Magic and Elder Tale
by Battleship Vytalia
Summary: When he was asked to repair his half sisters boyfriends laptop, with magic whilst it was downloading DLC for an MMO he was expecting the computer to restart at worst work at best. it was not to somehow transport him into said MMO.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else i may reference

 _ **Magic and Elder Tales**_

 **Chapter 1**

"Huhh" That was the sound made as violet eyes scanned the landscape outside of the window from the relatively normal apartment in the middle of London, the glass was as could be expected was covered in droplets of rain which was due to the rain they were currently having which was again not uncommon.

The person stood at 176cm or just above average for a person of their age at fourteen years old their body type was that of a mix between athletic and acrobatic this was mainly due to their current profession which required high amounts of stamina but with acrobatics skill to help evade often. As for skin tone it was pale whilst their bone structure was rather plain as was their face. Slanted eyebrows over violet eyes which made it seem that the person was constantly either angry or frowning small normal shaped ears and small lips there, For their hair it was neatly combed and extended halfway down their back and was of the bright blonde colour.

As for clothing it was rather simple being all black which consisted of a t-shirt a hooded jacket, trousers and boots as they didn't like trainers in general.

"Bored Nat" The person turned from his position of looking at the ongoing traffic to look at the only other person in the apartment.

"Fine Kate" Kate was similar to Nat having pale skin and long blonde hair however she had more delicate features and a decent size chest for a twenty year old although currently she was dressed in casual clothes herself as she walked towards her guest. When she approached him she passed him a cup of tea which he took and gave it a bit of a blow before he took a small sip.

"Thanks" Nat mentioned as he turned his attention from outside to inside. The apartment wasn't big by any means just average in terms of size the walls were a cream covered floral wall paper whilst the floor had plain dark blue carpet. For furniture there was a table with four chairs around it as well as a TV on the wall where a setae and that type of chair was resting there were also a few pictures dotted around of different landscapes. "So how have you been?" Kate turned around and headed towards the table in the living room as her guest talked.

"I've been okay had a few contracts and I'm not exactly starving what about you" Nat shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well I won the duelling competition in France a few days back and since I've completed school I'm planning on doing a few more" Kate just smiled at that before she responded.

"Still I'm jealous I wish I was a witch " Nat just grinned at her.

"Trust me dad put me through hell I mean I've only been allowed free time now that i got my NEWTS you were luckier having so much free time" Kat just gave him a deadpan look.

"Maybe but I still can't turn someone into a frog when they annoy me" Nat turned to face her and replied quickly

"That was one time and that bitch had it coming"Kate grinned

"Yeah but she never bothered me again"

"Tell me about it i hate those fucking religious pricks if it wasn't for the statuette of secrecy i swear i would blow up the bloody Vatican" H e grinned as he took another drink of his tea before he smiled. "Anyway what do you want" Kate gave a face of fake anger.

"How dare you Mr. World class champion duellist" Nat just looked at her un-amused before she laughed. "My boyfriends laptop broke down and i was wondering if you could use abracadabra to fix it" Nat sighed and shook his head as he heard that.

"I swear is that all you see me as a quick fix to all your problems" He retorted Kate just smiled.

"Well unlike you i don't have magic i also didn't graduate two and a half years early with top marks and I'm also not a world renown duellist so why don't you help your half sister out" Nat rolled his eyes.

"I never said that i wouldn't help out but you are calling me in more often since i graduated first your camera then your Tv i swear all you want do is use me for my power"

"Yeah but you're my little brother and little brothers are supposed to love their big sisters"

"Yeah, yeah just show me the problem muggle" Kate glared at him for the retort before she got up from her chair and walked into her bedroom before coming out again with the device in hand before placing it on the table.

"So magic boy think you can fix it"

"I devised a system to get electricity to work with magic this is simple just tell me what's the problem". Kate opened the lid of the laptop and started moving it Nat saw the power was turned on but the screen remained black apart from the odd time when the screen came on from when it hit the right place.

"Yeah you can see the problem Ant started downloading an update for his game and asked if you could leave it on whilst you fixed it". Again a sigh came out as he looked at the screen of the MMO called Elder Tales apparently it was downloading some DLC called Novo spheres or whatever not that he'd know he had only just started to use his computer and other technology for more than just work use or to play music let alone to play massively complex software stuff.

As he looked at the screen he noticed that it went through pictures of what looked like cities it wasn't until he saw a mountain that he looked at his sister and asked a question.

"Is that Mount Fuji" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he said he liked playing the Japanese server because it got updates first or whatever now can you just do some hocus pocus the loading bars at 99%" In response a wand suddenly appeared in his right hand where a flash of light shot out of it and hit the screen fixing it immediately but at the same time the loading bar completed.

"What the fuck"

* * *

Just to let you know i get bored of stuff easily so do not expect me to write another chapter i do these for entertainment and when i can be bothered. I tried to do a story under a different account and only did one chapter so i'm just warning not to expect anything


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

 _ **Magic and Elder Tale**_

 **Chapter 2**

Green that was the first thing he saw all around him was the colour green from the grass that dotted the landscape to the big trees that were surrounded by bushes and other types of scenery he saw what looked like some kind of city but it was covered in vines and looked like it had been abandoned for hundreds of years for some strange reason. That was when his other senses started to take part he could feel a gentle breeze brushing past skin the sounds of birds chirping the smell of grass and he blinked as he looked to his left and then again to his right. Finally he move his feet and turned around to see where he was only to see a familiar towering mountain.

"Mount Fuji?" There was no denying it the mountain he was looking at was the one he had visited during his stay in Japan for a time quickly realising though that somehow he had ended up in Japan he quickly thought of a plan. "Better head to Tokyo and report to the Ministry" With that decision done he thought about his quick time in Tokyo more precisely an empty street and willed himself there.

Nothing happened Nat blinked as the thought of the densely populated city again and once again willing himself to apparate only he didn't feel the typical feeling of sucked through a straw he didn't feel anything in fact opening his eyes he only saw his surroundings.

Growl

Instantly alert Nat looked to his right only to see wolves of all thing looking at him hungrily slightly confused he raised his wand and pointed it at them threateningly how they didn't stop growling and continued to pace towards them.

"Back of wolves" The creatures refused and only got closer as a threatening gesture he made his wand start to glow a spell ready to fire in case these animals attacked and that was when they did. Sprinting towards the young Wizard the black wolves showed its teeth in a threatening manner.

A strange sound filled the air as a pale purple light streaked through the sunny day and struck the wolf dead in the chest exploding sending blood and guts from the creature all over the place painting the ground red with blood whilst the creature itself burst into a series of light. Immediately he turned his attention to the other six wolves were as soon as they had his attention the pounced. A series of explosions could be heard in the local area as wolves were slaughtered by a simple blasting curse from the wizard before he yelled in anger and confusion.

"What the fuck" He looked at where the wolves had come from and saw some remaining bubbles from the animals he had recently killed to defend himself, He didn't vomit or anything like that just confused to his knowledge wolves didn't just attack people randomly and even than they should have been terrified when the first one was blown to smithereens but instead they had still attacked him and that was without the fact that they had somehow turned into bubbles. "Something is wrong very, very wrong"

As he thought about the current situation of the strange wolves he started to look around the area in more detail partly to see if there were any more of those strange wolves and partly to see if there were any people around where he could ask what had happened to the local area. Deciding that the city near him was his best chance he focused his magic and with a bit or relief found himself feeling that he had been pushed through a straw and disaaparated with a crack where he immediately than found himself in front of the many building's in the city.

"Hello" He called out loudly though he kept his wand in his hand in case, silence there was no answer "Hello Anyone here" Again there was only silence to greet him instead of what he was hoping for. Looking at the flat nearest towards him he drew his wand and approached slowly his eyes constantly scanning the area. As he approached the flat he noticed that the doors to the building were locked deciding to venture forth he pointed his wand at the door and silently cast the unlocking charm before than sending another charm to open the two glass door in front of him and then quickly cast a lumos charm lighting the tip of his wand to use a torch.

Inside the old flat he noticed that the inside looked more clean than he would have expected for an old abandoned building in fact apart from being overgrown the city looked fine like it had been fine and apart from the wolves he had encountered earlier the was no reason why such an important cultural city of Japan was just abandoned with no-one living there.

With the charm lighting his way he walked forwards in the hallway to where he could see the first door to an apartment again like the with the front door a quick unlocking charm had the door open allowing for him to slowly open the door and peek at what was inside the room.

It was rather plain not that he was expecting much although he was thankful that there were no skeletons laying around just a small table smaller in height than you would find in the western world surrounded by mats on the floor from which he remembered you were to kneel on and eat your food at. The rest of the room seemed to be designed in the tradition Japanese style even if the light brown colour of the wood looked faded and there seemed to be a quite a large amount of dust covering the bamboo floor. Still the design of a room wasn't what interested him but rather trying to get information on what had happened to the current city he was in.

"Accio Newspaper" Nothing came flying towards him which indicated that whoever had lived here didn't have a newspaper at the time when whatever happened to this place occurred, As he looked around he found the light switch on one of the walls where he then proceeded to walk towards and flipped only for nothing to work. "No electricity bugger" With that said he pressed on forwards into what he presumed was the bedroom and which was confirmed when he saw the bed mats on the floor that Japanese people slept on. "Might as well try somewhere else"

Turning around he proceeded to walk out of the apartment his wand still shining and went onwards into the next room but like the first there was nothing special utensils and normal parts of everyday life were left where they were and he couldn't find any skeletons or remains. Deciding that he needed answers he decided to check up on all the rooms until he found something but it wasn't until he managed to find a newspaper on one of the higher floors that he started to learn something.

The newspaper was written in Japanese but thankfully that was one of the languages he did know and as such began to read.

"Apocalypse now Rogue AI had launched nuclear attacks"

"AI" He spoke in recognition of the term. Reading on the newspaper spoke mostly about how some AI had hacked into the world's nuclear stockpile and that the world's best computers scientist were trying to stop it or disconnect their arsenal as fast as they could. The rest of the article went on about how to say goodbye to loved ones and the like leaving the wizard with a basic idea of what had happened to the city. "That explains the city but I'm pretty sure there should still be some remains.

The sound of movement drew his attention back towards the door to where he saw another one of those black wolves looking at him but this one was different it was bigger than the last one and had clear red eyes like it was some fierce beast and behind it were other smaller wolves.

"The alpha" In a flash of light the wall blew up sending flame and debris flying killing the strange wolves quickly but like before they burst into sparkles and bubbles but straight after something else happened.

"You have levelled up Level 2" Nat blinked as he looked at the strange sign which had just appeared in front of him.

"What in Merlin's name" The sign in front of him had a strange appearance it was black for its base colour and then green with clear white writing like you would expect to see on a computer with how neat it was in its layout. At the bottom of the sign was the symbol of a cross the wizard turned his body but the sign kept following him a round curious he decided to press the x button with any luck it would go away.

The screen did vanish but before the wizard could celebrate a new screen immediately popped in front of him.

The first thing on the new screen was a picture of his face than to the right of that was his nickname of Nat although than underneath that it said that his race was Human Underneath that there was a symbol of two wands crossed on a green back ground with writing to the side of it saying level 2 wizard. Than underneath that were two bars one that went yellow to green that had HP above it and the other went from purple to blue with MP above that, for his HP it said he had 260/260 where as it said his MP was at 1180/1180 and underneath that it was plain.

"HP and MP probably stands for Health points and Magic points if I remember what Ant said that one time but why would a gaming menu be here for I've never played a game all I've done is watch Ant play once or twice and used magic to fix electronics but a simple repair charm shouldn't send me into some post apocalyptic world yet alone one where game menus pop out of nowhere". His tone as he spoke to himself was one of true confusion something which he didn't appreciate very much that was when he looked outside and thought back to what had happened a few minutes ago.

Flash back

Not even thinking as he flicked the repair charm at the computer he felt a very sudden strange feeling as his eyes was blinded before it was gone and he opened them again.

End Flash back

"I don't know what that feeling was but it's not any magic I know" Continuing to look at the menu in front of him with the green colours and strange symbols. "A game screen with ranks and levels, an abandoned city and somehow in Japan by Mount Fuji which was the last piece of artwork for the game". His eyes started to get a dawn of realisation before he read through the screen again and found a button which said items looking at the new popup menu he saw a word that said Gold: 210 pieces. "No you have got to be joking" looking through the rest of his items it recognised his current clothing and wand like it would an object for the game curious he clicked on his jacket.

"Jacket level 1: A simple piece of clothing from the age of Mythology this jacket is enchanted to have its pockets on the inside allowing for multiple items to be carried it is also enchanted to be rip, wind, fire, waterproof as well as give a basic defence against spells used against the owner".

Clicking on the rest of his clothing it said something similar about how it was created during an age of mythology which alerted Nat to a two things one there was civilization somewhere as this was a game he was in and second his time period was referred to as the age of mythology which meant there had to be at least a period of a few hundred years since when these nukes were let off by some AI.

Sinking to his knees he stared at the screen in horror thoughts on how this could have happened and that it couldn't be his fault after all it had never happened before when he had come round and fixed the TV or camera. He looked at the screen and back at where he had blown a gigantic crater into the wall where the wolves had attacked him just moments before. Other thoughts came to his head but he decided that he needed more information and seeing that it had information on his clothing maybe it had information on something else. Shocked but even more curious about what a game could say about his real wand he decided to go onto weapons where it showed a picture of his wand clicking on the symbol the information appeared getting the wizard to quickly invest his time reading it.

"Eleven inches long and made of a mix between Walnut and Cherry wood which encompasses Dragon Heartstring and of a flexible nature this wand was created by Garrick Olivander and given to the young Wizard Nathanael Tempest on his tenth birthday in the year 2022".

"Is that it" Nat chuckled darkly looking at the description of his wand he was expecting a little more if he was honest especially considering how complicated wands are and how the core and the woods used would effect its strength's and weaknesses not just the bare basics. Deciding to see if he could get any more information on his character he used his finger to swipe down thankful that he had enough experience with technology that he knew how his stuff worked he could only wonder what one of those pureblood would do in this situation. Managing to find his class he decided to read what it said.

"Coming from the Age of Mythology this mysterious group of people were incredibly powerful in magic creating their own system of spells and governments but hid they away. As a result of being born in a different time Wizards are more powerful than the other magic classes and keep their natural defences against things such as diseases and other things. Another point of the Wizard class is that they use their own system of magic instead of modern magic this allows for faster, more varied, less costly and different types of magic that other classes cannot learn however at the same time Wizards cannot learn modern magic but this does not affect wizards as they have an unlimited amount of spells they can use of a far more variety The biggest weakness of a wizard is magical exhaustion when this happens it will take far longer for wizards to recover compared to other classes making them useless. The typical wizard will be more offensive based as healing spells have to targeted at certain areas of the body and enchantments are more defensive than offensive however with high power, magic points, no cool down penalty unlimited spells, quick casting and easy methods of escaping close up enemies this class is truly deadly and can hold its own for solo players so long as they cast the right spells, keep enemies at a distance and make sure they do not fall prey to magical exhaustion".

"Sounds about right" his mood was still his mind still trying to work out how a simple spell had sent him into a game as well as what had been that strange feeling before. As he was Nat didn't know much about games in truth He didn't really know anything but if he was to guess the different classes that were mentioned probably had different jobs and strengths allowing for differences in strategy and being a world class duellist he knew how fast and dangerous wizards could be and how bad it was when you were diagnosed with magical exhaustion that at the very least made sure that he didn't have to play as some class without any knowledge on how to perform. Closing the menu and finally coming to grips that he was not in the future but rather instead in a post apocalyptic game where he once again spoke to himself with confusion as got up from the dusty floor and slowly around walking towards the windows. "Now what do I do". With a simple crack he disappeared from the room with a plan in mind.

More powerful winds blew through his long hair as he started to once again look at the local area however this time he was at a much higher altitude standing on top of one of the many tower buildings that was far higher than the typical smaller buildings and the great Mount Fuji was behind him. From his higher up position compared to when he had his first look from the base of Mount Fuji he could see far more this included multiple important things the first was an old looking road made of trodden down dirt compared to the smooth modern roads made of asphalt or concrete the other was that he could see the coast.

On the coast he could make out what looked like much smaller old fashioned houses that seemed to make a small village with a pier extending into the water most likely for any form of aquatic travel that could be used. As he watched the village he started to see some small thing moving which got him curious like how he had done before he willed his magic and soon the feeling of being pushed through a straw affected his senses before it stopped suddenly.

Where he had appeared this time was on the edge of the village it took no time and little effort as he gave a quick flick of his wand casting an illusion charm the effects were quite simple as his body and clothes started to fade away to that of the background leaving him disguised rather like a chameleon.

His wand still out he stepped into the village to have a look around with any luck he could see what was occupying this place , the village itself was different to what he would call a European home of the medieval era by looking at some wooden farming equipment because unlike in his home country or even the continent he came from the houses were not made of stone and wooden with some early version of plaster to fill up the walls they were instead made in what he remembered as the tradition Japanese houses of pure wood with interesting curved roof designs.

But that wasn't what surprised him instead it was the people who were living here as soon as he saw theme he let out a sigh of relief they were human like him but still that wasn't what had shocked him it was their appearance to his knowledge people didn't have natural green hair but some of the children living in the area that had ran past him had green hair and some even had pink for Merlin's sake seriously who had natural pink hair. That was when it hit him again he was in the mindset that this was real life instead of what it was a game as such he couldn't expect everything to be the same realising his mistake he walked back to where a side road connected to what he would guess was an entrance to the village and once he saw that no one could see him he dropped his spell and walked into the village.

His appearance was definitely noticed if the way that the villagers were staring at him and whispering among themselves.

"Who do you think he is" One woman spoke to another.

"I don't know but look at those strange clothes I've never seen anything like them"

"Do you think he's an adventurer" That was a term that Nat filed away as he kept moving forward scanning the village left to right taking in the clothing and children as well as the adults that were doing their jobs such as the market place where there were a few buildings of different designs compared to the rest but smelling the air and looking at the openness of the front of the buildings indicated that these were buildings that sold some kind of product. And he wasn't wrong one of the buildings was that of a fish merchant the dead corpses and smell of fish gave it away rather easily although a subtle gesture with his wand placed a charm around him to prevent the foul smell from bothering him for much longer. The next shop was that of a bakery which smelled incredibly beautiful as the dough was slowly cooking in a fire making fresh loaves of bread for the local populace and it seemed the place was quite popular with how many people were outside.

The rest of the shops were what one may have expected from a typical medieval setting fantasy game meaning that there were food shops, apparel a blacksmith a small bookshop as well as the others but it was as he approached what he assumed was the middle of the village that he started to hear a commotion.

"kitty come down" Rounding the corner into was a massive circular space in the middle of the village he saw a Sakura tree with its beautiful pink blossoms that swayed in the wind as it went past and underneath he saw a few children were staring at something on the tree following their gaze with his own eyes he saw a cat. It was small more of a kitten and by looking at its size it couldn't be more than eight weeks old the small cute ball of fluff had black fur covering its entire body and was currently balancing on a thin branch at the end of tree.

"Come down kitty" The loud worried noises the children made as they surrounded the base of the tree seemed to be worrying the small animal more than it was helping it as the cat wanted to get away from the loud noises that the children were making.

"Come on we won't hurt you"

"Issei's right Mr. Kitty all we want to do is help you" Despite the rather good intention of the children the kitten just backed up more and more hoping to be free of the small loud things with strange appendages.

With a concerned face Nat watched as the children same closer and closer and became louder and louder he could honestly feel sorry for the poor animal as it just wanted to get away from the thing that was scaring it but I was putting itself in more danger as it backed up the small branch and then it happened.

"Huuh"

"Kitty" The force of gravity compelled the small animal to fall down towards the floor where it would hit and die but before that happened and unnoticed by the children the was a quick swish and flick of a wand as the small animal stopped still.

"Meow" The sound of confusion that escaped the kittens lips were echoed by that of the children soon enough they watched turning their heads to follow the kitten as it floated through the air above their heads and into the arms of the most strangely dressed man they had ever seen before.

Tender grabbing the kitten in his arms he quickly pulled it tight into his chest enveloping it in his body warmth acting on instant the small bundle that was tiny curled up into a ball giving off a very soft purring sound as it found somewhere nice to say. Slipping his wand into his hidden wrist gauntlet he looked at the small children which had surrounded him.

"That was so nice of you Mr I thought the kitten was going to die" Nat looked at the small child he was wearing what he would guess was medieval styled clothing for Japan.

"I'm starting got notice a pattern here" He idly mumbled.

"I'm sorry Mr. what did you say" He looked at the little children discomfort shown on his face as they beamed up at him although they regularly changed their gaze to the small kitten which was happily sleeping close to his chest.

"Children what did I say about disturbing guests". All people turned their attention to the young woman who had just appeared. Like the rest of the people in the village she had a pale complexion with delicate futures he noticed that she had bright emerald green eyes which complimented her dark blood red hair that swayed halfway down her knees. Looking down cast the children spoke in a grim fashion.

"We're sorry for bothering you" Nat just gave a small smile pointed towards them before their eyes seemed to burst full of excitement. "That was really cool what you did I've never seen magic like that before can you make things fly".

He looked at the excited kids who were were bouncing up and down at firs the light of what he had just done dawned on him but then he remembered once again that this was not the real world but rather a video game one which apparently has a history of magic in it that in turn meant at least in theory that there shouldn't be any letters from the Ministry warning him of his transgression about breaking the international statuette of secrecy.

"Uhm yes" Though he didn't know how the excitement seemed to grow inside the children he had a feeling that he was about to be asked.

"Can you show us please, please" It was a small girl with pig tails this time that asked him her speech so fast that it seemed that she was spitting out the words rather than saying them he gave a look to the young woman who gave a small nod of her head and a smile. In his mind he also figured that if he played with the small children than he may get popular enough that they may answer some questions for him.

Forcing an awkward smile on his face he had his wand spring from its holster and into his hand where he then pointed it at the little girl and silently began the levitation charm lifting her off the floor slowly all the while her smile beamed even brighter.

"I'm flying; I'm flying look Sakura I'm flying whee" Sakura who Nat guessed was the young woman watching the children sent her a smile in return.

"Yes you are your flying like a bird"

"Aww no fair I want to fly too" A boy interrupted

"And me I want to fly"

"So do I"

"I also want to fly"

Even though he kept his forced smile up inside his eye was twitching with annoyance. "What have I done"?

It was hours later when the children had finally got tired of pretending to be birds flying through the sky as a gentle breeze went past them suffice to say he was a bit annoyed that he had spent so much time on the little brats when he could have spent that time investigating the village and gathering valuable resources such as a map where could figure out where the hell he was.

"That was a nice thing you did for them" Turning his attention to the girl named Sakura h let out a sigh.

"Not really I some kids of the floor with some magic they've probably had it done to them before" Sakura looked at him and gave a small frown at his attitude.

"Not really whenever adventurers have visited before they always ignored the children and spoke directly to the adults before they left apart from when they had to sell some wares of pick up a payment". Sakura looked at him expecting to see a reaction.

"If you're expecting me to sympathise than sorry but I cant my childhood was spent either practising my magic learning more about or just general education I didn't have time for fun" Her eyes seemed to blink at that before she regained her composure.

"Still that was nice of you both for the children and the kitten" He looked down to his chest where the small thing was sleeping happily probably dreaming about whatever kittens dreamt about.

"Miss Sakura I take it" The woman nodded her head at him. "Would you happen to know where I could find something appropriate to feed this one" She smiled as she looked at the content kitten.

"I know that Sora our butcher has some meat that you could feed him and I know Himari has some cows that you could ask for some milk if you want I could show you the way?" Violet eyes looked at her taking in her appearance in more detail she was young probably in her late teens so a few years older than him but she was also muscled which meant that she was use to some sort of combat however she wasn't currently armed and had no killing intent aimed towards him so it was doubtful she had any motive to hurt or maim him.

"Checking me for threats" Sakura spoke jokingly as she watched wear his eyes glanced on her body quickly and methodically showing that instead of staring at her like the other boys did in the village for the beauty he was instead looking to see if she was any type of threat.

"I've faced people before with personality like yours they have a tendency to be rather dangerous when they get their target alone" He didn't apologise for dressing her down he was used to a life of danger being who he was after all and that meant he knew how to protect himself wall from people.

Sakura smirked at that response before she indicated the way towards the butcher. "So when did you arrive here" Nat rolled his eyes at the questions but decided he would answer them.

"Today I suddenly found myself at the base of Mount Fuji"

"Well that's new I was expecting you to say that you had left from Akihabara" Curious he decided to ask a question.

"Akihabara?" Sakura blinked as she looked at the adventurer next to her.

"You've never heard of it" Her tone was one of small disbelief.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I did" Giving a small huff she decided to explain the topic to the strange adventurer.

"Akihabara is one of the Adventurer cities you know bigger than our small village lots of old architecture and a gigantic magic shield which stops fighting inside and prevents monsters from invading" As she spoke her tone was that of one who had never visited before.

"You don't sound very sure" She glared at him.

"I'll have you know my sources are the best" Rolling his eyes he gave a deadpan look.

"Sources who are you the C.I.A" Sakura blinked at that.

"C.I." She said the strange and foreign word slowly it sounded far different compared to when she normally spoke.

"Never mind it's a foreign word" She nodded her head in approval.

"All right we're here" Walking up to the counter of the meat stand she was welcomed by a deeper voice than her own or the newly met adventurer.

"Hello Sakura that was a lovely piece of deer you caught this morning it's been selling quickly you really outdid yourself this time" Sakura smirked.

"It was easy the animal didn't even look in my direction before I put it down" The man smiled kindly.

"I don't doubt you there little miss huntress" A glare was directed towards the man for the nickname. "Sorry little red" The glare took on a more intense feeling as the teenager seemed to be trying set the man on fire with only her thoughts but before such an event occurred the man who Nat guessed was Sora spoke again.

"And who's your guest Sakura" Sakura turned to face her companion before she answered.

"This is" She paused as she looked back at him remembering that he hadn't said his name to her.

"Nathanael but call me Nat for short" The man blinked a little in shock after being told to call him a nickname even though they had just met.

"Right my Names Hyoudou Sora but you can call me Sora I'm the butcher around these parts what can I get you" Nat pointed down to where the still sleeping kitten was located.

"Not for me but this one, I don't really know what to feed it" Sora leaned over and looked at the small bundle of fluff which had made its home snuggled up to the warmth of the adventurer's body heat.

"I see than you want something thin here take these pieces only fifty gold" Nodding his head Nat reached his hand into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet opening it he found that it was full of gold a quick flash of his wand had the pieces flying out and landing onto the counter of the butcher and then with another flick he levitated the pieces of meat into his jacket pocket to both the confusion and slight disgust of the two people there.

"It's bigger on the inside" Nodding their heads in understanding the butcher finished the transaction.

"Nice doing business with you come back any time you want"

"Thanks'" With their business done Sakura quickly started walking again this time to where he had first entered the village.

"Alright to get milk we're going to have to visit Himari but to do that we're going to have to go on a bit of a walk so I'm just going to grab my stuff just so we're safe" Following the teenager he soon found himself outside another one of the Japanese medieval looking houses as his companion was sorting out her stuff inside.

When she came out he noticed that her hair was now in a ponytail instead of being allowed to fall freely and her clothes had been changed to that of leather armour where she hung a small dagger on her left belt and carried a bow in her left hand whilst a quiver with only a few arrows in it was on her back.

"Thanks for that do you mind if we head to the blacksmith I need a few more arrows" With a sigh he pointed his wand towards her quiver where all of a sudden more arrows appeared confused Sakura looked at the adventurer.

"What did you do?"

"Duplication charm now you have infinite arrows" She looked at her quiver and gave a small smile as she looked at her companion.

"I like you magic boy" She chuckled expecting to see a look of displeasure but was disappointed when she saw that he only raised and eyebrow in her direction. "Aww you're no fun" He didn't answer only following her outside of the village to where they then stepped onto road. "And what happened to the kitten"

"He's safe he's just inside my pocket easier that way and safer" Unknown to her was that the kitten as very happily sleeping inside his jacket on a nice jumper that had been enchanted to emit heat living the cute animal to have a very relaxing time. "How dangerous is this route were taking"

"Worried are we magic boy don't worry I cant protect you after all I am the huntress of the village" I'm perfectly capable of defending myself thank you"

"Oh nothing too dangerous just a few goblins and wolves"

"How powerful are these goblins"

"Not very powerful but new adventurers generally avoid them from what I've seen"

"Ahh" Sakura looked to her side a slight look of concern on herself.

"You're not new are you?"

"I arrived today I think that answers your questions"

"Oh well this should be interesting"

* * *

Firstly thank you to everyone who has viewed my story i was expecting three people at most.

Secondly i have tried to find information on what levels people start of with in Log Horizon but couldn't find anything

Thirdly as for the amount of magic Nat has at the start that is because unlike the others who become their characters Nat is who he is and is considered a powerful wizard which is why he has so much MP if some one like Voldemort of Dumbledore joined they would have more than he would as a starting level and the opposition would happen to weaker wizzards they would have less base MP then he would.

Fourth i have only watched the anime so I,m going completely off that.

Fifth my geography will probably be off as i looked at maps of Mount Fuji and some had pictures of the coast so i'm going of that.

And sixth again i'm lazy and do this when i can be bothered so never expect a new chapter that way you feel less disapointed if this story is never updated again

Eighth goodbye and happy new year


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

 _ **Magic and Elder Tale**_

 **Chapter 3**

Thump

Violet eyes looked as an arrow embedded itself into a wall a few metres to their right where it just missed the chest of the young teenage huntress as she continued to lose her arrows at the current blob of green that was rushing at their position with speed that one would not expect from an idiotic weak race known as goblins. At the same time that Sakura was losing her arrows upon the enemy that the two faced Nat was firing spell after spell with incredible speed and ease his wand was a blur and the dark surroundings of the cave they were in filled with different colours of light as the magic flew through the air and hit their targets.

Some exploded from a powerful blasting curse causing multiple goblins to explode into bubbles others quickly found themselves a few appendages loose as a set of cutting curses smashed into their body dropping their health enough that an extra spell would soon rid themselves of their HP and also turn into bubbles.

"Fuck these bastards are strong"" A voice yelled as the wizard continued his aim loosing spell after spell decimating the advancing Goblin numbers instantly he stopped his offensive magic to summon up a protego stopping the arrows from hitting him in the chest.

"No they're not you're just weak" Sakura giggled as she watched her arrows crash into another goblin tearing through its sickly green skin killing it instantly. Another flash of his wand sent a goblin flying back crashing into other goblins where it swiftly found itself impaled on their weapons and burst into bubbles.

"I'll have you know" He moved his head to the right as an arrow flew past "That back home" He unleashed another blasting curse knocking a few goblins back and harming a few others. "I'm considered more powerful than most adults" A clear shield was raised as he stopped a fireball that came hurtling towards him. "And that I'm a world class duellist". Sending his own elemental spell a bolt of light emanated through his wand and crashed though some of the approaching goblins hurling some of them backwards whilst others found their weapons turned to ash.

"I don't believe you, seeing how you're struggling against these things" Another two shield charms blocked a spell and arrows before he saw a rock nearby and quickly transfigured it into a lion. Pouncing on its prey the goblins soon found themselves something they could finally attack with the swords and axes instead of being killed as the two humans kept using range attacks stopping them from advancing.

"These things have to be above my level considering how many spells I have to use to kill these bastards" It was true when he first heard from Sakura that goblins would be difficult to kill he doubted it the wolves were quite easy any of his spells could go through them but these small annoying creatures were advancing upon them in mass and in such an enclosed environment i.e. in the middle of a narrow corridor he didn't exactly want to use something like Feindfyre.

"Sucks to be you I've heard that far more powerful adventurers take on goblin hordes on their own and came out without a scratch and yet you're struggling to deal with this many.

"Sorry I'm new" He remembered the last time he saw his level he had just hit level four but that wasn't the problem right now the problem was the nonstop number of green goblins that kept on coming no matter how many they killed and Nat could start to feel himself draining. "We've been at this for hours"

"Sakura we have to go" The red haired huntress looked at her companion and then back at the ever growing green blob of goblins she wanted to argue but she was feeling tired and exhausted.

"What do you suggest?"

"You run I'll push them back" Taking his orders immediately she loosed the arrow in her hand and then quickly turn and fled down the ever increasing length of the goblin tunnels. Seeing that he was alone he quickly cast a powerful aguamenti charm with water gushing out like a fire hose knocking back the closet of the green skinned monsters he gave a flick of his wand raising the water into a massive tidal wave and pushed it towards them.

The sound and sight of a miniature tidal wave would have been called an impressive site as the force just smashed the goblins from their positions and carried them down the hall ways from where they had come from with tremendous speed.

Sprinting down the corridor as fast as his legs could take him and his wand still emitting light the wizard ensured that he followed the tracking charm he had placed on his companion soon enough he burst into a room and closed the massive wooden doors behind him casting a locking and reinforcing charm on them. The room he noticed was that of a grand hall but it was more of a cemetery with skeletons covered in weapons and armour or even having arrows embedded into their eyes the rest of the room was covered in corpses and even a well and attached to the sides were multiple tombs.

"Are they gone" Sakura spoke with worry panting as she sat on one of the tombs.

"Doubt it we probably only have a few moments of rest" Nat panted before he quickly cast another charm as he did all sorts of valuables came flying out their resting places whether they were armour and weapons or jewels and gold they quickly flew into the air and then across the room where they where than quickly shrunk and placed inside the wizards right jacket pocket.

"Useful spell" Nat chuckled at that.

"Summoning charm helpful for when you lose track of things" Sakura smirked at that.

"I can imagine the amount of times I've misplaced my dagger" Nat walked towards one of the nearby tombs and sat down facing the huntress hoping to catch a breath for what he guessed would be an upcoming fight.

"How far down do you think we are" Sakura leaned back on the tomb as she looked at door currently their best defence against the goblins that were coming to attack them.

"I don't know maybe a third of the way through I've heard that some adventurers came down here before and they sated in the caves for days but they didn't say how long exactly" He chuckled hearing that.

"That's useful were in the middle of some caves with Goblins surrounding us to rescue a milkmaid all to get some milk for a kitten. I swear when I get back home I'm having a nice bath with a cup of tea"

"Agree with you there on the bath I stink" she made a motion of sniffing her armpits before looking away disgusted to make her point.

"Thankfully I have magic to clean myself but a bath always feels nicer"

Thump

Bang

The two humans turned their attention to the doors as they heard the sounds of drums beating behind straight after words the sound of cruel music began to emanate and footsteps became hurried beating even louder than the drums. Realising what was to happen he whipped his head to his companion.

"Find us a way out of here" Jumping off her seat the redhead quickly started searching the room with haste at the same time Nat just stared at the door as the drums got louder and louder and the footsteps got closer his eyes narrowed but he didn't get off his seat. Soon enough the footsteps stopped and the sound of metal being thumped at began to occur worried Sakura looked at the door.

"None of their weapons will penetrate that door" True to his word no matter how many time the sound of wood getting cut by axes or hit hard with hammers the door did not break but that was when he both heard and felt it.

The heavy footsteps thumped loudly as bits of stone started to leap up and the vibrations went through the stone work straight into his chest in response he pointed his wand at the door glaring at it his eyes fully alert.

"Sakura a way out please" Turning her attention back to her job she searched frantically for an exit or something but it seemed there was nothing.

Crash

The sound echoed through the chamber as vibrations went through the local vicinity.

"Sakura" His tone was one of calm but even still she could tell that he was telling her to hurry the hell up slowly at the same time he began to rise from his position his wand aimed at the door the tip glowing purple ready to be unleashed. Hurling books out of her way Sakura looked desperately her heart pounding as she heard the sound of goblins amassing out the door back in the corridors it was easier they were thinner and acted as a choke point but here in this room where the was wide enough space to surround them and even more goblins that there were before than her chances looked bad and by extension Himari's if she couldn't reach her.

Crash

As books fell left and right she felt the tiniest of breezes on her cheek looking at the bookshelf she could see a stone plate that seemed to go onto a passage way.

"Nat" She yelled quickly

Crash

With that final hit the doors that had protected them smashed open crashing against the sides of the walls with enough force shatter the wood sending splinters through the air in all directions. And that was when it happened a sheer hoard of green rushed through the broken doors crude weapons and shields in their arms and behind them were monsters of a grey complexion. Far taller than both the humans and the goblins these creatures didn't wear clothes like the humans or goblins did instead they wore nothing but the bones of who Nat guessed were the last set of poor bastards that had wandered into this death trap.

As soon as the goblins found their target he vanished but the sound of a loud crack allowed them to see human had merely appeared right before the female human.

Another blast rocked the caves as a confringo curse smashed through the wall opening up of the corridor behind it sending debris flying everywhere as the two humans sprinted through not even sparing a glance behind them else risk being slowed won.

"They have a cave troll" The sound of a loud roaring noise confirmed the wizards point as they heard the sound of more smashing and drums pounding behind them as well as the noise of bare feet touching stone as the green skinned menace chased after them.

Racing through the cave system with a lumos charm lighting the way the two were quickly back in the same position they had been when they had entered this hell hole of a place. A person of the land and a low level inexperienced wizard in the manner of gaming taking on a dungeon that was well beyond anything that they should be attempting all the while unable to apparate as they had to navigate the cave system to get to the area they wanted.

As their hearts continued to pound in their chests and exhausted limbs carried them step by step they started to feel a breeze on their face continuing heir rush to get away from the goblins Sakura didn't notice as she sprinted forward that the cave stopped. Failing to stop she felt herself start to fall until a hand grabbed her roughly by the chest piece and yanked her back onto the dry land that was the cave.

"Thanks" Nat didn't respond as he turned right and quickly continued moving forward onto a thin stone bridge which connected two sides of the cave together and right underneath was an ominous dark bottomless pit. "Shit" Sakura looked ahead as Nat skidded to a stop halfway down the bridge and as soon as she did she had wished she hadn't.

Standing at the other end of the bridge was another massive blob of the green hoard wielding crude weapons like all the others before seeing the humans trapped the goblins let out guttural noises which sounded wrong like they were laughing but the worst thing was how they leered at Sakura. Glaring at the filthy green monsters she raised her bow knocking back an arrow that she has quickly drawn from her quiver and aimed at the nearest goblin's head at the same time turning her back so she faced the ones that had come from the passageway behind them.

"They're archers are too far away and they can only approach one at a time do you think you can hold your side magic boy" Nat didn't react at the nickname only straightening his posture like he was in a duel his side facing front his right arm extended with his wand whilst his left was kept in close to his stomach as for his legs his right foot was forward bent whilst his left went behind and kept straight.

"What do you think" Sakura smirked before losing her arrow in response Nat started to fire of spells streaks of light smashing into the goblins.

The sight in the dungeon could quite easily be described as epic two fighters stood back to back as they launched a never-ending barrage of attacks at two lines of green multiple coloured light raced through the air crashing into goblin after goblin. If they didn't find themselves decapitated before bursting into bubbles the goblins found themselves being thrown fiercely down a black pit to their ultimate painful demise. On the other side goblins found themselves being turned into pincushions for arrows whether they died instantly or the impact from the arrow was enough to make them lose their footing and fall of the narrow bridge the goblins were failing to get to the two humans. In fact this could also be seen as quite comical as a line of goblins advanced forward slowly on the wizards side as if they didn't they would slip on the ice which had been conjured and promptly fall off screaming incoherent things to their fellow goblins.

Seeing the pattern of falling goblins Nat gave an evil grin and directed it at the goblins stopping suddenly before they started to retreat quickly or try to retreat as they just fell off screaming as for his plan. First he reinforced the bridge before quickly conjuring a giant ball made of stone where it then sat before with another spell he sent it rolling forward of speed.

Bob yelled as he slowly advanced forward over the icy terrain on the bridge he didn't know how the humans had got so far and had killed so many of them all bob cared about was getting to kill humans if he did that than maybe he would rank up. If Bob ranked up enough he would eventually be able to visit the pleasure pits where he could enjoy some breeding time with females when they had captured them. As he advanced forward e kept his focus on the human in front of him the magic human would die by his hand and than they would capture the female human he gave a perverted smile than he stopped. Fear that was what he felt all the while his instincts screamed at him to turn tail and come back the way he had come from all he knew was that the grin that the magic human gave was not natural and then he saw it. A giant stone boulder had appeared like those they used in their traps to kill the other humans but then he realised that down was death and behind him was other goblins giving a brave yell he charged forward.

Crunch

Bob's entire body was flattened in a single instant as his body turned into experience points and left the mortal coil unaware that right after him his fellow goblins were either tripping from the ice or being pulverised into sparkles by a giant rock. As the rock promptly turned all the goblins on his side into an exploding sparkly bubble lightshow the Wizard turned his attention to the troll on his side of the chasm. The troll it appeared didn't seem too intelligent linking together the fact that if a giant boulder hadn't been able to destroy the bridge than a troll should also be able to walk on the bridge still that stop it from trying angling it's body back the troll threw its massive hammer.

"Duck" Sakura found herself pulled down as she felt air rush past her neck before seeing a grey object narrowly miss her head before it ploughed with tremendous force into the goblins in front of her and like with the giant boulder decimated the green hoard killing everything it touched in a sparkle show.

The two humans blinked so did the trolls so did the goblins in a rare moment of truce they all looked at the troll that had thrown the object before the goblins that were still on Sakura's side quickly turned and leapt at the troll on their side. This had two effects the first was that seeing its kind in danger the troll that had thrown the hammer started belting down the narrow bridge roaring violently the second was with a crack the two humans disappeared appearing on the side that the troll had just left.

Struggling violently as the small green things attacked him the giant crashed his hammer against the small midgets crushing their pathetic little bodies into bubbles it was also at this time that something strange occurred.

Brown eyes awakened to the sounds of trolls yelling immediate thoughts were of how did he come back he had just been crushed by a giant boulder by the magic human.

Thwack

Before he could think any more Bob found himself hit by an object at speed that sent his fragile green goblin body soaring before he crashed into the roof where he once again turned into bubbles. Unseen to Bob was that the impact of the hammer had caused tremors cracking the safety of the roof and like hail large stalactites came raining down from the sky ripping though every bit of surface.

They felt the stalactite shred through the floor separating the surface they were standing and in a moment the cruel mistress that was called gravity had the humans and the monster in her embrace sending them crashing towards the floor.

Hurtling towards the floor Nat clutched his wand tightly using it to light their way on his left Sakura also feel although without her bow most likely dropping it as soon as she had lost her footing. The feeling of falling was flowing through Sakura as well as fear deep fear as the light from the wizards wand quickly started to show that they were approaching the bottom clenching her eyes shut she prepared for the worst.

Eyes widened in amazement as the green skinned monster realised that he had somehow come back to life his focus was quickly changes as he saw the two humans falling about to splatter he waiting for their deaths Bob watched as they got closer and closer to becoming red paste.

Three metres Nat watched as they got closer to becoming a red jam the air rushing past his feet, Two metres he cast a spell, One metre Sakura still clenched her eyes half a metre Bob smirked in triumph. Thirty centimetres the soon to be corpses stopped.

Crunch.

The heavy weight of a cave troll flattened the goblin tuning into sparkles and bubbles like it was a pancake before straight after the troll disappeared.

Floating just above the floor Sakura opened her eyes only to fee gravity again and hit the floor landing on her stomach eyes confused blinking as she tried to figure out how she had just survived a thirty metre fall.

A hard rocky surface was what they had landed on thankfully the charm from the lighting charm emanating from Nat's wand allowing them to look around their surroundings, like before on the upper levels there was stone from the cave system they were in but the current floor seemed different. Scanning the walls Nat identified some old fashioned torches which suddenly lit up almost as if realising that they had been seen.

Craw

Thump

Both humans' eyes looked upwards as they heard the drums of goblins echo above them the sudden light in the cave had revealed their position reacting quickly he forced himself up turning to Sakura offering his hand yanking her up onto her feet.

Frantically searching the room Sakura's eyes flicked from area to area before she saw it like her companion she acted quickly rolling on the floor snatching up her bow before she got up and rushed towards the nearest corridor joining the wizard.

The sound of a door shutting would have been heard if it weren't for a silencing charm an unbreakable charm on the door quickly followed by an illusion spell hid the door to anything that would come nearby making it impossible to see or hear giving the two inside a moment's respite.

"Is it over" Her breath was staggered as Sakura leaned against the wall her eyes struggling to stay awake showing obvious signs of tiredness's from the constant battles that they had fought in. Sliding down the wall Nat just looked at her his wand being held loosely in his hand.

"For now we won't be detected until we leave" The red heads eyes widened as she went to comment.

"Himari"

"We're in no condition to fight I don't know about you but I have eaten in ages" At the very mention of food Sakura felt a sudden pang in her stomach of hunger.

"You don't have anything do you" Answering her question The wizard reached into his pocket and promptly brought out a plastic box opening it up revealed their meal; buttered white bread enclosed the contents within consisting of: slices of chicken, bacon, lettuce, cucumber and tomatoes. Picking up one of the sandwiches another one appeared taking it place indicating to those that knew about magic that a duplication spell as well as a few others had been cast on the food. Handing over a number of them to his companion Sakura looked at the strange food she had never seen anything like this before bread was used with other ingredients that she couldn't recognise except for the chicken.

"What is it?"

"Chicken, bacon, lettuce, cucumber and tomatoes covered ins buttered white bread as for its name well it's a sandwich" He answered slowly looking at his own lunch. "And none of that condiment crap either"

"Condiment?" She spoke blinking at the word in conf

"Horrible, disgusting, vile stuff that ruins perfectly good food". In response to that Sakura gave of a grimace.

"How could people do such a thing?"

"Because they're stupid and idiotic" Sakura was taken back slightly at how quickly he replied for some strange reason she had this idea that Nat had had this conversation before.

"You sound like you've met people who have eaten stuff" In response Nat glared at the wall.

"Every time I ask for a meal without the crap the people always look at me like I'm the strange one there are very few things that can make food taste better and even only then it has to be specific food" The mental image of apple sauce with pork came up as did cranberry sauce with turkey and stuffing at Christmas or gravy or sauces that came with ice-cream and deserts. "Go on eat it"

Her eyes glanced at the food before brought it to her face and took a bite. Euphoria that was Sakura was feeling right now the sandwich she had just eaten tasted unlike anything she had ever eaten before eyes transfixed she continued to rake her eyes all over the mysterious bit of food like it was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched the huntress stare at the sandwich with complete and utter awe than like a set of piranha's tore through the food in her hands with speed Nat thought would be impossible to think with. It was when he heard a moan of complete pleasure that he scooted back slightly his face was calm but inside he was looking at her in a slight bit of disgust.

She moaned as she tasted the food she had never had anything like this before the smoothness of the bread combined with the butter the absolute crunchiness of the lettuce the sweet taste of tomatoes the stringiness of the chicken combined with the slight watery texture of the lettuce and chewiness of the bacon. Completely throwing out all manners out the window she ate with incredible speed her body following the commands of her brain to get more of this strange feeling in her mouth of different textures and tastes completely unaware of her companions attitude towards her pigging out like habits as she sampled tore through the food.

Finishing her food she whipped her head licking her lips in complete satisfaction and focussed on her companion with complete satisfaction.

"Where did you get this truly wondrous bounty" Her tone had change to one of complete excitement as she glanced at the sandwich in the wizards hand in her mind she could not understand why he ate at such a slow pace truly food of this quality was to be eaten quickly to ensure it was not stolen.

"It's just a sandwich I made it this morning" If it was even possible her eyes got even bigger as the respect for the wizard got even larger.

"I take it this is due to your magic" He gave her a deadpan look as he thought about what she had said the clear disbelief and utter amazement she had spoken with when she talked about a sandwich was strange after all it was just a plain old sandwich made in a plain old kitchen using plain old methods.

"Sakura what does food taste like here" Her excitement in her voice soon gave way as did the freshness of her eyes as well as a frown forced it way on to her face.

"What is there to say? It's bland and tasteless not even the best chefs in the land can make food taste of anything" His response was not one she expected.

"Oh" Inside his head Nat thought in a more complex manner. "S o food is worthless here" He looked at his sandwich before an idea popped into his head. "I wonder, now if only I knew how to open the menu screen. Hey Sakura".

Hearing her named called she looked at his face catching a sandwich that was thrown at her.

"Yes"

"Do you know how to pen the menu screen?"

"What's the menu screen?"

"It's that thing that allows you to see what you are holding and your clothes" Her face turned to that of realisation.

"You mean the personal magic spell" Nat nodded she looked at him and began to laugh. "You don't know the personal magic spell that's the first thing your taught how can you not know how to use a personal magic spell? It like you're not even a real person" She continued to laugh unknown to the thought that had just passed through the wizards mind.

"You're one to talk" His thought was quick but true after all she was just a person from a video game that a muggle had made she wasn't a real person from Earth just code and data.

After she eventually stopped laughing at in her mind was the wizards complete and utter incompetence of not knowing how to cast the one spell that everyone is taught she looked over and decided to give him some instructions.

"The spell is the easiest thing to cast just flick your finger downward" Following the instructions Nat was soon welcome back to the menu screen and read what it said.

"You have levelled up, Level 17"

"Hey you're a closer level to me now" She joked as she looked at his stats before something hit her. "Wait I'm level twenty four and these goblins are level twenty eight to thirty five how are you even managing to hurt them" Her eyes had grown serious with a mix of fear in them as she glanced at the new adventurer who had managed to harm creatures far more powerful than he was.

Nat was also wondering the same thing he was no gamer but even he realised that a low level like him should easily be decimated by monsters of this level in fact on the way here the goblins had been more concerned with Sakura than they had been with him attracted to her because of her power level. As he thought about it he quickly worked out a few reasons why he won so easily and was able to hold his own. First and foremost was himself he may be classed as a level one in the game but he had come from real life and in real life he was a world class duellist and that didn't come just from skill that also came from power. After all Both Dumbledore and Voldermort were incredibly skilled duellists and more powerful than he was at the moment but so were others Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter they were all incredible duellists but what set them apart was their power being able to smash opponents with pure unadulterated power if needed.

He was like the first two young, intelligent, powerful and praised for his skill however unlike the other two before him the world had seen the rise of three powerful wizards and what they had done all of whom came from Europe and two specifically from the island of Britannia and now he came and like the first and third he once again hailed from the continent of Europe and once again specifically from the island of Britannia. That left the question on the back of people's minds what would he do?

His mind stopped its current thoughts about the past before scrolling through the menu screen and tapping on a menu known as subclasses still ignoring Sakura's question. Bringing up the side menu for subclasses it revealed exactly what he was expecting he didn't have a ton of subclasses but he did have some key ones.

Potions

Cooking

Alchemy

Herbology

Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

The subclasses as he also guessed were level one but like the fact that he had entered this world with how powerful he was in the real world he would most likely keep the kills he knew already instead of being made weak and having to earn back his real power.

"Hey I'm talking to you how are you able to keep up with me" To emphasise the point that Sakura wanted his attention she threw a nearby people at him hoping it would hit him instead his reflexes allowed him to catch it without even looking.

"I have a head start" She blinked what did that mean a head start how could he be given a head start all new adventurers she had heard were far weaker than he was at his level and now he was going to get stronger.

Looking at his stat's Nat realised the same thing. "I feel far more powerful when I first came here my magical energy has nearly tripled and I even feel healthier" A quick look at his stats would show why.

HP: 1910

MP: 3880

He wasn't an expert on magical power but he was considered incredibly powerful not Dumbledore or Voldemort powerful but powerful enough to take on several well trained aurors at the same time and win but now, now was different he hadn't been here a day yet and his power had nearly tripled something unbelievable if he were to guess he had to be on level with someone like Grindewald. It was truly an amazing feeling this much power and yet it was terrifying he was only level seventeen and he had gained that level quickly through killing goblins he could only imagine how powerful he would become later on in the game.

Sakura was also starting to get worried she had heard that adventurers could be powerful but if her companion became that much stronger in a single day and was able to hold against the goblin threat she wondered just how powerful he was now.

"We should get some sleep" She blinked.

"What about Himari" Her voice filled with worry as she thought about her friend she didn't want to think of what those vile creatures would do to her friend.

"We attack tomorrow" She went to argue but was promptly interrupted. "Despite my new power I'm still tired" Casting a silent spell numbers came out in smoke at first they would appear to be random but it would be clear what it did when you looked at the numbers themselves. "It's half eleven we've been stuck in this caves for hours you need the sleep a lot more than I do" Almost like magic as soon as she heard the word sleep her body started to feel the long day of running and fighting all day her muscles were aching terribly and she was barely keeping her eyes open seeing how bad she was the wizard soon found a pebble on the floor and with the flick of his wand it turned into a bed.

Staring at the bed with heavy eyes Sakura could only stagger towards the bed in a half dead state like you would see zombies doing on the television back home well so long as they weren't those stupid fast zombies.

Falling into the nice soft mattress Sakura barely found enough energy to take off her quiver and bow just leaving it by the side before her delicate face touched the pillow where she promptly fell out like a light. Looking at the mess that was Sakura he walked over to the bed and turned her body over to ensure that she didn't smother herself as she slept straight afterwards it was a simple case of pulling the quilt over her body to keep her warm before he walked away and transfigured another two pebbles into a chair and table respectively.

After this he pointed his wand at his inside pocket like all the magic he cast it was silent but the result were obvious when a laptop came flying out as did an iPod and the small bundle of fluff who was still sleeping mostly due to the fact he had cast a powerful sleeping charm on the kitten. Powering up the laptop he placed the headphones that came with his iPod into his ears and start to play some random music.

As for his laptop as soon as it loaded up he brought up word document and started typing.

3/5/2027

Dear Diary

How do I start this day off? Well let's start at the beginning.

I guess it started a rather simple day like you would escape I got dressed made breakfast Dad was at work like normal I than did my normal exercises before going into town it was nice I went to the bookshop and bought a few books and this Japanese anime thing is starting to grow on me. After that I got lunch KFC today the people still got my bloody order wrong I swear that I ask clearly for no fucking sauces but they are still intent on ruining my food. Than I had a bit of fun those annoying religious bastards were continuing to preach their crap still when they approached me I just put up my Richard Dawkins book it's so fucking hilarious to see them run away like that still as I said it started off normal.

Sit hit the fan with Kat though it wasn't her fault she only asked me to fit Ants computer but that was when it happened.

Somehow I've found myself in this game he was playing Elder Tales I believe was it name yeah you thought that was crazy it turns out I ended up in Japan Mount Fuji respectively. Turns out the game is based on a post apocalyptic world where an AI goes rogue that was the easy part the next part is when shit got bad.

I found a village and saved a kitten I can honestly day though that I was not expecting for that to turn into some type of fucking quest where I now have to save a milkmaid from fucking goblins.

But that's not the biggest thing it turns out all my skills and magic power has transferred over even though the game called me level one when I first arrived but since than I managed to get to level seventeen. Somehow this game is making me more powerful I can easily feel it since from the time I've arrived I felt my magic nearly triple in volume I like it if I'm honest but this leaves me with questions. Questions that I must investigate.

With his diary entrance complete his laptop and items went into his jacket pocket whilst the table turned into a bed and the chair turned into a pebble again. Settling himself inside the covers he soon found himself dozing off although at the same time reminiscing on the strange day he had been apart off.

* * *

1 Thank you for all my viewers and an even bigger thank you to my followers and favourites

2 When it comes to power that may be changed as it goes on but as for now Nat is able to do anything that he could do in the real world with that amount of skill although it is refereed to level one as such this will allow Nat to cook

3 I had originally imagined this chapter to be a small one thousand word at most part of a different chapter turns out that didn't happen.

4 Somewhere i put the word satay its meant to say something else

5 I'm lazy as I've mentioned before so do not expect updates I'm in the mood for it now but that may change.

6 My writing is probably bad my range of punctuation is Full Stops and Capital letters with Speech marks that as well as the fact that i generally have limited word vocabulary


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

 _ **Magic and Elder Tale**_

 **Chapter 4**

White fluffy clouds filled the Japanese sky as they passed slowly through the bright blue atmosphere of the virtual planet they were located on around them the scenery was green from the grass that was located next to the path or to the trees and vegetation some of which had taken a hold of the tall metal towers that stretched into the sky. The sounds of shoes hitting and moving stones and gravel around could be hard as the two people marched up the path at a leisurely pace the first was a person rather accustomed to the area with her long blood red hair delicate features and emerald green eyes alongside a bust size of a C cup all in all she could be considered beautiful. The second was male long bright blonde hair extended halfway down his back and was neatly combed apart from his violet eyes the rest of his features were rather plain and was wearing clothes that would be considered old in this world.

"So magic boy why do you need to see Himari why not use tour magic to summon milk" He ignored the teasing tone of his companion as the two walked at a steady pace over the old fashioned road that consisted of a few stoned and being worn down more than any actual material.

"Any food conjured doesn't have the nutrients needed to support the body" The teenager thought about the answer before she got confused.

"What are nutrients" He didn't let out a sigh or anything in that sense instead he just gained a bit of pity for the woman than again it was hardly her fault coming from such a world but still it was annoying speaking to someone who didn't have a basic education.

"Substance's that allow the body to grow without them this little fur ball won't grow" In a case of some understanding she nodded he head trying to wrap her head around these strange and foreign new words.

"Oh so that's the stuff that makes you strong" Her question was basic enough putting it into an easier way to understand.

"Yes fish have a lot so you should be fine if you're wondering about your diet" Sakura thought about the word diet she hadn't heard it before but decided that in the way he had spoke the word that it probably meant something along the lines of what she ate.

"You're pretty smart aren't you" Her tone was once again trying to get him into a more emotional response than his quick answers at the same time she was generally curious about the subjects that Nat was talking about.

"I graduated school two and a half years early with full marks" As soon as she heard the word school her eyes widened and she looked at Nat with a complete sense of awe.

"You went to a university" Her tone was one of disbelief as she took in his appearance after all who would go to an educational place wearing such strange clothing she was no expert on clothing but she hardly believed that scholars would wear such attire.

"I went to a school University usually starts at the age of eighteen" her mind wondered on what she had just heard she like others in her village knew of the legends that were the magnificent minds of Yamato attending the brilliant schools of learning otherwise called Universities and where only the rich could afford to attend as they were the home of all knowledge in Yamato no matter in which kingdom they resided in.

"What was it like school" He turned his attention to her he had a feeling why she wanted to know after all whilst this was a fantasy game the time period seemed to be medieval and therefore the average education of people was not something that happened. People in this equivalent time period were most likely be sorted into two categories: the average normal person who would work their entire lives and the people like him who were born with money and power and that would vary on how rich their family was.

"Dull" His short answer shocked the girl.

"How could education be dull you have access to information, you can learn about the history of the land you can read and write how is that dull" He tone was a mix of anger and disbelief anger at the sheer arrogance that in her mind that things she and others could only dream of having and disbelief that he seemed to find it boring and not entertaining.

"I spent my time tutoring myself otherwise I would have been forced to remain at my peer's level" His tone gave nothing away but inside his mind he remembered the lack of interest from the red and gold lions to finding a solution preferring the head on approach instead of trying to think around.

"What did the school look like" Her tone seemed to settle to one of interest yet again curious about her companion as well as what it was like for those rare few that were allowed to have an education being able to read and write.

"It was a big castle on a rock by a lake" She glared at her companion at the lack of description that he was giving her failing to entertain her with stories of grandeur about what education was like and she could only imagine what castles were like.

"All right Mr. I'm smarter than you what does a castle look like" Her tone was one of smugness she still doubted that he was a scholar after all despite his neat appearance the clothes were far too dark to belong to a noble after all what type of noble would wear black when they could show of their wealth with flash colours.

"It depends on the type, the location it's in, the materials used, the height, size and thickness of the castle a whole host of things come into building a castle" She rolled her eyes at him in response.

"I asked what one looks like not how its built" Watching him dig into his inside jacket pocket he pulled out a strange device it was unlike anything she had ever seen before it seemed to be made of metal and was of a thin box shape the front she noticed was white and covered a black part in the centre which seemed to reflect some light. As for the back of this strange device it had an image of an apple that had been bit into than like a light magic spell had been cast the black part glowed white showing a symbol she had never seen before.

The symbol was a red horizontal and vertical cross that joined in the centre on top of a white horizontal and white cross whilst a red x shaped cross on top of a white shaped cross connected to the corners and went through the central red cross then surrounding that shape was blue.

"Is that the symbol of your house" She asked the question looking at the strange pattern it was both complex and yet simple as it consisted of straight lines with varying length and shape as well as consisting of only three colours of white read and blue.

"No its the flag of my nation" Hearing that she looked at the strange flag that was on this magic mirror.

"What's it called"

"Be more specific" She rolled her eyes again replying at the same time.

"Your nation magic boy"

"The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland" She spoke the words softly to herself getting a taste for them it was weird how they sounded they were very much of the foreign type compared to that of her local Yamato home's dialect.

"And where exactly is this Great Britain" Deciding that he may as well entertain the older teenager as they walked along the path to the apparent milk maid whose name was Himari which he recognised was a Japanese name at the same time he felt that there was some sense of normalcy since it was nice to know that the game had completely and utterly screwed geography and dialect such as having this version of Japans citizens having European names but he guessed it was to help with the role playing element that games like to have. According to Ant on a conversation that they once had on the subject fantasy games like to have really abstract and fantasy names allowing the gamer to feel like he was truly in some kind of mythical land instead of being stuck back on Earth unknown to them that many fantasy things were real just kept secret to the general populace.

It was also for this reason why his name was considered strange among his half sibling and her acquaintances as Nathanael wasn't a common name in the modern era for people especially compared to the more common names, However if one took modern names for people into the magical world they would be considered strange as names like many other thing liked to follow tradition and show the routes of their origin.

"It's located on the islands of Britannia and Hibernia just of the northern coast of Europa." She blinked at the really foreign names she had never heard anything like it.

"Is it far away your country?" His eyes kept scanning the horizon as they walked along the road they had just climbed the top of a hill and saw a valley before them he narrowed his eyes immediately his wand slipping into his right hand.

Sakura never got a response as they climbed tot the top of the hill instantly her curious questions turned to horror and panic as she looked at the scene before her.

Smoke rose through the sky emanating from the yellow fire that was burning in stark contrast to the green colour that surrounded it laying on the floor were large splashes of crimson red the colour of blood. At the same time they heard the howls of wolves as in a group they sprinted at their prey of animals chickens, horses, cows and others a dog went to attack the wolves in defence of its fellow animals but soon found an arrow impaled into its neck bursting into a pile of sparkles and bubbles but leaving the ground with another bloody puddle. Both humans eyes looked to where they had seen the arrow come from emerging from behind the yellow fire that was once a building the colour of snot green emerged.

The creature it belonged to was small, It was more similar to the statue of another creature he knew back in the magical world but this one had the more stereotypical image of green skin small stature and wielding crude weaponry jumping up and down in the air a clear grin on its face signalling triumph over its kill.

"Goblins" The word was more of a hiss as it emanated with complete and utter hatred from the huntress her eyes full of ice rushing towards the vile creatures she began to knock an arrow with clear ease owing to her experience of living by the bow. As she ran down the hill she took in her first target the goblin which was jumping up and down loosing the arrow the wooden projectile soared into the air ignoring the wind that went by it and sped towards the creature before slicing through the ugly green skin of the goblin where straight after it broke through the weak bone structure smashing into its brain forcing the monster to depart the planet in a violent affair.

Her actions had not gone unnoticed however as soon as the violent ugly monster turned into something one would expect to see on a child's cartoon they turned their sights to where the arrow had come from. One of them pointed their short sword at her before yelling in some kind of language where they then charged with their tiny little legs.

Watching un-amused at the tactics of the strange little creatures Sakura called goblins Nat decided that he too would also join the fight also apparating from his position the goblins quickly found themselves flanked. Before they could react to the sound of what they would guess was explosion magic that originated from behind them they suddenly found themselves feeling the force of gravity and tasting dirt that was when it struck the agonising pain before they went to visit the land of sparkles and bubbles.

Sakura blinked in a WTF way seeing her companion appear suddenly behind the goblins where a stream of magic light emanated from his small staff striking the goblins at the legs decapitating their upper and lower bodies leaving the top half to smash into the floor and the lower half to start running around like headless chickens before like their other half they turned into sparkles leaving only a blob of green on the floor.

Despite this rapid execution of the green enemy the wizard had no chance to survey his kill as his gaze and in turn wand was instantly directed to the next hostile threat. Said threat was the pack of nearby wolves that growled at him and leapt like he had done earlier in the day a single purple light struck the floor in front of them blasting a crater into the ground with orange and red flame forcing chunks of debris to scatter and rip through the wolves like a hand grenade.

Meanwhile as Nat dealt with the wolves Sakura's attention turned towards hurried footsteps heading their way whilst the sound of more feet followed swiftly behind. Sliding through the dirt leaving a small dust cloud the appearance of another human made its appearance pouncing on top of them was another wolf the sound an arrow impaling itself rapidly in the heart of said creature sent it to the grave.

The human looked up tears in their bleary brown eyes as they locked their gaze onto the person who had just fired the shot before they could get up they instinctively raised their arms over the back of their head as another explosion blasted the wolves behind them with the figure able to feel a bit of the shockwave.

A green light flashed on the tip of Nats wand for a few moments before it stopped turning his attention to the burning flames that were enveloping the wooden building with a quick flash a burst of water sprang out of the air but originating just before the wand that Nat was using. As the water sprang forth with the pressure of a fire engine it quickly enveloped the roaring and cackling flames smothering the fire of heat until the orange and red glow which had once been prevalent completely disappeared leaving the ruins of a black destroyed structure. Seeing that the immediate threat had been finished with the goblins and wolves dead and the fire stopped he faced towards Sakura who was comforting the other human.

Inspecting the other human's appearance he noticed that they were male and young in fact he would guess that he was maybe six years old at most his pale skin was blackened with soot from the fire and there was the crimson liquid splattered across their face as tears left their eyes like a hose.

She hugged him closely pulling him into her chest as his tears fell freely and the sobbing continued the boy was unable to speak, patting him gently on the back to try and reassure him she found that he just held her tighter his small hands doing their best to try and crush her. As the sound of steam hissing filled the air she watched as the wizard put out the fire that was obviously once the home of the child.

"Shh Haru shh, It's fine you're safe now" The sobbing of the young child continued as the tears rolled down the back of the huntress seeing him approach her the red haired teenager turned her attention to the wizard.

"It's not safe here we should get him back to the village" She nodded in response slowly picking up the boy named Haru keeping his head tucked into her chest so he could steel feel warm as well as safe thankfully she had the sense to put her bow on her back before she had picked him up.

Surveying the local area it seemed that the raid from the goblins and wolves had done quite some damage there were pockets of red blood spotted all over the valley most likely from where farm animals had been. The scene looked like a scene from a movie where a group of bandits came in promptly proceeding to butcher anything that was left alive. Two individual spurts of blood caught his attention he at first thought of investigating but his priorities had changed to getting the witness to a safer location.

As for the remaining local wildlife he couldn't allow them to stay here unprotected where they could be attacked again if the savage creatures came back thankfully or not depending on your point of view there were hardly any left as it became a simple matter of transfiguring them into a set of marbles and placed them into a newly transfigured pouch with the word animals onto of it before placing it in his pocket.

"Are we going to do that teleporting thing" She had watched silently from her position as the wizard turned all the animals into some kind of small object before placing them in the bag in a normal situation she would have wondered where he was taught such strange yet wondrous magic yet this was not one of those times. Himari was missing and from what she could also gather in between the sobs of the child his parents had also been killed right in front of his eyes.

"Yes but for beginners it's going to be uncomfortable" Turning his attention to the child he bent down to his level. "Haru" The body didn't respond electing to continue his current action.

"Haru" The more gentle tone of Sakura it seemed was able to break through to the child as he momentarily stopped crying looking at the girl his face gone pure red with the actions of crying. "I need you to look at Mr. Nathanael here" Sniffling the child looked at the younger teenager instead of smiling warmly at him his eyes were more serious constantly clicking between him and the local surroundings.

"Yes" His voice was weak as he responded to the huntress's request.

"I'm about to take you back to Sakura's village but its going to feel really strange and horrible when we stop you will want to be sick but that is normal just do it as soon as we stop and I'll clean it" Wiping away his ears with his small eyes he nodded his head indicating that he understood what the strange magician was saying. "Now grab my arm and don't let go until I say so" He gave Sakura a nod to indicate she should do the same once they were both securely gripping his arm he concentrated on his destination of the tree where he had found the kitten and apparated with a loud crack.

Hell that was the only way she could describe the feeling she had just experienced pure unadulterated hell she tried to move only to fall to the ground in a mess like she was drunk heavily unable to keep her balance as she looked upwards towards the sky she saw the world spinning above her than she heroically pointed her face towards the floor vomiting the contents of her stomach onto the stone pathway beneath her. Haru it seemed hadn't faired any better as his golden porridge soon joined her decorating the floor with yellow chunky bits and giving the air a pungent smell.

A small chuckle could be heard from the one person who was not affected she glared at him the wizard for he unlike her and Haru was not emptying their lunch onto the floor in fact he seemed perfectly fine.

"Bastard" She groaned out the word as she felt her senses returning to her in earnest allowing her to slowly pick herself up off the floor thankfully not being covered in the contents of her stomach as a vanishing charm had made it disappear not to be seen again it was a rather useful charm for wizards and one Nat was grateful he knew how to cast.

"I warned you it was uncomfortable for beginners" He spoke in a deadpan tone completely unsympathetic to the plight that had fallen upon the young red haired maiden her glare intensity doubled attempting to try and kill him where he stood. "What's that going to do" She glared harder only for him to watch her with amused eyes as it failed to do anything.

Again like when he had first arrived it seemed that he would be interrupted by another adult this one was different to the first however.

"Halt" Hazel eyes took in the appearance of the instigators of what they thought was an attack two he recognised for they were both one of them a member of the village the third one though was different entirely. Consisting of his strange physical appearance the all black clothing he was wearing before he could look at its strange design more clearly however his focus turned to the youngest.

"Haru" Immediately he rushed to the side of one of his people taking the child from Sakura giving her a break inspecting the appearance of the child he noticed that he was covered in soot and blood and his body smelt like death. His eyes hardened as his gaze turned towards the stranger who had entered their village and would bring back a child. "Who is he Sakura and why is Haru like this" His hard voice boomed showing his anger in hopes of intimidating the stranger instead he was just greeted to a raised eyebrow in response.

Nat analysed the man who was currently confronting them over Haru large and made of muscle he seemed to be of the same type as a few of the big people he had watched in anime large tough and intimidating but acted like a real mama bear when it came to those that they cared about him. As for the man himself he was rather similar to the rest of the occupants of the village with pale skin wearing traditional Japanese outfits and had a long messy beard that went with his hard eyes and messy black hair.

"Chief" The large man turned his attention to Sakura as she raised her voice extending her right arm to gain the attention of the large man. "He's an adventurer he was with me on the way to Himari's but when we arrived they were attacked by goblins" His eyes narrowed at her his voice gaining a more demanding and deadly edge to it.

"Don't lie to me Sakura Goblins don't randomly attack settlements" The two entered a glaring match as they voiced their opinions.

"I'm not lying a party of goblins and wolves attacked"

"No they didn't Goblins never stray from that cave of theirs" His voice was certain as he lectured the girl. "You know that as well after all you hunt in that forest".

"Their not lying" The cheif turned his attention to the child who was looking at him intensely.

"What did you say" The once mighty tone from the Chief started to dissipate at record speed as worry started to slam into the heart of the large man.

"They aren't lying the green men came with the wolves and killed mummy and daddy and then dragged big sis away" At the sheer memory the kid started crying again in an effort to comfort him the large men instantly hugged him his face full of shock confusion fear anger and worry.

Moving his gaze towards Sakura he gave a firm order. "Investigate what happened and if you can rescue Himari" She nodded in response giving a painful smile to the crying child before he was hugged closer into eh large mans grasp disappearing from sight as he turned around walking away from the two who had just suddenly arrived.

Turning her attention to the wizard Sakura gave of a look of fear as he held up his arm she truly wanted to resist such an action that method the wizard travelled was different and unhealthy feeling like she had been crushed and forced through a tight space losing all senses and balance in the process.

"I hate you" Her opinion on magical travel given she grasped the offered arm tightly screwing her eyes shut preparing her body for the nasty experience that came from apparition and then like how she had first felt it moments before the air seemed to be ripped out of her body the only noise being heard was a loud crack.

Dropping violently to the floor she started heaving her arms holding her body up but unlike before she didn't throw up though she would say that as because she had lost everything she had eaten already thanks to the first time. Forcefully pushing her arms she was able to stand on her feet her balance and senses coming back to her a lot faster than the first time.

"Where to now" The calm tone of her companion irked her as he seemed unconcerned about the safety of her friend who had been kidnapped by goblins before she made a comment that voiced her opinions she stopped herself realising that he was an adventurer and therefore more powerful than she was. She wanted to groan at the realisation that she needed his help it was not that she was against him it was merely the fact that he was keeping calm not getting angry at innocent being taken or rushing off with some loud battle cry.

"This way" Pointing to the hill on the other side of the valley stood a nearby wood looking back at his physique she made a guess running towards the location following her the wizard went behind her easily keeping her pace despite being several years younger than her as well as keeping the short staff tight in his hand.

"These goblins have they attacked before" His question was direct as they reached the top of the hill and entered the greenery of the local woodlands where they started to slow down both pairs of eyes scanning left to right for any possible enemies that may try to attack them.

"No they normally keep to their cave apart from one or two who stand guard" Her mind turned to focus on the behaviour of the green skinned creatures which had attacked her friend's home and killed her parents and nearly succeeded in killing her younger brother.

" Any idea how many are there" Her voiced got a more irritable tone under that question.

"No i don't go delving in caves with goblins" Seeing a sudden green blob the wizard stopped his faster pace hiding behind a tree for cover tracing his gaze Sakura also saw the green blob quickly hiding herself behind cover. After what seemed to be random flicks with a wand Sakura noticed that the wizard disappeared her eyes searching frantically tried to find him seeing that failed she tried to hear the sounds of the breeze brushing through his clothes to no avail. "Where are you magic boy"

Peeking from behind the tree he was using to conceal himself he quickly cast a few spells on himself his wand moving silently as he made the right movements he almost wanted to wait and see what the reaction would be from the red head but he ignored that urge instead moving forward quickly using the scenery as cover.

The current spells were simple but effective an illusion charm made his body act like it was a chameleon taking in all the scenery and colours from around him and mixing it with himself allowing it to seem that he had turned invisible. The second smell was that of a silence charm with no risk of sound leaving him or anything he came into contact with him he wouldn't be detected even if he decided to test Newtons theory of gravity with a rock.

Finding some shrubbery he took position behind it watching as a group of four goblins chatted loudly together cheering something by what appeared to be a happy tone although Nat getting annoyed with his inability to hear the small creatures thoughts cat a another spell allowing him to instantly feel its affect.

"Hahahahaha stoopid hoomans we stuck em good" The goblin smacked its current weapon of a spear onto the ground even if it looked like more a of a long thin twig with a sharpened stone on the end.

"Yah bozz ill like er purty thing" Inwardly he showed annoyance at how badly these creatures spoke it seemed that unlike the goblins he knew these ones were incredibly stupid and had no true concept of language.

"Wen bozz is finished with er gonna take the thing to mine" The goblins laughed loudly at that their minds on the captive they had taken in the raid some time ago from taking in the information so carelessly given out by the green skinned monstrosities Nat was quickly able to figure out some information on this threat.

One of these facts that this current band of goblins had been part of the attack on the red heads friends home another one was that they had a leader this part wasn't unexpected as all social animals had hierarchies just none anywhere near as those of races with civilization and third least important fact was that these goblins were perverted.

"Ose boobies" To emphasise its point one goblin pretended to be the a female placing its hands on its upper chest pretending to flip imaginary breasts apparently wanting to join in another goblin stood behind the first pretending to thrust in and out of the first.

Yeah these goblins were really perverted.

He wasn't the only one to think so as an arrow found its way into the goblin who was thrusting sending both him and his spear straight into the other goblin playing make believe slicing its neck open allowing blood to spurt like a water fountain out the back. Before the third goblin could respond a loud roar emanated beside him looking at his colleague he didn't even have time to react as an African lion pounced on him its powerful jaws sinking into his neck before it exploded outwards.

Seeing that the goblins had been dealt with he dropped his current spells straight in front of Sakura.

"You better not use that to watch maidens in their privacy" Her mind was filled with slight fear at the idea of a person spying on her whilst she could be attending to her own private means such as when she went to bathe it was bad enough with the teenagers in the village at the moment but a young one with the appear to disappear from sight she shuddered.

"I'm not interested in that" She did not know exactly know what he meant by that yet she doubted that a person of his age would not be interested in young attractive women especially one with her body she had constantly been asked by the rest of the boys in the village to marry her it was annoying having to continuously paint their faces in mud.

"I don't believe you the only thing all you boys at this age are interested in sucking women all day".

"Not interested" His eyes narrowed repeating his previous answer as he observed the ground beside the tracks from the goblins they had just killed it appeared that there had been another set of goblins which headed away from the current clearing.

"We're close now the goblin cave is nearby" Leaving their current conversation she crouched down her best way of reducing any possible sound she would make unaware that another silencing charm had been cast preventing her giving her position away from just sound alone.

Following her the Nat was soon able to see a jagged crack in the ground which went down a few meters before stopping at an opening consisting of three stones that had been laid in a pattern that indicated a door way one which would allow them to enter the deeper levels of the earth.

"Two goblins" Relaying his information he waited for a quick response from Sakura to see if she had gained the same number from her count.

"Likewise the others may still be hunting" Glancing down at the bottom of the entrance way where the two were guarding well guarding would be putting it kindly as one was stone hard drunk a bottle in it hand and the other was laughing merrily, Had he been a member of the aurors or police/military he would have been utterly disgusted at the lack of discipline however in this case it worked out rather well.

Like before when he had transfigured the first goblin into a lion that then proceeded to commit cannibalism? It was an easy case to transfigure some local items in this case the scattered broken weapons that hung by the cave into another animal. This case it was a small little rabbit as it squeaked the two goblins looked at the small mammal licking their lips the laughing one reached down only for the rabbit to bit its fingers drawing blood before rushing off leaving two angry drunk shouting goblins to chase after it.

"These goblins are more stupid than I imagined" Her statement was made even more true when they heard the sound of two goblins losing their footing and testing the theory of gravity yelling and screaming about a rabbit as they did so.

Walking down to the entrance of the cave he cast a silent lumos charm allowing light to emanate giving the two humans the ability to see in an environment that normally would be totally impossible for them.

A soft dank breeze flowed through them as they trekked forward the current surroundings they had found themselves in were different to the lush green and relaxing sounds of birds chirping instead the cave where the goblins had a far different feel to them. Dark and threatening unable to see more than a few mew metres in front of them the relative safe feeling that had come from being under the blue sky had evaporated as the knowledge that they had entered the lair of goblins entered their minds placing them at a state of constant awareness.

The two remained silent as they went forward Sakura had an arrow knocked in time as she stayed behind the light source a continued silence charm was still on them but the illusion spell would be of no use seeing as the light would give away from their position.

Stealth in these cases were not really an option for these two as they turned around the corner they were immediately spotted from the bright light that the wand emanated.

"Well there goes stealth" Her tone was one of dark humour as the goblins cried loudly in their language their voices echoing through the cavernous grey wall behind this was quickly followed by the sound of a large explosion as a purple light smashed the goblins straight on turning it into the typical death animation of the game.

"This where the fun begins" Raising his and high he promptly sent two more blasting curses at the other goblins who had charged towards them soon enough the screeching sound of goblins came echoing back through the chamber alerting the intruders that the local guard knew they were here. The last action he did was to try a summoning charm on a general idea as he did so golden coins alongside some cheap weapons flew through the air and deposited themselves neatly into his jacket pocket.

"You better share some of that stuff with me" He didn't argue as they left the current room they were in and started heading with rapid speed deeper into the cave where the sound of green skinned monsters belonged.

It was going to be a long day.

Violet eyes awoke as their owner came of their dream a quick look to his side showed that the events were not only real but that he also had a lot more work ahead of him in the coming hours.

* * *

1\. Thank you to all of you for reading I will try to continue to put more chapters out its just like I've warned you before I have a tendency to drop things suddenly so I believe i should warn you

2\. This was also meant to be another part of a chapter originally chapters 3-4-5 was going be one 5000 word chapter turns out I'm not very good at guessing how many words I will write.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

 _ **Magic and Elder Tale**_

 **Chapter 5**

Black that was the first thing like it hadn't changed from moments beforehand all around was blackness their senses not able to see a single thing but that did not mean that their other senses had been impaired for they could still smell the damp old smell of the walls and could still feel as well as taste the foul stale air that blew around them. Than light emerged, like a morning sunrise darkness started to fade around the local area as light began to go from soft to hard the change illustrating as more items from the source became visible returning the last sense back to its master no longer hindering them.

With light glowing from a stick a room was shown unlike warm comfortable rooms that people may find where they resided or more plain structured walls where they would work sometimes allowing the suns rays to penetrate the glass allowing for a cheaper free alternative that came from the wonder that was electricity. No these walls were made with stone the dark grey and craggy design of the area revealing that it was deep below the surface these walls also contained the gruesome designs of death where the bones of corpses lay.

Some wore old fashioned armour and others did not hinting at the possible story there may have been some time ago yet despite this old dark and creepy location two things stood out like the tone of white onto the tone of black giving clear and sharp contrast.

These two things were beds and the reason they contrasted so greatly with the rest of the environment was due to many reasons partly because unlike the old dusty setting of the local surroundings the beds were new large and fresh as if they had been newly created before being dragged beneath the earth for whatever reason. Another difference was the fact that the new light had begun its life and stayed right above the soft mattresses as like it was a guardian fighting back the terror that was the darkness which had covered the last and most important item and that was the two objects that resided inside them.

These two objects varied massively from the rest of the items and objects for they were alive yes under the quilts lay two beings of many on this planet that had the gift of intelligence something which could be used for both good and ill depending on the user.

The first signs of light were the flickering of eye lids as a violet hue was revealed this hue grew brighter as energy began to be recognised and as soon as this was recognised the being reacted.

He awakened with a start his violet eyes scanning anything in front of him only failing to perform its task as there was nothing to help allow the eyes to see dealing with this problem he drew his wand from the holster that was on his wrist. Raising his arm upwards a soft small light began above him growing bigger and brighter allowing for more to be seen whilst his eyes adjusted to the changing in the levels of light. When the light had expanded coating everything in the room with its majesty he reacted back bolting quickly his position had changed from that of lying down to that of a person sitting upwards ready to deal with any threat that would come their way.

Seeing that his body and that of his companion was secure he slipped himself out of bed standing on his feet his wand moving in the right pattern to cast spells, Firstly the soft bed he had slept in the night before reverted back to its original shape of a small pebble. The next set were for his personal appearance as the magic cast did a multitude of jobs from turning his messy hair into its much neater combed form as well as insuring it looked in good condition the same being done with the rest of his hair and clothing. By the end of the spells his clothes kept their good condition and he looked good as new not a speck of dust, dirt, grime or some other substance ruining his appearance; His mind more awake he turned towards the other bed where his companion Sakura huntress for some village slept.

Again like normal he didn't show any outwards reaction but his mind focused on her and the surroundings confirming that what he had wished was a very intense dream was in fact real and the reason why he was in such a hostile place. A kitten a small feline had got him to delve deep into a cave all so he could rescue a milkmaid just so he could purchase an uncertain amount of milk to feed the small cute adorable animal. Again his attention was drawn towards the female who slept there seeming comfortable in her deep sleep one may think that his thoughts would be of the impure variety but they would be wrong as he had no care for such thoughts instead he was thinking about methods of waking her up.

Just poking the girl could end badly for as he had noticed the day before she kept a dagger on her small leather armour and he had no doubt that she was capable of using it even if not to as great as effect that she had demonstrated with her bow. He decided quickly that if he was to awaken her in such a manner that he would need to disarm her preventing from stabbing her weapon in his neck out of natural reflex as for soaking her awake with a water spell that would cost more magic and be far less efficient as he would have to dry her off afterwards and deal with an infuriated companion.

His course set he cast his summoning like all magic he did silently forcing the weapons of female to fly gently flew the air and deposit softly on the ground seeing that his chances were higher now he walked to the bottom of the transfigured pebble bed placing his hand on Sakura's knee cap gently shaking it. Sakura moved in slight discomfort at the disturbance to the sleeping when she leapt out of the bed her hand instinctively moving to where she keep her close up weapon on her belt only to discover that it was now missing from her inventory.

"Morning" The unconcerned tone of the wizard clicked something in her head almost as if it was some kind of safety word she stopped her current hostile actions as she realised that she in fact not under attack but rather that she had been woken up by the adventurer that had come with her to save her friend.

"Good morning" Her response was gentler than one would have thought for a person who had just went to kill the person who had awoken her without permission from her surprisingly comfortable sleep. Landing on her feet she noticed thankfully that she still had all of her clothing on meaning that the wizard had only removed her of her weapons and armour. "Where's my weapons"

Nat pointed to the ground at where her dagger and bow was resting bending down she picked them up sheathing her dagger into it position on her belt whilst she attached her quiver to her back and held her bow in her left hand. She than proceeded to rest her body on the new chair that had been transfigured from another stone that had been laying around the local area only to find herself throwing her arms out to catch the delicious substance known as a sandwich which had been thrown to her.

Looking at her companion she noticed that he was in a much neater condition than she was her neat hair had since become messy from sleeping and she could still feel the dried blood covering different parts of her pale face from the goblins she had slain the previous day.

"How are"

"We need to find your friend if we head into the corridor left from here than we should be able to follow where the other goblins rushed off to last night" She didn't respond as he interrupted her taking small bites of his own sandwich between speaking.

"Himari" She spoke worry evident in her voice as her mind thought about what such brutish and ugly creatures goblins were and more importantly what they would do to her friend she shuddered.

"Our main concern is the goblin boss yesterday some underlings reported that she would be with them" Her eyes grew in more fear at that goblins were bad but for a maiden to be taken directly to their boss they would be treated even worse than a slave for the weaker goblins to have their way with when they wanted instead she would more than likely be given as a gift to more powerful clans possibly as a gift for more power.

"How do you know what they said?" Her question was muffled as she remembered to take a bite out of her breakfast eating at a rapid pace following her thoughts on the matter risking the chance of choking on her food as she refused to spend the adequate amount of time to chew her sustenance.

"Magic" An un-amused look was her response but before she could continue her eyes grew wide as she struggled to breathe choking sounds emanating from her mouth as she bent over hoping to force whatever piece of food had clogged her throat out.

Pointing his wand Nat cast a spell at her suddenly the female felt a hard jolt to her back throwing her forwards dislodging the piece of food allowing it escape to deposit itself on the floor allowing her regain her breath and suck in the oxygen that was needed for life.

"Thank you"

"You should eat slower" She wanted to argue at him about how wasn't concerned over the life of her friend about how he no care and that they should speed their movements up because as they spent time feeding themselves allowing their bodies to gain energy allowing them to fight and continue their shared goal of rescuing a milkmaid from a lair of evil goblins.

"Can we hurry who knows what those monsters are doing to her" Making no comment he just continued his sandwiches whilst gesturing that she should do the same making her growl internally at the thought of waiting even more.

Meanwhile as Sakura thought about her friend Nat was concerned about himself not in a sense of a selfish manner but more about how different he had felt when he had gotten out of bed, he like other witches and wizards felt better after sleep as they could feel the magic in their bodies helping them but today he felt different.

Magic he could feel it coursing through his veins the sudden increase of power had been very noticeable he felt far healthier such as the fact that his senses seemed to have improved due to change allowing him to feel each of his senses in far more detail. And that was without the feeling of pure power that seemed to emanate from him like lightning smashing against rocks as harsh gale force winds blew along the cold powerful tides of an ocean giving him a feeling that just like his name a storm was raging inside of him emanating power in a beautiful yet truly deadly sight.

The first sign of his new power would be the innocent lighting charm that hovered above him he had instinctually used the difference was that compared to when he would have used such a spell before there was not much difference as the spell was not difficult and did not take up much magic but he could feel that the spell was nothing in terms of his new vast reveres he could feel himself containing. It was truly a humbling experience people had talked about the power of the tree great wizards but now he could experience it the sheer euphoria of power and allowed him to realise just how deadly those wizards were and how they had been able to reach such large goals with this amount of magic it felt like you were unstoppable.

It was a nice feeling this power one he realised as he grew in level would increase allowing him to rival the other two greats such as Voldemort and Dumbledore in the short term and be unmatched in the long term.

His mind returned back to its main goal the invasion of the goblin caves where he and Sakura would find and locate the milkmaid as well as preferably kill the leader of these goblins and perhaps even slaughter the creatures in their tunnels something would become far easier to do with his newly acquired power.

Sakura had finally finished eating and seeing that she was indeed ready indicated by the fact that she had drawn an arrow and was walking towards the door determination in her eyes a clear objective of what she had to do. Personally he would have preferred to talk strategy with the girl.

"Bloody Gryffindor's always fucking charging" It was a common joke between Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's both viewed the house as the worst of the four Hogwarts houses sure they had some good traits but they were still the worst. As for how they viewed each other both personally believed that they were the best allies they could have with one more strategising on how to defeat the enemy with skill, plans and tactics whilst the other used more cunning methods preferring to destroy them politically stopping them from gaining too much power. As for Hufflepuffs they worked hard and were loyal as such generally made better sub-commanders working for Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's as they were the ones with the true plans and when they worked together they were considered unstoppable. After all Gryfindors boast of their courage, honour and daring but against Slytherin's of worst yet Ravenclaw's they stood no chance and it was something that the two other houses exploited with ease the typical big dumb brute unable to fight effectively when their opponent changed the rules.

And so he like the rest of his house in the blue and bronze knew exactly how to obliterate them first you choose the rules of engagements the lions loved big open battlefields where they could be seen with little cover charging headfirst to gory. Second you deal with their sense of honour their need to fight fair engagements and so like the English did to the French at Agincourt centuries before you fight dirty your actions are to win by whatever means possible whether by trickery, illusion, strategy or any method you fight differently to what they expect you never give them the sense that they know your plan. And third you break their morale after all when Gryffindor's lose their beloved courage they are unable to think on the spot and their reputation was tarnished compare this to a Ravenclaw and Slytherin who make strategies beforehand study their opponent and have plan after plan as well as the resourcefulness to deal with any new threat. The most clear example of this would be the second wizarding war the Gryffindors love to paint it as their moment of heroism when they triumphed over the evil of Voldemort completely forgetting how they had been trounced with their heroes on the run unable to anything it was only due to the work of Dumbledore that they had any chance at all and even than they failed miserably. And yet they ignored the past forgetting to learn from their mistakes their arrogance had allowed the Ministry to fall with no plan on how to deal with it the only reason why they had won was partly because of Voldemorts own arrogance, If the dark lord had thought about the scenario he could of won after all he had felt what was happening with his Horcruxes so all he had to do was take one of them and drop it to the bottom of the Atlantic ocean.

Still like other Gryffindor's or people like them they needed the support of those who knew strategy and how to think clearly ensuring that they would not get themselves killed as they had failed to factor in some kind of information. As such he followed her towards the door way.

It was early in the morning when he stalked through the caves that he lived in his mind still on the events of what had happened the day before he thought he was going crazy it must have been a really strange dream dying multiple times only to find himself back alive. It was because of this that as Bob continued his way through the corridor that he failed to notice as a ginormous flung open and ploughed into him smashing his green fragile boy into the wall behind him his dissipating into coins.

He nodded in acceptance as the local goblin presence had been killed apparently the goblins were more stupid than he imagined completely forgetting about the massive room which extended off to the side surely the creatures wouldn't forget about part of their own home.

"Happy now" The tone of Sakura had changed from its more friendly one minutes before to becoming more hostile towards him something which he attributed to her levels of stress.

"Your plan could have potentially killed us" He spoke in his normal tone checking the area on both flanks ensuring that there were no nasty surprises waiting for them on the other side.

"The longer we wait the more those bastards do to her" She stormed forward her bow drawn moving with a more rapid pace than that of the day before though she made no sound thanks to the spell although he had no idea before that would change as these goblins liked to make a ruckus when they were detected.

"You'll get yourself killed you need to think" Expression tuning sour she retaliated as they continued up the pathway.

"Think my friend is probably being used as some type of ex slave and you want me to think" In her anger she had forgotten the fact that they were trying to sneak through a set of caves instead of just slaughtering everything they saw.

"Ten minutes and you've already alerted every fucking enemy here congrats" His tone was sarcastic as his pace quickened he knew it would not be very long before the goblins would be on their trail and then like before the sounds of goblin speak and yelling filled the long twisty caves.

A grey blur smashed through the stone wall a mere two metres ahead of them sending the material flying everywhere in a single moment his body reacted his years of training and duelling coming in handy as he turned on his side casting a shield preventing the rubble smashing into him as well as dodging the heavy wooden club which carved a crater where he had been standing moments before.

"I fucking hate Gryffindor's"

EHHHH

The surprisingly high pitched noise of the troll could be heard as it sped through the air from the banishing charm that had just hit it forcing it to fly with the force of a train crashing. The result was multiple broken bones from the impact of creating a troll shaped crater into the wall before its giant club wrecked through it pulverising its head where a purple light caused another explosion tearing apart its stomach for good measure leaving a blood soaked wall as the monster returned to where it had come from.

Wide eyes looked at the swift carnage that had just occurred a small amount of fear in her eyes as she had watched a troll be dispatched with such a bloody haste. Nat meanwhile looked at the damage that he had caused with surprise as well trolls from where he was from were hard to take down and he imagined that they were the same here though he did notice that it had taken more effort to turn it into a red paste. After all it had been sent hurtling down a cave with the force of a train than smashed into a wall where its club had pulverised his head into white powder and then had its stomach blown open suffice to say it was a nasty way to go. Unknown to both of them was that the club had carried on and came out the other side of the wall using a familiar resurrecting goblins head as its new pillow before it came to a stop.

"Fuck" His eyes turned to the girl/woman he really didn't know what to refer to her as because due to his albeit minimal experience when it came to the opposite sex they could get rather annoyed if you didn't refer to them in they preferred. His gaze quickly scanned all over her body taking in the damage that had been done thankfully it was just cuts and bruises from the debris bending down he faced her his wand pointed at her face where a rather large gash letting out crimson liquid could be seen.

As his wand gave off a brief light the red liquid known as blood began a very strange picture of coming back the way it had come rolling back across her skin and into the body where straight after the separated pieces of skin sewn themselves back together becoming just another piece of skin. This process was repeated a number of times on her body healing the cuts and bruises as the emerald green eyes of Sakura watched on in a curious yet disgusted look almost like when you can look away at a train crash.

"This is different healing magic compared to home" She spoke softly picking up her bow as the wizard repaired the torn pieces of armour that were located on her body.

"It's more precise where I come from" Now that his mind focused on that particular magic he could only guess that the healing spells used in this game were similar to those used in the past a general healing spell the problem with this was that it used far too much power and did a heal of the entire body rather than the certain part you wanted done and that was without it effecting other areas of the body which could make the situation worse. As such like the general practise of wandless magic it was given up for a more precise, less dangerous, potent version of magic.

"Thank you" She grabbed his outstretched arms yanking her back up to her feet.

"If you had kept your calm this wouldn't have happened" Hearing the sound of goblins quickly closing in he directed his wand to the ceiling behind him sending out another blasting curse collapsing the roof of the tunnel behind them. "Come on I have a feeling we're close" Unknown to Sakura one of the main reasons that Nat had closed of the passage behind him was to stop reinforcements considering that it was mostly daytime the goblins would likely be out looking for more people to snatch and kill or slaves to capture and sell as such the majority of the green monsters would be gone leaving their base lightly defended.

As their journey continued ever forward they noticed that the pathway became wider and wider with torches along the sides these he had noticed were everywhere and was the most likely method that people would have to use to find their way down in the caves since the environment they were in was in fact a game.

The second reminder that he was in a game rather than reality was the tall black imposing door with a large lock on the front of it standing at twenty metres high and five metres side it could without a doubt be described a large or put into Nats words.

"Someone's compensating for something" He didn't receive a laugh from the huntress again it seemed she did not understand what he meant. "Great stuck here with no one who understands comedy joy" His calm tone didn't change as he looked in detail at the giant wall.

"Lets go" A firm hand on her shoulder stopped her in her determined mentality. "What's wrong now" He pointed towards the upper part of the wall unnoticed to her there was a balcony overlooking the area but it seemed that the local guardian force was rather lazy as the sound of snoring could even be heard down below.

"For an archer you pay poor attention to your surroundings" She growled as she looked up to where the wizard most likely wanted to go.

"I'm not using that magic of yours"

"I never said you did" Silently he turned into a blue vanishing from the site of the huntress only to come back several metres higher on the balcony above the door.

He looked at the so called guards they were multiple of them but these one seemed more fat by the others evidenced by how large their frames were making their crude weapons seem even smaller than before with his action done he flicked his left hand curious to see what would happen.

From down below she watched as the green skins yelled loudly as they crashed through the air one of their eyes having pure terror in them as they recognised their several times killer only to feel their bodies smashing against the read floor their death animation leaving only a red paste indicating where they had meat their doom.

He looked at his hand in sheer amazement as he experienced the sheer power that only three wizards had been known to possess sure he had read about their power and could even feel it coursing through them but it was the difference between reading the talents that someone like Grindewald could person such as easy wandless magic acting like what muggle's would call telekinesis and having that power in his arm it was like we was a Jedi from the star wars movies.

Still he could not allow his brain to wander on such things as power not whilst he had a job to as such he quickly summoned a long wooden ladder attaching itself to the bottom of the balcony allowing the huntress to climb up.

When she eventually did join him they turned their attention towards the doors that were located on the other side of the balcony walking towards him with his wand drawn he cast a simple spell opening it his wand glowing with a more silent offensive charm however this was not needed as there were no goblins inside this new area.

Said area that they had arrived in seemed to be an internal balcony circling a giant room in a tunnel like shape high above the room most likely used as an archer nest allowing for an easily defendable location to ambush any person who may rush through the lower floor. As for the room itself it was far more ornate than the others that they had been privy to with its stone slab floors and four main pillars that held the weight up it was obvious that this location held high importance. Confirming this fact was the thrones which sat at least three metres taller than the floor and on top of that sat what Nat assumed was the boss of the goblins in this cave system.

This goblin was larger than the others it also seemed stronger as it actually had muscles and that was without mentioning that unlike the other goblins which had very thin armour usually a single pauldron over the shoulder this one in contrast seemed far more protected with leather amour protecting it from any direct attack.

Darkok leered at the piece of flesh crawling on its knees in front of him he had been given a great gift by his underling's when they had arrived back from their raid yesterday with this supple piece of flesh at their heel. Those goblins had been promoted and had been told to invite as many of their kin to this moment the moment when he would take the human girl as his own. Honestly Darkok didn't like the females of his race they were small thin and had rough skin but demi-humans on the other hand were different; unlike his race demi-humans were born with nice supple, soft skin they were also taller and had far prettier hair than their excuses of females as such it was obvious why they were highly prized as slaves or at least the female ones. His current specimen wasn't the best with small breasts dark hair and hazel eyes she wasn't also the prettiest thing even with its more delicate features still he had heard that there were prettier humans and he would take them all make them bend to his will.

Yanking on the chair that fastened a collar to his slaves neck his slave was forced onto her knees presenting her complete nude form to the rest of the goblins gathered and there were a lot in fact if he was to guess there were more in this room now than there had been before.

She growled as she saw how the scum of a goblin had treated her friend knocking an arrow and drawing her breath she took aim only to stop as her entire body froze barely able to move her eyes left and centre she watched as the wizard put up privacy charms around them.

"Don't be stupid there at least one hundred and fifty of those fuckers down there and that's not mentioning the archers" He gestured to where the other goblins were leering from their position at the human girl. "I'd say another fifty up here" The creaking of the door focused their attention as at least an additional one hundred and fifty barged flanked by thirty trolls marched forward the lead one though they didn't know its name walked straight up to the boss looking it in the eye.

This seemed to be a big mistake however as the large spear that the goblin boss kept with him pierced through the much smaller goblins gut before shaking around said spear causing its guts to fall out as well as blood to splatter everywhere before like he had experienced many times before Bob lost his life force and disappeared.

"All right magic boy what do we do" Sakura finally choked out as the gravity of the situation came upon her sure she knew she was considered a good archer but goblins were weak and stupid beings and she would not be able to kill all of the monsters and if she did she had a good idea what would happen to her friend Himari.

"First we take out the archers if these fuckers are like the ones I know then they'll want to boast their achievement before they have their way with your friend. After that I'll rig the roof of the cave to explode than I grab your friend and apparate the hell out of here". She looked at him in a slight amount of shock as he kept his calm she couldn't help but imagine if he had done this type of action before sneaking into goblin caves and lighting them up with magic than again she reminded herself he was an adventurers so this was normal for him.

"You take the right I've got the left" Nat nodded.

Contrary to the belief of the red head this type of thing was not normal in fact that last time something like this had happened was back in the second wizarding war when the so called golden trio had infiltrated Gringott's and snuck into the cell of a client of theirs. Even if it was war time no one knew not even the ministry why there were no repercussions the new ruling class of magical Britannia and Hibernia (Great Britain and Ireland) consisting of ignorant muggleborns and half bloods who had never learned about wizarding culture and history accepted it easily whilst those like him who came from the traditional Magical background found this odd and incredibly worrying. It was only thanks to them that they had probably just stopped another wizarding war from occurring but at the same time had also deepened the ever widening gap between the two political sides of the magical world.

Still he couldn't think about the current problems with the political climate located in both sides of the world whether magical or muggle. To deal with any possible problem of his magic alerting the enemy on the ground and therefore risk a disaster with the girl being the ultimate victim he cast a set of privacy spells allowing for an illusion to envelop the gaps in the walls of the balcony meaning that if any goblin was to look up they would see everything was normal as well as the typical silencing charm so no sound would escape. Making sure that the plan wouldn't be ruined by Sakura he repeated the same set of spell's on her side

With the basic preparations done his wand started to glow less flashy spells ready to go after all he didn't want to cause his current balcony to explode whilst he butchered the pathetic excuses of life in front of him.

"Goblins we have boobs" The loud voice of the lead goblin echoes out in the chamber as he yanked the girl now known as Himari back to him toppling her of her knees forcing her to try and maintain her balance as only for her to fail as her body was now in the hands of the green monster behind her.

"BOOBS, BOOBS, BOOBS" The echoing sound of goblins yelling as they took in the sight of their human prisoner some of them even starting to laugh loudly as they saw her eyes leaking.

"We have waited in caves for too long first we took this girl tomorrow the village after that we will take everywhere" His head rolled as he chuckled thumping his spear into the ground hard enough to leave indents. She struggled tears staining her cheeks as the head goblin groped her body all over licking her neck turned on by her utter revulsion of his green ugly form. "This bitch will be used to breed our armies" He chuckled as her body shook in pure terror. "And to reward you my fellow goblins after i have had my turn you will have her straight after me.

The reaction from the goblins was to be expected loud cheering accompanied by the banging of weapons on the floor as well the thumping of drums showing their complete and utter excitement and loyalty.

"But" The goblins paused at that word this was not a word they were use to confused they looked at each other wondering what was happening. "Their are more hoomans in our caves we will find them and the female one we will take as well as the male one will feed our bellies" The sound of cheering continued masking any sound that would have been heard by them even if there hadn't been certain spells put up. "Too long have we been unsuccessful we will have this girl and than the rest" Now if one was confused why the goblin repeated the same thing it had said before hand than it was likely they came from the muggle world as goblins had a tendency when it came to war to repeat the same message over and over again.

Scholars believed this was because they had to have instructions several times which was why goblins that were seen by humans were of the older variety; there was also the theory that instructions were repeated several times so that goblin would be unable to complain when it was expected for doing its job in a poor fashion and punished harshly.

Either way this type of situation worked out well for the two humans that were running around above their heads completely unknown to the creatures who were focused on their boss as he molested their prisoner.

One poor goblin watched with frightened eyes as it glanced on its many times killer the magic human desperate to save its life and regain its honour Bob alongside the other goblins had turned their attention towards Nat losing their arrows on the target. Still this did nothing to protect them as their useless weapons just bounced off a shield that had rapidly been summoned, one by one Bob watched as his kinsmen died from multiple causes on went out when a large thick spear pierced its chest spraying blood all over Bob. Another met their end as they found their neck slit as a cutting course went through the firstly goblin and landed on their throat leaving them only to feel the warm liquid that was blood trickle down before a lack of oxygen caused the creature to dissipate. Another goblin tried desperately to stop the human charging with their dagger only for a flick of the wizards hand to catapult them into the air smashing into other goblins and then into the wall with only the sound of snapped bones to alert the rest of the goblins what had happened.

Eyes shaking beholden in horror as Bob watched member after member of their race was butchered their blood coating the corridor as this figure marched quickly towards them not saying anything only for its small staff to glow before it unleashed hell.

He found it amusing as he dispatched the pathetic creatures with haste it was like he was the Dark Lord Sauron from the Lord of the Rings as pathetic weak beings attacked him only to be cut down where they stood either by less explosive spells such as the banishing charm where they flew back cracking their skulls from the impact causing massive blood loss allowing their bodies to turn from green skinned monster to multicoloured bubbles. Soon enough he had dispatched all of the goblins all but one as this one goblin whose name was bob was backed into the end of the corridor staring at the blood soaked corridor and then up into the humans eyes.

AHHHHHHHH

If it hadn't of been for the spell the Goblins would have heard the tortures scream of one of their fellow race as they were pinned to the wall hanging up above by a wooden spear which had made its way in both of its hands before they were lit on fire. Spreading down from their wooden staring point the fire acted almost like ravenous hyenas as it covered every single centimetre of the goblins body ravaging it with glee.

Sakura took longer with her side of the balcony but that was to be expected when she unlike her companion didn't have access to magic she was also far less cruel rather allowing them to die swiftly as her arrows ended the life of the green menace.

Ignoring the pained tortured screaming emanating from Bob's blackened skin as he fell his body on fire Nat quickly cast a sticking charm to his feet as well as several other illusion charms thanks for the arrogant need of the goblin boss they had lit torches most likely for their victim to see what would happen to her rather than suffering in darkness.

The hard rocky surface of the caves ceiling was changed as large cuts sliced through the rock face with incredible position until it left a very clear symbol before a pale blue light rapidly filled the gap that had been engraved almost like it was water filling a contained space. This process was repeated many times through the rock face before one other rune was added this one with a different symbol and a green hue.

Satisfied with his rapid work he apparated landing directly in front of his archer companion grabbing her wrist before apparating once more.

Fear that was the only fear that she felt as the rough cold hands of the green monster felt every part of her body how did it come to this what had she done to deserve this had she been a bad daughter and the gods wanting to punish her had taken her family away and thrown her with these creatures. Liquid stained her cheek as her tears flowed freely onto her face she wondered what would happen to her would she truly be stuck with such creatures for the rest of her life forced to service them from this day forth she didn't know and Sakura what would Sakura think of her. She could only imagine what the goblins would do to her red haired friend if they discovered her in the village at the same time she started to think of other things maybe at least when they did capture her she could have some company some person to share in the pain for being play things for goblins.

"Sup mother fuckers" All eyes turned towards the voice as two humans blurred into existence her eyes widened in sheer confusion and then hope entered her eyes as she saw the one person she trusted above all appear with a stranger.

They had no time to process what was happening as Nat's wand unleashed a light smashing and breaking the chain before summoning the nude girl to him pulling her close to his body before leaving with a loud crack.

Booom

Eyes turned upwards the entire green and grey blob stared as orange blooms of fire rocked the caves sparking from pale blue lights before crashing violently as the hue from the green symbols exemplified the force by tenfold cracking the entire ceiling sending unknown amounts of rock hurtling towards them.

"Fuck" The first intelligible word of a troll was heard that day though it would never be known as the force of gravity sent the items under her sway downwards with an all mighty crunch.

She bent over sick the contents of what had been yesterdays meal leaving her stomach only to fall flat on her stomach her balance lost as the ground shook with a mighty force in the distance towards a wooden area the sound of a loud explosion could be heard as well as the crashing of stone signalling the horrifying moment as part of the land began to sink into itself swallowing the land surface above it.

She was not the only one as all around the area anything that was alive reacted the animals sprinted desperately away from the sound whilst birds left their nests clutching their young in their beaks hoping that they could save the next generation. As for intelligent life in the area all eyes were glued to the scene their minds processing the scene of raw destruction that was occurring right before their very eyes faces etched with emotion.

For the first time since she had met him emerald green eyes showed raw unrefined fear as her gaze turned towards the wizard who looked at the scenario with no concern on his face as hundreds of monsters were crushed beneath tons of stone and dirt before the shaking stopped leaving only a deep trench where the dirt and stone had filled the gaps where they had been before.

"I did this?" He watched with his typical calm expression as the green skinned pathetic race was slaughtered but inwardly his mind again turned to power. "This is the scale of the Greats" He was truly impressed with the power but he knew that most of the work was not his doing but rather that of physics as the original explosions were amplified tenfold in power thanks to the runes but than being in a confined space meant that it gained even greater power but still he had caused this much damage with runes. His eyes looked down at his wand before a smile hit his lips.

"I like it here" As he spoke the death of just under three hundred and fifty monsters had given him a massive experience boost and like before he felt both it the rapid change in his body he had felt this before but now it was unlike before his core sang louder as his body seemed to glow with the sudden amplification of power. His magic felt more powerful more than he could possibly imagine again like he had felt when he had reached level seventeen the night before feeling that he had at least as powerful as Grindewald now he knew that he had surpassed even Albus Dumbledore the legendary wizard who had defeated both Voldemort and Grindewald.

"You have levelled up Level 28"

HP: 3120

MP: 5860

As he felt the power of himself nearly double he nearly missed as Sakura's fear turned even bigger as his violet eyes glowed with raw power indicating that he was levelling up deciding that he did not want the trouble with Sakura and the village she came from his conjured a set of clothes handing them to Himari who was covering her modesty swiftly turning his eyes away as she proceeded to dress herself.

Finally as the earth calmed down indicated by the lack of earthquakes Nat turned his attention to Sakura once more. "That's that problem sorted" She could only agree though she and the other two turned around as they heard the loud footsteps that came from behind them revealing the tall imposing figure that was the chief of the village.

"Himari" A clear breath of relief could be heard as the chief saw the member of his village safe and clothed. "You're all right" Sprinting towards him the chief only smiled as she wrapped her arms around his large frame tightly in a clear motion that indicated her comfort with the man resting her head on his chest allowing for his heartbeat to relax her.

"Uncle" His tone was soft and comforting before he looked over her shoulder a thankful glance was sent over to Sakura whilst a wary one was sent to the wizard his eyes flickering to the new landmark and to the person who had caused it. "Come we need to discuss these events". With the current area safe Nat sheathed his wand it sliding back into its holster on his right wrist whilst the red haired maiden known as Sakura strung the bow on her left shoulder for easier use a relaxed smile returning now that she was in the comfort of her home.

Walking through the village Nat was quickly able to gain the information that news of the attack on Himari's family had been made public as different people walked towards them wishing the milkmaid safety as well as condolences but it hardly seemed to do any good for the girl leaning into her uncle's side for more support. Their destination was rather obvious when they stopped outside after all it was the largest of all the buildings an obvious show of power representing who was in charge of the local areas and as such who's rules had to be followed although he didn't sit and gawk at the building instead just carrying on he had seen far more impressive structures in real life.

Inside of the building also showed the wealth of the most powerful man in the village although it was nothing compared to the modern world standing of living with a few doors leading off to different rooms whilst the smell of incense was clear permeating the wooden structure. They were finally led into what Nat would call a living room as in the centre was a table with a map of Japan split into four separate parts with thick black ink which Nat hazard to guess were the borders of different nations met up.

"Sit" Taking the generous offer he sat down on the chairs that were provided an idea which he noticed was uncommon for Sakura seeing as she blinked several times whilst looking at the ground most likely for the more traditional Japanese floor where they would kneel and then speak. "Haru" Upon being called the sound of a creaking door was heard before a small head appeared behind said door looking around their eyes scanning everybody present when he stopped a look of disbelief on his face as he spotted his older sister.

Before she knew it Himari had a black blur attaching itself to her hugging her close to him with tears falling down both of their cheeks as the siblings held each other for the first time since the goblins had attacked.

"Haru" She gave a weak smile sniffing his hair in what Nat would describe as a way to make sure it was really her brother and in her current state that was apparently to take in his scent ensuring that it truly was her siblings and not someone else's.

"Himari" As the situation unfolded before their eyes Sakura smiled gently at them clear happiness that her friend and sibling had reunited in a touching moment in contrast Nat was more concerned staring at the map having secretly already made a copy of it for further use. "Himari i was so scared the Goblins came and killed mum and dad and than they took you" His un-amusement was hidden behind his calm expression as the two members of the family started to talk about one another and how they had missed each other or eventually what the chief had done with Haru so far turned out it was just feeding him and repeating the fact that his sister would be fine as he had sent Sakura out to find and bring her back.

"You wanted to talk to us" The chief looked as Nat interrupted the reunion having enough of their words he wanted to get straight onto business.

"Yes" He leaned forward staring Nat in the face hoping to make the much smaller person feel intimidated only for the Wizard like normal to keep calm. "I want to know why you were on your way to my nieces home it's very convenient that you just happen to arrive and then find yourself in trouble how can i trust that you are not the one responsible for the murder of my brothers family" His tone was heavy as he glared at the wizard mistrust obvious as well as anger directed at what the wizard assumed was the fact that the man had lost members of his family.

"You're an idiot if you believe that" Sakura recoiled backward unable to believe her ears had this adventurer just called the chief of the entire village stupid. "You may not have noticed but if we hadn't of shown up when we did than your nephew would be dead and your niece would simply be a plaything for goblins and that's not including the giant new trench" The man watched intently as the young teenager spoke so openly with him informing him of the facts about what had just happened.

"Is this true" Sakura shivered at the tone used by the chief of the village she may be called a great huntress but this was the man who had chased down twenty soldiers who had once tried to occupy the village compared to him she was nothing but after watching what the wizard did she now worried for the protection of the child more than the boy who had in a single moment slaughtered hundreds of goblins.

"Yes" Her tone was that of a submissive one compared to that of earlier easily revealing that she was being respectful to the person who controlled how everything was done. "We met yesterday by the tree he had saved a kitten from falling after that he played with the children before he decided to buy the food necessary for looking after it. I went to take him to Himari but when we arrived" From there the archer spoke clearly about the events that had happened from the killing of the raid party to infiltrating the goblin caves and then how the wizard had used some kind of delayed magic that forced the roof to collapse before they arrived back at the village.

"I see" His eyes concentrated back onto the wizard. "According to Sakura you're the only reason why my nephew and niece are safe as well taking out an entire cave of goblins" Nat smirked internally as he watched the once powerful and demanding tone of the chief start to soften and even start to show a small amount of fear something that was to be expected as he had pretty much done what no one in their village could attest to. "That leaves my other question why did you help us why did you save Himari" Her rolled his eyes looking at the older man.

"As Sakura said i needed to buy some fresh milk for the kitten" Himari's uncle looked at him disbelief.

"So you stormed a goblin hideout rescued my niece from hundreds of the creatures and collapsed a cave system on them all so you could buy mil for a cat?"

"Yes" All residents looked at the human as if he was crazy the very idea of a person fighting through a cave system just to rescue girl all so she could do her job so he could purchase her produce was ridiculous.

He stared at the young man unsure of what to do on one hand he had rescued his niece and nephew as well as put an end to the creatures who had caused the event but on the other hand he had shown such power that if a fight broke out he and the rest of the villagers would stand no chance. Sighing he looked him straight in the eye hoping to gain a more powerful stance in the conversation only to fail seeing that he had no other choice he opened his menu screen and started pressing buttons.

Violet eyes scanned the new screen as it appeared in front of the wizard.

"Gift given one thousand gold" Before he could speak the man interrupted.

"As payment for your actions unfortunately we don't have much gold but that is all that we can spare" He nodded his head once in his direction.

"Pleasure doing business with you" His gaze turned to the girl who had nearly been raped by goblins an hour earlier. "When do you think I could get that milk?" The shocked and angry eyes of the chief turned on the wizard disgust being their obvious first thought as he seemed not to care about the trauma that the girl was currently experiencing. Sniffling she turned to face the teenager who had saved her.

"Soon I can get back to work soon"

"Himari" The chiefs tone was soft before his glare met with the wizard an obvious sign of protest.

"Mr Chief i have an offer for Himari and Haru" His tone was still calm but for some reason it freaked out the large man.

"And what is this offer?"

"I can make Himari and Haru forget all of this" Once again he had the undivided attention of the room in fact it was so silent one would have hard a pin drop and found it nearly impossible to believe that the current people were looking at the wizard with such varied emotions.

"What do you mean?" Sakura fingered her knife at the suggestion he may have saved her life a few times now but this, forcing a person to forget the events that had just happened.

"I know a spell it would allow me to change the memories of the two making them think that their parents died when they were children and that you've raised them ever since". The utter horror that was on the larger mans frames face was unimaginable.

"Get out" With a voice as cold as ice he spoke softly but with complete and utter hatred.

"I'll take that as a no than"

"Get out" His hand smashed the table in front of them his once quite tone had now become loud with red hot anger burning fiercely in his eyes as he also tried not to rush over to the teenager and smash his skull in for daring to suggest such a thing to occur. As for Sakura she glared at him hatred for him obvious whilst marching towards him dagger pointing in his direction with very much the intent to kill.

Crack

Appearing in a sudden blur Nat was greeted to familiar sight of a burned down house the wood was blackened from the power of the fire leaving only the bear foundations intact whilst littered all over the floor were puddles of blood from where he and the archer he first encountered the goblins who had attacked the farm and killed its residents before kidnapping the one that they truly desired. Once more his wand sprung to his hand allowing him to perform the next piece of magic.

If anyone had watched the spell he had just cast they would say it was like watching time go in reverse as the wooden beams heaved themselves into the air moving with incredibly grace as it floated with sharp precision back to where it had been located before. As it did so the beam was joined by many other pieces of wood allowing for the outline of the structure to take place followed by the black burn marks of the wood receding allowing the material to gain back its old strength.

Soon the support beams were joined by the horizontal beams which laid on top of them which was also followed as straw was turned back from ash that littered the ground and took on its shape before placing themselves neatly on the beams allowing for water to run off them instead of going inside the house. The inside was also done as the floors and walls were put back together losing their black burnt appearance giving it a more homely feel which enhanced when the furniture soon joined the actual building.

Meanwhile the toppled over wooden fence posts also floated back to place allowing for the animal pens to be put back to use which was done at the same time as the earlier transfigured marbles floated to what pens Nat had found them in originally and turned back to their animals. Despite this Nat didn't stop there instead using a duplicating charm on the animals in a sense cloning them allowing for the owners of the farm to have the animals they needed. Another thing he noticed was that as the final pieces of the barn as completed a spilt over pail of milk returned to its fresh texture he decided to take it so he could cover the cost of repairing the house as well as the few wards he had started to cast. The wards in which he was currently casting were simple ones which would stop people from interfering allowing only for Himari and her family to take their residence back without it being stolen from them.

Satisfied with his work he brought out the kitten he had rescued and placed it in the animal's mouth allowing it to suckle on its new source of nutrient snuggling up in the wizards hand as he held the creature tightly to his chest.

Eventually after some time the kitten fell asleep allowing for the wizard to enact his plan placing the small bundle of fluff inside his jacket pocket again he walked onto the path the copied map from before in his hands allowing to orient himself and the direction he needed to go.

With everything sorted out he set off on the path ahead. His objective reach the city of Akihabara.

* * *

Yeah this one took a while.

Well thank you everybody for viewing favouriting and following contact me if you have questions Although i am making this up as I go along though i have a few rough ideas of where this story may head.

As for power levels that is still being worked on and may be changed often.

Like all other chapters I'm putting this up for safety so I'm warning you I am lazy so don't expect another chapter I'm interested in it now but that may change.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

 _ **Magic and Elder Tale**_

 **Chapter 6**

The sound of boots hitting the ground was the only audible noise that emanated from the human wizard but that did not mean that the day was one of beauty rather it was the opposite as the rain ripped through the sky landing on all things that were below the sky soaking the entire land of water. Large puddles could be seen droplets of rain pouring into them in an effort to enlarge the pools as for the sky the sound of thunder booming was clear enough indicating that the dark sky continued to hold dominance over the land but that was to be expected since the day had turned to night.

As for the wizard he was bone dry which could be thanked to a water repelling spell acting as force field since when the rain came near him it changed it course splashing onto the earth below. As for the name of the current path he was on he was unsure of as the map that he had copied only had the names of a few cities one of which was his current destination of Akihabara or as it was better known in the real world Tokyo.

Still the prospect of having to walk there would be annoying although in his personal opinion it would be best since if he wished to level up he would have to fight more monsters although as of this current moment in time he didn't know how many he would have to fight. However the heavy rain that set the scene was nice he had always liked listening to rain and stormy weather it was something that helped him relax.

The animals he also noticed seemed to behave like the real ones from home as evidenced by the fact that whenever the thunder boomed above their heads the animals started to panic their whole bodies shaking from fear desperately looking for whatever possible shelter they could find. The area he was currently in seemed to have a problem with his as there were no old buildings for the animals to reside in.

As he advanced forward Nat scanned the area left to right as well as checking his flank ensuring that nothing was following him his mind concentrating on the fact that he was inside a game and like he had experienced earlier today and the day before monsters existed here and they weren't to friendly. Although this did seem t have its advantages his pockets were lined with gold and items such as weapons and armour as well as a few potions he intended to look at them at a later date when he had free time.

The howling of the wind seemed to get louder coinciding with the more powerful winds which were only amplified more by the fact that he was taking the ocean route with the Pacific Ocean to his right which was dotted by a few yellow blotches made from fire and located on what he would guess from this distance were wooden ships. He did not know much about ships but it was obvious from their lack of sails on the ship that like the village had indicated before was set in a medieval setting. Curious to see how these people would deal with such weather he made his mind up to stay and watch the ships in the distance.

A larger ship he ne noticed seemed to be having problems rocking left to right harshly the freezing salt water lashing onto the deck forcing little dots who he guessed were people to lose their footing and crash into the sea. He watched silently from his current position on top of a cliff his appearance normal entirely unaffected by the stormy weather in stark contrast to that of the ship as it rocked even harsher throwing other dots into the ocean most likely to their death.

With the crew gone violet eyes observed carefully as the strong winds crushed the ships mast toppling it over the side and into the ocean soon after the rest of the ship went smashing into sharp rocks creating large jagged holes that allowed the gushing water to plough through its inside rapidly ensuring that the manmade object gained weight rapidly following the laws of gravity as it slowly slipped beneath the surface.

With his item of interest gone it only became more apparent how dangerous this storm was trees bent violently as the cruel fast winds smashed into them whilst also sucking up anything loose located on the ground and whipping it together in a violent rapid fashion forcing him to duck down narrowly missing a cow threatening to bash in his skull.

"Bloody hell" He muttered as the environment violently changed around him forcing him to move around in an almost dance like manner as all types of debris flew his way from harmless things such al leaves to the far more lethal such as fast moving rocks which would tear through a person's body easily at such high speeds.

Frantically looking around him he cast a spell suddenly a glowing white dust cloud appeared unaffected by the current weather it acted like a trail informing the wizard of where he wished to be something which he acted on as his legs moved quickly whilst at the same time looking for any possible threats to his well being.

His legs carried on easily through the harsh conditions in fact the feared and powerful winds had no effect since his magic kept him safe from that with a number of repelling charms or warm by simple arming charms. It was a lot easier as a wizard than a muggle as magic allowed them to adapt to any environment so long as they knew what they were doing in fact he had heard that some old wizard wanted to live away from humanity so he went to the south pole dug himself down several metres into the ice sheet and then turned the environment into his own secret tropical resort. Sufice to say wizards and other magical creatures were far better than their muggle counterpart sat this such as thing which again could be exemplified by the fact that they both knew of and was in contact with other continents before they were even discovered so communication was never a problem with them.

Either way Nat's largest concern was that of the flying objects that whipped around threatening to destroy anything they touched with sheer kinetic force turning around rapidly his walnut and cherry wand fired a familiar spell basting a trees as it nearly collided with him. With the danger he was in the wizard's eyes scanned the area places of safety protected by four walls a floor as well as a roof being his preferred type of location to wait out this storm that seemed hell bent on battering the surrounding area.

The darkness of the storm and night sky was proving to be a massive foe leaving him with the decision between two choices the first was to carry on moving through this storm with only the light of the moon to guide him or he could give away his position to anything around him as he looked for a place to recover.

He made his decision with little thought his wand was kept to his side and he maintained his current speed of walking following the trail of glowing dust whilst dodging or blowing anything approaching towards him. Said trail followed the road he travelled on entirely unaffected as large crashing waves leaped from the sea and onto the centuries old road carrying on with its journey and like its caster.

He wasn't sure how long he had been travelling on this road when he saw it for the first time a warm yellow colour in the distance casting shadows of people and acting almost like a light house advertising that there was a place to take shelter since the pelting rain could not kill the fire.

As he approached closer to the building he recognised it as a similar shape to back home with a small shop underneath a large high reaching roof with rectangle boxes neatly ordered underneath with large gaps for vehicles to set alongside immediately he was able to recognise the building for what it was a petrol station. He took no chances instead summoning a pair of binoculars and casting illusion spells on himself to decrease the risk of being attacked by monsters since his guard would be lowered slightly.

Thanks to his newly enhanced view of the area he was able to make out the details of this shelter it was guarded by six people all human and armed he cared little of their physical appearances as there were four males and two females split into different roles. Analysing their clothing he worked out that the majority of them seemed to be more close up fighters since one of them was in heavy metal plate armour wielding a sword and shield whilst the other three were less armed but still carrying close up weaponry such as katanas or spears. The last two were the more dangerous one was the rhetoric that he went for the first was not so dangerous being armed similar to that of Sakura with a bow and light armour but it was the other one that had caught his interest. Dressed in what he would call the stereotypical muggle impersonation of wizard kind the human wore dark old robes and clothing of the current time period the game was set in.

Instead of being a foolish Gryffindor by walking straight in there and introducing himself he instead watched their actions fishing into his pocket he pulled out a toy he had bought from the Weasley shop years ago. The device could be considered rather disgusting as it appeared to be a real human ear even moving as it took in the sounds of one ear and relayed it through the other just like a radio wasting no time he transfigured a tree into a bird using magic to control its actions. The bird flew towards the wizard snatching up the spare ear where it than changed course and headed towards the petrol station depositing it on the edge of an open window.

"And then i fucked her good trust me the whores there are brilliant" Similar to the actual appearance of the human they both sounded and looked the appropriate age of a young man in his mid twenties. This one in particular seemed to be the heavy fighter of the group which was easy to tell since he was sharpening his weapon with a grind stone whilst his shield leaned on the wall beside him.

"Huh if wanted to fuck girls i wouldn't pay for it as soon as they see this body they'll do anything get a piece of this" The other simply laughed at the thinner members face dagger twirling in his hand.

"I doubt that you're ugly enough as it is and you're saying that whore would fuck you for free hhh your just delirious" The member seemed to be of the older variety as he then began to mince out the other one.

"Well it doesn't matter those merchants had a nice bit of gold on them I wonder where they were heading" The heavy fighter dressed in armour gave a quick hand gesture indicating to the back of building most likely dead Nat realised understanding the tone of the man.

"Shut up you fools" The voice was harsher as she slapped the swordsman harshly round the back of his head an obvious method of showing their superiority and getting the man to understand that he was not the one in charge of the organisation.

"What's on your tits woman" The sound skin hitting the back of his head was heard reacting the man put his right hand where the violent act had just been and began rubbing it an effort to placate the pain caused by the hit. "The fuck was that for?"

"I don't know if you realise you fucking idiot but were trying to run a service here and you running your lip so loud could alert adventurers and do you seriously want that?". The man shut up from the threat obviously fearful at who these people were.

"It's not fair those fuckers are so powerful and there's nothing us people of the land can do about them" The woman looked over at the other bandits face with an un-amused look.

"I didn't think you cared for others Akio" Akio reacted with a sneer.

"Hardly I just find it unjust that those foreign adventurers come here and are able to destroy anything in their way and yet us people of the land have nothing were completely unable to kill them"

"He's right what do they have that we don't" The first member spoke again the mage and sixth bandit only watching the debate with mild interest.

"Access to overwhelming power and resurrection" They all seemed get angry at the latter point something which Nat filed away immediately his mind currently trying to think of how many methods of resurrection he knew and ways to combat the obvious dark magic in case he ever ran into it.

"Shit what was that" Their bodies stiffened standing upright as they did so weapons drawn following their gaze he saw creatures that were from nightmares of both wizard and muggle alike as with its bulbous black body thick hairy eight legs and multiple sets of eyes that belonged to only one type of creature arachnids.

From his position the wizard acted similarly to how the bandits had looking away from the binoculars his wand immediately glowed hostile and deadly force ready to be unleashed as he saw waves of acromantula move past him at a speedy pace their goal being simple. His breathing slowed and grip on his wand tightened as spiders the size of large horses moved down their pincers opening and shutting at the very thought of meat that they were soon going to digest. At the very sight of such beings Nat's range of magic turned from those that he had used in the goblin caves earlier in the day towards more powerful and deadly magic the type which was used to kill more than maim or harm.

With his attention most focussed on the vile things in the near vicinity of him he had very little car for what was happening to the bandits found outside of the petrol station now that they had charged out to engage the creatures.

The battle was not one that Nat would have expected to see anything out of a film as the bandits engaged the spiders at close range the heavily armed member of the group was definitely putting in their contribution if the amount of jacking and slashing was anything to go by. As for the other members they also fought hard one of them Nat noticed seemed to fight more like a wizard would fight by jumping around their target attempting to out flank and deal damage from behind. As for the mage they were staying back alongside the leader of the gang raining fire balls into them smashing their disgusting insect bodies into disjointed pieces black filthy blood leaking out their cuts.

As the humans fought the creatures of evil as Nat liked to refer the creatures to he noticed that these humans weren't anywhere near as adapt to fighting monsters as they were other humans he point was proven when a spider jumped up metres in the air landing with force on of their backs before sinking its fangs into their necks.

"Akio" A fireball crashed into the spider throwing it away with speed however this had left the mage with a problem they were exposed quickly they cast a light healing spell allowing for the man to recover from the wounds that he had taken on earlier in the fight. This still did not seem to be enough as more spiders got closer in and started to surround all of the bandits at once the result effected them in different ways the heavily armed one appeared fine continuing to slash at the enemy whilst using their shield to bounce off attacks while the ninja looking one just jumped over them plunging its sword into the head of one spider as for the other melee fighters they were fine. The opposite was true though for their ranged fighters the mage was desperate to get away from the fight running away and barricading their way in fear and desperation plastered their face.

This also seemed the case for their leader as she also tried to retreat but that was when her bow string snapped eyes widening her hand pivoted to the sword on her waist unsheathing it before thrusting at a nearby spider. It was obvious from her slow speed and lack of any skill with the weapon that she had most carried it around as a last resort manner something she was regretting now as the other members of the party were unable to assist her. This would prove to be her downfall as multiple jumped up on piercing her skin on with their pincers the final result was that like the goblins and wolves her body turned into multiple coloured bubbles in stark contrast to the black and stormy weather around her.

The reaction to this was obvious immediate shock and turning their attention away from their enemy to yell their leaders name allowed for the arachnids to gain the advantage they were looking for squirting them with their webs wrapping the struggling bodies up like an Egyptian mummy or like their leader was simply eaten piece by piece before turning into bubbles that floated away. The mage was the final one as the spiders broke down the door he fire d one spell it worked killing the spiders who had entered with its chain lightning but the relief only vanished as more filled the gaps of where their fellow spiders had fallen and with a recharge limit he was soon enveloped and fed upon by the creatures of darkness.

Nat only watched and listened as the spiders swarmed the building feeding on the poor bandits by sucking out their blood seemingly satisfied with their actions they scampered off as fast as they had arrived most likely to find and digest the nearest settlement of civilization. When they finally did leave his eyes just kept following the direction they monsters had went before slowly approaching the petrol station.

Like the day before when he had originally planned to visit the milkmaid the Wizard found himself in the after moments of a battlefield blood splattered in multiple places alongside a messy environment which was mostly due to the weapons that had been left laying on the floor never to be used by the people who had owned them and attempted to defend themselves from the ravages of monsters. The difference between the two events were that in the first he had intervened defending a boy from certain death and then followed a woman into a cave system filled with monsters that would wish nothing more than to kill him.

Still as he gazed uncaringly at where the pools of blood that were once humans he realised a flaw in the mage's fighting plan of attack and that flaw was their inability to pick up a weapon for close range so that when his magic had been useless he could have still defended himself. And magic that was another vital topic he would have to think in complex detail about when he eventually got to this city of Akihabara.

"The mage's magic was slow and not that powerful" His fingers trailed along the scorch marks that had been left behind. "He also died easier as well" On the floor inside of the old structure he easily noticed the object that had once been the magic users focus curious he levitated the device with his wand unlike others who would immediately grab such an object with his hand Nat was not anywhere near as carless. As the item continued to spin round in front of him he voiced his opinions.

"Crude and unrefined" His tone was one of disbelief not looking at the material with any praise "And what's this? A glass ball how ugly" It was true to the perspective of any person in the magical community back on Earth the staff if one could call it such a thing was more similar to an ugly walking stick. Large and heavy made from maple wood the design of the tool seemed to be more in a line with a fat heavy club decorated by some useless piece of glass rather than the sleek and refined device of a wizard and witches wand. That didn't mean that the stick was completely useless though. "Huh has a small amount of magic but nothing compared to my wand"

His gaze turned towards his wand like all members of the magical community the wand was what a lightsabre was to a Jedi and that was their life especially as most wizards and witches were defenceless without it and was also why no one would visit a new wand maker. Olivanders had been around for millennia and in that time no other wand makers had ever been able to set up shop in the British isles for that exact purpose as the magical only trusted the name of Ollivanders and why would they not ones first wand was an important milestone in their life and not a single person would risk buying wands from an unknown source.

This was a tradition that was not only in Europe but the entire world every magical would by their wands from the respected wand maker whether they were from and like differences in geography different continents and people valued different types of wand an example being Japan with their special status for those who wielded wands made of cherry.

A wand would also grow with the wizard whilst some were more specialised for certain types of magic they could all cast magic well and would bond strongly with their owner so much that a personal attachment was with the wand. He had also heard and remembered when he had first been given his wand the way that Olivander looked at you his eyes staring into your very being reading in you working out who you may become.

He himself was not a fan of divination it had its uses but they weren't concrete only vague and as such could not be truly held as actual experience but he had seen Olivanders eyes those glowing curious silver eyes it was at that moment that Nat believed that the myth about wand makers were true. That myth was the legendary story that they could have basic idea of how a person would turn out in the future after all he had predicted correctly that Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore would become powerful and famous as well as being correct when Harry Potter had first received his wand about him doing great things. The same could also be said of him he had yet to turn fifteen but he had proven the old man's point about what it meant to own such a type of wand.

It was for these reasons that he looked down upon this pale and rather offending piece of magical equipment this staff he could feel had none of that spark that life instead it acted like any other object enchanted by magic and he didn't like it this feeling of soullessness.

"The wand chooses the Wizard Mr. Tempest" As the fabled words of the old man ran through his head he simply used his magic to float the device into his pocket where it would join all the other bits and bobs he had collected over the last two days.

Because of this he once again opened up the menu screen it seemed that it was capable of tracking all the items he had on him which was a rather useful skill to have in his opinion. Accessing the weapon screen he looked at all the swords he had picked up over the last few hours creating multiple side menus as he compared each sword with one another eventually he found one he liked a traditional long sword with a red leather handle. As for the blade it was definitely of the fantasy world with its large fat blade decorative handle his distaste was shown for the weapons rather horrid design but he summoned it into his hand before he cast a duplication charm on the blades where than preceded to attach both new weapons to his waist thanks to a utility belt he also equipped.

"Now to clean this place up" Silently like he performed all his magic he cast cleaning spells removing any evidence that there had even been a battle here the blood and the cobwebs were first to go than there was the smell after which was followed as the shops insides were repainted and the old light bulbs restored alongside the windows and doors. With that piece of magic done he began the first layers of protective magic creating a shield which began from the floor glowing a warm cream colour at the edge as the rest of the shield was see through eventually reaching the top a dome shape flashed before vanishing refusing to allow its existence to be known to any who may pass by.

Nat's next decision was to start creating some comfortable furniture that would allow him to sleep in overnight as that happened though he looked at the pumps he remembered seeing multiple old vehicles on the road if he could get some oil he could possibly enchant one of them.

Setting his plan into action was simple enough as he conjured a plastic bucket with a lid on it before taking a gas pump and pointing the device into the bucket before to his surprise it started spraying though there wasn't much of the black liquid maybe only enough for a centimetre of it to fill the bottom before it spluttered out of life. This however wasn't a problem for a wizard because using a simple spell he could replicate the material indefinitely essentially giving him infinite oil this was a trick he had done before on things like chocolate and was one of the things that muggles would be pissed about when they discovered that wizards bought very little yet had an unlimited supply.

With his new bucket full of normally expensive and valuable black stuff that makes the most powerful nation on the planet invade other nations for it he placed it like every other thing he had floated it inside his jacket pocket keeping it safe before heading back inside.

As he slept during the night he was soon awoken as the wards that he had cast were alerting him to creatures approaching his wand springing from its sheath he ran out looking at where they were approaching from.

Bob was scared his tiny green legs carrying him over the old road built during the time of mythology he was unsure how he had found a swarm of massive hairy man eating spiders the size of elephants but he had done it. He really wished he hadn't as he heard the noises that the spider made as they followed him their pincers chipping and the sounds of spit being swished in their mouths were not appealing as were the multiple sets of eyes that tracked every single one of his movements. His eyes constantly darting back behind him to take constant looks at the large scary beasts he was unaware as his body approached the petrol station occupied by the wizard.

This mistake would be proven when as soon as it entered the shield he simply dissolved into blue dust the spiders Nat noticed were curious but not intelligent as like the prey they had been chasing for who knows how long they rushed info the powerful defensive shield dissolving giving the Wizard free experience points

It was only after that he had seen that all of the arachnids were dead and a hostile location charm that he went to bed hopefully to dream of something with far more practical uses than those of terrifying monsters where they should have never existed.

The sound of birds chirping high above in their comfortable positions in the trees were what gave the morning away and was the environment that he had awoken up in if he was honest it was far better than those caves he had woken up in when he went to rescue the girl. His next action was to eat breakfast before finding a toilet the latter activity was a lot easier than one may have believed since this was an old structure from the time of beginning meaning that it had a lot of luxuries one of them being a flushing toilet after the wizard had used magic on it to fix it.

Before he left he pulled up the map he had copied casting another spell this one was rather simple in its design as it added a road on it staring from the village he had been in where it stopped at his current position that was marked a petrol station alongside a physical picture of the building which was put next to it so he could apparate to it at any time he may need in the future. Still with the morning activities finished he took down the protective wards from the night before and once again continued with his journey on foot or at least until he found a car.

His journey was more pleasant than the one from last night so much so that an idea struck him focussing his magic he thought back to the place he had seen that ship sink the previous day and apparated.

Upon his arrival his gaze looked down towards the sand beach of Japans east coast instead this time it was covered in wooden debris from the ship revealing what at one time may have been considered a pirates dream as crates of loot had been swept ashore most likely since the vessel had been so close to shore perhaps in a chance of safety to hug the coast if anything went wrong. Walking towards the nearest one he used a quick charm to undo the top of the container revealing what had been inside the cargo of the ships.

The cargo it seemed was a crashed black material that as soon as he recognised a large smirk came to the wizards face before happily proclaiming what the glorious treasure was.

"Tea" He wasted no time as he quickly used his magic to snatch up all the crates on the beach as well as any that were still under the water dragging them towards himself before depositing them in his pocket though he left some out as he summoned a kettle with water in it and then filling it up with the beautiful brown plant and allowed it to boil.

His eyes watched with complete attention as his nose took in the beautiful smell that was tea before again using magic poured the kettle gently into a cup staring it at the same time and finally adding in milk and sugar string it in and then bringing it to his lips taking a nice long sip as the hot liquid went through his throat revitalizing his entire body with it's beautiful tantalizing taste.

"Ahh Tea" He took another happy sip his worry fading from memory as he enjoyed a traditional British past time even if they had fucked over China to do it not that he had cared he was proud of the Empire and what it had achieved and anybody who argued with him could go fuck off for all he cared.

He spent a few more minutes drinking his teas quietly staring at the ocean before he got back to his journey apparating back to the petrol station and then started walking down the path where the spiders had come from before although he was more cautious. After all anything which wasn't a mammal or a bird could leave him the fuck alone apart from dragons, dragons were cool still as he continued his journey to where Tokyo was located his hands stayed close to his new swords ready to use them at any moment that may be necessary.

Aghh

The sound of a charging monster continued before it was hit with a spell blasting it apart and sending it from where it had originated from lowing his wand slowly the wizard scanned the area for any more creatures before the wand was placed back in its holder.

"Thank you young man for saving us" He sighed inside rotating his dead to the left revealing a horse drawn carriage that was indeed reminiscent of the medieval era he did sometimes truly wonder why the muggles had such a fascination with this one part of time than any other though it had been said by muggleborns that European wizards dwelled too much on the Romans and Ancient Greeks. Still there was a reason for this Rome and Ancient Greece had laid the foundation of the western world from politics to combat to science to magic until everything went to shit because of Constantine the first in fact back home old families that remembered their history had a holiday and that holiday was when they burned statues of his appearance and anything else to with the Judea Religions.

He remembered back when he was in his third year and a first year Roman Catholic arrived suffice to say he was found dead two weeks later, his body was inside a lion which had been summoned inside of a classroom whilst the kid had his wand taken away. The parents had been shocked and outraged when they heard demanding that the culprit be found and thrown in jail as well as that the school pay massive reparations or else they would announce their existence to the world. They were found five days later their cold blue bodies washing up onshore the final report was that they had drowned at sea and their son was missing never to be seen again.

He and a lot of people know who performed the act but when question they remained silent stating that they had no idea who would do such a thing apart from some xenophobic pureblood but the current government learned something that day. No matter how much their new bitch of a Minster of Magic Hermione Granger and the rest of her lackeys wanted to change the wizarding world to that of their muggle counterpart it would never happen. In fact to those in the know there was a very large betting pool on how long until their "beloved" Minster of Magic was found dead.

Still his mind turned from the thoughts of the old days of glory and back to the current situation which was a man who appeared to be in his mid thirties by his side was a child if he was to guess he would say that the child may be ten years old since he carried a small dagger most likely for hunting but still too small to hand any weapon of real size.

"It's fine" The man just gave a thankful smile to him obviously doing their best to endear themselves towards their protector.

"Surely I can reward you I don't have much gold but maybe some fruit" He spoke quickly his tone indicating that he was nervous and was unsure of what one did in his current situation whilst also pointing to his cart where a selection of fruit was held. This gave the wizard an idea he remembered what Sakura had told him about food that it was bland with no taste however he also reckoned that if all of his magic skills and power came with him to the game than surely his other skills would have also arrived with him.

Waving his hand he looked over to the cart a quick repair charm sorted the problem of the broken axel which had come off during the attack he had intervened in.

"I seek passage to the city of Akihabara do you think you could take me there" The man's eyes watched with some surprise as his cart was instantly fixed by the adventurers spell saving him hours of work most likely to get a rudimentary solution done and some gold that would have to be done later.

"Akihabara huh" He scratched the bottom of his chin thinking about its location.

"I'm afraid I don't go there often and i need to sell my fruit" Nat watched calmly helping to prevent the man from feeling guilty before the child piped in.

"We're heading to Gateway city Hakone it's on the border of Eastal and Westlande we could take you there" The man nodded in realisation.

"My son's right we're not that far away now probably a few hours from there you could take a horse to Akihabara" Though he didn't show it Nat blinked when he heard the word horse and the reason was simple unlike other traditions of old families such as sword fighting riding was not a normal skill as they preferred more magical means of transportation such as the floo network or apparition and for this reason he put away the idea of riding a horse away completely.

"Thank you is there any chance i could buy some of your fruit" The man looked at the wizard before smiling happily at him guiding him to his produce allowing the wizard to see there wasn't a massive collection but there were apples, strawberries, peaches grapes and watermelons. "Could i take a basket of each" The man looked at him confused but accepted the request after all he wouldn't have to pick them up until they got to Hakone.

"Two hundred gold please" Taking out his wallet Nat found the amount he needed before summoning a leather bag placing the amount inside and giving it to him after which he levitated the crates from its position and like everything else put them inside his jacket pocket much to the astonishment of the muggles. "Okay why don't you get in" Accepting the man's offer Nat pulled himself into the cart and sat comfortably next to the driver allowing him to speak to him when the kid and driver had also got in they headed off the wheels turning on the beaten down road whilst it was pulled by a single horse.

"Off we go to Hakone"

* * *

Okay same deal don't expect another chapter but beside that thank you for reading my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

 _ **Magic and Elder Tale**_

 **Chapter 7**

The sound of wood rolling on a beaten down dirt road was one of the many sounds that could be heard as an old cart ladened by fruit and pulled by a singular old horse that should have in truth been retired several years ago as it slowly marched down to its owner's destination of choice. Around them could be heard the gentle breeze as it pushed the grass down to one side briefly before the weed returned to its normal position of standing with a curve at the very end dipping down slightly almost as if it was reaching for the ground.

As for the weather and scenery around the travelling cart it was rather warm far warmer than Nat was use to compared back home in the British isles where it rained continuously and was far cooler honestly he much preferred the weather back there he remembered when he had visited Australia once he despised it. Then again when people from different climates come to non similar climates they felt either much colder or warmer since they were so unused to a massive variation in their daily lives.

Still his violet eyes looked at current the surroundings intently the spiders from the night before had carried on the path which meant that they could still be lurking about somewhere waiting to pounce though he had little to worry about currently since he had the ocean to his one side and open grass land with the occasional rocky wall to his left.

"Looking for bandits?" The voice of the middle aged man asked as he observed the wizards behaviour of looking in every direction seemingly expecting to be attacked by something or other.

"Horse sized spiders actually" The man grew pale as he heard that and looked around rapidly as if by the very mention of such creatures they would jump out of the ground and attack them in the wagon. The man wasn't sure if they would survive such an encounter the wizard maybe but against such creatures he would have to defend himself before he protected him and his son. "You know of them?" The man pulled out of his stupor as the wizard asked the question about the creatures.

"Yes they come from underground caves connected to the cliff face but they only come at night when people are sleeping" Nat filed that information away for later use he like a lot of people had a serious distaste for spiders and knowing when horse size spiders turned up was a useful bit of information to have either so he could destroy them from a position of strength or run the fuck away. "Kill quite a few travellers if they're on the coastal road horrible creatures they are someone should go kill them" That got the man thinking about something, something he wished to share since he continued on his current line of questions. "Maybe you should go clear them out you're the sanest adventurer there is"

"I'm sorry I'm not entirely knowledgeable who adventurers are" This shocked the man his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to understand what the strange child had meant.

"Are you sure I mean you showed off your magic most people of the land can't even do the most basic of spells and your clothing you're not exactly from around here I can tell that at least" From the way he was speaking he quickly interpreted that whoever these adventurers people were they were not local and they had the ability to use magic.

"Perhaps" He didn't continue on as his mind turned back to that strange feeling of magic it hadn't been his and it sure as hell wasn't some kind of ancient magic else he would have felt it but it was still powerful and most importantly foreign. However he had never heard of a person using technology to cast magic in fact the ability to use magic with technology had only been discovered recently and it was he who had performed the deed and he made sure not to reveal his knowledge instead keeping it to himself.

But that left an important part of MMO's Ant had said that he played online with a large amount of people online he didn't know the number nor had he had cared at the time but the magic had been done immediately after the update for the game. He needed more information for his theory, seeing that his only current source of info was from the two people next to him he asked a question.

"Who are adventurers?"

"How can you not know who adventurers are, their these really powerful warriors they're the best swordsman and mages and archers and bards in the world" The joyful excited tone of the boy was rather annoying for him as was the genuine lack of information except that they were skilled at whatever they did. The boy's father didn't seem too fond of his Childs answer as he intervened.

"We're not sure they've always been there fighting monsters going on treasure hunts and the like they take quests from people and get paid and after that they leave and are replaced by new ones in fact you could say that they've been peace keepers" This bit of information was useful to the wizard an average person couldn't just go and fight monsters they had to be trained first but in a video game you sort of where and when you levelled up you became more powerful now he was certain the adventurers had to have been the players of this game.

"Yeah but than three days ago everything changed" The man looked at his child in a stern manner almost as if he was trying him to be quiet from a single look alone.

"Changed how so" The man let out a sigh clearly disappointed in his sons interruption.

"We don't know only that the adventurers changed they started accusing us people of the land of kidnapping them from their real lives whatever that meant". The feeling of magic flashed through his memory again as he realised what had happened.

"I see thanks for telling me" The man gave a friendly laugh in response.

"You're fine after all you're not complaining about some strange meeting thing or being late to some party it's like you're the only sane one" That was the final nail in the coffin if he wasn't sure before than he was now it hadn't been just him that the strange magic had abducted and taken to this world it had also taken others probably thousands of people who had played the game.

"These adventurers when they change did their appearance change" The man blinked in confusion at the funny thing deciding to elaborate he changed his speaking method. "The adventurers did they look different" The man shook his head.

"I was there at the time apart from the shouting and the yelling they were the same adventurers"

"By the sound of it muggle's have been absorbed into the game and have become their game characters lovely" His mind thought quickly about the situation deducing what had happened. "Muggle's with access to powerful game people and no real training, this is not going end well" As he thought about the current situation he started to wish that he had taken some interest in gaming as it would be incredibly helpful in fact he was lucky that he barely knew anything about the situation and that was thanks to Ant but even so this assist him little he would have to ask one of these players what they knew about the game and as such help him survive.

"How come you left" The man look at Nat as if he was crazy though in truth Nat knew the answer from such a simple question he just wished to confirm what he had said before.

"I'm not staying in a city with crazy adventures they'll kill someone they will and there's nothing we could do about it they're far too powerful for us regular folk who work all day, And they'd destroy any army we could send against them they have expensive weapons and armour no all we can do is lie low and wait for them to leave. Fucking crazies" He spoke with obvious fear in his voice afraid of what could happen to him and his family of what could happen to anyone he knew and in his mind he did not wish to annoy someone who could cleave him in half with their oversized swords. "Apart from you, you're a nice kid though I wonder why you were on your own no parents."

"We got separated though we've always been distant with one another. My father works as a guard in a city quite some distance away from here and my older sister lives alone" He made sure he was careful with his answers after all he was a Ravenclaw and one of the things that no member of the house of blue and bronze could stand was being called insane he also didn't wish to confuse the man by saying what life was really like back home.

"Ah I understand your sister must be looking for a good man to marry" Nat wasn't going to answer that once since h knew the mentality of muggle kind towards equality during these eras and it had only been fixed recently in the modern world even if other people had a different kind of mentality. In fact it was one things that Wizards had better over muggle's was that Wizards' didn't discriminate for silly things like the sex of a person or their skin colour instead they hated people for more practical and fairer reasons.

They despised the Judea religions for the atrocities they had committed in their god's name from slavery to mass murders, crusades, the destruction and halt of knowledge, the dark ages the slaughter of magical races including wizard kind, the collapse of the Roman Empire as well as other things. After all it was known that if the Judea religions had never existed than the empire would have stayed intact as despite the Germans and Scots wizards were instrumental in keeping the empire together and protecting the empire and knowledge. But that changed when Constantine got into power one of his first decrees was that Magic was a crime against humanity and exiled the wizards out of power telling them they weren't welcome. Normally this would have been impossible as despite the skill of the soldiers of Rome it wasn't enough to challenge the families of magic and Constantine knew this it had occurred though and that was thanks to the Red Dinner.

His blood boiled at that event Constantine had invited every single magical family to a dinner from rich or poor, weak and powerful; old to young it was suppose to be a dinner that would inform them that Constantine thought highly of them and had no intention of doing anything to them. The magical families had agreed and why wouldn't they, they had been on good terms with the Roman empire since before the Republic and had surrendered their wands and weapons under the terms not to start a fight with one another since there were rivalries between families.

And that was when it happened hundreds of Christians alongside some Jews and Muslims he had captured for this task executed the families before they were allowed to run rampant killing any one of magical decent before the Jews and Muslims were killed in turn by the Christians. The result was simple nearly every single magical family in Europe was dead those that weren't had either not attended the dinner, was located outside of the Roman empire or was located in the British isles which was still considered remote and unimportant even by fellow magical's.

Because of this all magical creatures with sentience in the empire headed towards Britain as it was considered too far and remote and the Germans were still considered Barbarians. Its thanks to this why magical Britain is still considered so important in magical history and why such a large amount of magical beings were located on the islands as it was a massive emigration to stay out of the critical view of the empire whilst remaining close to civilization hiding in plain view as they said.

It was also because of this why the British Isles had the oldest continuing magical families in Europe as well as being the centre piece for the rise of dark lords and hatred for religion and such because nowhere in the world had an event this catastrophic occurred not even the Salem witch trials in North America.

That was the things that the fresh blood never understood Magical's held grudges until they were solved and Europeans held the oldest of these grudges allowing for such easy rises of dark lords since the old families wanted revenge for their actions and had never forgotten nor forgiven them.

The other things that wizard kind was discriminatory against were other races especially against what were considered dark creatures and Goblins and these beliefs were due to war which was remembered by wizard kind. Contrary to the popular belief of the new blood that the Goblin rebellions were all the fault of Wizards and Witches since they treated them poorly there was in fact a reason why they despised and mistrusted the smaller race.

Goblins are a violent and cruel race and it was known to all other races that knew of their resistance it was the reason why even Werewolves and Vampires refused to side with them they held no righteous morals in humanity's standards. They raped, pillaged, butchered, stole countless crimes of unfathomable scale a truly disgraceful waste of matter but they had one thing in common with magical Humanity and that was a complete and utter hatred towards the ones who had bested them and smashed their once glorious days away to be left with nothing.

The true reason why the goblins had rebelled was simple they had enough of having to be civilized beings following human laws and morals they dreamed of the days when they were feared monsters doing what they wished traversing the globe killing when they wanted enslaving when they wanted raping when they wanted. But like before they had been stopped despite what muggleborns thought that Purebloods and people who grew up in the magical world were inherently racist their anger and mistreatment of the pale ugly race came from those few wizards who still survived back in those days who had seen the atrocities.

Goblins winged to the new blood about how they and other creatures were being untreated unfairly and should be treated as equals allowed all the same privileges getting the sympathy of the group who tried to push new laws in the Ministry only to fail. In his own mind some laws were unjust as not all species such as vampires and werewolves were completely insane creatures who went around slaughtering innocents but Goblins as a race could not be trusted if they were ever given the knowledge or Wand lore than the world would be in for a far rougher time than any Dark Lord the world had seen.

However the end of the second wizarding war and the deaths of many Death Eater families had allowed for serious process to be made as the neutral families did want to implement change like the "Light Faction" did but keep their traditions and history which had been one of the biggest causes for fear back in Voldemorts rise as this new blood would destroy everything they had created.

Still that didn't mean that the "Dark Faction" Had disappeared as not all magical who held such extreme beliefs of subjugating others and the execution of all non Purebloods didn't remain but they were the minority and held no real power. Instead the politics had become more like that of the muggle world where two solid blocks had emerged from what had been the "Light and Neutral" sides.

Now the two sides were what a muggle would have called Liberals and Conservatives battling it out for power viciously Nat was just thankful that the side he was from and supported was winning and that was the Conservatives. As for why the Liberals were considered the ruling elite in the modern day it was simple as apart from truly important issues most of which were laws about tradition the conservatives had little power as most families were generally neutral and would abstain from voting.

His mind calmed returning his attention to the man as the cart continued on the path what one may have thought was a long complicated though train when it came to his thoughts of the current political scenario back home would be wrong as it took mere seconds.

"She has a lover" The man nodded in approval the forever old patriarchal values strong in him and that he would teach his child to grow up with.

"Good what does he do" He asked curiously as the wizard answered with short answers not giving much detail.

"He's a merchant" That got the man's attention acknowledgement clear on his face as he recognised the term or at least this eras meaning of the word.

"So he's rich than your father is very good at his job" Silence was the reply seeing as Nat didn't answer the question instead being rather quiet on the issue about his father. "I'll be quiet" Nat gave a sharp nod acknowledging the man had spoken but he would refuse to answer the topic.

It was a few hours later when he was given the first glimpses from the Gateway city of Hakone. Large thick stone walls extended from the earth to several metres high in the air their length was also impressive as they circles around a heavily built city connecting to the lake it was stationed next to revealing many different vessels as they fished in the water. The city Nat examined was heavily defended from the thick walls to the many guardsmen dotted alongside the walls peering over it archers ready to loos arrows on whoever may break the rules that were set in place here or to defend against an attack from an enemy nation.

The sight was imposing for a normal person who lived here as they would have likely been brought up in rural areas with only small homes and very few belongings to their names and here was a massive structure that you had never seen before large and powerful made of a material that they couldn't afford built to be attacked and not be obliterated by something like fire.

The scene though was an experienced from the two people of the land as they approached closer and it was one of calm for the wizard after all magical knew that all the stone and rock would do you no good if it wasn't enchanted that had been proven at the battle of Hogwarts.

As they approached closer there was an immediate notable contrast between two groups of people so much so that just by looking at them you could tell who they were. The first were what Nat believed to be people who had played the game and had somehow been sucked into it the reason they stood out so much was because of the flashiness of their weapons, armour, hell even their physical appearance was different as some of them had glasses on. In fact one group of adventurers were heading back equipped in ridiculously large armour hefting swords that would be impossible to carry for even a trained knight of the time with little ease.

As they approached the gate a number of men carrying more appropriate weapons going by their propositions as well as the more realistic look of European medieval armour though it was just chain mail. The cart pulled to a stop as a group of four walked toward them their weapons undrawn not seeing much danger from the group that was pulling up to the gates yet despite this Nat observed their nervousness their eyes constantly flickering between them and the adventurers who were now entering the gate without being stopped.

"Halt who goes there" The lead guard spoke as he created stop motion walking to the side of the group his hand hovering above the handle of his sword as he noticed the two blades attached to the wizard.

"I'm a farmer this here's an adventurer" Upon the last word the guards became far more alert fear showing in their eyes despite wanting to use magic to peer into the man's memories Nat decided not to invade the personal space of the muggle instead allowing him to continue their goal.

"What are you here for" The guard questioned as the other members of the group slowly walked around the cart inspecting it for any dangerous items.

"I'm here to sell fruit I gave the adventurer a ride after he saved me from some monsters and fixed my cart" He spoke calmly as he replied to the guardsman not wanting to be put into a situation where he may be killed for lying to the guards.

"An adventurer helped you" Inwardly that ex-Ravenclaw narrowed his eyes at the city it seemed that the other players were acting in an unfriendly and hostile manner if the general agreement of the guards to his stamen was anything to go by.

"I'm not lying if it hadn't of been for him we would be dead on the road"

"They're safe sir" The lead guard nodded as his underling reported about the questionability of these people.

"Very well you can go" His head than turned to face Nat his tone tying to take an intimidating edge but ultimately failed. "Mind you self inside we have enough adventurers causing trouble as it is we don't need any more". He didn't respond as the driver of the horse and cat flipped the reigns informing the horse to moved forward over the bridge that was lain down over the water filled by lake water and than in to the city itself.

The sights and sounds of a medieval city were quite different compared to what he had experienced over the last few days although the sun was starting to set preventing the full experience of such an event to be felt on his first day of arrival.

Still with what there was to see it was a new experience even for him as despite living in a castle there were no old medieval towns or cities to be experienced as they had been built upon combining with the large skyscrapers that reached into the sky constructed from concrete, steel and glass. The buildings were still more Japanese than European design with their curved decorative roofs and being made of wood but these houses had elements of stone to the signalling that there was more wealth in the cities compared to the rural areas of the country where farmers mostly worked.

Aside the vast contrast of architecture in the city there was a noticeable difference in the actual people walking around weapons of all sorts nearby indicating that they were more than likely adventurers. This became easily noticeable when you looked at the races of the people in the city he was not knowledgeable on Magical creatures since he had not chosen the elective but all of these races were ones he hadn't even seen before.

One of the races had pointy ears and long hair equipped with a bow in light armour almost like he was a stereotypical elf from one of the lord movies as for others he could instantly tell what the short race was mean to be with their small stature and long ridiculous beards. And then there were the really bizarre ones as he glanced at what appeared to be a human cat with their furry facial cat heads alongside their whiskers and other things it was very clear what they were. And then he spotted a more familiar race one he had come across in real life during his trip to Japan and that was a Kitsune they were easy to tell due to their fox ears and tails that swished behind them

As the yellow glow of the sun started to dip below of the horizon the cart stopped outside a larger than average building thanks to his ability to read Japanese he understood it was an inn although he doubted how effective it was since there was a loud ruckus caused mostly by yelling even if there was the occasional banging of some kind of object or even the sound of smashed glass.

"This is your stop best inn in the city" He grimaced at the sound a look of pity on his face but that was more than likely for the owners of the establishment than it was for him. Sliding out of his comfortable resting place his boots were first to touch the floor taking the impact before he stood and gave his thanks to the farmer and his family before he headed towards the door of the building his wand ready to spring out from its holster in case something happened.

As the door creaked open the site he was greeted one was not one would expect to see as many different people from many different races were arguing at one each other their voices loud and some even smashing local furniture. He didn't even bother trying to listen to any conversation in particular allowing for the mish mash of words to continue as he took in the style of inside.

The style of the building was very like to that of the other houses he had visited keeping its distinct Japanese feel to it although it had heavy hints of European culture since revealed to be similar to a British pub with its wooden tables where adventurers were yelling at each other counting their money showing of their weapons or even other things.

As he entered he noticed that each of the players gave a quick glance at him seeing who the new person before turning their attention back to the previous task they were currently occupying themselves with. Ensuring that he didn't bother any of the current people here he walked around the edge of the large room which was a mix of a dining room and a pub. Like what one would expect there was the odd few people consuming food if one could call it that as instead of the normal taste and textures one would expect from food the adventurers were left with nothing but a mush or bland taste.

Soon enough he found himself at what assumed was he counter considering that it had a bell for him to press most likely to summon whoever worked here deciding that he wanted to get away from this racket he pressed it once whilst giving a subtle magic boost to ensure it was heard.

Ring

"Coming" The sound of a young exhausted man was the reply from his action and true to the tones words a young teenager stumbled through the kitchen giving wary glance at the rest of the loud mouth adventurers though his expression than turned to panic as he saw another adventurer looking in his direction. "Can I help you" His eyes blinked slowly whilst giving a small yawn as the effects of the day were starting to reach up on him.

"Do you have a room available" The teenager glanced behind Nat's shoulder only to see a group of adventures playing with a knife where they tried to see if they could stab at the gap between their fingers going by the blood on the table as well as the nursed hand they were sporting it was going very poorly for them. Rapidly turning his attention from the gruesome sight and onto the wizard before him he answered his voice showing unmasked fear as the ruckus created by the others people in the room grew louder.

"Yes its thirty five gold a night last door on the right third floor" As the young person reached for one of the keys that were hanging up on some wooden hooks underneath the counter a group sat at one of the rectangular tables became the focus of attention as their ever increasing tone of voice.

"You said you'd have my money today" Sitting in the centre of the room was a male human adventurer his physical dimensions were truly impressive if not for the fact that they most likely originated from the players avatar in the game. The apparent super human appeared more like that of a half giant with his impressive height large muscles revealed by the light armour that he was carrying whilst he carried a over sized axe on his back.

"You know I can't go out not with those monster" The reply given was far different a stone of defeat and submission and it was easy to understand why as compared to the large hulking man in front of them this player looked more like a round all as they were short were covered in hair with a crossbow hanging from their sides.

"Pathetic you agreed to pay me back and you haven't so what am I gonna have to do" The tone became more threatening the large human hand pounding the table sending recoil though it.

"Nothing I don't owe you anything since this dam catastrophe" The anger increased more in the person who was owed money as the female plump dwarf sneered at him as if he was worth nothing.

"No you owe me you bitch and I want my reward or are we gonna have to settle this some other way" His thick arms of muscle reached towards his back grabbing the weapon and drawing it before instantly cleaving the table in two and carrying into the floor leaving nothing but a broken splintered hole.

"You we don't need to cause a fight" A calm placating tone spoke quickly as an elf walked towards the group his arms up in a non harmful manner showing that they only held a peaceful agenda as they approached them.

Thump

"Kahaw" The elf clutched their stomach choking struggling to breathe as air refused to enter their lungs before they fell harshly onto the floor struggling to move as their stomach ached from the sudden force resulting them I having their wind knocked out in a single blow.

"Dude what the fuck man" This time another elf most likely a friend approached them eyes wide from shock and anger after witnessing what the first member of the conversation had done.

"He shouldn't have interrupted our conversation" He straightened his back up yanking the elf by their shirt lifting them off the ground as he stared menacingly into the persons eyes. "And neither should have you" With a loud crashing sound the large human cratered the floor leaving a bloody pool on the ground as splinters punctured areas of the elf's body their eyes glazed as they tried to figure out what had happened as they felt pain before blacking out.

"You'll for that fucker" A group of five more elves charged their fists bared as they prepared themselves to get revenge for their teammates this caused a mass event. The small plump dwarf seeing that the large human was now distracted rushed out her chair and gave a full force body slam knocking the large man backward and crashing into the table behind them with some force. The sounds of thumps could be heard as the party were knocked to the floor their table of bland food which they had been digesting also landing onto of them covering them in different food stuffs.

"Shit get down" Leaping over the counter and throwing himself on the floor he forced the teenagers body to follow him landing just in time to miss as one of the elves picked up a piece of smashed chair leg and lobbed it at the large man's head promptly missing and hitting the head of a cat person who from the force was sent crashing to the floor knocking others off balance.

Above their heads all the teenage wizard could hear was the sound of a bar fight occurring as bottles were thrown across smashing against whatever surface they hit whether that was organic or non organic. There was also the sound of wooden furniture tearing and smashing as they were quickly turned into to close up weapons with the players seemingly forgetting that they were armed. Also adding to the mixtures of sounds were that of flesh as it was either pounded into by a fist slapped by a wrist or even the grunts and screams of pain as a person felt their injuries.

As for the poor teenager who worked in the establishment their face was one of complete and utter fear as all they had were the sounds going on around them and the wooden counter as protection to keep them from being seen especially the sheer terror in his eyes.

Smash

Fwoooh

Somehow Nat didn't know but the sudden increase of temperature confirmed it a torch had been smashed which happened to be their main source of light blacking out the area covering it in complete darkness for a moment before large gout of flames burst forth.

The new effect on the surroundings seemed to unimportant in the mind of the others as the sounds continued although the creak of the door showed that some people had rushed out after seeing a fire being created. This did little to quell the fire as the bottles of alcohol that had been ruined leaving the room covered in sharp shards of glass started to light up as well since the leakage of alcohol was an easy way for the fire to spread.

Peeping over the top of the counter for a brief moment his eyes observing the chaotic situation he soon ducked back under again not wanting to be noticed by the others looking at the man and then at the top of the counter where the hot orange glow of flames grew brighter and the shadows emitted from them became darker and more pronounced he realised he had to make a decision.

Jumping from his safe potion of cover he aimed his wand and fired off a spell the sound accompanying it being like a sound of a loud fire arm instantly things in front of the counter stopped exactly what they were doing giving of the image that time had been stopped. His next set of movements were quick and precise first a reducing charm shrinking the large gouts of orange and red flame to single light spread across the room where they were than smothered from water as it gushed out of the wand.

Than the rest of the adventurers soon felt a fast acting powerful force knock them off their feet colliding with the door before being tossed through said door and sliding on their stomachs in a rather animeish style. Than all the previous broken furniture floated out of their positions and fitted together repairing themselves mid air then finally the last action was that the front doors slammed shut and locked leaving only two people inside of the building. Casting a quick glimpse he rolled his eyes as the teenager showed shock and amazement before pure relief filled his face as their current location turned from a demolition site to an actual business.

Finally with a payment made of seventy gold double the asked amount and telling the teenager that it was to cover the cost of the other adventurers he headed straight up the stairs until he was on the third floor and took the last door on the right slamming it behind him.

Looking at the inside of the room he relaxed as collapsed down onto the bed summoning up a set of items consisting of his laptop, his new kitten and the food and drink he needed to feed him with before he conjured a bowl.

Floating towards the newly created bowl the pail of fresh cow's milk poured itself gently filling the container with its white liquid, almost by instinct the small ball of fur walked up to it slowly before dipping its head and started lapping up the milk.

"I can't keep you" He spoke gently as he took in the image from behind his screen giving the small creature a light pet he returned to his work of filling in his diary entries over the past few days since he had been busy. The knock in the door alerted him to the person outside as he had yet to cast protection wards since he was still awake. "Come in" Opening quickly the new gap revealed the boy from downstairs who has served him his eyes first looking at the wizard before focusing on the kitten his eyes gaining a soft look. "Can I help you" His eyes trained on the boy who looked affectionately at the kitten.

"Oh uhmm yes I... wanted to say thank you for downstairs you saved the inn" Bowing incredibly lowly a tradition of thank you in Japan he remembered the boy stumbled on his words obviously nervous about confronting him since he had shown a brief glimpse of his power.

"Its fine I can't exactly have a good night sleep if the inn is ruined". The boy didn't respond immediately just shuffling around trying to figure what to say as he combated his fear of talking to him in such a manner. Glancing down to where the kitten was and the way the boy had been looking at it lovingly he levitated both the bowl and the kitten directing it towards the boy.

"Sir" The boy looked at him confused but opened his arms allowing for the animal to ret in his hands whilst drinking the milk.

"I can't look after him do you want him?" The boy blinked as he was just offered a pet for free blinking in shock the boy just stared at the kitten his mind trying to think of an answer before blurting out.

"Yes my uncle loves animals" His eyes suddenly went wide as he realised that he had spoken out loud it was only the feeling of the actual kitten in his hands which had stopped him covering his mouth in embarrassment.

"Take him than he doesn't have a name though" Nat watched from behind his laptop his fingers continuing to type as the boy grew a large smile bending down in thanks once again before quickly walking out of the room with the kitten. To be honest he wasn't really concerned for the animal with his current habits of moving he had no chance of raising an animal so it was best to get rid of it and the boy was very much in love with it he on the other hand hadn't developed a connection with the animal his interactions had been feeding the animal as he was more concerned on other more important topics.

It only took a few more minutes to finish his typing before he stood up and cast the protective charms around the room allowing him privacy and security which was followed by his nightly rituals and then he jumped into bed.

He approached closer his small green frame looking at the city of hoomans here they had things Bob could only dream of boobs, food, weapons, boobs armour as well other things. Bobs lack of awareness was his undoing as he was soon found by a guard turning around quickly he moved running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him when he felt a sharp stabbing pain the back of his leg. Dropping to the ground the goblin only looked up as he heard a hissing sound glancing up he stared into a set of eight eyes and then he saw pincers before blackness. Bob didn't see as many more spiders emerge from underground staring at the city before moving forward their pincers clicking.

* * *

Wow thank you everyone who has viewed favourited followed and reviewed this I have over one thousand views which I never thought I would get.

As for what are probably large exposition dumps this is my first story and I want to focus on the Elder Tales world rather than the Magical world. As such these exposition dumps are to try and give an idea of what is happening in the real world since I can't show it. This is important as these give the political opinions and such of Nat and the way he sees the world. It would be a lot easier to do if he was in the real world where I could show his daily life and his relationships with people but that can't happen and I'm as yet unsure of if I will introduce other characters of the wizarding world since Nat is a peculiar case in how he arrived.

Again the exposition dumb I believe are important as Nat isn't really a social person and is unlikely to talk about his life apart from basic details when he really needs to.

Again thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

 _ **Magic and Elder Tale**_

 **Chapter 8**

The bright yellow light snuck slowly into the room easily defeating the glass of the windows it began to expand illuminating the wooden room in all of its glory even if that was barely anything. Sitting in the two corners of the room some familiar pieces of modern furniture could be located these were a desk with an inkpot and quills as well as some paper all of which could be used in conjunction with the chair that was tucked under waiting to be pulled out.

As for the other corner that was filled by the Japanese oak wardrobe it was a rather moderate thing split into two parts guarded by three doors the first two were a set of double doors which hid a clothes rail where his jacket hung neatly. Behind the other door was a set of shelves useful to hold a small amount of items whether they were: clothes, books or something else entirely these were filled with the rest of his clothing.

As the light of the sun treaded onto his face the wizard's body began to awaken first was the long flickering of the eyebrows allowing the light to enter and in turn give him sight although he was careful to ensure that it was not too bright. As waking up to a sudden harsh light was difficult for most people since the eyes hadn't adjusted and would burn their eyes in pain. Still it didn't take long for the other parts of the body to get adjusted as he slipped out of bed his wand slipping into his hand the reason being simple.

As well as the table and wardrobe there was also a bath located in the room allowing for visitors to soak any grime they may have on them whilst he himself was clean thanks to his natural born magic that did not mean that he disliked the idea of soaking in warm water it was a rather comforting experience.

As he slipped into the bath the warm water covering him and massaging him his mind turned to thoughts of what his current task was going to be. His original goal was to reach Tokyo and learn information there but this city Hakone had other people they be muggle's but they knew how this game worked the history and culture. There was also the fact that if his goal was the capital of Japan then it would most likely be guarded by powerful monsters so he would need to become more powerful in case he came across one.

Information that was by far his biggest concern he knew that he was in Japan due to the language being prevalent as well as arriving at Mount Fuji the spiritual heart of the nation he was also aware that this was some post apocalyptic game. However aside this he knew nothing and there was a lot to learn from the politics of this land to the people already he had seen players as multiple races which hinted that something must have gone on so he also had a large amount of history to digest. Money was also a concern he had been paid a thousand gold for saving that girl from goblins as well as getting another few thousand from all the monster he had killed but how much that mean sure back in the medieval era it was worth a lot more but this was a game and if other players regularly did quests than he probably only held a meagre amount. Magic was another thing his class had told him that he was incapable of learning the magic here but he was a Ravenclaw and their house often discussed and debated everything which also included practical examples. Surely if he was not capable of casting the magic directly that did not necessary mean he was unaware of replicating it with his own. And what about the events that led him here that magic was strange but to snatch away hundreds if not thousands of people away from home had to be powerful.

There was a lot to learn but if he wanted a place to start he would need the basic information from someone and he had an idea how since this place had magic he could easily get away with his and that left a lot of lee way to get done what he needed.

It was after ten minutes or so when he finally got out of the bath and used magic to dry himself off bed for once again using it of clothing himself as his neatly folded clothes floated out of the wardrobe and tightly fitted to himself. This was not the last thing he did in the room as he then sat on his bed once again summoning a set of items from his pocket into his hands.

The items were a small plastic tub and a very fine cloth, opening the container revealed a sort of green cream taking a small amount of the material out he placed it gently along the entire length of the wand on multiple locations. Picking up the cloth he wrapped it around his instrument of magic before moving it up and down the length slowly and with great care he continued the process of rubbing every inch of the wand for a few minutes until he was content. Placing the cream and cloth back into his pocket he looked back at his wand again this time giving it a glossy look thanks to the careful polishing he had given it maintaining the object and not allowing it to be damaged.

It was one of the first things he had been taught proper wand maintenance after all if a wand was damaged it could cause an un imaginable amount of problems as well as be very dangerous there were some repair companies but they weren't able to fix a badly damaged wand. And to him a word class duellist any damage or fault could cost him his life as competitions were incredibly dangerous and one slip up, knock, bump , cut or anything else would ruin if not endanger dramatically the wands owner. As such it was a very important art for wizards to learn especially for those often in combat even dark lords maintained the wands carefully if not paying expensive prices for the most professional wand makers to regularly look at it and see if there were problems.

The cream he had just used was one he had created himself using his knowledge on multiple arts of magic as it worked like a very sensitive organic repair charm analysing every single atom and gently replacing or fixing them preventing any problems from occurring.

With his first task completed he stood up again walking to the door opening it with the flick of his hand amusement underneath his faced at this new found power he had gained and stopped at the banister looking down at the bottom of the inn where a rather quiet group of adventures ate at a sluggish pace showing their lack of experience that were early hours in the morning.

Ignoring them he cast the trail charm the coloured fog leading him on a short journey out the back of the inn and into a small outhouse by which was not impressed. Refusing to use such medieval technology for this process he transfigured the hole with crap in the ground into a beautiful porcelain toilet charmed to destroy any waster material that would fall into it. He was rather glad that he had been born with magic as despite him dealing with this process the few seconds he had smelt of the old building was terrible and unsanitary in the extreme.

When he finally got back in he was met with the same boy at the counter playing and feeding the young kitten he had received the past night showing great affection for the animal in his new care petting it gently. Seeing that he had entered the building again the boy got up from his position and walked towards the wizard most likely to try and provide some sort of assistance to him.

"Did you sleep well last night sir" Whilst his question was a sincere one it was rather annoying as being involved in a useless conversation first thing in the morning was not a subject he particularly had any interest in.

"Yes" Nat stepped towards one of the corners of the building where a window as located allowing for fresh light to come through as well as give him some privacy.

"What would you like for breakfast?" The boy spoke with a more happy tone which was understandable since it was early in the morning with few people and especially since his life and business wasn't endangered at the current moment of time.

"What do you have?" Another annoying thing about this time period and something he had a bad feeling would become constant as he explored Japan was the lack of written communication spells this had already been shown since there were no menus on the table for people to eat.

The boy started listing off a number of different foods none of which he recognised nor sounded interesting one thing that came up a lot was plain white rice something which really did not suit his taste buds. In fact he only liked rice when it was with something and even then never plain white rice it had to be something like special fried rice that came from Chinese takeaways and it was for him at least a purely lunch or dinner food not something one ate to give them energy first thing in the morning.

"None of that really sounds appealing" He didn't know if he had offended the boy or not as the young person walked away from the table seemingly confused by his lack of interest in their food. And like the days before he was forced with the option of having sandwiches as his main food choice, halfway through his breakfast the other adventurers were observing him with interest. "Pay attention to your on food".

Recognising they had been caught the other players turned around again picking up their chop sticks tying and failing to get any actual taste of the food they had been served. Nat felt sorry for the poor sods his mind thinking back to what Sakura had told him about the quality of food here he may have a few sources of food which were chocolate, sandwiches and KFC but it got dull real quick when you ate the same thing over and over again. Sighing internally he realised that as well as gathering information about this new game world he would also have to collect a large variety of food to cook with there was no chance that he would be stuck with only three different types of food.

As he continued to enjoy a rare privilege at this current moment in time he gazed outside of the window taking in the local surroundings. From his current position he was able to tell that the inn was isolate from the rest of the city being located father away from the coast of the lake like he had recognised the night before they houses were made in the old traditional Japanese style but with more sturdiness than their rural counterparts. Another noticeable thing was the thick stone walls that ran all around the edge of the city even on the side of the lake as if they were expecting to be attacked from such a position adding to this appearance were the soldiers.

The amount was quite high far more than what one would expect for a city but not approaching the amount he would expect for the capital of a nation instead they seemed to be gathered around sets of houses talking to one another before eventually setting off. Curious he summoned his binoculars again and had a far closer look at the village.

The lack of shops and stalls in the city for its size as well as the words from the farmer who had brought him in started to set the stage in full swing.

"So this is a border fortress better keep my guard" His thoughts on the matter solved what the place was in service for this also meant that the large fight that had occurred the previous night would not have gone unnoticed especially since it could cause a major security problem to the owners of such a location.

Putting away the new tool he got out of his seat and headed outside allowing the feeling of fresh morning mountain air to blow through his long blonde hair he considered apparating to the market but went against the idea as he dint wish to become lazy. As he walked into the market area he noticed more adventures some were awake even if only barely whilst other seemed completely fine lying on the floor turning their bodies away from the sun when it tried to wake them up.

With his arrival in the market plan he put his plan to gather more information on this place into action carefully scanning the area he noticed an alley which would prove useful after his location was discovered he went onto the next part of his plan and that was the right person. There were many different types of people to choose from but as he was unaware of things such as power level he wanted to choose one of the weaker classes who would be unlikely to defend themselves from him.

Searching for a target he soon found one a cat person it seemed by their furry face and whiskers they were also equipped by some kind of old instrument nothing that he recognised they were also alone which was the most important thing. His face keeping it same calm expression not giving out any emotion he moved towards them his wand slipping into his hand whilst also keeping track of other people's eye movements so as not to look suspicious.

He was doing a rather good job since not a single person looked in his direction giving him the opportunity needed. Yanking his arm out immediately when he came in reach of the cat creature he concentrated his magic and apparated quietly refusing to leave a single trace that any incident had occurred.

Crumbling to the ground like a sack of potatoes the cat man felt a sudden tight metal clamping to his ligaments and neck thwarting all meaningful action as a protective barriers were cast around the alley and presence of another being forcefully inducted itself into their mind.

Legilimens or as muggle born students would refer to it mind reading was far more complicated than the average person would believe and this was easily explainable after all the mind was a very complex thing that even in the modern day scientists from around the world tried to explain but still hadn't able to yet. Humans and other sentient races were the hardest to understand out of any race as they were even more complex making even the brightest non sentient animals seem like cavemen compared to the likes of Albert Einstein when you talked about intelligent life.

The inside of a mind was a tidier experience than what one would most likely imagine it being such as a messy unorganised that made a person doubt the true intelligence of races such as humanity and that was thanks to education. Similar to that of animals in the wild humans were taught things informed on how they worked what was good and safe such as cooked meats and what was dangerous like raw meat. Thanks to the educational system most minds were incredibly well structured since knowledge was sorted out into things similar which almost had portals that connected to all sorts of things such as knowing that fire was dangerous to fire is good which connected to food which would than in turn connect to cooking and so forth and so forth.

Yet despite this the mind was not a truly organised place at least compared to that of a wizard where they would have massive palaces of all sorts and shapes to store information an unorganised mind was very difficult to find their way around which was why people could not remember stuff until they saw it written down as the visual object could be used as central point. This central point allowed for quick and fast recognition with all knowledge on the topic coming to bear like a sudden hail storm pelting down tiny parts of knowledge. It was because of this why people lost information as it could be lost due to not being used in so long or being deemed unimportant.

This was why Mind palaces were developed as these allowed one to create a place more structured in the mind storing it away neatly ready for use like a grand library of all knowledge they knew. It became incredibly popular back in the Victorian era for wizards when it was revealed that after careful evaluation and tests that memory loss from natural causes as well as other benefits behaved like a guillotine in the French revolution i.e. fast efficient and deadly.

Nat had once compared it to the internet vs. a library the internet was fast but if one typed in World War 2 they would have their first result as a general over view of the war where as a library would be given sub-sections allowing one to find a specific topic faster as it was more structured.

However mind palaces did have a clear disadvantage and that was the far easier time intruders of the mind had to read them since the organised structure and discipline allowed for specific knowledge to be gained far quicker than having to stimulate the thought process and wait until the mind had gone onto the information wanted.

This sudden knowledge boom had in turn given a sudden jolt rise in Occlumency as wizards wished to protect their new found and organised knowledge from invaders.

This person however hadn't been given the privilege of being born with the power of magic and in turn the process of mind palaces or Occlumency which enabled the rapid intrusion into his mind, the feeling of reading a person's mind was not like a pensive where you watched a memory like you had been there instead it was more like you were inside your own mind viewing your own memories.

Now inside of the mind of this person he began to work calling back to the title screen of the game that had been on when it was downloading he started the first spark. Recognising the new stimulus thoughts and memories came forward from the most recent going backwards first there was brief flashed of his life in the game which had been accompanied by a varied set of emotions but this was not what he wanted pushing the idea of what he wanted the memories changed.

He was welcomed to a scene where the boy well more of a teenager looked at himself the emotion of sadness as he remembered being picked on by the rest of his class for giving a wrong answer to what was supposed to be an obvious question. In their self pity they viewed a video of cats doing cat things when an advert popped up.

The advert showed images of Japan in a post apocalyptic setting with monsters hanging around until they were attacked by player characters at the same time words popped up as it showed images of the whole world in this future state talking about different races banding together to fight the monsters where people could socialise and be powerful. The teenager it seemed was very entranced by this advert as they clicked on it without hesitation allowing him to be dragged to a purchase menu where they got the game free for a week before they had to pa6y for it.

It was the next set of memories that the wizard was interested in as the teenager was introduced to the character creation box allowing him to flick through all the different races that were in the game as well as some background behind them.

Human\- Humans were the most common class as their stats were balanced allowing for a new player to get to grips with as well as allowing for any game play style.

Elf\- Elves were the stereotypical design that had come from the works of J.R.R Tolkien that had long life pointy ears were skilled with archery and had a tendency to live around forests or ancient ruins they also had an advantaged in will power whatever that meant.

Dwarf-Also like the elves they were the stereotypical version with short stature, magical resistance, strong physical build designed for tough fighters as well as being good for iron smiths.

Half Alv-This race seemed to be exactly the same as humans in appearance beside some strange symbol on their tongue they also apparently had an old history that allowed them a deeper history in the game. As for their abilities they had a high affinity towards ancient magic

Werecat-Physically this race had cat ears and facial fur but no tail with a boost in stats in dexterity and senses they also seemed to be popular among fans of the game.

Fox Tail-Fox tails or Kitsune as he had originally called them had fox ears and tails the latter depending on the strength of the player that could be hidden away if wanted as for their stats boosts they excelled in magic however they were not a popular race since they were penalized by losing a random main spell/skill/technique when they were levelling up.

Race of Ritual-This race was the most mysterious being known for its high magical power and immense knowledge they had tattoos and patterns on their bodies called runes. Their HP was unbelievably low leaving next to one to ever choose the race.

This gave the wizard some good information allowing him to now determine the races from each other as well as allowing him an inkling of what type of combat they preferred another piece of knowledge gained was the likelihood he had of meeting these other races. With Fox Tail and RoR (Race of Ritual) being the lowest it meant that any magic users he encountered would not be the most powerful they could be. With that memory finished it than changed to when the teenager had to pick a class and as such their fighting style.

The groups of classes were split into four groups being referred to as the Warrior class which had a green symbol colour, the second was called Weapon class having a yellowy and cream colour the third was known as the healer class having a pink and purple hue whilst the last was aptly named the mage class. Being the curious teenager he was the person's memory Nat was watching decided to read all the options meanwhile like the races he short listed the summary saving time.

 **Warrior**

Guardian\- Average MP and High HP, High Defence stats, Cornerstone of attack, Draws attention of group, Can equip nearly all weapons and armour although preference is for: heavy armour, one handed weapon and shield, Can take damage but not so good at dealing it. Skills for shield and ability to nullify damage for short time. Role=Tanker

Samurai\- Average MP and High HP, Defence rivalling Guardian, Some capable of duel wielding, Can act as a Tank, Ace moves can chain large amounts of combos in short time for both offensive and defensive purposes however once executed left vulnerable, long cool down abilities (5-10 minutes), most suitable for short fights, skills are strong and accurate as well as effective against players who are twenty levels higher. Weapons used include nearly all melee weapons a bow as well as plate, chain, leather and cloth armour. Role=Vanguard

Monk-Extremely high HP and very low MP Highest HP, Limited to light armour, cannot use shields, lower defence stats than other weapon based classes, high evasion rate, greatest special attack resistance, Short cool downs, some combination attacks give special effects, considered highest and most diverse offensive ability amongst warrior classes, popular amongst solo players, Weapons consist if bare fist, specialised and throwing weapons. Role=Frontline or Guerrilla

 **Weapon**

Assassin-Average MP and HP, Purely offensive, Weapons are daggers, long swords, two handed weapons, short bows and cross bows, can also duel wield, Long cool down times, specialise in high burst precise one hit kill attacks on weak points. Can poison weapons, almost no defensive skills, can only use light armour, cannot block relies on evasion, used for stealth surveillance and recon. Role: Offensive front line, rear guard sniper,

Swashbuckler-Slightly above HP and MP, Offensive melee class, capable of duel wielding, Considered best defender among weapon classes, specialises in continuous attacking with two weapons, deals less damage than Assassin makes up with it by having many combos and longer streams of damage. Most skills focus on area of attack, Also has skills capable of causing status effects, Enough enemies allow for damage to be the same as Assassin. Role=Vanguard, Guerrilla

Bard-Average MP and HP, Uses songs to increase stats of other players, Limited to short swords, bows and other light weapons or instruments, Songs are continuous until cancelled, Considered better than Enchanters, large variety of songs, Combat prowess is low and not a common class, High level can learn fifteen songs with two being played at one time, Long casting time. Role=Vanguard Attacker, Back Row Sniper, Support.

 **Healer**

Cleric\- Slightly above average MP and HP, Healing specialist, large range of recovery and healing spells, Powerful automatic healing spell that is triggered by enemy attack, Lack strong offensive abilities, Requires a part to be effective against strong enemies, Players generally have mild personalities, Can use light and heavy armour with Staff Sword and magical devices. Role=Vanguard support, Back Row Support

Druid-Average MP and HP, Heals over time, Produces greatest HP per second recovery rate via multiple stacked skills, Fair amount of offensive and defensive magic, Considered most well rounded of Healer classes, Capable of using forest control magic, High magic consumption, utilises light armour with Staff, Spear, Whip, Axe Blunt weapons and magical devices. Role=Frontline Attacker, Back Row or Centre Support

Kannagi-Low HP High MP, Job is damage interception via barrier's, Stops damage before it occurs, Barriers nullify a predetermined amount of damage, Long cast times that need lots of practise, requires the ability to predict type and range of enemy, requires a lot of skill, performs weak heals, difficult to assist team in a losing fight, wears light armour and utilises staff, bow, Katana and magical devices. Role=Ranged Damage per Second, Back Row or Centre support

 **Mage**

Sorcerer-Very low HP Very High MP, Highest magical damage out all classes, Lowest defence of all classes (can die in seconds if attacked), Uses offensive magic, Rich variety of area of attack spells, Not for frontline use, likened to long range artillery, wide variety of magic spells, cool down period depends on each individual spell with differing effects, armour used is cloth with staff short sword Grimoire and magical devices. Role=Ranged Damage per second

Summoner\- Very low HP Very High MP, Summons a choice of over one hundred creatures, Can only summon one at a time, Can only register twelve, capable of limited time summons so long as MP permits, creatures only have one third of the strength as the original, Releasing from contract returns it to full strength, considered flexible and popular, armour useable is cloth with staff short sword, whip Grimoire and magical devices. Role= Rear Attack

Enchanter\- Very low HP Very High MP, Highest MP stat, Lowest damage of all classes, Inherently support, Very low defensive stamina, Least popular class in game, Magic consumes MP at slow rate, Does not engage in combat, Can raise combat prowess to part member spells that adds status effects to enemies, Nearly impossible to finish a fight alone, Can make allies more accurate or boost dodging skills, Can alter enemies behaviour by confusing or inhibiting attacks, Uses cloth armour alongside short swords Staff Grimoire and magical devices. Role=Rear Strike and Battlefield management

The analysis of the other classes allowed Nat to put into grips the type of people who he might engage with and formulate strategies against them his first was simple he would disarm his opponent and then use a spell to restrict their movements before blasting them with any type of spell and using apparition if a person got to close into his personal space where they could be a threat.

In fact being a wizard gave him a massive advantage over all the other players and most of it was due to the massive variety of spells that he had at his disposal in all kinds of fields of magic most of which no other class could have a counter to. One of these was that magic in general was used for close up one person against one person fights rather than area of effect spells such as the stunning spell or cutting spell, There were spells that could perform over large area of fighting but it was best kept to singular fights with well aimed and precise strikes. Any enemy that close up could be hurled back by a multitude of spells or stopped moving completely he also could conjure multiple beasts for him if he wished or transfigure items. As for defensive magic a simple protego would block anything they could send whilst more specialised spell such as the flame freezing charm could be utilised preventing any fire damage. As for speed he had the major advantage of no cool down period and when you were a professional world class duellist you could fire spell after spell with your hand being blur apart from the jets of light that would leave the wand as a new spell was cast.

It was funny in a way the designers of the game had probably spent months thinking about how to balance out each of the classes only for him to arrive and screw everything up with his massive unlimited variety use of spells from all branches of magic. That was also not including the fact that he had been trained in the art of close combat so he could hold his own for a time allowing for an escape. Laughing internally he realised the best part about coming to this game Elder Tales allowed for him to level quickly and gain a sudden increase in power surpassing that of even Dumbledore meaning that wand less magic would be incredibly easily leaving him no real weaknesses.

As the memories continued Nat was greeted with the scene as the teenager chose his race and class before logging into the game the screen turning into a loading one before the level one started in the city of Akihabara. From there he watched bored as he played for a bit only coming across low level monsters since it was the starting location of the game instead of where he himself had started at which was Mount Fuji. The memories of the game continued until the most recent one where the teenage downloaded the newest upgrade and promptly found himself stuck in the game.

Blinking the light of the sun entered his eyes allowing the Wizard to know that he had returned to the world of Elder Tales after ravaging around the teenagers memories. Looking up at the strange person the teenager only saw a flash of light before he blinked finding himself outside of his house wondering when he got there and how he had left his bed his final thought on the matter was that he must have sleep walked resulting in his excursion outside.

Memory charms in Nats opinion was a very useful spell giving him the ability to wipe peoples' minds of anything he wanted this spell was most often performed to force a person forget something that they shouldn't know about such as obliviating muggle's of the knowledge of the magical world. Apparating back into the alley he took down the enchantments preventing people from seeing what may have occurred.

The last bits of information he had gained from the teenagers mind was informative since he now knew what Tokyo looked like in this world with its tall concrete buildings over grown covered in moss and shades of green whilst a large oversized tree grew in the city. Trying and failing he realised he was incapable of apparating there from his current position although this was not unexpected since it was impossible to apparate to a place which did not exist. Even if the city did exist now in real life as did this world at the time the teenager had played it was fantasy making his memories useless in terms of travel.

Another useful bit of information was that the monsters would become weaker as he progressed towards the city which would be a far shorter walk than he originally believed since the game was half the size of Earth.

With his original goal completed and information secured the blonde realised he had to sell a lot of the crap he had gained from his past battles and looting going by the memories of the teenager he would require a large amount of gold as time passed on. Finding yet another point for getting rid of his current crap was to see if he could get a more adequate sword the long swords he currently possessed could do some fighting but he preferred a less bulky and more familiar blade than these fantasy ones.

With the early sun shining down on the city it would take time before any shops opened as most residents he figured would awake around dawn adding an hour before most vendors would open for business. His logic wasn't wrong since as the time passed by the sound of more doors opening alongside voices became more common even if they were initially groggy since they had just awoken from their slumber.

"Might as well explore for a bit" Thanks to his invasion of the teenagers mind he had a basic layout of the city saving him the time and effort he may have used if he had gotten lost. The morning city became livelier as he headed north towards the cities most distinguishable landmark which was the well defended fortress that stood higher than any other building in the city.

Defended by high curtain walls that by his reckoning were four metres thick by fifteen metres tall the castle stood alone distant from the rest of the city whilst still remaining within the cities walls giving the castle twice the amount of protection in case of a siege. The castle design from what he could tell had a large hall most likely for feasts alongside two other building attached on either side which would be used for most other purposes. The walls that guarded the castle from attack had a total of twelve towers spread evenly among them allowing for archers to take position in case there was an attack as well as separating different parts of the walls from one another. Hanging from the sides of the towers were banners most likely Nat assumed to represent the family who ruled the lands on which this castle straddled the land of. The symbol of the family was rather simple to understand the basic shape of the castle alongside four towers in each of the corners coloured in grey sitting upon a black background.

As for its geographical location it was found at the back of a peninsula strutting north into the lake it was situated upon also built on these waters were obvious piers nestled with multiple different boats that were probably used for the families personal use. Whilst the castle was not all that splendid in its design being rather plain by fantasy designs it looked practical with no silly features put in for visual effect like the common example of windows that one would see.

Next to the wall by the front gates he noticed a brown sign with parchment hammered into it by a nail his generally curious nature made him make his way to the sign and read what had been posted hoping to satisfy his curiosity on what as well as kill a small amount of time as he waited for the local merchants to open up their businesses.

 **Notice**

Giant Spider Nest wanting destroyed

Location eastern caves

Reward 10,000 Gold per person

Conditions All Spiders must be destroyed including eggs

Warning giant Spider Queen seen in area

Nat looked at the reward for such a job ten thousand gold was not cheap especially back in a medieval period it would be more than enough to set a person up for life but his mind raced back to the memories of the teenager. This wasn't back in time it was a game and even ten thousand gold was nothing in the grand scale of things especially when it came to buildings apparently one small house could cost one hundred thousand gold and all that included was a one room building the size of an average dining room so two metres wide by four metres long.

He felt sorry for the people who lived here normally as there would be no chance that they could afford such a house on their own the only way to manage such a thing would be to take out loans from the richest adventurer they could find. Luckily this wasn't the same for day to day living as the cost of food and lodging was far cheaper than the cost of permanent accommodation though this did give him an idea for the future.

Unfortunately for him the job that had been posted was rather new as the players mind had no working knowledge on such a quest but then again he had only a small amount of info on the game anyway since he was only a few levels lower than him and did not play regularly.

As he went to touch the piece of parchment a new game screen popped up asking him if he wished to accept the quest. Thinking carefully he weighed the consequences of his possible choice on one hand he could gain a decent amount of money that could last him for some time whilst on the other it would delay his arrival to Tokyo by an unknown factor of time as he would off be slaying giant over sized spiders.

His most important goal currently was trying to work out why all the players had been sucked into a game world he had already devised that his spell had interfered with the magic that was being used causing some kind of effect dragging him into this world. But where would he start his search from there were no marks of any kind where the players had arrived that he could study instead they just became their gaming avatars with all the powers and privileges that their respective level gave them.

The only item well more of feeling he had was that brief sensation of foreign magic he could feel it now all around him and it was undeniably strange having so much magic even if of a foreign kind infest everything. Each character had magic flowing through them as like it was natural instead of the real world where only a select few were born with the gift as were the artefacts of this world an even some of the buildings.

His mind clicked into place as the image of a circular stone device became prominent the intercity gates were located in the four major cities on the server allowing for fast and simple transportation this was by far the most obvious example of the strange magic. Still this left a question in his mind would he be safe in travelling he doubted that all the answers would be located in a single place happily convenient instead they would more than likely be spread out in different places waiting to be discovered. With what he would guess will probably turn into some epic treasure hunt he realised his flaws firstly he did not believe he would be powerful enough at his current level to deal with anything that came his way which required he come stronger increasing his odds of survival, Second was a simple lack of a base to work from somewhere he could be alone and think as well as store crucial items and discoveries.

For now travelling to Akihabara would have to be put on hold his priorities had changed from that of discovery to that of power if he wished for any hope of accomplishing his first goal he would need to become more powerful capable of handling anything or anyone who got in his way for answers.

Looking at the quest screen he gave an internal sigh realising that he would have to complete many quests and jobs if he wanted his beloved answers in fact this meant he would have to play the game discover piece by piece and grow along the way. Oh how his classmates would laugh at him now the world renown and feared duellist forced to perform such menial tasks as pest control just to keep himself alive. Although when he did go home they wouldn't laugh not when he show cased his new found power on whatever annoying sod tried to disturb him in the future.

Pressing the accept button he ignored the guard as he looked at him doubtfully most likely not believing that a mere child would be capable of taking on such a task. He also ignored the curious looks as a party of adventurers strolled past him their pace leisurely all accepting the quest.

"Hey kid you doing this quest two" Nat ignored them continuing down the path his pace quickened to escape from them faster only for them to run after him. "Hey did you not hear me you can join us we're also planning on killing some spiders" The leader he realised was the same dwarf from the night before crossbow armed whilst her companions who were also dwarves bumbled behind her.

"No" His flat out refusal was then followed by his silent apparition turning into a blur vanishing rapidly from sight much to the shock of the short race.

Reappearing he found his hair blowing at a less gentle pace than in the city as the harsher air of the ocean blew his eyes met by the sight of a sandy beach driftwood laying in a messy heap on the shore whilst a familiar green coloured monster jumped frightened only to burst into sparkles as the cutting curse cast by the wizard sliced though Bobs neck. Glancing at the caves rough and white caverns in the side of the cliffs he raised his wand a spell on his lips ready to strike at the first site of danger.

* * *

I've read the timeline of Log Horizon and am working of that for the moment.

As of currently Nat does want to visit Akihabara but the memories of the game has changed his goals since its delivered some crucial information one of which is the fact that at this current moment he does not know how powerful people are and as such in his mind he needs to become more powerful before risking death. Sort of like playing a game where you want to go somewhere but you know that you can't until you become powerful enough not to be slaughtered every time.

And I'm giving the warning again don't expect another chapter I do this for fun and may grow bored of it.

Also if you want to see something tell me and I'll see if I can implement it I have ideas for cameos but this won't be the typical story of an OC joins a main cast of people but as it goes on stuff will happen to allow for more cameos.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

 _ **Magic and Elder Tale**_

 **Chapter 9**

Caves in the general mindset they were large cavernous holes in the ground that people could explore some held different species of animals which had evolved since light did not go past the entrance allowing for a different type of creature. They had been instrumental in human kinds beginning as places of shelter and rest as they raised their next generation before civilization developed they were also known to contain different materials such as gold, silver, copper, tin and others. During the advance in fantasy writing they was a main setting for stories whether it be where fantasy monsters rested or perhaps the location of an old powerful artefact that had to be recovered for whatever reason. Many people for different reasons enjoyed cave diving or exploring them for their important info0rmation on the past or even for any reason.

"I fucking hate caves" However some people did not enjoy the experience of being enveloped by stone on nearly all sides in fact caves for some people were a terrifying concept as it was small compact, damp and filled with many different objects.

Case in point was the words of a human wizard moving slowly and quietly a set of charms around his body preventing the senses of sound and smell to permeate down the long wide dark grey tunnels as they split into many directions tempting a person to explore deeper. Whilst no so sound or smell travelled down the tunnels alerting the denizens of these caves that did not prevent light though there was little he could do to prevent it else he be lost deep inside a cave with no light to guide his way and give him the undeniably vital sense of sight.

"I really need to create a night vision spell" Talking to himself whilst there was no other soul to hear him was a normal occurrence for the wizard as he trekked down the tunnels his wand pointing directly ahead a white light hovering above his head. The tunnels of this cave were very much the image of a horror scene as fat white silk webs hung across the pathways either preventing the usage of a passage or intimidating any person who may enter the abode. The sound of crunching bone did nothing to assist as the remnants of people who had come before him were strewn apart all over the cold floor piece by piece in what Nats imagination could only be a horrific death.

As he progressed forward his body alert and ready for an instant fight he pulled open the menu vial his left hand and went onto the quest missions revealing to him the amount of arachnids he had been given the privilege of eradicating with extreme prejudice. He cared not about what any person would say about his beliefs when it came to the ease he had butchered them with alongside the complete utter hatred he had for the Arachnid race. The animal creature loving people could argue all they wanted about the preservation and one sided hatred for an insect but he still gave no shits Arachnids alongside insects and other non vertebrae were the worst sort of creatures, one which was easily disposed of. Though in his own opinion there were the few rare exceptions of beauty among their race creatures that were both beautiful and majestic. At first thoughts two came to mind the beautiful and elegant butterfly with is interesting patterns and colours as well as the noble bumblebee that allowed for life to exist because of their tireless work with pollination it was just a shame that they were becoming even rarer as the years went by.

Silently vanishing another cobweb he hadn't bothered counting them as there were so many of the blasted things he activated his menu the familiar screen floating before him on his left as he multi tasked. Pressing on the buttons required he was soon welcomed by the quest box informing him of what he had to do to get the payment turns out it was to slay a hundred and fifty of the fucking creatures alongside the queen.

Suffice to say it was not a job he liked but at least he wouldn't have to be looking after the Merlin dammed buggers that task could be left to the crazy people such as Hag rid and the great grandchildren of Newt Scamander. He was lucky though in a way as killing something was far easier than saving it and he had no qualms with the killing of insects even oversized ones so long as they stayed far the fuck away.

As for the amount of the eight legged bastards he had slain so far he was only at seventeen meaning that he had another hundred and thirty three to deal with and a queen who without doubt would be even more annoying. Closing down the men u he peered down the corridors that appeared to stretch on forever either enticing people to explore or to show how many spiders could fit in the location.

"If it wasn't for the bloody treasure I'd fucking Fiendfyre these wankers" The more explicit language he was using quite easily reflected his current state of mind destroying yet another cobweb as he delved deeper undoubtedly to the queens lair.

Crashing into a spider at rapid speed the magic disintegrated its opponent into simple black ash not even the sparkles and bubbles that usually occurred was shown as the remains of the spider just stayed in place like one would imagine a vampires remains after being out in sunlight. It just sat there unmoving no indication that there had been any form of life at all inwardly he smiled at what he had reduced this freak of nature to.

The Reductor curse alongside the Confringo curse were by far his most favourite spells in has vast arsenal whilst at first glance they may seem similar there were slight noticeable differences to those who used such magic on a common occasion. The Confringo or Blasting curse to give the more popular name was a spell that created an explosion causing high impact powerful damage where as the Reductor curse reduced obstacles to pieces most often to a fine mist or ash.

Depending on his opponent he changed his strategy something which became obvious as he entered the caves as his normal blasting curse turned to the more powerful and lethal Reductor class wiping all life that he came across.

The cave system he travelled on was not similar to the goblin caves he had invaded when he had first arrived a few days ago instead the spiders caves were far more primal not a single piece of architecture or a civilized race had any hint in this location. All that could be found here were the wide caves systems large capable of having horses ride through but instead of horses there was only the giant species.

His feet continuing to move forward whilst the rest of his body was actively scanning for any possible threat towards him, he was soon forced to stop as he came across the all too familiar trope of sudden high and wide open caverns. Slowly glancing up violet eyes took in the sight that would have made a certain Weasley faint on the spot.

Upon looking up he was given the view of a great deal of spiders their large hairy shape standing out predominately against the white silk of their webs as they moved in a slow methodical manner, if he remembered correctly there had been a sudden popularity rise in Acromantula skill clothing especially in France but considering it was France he assumed it would just be a passing faze. The amount on the walls would easily make a poor man filthy rich capable of earning him power and prestige just so long as they knew what to do with the material.

Now Nat liked to believe he was intelligent and it was for this exact reason why he had not ventured into the middle of this particular cave to gawk in surprise and fear as the spiders as they would sail down on their webs ambushing them leaving them open to attack. If one was to count the amount of horse sized arachnids they would say that it was around fifty to sixty and that was not including the thousands of beach ball sized eggs dotting all over the cavern undoubtedly each one housing another unborn member of their revolting race.

Despite his silence the floating lumos charm above his head alerted the spiders to his presence clicking their pincers together in a way showcasing their obvious need to feed on the snack that had wondered into their lair. Looking at the sheer amount of creatures as they descended their giant eyes locked onto him Nat expressed his general opinion of not only these spiders but all spiders whatever type or size they may be by his next actions.

"Fuck this shit" Flames poured forth from his wand like a tsunami engulfing all things before it not caring or judging what it consumed for these flames were no ordinary the heat originating from these flames were far hotter than any normal flame. He could feel it trying to boil his skin from his face as it soared above the temperature of the sun treating all substance near it like wax in a blow torch the only reason he was spared was for the fact that he was in control of this old dark spell as it twisted and turned begging to be loosed on all things living. As it raced towards the spiders cooking them alive like a wax in a blow torch it took on the shape of a dragon roaring high and mightily flying and crashing down with a sense of pristine beauty obliterating any who would dare oppose such a flame. As the creature burned with an almost sentience Nat ensured his mind was calm refusing to give into any form of emotion less he lose control of the magic and kill himself alongside the arachnids he was eradicating.

Fiendfyre was an old spell and a rather bloody useful one no one was sure when it first came to be but since its original debut it had been a rather beloved spell for those who had an interest in the dark arts although there were few people who could even hope to control such a power. The spell was used for wide eradication operations when nothing could be left to chance burning hotter than even the surface of the sun nothing other than magic could stop such a spell for it could only be killed if the caster knew the charm to either stop or force command of the spell that included water enchanted or otherwise.

He watched with concentration wrestling the spell as it demanded to be released from his orders and be allowed to run free to pursue and destroy all living things with gleeful speed. He had to be careful as the fire acted more like water flowing through the many tunnels that branched off from this chamber the sound of a high pitched tortured scream filled the air before promptly silenced ruthlessly by the red burning flames.

He could stop this spell now he had the power to perhaps he would allow the spiders to live and finish them off in person but he realised he could not be bothered casting more attacking spells would be a severe waste of his time the only thing that was in risk was the treasure that may be hidden.

Setting part of his magic to follow the job of subjugating the fire he concentrated on what he called treasure such as gold weapons armour as well as other things not wanting the risk of being burned he purposely made sure that there was more power in the upcoming spell than others. With a powerful amount of magic ready a silent Accio was cast calling forth all items he considered treasure whilst pulling open his jacket pocket to allow them to speed directly into safety.

As the treasure raced through the hall ways from wherever they may be located the wizard only gave a smug smile as he realised that he was going to ruin another den for dangerous monster which had no right to live. Still his magic was ready waiting for him to apparate it was during this time period as the fire raced through the cave system engulfing anything that came in its path that the first set of treasure came sprinting towards him undamaged since he had enough control over the spell to allow what he considered treasure to pass through it.

Time raced as the last few objects landed in his jacket pocket when the last few items a set of armour and weapons finally shrunk and joined all the other items and equipment he was carrying rapidly reacting to the feeling of the spell flooding the caves he promptly apparated out of the spider infested caves leaving them the mercies of Fiendfyre.

There was no crack as he arrived outside of the caves finding himself on the beach if he wanted to ensure that the damage of the spell was controlled he had to move quickly and efficiently. Loud explosions rocked the cliff side as multiple blasting curses slammed into the side in gout of red hot flames leaving large black scorch marks from where the impact had been. At the same time this occurred the rocks exploded outwards chucking rocks down in an incredible landslide like display as well as sending splintering shattered fragments of stone in all directions like bullets. It was only thanks to his knowledge of the curse that he was able to quickly summon up a shield charm defending himself from being impaled and torn to shreds by the rock.

Not wasting a moment of time he summoned up a gust of wind blowing away the large dust cloud that had coated the area allowing for him to see the result of his work. He gave an inwards breath of relief as the old cobweb filled passages could no longer be seen hidden both behind and under several metres of collapsed stone.

Fiendfyre was powerful even capable of destroying continents if left unchecked but I still had the problem that it required fuel to burn and oxygen to burn it was went without doubt that the spell would torch and consume all living things in the caves but it would run out of oxygen soon enough with the entrances to the caves collapsed.

Still he wanted to wait not willing to risk a major calamity if he vanished and his methods of fire prevention failed he could only hope that if it did come down to such a scenario he was powerful enough to contain it.

As he continued to stare at the entrances his eyes stern and his wand aimed at where the fire control would possibly burst from alongside a series of spells ready to combat the flame he pulled up the menu screen revealing the quest icon and more specifically the amount of dead spiders.

The scene was funny in a way as the number just kept increasing at a breakneck speed idly he noticed that the amount of new dead spiders would go up or down by a significant margin at times but that was most likely as the Fiendfyre encountered groups of more or less. As a result it took very little time before the counter was filled to the brim and the experience kept coming in as even more spiders burned inside their dark caves it would be a few minutes later when the queen was reported dead completing the quest in full allowing for him to return to the city and collect his reward.

His happiness with the situation leaving many dead spiders in the wake of his fiery dragon may have been changed if he had been aware that the fire had incinerated more than car sized spiders.

Inside the caves

A spider jumped back narrowly missing the blade of a level thirty samurai's katana beside the samurai was a level twenty three sorcerer, level twenty four summoner along with a level twenty nine assassin and twenty four guardian.

The group worked in tandem together the guardian in the front whose current job was to hold the line by playing the role of the tank in the group taking hit after hit with their shield and preventing their teammates from being attacked. Whizzing quickly by their head they looked to their left eyes widened as a fire ball a slight look of fear in them.

"Hey be careful" The player yelled a human male with a large shield kept close to their body whilst a long sword slashed as yet another member of the arachnid species came up.

"Sorry" The reply was one of guilt as the male elf sorcerer recovered from casting their fire ball spell callusing a large amount of damage to it the creature leaking black blood before the large sword of the guardian pierced through is head sending it back to wherever the spider came from in this game.

"Assassination" The yell of the upcoming attack revealed to the rest of the small party the skill being used as the werecat appeared out of thin air their blade poised to strike behind another spider who had been more concerned with the guardian. The precise strike of the assassin sunk straight into where the heart would be located on a real spider hitting its weak point and killing it instantly disappearing into bright multi coloured bubbles.

"Is that all you've got" The cry from the summoner echoed through the caves as their monster a dire wolf attacked leaped up an attacked the spider its large teeth ripping into the flesh of the spider tearing its leg of before aiming for another and then onto the spider head.

With the death of that spider came and end to all the spiders who the part had been on conflict with in that area of the caves system but they didn't celebrate they still had more to kill and most especially with the queen spider the largest and most powerful monster in the caves.

"Huh did you hear that" The other members looked at the assassin in a confused manner looking in both directions to see what their companion was on about.

"I didn't hear anything" The other continued forward for a little longer when they heard a strange noise it was a loud billowing noise like nothing they had heard before quickly turning around they looked in the direction they sound originated from.

"Is anyone else getting hot?" The guardian spoke quickly his head having a light sheen of sweat as the air grew warmer and warmer whilst the billowing noise increased getting louder and louder.

"What is that?"

"I don't know but I font really want to find out" Unanimously the rest of the party elected to follow the example of their summoned as he ran down the halls as if trying to escape the sudden and strange rise of heat that was occurring.

Roar

The loud billowing noise burst into an unfamiliar roaring sound unlike anything they had ever heard before primal, loud and powerful it was a creature who was running on basic instincts and those were to kill they didn't know what such a creature was but all their instincts screamed nonstop for them to run.

It didn't help the roaring got louder as did the heat they no longer cared about the spiders which approached them all they cared about was whatever was chasing them down like a predator chased its prey before it would eat it. As sweat poured down their face and their breaths became haggard a yellow light filled the space behind them quickly glancing back they only saw a dragon bathed in flames fly soar down the tunnel its wings beating like a drum consuming all that was in its path.

Sprinting the faster members left the slower ones abandoning them to their fate as the threat of a fire dragon loomed ever closer its fangs bared the guardian was the first one he could only scream in pain as the metal of his armour melted scolding his skin before the flame over took him and he felt he brief sensation of his skin bathed in boiling flame before he knew nothing his world going black.

One by one they were consumed a sudden feeling a bathing fire before they knew nothing only the routine death animation leaving any trace but that was not capable of being seen as what appeared to be a sea of flames swept over it.

The fastest member the assassin barely saw a large cavern ahead due to his mind being far more concerned with the death of his companions and the blistering heat of the flames forcing his body to go on he leaped of the ridge after the door way only for panic to consume his face as a giant spider the size of a double decker bus locked onto him. It was all for nought as the flames followed happily chasing him down then erupting giving him the same sensation his compatriots a sudden burst of red hot pain and then nothing his body engulfed in the tidal wave of red unable to hear the screams emanating from the queen of spiders as the dragon swallowed it whole.

And like that members of the infamous guild known as D.D.D revered for taking all types of players and quests was silenced in dark magical fire.

Outside the caves

Not knowing about the murder of fellow human beings Nat continued staring at the collapsed cliff he had loosed control of the Fiendfyre allowing it to burn out inside the rocky tomb but he couldn't risk the disaster of such a spell leaving an enclosed space. Seconds ticking by slowly like they had a tendency to do when a person waited his fear of the flames destruction grew higher, deciding to reassure his mind he cast a set of protection charms from flame freezing to reinforcement. Lastly like he had done when he had found the petrol station he created a magical shield around the entire area.

Before he came to this world he would have been capable of performing such a task but not as quickly or efficiently as he could do in his current state the blue dome shape expanding quickly as it moved downwards to the floor covering the entire area of the collapsed cliffs. In fact whilst he wasn't sure of his exact magic points he knew for certain that from when he had first arrived in this world his own power had quintupled and was incredibly close to sextupling. It made him giddy inside all of the power he now possessed was indescribable people had referred to the greats as a storm of magic decimating all those who would dare get in their path like a hurricane in a America where it would wipe towns of the map with barely any survivors an nothing to come back to.

It was inspiring not only to him but to all Magical's they already possessed gifts and abilities that muggle's could only fantasizes about and even a very few select amount had access to even rarer and special gifts. Edward Lupin was one born as a Metamorphmagus he had the trait of turning his body into any shape he so desired the now extinct Slytherin line were Parsletongues able o speak and control snakes in any way or shape they chose and Finally was the also extinct line of Ravenclaw their inherited ability was truly amazing. Copycat as it had been dubbed gave the family of the Raven the power to copy any magic they saw whether it was the most complicated and advanced to the basic and rudimentary.

But powers were rare and some like squibs would vanish from family lines most often resulting in the end of said family as their child was be exiled from their family else they tarnish the family reputation. Also there were families like his own who possessed old names in Latin but had no rare and wondrous power that other could marvel at and discuss how truly lucky and powerful they were in fact this was the case with most houses. In fact in the modern day with a sheer lack of rare and extraordinary gifts those few who did have one were often sought out so they could be passed onto a family line.

Still even if one was not born with special powers such a being an Elemental, Legimens, Parsletongue, Beast Tamer, Dragon Rider, Language speaker, Metamorphmagus or any other rare talent it was far easier being born with magical blood. One easy example was that Wizards could not catch muggle diseases a point which had been undeniably clear during the black death when wizards and witches would sometimes parade themselves down the streets laughing at the muggle's who had caught the diseases happy that the race was being killed on mass scale, others were the fact that wizards were physically superior such as on average they were stronger, faster, hardier had had far sharper senses. It wasn't like they were super powerfully buffed but there was a noticeable difference and was a main reason why wizards and witches often did not do physical exertion or exercise as whilst most muggle's would train years to get to a certain point Witches and Wizards were born it naturally.

It was with these enhanced senses that he was capable of hearing the large roaring billow of magical fire sprinting to the collapsed cave in narrowing his yes his wand now fully in position ready to move in an instant if necessary.

There was a loud roar but no explosion as the rock simply stayed where it was if he had been on the other side he would have seen the sheer damage of the caves as it looked like a melted down wax museum. However he was not he was on the outside standing on the beach staring intently at a collapsed cliff whilst a see domed magical shield enveloped it, he stayed for half an hour resting on a summoned chair sipping a cup of tea all the whilst wishing he had some custard creams observing the situation ensuring that the fire did die and not screw over everything in the local area.

When he was certain that the spell was no longer a threat to anyone he completed his task by apparating back to the city of Hakone his goal to take the reward and be one step closer to getting the capital for a home base whilst he explored this new world.

His sudden arrival in front of a guard right outside the main castle walls was taken badly because as soon as he did arrive and a few seconds of shock the four guardsmen holding large pointy sticks called spears surrounded him and a group of archer on top of the ramparts aimed their bows.

"Is this how you say hello where you're from" He spoke sarcastically as the men surrounded him honestly if he wanted to he could dispose of them in an instant it wouldn't be difficult he could fire of more spells than the whole of them could perform one attack in that time. He contemplated on actually getting rid of them but he wanted to get paid and obliviating them wouldn't do as he would have to then sneak in which would be irksome.

"Surrender you're coming with us" Deciding to play along he placed his hands in the air a calm expression ever present.

"Take me to your leader" The guards didn't get the joke but he found it funny as they divested him of his swords they would never find his wand as it was well hidden nor would he ever let them have it if they even did discover it. With an armed guard Nat soon found himself behind the curtain walls and entering the castle of who ever owned the place.

The interior decoration of the castle was what one would have expected as despite it looking real and functional on the outside the castle very much had the fantasy design on the inside. Banners of the family who owned the place was hung up on every wall whilst guards stood under them spears in their hands whilst a katana was sheathed all the while dressed in samurai armour. Other parts of the decor included gaudy bright rugs for the rich nobility to walk across whilst suits of armour stood firm in different parts and there was even the odd painting or two. But what really did annoy him was the constant amount of gold it was everywhere in terms of furniture kitchenware such as bowls and plates even the torch lamps had little pieces of gold engraved into their design.

Honestly he didn't like it this castle interior seemed more about show casing the wealth of who ever owned the place far more than being a practical and working fortress unlike Hogwarts where he had spent three years and one term he had graduated by the end of his first term in what would normally have been a student's fourth year. It was quite annoying and almost insulting about how they easily flaunted their wealth he was sure that the owners would get along quite well with some of the older families always living in grandeur.

Still he care this was not his home in London it was a Lords palace which would mean rich people he would almost say rich food but from what he had discovered good food was nonexistent. As they passed through each room and Nat taking in the appearance making detailed observations as he did so they soon came to a set of larger wooden doors flanked by more guards.

"Throne room I presume" The guards refused to respond to his light hearted tone instead they pushed the door open in a symmetrical manner allowing for the group to walk inside allowing them take the audience of the lord who resided in the building.

Sitting high and mighty upon the gold plated throne sat the so called lord of this castle Nat could only give yet another look of inward disgust as he glanced around the grand hall the area designed to show case power and wealth. At the back of the main hall was a circular glass window acting as the main producer of light as it beamed through the transparent material giving people the much needed ability to see, like outside the sides of the main hall were draped in a multitude of banners each surrounded by two guards quickly counting them to see what his opponents strength would be like he managed to come up with the accurate number of thirty.

"Probably think that's enough" It was a rather stupid idea for a group of guards to bring in a suspected criminal without their hands bound not that it would be much good since he was still armed and even if he wasn't he was more than powerful enough to uses wand less magic to great effect.

The rest of the room maintained its gaudy design with a red carpet low swinging metal candle holders hidden behind the occasional pillars inside to hold up the weight of the building a quick glance up allowed him to pinpoint the direct spot on them if the situation came bad enough for a fast and lethal escape. Alongside the pillars he also took note of the structural points of the roof if he worked fast enough which would not be a problem than the collapse and subsequent death of al inside was assured.

His quick analysis turned from the room to the lord the person in charge of Hakone, he was young around twenty five if he was to guess short messy bright green hair adorned his head complimented by his similar coloured eyes. His build was like one would have expected for a medieval lord fit and healthy with obvious muscle most likely gained through years of rigorous training in the art of war but all that sword training would do little use not when with a wave of his hand he could send the man colliding with a wall face first. The man would also be considered handsome which was most likely gained through the selective breeding in their family so the most desirable traits were kept whilst the undesirable ones were lost over time.

"My lord we have an adventurer under arrest" At the name of his rank the man gulped fear obvious in his eyes probably from the fact that as an adventurer the lord knew he could be killed in an instant if things went badly.

"Unhand him" His voice was firm years of running the military border fortress city of Haknone would do that to a person after all it was their job to make sure that the enemies of the freedom cities of Eastal were incapable of invading so long as he guarded the south east passage. The guards did so immediately not wishing to offend their king or a powerful being who they believed could lay waste to their precious city. Turning his attention on to the boy the lord spoke but this time in a more arrogant manner. "Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?"

"Who I am isn't important as for why I'm here well I was going to collect the bounty of spiders nest I do believe you put a reward out did you not" The Lord Nat couldn't care less what his name was leaned forward in his seat interest alongside doubt shown on his face.

"Do you take me for a fool there is no possible way that a mere boy could deal with such a threat." He didn't take the bait to yell at the lord as the man insulted his age obviously not believing that a person his age could accomplish anything of note. Responding to the man's question Nat merely opened the menu screen brining up the quest log where it did indeed show that he had killed all of the spiders required.

Slowly reading the script right so he was aware that the child was not lying to him the lord moved his attention after a few minutes he looked at Nat disbelief clear on his face. Inwardly he rolled his eyes as he looked at the Lord for all his apparent intelligence it was rather annoying and insulting that he did not believe that he had dispatched of the goblins.

"How did you accomplish this goal?"He spoke quicker as he looked in rapt attention at the story that the young adventurer was going to give this one would surely be useful and perhaps give him an insight on how to defeat any adventurers who threatened his city if they ever did so.

"A fuck ton load of fire" That was putting it mildly he had no doubt that the insides of those caves would never recover but nothing ever did when burned by Fiendfyre it was considered dark magic for a reason.

"I see" The lord nodded towards a servant who was standing beside the throne waiting for an instruction walking forward the lord gave him his order. "Go collect our reward for the job that this young boy completed" Again Nat refused to take the bait taunting was one of the most common tactics used in duelling as well as in real life and depending on the people involved it could be used to great effect it was for this reason why he had trained against such a tactic because whilst it was a simple one and as old as they go it was a also a highly effective one. "And why did you accept this mission to go gallivant off in caves and slaughter insects?"

"Because I like to hear the screams of filthy creatures as they suffer in agonising pain" The lord laughed at that completely understanding the love of a good kill.

"Not a normal job for a boy" He smirked at Nat trying to show that he had the higher ground in the conversation. "I think you're poor I think you need my money" He spoke haughtily laughing as he did son obviously tying to feel better about his own personal place in existence.

"You offered a job I do it that's the nature of business" The lord scowled as the wizard refused to play his game.

"Indeed where is that servant?" As his voice became more angry the wizard eyed the captain of the guard who was the most obvious to recognise since their armour was made of better steel compared to the rest of the men whose job was to guard and protect the lord.

"Here my lord" Like a funny scene in a film where the idiot would be carrying around a large haul of items the servant carried a large purse of gold heading towards the wizard. When he eventually got into range he hand it over gladly accepting the reward he combined the newly acquired gold with the rest of his gold in his wallet eyes narrowly glancing at all the guards who seemed in his opinion far to obsessed with it.

"That's our business done boy unless you have anything else to say" Not replying Nat just wandlessly summoned his swords and apparated on the spot before anyone could realise what had occurred.

The city was his destination with at least an extra two hours the market had become far more active no longer were there the loud sounds of people waking up in contrast to the general quite of the early morning instead there was the sights and sounds of city. The hammering of metal was one of the loudest and most prevalent emanating from the few black smiths that were located in the city alongside this was the rolling of carts as they trundled across rough trodden down pathways that passed for roads. The sight of farm animals was not a common sight at least not in the modern day since they would often defecate inside the city leaving it vulnerable to plague and other diseases as for people they were split into two groups both obvious with what they were doing the first were the natural born people of this place performing their menial task in hopes that they would get paid and earn a wage allowing for them to survive and support any family hey may have. Then there were the people like him the adventurers as they were referred to they were also easy to recognise since they were so varied in appearance as well as the fact that they seemed to be most lounging about of if not they were the ones doing the main amount of sopping providing the People of the Land their basic income.

Now that he was back in the market Nat went about completing one of his initial missions since he had arrived and that was to sell all the crap he had accumulated from the past few days and hours he would also have to see what treasure he had gained from the spider's lair.

Almost as if the game could read his thoughts the familiar level up screen revealed informing him that he had now reached level thirty he was a little annoyed at first at the lack of progression since the last few times but then remembered that since he was a higher level now that meant far less experience boosts compared to when he had first arrived still he was interest in what his new power levels would be.

"You have levelled up Level 30"

HP: 3340

MP: 6220

The increase in power was ever welcome but now he was sure as he looked at the numbers what his staring power was and that had to be one thousand MP and since he was on level with people like Flitwick and McGonagall than that meant that Voldermort and Grindewald was most likely would have started with an MP of around two thousand five hundred to about two thousand seven hundred and fifty whilst Dumbledore would have had a starting level of three thousand.

But no longer did that matter because with his new level up he was more than twice the power of Dumbledore in his prime and he had noticed it not only the amount of power had had but as well as the sheer potency that his magic had gained from coming to this world. He knew this as he had to put in less magic for the desired result giving him more magic to work with in a sense allowing him to have more magic as time went by. He wondered if things continued this way would anyone be able to stand against him after al for all their power these people were in a sense limited by the game and whilst he was also given those restrictions they were becoming far looser.

He knew what the reaction would be when he returned home with so much power even in his current state it would change the politics of the magical world on an epic proportion any possible wars there may be would be won by whoever's side he supported. After all the only reason Voldemorts was slain was because of a prophecy and Dumbledore allowed himself to be killed allowing for a new drastic political shift in power.

And he was it the new drastic change in power the newest lord of magic as it were powerful beyond anyone's imagination but despite this he like anyone else had his flaws. Firstly in his mind was his lack of knowledge in the magical arts sure he was gifted being able to graduate school years early but his entire knowledge was limited to a few years above education however compared to masters in their respective fields he was nothing after all he hadn't yet got the chance to push the boundaries of magic to learn all the secrets and become a true master of the various fields of study. The second he couldn't care less about friends and allies the past set of Magic lords had always had allies in some form or another which had been made easy for them due to their charismatic nature allowing them to please a great many people creating followers or allies to assist them in their cause. Then again he had no reason for allies after all he was not like the previous three with their dreams of grandeur having plans to rid the world of one group or another no instead he only wished for the magical world to stay where it was. He would try to get equal rights to most groups but it would be the ones who earned and deserved it and when he did so the nature and goals of each race would be taken to in mind after all there was no chance that he would give equal rights to either Goblins or Giants those races were inherently vicious creating war after war hoping to conquer anything they could.

His mind turning to the more peaceful environment of the market he started looking in the general direction of where the hammer was coming from spotting it at the edge of the market most likely to prevent any type of fire that may occur from the hot materials being utilized by the blacksmith. When he arrived at the blacksmiths building he looked around taking in each of the weapons designs thanks to his childhood he was capable of identifying what each type of blade was though the three must common were the long sword like he had equipped, the rapier as well as the distinctly and cultural blade of Japan which was the Katana. The blades were well made but not the best he had seen although it was unfair to compare the average medieval smith to the few magical smiths that were around in the modern day. Despite the quality of the blades none of them were his preferred design which was the British 1827 Pattern Rifle officers sword his preference for the blade was due to a number of reasons but one was because like a wand the sword was one handed allowing him to use two at a time if he so needed but with magic he had no need to engage an enemy with a blade unless it was for specific reasons such as a duel or magic was not an option.

"Can I help you" The blacksmith was male not that he expected any less he was also human having a large strong build with very clear muscles gained from his time hammering metal and doing other tasks that would be required in his line of work.

"Yes I was wondering if you was willing to buy some of this equipment I have" The man nodded but it was obvious that he was hoping that wizard had arrived with the intention of buying rather than selling still the man opened up the menu screen. Following his example Nat started to drag the weapons he had in his currents storage to the man's screen as he did so an amount of gold was shown informing him of how much gold that was worth. Turns out a blacksmith was a well paid job since most adventurers did not have ea subclass that allowed them to repair their equipment giving him a large amount of money for doing a simple job? "I don't have that much money kid sorry" The man's response came as the amount of weaponry he was offering went far higher than any amount of money the blacksmith would have owned. He frowned internally thinking about his favourite sword type before realising something.

"If this game is real life than perhaps I can convince him to make me a few things in exchange" Looking at the blacksmith in the eye he summoned his tablet out of his pocket before turning it on and swiftly flicking through pictures before getting to the one he wanted curious the man looked down at the device and then at the picture. "To cover the rest of the cost could you make me three of these swords"? Wanting to get a closer look at the weapon design the man motioned for the tablet to be passed over more interested in the design of the sword than the strange piece of technology that was before him.

"The swords not like any I've seen it's like a mix of a Katana and a Rapier" The blacksmith was rather intrigued by the design after all it was curved sword similar to a katana but had nowhere near the amount of curve it was thinner than a long sword but thicker than a rapier it also had a curved tip similar to a Kanata whilst at the same time it had a hand guard allowing for protection for the fingers. As for its length it would be the second smallest above the Katana and underneath the long sword and Rapier the man could also tell by a rough look the weight of the sword was generally unbalanced with it being in the blade rather than balancing it out.

"Do you think you can make one?" The blacksmith looked at the design and then at the menu where a lot of good quality weapons were being sold to him.

"Why don't you use one of the blades you've got now?" Honestly he found it slightly funny that a blacksmith was refusing work but then again it was most likely a very peculiar design for this era.

"I prefer that design" Looking over the design again the man wondered if such a thing was possible after all it was incredibly foreign incorporating so many types of sword building he had no idea how long it would take if he focused on it. Seeing his predicament Nat decided to sweeten the deal for the black smith. "You make one for me in a week and you can keep half your gold whilst still buying all the weapons". This definitely drew the attention of the blacksmith the weapons being offered were worth around seven thousand gold due to the sheer amount but he only had three thousand gold but with a reduce in cost alongside keeping all the current weapons for trade was a bargain. All he had to get for it was create this sword design in a week.

"How ornate do you want it?"

"I don't care for ornate get it done well and I'll order two more" Now the man was excited the deal being given to him was too much to pass up his decision was an easy one.

"Very well I'll have one prepared for you in a week" Nat nodded summoning a piece of paper he used an image copy spell allowing for all the images of the blade he had on his ipad to copy themselves on a piece of paper whilst also doing the same to the information next to it casting a translation charm on the work so the blacksmith could understand the words that was if he was capable of reading however.

"Thank you for your business" Happy with a new sword under way he completed the transaction pressing sell after changing the amount of gold required walking away from the blacksmith heading towards the other market people so he could sell the rest of his wares particularly clothing.

It was an hour or so later when he finally finished his shopping well to be more accurate selling since he had a whole lot of crap to sell consisting mainly of clothing and apparel as well as the odd few bits jewellery. The final result of this was a large increase in wealth giving him around twenty thousand gold more than enough to keep him going for quite a while so long as he kept the daily living costs down which was manageable as the cost of the current in was rather cheap for the services provided. As he turned away from the armourer he picked up a conversation from a set of adventurers there were five of them attempting to whisper among themselves an failing as their voices became louder and louder.

"We have to tell them" A large built man whispered to an elf male carrying some kind of magic staff that one would expect from a fantasy setting rather than what real wizards and witches carried on them. Hefting a shield whilst carrying a long sword on his hip while grabbing the shoulder of the elf male with larger size hands than what one would expect to see in real life it was obvious that the man was a guardian.

"No we're still not sure what happened" The Elf replied nervously frantically looking in all directions to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation.

"Not sure what happened. We died" The female samurai added in their part on the conversation her tone loud and confused not caring if anyone eavesdropped on their conversation something which was becoming more and more obvious as several people stopped whatever they were doping and stared at the moving group.

"And found ourselves on the moon how do you explain that" The Elf yelled loudly grabbing the samurai by her armour dragging her close in so he could look her deep in the eyes when she failed to respond in an immediate fashion he continued. "No one tells anyone anything" Huffing the Guardian and the samurai turned back in the direction of the castle attempting to walk off before a fourth member of their group stepped in.

"'I've had enough" The heavy tone of finality flowed out of the male werecat annoyance showing in their voice. "All right everyone gather round" Fear was evident as the elf looked at his companion shock written on his face as he did not want the current information they held getting out before he could interrupt by yelling something the werecat continued his information sharing to the other players in the local area. "All right people dying in here does not mean real death"

The reaction was instantaneous as players of all sorts darted their heads into the direction of some kind of object though Nat did not know which their faces showing a myriad of emotions with some prevalent ones being shock relief and worry as well as the odd few members grinning maliciously at what that meant for general life now.

"Are you sure about that?" Recognising the tone coming from another samurai adventurer one who was far to interested in this recent development for his personal liking subtlety drawing his wand from his wrist holster pointing it towards the samurai.

"Yes" Nodding subtly at a few other members a few people suddenly drew their weapons and charged at the nearest person taking them by surprise preventing them from drawing their weapons as they embedded themselves into their flesh.

"What the" The werecat had no chance to react as a mace smashed into the back of his skull knocking him to the floor blood leaking out a fractured skull before he could get up though the mace rammed into his spinal column crushing it forcing the werecat to spit blood out.

Nat however was far faster than his attacker his wand pointed and losing a blasting spell as soon as the samurai came racing towards him loudly coughing in pain as he started to scream blood pooling from where his legs had once been. Instead only stumps remained bone and flesh exposed to the eye as for the health of the samurai they still had health left as the smoke began to move and his fuzzy eyes tried to concentrate all he saw was a light before his vision went black crumpling down to the floor.

Nat sighed inwardly as other people evaporated into bubbles and a few of the samurai's friends roared angrily in his direction obviously planning to try and end the life of the wizard.

"For Fucks sake"

* * *

Thank's you everybody for continuing to read follow and favourite at the time i checked i have 1988 views far more than i ever believed i would get

Again like ive mentioned before power levels of Nat in the game is something i'm still working on.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

 ** _Magic and Elder Tale_**

 **Chapter 10**

Saturday 15th May 2027

Hakone City

Japan

Fire raged all across the starry black night sky the smell of death hung heavy in the air refusing to leave like a spider from its web stubborn until the end the once proud fortress city of Hakone burned the orange and red flames dancing merrily in all places from streets to the top of roofs enveloping anything it could come into contact with. Clashing sounds as metal struck metal filled the air as swords and other weapons made of metal were used for the primary use of active combat the art of killing another living thing. Whilst the sound of murder filled the air with its unpleasant and foreign sound like one was watching a film of fantasy medieval wars perhaps they associated these feeling with the descriptions wrote in a book so vivid so detailed allowing one to picture themselves as if they were there but the majority of all the people living here those of foreign decent who had been dragged to this place against their will they associated these feeling with a game one they had once so relished for its fun but now thought differently.

Clutching tightly the wand made of Walnut and Cherry with a core of a dragon's heart sting his violet eyes surveyed the scene in front of him his calm expression still being upheld but inwardly shock and horror at the scene was obvious. His senses took in all the feeling there were to be in battle after all he was use to duelling but this was not duelling where people engaged themselves in a dignified manner no this was a fight like people and Aurors had described on their daily life. They talked about the fear they felt as their lives were put in danger whilst they hunted those who would commit crimes and atrocities he had once believed that he was in constant danger when he had performed on stage in front of thousands of people but that was so different.

Yes his life had been in danger far closer than most after all one misstep or lack of concentration could often end in fatal results however the point of duelling was that it was safer to fight the goal being to draw first blood or injure. He remembered a conversation he once had with his sister about why wizards had so few deaths when Aurors hunted down criminals after all both sides were armed with highly lethal pieces of equipment. She once gloated that the muggle militaries of the world would love the idea of magic and wands and why would they not a wand could do far more than a gun could and it cost nothing after training. Could a muggle just create water whenever needed when thirty or charm themselves not to feel temperatures when it got out of their comfort zones what about the ability to summon objects from across a distance or even simply use a spell to find a missing object. Simple spells but would make the daily living of people far easier and the average soldier on the frontline would they not also desire a device which would allow them to carry large vehicles with them at any time or if needed cast an explosion blowing off the side of any door or wall that got in their way.

The answer to this question was simple despite all of their abilities and spells wizards and witches preferred the none lethal method utilizing magic to subdue rather than destroy. "A rather conscience way of going about things" A muggle prime minister had once put it they had struggled to understand how despite being several centuries behind in technology that the magical world was not as backward as many thought. On the other hand though this had cost the magical world many good people and that was not including the poor muggle's who would often find themselves captured by blood supremacists to be tortured and killed with if they were lucky if they weren't well magical muggle relations were only starting to get back to what it was before the war.

The Blair government had been shocked to the core of how cruel and sadistic some members could be a few of them even throwing up when they saw the state of some of the muggle citizens it was thanks to a much deeper and mutual agreement that a war wasn't declared. Some members of the cabinet had not been happy but they were kept silent any notion of force being pushed aside and those who defied them had their memories erased of the magical world. The years later had not been easy on British magical muggle relations but it was the exact same for all governments that knew and conversed with their counterparts preventing the reveal of magic to the general public while at the same time putting in place policies and programs to help assist both sides for when the eventual tearing down of the secret of magic happened.

It was inevitable the reveal of Magic although when that occurred no one truly knew and technology was the main cause of such a high risk since the rise of cameras dotting nearly all corners in the developed world. Satellites and cameras were not capable of finding the hidden magical communities and buildings however that wasn't what would most likely cause the reveal instead it was a witch or wizard defending themselves in public that was becoming the biggest threat. Before the rise of popularity in CCTV a witch or wizard could obliviate the muggle's of any information they may have learned but now whilst cameras would still fry up if a large concentration of magic occurred or even a simple spell the sheer amount would negate that. Already students had to be taught how to carefully use their magic with one of the most important skills being how to locate a camera and what to do when one has to perform magic while under their scrutiny.

Sidestepping to his right his body twisting so he could aim his wand at the attacker Nat once again found himself fighting fiercely but unlike back in the real world this was to protect his own life especially as the attacker tried to skewer him like a kebab. His reaction was swift and deadly a blasting curse to the back of their legs ripped them straight off as if he had taken a shot gun to them at close range the sheer force tearing each and every single part of them into little pieces. The screams of pure and utter agony added to the many sounds that could be heard as the fight waged on this world that Nat and several other people found themselves in had similarities to Earth and one of the most important and useful was pain. The once game of Elder Tales had imbued ordinary people with powerful gifts and abilities as well as unnatural combat skills however pain still existed in this world and Nat exploited it to the best of his ability. After all for all of their power and might Nat only had to strike the right parts or cause the right injury to immobilise them as they felt pain; the most effective of which he had discovered was to use a blasting cure aimed directly at the legs blowing them off like a grenade and leaving them paralysed as large pools of blood spurted out like a red waterfall truly a vampires dream.

He ignored the man's voice as it went shallow their throat sore from screaming staring at his mangled bloody stumps to more pressing matters which in this case meant creating a shield as a pure white light went to crash into him. Smashing against the shield Nat felt no problems as he felt it hold its own the power of the spell indicating what type of person he was fighting with said person was one of the new PK (Player Killer) guild members who had shown up a few days or so after the revelation that death in the game didn't mean actual death instead you would just die visit the moon for whatever reason and come back to life with a penalty of losing some experience points. In retaliation for the sudden attack on his person a disarming spell was sent towards the sorcerers way heaving no defensive spells the player felt a sudden loss of grip on their staff as it threw itself out of their hand and onto the floor before the player could recognise what had occurred a stunner spell hit him dead in the chest knocking him out cold dropping like a sack of potatoes as he did so.

Boom

Another coloured spell whizzed over head his head before slamming into the inn where had had resided the last few nights detonating in a slew of large wood and stone with red and orange flames a where the structure had once stood tall killing without doubt any person who had been located in that place. His gaze focusing past the long path ways wrecked broke houses lining all along it to the hill looking above the city where a large group of player sorcerers stood their staffs out acting as an aiming system for their magic so they could play their role of heavy artillery decimating anything with long range heavy magical attacks. He briefly considered the idea of apparating over there and dealing with before deciding against it they were part of that group and he had no wish to tangle in a large scale battle with them not at his current level. His actions were chosen when the sounds of swords clashing became louder before a box fell to the floor as an elf female fought with her katana against another member of the same class who playing as a human. The box which had fallen down almost proved to be a lethal end for her as she tripped over backwards on it landing on the floor with a loud thump allowing for the human to bring their sword down upon her.

Before her life was taken a scarlet light impacted with the human knocking him down to the ground unconscious deciding to take the advantage before this spell wore off she sliced through the neck of the man cleaving through flesh and bone alike allowing for him to evaporate into multi coloured bubbles. Her hand gripping the blade tightly she looked over to where the light had come from most likely from a sorcerer she spotted him as he dispatched with more members of the PK guild the final result being they ended up unconscious.

"Look what we have here" Turning around she positioned her sword in front of her body only for it to prove futile as a large man with a heavy mace pummelled into her weak light amour knocking her through the air and into the side of the building. She coughed loudly air refusing to enter her lungs as she gazed upwards slowly her mind hazy as it was overwhelmed by pure pain leaving her open for attack which was what happened as the mace swung and splattered her cranium into many different pieces.

The loud and clear sound of a heavy object impacting a person's skull drew his attention to the person behind him he was large far larger than the others ridiculously large in frame his smile repugnant as he watched with satisfaction at the art he had created. The man grinned at him swinging his mace around his head before charging at him like a bull in Spain inwardly grinning at the man's lack of tactics he waited in place before sending a quick spell down towards the floor creating a rope which pulled tightly at foot height a metre away from his position at the same time he started casting multiple blasting curses but unlike the people around his level these ones were not so effective like blowing the fuckers legs or arms off instead it just did damage on the health bar something which only pissed the charging man off although he was lucky as they did a noticeable amount of damage and with him sending off so many such a torrent the man's health dropped at a fairly substantial rate something that said man recognised as he tried to stop his charge only to fail as he tripped over the freshly summoned rope sending him colliding head first with a building where another series of blasting curses decimated the rest of his health until only a small amount was left where a set of strong meta chains was summoned yanking him down to earth as they tightened around his main muscles and neck.

Despite his quick work of dispatching one of the powerful members from the attacking force he had no real time to relax as the sounds of hissing and clicking pincers came from one of the rooftops alerting him to the giant spiders that had joined the enemy. Spotting a possible piece of fresh meat the spider jumped its long hairy legs blowing in the wind this didn't last long as the wizard noticed the threat and used a blasting spell directly to its bulbous back striking the heart directly killing it in an explosion of bubbles.

Hiss

Clang

Dashing round the corners came more spiders but this time they were not alone as more adventurers followed their weapons drawn their gazes locked onto his body then almost as if to taunt him into submission they quickly revealed their levels. He showed no outward reaction however they were sixty levels higher than he was that meant their magic and health were past the ten thousand mark as well as their attacks being far more deadly. In fact with such a noticeable discrepancy he was entirely sure that if a single attack of their struck him he would dead sent to the moon to gaze at Earth.

The group grinned at him as he showed no intention of giving in instead choosing to fight them unlike what most of the others had done putting down their weapons and surrendering joining this group of attackers. Thanks to their carelessness he had been capable of recognising the symbols for each one of the classes the current threat he was dealing with was a swashbuckler, a monk alongside a summoner who currently had a Manticore out for her current beast. A subtle nod to the rooftops behind him was caught not wasting a moment of time he apparated appearing on the roof quickly casting a sentient life reveal charm an upgrade which had been made during the last wizarding war destroyed the stealth system that the fourth member of the group had been using g revealing the hidden assassin.

Striking fast spell after spell flew through the air in a series of multi coloured lights the first scarlet light had impacted the back of the assassin knocking her unconscious as she hadn't yet had a moment to react to the revealing of her position. Slumping down forwards on to her chest her conscious thoughts ceased as the stunning spell preformed it job to satisfaction taking her out of the fight leaving her to slide down the roof and onto the floor only to discover when she awoke that her weapon had been stolen disarmed by the wizard.

The sudden teleportation from the attacker's eyes had been completely unexpected and unimaginable sure they knew that most players in Hakone were around level twenty five to thirty and as such could fight with a small amount of skill but against them level nineties it was better off surrendering and living through whatever they may have in store for them. Still they were happy that one hadn't chosen to play ball instead resisting them it would make for a lot of fun but before they could even move he vanished in a blur of black.

What notified him of his current position was a noise they had never heard before, instantly turning their heads up to the roof of their final companion who was lying in wait to get a good kill they witnessed as a scarlet red beam crashed harshly into the back of said companion. Their faces showed shock alongside surprise as their assassin collapsed onto the floor from the spell before her weapon was stolen off her and given to their foe slipping directly into his jacket pocket. Leaping high into the air a look of fury written on their faces the two remaining melee combat members engaged the enemy.

In contrast as he saw the two jump at him with inhuman agility he used a telekinetic spell changing the direction of the heavier armoured monk directly into that of their less well defended friend bowling the them out of their intended path thrusting them through the wall of another house. He didn't stop refusing to leave himself vulnerable to an enemy attack this meant that his next movement were to apparate from his high position that the summoners Manticore had also now charged at its barbed tail unleashing a hail of spike from its tail as it did do into directly in front of the magic user.

He had no chance to step back as the level thirty player apparated in front of him all he felt was his staff being ripped from his grasp leaving him completely exposed as the same scarlet light that had struck their assassin hit him directly in the face. Nat had no time to rest on his laurels as the partnership between the other two fighters had renewed once more finally digging themselves out of the wall that they had destroyed with their mass.

"You're going to pay for that kid" The monk yelled loudly swinging his fists around as if they were an actual weapon made of steel responding to his proclamation he sent a quick fully body bind curse at him. Instantly the man's limbs snapped together stiff as a board rendering all movement impossible as their eyes could only stare directly forwards their gaze turning to the black sky and fire that burned around as he fell backwards.

Staring at the scene of his companions incapacitated the swashbuckler dashed forward the two rapiers in his arms poised for a clear thrust only to forget that he had left the ground preventing any sort of dodging ability something which was proved moments later as despite the impressive speed of the player he soon found himself hanging upside down by his ankle as if there was an invisible hook.

With the main threat now over with he could deal with the spiders that had for some reason decided not to attack although the ex-Ravenclaw guessed was due to no wanting to interfere with far more powerful beings that fought like crazy. Unleashing a multi coloured set of spells the arachnids soon found themselves turned into bubbles from multiple ways of death such as being impaled by the spears he had conjured and threw towards them, having their entire bodies blown apart from a blasting curse sending swaths of blood all over the place to even things like drowning them in a tidal wave of water promptly smirking as the little fuckers drowned in agony their pathetic bodies failing to catch the much needed breath of fresh air that they required.

Listening to the sounds of battle he could tell that it was starting to end the once loud clash of metal hitting other metal was becoming quieter as each defender fell against their much more powerful foe with the most common method of death being when a weapon was used to end a person's life. Now instead of the daily sounds of life that came in many forms or the common sight of seeing carts being pushed to and from places or even the sight of guard patrolling the area as they tried to maintain the peace of the local area there was just destruction. Houses burned and the screams of the people who had once lived here faded into nothing as their lives were cut short moving through the town his new sword attached to his hip he headed for what was once the capital and main building of this place the castle of the lord that had lived and resided here whose job he had ultimately failed at if the current status was anyway to judge things.

His wand drawn as he moved he was forced to turn around a quick and efficient hand gesture in a large sweeping measure as he felt the effects of his spells wear of his attackers blasting them off into the sky at high speed before ramming head first into the hill where their main attack mages were located. Blood it was everywhere as he marched towards the castle with great speed wand in hand glowing he had no wish to apparate somewhere he could not presently see in the middle of a battle as it could lead to an early death with a member of the attackers striking him whilst he was in hat short time of weakness when his body was a blur. The survivors of the place those who weren't currently fighting were in bad shape the adventures' would recover coming back to life if they were killed but the normal every day people of the land did not have that luxury clutching their wounds as they felt their life slowly disappear. As he moved towards his current objective he thought back on the past events of everything that had occurred before this had happened before the city had been attacked and left as what would could only be considered a ruin when the fires finally came down and the people left.

Flashback

Tuesday 11th May 2027

Hakone City

Japan

"All right this is just getting ridiculous why you don't leave Hakone and never comeback" Nakaraka Spoke clearly with a loud firm voice as he stared at the knocked down opponents of the most recent made guild of Bow Breaker the guild had been made up of player killers and had since started to attack any player who had dared walk the streets killing multiple players forcing them to the moon and back. Watching from the side whilst he leant against the wall of the house his wand drawn and his ever usual calm expression still on his face was Nat honestly he was starting to get annoyed with the attacks sure he could easily defend against them but it was getting ridiculous now because as soon as they spawned they just went back to attacking other players right in the middle of the street in the middle of the day.

The current person on the street was the leader of Bow Breaker a Mr Archibald the person had no last name but what was slightly amusing as it turned out from his research i.e. using the Legimens spell to wrack though his memories was that this apparent cute looking girl was a guy. Suffice to say the others had been freaked out when they realised that the annoying girl they had been dealing with over the last few days was actually a forty year old man.

"Fuck off I just want a little fun" Nat raised his eyebrow at this he didn't see how pretending to be a girl and go around killing people could be classed as fun but then again to each their own after all he personally considered the Mona Lisa an okay piece of art nothing fantastic, just okay, average, nothing particularly spectacular about it. Nakaraka also seemed to have the same thoughts about what Archibald considered fun if the way he was stomping on the back of his head was anything to go by.

"Killing people whenever you want is not acceptable if you want to go be a dick do it somewhere fucking else" Archibald was about to respond when a sharp piercing pain entered his mind screaming out due to the sudden injury he turned his head to watch Nat as he returned his wand to where it had been no longer pointing at he left leg which had suddenly been impaled by a metal spear.

"Ahh fuck you" Rolling his eyes at the Half-Alv's comeback Nat decided to repeat the process just in the other leg something which was recognised as the man in girls body screamed in a high pitched voice that definitely did not belong there. Nodding in thanks to the person who had helped bring in the local trouble maker Nakaraka continued his interrogation.

"If that's your final decision than I guess we have no other choice" His eyes turned harsh as he glanced in the direction of a certain object knowing what he was talking about Nat was slightly surprised that the man would go so far as to do this.

"No other choice to do what" Archibald sneered gritting his teeth in pain thanks to the injuries he had received and were currently being given by the wizard.

"If you won't leave then we'll destroy the shrine" To those who hadn't known of his plan there was a very noticeable reaction as people's eyes went as wide as dinner plates gasping drawing their hands to cover their mouth at the implication some even looking terrified at such a proposition. Even Archibald looked up from his current position in fear at what that could mean if such an action was actually followed through.

"You bastard you'd kill us all" He yelled desperate to try and change the attitudes and hopefully turn some of his attackers against each other allowing for him and the rest of his guild to escape.

"Destroying the shrine won't kill us it will simply prevent us from respawning" The shrine was as Nat had learned was a miniature cathedral allowing for players who had died for whatever reason to come back to life with the Cathedral and Shrines being their entry point. As such if one was to destroy the shrine all respawning would cease preventing players returning to this world and carry on their journey or at least to their knowledge after all they may destroy the shrine and a person could then just come b back to life in the town or city you had last visited before Hakone.

"You leave me with no choice with how many people have you killed" The guy in a girls body just snorted in response grinning at the floor even whilst his blood pooled out beneath him coating the ground red with blood he could even start to feel it on his chest with how much there was but decided not to comment on the matter.

"Who cares we come back to life" Shaking his head in defeat the complete and utter cruelty of the person in front of him annoying him to his wits ends drawing his sword he decided to end this settlement. Seeing his weapon was being drawn Nat quickly conjured some iron chains lashing the girl to the floor whilst removing the spears he had conjured with a wave of his hand.

Placing the sword at the tip of the girl/mans neck he marked out the swing in his head before pulling his back weapon raising it high above his head with the Player Killers health so low thanks to their mysterious friend it would only take a single blow.

As he watched the proceedings with boredom Nat felt a large wave of magic pulse through the city looking directly in its direction his vision was blocked by the many people who had come out of their homes and other places to see what was currently happening. The pulse went through again tracking it he was able to identify it as some kind of enchantment spell one that was often used to buff other players since the main class wasn't combat based. Quickly making sure his spell and assistance to the rest of the people living here was complete rapidly casting charms to prevent all the senses from finding him. This would prove useful as the next set of events unfurled.

"Stop" All eyes turned their attention to another player but this one was different just by looking at her equipment it was obvious that she was a higher level than the rest of the people in the town. Covered in what one would consider the traditional ninja outfit of dark clothes and a black scarf covering her face the woman spoke clearly giving away the gender she was. Two long swords were strapped to the back of this new comer giving all people knowledge on what type of weapon she preferred to engage in combat with.

As the mysterious woman began speaking Nat started to feel a large amount of magic heading in their direction there were quite a few of them and some had more magic than others but what worried Nat and alerted him roughly to what their levels were was the amount of magic some of them possessed. Without even seeing any of these people they worried him if they could possess magic strength double his than they had to have it in the tens of thousands which only meant that they had to be top players leaving the questions to be asked what were top level players doing here. Seeing that she had the attention of the group the assassin spoke once more.

"On behalf of our leader Nureha I demand that you release these people into or custody and surrender immediately entering our service as members of our future guild" Blinking in complete confusion for a few moments the thoughts of such a proclamation turned into outright laughter as players chuckled some even commenting if she was insane or just stupid.

"Look Miss" Nakaraka began as he moved the sword from Archibald's throat to the floor so it was in an unthreatening position less likely to cause offence else he say something which could damage the current conversation. "We have important business to attend to" Emphasising his pint he nudged t the man in a girl's body behind him and who in Nakarakas mind was about to be execute for all the shit he had caused since the revelation of no death.

Refusing to be treated so disrespectfully she reached behind her back drawing her blades slowly as if to make a point seeing that the person who had led them so far was being threatened by a stranger the other players also drew their weapons and pointed them at the assassin giving a clear warning. Smirking behind her scarf she pulled up her menu allowing for the contents to be seen and analysed as soon as she did so there was a step back from people obvious nervousness as they realised that the woman was far higher than they were at as a level ninety.

"Hanaka calm down" The cool clams words floated through the air giving an almost soothing effect to the people around as it filled their ear buds a gentle laugh following it. All eyes looked at the new voice as a set of players walked into view all who were highly equipped and powerful as they decided to reveal their current level status almost as if mocking them.

The voice emanated from what was obviously the leader of the group with beautiful porcelain white skin luscious wavy black hair that descended halfway down her back was topped with black fox ears that came with choosing the foxtail class. For her clothing she wore a black and indigo dress made of some type of feathers that hugged her rather curvaceous body Nat didn't even have to look at the other players to know that her mere appearance had got some of the male characters all flustered if their blush was anything to go by. As for her weapon she carried nothing obvious but due to her sheer magical power he was able to guess that she alongside the others that accompanied her dressed in robes belonged to the magical classes.

In his mind she was not the most dangerous of the three instead despite her raw power it was regulated to the use of enchantments forcing her to be in the role of support instead of ding actual damage like the other members who possessed magic wielding their big long staffs. To her left and right he could not find any other person who stood out among them although he had to be cautious as they all felt powerful more than enough he wagered that a single attack from them would kill him due to the level difference. Walking up to the group of lower level players she gave a deep respectful bow to apologise before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry for Hanaka's behaviour but I'm afraid I can't let you do that as I have a plan and I need as many people as possible so if you would be so kind as to surrender than we can't continue on our goal" Narrowing her eyes after she finished talking she gave a slight motion to indicate that she did not want her fellow players to fight against their much weaker counterparts rather preferring to talk the situation over.

"Phh are you joking" The dwarf from earlier replied refusing to believe her ears that a person even if they were a level ninety would demand that they just surrender to them on the spot and join up with whatever plan they were currently cooking inside their heads. Smiling kindly at the dwarf the foxtail woman decided to speak once more as she did so Hanaka slipped behind the rest of her adventurer friends giving her the time she needed to disappear using her assassin skills although a subtle sentient revealing charm allowed Nat to keep track of her.

"I'm not you see as soon as I heard Hakone was under attack from savage adventurers I just had to come and sort the situation out after all there is very little that people of the land can do when faced with such a challenge" Her words were sweet yet condescending mocking the people for both the act of turning on one another so suddenly and then not being capable of sorting out the current problems that they were experiencing as they could not stop the Player Killer guilds.

Growling in frustration the people born in a different world failed to notice as the people of the land looked hopeful at the female Fox Tail a small amount of hope shining in their eyes that they may be able to get their normal life back before the adventurers changed.

"Yeah well we refuse why don't you go back where you came from and leave us alone" Her voice raised the dwarf woman replied to the far more beautiful woman in front of her the eyes of said dwarf staring angrily at the chest area of the woman most likely because she had nowhere near such a beautiful figure that this black haired beauty did.

"I'll join you" The woman smiled as the high pitched tone of Archibald made its way to their ears smiling at the person she thought was a young girl she nodded and then smiled even more as other people of the group stated that they would join her unknown cause although there was some fear in their eyes.

Looking at the now larger group of adventures Nat wondered what their purpose was he could use the mind arts to enter and discover but he would rather not growing up in the house of the eagle he and others had a large respect for knowledge and the mind it was a rather sacred thing and something that shouldn't be violated on just a random whim. Despite his reluctance in invading the mind of others he was still cautious of these people that had just arrived and asked for the complete surrender; ordering them that they should join up with her and whatever crazy plan she may have.

Nakaraka Started to feel nervous as multiple people who had helped him start to join up with these new people without even asking any questions just blindly following her accepting anything that she may have. He started to wonder if this was due to the woman's seductive body with her rather soft tone that forced even him to momentarily think about joining up with her and assisting her in her plan but then he remembered they had just met and she was not very forthcoming with information. Worried he looked to where his rather helpful assistant had been only for his face to show even more panic as he seemingly vanished nowhere to be seen or heard leaving him alone to discuss with these people.

"I won't, you just can come in here and demand we do something" Nakaraka gave a sigh of relief as a fellow player stood beside him arguing well more yelling in defiance to the people who had arrived not backing down and surrounding to the woman's looks and speech. Seemingly happy with the defiance that had just been tossed in her face the woman continued to smile gently not showing any hostility involved giving the impression that the one who was yelling was rather rude.

"How dare you speak to her like that" Hanaka reacted with annoyance pointing her blade at the mans throat with practised ease like she had been taught and trained to do since birth rather than gaining such abilities via the transfer of their minds into their game bodies. Gulping slowly in fear as the tip of a sword rested only centimetres from his throat the person who had yelled back down from their position their hands moving away from their bow that they had been reaching for originally. "Good" She taunted the man easily getting a response out of him as he seemed to growl like an animal anger burning in his eyes as being treated in such a manner though it was obvious that he was only alive because the leader in the black dress didn't want to kill anyone yet at least.

"Hanaka" Reluctantly pulling her blade away from the throat of the adventurer Hanaka once again used her abilities of a much higher level allowing her to disappear as she leaped backwards landing on the roof of the buildings behind them. "I very much understand your wish not to be told what to do but you misunderstand I'm not asking you to join me I'm ordering you" Drastically changing her tone at the end to make her point clear the woman made the threat she was giving very clear far different to the normal friendly way of speech giving and almost sudden jolt to the core of many of the level thirties as they felt what could only be described as a wave of fear passing over them. Seeing that the level thirties were now becoming even angrier she changed back to her normal kind voice hoping to change their reaction. "I'll give you to the end of Friday night to join me those who don't well" Gigging cutely to herself she refused to complete her sentence leaving the threat heavy in the air.

"Yeah what are you going to do, kill us we respawn when we die" Refusing to answer the question the fox tail turned around the rest of her guild following suit and started to walk slowly away all the whilst making a movement for their weapons showcasing the irrefutably large gap between their levels. Stopping briefly the woman gave one last bit of information.

"My name is Nureha for when you decide to join us" Smirking to herself she turned around the rest of the adventurers following her as they headed out of the market and then eventually to the city walls walking out of the city leaving the others alone to think about their new encounter.

"Who the hell does she think she is coming in here and bossing around as if she owns the place" Nakaraka looked at the Half-Alvs who had stated his opinions quite vocally.

"I agree we spent days getting those bastards and now she just turns up and takes them that bullshit" Angrily joining the conversation another member yelled out scaring away some of the people of the land afraid that the crazy people with unnatural powers may suddenly go on a rampage killing anyone on sight like a few had before when it was revealed that they would not die.

"Calm down people we need to think about this situation I'm sure if we talk to them about this we can come up with a much better solution" Nakaraka spoke calmly his body movements seeming to be similar to a hostage negotiator trying to calm down people keeping them as civil and level headed as possible after all angry people were often not the most thinking of people. Unfortunately the response he got was not the one he wanted as the people turned on him.

"Talk about this she just came in and demanded we give up our lives for her order and that Hanaka bitch nearly killed us we have no chance against them"

"Exactly we have no chance against them we can't afford a fight we'd be wiped out easily" Attempting to placate the crow Nakaraka only seemed to stoke the fires harder as the group started to voice their opinions about how it was unfair that these powerful players were demanding so much of them.

"Bastards we dragged here to Elder tales only for the top players to try and force us into slavery well fuck them" Seeing that one rather stupid person in Nats mind was quickly managing to gain the support of the rest of the group Nakaraka intervened desperate to try and restore some kind of order.

"Shut up aren't you angry we spent all that time trying to catch that bastard only for those level nineties to come in and steal him right from under us" It was of no use Nakaraka realised the rest of the people were angry that after all the hard work and effort they had put into tracking the player and then formulating a plan to capture him their bait had been stolen leaving them unable to react left with only the chance to surrender or be wiped out even if it wasn't explicably stated by the woman who called herself Nureha.

"Please people all we need to ask them what they truly want we have no reason to fight" His tone was pleading desperate even as the group became more and more volatile even so much as stating that they should attack them with their greater numbers. To the more experienced players and those who were able to keep a calm mind they knew that such a strategy would only end in failure but that seemed to matter little as the yelling became louder anger burning in their veins at being told what to do after finally coming to a world which gave them a true sense of feeling

Nat had no care for the people voicing their displeasure with what had happened instead choosing to keep his eyes on the group until eventually they passed out of sight when they eventually did so he acted minimising the chance of any risk to either his personal well being or to those who resided in the city. This action was in the form of rapidly shooting of spells at the group the stunning spells easily striking their targets knocking them unconscious sending their bodies to the ground after this was done he undid his defensive spells leaning back against the wall allowing himself to be seen.

His eyes widened a small amount of surprise as the mysterious player just appeared back into sight he was no master player like those who had just come and threatened them but he was sure that the only classes capable of suing any real form of stealth was the assassin class. This player was a person to keep an eye on no other class had the talents he was capable of teleporting from place to place completely making himself invisible to all senses as well as spells that allowed him to repair buildings and knock out people in a single spell. And he was not the only one to do so during their mutual cooperation Nat as he was known did nearly all the heavy lifting from the plan they should use to the specific set up of players and abilities in case things went badly.

"Nat" Violet eyes turned to meet those of hazel as he drew the attention of those who currently remained conscious subtly he made a gesture that he was still armed by moving his wand into focus allowing for those who would try and use more physical means of getting his attention to rethink their actions. The plan worked which was obvious due to the fact Nakaraka did not go for any weapon, seeing that both sides were now agreed that weapons should not be used in a civilized conversation he returned his wand to its holster on his wrist "Why?" Nat rolled his eyes at the vague question before he apparated away leaving the rest of the group leaving the rest of the group the responsibility to pick up and carry the knocked out members to a place of safe keeping until they awoke once more.

"Rude" Nakaraka was in agreement as he continued to focus on the area where there was once a person. "Just leaves without even talking I don't even get why you even wanted him to join our guild" At the mention of his guild Nakaraka could only smile they were only small but they had once encountered a level ninety player who stated that they were above average for a guild who had just started out. He couldn't remember the name of the player only that they wore glasses on their avatar whilst wearing a white cloak with a magic staff indentifying what kind of role he most likely served as he had even briefly mentioned something which became the name of their guild the Golden Swallows.

"Yeah well I've had enough of this crap let's get a drink" Having had enough of the day's events Nakaraka turned the Golden Swallows around heading towards the nearest place which sold alcohol so they could get rid of their current problems.

In contrast to that of the guild of Golden Swallows Nat's goal was that of the library it was not a large library by any means more along the size of a library in a small town back in the real world but it was useful all the same. The scent of this place was actually familiar to him he like all Ravenclaw's spent the majority of time in places of learning and knowledge and as such was his second most popular location to be besides the training area where he practise and refined his skills for duelling. As such he moved around the place as if it like the back of his own hand the complete and utter familiarity of such place making him feel like he was home rather than being stuck inside some type of alternate world where humanity had been destroyed and ordinary muggle's were given powers they were far from being responsible to use.

He did wonder why there was a library in the city after all the general populace was uneducated incapable of reading meaning that most collections of books would belong to lords since they would have far more money than their peasant counterparts. They would also be living in a completely foreign way of life which a peasant would have considered impossible whilst the lords could not possibly imagine the hardship and till that the average person had to go through to gain the recourses necessary to feed their families. However on the rare occasion someone may perform an action or deed that would gain the notice of someone higher up on the social ladder allowing for a promotion just like his family had been elevated by order of King George the Third after the battle of Waterloo in 1815.

Still he was thankful that such a building existed as it allowed him to gather much needed information on the world allowing him to make plans in case of something was to happen like a war or even where the world was at technologically so that he may exploit it to his own advantage. Moving silently and elegantly he found the book he was looking for the history of the isles of Yamato using magic to pick up the book as well as give it a quick repair he found a table hiding in the back of the room giving person privacy alongside a small candle light in case it was needed.

Opening the book he began to read the contents on what he was sure would take him several hours as he had to organise all the information into relevant and important places so that it would be easier to use.

"It is unknown what the world was like during the Age of Myth legends speak or great towers that reached into the heavens above whilst Grand Kingdom's accumulated wealth of unbelievable value the people of this time were considered to be truly gifted. Their legends speak of many sorts such as the words "Scientists and Doctor's" Their legendary weapons were of the highest quality capable of ending the entire world whilst also being used for the normal life of people. The people were also known for wielding a great and powerful magic known as electricity which acted like magic but on a far grander scale although it says that this magic was used for such strange purposes as making bread. Despite this one day the people of the Age of Myth encountered a great demon known as the A.I Shiva this demon had no care for these people works instead destroying their lives by using their own magic and weapons against them finally destroying the world.

It is said that three hundred and fifty years ago that four races existed the Humans, Elves, Dwarves and the greatest of which the Alves for a time they lived with one another but the other races grew jealous of the Alves and their superior power in magic. According to the records that remained the Alves had the ability to make food of flavour a rare and highly treasured gift but when the other races asked the secrets of this knowledge the Alves refused to give it up. Using this as their reason the other three races banded together in a coalition to destroy the Alves if they cou8ld not have the secrets the Alves kept than neither could the Alvs. It didn't take long for the Alves to face near extinction leading to a victory for the coalition but despite this they never received the secrets they desired so much.

In retaliation of the races near complete destruction fifty years after the war the Ruquinjé survivors of the Alvs independently yet somehow simultaneously forced the first World Fracture creating the monstrous races of demi-humans. These monsters included Goblins, Kobolds, Rocs, Ogres, Troglodytes, Knolls, Sahuagin, and Lizard men with this new form of life the creatures began to wage war on the races slaughtering them in droves like wild animals with no hint of remorse of mercy creating their own hovels to live in and breed more members of their race.

However the members of the old coalition created their own demi-humans to respond to the threat allowing for new allies to help stand against the tides of ever growing darkness the races as they were referred to by their creators were known as Werecats, Fox Tails, and Wolf Fangs and the Race of Ritual who was designed to be a replacement of the Alvs magical power which they had lost so long ago in the war.

Despite their efforts however the people of the land struggled to face against the forces of Ruquinjé their cities burned and their women raped unable to face against them allowing the hordes of monsters to nearly gain complete and utter victory but then another world Fracture occurred.

This one brought with it hope as a new breed of being arrived they were called adventurers and were born with amazing gifts and powers although they had no mind of their own only obeying the commands and rewards that they were given to them. Due to the work of these adventurers Yamato was saved as they pushed back the hordes of monsters into certain places and as time went on more arrived doing the jobs of lords and kingdoms son long as they were paid".

From there the book went on about talking about how Yamato was united until it was then broken apart into five different kingdoms being known as Holy Empire Westelande, Eastal, the League of Free Cities, Duchy of Fourland, Ninetails Dominion and the Ezzo Empire. The general idea that Nat got from the book that Eastal and Westerlande were the two major powers fighting for control leaving the other three as minor locations. Allowing himself to continue reading he was able to learn of a multitude of wars that had occurred between the two all whilst using magic in their armies but still coming to no avail as they were even matched. The technology of the world was another major part and one that he could easily exploit thanks to his knowledge of alchemy since they were locked in what appeared to be the Middle Ages. Besides this there was more useful information as it implied that some of the kingdoms were far more dangerous than others alongside the odd map allowing him to place the marks onto his own giving him a more detailed map. As the hours ticked by he continued to read the contents of the books which were mostly focussed on the many wars that the two major players had been involved with over the years eventually though he looked at his watch informing him what the time was. Having read enough for the day he apparated back to the inn that he had first arrived at straight into his room eating more of the same sandwiches that he had arrived in this world with whilst he also updated his diary and created a new word document allowing him to outline what he knew about this new world.

Wednesday 12th May 2027

Hakone City

Japan

Pouring with great zeal water fell from the dark black clouds as they floated over head the unforgiving cracking sound of thunder as bright purple lightning crashed with great vigour into the ground leaving scorch marks in their wake. Squelching as he walked through the mud that had once been flat hard ground Nat headed towards his destination of the blacksmith as he did so he noticed that members of Nureha's group were in the city walking around as if they had not threatened and invasion. Although despite their suspicious activities which looked like they were taking in the design and layout of the area something that one would do in an invasion they were doing nothing wrong preventing him from taking any real action and that was without mentioning their levels.

At their level it would make combat incredibly difficult not impossible but he would have to work for his victory like he had to during competitions but these ones were different the majority of the enemy preferred to fight up close and personal. They had quite a few magic users but from what he remembered they had nothing on his casting time and a significant lack of shields leaving them incredibly weak although this was not a problem if the two different kinds of adventurers teamed up. Still he would have to be careful he had no idea what the strength of their attacks could be for all he knew they could magically create a shockwave that tore through the very ground itself and leave a giant crater in its wake.

"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat." The words of Sun Tzu came to mind as he thought about the situation he knew what he could do with his magic he had experimented on a regular basis seeing how much magic he needed for spells. The result had been staggering magically speaking he was far more potent his regular blasting spells no longer doing a small amount of damage on average but acting more like artillery with high explosive shells devastating anything that they came into contact with. It was a real change that he would have to learn to cope with after all when he returned to the real world he could not risk the chance of killing a person in a duel by an average blasting curse else he may kill them purely by accident.

Continuing to head towards the blacksmith where he had commissioned a new type of sword Nat began to formulate strategies on how to beat these much higher level players thankfully his magic still worked as it should do allowing him to use the typical stunning and freezing spells meaning he did not have to kill anyone. It may be the fact that dying did not truly matter but he was not a soldier trained to kill he couldn't take the lives of fellow human being and he hoped to never be put into the position where he personally had to take the life of a person. Although just because he couldn't himself kill a person did not mean he cared if others did die if they were slaughtered or drowned after all he didn't care what happened to those in Africa or the Middle East. Some might call this cruel but was it those people had no effect on his day to day life they were not members of his country they were people in some foreign land with their own problems and it was not his or even his countries responsibility to sort it out no matter how much they whine about colonization.

In fact he alongside the people of Europe had far more pressing concerns and that was the Muslim invasion he still remembered that day when it happened what was considered the second 9/11 when the whole world stood still in complete and utter outage. It was the second time in actual history that nuclear arms were used on another nation resulting in the deaths of millions but he distinctly remembered the feeling when he watched the live news reports as the nuclear fire rained down upon them and that feeling still resonated in him to day.

Flashback (Within Flashback)

Tuesday 7thJuly 2026

London 

Tempest Residence

Walking inside escaping the light from the harsh sun as it deemed to cook anything alive Nat walked into his family's home it was nothing like the old expensive homes of the much older and far more powerful families who held their large mansions and castles but it was home. Walking left into the kitchen that connected to the living room he placed his bags of shopping on a table top before spelling them to sort themselves out as he did so he pressed the on button to the television letting it play.

He didn't know what channel was on but the familiar sight of Judge Rinder was what came on playing as more stupid idiots brought their case in front of the Judge and the man making funny jokes as he solved the court cases. Using his wand he turned on the kettle allowing it to boil the water in the cup while he spelled the cup to fly out a tea bag depositing itself at the bottom when the water did boil it was poured into the cup and then stirred before adding milk stirring again where he afterwards placed his tea making materials away and preceded to sit down on the chair leaning back as the foot rest came up.

It was a few minutes later when his program switched suddenly and automatically brining up the face of the BBC news presenter of Kylie Lighthouse and the word Breaking News in block white capitals on a red bar at the bottom.

"Breaking news, a terrorist attack has just happened on the Eifel tower killing the leaders of all the nations attending the Paris Peace Conference" His eyes stayed calm not betraying the amount of shock that rocked the core of the wizard as pictures of the event was shown.

"Dear Merlin" His eyes took in the picture as the once proud Eifel tower laid collapsed on its side crashed into the river sane its metal broken and torn in places the camera then changed to an aerial shot revealing what appeared to be a warzone as bodies lay everywhere and the destruction of the local area was highlighted.

"As you might be aware the Paris Peace Conference was a meeting between the leaders of the NATO and WARSAW PACT organisations to try and deescalate the rising tensions that have been going on over the last few years, As of this moment nobody has claimed responsibility for the attack yet" The woman held her hand to her ear as her eyes held raw terror at the scene. "We're getting news in from social Media that the Terrorist organisation of WICO World Islamic Caliphate Organization is responsible for the attack"

"Scum" Nat spat out violently as he heard who was responsible for the attack his violet eyes showing raw unbridled hatred his normal calm expression gone his wand clutched tightly as the darkest and most horrible magic came to mind and how he would use it the imagined screams in his mind filling him with great joy.

"The death toll is expected to be in the thousands wait were getting informed of other attacks"

It would only be at the late news when the full story would come through WICO had attacked and destroyed multiple important heritage sights not just in France but across the whole of continental Europe and then to the surprise of many more the United States.

"A truly horrific day today as WICO mercilessly destroyed multiple cultural sights all across continental Europe and Mainland United States" Pictures began to show of the destruction as the newsman counted them off. "The Eiffel Tower, The Louvre, Notredam Cathedral, The Coliseum, Cologne, The Washington and Lincoln monuments as well as many others the whole world has been shocked by these attacks and already people are flocking to the countries to give blood and donate medical equipment to wherever it is needed".

"How in Merlin's names did this occur" He yelled as he saw the death count over two hundred thousand people were dead in one incredibly well time event. No one around heard him as he gripped his tea tightly so many historical and cultural sights gone blown to pieces never to be seen again but the worst of them all in his mind was the Coliseum one of the last artefacts that the European Magical world had gone. He couldn't keep a straight face the stories of his childhood seeping into his mind the ones of the glory and power of the Grand Roman Empire who alongside Ancient Greece built the foundations of Western society and it was gone destroyed by one of the many enemies that the magical world faced.

It was the next day when he alongside thousands of witches and wizards all from across Europe turned up at the Coliseum surrounding it bearing the symbols of their old names and only speaking in Latin mourning for the structure as they were incapable of repairing it an important reminder of their culture.

It was only two weeks later when NATO and the WARSAW PACT had enough of the problems that WICO had caused no longer did they care about the resources or about the liberal and stupid idea that all cultures were equal they would have their revenge. Their troops and citizens evacuated quickly and efficiently and that was when the nuclear Arsenal of the U.S.A and Russia descended upon the area and lit it with fire killing all those who dwelled there.

WICO had attacked and demanded a response and the world had obliged and as he watched the live satellite feed from space as the explosions hit he smiled pure delight on his face it may not have been a permanent solution but it felt good to see the people who had destroyed their culture burn.

And burn they did all the while he alongside the members of magical society that knew their past toasted to the weapons of mass destruction that the muggle's had created.

It was actually funny the magical world discovered that it was not the muggle's who had launched the attacks but Magical's who in their anger had taken control of the leaders of the two nations setting of the weapons. When it was discovered the ICW had wanted to arrest them only for Wizarding Europe to threaten full on war if they chose such an action after all they were hero's people who had finally taken the much needed revenge that the world so desperately craved.

End Flashback (Still in first flashback)

With his memories of the past being squashed down with what was currently important he moved quicker eventually reaching the man he wanted to see so desperately as he was the one with his new weapon.

"Morning" He spoke in his normal tone stepping onto porch that stuck out of the house allowing himself t be under the cover of the wooden roof even if it meant nothing to him since his own magic prevented the elements affecting him. Upon seeing his arrival the black smith looked up nodding in his direction whilst he continued to sharpen the client's sword with his grindstone a few yellow sparks flying off as he did so. After a while the man got up from his grindstone the sword still in his hand as he walked to a weapons rack which held the scabbard inside of its new baldric allowing for the weapon to be carried on his hip acting almost like a belt but not actually being one.

"Here you go" Walking back across the porch he handed it over to the wizard, taking it out of the man's hand Nat then went to put on his new piece of equipment over his black jacket ensuring that the sheath was on his left side since the sword he had ordered was right handed. "It's a bit big" The blacksmith went to adjust it but before he had the chance Nat used magic to tighten the material allowing it to fit moiré comfortably to his frame. "And now the sword" Nat didn't know why the man seemed to be so enthusiastic about seeing him dress up for war but he could only assume that he was rather proud of the work since he was looking expectantly with a small amount of fear that his work would be rejected by his customer.

Taking the offered sword steeping back as he did so, due its handle being pointed downwards; seeing that he was now at a safer distance not being a threat to the blacksmith he quickly brought the blade up to its correct position years of learning how to use the weapon being shown by his sharp elegant moves. He inspected the blade first it was a nice length at eighty centimetres even if it was longer than it should be for a person of his stature the top of the blade was the 1845 version meaning that it was fullered blade rather than a Pipe Back preventing any annoying problems if he tried to cut his way through something. Giving it a quick swing to feel where the balance was he gave a nod to the blacksmith happy with the work that had been done also curious though of how dangerous it was he brought up the menu allowing for a more in-depth look at the sword he had purchased.

Its name came under "British 1827 Rifle Officers Sword (1845 version)" Showing that somehow this game had recognised where it had come from as for the rest of its stats he wasn't sure until the blacksmith spoke for him.

"It will do more cutting damage than a Rapier and Katana it's also faster and more agile than a long sword and katana it also has the second best hand protection and is about average for thrusting it's also about as a heavy as the katana so you're going to need to be strong to wield it in one hand". Nat nodded as he started to inspect the rest like he had said the blade wasn't as decorative as normal ones were but considering that he wasn't in the army of even at home where his blade may be looked at for its design it didn't matter so long as it did its job of being his melee weapon.

"Thank you I would like to have three more swords of this design one more right handed and two more left handed would you like any extra payment for the additional sword" The blacksmith was a little surprised when the additional order of three blades went up to four but he had already sold a number of the weapons he had been given for a much higher price than he had thought especially since that strange group of adventures had arrived led by the Fox Tail woman whatever her name was.

"No that's perfectly fine I'll get to work right away" Absently Nat noticed as the man seemed to be more cheery at the idea of creating more of these fantasy sword designs that he had never seen before idly wondering if they became more popular with time. With the man already going back to work and the new blade in his hand Nat realised he had to start on his enchantments apparating back to his room in the inn he took out his wand so he could be more refined with his magic and not risk damaging the blade that he been built for him.

Slowly the blade elevated of the ground in front of him allowing for the work he was about to commit be easier and with upmost respect and concentration. Suddenly the metal of the blade started to gain thin slices forming shapes into the metal with the utmost accuracy like that of an experienced painter who knew their work to be the absolute highest level. As his mind concentrated on the runes he wanted for this new sword he ignored anything that was around him leaving him vulnerable normally he would not do such a thing but in his mind he was safe as nobody could keep track of him as he was capable of moving so fast and at great ranges thanks to his skill of apparition or as muggle's preferred it teleportation.

Runes were a very old form of magic being found in all magical societies taking different shapes and meaning from the small necklace totems of the Native Americans to the hieroglyphics of Ancient Egypt. Often runes were used instead of spells due to their age and far more potent properties after all Goblins still hired the best Curse breakers in the world to dive down into the crypts of the several millennia old pyramids in hopes to discover and then steal whatever treasure lay inside the tombs of old magical users. They were used in all kind of settings from structures to weapons to even his use in electronics solving the problem of magic short circuiting magic allowing for the two different energy systems to coexist and work properly together.

The runes he was currently engraving into his new weapons were old and traditional ones used for the type of weapon that he was using one from stopping the sword freezing or heating up, to ever sharp runes preventing the need for a wet stone along of which was the rune to allow the blade to slice through most materials as creatures like dragons natural magical defence could stop the runes. There were also runes to stop rust from appearing on the material and runes to stop anyone other than yourself from using the weapon as well as runes that did actual damage akin to that of spells most of which were elemental spells.

It was an hour or so later when he looked away from his weapon allowing him to focus on other things other than the piece of metal that he now had in his hands; ensuring that his runes had been done correctly he conjured multiple straw dummies for him to practise on. With his blade in hand he took on the stance he needed facing the dummies with his sword arm out stretched than he acted slashing from his left first the edge of the metal sliced straight through the straw in a neat pattern showing no marks of resistance continuing on his pattern he then attacked from his bottom left to his top right allowing him to cut through the chest of his imaginary foe knowing that if it had of been a real person he would have gone through all the clothing and destroyed several internal organs. After checking the slicing damage he then went for a thrust easily going through the weak material that he had used although he had a far stronger material in mind for how much this blade cut through.

This set of slicing went on for quite some time as he practised his technique pretending to kill people as his blade cleaved through their fake bodies eventually though he had enough of stationary targets so pulling out his wand he enchanted the room using an extension charm to make the room far larger than what it was suppose to be leaving him with a wide open space for he planned next. Changing his target to dummies he turned their material from straw to stone as well as conjuring long swords equipping them with weaponry whilst also giving them a sort of sentience so they could be used as live combat trainers like Minerva McGonagall had used on the statues during the second wizarding war during the battle of Hogwarts.

Recognising what their role was the dummies banged their right fists on their chests whilst also kneeling to indicate that Nat was their leader and they would follow the commands of said leader. Happy now that the statues had done their customary introduction he pointed his sword at them daring for them to attack him so this training session could really get under way thankfully they accepted and charged straight at him their weapons drawn and ready for the combat that they now found themselves in.

There were three in total of the stone dummies but those dummies would still be difficult to defeat as they would be skilled fighters and know how to use their weapons to the full extent they also wouldn't feel pain something which gave them a major advantage over their creator. A slash came to his right forcing Nat to parry the blow downwards in hopes of leaving the side of the statue open for an attack which couldn't happen as another attack to his left came in forcing the wizard to jump back else he get hurt. Not losing a single piece of momentum he then stepped forward deflecting the thirds strike to the side and slashed at the statues on his rights elbow only for the weapon to parry his attack although that did not prevent the wizard from trying once more with three more rapid strikes one of which did cleave straight through the rocky service of the wrist cutting of the hand.

He was unable to celebrate his victory however as he faced himself parrying rapidly as strike after strike fell upon him as the statues attacked with quite some vigour although they did attack slower than he could. The onslaught continued for a few more seconds when he had to move even faster as the third statue entered the fray once more with its long sword trying to pin its master into a corner so he wouldn't have anywhere to escape.

Personally Nat found dealing with magic unbelievably easier than with a sword one of the reasons for this was that it was far harder to be backed into a corner since you had more than two options when a strike came at you. When it came to swords there was far more movement which was shown as he was in a position where he could only parry to the side as any attack would leave him exposed to the other two. Having had enough of the attacking he leaped back from another attack bring his sword to slash at one of the statues face where it went straight through where the nose would be leaving a deep gash which would have killed a person had it been a real person. Again though his small victory was nothing as he was yet again forced to continue parrying blow after blow unable to try a counter attack since there were so many blades to contend with. If he was fighting against a single opponent it would be a far easier task since the speed of the rapier would allow him to out fight his opponent so long a she stayed out of the reach but three enemies meant three blades all attacking separately requiring him to both defend himself and ensure that he was not pushed into a corner not something easily done. The fight went on for a good few hours the training he had received alongside his enhanced physiology allowing him to continue such a gruelling pace as despite what Hollywood showed fighting was hard and it was not choreographed requiring the combatants to have actual skill.

Still as the fight drew to a close and he could feel his energy drain from him he decided to try out using wandless magic; whilst he fought parrying a shot made for his head he struck his left hand forward delivering a push spell straight into the chests of the next two forcing them flying into a wall allowing the wizard to fight against one last opponent. Stepping backwards as a slash came towards him he attacked on the enemies left flank hitting them at the throat forcing them to step backward where he then followed his attack to the statues wrist cutting off the sword hand and then thrusting directly into the chest of his opponent killing it.

Now with the statue destroyed the current threat he faced in this battle became smaller something which showed itself to be more clear as the two statues that had been flung into the wall got up their weapons raised no symbol of pain or anguish since they were incapable of feeling such things. Aiming their weapons at their creator the statues attacked once more although this time they tried even harder to surround him hoping to strike him in the unprotected back. Nat would have none of this though as he kept moving in a circular motion with his feet preventing the preferred tactics of the statues divide and conquer this did not mean though he had an easy time however. Despite the loss of one statue he was still forced to parry more than he could attack although the latter part of combat was actually being allowed to happen.

Seeing his moment to inflict a lethal blow the wizard moved first he sidestepped to the left dodging the first statues attack allowing the momentum of the blade to carry on forcing the statue to try and recover it leaving it open. The second statue saw this however and went to help its partner by attacking straight after angling his sword down when he came into block the long sword skidded off giving the wizard a brief moment to quickly recover his sword and thrust forward deep into chest area killing the second statue. With its allies gone the first and final statute was the easiest to kill due to its heavier weight it was an easy chance for him do dodge the incoming head shot and slash at the statues legs bringing it crashing to the floor. It tried to recover but doing so left it open as Nats quicker and sharper blade was able to bypass the block that the statue brought up and slice through the shoulder bone the fight finally ended however when he grabbed the hand of the wounded statues sword arm holding it bay where he delivered the killing blow which was another thrust but this one was straight through where the brain would be on a regular person.

Huffing as he recovered energy he felt the rush of adrenaline leave him the sheer amount of moving he had done catching up to his body and telling him how long he had been doing his current action. Brining his wrist up to bear he looked at his watched surprise evident as he saw that he had been duelling for two hours' idly he wondered if the legends were true about the fight between Gellert Grindewald and Albus Dumbledore. The legendary fight was said to have lasted multiple hours of constant attacking and moving with powerful spells being hurled towards one another even with his concern wasn't with his magical power but rather than his physical body despite the serious enhancements of the game. Then again when the duel had occurred both men were in the prime of their live fit healthy and had years of experience where as he was only fourteen though he turned fifteen next month. Still his speed and strength was far more noticeable he was till weaker than the dummy turned statues and unable to fully block a blow from a long sword but he was getting closer with time and a lot more levelling he reckoned that so long as he could match speed with the opponent he could hold his own.

Whilst he recovered he summoned a glass of water hastily grabbing it and gulping it down allowing the indescribable taste wash down his throat combating the dry feeling that was starting to envelop. Eventually after about ten minutes of recovering he got up from his position and brought the sword close t his face to scrutinise the weapon seeing if there were any marks that may have occurred he doubted there were due to the quality of his spell work but it was always good to ensure that one's weapons were kept in a god safe condition. Happy that his sword was in fact in good nick he smiled happily at the blade brining it down slowly before sheathing the weapon back into its scabbard allowing his left hand to rest on the handle having something for it tap his fingers against.

Idly he thought about one of his major plans for this new world however it would have to wait seeing as he had more important plans and this plan required him getting an incredibly skilled blacksmith to work with. The other material he needed he actually carried on him even if it was technically illegal by muggle authorities but considering the fact that his family had a small business that created the material for other people to use had gotten him curious and as such had been one of the first things he had learned during his lessons in alchemy. It was also useful for those just in case moments and compared to what he could do with a wand the material was nothing that was without mentioning that one could buy the material at the joke shop Weasley' Wizard Wheezes. He still distinctly remembered the news article when a muggle born father had walked in there and discovered it the expression of the angry man had been hilarious what was even funnier was that when he confronted the magical authorities about it they had simply stated that a lot worse happened at school due to magic and if something did happen it was a quick fix apparently he hadn't taken to kindly to that since his child never turned up to the school missing her one in a life time chance to learn the art of magic.

Still when he did eventually use the material with the device he wanted created it would have to be done in the upmost secrecy and confidence there was no way he was going to let anyone get a hold of it where he was unable to control its flow. Whether that is for safety, monetary or logical reasons Nat was not the type to act stupidly and introducing said material would fundamentally change the rules of not just this world but any possible future but first he would have to create the device needed.

Either way he still had a lot of time to kill until the next set of swords to do which allowed him more time in the library as he waited for the man to work he already had a set of information he wished to learn and that would be quite laborious. Still it took him no effort at all to apparate back to the library he had attended to the last few days find the set of books he wanted sit down at his table and chair and read the rest of the day away.

Her black hair danced slightly as the gentle breeze of the day went past her and her companions her dark eyes taking in the sight of a structure she had not seen since the earlier days of her gaming career before she had met him the man with the glasses who had congratulated her on being a good player. She remembered the pride that had filled her when he praised her skill about being a person who could actually pull off the enchanter class oh how she would love to find him and when she did she would make him hers where they could rule together. But for now she had a job she had to prove that she could not only lead but have practise with what was to come whilst the others began their own parts of the plan but for now this was the first chance she would have to test her skills in a real environment.

It was just a shame that the people she had recruited were only level thirties not of any real use but the city however was Hakone stood on the border between the Holy Westelande Empire and the Eastal League of Free Cities. If she could take the fortress city than she would have some more political weight to use when it came to "Convincing" the other People of the Land to join her side she doubted that all would follow her but a little rebellion was useful since it would give her a chance to use her power informing all those who would dare oppose her. It was the same with the people here most would join her but there were always that stubborn few who refused to back down when a far more dangerous foe appeared it was commendable but it would prove fruitless all the same.

There may be the off chance that one of two of them might actually be experience players who had gotten to her level and simply created another character to relive that experience of being weak again.

"Weak" Oh how she despised that word when one was weak nobody cared about you electing to ignore you as if you were nothing like you had no use and your entire existence had zero meaning like you were some pawn to play with for the more beloved people to play with the ones who actually mattered. But here she wasn't one of the weak ones no she was strong and she would take down anyone who dared to get in her way and if anyone dared to get in her path for him than she would show them the meaning of pain for he was hers and no one else he just hadn't realised it yet.

Still no matter how much she wanted to concentrate on that man whether it was his white cloak and staff or his brilliant intellectual and tactical mind or even how those glasses made him look even more handsome than he already was she had a job to do. Gazing momentarily at the castle walls as she alongside her assassin Hanaka marched towards the castle entrance she could only play with how long the people here could hold against her and the rest of her group. She estimated for a few hours at most the walls weren't that thick the guards that were stationed here weren't well trained and were poorly levelled and as for the adventurers they were also too low level to be any threat at most they may defeat one of her level nineties if they acted as a well organised group but that would be asking for too much.

"Halt what do you want" Smiling kindly at the set of guards she blinked at them slowly moving her body in a way to show off her curves enticing the men daring them to imagine what lay beneath the clothes she kept on.

"I wish to see your lord I have a proposal for him" Smiling seductively at them she gently ran the palm of her hand down one of the guard's throat forcing him to gulp as his face went bright red and his blood rushed south. Behind her Hanaka sneered at the blatant perverseness of the man as he began to stammer his eyes looking down to what cleavage Nureha revealed she didn't care for how Nureha acted after all it was to be expected she would act this way since her subclass was courtesan something that seemed entirely natural to the Fox Tail woman as the guards lost all common sense and gratefully let them inside.

"Pigs" Nureha looked amused at the reaction of her assassin contempt showing in her eyes whilst she reached towards her weapons itching to daw them and make an example of them one which in her mind would leave a bloody tail as reminder.

"It worked did it not" Nureha giggled slightly as they entered inside the memory of once taking quests here allowing them to navigate with no problem.

"Men are such pathetic creatures always thinking with their dicks first" Hanaka reply was sharp a clear tone of disgust as she talked about the creatures they had just encountered.

"Not all men some are good people" Hanaka just gave a pointed look to the black haired woman not responding she knew of the woman's obsession with one particular man although she had no interest why . "In fact some men can be kind and are intelligent" Nureha only giggled again in a cute fashion grabbing the attention of guards making them fall in love due to their belief of a beautiful soft spoken woman. Glaring at the walls as she moved on Hanaka's fingers moved closer and closer towards her weapons annoyance clear on her face as more and more men stared at her she swore that some even started to follow her however before she even had a chance to draw her weapons he felt the soft hand of her leader comfort her. "Don't worry we'll be finished soon enough"

"He won't agree" Nureha only smiled in response as they came across the much larger wooden doors that indicated that they were approaching the throne room opening slowly the wooden doors revealed the bored expression of the current lord as he slouched on his chair a bored expression marring his otherwise handsome appearance.

That face changed in instant to one of curiosity and interest as he took in the forms of the two women that had entered his throne room adjusting his sitting arrangement he gave an arrogant smile allowing himself to drink in every single part of the fox tails body. Liking what he was seeing he motioned to one of the nearby servants to go and get him a few pitchers of wine the long service of the servant understanding what it meant he had to do when attractive guests arrived.

"My dear ladies what can I do for you" Raising his eyebrows suggestively he almost flung himself out of his throne his desire for the beautiful dark haired woman getting the best of him. Nureha for her part acted calmly as she walked up to him a seductive sway to her hips easily drawing all male attention to her whilst she took on an innocent look walking up to the man she had an objective wit.

"My dear lord I have a proposal for you" The lord licked his lips as he heard the seductive tone in Nureha's voice it was like a drug intoxicating and so irresistible so much so that he walked straight to her stopping only a few centimetres away allowing himself to smell the scent of the woman in front of him. Behind them Hanaka fought every part of her body which screamed at her to take all of the men's heads in the room and then proceed to impale them on a spike outside the castle walls purely for the way they acted.

And what is this proposal" Purring out the last word as if he was an alpha cat the lord circled around Nureha slowly like he was a predator and she was his prey for him to stalk and then eventually pounce upon so that he could have his fun.

"Well you see some friends and I have a plan for Westelande and I want you to be part of it" He shivered as he took in her seductive tone a sense of euphoria running down his spine all the while he thought of the many things he would like to do to the young woman. As did Nureha's assassin if her angry expression was becoming more evident only the mental images of the man's dead body giving her any relief and staying her blade from the complete and utter slaughter that she wished to deliver.

It was at this moment that the servant returned a tray in his hand carrying multiple jugs of liquid and a few silver chalices to drink the beverage with them; taking the pitcher himself the lord made an effort to appear as sexy as possible whilst he poured the red liquid into its container handing one over to his guest and offering another one to his guests friend.

"Sunrise wine very expensive to get a hold of" Giving a silent toast he began sipping the drink watching out the corner of his eye as Nureha copied his actions. "Now what exactly is your plan for Westelande, Hakone is a member of Eastal and I answer to Duke Serjiad Corwen it's my job to maintain the border after all". Hanaka glared at the mans haughty tone unable to understand how her leader was able to put up with such antics keeping up her false smile Nureha blinked at the lord seductively.

"I plan to rule Westelande but to do that I need gold and this beautiful city that you rule over" The reaction the Fox Tail got was what one would probably expect from a man of that time.

"If you need gold all you'd have to do is entertain me for a few nights but I can't marry a commoner like you it would look bad on my status as a lord" Nureha didn't change her tone as she continued sipping her drink making frequent moved to expose her cleavage daring the man in front of her to make a move.

"My dear lord you seem to misunderstand I'm not asking for your hand in marriage I'm asking for your subservience leave Eastal and join me if you do you'll have all the young women you could ever dream of" The Lord gave of a growl as the mental image of several attractive young women filled his mind completely in the nude lying on his bed smiling up at him seductively gesturing for him to join them and take an active role in the pleasure. This mental image stopped though and was replaced with a new one in this one the woman in front of him was moaning his name as he treated her to a good time her ears and tails twitching with pure ecstasy.

Nureha smiled at him more moving close to his ear and whispering her hot breath brushing his hear sending tingles all down the man's spine causing him to purr like he was an animal enjoying the ministration s of his oh so attractive guest. Then something seemed to click in his brain as if he had only heard the full sentence sending him out of his lust induced stupor slightly.

"Subservient to a woman never" His tone changed to one of disbelief as well as a small amount of outrage. "You a woman would dare to tell me what to do you must have some grand delusions in that pretty little head of yours" Before he could continue she put his hand on his face rubbing his chin and small stubble where he hadn't shaved for a few days the action seeming to sooth him.

"Just imagine it my dear lord all you would have to do is pledge your house and city to follow me, leave Eastal and you would be more powerful than you could imagine. I am building a new empire my dear lord and you could be there one of my advisers when I become queen can you imagine that the prestige and honour you would receive for being the first house to support my ascension to the throne". The Lord could imagine it all the political power far more than he carried now as just the protector of the border sure he gained a large income from being a main city on a major trade route but it wasn't enough it had never been enough he wanted lands and power.

"Remember son loyalty to the Duke and you will be rewarded" The words of his father echoed through him what would happen if her abandoned his duty to the beautiful woman would the Duke send his armies to come and attack his city to regain the border controls that he maintained. He shook his head in fear he may have been trained how to use a weapon but he had no intention of seeing combat and if he rose against the Duke than he would pay the price and his home would become a warzone.

"No I will not" There was no steel in his voice but rather deep longing and disappointed lust that he had been forced to push away such a golden opportunity to enjoy such a beautiful woman as an old man came to mind he grimaced. The dark eyes of the adventures narrowed slightly whilst her face showed annoyance she had played and flirted with this man and had received nothing other than a glass of wine and an offer to be a bed warmer. Seeing that her chance was slipping she tried one more tactic something that may convince this apparent coward into surrendering to her.

"If you do not join me come Friday night I will burn this city to the ground and take its ruins as my own" Rubbing her hand across the lords chest she made a pointed move of pressing the places which were more sensitive to touch with extra force it worked if his moans were anything to go by but unfortunately for her he still refused her offer.

"Do your worst a woman and when you lose the fight you will become my personal whore and you will love every moment that I pleasure you to the point that you will never want to leave my side again your only wish in life to fulfil my sexual needs" This time both women's eyes became vicious Hanaka had gripped her blade pulling it halfway out of its sheath only being stopped when she recognised the much different and more terrifying tone of voice that she was now utilising.

"I will give you the same amount of time I gave the adventurers surrender and submit to me by the end of Friday or I will destroy you and you pathetic little city" Rushing out of their positions the guards in the hall pointed their weapons at them surrounding them more than likely hoping that this position would allow them to kill the adventurers if it came to an actual fight.

"Go" Nureha smiled cruelly at the guards as they heard the order of their lord forcing them to put their weapons away and back off allowing the two to walk straight out of the hall and then the castle revealing the familiar outside look of Hakone.

"Those bastards who does that fucker think he is telling you that you're nothing but a whore for his personal pleasure" This time Nureha made no motion to stop her companions yelling as she stomped angrily beside her the glare she gave to anyone who would dare look in her direction scaring them off. "Come Friday I'm going to chop his cock off and force it down that fucking hole of his see how he like it" Her loud tone drew large attention forcing all the males in the area to wince and reactively grab their family jewels as the assassin listed every possible way of doing as much damage as she could to a mans pride from roasting to spearing them or even delivering poison but the one that really drew the horror from the rest of the people who could hear her yelling was her disturbing declaration to flay the lord alive staring from his precious bits and working her way up.

"I will have to remind you that you can't kill our teammates just because they act inappropriately" The assassin growled in more anger as recent memoires came up.

"I understand why the people here wanted to kill that Archibald he's such a fucking pervert I cant believe that you wanted me to spare the life of that no good loser." It had come to light over the past few hours since they had recruited Archibald and the rest of his team why the group here had been so determined to catch him. The man had spent all of his time since joining their side perving on the women by trying to grab them by the breasts whenever they weren't looking it had only been by her leaders orders that she hadn't killed him where he stood instead of only being allowing to stab his hand repeatedly and waiting until his health eventually recovered piece by piece.

"When we take Minami you can do what you want with him but for now we can't allow the defenders know that we don't get along and when the battle comes I'll ensure he's first through the breach" Once again Hanaka was relieved by the words of her leader and future Guild Master even if they were not at that stage yet in the plan.

"I still don't get why we didn't attack them straight away they would have been off guard and allowed us to win easily" The Enchanter only smiled once more as they passed through the main gate of the village the pair of them walking at a rather fast speed as to avoid any encounters with the current defenders not that they would have any trouble if it came to any sort of battle.

"It's all about appearances if we attack right away than it will be hard to recruit allies but give it some time and we can fabricate a story to the other lords and ladies. It will be easy to tell them that we were attacked by Eastals lord who wanted to take an innocent woman as his concubine and as such had no other choice to defend ourselves" It was rather elaborate for Hanaka but then again she wasn't the one in charge of their plan that was up to her leader and if she believed that this strategy would be the best to gain support then so be it she would simply follow and obey as well as protect her from anyone who may cause her harm even if that included the man she had fallen in love with.

It was a bit of a walk back to their camp since it was located close to the shore inside a set of caves deep into the side of a few horribly scarred cliffs, she had no clue what had happened inside of this place but it was not normal. The caves insides did not look like she would have imagined instead of the sharp jagged rocks small cave holes and dampness that one would associate with caves there was simply soft smooth looking walls as if they had been heated to such a degree that they had melted giving the nice polished looking surface.

It took a bit more time to navigate through the tunnels although oddly there was not the usual stench of death that one would expect her only solution to the answer was that whatever had burned the inside of these walls had also been powerful enough to get rid of the stench. Eventually they made their way to where the rest of the group was located this place was a large cavern that usually indicated where the boss monster was. In its place was a large fire illuminating the cave showing clear shadows as people moved back and forth looking down from the enclave above she saw the rest of their group going around their activities whatever they may have been.

Some were grinding away at weapons as they put their subclass to good use whilst others were repairing armour and others seemed to be cooking and even the odd one r two seemed to be gazing inquisitively at a piece of paper whilst they held ink quills drawing some type machine from the blue prints up. Walking down the ramp with her lady they eventually came to meet with one of the commanders whose name was Indicus.

The woman had short purple hair with slightly tanned skin and light blue eyes which were magnified slightly due to the glasses she wore as for her class she played a level ninety sorcerer elf who wore a maid outfit for some reason Hanaka didn't have a clue why since it wasn't exactly battle material. Upon seeing their arrival the woman curtsied lifting her skirts aside as if she was a real maid trying to show respect although it always seemed sinister to Hanaka as the woman gave her the wrong feeling about her.

"My lady how did it go" Nureha gave her a happy smile as she looked at her.

"Not too well he refused to submit but I told him the offer was still open in case he changed his mind" Hanaka snorted internally at that there was little chance that the lord would change his mind especially with how easy he had been enthralled by Nureha's looks acting like a dog in heat.

"I'm sure things will work out well and if he refuses we will still go ahead with the attack" Her tone was kindly as the maid spoke to her leader offering up words of encouragement as she acted inside the view of the other members, playing pretend after all was a rather useful skill.

"You're correct but I would rather wait until we have more people to join us" That was the real reason they were waiting so long whilst they were scouting the area both sides knew it would mean very little since the more powerful players would be able to steam roll their less experienced enemies.

"Of course my lady" Indicus bowed he head in her respect acknowledging her pretend position of maid following her leader's orders even if on the inside she was scheming about how she would get revenge on the woman but to do that she would have to get the woman's personal pet assassin out of the way. Oh how the woman was vulnerable she didn't have her loyal guard dog to snap at anyone who approached her heels it was rather amusing apart from the fact that she prevented her from doing what she wished.

"I don't know what you're plan is ladies but you're forgetting a major flaw in your plans to take over the city" Hanaka's eyes narrowed as she looked at Archibald oh how she wished to show him the meaning of pain asking permission from her leader with her eyes she was once again rejected by the stern look that the curvaceous woman gave. Huffing in response she replied in disbelief at the man's impudence.

"Oh and what he we forgot pig" Archibald gave both a grin and an angry look in both one look something which Hanaka found difficult to believe but still tapped her fingers on the edge of the blade ready to draw her sword and show the man in a girl's body how to inflict pain on rather sensitive spots.

"The sorcerer goes by the name of Nat" At the mention of his name other members that had joined in the little merry band to capture the criminal perked up curious to see where this conversation was headed and if possible glean some information on the anti social teenager. Nureha and the other more powerful players looked uninterested their eyes showing of a look which stated "Really" Seeing their expressions Archibald pressed on his attack. "I'm not joking that little bastard is far more powerful than a person his level should be in fact I bet he's a hacker there's no way that a normal player could have the spells he had by normal means".

"Really do tell" Speaking softly to encourage the player killer Nureha looked at him and the other players that had joined them on their quest normally she would have ignored such a proclamation but the looks that the other new members agreed upon the fact that whoever this person was had strange skills.

"He's the bastard who caught us one moment we were planning a raid against a shop next thing we know we feel this urge to walk in the middle of the road and then he just teleports out of nowhere. Before we even knew what had happened we were in chains with our mouths in the dirt. Turning her gaze to the other members of the guild that had once been bow breaker Indicus was able to confirm that the creepy man was in fact telling the truth. "Never had a chance just fired off his spells with no cool down penalty" Gritting his teeth the man failed to notice that sudden interest that Nureha had taken from that piece of information after all classes had cool down penalties even if some were shorter than others they were noticeable so to not have one was incredibly intriguing.

"And what does this person look like pig" Archibald sneered at the girl however the drawing of her blade and pointing it just centimetres from his throat made him sing like a canary.

"White Human, long blonde hair, purple eyes and rather plain looking he also wore black it's easy to recognise him since he wears normal clothing was leaning on the side of the building when you arrived" Nureha frowned as she thought back to when she had seen the collection of the adventurers who had apprehended her new servant not one person matched that description looking to her right she silently asked if she knew who he was talking about. Shaking her head Nureha frowned more normally she would not believe scum like this man was but she knew that he had no intention to misinform her it would do him little use since his life lay in her hands.

"We will not have to deal with this sorcerer my lady he is only a low level this cretin is most likely making up stories to try and gain your prestige". Nureha nodded at her maid the man may have no intention to misinform her but that did not mean that he could not have been imagining things the stress of the new reality affecting him in unknown ways. She looked over to Hanaka who was still threatening the man/girl realising that her leader wished to converse with her she turned her head all the while ensuring that she could lop the man's head of if he so much as moved a single hair on his head out of order.

"Hanaka tomorrow I would like you to return to the city find this "Nat" and follow him see if what Archibald is saying is true" Returning her sword to her sheath with natural grace she bowed her head low following the traditional practise stopping her from noticing the briefest of smiles that flashed upon Indicus's face when she realised that she would get the beautiful dark haired woman alone so she could teach her, her rightful place in life.

"Gladly" She smiled happily as she heard her new orders it was nice to be trusted by her leader and not some pawn to be moved around it was why she followed her as Hanaka knew of no other person who was as kind and caring as her master especially after she had helped her. She dispersed her thoughts on the matter before they could be brought up again preventing the memories that came up again.

"Oh so your sending angry bitch over there I feel sorry for the poor fucker already" The girls high pitched laughter filled the air only to be stopped as a round house kick impacted the side of her skull kicking her to the ground with great force leaving Archibald to rub his face consonantly as he complained from the pain and how it was unfair that he still felt it the memory of spears impaling his legs fresh in his mind.

"You're just lucky that I'm not alive to kill you" Slightly disturbed at the girls attitude the man showed a small amount of fear looking to his ex guild mates and player killers only to not find the assistance that he had wanted essentially leaving him to the ire of the angry assassin the last word he said before he blacked out due to the sheer pain was.

"Traitors"

Friday 14th May 2027

It was Friday afternoon when she first got a glimpse of her target standing by the lakes edge looking out into the rather beautiful colour of the water a book in his hands whilst the breeze blew through his hair. She had no idea how he had been able to avoid her so long apparently he resided in the main inn but the boy who operated the rooms refused to give away which room he resided in so she had been forced to wait and wait. It was after a full day had passed that she had realised that her target never entered or left the room having had enough she had busted open every door only to find nothing apart from when she saw another adventurer helping himself to one of the whores who resided in the city. She had reacted by throwing a knife in the low levels face killing him instantly and then offering a large amount of money to the whore for the grave injustice that had been done to her though she missed when she simply found a new inn and new virgin adventurer who was more than willing to pay so his life as a virgin nerd could be ended.

It had roughly been the same thing on the second day as well leaving her with nothing sure she had begrudgingly talked to the blacksmith pig who was forging weapons for him hoping to get an idea on this sorcerers movements only to result in nothing. That was the first step in a rather annoying goose chase as she than heard that he was in the library rushing there she missed when he had then apparated in front of blacksmith collecting the second of his newly commissioned swords and then disappearing.

It had only been within the last few minutes when she had finally identified him whilst he was eating her freshly created sandwiches that had been created for her by her groups cook apparently the magic skill was actually just using the plain old cooking skill but making the food like one would normally. Still she had found him well more like his hair since it covered the back of his jacket and she had not yet been able to take a glance at his face oh the agony she had to endure as she rushed to put away her nice tasting food all so she could complete the mission that her master had set out for her.

It was as she watched him from her high elevation on top of a bell tower that she took in his equipment he was definitely low level as she couldn't even recognise where he may have gotten his current clothes from perhaps some kind of event. What confused her more though was the fact that he had two swords on his person she didn't know which was stranger the fact that a magic character had melee weapons equipped since it was pointless or the fact that he seemed to be wielding a different type of weapon.

She recognised what type of sword it was after all who didn't recognise a sabre the most used sword type in history with its one handed curved blade primarily used for cutting and loved by the Europeans during their constant wars with one another. It was the sheath of the weapon which really identified the blade as curved since it was more obvious then the blade itself since the curve of the sheath was far less than what she normally attributed to the weapon.

As for Nat he had already noticed the assassin from the days before tailing him although if he was to guess she was infiltrating the city now so she could deal with anyone quicker when the time came for an attack. That got him thinking an actual attack on the city would be over very quickly compared to a real siege there was no way that this stone and mortar would be capable for standing against the likes of people who could throw fire balls at them causing them to explode as bad as Helms Deep vs. Uruk Hai during the Lord of the Rings films.

Still he doubted that the people of the city would try to defend their homes even if they all died horribly it was the nature of things one did not attack somewhere without expecting some resistance something which Nakaraka had tried to stress onto him. The poor man was too fooled by his sense of honour to see clearly though they were out matched, numbered, gunned and tactics any actual plan of defence would fail instantly.

As soon as the higher levels came rushing through that front gate it would simply be a case of fighting on your own desperate to survive a few would be able to hold out at first like Nakaraka but even he would be killed soon enough. As for him it depended on how magically resistant these people could get if they were capable of being magical creature level resistant than he might have a chance thanks to the recent increase of magical power but beyond that he could only hope that his non direct spells could do something.

He had entertained the idea of putting up a shield but it would be useless all the same the raw power that had emanated of their levels was shattering any concentrated attack would annihilate anything he could throw up. If he was honest it was strange this feeling since he had arrived here he had felt more powerful than he could have ever imagined yet alone fathom but his power was trounced compared to that of the more powerful players. It left him with little battle choice there was no way he could engage them directly a duel like he normally would neither did he think he would be able to keep them unconscious for long if he used non lethal methods probably two or three minutes with a stunning spell.

He could also run but he needed this experience at least a small amount if he wanted to ever get further in this world and the sooner he got a taste for the most dangerous of foes the faster he could plan around such eventualities. There was also the problem of their methods of fighting they would more than likely try to kill him he on the other hand wouldn't. Contrary to popular belief killing did not break the soul instead killing was natural in animals after all if killing broke the soul than the planets ecosystem would never work as the predators would become extinct since their souls had shattered so much.

Still it was not an easy thing to kill another person and whilst muggle's could quite easily cope with the killing of other humans being since they would be resurrected Magical's were very uncomfortable with such a thing. There had been many examples in the past of what large scale murder could do but what worried him and the rest of magical society even more was what had happened with Tom Riddle. After being killed by ancient magic the man had found a way to return to the living allowing for him to enact another war resulting in more deaths and bloodshed as well as the collapse of multiple ministries around the world. That war had truly shown the terrifying nature of resurrection because after so much effort to dispose of him the first time Tom Riddle only returned years later nearly winning the war if it hadn't of been for the odd fluke and arrogance.

It was funny actually not many muggleborns were aware of the scale of the war only knowing about what had happened back home in the British Isles but it was called a wizarding war for a reason and that was due to every nation taking part in it just like the World Wars that muggle's had created. Europe like always was the heart of such events since it was where the Dark Lord had risen and was also home to the oldest families being the location where the most persecution had been taken against their kind. North America as usual was better off when it came to this thing he had once remembered an American declaring loudly how the world needed America in both worlds bragging about their complete better skill that nobody could match. Nat had been quick to knock him down a few pegs after all America had massive advantages that other nations didn't first was their distance, four thousand kilometres of ocean between them and Europe and just over double that from its west coast to Japan. Added to this was the fact that despite the age of other nations magical people America was in a geographical gold mine and had benefited greatly from European society giving them the Latin, Norse and Ancient Greek magic even if they did like Europe specialise in the first of the three. Another point was that whilst the U.S did play an important role in the war they did very little in anywhere besides its southern continental neighbours.

For South America it was trying gain more power and by aligning with a new Dark Lord they hoped to gain prestige and respect challenging their neighbours to the north. Asia was on the side of the light with Japan being its leader as despite what they did during its last war Japan could not stand the use of Dark Magic being far less tolerant. Australia and New Zealand didn't really have a problem on its own land rather fighting like it had before in Europe combining with Canada. Africa in contrast was aligned with Voldemorts the birthplace of humanity still resonated with them and their pride of Egypt alongside other old magical societies made them want to rise up in power being capable of challenging their wealthier northern neighbours. There was bugger all in the Middle East and that was mostly due to how dangerous it was and how more so it had become since the dawn of the twenty first century.

Finally that left Europe what historians are stating to be the middle continent in magical affairs and like it normally was it the West went against the East. The fall of Britain had been catastrophe for the Light with Dumbledore dead that left no one to face Riddle and had essentially surrounded the other western magical powers of France, Germany, Spain, Italy, Greece and Portugal. Thankfully it was only a short time that it had stayed that and with the Dark Lords arrogance he refused to push south giving the light a small amount of none worries. With Britain's return to the light followed up by the swift execution of all Death Eater members and their families in the islands they were able to regroup with the others and push the main force of the Dark Lord out of Germany and continue forth to their heart of Russia whilst the Asian nations from the east.

As this happened America was able to defeat the dark side fighters and join up with Europe to holding the border of Africa facing any possible counter attack of which lasted a few years. The war finally ended with the now powerful Light side invading Africa from every coast and eradicating the last pockets of Riddles supporters.

It was due to this war why magical humanity gained such a large fear of the old Ancient magic Voldemorts may have discovered the secrets of Horcruxes in a book but that didn't mean that other dark leaders didn't find the knowledge in different ways. Either way the final count at the end of the war was that about a thousand dark wizards and witches had used Horcruxes to prevent their deaths leaving a great seat of stories for bed and a dark reminder why such magic was illegal.

It was one of the main reasons why he was so reluctant to kill the stories of the past echoed through magic involving the dead was of the blackest foul those who had passed on should remain dead never to walk again not even great legends such as Arthur of Merlin.

"The dead should remain dead there is only so far we should ever go" He never understood what his father meant until years later and only deeply now some people may say that life is precious and should never be destroyed he disagreed instead he was of the opinion that the dead whatever they had done should be allowed to rest. It was the natural order of things and was yet another reason for the gaping divide between politics of the modern world whilst all sides agreed that the dead should remain where they are the Left viewed Humanity as something that should defy every law of nature. Where as he and the right had more respect for the natural order things looking at the world as it was rather than trying to reshape it to fit their image time again and time again as their morals changed throughout the years.

It was why he found this new world both interesting and disturbing it had its beauty as well as its ugly features just like his own world in the modern day and he was sure that scientists would love to study it not just for things like magic and architecture but because of how the players reacted to the situation. Already sides were starting to form the most obvious being Nureha and her group who wished to control this city for themselves using strength to do so but if history was an example then somewhere he reckoned people would work together to try and reshape this world to that of the real one.

As for him he did not know what he would do yet besides investigate this world and try to find a way back home this was a new eventuality and not one he could have ever prepared for after all you don't exactly hear about people in the news that someone had suddenly found themselves in a new less technologically advance land. That left another key thing of this world while he could easily survive in this place due to his magic and the magical worlds lack of technology the average muggle could not.

Electricity was an important lifeline for the average person providing for their every day needs such as cooking and lighting as was running water and natural gas sure some people may know how to operate such things but the normal person would not. It was only a matter of time in his mind before people went mad their daily patterns as well as ideas of what could normally occur being smashed and thrown aside for this new reality. Sure they had telepathy but modern phones were so far advanced with their many apps and connection to the internet one didn't notice how important something's are until they are gone and now these things had ripped away leaving them with nothing. Most people would probably stay around the cities trying to create some semblance of daily life desperately clinging to keep a hold of what they considered normal; others on the other hand would relish such an experience they would treat this event as if it was some kind of marvellous adventure that was to be enjoyed and taken advantage off. Either way this new world would test him already he saw himself taking action to investigate meaning that he would not be one of the ones to cower and neither was the assassin who was walking up behind him slowly her weapon drawn.

As she advanced quickly upon her target she couldn't but help feel smug of her assassin abilities it had taken many years of extensive playing to becoming skilled at Elder Tales something that gave her a small taste of what her sister had felt. She had wondered ever since coming to Elder Tales if this was what she had felt being different having gifts and talents that normal people could only dream of not being a failure by disgracing her families' honour. Still she would not disappoint Nureha all she had to do was discover how much of a threat this one level thirty player could be though she doubted that words of a pervert man who pretended to be a girl allowing him to spy on girls.

Still this would be a rather simple matter walking up to the long haired male she couldn't help but feel this deep feeling of anger and guilt that started welling up in her as well as a small degree of fear.

"Why am I feeling this" Deciding to get her answer she swung her sword aiming at where the back of his neck was located only for the sound of metal striking metal to be heard as the sabre of the wizard deflected her strike to the ground revealing his face to her. Her eyes grew as memories over took her.

Multiple Flashbacks (Each new paragraph is a flashback)

"Is that it?" The British Duelling champions childish voice spoke bored as the fallen form of her sister as she stared up at him in complete humiliation for being defeated so easily to a person five years her younger. She could only stare at her sister as the legendary honour of her family was washed away in a single battle from a child hailing from an unimportant non rich non powerful family in the British Isles.

Blood it was everywhere her eyes showed pure horror as the red substance decorated the inside of the house that she was in front of her laid the dead corpse of her sister a katana had been thrust through her stomach and torn from left to right through her abdomen. Her red hands holding the handle she knew what had occurred the traditional suicide of Japan Seppuku she only felt her knees collapse as she landed on the floor covering herself in her siblings blood.

"Did you hear her sister committed Seppuku" She didn't react as her classmates laughed at her family their talking about how her family had lacked honour and became useless. When she arrived home her eyes dark with her appearance showing a right mess in far contrast to that of the normal neatness that she had been raised with. She remembered calling for her family after not receiving any answer she walked into her parents' bedroom only to find the same situation as her sister did as their blood painted the walls and floor her parents lying dead on the floor having committed suicide.

What happened next was what one could expect a car drove her and what was left of her belongings to her new home at the orphanage never to have anything to do with her dead family she had simply been brushed aside like she always had been. After that came the bullying from her new neighbours at the orphanage as they discovered what had happened to her family it was only one day that she discovered a game that had been show cased in the news where a person could become a different person and have magical adventures with magic and such things. The hard work she put into getting money so she could purchase both the game and continue paying it was new but it was her escape and then she met her Nureha the woman had taught her how to play. No longer was she the squib of an ancient and Honourable family from Japan now she was Hanaka legendary assassin and warrior as well as servant to the great and powerful Nureha rightful queen of Japan.

End Flashback

Nat didn't know why but all of a sudden the assassin that had attacked him froze as if she was in some bad memory only to stop suddenly fire burning from her eyes as if it was hell itself forcing him to apparate out of the way and back to his room before the assassin split him from balls to brains. He didn't know why her attitude had changed so dramatically all he did know was that she clearly wanted him dead.

Hanaka stared angrily at where the wizard had stood obviously apparating to a different location now she knew why the pervert old man had warned her and her leader of the danger of this person. The person she had just attempted to kill was a wizard and no ordinary wizard at that how could she ever forget the face of the one who had destroyed everything she ever held dear who had with his actions ripped her life away and had put her on this path.

"Nathanael Tempest I will kill you" Her declaration went unheard as she gripped her blade tightly the thoughts of revenge filling her mind her plan for killing him in the most painful way possible when her eyes widened as she remembered the reality of the situation. "No you can't do this not when I'm so close" Violently she stabbed the ground with her sword as she remembered that it was impossible to die in the world due to the shrines and cathedrals that dotted the landscape. Collapsing to her knees as she looked across the lake she could only think about how unfair her life was and who had made it that way. "Why what have I done to deserve this" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered her life before that moment it may not have been perfect but it had been better the warm smile of her older sister gazing down at her hugging her tightly comforting her when she had once hurt herself.

The sound of footsteps approaching cleared her mind; she had found her objective and discovered the risk of this person now she had to report back to Nureha on her discovery, proceeding to activate her stealth skills she than headed back to the cliffs.

Nureha's base

"Hanaka" Nureha rushed forward as she saw her friend before Hanaka had know what happened the Fox Tail had latched onto her holding her tightly normally she would have been suspicious of such behaviour but with her recent discovery she couldn't bring herself to care. Returning the attention her friend gave to her she soon found herself to look up as Nureha looked at her confused before it turned to worry as she saw that her eyes were red most likely from crying. "What happened"? She didn't answer as the other members of their group walked towards them most were equipped for battle even if they knew that they wouldn't start such a thing until midnight occurred. "Indicus gather the others we're leaving now" Frowning internally Indicus frowned at the amount of sudden affection and strength that her puppet had magically gained with the return of her pet assassin.

"Yes my lady" With a graceful bow she ordered the rest of their group out marching them like pretended soldiers on their way to a war leaving the two women alone to talk to one another.

"Hanaka what happened" Nureha's tone was one of true concern as she looked at her friend she hadn't seen her this upset since she had first talked to her about her past and since then they had never brought it up.

"He's here Nureha that bastard who killed my family is here" Hanaka yelled angrily as the sight of her dead family filled her mind as well as those words that had caused their deaths.

"Tempest" The older woman's voice said the word slowly the one word which would cause her much younger friend to lose her normal angry tone to one of sadness and pure hatred that screamed out for vengeance against the one who had humiliated her family and ruined her life. The look on Hanaka's face told her everything she needed to know. "How?"

"I don't know but he's here and he has his magic" The dark haired woman's face showed interest as well as uncertainty the tales her friend had told her of the secret world filling her mind.

"What do you wish to do?" Nureha's voice kept the same gentle quality of it but to those who truly knew her they knew that she was angry.

"What can we do? If we attack he'll apparate, if we kill him he'll come back to life, we can't exactly keep him caged up as we don't have the money yet to buy the Shrines or Cathedrals" The squibs knowledge of magic was far more limited than to that of an actual wizard or witch but even she knew that without people being incapable of dying than there was no action they could take to take revenge.

Nureha looked at her gently what her friend said was true despite their plan there was nothing as of yet they could do stop a person with the gifts and talents of a magical human and it was due to this that she gently griped the shoulder of her friend drawing her close hoping to relive some of the hatred in her.

"Not tonight but you will get your revenge help me with my plans and eventually we will fight him on our grounds and when we do he'll never be able to resurrect". Hanaka smiled slowly at that finding the truth in her words as of this current moment there was nothing they could do to stop the wizard but with time they could trap and end him.

"I promise I am forever yours I will never abandon you Nureha" Nureha gave the younger assassin one last quick hug before releasing her as well as giving her a comforting smile.

"Come on then we have a city to conquer" Nodding her head the assassin followed her leader out of the caves to regroup with the rest of their organisation.

Hakone

The sounds of quick marching was rampant through the city soldiers who bore the crest of the lord of the city moved up the stairs onto the walls bows equipped in their hands whilst they wore chainmail armour alongside a quiver with arrows and a short sword. Behind them were other men of the city dressed in tougher steel plate armour being equipped with a long sword and shield obviously indicating that they were to fight the upcoming enemy at close range. Beside them were the odd few adventurers led by their leader Nakaraka.

Nakaraka looked at the enemy in front of him with clear worry in his eyes they had far more adventures on their side having taken the majority of players as they wished not to be slaughtered by their much stronger counterparts. Others had just ran away heading for the starting city of Akihabara where they claimed it was safe only a few had actually decided to take a stand against the group who wished to take over the city lead by the Fox Tail woman known as Nureha. As for the mysterious magic player with the varied spells that went by the name of Nat he wasn't up on the walls either instead he was reading books in the library of all things.

In all honesty the situation looked bleak they had around two thousand guards as well as thirty adventures all levelled between twenty five and thirty two where as they had around one hundred members seventy of which were level ninety whilst the others consisted of around their level or were stronger. In all honesty Nakaraka had no idea why he had stayed the chances of victory did not exist this fight was pointless he would only end up dead and yet he stayed more than likely for his desire to be a hero with a large amount of recognition as well as to satisfy his need for honour.

As for the tactics of the enemy well they hadn't even really thought of one instead they just stared at the castle walls from their hill their mages standing behind the main front line whilst their melee fighters looked at the castle defences with a bored expression.

Time seemed to tick by as both sides waited for the eventual moment that the attack would begin the menu screen were open for some players as they watched the last minutes of Friday tick by one by one.

11:56 the last troops that the city had got up the stairs of the walls joining the combined forces.

11:57 the attacking force started yelling about how badly the defenders were going to lose

11:58 Nakaraka looks down at the enemy ahead of them fearfully as resignation comes across his and others faces, the result of the battle had been decided before it even began.

11:59 both sides raise their weapons and aimed at the attacking party only the sorcerers would be able to inflict any damage at this range.

12:00

"Begin" As soon as the command left her lips the sorcerers of the attacking group let loose their first volley of attack which came in the form of or of lava as they zipped through the air.

His eyes only widened as the true extent of what was to occur dawned upon him before he even had a chance Nakaraka soon found himself back at the moon as the heavy artillery of magic fire spells crashed into the walls of the walls with tremendous force.

Bang

Crash

Ahhh

Crunch

Fire smashed into the walls of the old city blasting apart its very rocky walls sending rock and mortar crashing through the air with mighty noise tearing apart any who may stand against the power of such power. As for the walls they stood no chance as the sheer raw power coming from the fire spells blew them apart leaving gaping holes in the wall as id heavy artillery from the modern age had been utilised. As the first set of spells hit and the poor sods who defended the walls soon met their ends in a very violent and gruesome way with their bodies being smashed into pieces been used in a similar way to paint as their guts and blood splashed carelessly around the fortress city decorating it in red.

The sounds of the explosions rang in their ears immediately making some death as they could only look in the direction of the charging attackers their vision blurred only to then feel pain as if they hadn't been slain by the explosion itself than the rubble had impaled themselves violently upon their person. Adventures struggled to gain their breath as they struggled to force themselves up on their feet with only a few managing to do so those who did were unable to react in time as the enemy came down upon them like a ravenous set of wolves.

As for the guardsman who had not been immediately effected by the first set of attacks they were given no respite as they same bombardment of fire then rained down upon them ripping apart their walls sending them flying into the air with limbs blown off into blood stumps before eventually hitting the ground with aloud crunches. Those few who had not had their body parts separated from their bodies still only met death as their necks snaps, skulls splintered, ribs forcefully impaling their hearts drowning them in their own blood choking as they did so. As the melee force of Nureha's group moved forward enhanced by their status buff members they found no person willing to fight them as they laid down on the floor helpless. Annoyed by this they simply finished off anyone who had not been killed by the immediate attack giving no quarter to the enemy.

With the collapse of the walls and the utter massacre of the majority of the guards the magical artillery turned their sights onto the city itself loosing spell after spell of destructive magic in an endless cycle so they did not give defenders a chance to defend.

Inside the library Nat prepared quickly casting a shrinking charm all of the books in the library found themselves far smaller than their original size before being summoned inside his pocket finishing just in time for the wizard to put up a defensive shield around himself as a fire ball blasted half of the library's structure away.

The sound that followed was what one would have heard of a siege in that time as steel clashed against steel explosions rocked the area like a set of never ending earthquakes and screams filled the air as people were cut down wherever they stood.

Some surviving guards made a futile effort to defend the citizens but with their pitiful equipment and training they only found themselves as targets for the attackers to butcher like pigs. Some poor men had no clue what was happening as Hanaka dropped down behind them her blade cleaving through their flesh and bone forcefully separating their head from their body. This attack was then followed by the assassin throwing her knives directly into other guard's heads piercing their eyes and impacting their brains.

One group of level thirty adventures rushed into the side of the torn down library to be met with the wizard before they could even recognise that he was there they found themselves impaled onto other buildings walls as thick spears pinned them down by their hands leaking their red life source on the floor. Gripping his wand tightly as the senses of battle filled his mind Nat jumped down of what remained of the place of learning and joined the battle.

The scene of Hakone was one of true destruction houses were burned blood soaked every surface as if it was paint the residents of the city screamed in fear as they were cleaved through by the attacking adventurers some found themselves stabbed through the stomach others were torn in to by an axe. Those who weren't killed by these methods met their end by an arrow puncturing their body or having their limbs ripped off by explosions of fire balls that were sent constantly leaving no where safe.

Some of the lower level players who had allied with Nureha stumbled upon the young wizard and went to attack only to find themselves incapacitated in fact he was a sight to behold himself. His wand moved like a blur a shape impossible to make out as constant streams of light burst forth smashing into anything that the wizard considered an enemy. Some were hung upside down by their ankles; others found large gash marks on their chests or limbs shredding them off leaving them useless others found themselves held by vines as they applied pressure powdering and mashing wherever they held their victims into a fine bloody paste. There were many ways that Nat dispatched with his enemies some found their limbs torn off with explosions other had their tendons slashed brutally, others were frozen in ice others were set ablaze and even more were thrown with great telekinetic power into the surround area. He had no care what level his enemies were so long as his combat revolved around disabling rather than destroying his personal well being was secure.

End of Flashback

Nureha stared at the once lord of this castle currently he was sandwiched between a piece of rubble and the floor his legs and right arm had been utterly crushed by it the scene was rather amusing in her head this man had once called her a whore now where was he.

"You should have joined me" He had no chance to reply as Hanaka's blades was punched into the man's skull turning him along side all of the residents and guard of the city into bubbles leaving only his red life force behind.

"It was good to end that pig" Hanaka spoke clearly as she cleaned the man's blood of her sword in a condescending manner behind them the screams of the remaining citizens could be heard as members of her group entered the last strong hold.

"Indeed I wonder where he is" Nureha answered calmly there answer was given promptly after as they soon found themselves divested of their weapons turning around they were met by the face of Hanaka's most hated person. Seeing that her assassin was defenceless Nureha summoned up a shield around them but it was too late because with a simple wave of his hand the girl was sent catapulting into the air which was then followed by the collapsed piece of wall smacking her.

Nureha dint even have time to have a fearful look as streams of fire struck against her shield followed by bolts of lightning and then boulders in a never ending barrage. Frowning internally Nat conjured a multitude of animals which included lion's bears and wolves panicking due to the end of her spell limited Nureha used her main offensive technique.

Pulses of magic sped through the air the major power difference of the two combatants levels easily allowing it to kill the creatures quickly thanks to her class build she was capable of casting thirty of these a minute. Leaping in high in the air to avoid the sudden vines which erupted from the ground she soon felt herself seized by a spell hurtling her towards the castle followed by a rapid set of spells that she was unable to defend against due to being unable to deliver the shield.

The scorching pain of fire seared part of her left face leaving it to melt only to suddenly reverse as arctic ice froze upon it and then expanded before splintering inwards she however was lucky. Nat was getting tired of this back in the real world that would have killed her but the level advantage only meant that all he could really do was inflict pain something which pissed her off as she continued to send pulses of magic at him.

Fortunately for him these pulses didn't seem to be too powerful as his shield disintegrated after it was cast blocking the spell but leaving him wide open for another attack but he was used to such a thing and so could easily cast the spell again.

Nureha gritted her teeth now she understood how much of an advantage this kid had and why wizard magic was considered better than game magic by Hanaka its sheer speed and tenacity with a lack of cool down prevented any type of attack by anyone who could not use the same type of magic. She found herself having to doge attacks than only to impact the wall as she was caught in a telekinetic spell still it was not as bad as one would think since the wizard had been unable to take down a tenth of her health yet.

Apparating suddenly at the feeling of incoming magic Nat witnessed the area he had just been turn into a several metre seep crater leaving the area black as the fireball missed him this gave Nureha time to recover as more spells zipped his way courtesy of the sorcerers who had now moved into the city.

One a maid let loose a blizzard freezing the area not powerful enough to fight the magic he apparated from his position on top of the battlements to that behind the city hiding in the forest. From there the barge followed as fire spells rained down upon the area of woodland setting it ablaze like Vietnam war accepting that he had done what he could he turned around and started apparating in short point to point hops preventing the enemy from striking him.

Dusting herself off Nureha looked as the city burned Hanaka appearing at her side whilst Indicus walked up to her smiling politely at the leader of attacking forces. Hanaka meanwhile staring at the direction of the roaring forest fire that engulfed the area where the wizard had her eyes narrowed her blade returned to its sheath.

"Coward"

A few hours later when the sun began to rise all that remained of the city was smoking ruins not a single building left standing and blood as the scene that would greet any ones eye. The final crowning glory of this was when the maid of Nureha said the first words of their new conquest of western Yamato.

"My lady the city is yours"

* * *

Yeah this chapter took me a while I added a lot more stuff than i thought i was introduced more characters gave some more history as well as looking at Nat's political and world views a small amount.

I also realise some people will not like him because of his views and stuff but i don't give a shit he was brought up in a different environment than muggle's are so his views reflect this, It is also why i am diving into a more extended magical history so people get why he is like this as a i personally find that the magical world is similar to our world.

What i mean by that is people generally are not just good and evil but rather have beliefs and have their own reasons for doing things and as we experience in the modern day are generally considered in one of two political camps.

Anyway normal message of don't expect another chapter because I may get bored and I am lazy

If you have any questions PM me and as for spelling mistakes I do use spelling check but undoubtedly it will miss things anyway toodles.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

 _ **Magic and Elder Tale**_

 **Chapter 11**

15 May 2027 

Yamato

Feet moved quickly as they moved across the mountainous terrain of Yamato above him the sky was dark and he could hear the sounds of the many creatures that resided here thankfully though he had been intelligent enough to apply the much needed spells and charms to prevent anything from sensing his presence. Behind him the light of the burning city was still very noticeable although the sound of screaming had stopped though this was more than likely due to all resistance against the attackers been quelled.

As for his destination it was the same as before he had arrived which meant Tokyo the problem he was facing currently though was the terrain. Unlike the fertile flat green land of England Japan was far more rugged and not something which would not normally be crossing when it was dark with no light source and a group of super powerful beings behind you. Still he was rather glad that he had trained in the highlands of Scotland to improve endurance as well as wearing boots Merlin knew that the stupid idiots who wore trainers here would never stand a chance. As for the roads well he knew that taking them would decrease the amount of time of time it would take to get to Akihabara it would also give him a far more easier predicted path if the woman's group didn't want anyone to escape.

Still despite not being on the active path he was following quite closely as he had no internal knowledge of Japans geography and the books in the library only had words preventing any actual use of those. Still he was finding as he went on that running was doing him very little and he had to apparate to reach the peaks of the mountains in a sort of line of teleportation either way it worked because after reaching the peak he was rewarded with a familiar sight.

"Tokyo it's been a while" His speech was that of familiarity as he remembered when he had first visited for a youth world duelling championship naturally the capital of the nation had been where he arrived where he then took a train to Mount Fuji as that had been where the actual competition was taking place.

In truth though if he actually knew the cities and maps of Japan then he would have to correct himself since he had just managed to arrive at the southern tip of Hiratsuka which lay in the Kanagawa province. Although on Google map's it looked like all these cities was just one really big oversized city though they couldn't be blamed for that as Japan wasn't a lucky nation when it came to geography roulette but then again nobody beat the U.S at geography roulette. His home of the U.K was pretty good being an island which had fertile grass land of England as well as deposits of coal, iron and oil as well as other needed materials and that was without including how fucking terrifying the Scots and Welsh were when pissed off. As for the Irish besides the one or two that had attended Hogwarts he had never really interacted with them having never even set foot on Britain's western neighbour it was a shame really most people forgot the Irish in the U.K generally considering the U.K as the big island rather than the big island with a small part at the top of the other island as well.

Still the Irish had a great many things going for them whether it was their dancing, their love of alcohol their absolute fascination with green when it came to Saint Patricks day or their general distaste of the English but then again everybody hated the English.

Either way the sight in front of him was similar to the one he had first seen when he arrived in this world an old city with its skyscrapers reaching high into the sky but its once sharp neat appearance had faded away with it now being replaced with green as it seemed to attach to everywhere. He could only imagine what London looked like but Tokyo was impressive its towers and building appearing like they went on forever even further than his eyes could see honestly the wizard had no idea how anyone could live in an area so packed. Sure London was tight but in comparison the British capital had a population of just over eight and a half million where as the capital of Japan had a population of just over thirteen million. And when one counted the population by their greater names than Tokyo blew London out of the water with thirty seven point eight million and as for London well last time he checked Google was being fucking annoying as it stated that Greater London had a population of less than just normal London.

"Bloody Hell" As he took in the scene of the old city the sheer scale seemed to add up even if the world was half the size than Tokyo still had a larger population than all but London's normal European capital size. He nearly had an internal fit when he realised how big Greater Tokyo was as well as realizing that whilst he was not a person worked in the games industry those who did and had worked on Tokyo probably had been doing so for years. "Shit" He groaned the last piece in annoyance it was still dark but he would rather rest the night and gain some of his strength back because for all he knew their plan may be to chase him until he got exhausted and then descend upon him.

Finding him if he chose a random house to sleep in would be difficult even if he did take a house by the sea front any wards he put up would defend him against attacks that they may try to use against him. Apparating to one of the small houses he held his wand in front of him ready for trouble in case any monsters decided to also take residence in the area and action had to be taken.

Opening the door to the house slowly Nat stepped inside his wand glowing giving him light he also made sure to open any doors or windows with magic as doing it by hand could risk leaving him exposed to an attack. Thankfully such a thing did not occur and he was left with an empty house that he could sleep in; after casting protective wards cleaning the house of dust and replacing the bed mattress and linen with new ones he made himself comfortable drifting off to catch up on some hours of sleep.

When he woke up it was approaching eleven o'clock normally a time he could never considering waking up at but since he had spent a good amount of time the previous day running from a bunch of powerful people it could be excused.

Heading down stairs he opened the curtains allowing natural light to come in before taking out multiple sets of ingredients ha had tried Japanese food although it wasn't for him but this world did surprisingly have access to modern food ingredients. Something he was incredibly happy for as he set the cookers on using magic to stimulate the use of electricity in the modern world looking in the cupboard he was happy to see that whoever had lived in this house did have the proper utensils.

Again since he was a wizard magic did most of the cooking as ingredients flew from their positions into the areas they had to be into be cooked leaving it almost a spectacle to the muggle viewer as everything seemed to move on its own as if it knew its place and what to do.

After this had been done he also begun his morning rituals which ended with creating a nice cup of tea for him to enjoy sitting on a chair by the window where he had cast a sort of complicated spell as it allowed light to enter and ill the room but not allow anyone else to look in while also allowing him to look out. Soon enough the sound of his breakfast being served was heard as no other sounds resonated through the building besides his breathing and the occasional sip of tea.

As for his breakfast he licked his lips as he saw the traditional English breakfast gently float and then lower itself in front of him oh how he adored magic sometimes he truly wondered what life would be without it. Probably all dull sure the muggle's had created devices that allowed them to replicate some parts of magic and that was not counting the fact that they had long since over passed them in raw destructive power but they lacked that traditional life. His sister often spoke about how she was busy so often very rarely getting time to put her feet up he knew the feeling he trained regularly for tournaments. Until he had graduated after Yule last year he was having to balance training for duelling competitions alongside his magical education at an enhanced pace with muggle education, Swordsmanship training his practise with the weapons that had gotten his family a position on the Wizengamot, get driving lessons, learn the history of the magical and muggle worlds, Learning multiple languages as well as non school education such as Alchemy.

Suffice to say his sister had been happy with her lot but it also left him with a question since finishing school which was what did he do. It was still something that was on his mind now even with all this power he had no clue what he was going to do with his life he loved duelling the experience the rush of adrenaline how his body felt alive when faced with danger. But it was doubtful he would be able to carry on such a thing forever even Flitwick who had kindly trained him retired and became a school teacher.

Choices depending on the situation could be either good or bad some people preferred to have a large range of choices giving them multiple approaches whilst others would rather have less allowing them to spend more time on each one. There were many he could take many desires that he could exploit from his love of learning new magic of different branches he distinctly remembered being invited to Japan's school to learn more about their magic in return for teaching them more about Latin magic. He could become a curse breaker and dive into old tombs and crypts discovering their secrets maybe even an unspeakable and learn more about the deeper secrets of magic perhaps he would be an archaeologist uncovering old magical societies that had since disappeared. There were also the options of staying at home and creating more time creating personal spells hell he had even entertained the idea of going to Muggle College and university so he could study to become a pilot and then join the RAF hoping to fly fighter jets.

He could only imagine the surprise on Kate's face if he turned up at her flat wearing a uniform dressed all sight with wings on his chest. But for all his thinking and pondering it did him little good now he was in a position he never expected to be in one which no one would expect to find themselves in unless they were a character in anime in which case anything goes.

Taking the offered cutlery he began to dig into the food the use of magic and his own ability to cook allowing it to taste of actual food rather than the bland mush crap everyone else had been complaining about back in the city.

And that left the city Hakone had been a border fortress designed to take on an assault only for it to fail spectacularly sure he knew that wizards back on Earth had no problems with castles but that was more often and not because they had a tendency to fly over them or create small holes in the wall. But the attack had been devastating he couldn't see what it looked like now but from what he had seen there would be little left no survivors to found in the ruins of a proud city only blood of where people had fought and died. The shrine that had been there wasn't destroyed and he hadn't got the chance to deal with it either Nakaraka had hoped that if the players were fast enough with their death experience than they would be able to rejoin the fight quickly. Obviously it hadn't worked and even if it had the enemy would have made a point to capture the device preventing any reinforcement.

Contrary to what people believed war did change in many ways whether from the causes, the weapons used, the players involved, the length of the war, the amount who fought and died, the logistics as well as a great many things. But this battle had changed the principals of war on its very head, how can you fight a war against an enemy which refuses to stay dead even zombies and vampires stayed dead when you killed them with the right method. It truly was a terrifying concept two immortals armies acing one another to achieve what normally after a large contingent of the enemy was dead you could walk in and take what you wanted it was one of the first rules of empire building. But if a person just came back nonstop then what was the point looking after such a force by imprisoning them wouldn't happen either in a medieval world the technology did not exist for countries to hold vast swaths of enemy personnel instead they were either let go or killed.

But that wasn't the worst thing about this new system no the worst thing was what would happen to morals to the beliefs of people death was a natural part of life and was a reason why wars would end the losing side never wanted its people to be slaughtered until every last man woman and child turned to the ground. Japan had shown that when they surrendered after the atomic bombs were dropped sure they were afraid of the Soviets in the north but they had no desire to see their people fall one by one until none left. It was a reason why the U.S had dropped the weapon they too did not wish to see hundreds of thousands of people die and the many more Japanese who would ultimately be killed.

The sanctity of life was one of the most precious things humanity had a concept that had been around as long as humans could remember the belief that no more should be killed than needed. A mutual respect between all parties that only a certain amount of people need to die even if one group is enslaved to serve another and some members are executed it is done to send a message it has a reason.

But to take that away destroyed everything humans were taught; life was finite it started and it ended the people would be born grow and then die but it only happened once in each person's life which made it special it gave it weight. And now this world defied that very concept no longer did human life mean something no longer did it hold weight and affect a person after all who cares if a person dies they'll just come back to life.

And that terrified him to his core he didn't care about those who died in warzones or who's drowned or whatever method they may have died in the fact was simple their life was over no retakes no ripsaw's over.

Killing was not a simple thing to do it goes against their very nature and unless driven by a strong emotion the average person cannot do it morals was an important part of society and many had the same ones which meant that they were natural. Personally he didn't need a meaning in life he knew that he was an insignificant piece of bacteria that existed not important and never mattering to universe but that wasn't the point.

Humanity alongside the other sentient beings created their own rules and laws most which came out of morality the non important nature of their existence did not matter instead what did was what as a race they believed in.

Nat was worried of this system not because of his lack of care for people but because as a race this destroyed every moral they had without death, life was unimportant people could slaughter and commit genocide time and time again with no one caring and when a person asked what had happened the answer would be simple.

Because the sanctity of life no longer existed.

Finishing his deep thoughts his mind turned to more pressing concerns consisting of mainly two things the first was of Nureha's group he hadn't waited around to see if they sent anyone to chase him down but if they did their superior levels would allow them to catch up quickly. The second was of his distance to Akihabara whilst the area of Greater was half the size it was a bloody big place to navigate and undoubtedly there would be main roads to follow but they would be the expected path.

This left him with two choices he could either leave now or head in broad daylight and attempt to navigate leaving him open and exposed as he had no wish to use magic as he had used a fair amount and it took time to recover. The other problems with this plan was that it would leave the advantage for any attackers to tack him, he had no wish to fight against a level ninety their resistance to his magic was far stronger than what he had been expected at most he could keep them unconscious for a few minutes not something long enough to win a true fight. His other option was to wait until night fell he had no idea if the cat people had night vision but if they didn't then that meant they would have to use their magical light spells to illuminate giving away their positions. There was also the chance that if they had sent anybody after him they may have contain used deeper into the city to look for him missing his current location and allowing him to avoid them so long as he stayed away from any major roads. However the second plan left him open to attack from any possible monsters that may be lurking around the city waiting for an easy kill these thoughts were brushed aside as he thought of the best magical counter measures to prevent this.

The decision was easy to make he would spend the day at the house recover some of his magic and read some of the books he had managed to save before the building went up in flames so far he had been studying the history of Eastal which area Akihabara was located in. From what he had gathered they were a collection of city states who decided to follow the rule of one duke as of currently the book mentioned three possible heirs the oldest princess who went by the name of Risslethea along with her younger sister of Rayneshia and her youngest brother who was named Iselus although it seemed that like his own nation in the past the crown was past to the oldest male child.

Idly he wondered how they would react to the news that the border city between them and their rival had fallen he doubted it would be a happy one. He also had no intention of going and telling them of the events one because he wouldn't get in two they wouldn't believe him three even if they did there would be a massive rise in animosity between people of the land and adventurers which was not good if he planned on learning more about this place. The fourth reason was to save them undoubtedly they would send a force to recapture the city if the enemy still remained than the soldiers would be butchered already two thousand men had been slaughtered with minimal effort he had complete certainty that the people of the land would fail.

Still the situation looked bleak Nureha would more than likely use the assault and easy success as propaganda to threaten anyone into submission what did surprise him was that they even bothered with Hakone. Surely with their levels it would be an easy process to take control of Akihabara it was after all the starting city which meant it would more than likely be the biggest in Yamato where she would be able to easily control all the lower level players. Then again Akihabara would have the highest concentration of powerful players and if she was capable of taking the west than she would gain a large chunk of land and resources. Either way he would have to keep an eye out for any news of events that occurred in the west after all on his journey he may have to return back there and knowing what is happening in this type of restless age was vital.

In all honest his plans for exploration was quite limited by his lack of knowledge for all his plans of investigation and uncovering the truth he could do very little if he did not know where things were taking out his map he looked at his current design.

The major cities of Yamato he had done as white squares so far he only had the main player cities as well as Hakone which was not very useful taking a small sigh he wondered if video games normally came with unfilled maps. Looking at the map he started to realise that it could be a bit clustered if in the future he kept adding pictures and squares to it he decided to change it.

Copying the map he erased the things he had added before casting multiple spells weaving them together in a complex pattern it was an old spell he had come across one used by military commanders during the ancient era. After casting the spell the borders of Yamato seemed to glow happy he brought the wand to his head placing it gently into the skin whilst he thought about his past experience in this land.

As he did so the memories started to attach to the wand like a silvery substance so beautiful yet so frail that flittered about drawing his wand above the new map he cast the memory down allowing it to float softly to its destination.

When it touched the paper of the page the map changed itself in a truly remarkable way suddenly where there had once been plain brown paper now changed to physical terrain mountains rose from the plain paper ocean water turned to physical blue water with little waves going in and out. All the land he had visited and seen started to appear, Mount Fuji stood proud as did the village he had originally seen and Hakone also stood although now as a ruin rather than the city. If one was to look at it the map had seemingly changed into a miniaturised model although it only revealed the parts he had seen any other parts reaming the same brown.

The spell was an old one and mainly used by military strategists and tacticians it was only able to show what the memories last saw preventing it from acting like a modern satellite allowing them to spy on everyone but it was incredibly useful. The spell was made famous by Alexander the Great as he used it to gain fully in depth maps of battlefields and then to even greater effect by the Romans when they started conquering their empire. However like most things when it came to Latin magic it was mostly left forgotten after Constantine ascended to the throne that didn't mean the spell disappeared no it was simply a matter that wizards did not need tactical maps of battlefields since they fought very differently to vast armies. He had found the spell in an obscure book of magic his father had found during one of his missions the spells weren't anything illegal just considered unimportant since a wizard or witch had no real use for in-depth massive area maps. The reason why it was not used by the great empires of Europe besides not knowing about them was the fact the geography had to come from memories meaning that you had to actually go to the places although spells for making models of drawn maps did exist but again were not used due to what was believed to be inaccuracy.

The current area he was looking at was where he was staying in an old abandoned house nearby a school and surrounded by many more houses which seemed to stretch on for a fair way even connecting to the sea. Casting his trail spell onto the map allowed for the normal wispy spell to reappear smaller until it eventually stopped in the brown area of the map where he was unable to see. With a map to assist the spell it seemed revealed that Akihabara was more inland then he believed since his original thoughts that it would have a physical port to connect to the sea although that was no longer the case.

This didn't change his plans after all he was still heading to the city and he had planned on arriving by land anyway so a lack of maritime travel was no real problem turning his attention back to Hakone he could quite clearly see why it was a border city. Located in between mountains with a lake next to it the castle should have been decently defendable against an average army as there would be little room to surround the structure but that was not the case. His small scuffle with the other players had confirmed some things for him.

First was that he did have a major advantage over them with his speed of attacks the bombardment of the mages had a very distinct gap between spells something he could exploit easily the second was that despite his speed he was at a disadvantage. After all for all his speed and versatility his attacks did very little damage against their high levels it had taken ten incredibly powerful blasting curses even with his magic power heightened to damage the charging man the night before. As for Nureha she was dangerous as well her attack speed with spells was far higher than the other mages although it was far weaker but that meant little as every time he raised a shield the pulse would smash it forcing him to summon another one.

In a one on one battle he knew he could take anyone out but it would not be one on one battles he was use to instead it was multiple people against one and even then it was a mix as you had the players which stayed behind blasting spell down at you whilst their teammate moved in forward to attack with their melee weapons.

Changing his attention from the ruined city he began to glance around the map whilst he looked for a good location to settle down and make a base for himself but that left the problem of where he had no idea of what Japan's geography was like. Also purchasing a house would be far more expensive than building one as magic would do most of the work but that still left the problem of finding a suitable place which meant that he had more information he needed to discover.

If he was honest he would prefer it had he been back home in Britain but there was little chance of that happening which forced him to make due with a foreign island nation on the other side of the world at least it wasn't the U.S. How anyone could live in such a vast place was difficult to believe it was the advantages of smaller nations everything was close in the UK you could drive from John o' Groats to Lands End in less than a day where s to go from west to east coast took a few days and they weren't an island.

That was the thing Nat had always found fascinating when it came to island nations even when they were nearby the continent they normally had more difference in their culture with their continental neighbours compared to countries which were squashed next to one another. There was also something he loved about island and that was the very idea of stating that they lived on one as well as providing incredibly useful protection. The U.K history showed that to great effect as the English Channel had prevented invasion since 1066 AD stopping the Spanish, The French, The Nazis as well as quite a few others. It also had a tendency as he believed to feel more independent from other nations and he knew this feeling quite well after all the last person who had called him European hadn't left the coma he put them in there was no graver insult than to call him European a disgrace and mockery of history.

 _ **Britain was not Europe**_ it may be on the same continent but it was not Europe.

It was interesting Britain had left a very interesting legacy with its empire after all only Britain of the European empires had left the world with very noticeable nations the U.S, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, India, Singapore, South Africa, Hong Kong. All were independent and yet they were some of the most recognisable country names in the world where as what had the other Europeans left behind as their legacy very little France may boast of Vietnam but it was the U.S which gave it stardom with its failed war. Denmark may try to go with Greenland and Iceland but they weren't powerful or noticeable, Spain might declare Brazil but again aside from its rainforests not that important. That wasn't to state that they hadn't been heavily involved in world history because they had colonizing most of the world but he had spoken to people about the subject and even they agreed that the most noticeable of all the once colonial nations were British.

Britain however was not the only empire to leave behind noticeable nations Rome had also done the same most people could generally list off Western Europe due to its vibrant culture and diversity as well as the major impact it had on the world. Whereas when it came to eastern Europe it became less noticeable with less people being able to recognise the nations and he was no different if it was right of Germany and Italy above Greece to the left of Russia and south of Finland then he had no clue who the nations were and forget about Africa, South America besides Brazil, Argentina and the Falklands, the Middle East, East of China and North of Australia.

As a continent it was no longer the power it once was built it had built the modern world the ideas of nation states the enlightenment and renaissance it took two World Wars with its economy in shambles and its industry destroyed for it to be forced to pass along the torch of global power. And even when it did it was passed onto a nation that had been built on European ideals it reminded him very much of a proverb he had seen somewhere.

"Rome and Greece built a wall Europe extended it and America mans it"

It was rather eloquent even if it forgot the fact that all three factions had manned it at some part in their history. But it remained his point even with the dissolution of the British Empire the island nation had still been able to keep itself important not entirely important compared to the super powers it had no real power however thanks to it close friendship with its former colony it had still managed to keep a large chunk of its influence even being stated to have the greatest amount of soft power in the world.

But then again it could be bias he hadn't had much of a chance to study history in depth having only knowing what was really important so he could pass his exams. Undoubtedly this belief would piss people off but in all honesty he seriously couldn't think of any significant once colony nations that had belonged Europe besides Britain and perhaps Turkey depending on how one viewed the Ottoman Empire. Again though this could be his personal bias with the education he was given and the fact that he was British which at one point had been the most powerful nation the world had ever seen.

Still thinking about the once powerful empire of Britain would do him little good in this new environment he had to focus on what was at hand rather than keep getting distracted by things when he went into deep thought. According to Kate it was something he would do regularly talk or think about one thing and then change to a completely different subject in which he found far more interesting spending far more time on it.

Where was he before he changed his attention to the past oh yes a good location to set up a residence now that the thought about it the purchase of property was as important as he first believed instead was to gain the information about this place from the cathedrals and transport gates. Deciding to get as much knowledge on the systems as possible he summoned books which related to the mechanics of the devices only for nothing to appear.

"Bugger" There was no point summoning the books which mentioned the devices as his spell was designed to specifically seek out books which held the knowledge he wanted meaning that the other books would more than likely only be snippets of stories.

Either way he tried a different summoning charm this one relating to the city he would be travelling to despite the glimpse he had of the city thanks to the man's memories any knowledge on the location could help him figure out the history. Thankfully there was a book on this topic which floated in front of allowing him to read it and would turn itself.

"Akihabara is the main city of adventurers here in Yamato it is known that when new adventurers arrive they are always transported to the world tree that lies in the centre so they may begin their journey. Like the other great cities of adventurers Akihabara has old magical wards cast into it preventing souls from fighting one another and should these rules be broken the Izumo knights shall appear and cause righteous vengeance on those who would dare to defy the old laws. The city is located in part of the old ruins of the Age of Myth with its tall strange buildings that has long since been overgrown. Alongside its fellow neighbour cities Akihabara had a transport gate as well as a Cathedral allowing for the adventurers to resurrect themselves the most important building in the city is called the Guild Meeting Hall building as it is where the bank is located as well as where factions of adventurers called guilds meet up with the most noticeable ones being called: D.D.D, Silver Sword, West Wind Brigade, Black Sword Knights, Honesty, Roderick Firm, Radio Shack, Shopping District 8, and Marine Agency although there are many more out there. Surrounding the area is a multitude of dangerous areas where monsters lurk although the adventurers regular keep this area clear since they train in these locations. As well as adventurers there are a small amount of People of the Land who reside in the city seeing to the adventurers needs.

This knowledge was useful to the wizard as it revealed that there was apparently a safe place to store things that he may wanted safe already he could think of multiple items he would like to duplicate just in case something happened. Another interesting part of this book was the many guilds which existed even if it didn't say what they did it still allowed him to know who would undoubtedly make a power play for control of the city.

The book reading carried on for several hours allowing the violet eyed wizard to soak up more information about his current location and drinking multiple cups of tea as he did so. Hours later he decided he needed to ensure that his body was still in good shape he had moved far less than he normally did in a duel when he went against Nureha in theory he should be even stronger with far more stamina but he had no idea if that was true. Acting upon this knowledge he extended the room he was in before creating a large hole in the floor before filling it with warm water after which he took of his clothes and then conjured some swimming shorts before doing some stretches and then diving into the pool of water.

Swimming was by far one of his more favourite endurance activities his father had ensured in his training that he was capable of doing multiple different tasks from sprinting to hopping and jogging and others but his favourite was swimming. There was something relaxing as he sped through the water with the front crawl a bubble head charm cast on his face so he had no needed to worry about moving his head to his side. When he reached the other side of a fifty metre pool moments later he stopped and looked at the distance he had travelled slightly shocked the upgrades to his physical body was plainly obvious.

He had crossed the pool in what he would guess was about ten seconds he knew he was a decent swimmer but even he couldn't do that normally in twenty seconds pulling up his menu screen he looked at his levels and worked out that he was increasing about one hundred and ten points each level in HP. The results of this levelling was very much obvious now that he performed a routine task of swimming, unlike magic a wizard was less likely to feel the differences in their physical health than a muggle because they relied far less on it. Still he was happy with these changes with less energy lost and his general speed increasing in the water he took back to the water keeping up his new found fast speed reaching the other side.

This process of hard fast swimming continued for even longer than he had read his books changing his stoke often deepening the pool when it came to breast stroke so he could practise deep swimming although he made sure that he had his wand on him at all times.

Dispelling the charms and doing a quick check that he had all his possessions Nat left the house he had used as shelter over the last few hours it was midnight and as such the best time to leave his current position and make a dash for Akihabara when there was less light. Shutting the door to the house he started walking away from the house his wand in its holster as he wanted to try and get away without a large flashy light instead just following the real with the light if the moon to guide him.

As he walked through the city Nat started to feel strange unlike over the last few days he felt slightly more vulnerable he was in all senses in a foreign land with monsters patrolling the streets of a long dead nation. Hakone and the village he had visited had the sounds of life to it but the city just stayed quiet with the occasional wind blowing through his hair and pushing dust off the floor. The city was spookily calm the old sky scrapers and houses just standing with no light or people no sound either it was truly walking through the death of an old land no one resided in the old structures most likely out of superstitious belief like ghosts or maybe more respectable one like not wanting to disturb the death. Either way it was an uncomfortable feeling like you could feel the dead soul of people even if they had only been programmed or were they alive the memories of the People the Land were confusing.

Treating them like people was easy enough if you had only just met them but when you knew the truth were they people it was like if a character out of a book had appeared in real life and you met them were they a real person or were they still just an idea a fake imaginary being. It was an interesting moral dilemma for writers in the muggle world but one that wizards and witches had encountered and were still yet to answer. Wizards and witches had long since created complex characters in written novels with dark pasts and ambitions fusing magic with the very words that were wrote allowing for the reader to become a viewer watching every part of their lives from the great pains and joys of life to the average everyday moments that all felt.

Now whilst this sounded excellent on paper and a truly fascinating concept however one forgot that their lives were structured no matter what they did there was nothing they could physically do to change the story. The reason why this had been a dilemma was because by adding magic to the stories to bring them alive humanity had essentially made artificial intelligence capable of feeling every type of pain and emotion possible. But this like all things had a darker side some people felt obligated by their morals to ensure that the good side always won with the bad never once winning where as others created very dark stories torturing their characters ripping away all that they could just because they could. It was why the practise had been seriously frowned upon by the magical community after all if one added magic to their literary works to make it more compelling then they had essentially become something that magical's had long since hated and despised that was the cause of many of the problems that the world suffered even in the modern day. And that was to play god doing as you wished playing with lives like they had no meaning and enjoying themselves content that what they did didn't matter because they were the authors creations.

Religion and Gods were a plague the worst possible type of natural disaster it spread like a forest fire untendered and unbelievably dangerous destroying all that came across it the disaster had destroyed Rome the greatest and most advanced civilization there was. Rome had it survived and not corrupted by the disease of religion than it would have prospered and advanced technology at a far faster pace it did have its problems like slavery but it was a wonder truly a great moment in time. But when Constantine had legalised Christianity it began the destruction of Rome to so much of a degree that Europe would be plunged into an era of darkness and what few magical families had survived would be forced to forever run and hide leaving behind their great wealth and knowledge to be burned. And why did they do such an action it was simple they did it in the name of an imaginary friend a cruel vicious tyrant the absolute excuse of why humanity should do anything it wished because they could.

People who grew up outside of the traditional families ones who hadn't learned the culture and history of the magical world often wondered why magical's despised religion and especially the Judeo ones above all else. The answer was simple it had doomed Humanity had caused war after war and if they hadn't they were usually involved in some shape or form.

All nations and empires had both their good and bad points some left important legacies others did not Europe had left behind the nation state, technology, philosophy, medicine as well as a great many other things. He found it stupid and ill educated how people always stated that empires were bad and evil and how they should never have occurred the most common talks now were of the British Empire as it had been the largest that the world had ever seen. People foolishly forget that empires maintained peace introduced civilization and rules of law they also left behind important institutions that the new independent nation or location would adopt one of the most obvious was roads. Rome had introduces roads to its empire alongside education medicine and technology humanity would always complain about how these powerful nations should assist the smaller ones because they should.

The idea was ludicrous fantasy one did not do something for free and especially nations the empires wanted land, recourses, people whatever they were after and if you arrive at a location and all you see is barbaric people fighting over some stupid reason then you will naturally take advantage. One must also be careful when setting up an empire if the new lord decided to treat all of their new subjects to the same education, technology and same things than they could easily take advantage of it and betray you.

"The world is built on blood to deny that is to deny reality, no matter how many times whinge and moan, argue and debate, fight and die the world is built on blood for we are animals no matter how much we try to deny it. You can only shift an animal's nature so far you cannot make it change what it is you cannot turn a dragon into a chicken. Humans by themselves are pathetic creatures they are not fast they not strong they do not have excellent senses but what makes us different is intelligence by far the most dangerous toll any animal can possess but even so Humans by their very nature are violent they are tribal they are the most vicious creatures this world has ever known yet intelligence allows us to temper that it allows us to restrain our nature to a certain degree but even still we are a part of nature and we cannot deny that fact no matter how matter how much we wish to"

Those were the words that he looked to regularly alongside other harsh truth's the person who had stated that comment was once a Death Eater he had since been executed but his book remains and was by far one of the best reads he had ever had.

He blinked once more when he realised what had happened.

"I really need to stop doing this where was I oh yeah I was thinking about how dead the city felt" Looking around the city he suddenly apparated as he heard a noise looking down from his current position he was able to spot what sounded like players fighting. Once again using the amazing power of magic he summoned a set of binoculars spying in the general direction of where he could hear the common war material of steel, who he saw was what he expected a set of adventurers.

This group however had something that once again worried him as his magic acted almost like a radar as he sent pulses along to sense them only for him to sigh in annoyance as the group of three was far more powerful than he was.

The three were definitely experienced players as they seemed to be showing a great recognition of their talents although like most people he had seen so far they were still not use to having to move their bodies around when they fought rather instead just typing the odd few buttons.

The leader of the group was a man he had white skin as did the other two but he was dressed in very bulk armour far from what would have been created in real life it was also a deep shade of blue he was also tall over six foot if he was to guess and he wore short brown hair with glasses over his eyes. For his weapon he used an oversized axe that effortlessly cleaved its way through low level monsters turning them into bubbles but what interested the wizard was his face the man seemed to have lost all reason as he carried a crazed demented look obviously enjoying his time slaughtering creatures.

The other two people were women both having long hair but in different patterns and colours the blonde seemingly was a mage as she wore robes and her hair seemed to be in a semi drill pattern but in more than they typical two branches that one would see in anime. The blonde was also carrying what appeared to be a wand as she gently yet continuously patted the palm of her left hand with it most likely waiting for a spell to recharge as for her clothing colours it was a mix of red and blue. As for the other woman she used an oversized scythe slashing her way through enemies for her clothing choices he could exactly say he was a duellist after all not a fucking fashion designer who knew every type of clothing there was if it wasn't common he had no fucking clue what it was.

He pondered the idea of leaving now but he had a rare chance to watch some high level players in action he already knew what mages could do after all he lived in a real magical world but he still had little idea of what the front line fighter could actually do. The fighting style of this man as he observed was a heavy one easily making use of what he assumed was a heavy axe to smash through defences whether they were the thin pieces of armour or something a little thicker. The enemies of that they seemed to be fighting was a group of goblins who unlike the ones he knew from back home were unintelligent refusing to use strategy instead just rushing off directly in the slaughter house.

The blonde woman who he assumed was in her early twenties at most let loose a spell bringing down a blizzard onto the enemies father behind freezing their skin and quickly enchasing them in ice, at the same time he saw massive icicles at least two metres long pierce through the flesh of any goblin who had not yet been turned to a goblincicle. The other woman was also a good fighter as she got use to the weapon twirling it around with ease the weight of such a weapon not effecting her allowing the blade to yank limbs of the disgusting green creatures.

The battle that was occurring was almost like a ballet despite the obvious lack of use of the weapons the game had seemingly given them the necessary skills to fight the way they did it made him wonder how an army of adventures would do against an army of magical's.

It would truly depend on who's fighting but if it was Aurors facing against the top level members than he would say Aurors for a multitude of reasons but the first being always that they had versatility. The previous attack had shown that despite the power of the players they had to wait until they abilities could be recharged and used again they were also more costly, magical's however always preferred to fight a range and what good was a weapon a person carried if they were disarmed. The same could be said of Aurors but the newest training regime enacted forced all Aurors to be able to not only conjure a Patronus but also be capable of wandless summoning magic and carry at minimum two wands on them.

Even if the adventurers had more powerful weapons and magic in terms of sheer power they were still primitive in their use a giant versus a fighter jet the adventurers were bigger and physically more powerful but wizards did not fight like muggle's did. All the talks of muggle's versus magical's forgot key things and that was magical's did not engage in long drawn battles normally they appeared attacked and before the enemy had even arrived disappeared and even then if they did decided to fight all they had to do was cast a body wide anti metal charm and bullets became useless.

A magical's strength did not lie in raw power but rather in its versatility and ability in a sense to change reality they had no need of tank destroying spells or heavy armour they merely needed to transfigure it into a rabbit. Of course this became harder the target was after all it would not be possible for a magical to transfigure a hundred thousand ton aircraft carrier into a turtle but again they did not need to. Magic was a precise weapon with many uses not just a point and shoot device and in a drawn out war without nuclear weapons magical's would win.

Tactics would purely be hit and run first strike things like power reactors disabling electricity than hit fuel reserves and farms a wizard may not be capable of destroying cities like a nuclear bomb could but it had no need. Why destroy a city when you could burn a field and destroy their food with Fiendfyre there would be nothing muggle could do stop it and as for protecting houses artillery and missile would be useless al that would be required was a shield which turned anything that touched it into sand.

Again magical's had no need of city destroying weapons no need for large scale offensives over tracts of land no need for domination of the land, sea or air, submarines, ships, tanks, artillery, fuel or ammunition. And technology could not detect magic he had looked at a satellite feed of Hogwarts and all it showed was a ruined old castle it was unable to see Diagon alley or the many other structures around the world which could only be seen by magical's. And over time as a war progressed wizards would be safe infinite food and resources, safe undetectable locations and the ability to control the minds of muggle's if needed. Whereas their muggle counterparts would starve have no access to services and have no concept of the technology driven life they have in the modern day and even if they did use nuclear fire wizards could use a spell which he had no doubt that the Unspeakable's had created to stop it or the effects just like the flame freezing charm.

With his mind once again returning to what was happening presently instead of going into deep thought about one thing or another he watched the fight with the adventurers, it was going rather well the two frontline fights had dispatched the goblins and now the man was getting ready to smash the ground for some reason. Crashing into the ground Nat was forced to cast a quick sticking charm as what felt like a miniature earth quake rocked the ground sending of a massive dust storm covering the area and preventing him from what had occurred. As the dust moved away the true power of the adventurers was revealed because as the two women picked themselves of the floor their eyes alongside their leaders and wizards widened to a large degree as the road that they had been battling on no longer existed instead was a crater.

At a guess the crater was thirty metres long by ten wide by five deep the man smiled psychotically as he saw the raw destructive damage that his axe given off as for his companions they smiled too as they realised just what they could achieve in this game world that they had found themselves trapped in.

"Dear Merlin" Nat wiped the end of binoculars not believing his eyes at what he was seeing sure he had felt the power of both his own and others in this world but what he was seeing was inconceivable for something like a regular spell in fact only the most powerful magical's using something like Fiendfyre could achieve a result of such scale. Acting by instinct he lay on his back almost as if trying to hide from the eye of Sauron his binoculars still in his hand his mouth breathing in and out a rapid rate as fear rocked his body the mental image of him facing the man and only being turned into a finely ground red mush being the most prevalent one. "Note to self get stronger" Looking back at the damage committed by the high level player he wondered how his spells had even damaged the far more powerful ,embers of Nureha's group earlier in the battle.

After seeing the display given by the man he had no intention of being in the same area of such a person let alone he and his girlfriends which was why he apparated as far away as he could ignoring any possible monster encounters to raise his levels as fast as possible. This apparition continued for some time until eventually he could both see hear and feel the pulses of old foreign magic turning his attention towards he saw the city of Akihabara for the first time.

This place like the rest of the city was old having once being part of Tokyo but it seemed more lively as white lights could be seen dotting the area most likely cast from mages who wanted it to allow them to continue their current activities. Still it was dark and more than likely the majority of people would be sleeping this gave him the advantage of lack of customers at the places he wanted to visit first either way he had to get moving so he left his position by apparition and appeared in front of the Guild Meeting Hall.

Walking inside he made sure not to draw attention to himself his normal blank mask on his face preventing anybody from reading his emotions whilst also casting a not notice me charm as the majority of people were wearing more period clothing and as such his modern apparel would stand out.

The interior of the guild meeting hall was rather nice as it was just the right purple with interesting patterns that adorned the wall with a very tiny Celtic look that was painted gold to stand out. Approaching the bank he saw that his estimation of no one having business was correct as the odd few people who were in the hallway were moving either in or out upon seeing him the banker spoke politely.

"How can I help you sir"

"I would like to set up an account" The banker looked confused after all Adventurers always had an account whenever they arrived.

"May I see your I.D" Pulling up his character profile the man looked confused even more. "That's strange sir normally when adventurers arrive they are escorted here on their first day to open up an account"

"My arrival encountered some problems thanks to the catastrophe I'm sure you understand" Nodding the banker seemingly understood what he was saying.

"Very well I'll open up one now" Time passed an a few questions later Nat gave the banker the stuff he wanted to deposit which was a bunch of food three quarters of his money and a tub containing a strange black powder that the banker had never seen before only being told not to take a fire anywhere near it.

With that done Nat left the bank having asked directions to the nearest inn the result was that by before the sun rose he was happily sleeping inside of another bed and within the city of Akihabara.

* * *

So yeah Nat has finally arrived at his destination took him a while though.

Now a few things if you were expecting another high thrilling chapter of combat well sorry to disappoint but I don't know when another one of those will come again, Log Horizon is far more about the daily lives and politics rather than the combat that occurs.

Secondly I've noticed that I have a tendency to switch topics when Nat thinks this occurs about three times in this chapter this is to show the fact that one a person can change topics of though rather easily just as they do in conversation. And two Nat was a Ravenclaw and has a tendency to deeply think about things on a regular basis.

Thirdly some off the stuff about nations may offend some but this is due to his education and despite learning history it was more about battles and he hasn't had the time to learn the geography of the world in depth. Another point about the noticeable nations is that again it is partly due to education partly to personal bias being British and partly to experience.

read some fan fiction that where the character knows a lot more than they should when they are a powerful character having knowledge on every single subject there is on the planet. Nat is knowledgeable on multiple subjects with a lot of detail but they generally relate to Magic. And his reason for knowing a few languages is for practical purposes not for leisure as such he can't speak anything like French German Italian Spanish Portuguese or most commonly used languages beside English. In contrast to this he can be incredibly ignorant of things as ever since graduating Hogwarts he has used the time to relax and learn more about what he is interested in.

Fourth this chapter addresses some of the thoughts I've been having on the moral dilemma of this world and I'll see if I can't simplify it compared to what is wrote in the chapter and that is.

The average person cannot kill another human being however if one learns that they will simply resurrect than life starts to lose importance as while people like Nat generally have little care for others they see death as a tactical and important need. As such if everyone becomes like them where death no longer bothers people than more people start to lose their morals as such what Nat truly fears is that if something like a Hitler came along and committed constant genocide nobody would care because they come back to life.

This is what he sees a threat because you need a balance between those who do and those who don't care and with resurrection that balance is tipped and we see that already as the average player like Shiroe kills people in the game when in normal life they probably couldn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

 ** _Magic and Elder Tale_**

 **Chapter 12**

16 May 2027 

Yamato

Akihabara

Like the day before Nat found himself waking up at around mid-day and now that he was in the safety of a city where fighting was prohibited he continued on his exercise techniques of swimming before eventually pulling himself out of the pool and drying himself as well as ensuring that his clothes were dry. As for food he was once again glad he could cook as glancing at the other adventures revealed that they had not yet discovered the techniques of making edible food it almost came to a surprise to the wizard when he noticed that his food tasted better somehow. Then he remembered that he had a multitude of sub classes one of which was chef allowing his quality of food to increase suffice to say he would ensure that nobody else tasted his food less he be swarmed by people who would want him to cook all day to satisfy their taste buds.

Still as he looked around the city of Akihabara he could feel old magic it was far stronger here than anywhere else he had encountered true to high level players were powerful but they did not have this feeling of refinement. In fact this magic despite feeling foreign was similar to his own the wards which covered the cities preventing violence were intent wards rather than just no weaponry wards as such he could fling his spells around without a care so long as he had no intention of harming another person.

As for the area this place was different the air was more moist than the outside area and the vines and foliage was thicker strangling the old shattered concrete buildings and asphalt roads as for the cent of the city it was quite organic as the plant wildlife filled the area. As for the players which dotted the landscape they were mixed a few seemed happy gripping their weapons tightly as they planned to go hunting from some type of animals others were merely having a conversation but the majority looked downtrodden bored out of their minds frustration shown on their faces as there was little to do.

Boredom could drive a man insane there always had to be something for a person to do work was generally considered best as it kept the mind occupied and the average person was not capable of being a philosopher thinking about the complexities of life forever nor were they authors who could write books in their free time. He had read that back in the first world war that boredom was feared by soldiers among a great many other things as there was nothing to do and during such a highly stressful time, with nothing to occupy the mind or action to be doing than ones morale would suffer terribly and this was what the majority of people were doing.

It was the dark and forgotten side of history that people forgot so often when they talked about the middle ages they referred to the great wars and castles that dotted the landscape of knights fighting against one another either on the field or in tournaments. So often they forgot the average man and woman who would work the shops or fields working long hours to get what little food they could there was no real respite for them aside the odd competition they may have spare time for so long as it did not run the risk of interfering with their crops.

Undoubtedly this would be the first time for a majority of people that they had experienced such boredom and for so long after all back home if one got bored then they could decided to visit the local shops or cinema go to a restaurant with friends. There were also the choices of reading books watching videos on the internet learning a new subject if they so wished or in the case of probably all people here besides him played games allowing them to pretend that they were something that they were not.

He would not begrudge people of playing games whilst he had never done it himself due to a lack of time he knew that over the years it had become a truly professional Art and it was Art after all besides books he could not think of any type of medium where one truly descended into other worlds. For a long time books had been dominant and still were but most people could not vividly imagine in perfect detail what an author wrote instead they only had a basic idea but images allowed for a person to see what one could not imagine.

And this showed itself it may be biased because he was literally in the game world but this scene of a post apocalyptic world was right in front of him he could physically see the cracked black streets that were made of asphalt the crumbling old flats and skyscrapers that had once dominated the landscape. There was also the physical feeling's of this place as the sun bore down on him and the gentle breeze blew past his face as well as the chatter of the local environment whilst the average game could not do all five of the senses they unlike books could do arguably the two most important of all for the everyday life.

Whilst all of the senses were important for the average person they would more than likely use sight and sound as the core of their everyday living after all when you awoke the first things one would recognise was what you saw and what you heard. Taste and Smell were senses that one only truly recognised when it was a powerful thing or used on purpose whereas Touch was something that occurred in the background unless one wished to truly experience the feeling. Sight and Sound was incredibly useful when I came to food you would look at it and avoid it if it looked wrong or what you considered attractive whether it was jewellery, people, food as well as a great many things, in fact in the modern day sight could even be considered the most important sense. After all one required sight to read true one needed to hear but when one read after a certain age it was in their head and required the ability to see what was occurring. As for sound like all the senses it protected you warning you of danger an incredibly strong example was music he could think of no other sound or collection of sounds that could affect a person's behaviour so much. If one wished to be calm the pace and temp of the music would be slower with longer lasting notes consenting of more gentle elements like violins, flute perhaps even a wind charm on the other hand however if one was to shorten the notes and speed of which they are played than it invokes action in the minds of people.

For an example during a fast moving fight loud heavy hitting notes and instrument's would be used most often of which was a drum and electric guitar if one listened to bands such as Dragonforce, Sabaton and Hammerfall it was in complete and utter contrast to something light Beethoven or Mozart. Sound stimulated the mind in different ways after all one could not listen to a heavy rock band whilst trying to peacefully relax and clear one's mind and it was certainly not the music to play over the image of a picnic. And the same was true in the opposite direction one did not listen to long calming music when in the middle of a fight it distracted the mind two much and felt wrong like it was unnatural but that could be attributed down to how life worked. When violence or combat occurred the sounds of life increased whether it was the howl of a wolf which had found its prey or then the prompt sprinting after it where as when it was calm there was less sound after all a loud noise indicates worry and danger where as the everyday noises that one would occur did not instead being calming to the soul. After all if you were in the city and a loud bang occurred you would shift your attention to where that sound had originated from whether there was any real danger or not where as if soft more quite sounds occurred you would be less likely to look but become comfortable with it.

As for how this related to the current topic well the game had improved his senses alongside his magic something which was notable as he could hear father and see in more detail then he could before giving him a better sense of surroundings.

Rolling his eyes he once again realised that he had gone off on another tangent his mind going on the local surroundings to then focusing on video games as an art form and then onto the physical senses. But then again the average person would find him focusing on such an obscure thing strange and was why they would find it difficult to think complexly about things which were not important relative to the present.

Either way for the people who had been forcefully dragged into this world they would struggle to cope the average things that people in the first world took for granted no longer existed. There was no water running taps, supermarkets to buy their normal everyday needs, no electricity to run their appliances or internet to connect to one another the middle ages was boring and the often romanticized fights were brutal battles where people got slaughtered and feared for their very lives not knowing if that by the end of that very day they would be alive. The players though had the advantage of resurrection on the last problem since they could come back to life and whilst others would relish the chance to live in such a world to have all these powers and abilities it would get old and that excitement would fade.

Sure he loved the experience of combat but the immediate rush that one experience at the start of gaining sudden power disappears he had seen it with the muggleborns students when they arrived at Hogwarts for the first time. They arrive are thrilled about having magic fantasy running through their heads as they learn about their gifts but as the years wear on it disappeared what had once been thrilling and exciting eventually turns into embarrassment as they become adults not believing how excited they were for something so trivial.

Life for most people was boring there was hardly any doubt about it and was why adults admired youth not just because of their physical strengths such as being stronger and faster more reactive but because they missed that feeling that one had of new things. Whilst he had never experienced it fully and had always considered it strange when he was younger and learning to become a duellist he now did childhood was important it was a stage of innocence before you learned of how dark the world was. The average child did not care about politics or about history, economy or any other things they considered grown up stuff instead they lived in their own private worlds where things were important and their blissful ignorance of the world was obvious to those on the outside.

That was when their teens became important it was a stage of growing out of their ignorance and becoming more aware but at a safe pace rather than popping it instantly; over time they start to notice things they had not before and pay more attention to it not much at first but as the years went on they paid more attention to it. A thirteen year old would still have more childish tendencies throwing temper tantrums on the off occasion at sixteen they start to reject the world as the knowledge of what really occurs becomes more obvious and to do that they become more arrogant almost as if they wish to both desperately cling to their childhood and ignorance whilst severing the same ties added with hormones they try to become more dominant wanting to take control and rule but not having the knowledge to do so. Finally at the age of nineteen they have since lost their childish ignorance becoming truly aware of the world both its good and it's bad they also realise that whilst they are the next set of leaders of the world they have to gain experience and understand eventually using that knowledge that they have gained in later years to try and change the world into what they believe is best.

But then again he could be wrong he was only fourteen years old an had never experienced either of those two stages of life instead having being brought up to be mature and know of the dark side of the world from the start so he was a person looking into the environment making observations and notes alongside hypothesises whilst never being involved to truly understand.

Anyway how did this matter well the younger a person was, the more likely they would require something to occupy their mind and games were a brilliant way to do so but now that had stopped the game turning into reality. They in a sense had entered the child stage stage except this wouldn't take multiple years to finish rather a year at most in his opinion.

This meant that he would have to plan contingencies if boredom continued to grow than people would find any manner of way to entertain themselves and without technology as well as also having being granted super power their newly found hobby would more than likely include fighting one another. The amount of destruction this would bring outside the safe main cities would be catastrophic his memories of a high level player carving a crater in to the ground filled his mind as did the ruins of Hakone.

War was an incredibly easy thing to turn to and this game focussed heavily on combat with players fighting monsters with great strength but then again it was one thing to imagine such a thing but another to do it in real life. It was just like when children discover that there are taste testing jobs available making them go mad and happy with glee at the idea of eating sweets like cookies and chocolate it wouldn't be until later when they discover that easting the same thing every day grew old very quickly when you use to have choice.

Still he took his mind off the topic of a possible war occurring and to what he really wanted to focus on and that was the magic which emanated around the cathedral. The building was up ahead it was truly different to the rest of the old crumbling buildings of Hakone besides the Guild Meeting Hall. The Cathedral was made up of what appeared to be fused stone as not a single mark of area of the cathedral showed the blocks it was made of instead looking like it had been sewn together with absolute beauty like wizards structures did when they made castles. There were marks in the walls cuts which were perfectly equal and ion many different patterns but focusing more on the graceful curve almost Celtic like rather than much sharper pointed lines of other civilizations. As for the material used he couldn't tell but then again he did not work in construction although he was able to tell that whatever material was used was not a naturally occurring one back home as the colour of the material was turquoise. Another other odd thing about the structure was the serious dark shade of blue the windows had which were decorated with the same turquoise material in a crisscross pattern.

Analysing the design of building easily identified to Nat that whoever had built this game were more interested in European medieval history for architecture than that of eastern nations such as China and Japan. And whilst some of the buildings he had come across were of Japanese designs he couldn't help but gain this feeling that they were a token piece of history and culture something which was made evident at Hakone with the stone block castles and curtain walls they were not something you found in the East. In fact from what little time he had experienced in Japan traditional houses of the nation were built with wood rather than with stone true they did have stone buildings with tiles but if you looked back to their oldest structures they were made from more flammable materials.

Europe's oldest buildings from his experience were made of stone from things like the Coliseum, Castles, Churches and Cathedrals he was not a person who studied the thing; but it was clear that the nations of Japan preferred at the time materials that were warmer, lighter and easier to manage where as the west had more taste for stone which was heavier, harder, less flammable but also far harder to work with.

And looking at this obvious European inspired design seemed wrong it just looked and felt wrong in Japan sure most nations in the world kept their boring and uninspiring skyscrapers but the buildings that were created before had a very national and regional feel to them. As such looking at a building of such design was just looked so out of place if he had been creating the game he would have tried to incorporate the local nations structural design's even if he was creating a new culture from scratch.

As well as feeling wrong and looking out of place in the city the geography didn't seem to match the building either geography very much defined a nation and is why at least on Earth that during empire building time colonies and there prompt nations were bigger than their counterparts. After All it's far easier to take land when if there is nobody living there and even if there is the general lack of advancement in such places it makes them appear to be barbarians who couldn't use the natural recourses located on the newly discovered land. And since this world took after Earth after a nuclear apocalypse then besides the use of magic any remaining survivors would not be advanced enough in the medieval era to tear down the old structures and use their materials and as for mining he had learned that katana's had been made to a general lack of steel on the Island. This only meant that in the modern day at least by logic that any new civilizations should seriously struggle with getting hold of metal unless they scavenged all the pots and pans in buildings which was a funny mental picture.

Still after changing his attention from the appearance of the building he focused on the physical magic surrounding it and already he felt wrong. The magic surrounding the odd structure was not inherently dark or black but it very much had the feeling of death and of the soul it didn't exclude an aura of happiness but rather one of age similar to that of the wards that protected the city. After staring at the door for a few seconds he pushed them open and walked in.

Immediately the feeling of death and the soul increased surrounding him there was no attempt to feel his life force which was strange instead it just continued to shine performing its role of brining the dead back to life. In the structure he simply decided to take a seat and close his eyes allowing him to focus close on the pulls and draws of the place on how it danced and interacted with the world. It wasn't a pleasant experience but then again it was neither an unpleasant one there was no pain or him bursting into flames for being a heretic.

As he felt the magic he began to feel a connection cautiously he began sending pulses towards it following the connection he suddenly found himself viewing a shore and a very strange feeling of tranquilly. Physically the experience was confusing despite his body still very much being on the church he could very much feel the sand underneath his feet and the waves as they went in and out turning his head he was met with a sight he never once thought he would ever see.

There in front of him was Earth floating in space with millions of stars shining behind it brightly like Christmas lights taking in the scene he could easily see how the light bathed on part of his planet whilst the remained in darkness. As this occurred he could also see it turning as the island nation of Japan slowly moved to the left the scene was nothing that he could describe beautiful calming and relaxing and then it stopped his eyes opened and he once again saw the inside of the Cathedral. The reason for this had been simple he cut the connection as all of a sudden he felt the same magic that had brought him into this world smash against his mental barriers seemingly focused on trying to access his memories but it failed and in self defence he cut the connection preventing access to his mind.

Standing up from his position he drew his magic internally to his eyes allowing his version to change from one of normal colours to that of magic. Mage sight was a difficult spell to perform and used only by the most powerful and experienced wizards even could only access it thanks to the power he had gained since coming to this world. With the ability now activated he could physically see how the magic moved almost like lay lines except the lay line was major in both power and length wit it connecting to the very moon and back something on which never happened on Earth as all lay lines went around the planet and neither on or to the moon. Either way the connection the moon seemed to be rather important or something to be explored turning around the face the rest of the building he noticed that the curved patterns of the structure were glowing like runes would.

Curious he approached the left hand side his magic seeing spell still up peering into the design he frowned unlike the runes he was familiar with when they were small and had the appearance of either letters or symbols there were just plain long lines. Still he did not want to risk losing any important information which could provide invaluable information when he understood more; as such, he summoned some a few pieces paper and cast a spell drawing everything he saw onto it. This occurred a few times as he made diagrams of the connections the runes the insides of the cathedral all of which were done in both magical sense and normal colour scheme.

When that was finally completed he put the paper in his pocket as well as copying it and sending a copy to the bank with the needed details as a back up so the people wouldn't burn his stuff. With that done he turned around and walked out of the Cathedral apparition was useful and easier but he didn't want to get to the point where couldn't walk and it was an okay day outside.

As he walked across the streets of Akihabara taking in the sights of the city his left hand relaxing on the hilt of his sword as he did so he noticed a street vendor who seemed to be rather popular considering how many powerful players were located there. This grabbed his attention he debated the argument of approaching when there were far stronger players but decided to do so however since he had no wish to be recognised in the future he cast a few glamour charms.

Thanks to magic his normal appearance seemed to have changed as he sported short spiky green hair ear rings a broad sword and light armour oh how he hated this look but nobody would recognise his normal appearance later on if things turned sour.

With his protection cast he headed towards the street vendor ensuring to keep as low a profile as possible when he finally arrived he was able to see what all the fuss was about. Laid out on the vendors a stall was some type of fancy glass bottle that was similar to the one he had seen back in Hakone used for healing oneself but these seemed to be more decorated and more useful if the current purchase's was anything to go by. As the people that were currently serving the products to the much more powerful players them seeming to know what the potions did and henceforth ignoring a player like him who looked weak and not very knowledgeable on the game.

Wanting to gain the information needed on the glass vials he used the old spell for finding out information from people of Legimens as such he once again found himself delving into the mind of another person intent on finding knowledge. Inside his mind he stimulated the mental process of these vials and discovered that these vials were actually EXP potions which doubled the amount of experience points a player could receive in a time period as well as increase the level cap of monster under you that you could gain experience from as such he could see why they were popular.

Happy with the information he didn't dig deeper to discover where they came from and instead looked at his current amount of cash discreetly to see if he could afford any of the vials. It turns out the amount they were selling the vials for an exuberant amount he couldn't afford one even if he tried as they were going for one hundred thousand gold per piece far more than he could afford as of currently.

Although that didn't mean he was unable of learning the secret to such a thing and brew them himself again curious about where the potions originated from, he delved into the sellers mind again allowing him to discover that they were gifts given every day to players between level one and twenty nine since as soon as you hit level thirty they disappeared.

With this information he walked away he had only been a low level for a short time but he in theory should have four of the potions all of which he would not use if he wanted to try and reverse the process and brew them from scratch then he could not afford to waste them. With this train of thought he put them in a box transfigured it into a bird discreetly gave it the relevant information to the bank and sent it on its way giving it a piece of sausage as thanks.

With that distraction out of the way Nat continued his journey towards the transport gates walking past many different players one group of which consisted of a handsome man wearing green Japanese clothes and surrounded by a harem of women and one butch man who look seriously out of place back home. Either way the concerns of the normal people did not concern him nor did the gaggle of women who wanted their leader to walk with them honestly it was strange.

Just like the cathedral from before the transport gates felt both foreign and similar to his magic but thankfully these gates did not rub him in a wrong way such as having the feeling of death and should magic hanging heavy around them. Instead the transport gates felt dead magically like they once had power but had been rapidly drained obviously the last destination requiring a very large amount of power to do such a thing when he could only imagine that normally people would use these gates on an everyday basis. Like back at the cathedral he closed his eyes and followed the magical trails that the gates had and once again he could feel himself moving and standing still like it was some kind of astral projection. Unlike the cathedral which had deemed to teleport him to the moon these gates took him to many different places giving him a rough view of the area all of which were cities even though he didn't know what their names were.

When he returned he started to analyse the gates but yet again there were no clear symbols of words only long thick curvy lines that crisscrossed the designs in massive contrast to what he had been educated with. It was ingenious really back home to do runes one had to be able to read and write the language since it was done in many different symbols but these were just long thick lines that didn't amount to any specific shapes he would love to study them but until he was able to get some kind of device to act as a Rosetta stone then he would be left in the dark.

Still from what he was able to tell with both his magical sense and just feeling the magic in the air the gates had lost their charge and that was it there didn't seem to be any internal damage to the circuits. Pressing his hand onto the left side of the wall he was very much aware at the amused faces of other people in the city that were looking at him undoubtedely they probably believed that he was some stupid kid acting out fantasies since he had gotten rid of his glamour's. Refusing to let this deter him he summoned his magic and allowed to flow freely like a gentle river out of his hand and into the structure.

For the people who watched him the result wasn't obvious in fact some of them laughed as all they saw was a kid apparently placing a gentle hand onto a big stone pillar however for the blonde haired wizard the result was immediate. With his magic flowing into the gate he could start to feel the gate waking up as his magic began to sink into it giving it a pulse and almost like a gear started to activate the internal runes. This continued for around ten minutes he refused to gush out his magic in a torrent as he had no idea of how much magic the gate needed nor if he did not have enough try to suck it out of him. The other reason for this speed was to allow him to gain a deeper understating of the magic he was working with since as the magic filled the gate the magic began changing what it was doing at first it started to suck up the given magic hectically as if it was a starving man in a dessert but as it got use to the taste of magic once again the gate began relying on him less instead swallowing up the magic that was in the local ground and air as support until it stopped feeding off him and as entirely self sufficient.

Suffice to say when he stepped back taking a look at his surroundings everything had stopped staring at him and the now active transport gate with a myriad of emotions and others after realising what had occurred rushed back to go and inform others that the transport gate was now operational. With work done that he never thought he would do he simply turned around and walked down the steps casting another smoky light trail spell this one in contrast was aimed to find the library at the same time had was also quick on his feet ignoring anyone who would dare to speak to him.

With him disappearing down a road most people were concerned with the now operational transport gate some including the leader of one of the three main supply guilds walked up to the now active gate running his hand across its rippling almost transparent surface. Then deciding to test it out he walked through it only to blink as he only ended up on the other side of the gate still in Akihabara at first this man was confused but then quickly realised what had happened and what needed to be done

16 May 2027 

Yamato

Akihabara

Guild Meeting Hall

"Maryelle, Maryelle" The door to the hall of the guild known as Crescent moon burst open revealing a spiky shoulder length blue haired man as ran into the room yelling at the top of his lungs his battle attire of a breast plate and headband was still on as he had been outside and forgotten o take them off in the excitement of the situation.

"Shouryuu whatever is the matter" A stern voice replied a small amount of annoyance shown at how loud the young man was shouting to gain their attention. This woman's name was Henrietta and she had a round face with honey coloured hair and eyes the colour of chestnut she was also wearing a stern face her glasses covering her eyes made it amplify the effect.

Realising that he had yelled so loudly and had since disturbed the rest of the guild he gave a quick apology before relaying the amazing thing he had just seen".

"Someone just repaired the transport gates" Eyes went wide at that news and suddenly the chirpy voice of a large breasted woman with long blonde hair and pointy ears showing that she was an elf intervened in the conversation.

"Really who was it" Henrietta stared down the young member of the guild trying to invoke answers somehow by osmosis.

"I don't know he was young though around fourteen I would say and he wore black with a strange sword" Henrietta frowned.

"I can't think of any players who match that description can you Maryelle" The elf in a green runic with orange and brown stripes made a notion of thinking about it before pouting and then turned back to her usual happy expression.

"Nope but now we can get to Suskino and rescue Serara after that we can then meet up with Shiroe and Naotsugu" The bright blonder yelled happily at the thought of reuniting with her lost guild member.

"And little Akatsuki too don't worry I'm coming too my adorable little Akatsuki I can't wait to dress you up in this beautiful dress" Now if Nat had been able to see the current reaction he would have considered the people strange especially as a muggle seemingly pulled out address from nowhere and was having fantasies about dressing up a person much older than him to make a her seem even more adorable like a kitten.

"Well we don't have time to waste we need to go now" Henrietta agreed as did Shouryuu since they all turned around and headed to the changing rooms equipping warmer clothing on as well as their weaponry if they came across any monsters whilst they waited at the city in the north they could deal with them.

16 May 2027 

Yamato

Akihabara

"Crusty" The man in heavy armour who was currently drinking a glass of water looked up to see one of his top tactical advisor Rieze walking up to him quickly intrigued to see what was important he turned his attention onto the blonde haired bright blue eyed female sorceress.

"Yes what could have happened to make you storm here so quickly" He spoke calmly a little confused he was enjoying his drink it was one of the few things which tasted like it should do rather than the mushy taste of other substance located here.

"Some kid managed to fix the transport gate". That did grab his attention wanting to know what had occurred he invited her to sit down opposite him something which the woman did in fact do.

"Now tell me what happened". Making herself comfortable the young woman began her story.

"Well I was by the transport gates and decided to have a small break when some kid walked up to the gate he looked young so I ignored it since he also looked like a new player who doesn't know what to do. Then he put his hand on the gate and after ten minutes the gate came back to life I tried to test it out but it didn't work, but if I was to guess it was due to the other gates not working".

"I see this is interesting if we can find this kid and ask him to fix the transport gates then we can regroup with the rest of the guild" Rieze had already guessed that the discovery of this player was paramount after all if the gates could be fixed then it would make life a little bit easier.

"I already thought of that I thought you should know in case you wished to find and recruit this person" Crusty nodded gently rising from his seat following his action his blonde haired tactician than proceeded to follow him out of the tavern they were in with their new task of locating this mysterious player.

Nat was really starting to hate the decision he had made reactivating the gate had drawn more attention then he wanted which was none it wasn't a case of now being famous he was use to fame back home it was just the case of having people actively searching for him. Thankfully magic was what saved the day for him as he sat on top of the guild meeting hall the typical set of protection spells cast to prevent them from finding him. Whilst the gate had been fixed it still didn't work as the others would need powering and undoubtedly the other players would ask him either how he fixed it or when he was planning on fixing the rest which his response would be when he has purpose to head towards another city. And since he had only arrived that very morning he had no intention of packing up his things and being frog marched from city to city if the other people wanted the gates fixed they could do it themselves or wait until he did arrive at another city.

His main concern was learning about the moon because for whatever reason the Cathedral had a lay line attached to it and the celestial object seemed pretty important as that was where people went where they died and promptly had their memories accessed. Now normally in this situation one would read and investigate about a destination before setting off but the moon wasn't exactly a place you could just take a plane to nor what is a place where one could apparate or port key to due to its location. Apparition into space was quite easy but that was for things like satellites as the distance was a lot less than one would first think but again he had no idea nor was he willing to test out if he could use magic to propel himself to the moon and wait for however long it would take for him to reach the moon.

However even if he could not arrive at the orbiting spherical shape by normal means did not mean that there not a way to arrive there after all if lay lines could connect to a cathedral then whenever these things were made in the games history had to have also had a device for reaching the moon in case shit hit the fan. It was very much for this reason why he was reading all the information he could about the moon but aside quotes and comments about how beautiful it was or even what type the moon was during major battles in history.

Looking up to the sky above him he stared impassively in the general direction of where he believed the moon was located but he had no idea since it was bright out and he hadn't exactly found the topic of planets and celestial bodies interesting to research it. Still he knew that if he wanted to learn more information about this world and how they arrived then he needed to go there and that would only done by finding a portal to it since building a rocket was out. Deciding to use the point me spell he cast it silently and wordlessly allowing his wand to float in the air as he did so the result was what he expected as his wand just kept twirling indicating that something was blocking the spell from working.

"Bugger" Putting the book down he looked downwards at the rest of the city a large gathering had drawn up outside the gate attempting to use it only failing even though the gate as clearly operational. And another group was obviously searching for him if they way they were searching the streets was any indication it made him think of what he had to do in this world normally he would read books and work between the lines to get the answer. However this was a different world it was a game where normal methods of doing things could not be applied his knowledge on the subject of video games was small and limited all that he knew besides that they used sight and sound as well as being incredibly varied was that they typically had some kind of story like in a book. This got him to think if this world once originally had a story perhaps if he followed it then it could lead him to more clues which in turn would allow him a higher chance of discovering what he believed was a portal that allowed to transportation to the moon and the reason the thought it was a portal was because muggle's were obsessed with portals when it came to fantasy.

But first he would continue reading books up here on top of the guild hall most people would not have paid a close look at his appearance instead they would have been more concentrated with the activation of the gate. He would also prefer to start a long epic quest in the morning if he was honest starting one in the middle of the afternoon with it approaching dinner did not surround interesting at all that was unless some kind of evil dragon suddenly appeared creating storms and summoning meteors to crash into the planet for no fucking reason other than plot. Then again this was a game and undoubtedly he would come across a dragon or two.

16 May 2027 

Yamato

"So what was all that about" Shiroe turned his attention to his friend of Naotsugu as he looked at him a curious expression on his face as he finished his talk with Maryelle.

"Apparently someone managed to fix the transport gate in Akihabara" The guardian blinked before Akatsuki replied.

"Truly my lord" Shiroe nodded in response as the petite assassin questioned the information that they had been sent.

"Man that sucks we're only one day from Suskino and the transport gate is fixed what waste of walking" Fixing his glasses Shiroe turned to his moaning friends and replied.

"No it wasn't whilst the gate in Akihabara was fixed the others haven't which prevents any of the gates from working" As if trying to indicate what he meant Naotsugu nodded his head along with the words that the once legendary tactician of the Debauchery Tea Party said.

"My lord how did this person fix the gate" Curious the assassin looked at her lord obviously wishing to repair the gate in Suskino.

"I don't know Maryelle says that the person who fixed it hasn't been seen since but they don't have much of an image to go if since they paid more attention to the gate than whoever was fixing it." Slightly annoyed the guardian rubbed the back of his head trying to take away the taste of what he had eaten for a different better feeling even if they weren't related.

"That's annoying though I take it we're still going with our original plan of getting there and then taking Serara back on griffins with us"

"That's right we should get some rest tonight Akatsuki can you take first watch"

"Of course my lord the enemy wont dare attack you in your slumber" Accepting her talk Shiroe prepared himself for sleep before drifting off.

* * *

So the first major change of the story has occurred and this will carry through but it will not be important at the moment as people are making it out to be in the story. Nat has also a small amount of fame but not much since there are only a few details to go off.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

 _ **Magic and Elder Tale**_

 **Chapter 13**

17th May 2027 

Yamato

Akihabara

Today like all the days previous in this world Nat once again briefly questioned when he first awoke if it was all a dream and then looking at the room he was in and deciding that yes he had been stuck in a video game with thousands of other people. Now this days habits were the same he had over the few days which was the typical cleaning charms for his teeth and body as well as using combing charms and then more magic to get himself dressed his sabre hanging by his side. All whilst he wore the exact same clothes as he had done for the last few days not that he cared they were clean thanks to magic and they were also comfortable he had no intention of dressing in old scratchy clothes when he had his black jacket and t-shirt.

Another thing he was doing in this room was making breakfast via magic whilst at the same time sipping contently a cup of tea as he watched the passing and goings of other people who walked though the city. His reason for avoiding downstairs was obvious a lot of people were sleeping in these taverns currently and since the best tasting mush they had came from their kitchens they would naturally flock to the downstairs part of the building and set themselves up for the day. Added to this fact was that there was still quite a number of people searching for him although they were failing rather badly but then again they didn't have very much to go on in fact some of the rumours were going round didn't even match a basic description of him it was just like the Hogwarts rumour mill where facts got blown out of proportion and nothing could be used as accurate or reliable.

His actions to restore the first transport gate was a bad one in his opinion originally he had only intended to see how it worked but with no power flowing to them he couldn't discern to much as such he did what he believed was logical at the time power them up. Now even this would have been okay but since the power worked of an external supply of magic by absorbing it rather than producing it this prevented him from controlling it beyond when he poured some of his magic inside of it to get it going from there it regained the strength to absorb magic again. He didn't know how but he had a feeling that fixing the gate was a bad call after all not all the trapped people had good intentions and may use this gate way into the city to manipulate the events although it couldn't happen through violence but money spoke volumes both at home and undoubtedly here as well. But then again the reactivation of the gates could be a useful thing allowing for people to move between cities and connect with their friends but he couldn't help but think of the negative repercussions of having a giant gate that anyone could enter through in the middle of a defensive stronghold.

Still his mind moving onto more pressing matters he had to discover where the quest line started surely if he wanted to find more information he would have to go and delve some dungeon or other as the adventurers were referring to them as. A library would not be of much use for whilst they had books they were not yet at the age of the printing press allowing for knowledge to become wide spread this meant that not only would the amount of books on any given subject be limited but as would the information inside of them.

The result of the matter meant that he would have to copy any book he came across in fact now that he thought about it if he copied the books he could also sell them gaining a little profit which could help pay for a full investigation of this land as no doubt he would need some serious capital to cover the expenses. But this left him with two choices he could continue his current plans and try and do a quest line allowing him to hopefully progress further or start doing multiple jobs to rake in some money buy a building and set up a business. The former was the more important choice but the latter seemed to be the wiser option allowing him to create a base of operations and gain money which could either be used to protect himself or fund important operations perhaps if it even came down to it bribes.

"What if I do both start with the quest line and follow it around the city but after it goes so far start building up the capital to expand". That line of thought sounded much better to him as he spoke to himself almost debating it as if he was multiple people. "Still where to begin" It was common logic that in this situation what normally occurred would change and in big ways as well the people of the land could die and as such leave quests un-accomplished. Deciding to trust magic once again he used the point me charm for it to point him towards the main story plot line that didn't work so this time he instead used it to point him in the direction of a person of the land who needed help. That did work and as such a trail charm followed after giving him the path he would need to take with that accomplished he waited until he had his breakfast and cup of tea before apparating from his room and onto the floor.

The person he eventually found was an old lady panicking as she desperately looked around the city for someone as he approached her the woman seemed to recognise that he was an adventurer if the way her eyes lit up were any indication.

"Excuse me young man have you see my granddaughter she is this high pale skin, black eyes and hair her name is Crystal" Inwardly he twitched with annoyance as he realised what he had dragged himself in for.

"Dear Merlin this is going to be my whole fucking week isn't it?" Thankfully people were generally incapable of either reading minds and thoughts as such the old woman was saved from what the wizard was thinking. Still he was able to keep up the plain look simply casting a point me spell and then an over powered summoning charm the result was rather obvious as a few moments later the joyous sound of laughter lit up the city as a small girl not even seven if h was to guess flew towards them. This small blur stopped in front of the two in which she frowned before looking up at the old woman and smiled happily.

"Nanny" Jumping into her arms the old woman looked at her kid carefully examining her for any injuries that the adventurers spell may have done seeing that there was none she quickly took out a sum of money dropped it in the wizards palm and quickly walked off holding her family member closely.

Looking at the amount of money he frowned it would be quite some time before he reckoned he would be able to afford one of the skyscrapers for a shop there was always the case of buying something small but he would rather save and then purchase a building. Still he had one quest done only several hundred more he could see doing oh how he was already starting to hate economics with another set of spells cast he headed towards the next person who was willing to pay for his help and assistance so long as it wasn't murder or anything like that.

Hours Later

Spells lurched through the open and smelly air before smashing into their target of green crocodiles or alligators honestly he didn't care what they were but he didn't like them as for his personal surroundings he had managed to find himself in the sewer system that ran underneath Akihabara. The problem he had been asked to solve was simple eliminate the crocodiles normally this would be something rather easy but he would rather not get into the bait of using Fiendfyre every time he had a problem and as such was using more lethal spells in his arsenal to deal with the creatures that resided in this damp and dirty place.

His reaction to these monsters had been the exact same as his reaction to giant spiders they were unnaturally big had a taste for blood and wanted to eat him alive the biggest difference however was that whilst in the spiders caves there were cobwebs these sewers had no walk way nearby it. However despite the convenient destruction of the walk ways he was not truly affected by it as yet again the power of magic came to his rescue and as such repaired said walkways allowing him to walk at a higher elevation rather than fighting in mucky shit filled water. It also gave him the advantage of height for whilst crocodiles alongside alligators and sharks are truly frightening creatures they are much more terrifying in water than on land and he used this advantage. His first move was to use an over powered freezing spell turning the filthy water into ice freezing anything that resided in it trapping them between sheets of ice. After that he then started having a field say as he picked them off effortlessly using a cannon ball spell essentially allowing him to shoot cannon balls directly in to their skulls and grinning as the fucking monsters died.

Magic truly did make the battlefield unfair but there was fuck all anyone could say to stop him from killing these water and land creatures as they looked at him helplessly as they saw each member seemingly explode before the magic was turned on them as they also met their end as the wand of a wizard. Why was he down here well besides butchering the local residents there was apparently some kin fog super white crocodile who was the boss of all these little ones not that it mattered for when he found it he would turn this white crocodile black, blue and red. Still as he progressed through the sewers a bubble head charm on his face giving him both fresh air to breathe as well as taking the terrible stench away he changed his focus to think more clearly about his potential shop that he could set up.

Once he bought a nice sky scraper he could enlarge it and have a lot of different items for sale he would actually do the selling but then all he would have to do is find some people willing to sell stuff for him as long as they got paid. And that left him with multiple things to potentially sell if he was capable of getting the ingredients than he could start creating and selling potions and not just the typical health potions which existed here. Other products that he could sell were cars and the like he already had fuel and all it would take in theory was a single repair charm to fix any problems, he could also sell books with the help of magic a printing press would be easy to make in fact he could sell a large amount of products and if his plan got off the ground he could hire a great many people with different skills and talents such as blacksmiths. Currently it was his best plan for gaining money besides going on deadly journeys where he could potentially die at any moment just like right now as he approached what seemed to be the end of a tunnel and the amount of crocodiles seemed to decrease more and more.

In fact as he pressed on he swore he could feel something powerful lurking around the bodies of half dead creatures floating in the water confirmed his suspicions that he was getting closer to the lair of this super dangerous beast. This new world had taught him always to keep his wand out and close by at home the threat of being attacked was slim to none existent at Hogwarts it was higher as you had young adults with enhance hormones flying about always armed with a device which can cause severe pain. One quickly learned to deal with attackers when emotions flared far more than they should but here he could not think of anywhere else in the world he had visited where the need to always be armed filled his seeing his natural instincts screaming for him to either run away or kill any who might threaten him not battle or duel but kill the very basic urges of humanity.

The size of these crocodiles was unnatural too undoubtedly some in the real world were real horrifying monsters but these crocodiles looked like they had been either genetically enhanced or mutated with nuclear radiation. If it was the former than he would have to be even more cautious of the sea as knowing muggles imagination they probably put in a shark five times bigger than a Megladon just to fuck with people. And it was for that exact person why he refused to even jump in the water and wade through it to fight the monsters as aside from the filth a land animal should never enter deep water where aquatic predators lurked.

Water was not the natural environment for humans rather it was land and this showed as humans did not have the ability to breathe naturally in the substance nor did they have the astute senses to operate in it. This was a reason why humans feared the ocean and creatures such as sharks because they resided in an unnatural territory for humans one where a person has little chance of survival as it reduced humanity from the top of the food chain to nothing but an un-streamlined being with no true natural weapons for defence.

In fact whilst he was not exactly afraid of the ocean he was wary of it he did have the ability of magic but the oceans were a deep and dark place and there were reason for such fairy tales of the oceans whether it was old continents that had sunk into the ocean to giant sea creatures such as the Kraken. A muggle would have wrote such creatures of as myth and a scientist would argue that such monster are impossible due to physics however magic had the ability in a sense to rewrite reality and therefore fuck with the natural structured order of things. After all dragons dated back to the time of the dinosaurs but there were other creatures besides dragons at that moment in time and if the winged beasts were able to survive the meteor crashing to Earth than hat prevented other species from doing so as well.

That was why magical's who had read their history were becoming more concerned with muggle's their constant need to explore could result in disastrous consequences like what happened with Askaban. No one knew what happened at the old prison before it was capture stories say it was a tower of black magic one he could actually believe but when the tower was taken and the new occupants delved deeper into the castle they discovered something. No one knows what they found as the majority of the group who went into the lower depths never returned and those who did stated that they had collapsed the entrance and enchanted it to never come undone and then they died turning into ash leaving no remains for their corpses to be autopsied. And as a general rule nobody has ever dared to unblock the entrance way into the depths not Grindewald, Dumbledore of Voldemort that stated something if the three most power and notable wizards of the twentieth century refused point blank to discover what ever may still be lurking within.

But that left the questions of what happened to the guards of the prison despite being a terrible place the black hooded creatures need some source of food and a prison was full of it. However when Kingsley got into power and sent away the creatures it scared the shit out of not only the neutral and dark factions of magical Britain but also the muggle's who knew of their existence as well as te other magical nations.

There were sightings and reporting's from all over the world as one might expect but there hadn't been a confirmed sighting only people afraid of robe covered people and poor sods who had been kissed. The beginning of the era of false light as it was being referred to by both the traditionalists and other magical nations nicknamed because despite the kind and heroic actions of the now light family led government they were making cock up after cock up and burning through international relationships faster than the U.S could invade Muslim nations which had oil.

He hadn't once felt the sensation of cold and despair that dementors emanated but he could guess that it had some small sense of similarity as the feeling of blood lust which he could feel coming from the water behind him moving steadily closer swimming under the ice. He didn't know how deep these sewers were but this feeling of blood lust could not emanate from a normal size creature and that was saying something as the crocodiles or alligators he didn't know nor care to know the difference between them seemed to be a lot bigger than average.

The speed of this blood lust was moving was at a more leisurely pace than that he would expect of a predator who wanted to eat whatever it could see luckily for him the blood lust moved past him thanks to the many charms he had cast on himself. As he carried on following the blood lust despite his very body screaming for him not to, he eventually turned a corner and came across a dead end where at the end he could see multiple bones of humans and other creatures. And that's when he saw it.

"Dear Merlin" Out of the water connecting to the embankment began to emerge these white scales that belonged to the crocodile where monster was the only word that could truly describe such a beast. The white scales kept on rising revealing the giant head of a crocodile that pulled its way onto the shore the problem though was that it didn't seem to keep coming out it was only after it had finally gotten its whole body out the water that he was able to take a guess at its size. H had heard about the size of magical creatures and that muggle's like to make creatures bigger but what he was seeing was point blank ridiculous as well as terrifying. The creature had to be about twenty one metres in length with bright white scales and glowing red eyes which glared into the water almost expecting to charge from its position and eat anything which came out of it.

"First giant spiders now giant crocodiles the next thing i know they'll be giant bloody Megladons"

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean

Some poor sod was swimming as fast as they could their arms trying to act as a propeller unfortunately it was not enough as a giant shape rose with great speed from below engulfing the person with a giant lap and swallowing them whole.

Yamato

Akihabara

"I miss my island home" His eyes hardened as he stared at the giant crocodile monstrosities such as these had no right to live they were a threat and had to be put down with extreme prejudice and as such he called forth his magic and spewed forth the burning hot flames of Fiendfyre. Now some people may think it was unfair that he chose to handle his problems with blazing hot flames which engulfed anything it touched instead of fighting it close up and personal and to those people he would call them idiots.

Honestly he could think of no other person who would want to fight such a creature without a way to kill it rapidly and that could easily swallow it whole within ht nest of lair of the creature. He didn't know exactly how games worked when it came to fighting giant monsters but he was pretty sure they were wrong especially now that they were in a semi-real world which meant that they people no longer had to follow the rules of the game. Honestly he had mental pictures of running up to fight a dragon only to be stupid enough to be caught between its jaws and eaten alive something which he would not allow.

And so after apparating from his position in the sewers the red animal shaped flames of death spewed forth like a charge of angry cavalry into the tunnel roaring loudly towards the seriously over sized reptile. Said reptile had noticed the bright red animal coming towards him and swiftly delved into the water and swimming as fast as it could with enormous power to escape its own death.

Yamato

Akihabara

Above the sewers that lay underneath that city of Akihabara the citizens were having a normal day whether it was talking to one another selling goods playing goods or a whole other branch of actions they could be doing. It was at this time when Rieze a long blonde haired and blue eyed adventures was still talking to her leader Crusty when she felt her feet get very warm.

"Ow" Jumping out of her seat she looked at the floor and then to her shoes which was starting to smoke slightly picking her feet up she looked at the souls and saw they were on fire much to the surprise of everyone the floor also started to catch fire and the heat of the room intensified.

She attempted to use her magic powers using a blizzard but as soon as she did she found herself being killed and sent to the moon as the wards summoned the cities protectors and punished the adventurer for violence. By now the fire had spread the sudden heat of the building had forced all occupants to leave the tavern scrambling out in rapid fashion as the fire caught a table and also set that alight which in turn spread the fire around it.

Turning around the rest of the adventurers could only look in horror as the building they had been residing in was nothing more than a burning pile of stone and wood with large black columns of smoke and then the building exploded with tremendous force as animals born of fire burst forth. The adventurers tried to defend themselves against this fire as it attacked the higher level nineties for a a time after all they had engaged more powerful raid bosses but they soon discovered that they could not harm the creatures and one attack was enough to awaken the wards and kill them.

Meanwhile Nat had just arrived back in the city bringing back the several items he had been contracted to find and either return or find and give like a piece of bark. Due to apparition being faster than Fiendfyre it was a small amount of time before he sensed his spell though he didn't show it a small amount of fear entered his mind he was sure he had closed of all the entrances when he entered and then he remembered that the concreted between the sewers and surface was a lot thinner than the caves of the spider. Reacting immediately he apparated in the direction of the fire multiple times as he did not know where it was exactly before stopping in front of this newest threat to the peace of the city.

The burning hot flames of Fiendfyre were unmistakable nor were the shapes of dragons that seemed to be flying towards him taking out his wand he stared down the flames connecting them with magic immediately there was a reaction as the fire seemed to belt backwards like it was held by some kind of invisible force. Thrashing against his will the fire stopped spreading instead fighting against his mental control it was nor the first time he had fought the spell before his father drilling it through his head that to use such a spell a person needed to know how to control it. Thankfully the fire had not become so large that it was uncontrollable instead it was manageable and with his added power in magic the flames did not have the power to overcome him instead the flames just became smaller with time receding back to where it had originated from in the tavern.

The flames seemed to realise it was losing the battle for domination as it started to feel itself be controlled and have its power and size stripped from it reducing it back to inside a black tavern or what was left of it. Roaring mightily it leapt forth hoping to try and surprise its creator but the wizard was prepared for this extending his control to capture its head and applying magical force killing the creature whilst also maintaining the size of the other flames.

Around the fire people of the land and adventurers alike watched as the fire dragon was forced back by this teenager although they were more likely to call him kid it was almost surreal here was a person who was facing down an enemy who couldn't even take damage and reducing its size rapidly. All ready the fire had not only stopped spreading but was actually rescinding as the mysterious teenager moved forward his wand kept in front of him at all times and moving quickly and elegantly stopping any fire that tried to burst forth and retake control of the situation. The heat of the flames was far less apparent as well as people also gathered around the scene as a young person battled the flames operating a single spell far longer than what should be possible but that was not what surprised and confused people instead it was the physical spell itself no other player could think of a spell that allowed a person to control fire beyond a typical firestorm or fire ball. As he continued to operate the spell a few children from the people of the land approached the mysterious fire wanting to touch it to sate their curiosity having this unconscious felling that it was safe.

Seeing this movement the wizard gave a quick wave of his hand throwing the kids back telekinetically into the hands of their respective adults with quite some force that it knocked the carers of their feet and onto the floor. The fire seeing that the wizard was having to also protect other people attacked more viciously but instead of rushing directly towards the wizard it went backwards leaping onto to the nearest building and spreading once again unhindered.

Feeling the strength of the fire coming back Nat looked to the side only to see his current foe leap onto a skyscraper and start burning its way through that. Pushing more magic into the spell he was able to halt the magic for a time but over such a large area that grip was staring to loosen as he felt more of his magic drain away only for him to notice that the fire rushed forth again but this time it burned through the columns of the skyscraper. Yet again he drew his magic forth but this time he opened his arms out in a large manner and then rapidly closed them together with great speed and power the result was that with a sudden massive influx of power the fire condensed once again this time though restricted to what had once been the tavern.

And that was when it sounded the fire had burned through the pillars of the skyscraper an d by destroying the support for the building it had now lost its strength on one side leaving it to fall. Underneath was a set of children staring at the collapsing building fearfully having frozen into place as for the other adventurers they had ran for it not noticing the children in the panic. At the same time the fire he was combating tried to push forward again but yet again the wizard was able to restrain it however as the building came down he was left with two choices restrain the fire or save the children.

The thundering sound of the building came smashing down as the weight of the building tumbled with great force at the same time the respond adventurers rushed towards the scene and could only watch in horror as several hundred thousand tons descended and fell upon the horror struck children.

Just before the impact Nat was able to force the fire back underground and repair the wholes it had burst from sending it once again back into the sewers immediately after he cast a set of shield charms on himself protecting himself from both the shockwaves of the crashing building but as well as the noise and dust cloud that picked up afterwards.

Not wanting to be left without vision for long he created a gust of wind around the area clearing the dust allowing for everyone to see what the result was. As expected the fire was back underground but the focus that people had their eyes on was the collapsed building this was Nats second focus as he gazed at where the children would have stood.

Silence that was what happened first before a grief stricken elf with blonde hair rushed forward followed by her sectary and then by a man with long blue hair dressed in a Kimono soon after a whole bunch began pouring over the toppled skyscraper. As the group searched desperately for the children a myriad of emotions etched across their faces was displayed soon enough they reached the exact location of where they had been what they saw was a splatter of blood and nothing else. The female elf collapse to her knees staring in pure horror as she realised what had occurred this face echoed through other people as they realised that the children had been people of the land. Whilst some still believed they were nothing but NPC's some knew better and those did not had just watched children being massacred.

As for Nat he simply apparated away before anyone could notice that he was gone leaving the rest to desperately and futilely dig out the remains of the skyscraper.

For another night he found himself resting on top of the guild meeting hall starting at the bright white light in the sky that was more commonly referred to as the moon. The tavern that had burned down was now nothing but black ash but that paled into the scene of a skyscraper laying on the ground where hours before it had been standing up and was not harmful to anyone.

The deaths of the children weren't his fault if he had rescued them than that temporary lapse of power would have enabled to fire to burst forth and decimate the rest of the city and destroy everything. He had a choice and he made the right one sure he had cast the original fire but he wasn't exactly paying attention to how thick the stone was between the sewers and surface yet alone know that it was even thinner at the tavern where it had broke out. And as for the monster that he was originally tying to kill he was unsure if he even succeeded in that endeavour sure his experience had gone up with multiple dead crocodiles but that monster he was unsure of. A quick point me spell was used and showed him the direction with a sigh he brought up the quest that was to kill the monster and cancelled it.

If the dam reptile had managed to survive Fiendfyre and then there was nothing he could do to fight against it without a nice enclosed space for his Fiendfyre to be more effective. Looking back at the ruins og the skyscraper he was waiting to feel that sensation of guilt the feeling that apparently weighed heavily down upon a person but even as he looked at the collapsed structure he felt nothing.

He didn't feel sad, angry, guilty, happy, proud in fact the only thing he did feel was disappointment and that was down to failing to kill the super crocodile than again now that he thought about it the deaths of the children wasn't on his head no it was on theirs. If the children were stupid enough not to run away when they saw fire burn through a building yet alone when it began collapsing than perhaps he did a benefit to this worlds humanity by getting rid of dysfunctional genes from a logical and survival of the fittest standpoint.

The only thing that he did know for certain was that he didn't care the deaths of the children would not affect him and with so many people capable of using magic and without the knowledge to identify who it was they would never find out who did cast the original spell. And even if they did discover he cast it there was nothing they could do after all he only cast a combat spell in a dungeon so there was nothing wrong with his actions.

Still the recent gathering of candles on the toppled skyscraper was pretty more than likely it was a tribute to the dead children, and as for their remaining family members and friends well they weren't just crying some even having collapsed as well as the odd one or two fainting.

His mind came off the accident as he looked around the outskirts of the city he had completed a few quests today nothing of any major concern just a few slay some monsters jobs as well as find some items for people easy enough work. As for the white crocodile it turns out after reading one of the more powerful players mind that it was a top level monster boss and the crocodiles he had faced were only the weaker ones as the more powerful ones had bothered to swim to the top of the surface.

Still he had deposited all the money he gained directly in the bank as well as sorting out the many items he had sent there as apparently you weren't allowed to do that although he soon sorted that out working out a system in which locked his vault to only himself with a specific code that enabled things he sent there to be imprinted with allowing it to fly straight through and sort itself out. Without doubt he would be sending more and more stuff to his vault but for now he had gained a small amount of money and as such taken one more step towards his goal even if his failure at the final job had drastic consequences.

That left him pondering on what to do the next day besides reading books it turns out that despite this world once belonging inside a game that did not mean that there was an abundance of quests to be done instead it was more realistic with people going about their daily business. Noticing the candles to the now deceased children he got an idea of what he would do the next day and that was ingredient gathering.

Whilst his magic was incredibly useful there were things that had its limits and if he was able to increase he skill level of potions as he did his magic he would be able to make the most complicated potions known to wizard kind such a Felix Felicis. Yes potions would be one of his biggest products to sell alongside books and maybe even vehicles as well as tools that used that certain powder that rested in his vault. In fact his store would be some kind of massive supermarket that would outdo all the others and what would be his advantage well that simple magic was incredibly useful and he only had to have one piece of equipment made before he could not duplicate it but have it fit to size.

Still to gain potions he had to find the best spots for ingredient gathering and that was not something he could do by looking at a random persons mind no instead he would have to find and follow a potion master of this world. Once he arrived at the locations all he had to do was not only harvest the plants but also the soil and materials allowing him to in time produce a garden that would enable him to grow the ingredients in time.

However this would have to wait without a doubt anyone who had seen him fight the fire would likely try and gang up on him and ask why he had left the children to die even if it was the logical option. But they would never understand that and more than likely would try to rope him into finding why the fire started and as for repairing the collapsed buildings well that would ask far more questions than he wanted which would more than likely blow any type of cover he had.

Now he did have the option of apparating on to the street and getting information in this current moment in time using a mix of charms and spells he would rather not run the risk of upsetting the wards. As for the wards well they seemed to be behaving incredibly strangely somehow violence and death had occurred inside of them without anyone doing a physical attack with the results of dead people.

The magical shields seemed to be acting like a really confused computer which had no clue what was happening as it was analysing the collapses sky scraper reading the magic and attempting to see if the magic used on it was cast inside the city. Fortunately for Nat it wasn't and after hours of trying to work out what do it finally came to the response that nothing should happen after all the attack was done outside of its borders and had spread rather than being actively cast as an act of aggression. As a result the magical presence he felt from the wards investigating the area began to recede back into itself all the while candles burned through the dark night sky with stars shining above it and a group of people gave their condolences to the families.

As for his current plans well he would stay away from people for an amount of time the news about the death of the children had spread rapidly and there was nothing he could do to quench either the curiosity that people had or erase their memories. Personally he would rather obliviate them as it would deal with the problem far faster but when stuff like this happened it had to be dealt with speed and his first reaction had been to apparate preventing him from taking such action.

"I might as well go kill some monsters" With his mind thinking of its newest plan to help him survive in this world he once again apparated appearing outside of the city wand in hand stalking silently for something to kill.

Yamato

Whilst its attacker knew it survived Nat had no intention of hunting down the giant white scaled crocodile which had finished walking to the edge of the sea and silently slipped into the water before it started swimming south going the opposite way its attacker had come.

* * *

Honestly i don't know what to think of this chapter I'm getting quite bored of writing and i think it's showing i also don't really have a plot in mind so I'm not sure of what to do. Again I've only watched the anime but this isn't one of those OC joins an already established groups thing he does have an effect on people and the story later on but not in the sense that he's hanging out with Log Horizon.

His actions like the chapter before do have consequence especially as he fucked up burning one tavern to the ground collapsing a skyscraper and killing children even if by accident. As such he will start to gain a reputation as a mysterious person.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

* * *

Kingdark: "Because if it isn't" What you're going to make you're self a batch of cupcakes dance up and down for random reason put on a tutu and dance the Macarena seriously if you're going to threaten someone you kind of have to say what you're going to do otherwise it loses its impact.

* * *

 _ **Magic and Elder Tale**_

 **Chapter 14**

18th May 2027 

Yamato

Gathering ingredients for potions was not as easy as a person might first think again this was something that was generally considered easy thanks to modern cinema where a person just found some roots and then threw them into a bowl and hey presto potion made. One of the first problems with this was that they never got the right ingredients to make the potions second they just yanked an ingredient straight out of the ground instead of carefully examining it for defects. While it was true that the quality of potions could change from person to person depending on who was making it the quality of the materials being used also effected how good the potion was which was why it cost so much for a professional potion to be made as they used the best ingredient properly.

Second was the case of maintain the ingredients again as show when a person just yanks the ingredient and stuffs it in his pocket now this was all wrong as once could seriously damage the material by bending it squeezing it or accidently slicing it. The upkeep and care of such materials was just as important as the slow and steady turning and boiling the potions themselves again because with one mistake in the ingredient it could have calamitous effects. It was for this reason alongside a great many others why muggle's would never be capable of mass producing potions on an industrial scale.

Muggle's for all their speed and efficiency could never do potions first it involved a certain set of ingredients generally roots and herbs for very basic potions but when one got to the far more useful potions then one was adding in parts of dead animals. Owlets wing was common as was frog legs, lizard eyes and rat tails each potion also took time and detail with people having to constantly keep an eye on what was happening rather than just trusting technology. That did not mean that muggle's were bad it was just that they had more of an inclination for speed with such vast and large markets not to mention all the copy right laws that existed. He had once heard it explained that it was similar to the second world war battleships of the United States and Japan, the U.S had vast recourses and could churn out ships incredibly quickly and at a cheaper price to contest this the Japanese had to build their ships to the highest possible quality with the technology they had Quality vs. Quantity as it was said.

It was yet another culture shock for people raised in the muggle born world as they had come from a society that if they needed something they went to a shop and bought in something which contrasted the do it yourself culture of the magical world. That was another difference between the muggle and magical worlds muggle's were dominated by large powerful corporations where as wizards generally had more family and small businesses but then again no matter how hard they tried muggle business's would not be able to mass produce magical artefacts. These things were handmade and had time and care put into them but such a thing was easily done when the population of the magical world was so low.

Muggle's had hit a total of eight billion people in the world the United Kingdom alone had seventy five million people but the magical British isles had only just recovered from the last wizarding was with a total population of three thousand wizards and witches if one added in the other races than you may hit five thousand at most. This was one of the major points about the magical world there was far less of them and as such never had to worry about over population in fact it was more often than not the opposite which was why potions was made.

Again that was another change between the two worlds when one though about advancement in a scientific fields they would think that scientists would do such a thing or large scale companies which had the capital. However in the magical world most advancement came from random people some who didn't even had degrees or masteries in the field an example would be Fleamont Potter grandmother to Harry Potter who created the Sleekeazy potion which effected hair making it smoother and straighter.

Now one might think how this retained to the current situation well the answer was simple Nat was currently moving through the forest carefully examining every single plant he came across alongside bark and mushrooms as well as leaves. Most things could be used in potions but one needed to know how and when as such Nat was very carefully looking at a sakura tree the same material used in his wand. Currently there was a belt around his waist that like the potion belts of old had multiple small vials fitted snugly between leather straps this one was one he kept on him at most times after receiving it as a present from his potions professor Horace Slughorn who told him to keep it on him at all times just in case.

He liked the man sure he had his eccentricities such as his ability to collect people but in his own words which had been proven correct he could always see talent which was why the man had been drawn to the young prodigal Ravenclaw. Sulghorn was even more impressed with him when he was able to learn at such a quick pace and had shown a desperate plead with him to become his apprentice and help advance the world of potions unfortunately for the old man Nat had taken the role that the last three greats had taken before him. And that was to combat it was uncanny as he heard people whisper behind his back every time a great new wizard came around their path was often one of violence choosing duelling or combat for a while before taking political ground.

People had once thought that Harry Potter would be the next great wizard they were disappointed though when he didn't as for Hermione Granger she may have been smart but she never had that natural ability. It turned out in an interview that the witch had photographic memory essentially giving the witch an advantage in her school years making her book smart instead of advancing the fields of magic something which he had done. Like the past three greats Nat had created more spells and had pushed the boundaries of magic his most notable work was getting magic to work with technology but he had also contributed in other ways such as creating a gel that could repair wands to a far higher quality so long as it was constantly used.

The second creation had heavily involved the use of potions which was why he knew how to find the best materials to be used such as the piece of wood he was staring at. Gently pressing his head against the timber he knocked the wood hearing and feeling the vibrations after wards he bent down and allowed his magic to flow out of his body and into the ground analysing the roots that buried deep into the ground with a nod he knew that this was a good tree to get some materials from.

Taking out his wand from its holster on his wrist he pointed it at the bark of the tree and silently casting the cutting curse moving the wand slowly whilst also concentrating on exactly how much of the wood he wanted to get. Sakura trees were a major part of cultural Japan or at least he had gathered from amine anyway they were also used in multiple Japanese potions as an ingredient to strengthen a potions use by amplifying the potions effects. As the precise cut around the bark came to an end he used magic to gently pry the bark away from the wood it was connected to before shrinking it and placing it into a test tube on his belt. The bark was only the first part he needed as such he turned his attention to one of the trees branches and onto the pink flowers which sat upon them blowing beautifully as a gentle wind passed them by. Like with the bark of the tree a cutting curse was used to separate the flower from its branch before gently lowering it with a levitation charm and into another test tube which now was labelled Sakura flower. The last part to harvest from the tree was the roots this one was different to the other parts as they were not immediately visible instead being underground to suck the nutrients out of the soil and allow the tree to grow in size. Now a gardener may have used a shovel or towel to get rid of the dirt but he was not am muggle no he was a wizard and as such used wizard methods which in this case was causing the ground to split gently going downwards before finding the root but again magic was used to slice the roots from their hold of the tree before being levitated and put into a glass test tube. Last but not least were the seeds of the trees whilst ingredients were good the fresher they were the better quality they typically had even after being hit with a preservation charm and a freshness charm.

Looking around him Nat noticed that there was a decent amount of biodiversity in the local forest not a lot but enough to get the materials required for some basic potions even if they did take some time to find and gather. Yet again he was thankful for the point me spell as it gave him the rough direction of where he needed to go but he still had a large collection of ingredients to gather and not all of them would be pleasant to gain.

This was definitely a reason why muggle's would never be able to replicate potions after all people were inherently suspicious of the food they ate questioning everything they ate he could only imagine the pandemonium there would be when they discovered that things like rats were part of their medicine. And as for children well the current "all medicine must taste good" craze was still going so there no chance that parents would give them something so foul and disgusting even if it meant that the bones in a person could be re-grown or scars made to disappear. It was bloody ridiculous in his opinion as well as somewhat hilarious to see muggle born students struggle to survive this society as no longer were their whims catered to and they actually had to do decent work.

Results in certain lessons were proving to be quite the telling story as it appeared that more students did not know how to cook, write to a decent standard, do manual labour things such as herbology hell he even remembered one set of muggle raised first years couldn't get to class as the doors didn't automatically open or even have a map. Truly it was a pitiful and yet hilarious thing to watch as the muggle raised students seemed to struggle without any technology moaning all day about how they could just look the information up online and then copy and paste information.

The most somewhat hilarious thing was the apparent "Forceful coercion of the technology hogging bastard" one year ago. He chuckled at that and twirled his wand in his fingers whilst looking at his wand happily his mind going through the events. Oh he loved his wand it had never once let him down and continued to work for him loyally and in return he looked great care for it treating it as if it was his own flesh and blood nurturing it and ensuring it never once got damaged.

One of the reasons he was so careful with the Sakura tree was because of his wand whilst the tree wasn't inherently magical like the one his wand had been made of his wand could still detect a somewhat feeling of family with them and as such did not wish to hurt the trees too badly. Wands were an incredibly topic one that in time he would have like to know more about well that and a lot of other things but he had to concentrate on ingredient gathering for now.

Casting a point me spell gave him the direction of his next set of targets and these were not of the usual plant type but instead of the animal type he had already noticed the holes for the animals. Rabbits or hares he wasn't sure which the two animals looked similar enough the same thing with crocodiles and alligators suffice to say they were abundant in this area so much so that he had been forced to cast an excrement repelling spell which had worked far more times than he would care to count so far today. Walking up to the hole he pointed his wand at it before thinking of the hairy creatures or what looked similar enough to them suffice to say the spell worked as soon enough the hairy little blighters came shooting out of their holes surprised at the situation before being turned small and put into test tubes though these one had been enlarge on the inside with carrots and water.

Still this was not even a twentieth of the amount of items he wanted to get he had at least a whole day of ingredient gathering and an infinite amount of test tubes that would allow him to do so. His next set of ingredients would be more animals he never took any wildlife classes to know what specifically grew where or even any care for magical creature's classes but the one thing he did know was that there would more than likely be a large set of creatures to gather.

"This business is going to require a lot of people" He spoke to himself again a usual past time of his as he found it easier to think when one added sound and as for why he didn't have his headphones' in blasting away music at full volume. Well the answer was simple such an action would be stupid to commit he was no longer in the safe modern world instead he was now in a game world where monster lurked behind every corner waiting to kill you. Naturally limiting one of your senses in such an environment was not advisable as even with his ability to use magic as a sort of radar he would like to be able to hear anything which may sneak past him there was also the fact that nature generally sounded quite beautiful with things like bird song or the rustle of the wind.

No listening to music on a constant basis was for when you were in a safe location where one was not at risk of injury or even when one had to be generally alert of their surroundings especially in combat the amount of idiots who he had seen tried to duel him with headphones in his ears was laughable.

Now that he had a rabbit or hare whatever the thing was he now had to concentrate on getting other items thanks to the use of yet another point me spell he was able to get his next animal that he would capture and more than likely kill later on. Killing animals wasn't something that he exactly enjoyed but he had been raised by his father on potion ingredient gathering and as such had been shown how to kill animals and insects. Again while he didn't enjoy the action he understood the reason for it nature was both kind and cruel and had laws that must be obeyed by animals well except sentient ones with humans and especially muggle's who disrespected every single law there was. It was why there was such rampant population one which couldn't be controlled as it is, yet alone have room to grow.

After all no other animal had caused the mass extinction of so many different species even magical's weren't the exception if it wasn't for the tireless work of Newt Scamander then there would be quite a few creatures which would have gone extinct. In truth he knew that there was a mass extinction event coming he didn't know how or when but it would have to happen soon humans had become so rampant there was no way to control them or the amount of damage they had created. He could only hope that when the time came his magical blood would keep him safe and immune it was why a group that had been formed by informative wizards had been created. The job of this organisation with no name as they were yet to create one was to preserve everything on the planet that could be from books to animals to food and drink, culture, science it was a massive preservation effort so that if anything went wrong humanity and by extension magical's could be rebuilt.

Magical blood had been called by the few muggle scientists that knew about the magical world a miracle after all it was immune to the many muggle diseases and problems had such as Aids, Cancer, and a great many other things. They had even roped in a few magical's to donate blood and have it used in a transfusion or studied and then used on muggle's not that it worked. Much to the annoyance of the scientist they had discovered there was not a single bit of difference between them and magical humans when it came to DNA causing a massive blow in the scientist's dreams of giving the world magical blood and therefore in turn cures all of mankind's problems. However this had been the expected result on the magical's side magic was not something one had in their DNA it was something that ran down their blood. Magical's after all had been studying their own kind for thousands of years trying to understand where it came from and had no luck other than the fact they had magical cores something that humans did not have there was no difference that could be exploited.

What the muggle's had forgotten though was that wizards and witches were still vulnerable to disease such as dragon pox a far moiré deadly version of the infamous chicken pox so much so that injections were never given as just the injection could kill a magical. The death rate from dragon pox was high it was also highly contagious and could decimate populations as well as linger in an area for a quite some time even after the original outbreak had been fioniohsed. It was one of the reasons why the feindfrye charm had become more popular over the years and some even said it was why it was created so it could destroy the disease easier and with less chance of infection. According to old history book that had survived dragon pox could linger in an area for centuries and was why more often than not for a great amount of time that if a person got dragon pox they were killed with their family and anybody they may have spent some time with. It was truly the dark days and again another reason for magical's to despise Christianity and the other religions and they had destroyed the information they once had for a cure it was one of many things lost when the empire fell with nothing left to hold the peace and keep the light of civilization burning brightly.

After climbing up the tree thanks to some careful use of magic all the while thinking, more in-depth about the world Nat was finally able to come across thing he desired and that was a bird well more specifically a night time bird. This bird was an owl specifically a barn owl he didn't know how to describe an owl as it was just a bird that was bigger than other birds that flew at night but he didn't need to instead he just looked at the hole inside of a tree. He was upset at the next set of actions he had to take personally he loved owls they were magnificent creatures of wisdom and intelligence the barn owl after all was his Patronus but if he wanted to make potions than there was quite a few creatures he would need to find and kill the owl being just one in a list. As of currently the owls were resting quietly snuggling into their mother still young from just hatching a quick summoning charm was used to snatch one of the babies from its mother whilst a calming spell was shot back at the mother to ensure it kept sleeping undisturbed. Before the baby owl could cry out in shock it was hit with a sleeping charm before being placed in an expanded test tube that had a number of things that young owls would need. Still he couldn't help but feel guilty over taking such a young majestic bird away from its mother as such he used magic to expand the whole of the tree whilst also summoning some luxuries that he had once seen owl handlers give to their owls for either living generally or as treats. After that he carved a set of runes inside the tree the burrow would be safe for eternity and would never be threatened the tree would also be undetectable to anything that the birds didn't want using a set of intention charms lastly he pointed his wand at the floor and summoned up a set of mice when the birds woke up they would now have something to munch on with that done he descended to the floor on the hunt for more ingredients no matter what form they may come from as the day progressed he collected a great many deal of plants and animals.

It had been a long day so far having collected a great many deal of ingredients and fighting off a few animals such as bees when he went after their honey he used a set of spells that would placate them calmly after all bees whilst they could ting you were an insect he liked. As for the Japanese hornets that had tried to attack the bees well he had fun drowning them in water before finding the nest and then drowning that in water without mercy he may now have the powers and abilities thanks to this game but Japanese hornets were fucking monstrosities of nature and as such deserved to die.

As he made his way through the forest he started to hear what sounded like musical notes since he wasn't a musician or the topic didn't even interest him he couldn't tell what they were other than they were high and sounded like they came from a piano. Being the ever curious person that he was he flowed the music but his wand drawn for all he knew this could be a quest designed to trap players and then kill them.

After silently making his way through the forest to a clearing he was finally able to see where the music was coming from the sight he saw was not one would usually expect because sitting in the middle of the clearing was a piano. However the person who was playing the piano was a child a young girl in fact with pale skin chestnut hair coloured hair which was in a bit of a mess that complimented her light blue eyes for her age he would estimate that the girl was around eight. For the clothing though well it seemed that she came from wealth as the colours of a bright green dress were not a common colour and she was also wearing a small necklace as for why on earth she was playing a piano in the middle of the forest by herself. Nat knew he was no master or even had much experience of the everyday person when it came to things but the current sight in front of him was not normal in fact it was very much the opposite of normal and as such had piqued his curiosity.

His first action was not to take any rather just watch again he was concerned that this current scene may be a trap a ploy to get him to walk into a clearing with little cover where the girl would than turn into a giant monster. Whilst the idea sounded absurd in truth this was something he could very much see muggle's implementing into a game with either take on the fantasy medieval genre even if more likely than not it was wrong. Because of this he just stayed still taking in the sound of the piano as it played during the dark sky with the bright white starts shining down all in all it would make a beautiful picture. Using his magic to work as a radar again he sent pulses outwards scanning the area seeing if it could detect anything like a bear clamp or some time for fire spell which was more often than not used in such trap spells due to its high destructive capability.

The pulses came back with nothing no traps no runes no indication that magic was being used instead it was just exactly what he saw a young girl playing the piano in the middle of a monster infested forest all by herself. Since his detection spells had located no danger he decided to risk his safety by slowly walking out of his hiding place dispelling the charms he had placed around himself.

The girl didn't seem to recognise him at first glance but Nat knew better the child had in fact recognised him but was instead concentrating on the music that she was playing he fingers delicately moving from each key to another one with practised grace that had obviously been drilled into her at a young age. He didn't speak at first he was rather enjoying the song that the girl was playing it had a more classical sound to it that very much sounded like the type of fantasy music that one would expect to hear in films or imagine in books. Eventually as all things did the music came to an end and the girl looked up from her piano and up at him he noticed that her eyes briefly looked at his sword obviously trying to identify if he was a threat or not.

"You don't look like one of daddy's guards who are you are you here to bring me back home" Instantly that drew his suspicions besides being suspicious earlier he now knew that the girl was not in fact a monster who was trying to attack him instead as the scene was she was just a little girl. Curious he used magic to delve into the girls mind confused at why she would be left in such a place and with no one to protect her soon enough he got his answer.

Memories 

The memories of the girl were ones of confusion and of pain her initial ones were just of her father looking down upon her upset and angry whilst also reminiscing over something, as time went on her father was distant but the girl still loved him but it was obvious the man had no care for the girl he recognised the look in the man's eyes he had given it to people before himself a particular Japanese duelling champion came to mind. It turned out as the memories showed that the girl's mother had been killed during childbirth and had destroyed the fathers love constantly seeing his daughter as the thing he lost which was why he was so distant but also why he could not bear to look at her as she was nothing more than a reminder. The girl herself was trained on how to be a lady such things as how to behave how to act was what appropriate and what was not whilst also being informed that she would one day be married to a lord and have his children carrying on the families name. Still as time went on the father showed his dislike even more refusing to interact with her besides when it was absolutely needed than like one would imagine the man remarried as it was his duty to his family and house. Suffice to say with her new stepmother the child never saw her father after that yet she was still kept even if she was no longer able to dine with her family the only thing she was left with was the piano. And then came the recent memories the girl had been summoned by her father and then she saw her new half brother suffice to say what happened next was obvious she was taken deep into the heart of the forest with her father alongside a piano and told to wait there for his return a return which would never happen. And as such she played the piano happily waiting until her father returned as he said he would when in truth the piano was just a way of him hoping to draw attention to the girl so she would be devoured alive by animals of the forest.

End of Memories

He looked at the girl his hand resting on the hilt of his sword he was left with a conundrum there was no way he could look after the girl he was busy and he knew no one here who could look after her that left only a few solutions. The first was to bringer her back to her father which would more than likely end up in the girl's death in a different manner such as being thrown down a well or accidentally burned alive. The second and third options were similar enough in that they would end the same with them being her either killed the girl to end her suffering or just leave her where she was and finish the plan that her father had for her demise. And then there was the fourth option he could take her with him to the lord of Eastal there was a giant castle mentioned in the books of around three hours from Akihabara apparently that was where the lords and nobles gathered in this land if he was to bring her there than perhaps she would be adopted it was a long shot but the best hope she had for survival.

The girl looked up at him brightly tears starting to form in her eyes as he didn't answer immediately deciding that he would not put up with crying he bent down to he looked at the girl at eye level and then spoke calmly to her.

"No but I will take you somewhere safe" He tried to put on an earnest face thankfully it seemed to work as the child accepted his offered hand and as such allowing him to pick her up before using magic to shrink her piano before giving it to the girl in her hand who promptly looked at it in wonder. Hugging the object close to her chest the girl soon snuggled up into his arm before falling asleep undoubtedly she hadn't been fed since breakfast and was more than likely hungry but she had drifted off as such he decided to leave the food for now and just use the pint me spell combined with the trail spell to give him the path to the castle where he wished to travel to.

"How do I keep getting myself into these scenarios I swear if this continues I'll be just like potter when he was a kid except unlike him in physically stuck in another fucking world?" His usual tendency of speaking to himself once again came forth as he flowed the trail that his spell had given him all the while holding onto the young girl ensuring that she didn't lose her grip and fall down to the floor. As for the current trail he was on well it was taking him through the forest in a straight direction more than likely to a road so it would speed up the current travel thanks to flatter ground instead of the bumpy area he was in right now.

Whilst he pressed forward ignoring the sounds of howls and creatures chasing down one another for a midnight snack he carried the girl with ease as he had applied a featherweight charm to her making the process of carrying another human being unbelievably easier. In fact now that he thought about it the kid was a sleep and even if she was now lighter if a fight did break out the child would get in the way potentially getting herself killed in the process. To deal with this problem he carefully pried her fingers of his body before transfiguring a nearby tree into a teddy bear and then enchanting it to act as a hot water bottle this did the trick as the child latched straight onto the bear not once showing any indication that she may wake up. With the new girl wrapping around another item that left him with the other part of his current task and that was to shrink the sleeping girl before placing her in his pocket where he had created a bed and appropriate furniture for her all the while ensuring nothing would be tossed around in the stress of movement.

Truthfully he was more concerned with the other adventurers right now then he was with the girl before he had even left he heard the tales of groups of people hanging in the areas just outside Akihabara killing off low level players just to satiate their boredom. It was why he de decided to suddenly change the route of his trail spell no longer did it lead him to the nearest road to complete his journey instead it pointed directly to the castle that he had heard described in the books. His concerns on being attacked and ambushed were not unfounded because as he progressed he started to hear talking as well as the slight twang of a bow string being loosed most likely after an arrow had been used on something.

Ducking quickly behind a tree for cover he once again found himself summoning a pair of binoculars enabling him to look further beyond then his own enhanced sight directly into a gathering of people all of whom were armed and more than likely knew how to use their weapon. Whilst the group did not have any names out he was able to tell by the way they dressed that they were melee fighters but when it came to war one always had to be concerned about the enemy you could not see and in this new world that was once a game that meant players who were used to playing stealthily. Normally this would not be a problem but it appeared that these people knew the game well as they were ambushing a road a road which his new trail spell cut through on its way to the castles location

Thanks to the distance he had a couple of plans one was the typical Gryffindor plan by rushing head first into danger fighting the whole group and more than likely dying in the event another plan was to cross the forest now or just do a series of quick apparition jumps to bypass them. However his current plan was more beneficial in the long run but it also placed him in more danger as such by extension the girl he was currently carrying with him however so long as he worked perfectly there would not be a problem.

Again as he had a new regular tendency of doing ever since he arrived in this world he found himself casting spells to keep himself hidden in many different ways most by sight and by sound as those were the largest things that could screw up his current plans if something went wrong. Sneaking forward like a tiger hunting its prey he approached forwards slowly ensuring that he kept to the cover of trees giving his charms a far higher efficiency rate soon enough he reached the outskirts of the little camp the group having just cast a fire for them to gather around and converse with one another.

As the group began to close in together talking about their catch of the day specifically how they had killed two children earlier who had gone hunting with their guild as they wanted to obtain more experience potions. It was obvious for the wizard to tell that they had killed the child adventurers not that they had a chance since they started boasting about their level ninety status and as such how nobody that wasn't their level would be able to defeat them apart from some cocky group of three who had smashed them all on their own. Unknown to them as they talked about how their plan worked was a wizard who was taking in the details getting the last few pieces of information before he dealt with this rabble.

The assassins were first despite standing guard in the tree tops scouting for anyone else to shakedown they were not particularly aware of anybody attempting to sneak up on the group not that it woi7uld have done much good seeing as they had no real chance against someone like Nat. All it took was a careful silent apparition and then a listening charm around the general area before the first assassin could even notice anything had happened he had not only been disarmed but he was stripped of all his possessions and the gagged before being hung down by his ankle thanks to rope and then knocked out with a stunning charm. The other lookouts soon found themselves in the exact same position with no idea what had happened suffice to say stage one of the plan was complete.

"Ughh what's taking them so long?" The voice of the leader of this current player killing guild went through the forest as the members of their guild had not yet returned from scout duty angry at this he turned to another member of the group and issued orders. "Find them they could be sacking some pipsqueaks and refused to tell us" The easily angered mind of the leader was something to exploit as he alongside the rest of the guild put away their crappy tasting food in hopes of something with some actual flavour hell to them even the usual potions tasted better than the food that could be found in this world.

Watching from his position high up in the tree above where their main group had once been Nat summoned a gust of wind to blow out the fire that had been burning giving the player killers both heat and light for them to use.

"Stupid wind Carabast stay here and get another fire going" The person known as Carbast did what he was told bending down pointing he magic staff at the fire however because he had walked slowly to the fire in annoyance the others had already left. Before he could even say the worlds to cast the spell he suddenly felt a jolt in his hands all of a sudden the staff that he carried zipped up into the trees above him so shocked at such an action he didn't turn around and therefore missed the red spell that smashed into his back before he to met the fate of his companions.

Meanwhile unaware of what had happened to his fellow guild member Smash continued going forward his weapons drawn held out in front of him although not in a proper position rather in what the guy thought was the proper position to holds his sword thanks to the brainwashing of Hollywood. Because of this concentration on looking cool he was not paying attention to his surroundings which was a major problem when a player who had been standing right next to him just flew into the sky with nothing falling to the ground.

"Who's there?" His tone was one of a person try8ing to show a brave front but Nat could tell that he was scared thanks to his camouflage and spells they would never detect him and even if they did it would be too late. Smash growled at the lack of response unknown to him was that he had been trapped inside an area where sound and sight would be useless although he did not know that yet instead he was just left there ho wallow in his ever growing fear that had been spouted thanks to some charms that had been cast by the person they were trying to find.

Hiding behind a tree Nat saw that one of the mage characters was obviously starting to crack under the circumstance raising his staff ready to cast a light spell but before he could his staff was yanked violently out of his hands. Looking down at his hands where his once mighty weapon had rested he had no time to react as he was suddenly dragged to the floor with great force thanks to the moonlight he was able to see that some vines had taken a hold of his legs and were now dragging him. Whilst the mage was dragged he discovered much to his horror that he made no noise as his screams were silent even as his nails dug deeply into the soil a look of pure terror was etched on his face as he was given a great pull and his grip on the earth was gone sending him into the sky still being held by the tentacle like vines before promptly being dragged back into the shadows at rapid speed.

The other members of the group weren't much better off one started calling to other members before he felt the ground give way bena5th him and a sudden flash of fire burning the entire side of his face and clothes giving him what would have been a permanent scar back in the real world however he was simply knocked unconscious. With him mow being in a state that he couldn't defend himself the player killer would wake up hours later with a burned body and completely naked all of his equipment being stolen in the middle of the night. The rest of the scene carried out like one would expect in a horror movie with each member being picked off one by one those who were grouped together soon found themselves forcefully separated as a stone hit them sending them teleporting many kilometres in the sky before crashing down crushing all of their bones into a fine paste but thanks to their extremely high level they remained alive even if that did mean in agonising pain unable to move with the only possible way to solve the problem being death.

With all the members bar its leader defeated and strung up that left Nat one last person to deal with and end this program of player killing in a scheme that would be both fast and brutal. Like he had done with the others he never left the protection of his stealth as doing so would be a rather stupid action that could cost him later on if things went badly because of this the leader of the player killer guild would never stand a chance.

Never once did he lower the barriers around the man so he could have some kind of dramatic entry where he would appear with glowing purple eyes no he was taught to fight unfair and to cheat essentially. It was one of the many reasons besides his skill that ha had climbed the duelling championship world so quickly because he was not afraid to fight using underhanded tactics after all so long as he wasn't breaking the rules it didn't matter if he fought in a cruel and vicious way refusing to fight the enemy with honour. No he fought to win and that meant when it came to a fight being the nastiest bastard there was and he was going to put that into practise now these bastards would have attacked him should they have found him and now he would give people relief.

He hated it Smash hated his current scenario whoever was attacking them was good not a single sound sight or smell of their attacker had been taken in fact whoever was targeting his little group was so good that he had managed to stop each member from yelling out to one another for help. And he utterly despised it he had only been here in this game for a small amount of time but already he had gotten use to his new body whether it was the physical feelings such as enhanced strength and speed or the fact that he was in a place that he had once considered fantasy whatever it was he did know but he enjoyed being here. They even had a pretty good thing going on already they had stolen the items of quite a few players to help fund their cause sure they had gotten their asses handed to them by that group led by an enchanter of all things but they were still powerful and not ones to mess with. But whatever was attacking them was like an animal and an incredibly dangerous one at that there was not one mark of where this person had been not a single thing that could point him to where he needed to either attack or run away and hide waiting for this monster to turn around and go.

With fear obvious in his eyes he decided to retreat back to where they had been camped perhaps that area was still safe after all their attacker would more than likely avoid it since they would be at large risk. No matter how hard he thought this Smash could not help but get chills down his spine as he headed back in the general direction of the camp hoping that when he arrived somebody would be there to greet him and have his back where with their combined forces they could defeat whatever was attacking them.

Not that it would have done any good but the adventurer wasn't able to notice as the roots of the tree creped across the ground slowly towards him like a wolf to its prey and like a predator did the vines shot forward suddenly grabbing the man by ankles holding him upside down. Reacting quickly the man went to slash at the roots but before he could his weapons was forced through his hand and onto the floor then all he would remember when he woke up was a red light hitting him dead on in the face knocking him out cold.

Idly looking through the massive amount of new items he had gained Nat checked to see if there was anything worth of any value although he was expecting that if there wasn't than the current thieves were very bad at their job. Alongside the high level equipment he had gained of the players themselves there was also a large amount of gold potions ingredients a lot of stuff.

"Well that was worth the hassle" He spoke to himself calmly as he started to think how much he could sell this stuff for, most of it was too high level for him and even if it wasn't he was not giving up what he had already brought with him from the real world for some fantasy crap.

Still the current objective was completed the old player killer guild was now hanging upside down naked from trees he had not killed them therefore if anything happened after he left well it wasn't his fault after all he couldn't control how the world worked. His current concern was getting the girl he had rescued to the castle where she could be looked after by somebody more appropriate if he was honest he didn't see much good happening to her this was the medieval era and it was incredibly different to the common romanticised view that a great deal of the English speaking world had of it.

This girl was an orphan and whilst he was the daughter of a lord and therefore by extension someone of both power and wealth she had lost any claim she might have had to the throne with the birth of her step brother. And if history was any example in the years to come the step brother may kill of his older half sibling to ensure that his rule was secure and could not be challenged by anyone whether it was the girl herself or any children she may have in the future. No if the girl was to survive she would more than likely be taken as a concubine a mistress to some other lord or another it may be considered harsh but it was better than the other actions she could be treated with. Muggle's would have probably taken on the duty of raising her themselves he on the other hand was not someone who could do such a thing first he was young he turned fifteen in a month but that was still too young to be fathering a child. Second he had far more pressing concerns the secrets of how he and the others had got here had to be discovered if he wished for any hope of returning to his beloved island home then he would have to search for answers and unfortunately he was not given the luck of having some psychotic game designer telling him that he had to complete the game.

"Bloody SAO getting peoples interpretations on how to escape such a scenario completely and utterly wrong" Honestly he liked the anime there was no way he would say that if was the best thing ever but he enjoyed it and unlike others who had to have an in-depth analysis of every type of leisure activity he would simply do something because he enjoyed it. Anime was no exception of course though he was no anime nerd or otaku as it was called but he had watched a few and was planning on watching a few more but he had no intention of making some YouTube channel and doing it no if he watched an anime he would decided whether or not he liked it without thinking too deep about the subject. And seriously what was with the bloody sub vs. dub war it was ridiculous a person should be allowed to watch the anime language in their preferred language honestly he preferred dub and that was because of a few reasons one was because he preferred hearing stuff in his native tongue another reason was because he would rather not spend the majority of his time reading what he was being said as it prevented from focusing on what was actually happening and another reason was because he was often busy even with his new found freedom and one cannot multi task when one has to read everything going on. SAO was just one of the few anime liked there were quite a few and he generally couldn't watch western TV not because it was bad but because it was generally limited and it was only in anime that you could find such bizarre concepts being created that reminded him he was hoping to begin watching Girls und Panzer when he got home well before he had been sucked into a different universe which was once a video game.

Unfortunately for him and probably quite a few other people here there was no anime well that may not actually be true if this was a post apocalyptic version of Earth than there may be anime disks scattered across houses but it wouldn't do him any good since they would not play on his laptop due to the region thing. And as much as he would adore the idea of going anime searching in a post apocalyptic Japan he sort of had to build himself a power base that he could use to enable his adventures across the world as they would more than likely be expensive. It was one of the reasons he was transporting the girl to the castle with any luck he could get a reward which would help his path of economic success in this land but that didn't mean had would just hand her in to her crazed lunatic of a father no he would help the girl out like his sister had helped him out all those years ago after what had happened.

That made his mind turn to his sister Kate was by far his most beloved person to him it wouldn't have mattered if they were related to not she was his beloved big sister who had seen him through all the hardships of his childhood. He loved her dearly he could still remember the first time they had met when she had taken his toy wand and ran off with it and the amazement she had shown when he cast his first piece of magic. That girl had always been there for him the one person he could always trust and turn to the person who had never forgotten his birthday even when his father would and when he stayed round at her house when his father was abroad would read him stories.

Flashback

Nat pulled himself along the walls as he made his way through the corridors of the arena his wand was resting in its case and as for him well he was exhausted a blood was running down his cheek and his left arm was broken. For his clothing well that was pretty torn to as he progressed his limp was made notable as he hissed in pain every time he moved as for his right hand well that was clutching a golden trophy tightly of which inside was a bag of coins. Soon enough he saw the end of the corridor to a changing room letting his weight continue the rest of the journey he seemed to collapse onto the door pushing it open. As he felt his balance disappear he went to grab his wand and correct himself but he felt a pair of arms catch him looking up he saw the face of his sister smiling down at him before hugging hi tightly cradling his face into her chest.

Slowly she helped him move forward towards one of the stools before lowing him down softly again he hissed in pain from here he took his next set of actions slowly. First was the diagnosis charm informing him of what had been damaged and just how badly thankfully nothing seemed to bad despite the hell he had gone through nothing that would require an actual medi witch in fact he could handle it all himself.

Pointing his wand at the various parts of his body he began to cast the spells that were needed to recover his body he may be young but he was experienced enough to know that all duellists learned a set of medical spells after all they were generally a necessity to heal yourself in the middle of combat when you couldn't have a person do it for you.

"Nat" He looked up the ache in his body still prevalent but he was able to fight it and look in to the eyes of his sister and gave a tired smile at what he saw. Her eyes showed obvious pride having watched him just finish his fight against the other duellist. Before he could really respond he felt a massive weight on his chest he didn't have to look to see what it was he already knew that his sister was hugging him tightly having placed her head on his shoulder and ensuring that he had done the same to her holding him close to her. "You had me so worried I thought you was going to die" Even in his pain addled state he could feel a warm liquid running down his back he obviously knew it was tears but the fact that she was crying about his personal health well it was new for anybody to show that much affection towards him.

"Kate I'm fine give me a few days of rest and I'll be able to fight again no problems" Pushing herself back Kate stared at her younger half brother a stern look on her face trying to intimidate her younger and beloved sibling unfortunately he had just fought a vicious duel and was therefore not frightened in the least by her actions rather taking an easy smile as well as trying to pull off a not impressed look with her.

"Oh no you don't you've just won the world junior duelling championship at age twelve you need more than a few days rest you need several months rest and to concentrate on school" Nat gave her a deadpan look not amused by what the teenager had just told him.

"I'm on the fast track program I'm pretty sure I can handle myself and I've passed all my tests with flying colours and was in the middle of the holidays I have to focus more on my duelling skills than school". This time it was Kate's turn to look unimpressed with him.

"And what's wrong with your school you should be more concerned with your education" As if to emphasise her point she placed her hands on her waist whilst she talked hoping that this method of communication had a higher chance of getting through to her younger yet far more talented brother.

"Seriously well first there's all the nosy blood Ravenclaw's who keep trying to steal my work and theory's then there's the bloody Gryffindor's who keep getting me to teach them how to duel since in their words and I quote. "Since you're such a talented Ravenclaw then it's your duty to teach us lions on how to fight in the future so we can defeat those evil dark slimy Slytherin bastards". And that's not including the fucking Slytherin who keep trying to buy favour from me I don't know how many times iv e told them to fuck off I'm not kidding they keep trying to get me to sign a contact so I can learn some exotic spells all of which have either a very powerful price tag in money or my knowledge of magic they're like fucking blood hounds. The Hufflepuffs are the only okay ones but as the hat says there the house of mediocrity the place where the others are sent and what the fuck is a finder I can't figure out what the bloody badgers mean by that is it some kind of internal joke argghhhhhh" Moving his head up he was met with the laughter of his sister this went on for several minutes as she continued to laugh for no real reason he was tempted to read her mind but he was not at that moment yet as his father was currently only teaching him how to protect his mind from attacks. "All right what's so funny?" Wiping a tear from her eye Kate looked amused at her little brother.

"Nothing it's just the case that your school life is so exciting and hilarious compared to mine I mean all I get is the occasional person who pulls out a seat from underneath someone but you people have full on prank wars and discuss the political future of your world it's so much more interesting than what we have" Nat looked at her slightly annoyed.

"Interesting it can be fucking terrifying if you make a mistake at school and piss of the wrong person than you might never get a job in the future I personally have to worry about what my relations are with the other houses to ensure I don't damage my father's house and name. At the mention of the word father Kate looked down after realising what had been said he reached out for her arm with his grasping it softly. "Kate remember you always have me no matter what happens I will always be there for you and that reminds me" Taking out the pouch of money from inside the cup he juggled it for a while making sure that his siblings eyes were locked onto the object. "You can have this you're going to need it after all". Instantly the eyes of his sister widened a face of shock and surprise evident.

"Nat I couldn't" you just got the hell beaten out of you to win this there's no way I could take it" Nat smiled at his sister who concerned face was touching but he also knew the situation she was facing especially after what had happened when that bitch came round.

"Kate I love you completely and utterly you're my big sister and I will take care of you and no matter how much you complain or moan I will protect my big sister like you did for me when I was younger" Kates face began to tear up as she heard that and reacted in the only way she could think of she pulled him tightly completely forgetting about the fact that he had just been involved in a massive painful duel and was aching all over.

"Nat I love you too little brother" Nat rolled his eyes behind her back at how happy she sounded but he perfectly understood why she was like this he honestly didn't know what would he would have done in her situation he was a duellist and future politician as well as the heir to a family fortune and small business he wasn't like her who had come from a normal background.

"Of course you will have to wait until I can exchange it for real money until then why don't I take you out for dinner my treat" The tears that were once staining his sisters cheek stopped flowing all of a sudden as she heard the mention of free food.

"Food where?"

"Paris you'll have to do the speaking I can't speak French after all" The girl simply smiled and licker her lips at the idea of her brother treating her to free food yet alone her favourite type of food.

"Okay we'll just have to go back to mine and pick up a dress and some make up" Nat took his time to smirk this time.

"I already have that covered with a simple use of magic despite being in pain and nearly exhausted his sibling found her clothes swapped round as well as her hair and makeup done.

"I love magic" Looking at her brother she saw that he had also made himself look more presentable wearing a suit and tie with his injuries now hidden behind a series of glamour charm all though there was no real threat to his body since he had healed any injuries was now only left with the aches.

"Shall we go" With a broad smile Kat grabbed his hand and in a moment the two vanished from the changing rooms and appeared in Paris leaving the tournament buildings and as such the evils people known as journalists.

End of Flashback

He smiled at the memory of that event it was only two years ago but he remembered it vividly he loved his sister and he couldn't help but wonder how she was doing he just seriously hoped she didn't blame his disappearance on her.

After hours of walking through the forest and then eventually onto a path Nat found himself gazing at the castle which stood tall and mighty like it was a giant upside down icicle or a pillar f ice which soared into the sky. The actual castle was made of stone and due to its colour stood out in contrast to the icy light blue of the cold substance but the construction of the castle was indeed impressive or it would have been considered impressive it had not been generated inside a person's computer and was built by hand instead. According to the book he had read this place was called the palace of eternal ice and was rather a place where people gathered to talk about their situations in the kingdom of Eastal almost like the U.N if it actually achieved something.

The stone work of the castle was lit up by torches and excessive amount it would seem but that was not important at the moment no, what was important was getting the girl he was currently carrying on his back inside the castle where she could then be dropped off and left for some new people to look after. He considered apparating into the castle but he had a feeling he would instantly be called an enemy and be attacked no instead it was better if he just walked through the front gates and spoke to the guards there and if that didn't work well a little confundus charm was no big deal it wasn't like he would be using the unforgivable's.

Walking slowly and ensuring that he could be seen whilst carrying the grill in his hands the guards reacted exactly how he thought they would rushing up to him almost drawing their weapons to try and threaten him not that it would do much good if he wished to kill them than these men stood no chance. The screams of people in terror were easy to recognise and for all the magnificence of a giant castle built on an ice cube that would do them little good when fire hotter than the sun smashed into it.

"Halt who are you" The guards rushed up to the mysterious looking adventurer how could they tell well first was the mysterious clothing that he was wearing than there was also the strange sword that hung around his chest it didn't look recognisable at all with its curved shape like a katana but with a protected hand guard that one might see on cheap low level rapiers.

"My name is Nat and I've brought back this girl here she said she was a noble that had been left in the forest I don't know why though" That was a lie he knew exactly why the girl had been left alone in that forest he had seen it in her memories after all it was just a case of he gave any hint that he could read a person's mind than the current discussions would go haywire and he would in turn have a fight on his hands something he would much rather avoid as it was less annoying then having to knockout an entire garrison unconscious. The guards didn't know whether to believe them and as such decided to walk around him looking all over the girl's body to see if he was telling the truth on the matter or if he was just lying and using some peasant girl.

"He's not lying let him through" The other guards tuned to one of their members obviously wanting to see what the guardsman had saw gathering around they were able to locate what the one guardsman had found.

"Is that a nobility necklace" Rolling his eyes unseen by the guards the men checking out both him and the girls finally recognised that he was indeed carrying the body a of a young noble daughter and as such allowed him passage to enter the castle. What he did find carless however was the fact that none of the men even asked for his weapons to be handed in now that could be down to previous bad meeting with adventures or they believed that they could handle any threat either way it was reckless and stupid then again it was what the muggle's had more than likely programmed into their character. Well he would have to wait until he could think about the current ethical questions about these people for later he had a more pressing concern well it wasn't pressing he had no idea how long it would take for his plans to fruit but it would take time and capital. Either way his mind focused on the current task he continued to march forward his goal known and he would complete it.

18th May 2027

Yamato

"So chief what do we do" Shiroe looked up from his position of reading a book as he looked at the mountain in front of them they had spent the last two days travelling back to the Depths of palm in the same method they had used to arrive which was by Griffon but now they faced a conundrum. Nyanta looked up from his current open fire and looked at the ground where a certain young girl slept.

"Well we have three options as I see it over under or around. Over we can't do as we'll be too concerned with little Miss Serara to fly correctly which will probably cause us to plummet to our deaths". Responding in his ever suave voice the cat man gave his opinion on how to precede with the current affairs in reply Shiroe pushed up his glasses whilst humming as he thought of which path was best to choose.

"We can't really go in we saw what happened when we went in there and we were level ninety if we include Serara then shell more than likely get killed not to mention that the bridge is out." This time it was for the large framed Naotsugu to speak. Again that was another important point for Shiroe to think about the journey through the Depths of palm had been treacherous for them alone but as kind as the young girl was Serara would just be a hindrance in any battle scenario they may come across.

"I'm surprised that you can even come up with a logical argument instead of using that thick head of yours to tell my lord to charge the enemy" Naotsugu glared at the younger member of the group well by her appearance she was young.

"Hey I have a brain and unlike you I don't have to worry about my flat chest"

Bang

All of a sudden the once member of the infamous tea party was sent flying into the air almost like a rocket even giving a small glimmer of light before he fell back to earth once again.

"My lord may I send this pervert into space" This time the tank of the group wasn't able to respond as he had more pressing concerns with being launched so far into the sky.

"Oh I think I'm going to throw up" As such due to a sudden bout of motion sickness Naotsugu acted almost like a rocket but instead of spraying light and gunpowder he was instead spraying the contents of his stomach all over the local area.

"Now that is nasty" All the members of the current group who were not moving at crazy speeds after being hit hard in the gut thanks to an assassin rushed behind cover with Nyanta picking up Serara and taking her with him sparing her the horror of having a grown man vomit on her.

"I guess it's decided then we'll go around the depths of palm it will add an extra week on but we can use that time to raise Serara's level a bit". The others nodded at this before Naotsugu plummeted back to earth again leaving a crater kicking up dirt and gravel agreeing with the plan seemingly having heard the conversation.

"Is that it Shiroe" The villain in glasses frowned.

"No I was talking to Marielle apparently there was a fire it burnt an inn to the ground and collapsed a skyscraper on some kids apparently there were people of the land." The other showed shocked expressions at that.

"My lord what happened to the fire?"

"It's been put out apparently by the same person who reactivated the transport gate" Akatsuki nodded happy with the response her lord had given her.

"Hmm seems we have a mystery on her hands Shiroe" The man nodded at their swashbuckler's words.

"Either way we'll discover more when we get back"

* * *

Well that's chapter 14 done I realise this chapter probably seems like filler but I have no real idea for the plot I just make shit up as I go along then again this chapter and the next set does have an actual point.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 15**

19th May 2027 

Yamato

The Ice Palace

Once again since arriving in this world Nat found himself walking through the long decorated hallways of a castle to meet the lord of this location although it was different this time since he was carrying a small girl as he marched path the constant decorations. The inside of the castle was rather elegant despite the look of ice on the outside the decorations were nowhere near as gaudy and made the structure look rather neat and tidy. An example of this would definitely be the marble floor he was walking on whilst it was white in colour it was not plain white having pieces of black stone into it like one would expect to see in some kind of expensive office building for a company or something. Along the walls were many different paintings again a traditional method of showing wealth these pictures showed the common ones of family going from the first king to the most recent one revealing the changes in facial structure and hair as well as eyes as well as the differing colours in skin tones. Those did not interest him no, what did pique his curiosity were the paintings of battles that had occurred many showed large swords being used with great flashy armour that looked far too impractical but alongside the infamous sword users were the images of mages the way the light of the moon shone down on top them making the subject almost appear to have some kind of divine aura. Another picture of battle showcased a giant sea monster which oddly looked like a megladon fighting a kraken to the death and between these two monsters was a rock where a sorcerer if he remembered the class type correctly was pointing their staff obviously having intentions of attacking the two beasts.

"Joyful" His sarcastic tone wasn't noted by the guards centred around the room in fact they didn't hear him say anything just keeping their attention locked firmly onto him and the girl he was carrying obviously expecting him to do something nefarious. Not that it would do them any good for all their training and experience they were his level weak compared to the much higher god like charters and not even a threat against him not unless he was being careless. That was something he would have to keep track of the technology currently he could easily contend with but if people got themselves firearms then things became more tricky but again things only became dangerous for him if modern weaponry was introduced luckily he knew the right spells on how to counteract muggle military might. However even with these spells he would have to know the enemy was there to activate them suddenly or spend his time creating a more complex anti muggle weapon runic array something he could accomplish but not at this current moment with his time being divided so much.

Soon enough after endless paintings some beautiful of structures some of family members and some rather glorious paintings of battles and war he was welcomed inside the main hall as two giant wooden doors opened symmetrically almost as if this was the only way to open such doors. Subtly Nat fought the urge to role his eyes as it would be rather rude and very dangerous when dealing with a situation that involved politics.

Upon seeing the main hall Nat first paid immediate attention to who the man was in front of after a quick bout of Legimens he discovered that this was in fact Duke Serjiad the leader of the freedom cities of Eastal and such a very important person with a lot of political power. Immediately his entire being seemed to change his back straightened elevating his position his clothes were quickly cleaned and s well as the rest of his appearance his left hand also moved to rest on the hilt of his blade whilst his right arm was used to hold the girl he was carrying although he also ensure that she was presentable even if asleep. Ensuring that he was presentable he walked elegantly towards the duke his eyes swiftly analysing every single person in sight especially those who were already armed and how quick they could rush towards his position.

Duke Serjiad observed the young man walking in front of him he was young not even the age of his daughter Rayneshia and he was also dressed in strange clothes but he could tell they were not the apparel worn when meeting a person of his stature obviously the boy had not been expecting to meet him. Whilst his clothes were odd and strange they could be ignored as the young man advanced in the proper format for a person of high birth his head held high his left hand hovering near his oddly shaped sword and his gaze straight at him looking him dead in the eye a sign of respect and he also held the young girl in his arm tightly yet not so rough as to hurt her. When the stranger approached he did not fully bow like others did instead he just gave a tip of his head in acknowledgment part of it was practical as he was currently holding a girl in his hand and another part was to indicate that he was from another culture even if ever so subtly.

"I am sorry your grace for disturbing you at such an hour I believed it would be best if I took this matter to the nearest lord seeing as they would have the proper authority to do judge the current scenario". Nats tone was clear and respectful not a single sign of any emotion just relaying the words without giving any bias.

"And may I ask your name young lord" Bowing his head in response Nat made sure to answer the questions.

"My name is Nathanael Tempest heir to the noble house of tempest bestowed upon by his majesty the king, George William Fredrick the third ruler of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and faithfully serve his decedent King William Windsor the Fifth, ruler of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern island and head of the commonwealth of nations at your service". Once again he gave a small bow to indicate his respect to the leading person in charge.

"And what are you doing here Ser Tempest?" The other people who were still here and awake at such a stupid hour in the night watched closely to see what a strange foreign person was doing here.

"Your Grace whilst I was hunting in the woods around Akihabara I found this girl had been abandoned in the middle of the forest playing a piano naturally my curiosity kicked in and I approached. The Girl only mentioned that her father had left here there stating that he would come back and get her in only a few hours from what I have been able to gather that was in the early hours of yesterday morning and she has not been fed the entire day." At his sentence there were many questions in the duke's mind and anger sweeping through the court, at what was obviously a girl of nobility who had just been left in the forest by her lonesome who would have had no chanced to fend off such dangerous monsters.

"Your clothing obviously indicates that you are foreign how did you arrive here" Internally Nat thought of what the best answer for this was he could lie but it would only end poorly or tell the truth and hope for the best.

"Your Grace in truth I am an adventurer and during the catastrophe found myself forced to arrive in this land with no explanation when I was currently resting as such I do not have the correct attire to meet someone of your status." The old man looked at the child before him despite his lack of attire he could very clearly see that her person in front of him was from noble birth in fact everything screamed that about him his attitude his movements he was entirely sure that he was not looking at a random person but rather a displaced lord of a land far away that had been dragged to this land against his will.

"Very well I believe you your behaviour indicates that you are such a person and I would like to check that this girl is in fact of noble birth rather than you just dressing up some random person and brining here to gain my favour". Nat bowed his head in respect as the man got out of his seat and walked down the steps of his throne to him as for the other people in the room well they were focusing their gaze on him especially the guards undoubtedly ready to strike at him if he tried to attack the man in front of him not that he would do such a thing but Nat was still careful of his position being surrounded in any type of combat was bad.

As the duke of the kingdom approached him he looked at the girl undoubtedly the girl did look aristocratic and her clothes did match up to what those in his court and other lords and ladies of Yamato wear. Changing his gaze to that of the young girl's neck he noticed that the girl had a very important necklace tied around it.

The necklace design was simple yet important it was made of silver with a circular design which held a vertical and horizontal cross inside of it according to legend the necklaces were made for the lords and ladies of the lands of Yamato to recognise one another as equals.

"I believe your story about the girl no common girl would be able to get their hands on such a garment as only those of noble blood can wear these necklaces." Internally Nat rolled his eyes the girls memories had told him the necklaces magic was rather basic but not hard to do there had long been jewellery in history which could only be worn by certain people it was a rather useful way of preventing would be robbers from stealing jewellery. "Now that leaves your reward for saving both a young girl and also a member of the nobility I will see you are justly rewarded if there is anything in my power you may have it". Following the proper formalities in such an occasion Nat once again bowed his head in respect to the older man.

"In that case money would be useful with no land or titles here I can create a business and not upset the current power balance" The man stared at the wizard in front of him initially he might of thought that the adventurer would want lands and titles but it seemed not in fact he had even mentioned the balance of power that assured him without doubt that the person in front of him was indeed a lord even if from a distant land as the common person would not care who won rather just being content that they were safe.

Around the hall the other lords and ladies who were present started talking they liked their leader that a young lord far away from, his home would ask for residence or lands and titles but instead he simply asked for money. For some it was rather disappointing because if there was a new lord then there could be new options for political manoeuvring but instead there was just the request of money for whatever reason.

"Very well but first we will discover who the girl belongs to and then we will find out a suitable amount of money to give you for your services to our fair nation but for now it is late and you shall be given a room to rest here whilst you wait for our judgement. As the duke spoke he picked up the girl from his arms placing her in his and holding her close to her chest obviously showing affection for a young child.

"I thank you for your hospitality your grace" Again he did not bow his head low as was the customary tradition of Japan instead it was more of a tilt of his head in acknowledgment to show his recognition of the man after all he had to show that whilst he did respect the man he was not one of his subjects he could boss around.

"A servant will show you to one of the guest rooms" As if on cue a young man who was dressed more like a butler than he would have expected for this time period came out a quick glance at him made it easy for Nat to tell he was an elf thanks to his pointed ears. "Now my fellow lords and ladies of the court I believe it is time to retire to our quarters ourselves" It was almost amusing to the wizard as the lords and ladies of the court seemed to follow the man's orders with nearly military discipline thinning out as they headed to the side rooms going one by one so they could ultimately rest the night and endure the tedious politics that would come the next day.

As Nat followed the servant through the holes he was met with more paintings and statues of the current age when he saw one which interested him and as such he stopped.

"My lord is something wrong" The servants voice was slightly timid Nat didn't have to read his mind to know what the problem was he had heard bad tales of adventurers who just went pillaging the land slaughtering anyone they met without hesitation or mercy without doubt those rumours had spread here and for a young servant boy only slightly older than he was it was without doubt that he feared the wizard would suddenly start killing everybody on sight.

"No it's just this painting can you tell me where it's shows" The serving boy looked at the painting being raised in the household he had to know a great detail about the objects so he could answer any questions.

As for the painting in question well it showed a glamorous hulk of steel some of it had rusted away but the top remained flat for some reason it shape was strange as it appeared to be like that of a ship but there was no mast to catch the wind and sail.

"It's from Yokosuka a small town on the coast it has many old metal statues that no one has been able to work out what they mean that one there is believed to be a statue of the water spirit" The lack of information of the subject was obvious to Nat but he knew what he was seeing these were no statues no these were weapons of war and the main object in the painting would undoubtedly house very important objects.

"Thank you for the information should we carry on our journey" The boy looked startled but carried on meekly showing the younger boy to his room eventually they did find it with the boy opening it up for the wizard.

"Thank you now for what time should I be awake for the decision to be made" The boy frowned at the question he was not in charge of the dukes business why would he know such a thing.

"I will awake you at the suitable hour" With that said he quickly shut the door but ensured that he did not slam it after all he did not want to annoy the powerful adventurer after all he was only a serving boy not some great warrior who could challenge the legendary prowess of an immortal being. With his thoughts focusing on what would happen should he fail his task rapidly he made himself scarce and as far away from the possibly future angry adventurer.

The room Nat was offered was exactly what he would have expected from not only this type of time period but also for the fact that he was a guest in a great lords manner well to be more specific it was duke but the point was the same. The luxuries in this castle undoubtedly would be different to what he was use to it had taken him a small amount of time to get a nice toilet ready it was not one of the first things thought about but when people fantasized living in the past they forgot so many small things. These small things were often things that people took for granted such as education or bacteria free water or the general safety of life as well as a great many other things such as the sanitary conditions the only reason he could see for having the current world's cities filled to the brim with shit is because whoever designed the games ultimately thought it would be counterproductive.

Still as he undressed himself his mind focused on a very important task and goal if what he saw in the painting was correct than more than just buildings had survived the apocalypse no ships and more than likely by extension weapons existed to. For now he had no idea if other people would be able to get such things to work if they came across them but they could still be harvested for raw materials in fact he was surprised they hadn't been already the air craft carriers of the united states weighed more than a hundred thousand tons. He remembered seeing one briefly during a trip to the U.S they were impressive not as appealing as the Iowa class battleships he had seen but they were still a testament to the modern age screaming power wealth and excellence in technology. And now one sat in a port in Japan left unguarded by the superpower of the world and right for the taking he had no delusions that he would be the only one to figure this out sure he had the advantage of having his brand of magic and therefore rapidly repair any technology but humans were a highly adaptable race.

Without doubt when the hysteria of what had occurred died down the people would start to make their new life in this world more comfortable and one of the staples of modern life was electricity but this would still take time. It was a common misconception he had discovered of people bragging that in a hypothetical situation that if they went to the medieval times they could fast track a civilization hundreds if not thousands of years depending on what their current social and technology level was like. But they forgot that whilst they knew how to work with modern technology did they know how to work yet alone create past technology most people would know how to use a computer and keyboard and by extension a type writer but if you asked how do you create one they wouldn't have a clue. Technology evolves over time and to bring in a single type of modern technology such as how to make modern firearms than that person would need a vast knowledge of how not only they are created in the modern day but all the technology that is needed in how to produce the technology that produces the technology.

Whilst scientist and inventors were clever and could imagine a great many deal of things they often always worked on the shoulders of a great many people who had come before them who had stood on other peoples shoulders. His magic could play a very important role in the future of this land and gave him an advantage at least for now but if that woman got her hands on technology than this world would experience a war unlike any they ever knew. Then again to use this modern equipment there would have to be people who know how it operates in the real world after all for all his desire to find some fighter jets and repair them so he could proceed to fly them around it would be useless he neither had the skills nor training to do such a thing.

However others might and this upset his plans whilst he had originally intended on just exploring the world to find answers that had to change as he needed currency and with old technology left in the world a race for it would begin. A race for technology would not only be brutal but fast as every side would not only try to gain their hands on the last scraps of their normal life's but also onto the people who knew how to either create or repair it.

It was in this moment that Nat realised what he had discovered a war had begun and very few people would be aware of it currently but as time went on they would and other factions would choose sides which meant those that did know would have to act now to gain an advantage.

"It's almost amusing how quickly a person's priorities change but if I want to survive in this world I have to act whilst I can" He spoke to himself softly as he gazed up at the moon he had no idea what the significance was but he knew that the giant ball of rock orbiting the planet was vital to this situation. With his mind focusing on sleep he closed the wooden windows and crawled into the bed whilst quickly casting some protection charms around him.

19th May 2027

Yamato

The Ice Palace

"I swear this is almost becoming a bad habit" Once again the wizard found himself waking up hours later he was use to having minimal sleep it came with training but since the end of his school days he had enjoyed some more sleep with him actually falling asleep before it turned midnight the following day but coming here had put a stop to that. He knew it was partly his fault if he truly wanted to keep his schedule than it was easy as all he would have to do was apparate back to wherever he was staying and rest the night and continue later on but he had curiosity and that was something that could not be easily satisfied. Now whilst some would respond with the old phrase that curiosity killed the cat he could quite easily give the correct response which was that satisfaction brought it back and as a race humans were incredibly inquisitive and especially those who grew up in the house of blue and bronze.

He doubted that he would see the girl again not that it mattered he had brought her to a safe place and he was going to get paid for it which was very much useful and he had also gained an incredibly important piece of information one which proved to be helpful but more than likely cause a great amount of problems for him in the future as he had to change his plans on the fly. As a result he could simplify the problem and the best way to this was to "Convince" the duke that he could have another reward.

With himself properly dressed and ever armed with his wand his cast the trail spell which would lead him to the old man so he could discuss the other reward he desired as such he stepped out of the room he was given and into the corridor where he began his journey for the duke.

Duke Serjiad

The man looked at the girl as she stared at the food given to her by the servants by the way the stomach rumbled it was indeed true that she had not been fed for some time especially if the way she started to scoff the food was any indication.

"So young miss I see that you are doing well since the adventurer brought you here" The girl smiled as she continued to eat in front of duke currently oblivious to he was and the situation she found herself in.

"Yeah this food is really yummy I'm so happy that the nice adventurer found me and took me here daddy must have gotten lost" Naturally this response had gotten the man curious it was obvious at least from what the girl said that her father had been searching for her which made him more suspicious of the adventurer his current thoughts were that perhaps she had been kidnapped.

"What is your name child?" His tone was gentle as he asked the question of the young girl.

"Homura Sachi" The man's eyes widened as he looked at the girl he knew the name of that house he didn't have to question whether she was telling the truth she had no reason to lie in fact neither she nor her family would have known the situation.

"Ah so you're the daughter of Homura Kirigaya" The girl nodded he head although there was a small amount off annoyance on her face as the old man prevented her from eating once again it was far to cruel and mean in her book.

"That's right my father left me in the middle of the forest yesterday with my piano he said he would come back but has been acting strangely ever since that nasty woman came into his life" Again her words had drawn the interest from the man as he looked at the girl he was conversing with.

"Nasty woman?" Unaware that's he was being questioned by the supreme lord of the land the girl continued to answer the questions not knowing that the duke was jotting down several important mental notes.

"Yes his new wife ever since she came I've never been allowed to spend time with papa I've not been allowed to eat at the table and she's always called me useless and then two days ago she had a baby boy and decided that my father should leave me in the forest to celebrate". Pouting as she spoke she quickly found a new nice tasting bit of food to munch down leaving the old man to look with both worry and understanding.

"I see thank you for telling me this" With that he got off slowly from his chair in the girls room the reason why she was being fed in there was to discover who she was after all despite the necklace she could be a person who was trying to subvert the kingdom than again thinking about her age it was an entirely stupid idea.

Before he could leave the room however the door knocked then without announcing who was behind it opened quickly he glared at the door he did not know who would dare be bold enough to attack them but he would defend this girl alongside his own family and kingdom. Slowly the door entered he expected to see some kind of splodge of blood after all one did not enter a room in this castle without asking and as such was seen as an attack to his surprise though he did not see an attacker covered in red but rather the person who had brought the girl to him in the first place.

Nathanael Tempest

As he followed the trail to the duke he soon found himself stopping to gaze at the picture of the aircraft carrier the ship truly was an amazing piece of engineering a testament to a great many things but its appearance in this picture was almost sad a reminder in a way. Looking at the image with new light in a literal manner he couldn't help but think about the situation that they had found themselves in and this painting showed it the old powers of the world torn down the great works that had once existed gone or nothing but rotting towers and pillars that reached into the sky with no purpose.

The Aircraft carrier was a large vessel he did not know much about the ship but he did know some basic facts and that was that it weighed over one hundred thousand tons was over three hundred metres long and about eighty metres wide it also carried a rather large strike group more than double that of the U.K's Queen Elizabeth class aircraft carrier even if they were more modern.

"I've been looking at this from the wrong angle" Sure he had wished to take the carrier before anyone else could but that was for a defensive manner despite his general lack of morals he knew that Nureha and her group were on the wrong side and when they eventually started creating technology or restoring it than this carrier could become an important piece that very few could challenge. H eon the other than did not know in the slightest how to sail such a ship not fly a helicopter or jet or even command a ship but what he did know was magic and the advantage that gave him in control of the vessel would be fundamental. His original goal for a base was more centred around a building or to be more spe4cifc a skyscraper but if he could take the vessel fro himself than he would have a formidable base to himself one that could move and with any luck carry a large amount of weaponry.

If he put time and effort into the carrier than he could upgrade it substantially whilst it may have unlimited distance in the normal time from now the engines would have probably died and all the food and drink that would be useful as well. He also reckoned that if people had not already looted the carrier for its metal than the aircraft and perhaps vehicles it had would have been but that could easily be sorted out with a few charms to copy and replace its cargo so long as it was decently sized.

As he looked at the carrier and thought of possible ways he could exploit the vessel one thing constantly popped into his mind and that was that he needed more information on the vessel the butler from the night before had mentioned that it was believed to be some kind of monument to a sea spirit. The duke would likely know more information on the topic than the boy would and as such was where he should direct his questions in fact he should ask them before he tried to use any type of force to get the man to give him the carrier.

With his current course of action set Nat once again followed the trail of magic to where the owner of this establishment was currently located and after a small walk he found his destination as he saw what appeared to be a bedroom guarded by well guards. Nat rolled his eyes as he eyed the guards from behind the wall he was standing whilst he did have multiple ways of sneaking past such as spells to camouflage himself or just attack the guards point out he decided that he did not wish to scare the duke by appearing right in front of him it would leave a bad message.

Reaching into his inside pocket he pulled out a few of the infinite test tubes he had and began filling them with the strange black powder her brought with him he also ensure that he ant breaking charm was taken off. Then he applied a time delayed fire charm it would be nothing major but it would work in the mean time then with the use of a levitation charm he floated it past the guard's heads and into a corridor that happened to be a turn which would leave the door vulnerable. But he was not careless he did not wish to alert the entire castle to his plan as such he applied a powerful silencing charm on the local area as such only the current two guards would hear what he was about to do. Lastly to ensure that the guards could not escape the area he cast locking charms on all the other doors and put up an illusion that the old passage ways had collapsed around them where after wards an illusion of falling wall would occur behind them stopping any interference.

Hiding behind his wall he waited for the spell to go off he didn't have to wait as the flame charms timer went of igniting the black powder within setting of a large bang in the corridor. He couldn't see the explosion and neither did the guards but the effects of gunpowder going off even in a small amount was noticeable as he had replicated the sound of a few muskets going off in the early nineteenth century. The reaction from the guards was just as expected upon the sound of large noises that they had never heard before they froze at first shock evident on their face before they drew their swords and charged to engage the enemy leaving the door behind them free something which the wizard happily took advantage of.

"Gotta love gunpowder" He smirked as he watched the guards turn the corner and then the sight and sound of the fake passage blockages he did this all the while strolling casually and opening the door to the little girls chambers that he had rescued from a cruel father. He could tell due to the high pitched and exited tone of the girl as she scoffed down food.

Opening the door slowly he made sure to subtly have his wand pointing forward if there were other guards inside then he would have to act fast and with rapid efficiency after all he was still in a medieval lords castle and this one ruled a kingdom. The sight that saw him was reliving however as he placed his wand back into his holster making sure that the old man never even knew that he had drawn it in the first place after all it wouldn't do to threaten the lord he was wishing to negotiate with.

"Your Grace I am sorry I did not know you were in here I only wished to check on the girl and see that she was doing well after her ordeal I am sorry to say that I am not well versed in your culture therefore I ask your forgiveness if I have caused offense" He bowed his head once again it was not the typical low bow that the Japanese did but the typical one of respect which was more of the tip of his head as he would never bow for anyone that was not his Majesty the King. The duke seemed to understand this as he spoke softly whilst looking at the young girl seeing as she had broken away from hiding behind him and walked forward.

Outwardly Nat made sure he gave a warm welcoming smile the make the girl happy but inside he couldn't care less about the child rolling his eyes at the formalities but he had a job to perform and that required some sacrifices in the current moment of time.

"May I ask what your names is miss I'm afraid you were rather asleep when I brought you here last night" Out of the corner of his eye he watched the old man he may be a world class duellist but he was still the heir to a noble family and as such kept a close eye on those in the political world such a blackmail material, crimes, goals and ambitions, contacts a whole host of things all of which was normal for those in the magical political world. Honestly as of yet he didn't know how he stacked up yet for his skills in politics for all his teaching and training by his father he had spent his time alone in school only conversing with other students when necessary and he was in the house of Ravens where strategy mattered more than the politics themselves and he certainly wasn't thrown into that nest of vipers but that still did not mean Ravenclaw was safe in fact he had to engage in a few duels in his time to show others their place.

It was a common misconception from the lions and the badgers they believed that Slytherin were the only ones who regularly dealt with politics behind their closed walls in the basements but the Ravenclaw's also contended with one another even if it was nowhere near as bad. Whilst Slytherin's concentrated on power in their politics the house of the wise concentrated more on their grades; it was often that students would try to steal one another's notes whether to copy or restrict access to them Ravenclaw's fought tooth and nail for that top spot and it wasn't easy.

But then again it was tradition and tradition in the magical world was highly important it was why despite his family being young and appointed by a muggle as well as swearing fealty to the descendants of that muggle it was respected. For as soon as they were given their position they immediately blended with the culture learning all about it and becoming part of it instead of brining in muggle culture.

Internally Nat shook his head as he realised he had once got sidetracked it did become annoying but only on rare and important occasions such as this where he was essentially conversing with the king of an important area.

"My name Homura Sachi ser" The girl got confused as she realised that she didn't know the name of her savoir.

"Tempest Nathanael" Normally he would not introduce himself in such a way but in Japan they introduced themselves with their last names first and then their first names whilst it was the opposite in the Western world. He had also managed to gather thanks to watching anime that unlike in the west where a person generally called you by your first name as soon as you met them beside the odd occasion such as interviews it took time for a person to allow you to call them by their first names let alone a nickname. It was for this reason why he was not acting as a normal person would in the western world when an adult met a child as it could be considered a sign of disrespect or at least that's how he interpreted it he hadn't really learned the fine tunings of the Japanese culture or that much about the culture at all as he was far too busy.

"Ser Tempest after talking to Lady Homura I have managed to determine who you managed to save" Inwardly Nat rolled his eyes at the way the man had said that phrase but decided that he would allow it to pass as it would be impolite to correct his speech. "You see ser Tempest Lady Homura is my sons betrothed we had decided to reward the house of Homura for their loyalty by marrying my son to Lady Homura" Inwardly Nat smirked it seemed he had managed to find a rather valuable child far more than he was expecting on the outside though he kept his warm exterior up his face changing to that of one which showed happiness of the situation.

"I am happy that I was able to find your daughter in law before anything happened to her in that forest" It was moments like this when long political talks were going on that he was glad of the acting skills he had learned in the wizarding world they were essential and playing a rather important survival skill because with any luck it should get him a decent amount of cash.

"Indeed for your reward I have decided that one million gold should do as you managed to find my daughter in law and as such keep the loyalty and skill's of a very important family in my kingdom". Even though it was never explicitly stated Nat understood the difference in tone the man was using when he heard about loyalty it was obvious that the girls family would be talked to.

"Thank you your grace I shall put it to good use" The man nodded before Nat asked his question. "Your grace whilst I was examining your paintings I came across one that interested me" Seeing that he had the man's attention Nat carried on with his speech. "To be exact I am intrigued by the object in the painting than the painting itself I have no desire to see it taken from your collection". Inwardly the duke sighed in relief as he realised that the young lord did not wish to buy a painting.

"My I ask what painting it is" The man's voice was calm as he spoke to the younger person.

"I'm not sure of the name but it was the one that your servant called a statue to the water spirit" The mans eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to think of that particular painting soon enough though the image popped into his head.

"A strange picture the statue is said to represent power in the age of mythology but no one knows why it was built in the water or how the people managed to get so much metal why are you curious about it?" As he continued to look at the man he knew that the duke wasn't wrong with his guess aircraft carriers were indeed a symbol of power and the large hulking behemoths of still belonged to or at least they did belong to the most powerful country on the planet in the current age.

"I want it" His reply was short sweet and to the point momentarily taking the old man by surprise at his bluntness. Blinking rapidly the old man looked at what he would consider a child as he looked at him with calm eyes that refused to show the real intention or plans that he may possess internally he was impressed for a person of his age to be capable of pulling of such a trick.

"And why would you want a giant metal statue right in the heart of ogre, orc, troll, giant and goblin territory" Unknown to Duke Serjiad he had just given the wizard incredibly useful information first was that he knew of its location and second was the fact that the territory was not occupied by human forces. Looking at the old man he decided to take a gamble on his next choice of words then again he was not in any immediate risk as should the worst happen he could always just wipe the man's memories same with the girls.

"I wish to make it my own castle" Serjiad once again looked at the younger person in confusion for the life of him he couldn't begin to think of a reason why a lord would want a castle made of steel right in the heart of enemy territory.

As he gazed at the man from his position Nat waited to see what the reaction from the man would be informing the man of his semi plan to turn it into a base could have massive ramifications but could also give a better result. In his mind he could see himself finally arriving at the carrier only for one of the human lords to try and stop him and hand over the carrier or any other ship he may come across.

The metal statue of Yokosuka was known throughout his kingdom there were a few smaller ones but there was only one large one over the years a great amount of lords had tried to take the area for themselves only to fail never to return. The stories of a large amount of high quality metal had made many lords wish to try and take the area whether by land or by sea plans on tearing it apart so they could use the absurdly high quality steel for weapons such as swords and armour. And now there was another one only this time it was a foreigner and his plans were far different his plans were to make the statute into a place to live rather than a material or an item to worship by one of the religions of the land. Normally he would not allow such endeavours as the lords who tried to take the statue required vast armies which left the nation weak and refused to hire adventurers for such a job because they did not wish to give them the idea of taking it for themselves and benefiting.

The young lord in front of him seemed different he had been entirely polite when they first met but he had made his position clear on the statue inwardly he wondered if the boy knew more about it and the value. He remembered reading one theory that the statues were in fact old shops back from the time of mythology but the other scholars had debunked that there were no masts for it to sail nor rigging or any other type of vital necessity for ships to carry if they wished to enter the waters of Yamato.

"And what will you give me in return for these statues?" Nat looked at the man whilst keeping his warm facade so before sitting down at the girls table the duke joining him gazing upon his face to see if he would reveal information on the carriers. As a sign of trust to the man he took his sabre out of its sheath and handed it to the man a false sign of trust as he kept his truly deadly weapon in his wrist holder. This weapon was his wand and as he sat down he and brought it out under the bale and pointed it at the man before silently unleashing a powerful compulsion charm.

"I think that if I took such an important resource away from those barbaric creatures they would leave as well as preventing members of your court from gathering their armies to march on the area so they could take the statues which would leave you delegating the land area to new lords' and ladies". It didn't take much for the old man to crack despite him being a duke he was alone in a room with a heavily upgraded wizard who was not afraid to use magic on muggle's for his own means and with no protection.

"I agree it would save me the hassle of any possible future wars over the areas in that case Lord I award you the statues of Yokosuka to so as you wish I will have a contract drawn up imminently" All Nat did was give a gracious smile as he tipped his head towards the man his plan had worked.

"Thank you your grace now shall we head to breakfast" The man smiled as he stood up at the mention of food talking happily with the memory of his chefs food in his mind.

"Indeed let us depart" Heading towards the door neither the man nor the girl noticed as he applied another compulsion charm preventing them from noticing that the two guards who were there had now disappeared. Following them out Nat quickly turned the other way to where the guards were passing through the illusion before they could react however to his presence his knocked them unconscious with a stupefy their bodies slumping to the floors in piles. With the guards knocked out it became a quick and easy job of removing their memories disenchanting the sound barrier around the area as well as removing the illusions and finally getting rid of his gunpowder evidence leaving the castle corridors exactly as they were before he apparated silently to behind the duke and girl joining their company once again like nothing had ever happened.

The walk to the dining room was one kept in silence as the wizard was thinking to himself and the Duke alongside the girl were also quiet preventing conversation.

Inside his mind Nat thought about the chances of meeting a person as important as the girl just wondering in the forest it was something that one would expect out of a story book where a person discovered a princess that needed saving. Whilst he did not care about the girl he couldn't help but think of the circumstances that would have brought up the situation whilst he did know that parenting in the medieval era was different to raising their children up in the information age it seemed odd that a lord would try to kill off an important asset like a female lady. This reason this struck him as odd was because back in medieval times marriages of the rich were always political this was even the truth with wizarding families; the reasons for marriages could be to stabilise a country internally such as the merging of the houses of York and Lancaster after the war of the roses to ensuring external defence of a nation such as the many marriages between Europe's nobility in an effort to maintain peace of gain alliances they were even used as hostages and rewards or even debts by marrying ones daughter to try and get rid of an outstanding debt.

This was what confused him even if the girl had no claim to her family's lands and titles she could still have been given to another family for an alliance or as it had been revealed to be married to the lord of Eastal a truly mighty wedding in this sort of era. Whilst she could have been abandoned in an attempt to stop people competing with the male heir to her father's land by ensuring that Sachi did not bear any children it was still a waste that he couldn't fathom. If it was a male heir it would make a lot of sense especially as like in their own past men had priority and would often challenge each other for many things as they were the only one who could inherit unless there were no men to inherit at all. In that sense it made sense as despite the harsh truth men were entirely disposable especially when it came to war it was partly for this reason why women had never really made up large chunks of a military force until recently.

From a biological stand point women were weaker than men although they lived longer but more importantly was the woman's importance in childbirth and the raising of children. When it came to continuing on the race women had to do far much more as besides doing the mattress mambo they then had to carry the child for nine months, birth it, breast feed it and recover from the whole ordeal where as the male only had to do the mattress mambo and then when finished just walk out the door to war. There were other reasons which he would not get into but at this point in time he doubted that apart from a few notable people around this alternate post apocalyptic game version of Earth there would be few female people of the land leaders.

Then again now that he remembered that this reality was in fact a game he had to remind himself that perhaps this could have been something programmed nothing more than a simple quest that a person could play and get rewarded for and this whole world coming to life thing may have increased the rewards and risks that would normally be attributed. Still not matter what way he thought about it the abandonment of the girl did not make much political strategy especially when she was going to be the next princess of the land when she married the duke's son.

His mind turned off the topic of the girl and back onto his now most important priority although it was annoying about how often they changed first it had been to discover how he got here then it was to get to Akihabara then to create a business and collect capital after that it was to collect potion ingredients and now it had changed once again to the capture of the aircraft carrier located in Yokosuka and any other ships that may be located there before anyone else tried to do the same plan that he was attempting. At first it sounded like a decent plan but the small amount of knowledge he had gained meant that before he could even attempt to capture the aircraft carriers he would have to start searching the old Tokyo's shops to see if he could find any old gear that could assist him in his quest essentially changing his priorities again. Whilst he knew that with his skills and talents he could probably still accomplish the mission he was not one to risk, such an important endeavour no if he wanted to gain the important information on the area than he would prefer to do it at a distance with more advanced equipment than binoculars.

The problems he was thinking of though was that despite his families background in how they got their position none of them had served in the muggle armed forces since Waterloo meaning that he didn't have the training in how to properly survey an area. Without doubt there would be people who were in the armed forced from all over the world in this game he didn't know if they would continue by playing in the worlds rules or not but if they also tried to take modern military equipment it would leave him at a serious disadvantage. However he had watched a few episodes of police drama such as N.C.I.S and had discovered that drones were a useful piece of technology since they could fly around with cameras which in this situation of the aircraft carrier would be incredibly useful after he had applied a few enchantments to the technology. The solution to this problem would be far easier if he was playing the game normally it would never work not only because flying drones wouldn't be part of the games but also because the carriers would only be statues but this game world had become real and he was inside of it carrying what was essentially a massive set of internal cheat codes. Finding a drone would be easy enough thanks to fixing it but with no electricity he would have to change the ways it ran but again it wouldn't be problem for the wizard who had managed to get electricity and magic to work together.

The rest of his time at the castle went by rather quickly he followed the duke to the dining room ate breakfast signed an agreement with the man giving him full control and rights over the statues as they called them as well as subtly placing another compulsion charm on the man to give him full access of the library. With that completed he walked out of the castle slowly before casting the trail spell once again with the idea of a drone in mind so he could quickly gain control of the massive ship that had been left in a port with no one to guard it or at least he hoped no-one would be guarding it. Even if people did guard the large and heavy ships he would not lose this race not when it had just begun that carrier would be his.

* * *

So what do you think as I was watching the anime I realised that since it was a post apocalyptic earth that had cars and trucks shown it would likely have other vehicles and it had been shown that the cars and trucks had been repaired and then I remembered that the U.S has large carriers and they have an active port in Yokosuka so I was like hey I found a base. Either way I am really going to try and play with the post apocalyptic thing with the first real example being the carrier.

Anyway bye


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 16**

19th May 2027 

Yamato

Magic was a truly great gift to be born with in the world and came more often than not with little repercussion traits such as extended life immunity from mundane diseases and the ability to turn anyone who annoyed you into a ferret were rather useful. Whilst the magical world did have its own problems it was not in the case of what many muggle raised children or those who found out about the secret world were. Those born with magical blood did have an easier life after all no matter how much you looked at it as a race they were genetically superior to muggle humans and no matter how much people on the left tried to deny the situation it was true some people were born with better genes that allowed them to excel at life. "Survival of the fittest" as the phrase went and it was seen in many people and a reason why muggle raised people couldn't understand the attitudes that came from those who were born and raised in the traditional magical way.

Whilst it was true that some members of the society took it more harshly than others there was some basic instinctual truth to what they were saying as naturally muggle humans were a weaker and less impressive species than magical in a biological fashion. Besides the enhanced natural abilities such as strength, sight, stamina, speed and etc the most notable and obvious difference was the ability to cast magic in a sense the gift to warp reality in small ways. Whilst it was true that mundane people had advanced further than their magical counterpart that had only occurred in the last few centuries and only truly considered a threat to the magical's world continued existence since 1945 when the atomic bomb was dropped.

Technology as it always did levelled the playing field yet despite how others thought magical's still held the upper hand so long as they fought their way and refused to engage in the typical muggle way of fighting. After all for all the strength muggle's possessed with their technology such as satellites, drones, fighter jets and other gizmos The United States of America the most powerful nation on earth had been unable to win the war on terror just like they hadn't been able to win the war in Vietnam. The tactics in war had changed where before armies might ambush one another or just straight up fight one another in a certain terrain now the weaker side almost always refused to fight in a conventional war. And the results of this new and widespread use of guerrilla fighting had been shown with Vietnam as the U.S counted the amount of dead enemy combatants rather than the land they took.

He knew it and more than likely the leaders of the western worlds military commanders knew it they all missed the Second World War metaphorically speaking anyway he seriously doubted anyone wished that the world was stuck in the Second World War where millions were slaughtered in any manner. No generals missed the Second World War when they had clear objectives that they could plan around such as invading the Soviet Union or the D-Day landings where they had to posh so far inland within a timeframe. In this new type of modern warfare it was different to what little you may have learned about war when one was a child you did not here about any large decisive battles which crippled one side or another in a single glorious fight. There were no Battles of Britain, Stalingrad, El Alamein, and Midway instead one only heard that there had been a skirmish people had died and nothing had changed the same story for decades a pointless war that alongside others revealed the modern military tactics weakness.

Sun Tzu's tactic of only protecting what was important worked but only when there was an actual battle with magic there never had to be a battle and no frontlines could ever be drawn and defended. Voldermort knew this it was why that despite the size of the war there was never any involvement by any muggle nation's government after all what they do any military would turn up to late and they had no idea where an next strike would be. According to the book Nat had read the dark lord had merely been testing the waters seeing the speed and reaction in which his thought to be enemies would fight at and he was not impressed. For this reason only magical's could truly defeat other magical's as they could find each other they could move quickly intercept and deal with the enemy and they could be more active in their search than muggle's as to gain the information and arrive at a location was a simple manner of a slight burning feel from a watch and then one apparition away.

After all how does a muggle defend a place when a magical can bypass every defence they have with utter ease if they are trained and leave without a trace unless they have to destroy something but even then an illusion can last long enough to prevent muggle's from getting an idea on when the attack was commenced.

How did this relate to the current manner of things well Nat was thinking about the tactics that would be used here both the current ones, ones that had been used back home and possible new ones that could be used as time went on. The first difference and the most major was of magic for multiple reasons whether it was because it was accepted here instead of being persecuted by weak minded idiots in their faith of an imaginary friend or the fact that most attacking spells seemed to be elemental in nature like it was when magic was first used by humans back before civilization.

He was no gamer but he had been born with magic and could use it properly besides that he had watched some anime with magic in it and there seemed to be a general consensus on how elemental magic was to be used. The first was the rather obvious element of fire its use was rather simple it burned people it blew up like explosive and could be used like a flame thrower a purely offensive type of magic. Then there was the earth element which was generally used in a defensive manner by throwing up walls of stone from the ground with the occasional boulder being thrown at the enemy. After that came water from what he had managed to gather the liquid version was used far less than its solid form better known as ice, this element was typically used to slow enemies down by making them popsicles or by impaling them with icicles. What people forgot though was water was incredibly dangerous at high enough shred it could through steel and flesh drown a person by entering the lungs or crush a person under immense pressure. Wind or air came after that and this one was very much underrated often used as a method of pushing people back they forgot that hurricanes could utterly devastate areas. Disasters like hurricane Katrina were an example of this tearing and ripping objects whatever the size from the ground spinning them round rapidly at speeds over several hundred miles an hour, there was also the fact that humans needed air to breathe and taking that away had the strange tendency to kill them. At rapid speed air could create electrical currents forcefully extinguish fire blast away water dry and crack earth and insulate electricity. And just like water when you entered it you were at its mercy too strong a wind could damage the blades of helicopters and send them crashing down to their death. Lastly was the flashiest of the group lightning or electricity this alongside ice and fire typically made up the elemental combat trio. In fantasy it was typically used in single bolts being thrown around although another common aspect was a chain of lightning such as the Sith in Star Wars as well as often heaving the users able to summon a storm of lightning typically added with thunder for effect. Without doubt electricity was lethal to humans it didn't take much to kill a person with and in the modern would it was a very abundant resource. Also he had witnessed in anime that it had a tendency to blow stuff up even though the amount of electricity needed naturally to such a thing was exponential although magic could do it rather easily but then again that was magic.

The reason for this current line of thought on elemental magic was because from what he had witnessed magic users relied on it for their attacks especially fire ice and lightning the typical trinity of attack magic in muggle's minds. As such when it came down to how they would be used in an actual battle yet alone a war they would rely on these elements to do the majority of the battle he had also seen from the memories he had witnessed that magic users preferred to stay away from the enemy being used as artillery.

The short and brutal battle of Hakone had demonstrated this point brilliantly why the f main fighters those equipped with swords and spears typically engaged the area the mages blanketed the general area of spells dealing unbelievable damage preventing large groups of people from grouping up. This completely blew traditional tactics of warfare that were used at the time no in truth one would have to start using modern tactics of well trained people in small groups.

A phalanx or shield wall would be utterly useless against an opponent with magic as the closeness of the people and the brittleness of wood would easily give way to an exploding fireball of death and destruction. If there weren't mages than old tactics could be used but with magic it was essentially giving fast firing accurate artillery like that used in the world wars against roman soldiers in their shield walls. It may sound extreme but it was the truth the only way a conventional army could beat mages was if their entire bodies were armoured and immune to magic something which if it was even possible in this world would not occur due to the sheer cost of such an endeavour.

And that was just thinking about a simple fireball spell if one also included the ability to freeze the landscape in ice if one included talents of summoning boulders create crashing and merciless storms of lightning and thunder as well calling forth great vengeful whirling hurricanes of obliteration then there was nothing a traditional army could do to oppose the raw might power and will of magic. And whilst they did have their disadvantages with several seconds to recharge abilities and have weak personal protection this mattered little when they could even be touched by the enemy as long as their allies remained in front.

That led to the second major difference in possible warfare here, adventurers were powerful far more than traditional wizards their natural enhancements in speed stamina power and a great many other things far exceeded wizards. Whilst a wizard was far healthier with the average one without training being on par with an Olympian these game characters were a whole other it had only been his experience, natural power, enhanced body and training that had allowed him to escape Hakone.

It was at the now ruined city where he first truly encountered the power of the elite and that was for a brief skirmish and even then he knew that the defenders were being played with giving false hope that they could accomplish their goals before being brutally crushed. Once could argue that the adventures' had never truly earned their power as originally they had only sat down and played a game for hours but then again had they not after all like many goals time had to be spent on it and those high level players had put the work in and as a result had been gifted the tremendous power in real life.

The speed of the assassins the constitution of the guardians the raw destructive power of the mages it was more than he had more than any other wizard in history had and they were using it. People often complained and whined that the strong remained in power and the weak were their subjects but that was the manner of things the strong ruled and the weak knelt or perished again it was the rule of survival of the fittest after all. It was a strange feeling in honesty he had never truly felt weak he had always been trained how to fight how to survive and how to rule and as a reward he had become powerful advancing through education at a rapid rate and becoming a world class champion duellist. But here within a single instance he had dropped from the top of the food chain to one who could despite his abilities knew that he stood no true chance of defeating the high level powers and players of this world.

He had only beaten the others due purely to unique abilities tick skills in a sense he wasn't forced to fight an enemy to the death by whittling down their health, no for him one spell was all it took to take down the most powerful adventures' even if it was only temporary. The raw might and power of fire magic could be dispensed with easily by the use of a flame freezing charm if he wanted to he could live in space the distance between sea level and floating in orbit wasn't that much of a challenge and a simple warming charm and bubble charm would allow him to cope. Even feindfrye a spell legendary for its potential of burning down and turning entire continents to ash wasn't as powerful as the spells that came naturally to the adventurers, In fact for all of its heat feindfrye strength came from its ability to consume anything it touched bar a few magical substance or spells.

The difference between feindfrye and the fireballs of mages was essentially the idea of devastating crops and starving a population into death and destruction and raw power and shockwave of nuclear weapon respectively. Until he got stronger the only thing that would keep him alive would be his ability to negate the magic of this world not to actively fight it essentially tripping the other side up in a tug of war rather than actively pulling.

And this was why tactics were crucial every encounter in this world relied on him casting the right spell at the right time whether it was to negate an enemy's power close up on them with apparition before they could react or know when to run and hide. It sounded simple but in the heat of battle a great amount of things went on around you and you had to learn not to do these things consciously but rather it into instinct essentially it becoming the same as a tying a knot where you could do it without thinking but as soon as your thoughts became active you struggled. For the best fighters the right tactics could turn any battle on its head and change the situation of an entire war whether in or against your favour, Names such as Alexander, Hannibal, Napoleon, Sun Tzu, Nelson, Wellington, Oda Nobunaga.

If people thought properly about this world with its technology culture and most importantly magic than they would plan around large pitched battles and rely more on modern tactics with small units engaging one another to prevent mass casualties and with any luck avoid the utter massacre and barbarity that was the First World War.

But this world had more problems when it came to war problems such as transportation, food, Population, A lack of Nationalism, Money and more importantly health. Thinking about health got him slightly worried despite the romantic view of knights in castles they forgot that it was during this time and times before that plague and mass diseases and death was common the infamous black death legendary for wiping out two thirds of Europe's population.

He would allow the fools who considered this chance of medieval era fantasy land a great place to live where they could pretend to be lords and rescue damsels and whilst they did that he would loot the remaining medicine. Antibiotics alongside other medicine would undoubtedly become a very expensive and necessary commodity whilst adventurers would come back to life after they had died he doubted many would want to experience the feeling of being under the sway of bubonic plague. And that was before one realised that despite the power of adventures' these bodies they possessed were not their real ones which had been inoculated at birth as well as over many millennia had built up a natural resistance to disease thanks to their ancestors. He didn't know when it would come but when disease hit this chain of islands it would be devastating and the death toll would be in the millions as it wasn't only the adventures' who did not have defence as the people of the land didn't have a resistance either.

How did he know that such an event would be so devastating well according to this world's timeline history only dated back three hundred and fifty years, there was also no record of plague before, added to this he doubted that when the game developers crated the game he doubted that they had thought of things such as the plague. The most important thing to remember was that this world created by humans and the lore was short as such everyone bar himself had the immunity of a caveman around two hundred thousand years ago. He could be wrong but he doubted it because even if they did have modern immune systems they would do very little good without the inoculations or tablets to control the disease inside those who would be infected.

"Shit" As Nat realised this fact he understood that if he coughed or sneezed here than his actions would essentially be doing what the Europeans did to Native Americans both in the north and south continents. For him his magical blood made him immune to such things but this world was different and if he left his germs lying around than there would a pandemic one which could not be stopped without great cost.

Internally he wondered how long it would be before this world went to hell the people in Akihabara that were celebrating this new land of adventure and promise were fools complete and utter fools with no concept of reality. It was one thing to imagine that you were a hero or a brigand in a made up land but now this place was real and it was far more harsh then the safety and well structured nation of Japan and whilst he was not really aware of world history this Japan seemed to hold more in common with European medieval culture than its own. And if that was the case people would not be celebrating for long during this time period there was war near constant war for the many different nations whether internal or external such as the hundred years war or the war of the roses. And in war a during this period a lot of stuff happened villages and towns were sacked and burned to the ground women and children raped by their conquerors and men would be put to death to prevent another war even if it never worked. Then there was disease besides plague which would wipe out a large notable chunk of the population people were unhealthy after this was the seasons without modern technology life would harsher there would be no central heated homes to return to, no trucks to grit the roads. There would also be a lack of luxuries whilst most if not all continents would have access to vital animals for civilization such as horses sheep cows chickens and quite a few more they would not all have access to things such as coco.

As of this current moment he did not know if the continents of this worlds Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia were in contact with North and South America whether they did or did not matter little as of currently besides the few materials which could only be found there. If this world had players on every continent than it would only be time before the world reconnected to trade materials but that left yet another problem for this world the idea of a Nation state.

Back home when you looked at a map of the world you could point out at certain areas and say "Hey it's this country" but here every idea of nations no longer existed neither would continents in short this meant that one could no longer say they were in Japan. And it was the Truth Yamato was not Japan it was a mix of nations and that would only mean that no other old nation existed there were no longer Spanish, French, German, Polish, Japanese, Chinese, English, Welsh, Scottish, Irish, Norwegians, Brazilians, Argentineans, Canadians or Americans. Sure a person could identify themselves as being from such a culture but typically it had a place the old United States would undoubtedly be a mix of medieval nations just like Europe was there would no shared identity no north against the south.

As he thought about this he became more depressed he had also grown up proud of his history and culture and others from other nationalities would be the same he would use the Americans as an example but they were rather obvious with their annoying tendencies to yell "FREEDOM" or "MURICA". However as he thought about the history of his island home from the Celts to the Romans to Vikings to Normans and then to its empire he noticed one constant consistent theme and that was war.

Modern scholars were typically affected by morality and as such label war as purely bad like they had a tendency to label empires and groups of people purely bad or evil completely forgetting that morality like all humans concepts are subjective. Wars were both good and useful the Second World War is a very prominent example of this if the allies and axis had never went to war killing millions of people than Nazi Germany would have conquered all of Eastern Europe it also would have prevented massive technological advancements. This was thing such as the massive advancement that came with radar due Britain's heavy reliance on it to combat the Luftwaffe a lot of the technology that got both the Soviet sand the Americans into space was due to the Nazi V2 rockets which bombarded Britain. Wars also had the tendency to unite people both internally and externally again the Second World War came to mind as Britain and America sided with the Soviet Union to fight against the Nazis. Another important fact of war was its tendency to give the culture and identity to places after all the fourth of July was very important event in American culture it was when they signed the declaration of independence which would lead to a war establishing the American identity which happened to include things like guns no monarchy republican thinking as well as other things. It was the same things with Canada the semi unification of Canada was back when the Americans failed to invade in the war of 1812 and the reason why he said semi unified is because Quebec was fucking annoying like that. Countries as it had been shown throughout history were either born or given culture during war with the most notable examples in his head being the Anglo sphere whether it was England's constant wars against the French as well as its neighbours before unifying or Americas fight for independence or Canada's refusal to join its trousers against the British as well as the Australians and New Zealand's considerable contributions during the first world war especially during Gallipoli.

This was essentially a medieval era, a time of national belonging and creation as well as war and as war always did it would arrive the question would be who will fight this coming war and for what reason perhaps there would be another great trio to reunify the nation under one banner. If they did that there would have to be war and the choosing of sides people as the always did would die and one side should come out victorious and help lay out a new peace.

Coming out of his deep thoughts on the current situation he found himself in of being stuck in another world he brought his attention to what his current task was and that was to raid well find a drone somewhere in the shops of old Tokyo. As his eyes took in the scene around him he was greeted by what appeared to be another one of these cities but this one was different he could feel no protective barrier protecting its residents from attack in fact by the brief flashes of light and loud explosions it seemed that this city had become a battle ground of some kind.

Drawing his wand he transfigured the horse and carriage he had been riding on back to what it was originally and that was a few marbles which he returned to his pocket so he could use them in the future. However he made sure that he kept one marble out so he could transfigure into a pair of binoculars an action he noticed he was doing on a regular basis sis arriving in this world.

The sight that greeted him was what he imagined a game would look like the group of people fighting had no sense of coordination that came with the standard European medieval wars. The people who were fighting seemed to be a bunch of mixed players and going but their statures he could tell that it involved some dwarves some archers a few dog and cat people as he could be bothered to call them by their proper names as well as some humans or Alvs since their only identifying mark was a symbol on their tongue. The group seemed to be small or at least he thought it was small but again he had no experience on gaming but they did seem to be low level as they were struggling against a bunch of.

"Lizard men seriously" Nats tone was sarcastic as he looked at the green scaled reptilian creatures as they stood on legs armed with a multitude of melee weapons and what looked to be leather helmets and armour despite the fact that they didn't really exist. By following their movements he could tell that the players were new to this whole experience their lack of tactics general fear of the enemy which was reasonable since they were essentially facing snakes that had grown arms and legs wielding wicked looking swords. The physical moves that these people were using were also a massive telling that these people had no to little experience fighting with actual weapons as even the more experienced players seemed to have a natural ability thanks to their characters level even if they were still getting used to their new bodies. Yet another sign of weakness was the fact that they were all yelling at one another and then it happened one of the archers of this group missed his target and instead sent the arrow straight into the back of the shoulder of some cat person sending said person screaming in pain.

This seemed to cause a chain reaction of disaster as the person who had been fighting a lizard man looked behind them forcing their attention away from the enemy leaving them exposed to the lizard's next attack which sliced straight though face before then being stabbed in the gut and then having their arm cut off. Suffice to say the screaming that had occurred caused one of the mages to rush forward tears in their eyes but this left them open to an attack which rapidly separated their heads from their bodies causing them to turn into bubbles whilst leaving a pile of red blood. The cat character pulled the arrow out of their shoulder with pain and held it in front of them in horror as blood dripped from it showing their life force dripping from a stick. The lack of skill and talent as well as terror showed on the groups face as the cat person also died as they were impaled with arrows from recently arrived lizard men archers the dwarves with their short stature attempted to rush forward but equipped with hammers and axes they could not get close enough before they also met the ground and were sent to the cathedral. This was when the natural fear kicked into the few surviving mages shaking their staffs at the enemy opponents they unleashed a simple fire ball spell crashing into the lizard men and exploding sending a few guts as well as slashes of green blood into the local area. The brief moment of hope was dashed as the mages soon found themselves dead as swords thrust through their stomachs lizard men came in and ambushed the group from behind obliterating in a single moment the strongest members and killing any opportunity of survival. With the end in sight Nat watched as the last few fighters desperately charged against their opponents all in a futile effort as they were cut down leaving the worst fate to last one alive. Seeing the deaths of their comrades the last one threw down their weapons and tried to win but before they could escape and arrow went through their heel toppling them to the ground forcing them to look up and scream as the lizard men began to jump on him tearing him piece by piece with their bone crunching jaws and razor like teeth as they consumed the human or alv whole savouring him like a starved wolf would its newly discovered dinner.

All that remained of the group was puddles of blood and a corpse that the lizard men were quickly stripping of all flesh leaving it only covered in blood soaked bone once they were finished they simply stood up again grabbed their weapons and went charging into the city.

As Nat looked at the city he was once again reminded of not only how cruel and vicious the medieval era was but how dangerous magical creatures were after all in the real world goblins had once done a similar thing but the female members would have been taken as slaves to service their new masters.

Inside the city ahead of him was his goal they had since expanded from finding a drone so he could capture the old U.S aircraft carriers to taking everything whether it was medicine, clothes, toys, anime, electronics. In this world people would soon start longing for the comforts of home and if he could provide them then he would have a very obvious income to help support his adventures in this land.

But he could not act like a Gryffindor and just march into the place fighting anything that came his way no he was a Ravenclaw and that meant planning, tactics, intelligence and wisdom as well as in this case scouting the place out. He had already been given an introduction to this city one that he would rather not be given himself as it did not look entirely healthy as well as repeat the same mistake with feindfrye if he found something like which was common.

"Fucking hate Reptiles" Looking at the city he internally memorised the best lookout points that he could see all of which were skyscrapers which had more than likely held shops inside of them before everything went to hell when an AI went berserk. Identifying the tallest tower in the city to be his best shot for more reconnaissance Nat used apparition but silently as well as casting charms around himself to keep quiet.

His sudden appearance seemed to scare the shit out of a lizard man because as he got up from his nice nap a human appeared out of thin air and in its great surprise it stumbled back rapidly falling over the side of the building and to the floor where it smashed smashing it s spine and lying in pain before dying a few moments later as its heart gave out turning green scales into bubbles.

Nat reacted to the situation by merely finding the door and pointing his wand at it ready in case anymore lizard men emerge ready to attack him, soon enough it was revealed that there was no green scaled cold blooded humanoid creatures bursting through the door so Nat began to advance his goal. Opening the door slowly with a spell Nats wand was pointed a spell ready on his lips in case something went wrong he had cast the necessary spells to keep himself to keep himself to keep himself hidden from the carnivorous creatures but this was a world where a lot of people were use to magic and therefore had a chance of knowing ways to dispel camouflage spells. His way of moving inside of the building was different to that of a soldier or policeman and the main reason for this was due to the risk it possessed to his wand because unlike guns which were made of metal, wands were not and as such he could not risk it being snatched out of his hands or slashed into with a weapon. As such whilst his wand was drawn it was held back close to his chest whilst his other hand was held slightly in front of him so he could interact with objects if necessary.

Now when it came to armed services with muggle's they would hold out the weapon in front of them as they made their way through a building but that was not a viable strategy for a wizard and the main reason for this was because of what their respective weapons were made from. Whilst guns were made of steel and as such not exactly an easy thing to break without another gun being used on it in a combat scenario a wand was a thin piece of wood carefully and delicately made and was often considered a stick by those who did not know what one was and as such could be snapped easily or sliced through with a weapon. Because of this wizards never moved like muggle's did when searching through buildings as it was far too dangerous they were also easier to use and light not generally requiring the same amount of accuracy allowing them to be held further away without risking of combat performance.

As for why he was able to stay invisible or camouflaged at this current moment well that was due to it being sunny and as most modern buildings had a lot of windows it negated his need for magical light. Still as he moved through the building he made sure he was safe whilst also casting a presence revealing spell that would keep him informed.

The inside of the building was what one probably expected from a post apocalyptic world the lights refused to turn on and items were strewn about on the floor which were also covered in dust not that Nat expected different there weren't exactly fairies who magically vanished dust every time it appeared. There were also splotches of blood which covered different parts of rooms as well as some bones of humanoid creatures indicating that another poor sod had met their fate at the hands or claws or was it talons of these creatures.

The room he had currently entered seemed to be nothing more than an office as it held a table connected to a smashed computer and mouse now normally this would prove to be useless but he was a wizard with very big pockets and the help of magic. With one quick repair charm the old piece of technology was repaired it didn't activate but he could deal with that later for now he only needed the basic hardware with it repaired it was soon shrunk to size and flew into his pocket which was followed by all the other office equipment such as pens and pencils. While such equipment may seem trivial to the mind as they did not cost anywhere near the amount of high tech equipment they were important and Nat really did not want to go back to using quills.

With this room done he turned around and headed out of the door way and down the corridor until it opened up leaving a massive room or area he didn't know what the terms was and neither did he care. Inside this room revealed what the shop had been about and that was clothing there were many types not that he had a clue what most of them were called as his vocabulary on such things were limited as he had no need of them on an everyday basis. Despite this the clothes were thrown on the floor some were still connected to coat hangers and some were not but the general consensus was that they were covered in dust like the rest of the place.

As he looked around the room slowly scanning for threats his presence revealing charm had located a set of lizard men these one seemed to be resting as they had no weapons nearby and were talking in a hissing like manner. If he was a Parsletongue than he would have been able to understand what the species were saying but he was not and as such were not privy to their conversation about something or other. The location of the two off duty lizards was close to the railings, this building like some British shops seemed to be designed like shopping centres with a central part having no roof allowing one to see downwards to other floors.

Moving silently and unseen Nat moved to a set of changing rooms his spell allowing him to act almost like a chameleon as they blended with the typical red curtains that prevented people from staring in. His eyes glanced at the lizard men as they continued their conversation in their strange dialect with no weapons to guard them from an attack it would seem like they were an easy target but he didn't strike straight away no if he did that he could potentially leave himself vulnerable. He watched the lizard men for some time more ensuring that there were no secret weapons that could have been stashed away or other members of their group being hidden away hoping to ambush people to their deaths. It was revealed though that there were no elaborate schemes up their reptilian minds and as such he struck hard and fast.

One quick summoning charm was enough to drag the creatures from their conversations a silencing charm around the general area would prevent reinforcements if there was a sound but there was no sound. There wasn't any whooshing sound as they sped through the air in fact the creatures weren't even able to see what had killed them as a quick cutting charm aimed straight at their necks tore straight through their bodies decapitating them forcing them into bubbles as their life force was extinguished.

The kill of the creatures was good enough in his book it was silent and no smell of a sudden dead corpse would appear however Nat whilst a prodigy or magic and quite a few other things did lack knowledge on quite a few aspects on many topics and one of these was the biology of snakes. As such whilst the kill would have been good against a mammal creature such as human's cats or dog's snakes on the other hand were different because they tasted the air and Nat had not known this.

Silently the wizard watched as a group of lizards began marching up the stairs of the no longer work escalators constantly sticking their tongues out they had weapons drawn but no armour and by the sudden haste of their movements they could tell something had occurred. Watching their movements Nat quickly cast a spell vanishing the blood that had once belonged to the dead lizard men in hopes that the lizards would not follow their smell to it. This however had the opposite affected of what he had hoped for as they became more aggressive as noticed by the loud high pitched hissing they were sending to one another that almost seemed angry however what really sealed the deal that they were aware of their compatriots death was the violent actions that the creatures did with their weapons. When they had first climbed the stairs the scaled covered beasts had held their weapons warily almost as if they were wondering or curious but with the sudden disappearance of the scent they had seemingly realised that an event had befallen on the other members of their carnivorous group.

In fact the group of lizards had started to0 realise that they could not hear anything reacting in their own different manner two lizards even went up to each other and tried to communicate but failed resulting in angry eyes as they rushed forward into the shop most likely to find the one responsible. Watching their movements of group work Nat thought of an idea, filling an expanded test tube full of gun powder he transfigured a nearby t-shirt into a set of small metal balls which he then pushed into the test tube before covering the lid. After that he applied a timed flame spell in essence making a grenade to be used with his preparation done he stepped out from behind the curtain and lobbed multiple vials towards the groups of lizards who were apparently hungry.

As the lizard men advanced through its den constantly tasting the air with its tongue he felt a difference looking at where it had come from he saw a strange item being thrown before him but before he could react there was a loud bang.

Bang

Boom

Chur

Blood and guts splattered the room with the grace of a bull china shop parts that were once the biology of the lizards were sent careening as their pathetic low level bodies were turned into bloody holes where their life force rushed out of its body. Those who died did s9o in a multitude of ways whether it was from the initial explosion of the grenades and tearing large chunks of their flash from their bodies to the container and metal balls blasting through their limbs and torsos with enough force to shatter bones or even decapitate the areas completely. The Lizard men couldn't react to the situation because in a single moment the room was washed with flames and light as gunpowder exploded violently propelling small balls of metal at a blistering pace whilst also doing the same to its container by having shredding shards of glass impact and tear through the creatures flesh. The sudden sounds of pain and agony from the survivors filled the air as their bodies were quickly destroyed by the contents of the makeshift t grenades used by the wizard.

Seeing the damage he had caused Nat drew his sword, the smell and taste of gunpowder alongside the badly damaged senses and limbs of the creatures limited the creature's abilities to fight back even though the wizard did not know how much damage had been created. With his blade drawn and held in front of him in case of an attack Nat walked forward to the first survivor the sight wasn't pretty.

Its left arm had been torn off and there was a pretty sizable hole in its eye where its green blood was running down embroiled in so much pain it didn't even notice the wizard by its superior taste in fact the last thing the creature felt was a strange sensation of pain and then it felt no more. As his sabre cleaved its way through the lizard's neck turning it into bubbles he searched for the last few surviving lizards one of which was still standing up and seemed to be in shock as it looked at its obliterated tail. A quick thrust was all it took from his sword he never hesitated not once as his steel punctured the scales of the monster and straight to its heart before it was pulled back just as quickly as it went in.

A person might wonder why he had went from his typical tendency to stay at range and fight to now ending the lives of these creatures with his back up weapon only to be used for real emergencies. That answer was simple since the lizards had been incapacitated by the grenades and had no chance of fighting back he was free to increase the level of his melee weapon talent without any true threat to himself. As he walked over to the nearly dead corpses of the lizards he noticed that the larger one was desperately trying to pull itself to a much smaller one obviously a child one who had been hit in the blast even though not as badly as it only had a few scratch marks buts its face to the situation was one of pure horror. Nat had no care for survivors and to make a point even if nobody saw it he walked behind the child and whilst the parent was watching gripped it shoulder and violently rammed his sword though the back of the creature's neck into where the mouth was and out again. The reaction was obvious from the parent as its child turned into bubbles joining the others to where there stupid religion though that lizard men went when they died its face tuned to horror and shock but no anger was shown after all it had only seen a massive whole appear as Nats sword was invisible like he was. Then Nat advanced forward giving a clean strike to the lizard mans skull slashing straight tough it and the brain stopping its function immediately where it like other things turned to bubble no longer able to watch as the invisible threat advanced slaughtering with no mercy or hesitation the survivors.

Seeing that he had killed all of the lizards on this floor Nat went back to work on his original goal but not before using a quick spell on his sword to get rid of the vile green blood that had come from its most recent victims once this was done he placed his sword back in its sheath and rearmed himself with his most powerful weapon and tool. Besides cleaning his sword Nat got to work by first cleaning up the area the fast paced and brutal battle had created a bit of a messy area coating quite a lot of the items of clothing he had wanted to take.

Like most things this was done with a simple spell as the large general repair and clean spell which pulled the metal balls and shards out of the walls and clothes, repairing the clothes and getting rid of any trace that a battle had taken place here via vanishing the blood stains. This was only the first part of gathering the items as he then casted the typical summoning charm forcing all the clothes that had been on the floor to pick themselves up by floating magically shrink to an amazing size and fly into the wizards internal pocket all of which as done in a neat and orderly manner these were then followed by the coat hangers themselves since Nat decided that they would be useful when he created his shop in the future.

This was all done quickly and with a leisurely pace Nat descended down the escalators applying the same privacy charms to the floor he was going to whilst also destroying the initial ones he had put up. Still this didn't matter as the next floor didn't have any lizard men thanks to his rapid and efficient extermination of them.

This level also contained clothes which were given the same treatment being repaired and then promptly shoved by magic into his pocket alongside the coat hangers and sizes alongside this however Nat also took the chocolate bars that were nestled near the counters. Now in a post apocalyptic situation food after several hundred years was rather bad tasting however Nat was a wizard and wizards had magic especially when it came to food one of which was the ability to turn back the clock essentially on food making it edible again. The process was easy as it only required a simple spell like most things did although that would wait to later as Nat heard more hissing from down stairs.

Moving quickly to the railings Nat saw why there was more hissing because on the bottom floor was a nearly dead lizard man how it had survived the fall he didn't know but more lizard men had crowded around it as it gave it last words. Those last words probably said something along the lines of ghost or intruder he didn't know but what he did know was that the lizards seemed more angry than usual.

"Bugger" Wasting no time with new enemies who were now rushing towards the stairs with weapons drawn Nat copied the same actions he had done with the first lot of lizard men by creating more make shift grenades. Once they were made he dropped them down the nice conveniently placed gap at the bottom allowing the force of gravity to send them to their green scaled targets exploding violently after the timer had gone off sending even more shards of glass metal balls rocketing thorough lizards. By extension this had sent even more gooey green blood to plaster the walls, as the rather weak enemies were skilled by a new weapon they had never encountered before nor would they live to ever tell the tale.

Seeing how quickly the green lizard men were moving up the stairs Nat identified the best places to lay a trap acting on this he quickly apparated down to the next set of escalators placing more of his grenades on every stair. With the first lot planted he repeated this action several times on the other sets laying them with highly dangerous makeshift grenades ready to go off not with a timer but instead a push button system. He was just in time to apparate back to the top floor as the lizard men had just legged it up the escalator before this one and even though he didn't know had recognised that the intruder was on this level of the building.

As soon as he arrived on the top floor just above the railings he looked down to see that the lizards were just starting to climb the second set of escalators waiting until the lead lizard got to the top step he pulled himself behind cover and pressed the button on his make shift explosive trigger.

Bang

Boom

Unlike in the movies where the explosives went off in a sequence these went off as one sending even more jagged glass and round mental balls careening into anything that was nearby with incredible force. The raw power of the explosion sent the old metal escalators screeching as the new holes and blast had violently tore through its support ripping it with no thought or care like a predator such as a dinosaur would slash and just obliterate the flesh of its victim.

Still hiding behind his piece of cover all Nat heard was a loud explosion which rocked the area sending vibrations up the building and into his feet he had also before the explosion had taken place ensured that he would be safe by applying a few protection charms something which came in handy as the odd few runaway bullets and glass shot upwards. Despite the power of the explosion Nat knew the building would be safe unlike his mistake with the Fiendfyre the reason for this was because the building had a large area for the blast to decimate and it was not strong enough to destroy the walls only damage them. Still as he got up from his position his wand drawn in hand he began to look down at the mess he had made suffice to say the scene wasn't exactly pleasant.

Green blood coated the walls dripping from them like water did from a tap whilst bits of flesh were left covering parts of the area in a sought of meat grinder as the green scales that had one belonged to the lizards now looked more like mashed paste. One quick look at the columns which supported the building showed that a few lizards had tried escape the blast as what remained of decapitated hands and feet were left impaled into the columns whilst the area where the body would have been located was gone leaving only a green splatter of its life force as a reminder that there had even been a creature there at all. However like before there were survivors gargling on their blood tails and limbs torn to shreds leaving only the white bone some had even had their jaws ripped off and was leaking blood like a fountain from them obviously in pain. The few children that had been located here and had not died were in the same position wholes that showed what was on the other side were prevalent as well as their limbs and body parts being torn off. Then he saw the leader instead of the typical sick green of the lizards this one was albino with its white scales and red eyes not that it had done it any good in the first place with its tail rotting off its own bones slashing through its arms and its legs had been turned to a fine powder which mixed with its blood gave an even lighter hue of green. But what completed the look was that its right side of its jaw was nonexistent leaving only a bloody hole, suffice to say it looked like shit.

As he had done so before Nat drew his sword and started to walk though the green substance quickly dispatching the survivors one by with either a quick slash or thrust that ended their lives quickly taking away what pain they may have felt. Finally he came to the albino leader despite its rather pitiful state and scratched bleeding profusely eyes had watched as the survivors were executed one by one by an invisible person a ghost. It didn't even bother to taste the air as the flavour of gun powder and blood blinded it sense and the ghost made no sound at all that could be listened to slowly raising its head fighting the overwhelming pain of doing so it looked straight ahead. Stepping in front of the leader Nat watched as the lizard raised it head looking directly at him even if it didn't know he recognised what this was a prideful creature trying to show even before it own execution that it was strong and powerful. As such Nat decided to take a different approach a quick cleaning charm on his blade and it was soon back in its sheath than giving the lizard one last look he turned away his wand back in his hand as he started to turn the shopping area back into the condition it was in.

From the leader of the lizard perspective he waited for his death and he would meet it with pride as a lizard man warrior should do waiting for the ghost to finish him off but then the room started to change. The blood of its kin disappeared as did its corpses followed by the weapons then it watched as the room had all of the metal balls and glass vanish before the bits of plaster and block that had made the places construction fit back into the holes leaving the wall as good as normal. Soon after the clothes that he and his kinsman had used to dress themselves repaired themselves and began shrinking before flying upwards and disappearing into sight via a neat organised manner this alerted the leader to where the ghost was located but it would do him little good he was too close to death and awaiting the final blow from its enemy. That was when it realised after all the clothes as well as other goods finished disappearing the ghost walked away slowly inwardly it screamed the ghost was leaving it here to lie in its own blood and remains refusing to end its life and pain.

With a small smile gracing his lips Nat walked away at a casual pace his quick look in the creatures mind had showed that for its honour it needed to be killed in battle that was why he refused by not killing it he refused the lizards request for honour so it could join its ancestors in its own version of heaven. As he apparated down the last escalator and walked out of the front doors of the building he cast a quick incendio lighting the lower part of the building on fire unknown to the lizard leader he had cast a little charm to preserve its life.

Upstairs in the building the lizard leader couldn't react as it smelt smoke instead it could wait and as the minutes passed the building went up in flames before it eventually reached the lizards floor where it soon attacked him engulfing him in flames but no one would be around to hear its painful screeching as it flesh was burned and melted like food on a barbecue during summer months.

Walking away from the scene of a building bursting into flames suddenly Nat continued onto his goal after despite slaughtering his way through some overgrown lizards he had not yet found what he had come for originally and that was a drone as well as everything else which was left in the supermarket. Now at first glance setting fire to a building with nothing left to control it seemed detrimental to his plans of looting everything that was left however it worked incredibly well after all if a sudden large fire pooped up then species from all around whether sentient or not would rush away to get away from it or come closer as they fell under that almost hypnotic sway been lured into watch the power of nature so long as they were not in any harm.

The reaction was exactly what he had expected as monsters from all around stopped what they were doing as their senses picked up the strange disturbance and went to investigate it would take time to investigate of course but already the plan was working drawing all types of monsters away from their current plans. As for the animals that existed here well they were already starting to move away their senses screaming at them to run as danger presented its health to be at risk most of which were typical animals like cows and sheep who were grazing on the grown over city.

With his plan in action Nat still under the protection of his spells headed towards the next building when he stopped and thought about the situation his current plan had been to enter every single shop one by one and take the items. He realised that despite his new increase in power he had not truly thought about it conserving more power than he should in case he came across a powerful enemy. Changing his plans he apparated to a tall building which happened to have a satellite dish on it for whatever reason and then cast another spell.

Unlike his previous decently powered summoning charms Nat decided to put a lot of power into this one taking a risk with his personal safety as such he dragged up three quarters of his entire power and forced it through his wand summoning not only a specific object but all of the items for sale in the entire half sized Shibuya game city.

The result was obvious immediately items began shooting out from their stores shrinking as they did so forming multiple orderly queues as they burst through walls ignoring any doors or windows in favour for the shorter more direct approach. Looking up from the ground presented an odd view for any sentient creature as bands of adventurers watched transfixed as everything in the city seemingly grew a mind of its own and flew to a central point shirking as it did so.

"What the fuck" Down below a high level player dressed in dark grey heavy steel fantasy medieval era looking armour watched in complete and utter confusion his hazel coloured eyes in contrast to his blood red and bone white hair. This man's name was Isaac and he was the leader of the infamous guild known as the black sword knights and incredibly powerful combat guild who only accepted players once they got to level eighty five. Being known as not just a rather skilled but also as a powerful player in the game but even he had no idea what was happening.

"Boss what's happening" Isaac didn't bother to look at his guild mate as they all stared at the strange occurrence as all manner of things came flying out internally he had so many questions such as why was everything shrinking after being picked up as well as why was the most useless of objects being picked up. Something's the man could understand such as old weapons from fallen enemies such as their weapons and he was fine with this until some of the gold that had been dropped on the floor by a dead enemy was also grabbed and rushed towards the invisible wizard before disappearing without a trace.

"I don't know but I don't like it but whatever it is its trying to steal our money" This seemed to hit a nerve with his guild as they realised that not only was the entire city being robbed but so were they as the dropped items that was courtesy of dead monsters was being sucked into this invisible black whole. "Mages fire"

At their leaders words the mage's of the group began unleashing a torrent of fire balls spells shooting past the flying and shrinking meanwhile the archers started drawing and losing arrows hoping to try and hit a target.

"Shit" Nat looked at the incoming attacks as they sped towards him quickly casting a flame freezing charm on himself he allowed the fire ball to smash into him dead strike doing no damage or even concussive force as for the arrows he summoned a shields blocking the attack. As his eyes focused on the group that was attacking him he had to make a decision with their current power levels it was obvious that they were top rank players and therefore powerful enough to cleave him in two if they managed to land a blow on him. Fighting was a possible option but it was limited to two choices stand in once place and wait for the items to stop flowing or direct them to an empty container the problem was that the second would leave him exposed temporarily to incoming fire not something he wanted to risk.

Reacting by instinct he leaped backwards his enhanced body allowing him to leap into the air avoiding the powerful strike from the leader of the group's swords as it carved its way through the building top the man's quick ascension was due to a very powerful leap that could only be achieved in video games without the aid of magic. The man seemed to recognise his dodge than again it would be hard not to because even if he was invisible the orderly lines that shot towards him of objects was not and with so many line sit painted a clear picture of where he was something that the guild leader used to push off the now collapsed building and towards him his swords ready to slash.

Giving a challenging smirk from his position Nat looked at the man as he sped towards him despite not being able to apparate as it would disrupt the flow of goods he was far from helpless so long as he didn't allow the man to actually hit him.

Isaac gave an angry battle cry as he rocketed towards the object which had stolen his guilds treasure he couldn't see what it was but by the fact that it had dodged his first strike it was obvious that it was just likely some monster or adventurer hiding behind some new skill or talent. As he raced towards it he saw the red light coming towards him he wasn't confused he was a level ninety and despite the power of bosses not even they were able to kill someone his level with a single strike as such he took it face first.

Watching from the ground the rest of the guild watched as a red light smashed into their leaders face at first they thought it would do nothing but then the spell pushed him backwards essentially slapping in backwards towards the ground. That was not what scared them instead it was that their leader didn't do anything after wards instead he simply dropped his sword and plummeted thanks to the help of gravity; forcing his guild to watch helplessly as he crashed downwards creating a maelstrom of rubble outwards. The guild was so shocked by this turn of events that they missed as the last flying object reached the invisible attacker and the silent apparition leaving a slight distortion of air.

* * *

Well here's chapter sixteen I had originally planned for Nat to go into each shop individually and then changed it. Another point is that in will be introducing a lot of the darker side of history especially medieval and you see what will be introduced later in Nats thoughts at the beginning.

On that note the amount of thinking that Nat does is part of his character it also reflects the house he belonged to as you typically see in Harry Potter Fanfiction stories that smart characters are just stated to be smart but you never see how or why. And this thinking is nearly always political this is different with Ravenclaw's or how I imagine it because you would expect this house to constantly be the thinking people no matter what the topic is.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 17**

20th May 2027 

Yamato 

Forest outside of Akihabara

It was a decent enough day the birds were chirping the white fluffy clouds were moving slowly across the blue sky making strange shapes and patterns that people would say that they looked like something else. As for the forest well there was a gentle breeze that swept past the old trees gently moving leafs creating a small rustling sound this was alongside the noises made by creatures that were not birds and making themselves known as they went along their business. As for the temperature it was decent with a sunny warm feeling caressing the skin of anything that may reside in this part of the post apocalyptic world which had somehow not turned into a winter wonderland thanks to nuclear arsenal. A person could say it was nice and peaceful a place for people to relax and put their feet up as they basked in the suns glory reading a book or fall asleep.

"HOW THE FUCK, DO YOU FLY THIS BLOODY THING" And of course like most things typically were the beautiful nature and peaceful mood was destroyed as a human got involved. If one was to focus on where the voice originated from then you would see a human from his skin one and body type it was instantly recognisable that he was Caucasian as his pale white skin was rather obvious and clashed with the more natural green and brown colours of the forest. To anyone who knew Earths history than they would recognise that with the accent and language he had just spoken with indicated that he was British meaning he was a human which hailed from the island of Great Britain or to be more specific English as even in the modern day the United Kingdom still had multiple overseas territories.

However his place of origin, nation's history or language as well whatever else one could think of meant very little to the natural inhabitants of the forest because they were far more concerned with a more pressing matter. Jumping narrowly out of the way in fright as the strange whit thing flew towards it a bunch of squirrels were narrowly able to dodge as a flying object moved by four propellers' which had a camera stuck to the front of it crashed into the branch it was on only several centimetres away.

Nat glared at the piece of technology as gravity sent it falling to the ground after its collision with nature crashing with a small thump although it did no damage as Nat was smart enough to enchant his new toy before he started playing with it and risk destroying the internal components. This proved to be a good idea as this was the two hundredth and seventeenth time so far the object better known as a drone had crashed frightening all manners of creatures and annoying a wizard.

"Easy to control my fucking arse" Under the protection of charms so nothing would disturb him Nat happily complained as he utterly failed to get the thing to work. Now it wasn't a case of that he couldn't control the drone as he had managed that on his first go but rather it was a case of he was not very good at incredibly precise movements something that in his mind would be necessary so he could explore each room one by one. However whoever had designed the commercial drone was not probably expecting for a person to go ad try to scout a secure naval base with it yet alone the inside of an incredibly cramped ship. That was not to say it was impossible as people could do something along those lines with the drone but it required years of experience and learning to gain that level of skill with handling in contrast Nat had started flying drones within the last few hours.

Looking at the toppled drone the wizard just gave a sigh as he walked up to it and set it on the floor refusing to use magic as it would defeat the point of using more than he needed to so he recover a good amount. The raid on Shibuya the day before had been a rather good success for him he had managed to loot the entire shopping centre of anything value leaving behind only shops leaving them in a bare state for any future use.

Of course that did not include his encounter with the high level players in honesty he was annoyed that he hadn't been able to locate the group earlier however if he was to guess they may have been using some type of stealth magic themselves and he hadn't cast a powerful charm only a rather basic one. The attack on him though had left him drained using three quarters of your magic on one spell was rather exhausting magically and then being forced to defend yourself whilst the spell was in process was not something he wanted to do again. However he had still managed to win even if that win was escaping via apparition after getting all the items he was looting and running away from the more powerful players before they could inflict damage on him and ruin his plans by extension. The encounter had proved informative though his brief battle against the enchantress had been a ranged battle with him being the clear victor in their duel although that changed with the reinforcements that the Fox Tail got. In contrast whilst he had defeated his opponent with one spell that spell had been an instant knock opponent unconscious one which wouldn't last long due to the power difference however he was still able to get away and that's what mattered.

Of course the recent reports of a mysterious black hole adventurer circling around Akihabara were annoying although if they really became a threat they could be dealt with quickly after all reports and rumours were useless when you couldn't remember them. Thinking about Akihabara he noticed that some players were checking the transport gates on a regular basis almost as if they expected one of the gates to be fixed magically so they could start moving. Suffice to say the pout on one elf woman's face was hilarious as she started complaining about how nobody had bothered yet to fix the gates forcing her sectary to drag her away promising to buy her cake if he shut up and stopped embarrassing the guild.

On the other hand though people had obviously remembered that someone was responsible for repairing them and were actively seeking him out though it did little good. One group of girls specifically the group which followed a man in the traditional Japanese dress had the sheer audacity though in their minds they simply had a bright idea to try and draw him out by yelling. It was a good job that he was nowhere near as uptight about blood purity as other magical's because when they started to throw money in the street followed by the offering of buying cake would have made it seem that they wanted him as a pet. Suffice to say he left a little surprise as revenge which to be more specific was dropping paint on them an act that they didn't seem to enjoy very much or maybe they did because as soon as it happened they tried to get their leader to go to some bath house to get clean. Either way the group of people were strange and had no impact on his current situation of trying to fly a drone with precise movements instead of him having to use it as just a general area tool.

Looking at the drone he realized that it wouldn't work with this many failures he was not going to become a great drone flyer within such a short period of time without either timer turner or time field and strangely time magic was a not a field of magic a person could find knowledge on. However he also couldn't just go and storm the Yokosuka base today as despite the incredible boost he had gai9ned via the game to recharging his magic it had still not fully recovered added to this he had to work out how he would sail the dam thing. It turned out that aircraft carriers and warships don't come with instruction manuals preventing a quick and easy escape like one would expect if they saw movies.

Picking up the drone and placing it alongside its respective controller inside his pocket after shrinking it down Nat disabled the wards hiding him from sight and creatures. A quick look with his purple eyes at his watch informed him that it was the early afternoon being around one o'clock turning his gaze to where the city of Akihabara he made his plans for the rest of the day.

For once one of his goals had been completed his task of getting the money to buy a building was complete that just left him finding a good building to buy and then decorate. Not wanting to waste any more time in the forest trying to further a skill which he would not improve to a suitable standard without much more training Nat began to trek back to the adventurer city on foot his long golden hair moving in the breeze as the wind passed through it.

Sometime later

The trek back wasn't one which took much time for the wizard the forest around the city wasn't that far away most likely Nat guessed so that new players could fight and face against some lower level monsters to try and raise their skill levels. Either way at this current moment in time it didn't matter instead what did was finding a good spot and a good building and this would be a lot harder than one would first think on the other hand with nothing but ruins creating a place wouldn't be difficult but that would require time.

Either way he was in a decent enough mood to wander the streets of Akihabara looking for a suitable location to set up a stationary base or castle that could act as a shop all the while he took in the sights and sounds of the city now that he had some more time to actually experience it as he walked around at a decent pace.

During his walk Nat found himself the time to think carefully to himself about his upcoming mission taking the carriers would not be easy in fact that would hardest job of them all. Cutting through swaths of enemies and battling anything that came towards him was easy and natural but to physically steal a several hundred thousand ton warship and figure out how to make it operate and sail by himself was going to be difficult. Carriers after all had crews of several thousand to man and operate all the machinery, feed the people who worked on the mechanical wonders , as well as the many jobs that there were on a naval ship however that wasn't his main concern with the steel behemoths'. With any luck any possible damage to the carrier should be easily repaired with a spell but finding the correct fuel as well as navigating around it to ensure that the ship had no pests in it was not going to be a small job.

And that was just the basics, the carrier after it had been repaired as well as any other initial problems sorted out was going to have to undergo major magical refurbishment. This would have to include things like: grand infinite and duplication charms on the nuclear power source which gave the ship power, fuel and ammunition charms for any remaining fighters alongside charms to reduce the drag of water and increase its speed as well as charms to increase the strength of armour on not just the ship but its aircraft complement this was also getting rid of any personal items that may have belonged to previous crew members. And even after all of that had been completed he was faced with the challenge of figuring out how to sail the bloody thing although if movies were to believed than with some luck a few well place charms could lead him to the right buttons to press but that left another problem.

Even if he managed to repair the carrier as well as figure out how to sail the thing he was still tasked with the question of where he would sail it to. This world wasn't his Earth which meant his house couldn't hold it (though it wouldn't have been capable of doing such a thing in the first place) that left him with ports as he couldn't exactly just leave it out on the open sea. But if he left it in port than he would have to cast even more powerful spells to hold it which left another question why didn't he just take over the entire naval base as it would solve a lot more problems than trying to think of multiple solutions and complicated plans.

Actually now that he thought about taking over the naval base was a far better plan than just taking this ships if he controlled the naval base he could build up the entire are as much as he wanted instead of finding lots of places to store materials. Honestly Nat hated his own short sightedness at some times he couldn't believe he had missed on such a valuable opportunity to gain even more prestige in this land. His track of mind had been focusing more on specific objects and items rather than whole picture it was one thing to take away control of a weapon it was another deny them full access to the area they could get them from. However if he tried to so such an action without any legal enforcement he would face a massive harsh time against the old man who controlled the area and whilst he could use compulsion charms he doubted it would be enough as he would be asking no longer for a few worthless statues but an important piece of strategic land which bottled necked trade coming to the city. His new knowledge on the location of the naval base had come after reading some poor sods mind thankfully his skills in the topic were at a good level because if he had been a noive at the art he would have been horrified at what the person was thinking at the time.

No to gain the trust of not only the duke but also a decent amount of other local lords he would have to contribute and the best way to do that was money and the best way to gain money was through selling stuff. All of which made his current job of finding a good place to set up shop and start a business all the more important as it would give him the capital to convince the man that he could indeed contribute to the land. On the other hand Nat wasn't stupid if he wanted to he could take the land by the force and control it to his heart's desire but that course of action would detrimental he had no allies and no one he could trust and whilst with any luck his business would be capable of supporting him he would gain to much jealous attention from rivals. As a result with that much attention any wealth power and lands would be disputed and they could declare war on him which left him at a massive disadvantage.

He could easily win a war with the people of the land if he was willing to completely drop all morality but it would come at a great cost as all that was needed was a good dose of feindfrye and watch as the land burned to ash and its inhabitants died screaming in agony. But he would not do that after if he was accepted as a lord than that gave him protection and if anyone from outside the kingdom declared war than he would have support of a decent sized army. But this like many things required time and thinking his initial plans of just taking the carrier was rushed his mind concentrating purely on stopping the enemy from having it rather than thinking about the practicalities and realistic goals of performing such actions.

Still all these plans required the same thing and that was a good amount of money that he could take to the capital and bribe the duke into giving him a place as a new lord who would just happen to own the area around the old warships harboured there. His reasoning behind why the man would accept him as a lord once he had money was rather sound as once his business took in quite a decent amount of money he could offer the lord a certain amount of the profits to be used as taxes and the money that one gained from selling futuristic toys was far greater than selling food especially since nobody else would be capable of providing the same services.

That left him back to his now yet once again changed goal of finding the right location to set up a shop honestly he didn't know the exact science behind where to place shops but by thinking of where they were normally located then he could have an idea. From his experience most shops were close to some kind of transportation like a train since new comers could get off and be close to the shops allowing them an easier time than having to take a long walk from the train to find the shops. The shop would also have to be visible and on a main shopping road since that was more often or not where most people would look however people like to have a nice atmosphere around the places where they shopped. He also had to think about how important were the items he was selling in his mind people would flock to have the opportunities to but things like televisions and old style clothes which would likely mean that people would come to him no matter where he placed his shop.

Looking around the local skyscrapers Nat focused on the giant tree that was sticking out of the ground this tree was larger than any other tree he had seen in the city with its large thick trunk and roots that more than likely went under a good chunk of the city. Thinking about the location from his brief look from when he had appeared Nat started to think that the area was rather nice whilst it would be out of the way of most people the idea of making it a general supermarket of many good would more than likely pull people in as the area was rather nice and dealing with the outside are could make it even more attractive.

With an internal smile that he had found his location the wizard began heading towards the giant tree whilst also taking note of the people on the streets and how they were acting. Some were trying to sell some items to local passersby others were just having friendly conversations about how their day went and others were suiting up for an adventure outside of the forest with the occasional person running from the location of where the old cathedral was located. As he went by the many people on the streets he was careful to ensure that he could defend himself if necessary despite the wards that had been placed around the city he didn't put it past people to try and find a way past them.

Moving silently through the lush green overgrown city he was glad that he had put his guard up because he was met with a familiar sight one which was a group of players dressed in high level gear with massive amounts of magic and power emanating around them showcasing their level. Still even if he hadn't of been far more sensitive to magic he would have recognised the face of the man who had attacked him the day before.

"Look at them lazy good for nothing players" Isaac looked around as he leaned against a wall his face was one of annoyance his failure to kill whatever that thing was had gotten to him but what had really annoyed him was that all it took for him to be defeated was a single spell. His companions looked at their boss with a little amusement as well as concern whilst they were amused that the man they called leader and followed had been defeated so easily they were also concerned if this creature had been part of the new dlc than it made them wonder if they were capable of beating creatures which could knock a level ninety player in a single spell.

As his eyes traversed the passing players he gave a small frown as he saw what appeared to be a young teenager on his own normally this wouldn't be a problem but the clothing he was wearing wasn't anything he was use to. Neither was the sword whilst Isaac could be an angry player wasn't stupid he had been playing this game for years and as such had gotten into a lot of fights with other players but he didn't recognise the weapon that the teenager was carrying. One of the first problems of the sword was that it looked rather plain sure the kid could be a new player but the clothing he was carrying was far too modern ad if it existed rare because he had never seen anyone else wear such clothes preventing the idea that the kid was new to the game.

Slightly because of his failure the day before and partly out of curiosity the large man decided to approach the kid taking a casual walk as his taller body allowed for longer strides.

As he passed the group of high level players Nat became far more ready for combat with practise grace his left hand strayed to his sabres hand a small message to anyone who noticed it to stay away whilst at the same time he prepared his wand to spring out its holder. Tailing someone was a talent which took time like most things to learn and he was very practised at the skill thanks to having to constantly avoid the annoying fuckers known as journalists and reporters. The use of makeshift grenades were out of the question as that would drag to much attention and collapsing something on the powerful man wouldn't work either neither would an active enemy as they could come into the city.

Deciding that he would get rid of the man tailing him without the use of violence Nat simply sped up his pace steadily walking closer to the side of the buildings rather than walking through the centre soon enough he turned quickly into an alley way and apparated silently. When the man from the day before rounded the corner he stopped confused before speaking out loud showing the fact that he had more than likely come across the type of scenario before.

"All right you brat I know your hiding here and your invisibility spell wont last long so why don't you come out" Ignoring the man Nat simply carried on his journey though this time he simply apparated to the tree as he would rather not use more magic to keep himself invisible as that would have to add on any other apparition he did.

The area Nat apparated to was where he had planned to go originally for his shop it was a rather quaint place not being anywhere near as loud as the market place but being far more beautiful as the large vines and roots which infested the area gave the old concrete city look more in tune with nature.

From his nice high up position on an old skyscraper that had served some kind of purpose back when it was in full condition he didn't know what the exact purpose was nor did it matter as it was nothing but old crumbled ruins. Looking at the great silver leaf tree Nat took in the area around it, with a green overgrown floor leaving no indications of roads or signs this area looked far more overgrown than others but it was rather beautiful in its appearance.

The shape around the large silver tree seemed to be a mix of an oval and a square it wasn't exact since the amount of lush forest had demolished one half of the buildings leaving them toppled on the floor like some kind of gigantic dominoes as well as leaving what remained of the visible roads cracked and torn to shreds leaving them unusable. Despite this he saw the potential of the area with such a large outside space it could be used as a place to gather and with a good amount of work he could turn this old location into a beautiful park and garden.

Taking his time Nat surveyed each of the buildings which touched the square area their size and shape how much shrubbery was on them as well as the general area that touched them. Whilst they were all tower blocks and flats some were more square than others as well as there being a circular one in design. Finally his eyes lay upon the ruins of the last side the building here had obviously been torn down with great force as massive clumps the size of earth destroying meteors in movies of bits of building were just left abandoned. Now he was no expert in buildings or construction but as he looked at the different pieces of rubble he noticed that they all seemed to have the same faded cream cover that occasionally peaked through the moss which had covered the long forgotten building.

Peering closer he redirected some of the flow of magic to his already enhanced eyes allowing him to view the rubble of his interest in more refinement and detail. The first area he looked at were the amount of doors now whilst it may have sounded strange the amount of doors and where they were located could show potentially how many buildings there had been once. The current number he was counting was only four which were located in two automatic doors which had obviously broken down due to wear and tear of the years or due to who ever created the game in the first place. After this he looked round the rest of the rubble the windows were the standard square boring glass ones although most had been blown out probably due to when the nuclear bombs had landed in the city.

It was impossible to tell the size and shape of the old structure without either seeing what it looked like before or having the blueprints to work off and time magic would not be of any help not that he knew spells to travel back in time. He remembered that the punishment for messing with time was incredibly harsh after all Harry Potters son Albus Severus Potter had been imprisoned with Scorpious Malfoy when they tried to steal a time tuner. Some had called it harsh as they had their wands snapped and their father and mother alongside Hermione Granger and a few others had tried to fight it but they had lost badly as it was one of the few times most of the wizarding families had ganged up on the government.

But that situation was off topic as the purple eyed wizard was once again left with a choice of purchasing an old building which would be easier to do or take a chance on this collapsed structure and see if he got lucky. Normally he would choose the safer option which in this case was the building he could already see but the shape and similarity of the ruins made him suspicious as well as curious. He suspected that this set of ruins was in fact a very large building or tower but with its massive problems nobody was likely to buy the ruins since they would be irreparable.

"What to choose" He tutted gently to himself as he deliberated the pros and cons of each side of the argument buying the already standing structure would make things easier but if the place was ever repaired he could be over shadowed by a much taller building. On the other hand the mysterious element of the ruins had him intrigued with how he could change the structure to how he wanted. The internal argument waged on for several minutes before Nat found a way to solve the argument, summoning a gold coin from inside his jacket pocket he placed it on the palm of his hand and pointed his wand at it.

"Heads for standing tower tails for the ruins" Than with a quick flipping charm the coin flew high into the air twirling and twisting as it soared upwards before eventually getting bored of its ascent and changing its mind that it would rather be back with its owner. With duellist reflexes Nat pale hand caught the golden coin and placed it on the back of his hand turning it over and allowing his eyes to rake over the result of his indecisiveness thinking.

"Well Tails never fails" Placing the coin back into his pocket he leaped down from his high position on top of a building allowing himself to fall down towards the ground going into a roll as he did so to take away some of the force of the impact thankfully it worked as due to his enhance body he felt no pain and stood back up again walking at a steady pace towards the ruins.

With his wand drawn once again he marched up to the battered in double electric doors which showcased where the building's entrance was located from here he made a move to press the ruins which worked. The typical menu popped up with its turquoise colouring with a large number plastered on it obviously done as the game developers realised that people liked to be efficient when it came to purchase property still Nat read what the menu stated.

 **Silver tree ruins**

 **500,000 Gold**

 **Purchase Cancel**

With only a slight sigh indicating that he still had his doubts he pressed the purchase button then suddenly it revealed the amount of money he had on him showing that just under half of it all was suddenly gone informing him again that he had just bought the ruins. As this happened Nat felt a sudden swathe of magic come upon him now whilst this may have felt weird for another person Nat had been around this type of magic enough to instantly recognise it as harmless.

The piece of magic was just in fact wards that with the purchase of the building had passed onto him going through a quick menu that popped up afterwards it showed him the types of people that he could allow into the ruins essentially leaving a massive shield preventing anyone but him from entering. For Now Nat left the menu alone it would require a bit of work until he got the ruins into a suitable state for him to allow customers to enter and buy products and that work would have to first start with a massive clearing project.

With the parts of the old building covered in green vines and damp as well as the droppings of food Nat was faced with the first action of just making the rubble a set of rubble without it being covered in crap.

"So much for conserving magic" With a quick flick of his wand the first set of vines and muck disappeared of the ruined remains of some kind of old building. This would not be the end however as Nat realised to keep things hidden as such summoning the magic in his core he capture the image of the ruins in his mind and began to project it outwards using his magic as a sort or river to push the mental idea outwards and to make it real. This only took a short time to do as his new power allowed for things to be done quicker and he wasn't exactly weak as he had about three fourths of his power back instead of having less than a quarter the day before.

The result of this task would not be obvious until later but the spell that had been cast was of the illusion branch tricking the mind and senses that there was something located there when in fact there was nothing. This illusion was simply of the crumbles area as it was with collapsed building heavy dark green vines which wrapped and lashed onto anything it could as well shards of glass that littered the ground covered in dust but still posing a threat to anyone with bear feet. The reason he had cast this was because he would rather keep his abilities as a secret for as long as he could in his mind he knew that they would be revealed eventually but until that point he held the top hand when it came to surprise it was also that as soon as people realised what he could do random people would start asking him to deal with their problems for them instead of sorting it out themselves.

With some personal privacy Nat began getting back to work casting multiple spells to clear the mess that was on the old building concrete leaving it in a condition where it could actually be useful. In no rush he strolled around the area finding block of concrete and smashed window over and over again it was because of his laid back pace that he truly started to gain an idea of how big this building he was. It turned out, that most of the stone seemed to have melted into the floor and had even collapsed into the sewer tunnels around it.

Climbing the ruins that were on the surface of this world Nat was able push himself through a small gap allowing him entry into the internal remains of the structure. Immediately being welcome with nothing but darkness it was a simple job of casting the lumos charm giving his eyes instant access to the energy it needed to work properly as they were not designed to see in the dark. However his sudden arrival into the remains had sent dust flying upwards in a large cloud so thick that it acted like fog and started to suffocate the person who had just caused the sudden surge.

Cough

Cough

Dealing with the newest problem was rather simple though as a powerful wind charms blew out the dust through the hole in which he had entered with rapid haste and great efficiency leaving the area in a state of which people could view it.

With his hand gripping his sabre whilst his wand hand started to move again calling forth an even stronger wind the blow through the collapsed structures internal body sweeping through the many layers of dust and grime that existed in every corner of the ruined skyscraper. With great force and speed if people had been capable of seeing past the recently created illusion they would have seen a cloud of grey burst forth from the old structure like it did from firearms of old when cordite was used to propel metal balls of differing sizes to puncture and tear at an enemies flesh.

His reason for getting rid of the dust first rather than rebuilding straight away was partly due to curiosity seeing if there was anything inside as well as partly due to a lack of patience alongside the chance of seeing if anything would be destroyed when parts of the building started flying up. This may sound silly but the spell to repair the building wouldn't extend to what was in it if there was anything strange. Thankfully this area didn't need it but that didn't mean that other areas wouldn't and he would have to check each area individually as there was nothing of value in this fallen in area of the building.

About ten minutes later after crawling his way through multiple holes gaps and climbing up ledges as well as des dusting them and clearing them out Nat was satisfied that nothing was at risk of being destroyed by accident or an incident occurring like a hidden weapon impaling him by accident. The reason for this line of thought was that after reading some people's minds it s shown that some players stashed items in locations to hide them form people or just because they didn't have the room in their inventory and since they had also run out of room in the bank and did not have enough money for a house they used what was available which in this case was the ruins of an old Japanese city.

Gazing upwards Nat cast the first major spell with the tip of his wand pointing upwards the magic emanating from the wizard began to flow outwards connecting with hundreds of thousands of pieces each of different sizes, weights and parts where they then took the unspoken command and began to float. It was a truly breathtaking scene that would make many people look in wonder and leave the construction industry jealous as many pieces lifted themselves of their own accord and floated into t place setting themselves down with a sense of order and discipline even greater than world's militaries. Cracks and fracture mended themselves as the smallest parts of concrete began take their place of where they had once been before they had been moved forcefully by nuclear war, the clear substance of glass made from sand when it was heated flew back to its places in where the continuously repairing windows frames were located slotting themselves effortlessly like a jigsaw. Flying through the air avoiding colliding with other objects whose goal was also to go back to where it had originally been metal beams which were sued to support concreted by making them stronger bent back into place the old dents being rebuffed before moving into the concrete allowing it to be enveloped before it moved once again to form the support structure of the tower building.

To a muggle watching an entire building construct itself entirely on its own without machines doing so purely on magic was a sight to behold and one to be enjoyed however the wizard just looked up in boredom as he measure the height of this new tower mentally. At first he thought the price of the ruins was a scam but seeing the actual building repair itself with unnatural delicacy and grace that only magic could give allowed the confirmation that his risk was worth the shot. All ready the tower had rebuilt itself to the height of all the other buildings around and that was with a great amount of material left. Allowing the work of the spell to its job his purple eyes watched as the tower building continued to climb itself ever upwards almost as if it was trying to claw the sky but never working.

It was a long job the spell having taken an entire hour to build and repair and whilst that sounded bizarre it meant that there was a lot wrong with the tower then again most of it had crumbled to the floor after a shock wave had smashed into it. But the result of the job was utterly marvellous standing at three hundred and thirty metres tall this building was a colossus straddling the sky towering above everything else in the adventurer city like a titan looking down pitifully at the Earth from its high and mighty position.

The design of the tower was simple it was cut into three vertical sections each one hundred and ten metres high in a pyramid shape so the smallest tower was at the top with the largest on the bottom. The sides of each square or the horizontal perimeter began at fifty metres and decreased by tem metres each time it started a new tower on top of the original. So large was the base of the building that it took up the entire length from one side of the square before it to the other acting as its own wall compared to the wall of the other three sides which were made of different buildings.

It wasn't the tallest building in the wall and Nat also didn't like the amount of windows that were on every level seemingly blanketing with glass leaving in his mind at least an unattractive building compared to older medieval design architecture. Taking in the appearance Nat decided that he was okay with the general template of the building in its height and size but its appearance would have to be altered drastically and first would be the windows.

Construction with magic was actually was rather easy and short so long one wasn't working with enchanted materials which couldn't be duplicated and had to be done by hand otherwise it was a case of duplicating the material and then casting it in place. For his work he would first have to remove all of the windows and then fill the holes in with more plaster concrete steel and other materials which was rather easy to do as in a sense he "copied and pasted" parts of the wall that did not have windows in them.

Compared to the initial reconstruction which took an hour to do getting rid of all of the windows and filling them in took him multiple hours as well a cup of tea which had the infinite charm on allowing it to never empty of the beautiful concoction. Looking back up at the now filled in tower without the horrible windows Nat began to put his nonexistent architecture and fashion talents to test.

"Now what to go first" Muttering to himself as he thought about what he could do to make his new building far more attractive in his eyes he started to think back to buildings back home only to stop as he realised that they were boring and unattractive. "Shit there goes that plan" It was unfortunate for the wizard that he could not think of any modern buildings to base his tower off however he would not wallow in pity instead he thought back to the places he had spent the most time at which was not boring modern architectures and that place was his old school.

As Hogwarts filled his mind he was greeted with the old soaring towers and stonework construction the gargoyles and oddly shaped animals which dotted the place to the fountain in the courtyard which spurted water out of the animal statues beak. Alongside this was the many enchanted stairways which had a tendency to act erratically at times constantly moving and keeping a person on their toes as they had to keep track of what the stairs would do.

With some brief ideas in his mind Nat summoned a marble from his pocket transfiguring it into a scale model of his new tower the reason for this was that he would try any idea he had for his new structure. Immediately the first idea was put on a large clock on the top tower its diameter would twenty metres and behind that would be a large bell to signal the passage of time. The second idea he had was to make the top of the first tower and the first floor of the second tower a restaurant where people could come and dine and if nobody discovered the art of preparing food like a real person he could draw in everybody for fully cooked meals however he would have to find a good chef. The entire floor underneath would be the many different department areas whilst anything above was for his personal use. Besides this though he started to struggle for ideas he was not an architect and it wasn't like he could build a giant castle he had a limited size and frame of which the bottom half had to be accessible to everyone so they could come and go in fact the only thing he could think of putting in currently were windows. On the topic of windows he decided he would include them but there would be far less of them and done in a cove shape giving them a different appearance.

Aside from that was a name for his new business thinking about suitable names the thought about using his last name but decided against it as that would instantly alert people to who ran if they saw his name in a menu screen he could try to call it something silly but that wouldn't work instead he was better of choosing something he knew and not obvious. Magical names would be stupid as he wasn't selling mostly magical items but rather everyday things as such whatever name was chosen had to be easy to speak as well as bold. Thinking back to his island home he thought about what he could name the shop ideas of cities first came up but he dismissed them they would sound stupid for the name of a shop and the names of some villages would only cause hilarity such as the village of Cockermouth. Blinking as he realised that he had ignore such a choice Nat began to say the words in his mind seeing how it felt and with a few attempts nodded his head.

The name of this new business would be Britannia and whilst it did sound tacky at first it was his business and he doubted that anybody would see home any time soon so there was no real issue of complaints. The upside of this name meant that decorating the outside of the building became a lot easier as all he would have to do is create some oversized flags hang them over the edge of the building and jobs done.

Actually thinking about the design of the building he could spice it up with magic; some waterfalls coming outside the building could look rather pretty he guessed there was also the fact that he could make some kind of animation like the Weasley shop. But then again he was not an architect and couldn't really find what to throw together besides a few basic things of course on the inside though that he had nowhere near a problem.

And that was the thing whilst buildings could look pretty on the inside they had to be practical and serve a purpose which was why most of the work would have to go on internal decoration. In his own opinion whilst modern architecture looked bad on the outside it shined on the inside with its marble floors brightly lit areas strange statues and art as well as a great many things that he did not know how to describe. But the inside would have to come after the outside and for now he had to focus on the clock and bell making it would not be a problem nor would be setting it to the right time instead it was a case of what he wanted to show on the clock.

There were many types of clock in the magical world there was the typical analogue but there was also clocks which showed where the sun and moon were as well the zodiac signs and stars in general. He could have them all fit into one but he would rather have them separated if he was to do more than one continuing on this line of though the change the design of the building to have twelve major clocks although only four would have the bells.

The clocks that would have the bells would obviously be the top ones being as they would be the most obvious and could be seen from further away. Going into more depth about this new tower building he had created and was currently in the process of redesigning Nat thought of multiple different aspects and decorative items he could put on the tower.

27th May 2027

Akihabara

It was a rather beautiful day in fact it had been a rather beautiful past week with gorgeous light blue skies and not a cloud in site the weather had risen to where it was warm but not boiling to the point where everybody was stripping themselves of their clothes to try and escape the heat.

Hazel eyes happily bounced from person to person as they took in the sights of Akihabara on this beautiful day in May. Belonging to an over energetic woman the hazel eyes complimented a pale skin tone, long blonde hair with a very slight tinge of green that refused to be held up allowing it just to dangle loose which hid the pointy ears that typically were associated with the race of elves.

The choice of clothing also represented this particular woman as she wore a green collared tunic with brown and yellow stripes which went on top of her black shirt that revealed a great amount of cleavage from her voluptuous form. For her lower half the woman wore blue trousers and brown boots to help her with gripping the ground.

The form of the woman would with complete and utter certainty be called a model with her tall slender build standing at one metre and sixty eight centimetres tall (Five feet and six inches) her bust was far larger than one would expect for a person in the real world. In fact with her porcelain whit skin lack of scars, freckles, warts or other defects and a perfectly symmetrical head it could be said that her character seemed to be more like a person from an anime than real life but then again she was in a game had had designed her avatar this way because she could.

It had been nearly two weeks since she had been dragged into this world by some unknown force yet despite this she hadn't really felt angry and depressed like other people had no she was just enjoying her time here. She had already met with her good friend Henrietta and had a quick conversation with Shiroe before he had so kindly offered to go rescue one of her guild mates who had been left on her own.

At this current moment she was happily walking down the streets of the open air market enjoying the chatter of the city as she did so as well as taking in the humid scent of this place as nature gave of a rather sweet smell.

"Oh look over there is that some apples" Henrietta sighed as she watched her guild master rush of to a stand that was selling fruit it was truly annoying how often she had to watch over Maryelle and prevent her from causing too big an embarrassment to the guild. As such ever use to this job she walked calmly behind following the big bosomed elf to the fruit store and ensure that she didn't get over charge.

"Thanks I'll have six please" The man behind the counter nodded and smiled as the woman paid him the right amount of gold for the apples and picked the largest ones of the pile and into her small little shopping basket. Looking intently at the other fruit by leaning over them and getting far too close for them instead of picking them up the leader of the Crescent Moon Alliance inspected the other fruit such as pears, strawberries, oranges, bananas, grapes and the other typically associated fruit.

"Could I also have this, this, this and this" Now normally these words would not normally be used for purchasing fruit but Maryelle simply plucked what she wanted mentally making a note of the price adding it up and then placing it into her basket before giving the correct amount of money to the owner of the fruit stall.

"Maryelle we have enough fruit back at the guild did you really need to buy more" In response to the questioning tone of her sectary Maryelle pouted in response whilst also plucking a grape.

"I know but I don't want to just keep eating fruit and vegetables I want an actual cooked meal" Sighing again at the woman's almost crying tone at the lack of actual cooked food the blonde sectary continued on her part of the conversation.

"Whilst I very much understand the need for a good meal we agreed that we would save money as a guild so that we could buy some better equipment for our weaker members" The response was just a pout again as the elf popped a grape in her mouth chewing on it as she tried to imagine that it tasted like actual cooked food rather than just fruit.

"I wish Shiroe was back he would have sorted this out by now" Henrietta rolled her eyes at her leaders mention of Shiroe's ability to accomplish the impossible even though she was only referring to his ability as the main tactician in the Debauchery tea party.

"Whilst Shiroe is a good tactician do you really believe that he can sort out our food problems and even if he could he's a week away after all he did say he was raising Serara's level a bit to try and keep her safe." The response was a thump since Maryelle had collapse on her hands and knees creating fake tears as her thoughts of actual cooked food were crushed by her cruel sectary.

"Goodbye cruel world" Before she could continue her monologue everything stopped the whole market went silent as a new noise echoed through the streets.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding,

Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong

As if they were all controlled by a single mind all people in the market turned their gaze from what they were doing towards where the sounds of large heavy bells chiming emanated from.

As her eyes took in the new sight Maryelle believed she was dreaming for there where bells had rung stood a tower that was higher than any other and contrasted greatly with the green lush environment that had taken over the rest of the city.

"Where did that tower come from?"

"Did that tower appear from nowhere?"

"Is that an event?"

"Oh so this DLC cool"

At the end of the last bell chime the quiet that had been put forth from the sudden unexpected arrival had disappeared but completing its mission of gaining all peoples attention not only of those in the city but to those outside in the general area as the sound burst forth like a starved lion to an injured gazelle.

As for Maryelle she reacted very simply, a large smile adorning her face with excitement roaring magnificently in her eyes for all to see.

"So cool come on Henrietta let's check this tower out" Without waiting for a reply the blonde elf rushed forward leaving her sectary to catch up with her as she went forward to investigate the newly summoned and appeared tower which went even higher than the great silver tree before it.

A few minutes later

"Well it seems were not the only ones interested in the tower" The words that came from Henrietta's mouth were rather obvious as all around them were many other adventurers all of whom were moving towards the newly summoned tower.

"I know it's like everybody is interested in the tower even Isaac is coming" At the mention of the man Henrietta looked to where Maryelle was pointing.

"Yes but he doesn't seem to happy though" True to her words the leader of the black Sword Knights had a rather noticeable frown on his face as he was forced to move alongside the large mass of people all of whom were obviously interested in this possible event.

"Oh he's probably just annoyed that everyone knew about this event at the same time instead of being able to do it before everyone else". Maryelle gave of a frown as the thought of how the guild treated other members was unfair in her view as they only accepted strong players instead of anyone who wished to join.

"Well we don't have to worry about him at the moment after all were just finding out what this tower is for". Once again the words of Maryelle's sectary ran through preventing the energetic elf from going and interacting with the leader of one of the main combat guild.

"Well come on then lets beat him there" Before the poor woman had even realised what was happening her wrist had been seized by the much more excited woman and had been literally dragged of her feet as Maryelle burst forth like a rocket leaving the body of Henrietta to fly loosely behind her like a kite in a heavy storm.

After sprinting at breakneck speed far above anything humans could do normally and with minimal effort Maryelle skidded to a halt leaving big black scorch marks and a cloud of dust almost as if she was living in some kind of anime where everyday things were heavily exaggerated. Behind her the limp corpse of her sectary collapsed in a lump as the constant speed given off by Maryelle ceased suddenly preventing her from acting like a kite blowing in the wind to what a human actually weighed.

"Maryelle did you really have to rush me here" The annoyed tone of Henrietta went straight through one ear and out the other completely ignoring the glasses wearing woman as she patted herself down in an attempt to get rid of any dust or grim that may have caught onto her clothing. 2And now look I have this black stain on my dress".

"So cool" The awed tone that emanated from the elf woman's mouth, being on the other side of the corner she couldn't see what her guild leader could see but seeing as she was being ignore for what she guessed was a tree she decided to gaze upon whatever had gained Maryelle's attention.

"You don't have to ignore me you know" Even with her slightly miffed attitude the woman rounded the corner to stand beside the other woman and allowed her eyes to wander over the area only for her face to show shock and surprise as she did so. "When did this happen?"

The site in front of the two women was unbelievable as mix of bright colours replacing and illuminating what had once been a rather dark green palette of ocular vision. The old square that had been located in front of the buildings which held the world tree and had been broken and damaged from the growth of plants had completely vanished and transformed. Instead of broken down streets there was now a park of bright green grass cut to size swaying gently in the wind as a gentle breeze went past tickling them into movement. Looking at the grass Maryelle actually noticed that the old square had in fact been transformed into a square lake but with many islands being placed in. Alongside the lake these bright green grass isles were connected with old European curved bridges allowing for a person to cross comfortably and happily, on the islands there were a great many things which had been placed down or planted. The wonder filled mind of the elf woman was amazed as flowers of all kinds danced almost in a rainbow harmony as their many different colours contrasted from yellows, blues, reds, whites in fact there was every single colour of flower that one could imagine each decorating the islands. Twisting and turning around the flowers were pathways made of white marble glistening with the sun's rays reflecting it back upwards towards the centre of the lake where the biggest feature was besides the new tower? Not all of the islands were the same in fact they were all different as some were small and held only a few flowers whilst others were larger containing a playground for children and others had desks and chairs with even others having nice trees that would provide good shade that a person could sit under an peacefully read a book in silence.

The great silver tree had always been a popular spot for players to meet up, it's nice closed in environment and obvious size allowed it to be an incredibly easy place to find as it towered over everything else and with its bright green leaves it contrasted with the much paler building tops of the city. The tree had always been beautiful to look at but now this sudden redecoration only enhanced it; The tree was its own island with a circular base that was connected via the stone bridges to the nearest other islands aside from that though one major change was obvious. The tree had been given decking on multiple levels despite this it made the tree even more attractive as the wood used complimented it and with its stairs allowed it to act as a lookout tower.

Looking into the lake itself revealed that the water was beautifully clear allowing the eye to look straight in and gaze at the marvellous amount of fish which had taken up residency with their amazing difference.

"Wow so cool" Henrietta gave a gentle sigh as she watched Maryelle look at the fish swimming gently through the water as she moved across the islands taking in the sights and smells of this new environment. "Hello little fish"

"I wonder who built this place and how did they do it without anyone noticing" Hearing her question Maryelle put her finger to her chin in an exaggerated motion to show that she was probably thinking.

"Hmm probably the same person who built the tower" Seeing that she had answered the question and could go back to admiring the fish the happy woman went back to rushing the flowers making large sweeping gestures to try and waft it the scent.

"That's true but how did they so such a thing without no one noticing after all the silver tree is a major meeting point there's no chance a person can build a tower and a park without anybody paying attention". Despite her questioning the new environment Henrietta could without doubt say that she liked this area it was different to everywhere else far more like home with the orderly measure of things such as the islands and the fish.

"This place is so beautiful we're going to have to take Serara here when she gets back with Shiroe and Naotsugu, and Akatsuki" At the very mention of her name Henrietta went into her "I love Akatsuki" mood.

"Oh I can't wait I can dress her up in a cute dress and take her for a picnic by the lake side with some sandwiches" Ignoring her sectary once again Maryelle pushed froth ignoring the fish in the water the chirping of the birds and even the desire to jump in one of the playgrounds and have fun on the swings. In fact she was doing rather well as she crossed from island to island until she eventually approached the other side of the great tree where yet again she was forced to stop as she took in the sight of the new tower since the sliver tree was no longer blocking the view.

"Whoa" It was tall very tall whilst made of concrete and steel the building was different to any she had seen back at home and in her opinion far better looking. Instead of the traditional glass on every side ascending each floor the windows on this building appeared like they were a part of a castle that they were coved in giving a far more beautiful appearance than the typical straight vertical design. Aside from the windows one of the largest features and bar far the most noncable were the giant flag's of the United Kingdom which started just after the large clock at the top and ending just before the tip of the door to enter the building blowing gently in the wind giving the material a sense of movement. Looking up Maryelle was even more amazed as large statues that were seemingly made of stone walked to the edge before striking a pose looking down at the same time before suddenly water burst forth from them in a water fall manner. With her eyes tracking the water as it descended she could only watch as the large trench that had been in front of the main doors began to fill with water creating a moat; all the while, a large drawbridge descended downwards before touching the other side allowing a bridge to me made and by extension allow people to enter the building. But before the process had fully finished more statues walked out and took their pose on either side of the drawbridge before freezing in place leaving them as regal statues as their white marble bodies glistened in the sunlight. "So cool"

"Now that is a impressive" Henrietta despite her little mood swing thanks to somebody mentioning the name Akatsuki had managed to recover and joined wither her guild leader looking at the tower's entrance that was beckoning all that could see to enter and discover whatever lay within.

Steadily walking to the edge of the drawbridge Henrietta and Maryelle looked upwards before looking at the regal lion statues who continued to gaze ever forward almost challenging people.

"Maryelle this could be a dungeon I think we should put on our gear" Compared to her normal happy attitude Maryelle had realised that she didn't know what this tower was for and there was a chance that this could be a dlc dungeon.

"Yeah you're right" Quickly going through her menu she equipped her combat gear allowing her costume to transform, as a result her green shirt had changed into a blue coat and her hand suddenly found itself gripping a staff. For Henrietta her normal sectary attire had also change to a purple trench coat whilst a quiver appeared on her back and a bow appeared in her hand where she quickly drew an arrow just in case. "Okay now let's explore" With the happy shout Maryelle marched forth cheerfully all the while eying the statues that she had seen moving "Nice lion, good lion". Much to Henrietta's relief the lions didn't move instead just sitting there completely still.

"Those lions can probably only move once." Despite not having it explained Maryelle knew what she meant games had a lot more cut scenes that would only happen once which was usually for affect such as when were used to show case exposition for the player by telling them what was going on. In this case it seemed that the moving lion statues were only do draw attention and get people inside the building and investigate. The plan worked as was showcased when the two women walked inside the large wooden double doors and was met with a corridor full of what seemed to be shopping trolleys.

"Hello and thank you for visiting Britannia if you want a shopping trolley than just take one they have all been enchanted to have unlimited space so you can put as much as you want in" Blinking Henrietta turned to face a young woman from her body she could tell she was young probably only in her mid teens but with her obvious pointed ears and long chestnut coloured hair as well as slim physique it was obvious she was an elf. However that was not what had gotten her curiosity instead it was the outfit the girl was wearing a bright red coat with black trousers and military shoes her hair was also done smartly as she spoke to them.

"Wait this is a shop?" Looking at the girl Maryelle was surprised with the answer she was given.

"Yes we sell all types of good that date back to the age of Mythology that our companies founder has repaired he was even the one who rebuilt this tower" Studying the answer Henrietta realised just what that meant if it was true than perhaps she could pick up a nice dress for Akatsuki. At the thought of Akatsuki in a cute dress the normally stern sectary broke down again as she mentally thought about what such an image would be.

"Yes I can pick up a swim suit" Again because she was distracted Henrietta was slightly behind her partner as she put back on her normal attire and rushed inside only to once again freeze as she saw what the internal layout of the building was.

"How?" It was a simple question but a well deserved once because Maryelle could only look her eyes as wide as dinner plates as she was welcomed with the sight of being inside the food isles of a supermarket but instead of it being the standard size it had been extended with at least a hundred isles each of which had a sign above it stating what it possessed.

"What are you staring at no" Interrupted as the sheer size of the internal layout hit her Henrietta could only stare as her mind went haywire as she tried to contemplate what she was seeing. "It's bigger on the inside".

Eyes dashing all around the signs that hung from the ceiling Henrietta was able to glimpse titles such as "Chinese, Bread, Milk, Japanese" As well a great many other things labelling everything that a person could be looking for if they were to go shopping. However one thing she noticed was that whilst she could read what was being said thanks to the games engine everything had been written in English and not the American version either but proper English instead. At that point the silence that had emanated from the building changed as music started to play through speaker that were hidden somewhere.

"Maryelle what should we do, Maryelle?" Looking over to the elf Henrietta noticed that the woman was reading some kind of leaflet.

"Henrietta there are twenty three floors and they all sell something from different" The excited tone of Maryelle seemed to grow even more as she rushed backwards and grabbed a trolley before rushing forward speaking quickly to alert her friend about what her plan was. "Okay first I'm going to buy some food so we can have a nice dinner then, I'm going to go to the seventh floor and get myself a new outfit after all were in spring and I need something other than these old clothes. After that I want to check the technology floor apparently they managed to get TVs working" To anyone who had not been around Maryelle for a while they would not understood a single word as she rattled through words explaining everything at such a fast pace that it sounded like she was a chipmunk high on drugs and caffeine.

"Or we can check out each floor at a time" Skidding to a halt Maryelle laughed as she realised that she did indeed want to see every floor there was just a lot to look around whit its size and the amount of items the brochure stated it was selling. As such the two women took the trolley that Maryelle had taken and went forth where no shopper had been before until a few minutes later when a lot more people arrived.

Minutes Later

Yamato Akihabara

Britannia Floor 1

Food section

"Souji should we get chocolate or cake" Soujiro Seta also known as Souji looked over to where Nazuna stood the woman was currently holding up the two different items in her hand as she asked her guild leader what they should purchase. Slightly confused the blue haired man looked at his second in command.

"Uhm you haven't forgotten that food tastes bad in this world" Only so ever annoyed at the remark the woman replied.

"Yeah but the girl at the entrance said that all the food tasted really good" Looking over at the food that his second in command had picked up he analysed her choices first was a well known type of chocolate but was in the many different flavours it came in such as milk, white, dark, apple and mango as well as many other different flavours. The second treat that she had chosen was a rather obvious freshly baked Victoria sponge cake that was glistening with its cream and strawberry filling alongside the white powder and strawberries that adorned the top like a crown.

"You do know that she's probably lying to make sure you buy stuff" His serious doubt and disbelief to what the girl had stated when they first entered was obvious.

"Yeah probably but we have spare money and nothing we prepare looks even half as good" Nazuna spoke quickly as she looked at the treats she had picked up how she wished that food was actually half decent than the flavorous bland texture of food besides raw ingredients such as fruit.

"In that case get what you want it's not like we're exactly running out of funds" With the agreement from her leader Nazuna put the food into the magically expanded shopping trolleys in fact these shopping trolleys were rather cool.

Not only could they hold a lot of stuff so much so that they had ladders inside of them to fit all the stuff inside but what looked like an ipad had been stuck to the handle bars which kept track of everything placed in there as well as the total amount that it would cost. Out of curiosity she had tried to put the items in her inventory to see if it was possible to steal things but it just refused and teleported back to where she had picked it up from.

Unknown to her all the items in the building was protected by an anti stealing ward along with a great other amount of complex protections such as the fact that they were all charmed to the building allowing affects such as having to buy the item and intention wards.

"Okay let's get both then" Without any further comment she placed her wanted good in the trolley preparing them to be bought later

Minutes Later

Yamato Akihabara

Britannia Floor -1

Vehicle section

A white haired man looked in amazement as he saw all manner of vehicles most of them were cars and bikes but there was also the occasional boat. In all honesty this man had come in to this area first leaving the food where everybody else was heading to check out the vehicle section and boy was he surprised. He was expecting maybe one car but there was a quite a large section all sitting comfortable on the white marble floor with subtle whit electric lights above that allowed for good illumination of the building.

As he looked around he did notice that whilst there was a large selection going from the smallest one person cars to ones with seven seats as well as trucks lorries and even fire engines and ambulances he couldn't help but get the feeling that this was it.

"Hello sir is there anything you are looking for in particular" Turning his head to face one of the salesman he was met by the familiar red coat and black trousers design that was familiar with the old British red coats but that was to be expected since the name of the store was Britannia.

"No just browsing, can I ask how you got these vehicles repaired" The man asked curiously as the employee smiled at him in a kind manner.

"I'm afraid that only our founder knows that knowledge" Instantly on point Roderick the man with white hair whilst being a race of ritual species replied.

"In that case do you know how I could contact him?" Ever smiling the salesman just replied in the typical friendly way so not to cause any tension.

"Our founder has no interest in speaking with anyone however if you are more interested in the vehicles you can look around detailed information has been made available on each vehicle there is also a multipurpose test rack if you wish to try any vehicles out" Whilst he wasn't angry at being told that he would not be able to speak to the person who had managed to repair the vehicles he was annoyed as he had planned to see if he could fix them but someone else had beaten him to the punch and was already selling them.

"Thank you for your help I'll make my own way round" With that stated he moved over to the first vehicle a small black convertible and read the price.

150,000 Gold

 **Improvements**

Infinite fuel: 500,000 Gold

Roof: 50,000 Gold

Enchanted Boot: 100,000 Gold

"Expensive" That was the man's first thought as he read the price looking at what it said about the fuel he decided to call the man over."Excuse me" Hearing he had been summoned the salesman walked over slowly to him before he had arrived though Roderick asked him another question. "This here says that the car can be given infinite fuel can I ask how much fuel there is when you buy a vehicle?" Ever smiling the man in the red coat answered his question.

"Certainly all vehicles have a full tank when they are sold however due to a lack of fuel it is impossible to find it normally and therefore the vehicle will only be able to go as far as its fuel lasts". Now a person might think that this was a rip off however it was actually smart as whoever the founder was had realised that due to a lack of fuel an enhancement to make infinite fuel would have a major advantage in the market of which this person was the sole operator.

"Thank you for clearing that up" With a nod the salesman walked away respectively allowing Roderick to take his time in examining the vehicles as he went along he realised that the convertible was one of the cheapest as with all its upgrades it would be 8 hundred thousand. Compared to other cars which lost a lot more fuel or had more upgrades they cost several million gold after being fully upgraded.

Later

Yamato Akihabara

Britannia Floor 9

Clothing section

"Clothes" Like a speeding bullet the fan girl like scream that was yelled from the top of Maryelle's lungs ash she saw that all sorts of clothes were laying on coat hangers and then she noticed that there were multiple changing rooms meaning that she would be able to try them out.

"Calm down Maryelle there's no need to rush" Panting Henrietta was seriously regretting her decision to follow the elf through the shop as she zipped around piling large quantities in the idea of saving money completely gone from her mind. As for her Henrietta had tried and utterly failed to keep up with the pace with the woman and they weren't even halfway through but the announcement that Maryelle had made forced a whimper from her mouth.

This floor housed clothing and as such it would later be known by male characters as "The Dark Place where dread and misery resides for all those men who enter" Suffice to say it was both hated and loved by couples as entire hours was spent by several people to the point where a decent amount never ascended any higher.

Even Later

Yamato Akihabara

Britannia Floor 17

Technology section

Looking over the current items for sale Isaac quickly spotted an item that would be incredibly useful for adventuring especially since there was a lack of special awareness thanks to the mini map being missing. Picking up the box the man looked at the cover showing a drone with a person using a controller staring at the box his mind deliberated whether he should buy it.

"Could be useful for exploring dungeon" Reading the box he noticed that there were several purchasable options but they would make the cost of the drone far more expensive but the main one he was thinking about was the infinite amount of battery life. Of course he had discovered that alongside phones the store was also selling solar panels that could be used to charge objects but in his mind that would take too much time.

"Stupid rip off but I'll take it" With a sigh he put the drone down and picked up one which stated that it had the infinite charge upgrade into the trolley that one of his guild members had picked up, as soon as he did so the price cost of the trolley rose by a half a million gold in a single go. He would not tell anyone that he might just want to play with the drone in his free time.

Many hours Later

Yamato Akihabara

Britannia Floor 23

Restaurant and Balcony

Staggering out of the Lift Henrietta grabbed the side of the wall as she tried to stabilise herself beside her Maryelle was feeling fine and the trolley that she had taken was gone left at the checkout since they had paid the price of the items and as such became their property. So bent over with heavy breathing that it took her time to regain enough breath to look up and gaze at the restaurant that was the top floor that customers could enter. When she did she could only stare in amazement at the sight.

The restaurant was more of a nature park than it was made of steel and concrete with the size of it being truly giant in scale so much so Henrietta didn't know where to begin in describing this place. Perhaps she could start with the large forest that was located made of a mix of many different trees that all complimented each other nicely perhaps she could start with the large whit and beaches that even had a seas with waves that came in and out giving of the ever calm and peaceful feeling that one was at the sea side. There was also the options of the actual mountains which stood higher above all the other areas with the very peaks even having ice on top of them as well as this there was a very large lake where the tables and chairs just floated above the water where much to her amazement people were walking on top of like it was no big deal. She could even notice that there was an area that was just like outside in a park manner with the beautiful white rock contrasting greatly to the bright lush green of the grass and flowers. On the topic of flowers there was the largest garden of flowers she had ever seen that like most other things on this level were swaying happily. There were so many natural environments to choose and dine at such as the area that seemed like it was molten rock underneath a volcano where other people sat in other places stones had been placed as well as wind made to force a musical melody as the wind passed through the rocks acting like a flute giving joyous noise over and over. Not just catering to calm natural environments there were places with heavy storms and rock falls all of which looked real though they would not actually hurt a person due to the magic involved in the building.

That was when she spotted That in the centre of the entire restaurant was a round circular shape made of stone but had been closed off although if she was to guess this was where the kitchen was located.

"This is by far the coolest restaurant I have ever been to" So mesmerised by the beauty of this place that Henrietta had forgotten that her guild leader had been standing right next to her admiring the view.

"The restaurant certainly is beautiful where do you think we should sit?" Pretending to be a sailor looking for land with her head outstretched and her hand above her eyes Maryelle scanned the area looking for where she would most likely wish to sit.

"There the ship" Following her fellow blondes finger Henrietta was able to see that there was a small yacht sitting on the water of one of the many lakes that were on this floor unfortunately for the sectary due to the sheer size of the building it would be a decent twenty minute walk to get there.

"You had to choose somewhere that's far away didn't you?" Maryelle only smiled in response as she started to walk to where her targeted location was though instead of her usual quick speed she slowed down to enjoy the feeling of nature without the threat of something trying to kill them or a quest constantly on their mind.

Later

"Wow this is nice"

"Yes it is" Every happy with the nice calm feeling of this floor and the appearance of nature Henrietta couldn't find it in herself to be even slightly annoyed.

"Oh look there a cruise option" Before her sectary could even object the happy blonde pressed the button allowing the ship to drop its own anchor by magic and start sailing into the lake at a decent speed.

Sitting down on the top deck so they could see what was going on around them he two women located the menus for food and read what was for offer. What was rather interesting about the menu was that every single item had a picture allowing a person to see what they would be ordering as well as all a list of what was in it so if they didn't like something they could know. Added to this feature was that to place an order you simply selected what you wanted like on a computer and then you could tick boxes if you wanted certain things such as if you ordered a burger you could press the sauce button stating that you wanted it. It didn't take them long to find the respective meals that they wanted choosing a simple burger with chips (Fries) and a milkshake.

"I wonder how the food gets to us" Ever curious especially about this strange building Henrietta asked her friend a decent question after all they were on a boat in the middle of the lake a good distance from the kitchen.

"Maybe they have jet skis"

Kitchen

Unlike most restaurant kitchens which could be considered a small space as they were typically cramped to work in this one was far more relaxed with its giant size that spanned multiple internal floors. The reason for this design choice at least in the person who implemented it was so that every floor could create its own type of food such as a floor for French food and a floor for German food and etc. The people manning the kitchen was a large amount of chefs who as of currently were looking between meals making sure that the food was in good condition as well as putting it on plates before said plates floated up of their own accord and entered its own room. This room was simply a scaled down model of the restaurant however it had an important job as plates full of food would fly to their corresponding positions of where people had ordered the food and then all of a sudden disappear.

Striker made sure not to protect her face as she watched the food fly this was not only hers first day but the entire staffs first day of working at the store since it had opened. It was rather lucky or at least she considered it lucky, she had managed to get a safe job working as a chef in the new giant store that had been created, she had never been a good player constantly dying against enemies and she didn't mind it but that was before the catastrophe. It was one thing to sit back and play in comfort at home away from any danger pretending to be something she wasn't but it was a who different experience actually being the person who did all of those things. She hadn't even lasted ten minutes after she wandered outside before she found herself being mauled apart by dogs tearing through her flesh with their teeth until she died her body being left as food for the animals to gorge on. That was all she was willing to try she could never leave the safe boundaries of the city else she be turned into dog food again and she knew she wasn't the only one.

After gathering with a few friends they joined up with some other people all of whom were low level el players and all of whom had very little gold because of it as a result and as one guessed it ran out rather quickly leaving them as beggars. The dark nights where she slept on the floor was still prevalent in her mind as she starved and none of the other players noticed them or gave enough for a small bite of flavourless food to eat.

Flashback

Her stomach rumbled causing her to clutch it in pain around her she could see the rest of her group looking at her in worry but they couldn't do anything as they were in the same position starving and watching hopelessly as people walked by. As for the time she didn't know but it was dark apart from the spell that their wizard had cast she had often wondered what would happen to her would she have to sell her clothes she had already gotten rid of her weapons and armour. Perhaps she alongside other members would have to offer people "services" it sickened her to her core she was just a normal teenage school girl she had only played this game originally to make her boyfriend at the time happy and it was by her choice that she liked the game. Her friends were in the same position joining her in the online world to socialize with one another when they couldn't do so in the real word and as such it had cost them they weren't powerful players and none of them were any good at killing the monsters unlike the more powerful members. Even when they did play they didn't do much of the actual questing just the basic extra skills like cooking or swing and then giving each other their recently created products but now that was gone.

So caught up in herself pity and thoughts that she failed to notice the footsteps as they walked closer in fact it was only looking at other members of her group that she realised that there must be something wrong. Turning around quickly to face what her companions were staring at she saw the object of their worry and it was a boy.

He was younger than her looking at his appearance and he was also more than likely American or European with his pale complexion and long golden blonde hair that was neatly combed it also want dirty in contrast to her and her companions showing that he had not been spending his time wallowing on the streets. He wasn't pretty or handsome just average in fact he was probably slightly below average for instance his violet eyes were the bright beautiful gems that she had seen described in books instead they were just a dull violet looking at her form with boredom. Despite his facial features being below average he wasn't fat or thin instead hid body was one which showed that he had practised some kind of physical activity then again a lot of people made their avatars look completely opposite from themselves so they could be more attractive. As for his clothing well it seemed odd wearing black it was far different to the more cheery tones her ex boyfriend had worn and the sword on his belt indicated that he was a close quarter's fighter.

"I'll only say this once" Slightly shocked that someone who was not part of their group was interacting with them she nearly missed what he said next. "I'm opening a shop and I want you to work for me, I'll pay thirty thousand gold a year, provide accommodation, clothing, food and utilities, you will also not be part of a group and I will also pay overtime". There was a silence as the group took in the offer they had been given for a good amount of them it sounded true good to be true and one of the reactions naturally showed this.

"How can we trust you?"The boy merely raised an eyebrow whilst also rolling his eyes obviously showing his feeling about the person who had asked the question.

"I have more important things to do and you need money it's a simple business transaction you can quit when you want or you can refuse the offer now but I doubt you'll last much longer before you have to take "Other" approaches towards gaining funds. After speaking the teenage r just looked at them his eyes moving slowly as if to make a point internally Striker couldn't help but scream for joy as she was given a chance to get out of this rotten life.

"And just what will we have to do?"

"If you have chef skill you will serve in the restaurant if you have other skills I will assign you to specific areas and if not I'll send you to the kiosks" Giving them one last look the stranger turned around but not before speaking again. "If you accept follow me and if you refuse well... that's your choice" With those words hung in the air he began to walk off back the way he had probably come from originally.

End of Flashback

Suffice to say she had followed the stranger and as he had stated she was given the job of a chef working in a giant magic tower where she had also been given a set amount of money as a pre job bonus. It had only been two days since then but she was glad for the opportunity because for the first time since the catastrophe she had a job even if that was only to cook food and place it on magical flying dishes.

Of course she was curious about her employer after all besides some basic information at the beginning they hadn't spoken but then again she didn't need to after all he was paying her to work not to ask questions.

Pulling her mind out of the bad thoughts she refocused on what the current order was and got to work moving over to a pot ensuring that the current stew that was being cooked was kept at the right temperature.

Maryelle and Henrietta

"Do you think the food will taste good it's really cheap compared to some of the other things in here?" As she had learned from experience Henrietta had probably realised that she was going to become annoyed soon as she was with a very hyper energetic person in a confines space in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do.

"Maybe with the ability to create such a large store and repair old machines it wouldn't really surprise me if the owner die know how to cook food" This response seemed to satisfy Maryelle as she smiled.

"I know we're going to have to make a visit to the bank tomorrow I want to but an oven for the twins and also a washing machine, I also want to get a bath." At the word bathe Henrietta could help but imagine being able to soak in a nice warm bubble bath that would soothe her aching muscles these thoughts began to turn more perverted however as she imagine a certain assassin the bath with her where she could wash her to her hearts content and then later dress her in a cute dress.

The conversation between the two members of Crescent moon continued for a while as they talked about the store and how they decided that they would take Shiroe once he got back though they agreed they would keep it as their own surprise.

"Hmm what's happening" Both women turned their attention to the table in front of them that had started glowing.

"I don't know" Straight after the question was answered a plate of food appeared all of a sudden moments later the smell of freshly cooked food was wafting up their noses enticing their senses to dig into the meal that had been provided.

"Oh it smells so good" Not waiting for any sort of permission not that she needed it Maryelle instantly dived down into the plate she had ordered rapidly stabbing her fork into the piece of steak and bringing it to her mouth before chomping down on it.

"Maryelle is something wrong" Ever worried about her friend Henrietta watched as her friend suddenly froze in place before tears started to roll down her face like she was remembering a bad experience from her past.

"It's beautiful it's real food" After allowing tears to roll down her cheeks for a little bit longer to emphasise her point Maryelle then wasted no time as she began to dig into actual food allowing real flavours and textures to tease her taste buds. There was no speaking as the two continued to eat one at an extraordinary fast pace wolfing down the food as if it was paper in a shredding machine and then instantly ordering more food. In contrast was the slower more orderly fashioned way of eating was Henrietta who made sure to savour ever bite she took allowing her self to enjoy the experience of actual food remembering what it was like instead of the typical flavourless mushy crap that she and all others had been stuck with since arriving in this world.

The two would eventually go back to the guild meeting but only after consuming a ridiculous amount of food where the alongside everyone else would start to talk about the new tower.

* * *

So yeah that was a boring chapter but a necessary one since it would have to come eventually and as it stated the original plan of stealing the carriers even for him just inst feasible which is why his priorities changed again.

Also it was strange writing out the actual Log Horizon characters i don't know if i got them decent or not. Its really strange when with Nat everything is done more in an narrative point with me stating what happens this is in contrast to the others where i have to show what happens which is harder and is a massive difference in writing styles to reflect the characters.

Also than you everybody for reminding me and especially to whoever put me on the OC and Self Inserts community as my views have gone up a fair amount since then.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 18**

30th May 2027 

Yamato 

Guild Hall Akihabara

The air was filled with tension as the leaders of the three most influential production guilds all sat down together around a single table gazing at one another with trepidation. The conversation began with a staring match as they simply gazed at one another waiting to see who would start of the conversation on the current situation.

"All right I guess I'll start us of we all know why we're here ever since Britannia set up shops three days ago our profits have gone down as all our customers have gone to spend their money at the super store". The man to break the dead lock was Mitchitaka the leader of the largest production guild in Akihabara he was a large impressive man with his avatar possessing a very large set of muscles giving of an intimidating presence. With his Caucasian appearance he looked like he belonged to either the European or North American continent this was emphasised by his short messy brown hair and brown stern eyes that had obviously seen a lot of work over the years.

"Indeed the products that the store sells are far more impressive than anything we can offer" Slightly and slightly annoyed looks were sent by both Mitchitaka and the last member of the conversation as they took in Roderick's new look.

"You're one to talk" Finally the last member of the group spoke up the reason for this was because Roderick was wearing modern clothing which consisted of a greenish grey jumper underneath a scientist white lab coat all the while tending to his glasses.

"Calm down Charasin we're here to talk not point blame and undoubtedly you've bought some items from Britannia yourself" Underneath the much sterner and deeper tone of Mitchitaka the shrewd business man back down not replying instead just constantly switching his gaze between the two other players. "I shouldn't have to go into detail about how we're losing money instead we should be focusing on how to deal with the problem" With that said the room went into silence as they thought about what they could do to get and edge over the new completion.

"Britannia is in a prime spot the park outside draws in people just to talk and that's not mentioning the fact that they managed to get food to actually taste good" Charasin was the first to say something even if they all knew it after all knew it and was a really usefulness bit of information to add to the conversation.

"Ever since that place opened everyone hangs around the park now as it's much nicer than the typical ruins some people just won't come to warehouses since they don't know the way". Unlike the last bit what Mitchitaka said actually managed to help create a solution or at least a way to gain back some their customers.

"In that case why don't we move in" The leaders of the Marine Agency and Shopping District eight focused their attention onto the white haired man who had tattoos plastered on the right side of his face indicating what race he was.

"You have a point if we set up stores in the same general park area then it would be more convenient to go to one place than to trek halfway across Akihabara every time". The others agreed with Charasins point but that still didn't end the conversation instead leaving only me more subjects to sort out.

"Whilst it's a start we need something to draw in people whoever redesigned the Beacon tower know what they were doing and its far more advanced then what we have, after all they have electricity" Yet again the white haired man known as Roderick raised a good point there was a lot of things that the new store had that they wouldn't even be able to provide.

"We're lucky that the company only seems to be selling modern items if they weren't than we could have a possible disaster on our hands" All members thought about the possible consequences of having the Britannia store sell modern armour and weapons as it was they were already losing money from players who were too scared to leave the city and therefore not buying low level equipment such as armour and weapons or even potions to keep them alive.

"From what I've managed to gather most people are buying ovens and microwaves so they can cook decent food for themselves" The survey the buff leader of Marine Agency had carried out was fast simply asking people what could be bought outside and then asking what they had bought particularly. "Most people have been convinced that if they can prepare and cook real food than the food in first floor is edible to although I haven't tried yet" Compared to what some people would do there was sheepish expression that appeared on the man's face as he recognised that he had not done the most in depth analysis of their new opponents sale but that was to be expected as he still had more pressing concerns since arriving in the world.

"I've noticed that too but it leaves the question, who is repairing or creating the technology I didn't think it was possible but someone's managed to achieve it" Almost in unison after a few moments of thinking Mitchitaka spoke up.

"Do you think it could be the same person who repaired the transport gates after all it only took a touch and the kid managed to repair it on our side?"

"Its likely, repairing or building such equipment would require a serious toolkit and parts, but if our mysterious gate opener can repair it with a single touch than its quite likely that they could repair the vehicles. Sitting back in his chair Roderick began to think about the gate and the stories that had originated from people who had seen it repaired the problem was that since very few people were paying attention they didn't get the best look at him.

"In that case does anyone know where we can find this person?" Unlike the others Charasin had only heard the stories of the mysterious teenager though people were now starting to call this elusive person the "Gate Keeper" as apparently the "Gate opener" weren't as catchy.

"No one's seen him since he put out that fire" In response the three members though back on the past few days trying to see if there had been any stories of the person they were searching for.

"I take it neither of you two can think of anything" Roderick and Charasin shook their heads with the latter leaning back in his chair as he openly sighed outwards in annoyance.

"What about their supplier?" All heads turned to Charasin. "For such a large business and restaurant they would have to have a pretty substantial connection with one of the other production guilds and besides us there are very few who could come sloe to supplying that amount of equipment.

"You have a point but as you said for that much equipment a guild would have to solely supply Britannia and all the other guilds possible regularly sell to at least ten other businesses which would mean that even if they did combine they still couldn't supply Britannia" Once again the group of three was faced with the annoying foe of facts as top dogs they knew about all the other smaller guilds and especially the ones which were getting into a position that with time would allow them to expand themselves.

"It's possible that they could be a new production company which is staying off the radar supplying Britannia silently" Yet again the bulky form of Mitchitaka added his voice in thinking of a possible solution to the nonexistent suppliers. "Thinking about it I'm surprised you haven't contacted them Charasin to try and get a deal" It was a well known thing between production guilds as well as anyone who dealt with him that Charasin was an incredibly shrewd businessman always trying to gain the most profit possible.

"I tried the employees wouldn't even give me any contact info just saying that their founder had no desire to be contacted by anyone and would rather be left alone to their own devices" The annoyed tone was evident in his voice as he leaned on his right arm thinking about the people wearing bright red.

"That is problematic" No one else offered to speak after the leader of the conversation and as a result Mitchitaka spoke the last few lines. "I take it then we're finished" Roderick and Charasin nodded their heads in agreement.

"Indeed we all set up our own stores nearby Britannia and wait until either the supplier turns up or the gate keeper arrives" Finally the meeting was adjourned between the men allowing them to go their separate ways and sort out any problems that they currently had.

Outside Minami

The sound of footsteps was heavily evident as the thick heavy boots impacted the ground quickly striding with great speed over the earth besides this the sound of weapons and armour moving could also be heard as they bashed around the person's body.

Thwack

Only giving a quick flash of attention to the deeply embedded arrow that had missed her by mere millimetres and only thanks to her sudden dodge behind her light purple hair swished furiously from to side to side almost in a rhythmic motion as it kept up to her body. All of a sudden she brought her shield up in defence as the rapid strike of a monk crashed into it with enough force to send her skidding backwards leaving a dusty trench behind her.

Despite this mighty blow her health was virtually unaffected she could thank her high defence stat for that acting in response to the threat her long sword was brought out hiding it behind shield in a defensive motion.

"I can't afford to be stopped" The monk didn't reply instead just charging her with their incredibly stocky build and spike metal gauntlets being the only weapon they could use due to their class. Wasting no time in fighting back she brought her shield down tasking the heavy hit on before slashing her opponent's stomach. The attack cleaved through the relatively light armour and straight into the flesh of the person before coming straight back out again, unfortunately for her this was a video game and as such a single strike would not be enough to fell her enemy unless it was decapitating strike.

Still she had experience fighting after she hadn't all tried to get use to this new body for no reason and it had paid off since her high level gave her an incredible amount of skill with her weapon something she easily put to good use as she slashed at the monks unprotected legs drawing more blood.

The next few minutes was filled only with combat as she moved from side to side dodging the rapid attacks from the monk's hands and blocking with her shield when she could not before making her own counters. Suddenly she saw her chance evading to the left she allowed the monks attack to go sailing past her head brining the opposing players weight with them leaving them exposed something This was a weakness she took advantage of as a quick smash to the monks face obliterated their teeth sending blood spewing everywhere but it was not to last as straight after her blade carved though the monks neck. Like one would have seen in a TV show or game the now headless body just crumbled to the ground leaving a big pile off red liquid before turning into bubbles leaving a reward for the person who had just killer them.

This reward was refused as straight after the woman had ran off her sword back in her sheath as well as her shield behind her back so she could try and bring up her speed as she ran away from her chasers. This was something noticeable as giving a quick look to the sky forced her to use her enhanced body to leap into the sky narrowly dodging as a ball of white light crashed down and instantly covered the area she had been in only a few moments ago into ice.

Her pursuers never shouted at what their goal was they all knew it was simply to kill her and then restrain her after she had come back to life they had already gotten the other conspirators and she was the last left. Her mind was more focussed on running away keeping her pursuers behind her and avoiding any ranged attacks before they hit her if she allowed just one restraint spell to strike her than this would all be over as there would be no way to resist.

Akihabara that was her goal it was the main city in Yamato and unlike Minami and everything west of it had not been taken captive as soon as Plant Hwyaden had formed a few days ago. Nobody had seen it coming but that foxtail woman Nureha had suddenly become queen of not just Minami but all of the land in the west even forcing the people of the land to accept their rule as well as the bankers who had given her an infinite gold supply.

Screeching to a sudden halt she was only narrowly able to bend her neck backwards as the blade of Nureha's pet assassin made its way to cut her jugular. Her eyes stayed on her opponent even as an arrow flew past her this person was someone to be feared anyone who resided in Minami would recognise that person or avatar the red scarf around her neck that fluttered in the wind the two blades that was held in her hands and the typical angry and stern expression without doubt this was Hanaka.

With a grimace the violet haired girl sprinted at the assassin thrusting her sword at where the heart would be only for it to be dodged as the girl jumped into the air performing a flip as she did so before unleashing her throwing weapon.

Thump

Thwack

Twick

The sound of tearing metal was the sound that she was met with as the three throwing knives tore a large hole the shield and straight into her gauntlet. Dropping the now defunct shield she has just enough time to bring her inured arm to her chest and pull out the throwing weapon as well as bring her sword close to her chest pointing it at the assassin in a guard form. Bursting forth her long sword soon met the steel of Hanaka allowing for the weapons clash her heavier long sword against the shorter and much faster swords of the new queens pet.

Armour vs. speed that was what this current duel was about despite the much quicker striker that came from the assassin they were proving to be useless as when they did strike they hit armour which now that the game had become more realistic actually worked how it should do preventing damage to the purple haired woman. As for what would normally be a killing blow such as attempting to thrust straight into the armour well those were quickly blocked by the swordswoman.

Beneath her scarf Hanaka frowned despite getting rid of the woman's shield the guardian was proving to be an effective fighter fending off most of her blows and even landing a good strike on her upper right shoulder causing a deep gash where blood was leaking out of and causing her pain as her quick movements meant she was stressing the injury often. However both parties knew had the advantage after all unlike her the purpled haired traitor didn't have back up to come and support her which would force her into a corner as she would not be capable of fighting that many skilled opponent's at the same time.

As the sound of heavier rushing feet became more obvious the woman picked up her pace using more abilities all in hopes of damaging the assassin enough to get her to back off long enough so she could make a quick retreat.

As the fight carried on she noticed that her opportunity was becoming smaller and smaller gritting her teeth she raised her sword and ran towards the assassin gaining up momentum that could be used to empower her attack. Sailing through the air the sound of rock and earth ripping apart blasted out anyone could hear allowing for a few moments of confusion.

Instinctively blocking her face with her hand Hanaka was unable to see as splinters and debris rocketed through the sky not that it would have done much use as the sheer impact of the attack had created what appeared to be a whirlwind of dust denying the use of sight and therefore the ability to evade. This proved to be so effective that despite still remaining alive Hanaka collapsed to the ground leaving a bleeding mess as all the cuts and fractures from the velocity and impact made itself known.

Trying to continue the fight Hanaka futilely attempted to pick herself up only to feel nothing from her hands confused she painfully brought them to her blackened eye sight only to be shocked as she saw a massive part of her hand blown of leaving only the white bone sticking out covered in a red dripping liquid as well as flesh that had been peeled like a banana. Feeling her head go dizzy and her sight darkening she could only attempt to press the button to accept the call from her queen when she passed from blood loss.

In the meantime the violet haired woman continued to sprint forward as unlike her opponent she hadn't been hurt by the chasm causing attack which had left nothing but a ruined crater as well as sending multiple shards of tone in every possible direction. Not even bothering with the risk to turn around and look she leapt onto the opportunity putting more distance between herself and her pursuers as they stopped to help the assassin who lay on the floor.

Hours Later

Minami

The sound of high heels was evident as they sound they made echoed through the halls in a constant pace this wasn't the pace of a calm person but rather of a person who had a mission to accomplish. The black and violet dress swished left to right keeping in perfect time with the high hells that clacked occasionally casting a shadow as their wearer walked into the sun's rays that had pierced the glass of the window frames. As she walked she noticed that many of the new guards who had since been set up bowed in her presence as a sign of respect and none wished to anger her as they had already heard the news of what had happened to their queens assassin.

Opening the large wooden doors of the castle room Nureha was met with the image of her friend lying on a bed wrapped in bandages one of her eyes was covered but through the other yellow eye one could see the annoyance that ran through the assassin.

"Your grace" Barely paying attention to the nurses who stood on either side of the walls Nureha spoke giving a very clear question.

"What happened?" Anger evident in her voice her tails emerged moving side to side in a slow but sensual manner however to those that did know her they would recognise the action as a show case of power informing the women not to waste her time.

"The explosion that the woman gave of sent stone through her body she will recover but it will take time that is unless you decided to send her to the cathedral your grace" Nodding to that the nurses knew that she had understood what she they said the two practisers of medicine quickly vacated the room leaving their queen alone with her friend.

Seeing she no longer had company the stern face that Nureha was sporting turned to one of concern as she took in her friends form besides the obvious white bandages on her face and eye showcasing where some of the debris has struck there was also the beginning of stitches on the assassin's arms. If she had looked at her friends arms the black haired beauty would have noticed that the bones of the assassin were already starting to recover as the fragmented areas mended themselves back into a single material.

There were no words said as she looked at her friend as she laid there and unlike other people who might have thought about their past adventures with an injured friend Nureha knew that Hanaka would be fine within a few days of recovery. Even if she had died Hanaka would have come back sooner rather than later and it would not have been a problem in fact with her being so badly injured she was more of a nuisance then if she had died. But it did not matter to her instead she simply took the seat that was next to Hanaka's bed and sat down allowing her eyes to locate where the girls heart would be allowing her to watch as the chest of the assassin girl moved up and down in a steady beat.

Unknown to the foxtail woman Indicus glared at the door from outside she had been so close to getting Nureha to fall back in line and follow her demands but then that stupid assassin of hers had managed to get herself injured. Perhaps she should have known better after all, the woman who escaped had once been a member of the Debauchery Tea Party and therefore quite skilled though that didn't mean she cared for her. No that woman was rude she had refused her demands that she speak to Kanami about quitting the guild stating only that the woman had a choice of what she did that attitude seemed to have carried over as she was one of the first to run as Nureha was crowned queen.

Having had enough of trying to melt the door and the occupants inside with her mind she faced the nearest guard putting back her kind maid personality back.

"Please inform the other members of Plant Hwyaden that we need more people to assist in the capture of "Silver" Slightly confused the guard did what he was told leaving his post to go and find the other members of the queens council so they could hear the news that the maid had given them.

North Wen

New York 

A dark smiled appeared on his face as he realised what he had discovered with this new discovery he would become the richest player in the whole North America Server and there would be nothing anyone could do about it. All he would have to do now was find a suitable hunting spot and from there he would build up the capital to rule the entire continent and it was all thanks to the fact that he had discovered how to prepare food.

Yamato

Eastal

"Our village was destroyed by goblins they took our women and daughters hostage and the men of the village was slaughtered I barely made it to warn you of the threat my lord" All around guards and servants alike watched as the peasant farmer collapsed in front of the lord his eyes crying mixing with blood as it dripped from his open wounds. With a quick hand gesture the man was escorted by the guards out of the main hall and to somewhere where they could be treated.

"Dam goblin filth where are the adventurers it's their job to deal with these pests" Nobody spoke as the lord spoke slamming his fist into his chair his eyes angrily glaring at the wall and then at the carpet where the mix of blood and tears began to soak into the blue material.

"At Akihabara your grace they've stayed there ever since the catastrophe" The lord growled as he heard that news his income had been getting smaller recently and the amount of attacks on his territory had been increasing and the adventurers whose sole goal was to take and accept the quests of lords like him had stopped their duties.

"Lazy useless adventurers, captain take one hundred men to the man's village and wipe out the goblin filth" Bowing in respect the Captain turned around beginning his job of choosing a hundred soldiers to go fight the green skinners monsters as well as get the villager to he would have directions to the village when the time finally came to attacking the goblins. "Now what was this other news you had for me" A small lanky man knelt in front of the lord as he reported his information to the ruler of the current land.

"My Lord rumours had abounded that a new trader called Britannia has discovered the art of making food with actual taste" Gasps went in as the few people who were watching realised the implications of such news. "Not only that My Lord but apparently Britannia also sells strange items that are capable of doing great things as well as strange clothing but there are so many rumours' that even I do not know what to say" This drew the attention of the man causing him to lean forward as he listened to the spy he had sent into the heartland of the adventurers.

"Go on" Doing as he was told the spy began to tell stories of strange metal carriages which moved by themselves he also spoke of food which had somehow been preserved which if one followed the instructions could be cooked would give the food actual flavour that could be cherished and savoured. Then came stories of machines which could apparently heat bread as well as keep food cold by storing it inside as well as compact ovens which were far cleaner than what the women had downstairs in the kitchen. After that came stories about the strange clothes such as the material they were made off as well as rumours of incredibly daring clothes that maids bought for themselves which were to cover up their private areas so that they could entice a man into bedding them. There was also tales later of normal tools constructed of incredibly fine steel for basic materials such as hoes or shovels as well as strange items that adventurers purchased to keep themselves clean like perfume but for more of an everyday use. The stories would continue on for hours of strange and wonderful sounding products as well as things which sounded absurd such as a device which could apparently blow hot air onto a person's hair though the lord could think of no reason why a person would want to do such an action in the first place. It was hours later when the lord made his decision on how to act on these apparent products.

"Gather some guards and money tomorrow we head to Britannia" With that stated the man got out of his seat and headed where he could eat and the servant hissed in pain as he got up from his kneeling position which he had been forced to hold for hours on a cold hard stone floor with only a small amount of carpet for protection.

Akihabara 

Britannia Top floor

The purple eyes of the person who owned this tower lazily glanced downwards observing as a great amount of people came in and out most of whom if not all would have purchased something from his store. Placing more of his weight into the cane he was holding he changed his sight to the rest of Akihabara and the land that lay beyond its gates and wards to where he could see a glimpse of the forest that rested about forty minutes on foot from Akihabara.

The reason for his cane was simple as he let out a sigh despite the massive power he had gained he had essentially temporarily crippled himself in his speed of building up his wealth and he was paying the price for it. Magical exhaustion was a nasty condition to experience it was difficult to describe but the amount his core hurt was still bad being left in a sore condition where he would have to wait a few more days before being able to fight in any major battle.

It was rather annoying the game had given him an enhanced magical boost and recovery rate but that meant little when his magic had been so heavily depleted. It had cost him quite a bit to obtain all the magic potions he could when he was building the bloody tower so much so that he had created a shortfall preventing the purchase of anymore.

He'd recover soon far faster than he would back home another four days of resting and he would be in good enough shape which was far better than that time when he had used a similar magic percentage back home where he was forced to wait three weeks before he could fight seriously again. Of course that didn't alleviate the problem as he had just spent the last two days bedridden barely having time to cast himself basic protection spells and a bed before he collapsed.

Curious about if he had actually made any money he opened up his menu flicking through the multiple menus until he eventually found the business screen and opened it up revealing how much money he now had.

 **Nathanael Tempest**

3,783,962 Gold

"Guess I was right" His plan to sell cars at a ridiculous rate had paid off as he had made them the luxury items of his shop as they would be used to rake in large amounts of gold of course thought it had been stated that it would take a month for such an item to be available for use.

Unknown to the buyers another reason he had flogged the prices of vehicles so much was due to the fact that it took some time to put the enchantments in place on the vehicles and he couldn't exactly sell them un-enchanted when he was unconscious in bed recovering from magical exhaustion. Added to this was that the cars and the shop was merely a tool to be used so he could further his investigation into how he had arrived here; Naturally this would mean he would have to spend long amounts of time away from the base which would prevent him from selling cars in a large amount unless he figured out a way of adding runes to an industrial scale. This meant that he would have to save a few days spare a month to complete any magical orders and then shipping them off at a later date rather than being stationed at the store permanently to enchant things. Thinking more about his shop he hoped the staff were performing their jobs properly he had taken them on purely as a business deal but by looking at his sudden rise in wealth he was pretty sure that they were good at their jobs.

However he couldn't bring himself to be too harsh on the people after all not everybody can be a natural born killer as soon as they are given what were essentially super powers and an alter ego which most people wouldn't know. And the whole not wanting to get torn apart by animals and turned into food was also a reasonable argument this world was dangerous far more dangerous than Australia could ever be even if some idiot drugged up all its natural resident creatures with super venom and then gave them magic to make them even more fucking terrifying.

It was rather easy to hire the people on the streets with no job and no income coming in as well as no sense of stability they would naturally jump at the opportunity for basic survival as well as the chance to regain part of their old life again. It was one of the reasons he had set up the store in the first place as besides gaining wealth for investigative power and gaining political power with the people of the land the wealth and normalcy he gave to the average person would be a great boon of political power.

Before his store the people hadn't been able to live life with their usual comforts but now they could which made them rely on his store for a great many things such as food machines, vehicles luxuries, tools and a great other amount of products. As a result if a government was to form they would have to include him in it as any restrictions would give him the excuse to raise the prices of products which would naturally anger the people who shopped. He could easily turn people's anger from his store at the raised prices to the new government which would turn the people against the government as they threatened their daily lives and it would be difficult for a government to rule by fear in Akihabara since violence was prohibited.

The only possible way of controlling the populace of the city was via control of the most important structures in the city which was the cathedral and guild hall as well as the most important guilds. He hadn't had the time to scope out his competition yet but unless one group was formed with the power of the most powerful of each of the main guild groups than a democracy would have to be created.

The groups that he could see as being important enough were the richest trade guilds who controlled the flow of traditional goods and kept the populace of adventurers supplied with clothing armour and weapons as well as the main battle guilds. At first glance the battle groups would not be as important as the trade guilds since they could not fight within the city but they could easily take control of any possible killing grounds by blockading entrances and charging hefty amounts of players to use them.

Personally he was part of the trade group, his business would become so essential in the average person's life that he could restrict who bought the goods and since he held a monopoly black market goods would become useless as they couldn't be sold for less than what they bought for. However that did not mean he could charge extreme prices for his items as that would undoubtedly cause restless and then more than likely a blockade of his store.

Riots couldn't occur in this city thanks to the barrier preventing violence this would keep his store protected and not allow any guild to start blackmailing people to prevent property damage, thinking about property his mind turned to that aspect of life.

Without doubt property would become incredibly important besides the two most important structures in the city and his control of what was once Beacon tower the old worn down buildings for general purpose were also important. Not for any magical ability such as holding money or resurrecting the dead but as a general investment whoever owned the most homes could start to do them up and then rent them to people gaining even more money. This like his store would become even more important with an active government as if he could gain a decent amount of tenants than he would gain political power as they would rely on him for housing.

Yet again this lead him to his plans for the carriers without doubt he would not be able to use them properly for quite some time in the sense of them being ocean going ships dominating the seas. But he didn't need them to be Akihabara was inland but close enough to the sea that ports would be useful and it just so happened that if he gained Yokosuka he could control the entry way that ships would take to transport goods. Of course he still had to gain control of the area but it shouldn't be a hard job since it was controlled by goblins, had little besides the old warships of value and with a bribe of two million gold alongside some confundus charms and perhaps a quick imperious if absolute necessary than he would gain control of a vital tactical area.

With control of modern technology, houses, and modern warships located at Yokosuka he would become powerful enough that he would have to be consulted on the general running of the city as well as any laws that came to pass. But that didn't mean he couldn't be more ambitious these three main subjects would give him power however that didn't mean he wasn't capable of gaining control of the two most important structures.

Controlling the cathedral and the bank would make him the most politically powerful player in Akihabara as he would control the money and items of players as well as the life of players. These two alone would make a person incredibly powerful but if he was capable of controlling these alongside his other goals than his rule would be absolute well almost.

The other important part of power that was involved with Akihabara was the wards around the city. Stopping violence and fights from coming out he would need to stay intact if not strengthened without doubt people would challenge him and the power he held and the best way to wrest power was with violence. Then again even if he was still back home violence was not entirely effective, broken buildings could easily be repaired with magic and unlike the other guilds he had no need for a supplier that could be attacked leaving him without the necessary supplies. There was also the fact that he had put up defensive charms so attacking his structures would be pointless in its entirety.

All this was good but the best possible way of reducing the risk of damage was not to have a risk at all, the opinion of the people was a powerful and important part of any muggle politician. Ensuring that the people respected the government or whatever organisation it was in question was utterly essential, time and time again examples had often showed what happened when politicians became complacent with their position and goals and the western world was the greatest example of this.

Eleven years ago people had voiced their anger with what politicians were doing with their globalisation and constant attacks of liberty and freedom of speech. Brexit came first then Donald Trump became president the year after that Marie Le Pen was elected even if only just where she swiftly held a referendum on Frances participation of the E.U. Thankfully she won just barely though and as result France left and the EU collapsed ending the reign of a corrupt bureaucratic organisation restoring the rights freedoms and culture that belonged to the nations who had been forced to give it up.

This one example had been incredibly important of showing people why ignoring people was dangerous of course there had been riots and rallies and constant yelling from one side to the other increasing the sheer toxicity that came with politics. However that wouldn't be a problem in this world the wads preventing violence essentially stopped all effective manner of violence from affecting things in the city and the government would have to include the most powerful groups to make it function.

It was likely that people wouldn't accept the government and try to make their own but he doubted it would work first one needed strength and for that an army was typically useful. Sanctions against the most powerful guilds sounded well but it couldn't happen they were relied on too much and since violence couldn't be used to stop people then there was nothing a government could do. Naturally this once again led to the control of the two main buildings the cathedral and guild hall but the average player of guild would not be able to afford its running costs.

Power in this world could only be controlled by those who actually had it in the beginning, and in one three ways, money, trade, or force, without a great amount of one of these three things than people would be left on the sidelines forever looking in and unable to change things.

These points were what he would have to work on not only so he could continue his investigations but to keep himself safe this was alongside boosting his own power level and maintaining the wards around the city.

However these plans were designed to defend against adventurers dealing with the people of the land would require different strategies. First he would have to work out who were the immediate threats from his brief meeting with the duke of this land it was easy to tell that he cared quite a bit about his people although he did have to strike a balance so he could maintain control of the other lords and nobles of the court.

On their own no army of the people of the land was any true threat the wards were useful like that as well the fact that they were far weaker than their adventurer counterparts. But that did not mean that they couldn't harm the city in anyway most people if not all had been staying around the city since the Catastrophe for protection. This without doubt would have far reaching consequences.

Firstly there would be the lack of income as a great amount of players would likely not dare to go leave the safety of the city secondly a drop of adventurers outside the city would make it dangerous for the average person of the land. He hadn't been able to really explore but it was common logic the people of the land had relied heavily on adventures for their protection and trade now that most had retreated monsters and less savoury individuals would take opportunity of this and attack. It was a situation comparable to the US suddenly leaving NATO and not trading leaving the people who had depended on it incredibly vulnerable and open to attack without repercussions.

Technology was another important fact to consider his store alone offered the opportunity to revolutionize how people lived as they would be able to freeze their food, travel long distances, eat food with actually had taste. Jealously would soon rise from the nobility as a merchantman would have greater amounts of wealth than they did there were also other problems to consider such as wages.

By paying large amounts of money far more than what the average person would earn people would flock to give themselves a better life however this would leave the land they ploughed behind. As a result those who stayed could easily demand a higher pay since there would be less people to do the job which would anger the lord and direct it towards Akihabara. After that came things like rights that people would possess there would be far more in Akihabara then outside a major one would likely be the rights of women as since this world was based on medieval Europe they were treated far worse than men were. Alongside quite a few other important rights this would create a massive influx as people would look to the city with hope in their eyes but like with wages and technology this would seriously anger the nobles.

Whilst at first this sounded brilliant for those who would receive new freedoms and rights as well as other things from the city it would create multiple disasters and not just political ones either. One of the major problems would be access to food and water he wasn't stupid enough to think that every single person would buy their food from him some would view his store with suspicion or wish to buy food and drink from a local person. This meant that food and water would have to be taken from outside Akihabara and the people who controlled all the arable land would be the lords and if they so wished to they could spite Akihabara by refusing to sell crops and produce.

If such an event was to occur then there would be famine with people starving to death others would be forced to turn to Britannia for food since the enchantments gave the store and infinite supply. However those who didn't would likely go back to their old jobs with less rights and pay than they had even before hand so long as they could be fed and survive yet again this led to another nightmare that would have to be dealt with.

Currently they were at the end May approaching June which meant that the harvest would be coming in soon a harvest which would have to last for a year but more importantly through winter. In the information age due technology food could be constantly grown all over the world and exported but in medieval times a nation had to grow enough food to sustain itself for months at a time. Winter was feared nothing could grow and the biting cold would claim a lot of lives and the sheer amount people were eating from other places besides Britannia just was not sustainable.

Farmers had to produce more to deal with adventurers who were use to modern amounts of food but that meant that when winter did arrive there would be nothing to feed them from as a result protests would be common as well as a general rise in anger.

Political nightmares would be abound at first a council of high level guild could maintain peace but with an influx of people and disasters the people of the land would become angry as they had no representative to voice their concerns. He could easily see calls for a parliament to be established but that wouldn't work to rule one needed power and it was the difference between the weak and the strong.

The weaker guild and people of the land would like a parliament after all it could represent them but the work of the original council would likely go to hell and this wasn't the modern world where there were steps to prevent people from gaining too much power. It would easy for a parliament to declare that the large guilds divulge secrets, wealth, monopolies but how they enforce it if they tired to get him to divulge his secrets of real cooking he would just refuse and there was nothing they could do to stop him.

It was only known to him but there was no action which could be used to take action against him, a boycott of his goods wouldn't work even if others were able to reproduce technology it would be years before they mass produce it and even then it would be far more expensive than what he sold it for. They couldn't starve him since had an infinite supply and with apparition he could easily leave any location they tried to siege and he was already making plans to have everything removed from his vault in the guild meeting hall and create his own stopping the seizing of property. Both his and the natural wards around the city prevented any damage not that it would have been of any use and imprisonment was only a simple apparate away that only left death which due to immortality.

No death was the only way to stop, him by killing him and having control of the cathedral they could possibly prevent his resurrection. With these thoughts a new goal made itself clear he had to take control of the cathedral if he didn't than he could be in big shit.

Turning his attention back to outside threats war was a very prevalent one. There was no mistaking in his mind that there would be a war between any possible Akihabara government and outsiders whether that was from the people of the land of other groups of adventurers. The exact cause of such a war could not be predicted as of yet but there were many elements that could likely lead to one although one was far more likely than any other.

Jealousy would become rampant as time went on with a government his already made points indicated how the people of the land would react but the adventurers would be different. They had the power to actively make stable governments due to their wealth and physical power that very little people of the land could match however that did not mean that just because people could form cohesive governments didn't mean that they would.

Akihabara after a government would become a hotspot for trade, business, guilds and many other things as well as being controlled by some sort of democratic council. Around the world different sets of people would claim power and control via different means they would also likely discover and create new secrets after all it was naive thinking to believe that only he had discovered how to create real food. People also knew of the different landmasses this wasn't like muggle Europe where they accidentally stumbled across new continents or lands and whilst the technology was currently at that time people would surely wish to regain some semblance of everyday life.

It would take time but people could create ships and start to cross the world's oceans for many different reasons, some would likely come to try and run away from whatever group was in charge of where they had been. Others would likely try to set up new sorts of government or extend their territory like empires have whoever they were in history and if they set their sights on what could possibly be a rich city state then the citizens of Akihabara would have a fight on their hands.

But that wasn't the most likely event it was likely but it would take a very long time to sort out the logistics of invading Japan from anywhere other than the island chain. In his mind he could see a group of people arriving in Akihabara from outside of Japan and maybe as a way to defend themselves to perhaps trying to take over the wealth just because they wanted to. With a general breakdown in law and order with not a single nation intact groups of people would band together with the goal of finding somewhere of their own and humanity was not a sharing race.

Humans were still animals and a common trait of animals was to form groups to protect themselves sometimes known as tribal thinking and there was no greater example than nations. Nations were the epitome of this a large group of people who held territory for their own goal and interests such as protection sustainability wealth and a great many other things.

Nationalism was brilliant thing to get people to work together they had often had similar goals allowing them to work together and over a great amount of time they started to blend. One couldn't expect a large group of people to suddenly state they are a nation and that was that with a culture currency and everything. The people had to share history whether that was being controlled by another party, a similar religion, sets of values, physical appearance.

It was difficult to put into words but as an example if one of the U.S States was to become a nation then the people already had similarities language, culture, people, beliefs, values and etc. Still even than they shared commonalities with not only the place they had come from but with other places around the world.

Nations were both similar and different to one another, Europe's countries held quite a few similarities but they were each distinct although some were far more similar in culture to another than others. There was a reason why terms such as the Nordic countries existed because whilst they were different they were more similar in culture to one another than France was to Spain.

Other terms of similar nations also existed besides the common ones which usually continent similarities such as the Middle East nations of the Far East nations there were things like the Anglosphere.

The point of this was the fact that without nations cultural identities would start to form all over the world where they would take control and lay the ground works of this world. This was why a small group could become a massive hazard if people like this group than they would flock to their cause and create havoc as they would demand that they should form a nation. The result would be a war as people would disagree as they tended to do and words became useless and action was required although like many possible threats the wards around the city would be incredibly important for defence.

War was a solution to a problem but in the case of people trying to take over Akihabara with words and feelings then the best choice was to form cultural identity lessening the chances that people would betray a possible government. Then again when it came to war one didn't have to decimate the enemy and lose countless lives for him all that would be required is the odd potion or spell to enter the premises of the main leaders and then either add depending if they was an adventurer or a person of the land draught of the living dead or poison respectively. In the former option it was better to play it safe by then restraining them putting them in an enchanted box and sending them to the bottom of the sea with the right spells to ensure that they could not starve themselves to death.

Despite this "Cutting of the head of the snake" tactic he would have to vehemently ensure that he did not confuse a snake for a Hydra the allies made sure of this in the second war with Hitler. The man was a genocide making fucker but had he been killed before the end of the war than an actual military commander would have taken command and could have possibly destroyed the allies. The most notable one was when Hitler ordered the invasion of the Soviet Union but his incompetence by forcing the German armoured division to wait allowed the British to narrowly escape at Dunkirk.

There would a great amount of problems to sort out for any possible government of Akihabara and that was why he had to gain power to prevent them .

* * *

Right this chapter was to show some reactions a few days after Britannia was opened as well as to show a brief look at what was happening in other places


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 19**

1st June 2027 

Yamato 

Outside Akihabara

The soft ground gave a small crunch as the heavy plate armour of a certain guardian walked alongside his companions consisting of an assassin, an enchanter, a swashbuckler and the original goal of their mission a druid who belonged to a certain guild. The group was silent as they approached their goal after being away for around three weeks it was nice to finally come back to somewhere that had friendly faces as a result they had spoken to one another for quite some time before hand.

As they rounded a corner the leader of the group looked at the time via his menu trying to work out when they would arrive at the old destroyed Japanese city however because of this he was not able to see what the others did straight away.

"Oh my" Confused the man with dark blue hair stopped and turned to face his feline companion who was currently staring at where Akihabara would be.

"What's wrong chief" Shiroe continued to look at his friend not following the man's gaze, to wherever it was located instead looking at the other members of the party who were also staring at Akihabara.

"Shiroe my man you should turn around and see" Curious he followed his friends advice rotating his body around so he could see what everyone was so surprised about only for his eyes to widen as he alongside the others saw something they never expected.

"When did someone repair the beacon tower" His entire body showed surprise as he blinked constantly before then making a motion to rub his eyes just to make sure that he was no hallucinating and that there was indeed a very high tower that had apparently appeared.

"I don't know but whoever did so did a really good job it looks more like a medieval castle than a shop" The strategist couldn't help but agree with the words of Naotsugu whilst the tower itself looked different it had the right basic shape but aside from that the old glass windows had disappeared being replaced with multiple clocks.

"It is indeed impressive my lord but I wonder why a British Flag is flying" After hearing her words all eyes turned towards the top of the building and much to their surprise they did indeed see the red white and blue flag of the United Kingdom fly above the mysterious tower.

"Hmm this is indeed a strange mystery" Nyanta spoke with a cool voice as he place a hand underneath his chin showing that he was curious about the newly rebuilt tower.

"Hey Shiroe do you think it could be some kind of event" The villain in glasses eyebrows furrowed as he gazed at the tower he was willing to believe the same thing as Naotsugu at first but the flag over the tower was not something that would happen for an event in the game.

"I'm not sure we should speak to Maryelle about it when we take Serra back though it's strange why she wouldn't mention this to us" Taking this as her chance to add her small token into the conversation the lower level player spoke.

"Perhaps it just happened now and their investigating" Whilst her words did have merit to Shiroe the thing that continued to cause him to doubt it was an in game event was the ever flapping piece of fabric which danced elegantly in the wind.

"Maybe but we still need to get you back to Maryelle" With a happy nod at the thought of being able to see her friends and guild leader again the group escorted the younger girl into the city of Akihabara.

Akihabara

"Ah were finally back in Akihabara" The deep breath in that Naotsugu took in emphasized his point as he made a point of trying to smell the air that belonged in the city it was still the same as when they had left.

Shiroe on the other hand was constantly switching his gaze around as they moved and noticed something very prolific and that thing was also seemingly noticed by "His personal Ninja".

"My lord everybody seems to be wearing... modern clothing" After hearing that all the others besides Shiroe started taking in the clothing that people were wearing and put on a strange expression.

"Uhm Shiroe did we miss something major I mean first a giant tower appears o to nowhere and now people are wearing clothes like they would back home" Almost as if by magic a group of teenage looking players walked by wearing jeans and t-shirts something which would not have been possible before now.

"This is strange something must have happened when were gone we had a brief look at the stalls when we went but no one was selling this type of clothing yet alone in such vast quantities" No one could hear his thoughts but his point was very obvious the typical old fashioned clothing was not as common as it had been before, some people were wearing it built they also had their weapons in full view and were heading towards the gates probably to fight monsters something which contrasted the other groups of people who were happily talking to each other.

"Hmm this place seems more lively than Suskino ever was" A haughty laugh was given in response to the cat mans words as Naotsugu looked around at the happily talking people.

"It was nothing like this when we left most people looked depressed and were moping all over the place" Shiroe said nothing instead just watching as he saw several people head towards where the new tower was located and ensured that they stayed the course of heading towards the guild hall where he had informed Maryelle that he was approaching.

Inside the guild hall

"Go on you should be the first to go inside" Giving a nervous smile Serra gripped the handle of the door before pushing it open.

"Welcome back Serara" Loud happy yelling filled her ears as the sound of small tiny explosions filled the air sending coloured paper into the air before falling with the help of gravity and landing in her hair. She blinked rapidly as she took in the sight of all her guild mates as they smiled happily at them with the ever cheerful Maryelle in the centre and Henrietta at her side smiling at them.

Suddenly like a cannonball the voluptuous blonde leader of the Crescent Moon Alliance collided with her however instead of bowling her over like a skittle she instead found herself gripped tightly in a bear hug.

"Are you okay nothing happened to you right" Almost as if it was like an anime Maryelle seemed to appear and disappear as she looked over her health searching for any possible injuries even though they would have recovered thanks to her being a game character. Shiroe was the next through the door and as a result found himself being hugged tightly by the happy elf in delight as he had rescued her guild mate from a terrible fate.

"Shiroe thank you for bringing her back" the reaction she received was a nervous chuckle as he got her to let go and hopefully not pop his organ out of his chest like a fruit due to her sheer power put into the hug.

"Hey I wasn't the only one Naotsugu, Akatsuki and Nyanta helped as well" For a brief moment the blued haired man wondered if the overly energetic woman had turned into a magnet as she attached herself to his frame rubbing her face onto his cheek before than doing it onto the top of his head so she could allow her "assets" to rub on him.

"Oh Naotsugu I missed you big boy I thought of you every day did you miss me well did you" The normally confident man couldn't help but give a tiny blush as the pouting and cute face of Maryelle looked at him her eyes giving a set of fake watery tears as she demanded her answers by reattaching herself to his waist.

"Well I guess so it's nice speaking to you" The face that was given obviously excited Maryelle as she squeezed even tighter to the point where he started to turn blue and was unable to speak due to the pressure being exerted onto his body.

"I think that's enough Maryelle give the man some room to breathe" Taking the advice from the smooth talking cat man the woman pouted as she was forced to let go of her new favourite pillow but than her mood changed completely as she jumped onto Nyanta giving him the same attention she had given the others.

"Nyanta it's been so long how have you been" Nyanta smiled as Maryelle made an effort of trying to scratch his ears something he appreciated but respectfully took her hand off him.

"I've been doing very well thank you Maryelle and little miss Serara was the perfect little lady she's going to make someone very happy one day" Seeing her cheeks burning red due to the praise Maryelle grinned at the reaction since it gave her something to tease the girl about in the future.

"Oh did you make Mr. Nyanta happy" The girl blushed even harder and tried to hide beneath her scarf as she watched the smile of the man grow sending small butterflies flying in her stomach.

"It was nothing Mr Nyanta was the one who saved me from the bad people in Suskino" By now the girl was nervously tapping her fingers together with her eyes refusing to pint blank meet her initial rescuer.

"I think we should leave the poor girl alone and enjoy this delightful spread you have put out" At the mention of food Maryelle once again sped through the room although this time it was towards the dinner table where she started to put some food on her plate.

"So Henrietta where did you learn to cook real food" Hearing her name mentioned the sectary of the Crescent moon Alliance adjusted her glasses and turned to the person who had led the rescue expedition.

"We didn't we simply purchased it from Britannia" Shiroe blinked at that before looking at the woman and continuing the conversation.

"Britannia?" His tone was questioning as he joined the queue alongside the others hoping to get some food that they could enjoy together realising her mistake Henrietta went to inform him.

"I'm sorry I forgo you weren't here. Britannia is a store that opened up where the Beacon tower was located they sell all sorts of modern equipment which had been repaired as well as other things like clothes and vehicles" His brows went upwards as he heard that news although his mind went back to the tower that was situated right by the giant silver tree which was waving the British flag.

"I guess that explains the flag, still a modern store opened up in such a short time do we know who owns it". The response from the woman was a shake of her head as she made an effort to look out the window that just happened to face the direction of the tower.

"No the employees just say that their founder doesn't want to be contacted and it's not any of the other trading guilds they even had a meeting between the three biggest to try and sort out the problem." As they spoke it eventually became their turn to pick up the food which had been left on the table and as a result they took the opportunity to fill their plates and bite down on a random piece of food.

"So good it's nice to have food with flavour" Turning his head towards his friend Shiroe made and effort of waving the food around to alert the cat man. "Hey chief I think you have some competition" The man only smiled in response as he continued to speak to the other members of the guild.

"It was a rather remarkable surprise for everyone when the store opened up but after one day news got round that Britannia was selling real food for a good price and everyone just went there to purchase food". With that knowledge the strategist was able to quickly realise that the reason a good amount of players was wearing modern clothing was because of this shop.

"Tats good I take it they make a small amount of money than"

"Ha" Once again the leader of the guild made herself known as she interrupted the conversation that was going on between them. "I wouldn't say small Britannia sells things that only they have and it's relatively cheap if anything they're quickly becoming a major trading guild since they have no completion". With a sigh as her leaders rudeness for just introducing herself into the conversation Henrietta carried on what she was saying.

"Whilst it was rude for Maryelle to interrupt she has a point Britannia is the only place to buy not only food but vehicles, modern clothing, tools, machines, medicine. If you want anything besides the traditional things like armour weapons and potions then you go to Britannia and with some people of the land coming here they've also been purchasing items since they're so cheap". The end of her sentence was finished with the woman adjusting her glasses once again and then biting into a slice of cake she had though she did it was more grace than what Naotsugu was doing which was essentially shoving food in his mouth.

"Aw come on you two we can talk later let's just be happy that Serara's back" With a smile and a nod of his head the white cloak wearing enchanter disengaged the conversation and enjoyed the party which had been put on to celebrate the return of one of the guilds members.

Later

The light of the moon illuminated the interior of the guild room as the two people sat down, in front of them lay a table where steam causally rose lofting itself through the air warning people that the liquid it had come from was hot.

"Okay so what else has been going on while we were gone?" Maryelle turned her head to face her friend as he inquired into the events that had occurred ever since he left the most obvious being the giant tower with several clocks and bells that rang every hour.

"Around here in Akihabara" Shiroe nodded getting the woman to go into thought as she recalled what had occurred ever since the man had left all of a sudden. "It's better than it was but that's mostly due to Britannia" Taking a sip of his tea Shiroe spoke softly so as not to awaken any of the sleeping members on the room next door.

"How so?"

"Mostly I think its distraction before Britannia opened up most people just hung out on the streets and in empty buildings don't get me wrong they still do but; when the store appeared suddenly and was selling not only real food but also general comforts people flocked there to get whatever they could." Taking a sip of her tea the normally joyful Maryelle looked down as she remembered seeing this anger and despair that a lot of people had. "I think a lot of people are trying to get some kind of normal life back and Britannia offered a lot of that to people".

"I can understand that, we were all thrown into this world all of a sudden and a store is offering some sort of normalcy it's only natural people are flocking to it" Maryelle only nodded still depressed at what the atmosphere had been like but she continued talking.

"Its not just the products it's the atmosphere for some reason Britannia makes people feel like that they are at home that as long as they are in its walls everything is just like it would be if they were in Japan I don't know to describe it but it's almost like it's" Before she could continue she was interrupted by the blue haired man.

"Structured, civilised" The woman nodded her head as she recalled the feeling of safety that was apparent in the walls of the rebuilt tower.

"Yeah I guess you're right and I'm not the only one who thinks this a lot of people have just been spending the majority of their time it almost like it's become some social gathering point" Although the blue haired man couldn't see the thoughts that went through the woman's head he could imagine a scene where just average people would meet up and discuss the problems that they currently had.

"I guess I'll have to check out this store tomorrow then?"

"Yeah sorry for not telling you we wanted it to be a surprise so we could invite you to a nice meal as thanks but our plans changed" Sipping his tea Maryelle was greeted with a calm smile by her friend as she confessed the reason why she hadn't informed him of such a major event.

"It's okay is there anything else" Maryelle gave a small nod as she went to drink from her own cup of tea as it sat there in front of her.

"There's been this mysterious person in the city" Blinking Shiroe looked at the woman motioning for her to continue. "No one knows who he is but he managed to repair the transport gate that I told you about although it's useless, Roderick belies it due to the other gates being out of commission"

"I see that would make sense without the other gates being repaired than the current one would be useless has any attempt been made to contact this person" A sigh was let out of them elf's lips as she remembered the absolute failed attempt that had been.

"No just like the person who founded Britannia no one has made contact with them in fact the last time anyone saw him was during the fire" Another sip was taken but yet again Shiroe found himself intrigued by the news at what had happened but he grew concerned when he saw the normally happy woman become incredibly depressed.

"We don't know how it started just that one day a fire broke out underneath the sewers it just destroyed one of the pubs a few of us tried to stop it but the fire was alive" Normally Shiroe would have interjected but on this time he decided not to preferring that at least on this particular occasion that he heard the full story of the events that had occurred. "It was shaped liked a dragon no one knows why but nothing worked on it but then the stranger appeared and pushed back the fire but he wasn't completely successful"

"Maryelle" His voice grew concerned as he started to watch tears roll from her eyes as she was reminded of the scene the shocked faces of the children before they were crushed the sound of the collapsing building the feeling of the dust as it was sent flying by the weight of the skyscraper.

"It spread Shiroe the fire spread and it caused a skyscraper to collapse on children they didn't make it they weren't adventurers and never came back. Leaning into her friend she felt comforting arms envelop her these weren't the arms of somebody she had a crush on but more like those of a sibling as they patted her back in an attempt to comfort her of the pain she felt.

"It's alright Maryelle it wasn't your fault you've always been a kind and generous person with you worrying about other people" Maryelle sniffed in Shiroe's arms as she was forced to replay the memories but of her own accord she started to put those feelings away focusing on the present as that was what was important. Seeing that she was ready to carry on the strategist released his friend allowing the woman to sit up properly but not before he offered some tissues which had been left on the table for general use.

"Since then the person who repaired the gate and stopped the fire hasn't been seen and parties have been searching all over Akihabara for him" At the mention of guilds The blonde became upset again although not to the extent she had been moments ago since that had been a very different occasion personally Shiroe believed it was incredibly strange seeing such a cheerful woman like Maryelle upset so much was strange.

"What's been happening with the guilds?"

"Ever since you left guilds have been trying to increase their numbers from what I've managed to gather people want to form big groups to feel safe but its cause major problems" Whilst she spoke Shire poured himself another cup of tea before sitting back down though his mind was concentrating on this mysterious person who had just turned up out of nowhere.

"The larger guilds have the biggest advantage with their size and power they've taken control of all the best hunting grounds and as a result no small guild will even try to approach them it's a suicide tactic the last people who tried were sent to the cathedral". His eyes showed disgust at that the idea of a single group of powerful adventurers controlling the experience field locations disturbed him due to what it would allow.

"So the most powerful guilds can starve out all the other guilds that's not good" This worried Shiroe he knew from personal experience from hen he had played with weaker accounts that when guilds became powerful enough to take over entire areas that smaller guilds let alone solo players never stood a chance as they were just incapable of getting to the areas to trains and even put a decent fight.

"All the guilds have been responsible nobody feels safe on their own but the most powerful guilds hold all the power and the old trading guilds have started to try and take what they can since people are unable to get a basic income" Letting out a worried sigh Shiroe couldn't help but wonder how such a chaos had occurred during the time he had been done. "And that's not the worst of it" Yet again Shiroe found that Maryelle tone was becoming more and more sombre drifting constantly away from her more usual happy and energetic tone which she was much better with.

"What's wrong" Compared to before Shiroe noticed that Maryelle's eyes turned from anger and resignation to serious worry and pity.

"Because low level players are so afraid to leave Akihabara some have even resorted to prostitution just to make the money to live on" His eyes went wide in shock as well as his lips parting slightly to empathise this, alongside the fact that he had subconsciously leaned back almost in an attempt to find something to steady himself on.

"It's gotten that bad?" His tone was one of disbelief as the very idea of such open acts of prostitution made him worry for not only his but the future of every person residing in the city as of this current moment in time.

"Worse a group of girls got mistaken for some... prostitutes they tried to resist but it was too late by the next morning that had been" She stopped there unable to finish her sentence once again as the horrors that had occurred in the city shocked her to both of their cores.

The word didn't need to be said but Shiroe could tell what had happened and why he started to realise why people were hanging around this newly constructed store besides giving back a small amount of normalcy into their lives it seemed to offer security.

"I've not finished yet Shiroe the biggest combat guilds have been trying to reach level 91 but the problem is how they trying to get there".

"What's wrong are they cheating or bullying the lower level players" Maryelle shook her head as her mind was filled with even more bad memories about the situation that was currently occurring.

"Not exactly but they've been using exp potions to reduce the amount of time it takes" His pale hand touched his chin as he thought about the situation to his knowledge only a select amount of people could gain those.

"How are they getting potions only players up to level thirty can get them" What he didn't say as the two people speaking knew was that they were introduced to try and make the game more fun for lower level players an incredibly strange idea compared to what other mmos did for their starting players.

"I heard it's a profiteering racket they find low level players and promise to protect them so long as they enter the guild and give them their exp potions" Shiroe frowned once again show casing his emotions for his friend to see and react to all though in this occasion it was just her continuing on the conversation she was having. "And it's not just one but every single one you have and they make sure that the low levels never get any higher otherwise it would destroy their supply" It was at this point where Maryelle had seemingly got tired of sitting down instead choosing to stand up and walk towards the window staring out of it in the direction of the old beacon tower.

"The big guilds haven't done anything about though D.D.D the one led by Crusty has been recruiting as many people as possible but so has everyone else although the Black Sword Knights they only offer places to people who are level eight five or higher" Walking slowly Shiroe joined the blonde brining the pot of tea with him so they could pour more when needed and gaze outside taking in the beauty of the city at night.

"D.D.D are the guys that beat oracle right, some people were talking smack about that a Japanese guild could never beat it" It was a rather annoying thing Shiroe found the stereotype that Japanese players were inferiors to those around the world and as a result a lot of people would get disheartened and not even bother to try and complete the challenge and even when they did they were told that the boss had been made weaker for them. "As for Isaac he's trying to compensate quantity for quality that seems fair"

"Maybe but it just make more social clicks"

"Social clicks?" Shiroe spoke softly observing in the moonlight as the water from the waterfalls located on the Britannia building continued to fall to the ground in an almost mesmerising manner catching the eye since the whit light of the moon illuminated the liquid.

"That's right everybody just wants to stay safe so people are grouping up clicks become parties and then become guilds it's just getting worse and since there are no rules besides no fighting you don't have to have a conscience to live here" Retreating to her bed Shiroe didn't follow the elf instead thinking about the entire chaos that had enveloped the city keeping his face in a stern manner before then looking back up to what seemed to be the only form of structure in the entire city.

"And it all goes back to Britannia Maryelle how have other people reacted to the store" Maryelle blinked at the question this had been the first topic discussed but she decided to inform her friend grabbing a nearby pillow and hugging it close to her body as she did so.

"Pretty well I guess the trading guilds and shop keepers have gotten annoyed that some of their business is gone but in general most people like it. After all it's the only place to buy real food that's drawn everybody in the city to purchase it or else service on bland mush which no one is willing to do" He started more intensely at the tower whoever had rebuilt the tower and converted it into a store had to be someone with a good amount of wealth or knowledge on the game there was no other way to accomplish such a task otherwise. Added to this was that with its creation money would surely flow in droves making the founder incredibly rich as they would have a monopoly on one of the most important recourses as it would act almost like a drug that everyone would need as soon as they had the smallest dose.

"I'm surprised the founder hasn't revealed themselves with control of the food they could take over the entire city and force everyone to do what they told them to do" Inwardly he was confused with access to such an important resource then law and order could have been established whether that was for good or bad instead they had simply counted their profits and allowed for the city to continue how it was.

"Maybe that's a good thing if the founder did take control then everybody would be slaves since we would have to obey the commands of whoever was in charge" Shiroe didn't respond Maryelle had a good point perhaps the founder of Britannia did not want to be left in charge if no one had been able to contact them then there was a good chance that they liked to be left alone and running the city would have prevented that. Besides this there was also the chance that the person could not know how to take political power or might be too weak to do so if their level wasn't high enough there was also the fact that from the way Maryelle was speaking the people who worked in the building were not a member of a guild.

They spent more time inside the room talking to one another about what had occurred and what perhaps needed to be done but it was getting late he couldn't see a clock but Shiroe could tell that the conversation was ending. Turning around he noticed that Maryelle had gone silent deciding that he had stayed long enough he headed towards the door.

"Thank you for the party Maryelle ill see you tomorrow " He gave a small gentle smile to her as she realised that she was being left alone so that she could fall asleep and with any luck have a peaceful dreams.

"Shiroe" Turning his head slowly he saw her concerned smile. "Please make Akihabara better I don't want to live here with everything going on" He didn't say anything instead just giving her a comforting smile something which worked since she returned the gesture and began to tuck herself into the nice bed that was located in the room.

"Goodnight Maryelle"

"Goodnight Shiroe" With those last words spoken he gently pushed the handle down opening the door back to the room in which the party had been held in and moved as quietly as he possibly could to the door on the other side allowing him to exit the guild hall of the Crescent Moon Alliance.

Later

His feet were quiet as he walked cross the old concrete paving that had been the pavement all around him he could see the orange and red light that dance delicately in multiple different places allowing people to see. These lights were located on the floor where a small amount of people were sleeping rough to up in old worn buildings where they were less noticeable probably in a vain attempt to give a larger sense of security. Other people he noticed as he walked along the dark roads had huddled together most likely to try and keep themselves worn and as for sound well it was not something one would typically expect.

The sounds of pleasurable moans seemed to echo in the local area as people who worked in the business of personal pleasure enacted their trade giving some measure of relief for people. He was grateful he couldn't see them but now he knew Maryelle was not understating the problem the general feeling of depression was far higher now than when it had been during the day however he was heading to the area that according to his friend felt different to the large tower who's foreign flag continued move up and down as winds blew it.

"Things really have gotten bad round here I only went to Suskino to try and vent some grief but every problem soloed only seems to bring up more" As he thought he kept having flashbacks to what Maryelle had told him there was no law and order in the city just scared people who were doing their best to try and feel powerful after they had been thrown in a strange situation that no person could have predicted except for authors they really liked throwing people off into fantasy game worlds for some reason.

"Lost in thought again Shiroe" He froze his eyes going wide all of a sudden he turned his head there behind him was the woman of his past that friendly kind woman who had led them back when they were all part of the Tea Party. It was strange he could see her tipping her straw hat with her hair blowing gently in the wind all the while wearing the clothing of a monk when she was in fact a swashbuckler. "There's nothing wrong with thinking Shiroe, your already smart enough so just solve the problem" She smiled at him he right hand pushing her hat up as she winked at him with that deep blue eye.

And then it was gone he blinked slightly but then remembered it was just an illusion his mind playing tricks on him since he was still lost in thought but that didn't mean that his illusion was wrong no it was right he could solve the problem. He turned around allowing his whit cloak to billow slightly due to the wind and carried on walking the movement making it easier for him to think since it calmed him down. However this lasted only for a moment as he actually thought about what the illusion had said to him.

"Seriously what am I good for I don't have a guild or anything" Yet again he stopped. "I don't have a guild" The image of the two children he had worked with before all this craziness had begun filled his mind could he really leave those two to be at the utter mercy of higher level players who would only see them as tools and objects. Death wasn't that much of an issue anymore since people came back to life but living under the rule of people who would only use you to get rich and treat you poorly was worse in essence they had become slaves and there was nothing they could do. It was also distressing that nobody would do something to try and prevent this, the smaller guilds had tried but too many disagreements came up and the one person who could potentially solve this problem was not even known. Then again as he looked at the tower perhaps it was a good thing that they hadn't the fact that a single person had control of such a vital resource and was ensuring that people could purchase it at a fair price gave the idea that they at least had a conscience and did not wish to rule.

He brought up the menu and saw the names of the many different people who players on the server lot of them were powerful and they could help him not just save Tohya and Minori but to establish a peace for the city and with luck restore semblance of life back. And yet he hesitated his arm was out stretched ready to call one of the people and ask them for help but he frowned it wasn't their responsibility it was his.

"It's just an excuse" His hand went back to his side and he continued to walk heading to where the water fell from old looking statues that were situated on a rebuilt but also remodelled building. As he carried on his walk he kept on thinking about many things but they all centred around guilds whether it was due to people not doing the right thing when there was a gathering or the fact that people often tried to exploit others for their own ends either way he was lost in thought.

"Is there a guild I can work with?"

"Hey Shiroe still having trouble with guilds my man?" His cloak followed him as he turned around facing his friend who looked at him in an odd manner that he couldn't describe but it didn't matter instead he just responded to the question.

"Hey there Chief" The man smiled at him closing his eyes and responded but this time Shiroe noticed there was a definite purr in his voice something which had been far more pronounced then it had been before.

"Yeahhhhhh"

Akihabara on top of building opposite Britannia

"Its beautiful" His eyes took in the splendour of the area outside Britannia the recently created park stood in direct contrast to the rest of the city it was fresh new modern beautiful a mix of many different colours even when in darkness. Just by looking at it he could already understand why people had congregated around here the feeling front he location alone made him feel safe, secure and that it was a friendly place.

"I must agree it's far nicer than the rest of Akihabara far less gloomy" Almost as if emphasising his point the chatter of many different people talking down below had a far happier tone and the sounds of less scrupulous people were nowhere to be heard. The doors of the store had been shut and the drawbridge had been raised but the water still continued to fall constantly crashing into the moat that guarded it which then connected to the park some of which went into a water fountain spitting upwards again.

"I can understand why Maryelle really liked this pace" Nyanta didn't speak just nodding along with what the enchanter was saying waiting for him to eventually press onto the more important issues which was mainly the problem he was having with guilds at this current moment in time. As his mind change to what was currently at hand though he sighed. "It's such a shame that the rest of Akihabara isn't like this so peaceful and free of trouble" He took in the sight of what appeared to be candle lamps that illuminated the park adding to its beauty as they looked like large fireflies. "I don't know chief every time I say why I don't want to join a guild the more it sounds like I'm just whining about how things are"

"I'll be the first one to admit that the system doesn't seem to encourage people to make what I would call moral choices, And anybody with half a conscience couldn't fault you for staying away, you know I certainly don't" Shiroe sighed as he heard that his frown turning more pronounced although his eyes seemed to be trying to cheer him up although that was apparently by trying to find something in the park to take his mind of the current troubles he was experiencing. On the other hand Nyanta was cool and calm collected as he typically was and happily enjoying the scene in front of him even if he did lick his lips once or twice when he noticed the fish that were swimming around in the water personally he blamed his new found instincts although he did despise the few hairballs he had so far. "Cause hey the best advice is to not be part of any club that will have you as a member" Shiroe's eyes moved facing the cat man although he didn't move his face but the sound he made obviously showed his confusion with the statement something which his friend quickly decided to elaborate himself on.

The night would pass on as the two friends spoke to one another talking about the situation that the city found itself in as well as the fact that Nyanta and the others had been waiting on Shiroe to realise what he had to do. Sure enough he had a plan he would only have to speak to the others about registering so they were official after that he could spend his time effectively thinking of a plan on how to solve the problem.

Akihabara streets

He walked around normally taking in the local sights and sounds already one of the most prevalent was that of a whore applying their trade it had become a rather common sound as people attempted to cheer themselves up. As for him his magic had nearly recovered but it would still require two days as the sheer amount of work he had done was far more than a wizard of even Dumbledore's power could achieve.

The reason he was out on the streets walking steadily instead of resting back at home was because he didn't need to rest physically anymore. While magical exhaustion did affect a magical physically in the beginning they recovered from that rather quickly allowing them to be up and about just as long as they didn't use any magic something which he had taken advantage of surveying the city.

With his sabre at his side being used as both a warning and a means of deception he began to wonder the streets allowing his eyes to scan everything so that when he could sue his magic again the memories could be used to make a map. These walks and map making also served as another purpose with his future plans of getting into property management he would need to know where the busy locations were to set up new homes.

He had no doubt that this plan wouldn't succeed after all he had noticed that most people were at all concerned with the structures they would still reside in them at night probably for some kind of respite against the cold even if it proved ineffective. And with their lack of interest in the buildings it gave him the extended period of times to buy the houses although like with the position of the tower he needed to find an effective location. Someplace near the tower where it wouldn't be too far away so they could purchase their daily needs as well as near the guild hall where the bank remained but that just left more suggestions.

Power was a finicky thing some people craved it others possessed it and other respected it in his case it was all three just by the eavesdropping on conversations he could hear the remarks about his store giving a friendly environment as they stated. In this world it seemed that the power went to the strong, just as he would have guessed the combat guilds had taken the fertile fields packed with monsters that were used for levelling up and by extension their sheer power intimidating anyone else not to approach or else be sent to the cathedral. He on the other hand had no need of the fertile fields these groups managed as of yet his magic allowed him to infinitely replicate items so long as they hadn't been enchanted this ensured that he did not have to negotiate with people and prevent the bullying reaching him. Of course others had realised that he was becoming powerful, idly he brought out a letter from his inner jacket pocket.

To the founder of Britannia

You are invited to attend the meeting of merchant guild's on the thirtieth of May so that we may discuss the events affecting trade on the city in the seventeenth room of the guild hall at one pm.

From Agail

It was an attempt to get him to show himself although it ultimately failed he had no interest in talking to small guilds about how they could merge together or to share profits. Ultimately he could have seen the meeting turning into some plan of forcing him to share his secrets as he had gained a rapid influx of wealth something that they would have noticed and failed to replicate. Still his suspicions had proved correct when he met one of the guild leaders yelling loudly the night before that they had achieved nothing and were doomed to suffer as well as referring to the leader of what was being referred to as the big four as selfish bastards. It truly was a wonder what people would state when they were drunk, in fact it was rather amusing he only had to offer the man more alcohol to get the information he required.

Still the fact stood that people were actively trying to speak to him although only one or two people had the common sense to leave a letter; he had said he didn't want to be contacted by anyone and whilst that was true in general he wasn't adverse to reading a letter in his free time whilst he recovered after all if the topic of conversation they wished to had was really that important then they would leave a note.

On the other hand things were getting worse in his view despite the construction of Britannia, the meeting between the top combat guilds which had lowered the amount of people fighting outside the general feeling of Akihabara was worse. It was apparent to him that the optimism that had been present at the beginning and excitement was rapidly fading; whores were making more money than they had before something which was rather easy with no end to customers. Others had fallen into hysteria with this being quite a good indicator of who were children since they had been conned out of their money driven into guilds as well as used and abused in many different ways. Other panics were people who had chose the opposite gender when they played the game but were seriously regretting it as their internal pipe work was utterly different. As for crime that was on the rise despite the wards preventing violence it did not do so for theft the most obvious targets being children or just careless people.

Fear was prevalent it was thick in the air surrounding many people the fear of this place the fear of the creatures that lurked outside the fear of never seeing loved one or their homes again the fear of death. So many had delved into fear and with it came helplessness and then anger he couldn't help but wonder was he doing the sensible thing. He had the power to bring law and order to this place his control of food made that clear and he had no disillusionments on the idea that any sort of modern democracy would work. For order to be maintained power had to be kept in the hands of the few after all history had shown that democracy and calm only worked when there was no real threat and in this scenario there was a threat.

If nothing happened soon then there would be chaos, despite the combat guilds controlling the fertile hunting grounds they had no desire to form a government and rule solely by themselves something that he happened to agree with. He was a politician he knew how to work in that sort of environment he was raised in it but he had never formed one most people had never formed one from scratch. Some would argue different but what he meant was that people didn't just form entire governments with sets of laws governing bodies and the like instead they just inherited positions and change things. And even if they did somehow manage to form a new government with all the institutions the greatest threat it faced was getting people to accept it and follow the laws that would be put into place.

Strength was what was ultimately needed howeve4r like it typically was the strength would only be found in a certain set of people and these guilds did not have it. They had tried by inviting him and as such harness the massive power he had gained in such a short period but since he had refused all of those plans had went down the drain leaving them as powerless people who would be under the control of any future government that may form.

"Pathetic" He spoke to himself as he took in the people lying on the streets suffering in the cold complaining about how the world was unfair as if it would do them any good. The future power players could be seen in the city and it was obvious who they ere since they were the ones who had gotten of their asses and acted. So often people complained about not being able to perform something when they hadn't even tried all these people who were wallowing in their own self pity would get themselves killed.

The guild of D.D.D had acted bolstering its numbers taking in large amounts of small guild members to now only increase their numbers but to gain more power as such giving them control of more areas. The trading guilds had also moved increasing their power since they had control of important luxuries and goods; then there was that woman Nureha she had gained a cult like following and had decimated a town killing all its survivors with ease. This sort of act could only have happened with mass amounts of cooperation and a strong leadership as well as other people following her after all it took more than one person to run an organisation even if they worked behind the scenes. As for him well his plans had been successful so far he had arrived in this world with nothing but what he had with him and with that he had established a business which all adventurers and people of the land relied on. But he had not been lax a chunk of his wealth came from being the only person who apparently had any common sense his plans for more power kept rising and as a result investing in multiple ventures.

His original worry about the carrier left in Yokosuka was not as great as he had first imagined it to be and that could be due to him still not completely acclimatising to this world yet. Sure he knew he was on a different version of Earth but it took moments of time to remember that this world did not operate like his did and the most obvious source was magic.

Magic here was primitive bedsides some general healing spells nearly all of their offensive magic was elemental relying less of the physical power of the spell and more on its effects. This rather noticeable difference whilst in his mind didn't come up as often as he wished he was too used to the magic he had grown up with. Old, versatile, precise these were just a handful of words that could describe his magic unlike that of this world magic had evolved over the years as the humans did it was never used for large area of affect spells but rather for singular targets.

Magic had like weapons and tools adapted and changed to suit its needs at first it had been elemental because when magic was first harnessed the need for survival placed above all else. As time periods went on magic began to get refined it was no longer useful to have a person throwing fireballs when they could simply be made useless by a flame freezing charm and fire wasn't the only one that had been suppressed. Water whilst useful at first for drinking could be repelled with a single charm as could all the others reflecting what happened to weaponry and armour, a weapon would be created and to deal with such a threat armour would be created to stop it and the same went with magical combat.

Despite being far more peaceful than their muggle counterpart's wizards did often have to innovate to stay alive it wasn't really until the time of the Ancient Egyptians when magic became less about survival and more about general purposes. Of course that did not mean that combat did not evolve no it certainly did after all if it hadn't he would not be a duellist but it allowed for the expansion of knowledge and creation of new branches of magic. This led the way for the Ancient Greeks who really started to create modern magic with it being used for all sorts of purpose like the creation of wine, Disarming spells and the first set off throwing spells. The latter of which was a strange term and no one knew who coined it but the general meaning was that whilst the Egyptians did play a significant part on magic culture it was more to do with old curses and wards as well as trying to preserve their lives although it was rather obvious how that turned out. And then came the Romans, Latin was their language and this would become the dominant magical language on the planet to the point where even civilizations from across the globe would start to abandon their own natural magic casting for the Latin version instead.

Whilst the Greeks laid the foundation of modern magic it was the Romans who single handily create nearly every single fields of magic that there was, classifying them, teaching them, testing them. Muggle raised students never understood the utter fascination, awe and worship that the Romans received at how they could do easily ignore subjects like the slave trade they operated or conquering a good amount of Europe and Africa for the time. It was difficult to understand but the best way he had once hard it said was like the American obsession with the Founding Fathers in their minds they created something from scratch that was so impactful and awe inspiring that they were considered heroes and it was the same with the Romans for magical's. However the Americans never had anything like Constantine at the apex of their power more knowledge and magic then there had ever been before and then they were betrayed. It hadn't been just the muggle's which suffered at the hands of cultists spouting lies and crap about their imaginary friends who lived in the sky sure the traitors and cultists had gotten the first blow however if wizards had been so incline they would have wiped the cultists of the map forever teaching them a lesson.

No one knew why they didn't the records were of that time were lost alongside a great many other things but the theory is that whoever was in charge prevented them. If that was true the cultists owed their entire existence to that person and that person would forever be considered a traitor to magic a person who betrayed their own kind for some dumb fanatic hateful fuckers who would go on to perform witch trials as well as many, many wars leaving nothing but bloodshed in its wake. Who knew what the world would look like if they had indeed wiped them off the face of the earth and showed them what happened when you messed with magical's at the time in his mind it would have been far better. So many problems were linked to cultists and their efforts even now the problems hadn't gone away always rearing its ugly head in the spotlight it didn't even matter which cult it was.

"It happened again didn't it" He muttered to himself as he realised that he had gone off on a tangent instead of addressing the current topic he was on. "Where was I oh yeah carriers" The problem with the carriers wasn't as bad as he had initially thought with the crazy fox woman attempting to capture them or anyone else for that matter. The warships despite being large and flashy were utterly useless despite them being highly respected and an image of power and wealth back home. Any work he would have to do with the machines would be minimal compared to anyone else and that was thanks to his magic, he could easily flick his wand and have any broken or damaged part's fixed and up and running and any disposable items could be dealt with using runes . In contrast to this to fix an aircraft carrier the people following the crazy woman would have had to take courses in serious engineering and the like after that they would have to been trained and that could only come from working aboard active warships. After all the training and education required just to fix the machine and sail it the likelihood of having trained active fighter pilots was incredibly rare let alone ones who would know hot fly the specific craft on the ship. In hindsight getting control of the ships was a ridiculous plan sure he could fix them with minimal effort but the others couldn't they didn't have his abilities and what would the point be of having the warships.

Yes it could send a signal that he was talented being capable of repairing such advanced systems but ultimately it would be a waste of time something more suited for passing time when he was bored than spending large bouts of effort on. In all honesty just a single destroyed would the trick to guard the entrance to Tokyo with that he would have to spend far less time and simply have it react to voice commands shooting down anything he didn't like. Despite this he would not give up on his plans to take the base in the short term whilst he was still setting things up the luxury of modern warships was too much of a hassle but in the future with a possible war it would more important but until that time became more obvious he had to concentrate on what was essentially domestic issues rather than forging ones.

And that meant a lot of thought and time would have to be put into the city as besides his quest for the best residential locations he also had to make plans for other services and where would they be placed. Far more would have to go into this city than just forming a council and finding places for people to live or where even the shops would be located the most obvious of these services were the traditional emergency services. Hospitals would have to be quickly established besides the typical injuries that people of the land would receive such as being attacked by adventurers on their way to the city or falling from heights but there was also the inevitable plague that would come knocking and to keep the city safe they would need an area where they could be treated as well as quarantined if needed. The Fire Brigade was rather obvious after his accident they would be needed to ensure that other buildings did not collapse of find themselves on fire and if they did to sort that problem out. Police was the last and as far he saw it would be apart from a possible army the hardest to institute but was ultimately needed. At first people would not trust any council let alone a single guild if it was left in charge of maintaining peace as such a police force would have to be distinct not part of any guild and not a guild themselves? They would also have to be run by a person who was not part of the council and not a member of a guild to build trust in the possible law enforcement force and it would be needed.

The council would make the laws and enforce them in the beginning for stability however once that peace was achieved power would have to be lost otherwise it would seem to all the other people that a small group of players had taken everything and was running it like a military dictatorship. On the other hand the council would the power to defend themselves against a police force as it would be all too easy for them to arrest the members and take control themselves destroying any possible work that a council would have created.

With that sort of power another group of people would have to have laws put into them as soon as possible and that was the media; without doubt over the years the trust in media had declined sharply and it had also become far more political. Control of the media gave a person incredible power as they essentially could tip the balance of opinion something which was incredibly dangerous for a government. The amount of fake news should in theory decline since the internet would no longer be available however that didn't mean people wouldn't just plain make bullshit up and pass it around as fact. The media in his mind should be neutral and should not have an opinion on how affairs were going but with it being made by people in the modern world that was incredibly doubtful. It was also likely that others would demand that the government would be entirely transparent and allow the media to report whatever it wanted; this was something that could not happen as it would be do dangerous.

The average person would get incensed to easily and demand something or other be done not understanding how delicate politics were. He was against corruption in government but what people didn't understand was that the more noble a politician's intentions the weaker they were especially since politics was about playing a dangerous game with far reaching consequences. The amount of times people stated that the government should do this because it was the right thing to do were truly naive optimistic moral fools who would not last. If there was a disease or a war that caused people to flee to Akihabara some would state that they should take in everyone because it was the right thing to do. Politicians however had to balance things taking in everyone was security threat to its natural born citizens as they could be enemies hiding in them there was also the case of, was there room for them but the biggest limiting factor was could it be sustained. You cannot take in people who you cannot provide for and besides that was the fact as it typically happened; why should you give outsiders recourses for free when your people had to work for them. Another example was should you allow people who had a dangerous disease into your city; some would state yes as it was their moral responsibility to help others people like him would state no. They would after all be a threat and you had to protect and serve your own people before anyone else, that was why governments existed to protect and serve its natural born citizens and nobody else.

Perhaps it was because of how he was raised but if moral people ruled then there would be never ending disasters, as his father had told him heartless people had to rule so that moral people could live. Ying and Yang as the old expression went there always more moral people than immoral but the immoral had to take charge because when a moral person went against an immoral one then they were at a serious disadvantage and he remembered an old way his father told him of recognising which type of person you was. It was as question to do with military tactics and had even been show cased in a sense with the nuclear bombs being dropped on Japan. That wasn't to say that moral people couldn't be good politicians as there had been several in the past but the less politicians cared the easier it made it to perform such actions. After all a leader may be a pacifist but when violence was needed they could not allow their morals to prevent them from doing what had to be done sacrifices had to be made.

Then again everything was subjective; conflict was one of only a few things which occurred everywhere. As of this moment there were very few things he could be certain of only speculate and hope that those guesses came true since he could plan around them however he was pretty certain that his plan for any future government of this place would be right.

"I hate spring and summer" His mind returning back to less intense philosophical and strategic thoughts he simply allowed himself to enjoy the general feeling that night brought. In his opinion the night was far nicer than the day was first it was cooler even if he could cast spells to utterly feet rid of the warmth that the sun gave during this season it didn't mean it never ended. Besides this was the general brightness of the day with it regularly shining and reflecting of every surface it had the annoying habit of blinding people due to how intense it was. Autumn and winter on the other hand were far nicer the shorter amount of light suited him far better and the colder temperatures were also a much nicer feeling alongside this was the choice of food that came during these times.

One reason for his dislike of warm weather was that it typically meant that cold food was eaten more something he really disliked after all meals besides breakfast should always be warm besides very specific things like sandwiches. One particular food he disliked was ice cream it didn't matter what the flavour was he just didn't like it that with salad made him have a general distaste for the two seasons. Besides how could ice cream ever compete with a nice cup of Belgium made hot chocolate topped with small marshmallows, whipped cream and a wafer he gave a small smile just thinking about the drink. Besides that beautiful concoction of a drink there were also stews and that could be had mixed in a forth broth that could have buttered bread dipped into it.

Another less happy reason for both his and many other magical's admiration of winter was one of survival. After the fall of Rome and ever since until recent times due to technology Winter had always been a time of relief of magical's since for a long time muggle's were far more worried about their own survival than hunting magical's down to kill them due to the importance of staying alive. After all before the industrial revolution people did not want to go hunting for magic when they had to ensure that their family was fed and clothed since the biting cold would often kill people something in direct contrast to magical's who simply relaxed with a comfortable fire in front of them.

Then again there was one upside to summer and that was when his birthday was in fact it was only ten days to go before he turned fifteen although like normal he wouldn't be celebrating it not with how much he had to get done.

"I heard that the villain in glasses is back" Thanks to his highly increased sense he heard the comment coming from a couple walking nearby but not in direct view but probably behind a few buildings.

"That's the one from the Debauchery Tea Party wasn't it?"

"Yeah he was a major member the strategist I think the rumour is he was at the guild meeting hall of the Crescent Moon Alliance". Nat stopped the conversation meant little to him personally but over the last few days he had gained a small understanding of the reputations from certain guilds the most popular being spoken about were the big ones like D.D.D or the Black Sword Knights but others were spoken about.

The Crescent moon Alliance had been among them from what little he had managed to gather their leader was a woman named Maryelle who was rather respected by the community something rather strange. Apparently female players didn't have that much of a reputation in the game as guys did part of the reason for this was because traditional gaming was still considered a masculine thing (he and a lot of other people didn't consider mobile app game players gamers) and as such it took more effort to make a name for themselves. The woman names Maryelle had done that apparently gaining respect from most of the experienced players with her running a small guild, according to some sources the reason for this was due to her ever happy and friendly nature. But it wasn't the Crescent Moon Alliance that got his attention but rather the mention of the Debauchery Party.

Unlike the other party the Debauchery Tea Party was no longer still around but it was still whispered about behind closed doors like it was some type of mysterious organisation like a legend of times long past with how people spoke about in reverence. Names of its members were not something he had heard but there were brief stories of their time on the server nothing in detail but yet it seemed to capture the imagination. Despite the guild having several members two seemed to have the biggest reputation the leader who was apparently an over energetic big breasted woman and a strategist who was Machiavellian in his intellect and ability to control the way a battle worked.

Curious as he always was he decided to approach closer though this time it was with more caution as he didn't wish to risk his recovery by using magic and besides he had been trained by his auror of a father so he knew how to tail people.

"So what did they do" The first voice spoke with obvious curiosity wanting to know what a legendary figure in this world had been up to.

"Apparently they went to Suskino to recover a member of the Crescent Moon Alliance" The voice spoke calmly as they informed their friend though this confused the other one.

"But why would he do that you don't get a name like that for being nice" It was at this point where Nat had reached the point where he could see the people speaking far louder than they should be at such an hour and as a result saw and heard as the first persons tone reflected an amount of disgust and anger.

"Apparently the guild leader only asked him because he was the only one who could do it but he demanded some type of reward and according to some else when he got back today she took him into her bedroom and she looked incredibly scared even to the point where she burst into crying and he didn't care at all" The horrified expression stated everything that he was feeling with the possible implication that a beloved member of Akihabaran society had been raped by the villain in glasses.

"How did they know this?" The second on asked however by his tone it was obvious that he completely bought the story that he had been told to him.

"Apparently he was spotted coming back this morning and to make everything was okay somebody decided to use a telescope to watch them" In all honesty Nat found it strange that the person didn't question why it was so fine to just spy on a person with their morals but that was besides the point this information was important but it also sounded strange.

His eyes widened as he felt a presence quickly he pushed his back tightly to a wall and as a result only heard the next set of events rather than witnessing them.

Thump

Ahhh

"Who told you such lies about my lord" The two looked up only to see a sharp metal blade dangerously close to their throats and the voice of a very stern and loyal assassin. The pathetic whimpering was the response given eyes only staring at the piece of metal aimed directly at his throat all memory that violence inside the wards was prohibited gone.

"I don't know it was just some rumour that a samurai was stating" By now the pitch of the persons tone had become incredibly high pitched whilst also showing obvious fear.

"You best hope that you tell the truth I will not allow you to live if you insult my lord in such a way again" Placing the blade that she carried back in her sheath the small assassin disappeared leaving the two people she had jumped to stay in their own piss and shit.

In contrast Nat stayed where he was for a few minutes giving the mysterious woman time to escape so she did not go after him when this was done he turned his head briefly to look at the guild meeting hall. Momentarily he wondered if he should go confront this person who was telling such stories but decided against it as without doubt the assassin would deal with the problem for him.

Finally slipping away from the area where the confrontation had taken place he returned back to his walk of the city looking for the best locations to set up multiple types of building and services whilst also thinking about the Villain in glasses.

* * *

Yeah chapter 19 done this one concentrated more on an actual episode of the anime than Nats story as it was more of a reaction. However i find that this type of stuff is happening more as he become more integrated into the actual cannon plot.

Aside this there was more political philosophy and the realization that his initial worries over the carrier weren't as bad as he thought. Oh yeah i also made the situation darker than when it was in the original but i find it to be things that would have happened but was never stated.

Also a warning the next chapter might take longer than i normally do as im thinking of maybe having a chapter around the same length as the tenth as a lot of stuff in my mind is going to go down so you will probably have to wait longer.

Any way thanks for reading


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 20**

2nd June 2027 

Yamato 

Akihabara

Like the days it had been before the sun shone brightly on the old ruined Japanese city, people were up to their usual antics of speaking to each other discussing the topics which affected them on a regular basis. These topics ranged from rather bland topics such as how nice the day was with the bright blue sky that was situated above them, talking about their favourite markets and places to buy products or sell there were even rumours that a high level player only known as the villain in glasses had returned and raped the leader of the Crescent Moon Alliance. However the last set of rumours were not spoken as loudly as the others were partly because of how sensitive such an issue would be and partly because it was the first thing in the morning and when it was the first thing in the morning everybody headed to one place.

"Whoa look how many people are going to this store it must be super popular" As per always Naotsugu's method of speech drew the attention of the entire group as they headed to the large tower that soared over everything else in the city with its British Flag waving proudly.

"Thanks for taking us out Maryelle you really didn't have to do anything" In response to the soft spoken words Maryelle only smiled her normal cheerful energy back with the sun acting almost as if she was a solar panel.

"Oh it's all right after what you lot did to save Serara the least I can do is treat you all to breakfast not to mention its really good" The man's blue hair ruffled slightly as the gentle breeze blew through it covering his grateful eyes and forcing him to move it out of the way so he could see again.

"She's not kidding ever since Britannia opened up everyone has gone there for fresh served meals even though you can buy normal grocery things" Turning his head to face the new speaker Shiroe saw the blonde haired Asuka smiling as she remembered the texture and taste of food that was hidden within the tower. "The menu is really cool and they offer a very large variety of food to order from it's absolutely the best." Smiling gently at her Shiroe was soon interrupted by his friend/pet assassin/loyal ninja.

"My lord you are not thinking ill thoughts about the girl are you" Hurling backwards as if her words had been a wrecking ball Shiroe soon enough found himself on the ground staring at the girl he was talking to and then at Akatsuki and then back to the other. This happened for a small amount of time as his head rapidly switched between the two with his cheeks going pink and his eyes also starting to show horror.

"You know Shiroe I didn't know you were into younger girls" His eyes went as wide plates fear evident in his eyes as if to be called a paedophile in any second for the sheer thought of it. As for Maryelle the woman who had stated such things she stared down at the man an amused expression on her face as she took in the image of a shocked Shiroe lying on his back unable to respond to what had just been said to him.

"Its not like that I swear" Desperately he tried to defend himself picking himself up on the floor now hiding at the back of the group as all the other members just stared at him smiling at him amusingly.

"Well the age of consent in Japan is thirteen years old and the wonderful Miss Asuka here is surely that age so there is nothing wrong with that" The ears of the cat man twitched as he watched his friend turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Chief" The strangled cry of the enchanter did nothing to prevent them instead Shiroe could swear he just saw their eyes glint in the sunlight as if they were some kind of villains in an anime.

"I suppose it's only natural that a young man would want to release those kinds of urges and as Nyanta said Asuka is a very beautiful woman" Shiroe couldn't believe what he was hearing as even Henrietta turned on him adjusting her glasses as she did so making her appear for some strange reason both smarter and more intimidating.

"It's alright dude if you want to go at it with Asuka here we'll give you some advice" Traitors they were all traitors as far as he saw it everybody in the group had turned on him in a single second all he had done was smile at the girl and now they all thought he had feelings for her no not just that they all thought he wanted to. His blush intensified as he thought about what those possible actions were something he shouldn't have done as Naotsugu instantly took advantage of. "First wear a condom you really don't want to be doing it raw your first time"

"Naotsugu" His embarrassed voice echoed for a few streets around them but it was nowhere near as loud as the screeching that came from the guardian as he soon found himself flying high through the air at an impossible feed.

"My lord may I have permission to kick Naotsugu" He didn't face the purple clothing wearing woman as she knelt on one leg in front of him obviously showing what she believed was ultimate obedience. Instead he only concentrated on the man who had shot into the air becoming smaller and smaller as he went higher and higher soon enough there was a twinkle.

"Looks like team rockets blasting off again" All eyes faced the smiling Maryelle as she watched the kind hearted man replicate the same effects that a certain gang of trouble makers had done in an anime she had watched as a child. Seeing this was his chance Shiroe quickly turned to Asuka bowing his head low to show his respect in the traditional manner.

"I'm sorry if I offended you by any means by smiling at you" The girl smiled in return as she looked at the older man who was bowing his head offering his apologies.

"Its okay it's just a joke Maryelle said to do it so you could lighten up a bit" He blinked multiple times facing the girl and then slowly turned to the other members of their group all of whom were laughing at his shocked expression.

"Lighten up" He was afraid to ask as the other still looked at him with amused expressions although they were staring to calm down now enough so that the first member could speak.

"After seeing hoe tense and worked up you were yesterday we thought it best if we cheered you up and try to take your mind of things at least for the morning so you can eat" As always the strict yet fair voice of the blonde hared sectary was always nice to hear giving a warm feeling that showed that whilst they had taken the piss out of him that they did care about his well being.

"Really Nyanta" His voice spoke softly as he talked to his life counsellor should he say after all out of everyone he was the best suited to the job and had given great advice as evidenced from the night before.

"I did say that you need to lighten up a bit you've been worried to much my man relax a little before you go back to work" He saw the smile on his face as he took in the words remembering the conversation from last night.

"You did look troubled last night my lord" Her eyes were downcast almost as if she was expecting a punishment for her actions instead he just touched her shoulder getting the assassin to stand up again and join the rest of the group.

Crash

"And besides we just spent all that time going to Suskino and back the least we can do is have a few days to ourselves" All eyes landed on the figure that was Naotsugu just pointing his finger at the enchanter smiling like the rest happily as he gave a reason why the group should lighten the burden they currently had and enjoy a small amount of time together.

"I guess you're right and I do want to try some of this food that everyone is going crazy about no offense to you chief" The reaction from said person was only a smile as he got in line again with Serara who had happily taken to the much older man discussing many and varied topics although she would regularly blush when given a compliment from said man.

"It's alright Shiroe truth be told I would like some proper food not just random stuff thrown onto a fire" With his reply given Shiroe gave a gentle smile indicating that he was happy that the man had accepted his apology in case he had offended the chefs cooking. After all it was a bad idea to insult the only person that they knew who could cook since that person had the ability to kill them with their food although Shiroe doubted that his cat friend would do such an action.

"So what's this place like you keep talking about the food but is it really that good" Before the normally energetic blonde could reply to the man wearing big bulky armour another member of the guild spoke trying to put in their opinion.

"Its the best they have chefs prepare every meal by hand and they have a really good selection to choose from especially since they do all sorts of nationalities" At the sound of different types of food the level ninety guardian couldn't help but mentally picture food from around the world some of it was traditional Japanese food that he and probably the majority of players on the Yamato server had grown up with but there was also western food.

"That sounds epic" Perhaps due to his loud voice the guardian quickly noticed that quite a number of people were looking at them questioningly but then he noticed that their eyes seemed to harden with them looking at Maryelle in concern and Shiroe with disgust. "Uhm guys do you know why everybody is staring at Shiroe likes he's some kind of monster" Naturally this drew the interest of the group as they started looking at all the other players who had gathered staring at them and now whispering to one another.

"Well this is certainly strange it's like we've committed some horrible crime" The stern voice of the sectary put her guess to the group as she actively noticed the hostility that was being directed by Shiroe.

"Yeah I guess you are right what did you do to annoy everyone Shiroe" Watching the people's eyes as they spoke he couldn't help but be confused why there was such a large amount of animosity being directed at him. All of a sudden at hearing the words from his elf friend ne noticed that the obvious anger spike up rapidly.

"Why is everyone so angry with me" He spoke quietly to himself as he tried to contemplate anything he might have done to cause such a large offence to people but nothing was coming to mind after all he hadn't even come up with a plan on to fix Akihabara yet so there was no reason to be angry at him.

"My lord I believe I know why everyone is so angry with you" Turning his head to face his ninja friend he saw an obvious amount of anger rising in her eyes but despite this he could tell that it was directed at a certain set of people rather than at him.

"Well go on then Akatsuki tell us" Inwardly frowning at the sectary as she hadn't even given her as chance to continue before she interrupted she continued informing the group of what she believed the main problem was.

"Last night I heard a rumour going around that my lord raped Maryelle last night" Everything froze as all eyes instantly faced the girl as she looked up at her master soon enough the hearing of deep coughing could be heard as Naotsugu struggled to breathe as a fly through into his throat forcing him to collapse as he dealt with the intruder. Ignoring this completely the horrified looks of all the other members clearly showed what they thought of the accusations that had just been said.

"Where did they hear that Shiroe was only comforting me last night because I got upset over Akihabara" Whilst it was said in the best words Maryelle was completely appalled by the rumour the fact that her friend had raped her the night before she couldn't put it into words just how bad she felt but what worse was how Shiroe felt. His head facing the downwards taking in the shapes of the floor he whispered to himself constantly in a tone of voice that reeked of despair.

"That's how they feel about me" Nyantas eyes went worried as the man in the white cloak collapsed on to one knee hugging his staff tightly, moving quickly to help je pulled the enchanter up.

"Stand up my man they're just lies that some trouble maker has stirred up" Sadness alongside anger burned in the eyes of the leader of the Crescent moon alliance seeing the gleeful and vengeful expressions of those who had surrounded them she took action.

"Shiroe did not rape me those are pathetic lies all he did was look after me as I was feeling sad" Loud and defiant her tone echoed through the streets to anything which had ears informing all that the lies that had been spread were false and cruel.

"It is not polite to spread lies about people someone better come forth and inform us of where you heard these rumours from" The crowd who had once been angry at the man who was wearing a white cloak stopped all of a sudden and faced the stern sectary of the Crescent Moon Alliance going silent as they naturally fell into line due to her commanding presence. "No one" Her voice cut straight through people intimidating them to their cores so much that some actively had sweat running of their foreheads in fear of what the woman might do to them.

"I heard the rumours from this guy" All eyes turned to face a young man with purple spiky hair that he had obviously thought looked good even though it was a wreck with it all over the place.

"Tell us more about this person" The young man tensed as he spoke obviously expecting some form of repercussion for coming out and telling the group what that they had heard.

"I didn't see them they wore a cloak to cover their face and body and their voice sounded strange" Shiroe having finally recovered looked at the teenage looking player as he spoke about what had occurred but he also got slightly annoyed by the situation due to the general lack of information there was on the topic. "They said that they were watching the stars from opposite the guild hall when he noticed that Maryelle was crying and that the Villain in glasses had caused it since he was the only on there and then that she got into bed with Shiroe leaving later". Maryelle shivered as she heard that the very idea that someone had been spying on her during the night really got to her sure she liked to tease people with her body but it was done on her terms so the idea that someone had spied on her was frightening.

"That's not cool man spying on women when they go to sleep is wrong" As per always the ever thundering voice of Naotsugu informed the people how they thought about this accusation.

"Indeed people should be respected and not be spied on I promise we will find who did this and bring them to justice" Giving a calm smile the main victim in this rumour simply turned to her friends grateful for their support.

"Thanks guys and were going to get rid of those horrible rumours about you Shiroe" Nodding in agreement still being a little shocked that the accusations that had been levied against him Shiroe didn't respond verbally but was still grateful for her help.

Grumble

All eyes turned to where the sound was coming from and found it to be none other than the level ninety guardian who in response grabbed his stomach and smiled bashfully at them as if his face would deny what had just occurred.

"All right lets go get some food" Akatsuki just looked at him in a deadpan expression with how his stomach had reacted to a rather serious accusation but for some reason this seemed to relieved the tension and anger that all the members were feeling towards the person who had began the terrible rumours.

"I think Naotsugu's stomach wants to be fed and I couldn't agree more let's put this nasty rumour business behind us for a while and relax" Ever the suave gentleman nobody disagreed with the cat man temporarily changing topic so they wouldn't be forced to think about the current set of events that had fallen upon them. As result of this they talked about random things and how each member of the guild was doing as well as the less experienced members of the Crescent Moon Alliance asking Shiroe and his group how their journey went. All in all they were having fun even when Serara let it slip that they had used Gryphons to transport them the massive gap that was between the two locations.

"Well here we are Britannia park and behind that Britannia" All eyes of the new group took in the image of the beautiful park, in all honesty they could hardly believed that the once ruined area that had surrounded the giant silver tree was now such a wonderful area.

"Wow this place is really different to everywhere else in town" Shiroe couldn't help but agree he had seen part of it the night before when he had his talk with Nyanta but now it looked far more beautiful as well as tranquil.

"So who called it the Britannia Park?" Henrietta gave a quick turn of her head the face the speaker who in this case was Shiroe before she answered.

"The park had no official name at first but seeing as whoever created Britannia also redecorated the local area it was considered only fitting that it was referred to as Britannia park" What she didn't mention thought was that there was nothing else they could really call it, besides the giant silver tree which had existed before the rather rapidly created tower the name of Giant Silver Tree Park sounded too long and ridiculous. Adding to this before Britannia the area had nothing going for it besides the large empty and overgrown space but with the addition of the park outside many people would just gather to relax.

"Whoever did the gardening of this park must have really known what they were doing looks and smells wonderful" Serara smiled at the cat mans words as he walked over to a rose that had been growing and plucked it carefully ant then destroyed its thorns with his swords before handing it over to the girl. "For you a beautiful flower to start tour wonderful new life in Akihabara" Instantly her face heated up as he gave her the flower ensuring that she held it correctly before then deciding otherwise ad putting it in her pocket so that people would be able to see it.

"Thank you" This time the powerful guardian deigned to keep his mouth shut but that did not stop him from giving a large impish smile to swashbuckler. In contrast Nyanta only gave the raising of an eyebrow back show casing as well as daring for the heavy fighter to state what was on his mind although he decided that he didn't want to do such a sort of comment after the rumours about Shiroe and Maryelle.

"Can we please just get the food already" Slightly stunned with the flat and slightly annoyed tone of choice that had just left the assassins lips the other members agreed wanting to get into the massive tower building and eat the food which actually had flavour.

"Right this way everyone" Taking her position as leader of the group all the members fell into line as they followed their elf leader as she seemed to jump up and down in the spot in excitement most likely because she could have nice flavourful food again.

Walking over the drawbridge and into the foyer Shiroe noticed that there were trolleys in a line but instead of having the typical metal net design it was instead made of wood into a solid design but it was also when he first saw a member of staff.

"Wow they're really into the historical setting I almost feel like they're here to invade" Whilst not responding to Naotsugu's remark with words he couldn't help but agree as he took in what appeared to be the staff members old red coat design. It wasn't in the exact coat that had been used for hundreds of years with it looking more modern but it did still make their appearance look smart and educated.

"Okay everyone into the lift" Shiroe blinked they had working lifts here perhaps it was him but the very idea that someone had actually managed to not only create a tower but add in modern electricity and engineering systems amazed him. Still he followed the group into the lift door which he suddenly noticed was far larger on the inside.

"Whoa dude how did they make a tardis in a lift" Suffice to say Naotsugu was acting as the person who was stating what they all thought at the moment but to Shiroe it was mind boggling this type of stuff only happened in television or anime or books not in real life. Then again he was in a video game but despite this he couldn't remember a single bit of the lore which covered the ability to mess with the laws of space in a location.

"My lord I'm not so sure what to think about this" looking around him he could see that Akatsuki was really confused and after all so was he what was currently happening in the lift should have been impossible. In fact Shiroe started to think about all the lore he could remember checking every little bit in immense detail perhaps if he could figure out what had done this than he may have a chance of getting him and everybody the ability to get home. If he had been watching himself at that moment he would have hardly believed that he would have lost track of his surroundings as Maryelle pressed the number of the floor they wanted commanding the elevator to speed of their current position and up to the first balcony.

Ding

"Floor 23 Restaurant and Balcony"

Following the others out of the opening doors Shiroe turned his attention away from whatever had screwed up the laws of physics to see a giant park beyond his imagining.

"My Lord how is this possible" Her didn't answer in fact none of the group who had been to Suskino answered just staring at the sheer majesty of the place.

"Dude this is awesome" Which promptly lasted only a few moments before Naotsugu broke it as he loudly expressed what he thought as he took in every part of scenery that the restaurant had to offer and there was a lot.

"Impossible" His eyes could only stare at the scene in front of him with complete and utter bewilderment whilst the expanded space in the elevator had been one thing the area for the top floor looked like someone had just sliced part of the planet up and placed it in the room like a piece of cake. Forgetting about the sheer of the restaurant fort the moment he couldn't help but wonder how on earth someone managed to cart so many raw materials, just looking at the mountain which soared upwards showed and destroyed everything he knew about science.

"This is one nice looking place to eat" He ignored his friends comment as he tried to make sense of what was happening, everything he knew about the world had seemed like it was just destroyed and never to return. Sure he knew he was living in a game world but this sight ahead of him was impossible to believe even with all the magic that was stated in the game. All his life he had dreamed of magic pretending to do spells when his parents weren't looking so did many other kids after all they were allowed to imagine a better world and with how the world was going many people were turning to any sort of medium for relief.

He hadn't been one of those people instead joining the gaming community because he liked the media in general and had been brought up with a world that was obsessed with them. But the sight in front of him was what he had imagined when he played those games a fantastical landscape that seemed utterly impossible in real life but still a rather interesting idea.

"So where do we sit to eat there's so many places" Leaning his body forward with his right hand above his eyes Naotsugu rotated his body almost like he was pretending to be a sailor looking for land.

"Well we did the forest yesterday so why not try the waterfall?" Hien was the one to suggest the location with his big bushy fox tails and ears it was obvious what race he was playing as still by the way his eyes glanced from area to area it was obvious to anyone who observed his movements that he was familiar with the place and therefore by extension the food.

"Oh that sounds brilliant and a really good place to start" Before the villain in glasses had known what happened he could only feel himself moving at ridiculous speed and his body flapping through the air like a kite. In contrast Maryelle ran as fast as she could wanting to take the place by the waterfall before someone else had taken it and in her mind the best way to do that was move the group by force. So determined to grab the location where water fell down that the blonde elf didn't notice as multiple people took in their appearance of limp fast moving human shaped kites rushing through the empty space jumping over tales and obstacles like an Olympic athlete albeit with far more speed than was natural in the world.

"It seems that the rumours about those two were unfounded" Adjusting his glasses since the gust of wind created by the woman had knocked them out of place the leader of D.D.D spoke softly and leaving a small smile on his face to greet the day.

"By their speed and direction I can only guess that they are heading to the waterfall it does seem to have become one of the most popular spots to eat" Turning his head Crusty gave his attention to one of his second in commands specifically in this case it was the blonde haired one Rieze who like normally since she was on guild business was dressed in her typical attire.

"Oh it seems you've learned the layout of this place any particular reason why?" Continuing to watch the group leave the half alv strategist responded to her boss.

"As the only location in Akihabara that you can eat at it's important to know the layout in case we wish to eavesdrop on anyone" She answered quickly giving a tactical reason for learning the entire layout of a store which just so happened to sell some very useful items.

"Of course it does make it easier to buy equipment when we know where its kept, those computers and laptops we bought the other day surely did make organising things far easier didn't they" Responding with his own tactical response the man waited to see how his friend would react to the situation.

"I have also been learning the layout so we can buy equipment and clothing for the guild if necessary with so many people joining we have had to restock several times." Thinking back to what had happened the last few days the sorceress would admit that she was concerned at first with accepting so many into the guild after all they had to look after them and there were while a noticeable amount wouldn't do anything just stay in the city.

"I understand your worries I really do but all everyone is trying to do is feel safe and by accepting more people we get to bolster our ranks and improve our own power by doing so". Sighing now that he realised that she was still not completely with the idea he went to elaborate further. "Look with more members in the guild we can control larger hunting grounds our meeting with the Black Sword Knights and the silver swords has already shown that people are starting to grab any small amount of power they can to protect themselves". Walking with the woman who helped control the guild he subtly glanced round taking in the appearance of all members inside the building but especially the ones who belonged to the more powerful guilds.

It was not a stupid move and something that a lot of people had been doing recently, since Britannia was the only place in the entire city that a person could go and buy real food it meant that eventually all people would arrive at the tower and as a result be used as a meeting place. Plus with so many people seeking new guilds it had become a guarantee that the leaders of influential people would be found as the tower making it far easier for both sides when it came to expanding their power.

"Shall we try the lake I've heard it's a rather wonderful place to eat breakfast" Taking the offer that had been given to her the blonde haired woman blushed slightly as she was taken for a meal by her guild leader which would just happen to be alone on a secluded boat in the middle of a lake.

Screech

"And here we are" Seemingly no longer stopped by the force of physics Maryelle stopped all of a sudden causing the people who she had dragged with her to collapse to the ground as gravity came smashing down on them.

"Please not again" Pushing the scabbard to her weapon into the ground Akatsuki proceeded to place all her wait into it using it essentially as a walking stick pulling herself up to her feet after the rather strange experience of becoming a ragdoll. Looking to her right she saw that he lord was in the same position with him hunched over his staff desperately trying to put himself into a position to stand up.

"Well that was an interesting ride" If he wasn't feeling the effects of what seemed to be several g-force Shiroe would have laughed at Nyanta with the sudden change appearance that had occurred due to the fast paced and energetic Maryelle.

"Hey chief you may want to look at yourself your fur is all over the place" Taking the words of the heavy armoured guardian the swashbuckler did indeed look at himself only to see a mess. First and most obvious was his fur instead of the typical nicely groomed look that he had his fur had seemed to have been electrocuted as it pointed din every direction making him appear larger than he was normally since he had become so puffed up. Aside from that his whiskers had turned in at the edges allowing for a curl shape to appear and bend them.

"It seems that I'm in need of a good bath does anyone know where I could find a good place to clean up". Upon his words the members of the crescent moon alliance thought about all the possible places that they could take the fur covered man so he could wash himself up yet nothing ever came to mind.

"You could always buy a bath from one of the floors below I've heard that they make their own water so you wouldn't have to worry about finding a well" Speaking again as she realised that there were no kind of outside bathing facilities the sectary of the guild remembered from one of her trips that there was a floor which specialised in furniture.

"I might just do that a nice bath would be nice and far better than just having a dip in the sea" Upon hearing his words Serara could not help but imagine the image of Nyanta on the beach his beautiful fur drenched with water as he chased her along the sand beaches.

"Actually that reminds me how come we haven't bought a bath" Adjusting her glasses as she thought about Maryelle's' question Henrietta couldn't help but wonder if this type of thing would be what she would be doing all this day.

"We don't, have a bath or bathroom because we don't have a spare room in the guild hall and before you ask we don't have the funds to upgrade to a bigger a room" Hearing that Maryelle suddenly remembered all the ways that not only she and all the others in the city had been dealing with their waste before the construction with Britannia suffice to say that area was starting to sink. Despite it not being said the others could all tell what the blonde was implying and as such tried to squash the rather unpleasant memories.

"If they don't have the funds they can't help with my idea" It wasn't stated but rather thought but the fact remained the same as he looked subtly over to the leaders of the guild who0 had so kindly offered to pay for breakfast that morning.

"My lord should we sit down" Looking down to see the person pulling at his leg Shiroe agreed with the assassin walking over to the still empty table which had somehow not been taken by a rival group and sat down comfortably.

"Oh are you sitting down in that case lets join" Henrietta stated nothing as she joined at the table making herself comfortable in her seat picking up the menu which had been laid in front of her and ultimately being the method of purchasing the food which was cooked somewhere in the building.

"Whoa you weren't kidding this menu is massive" Looking up from the menu the guardian turned his gaze to the main two ladies of the group giving them an innocent smile as he went to get the information.

"All right everyone choose what you want and then I'll pass my menu down so just increase what you want" Confused Shiroe watched as the elf looked through the menu and then laying it on the table he watched as she just pressed the food on the menu adding a certain type. Looking at his own he decided to go through it eventually choosing what he wanted to eat first thing in the morning as a result of this when Maryelle's menu came round he simply added what he wanted to it and then passed it round to Akatsuki who was sitting next to him.

When everybody had chosen heir choice of food the menu was handed back to the person who was purchasing the food which in this case was Maryelle and so after pressing the buy the money. To show this a little animation showed the money leaving the woman's account letting her know how much she had left before being closed by the woman.

"So how long does the food take to get here cause I'm really hungry and going by yesterdays food this is going to be awesome" Smiling at the man Maryelle gave him a morning hug smashing her body against him before then rubbing it all over him.

"Naotsugu you Meany you never paid me attention this morning" Around him the others laughed as the happy woman smothered the young man in her love and attention which was demonstrated when she managed to get her assets into his face causing him to suffocate as he lost air.

"Maryelle can't breathe" Breaking off from her assault she gave the man an innocent look before touching her breasts in a teasing manner and moving closer to him.

"What don't you like them I promise only to smother you in that sort of attention" Strangled noises left his mouth as the ever tough but kind guardian couldn't think of any appropriate words to give to the woman as she battered her eyes at him and leaned forward slowly all the while she kept a sly smile on her face.

"Maryelle I think that's enough you're going to kill him like that" Pouting Maryelle turned to her fellow blonde almost like she had just been betrayed by the words with them cutting deep into her.

"I'm sorry Maryelle for not saying hello I was just really excited for breakfast is there any way 8i can make it up to you" Al of a sudden the pouting and sad expression on her face disappeared as she jumped from her seat again and glomped the man rubbing herself all over him again like a caterpillar.

"Of cause there is Naotsugu you can come with me and tell me how I look in some swim suit's summer is on the horizon and I don't want to miss it" At the mention of swimsuits mental images of models filled the mind of the guardian in risqué poses showing off as much skin they could whilst putting on risqué expressions and poses.

"Swim suits" Leaning away from the man as drool began to pour out of his mouth Akatsuki looked at the man that her lord called friend in disgust.

"Pervert" Unfortunately for her Naotsugu wasn't the only member of the group that one of the women who lead the guild wanted to take part in with swimsuits.

"Oh Akatsuki I would very much like to see what you would look like may we should go with string or perhaps lace maybe even satin" Drool poured from her mouth as she leaned forward in contrast Akatsuki could only stare in horror as the evil woman looked at her with lustful eyes as all possible ways of dressing her in a swimsuit came to mind.

"Ha you've got to be joking with a chest as flat as hers all she needs in a School swimsuit"

Punch

AHHHH

Smash

No one really cared about what happened to Naotsugu as he ascended into the sky before eventually smashing himself into the roof and then falling down although he never created a hole of crack in any of the substances that had been subjected to his body.

"Naotsugu you really had that coming its not a gentleman thing to do to insult a lady" Unfortunately for the guardian he was not met with the kind eyes of his companion but rather the eyes of an angry merciless beast which happened to be in the form of a flat chested ninja.

"Shiroe some help here" The enchanter could only grimace as he watched the girl he had angered so much approached him with her blade in hand he knew the man wouldn't die and that violence wasn't allowed but for some reason he had a feeling that it wouldn't matter as justice was about to be brought down upon him.

"No thanks I think you're all good" Waving his arms in front of him to showcase that he wasn't going to get involved in the dispute he could only chuckle slightly as he saw his friends reaction.

"Trai AHHH" All males around the table instinctively went to protect their most prized part of their anatomy as a swift and powerful kick smashed into their companion's family jewels.

"That's what you get when you call me flat chested" Shiroe could only gulp as he saw the assassin look up at him and it only got worse as her angry expression turned into her normal stoic one.

"My Lord my I have permission to punish the filthy pervert" Flicking his eyes downward to the man who was just lying there not moving almost as if he was dead he promptly gave his answer by nodding his head and giving a friendly smile hoping not to antagonise the girl. "Thank you my lord I must punish the pervert everything he says something lewd" Multiple reactions were given by the group the females besides Maryelle all nodded in agreement whereas people like Shiroe and Nyanta grimaced as they realised just how often an occurrence it would be. The other reaction from the males of the group was a rather noticeable movement away from not only Akatsuki who had done the deed but also away from all the other females as they saw burning hot passion inside their eyes ready to be unleashed like lions on Christians in the coliseum as soon as they found and identified a pervert.

"All perverts must die" Smiling at the declaration Nyanta could only chuckle as he saw all the men distance themselves as much as they could with their female teammates.

"It seems you've struck a nerve ladies these fine gentlemen over here seem to fear you as if you were the devil himself" Looks of horror etched onto their faces as the girls and women turned on them centring their glares of malice on them.

"Well I'm sure that as long as they behave themselves and act like true gentleman than we will never have a problem like what Naotsugu is having right now isn't that right gentleman" Like it was death itself the chilly voice that was used sent the incredibly clear message as it left the lips of the sectary all the while she used her fingers in a playful snipping motion. Gulping nervously the boys backed down only more as her frosty smile combined with her face giving of a truly terrible nightmare for them as she looked like a psychopath who was more than ready to come and carve them up one by one.

"Ha ha, Henrietta I think you should cut it out after all we are here for breakfast" Blinking a few times the blonde haired woman smiled softly her eyes going to their gentle nature as she no longer threatened to cut anyone who dared to spy on her.

"I'm sorry Shiroe I was just teaching these men a lesson what happens when you try to spy on a lady" Nodding slowly so as not to annoy her as well Shiroe chose not to respond.

"Finally the food has arrived" Yet again it was the words of the high level swashbuckler which carved up the atmosphere alerting all to the fact that their food had arrived and therefore there was no reason to fight anymore instead just eat.

"Mmm this smell's really good but I bet it tastes even better" Some might have questioned how a man who had just been beaten up so badly could have recovered so quickly that he could yell before digging into his food but the people at the current table didn't really care instead just following his example and helping themselves to the food in front of them.

"Wow this is really good I know the food chief made was good but wow this is amazing" Said chef didn't reply instead preferring to savour the taste as it went down his throat. When he had discovered the trick to giving food taste he had been happy after all so many days with just bland mushy food and it got not only repetitive but disgusting however with real tasting food he had given himself salvation from that hell which he later shared with his friend. But this food was sublime already he could tell it was used with fresh ingredients not just whatever he and Shiroe had been able to scrounge up when they were anywhere else.

"I guess the food we had at the party was a simple introduction because without doubt this is the best food I have had since I landed in this world"

"Oh it's like this every day despite the food that you can buy downstairs everyone prefers to buy it fresh at the restaurant it just makes me wonder how they did it" Maryelle exclaimed happily adding to the conversation as the cat man complimented the food on the other hand Shiroe was thinking rather intensely.

"This isn't good, I had planned on using real food preparation a part of my plan to raise the money but there's no way we could compete with somewhere like this" Internally he was annoyed even with the help of the Crescent Moon Alliance his original plan was in tatters, firstly his plan would have only had a very small pallet of food probably just a few burgers and if he could have managed it fries but this restaurant offered a massive range of food. Second was the price even if he was able of getting a good deal there was no way he could get the amount of how much the food cost to even double at its lowest. Thirdly was the customer base despite being open only for a few days by the sound of it the store had a very loyal customer base who would come everyday not only to buy the freshly produced food but also for the products that the store sold. "I need to think of another plan"

Whilst this sounded easy in theory it was a lot harder to do his whole plan had hinged of being the only person who knew the secret of real food preparation. From there he would have set up a stall and earned business by selling food gaining a reputation which would make the big trading guilds meet up with him to fund his plan but without that there was nothing he could do. Aside from a powerful raid there was very little money he could get and even if he did do a raid boss the money wouldn't last for what he really needed was a constant and steady source of income but whoever had set up Britannia had ripped that chance away from him.

"Perhaps I can get a meeting" It was all he could really do even if he attempted the idea for a business it would never work as they just wouldn't get the customers since they would have to pay more and there would be very little option in choice. Still though that left how would he get into contact with the person who ran the store the others he could contact easily they knew each other even if it wasn't a great amount but the founder of this store was quiet and didn't want to be spoken too. "Maybe if I write a letter" It was probably a stupid idea but if no one knew who the founder and owner of Britannia was then the only shot he had for his plans and getting an investment was too just write a letter and hope it caught their curiosity just enough to attended a meeting.

"Shiroe, Shiroe, SHIROE" The sudden loud voice in his ears grabbed his attention looking over he saw Maryelle staring at him in obvious concern.

"Yes Maryelle" Giving a sigh of relief since he hadn't apparently become death the woman continued her speech.

"Shiroe you Meany your suppose to listen to beautiful women when they listen to you" Her stern expression didn't hold out for long though as her general personality forbade her from remaining angry or sad for long periods of time. "I was saying that after we have breakfast me and the rest of the guild have to do something so you'll be alone" Adjusting his glasses the blue haired glasses wearing enchanter looked confused at the sudden change in plans that had occurred however a quick look to the rest of the members of the guild showed that it was nothing dangerous.

"What came up?"

"Oh I just got a message from some of the smaller guilds and they want to try and have another talk and see if we can come to another agreement it was rather sudden so we won't have time to stay and show you around sorry". Giving a small sheepish smile Maryelle tried to put through how she felt about things but that ultimately as much as she wanted to shirk off work she still had responsibilities.

"That's fine we can still enjoy our breakfast before we have to depart" He spoke casually perfectly understanding the position Maryelle was in after all before he had even tried to set up a government to try and stabilise the city Maryelle had tried and had even succeeded in getting a meeting but it was ultimately a failure.

"Sure we can just tell me how you find the store once you've done because I bet you'll be here for hours" Her eyes temporarily moved down almost as if to indicate of the treasures that lay in the building that could be someone else's as long as they were willing to pay the price of said item.

"Yeah the prices are great too then again nobody else is selling the stuff they sell here so it could be really expensive, but I don't think so with how easy it is to afford things without enchantments". Speaking quickly the enchanter faced one of the female members of the guild who then began to talk about all the bath products you could purchase and how the baths actually had hot and cold water in them. Upon hearing this the rest of the group decided to question her about how she knew all this knowledge only for it to be revealed that she had spoken to one of her friends outside the guild who had bought one and allowed her to use it herself resulting in her nice clean body.

"Henrietta do you have any idea how much money the guild has I need a rather large investment for my plan" Just looking at her he could tell that his question had sent the woman into deep thought as she went silent adjusting her glasses whilst the rest of her face took on the scrunched up expression as she thought about it.

"Going by how much stock they have the monopoly on all of it and the prices of the products plus the time they've been open I would say maybe they would have about three million in profit" Eyes turned to face the woman as Naotsugu spat out all of his drink covering the patch of floor to the side of him in milk causing him to choke as he struggled to breathe before then eventually standing up using the table as support and leaning forward so that he was in the face of the woman who had just spouted the information.

"Three million this place has only been open for a few days" A quick glare from the sectary forced the man to recoil and sit back down giving a quite apology as he did so for his behaviour as he had accidentally spat on the woman's glasses with his loud tirade.

"Yes as I was saying due to how much the store is selling and the exclusivity of it the store should be making millions and be capable of investing in your plan Shiroe but just out of curiosity how much money do you need?" Her voice was rather interested as she took in the man she considered to be a both a good person as well as an amazing strategist in contrast Shiroe was looking at the group nervously. The Crescent moon alliance weren't bad people far from it they were one of the friendliest guilds there were and that was how they formed just being friends rather than joining to control the wealth or be the largest guild they simply formed the guild because they enjoyed each other's company. Still despite being small they were rather reputable and part of that was due to their leader who had not only made a name for herself being highly respected by the people who hung around Akihabara but also being a skilled and talented player. Yet it wasn't them he was concerned about in fact it was likely that they would have assisted him with his original plan had it been feasible however the people he was concerned about were the other people who would hear the information via one way or the other way and try to approach him for some reason. Now this could be good as it would likely call sponsor to him but it could also be rather bad as he would have a major disadvantage when it came to negations'. Still the curious looks of the guild members were getting to him and he couldn't go around them without feeling bad not after everything they had done and offered to try and help with his plan even if they didn't know what it was.

"Five million in gold" Frozen that was one way to describe the people as they heard the words that the enchanter gave on the total cost of his plan in of which they had never heard him describe.

"Five million dude why do you need so much money yet alone where would you find that type of cash" All eyes continued watch the form that was known as Shiroe as he faced his guardian friend before turning back to the group all though this time his tone of voice was softer.

"I can't say as it could jeopardise the plan but five million would be the starting cost and it would likely increase as time went on" Admitting to the group that the extraordinary figure would only be the beginning of the plan the others couldn't help but only speculate on the plan although that was quickly cancelled as Henrietta cut in to the conversation.

"Shiroe that is a ridiculous amount of money even if we were to sell everything that the Crescent Moon Alliance had we wouldn't even have half a million" Shiroe simply bowed his head and gave a sigh as the group looked at him in curiosity.

" know that's why I've been looking for investors especially from the big trading guilds as they would be the only ones who could help me" Turning their heads to face one another the two main women of the guild seemed to have a silent conversation going on between them with their eyes before turning back to Shiroe and giving a nod.

"Shiroe we'll do whatever we can to help just tell us what you need us to do" Shiroe smiled happily as he heard the raw conviction come from the elf's mouth it was really amazing to have friends like them who would support you no matter what happened.

"Ill speak to you after your meeting but until then we should enjoy our breakfast" Smiling in return the two ladies of the guild dug back into their food giving them the energy they would need for the day ahead especially since they had the opportunity to try and sort out the city again and end the madness.

"Don't forget us Shiroe whatever your plan may be we will help you no matter what after all we are a guild" Nodding in thanks to the swashbuckler the guild of Log Horizon also joined their friendly guild in eating food prepared by a super store. The rest of the meal went without incident as all the members present spoke comfortably about random topics although one of the most popular was what they were going to buy at the store still such a relaxing moment and warm reunion would have to be put on hold until after Maryelle and the rest of her guild had their discussion with the other guilds about banding together.

"Okay everyone back to the guild hall we have a meeting with the other leaders" Like clockwork the members of the Crescent Moon Alliance began to rise from their chairs some even patting their stomach showing satisfaction about the flavour. Shiroe and the rest of the group also stood up but slowly as they had eaten a rather large meal compared to what they had been eating before allowing their stomachs to get used to the massive intake of food before doing anything strenuous.

"See you later everyone and thank you Maryelle for the meal" In response to his kind words Shiroe soon found himself being hugged tightly by the woman her head resting on his shoulder whilst she gave a smile to the rest of the guild who watched the enchanter leader with interest.

"It doesn't matter Shiroe after all you and the rest of Log Horizon went out and rescued Serara from Suskino and those horrible bullies that were after her so as far as I see it I owe you one" Pulling backwards she then proceeded to give a hug to Akatsuki's much smaller frame showing of a vast contrast in shapes and designs of what a person could look like.

"And you Akatsuki look after Shiroe whilst I'm at the meeting when we meet up later we can have some fun" Looking around her quickly her happy smile turned into a different expression that the younger girl couldn't explain but what she did know was that it was scary and not something she was use to. "We could have some fun girl talk about the guys we like" Blushing slightly Akatsuki turned her head away from Shiroe though she didn't know why but that had only made the leader of the friendly guild green even more. "Anyway we'll talk later" With her goodbyes said to the only female member of Log Horizon the woman turned to the more buff member of the group. "Naotsugu"

"Ooh" Nobody cared as the lone guardian of Log Horizon found himself taking a step back as he caught the full force of Maryelle colliding into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to squeeze tightly. "Maryelle what are you doing?"

"I'm sharing my love with you what else would I be doing" Two sets of eyes met as the person being held onto took in the pouting expression of a person what was considered one of the most respected women not just in small circles but bigger ones as well. As he took in the big lips and fake watery eyes that were shown his way he realised he had lost and sighed allowing the woman to squeeze even tighter.

"Yay I knew you cared about me Naotsugu" Nyanta could only chuckle as he saw Naotsugu a man who was typically on a quest to steal panties be defeated by a woman as she hugged him tightly showing in what his eyes was her way of appreciating them man. Apparently the woman knew that she had business to keep up with as she dethatched from the bulkiest member of the group and walked in front of Nyanta offering her hand out.

"Thanks for everything chief we'll speak later?" Nodding his head slyly at her he took the offered hand with his own shaking it.

"It was nothing Maryelle little miss Serara is a fine young woman and an excellent member of the Crescent Moon Alliance and thank you for the meal as well it was truly delicious" Looking over to where the young woman was he saw her turned away from him as she was with the rest of the group who had started to head back to the guild so they could await the other people who had stated they were coming. However if he had been able to see her face he would have seen it turn bright red and her begin to stutter as imaginary scenarios came to mind that involved her and the man who had been transformed into a humanoid cat thanks to the game that they had all found themselves apart of against their will. "And yes we can speak more later if you want"

"Thanks chief" With that said she left the newly formed guild to join her own saying more goodbyes with the rest of their group even if they were only going to meet up later to discuss possible plans.

"I would say that was quite an enjoyable breakfast despite the little hiccups on the way" Idly staring at the two members of the guild who fought the most his mind also went back to the rumours that had been spread round the city of a lie.

"I know right dudes little Akatsuki getting made because she has a washboard for a chest" A sigh was all that was given from Shiroe as he had grow used to the amount of times Naotsugu would get beaten up in a day because he refused to keep his mouth shut. Suffice to say He and Nyanta carried on walking away from the table and towards where the lift was ready to explore the shop that they were in not just for shopping purposes but also so that the leader of the guild could try and see if there were any gaps in the products that he could exploit for his own use. Akatsuki joined straight after she kicked the guardian straight into the roof again and the man she had sent colliding with the ceiling of the building joined later though complaining about how a ninja kept attacking him nonstop.

"All right guys where should we start bottom or top?" Crowding into the empty lift the rest of the guild thought about whether they should start from the bottom of the building or the top.

"Might as well start from the bottom dude that way we get to experience it like everyone else and if we take too long we can then have lunch once we reach the top again" The other seemed to be in agreement and as such they went down in the lift landing on the ground floor where they could still see some trolleys left.

"Welcome to Britannia I hope you enjoy our products" Naotsugu smiled at the woman as they walked past her with the cat man pushing the trolley slowly directing the speed in which they would move around the store.

The next few hours would be spent in the store as the group took their time walking around taking in the stuff that was being sold on the shelves. Some items were picked up picked up by the group on later levels as they had the ability to use it unlike other things such as washing machines since they had no place to put it without their own home and they couldn't just dump it in the Crescent Moon Alliance headquarters until they finally did that would be considered rude. Still casual modern clothes were bought giving them some nice apparel to wear besides their adventuring gear which had begun to get dirty with their constant adventuring. Naturally Nyanta bought himself multiple combs with the reason being that a cat had to look after his fur, the others didn't really care though as at one point or another during their venture they were each finding a part that they really enjoyed or found interesting.

An example of this was shown when the enchanter spent longer than he probably should have when he got into the book section but man was he impressed with the sheer variety that was on display. Books on every subject harboured in the walls of this building and if could go along with his plan the actual information inside them could be used to rejuvenate the city and potentially allow for progress in technology. Of course this could only happen if his assumptions were right but he doubted he was wrong already his friend has discovered how to make real food by preparing it normally and having the high enough skill level so it should only stand to reason that this effect could be duplicated and used on multiple projects.

Hours later

"Dude I can't believe how much stuff this place sells its like were back at home "Stretching his arms before he sat down the powerful guardian made himself comfortable as he took his place at the table. Around the group were lush green forests with a bright blue sky and while fluffy clouds rolling by at the same time the sounds of birds singing relaxed the group allowing for the other members of the guild to sit down at the table and pick up the menu that was in front of them.

"It's hard to believe its five o'clock already were we really in there for that long" Pulling up his menu to confirm what the swashbuckler had stated Shiroe found himself with the realisation that he and his group had indeed spent hours in the store looking around.

"I guess so" Turning his head to face the cat man he spoke softly betraying the fact that he was slightly shocked at the sheer amount of time they had spent in one store without noticing. "Its hard to imagine at first but this place is really big and with the stuff they sell its really easy to waste time just looking at things" They all nodded their heads on that point when they had went into the store they thought it would only be a quick look around to try and find anything of any use what they hadn't expected was that they would be buying things left right and centre.

"It was still an enjoyable trip even if I did have to punish Naotsugu when we reached the clothing are" The monotone voice of the assassin caused said person to instinctively protect what he considered valuable whilst the others only laughed.

"Panty heaven" Whispered words were heard by all but the result of said whispering was still the same as the person who had spoke them found himself being launched into the air for the ninety third time that day.

"That's ninety three times today Akatsuki don't you think you're going a bit overboard" A stern expression was the enchanters reaction as the purple stoic eyes stared into him although not menacingly.

"The perverts of the world must be punished my lord, if I fail in that arena than I am not a good ninja" With a sigh he let the topic go it seemed that for whatever reason the girl was fascinated with not only being a ninja but his personal ninja than again from what he had learned many people role played in video games as it allowed them to be someone else completely and by acting differently they could convey that more effectively in their mind.

"I don't have a problem with it after all we just come back to life if we die so I'm sure Naotsugu can take the hits" The resulting sound of a large thump alerted the other three members of the group that rocket ship pervert had once again came back to earth.

"Ow you know pipsqueak this is really starting to hurt you know" The resulting purple eyed glare shut him up where he lay forcing him to wait before she finally took her eyes of his battered form to get up and sit back at the table and order his food like a respectable person.

"Still this place is really great I wish I had more cash to splash out on stuff here like those drones they sold" Nudging their leader he and the rest noticed that they had got the man to adjust his glasses meaning that they had probably forced him into thinking about things. "Yo Shiroe what's up?"

"Its the drones well not just them all the electrical equipment bough here works but there is no source of electricity which means"

"It means that whoever had been working with the drones and other tech knows not only a way for working without electricity but has done so in a way that leaves no physical difference of on the products" Akatsuki's eyes widened as Nyanta briefly thought about the odd one or two pieces of electrical equipment that he had bought.

"My lord this type of power could be incredibly useful in your plan" Thinking back to what Maryelle had discussed with him the other night he remembered that she had mentioned a person who had not only repaired the intercity transport gate but had also stopped a fire that other players couldn't put out. On its own it could be unrelated but this type of ability and skill with magic likely meant that the mysterious person worked for the Britannia allowing it to rise in power so fast. Thinking back on his original plan that Britannia had destroyed it relied on getting the most powerful and influential people to work with him but now he realised a flaw he has only planned on getting those type of people and neglecting a very crucial part.

Influence and power were good but without the skills and knowledge how to use it any possible endeavours that the city could make could fall though and have massive ramifications. What he needed were people with skill and talent and Britannia had quite a bit of it; in such a short time frame they had gone from not even existing to becoming one of the richest guilds within less than a fortnight (two weeks). Added to this the mysterious magic user also worked for the store allowing for its physic smashing size as well as getting technology to work and creating a massive park along side so many other things.

At first he though Britannia should be invited and if it didn't want to join they could cope but now he realised how wrong he was; it was painfully obvious that with the amount of gold flowing into the place alongside its monopolies and lack of violence due to the barriers that any sort of government would need Britannia's cooperation. His plan would have to change unlike the other guilds who were suffering problems Britannia was fine this meant that he would have to truly offer a brilliant deal to the leader to join. If he failed in getting the store to join it didn't matter what would happen when a government did form, if they tried to impose a tax it wouldn't work due to not being able to enforce it and even if they did accept they would more than likely hike up prices to compensate for the lost revenue. Aside from this as the only supplier of many important goods that was necessary to modern day life the store had significant political sway, cut access to the store and people would be restricted to horrible food. There were many problems that arose with now having the store named after an old Latin name for a country join and he didn't want to think about how hard it would be. The only thing he did know for certain was that for any sort of peace to be maintained in Akihabara Britannia had to back them up completely.

Still that left how to contact the person who was in charge of the store obviously they didn't want to be spoken to refusing any contact with all other people besides their employees. The only fathomable way was to leave a letter and hope as much as possible that it wouldn't be dismissed immediately.

"I know Akatsuki but contacting a person who doesn't want to be spoken to will be difficult and the only way I can see even getting a message to them is by a letter" Sighing loudly his mind returned back to the importance of the superstore they were in and the power that it contained currently his plan was unlikely to work but there was nothing else he could think off besides spreading rumours about his plans but that would be utterly disastrous.

"Shiroe just do what you've got to do we have you're back and with you leading us we can't fail" Nyanta looked at the man with a reassuring smile on his face as he seemed to lose some confidence in his ability to solve problems.

"Yeah dude just write the letter and if they refuse just keep writing them into they accept eventually you will annoy them enough that they're going to talk just to end the letters" Grinning at him Naotsugu didn't notice Akatsukis grimace as his teeth showed large flecks of food which were staining the parts of the body that did all the chewing, grinding and cutting internally.

"First you should brush your teeth it's rather ugly" Glaring in response to the smaller member of the team.

"Hey my teeth are all right it's just a bit of food that got stuck on them so leave me alone" Raising an eyebrow in response to the tirade the assassin revealed that she was not amused instead rolling her eyes giving an obvious indication that the pathetic response given from the man were not enough to change her mind about things.

"All right you two calm it down for a while it would be nice after all to have a friendly meal without you two constantly at each other's throats" Continuing to glare at one another the two most confrontational members of the guild began to back off sliding in their seats once again picking up their respective utensils and eating the food. "I swear you to are going to be a massive problem for infrastructure I can only hope that the poor fools home you're going to wreck has insurance" Shiroe chuckled slightly at the mental image of Akatsuki smashing Naotsugu into a building like some game of cricket although he had this strange feeling that a hurling level ninety guardian would do more damage to a house than a small ball that would be hit with a bat.

Sometime later

"All right time to meet up with Maryelle and the others" Pulling out a small piece of paper from his pocket the man known as the villain in glasses handed it over to a member of the staff who was at the front entrance clothed in the typical uniform that all members of staff had to dress in.

"Please give this to your founder its important" Blinking rapidly at having a piece of paper pushed into her arms the woman couldn't give it back as the far higher levelled and more experienced player rushed out of the door to join the others. Looking at the letter she put in her pocket after all she had been told that whilst she was refused to give any details about her boss or how to contact him she was allowed to receive letters that were destined for him but only as long as she never said anything about it.

With Nathanael

His purple eyes scanned the interior of the building all around him were people chatting to each other about something or other. Most of the discussions seemed mild mannered about general things that were going on such as how much cash they had made that day the politics of the city which essentially meant the large guilds who while not directly ruling were the best off people in this world that they had all found themselves in.

As for him well he was sat at the front of the tavern that most people had crammed themselves into however he was not recognisable since he had altered his appearance. Not with magic he was still recovering and he'd rather not risk that instead he had changed his appearance by simply purchasing a tattered looking cloak and putting it round himself whilst also changing his typical sabre to a more traditional katana.

"Can I help you?" The barkeeper was young by appearance but going by their magical power they were an experienced player or had been before they took the job working for a person of the land. Subtly he pulled a small pouch out of his pocket and gently placed it on the counter but covered it over with his hand.

"I need information on a certain player named Shiroe" He spoke softly allowing the voices of all the other patrons at the tavern to drown out his voice therefore preventing anyone from eavesdropping on the conversation. Looking down at the hand covered pouch the barkeeper leaned forward so that he could place his lips closer to the buyer of the information.

"Shiroe is a level ninety half –alv enchanter apparently today he formed a guild alongside players called Nyanta, Naotsugu and Akatsuki" Sliding the small pouch over to the man the wizard brought out another bag indicating he wanted more information. "He's a talented player used to be the strategist of the Debauchery Tea Party, Besides that he went on a quest to rescue a member of the Crescent Moon Alliance from Suskino word going around currently is that he's found some type of massive new quest although nobody knows for sure". More money was handed over with that information.

"Where does this information come from?" His voice was stern from underneath the hood all the while he gripped the handle of his sword making very subtle gestures to warn those that would come and dare to intervene in their conversation.

"Some dude heard it off one of the Crescent moon members apparently they were spewing that the man needed five million in gold although I can't work out what for all quests before that you had to invest in beforehand have never even been a tenth as expensive" Continuing to listen to the man who sold drinks for people Nat learned more information on not only the man he wanted initial information about but also about those that were connected to him. As a result he parted with a small amount of gold before heading out of the small pub and back onto the streets.

The reason for his quick trip to the tavern was to gain information on the man not just because of the amount of speculation and rumours going around but because before the man had returned from his trip many players talked about about him and his apparent legacy that originated from his guild before it had split up several years ago. Still he would have to be subtle if he gave his position away too soon it could hamper possible communication with him. Finding and learning about the possible future members of an Akihabaran government would be necessary if he wished to gain power. However he couldn't take the words of one simple bartender things get skewed in translation and without even bothering to check the information given to him he could fall straight into a disaster.

With his cloak blowing gently in the wind behind him he headed to the next best known tavern in the city from there he could potentially learn more information on the villain in glasses as well as the other leaders of powerful guilds.

Later

Akihabara

Britannia Top Floor

Walking into his room at the top of the largest and most successful store in the entire city Nat headed to the side of the room absently pulling out a knife from the side desk and sitting down with it. Stabbing the knife into the envelope he quickly began cutting the top slicing through the paper rather easily before then removing the letter that was inside the envelope. The letter was written in Japanese but that wasn't a problem as he could read it as well as the fact that the game's systems allowed for instant translation between languages.

 _Dear the founder of Britannia_

 _I am writing to tell you that I have found a venture that I would like you to invest in; whilst I cannot disclose any more information at this point in time I would like to have a meeting. As a result I have set up an appropriate time and place which will be on the fifth of June and in the main meeting room at one o'clock. Whilst it is perfectly acceptable to refuse I do believe that this venture will benefit you substantially allowing you to increase your profits._

 _Thank you for taking the time to read this letter._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Shiroe_

 _Guild Leader of Log Horizon._

Analysing the letter Nat was able to notice a few things first the handwriting was neat far more so then the average person second the place of their meeting was an apparent neutral ground. Thirdly he refused to even mention what this venture was and fourth the short term notice indicated that this venture was rather important. Fifth the man had attempted go gain his attention by playing to what he assumed was his greed with the mention of profit.

Leaning back on his chair he thought about this possible meting the rumours and information surrounding the man revealed that he was a powerful and respected player. According to his information he had only really come to the forefront of players minds when had joined the semi-guild of the Debauchery Tea Party. The guild acted more like a bunch of friends than any other guild did with them joining up together when try could and doing all sorts of hard quests that the average player couldn't do. A staple of this was the fact that he had a Gryphon which was a rare mount for players allowing them to move incredible distances quickly without the use of the transportations gates. Apparently he was a master strategist capable of keeping track of multiples peoples cool down times and predicating an enemy attack on the group for about half a minute which was considered extraordinary. Another shining testament to his skill was the fact that he was a level ninety enchanter showcasing that he knew what was generally considered to be a useless class incredibly well. Without doubt the man who had sent him he letter was highly intelligent with some even calling him a villain in glasses due to his abilities.

As for what he man's venture was well it was easy to imply that with the information that he was going around and checking out multiple buildings especially the guild hall and the cathedral that he wanted control of them. This wasn't a surprise as anyone who figured out that the two main buildings could be bought would work towards purchasing hem but asking for what would likely be a pretty sizeable amount of meant that he was willing to work with others to archive his goals.

His mind was already made up he would attend this meeting and discover what the man was sup top and act on it; his magic would be completely recovered tomorrow and when it came to the meeting all he had to do was read the man's mind and if he dislike what he saw wipe it clean of the respective memories. Of course he wouldn't want to as it appeared that he was going to be the one to seriously put effort into making a functioning guild and actually succeeded unlike his friend Maryelle who had failed in both of her meetings with the other smaller guilds.

His plans for tomorrow would stay the same however a quick visit to the Dukes Palace would hopefully give him the rights to all the land in Yokosuka after that he would begin plans on expanding his business empire. He was pretty sure that without any allies or people he could rust he need everything little thing he could grab in the future to not only protect himself but keep the stability in the region.

3rd June 2027

Maihama

The stone walls' appeared into view as the land rover drove down the old worn dirt path towards what could be considered the capital of the Eastal league of free cities. Unlike the palace of eternal ice which he had visited on his first journey there was no sense of old mystery that lingered here ever connected to an old race that had been wiped out in a war. Instead the city ahead of him was what he expected of a medieval city including the rather horrid stench that accompanied it thankful for him he had already protected his car from such things.

Driving the car to the front gates which connected the two sides of the wall together he found himself being stopped by a guard something which seemed to be a common theme to him. Pressing the button to pull down the glass window he hid his facial expression of disgust as the smell of the faeces and daily living of city hit him full on. With his arm on the side of the window he looked down as the guard with the big pointy stick approached.

"Can I help you?" The guard stared at him sternly his grip on the weapon becoming tighter as he obviously recognised that Nat was an adventurer rather than a person of the land giving him far more physical and magical power than the average person.

"State your name and business is Maihama" The voice was commanding obviously an attempt to try and get him to back down in the face of authority not that it worked since the rest of his actions indicated fear.

"Nathanael Tempest I have business with Duke Serjiad I have papers to prove it" Seeing the man blink Nat pulled out a roll of parchment and passed it to the guard. Taking the parchment he opened it up instantly moving his eyes downward to where unknowingly to him a fake symbol of the duke lay showing its validity. Releasing that he may have insulted someone important the man bowed forward in a respectful manner.

"I'm sorry my lord I did not realise you had business with the duke go straight ahead" Nodding to the man he was soon able to move his vehicle one again as the guard got away from the car allowing it to drive into the city.

The city of Maihama was somewhat similar to Hakone before it had been turned into what he presumed was a pile of ash although it smelt far worse. Unlike the old fortress city the capital had no obvious sewer system allowing all the stuff which made plagues happen easier to occur although that was not his concern at this time bur rather his business deal. Driving through the city took some time with people moving in and out of the street compared to at home where there was the pavement and the road besides this with the amount of people he had to drive slowly or else risk crashing into someone and ending their existence prematurely. Still he eventually made it into the second ring of the city which seemed to house the important houses for all the guests that came round looking for fun.

With a more in-depth look at his fake transcripts he was allowed into the second ring allowing him to drive constantly upwards on the round incline which took him to the last sets of gates he had to pass where the main courtyard of the castle lay behind. Powering down the vehicle he was not surprised when he saw the strange looks on the few people who were looking at the motor vehicle after all he had in a sense travelled back in time with a car and just parked it casually.

Getting out of the vehicle he quickly tucked his shirt in and adjusted his tie before heading towards the large double wooden doors which guarded the internal part of the stone castle. Unlike when he had visited the palace of eternal ice dressed in a casual uniform this time he was wearing the appropriate clothing to make him seem smart and cultured. It was nothing fancy if he was to wear it back home; its design was simply a white buttoned shirt alongside a black tie and blazer alongside smart black shoes and trousers, his hair had also been tied back and kept neat with a simple black band putting into a plain pony tail.

Walking up to the front doors he noticed that the two outside guards didn't stop him personally he found it strange but it could also be gathered that since he had entered the castle without problem that they didn't consider him a threat. With his entry unbarred he walked up the stairs calmly but also with the correct stride and tempo of a noble instead of making it appear like he was a peasant who had been dressed up smartly.

Walking through the small corridors to the main hall he found that whoever had done the interior decorating at the other castle had also done the same thing here as there were many copies of paintings of the family members here and other topics. The guards also seemed to be well trained for the time and they even seemed better armoured and armed although that was to be expected since they were in their home territory. They watched him closely though, with his sabre gently banging into his leg they were more than likely attempting to see how dangerous he truly was. Of course though he was aware of this since his eye sight was far greater than theirs allowing him to concentrate thing in the corner of his eyes without anyone the wiser. Still he didn't wish to cause offence and having his hand dangling near his weapon would surely alarm the guards but that little problem was over soon enough as he walked into the great hall.

Like the castle before it the great hall was truly grand in scale far larger than most if not all muggle castles ever constructed back on earth, with the light illuminating the interior from the windows which had been placed high up in the structure he could confirm that the castle had some defensive capabilities. In fact the entire castle was far larger than most if not all muggle castles although Hogwarts was bigger but then again the school had been built to accommodate thousands of students in the hope for a massive magical child boom which had never taken place leaving nearly its entirety useless. However this castle was used and filled with the right amount of people as guards stood at alert by the edge of the walls looking stoic as they clutched their pole arms tightly and tried to look smart in their flash armour.

However despite the grandeurs of the room with its marble interior and weapons stacks which adorned the walls and glass chandeliers dangled down from the ceiling showing tantalising glances at the wealth and power that the family possessed. The grand hall was not his final destination instead it was only used a hub for him to use to find the right corridor to where the meeting room was located.

""Can I help you" The voice was a little ff but he knew who had said those words the princess Rayneshia, dressed in a frilly dress the teenager looked at him with a well practised smile that would have fooled many other but not him. Despite this he gave a nod of his head before presenting the piece of parchment he had been given to the princess when she finally arrived.

"Yes Lord Tempest I have a meeting with your grandfather Grand Duke Serjiad" Watching her facial expression he could see the tiniest amounts of annoyance as she had to read the words telling that her grandfather had indeed invited what appeared to be a boy her age to a meeting. With a forced smile she returned the letter into the wizard's hands allowing him to continue on his way whilst he did so he paid careful attention to the young girl as she also returned to standing back at the throne looking pretty for the few lords and ladies who were milling around talking.

As he walked away he noticed she gave a very big but quiet sigh and then talking to herself in hushed whispers about the fact that she had to entertain guests instead of being allowed to laze around. Honestly he found it hard to believe that she would whisper such things in public than again she was being quiet and was a fair distance away so no one should have heard her it was just a shame she was dealing with an adventurer.

Still walking slowly through the castle making an effort of looking for his destination fooled the guards as he instead followed the invisible smoke trail spell that led him directly to the man in charge of the semi-country. The real way he knew he had found his destination was when he found a room which had two guard standing either side of it armed although the fact that they were far more heavily armoured and armed plus the higher quality revealed quickly that whoever was behind those doors was important.

"What is your business with Duke Serjiad?" Loud and direct was the only way the royal guards could have been described as they took in his appearance with their eyes lingering on his sabre that dangled from his side? Revealing the piece of parchment he handed it to them allowing their well experienced eyes to examine the parchment in depth, whilst one did that the other guard continued to stare at his swords and since he wasn't wearing a helmet it was obvious to Nat that he was curious in the strange blade.

"Where did you get such a blade?" His curiosity it seemed had gotten the best of him leaving a flaw that the wizard quickly exploited as he slowly pulled it out of its sheath and passed the blade to the man who took it carefully. Unsown to the guard the enchantments had been disabled as the wizard didn't wish for an incident.

"Its called a sabre, it's a weapon from my homeland of Britannia mostly it can only be used on un-armoured opponents since its designed for slashing rather than thrusting" Internally Nat gave a smirk as he saw the man look the blade over even gripping the handle and feeling the balance of the weapon.

"Nice balance but not good enough for a battlefield" Returning the sword back to its user the sword found its way back into its heath preventing danger to anyone it was also at this moment that the other guard was finished with parchment he had been given.

"Everything on this letter is genuine but I have no memory of Duke Serjiad having a meeting today" Eying him suspiciously the man moved his free hand so it was actually touching the hilt of his sword but not yet gripping it so he could pull it out and fight. Ever so quickly Nats violet eyes glanced at the weapon giving him the brief picture needed for thinking of a possible battle plan if it came down to it, the swords were typical medieval one handed swords which would be used in conjunction with a shield.

If a battle did break out then he could either knock them aside easily with a spell or give a quick slice to the tendons on the back of their feet crippling their movement in a permanent manner. Still by watching the two guard's actions he could tell that a fight was not the next set of events as the one who had read his fake letter turned around and knocked on the door three times before opening it slowly.

As the door opened slowly revealing the guard the man inside heard the voice of his protectors as they bowed in respect although they did in turn preventing an easy attack route for the visitor who stood directly behind them.

"Your grace I'm sorry for disturbing you but apparently you have a meeting now" Frowning in confusion the old duke stared at the guard as he held out a piece of parchment.

"And who with" Seeing that he was being ushered in Nat walked slowly into the room giving a customary nod of his head in respect to the old royalty. As soon as the old eyes caught site of the young figure in front of them they widened slightly before going back to the usual stiff look which was expected of royalty so they did not appear weak.

"Your grace it's a pleasure to see you again it's such a shame about the confusion of our meeting though" Like the last time his normal stern tone was dropped for a respectful one showing of the courtesies that were used when two people of noble birth spoke to one another. The Duke stared at him in return taking in his far more noble state compared to when he had first seen the child heir with his future daughter in law.

"Indeed please join me" With a small smile the guards were dismissed back to their duties of guarding the door at the same time Nat cast a set of wandless privacy charms as subtly as he could joining the duke at the table. "I'm sorry to inform you Heir Tempest that I did not invite you to a meeting so I can only say that you have been given a false letter". Speaking slowly the man tried to explain what first came to his head about such a meeting without his knowledge

"I see that is as ahem as I had things I wished to discuss with you your grace" Curious the man looked at the far younger should in the room as he spoke with disappointment and confusion.

"And what may that be young man" Eying the smartly dressed heir carefully he tried to read him for what the boy wanted as a way to possibly gain some advantage in him but every time he tried he came with nothing.

"Your grace I wish to purchase some land of you so that I may rule it" Now the wizard knew he held the man's attention gaining land back in medieval Europe wasn't easy since the lords owned it and the peasants worked it so for a person to own land it physically showed not only wealth but that he was of noble blood.

"And why would I wish to do that?" Serjiad's eyes narrowed at him from across the table scanning every single party of the younger persons face seeking answers before they were stated in contrast Nat kept up his calm expression as he continued to talk slowly.

"My homeland is very far away and there is a possibility I may never see it again as such I believe it would be in my best interests to start anew and of course I would be compensating you" The last bit got the old man's attention more than any other after all he was promising the ruler of the area something valuable that could assist him.

"And what exactly would this compensation be?" Continuing his ever calm expression he ignored the attempt the man did to try and know how much he was willing to pay before the land in question was even put into question.

"First I believe it is prudent that you know what land I am talking about" The man kept calm as he thought about just how well planned the child seemed to be in the negotiations easily bypassing his way of trying to seek payment and possibly fleece him for a higher amount.

""What spot of land are you after?" The old man's mind went through all the provinces of his kingdom who owned what piece of land who owed him money who was the most loyal who was the richest all the information and details that he could remember about each of the lords and children passed through filed away to be used at any moment.

"The Yokosuka peninsula" Giving a warm smile to the old man he watched silently as the man went through all the information he had on the land before he stopped, looking at him sternly his eyes suspicious at the mention of the highly important location.

"The land is overrun with goblins, orcs, mountains and trolls no one has ever managed to clear it out not even with armies" Nat knew that he had gained that information why he had first met the old man as he had pilfered is knowledge for his own personal use and from what he had learned of the area it was a rather sore subject.

"True but unlike them I'm an adventurer with some time I could easily dispose of them permanently and we both know that would solve the pirating issue you've had" The pirating issue had become a major thorn in the nobles of Eastal with monsters essentially controlling the strait many shipments had been attacked and raided killing the sailors who transported precious goods as well as preventing trade from getting to the mainland in general. Thanks to his pilfering Duke Serjiad information on the topic Nat had been able to learn that it had become a lot worse as of later sowing some discourse with the rest of the nobles but nobody was willing to do anything about it due to what would be a fight over the land.

"Perhaps but why should I give a child control over such important land?" A small smile appeared on the calm heir's lips as he looked at the old lord who had obviously grown tired of politics and was waiting for his grandson to grow up and replace him.

"Firstly you wouldn't have to play favourites and go through political madness to try and stop a civil war brewing between the lords as you chose just who got the land. Secondly s much as it is in your territory you don't actively control it and as you said you said armies have failed to clear the land, third if I take it you won't have piracy to deal with anymore as I can put systems in place to guard the straight". Leaning forward Serjiad looked at the boy in the eye before speaking slowly but sternly alongside heightened suspicion.

"And what do you get out of this?" Ever subtly like he had done when he last met the old man a subtle compulsion charm was placed on the man making him more amicable towards what he would say.

"First I will be independent second I will have the right to charge a toll on ships passing through, third I will get to control who is allowed in and out" Not concerned about the frowning Nat went straight to the payment that this would require. "I offer half a million in gold for the land" Almost as if he had been suddenly struck in the face the old man sat upright staring deeply into the eyes of the young man who was essentially trying to buy his way into nobility.

"And why should I accept your offer I could always pay another set of adventurers to do the job and take the land afterwards." The question was a decent one but it was still easy to answer for the young wizard and as she watched the old man he couldn't help but wonder if the man was testing him to see how he would respond.

"If you pay another set of adventurers to clear out the land what's to stop them taking the land by force after you pay them or not charge you a ridiculous amount" Continuing to watch the old man as he thought about the situation Nat decided to reinforce the message he was giving.

"I'm offering to end your piracy trouble, pay you money for the land I want, prevent any possible civil war that would come after taking it and offer you friendship something I would say you rather need considering the fact that most adventurers have retreated back to Akihabara and Hakone fell to the other lot in Westerlande" Instantly the old man's eyes widened as Nat mentioned the fall of Hakone before they turned incredibly stiff searching intensely at the young man who sat before him calmly all the while armed guard rested outside of the room and more guards protected the rest of the castle.

"How do you know about Hakone I only got the news recently?" Smiling internally Nat knew he had the man's support of the plan it was only subtle but the man had showed no honest hostility to his plan instead being rather relieved by it. As for Hakone it was just revealed that the man had gotten the news giving him the information that the communication of this land was far slower than it should have been for this type of time leaving a giant hole to exploit if it came to war.

"A few survivors arrived at an inn I was residing at, after paying for a few drinks they allowed themselves to relieve their troubles to me I must say I was rather surprised" Nodding the man sat back in his chair as he easily accepted the answer unaware of what had truly occurred and who exactly he was speaking to nor the events occurring in the city which most adventurers had started to call home even in its rather gloomy state.

"Half a million is a rather large offer for such a small amount of land especially when you have only been here for such a short time unless of course you are giving me back half the gold I gave you" A well practised fake smile was what greeted the duke as Nat pulled out a chest from his internal pocket it was small having been shrunk down but still he placed it on the table in front of the man where with a quick wave of his hand it became larger.

Surprised yet curious the Duke opened up the chest revealing a set of contents that he knew quite well gold. His entire kingdom in fact not only his but the whole of Yamato and even the faraway lands that he had only heard rumours of used gold as their currency of battering it made things easy to use and was abundant since every monster dropped it when killed. According to some rumours there were even adventurers who had a ridiculous amount to the point where it had become worthless or only just capable of affording the best quality weapons and armour that far exceeded anything his smiths could make. In fact when he had paid the boy in front of him he had only given such a large amount of money due to how important the girl was not only as she would give birth to his grandsons heirs but because the potential disappearance of the girl could have caused a civil war as families would have been slighted as he was forced to choose an new bride of his grandson.

This left his final decision on the matter in all sense he was selling part of his kingdom to a foreigner who would not take orders from him but yet life would continue on as it had done. The teenager was right despite the land being in his territory he not his family had never once ruled the area as it had been overrun with disgusting and barbaric monsters that had slaughtered and raped his citizens when they passed nearby. If the creatures were wiped out then it would be a boon to the kingdom but that would leave more problems and with his age he did not want a civil war as it would be his grandson who at this stage in life was far too young to deal with the problem. However the foreign young man had said it would take time to clear out the creatures he didn't know what exactly the teenager had planned but ultimately it was rather obvious that despite his age he knew what he was doing. Plus if he could regain half the money he had given to the teenager he would be in a better financial position and if needed, to hire a group of adventurers should anything else happen in the future though he hoped that he wouldn't.

Before he made his decision though he had to make an observation of the boy who was asking for his own kingdom. Nathanael was young and foreign but had showed his ability in combat if he was capable of defending his daughter in law when she was in a forest full of monsters and despite not actually ruling anything yet the way he spoke indicated intelligence. Plus he was unlike the other rowdy lot who had started complaining and attacking people as soon as the catastrophe occurred instead preferring to talk out situations softly rather than heading straight off to war as some of his underling lords would wish to. Adding to this was the fact that adventurers were becoming more dangerous despite retreating to the holy city of Akihabara they were more powerful than people of the land with only the knights of Izumo able to stop them and they had disappeared. If he was capable of befriending a powerful adventurer than it could work well for his kingdom and in future he could perhaps strengthen his own family with his adventurer blood giving the royalty more power to help control the kingdom.

"I accept Lord Tempest your requests are reasonable I believe we should have an agreement set up" Smiling at the young man he rose from his seat before walking behind him picking up carefully a quill and some parchment and some writing utensils before setting them down.

"Indeed your Grace this is a momentous occasion for both of us" With a soft fake smile plastered on his face Nat would remain with the lord as they agreed on deal that the two had struck well more of deal Nat gave and duke accepted it without more thought than he should have due to magic being involved.

A little while later

"Now Lord Tempest I would like to formally invite you to the lords meeting and ball on Friday the thirtieth of July, whilst you are not a member of my kingdom it is still polite to invite you to meet the other lords and ladies of Eastal" Tipping his head slowly as a mark of respect Nat stood up and shook hands with the old man.

"It would be an honour grace I assure you that I will await an invite just send it to Britannia in Akihabara you can't miss it" Negotiations now complete and the objectives for the day completed Nat walked out of the room going past the guards and head back towards the courtyard where he had parked his car getting back into it and driving back to Akihabara.

Akihabara

Driving through the tattered gates of Akihabara was more difficult than it should have been but there was nothing that could be done about it since all the roads were cracked and broken and he didn't have the spare time yet to repair them. Either way though he insured that he drove quickly through the town to Britannia going through less used roads in the city or some that weren't even used at all to avoid detection. Whilst the windows of the car had been blacked out the main problem would be getting out as many people would like to know where he had gained the money to purchase such a vehicle since money wasn't exactly abundant.

As for why he had rove back instead of apparating well it was a relaxing experience and the movement of the car allowed his mind to think more freely on future events such as his meeting with Shiroe. He also wished to get more used to driving as despite passing a fictional drivers test he didn't own a muggle one since he was a few years under age not that it mattered anymore since everybody had new bodies. Some people on this new change had definitely drawn the sort end of the stick as their new statures were far beyond helpful such as the dwarves who had major problems doing things and had started dying in combat more than they should have. Powerful they may be but they were not a yoda who could just jump all over the place like a energetic kitten on catnip plus their weapons were not the best since they were shorter hindering them. Hell goblins back home knew how to fight in the medieval age but that was back home and had developed them rather than going by what Tolkien had wrote in Lord of the Rings in fact if he remembered there was a video on YouTube about this topic. It was an interesting subject until the comments underneath went on something about unscrewing the handle and ending them rightly whatever in Merlin's name that meant.

Still it could be worse if this game had followed others Ant had mentioned to him than the dwarves should be running around shooting everybody with blunderbusses, truly it was strange was people could imagine. Anyway pressing a button on the tab the car turned invisible and then started to float in the air before gaining speed and acting more like a plane then a car as it flew upwards to the top of the tower. Unseen to the people down below the enchanted car landed gently on the roof before climbing out shutting the door as he did so as well as locking it and then taking a quick walk to the edge to see what was happening down below.

"Interesting" Strangely the park was having a few more people than it typically had it wasn't anything massive but it was drawing attention. Like he had done before he summoned a set of binoculars using them to gaze closely at what was happening down below. The sight that greeted him was one he had expected to arrive but not so fast he had assumed he had about another week before somebody else discovered the art of real food preparation but it wasn't a problem he had prepared for it.

Thanks to the enhancements of magic he was able to zoom in on the small stand as people purchased what appeared to be burgers that were dressed up as you would imagine from a fast food restaurant. The stand was nothing special with it being small and not even having the kitchen anywhere near in sight as for the people who were working the stand it was obvious that they were imitating a fast food joint but why well it was likely for money. Still with the zoom enhance binoculars it was easy for him to read that the guild responsible was the Crescent Moon Alliance since they had plastered 8it all over their stand for the whole world to see. As a business man it was his next goal to see what they were selling and thankfully they weren't a threat not that he had ever expected them to be one just starting off. The store that the small guild was operating only sold burgers with a small salad pieces with it and some sauce which he had a strong feeling was purchase from his store but besides that nothing else was sold at the makeshift stand. As well as the enhancements of the binoculars for optical viewing they had the nice little ability of allowing him to hear what was being said.

"Thank you for visiting Crescent Moon Alliance refreshment stand what can I get you?" With flailing arms and a far larger smile than what should be used it was rather obvious that Maryelle the supposed over energetic woman was in charge as she approached people as they tried to go through the park to reach Britannia. The customer which in this case seemed to be a buff wolf fang dressed in medium blue armour with a single long sword stuck to their back as they actually took the time to visit their stand and try to find something to purchase.

"Yeah ill have two crescent burgers" With a large smile the woman rushed back to the stand picking up one of the many wrapped up bundles of food and give it to the man as he pulled out some gold from his inventory and gave it to her.

"Thank you for your purchase" With that Maryelle waited for the next customer though most people ignore them as they headed to Britannia for their meal. As for the man he gave one of the burgers he just ought to his female companion getting them both to taste the food as they walked through the small park that had been created by the wizard.

"It's not bad but Britannia's food tastes better" The woman spoke critically of the food looking towards her companion awaiting his opinion on the subject matter.

"Not to mention being far cheaper that place charge fifteen gold a burger you can get a whole meal from Britannia for what this just cost "Smirking internally Nat continued to watch the group as they began discussing the ridiculous amount of gold that was being charged for a simple burger as well as the fact that his store offered far more choice when it came to meals.

He watched the group for a little while longer even seeing how much the group were making off their sales although it was rather obvious that they were failing since they had to compete with Britannia. Still though he continued to watch their movements even following their guild as they captured the creatures that they were using to put into their burgers as well as keeping tabs on the other trading guilds to see how they would react. Naturally they reacted how expected them to with offers to buy the recipe only to be rejected by the small guild as they attempted but still ultimately failed to gain any reasonable amount of money.

5th June

Akihabara Guild meeting hall

His blonde hair sung gently from to side to side as he walked through the stone structure which housed the bank of the city as well as acting as an essential hub for many other things and hideouts for guilds. His goal here today was simple, meet with the villain in glasses and see what he wants and then gain the political power that he wants. Approaching the door to the room in which he would meet the man he knocked on it three times waiting for an answer.

"Come in" The voice was happy and energetic and incredibly similar to Maryelle realising that he would be speaking with more than one person he quickly prepared himself. Pushing down the handle he then opened the door allowing his eyes to roam the rather large room, tall statues dotted the room symbolising in his mind some kind of deity that had once belonged to the planet although it wasn't important at this moment in time. In the centre of the room lay a large circular table where a large amount of crystals laid in the middle obviously acting as a decoration but it was the tree people sitting at the table who interested him.

He knew of the three people sitting at the table as it consisted of the mysterious and supposed talented Shiroe or villain in glasses, going by only reputation he would save his judgment on the man until later after he had some time to work with him. The other two were easier to recognise as he had seen them before on the right sat the over energetic blonde elf woman who went by Maryelle and on the man's left was the stern but fair sectary of the Crescent Moon Alliance Henrietta.

As his eyes quickly flickered around them he noticed that there was a some steaming hot water as well as some biscuits obviously they wanted to try and make the right impression on him before they started the negotiations. Locking his gaze on the leader of the group he sat down before speaking.

"Shiroe I presume" The man wasn't much to look at physically then again he was a magic class and the seemingly common features of magic users here were their rather weak frames. Still the man in front of him was not exactly what he had expected then again he had no idea how he should expect people to look since they had all been thrown into a game with abilities that they could only dream to posses.

"Correct" He answered fairly calmly before moving his hand to indicate who he was talking about when he carried on his interdictions. "This is Maryelle the guild leader of the Crescent Moon Alliance and this is Henrietta the sectary and as you know I am Shiroe the leader of Log Horizon" Idly Nat moved his eyes to look at the two women as they were introduced before returning them back to the enchanter who supposedly wanted something.

"I must say you're one of the only people who figured out how to contact me as such I got curious" It was a very basic part of negotiations when you weren't dealing with enemies in military a simple compliment made you come across as polite and friendly as acting like a sort of polite greeting. Smiling in return Shiroe gestured towards the steaming hot water and biscuits which sat on the edge of the table ready to be consumed.

"Can I offer you some tea before we begin Mr." Henrietta staled as she realised she hadn't yet been given the name of her guest as well as hiding her surprise about who the supposed leader of Britannia was.

"Tempest Nathanael Tempest" It may have been a bit clichéd with the bond films but unlike those productions he was using the introduction since he was likely dealing with a culture that put their last names before their first names when it came to conversation. "And yes please, tea with milk no sugar" Hearing his request the woman got to making the beverage for the entire group even placing it on a saucer before walking over and placing it in front of him. Taking a sip of the drink due to it still being hot he savoured the drink before placing it down giving a polite mile to the woman as she finished serving the other members in the conversation. "A delicious brew miss Henrietta"

"I know right Henrietta makes the best tea" The interruption from the loud elf didn't offend Nat and as polite as he was being this wasn't a formal meeting and they all knew it since they were wearing casual clothing. The advantage to her speaking in her normal fashion for Nat was that he could monitor her more closely without the need of magically enhanced equipment.

"Indeed her tea skills are truly great I'm sure you will make someone very happy in the future" Again another compliment as it seemingly worked as the woman flushed ever so slightly but what was far more interesting was the way her eyes darted ever so quickly to her right. The introduction seemed to be over as Shiroe spoke up after taking another sip getting to business.

"Firstly I would like to thank you for attending our meeting Tempest Kun I believe that this opportunity could seriously help both of our interests" That was the first clue informing the wizard that the enchanter was not actually going for business it was a rather subtle set of word play but it was already obvious that the man was not used to talking in such a manner with people.

"Indeed but before we continue please just call Nat whilst I can understand honorific's I prefer not to use them as they have a tendency of becoming annoying" He spoke calmly taking another sip of his tea all the while his eyes kept track of their facial expressions seeing how they would react to such words thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

"Thank you In that case please just refer to us by our first names" Nodding his head slightly in acknowledgement the conversation carried on.

"Very well now what was this proposition you wished to discuss?" He continued to keep his calm expression as he looked at the three unlike the other trade guild leaders he had gained information on he knew how to keep a calm expression not revealing any information unless needed.

"My guild Log Horizon had partnered up Maryelle's guild of Crescent Moon Alliance to take on a major operation" Speaking slowly Nat noticed that the way Shiroe talked indicated that he did not expect Nat to understand what he was speaking about. Despite this Nat said nothing allowing him to continue talking and gain information out of the man. "However we've come across a problem we would like to ask you alongside a few others for an investment which is why we're taking to you today" His words were easy to understand and had also likely been used to try and draw out questions from the young wizard about the last bit of information provided. Nodding his head to hear that he had heard what the enchanter had said Nat took a sip of his tea before asking a simple question.

"And what exactly is this operation?" The question was a decent one however yet again it seemed that the group were unprepared as well as unused to such discussions as for a very brief moment a look of panic flashed through the blonde elf's eyes alerting the wizard to the situation. However whilst unused to negotiations the leader of the group replied quickly.

"I'm afraid we can't say much other than the fact that your help would be greatly supported and very much worth your while" The large glasses emphasised what appeared to be sympathetic eyes coming from the man but again he was inexperienced and as such easy for Nat to read through.

"If that's the case then I can't help you" Another sip of Henrietta's freshly made tea was drunk normally this would have prevented a person looking at the group of three as they shared a silent discussion with their eyes but by moving in the right position Nat could very much watch them.

"Can I ask why?" With his eyes still focused on Shiroe he answered the question that had come from the sectaries mouth.

"I rather like to know what I'm investing in and going by the fact that you haven't given a simple answer it's not anything normal plus I'm the only one here and you mentioned speaking to the others at a later date". The very rapidly widening eyes of Maryelle and slightly shocked appearance of her sectary informed the wizard he was on the right path even Shiroe the legendary player was showing signs of surprise.

"You've got it all wrong were just doing a normal expedition which will help everyone and bring you more profit" Flailing her arms around frantically doing her best to deny what the wizard Maryelle's facade broke decimating her and the rest of the groups rather weak facade. Giving a small smile Nat took a sip of his drink he had them now honestly it was incredibly easy to win this little fight with words in fact he doubted that they were prepared for anyone who actually knew what they were doing.

"You're acting's rather terrible" Slumping down in her seat as she realised that she couldn't misdirect him she allowed for the wizard to carry on speaking. "You're utter refusal to lie was rather obvious you wanted my trust which indicates that this project isn't some temporary thing where you could speak to somebody else but rather a permanent thing where you need my trust and co-operation" running rather pathetically Nat continued to look at Shiroe not allowing the man to speak as he continued to mow into their argument. "Since you're not doing a business and you haven't threatened to black mail me about your store it means that it's something different added to that is the fact that you've been circling the guild hall which can now be bought" Internally Nat smirked as he saw the complete and utter expressions of defeat as their entire plans were unravelled before them.

"It's just a coincidence I assure you" Speaking softly Shiroe pushed his glasses up as she tried to redirect the conversation and prevent the utter disaster of his plan but it was a shame he was dealing with the wrong person.

"Likely story" Nats tone was sarcastic before he ploughed back into the group. "I've checked the price five million in gold. That type of money can only be found with certain people typically the largest trading guilds and as of recently Britannia, As for the reason you want it well control of the guild prevents people entering as well control of the bank and guilds" With a sigh Shiroe gave up a quick look of shock coming from his companion informed the wizard that they hadn't expected that before the conversation started but how now been utterly devastated. "Control of the guild would not be a useful investment for cash as it would likely deplete you rather than reimburse however the political power that comes with it is rather immense".

"So you've seen through my plan I guess you can tell what I want to achieve" Taking another sip of tea he carried on with his calm expression.

"Indeed the power would essentially allow you to force people to follow a set of rules through blackmail but that won't last long this council trying to form will need the leaders of the most powerful guilds to work." Nodding his head in acceptance Shiroe put on a sterner expression as he looked at the teenager in front of him.

"Correct, despite only recently being formed Britannia has multiple monopolies which gives you both immense political and economic power as such we couldn't make policies effective if the most powerful members refuse to join" Nat knew what the man was talking about besides the basic image of the powerful members actually listening and helping there was also the subtle fact that most of the big guilds had become far larger since a lot of people were joining to feel safe. As a result of this the big guilds had to get its members to obey any rules to be put forth or else it was all worthless even if the smaller guilds did band together.

"Indeed, I agree to your proposal" The smiles that started to appear on Maryelle's face were rather obvious before Nat spoke again. "But this is still negotiation I want things and if I don't get them then consider me out" The worried and concerned faces instantly replaced what had for a brief moment been happiness as it seemed they were a step closer towards their plan.

"What do you want" Speaking slowly Shiroe knew what was at stake besides a pretty large investment of gold the teenager knew of their plans allowing him to blab to the rest of Akihabara about them which would utterly destroy his plans.

"First I want in on your plan" Nodding at him Shiroe and the other indicated that they agreed with the demand in fact in their minds having assistance from one of the richest groups to help set out things could be very useful. "Secondly without doubt in the future you will start to put in taxes on what people earn, I want complete immunity from any and all taxes" Instantly the others started to frown why they had no idea of implementing taxes anytime soon they knew that they would have to do eventually and a potential massive source of revenue were the massive companies of profit guilds. If they left one without tax it would look unfair to the others as well as deprive the future council of a decent amount of funds. Still as he looked at the teenager drinking his tea he couldn't risk the knowledge of his plans getting out and preventing the formation of any sort of council.

"That's hardly fair why would we give you an exemption on tax?" Looking to his right he silently congratulated Henrietta on her speech but inwardly knew that it was pointless his original goal had been torn to tatters and had also lost the imitative in the negotiations.

"Because if you don't I walk and tell everyone what your plans are, tell miss Henrietta how do you think the people will react when they discover that the Crescent Moon Alliance and Log Horizon had been planning on taking over the city". There was only silence in response waiting for a few moments after taking another sip the rather one sided negotiations carried on. "Even if you gain support of the smaller guilds you won't achieve anything as there will be too many people involved what you need is the large guilds and they won't touch you. You may have thought you were being clever with this approach towards the other guilds and perhaps it will work since they know you and are use to such talks". Another sip of tea was taken as he watched them before pressing on with the conversation. "But I'm not them and you need my assistance if you want to succeed which means you have to give into my demands"

Narrowing his eyes through his glasses Shiroe glared at the younger person who was now blackmailing them how it came to this he couldn't have imagined but it was rather obvious he had picked the wrong person to try and fool.

"Very well neither you nor your business will have to pay tax" A quick look from the teenager forced Shiroe to change his words. "Fine nothing involved with you will be taxed" Nodding his head slightly Nat carried on with his side of the argument.

"Don't worry I will be investing in the city but I'm going to do it my way. Now thirdly I will not be a public figure I prefer my privacy so no interviews or giving away my identity the same will go for the rest of the council once you've convinced them to join". The demand in the group of threes mind was far more reasonable than the second although the latter didn't sound as bad since Nat had said he was planning on investing in the city.

"Anything else"

"Yes at a later date I will need assistance dealing with some rather annoying little pests I would like you to help" The problem with disposing of the monsters on his recently acquired land was still a problem although one that would hopefully be sorted out soon and with help from the two guilds it wouldn't be a problem. With that demand put forth he watched as the members thought about the request briefly before replying.

"So long as you give us time to prepare we can certainly help you out with your situation" Adjusting her glasses Henrietta frowned internally at having to give into another it was really annoying how they had hoped to gain a large investment only for it to turn completely on their hands.

"Good now onto the business of the actual guild hall, after the initial purchase you're still going to have to maintain it how exactly are you going to pay for it?" The others blinked at that realising that they hadn't thought that far ahead only thinking of the current situation. Sighing internally Nat carried on speaking now that he had seemingly become part of the group. "The prices won't be cheap control of the guild hall is good but you need more than that the cathedral for instance is a vital lifeline" All knew what the wizard was getting at maintenance of buildings wasn't exactly expensive on their own at ten thousand gold a piece in a month however for a strong government many more buildings would have to be purchase which would significantly ramp up the cost.

"We hadn't thought that far ahead is there anything you can do" Speaking plainly Shiroe decided not to tell lies gaining the support of Britannia was highly important and if even if he had seemingly gained it he couldn't affords to mess anything up.

"At the current moment taxes are the only way to gain significant income, whilst the other guilds may pitch in every now and again its hardly fair to force them shoulder all the weight the citizens have to contribute" As much as Shiroe wanted to deny it the teenager was right whilst setting up and governing required strong individuals such as the leaders of the big guilds he knew he couldn't force to much. Charging the group single handily for the up keep of the city would cause resentment to foster which could lead to guilds not paying or worse leaving completely. If any of the major guilds rebelled it would be a disaster however if they left the economy of the city would take a nose dive, he could easily charge higher than average people since guilds had more money than the average person but it couldn't be too high.

"People will not like being charged taxes" Raising an eyebrow in return at the rather weak statement Nat interfered.

"Of course they won't but it's necessary, everyone knows the current feeling of the city once you've restored order the people will not want everything to collapse due to money and if they demand that the big guilds front the cost then simply ban their guilds from all stores until they pay up". Maryelle looked slightly disturbed at the idea of what essentially would be the utter destruction of free will if people didn't pay taxes as well as the harshness of the action.

"Don't you think that's a little too much" Maryelle's voice was troubled showing rather obvious nervousness. "I mean banning them from stores would stop them from getting food and good tasting food" Un-amused Nat carried on.

"We're trying to create order and for that you need co-operation and obedience it will be just like home if you don't pay taxes where you get arrested we can't have a civilization where only some members contribute and the others get away with being lazy" Defeated the elf looked to Shiroe a brief flash of help appearing on her face before it was squashed as the man spoke.

"You're right we need co-operation and if people don't help pay for the costs of the city then they shouldn't be welcome" Looking at the early empty tea in front of him Nat with a slight amount of magic refilled the container with more of the beverage.

"We aren't to be liked you and me Shiroe we're going to have to set up leaders in certain fields to run things" Looking to Maryelle he carried on. "Maryelle should act as the public face, people like and trust her as such they're far more likely to do something if it comes from her than they would if you or I did it." Blinking in shock the mentioned woman looked between the two male members of the conversation but before she could intervene she would hear some words that she hated.

"Of course that is a brilliant idea Maryelle is rather famous in Akihabara plus with her energetic feel people will flock to her" Adjusting her glasses Henrietta sent and evil smirk to the leader of her guild. "Of course that will mean plenty of paper work since that amount of organisation and talking to people will have to be logged down for future events in case it is needed" Laughing internally the sectary could only find the situation funny as Maryelle sent a very clear "Traitor" look to her face as she was informed of the sheer amount of work she would be stuck with.

"That right we would also need a person in charge of people if we need to get involved in a massive fight" Mentioning the subject Shiroe looked at Nat questioning with his eyes if Nat was the type of person who could lead people into conflict.

"I'm a tactician not a leader for something like that you want a person with experience and who gets on well with their subordinates most likely one of the leaders of a combat guild since that's the most likely place they would come from". Nodding in agreement Shiroe had a brief thought about who would be the best person to lead a task force out of the combat guilds he could think of but that lasted only a few moments before his mind decided.

"I have someone in mind that can fill that role though we will have to speak to him later once the Round Table if formed"

"So that's what were calling it, very well I take it you've named it after this table were sitting at and not for the British legend" Nat calm expression was up as he questioned the man in charge of the new government they were forming subtly seeing if this type of naming trend would continue using old fantasy names to name stuff.

"Yes I thought it was appropriate since this would be our place of government" The location they were in was okay in Nat's view the room was large a bit too large for the fact that only a table lay in the centre of the room in all honesty the amount of wasted space was obvious and should have been used more for balls than formal meetings but it would do the trick.

"I think we should end our discussion here and wait until the actual meeting do you have a date set?" Pulling out his menu screen Nat started do slide through all the menus until eventually coming across the friends list and sent invitations to the group. "It will be easier to contact me like this than with letters" Looking at the screens that had popped up in front of them then group of three accepted his friends request therefore making it easier to speak to one another when the time would eventually come. At the expectant look from the other three people in the room Nat summoned up his investment for the group via a large chest leaving it on the table. "Two million gold one million for my entry and the other million for Log Horizon's and Crescent moon Alliances entry" Blinking rapidly the rest of the group looked at the rather large investment internally though they were jumping for joy as they gained two thirds of the amount they needed however Henrietta was the one who questioned the wizard.

"Why pay for us?" Curious and also wondering the same thing the other members of the group looked at the wizard expectantly for an answer on why he would give more than his fair share paying for not only himself but two other guilds.

"Business needs competition and with your plans we need co-operation consider this an act of friendship" Turning his head back to Shiroe he asked one last question. "Do you have a date for the next meeting?"

"For the moment eleventh of June though I will tell you the time once I can confirm it" Nodding at the information given to him Nat got out of his seat and walked towards the doors he had entered the room from originally and left as soon as he got outside apparating back to his tower.

A breath of relief could be heard as Maryelle relaxed back in her seat grabbing a biscuit as she did so taking a munch on it before speaking.

"Well that went ... Shiroe did that go well and badly" Adjusting his glasses Shiroe could perfectly understand Maryelle's predicament their original goal of getting an investment had worked but on the other their entire plan had nearly been blown.

"Well I think besides the tax we didn't suffer anything and dealing with some pests should be easy enough when it comes down to it" His voice was calm as he thought about the meeting he had never expected for the things to happen that did perhaps it was naiveté that had nearly set his plans on fire not truly knowing on how to deal with this situation.

"I am inclined to agree but we also learned something very important about our future round table council" Speaking softly Henrietta joined the rest of the three in relaxing after that rather tense set of negotiations in all honesty she hoped she never had to do that type of thing again it was just a shame that she would have to do so shortly.

"And what's that?" Many possibilities whizzed through Maryelle's mind there had been lots of things learned first that they wouldn't have to worry about the acceptance of the other major guilds about not paying their way; Then there was the fact that the apparent leader of one of the most powerful business was a child or at least looked like a child it was hard to tell since none of them had their original bodies.

"We just found our politician" Frowning at the answer Maryelle thought back to the original conversation when it came to the people they would need to run the government sure she could understand the leaders of the trading guilds since they controlled commerce but a sleazy evil politician.

"I don't like him the way he talked and blackmailed us" Beginning her tirade Henrietta could only sigh as she looked at the position where the teenager had sat and left a giant chest of gold for their plan. Understanding Maryelle's dislike for the kid was easy instead of being the rather oblivious little fish they had hoped he would be jumping up onto their fishing hook at the mere mention of profit Nathanael Tempest had instead found their hook dragged them down to the bottom of the lake and held their entire lives at stake unless he got what he wanted.

"He was one fish we should have been more careful around" An un-amused glare was sent her way via Maryelle as they remembered how they were discussing the different trading guilds. "Still I see where Shiroe is coming from if we have to have meetings with people Nat is the best person to send since he's able to read people and guess their plans as well as play the game of politics" Maryelle's frown didn't let up as she just carried on ranting about some no good politician who would destroy everything only caring about his personal interests and leaving the rest of them to rot.

"Maryelle I hardly think that's fair we didn't have that long to get to know him and all he did originally was ask us some simple questions that we should have prepared for and Henrietta is right we were all destroyed in the negotiations we need someone like him to speak to the people with power around Akihabara" With another large sigh the woman let up on her tirade looking at Shiroe in defeat but not saying anything as much as she wanted to argue this was Shiroe's idea and he out of all of them would best know how to deal with situations as such she would place her faith in him and allow him to carry on with his goal of bringing law and order to the city that they resided in.

"Off the actual negotiations what did everybody think of him?" Popping the question Shiroe answered the human sectary first preventing Maryelle from another outcry.

"He was friendly and well mannered he's also intelligent and as we can all say knows his way with negotiations. There was a collective nod of agreement from all the members even Maryelle who didn't like him due to blackmailing them couldn't help but agree that he was entirely civil about the affair add the fact that he had paid for their membership and there was nothing they could say bad about him that wouldn't reflect on them especially as they would be using the same tactics on the other members.

"All right then let's go put that money in the bank and have a nice meal since we don't have to sell all our stuff" Chuckling slightly Shiroe watched as the two members of the crescent moon alliance walked off discussing how excited the rest of the guild would be when they realised that they wouldn't lose all their property. When they left however he frowned on the surface the contribution of paying for their membership was kind and a friendly gesture but he could tell what it was a warning telling them that they knew who they owed their success to.

The other members he wished to invite to his round table were not interested in politics having no experience with them or the interest this would have been advantageous to him as it would have made life simpler but now he had come across the first complication. Nathanael Tempest whilst young physically was intelligent he had rapidly decimated their plans taking control of the negotiations fleecing them for rather useful benefits and threatening them to destroy them if they refused. It was a rather scary experience he knew that if the others had learned of his plans that he would have been destroyed alongside the current rumours about him all the other possible members would have demanded ridiculous amounts of benefits in return which would end any possible round table. Already he knew who his biggest internal enemy was however if he could get Nathanael to work with him than his plans would face no opposition as his power would bully the others into agreeing. Added to this was that he was rather skilled in politics seeing the possible consequences of purchasing buildings was something he hadn't thought of but would be rather important in the future.

Still despite all this he was happy with the results he had gained two fifths of the amount needed lowering the cost of the other trading guilds making it a more opportune investment plus it also meant that the trading guilds were more likely to invest if they knew Britannia was involved. However thinking about the situation would have to stop he needed to get to work on the investments as well as laying out a rough plan for how the round table would work. Gripping his staff he pulled himself up re- attaching his cloak and then walking out of the doors to meet up with the rest of the guild as they did whatever they were doing whilst waiting for him.

Akihabara Random Street

There wasn't a sound made as a wizard materialised out of thin air transporting themselves away from the large building that they had been in previous. Instead of being within the fantasy stone walls of the guild and whatever civilisation created them he was now outside standing on a random road which housed many old structures that had likely been homes to people at one point. The buildings like all the other structures like all other besides the guild, cathedral and transport gate were in a state of heavy disrepair; vines wrapped around buildings covering them in green moss whilst trees had shot right thought their lone and deep vines entrenching themselves firmly into the ground. There was nothing particularly special about this street it was just a fairly common one with old tattered skyscrapers which soared into the sky whilst its glass windows were gone only shards lying on the floor mixed with the foliage.

Some might have called this sight beautiful as it appeared that nature had wrested back control from humans coating the entire city in a colour of green however to the wizard this sight whilst pretty was not liked. The city in front of him represented anarchy all over the city people just slept rough on the streets cradles in the ruins of a dead civilization never acting to better themselves or the city instead just wallowing in self pity and misery. It was this reason why he had assisted the enchanter in his plans besides defending himself politically with power it would assist his future plans on finding a way out of this world and back to his beloved island home. Britannia had been a great success so far raising a ridiculous amount of gold for him in such a short time enough to buy land and become a lord as well as contribute to the founding of a new government. But it wasn't enough in the coming future his control of modern products would be untested however money could come from many different areas besides shops. He didn't know if any of the other big guilds would realise it but surely in time somebody else would get the idea to invest in property selling it off to people and the earlier you started the more dominance you got in the field.

So that lead Nat here on a random street out of the way with damaged and smashed buildings that could easy be said were in some need of care and attention but when they were finished would net him a nice income in rent especially as the charms he would place on the house would prevent him from having to pay maintenance on the building. Walking up to the first structure he saw the menu screen showing the price of the building.

 **100,000 Gold**

Compared to the massive plot of land and damaged tower that he had originally purchase this tower was relatively cheap sure it would take work but unlike with his own personal property he didn't have to perform ridiculous amounts of magic instead keeping it to a simple size. Quickly purchasing the structure he then went on to purchase the rest of the buildings located on both sides of the road eventually purchasing a total of twenty buildings for two millions.

Looking at his total amount of gold he shrugged his shoulders he may be close to broke now but it was a worthwhile investment that he was sure would pay of soon and as for paying his staff well he ensured that all costs were put aside first before profit. As such he paid his staff at the beginning of every month out of the money he set aside specifically for them and that was done before any other expenditures after all it was stupid not to pay your staff. With the buildings purchase he began work on the first structure starting with a few spells to get rid of the vines that were growing all around its edges.

11th June

Guild Hall Meeting room

"Morning Shiroe, Maryelle, Henrietta" Walking through the hall to the main meeting where the group of them would be setting up the round table Nat noticed a few more faces in the room then what he would have expected but chose to ignore it.

"Good Morning Nat are you ready for the talks" Shiroe replied in a friendly way as he noticed the wizard was no longer keeping his friendly face that he had originally worn in their first meeting instead going with the typical calm expression he exuded.

"Indeed I brought a few things to help out as well" Thanks to the fact that everybody had magically enhanced storage due to the game mechanics none of the members questioned him when he brought out a set cups and plates. In fact they only watched the wizard as he proceeded to place them on the table which had since been modified so that the red circle could now swivel round allowing for the transportation of items. Carrying on with his actions the table soon found itself with multiple cups and beverages alongside the right items needed to make them more favourable to drinker alongside some freshly baked pastries that had come straight from Britannia's kitchens. He didn't stop there though placing name stands in front of where the coming leaders would sit, the stands were rather simple in design being made of polished steel carrying the names of the person who sat behind the stand as well as the name of the guild and the symbol they used if they had one.

"I still don't get why we're placing name stands" The ideal question of Serara was directed to the cat man who Nat had learned through certain sources was called Nyanta he had also learned through those sources more about the man including the fact that he was part of Log Horizon.

"We'll miss Serara the big meeting needs to look more professional so people are willing to go along with this idea after all this could backfire quite badly" A quick glance from Shiroe how he felt about Nyanta little comment showing a little bit of anger but more anxiousness at what would happen if they did fail.

"Just to recap everyone knows who's coming don't they" Internally rolling his eyes at Henrietta's comment Nat decided to go through the names of the guilds just in case somebody had forgot for whatever reason which leaders had been invited.

"You have the combat guilds consisting of D.D.D, Black Sword Knights, Silver Sword, West Wind Brigade and Honesty after that you have the major trading guilds consisting of Marine Agency, Roderick Firm and Shopping District 8 after that you have the small guilds consisting of Log Horizon, Crescent Moon Alliance, Radio Market and Grandeur then you have Britannia which isn't a guild but a massive business owning several monopolies" Nodding seeing as Nat knew what guilds would be coming to the meeting Henrietta stopped her little inquisition not that Nat hadn't been expecting it since they were all checking on their facts preparing themselves for what was about to come.

"Right let's just hope this thing goes off without any problems " Not saying anything in return Nat walked towards his place on the table and sat down the others could meet and greet each other all they wanted but here was here to get things sorted and this was a time he had to show strength. With a knock on the door and it revealing the first member who was not in on the plan the discussions had begun.

"Hey Shiroe it's nice to see you" The first possible member was the person who had sent all the invitations out Soujiro the leader of the West Wind Brigade. Behind him was the woman who was the second in command of the guild with her purple animal ears that stuck out of her head indicating that she was playing as one of the animal classes.

"Its good to see you as well you too Nazuna" Smiling in return to her once fellow party member the woman said nothing instead just proceeding to stand at the edge of the room though she locked her eyes on the unfamiliar player sitting down calmly drinking tea.

"So why did you invite us all here?" Asking slowly Soujiro gestured towards the table noticing like his fellow guild mate the rather young player curious he focused on the name plate in front of him his eyes widening slightly as he realised who this person represented.

"Ill tell you once you all arrive but feel free to help yourself to tea and cakes" Nodding once as he realised he wouldn't get any extra info out of the man he walked to the table sitting down where his name plate was located. Looking at the name plate of the young teenager he realised that the players name was Nat but more importantly he was likely the founder of Britannia and if the rumours were to be believed the person who had repaired the transport gate and quelled the fire incident a few weeks ago.

"Hi, I'm Soujiro leader of the West Wind Brigade" Reaching his arm across he watched and then felt as the teenager grabbed his hand shaking it as a greeting whilst giving the same courtesy back.

"Nat founder of Britannia" Pulling his hand away Nat continued to watch the door whilst he sipped his drink curious to see how many people would actually walk through those doors thankfully he wouldn't have to wait long. The next two people through the doors were the leaders of Radio Market and Grandeur both of whom gave their greetings to Maryelle and Shiroe obviously believing that they were the two leaders before than joining the two at the table reading the name plates. Like Soujiro they were surprised when they realised who Nat was but didn't say anything instead just helping themselves to the tea and cakes provided whilst they waited for the rest of the people to show up.

"Well we're here Shiroe" The loud and booming voice of Mitchitaka was the first indication that the trading guilds had arrived the other was the very fact that behind the large muscled man the other leaders of the three most powerful trading guilds emerged.

"Mitchitaka, Roderick, Charasin thank you for coming we'll get under way once the other's join us for now help yourself to tea" Nodding in acceptance the group of three headed towards the table each of them analyzing the people who had gathered there after all to their acknowledgment this could be a major discussion meeting about Shiroe's quest.

"Well what do you know we finally meet the leader of Britannia" Upon hearing the much larger mans words both Charasin and Roderick turned their gaze to where Mitchitaka was smirking though to their surprise the leader wasn't what they had expected. "Nat huh interesting name would you care to tell us why you're here" Instead of answering Nat ignored them instead just carrying on with his cup of tea though he watched them carefully out of the corner of his eye unwilling to allow his sigh to waver from the door.

"You do know its rude to ignore people" Charasin spoke up as he just watched annoyed as the teenager sipped his tea not speaking a word to him instead seeming more interested in the next group of people who would walk through the doors shortly later. Roderick seemed to be the only one who had any semblance of what he was doing realising that as much as the other trade guilds wanted to speak to Nat the person in question had no desire to speak with them cutting off any conversation rights. As such neither h nor any of the others got to introduce themselves to the wizard before the final group arrived and unlike the others it was incredibly obvious that these were the combat guilds with how they wore their attire.

"Good Morning Shiroe I take it we are suppose to find our seats" Nodding in agreement to the statement Crusty one of the two heavily armoured members simply walked towards a place to sit down whilst his Lieutenant's walked to the side joining all the other none leaders.

"Well Villain in glasses I hope you're not wasting our time" Like always Isaac seemed to speak with a more angry tone then what would normally be accepted in society then again when you wielded a gigantic sword on your back and wore ridiculously sized metal armour you could get away with that type of thing well at least until someone brought along a gun.

"It won't be, Isaac for now though why not make yourself a drink" Compared to the first two the other two combat guild leaders said nothing bar a simple hello and joining the table performing the action of learning who everybody was via the name plates and like everybody else stopped when they saw the youngest member sitting at the table.

"Well, well, well looks like Britannia decided to grace us with their presence what's wrong short stuff could boss not find anyone better than a kid to handle their affairs" Looking over at the man Nat kept a calm face the man was obviously trying to rile him up obviously using references to his height to see if it would bother him but it didn't.

"Says the man who's current guild finances are in utter shambles after losing a bet during a drunk night fighting a dragon" Isaac froze as he looked at the kid who had just revealed that little tidbit of information which shouldn't have been known especially as it immediately drew the interest of Crusty and Mathew.

"And how would you know that" With a blank look Nat didn't answer winding the man up as his face turned red. "That's guild news only who told you that" Internally Nat found it rather amusing as the leader went all angry as he shouted at him deadening that he reveal his sources all the while he stayed silence.

"So you lost a lot of money did you Isaac" Upon hearing the question the man faced Crusty as the man asked him how the general state of his affairs was doing.

"He did five days ago he and his pals got drunk after consuming all their exp potions they took on a high level dragon all the while they took out their savings out of the bank on a dare suffice to say having alcohol in your blood before a fight is rather bad planning," If Isaac had been a Kryptonian then without doubt he would have burned a hole through the wizards head as he revealed a very important piece of information on the guild which had just decimated part of their reputation.

"So how much money did they lose" Smirking clearly Crusty looked at the young man he hadn't expected this outcome but he was rather glad of it the scene was incredibly amusing as he watched a big tough player seemingly get obliterated by a young teenager with only words.

"All of it they were really intoxicated" A look of utter horror came across Isaacs face as he took in the evil smirk of Crusty as the leader of D.D.D realised that the massive strength they had once had enjoyed since they wouldn't be able to pay for important things like food or shelter.

"You little punk if you have a problem with me or my guild we can take it outside if you want" Nat didn't answer instead just remaining silence as the other combat guilds questioned Isaac determining their strength with some even question whether he should be allowed to attend. Of course the conversation ended rather quickly since Shiroe was rather anxious to get the meeting going but the goal of distracting the members away from Nats presence onto another person had worked well even if it meant making an enemy of one of the members for a short period of time.

Standing up slowly with his chair disappearing as he did so Shiroe looked at the people who had gathered around the table sternly informing them it was time to shut and listen which somehow worked although that could due to a rather healthy respect for the man.

"Firstly I would like to thank you all for coming here today" With the greeting done Shiroe got straight to business. "I'm Shiroe guild master of Log Horizon" With the sudden change of pace and realisation that the meeting had finally begun everybody stopped what they were doing and gave the level ninety enchanter their full attention.

"Why don't we keep the introductions short and sweet former strategist of the tea party" Nat didn't know if anyone else saw it since they weren't looking but as soon as the heavily armoured man known as Isaac began speaking his character bio came up revealing who he was. Ignoring it for now since it wasn't doing anything to hinder negotiations Nat refocused his attention on the founder of the meeting. Despite the interruption Shiroe kept along with his conversation giving a gentle bow of his head thanking the man for his recognition after which Isaac promptly replied with stating he could never forget the leader of the Debauchery Tea Party.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to know what I'm doing here." The slightly annoyed tone of the leader of the Silver Sword was rather obvious in fact Nat likely believed that he and the rest of his guild had likely been planning for some kind of raid after gaining information about them.

"You are all here because you guilds have the ability to affect the state of affairs in the city of Akihabara" There was a mixed response as the faster members of the group began to realise that this meeting was not what they had likely thought it had been for which was most likely a high level quest for a large reward. "We have been trapped in this world ever since the event that most of us refer to as the apocalypse, currently we don't have a foreseeable way of returning home. In consideration of these facts this conference was called to keep things in the city from getting any worse" There was a small amount of silence as all the members in the room finally understood why they were here.

"You don't ask for much do you" Yet again the leader of the silver sword seemed to be the most opposed to the idea however thanks to gaining information via a number of ways the enchanter had expected this after Nat had informed him of the situation. Nat didn't know why as he looked at the people present but for some reason the glasses on the leader of D.D.D's face briefly shined in an unnatural way curious he watched the person who just so happened to speak up next.

"Okay Shiroe are we talking about orchestrating another alliance of the smaller guilds" Adjusting his glasses a thing Nat noticed that Shiroe did a lot the former tea party strategist continued on the conversation.

"That's not our intention this time my goal here is to ultimately improve life here in Akihabara that's all" Despite his rather noble intentions it was rather obvious to those that were paying attention to the leader of the Silver Sword guild was getting bored of the conversation something which showed with his next set of actions. Standing up from his position the man stated clearly what he thought of the entire idea.

"All right you go ahead and discuss that, Silver Sword is a fighting organisation and we have no interest in petty politics, we'll still come by to sell our winnings to the merchants of course. Just do us a favour don't ask us to come in here and fix this city for you again" And with that the number of round table members reduced to twelve ultimately making any possible decisions made harder since there wouldn't be a deciding vote. "You want to live here and deal with all its little issues then feel free" Turning his head to face the rest of the members a small smile on his face which was ultimately ignored by Nat as he ignored him as a political statement. "It's actually kind of charming that you think you can talk it all out by talking but I know a lost cause when I see one. Regardless we're not interested whatever you do, do it without us" With a loud echo the doors into the chamber slammed behind the guild leaving the people around the edges of the room to talk to each other about the fact that the most likely guild to leave did.

"Continuing on I've called this meeting to discuss and possibly resolve the social issues in the city a round table conference if you will" There was a brief silence for a short amount of time before Crusty interrupted the enchanter.

"And what issues are you talking about?" Narrowing his eyes at the man as he concentrated on what the enchanter would say Crusty was unprepared for when somebody else answered the question.

"The fact that people starve on the streets since they can't access hunting grounds, prostitution is rife is especially at night, the general depression that covers the city which has lead to insanity since some people have attempted suicide on multiple occasions" Focusing their eyes on the young teenager the members of the room couldn't help but listen as the wizard listed multiple issues that the city was facing. "Trade guilds can't access recourses due to the price that certain combat guilds are charging£ A brief glance was taken at the black sword knights causing a twitch. "Racketeering markets, theft, murder, rape, multiple other crimes, a lack of housing, no fresh water or food, no trade laws and rules in general it's just become an utter lawless place" With only some of the many issues that were facing the city listed off Nat went back to his tea waiting for a reaction to his remarks or if Shiroe would carry on speaking turns out it was the latter.

"Nat is right the atmosphere of Akihabara is terrible and as such should be our immediate goal to improve it as well as doing the same thing to general safety. After that we should discuss issues as and when they arrive" Raising an eyebrow Nat interrupted.

"That's all well and good buts it's not enough" Once again founding himself at the centre of attention Nat elaborated on his point. "We are here for the foreseeable future no way home or any leads on how to get home as such we desperately need to sort out things we can't carry on like we have been the last few weeks. People are afraid and require help and guidance whilst Britannia is capable of giving back some normalcy of life with technology we all know that we won't feel any better until we feel safe and that requires leadership and co-operation. By working together we can share resources that will benefit everyone which if we're lucky will lead us to a way home. Just acting to not get in each other's way won't work we ultimately need to put in hard laws which people will respect and give off the feeling that they have some normalcy back in their lives" As ever his tone was calm but Nat could easily tell that the people of the table were considering what he was saying so far most people had just drifted from place to place doing what they wanted. It wasn't particularly fun and Crusty knew what the wizard was talking about since his guilds numbers had swelled as people just wanted to feel safe and he also knew the comforts that Britannia gave with technology and food.

"Before we get to that why did you select the people you specifically invited here today" Idly as Nats eyes glanced across each of the people around the edges of the room Nat noticed that a woman with blonde hair obviously a member of D.D.D due to her attire gave a very small blush as she concentrated her eyes on her guild leader. Nat didn't particularly care for romance and was only idly watching the rest of the people so he could see who was doing what in case they tried something; but he still found this small bit of information useful since he could exploit this specific member if he needed to.

"First warrior guilds Black Sword Knights, D.D.D, Honesty and the West Wind Brigade you're the strongest and have invested quite a bit of time and talent in the city already. Silver sword has chosen to disregard this" Taking back his place as leader of the meeting Shiroe began listing of the guilds and why they were here even if it was rather obvious to anyone who knew why they were here but Nat guessed Shiroe was doing this to seem polite. "Marine Agency, Roderick Merchant Guild and shopping street eight were chosen to represent the crafting guilds, Crescent Moon Alliance, Glendale and radio market aren't just here of their own accord their voice is the voice of adventurers in smaller guilds and those who haven't joined one it's the right thing to do"

"And quite necessary combined the guilds only represent six thousand players in the city" Eins spoke as he quickly figured out that despite the guilds having a large population they were still heavily outnumbered by three thousand other players by those who did not have a guild to call home.

"And that technically means that nine thousand in the city don't have a voice at this table but with the smaller guild here they can at least have a voice by proxy" Rolling his eyes as the dwarf stated the obvious Nat idly continued to watch the reactions around the halls after all even if the people here were the leaders of their respective guilds they would need the support of their underlings to make anything worse.

"And you and Nat here "Speaking bluntly as his eyes focused on the last two members who hadn't been mentioned Crusty made his attempt to gain more information.

"I am here as organiser of this conference and author of its proposals" Stopping he looked over to Nat as he sat quietly drinking his tea getting the message Nat gave an internal sigh before speaking up.

"Britannia isn't a guild" Eyes widened slightly at that to them the whole idea that such a rich business not being a guild was rather strange but before they could interject Nat carried on. "Britannia is a business as such I will more than likely represent pure business's, non guild players alongside the others as well as the person who will lead any political negotiation since I have experience" There was a brief amount of silence as the other members at the table took in what had been stated to them, mostly about the fact that Britannia was not a guild but also the fact that the apparent kid actually had political experience forcing them to change what age they though he was into something much older.

"So if Britannia isn't a guild how do you get people to work under you?" The overly curious Mitchitaka asked as he thought of possible ways that he could gain some of the customers that he had lost to the new superstore which had gobbled up a good chunk of his guild earnings in trying to compete.

"Why do people work for a living back home" Nats sarcastic reply was in a calm manner but instantly shut the other man up as he realised that he had asked a rather stupid question. Before Charasin could speak though Nat cut him off. "No I'm not telling you what I pay them but they are quite satisfied working for me" To Nat it was rather obvious why the people under him enjoyed working for him it was a calm and steady job which gave them enough disposable cash to live on since they had all their utilities and food provided for so long as they resided at the tower. In fact the deal he had given had started to become slightly problematic as he was receiving more letters from people just begging for a job personally he didn't care about their struggles as he had only hired people to get a job done but that couldn't mean he didn't understand the attraction that Britannia was. Of course if they started to form another protest thing just to speak to him again than he would make a port key and drop them in the ocean.

"Uhm back on your topic Shiroe could you carry on please" In response to Sojirous request Shiroe gave a nod of his head in recognition thanking him from solving what could have become an in-depth interrogation of one of their members.

"So basically you organised this meeting and invited everyone here knowing full well that was your only chance to have any sort of input" Rolling his eyes yet again Nat wondered what was with everybody touching their glasses every bloody moment you would have thought that for a medieval world that they wouldn't have modern glasses but apparently they did and it was becoming a nuisance.

"That's correct" As the next person in the conversation began to speak Nat realised quickly who were going to be the major players in the future government but decided to keep it to himself since there was no one he was friends with.

"Lets say for now we create this little council of yours how are we suppose to keep the peace and just where do you get off saying that the city isn't safe and we got to do something about it" Internally Nat slammed his head on the table at Isaacs reply did the red haired man not here a single thing about the problems he said were affecting the city then again this was a person who was causing quite a few of them with his cooperation with the exp potion racketeering markets. Narrowing his eyes Shiroe went to reply but Nat beat him to it.

"Did you not hear me or did you refuse to, since you're involved with quite a few of these activities most prominent of which are the exp potions. You know the group who essentially kidnap low level players and fleece them of their items for what could be eternity if we don't sort it out" As he saw the heated glare from the leader of the warrior guild once again harden on him Nat carried on with his words. "Or do you not simply care if children are exploited after all if you don't give a dam about innocent children being violated then I'm sure you don't have a problem with the other problems like rape that are effecting the city. In fact according to rumours that guild that you're buying the exp potions in on an incredibly friendly level with a child prostitution guild with them exchanging exp potions for sexual favours"

Silence became prominent as what could only be described as utter horror descended across the group all staring at the man known as Isaac in horror at the revelation that the guild that he had been buying the potions from were exploiting children. Nobody said anything as they tried to process the information even Isaac showed the fact that he been utterly unaware of the fact as his mouth lay open before he turned to the person who had said all those words.

"Where did you get that information" Sipping from his never ending tea cup thanks to magic Nat smiled internally as he realised he had just won the argument his words were incredibly harsh but they were true. By mentioning and phrasing what was happening the way he did he left only one reaction that could come from the man's mouth since if Isaac refused it would make it appear that he was a heartless bastard who didn't care if children were violated and exploited. Naturally this would devastate both his and the rest of his guilds reputation and when they worked in the business that they did reputation was highly important. Of course Nat also knew this would create an enemy out of the man but it was for this very reason that Nat adored magic because as soon as everything was signed all that would be required was a simple obliviation charm and everybody would forget what happened returning things back to normal.

"All right Shiroe you got my help but the question still stands how are you going to enforce any rules you put in place" It was rather amusing for Na as he saw the once proud man utterly defeated his loud and obnoxious tone now soft and accepting asking gently the man in charge of the meeting about his plans.

"Well impose a penalty" Shiroe's reaction was immediate he had honestly expected to tell people about his trip to Suskino and what had occurred there but Nats story had been far more effective. Forcing people to think on moral grounds Nat had essentially devastated Isaacs guild reputation even if what the wizard had said wasn't true due to their being no law most people as shown with everyone sitting at the table had been horrified at the news instantly telling everybody why they needed to form such a government.

"Penalty what kind" The concerned question originated from Crusty as he pushed up his glasses which had seemingly fallen down his face again.

"Banish them from the city of course" It was a rather lack lustre from of action in Nats opinion but in the current situation it was the only one that would work, naturally they just couldn't execute any perpetrators since people would come back to life well aside from the people of the land. As for jail well as of yet there were no places that could act as one not until a suitable location could be found and guards to protect it. Blackmail and violence wouldn't work due to the wards since they could always leave but that in the end was the best solution as of yet. With any perpetrators out of the city people would feel safer in general however that did leave anyone who was not garrisoned inside one of the adventurer cities to their mercy. Still this was why they were here to rectify the problems.

"Banishment" The idea was absurd to Crusty as he tried to think of any possible way to keep people out of the city but couldn't think of anything that they could control which would give them enough power to do such a thing.

"And if necessary we make them break up their guild" The shocked surprise didn't stop the enchanter from speaking instead just carrying on what he was saying looking at the faces of all those who weren't in on the plans confused expressions.

"Banishment what"

"We can't impose a death penalty on anyone here or anything" Remembering his idea from when he had this conversation with Shiroe Nat voiced his idea on how it might be done if they wanted to.

"It's not entirely impossible all we would have to do is keep killing them until they get drove into insanity and attempt to commit suicide as often as possible" The disturbed glances that were sent Nats way never bothered him nor did the brief action of the people sat next to him move away, honestly it was an effective way of dealing with troublesome people if you didn't want to kill someone but didn't require their minds intact then the best course of action without other alternatives was to physiologically destroy them. Seeing their reaction to his plan Nat voiced what everyone other than him was thinking. "I take it we can't destroy them mentally" The still disturbed and horrified looks sent his way answered his question. "Fine just a suggestion"

"Its not like you're going to be able to enforce these new laws of yours with your puny little guilds, you're going to need numbers and muscle" It was rather amusing to watch from the sidelines as the typically loud and brash Isaac spoke far more calmly then he did normally with his eyes taking constant glances at the person who he believed might be an escaped patient from an insanity hospital. "Because whether you like it or not there's a good chance that more than a few of the major guilds are going to look at this little law making and say screw all of you" Nat said nothing as Isaac had seemingly recovered from the time he had thrashed his reputation still he had expected as such and brought out a massive folder making it appear that it had been brought out of his inventory. "And what's this, a small little book on your finances kid?"

"No only the deepest darkest secrets of every single guild in the city from their personal lives to their game actions as well as any details relating to the guild" Returning to his drink he left the folder on the table observing as everybody froze in horror yet again.

"Is this real? Eins looked at the folder with doubt honestly how anyone could gather that much personal detail about someone let alone their businesses.

"Why don't you check" Without hesitation the green haired man took the folder and found his guilds name and a number going directly to the page he began to read the contents only as he did so his face was one of pure shock before he dropped the folder on the table.

"How" Eins whispered softly almost as if he had been winded from a massive blow his gaze purely on the youngest member sat there who was ignoring them like it was nothing. Curious as well as worried Crusty picked up the folder next and read what it said about his guild and like with Eins his facial expressions said everything.

"Impossible where did you get this information" Placing the folder down Crusty wasn't fast enough to react as Soujiro took it next and then Mitchitaka after that soon enough all people stared at the person sitting down calmly as he drank his tea. With a simple gesture the folder came straight back to him where he placed it in his folder before gently placing his tea cup back on its plate facing them with a polite smile.

"I have my sources" The ever angry expression on their faces didn't lesson as they looked at the one person who seemingly knew everything about them but not just them their guild and the leading members of their guilds. "As you can see we have a way to enforce rules but that's not our only method, Shiroe if you would" Returning back to his tea again Nat laughed hysterically as he watched the terrified faces move to face the person who had organised the conference. "Oh I love Legimens and obliviation charms" He didn't say those words rather thinking them but if a wizard had heard him say that they would have been shocked at the sheer efficiency Nat had essentially taken control of everyone.

"Shiroe how could you do such a thing I truly do believe that setting up the round table is a good idea but to black mail us into it with our most personal information" The outrage in his voice was contained but it was still obvious just how badly Crusty felt about this and all the others did as well as they narrowed their glares. Shiroe on the other hand looked at his business partner both in horror but as well as respect when Nat had stated that he would bring a backup plan just in case he was not expecting so evil but it had obviously done it job.

"I wasn't involved in any of that Nat only said that he had a backup plan he never said he would black mail you with your personal details" Analysing the face of the person who had started up the meeting the other members silently agreed upon the fact that Shiroe wasn't lying and glared at the wizard.

"You are an evil child, spawn of the devil himself" In return to the insult Nat simply smiled happily at Isaac in return something which frightened the terrifying shit out of him.

"If you think that's it wait until you realise that Shiroe bought the entire guild building four hours ago preventing anyone from entering without his express permission giving him control of everybody's finance. As well as that he can dismantle guilds and stop people leaving or entering one so you're pretty much fucked if you don't go ahead with our plan." The small smile that Nat spoke with broke everything.

Silence

All heads turned towards Shiroe the utter in utter horror as they realised what had occurred it was only when the youngest member of the group spoke again that everyone finally accepted what had occurred.

"I take it this begins the negotiations"

* * *

So i know its been a while but here's chapter 20 and yeah a lot has happened in this one. Thanks for waiting so long.

One more thing I'm planning on starting a new story but i have quite a few ideas that i,m stuck in a sort of limbo as such it would be a big help if you could head to my profile and vote. Don't worry Magic and Eldertales will still be my major work and any other story will be a project on the sides so you don't have to worry about updates for this story. There is more information on my profile and you get two votes and from what ive seen in the summaries of stories my ideas will be original if that helps.

Aside from that thanks for reading and i do hope you can help me figure out what is the most popular story idea i have.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 21**

11th June 2027

Akihabara 

Guild Hall

"All right you got our attention so why don't you and your little friend here tell us what you have in mind or wait do you even know that yet" Slamming his hand hard down on the table Isaac looked at the two people who were seemingly in charge of the meeting although he was focused on the older of the two. With a bit of subtle magic all the members sitting at the table jumped slightly when a gigantic stack of paper work appeared directly before them.

"As you can see I have prepared an entire proposal with details and everything else for your leisure" Maryelle twitched as she heard the words of the youngest member if there was one thing she hated it was being subjected to the evils of paperwork.

"What exactly does this contain?" Soujiro asked quietly as he took in the stack of paper it had to be half a metre tall of the desk idly he though he heard Maryelle cry though he couldn't exactly see since the angle and the massive stack of paper in front of him.

"Law's, commercial opportunities, scientific sharing, diplomacy, military, emergency services, education, transportation, intelligence, taxes, treasury, defence, health, Infrastructure, Agriculture, urban environment, rural environment, culture, industry, Peoples Rights, trade as well as justice to start us off" A very loud and obvious whimper came from Maryelle but before anyone could comment on it Mitchitaka interjected.

"You managed to get all of that in this amount of paper" His tone showed surprise sure the amount of paper was a large but considering the amount of information that was supposedly contained in the massive pile it was incredibly reasonable.

"Of course I wasn't exactly planning on making things incredibly complicated on our first meeting instead I put together a list of things we should concentrate on in the immediate future should we begin". Sighing in relief the other people sat at the table flipping over the front page to where it said law and began reading whilst Nat spoke.

"Firstly all laws and regulations mad by this council shall put into effect and all those are within its borders must comply or else be punished by the punishment that goes with that crime all agreed" Looking at the very first law all people found it fair since essentially this law was what made all other laws legal and therefore necessary. "Just so you know your name plate lights up press the button if you agree or not" Curious the people did look at their name plates and saw that there were several buttons that stated how they felt or not after pressing them a light emerge from the crystal centre giving the total tally.

Agree: 12

Disagree: 0

Abstained: 0

Winner: Agree

"Huh that's handy how did you get that to work" The question came from the leader of the Glendale guild as he looked at the results. Nat was rather happy with his work green was agree with red been disagree and yellow been abstained the voting actually had the symbols of the respective people and their vote in case anyone was curious as well as to see where people would likely vote in the future.

"It's not important either way next question, Any Law passed has to require the majority of votes" Taking their time to vote was done in a moment which was showed when everybody voted to agree.

"I think that one was rather simple" Isaac joked although with his menacing tone it didn't sound like it however he would admit that the system used made things simple either way the next question arrived.

"Theft is illegal" Twelve green lights was the result to that law passing it through without any problems.

"Player Killing is only allowed with permission of all parties involved, outside of the low level zones this includes the area just connected to the city and to those over level fifty or in self defence" A few people voted instantly all of which were green votes however the buzzer ringing from Isaacs side of the table indicated he wanted to discuss the issue more.

"The last three terms I'm okay with but what do you mean by having permission of all parties involved" Narrowing his eyes the man tried to put on a scary image to try and scare the young teenager although it didn't work.

"Exactly as it says whether people are attacking level nineties of any other level if the attacked party has no interest in combat than its bullying, I have no problem with competition but just because somebody is a high level doesn't mean you should attack them" Speaking calmly the results of the poll went up all in favour of the law though Eins it seemed wanted to add his feelings about the subject.

"There's no point fighting anyone level fifty or lower as they won't be strong enough for the more powerful players and for high level crafters it could destroy a guild if they're constantly picked on" He spoke quickly as he was use to how Isaac could get but in the end it didn't matter as Isaac and the rest decided to vote.

Agree: 11

Disagree: 1

Abstained: 0

"I don't agree with the law villain in glasses but I'll go along with it" he defeated Isaac went back to reading the page seeing what was up next.

"If attacked a person has the right to defend themselves with whatever force necessary" All lights once again went green after all who wanted to be told off for defending yourself if you were attacked.

"Good we're making progress, Rape is illegal" All lights went green. "Okay paedophilia if illegal" Compared to the last one Nat hadn't even began get halfway through the second word before everything went green still he spoke all the words just to make it seem more legal.

"I don't think you needed to include that one in there" Speaking slightly disturbed Roderick made his feeling on the subject perfectly clear in response though Nat gave some common sense as an answer.

"Do you know the type of people on the internet and online" That shut the white haired man up before Nat then went for the next question. "Okay this one we be connected to people's rights and as such may be visited upon later either way the age of consent if thirteen" Immediately a buzzer sounded getting the peoples to look at Crusty as he adjusted his glasses yet again.

"I agree in concept but with everybody in different bodies there could be children in the bodies of adults and vice versa" All the people at the table nodded in agreement as they realised that this was quite a complicated issue.

"Exactly why I said this is related to people's rights since this and quite a few other similar things have to be addressed as such this in concept" To show off that he was ready to put his opinion forth he voted to agree giving off the first vote but this also led to the first multi choice and never heavily one sided vote.

Agree: 6

Disagree: 2

Abstained: 4

"I hope we can come to a good agreement on human rights later" Speaking his mind most people agreed with what Eins stated as they realised just how divided the group was on the issue on such a sensitive subject thanks to the body swapping.

"Next one it is legal to be Heterosexual, Homosexual, Bisexual, Asexual" Shiroe blinked looking over to the person who had just spoken the words he voiced his confusion.

"Asexual?"

"Lack of sexual attraction in basic words though that can change essentially meaning that you just don't find people attractive" It was only a very basic meaning but it put point across since the group voted greeting an agreement however before Nat could speak the next one on the list a very disturbed voice originated from Maryelle's voice.

"Why is bestiality on the list" Her voiced flickered in and out of confusion as she couldn't believe this had been asked however Nat decided to settle this out quickly.

"It's in to cover all bases and make it illegal all those in agreement" Suffice to say the result was green and Nat didn't have to do a joke about how it was Japan how had created tentacle porn.

Following this there were many more laws put through all of which were done quickly and efficiently such as the legal drinking age the age when you could drive as well as quite a bit of other stuff eventually though it left laws in general and got to commercial opportunities and scientific sharing.

"Okay kid why should we agree to this I know we've been agreeing to possible laws but in general why should we agree to any of this stuff" Once again Nat found himself having to defend his plans from Isaac as he demanded more information.

"As of this current moment living is too cheap and with nothing to do in general people aren't motivated to earn money and buy anything as a result all of our incomes will go down. Trading guilds can't do business if people don't have the money to pay for none essential items and warrior guilds can't earn their money since nobody wants to venture outside the walls and those who do won't be able to sell anything they gained since everybody else is to poor." Growling Isaac slammed his fist onto the table ever since his and the rest of his guilds stupid drunken dare they hadn't been capable of regaining any of their money since nobody would buy anything of them.

"Dam you're right, well what's your plan kid?" Looking at Nat expectantly Isaac waited for the inevitable answer that the kid seemed to have in spades although secretly he found it impressive.

"Besides Britannia I know that the three major trading guilds have been able to create a working steam engine" Sighing into the palm of his hand Mitchitaka started talking to himself about how he and the rest of his guild needed to desperately buff the security and prevent more leaks from escaping. "This technology is a massive difference as it shows that we can affect the world" Blinking in confusion the guild leaders tried to mentally translate the teenager's words but were still struggling. "Think of it as a blank canvas eledertales is the base of everything we have now in politics religion, economy, technology as well as the rest in contrast we are the paint we can change this world with effort" Nodding in agreement slowly Nat sipped more of his tea before Soujiro spoke.

"I think I get what you're saying; Now that we're in this game we can change things to reflect how they are back home "Nodding slightly Nat carried on his explanation.

"Whilst we are in a world that looks like a game we also have things from where we come from most importantly is the skill's and effort requires" Seeing the curious faces on all of the people's faces Nat thought of the best ways to put this into words. "Just like back home where you need to be skilled to do something as well as have the knowledge the same goes for here all that is required to cook food is to prepare it like you would back home with no menu and have the chef subclass the higher your skill the better you do simple" As the people in the room processed the information they looked at the teenager with surprise as well as a look of disbelief.

"Is it really that simple" Pressing the bottom of his chin into his knuckles Crusty showed his lack of belief that something so simple could be the cure in fact it was utterly ridiculous before he could voice his complaint Nat took action.

"Nyanta to the side of me is a kitchen with everything you need would you care to create some pancakes" All eyes widened considerably as they saw an entire kitchen area randomly appear out of nothing although Nat had just very subtly hidden it away the night before and placed it under a few charms.

"I guess I could, I am feeling a bit peckish myself" With a small smile on his face he turned to Serara who had been standing next to him causing her to blush. "Miss Serara would you care to be my assistant in this matter" Instantly blushing her cheeks going bright red the girls hand gingerly accepted the ones of the cat man as he escorted her to the kitchen. Finally arriving Nyanta turned on the cooker placing the pan down on the fire heating up before he started anything else after that he then cracked the eggs beginning to create the substance that would be poured into the pan which the people inside the room would later eat.

"All right I'm convinced but how does this help us?" Adjusting his glasses to fit properly again Crusty constantly slicked his eyes between the person who was leading the discussion and the man who was cooking food directly in vision from scratch.

"Firstly with some more time we could create steamships allowing us to contact and trade with mainland Asia, Oceania as well North and South America. Whilst this doesn't sound major at first if trading guilds become capable of mass exportation then the amount of money flowing into the city would be rather significant. However that would require resources and trading guilds aren't generally used to combat needing warrior guilds to protect them they would also need protection when exporting their goods". Realising the massive financial gain and opportunities this would bring Eins simplified it.

"That would mean warrior guilds would have constant work protecting ships and trade routes from monsters" With a calm nod both the trading guild members and the warrior guild members looked at each other show casing massive smiles as they realised the wealth that they could realise.

"We are on the verge of an industrial revolution if we do this right than trade and guarding that trade will be far more profitable in terms of gold than adventuring" A quick look to Eins indicated to Nat that he was about to mention some other things that he hadn't yet mentioned and in all honesty he found it annoying surely they could shut up until he finished. "With major combat guilds and trade guilds concerned with further away trade then smaller guilds can build their power which would allow for stronger players" Grinning as he realised what the kid was up to Isaac stroked his hair though his eyes focused back on the cat who had started putting the batter in the pan allowing the sounds and smells of it cooking to fill the room.

"And stronger players may want to join strong guilds and take part in raids, but with the strong guilds keeping everything to themselves it's hard to get new quality blood" Nat said nothing as he watched the man realise the profit as well as the strength that was at his finger tips.

"That would work if the weaker players don't feel bullied by the top guilds then their likely to go out and have adventures which would bring back more cash giving the city higher revenue" Cutting in to the conversation Shiroe spoke what he thought about the plan in his opinion it was rather good but there were still some blaring issues.

"Yeah but didn't you say if we did this right and how long would it take to get that type of industry?" The surprisingly sensible question came from the third original member Maryelle as she realised some blaring holes in the plan one of which was the fact that they weren't in that situation yet.

"It would take a year at the absolute very least but the fact remains if smaller guilds and solo players are given the breathing room to leave and adventure then they could bring in significant revenue, And this links into diplomacy next however who agrees with a basic plan to give anyone free access to hunting grounds" The result wasn't completely agreed but the majority did and that was what mattered allowing the new law to go through as well as leading to the next subject.

"Okay what do you mean by diplomacy surely we're safe here" Crusty's concerned face was what led the charge as he thought about what could happened as besides the odd event there were no real outside problems which could affect the city. Acting on this Nat used magic to turn the holographic image into a map showing Yamato and how it was split.

"To our west is Nureha and her ilk otherwise known as Plant Hwyaden" There were a few gasps as the name sounded familiar to the odd member.

"Isn't that the guild who took control of everything west from here putting them under a new monarchy" Maryelle spoke with a small amount of worry how couldn't she after all the rumours which had started to spread after a few people managed to escape the recently created kingdom.

"Indeed and as of currently we are surrounded by Eastal, there are very few adventurers compared to people of the land and they are one of the reasons why I stated that this place isn't a game anymore. I'll save you details but suffice to say after talking with a few it turns out that were mindless robots in a sense which suddenly gained intelligence just like how we viewed them" Almost immediately Shiroe was hit with flashbacks of his adventure all the friendly people who had spoken to them when they stayed in town had been far different from when they had only been programmed to give a certain amount of responses depending if you were just starting a quest or had finished one.

"Bullshit you actually expect us to believe that the people of the land are real and not just AI" Frowning at the leader of the black swords knights Shiroe couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be their most irritating person when it came to establishing plans.

"He's not lying Isaac when me and the rest of Log Horizon visited Suskino the people of the land there talked to us and not about quests instead just normal things that a person would ask they even had memories of their lives as well as desires" Frowning in disagreement Isaac looked at the man who had organised the conference of which he was currently at it after all the very idea that the old AI had now become were real.

"And as I said that's utter bullshit we're still trapped in a game" Internally Nat frowned he wasn't too sure on that but without more evidence it wouldn't help spouting out theories. Looking at Shiroe though it seemed that the man wanted to put his case forth along their joint theory to stop this though and make the two of them look bad he gave the enchanter a look telling him to calm it.

"I don't know if this is any help but when I started selling Crescent burgers it wasn't just adventurers who were curious but we even sold food to people of the land" The shocked expression of the large buffs man wasn't as plain as some of the other but to those who knew where to look it was rather obvious that the man was starting to come round though he had his doubts deciding to act on this Nat quickly set up a new vote.

"New vote agree if you have spoken to a person of the land since the catastrophe" Looking confused the people at the table did so with the following result.

Agree: 5

Disagree: 7

Abstained: 0

With the results tallied Nat, Shiroe and Maryelle looked at Crusty and then Roderick since they were the other two people who had stated that they had spoken to a person of the land ever since being pulled into this world.

"Crusty, Roderick did you have any strange experiences with the people of the Land ever since we arrived here?" Adjusting his glasses a habit he did often Crusty began to think of the few times he had gone to the market before Britannia had been established and visited there more often than a street vendor.

"Now that you mention it before Britannia was set up I would often speak with this woman who worked at one of the markets stall's selling fruit. I always thought she was an adventurers' since she spoke to me about every day things such as how I was or how my friends were doing but now that I think about it she couldn't have been an adventurer her clothes and manner of speech went against that". His eyes widening in realisation at what had occurred he quickly began to accept the wizards theory that they had been nothing but mere robots in a sense before they were all sent there and inhabited their game bodies.

"Roderick what about you?" Turning his head to the man dressed in the white lab coat with runic markings covering his face Shiroe turned the attention of the group onto him a she gave his answer.

"Last time was just a few hours ago these kids were curious about science since they saw me calculating a maths problem about two weeks ago and asked me to teach them in my spare time I didn't think anything about. Except" He finished there as Shiroe interrupted continuing the man's point.

"Except the youngest an avatar can look is thirteen due to the age of consent which means that the children would have been people of the land". Like Crusty before him Roderick started to realise just what had happened after all in his mind they were just children interested in maths and he was more than willing to teach them since it would be fun.

"And what about you short stuff since we're talking about our experiences with the people of the land how did you come to the realisation that they're like us". At Isaacs question the curios gazes of the tablet turned to young person who was still sipping tea endlessly without any discomfort. As the eyes fell upon him Nat inwardly debated the consequences of telling them what he had managed to achieve in such as short time. On one hand it could make them less trustworthy of him but on the other they would more than likely find out when the upcoming ball came forth and he doubted the reaction would be very good when they figured he had been lying to them for quite some time. Aside from this there were no true negatives of letting them know of his position and it could even boost their opinion of him as they realised he had past interaction with the people in charge who controlled the land surrounding them.

"Very well I have had interactions with royalty of Eastal" That really got attention as the room went silence at the implication. "And via negotiation and few a favours I have gained the entire Yokosuka peninsula as my own making me a recognised lord as well as my complete independence" Mouth's hung open at the words they just heard whilst the majority of the people in the room looked at him with utter sarcastic glances not believing a single word he had stated.

"Yeah likely kid now how did you really gain the information that the people of the land are real and no bullshit this time" Laughing at the wizard Nat gave an inward sigh as he took a ring of his finger and placed it on the table getting the people to look at it.

"Firstly I wasn't joking and secondly that ring symbolises that I am a friend of Duke Serjiad the current lord and in a sense the king of Eastal" Passing it round each member of the conference took their time to amylase it trying to think of any time when they saw a ring familiar in shape but coming up empty handed.

"It's pretty so you weren't lying, but that still leaves the question how did you become a lord and gain land" Crusty leaned in on the table as he like everybody else wanted to hear the story of how such a young looking person had apparently managed to gain their own miniature kingdom.

"That's not important just thought I'd inform you now of my position so you could trust me" Glaring at him Isaac retreated back into his seat only to turn his head to Mitchitaka as he heard the man laugh lightly as he realised what had happened.

"So within a month you managed to gain a kingdom and independence, create a business that rivals the top crafting guilds and help set up a possible government huh, you work fast kid" Nat stated nothing as he continued to drink from his never ending tea cup and allow Shiroe to carry on the discussion that they had been having.

"This works rather well for us, with Nat being an official lord we are more likely to be recognised as independent and respectable by the lords and ladies of Eastal it also gives us a good reason to attend any meetings since we can be his plus one" Nodding at the implication the other members nodded slowly still surprised at just how much a person had managed to achieve in such a short time.

"All right everybody it's time for food now who wants pancakes" With eyes turning from the most successful member of the conference and onto the newly produced food each of the adventurers sitting at the table chose what they wanted to put on their freshly produced food and began to eat all the while Nyanta then walked to the sides and gave each of the guild members pancakes where they started to eat up rapidly. "Hm nothing is better than the silence of people enjoying good food how are you finding it miss Serara" The result he got from the small guild was a blush on her face alongside a massive smile as she happily ate her crushes food not willing to leave a single crumb lest it be considered an insult to his kindness and gentlemanly ways.

"I'll have to admit Shiroe I was a little apprehensive of allowing somebody without a guild to join but if Nat has managed to achieve such things in a short time period I do believe he will be a great help don't you agree" With a small tilt of his head Nat recognised the compliment that Soujiro gave his way as he realised just how valuable and how much the youngest member of the conference had put into making this happen as well as giving the group power to work with rather than starting with nothing.

"As much as I hate to agree your little friend has managed to defeat all of us" The words came out like the grinding of teeth from where they had emanated from as for the man grinding his teeth well his spiky red hair seemingly stayed in the same position as fist once again impacted the table in anger.

"Seeing as we're talking about proper issues like we have all agreed to this conference shall we make it official" Speaking calmly the leader of D.D.D addressed the guild as her realised that they had all subconsciously agreed to this governing body. "D.D.D accepts your invitation to join the Round Table Alliance" Almost as if to prove his point he rapidly rose from his chair and stared at all the other members daring them to follow his actions something which worked.

"As is honesty with this council we can truly improve to living conditions of the city" With a huge smile on his face seemingly relived in the knowledge that the daily life of people was going to become far better. Nat in the mean time sighed inwardly as he watched the next person rise to pledge their allegiance right as they had started to talk about the issues and try to sort it out honestly couldn't they have waited until the end rather than waste time in the middle.

"The Marine Agency agrees to your terms" Nat looked at the man with hidden confusion they hadn't discussed any sort of terms within the last few seconds other than him black mailing them with their most private information and even then they should have been far quieter about it not shouting it out loud.

"You also have our support Shiroe the West Wind Brigade is ready as soon as you need us" Standing up as he beamed happily at his ex teammate Soujiro proclaimed his allegiance to the council.

"Glendale is onboard with this idea"

"So is radio market" Returning to his nice cup of tea Nat shook his head as each person stood up not even bothering to try and understand the reason for all the dramatics since didn't they even realise that they had been in a conversation seconds ago.

"Roderick Firm is with you"

"So is shopping street eight as a group we will be both stronger and richer" This declaration caused Isaac to smile as he forced his massive bulk from his chair his metal armour twanging as it caught with part with the table.

"You got our support villain in glasses, kid" Nat didn't even bother to respond refusing to give the large man any form of victory as he smirked at him.

"Well you've always had us Shiroe" Bouncing on the edge of her toes the overly happy elf smiled at the man she considered to be the true leader even if the younger person was leading to political discussions.

"I promise that I and the rest of Log Horizon will make Akihabara a better place to live for all" Nat swore that if this had been an anime there would have been some type of rousing music as all people once again looked at him waiting for him to loudly proclaim his allegiance to the city and its people suffice to say he was not impressed.

"We were in the middle of a conversation about our plans for the cities" His flat tone suddenly hit everybody before they blinked and looked at each other before realising with a small blush on their face that they had essentially done something completely unneeded. Taking action to stop their sudden embarrassment they promptly parked themselves back on their chairs. "Thank you perhaps we can get to the important issues of running a city" With Nat's sarcastic voice echoing in the halls the other eleven members blushed as they were forced to remember what had occurred before they were brought back down thanks to their youngest member.

"Okay where were we " Inside his head Nat smashed his skull against a brick wall at the sheer stupidity of the question however as he looked around him he couldn't help but wonder if this would occur more often he could only hope that it didn't.

"On to the topic of our neighbours as I was going to talk about despite any diplomatic missions we have to be prepared for a full scale confrontation with the people of the land" From his slightly doubtful face it was rather obvious for the wizard to tell that it would be the leader of the largest warrior guild to speak yet again.

"You really think there could be a war between adventurers and People of the land" Going by the other peoples expressions n the table besides the white cloaked enchanters it became rather clear that most of the others were in the same type of mindset.

"Its not a case of if it's a case of when" Seeing the dubious face on the leader of D.D.D Nat decided to explain his point on this matter especially since if they refused to talk about this subject all together it could prove to be disastrous.

"The pop's (People of the Land) out number us significantly and despite our strength it's not good enough if we got into a full scale war and who here can honestly say that they will kill their way through hundreds if not thousands without any care or concern." Seeing that the group were starting to think in-depth about the situation that they found themselves in Nat pressed o trying to hammer home the importance of good relations with their neighbours. The Pops keep everything running behind the scenes they work the bank, repair the buildings, grow the food all those little tasks that people find boring are essential and if we treat them wrong then it could cause a mass revolt and the nearby kingdom's would be more than happy to support them if it meant destroying the super powerful monsters which wandered on their lands with no respect for their tradition".

The slightly discomfort silence that followed was strange as well as worrying as much as they wanted to dislike it they had learned history in classes of famous rebellions one of the most famous being the French revolution. With the people starving the people revolted and killed their leaders but there were also the slave revolts which end up badly and despite their recently gained power they didn't want to be evil all they wanted to do was to survive and try to discover what had caused this set of events.

"Its not pretty guys but we need to keep good relations with the people of the land if we don't than its possible that they could destroy the cathedral and kill us all preventing us to respawn" As Shiroe's eyes glanced at each person sitting there ne noticed that the trading guilds couldn't seem to agree to this fact with a small amount of worry frowning him he took a leaf out of his fellow members book. "Also if we can form trade relations this will help trade especially as you'd be able to sell more since its more than likely that the lords and ladies of this land will be more than interested in anything you could build and sell" Almost instantly the trade guilds agreed to the importance.

Nat found it rather amusing as he watched Shiroe gain the acceptance of the trade guilds in all honesty it wasn't hard all you had to do was mention that this would improve profit and they would jump on whatever train you happened to be driving. It wasn't a case that they were heartless people in fact Nat would state that they would be considered quite kind however the utter ease in which they could be manipulated showed a rather glaring weakness that could be exploited.

The warrior guilds also seemed to show a similar weakness so long as they were given promises that they could have more fights and earn more gold whether from quests or just selling their rewards they would happily jump on the train wherever it was heading. Eins however also looked easy o manipulate going by how he responded as well as his personal information after reading his mind it became obvious that so long as social issues were solved. Of course that did mean that when it did come to social issues he had to keep him on a short leash after all going by his inclinations and history he was a communist which would prove incredibly difficult to deal with if he gained too many followers.

However he would likely get none of his demands put through since the warrior and trading guilds would gang up on him if he tried to push through such an agenda. As for Shiroe well going by his memories he seemed to be a rather moderate person and truly did wish to improve the living standard it was just a shame that he was willing to black mail people since that meant it would be harder to deal with him.

"In that case short stuff what's your plan" Isaac gazed upon the surprisingly talented kid he wasn't too sure to believe him but he trusted Shiroe's judgement and if the villain in glasses believed his story he would also believe the kid.

"On the thirtieth of July the lord and ladies of Eastal will be having a meeting to discuss the political affairs I have been invited already and will likely be able to take a person with me however if we want the council itself to be given an invitation we need to catch the lords and ladies attention." Once again the reaction to his words and progress was utter shock as well as disbelief on the other hand those who would survive better in the political arena started to truly realise the sheer competence and ability that an apparent child had managed to gain.

"So within a month he's managed to set up a top ranked business, become a lord as well be invited to a high class political function" Narrowing his gaze at the supposed child Crusty couldn't help but wonder just who the supposed child was in real life after all in the same span of time that they had been there he had achieved nothing other than expanding the size of his guild. "Perhaps I should get someone to spy on him but who to do the job" As his eyes flickered his two commanders standing at the side of the room he decided that would be a wrong decision especially since the leader of what was becoming the richest business in the city would have seen their faces already. Still he was curious on the kid's point how exactly did they expect to be sent an invitation to such a high class event.

"And how exactly would we do that besides you none of us have even come close to the royalty yet alone meet them and become lords" Akaneya the short man in charge of Radio Market spoke with clear doubt in his voice as he heard that. "Sure you may have succeeded in somehow speaking with them but I doubt that they will give us all the time of day". Nat rolled his eyes back internally what was it with people interrupting him before he could finish it just seemed that every time he made a point somebody had to interrupt him wasting needless time when they had such a large amount of topics to discuss about.

"It's simple with a massive shift in technology the nobles will get both curious and suspicious as such they will send spies in to discover how this works. Once they realise that adventurers are not only intelligent in their minds but also eclipsing them in terms of economy, culture, technology and several other things they will have to send a representative to speak with us. Add to that the fact that they are holding a highly important political meeting in a month and it becomes highly convenient for them if we attend. After all if we meet at one of the largest political events of the year than both sides get to fully meet each other in one go rather than small useless meetings especially since despite being a monarchy duke Serjiad does need the support of his underlings"

Thinking about it in detail Shiroe could easily understand where the wizard was coming from with huge leaps in technology the nobles would get frightened of the increasing power as well as seeing a chance to benefit from it. Of course if this meeting went wrong then suspicion would continue to rise until somebody fucked up somewhere resulting in a huge scale war that would lead to the deaths of thousands something he would rather not happen.

"You have a point but since you have met the nobility would you care to describe their ways from what you could gather" Leaning in forward Crusty spoke with political curiosity, normally he wouldn't care especially since he would rather not get mixed up more than he would have to with politics. However if they were going to be thrown into this fire it would be best if they could prepare as much as possible as well know that they could hide behind the one person in the group who seemed to know what he was doing.

"Their political structure is based on European medieval society but more along the lines of the Holy Roman Empire. The Duke is charge of the armies but most of the lords have a lot of autonomy reducing the total power of the monarch." Some members of the council frowned as they still didn't understand what they meant and even more didn't have a clue what the Holy Roman Empire was though Nat could perfectly understand since the books he had to learn from about muggle history didn't mention them.

"I'm still not quite sure I understand could you elaborate further" Shiroe seeing his friends Soujiro's plight decided to release him from it using a far more modern example .

"Think of the United States but the States have far more power than in most countries as besides having to send soldiers and obey the Duke as well as a few other things they have quite a bit of authority" Nodding agreement since he understood what it all meant Soujiro remained silent internally figuring out if this was a better system of government than a strong central one of course there was no room o debate this.

"That's useful but how do we interact with them after all none of us have ever gone to such a high class event or even raised in nobility" Not saying anything Nay also followed the other members actions of just looking around at the other members not giving the others any hint that he had grown up as a person of noble birth even if it was from a non important and ignored house.

"Rieze" At the mention of her name one of the commanders of Crusty's guild specifically the blonde one jumped as she realised that she was being pulled into the conversation."Due to her child hood I'm sure she can teach us the appropriate ways to speak and behave around nobility". Glaring in response to her name being called out the blonde haired woman wondered how he had apparently gained that information especially as only one other person knew about that and he had promised to never mention it. Before she could comment on how such a private piece of information had made its way into the hands of a complete and utter stranger she heard her boss speak to her.

"Would that be okay with you Rieze if you gave us on some instruction" As he looked at her she couldn't help but feel the need to scream in anger at what had occurred but she denied that as she saw the hidden but calculated look on Crusty's face. She could tell with how his eyes were flicking to the person who had mentioned her name that Crusty's wished for her to agree so that they could gain some more information on the young wizard.

"I would be happy to teach everyone some basics though my duties to D.D.D will have to come first" With a small but stern smile on her face she bowed from her side to the room before moving back to the side to stand beside her fellow commander.

"Thank you Rieze I will make sure to give you a reward later" The small dust of pink went unnoticed to all but the leader of Britannia as he confirmed his suspicions of the woman liking her boss in a romantic way.

"Indeed your contributions will be appreciated although you won't have to worry about me I have researched the topic online once after I had gotten bored" The internal glare that the woman gave could have killed somebody if glares had been capable of doing so well unless it was a basilisk in which case you should run the fuck away and find the biggest gun you could.

"Good we can only wait and see what happens with the nobility and a possible invitation but for now we need to get onto the subject of transportation. First I would suggest that we should when we have the time and recourses to do so begin on the major roads first and then go on to the minor ones" With a quick change of topics the conference of the round table carried on each member discussing how best to combat the possible problems that the city faced.

* * *

Yeah this was a short chapter compared to the rest and didn't go into all the topics but I wanted to give an overview even if just a brief one of the discussions that occurred in the meeting.

Besides that I would really appreciate it if you could head over to my profile and vote on what kind of story you would like to see me start next.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 22**

15th June 2027

Yokosuka Peninsula

He moved silently as he made his way through part of the old collapsed city which like the city he now resided in had been retaken by both the both the land itself as well as the creatures that lurked within in. It was a different experience to where he had been before whether it was by Mount Fuji when he had arrive, Hakone before it had been turned into a graveyard and a memorial of a certain woman and her guilds prowess or even the safe and changing city of Akihabara.

At the current moment he was stationed nearby the small peninsulas east coast as me had his way to the main reason for putting so much effort into gaining the land he had taken. Whilst he could apparate there and take the ships there would be no point after all; his job was to eradicate any monsters which lurked in his lands with extreme prejudice. Thankfully though it seemed that the apparent masters of this land preferred to be active at night rather than the day of course that didn't mean that they were entirely stupid as there was the odd guard or look out but that meant nothing to an adventurer.

Still as he crept along under the cover of an invisibility spell he noticed yet another walking about casually through the old streets with their primitive forms of spear held loosely. Added to this the two creatures seemed to be talking in a language that only they understood laughing to themselves maniacally with an internal grin Nat found his next set of lone targets.

Checking his left wrist revealed a miniature tablet which showed him what a camera was showing him far above in the air, A bright green dot showcased his position whilst red dots indicated those of the enemy which in this case just so happened to be some ugly mother fuckers. With the drone hovering high into the air scanning for anyone who might be hostile Nat was very sure he was safe from any sort of surprise attack something which the current goblins targets could have used.

Silently apparating behind them the goblins didn't hear a single thing nor have any sort of warning as a steel blade was pulled from its sheath and then with complete and utter grace separated their heads from their bodies dissolving their green putrid bodies into bubbles and gold. Instantly sheathing the sword back into its protective case Nat used magic to quickly retrieve the gold and items that the dead creatures had dropped before he carried on silently stalking anything which may be a threat during the day.

Moving slowly but steadily through the remnants of an old costal city Nat began to think of his plans on dealing with the threat to his wealth and reputation. Normally in such a position a person would just slaughter all the enemies that they could find and be done with it however that was not the situation here in this world. Being a former game world turned real monster had the trait of respawning after a certain amount of time, in a game this was fine after all players did have to improve their level and the best way to do that was with fighting but this wasn't that type of world anymore. Monster were a threat and he had to discover where the beings spawned from and destroy that place ensuring that they could never come back and threaten them again but it was a case of finding that place.

The last few sets of goblins he had ripped of whom he had ripped into their heads had no idea where they had spawned only images of some horrific beast or in the case of a rare few when they had been taken to the slave pits and shown the slaves. Whilst useful to know how these despicable things came into hesitance he had no desire on watching them have their way with captured people their cold broken eyes all hope gone from the breeders as the goblins had called them.

When he found the creatures den he would make sure that there wasn't a single survivor to tell a story but that had just been the vile small green goblins that had not included the larger members of their little family suffice to say their captives would be better off dead. And he would find them since where others would fail he wouldn't after all he was wizard and he knew more than enough spells which would lead him directly to where the creatures dwelled and spawned from. With the help of his drone he already knew where the entrances were located as well as the higher amount of guards stationed by them but he wouldn't strike at them just yet.

Since goblins and the like were more attuned to hunt at night that would be when would strike since they would have far fewer guards to protect their beloved brood mothers and breeders. Now at first thought killing all the outside guards during the day time would have been suspicious however these races did appear to be stupid in general aside from that however it was doubtful that the monster wouldn't be use to it since adventurers during the gaming days would likely come here to level up and use the outside guards to grind.

Looking back downwards thanks to his eyes in the sky he was able to see that he was coming close to the actual docking area and where his desire waited for him coming across a set of four more goblins his sword was hastily drawn where within moments it was sinking into the green skin of the goblin menace. With his weapon still in his hand he hid behind the wall of a building narrowly peeking as he checked the road to see if there were any more of his foe residing in the area and just as he expected there was except this time there was more than just the standard goblins.

Indeed compared to the other little forays of the surface goblins this lot was more of a defensive garrison not by much but compared to the small patrols done by the stupid and weak green skinned filth this lot was an army. A quick count of their numbers indicated about a hundred of them most were goblins and to a brand new payer would have been terrifying but Nats attention was focused more on the larger members specifically the orcs.

It was rather easy to figure out where the inspiration of the orcs came from directly out of Tolkien's novels, standing at the same height of a normal European or North American human these monsters were far more suited to combat. With a more streamlined body compared to the weak anorexic goblins these guardians of chaos were made for war as their dark grey skin shone through every now and again behind their black steel armour and arms. It was rather obvious to anyone who looked at the two main fighting races of the humanoid creatures which were considered to be more valuable though it was perfectly understandable with goblins being the pathetic beings that they were. On the other hand the orcs knew how to fight as unlike their crude and poorly built weapons the orcs arsenal was properly made though still managing to keep its intimidating factor.

Of course though for all their intimidating armour and weapons it meant nothing to him and his sword that had been enchanted to cut through anything.

Finally behind the orcs were the mountains of pure flesh which were better known as tolls with their seemingly like grey scaled skin fat faces lack of clothes an wielding nothing more than a wicked looking bone club obviously created from the remaining parts of whatever sentient creatures it had left and didn't consume.

As he continued to observe the guard group he was soon welcomed with the sight of an ominous looking black boat as it made its way to shore before eventually stopping where more goblins got out with hostages. As he would have expected from such savage creatures all the hostages were women all of whom had been tied up with rope keeping them together as they were pulled out of the boat and forced to march towards the rest of the eagerly expecting group.

Fear was evident as they were forced along to their fate all the while the women were subjected to the lustful glares of the monsters that they would more than likely soon pleasure. Something that was made very clear to them as one of the orcs approached and ripped the top half of one the women's dress and then proceeded to give her chest a squeeze. Quickly Nat pulled his menu up in the contact screen and made a call to the other leader of the round table alliance.

"Nat what's up" The voice of Shiroe echoed through his mind as he spoke in all honesty telepathy was a semi strange experience for him whilst he was use to mind magic mostly in the form of legimency and Occlumency. It was similar to talking in the phone on the phone with another person however instead of the words going through your ear they just seemed to transform into some kind of energy which travelled along like a sort of telephone wire only that it went directly into the brain. Personally he didn't like the experience but since Shiroe hadn't bought a phone and preferred to use the mental system Nat obliged the man even if he was constantly running checks and defences every time he used the thing.

"I found some people who I am going to transport to the guild hall meeting room it wont be yet but I thought I'd give some warning before hand I'll contact you again when I'm ready to send them your way". Finishing his report on the situation his eyes carried on watching as the new slaves of the orcs and goblins were soon ushered into an old shed which housed the entrance to one of the seven lairs that dotted the Yokosuka peninsula.

"Thanks for the message you'll be doing it tonight then?" Although he was speaking calmly Nat could tell the man didn't like the creatures which had been doing such actions on people in fact it was highly likely that he was angry but didn't want to share that emotion with people less he scare them away.

"Yes seven lairs so expect the people in batches, we both know that whilst the creatures are dumb as soon as they realised that one of their group was hit whilst their soldiers were away they won't move them again for about a week or two". Focusing on his aerial map he had since placed way points on them consisting of a red triangle which stuck in place.

"It still would have been better if you had back up for such a task" Nat rolled his eyes as he heard a hint of concern for his well being somebody else might have appreciated it but he didn't care as much as he hated it death had no true impact for him since he could come back to life but that didn't mean he would be careless and charge in. As for his plan in dealing with the internal security and ugly fat brood mothers well that would be simple case of using controlled explosives amplified by runes to collapse the cave systems.

"I'll be fine you just worry about the civilians once I get them to you" With that Nat cut off the connection to Shiroe wand proceeded to watch as the black boat that had brought the women here cast of heading back into the open water with its crews likely intentions of capturing more slaves. Seeing that they had now made their way back to their job the majority of the large contingent of orcs goblins and trolls began to head back inside the base more than likely to help escort their new captives leaving the entrance to the bas guarded by only a measly six goblins.

Seeing that the primary enemy had descended back into their holes Nat looked at the true prize that lay anchored its large and steel majesty taking all the glory compared to anything else that was in the local area. Over a hundred thousand tons of high quality steel lay before him at over three hundred metres long the ship was an utter behemoth of the oceans he didn't know the rest of facts just yet since he hadn't had the time to do more research since the last few days he had been occupied with new housing but it was utterly glorious. Compared to the wooden ships that the people of the land used this was like a god shining its sheer power and mastery of the sea's and oceans before everyone it was just a shame that it was only considered a mere statue of the age of mythology if only they knew the truth. Still while it was impressive and highly dangerous it wasn't the best looking ship he had seen whether in real life or in pictures fact it wouldn't even be within his top fifty.

HMS Victory took the slot of his favourite ship of all time but after that it was always after the dreadnought era warships and then after that Battleships were by far the best looking warships. This ship may look impressive for its size and capabilities compared to eldertale ships and even surpassing the ships that had come before it but I was still boring. Whilst long range artillery ships were obsolete due to aircraft at least until proper rail guns could be implemented it was the guns which gave the ships its raw awesome power something that you didn't get from modern ships. Without doubt modern warships were far better and would wipe the floor with old ones but they were plain when you stood on one you couldn't feel the technology and the statement that they were especially with battleships instead they were just a chunk of metal floating on the ocean. However even if this chunk of floating metal was boring it was still his chunk of floating metal and he had a lot of work to do with it once he had the time and cleared out Yokosuka.

With its massive height towering over everything Nat quickly apparated to the top of the flight deck to see what had become of it; Thankfully it didn't seem that too much damage had been done to it since there wasn't any large gaping holes and the aircraft that did litter its surface at the back end were in decent enough condition. Although decent condition in this case meant not massive and rather obvious problems like wings torn off or giant holes in the middle of the aircraft essentially the less problems that need sorting out the better. Going by the design of it though Nat would have to state it was the newer version of the U.S carriers but then again if the supposed destruction of the world occurred a few years after the respective year they had arrived then it would make sense if the new carriers were the ones featured rather than the old ones.

After looking down he noticed that the deck had a large eighty plastered on it more than likely stating what the ships number was not that it mattered anymore because with a flick of his wand those numbers changed to a single digit one representing the fact that this no longer was a ship of the United States Navy. The rest of the ship would have to wait until later before any major refurbishments but the carrier provided more to the wizard than just some aircraft whilst Nat had never served in the armed services and didn't really know how it all worked he did know the odd thing or two such as the fact that ships tended to carry marines. As a result marines had a tendency to need weapons that typically was in the shape of a gun something that was far smaller than aircraft as well as more portable and useful in any type of combat situation. Now whilst magic was very useful and far more potent then it had ever been due to the games mechanics that did not mean that guns would not be useful in fact besides his magic guns would likely become the most useful weapon and would tear through enemy defences and the best thing was he at this current moment had the only access to modern weaponry that could work thanks to magic.

Apparating again to the island on the side of the flight deck Nat gave a small smile as he used magic to lower the tattered American flag which flew above it then when it got low enough he took it off and set it on fire. As the hungry flames began to consume the flag of what had once been the most powerful country in the world two more flags were attached and then lifted flapping through the air thanks to a small wind charm before they flew above the ship symbolising the new owner of the old warship. With another apparition to the flight deck the name and number of the ship was changed once more and Nat was pretty sure if an American had seen this they would have been very angry especially as the number changed from eighty to one and the name went from USS Enterprise to HMS Ark Royal. With the quick change in ownership now complete Nat apparated back up the island where he now stood outside the bridge before he grabbed the handle and pushed it over only to see the dead skeletal bodies which remained inside.

The scene was exactly one would have expected form a sort of apocalypse as the skeleton bodies who had been crew members were strewn about all over the floor although he didn't have a clue why after all he was a duellist not a mortician. Still despite their crumbling bodies which should have had done something with them whether being buried, cremated or even going through one of the new two funeral crazes of having their ashes launched into space or turned into a tree; their clothes still fit around their very dead bodies or at least he hoped dead. Out of the corner of his eyes he began to watch as a single skeleton place its hands on the ground and push itself up, with a single reducto the body turned into ash completely stopping the movements but luckily leaving the clothes. Almost immediately after the first one had been turned into ash the others started to rise from their supposed to be dead state.

"What is it with muggle's and skeletons first they dress up in bright blue bulky armour and guns to match with skulls hanging from them and yelling something about a god emperor and now they fucking resurrect them" With his sheer speed and duelling prowess all of the skeletons met the first ones fate as the powerful smell reduced them to nothing but dust and lost memories giving them the small mercy of allowing their bodies to rest. Looking down at where the captain's cap now laid Nat quickly summoned it up to him and placed it into his internal pockets alongside the rest of the clothing.

Walking towards the window the wizard could only imagine what the experience could have been working from such an important position watching as the aircraft launched from the deck into the sky armed with weaponry and ready to do whatever missions were required of them. And as for the night sky well they did state that the oceans would become the last place on Earth to give a clear luck at the night sky where all starts shine brightly through in their beautiful glory. Looking towards a set of stairs that left further down into the island of the ship Nat dropped his invisibility spell whilst it was useful during day it became less so without light since he would need a big ball of it that gave a away his position however that did not mean the same for the sounds he made so it wasn't a total loss. Still looking at the stairs he got his wand at the ready so he could blast the next undead skeleton who apparently wanted to stop him from taking over realising what this mean he gave a small laugh.

"So the Americans want to stop the British from invading well let's see how this goes with any luck ill break this dead lock" With that he walked down the stairs and immediately blasted every single skeleton he saw to smithereens not allowing them a single chance to be prepared after all he didn't know what these skeletons could do. If they somehow maintained their skills from when they were alive then he could possibly dealing with over two thousand dead sailors that possessed military training and guns it was the latter he was concerned about. Copying his actions from the deck above, he made short work of gathering the old belongings of the dead people before routing round the room seeing if there was anything of interest and descending down.

Despite how much he desired to fix the old floating warship he knew he couldn't at this moment in time after all he was here to get a hold of fire arms and explosives although he seriously hoped the latter came with instructions. Whilst nothing was stated about how long he had to get rid of the invaders to his recently purchased land the general feeling and message from the meeting with the duke was that he was expected to do it soon and before the grand meeting and ball at the eternal ice palace. Without doubt he would need help with eradicating the mace but that was why he was scouting the area seeing where the strengths and weakness lay which had led him to the discovery of how such creatures were created and suffice to say it would be stopped. The creatures without doubt would be utterly slaughtered when Shiroe and Maryelle brought their guilds plus it would work out for them since their new members could get some experience as well as fresh air. Merlin knew Maryelle had to get out of the guild hall it was only three hours in to a meeting on the first day since the round table had been set up that she started complaining that it was summer and that they should do fun things rather than sorting out the massive problems that the city faced.

As for the other guilds well he would speak to the West Wind Brigade first before the other council combat guilds' since they were small and seemed more like a close group of friends than D.D.D or the Black Sword Knights they would be better for the job of course that would leave the price of such assistance. After that he would than go to the black sword knights despite being rough and tumble as well as its leader not being one for politics he could more than clearly see that so long as they got to keep the items of their kills and a decent enough payment they would work although he would have to stipulate that certain areas were his. D.D.D was a guild he would bring in but that would require more careful negotiations than the others, he had gained Log Horizon and Crescent Moons support via purchasing it and placing a serious amount of power and influence behind them and their plan. On the other hand he had erased the memories of all people in that room about his black mail on them as well as one or two other things however their opinion had stayed the same especially with Crusty. During the talks when everybody bar him had shown their basic stats they had all been level ninety the top level a player could be before the update contrasting that he was only level that was why he had made very subtle shows of his magic prowess to make it seem that he was a higher level than he was. His heritage was the only thing which allowed him to compete with them but if they discovered he was less powerful than he thought than there would be serious trouble especially from the combat guilds this was why he was using this mission as a training exercise.

Until the round table had been formed he had to many political and economical problems to deal with however with a strong government founded and a constant income thanks to his store he didn't have to worry about those leaving him the time to increase his physical power. As he looked at the remains of one of the skeletons he had a feeling that it would have been far harder than it should have if it was still a game but since al the creatures had become real that meant that they had weak points and no matter how strong an adventurer or monster was being stabbed hurt a lot. Weak points were far common now with them often correlating to real ones, if you wanted to stop a person running away loose an arrow at their tendons or just their legs in general if you want them dead dispose of their head and if you want a particular limb dealt with aim for it. Thanks to the game becoming more realistic it was far easier to deal with opponents since you didn't have to wonder what would occur when you pressed the attack button even if this did have the side effect of making it easier to be killed too suffice to say more people were starting to wear armour especially helmets.

Currently his strategy for dealing with the goblins and company was to eliminate their source of creature spawning and then divide up any support from other guilds into multiple arenas for combat where they could go nuts. In an ideal world he would prefer to use a blitzkrieg strategy but he didn't know where either the Japanese of the Americans stored their tanks he had heard of Okinawa and knew it was a very significant base for the Americans but he also knew it wasn't on main land Japan. Besides like the carrier problem where would he find people who knew how to drive and operate a modern battle tank? In the end this just meant that he was left in the same situation with the explosives he wanted to steal and use against the hordes of monsters. He seriously hoped there was a manual.

With his mind returning back to the task at hand the wizard continued do descend down the many stairs way until eventually he had no other choice but to cast a light charm since the light from the sun could no longer be of any assistance. With him now located inside the warship he quickly cast a trail charm with the main intention of leading him to the armoury so he could find and obtain the weapons he so greatly desired. Moving slowly as he followed the trail he cast a reveal charm only to discover nothing not that he had been expecting anything in the first place; whilst the upgraded charms could detect many things both alive and dead since it could find vampires after all it these pile of bones did not reveal themselves. There could be many reasons for such a thing but he would cast the blame on the subtle curse like wards that covered the ships although he couldn't detect where they were coming from or who was casting them in fact all he knew so far about these wards were that they animated skeletons.

As he felt the magic in the wards as gently as he could rather than like he had done at the cathedral where it had been done brute force he proceeded to try and feel what the wards were like. Describing what wards felt like was not something that could be done since they acted like the rest of a magical's senses such as taste and touch, At first this would have been described as stupid but it was more like trying to describe the taste of water you knew what it was but you couldn't put it into words. Either way it felt strange, powerful yet weak the magic was obviously powerful and sophisticated enough to animate dead corpses but it was weak enough that it left no traces not even the legendary mage sight could see any chains or see if the magic got thicker or thinner as he moved. And as for its magical flavour he couldn't really understand it but he knew for definite that it wasn't any of the adventurer or goblin family creatures.

Thinking back to magical flavour he recapped on the knowledge that was about it. Magical flavour was an odd term to describe the type of magic in a broad term from whom it was used by for example if a vampire used their power whilst it would have the different flavour of the individual that flavour would also contain what race had used such abilities. It was a difficult concept to understand and was therefore only taught to Aurors but all races which had magic in them had it such as the dark flavour that came with dementors, the vampriric flavour for vampires the more watery type of flavour that came with merpeople. The Goblins of this world had a younger and more chaotic taste to them but it was also weak but unlike their taller brethren of orcs they did not posses any hint of darkness in them just chaos.

This was why he was identifying whatever had done this type of magic was so strange despite his general lack of interaction with many other magical flavours his gut was telling him this one was not normal. He couldn't pick up any malevolence of evil in the magic but like the skeletons it resurrected it had an older almost past its death date feel to it something which the skeletons seemed to share. Without doubt the skeletons weren't rising of their free and they also poses no form of semblance to a soul instead what was controlling them was purely animation magic just like levitating an object or getting a pineapple to dance. Despite this and the amount of power that would have to be used whoever was controlling this obviously couldn't control either a large amount of skeletons at a time or was incapable of keeping track of his presence.

Following the trail with the knowledge that something was guarding this place Nat ensured he kept a destruction curse ready to unleashed at the first sign of trouble as he made his way further into the ship. With a small spell on the door in front of him his once blocked passage was now dealt with since the door opened by itself allowing him to peer inside only to immediately let loose a quick set of destruction spells as the skeletons were destroyed turning to ash only leaving what had been quipped to their person at the time which in this case was weapons. Rapidly moving in Nat quickly used magic to shut the doors around the room as well as put privacy charms around the place to prevent any light from escaping as well as sound before eventually moving to where the guns lay.

Not being knowledgeable at all about firearms other than the ones he had used back at home which had only been a brown Bess musket a Bakers rifle and a pistol he didn't have a clue what the names of these weapons were. Going by their designs he could easily tell one was a pistol and the other was an assault rifle or something along those lines since it looked slightly too short for an assault rifle but the wrong kind of shape to be a sub machine gun. He had never been one to pay attention to the weapons that were actively used in films and TV shows he only basically knew what rough type there were then again if Ant had been with him he would have known exactly what type these weapons were and more than likely how to use them. Quitting his observations of the weapon he first picked up what seemed to be the leg holster of the pistol and then with help from magic adjusted its size so it attached to his left leg. After that he looked at the body armour before taking of the knife which had been attached once this was done the rest of the armour was placed inside his internal pocket where he then straight after wards attached his knew combat knife to his belt. Lastly was the rifle itself slowly and with care as if it would fire and kill him instantly he picked it up and proceeded to look down the sights, the rifle was heavier than he thought it would be and he could easily thank not only his wizard enhancements but also the games enhancements in strength for why it felt incredibly light in his arms. Thinking about the actual weapon he knew that such weapons had recoil when they fired which was why they had to be put into shoulder when fired so they didn't kick up and smash a person's teeth in. Personally he was used to some recoil when had first used the old Bakers rifle from back home but he had long since modified it to completely get rid of such a nuisance when his father was happy that he was competent. However he possessed no such training with a weapon something he decided to get deal with at this very moment? Using magic to give the entire set of weapons he had just obtained from the skeletons a massive internal repair he then used it to paint a small target on the opposite side of the wall and then using more magic to reinforce it. Finding the safety switch he turned it off as well casting a spell on the ammunition clip ensuring that it now had infinite ammunition and then brought the weapon into his shoulder to the recoil didn't do anything to badly when he felt it from a modern fire arm and then very slowly and hesitantly he went to squeeze the trigger before he stopped. Realising what could have been a bad mistake he quickly cast a spell on the surrounding are to drown out the noise that the gun may make and ruin his hearing and then put the rifle back in position and squeezed the trigger.

Bang

Lowering the rifle he looked at where the target was resulting in him observing an area which had been slightly disclosure due to the impact but other than that there was no damage to the first time. As for what he was feeling well he wasn't unused to firing weapons due to the baker rifle at home but it was a different experience the amount of kick that a modern weapon had was far more than he was use to yet due to his recently gained immense strength the recoil hadn't effected him much and his aim wasn't bad since he had hit the target in the first ring of a seven ring target but he had only been about a metre away.

Looking at the wall he knew that without doubt that had he not used magic to reinforce it than the bullet would have ripped straight through the metal sheets and possibly disturb whatever could have been on the outside. In all honesty the gun was powerful with modern firearms easily being capable of putting a magical in the ground for good if they didn't know what they were doing. There were many advantages to rifles one of the main being the speed it launched its projectile on those witches and wizards who actively trained for combat or had seen war would be able to compete in such speed with the average magical not.

Speed when it came to magic and especially combat had two direct meanings first how fast could you cast the spell or for a muggle comparison the speed of which a person pulls the trigger and how fast does the spell move acting exactly like how a bullet did once fired. Whilst each spell and caster was different in the speed that their magic would travel the very rough average was that combat spells went faster than others rivalling and even surpassing bullets for the average person however people who actively trained in combat magic such as himself could make magic go even faster proving bullets useless. In fact his average speed for a stupefy had been twice times that of a bullet but now due to the enhancements which had improved his power and by extension more than likely his speed by six times that meant... well suffice to say you stood no chance without a fast body and reflexes.

Nat could only imagine the type of speed and power that he would obtain once he got to the highest level if he ever managed to retain it when he went home than there would be no point duelling since his speed would be so great. Still as he looked at his gun he kept it out whilst spells were useful and he possessed far more magic than he ever had don e before he was still the type of person who preferred to preserve magic rather than other duellists whose strategy was to quickly overwhelm the enemy. It had been coined the blitzkrieg tactic by some muggle raised duellist due to how it acted relying heavily on speed and fast strikes at the beginning not giving the opponent a single moment to defend or counter attack. It had proven to be an effective type of strategy but the biggest flaw with it was the speed in which a person's magic drained this had led to jokingly being referred to by duellists such as himself as a one trick pony. Competitions were brutal on duellists since they had little time to recover magic in between duels or recover from injuries resulting in the very few blitzkrieg users to lose after the third round since they utterly spent and unable to defend themselves against those who preferred to wait.

For this reason he elected that he would use his lower speed yet efficient killing weapon when he went into to the goblin lair as goblins had flesh, organs and other important areas to keep them intact where as animated skeletons did not. It absolutely had no relation to the idea of seeing what a bullet did to a goblin skull though he had an idea since bullets relied on physics doing the heavy lifting in their job. It was also not due to the fact that he would like to have more practise with the weapon and live targets were the best thing to shoot at especially if nobody would get mad at him for doing it.

With his thoughts on his recently acquired weapons he gave the rifle a few more test fires before than using magic to adjust it slightly attaching another pistol holster to his leg and placing the magically adjusted shorter gun in that holster. It wasn't a smart idea on the battlefield since it would take longer to get the weapon in his hands but he would rather have it on his leg than bouncing off his chest constantly. Looking at some of the sunglasses that had been on the skeleton he pricked a pair up and used more magic this time adding a heat, magic, presence as well as a few other types of vision onto it that could become useful later on and then placed it over his eyes.

The effect was instant as the enhanced glasses gave him more information than he could see with his real eyes despite this there was no real night vision mode but that could all change once he accessed the armoury of the ship. Finally with the room cleared and obtaining a few useful items he disenchanted the wards he had placed around and continued forward although this time with a pistol on his left leg and an enhanced miniature rifle on his right whilst a combat knife hung from his belt and magically enhanced sunglasses were over his eyes.

Despite the amount of time he had used up in the previous room on his new additions Nat couldn't help but notice that there was a general lack of bodies in the corridors it was strange honestly. Despite over two thousand people being dead not a single skeleton littered the hallways and corridors leaving it completely safe especially when as soon as Nat opened the door to a room on the way to the armoury he had to unleash a few spells destroying the other long dead residents of the giant steel behemoth that was now HMS Ark Royal.

In fact as he proceeded through the carrier ignoring more rooms leaving them until later since the day was starting to become darker the knowledge coming to him via his floating drone outside. He became more and more aware of how strange such a thing should be recognising this a possible threat he started to increase the amount of pulses he sent out with his magic after all being stuck inside a hallway with two rooms full of skeletons on either side would make a very effective trap for most people. As he continued to follow the trail which led through one closed and locked door which lasted only for a brief few moments as an unlocking charm impacted it allowing it to than be opened by the appropriate spell revealing more skeletons. Wasting no time to deal with the threat he instantly unleashed a barrage of curses turning their old white bones into nothing but white ash leaving their remains behind where they were than collected by the person who had just destroyed them

Later

"Finally" With a small sigh Nat used the simple unlocking charm on the heavily secured door bypassing all of its defences and allowing him to gaze at the treasure trove within the old warships. It was just like he imagined it to be with all sorts of firearms stacked neatly in different areas ready to be picked up by the person who would need them when the mission was finally called forth whatever that may have been. As he looked at the many variation of weapons he simply shrugged his shoulders before sweeping them all up into his pocket one by one though he did look at some of the other models just to see how they differed. There were all sorts of weapons such as sniper rifles, shot guns pistol, rifles there were even rocket launchers and by the heavy box next to them they were likely used as a last resort in any oncoming missile attacks. Next to the guns which were all protected by more lockers but easily broken due to magic was the ammunition and then in the lockers after that was a very clear sign stating do not touch explosives revealing where one of the many objects he had been after was kept.

Unfortunately for him as he picked up the explosives he found no manual in how to use the devices should it be needed however somehow he believed that was due to stop people who weren't qualified from using them. With a lack of training in the field of more advanced explosives Nat than proceeded to pull out more test tubes as he then used magic to replicate the higher quality material inside of the fragmentation grenades and pour them in the glass containers. To ensure efficiency in the subject he also enchanted the objects to do it as they followed him floating behind him as the wizard made his way to the bottom of the ship. It was getting closer to night fall and the last few hours of sunlight were obviously showing as he watched more goblins and orcs leaves the underground lairs from his eyes in the sky. Soon it would be the time to strike the enemy hard but before that he wanted to find whatever was responsible for the dead corpses and either gain their support or stop them.

With this new objective in mind he quickly cast another trail charm although this one was to lead him down to the depths of the steel behemoth. The reason for this was that going by typical muggle tropes the lair of the big bad guy or the item in the plot was at the very bottom of the dungeon as a result whoever was in charge of this place would more than likely be laughing evilly as they plotted to take over the world. And if a powerful boss emerged well he always had a feindfrye as an absolute last resort not that he particularly wanted to use it as he was still getting used to his power.

Control of magic was an important thing as was power the reason however he failed to control the feindfrye was because he was not use to such power before. Both in the games in real power came slowly there may have been a s light difference but it was gradual and therefore the body knew how much strength to exert for a task but his sudden boost in strength after he had slaughtered the goblins had tipped that scale. His once utter ease and instinctual knowledge that anyone else would have on how much power he had to put into a space was out the window since in a single moment he had become six times as power. Truly he enjoyed the power that it gave him and with his constant use of more minor household magic when h had built Britannia he had gained a sort of semblance of how much power he needed to place into things but combat was different. His last true combat encounter had been at Hakone and he wasn't caring to measure the strength of his spells not when he was facing the highest level people in the game. And his lack of combat experience had killed people not that their deaths bothered him if anything it was the amount of time he would have to spend putting things back right to compensate in the future. The upcoming mission of rescuing the goblin slaves as well as eradicating the brood mothers which spawned the monsters was one that required fast pacing. Magic was the far more lethal weapon but until he become more accustomed to his strength he would have to use a more fixed term and controllable damage weapon. As for the skeleton well the spell he was using was designed to destroy and turn inanimate objects to ash and if he put more power into those spells to compensate for the magical resistance then fine he had a lot of power to spare after all.

As he carried on following the trail blowing up dead bodies whenever he saw them he eventually managed to come across what was the bottom of the hold. Unlike the rest of the ship the hold seemed to have a more abundant supply of magic acting like if Nat was to guess that it had been overstretching its magic reducing the strength of the monsters something which was a worry. In a military style fashion he gently opened the door and peeked inside to see whoever was in charge of animating dead bodies only to see no kind of being only a pedestal.

"Really" He muttered to himself quietly as he took in the black steel pedestal it was a simple design nothing to fancy but what forced a never ending series of shivers down his spine was the glowing crystal that lay on top of it. Using the safety of still being outside the room and therefore not activating the trap made by the crystal more curses were sent obliterating what would more than likely have been animated skeletons attempting to kill him. With the immediate threat dealt with the wizard advanced slowly his eyes never once leaving the crystal when he finally did get within touching distance he couldn't help but glare at the rock.

Nat hated this rock as he both felt and saw the magic in the air he began to see it form into a more familiar shape and flavour before ending with its true colours. With this being a different world the rock still had an exotic flavour but enough had managed to fade away for him to finally recognise what type of magic this was and dear Merlin did it make him angry. He didn't know if he should have been angry since the world was created by game developers but with the rock emanating necromancy magic any sort of sympathy he might have had for them went completely out of the window. His only experience with necromancy had been when a long lost witch had appeared from nowhere and attacked the ministry only for her and her army to be utterly decimated. Aside from that every single record and count of necromancy ever being used was bad from the summoning of dementors to creating artefacts of great power and Horcruxes.

He was no saint he had after all read and practised dark magic but necromancy wasn't dark it was black, forbidden never to be used and nothing but death could be used as punishment for such transgressions. The dead should stay dead was a very old motto and one shared by many people, now some may consider modern techniques such as car as evil or the use of electricity whether magical or not to restart the heart. On the other hand Necromancy twisted the soul it ripped it apart piece by piece and transformed it until nothing remained but a husk of what had once been it unlike killing a person truly did destroy the soul due to how unnatural it was and when the practiser died it was painful and in flakes of skin and bone melting in a dramatic fashion. Killing contrary to popular belief did split the soul and the reason for this was that killing or better known in magic terms as taking the life of another was a normal thing; Predators hunted and killed their prey they also killed each other for lands and territory or other things but it was still a natural occurrence and the only creatures that ever seemed to make such a large fuss about it was sentient creatures. If one wanted an example of how many races despised that type of magic than one didn't have to look any further than goblins.

Despite being the ugly, vicious, war mongering, nasty, and greedy and many other descriptions of things that they were not even they would dare to touch necromancy or anything that was the one subject they had better control of the wizards or witches. Not once had goblins ever used that type of magic compared to humans who had done so on many occasions. If one wished to live longer there were multiple ways one could do it without breaking the laws of magic alchemy and the philosophers stone was one way as did the fountain of youth and if it was possible rewriting or editing a humans dna to never age was also fine but necromancy...

As he stared at the black stone pulsing with white clouds inside of it casually moving side to side he was very much tempted to destroy it but two things prevented him. The first was that necromancy was difficult to deal with and destroying something like this without the proper knowledge could prove disastrous and the second was that as strange as it sounded the stone had a connection to the moon. Growling internally Nat instantly thought back of the other things which were connected to the giant floating rock in space that was rather important to life on the planet for multiple reasons. Flicking back to his watch for the time Nat quickly lessened his glare for the rock as he summoned up some kind of case to keep this thing spate from everything else once done he again used magic since h would not sully himself with such black and evil magic placing it in the container before than putting it inside a separate pocket. As much as he hated the use of black magic it would be unwise to send it back or leave it unguarded for a single moment of time who knows what the stone would do to the wars if it sensed the presence of another. Seeing that it was safe and secure in his pocket Nat apparated out of the carrier alongside the light charm he had summoned and pulled out his new rifle arriving into the black and starry landscape.

He was no tracker who could follow creatures for miles on end knowing their habits but anyone could have been capable of saying that a large amount of two legged creatures had suddenly come out by the foot prints alone. Whilst he was utterly silent Nat knew that he would not have much time and as a result as soon as he appeared he was soon met by his first orc who after looking surprised at first by his sudden appearance but that came to an end and charged at him. Without hesitation Nat brought his new gun out of his right pocket to bear and squeezed the trigger.

With the propellant ignited the metal bullet spat rapidly out of the weapon and directly into the orcs chest ripping through its pathetic flesh allowing the force it carried to be transferred into the body creating shockwaves which devastated the internal organs and then back out of the body. Before the creature even had a moment to react or realise what had occurred two more bullets followed the first one turning the creature into bullets all within a mere few seconds. Lowering the rifle slightly Nat didn't react as he took the life of a creature with a modern weapon he didn't even think about how such a dangerous weapon the gun was with its proficiency to kill instead he just raised it back up to eye level and moved into the lair of where the goblins were.

Instantly he was spotted due to the light which followed him but due to training with his old baker rifle at him the wizard simply pointed the rifle at the two goblins cutting them down instantly as the bullets smashed through their smaller and weaker frames. With the next set of guards dead Nat quickened his pace jogging as he moved through the tunnels, personally he wished he could have spent more time going through the tunnels in a more controlled manner but he didn't have time to do such a thing. However he did have an advantage since he had a silencing charm around him meaning that his gun made no noise something that special forces would have loved and with a trail charm leading his way he only had to worry about his immediate objectives rather than search every room and crevice which without doubt would have taken days to do so.

Coming across another set of goblins led by an orc he quickly trained the weapon slowing down to better his aim and using the close range to hit the monsters in the chest apart from the orc who he shot in the kneecap blowing it away and forcing it to fall to the ground. Seeing the higher level member of this society weak Nat instantly use magic to die right into its mind refusing to be gentle resulting in the creature becoming a potato however that happened because the wizard soon found the information he wanted from the creatures mind the location of where all the women and slaves were kept. Straight after a bullet ripped through the orcs skull killing it instantly leaving the wizard to start part of his objective as he took out a highly explosive test tube and then used magic on it to hide it.

With the first of many makeshift charges placed he carried on running through the tunnels firing upon any goblin or orc he came across with his far more advanced weapon that killed just as efficiently magic but far less taxing on his core. This carried on for quite some time as he shot the nearly deserted cave systems denizens and placed highly explosive charges in key points that would devastate the enemy forces once they returned.

Bob was happy it had been quite some time since he had been devoured by those spiders around that city which had been burned down by some adventurers he had heard and even longer since his entire clan had been eradicated by two humans well one really after all that one human had destroyed the entire cave system. What was even better about this new clan he had found was that they had lots of slaves that could be used whenever one wished of course though since he had been an outsider he had to earn the right to play with the breeding stock but he had done just that. He had worked to the bone now for ages going far beyond the call of duty showing complete and utter devotion to the clan he had been taken in by even saving a high level orc from another orc on this peninsula and he had been promoted. That was right bob was now an official part of the clan and could partake in all the pleasures that came with it but as well as that he had been promoted to a higher level as a bodyguard due to the raining he had put in. That was why at this current moment he was heading to the breeding pits he had been given special permission to have his way with the slaves whilst the rest of the group went outside and fought or plundered what was on the surface. Truly tonight was going to be a good night especially as it would be his first time with not only a human slave but a person entirely and he was quite excited about it as evidenced in his loin cloth as his fantasies became prevalent.

Was that a flash of light Bob stopped as he wore he saw a light advance down from one of the tunnels that connected to the cross roads curious he stopped and faced the direction of where this light was coming. He didn't know what it was but there was always the chance that it was another one of those new goblins sorcerers who was trying out their new spells in all honesty bob didn't like magic it reminded him to much of the bad times just after the goblin girl of his dreams had said that she would date him only to die as the caves fell on top of her beautiful green head. But Bob was not concerned with that anymore goblins weren't long filthy romantics like other races were instead they did what they wanted and if the girl had decided not to say yes than he could have always found another. As he continued to wait for the light to approach though a sudden pang of fear came from his chest he didn't know why but this pang of fear felt eerily similar but he just couldn't put his finger on instead he mustered up his courage and remembered what he had done to that orc he had killed and got ready to reprimand the little goblins as they came around only for his fear to spike as he saw what turned the corner.

Memories flashed in front of his eyes for a brief few moments as he remembered his family his friends his nearly lover all taken away from him by one person but before he could react something hard smashed into his skull leaving him a brief moment of pain before he turned into bubbles.

Waking up instantly the goblin looked around his surroundings it was his room where his sword and shield were located as well as his armour, he didn't hesitate for a moment as he picked them up preparing himself for combat. The hooman had invaded his second home and unlike last time he was prepared to face them he would not die countless times and he would not lose his clan again rushing out of his room he began yelling. The sounds of an invader were known to all those in the premises as the few orcs and goblins who remained heard one of the most respected members of the clan inform them of the danger they faced and like the green skinned short creature they prepared themselves to face this threat.

As he joined his fellow clan mates rushing of to where the hooman had last been spotted he found himself soon stopped by a familiar orc, looking up he saw Betsy. She had been surprisingly kind to him in fact she was the one who had brought him to the clan and had taken responsibility for his training and induction and in the end he had told her about the hooman who had killed his previous clan. When she approached him she asked who was the intruder and when he told her the eyes of the orc went open in shock and concern before freezing like ice and then without warning she picked up the smaller creature and kissed him heatedly before yelling to him about how they would tear the limbs of the adventurer and make him suffer and with that they charged to where the invader was located.

Nat heard the marching goblins and orcs before he saw them how couldn't he they were very loud with the amount of noise they're feet made and if that didn't do the trick than what the creatures thought was highly intimidating music did. Loud bangs of drums and the distorted sound of other wind instruments all echoed through the chambers and to him, realising that he would have another large amount of enemies to deal with he quickly summoned one of the machine guns from his inventory and enchanted it in much the same manner as his rifle where he then laid on the floor and readied the weapon for unleashing scores of bullets on unknowing creatures.

As Bob charged alongside his fellow clansman he couldn't help but feel excitement and pride after so long he had a chance to get revenge on the hooman that had taken everything from him but on the other hand had given him Betsy. As he followed the orc through the long and tin narrow passage ways that made the core of the underground cave systems in the Yokosuka peninsula he also couldn't help but salivate when he finally got to have fun with the female breeding stock. As they kept rushing through he and the rest of the group finally began to see the light showcasing to them where the invader was located due to his excited mind he didn't think about why the light wasn't moving towards them but it didn't are the hooman would be facing against stronger goblins and orcs than in his old clan. Suddenly he felt a hard bump to his stomach as a few orcs passed them allowing the but of their axes and spears to hit the shoulder of the promoted goblin but bob didn't care since in a few moments he had over taken them with the help of Betsy. As he finally turned the last corner to where the light was located the green skinned monster found the hooman lying down and charge.

Watching as the first goblin crossed turned the corner Nat readied his gun he wouldn't fire until they were right in front of him since he would rather kill the creatures in one go than rather have them hide behind the rock or retreat. After the first goblin came more and more which were followed by orcs, with well trained nerves of steel due to his professional career he allowed them to get closer and closer than as soon as the first goblin was only thirty centimetres away he gave fire.

Instantly the first bullet was launched out of the gun at over twice the speed of sound spinning through the air to keep its stability before it soon found itself punching through the green flesh of a goblin. This was done so quickly that goblin didn't have time to react since the speed of the gun instantly let loose another bullet and another one after that in an unprecedented rate of fire that the goblins could never have hoped to have matched. Within milliseconds the lead goblin that had once been called bobbed was filled with led turning him into bubbles this same fate was soon met by the orc that was behind him as the raw stopping power that came with guns ripped through her armour causing heavy damage to the internal organs killing her instantly and the same result was for all those behind the group.

It was over in seconds as the wizard released the trigger with the enchantments done to the weapon he had just let loose a never ending stream of bullets and it had done its job. Looking at the walls it would be obvious to anyone what had occurred, the entire tunnel was caked in the blood of the creatures that had done a charge in a narrow long corridor against a person with a machine gun. Despite the large amounts of blood and other body parts there was also a large amount of objects such as gold, weapons and armour all of which were quickly gathered up using magic and placed into the wizards pocket that would more than likely be sold or if the metal was good melted down and turned into something else. This was then followed by the machine gun as the rifle was once again made the main weapon in the wizard's rifle or at least he thought it was a rifle he had never served in the military or had an interest in fire arms.

Still with the enemies long dead and any ones remaining running scared if there were any that had just survived the onslaught that left his path clear to all objectives, from rescuing the slaves, ensuring that the brood mothers died and leaving explosives in the cave systems. With his objectives back in mind he quickly proceeded to moved through the tunnels shooting any creature he saw whether it was the height of an adult or even that of a small recently born goblin that had just stumbled upon the human who was intent on wiping their species out and destroying their homes.

As bob finally came back to life in his room he quickly put his hand to his chest only to see that like normal there were no scars from the injury that had killed him but that quickly forced his mind back to what had just happened. The magic hooman had gained another weapon and he couldn't explain it there was a loud noise for a brief moment and a punching sensation before he knew no more turning to bubbles. As soon as he realised what had happened his small goblin face turned to horror Betsy had been killed as was all the other guardians of the caves that had followed his calls to confront the invader only to be massacred but then that face went into even greater horror as he realised what was on the main corridor. Besides the breeding stock, brood mother, and kitchens there was also the youngling rooms, large open caves for all the baby goblins, orcs and trolls to play around as they grew up and now it was at risk completely undefended. Without hesitation he raced out of his room if he could take the right short cuts than perhaps he could save them before the hooman and his boom stick got to them.

After rushing heavily Bob finally made his way into the children's room and collapsed to his knees at the scene in front of him he whimpered pitifully as the smell of death hit his nose and his eyes took in the sight of blood. Blood there was so much of it sprayed across the floors, walls and halls even under tables and beds everything was covered in blood. Desperate bob tried to call out to any possible survivor but none came, devastation hit him like a dragon as tears ran down the goblins face as Bob realised that his beloved was dead as was the children and soon enough the brood mother would be too. There was nothing that he could do for her he wouldn't be fast enough and that new weapon of the magic hooman would just kill him instantly again and then there was the fact that the hooman would likely collapse the caves again. Sitting up Bob recognised what was going to happen and with a heavy heart he stood up again if he wished to not be trapped in the cave system forever than he had to escape and reach the surface before the magic hooman blew them all up.

Unknown to Nat not that he would have cared even if he had Nat finally reached the breeding halls the first thing that informed him was the smell as sex filled the air the next thing that told him was when he blew the doors up and stepped inside shooting any goblins that may have been inside. As he walked inside he was greeted with a sight that would have forced other people to throw up the contents of their stomachs. Lines of women were held in old medieval stocks completely naked with stools behind some of them more than likely used for the goblins other women were hung from the ceiling by ropes and others were obviously left in a position to be played with by some kind of sick toy. And all of the women were now looking at him fear and hoped evident in their eyes, fear more than likely due to what had been done to them and hope at the opportunity to be free from the torment that had afflicted them for so long. He said nothing as he drew his sabre and began cutting through the locks and chains of the slaves and also then gave them all a courtesy cleaning charm removing the various liquids that had stained their bodies from use. It wasn't much and they would need a bath later to feel any sort of calm but for the meanwhile they could rest in the knowledge that they didn't have the stain from multiple different creatures on their bodies. Once this was done he quickly summoned some rope from his internal pocket and enchanted it before getting all the women to hold it nervously. After that had been done he quickly used the in game communication system getting a direct mental communication with Shiroe.

"Shiroe this is the first lot are you ready" Back on Shiroe's side he looked in the main guild meeting hall to see multiple members of the crescent moon Alliance as well as the rest of Log Horizon all of whom had the right equipment to deal with this sort of situation.

"Yes we're ready send them to us" With confirmation given to him Nat turned his attention back onto the women where he then addressed their scared faces.

"This rope is going to take you to some people once you arrive they will look after you they have clothes and baths prepared do you understand. Also hold on tight and do not let go" Nervously nodding in agreement their fear too much of a hindrance preventing them from speaking they informed the wizard that they understood what would happen once they arrived in their apparent new location.

"Portus" With those words spoke the rope suddenly vanished taking the entirety of the orcs and goblins slaves away rescuing them from the treatment they had received. With the women now gone Nat carried on his quest of preparing for the large scale assault that would soon follow by placing more explosives into important parts of the caves structure and shooting any remaining inhabitants he came across until finally he had reached the bottom where the brood mother was located.

It was ugly that was without doubt its pale green skin and bloated fat body sat in once place as it seemingly popped out small creatures from somewhere. He didn't waste time by taking in every feature instead he simply pointed his new gun at the creature and just continued firing nonstop at the creature for about five minutes and after that he then used a series of blasting curses after which he then used a powerful flame charm setting any remains that there may have been on fire. Finally with the large oversized creature dead and not even ashes remaining Nat instantly got to work rigging the rest of the cave system full of explosives until finally when he was happy with his work he apparated straight out of the caves and right at the entrance of the second lair and repeated the process.

16th June 2027

Sighing to himself as he enjoyed a cup of tea Nat watched as he saw what had once been a landscape full of orcs, trolls and goblins disappear as they headed back into their little caves that they called home obviously looking forward to sleep and other practises. Unfortunately for the denizens of these dwellings they were unused to gun powder and therefore had no chance of finding the many explosives that had been placed in all of their homes not that it would have done much good either since they had been hidden using magic.

Still as Nat enjoyed his breakfast tea sitting at a small table floating in the air with the thanks to magic he mentally counted down until the best moment to push the trigger to the explosives personally he thought that it would be best when all the creatures had descended far into their homes only to see that their precious prizes had been stolen. As he waited for that time to come he thought back onto the other thing he had found on his journey here and that was the stone of necromancy as it called itself.

He would have to talk to Shiroe about it for some reason the stone had an important purpose but it wasn't the only one, now that it had been taken up higher in the air Nat could see thanks to mage sight that there were long magical trails going off in multiple directions. His likely thoughts were that they were part of a set and considering the fact that they were linked to the moon than perhaps they served as some type of catalyst for players to get there but again he would need to speak to Shiroe about it. If the stone however did not prove to be vital than he would destroy it as quickly as possible since such vile magic like necromancy had no place in this world.

As his mind came off that subject he quickly checked his watch and with a small smile he pressed the button instantly detonating the thousands of explosive devices he had left within the halls of the creatures. With the sound of heavy thunder the ground seemed to jolt upwards as tons of earth and stone rocketed through the skies as the blast caused in the tunnels forced the pressure to escape in all directions. Thanks to being a decent instance away from the blasts Nat was unaffected as rock dirt and stone shot through the sky promising to kill anyone it crashed into unless they were an adventurer with great force. There was no real fire involved but after the immediate explosion the Wizard was privy to watch as he stones that had gone hurtling upwards soon found themselves going back down crashing like meteors as they forced craters to form under their impact. As the last pieces that had once been part of a cave crashed back down onto earth Nat apparated back to his home in Akihabara his initial task complete.

Bob looked in horror from the boat he was on as the entire ground flew upwards it had been one thing to experience it back when he was at his old clans home but an entirely different one to watch the raw power that the magic hooman had harnessed. Without doubt he was glad he had left the cave systems when he did or else he would have been part of the blast radius and turned into green goo alongside the rest of his clansman. Unfortunately for bob however was that because he was so concentrated on watching what had happened to the earth he didn't take account for the falling debris and as a result a large piece of rock that had once been his bedroom rammed straight into him killing the goblin instantly. Waking up instantly bob realised where he was looking up he collapsed as the debris fell back down again all over to him killing him many times over

* * *

Yes chapter 22 is finally finished and we get to see the beginnings of the carriers as well as a new plot point. Beside this i would like to thank the review from the mysterious Guest after thinking about your point i realised you were correct if i kept changing around the main details around Nat than it would not feel like him at all and as such not have the same familiarity. I also decided that giving no details is unhelpful to those who may wish to see another story from me as such i have decided to write a single chapter for each of the possible stories i would like to write once they are all completed i will post them at the same time to prevent any particular one from getting an unfair amount of screen time. Once this has been done i will create a new poll on the choice you would prefer but i will also add the option that all stories are carried on however if this was done then the stories will be updated sequentially going by the most favourite to least favourite.

I know it wont be much and might not give the impression of how the story will go as well as a i want but i decided that you deserve better than vague comments and as such a starting chapter should do the trick.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 23**

16th June 2027

Akihabara

Britannia Top Floor

Leaning calmly against the glass wall the man who had the original idea for the Round Table council made his way through the upper levels of Britannia. The upper levels were at least in Shiroe's mind far more comfortable and luxurious compared to the employees apartments that utilized the second part of the tower where as the top half was utilized purely by the person who had set up the business and assisted him and Maryelle in setting up the council by paying a large investment. Still his mind was more focused on what the youngest or at least he presumed youngest going by his physical appearance wanted to talk to him about especially as he had been invited to the tower rather than going directly to him. However as the glass elevator rose upwards giving him an ever increasing view of the park and people below him Shiroe couldn't help but get the feeling that whatever the teenager wanted to speak to him about wasn't good.

However he didn't have long to think about whatever the meeting was about since the glass doors opened revealing the top floor not including the roof, steeping out of the elevator he took in the sight of the main room. It was luxurious far more so then what anybody else had but it also didn't have anywhere near the amount of stuff he would have guessed. The first thing that his eye noticed was that the room had been split into two floors although only half of the top floor had been used making Shiroe believe that this was where the bed sat. As for the lower part, a small rectangle oak table sat in the middle obviously designed to sit no more than four people as shown by the comfortable chairs that looked like they had come directly out of furniture store. Around the edge of the room he could make out a small kitchen set up made out of white marble where multiple little containers sat which were likely used to hold things like tea and sugar. There was also a fridge that sat nearby to the main counter tops containing something or other though by going how the wizard liked his tea probably milk. In another corner that was a more living room type of set up where a large television sat with its black screen though the correct wires were plugged in to watch movies though there was no electricity wire but then again the person he was speaking to had found a way to make technology run without mains connections with his products. Also located in the centre of the back of the room he could make out what appeared to be study as a laptop was located there alongside another television and other equipment that would be associated with a place of work. Aside from that though and a few book shelves the room was rather empty sporting large wide open areas with nothing in them nor was there any pictures on the lilac coloured walls, ceilings and floor only the occasional flag of the United Kingdom. In all honesty whilst the products of the room gave the strong suggestion that the owner was rich it also gave the expression that the owner was lonely due to there being no pictures of anybody even he and his guild had taken pictures and were going to frame them once they purchased their guild base.

"Shiroe" As the ever calm and collected voice came from Nat the man in the white cloak looked in the direction of where the voice had come from only to see the wizard in his normal get up. Internally Shiroe wondered if the person ever changed clothing at all then again now that he looked at the wizard he saw that some new articles of clothing had been added since there seemed to be tow gun holsters on his thighs as well as a combat knife that had been slotted in with the teenagers sabre.

"Nat are you doing well" Giving his greeting in return he watched as the wizard descended the stairs from the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen putting on the kettle and got some cups ready as well as what looked to be a cake.

"Yes, black tea nothing added" Releasing that the teenager was talking about his preference for tea he nodded before quickly going into his menu and deselecting his cloak to feel more comfortable as well as also placing his staff in his inventory so he wouldn't be forced to keep holding on to it.

"Yes thank you where should I sit?" Turning his head towards his guest Nat gave the man a courteous reply.

"At the table, the one with the box are you allergic to anything" Shiroe shook his head in response understanding what he meant Nat nodded his head as the water finally boiled allowing him to make the hot drinks and place them on a tray alongside many different cakes before picking it up and walking over to the man sitting down opposite the villain in glasses.

"Thank you" Taking the offered drink Shiroe gave a quick sip of the tea presented to him as well as a slice of chocolate cake and a slice of carrot cake.

"Firstly thank you for attending I know that dealing with those women couldn't have been easy and you must be quite tired" Looking outside of the windows that lit the room Shiroe could clearly see as the sun began to set after a long day of working with refugees something that would have to continue later.

"Its fine the women have all been washed, seen by a doctor, given the proper medicine as well as given clothing, money, supplies and a place to rest" Taking another sip of his tea Shiroe couldn't help but think about what he and the others had been up to all day and it hadn't been pretty he could only hope that they recovered.

"Good I do have plans that could offer them employment but they will take time however for now I have the recourses to spare". Shiroe couldn't deny that being the person who ran the largest business Nat would more than likely have excess recourses and gold that most people unless they did constant raids or worked at the top level of trading guilds could dream of. Even the Nat was the only one who had possess modern medicine and with the help of some real doctors who had helped chipped in they could give the right sorts of medicine to the right people though when it came to psychology the women would have to be given a lot more time to recover from their ordeal.

"Maryelle will be happy to hear I've never seen her so upset before in her life" It didn't take a genius to know how Maryelle would have reacted to such atrocities she was a kind and fun loving woman at heart and still considered somewhat innocent sort of a bright flame in a dark landscape. So naturally when hundreds of women who had been slaves to creatures and were used as mere toys for those creatures to use arrived suddenly in bad condition it was difficult for her to deal with.

"What about the others you mentioned that the other guilds also volunteered to help out?" Shiroe gave a small sigh as he stared into his cup as his mind flash backed to what had happened earlier that day.

"Isaac was pretty disgusted for all his talk he is a bit of a teddy bear I have no doubt that he will want to assist us on when we retake the peninsula purely on morals. Soujiro was rather angry but far less so than his guild they volunteered to look after them all as such we can clearly expect their help as well, Honesty well they stated that they would also help with any combat though they stated that in the mean time they were more suited to looking after the women and D.D.D. Crusty's onboard with the idea of wiping out the goblins he stated that it would show the people of the land that we cared about our people but I would also say that this incident proved to him that we were no longer in a game. As for the trading guilds well they volunteered to set the women up with any spare accommodation and jobs that they might have. But there's another thing" Looking at the Man Nat knew exactly was Shiroe was talking about besides the women who had been kidnapped there were also the younger members of the group.

"I take it the children have no parents than" Sighing internally Nat started to think about solutions to the orphaned children the first thing he could think of was put them in an orphanage but that still left finding the right staff not only to manage it but also to speak with the children in terms of what had happened. As he spoke Nat noticed that Shiroe's face showed obvious disgust at what happened so much so that even his typical calm expression showed outrage.

"I knew it was real this world but I never imagined that something like this" It was a rather unusual moment for Shiroe to be showing such hatred as well as sadness a side that Nat guessed the enchanter didn't reveal too often as the man mind seemed purely focused on what had happened to the women who had been rescued.

"Shiroe whilst you were one of the first to understand that this was no longer a game you still acted under the belief of the fanciful European medieval age." Looking up from his cup of tea Shiroe started to take in the words but allowed the wizard to speak anyway. "When people look back at history they always see it through rose tinted glasses after all how cant we. When you learn about history you many feel pride or wonder or any other type of emotion but you can never know what it was like all you have are words to go by , pictures to observe but unless you were there you could never be prepared for it. And as time goes on horrific events become numbers, facts, stories and legends of an old time nothing that you can associate yourself with unless those types of events occur again". Deeply curious Shiroe couldn't help but find what he assumed was suppose to be a comforting message go in a strange direction. "Take before the second world war in Germany for instance when people learn about the hatred and anger that was everywhere; they can't believe it after all how could a society do such a thing as support a person like Hitler and get him into power that was until recently." Widening his eyes as he started to understand where the youngest member was coming from Shiroe began to think about the politics in Europe and America over the last few decades. "Now however you start to understand the anger and why people go to such ends; they are afraid, afraid of so many things and as a certain Jedi Master would say fear leads to anger and then anger leads to hate. People have become so afraid and angry that they refuse to talk to one another and even when they do nothing is achieved the odd person may switch sides but both sides become so suspicious of one another that they go further down their beliefs until eventually and it will happen the only solution left is violence".

"I think I get what you're saying but could you bed a bit more clear" Sighing internally Nat had some of the cake he had made before carrying on explaining to the older man.

"Like how many people view the second world war with a romantic notion of good vs. evil they forget it was far more complicated and the same is true with European medieval history. It sounds fancy and elegant with noble households and the occasional war but you forget what the daily life was, poverty, disease, war, lack of law enforcement. All most people see are grand buildings, kings, wars anything you can think of when medieval is brought up is a rose tinted view. The fact of the matter is were in a harsh cruel world before the enlightenment and modernization, morals are utterly different and what would be considered normal back home is outlandish with it more than likely being called a dreamers paradise to those who reside here". As his face continually showed defeat as he actually began to think about the past in more detail trying to put himself in the shoes of the people of the land he began to understand more things.

"In that case what do we do?" Gripping his tea he looked back up at the person sitting opposite him who had in a sense just hit him hard forcing him to re-evaluate everything he thought of and his plans.

"Akihabara alongside any other adventurer run governments will be seen as beacon compared to the normal lives they were use to. Simple thing things such as gender equality are massive issues as will be antibiotics, medicine, transportation, business, technology; we bring a lot to this world after all we grew up in the time after all the constant wars and strife and that's without mentioning other things. Think about it in the modern world in western nations people take democracy for granted that when a government has to step down that they will peacefully, could you imagine that here or in the medieval world" Frowning Shiroe voiced his opinion on the matter.

"No but that doesn't make it right we should try to help people" Nodding along with him as he took some tea Nat prepared his counter argument.

"Perhaps but as you said at the round table conference they outnumber us greatly, interfering with the affairs of other states before we have even managed to sort ourselves out is suicide; at this current moment we need to focus on topics closer to home." Shiroe went to interject but before he could Nat hit the man hard with some clear facts. "How many people have actual homes" Shiroe blinked as the strange question quickly flashing back to realised he couldn't determine an answer.

"I'm afraid I don't know me and the rest of Log Horizon have been looking for a place to call our own though we're not quite sure yet" Blinking slowly Nat drunk some more of his tea before speaking again.

"Not including guild controlled buildings the figure is about five percent" Stopping suddenly from drinking his tea Shiroe looked at the wizard in surprise as well as slight horror.

"Is that all I thought more people had somewhere to sleep" Nat shook his head in response.

"No most people who are in guilds sleep in their respective halls and whilst that's all fine what about the people who aren't in guilds there's only so many inns add to that what if people wish to get married here should they forced to share a guild building with so many people and that's without even mentioning the People of the Land" As the realisation started to hit home Shiroe made an unconscious move of looking outside one of the windows to the city allowing him to see that whilst the sky was getting dark the amount of fires being set were on old derelict buildings or even in the middle of roads. "Can you see my point whilst helping people outside these city walls is a decent idea how are you going to achieve that, there is no running water no electricity no internet, no houses, no doctors, firemen, police, nurses, teachers" The horror etched upon Shiroe's face said everything about what he thought at that current situation his resolve wavering. "Some would say this situation was a dream come true being a game avatar in the fantasy medieval world completely forgetting the other parts which come with it" As Nat watched the man in front of him seriously wonder about whether his initial plans were worth carrying on in the present he debated whether giving the man some potential information and quickly decided that he would. "Whilst I am lord in this world I have practically nothing of value other than a land ransacked with dangerous creatures which threaten vital trade with the people of Eastal. Since I purchased the land I'm responsible in getting rid of the creatures but the longer I take the worse it effects not only my but our relations however if we deal with it quickly it will boost relations since we showed the people here that we are dependable and therefore useful and should not be considered an enemy."

Looking back at the teenager in front of him he couldn't help but wonder if he was truly worthy of the title of villain after all whilst he had orchestrated a meeting Nat had managed to get everybody to work of their own free will even if it was forcefully. That was some rather ingenious political manoeuvring on the teenager's side by purchasing the land and becoming part of the round table alliance he had forced the entire council to back him with his goals since if Nat failed than it looked poorly on everybody in the council. On the other hand if Nat did well it also reflected them in a positive light showcasing the round table as a trusted set of individuals who were on good terms with a new noble. Plus by rescuing the women he had forced the anger card from the other members of the council, as it repulsed them due to the lack of humanity and respect that the women had been given forcing the council to demand respect and take action.

"Do you have a plan for when we attack?" Looking over at the teenager Shiroe couldn't help but wonder what the person was thinking for all he knew he could have a perfect strategy which would grant him more infamy and respect with the council members.

"I have an idea but I thought I would leave that to you and Crusty since you have far more experience in those types of fields with the multiple raids you do as well as that it wouldn't do for a person who didn't even have a guild to be commanding the combined forces" Blinking Shiroe couldn't help but admit that Nat was right since the round table had only been established there was only a minimal amount of trust in their leadership and if an unknown player was put in charge it would look bad. He could also tell why Crusty was also chosen; so far the man had become the public face the one person people recognised and trusted part of this was due to his reputation but another part was that he was a nice and trustworthy person. As for why he had been chosen well Shiroe knew he had a reputation as being a brilliant strategist and should therefore plan the actual moves whilst Crusty would execute them.

"A good plan though we are going to have to wait until we know how many people want to volunteer" Nat didn't show any reaction to Shiroe's words as his mind very briefly thought about a certain business that would be starting up and using today's event as its first headlines.

"Indeed but we can sort that out with him tomorrow but that isn't the only thing I called to talk to you about in fact there are several" As ever curious and suspicious at the person who was starting to be considered the politician of the group Shiroe drank his tea allowing the wizard to carry on speaking. "The first is this" With some subtle use of wandless magic Shiroe watched as the box on the table opened and a stone began to fly up hovering in the middle, instinctively he tried to touch it but before he could the stone moved backwards away from his grasp.

"What is it" Speaking slowly as he took in the entire shape of the stone as well as its colours the enchanter couldn't help but feel both awed as well as frightened and another emotion like hope though he couldn't figure the last one out at first.

"Necromancy" Eyes widening considerably Shiroe looked at the ominous looking stone in more detail again he tried to reach out and touch it only for it to move away from him looking back at the wizard he saw the wizard stern expression. Deciding not to touch it he just carried on looking at the stone attempting to work out how it worked. "I found this when I was exploring the Yokosuka peninsula whatever it is there's a lot more of them I can't tell where they are exactly but their spread apart would you perhaps know anything about it?" Shiroe looked at the stone it was rather strange for this world but not entirely for online games since a lot of games used crystals as plot devices.

"I remember that there was some kind of rumour that if a group collected some type of item than it would unlock a quest that would take them to some secret area but that was it" Sighing internally Nat looked at the stone it seemed that his suspicions had been correct in that it was part of many but the amount of numbers what they did or even where they were located was useless since he had not enough information on them to use magic to try and hunt them down. It was just like when people stated that they could apparate by just looking at a random map picture or having coordinates it was a complete and utter lie since a person needed a clear idea of where they would apparate to. "I still don't get why you wanted to ask me about a stone which just creates undead monsters" Smacking his head internally Nat couldn't help but wonder if his rant had gone through one of the enchanters ears and straight out of the other although he could forgive the man since he was likely tired and had to put up with Naotsugu.

"Shiroe when we die we come back to life an extreme luxury which people of the land do not have; how would you find a set of people who just arrived in your country with superpowers able to wipe you out and no way to kill them." Shiroe didn't have to say something as he thought politically it was rather obvious why people of the land would fear adventurers with super powers they could easily crush any army and whilst they could be beaten by sheer numbers the amount needed would leave casualties similar to the first world war trenches in terms of percentage as waves of poor fools would be used. After that if it turned out that after so many dead soldiers that the enemy just came back alive there would be no point in fighting or even if they did it would soon get to the point where the entire country was killed. Now if one added in the fact that adventurers could now summon dead people as well as creatures and all negotiations stopped there would be no friendly relations only people living in constant fear of the adventurers unleashing their immortal monsters upon the people who lived on the land.

"This is bad" Nat rolled his eyes internally at the arbitrary response of course it was bad it was rather obvious what would happen if the native people realised that the invaders could now control death itself .

"Yes but if you are right about the stone, than its part of a set that could perhaps lead us to the moon and therefore answers but that's the case than we are still left with more questions than answers" Looking up from his tea and political thinking mostly about the potential disaster that could hit them hard if anyone knew that the adventurers had a stone which could potentially control life and death.

"And what questions would those be?" Looking down to pick up a new slice of cake Shiroe wasn't fast enough to react as the wand that had been stored inside the wizards holster sprang up and a spell was immediately cast.

"Obliviate" Working quickly Nat routed through the memories of the enchanters mind personally he had hoped for more information on the subject but even after reading his mind when he brought up the subject he didn't get what he wanted. Also as the leader of Log Horizon had gathered the more people who learned that he had possession of a powerful magic the worse therefore it as better if they complexly forgot all about it safeguarding the future of not only the city but the rest of the people in this world. It was disappoint though he had hoped that he wouldn't have to go through with his more science based plan but until he found more knowledge on this stone he would still use the strategy of stealing a rocket although that would be much later if he ever needed to so such a thing. With Shiroe's memories of the conversation about the stone wiped he waited for the man to blink several times before speaking. "Okay second thing do we have any more information on where those rumours about you and Maryelle came from?"

"No Henrietta is looking into it and Soujiro offered to lend a hand when he was free but other than that nothing" Deep in concentration Shiroe missed as Nat also began to think about the situation at first glance it may have been a way to discredit the recently founded round table alliance but that held no merit since they had started before and only a very small amount of people had known about the plan before it was put into motion.

"Do you have any idea about why somebody would say such things" Frowning and shaking his head in response Shiroe couldn't think of anybody he could have offended that badly that they would spread rumours about him and Maryelle.

"No but this seems more of your field of expertise" Ignoring that comment Nat began to think of multiple reasons the first but also the least likely in his mind was that somebody was highly curious one night and watched Shiroe and Maryelle. On the other hand the idea that somebody may have disliked one of them was highly likely though he would put his money more on Shiroe than Maryelle added to this type of theory was that somebody wished to discredit either Shiroe and Maryelle or just one of them and cause a chain of events. If that was the plan though what did the person want to happen it was doubtful to a high level of degree that Maryelle would stop being seen with the Villain in glasses since he was her friend and they were both part of the round table alliance.

There was also Shiroe's reputation on the line since it had been made but that he was the aggressor in the rumour meaning that it was targeted at him but if it was to discredit him it still wouldn't work. The general people already had a bad opinion about Shiroe his title had already proved that with most people preferring not to talk to him but the leaders of the other big builds had no problem with him preventing any plans of turning the rest of the council against him. However he also had to think of the more petty reasons for such a rumour to spread and those were the cases of jealously and anger.

Whilst he personally had no interested in romance he could easily tell that Maryelle would be considered a beautiful woman plus with her personality and natural ability (after all you don't become a successful guild leader by being bad at your job) she would be considered quite a catch. Then there was Shiroe mysterious not particularly social and highly intelligent and competent plus with the way he acted sometimes it truly did make him look shady and evil in some people's minds. As such there was likely the fact that less shady looking people who may harbour feelings towards the leader of the Crescent Moon Alliance felt that the person of their affections was being abused or mishandled by Shiroe something which a rumour about him being the only one being in the room with her when she broke into tears would exemplify.

"I have a few ideas that ill chase up if I find anything I'll let you know" Shiroe nodded gently as he looked at the younger member of the round table since he realised that he didn't have any ideas on where to start.

"Nat what you said earlier about houses how bad is it" Taking another sip of his tea Nat realised what Shiroe was getting at whilst the price of buildings wasn't too bad it was still a case that the individual just couldn't afford one.

"It's as I said before Shiroe it's in a bad situation the main problem is cost since whilst the price of buildings isn't ridiculous it's still t much for the average individual to do and the table can't help we all agreed that our main concern was with getting the cathedral". Shiroe bit back a sigh as he remembered the agreement that they had all come to during the meeting they had all agreed to put in money to purchase the cathedral but it was the fact that the main money lenders which were the top trading guilds had seriously ran out of pocket with the purchase of the guild meeting hall.

"Ten thousand gold were still six thousand short" Shaking his head in defeat slightly the villain in glasses still found it difficult to cope with the sheer prices that accompanied the vital buildings for peace as well as the warning that Nat had given and the rest of the trading guilds had agreed upon. "Are you sure we can't risk that type of investment" Nat shook his head as he saw the man's predicament.

"Shiroe as I said we can't give everything we have in one go we need a back up supply in case something goes wrong and what do you think the Lander merchants will do when they realise that Akihabara does not have a constant stream of food coming in". It was annoying to Shiroe it truly was whilst they didn't have the ten thousand gold asking price saved up they could still afford it if the larger guilds were willing to liquidate their assets but nobody had agreed to that plan besides Honesty.

"It's just one problem after another" Nat nodded with Shiroe's grave but calm voice so far since they had set up the roundtable they had nonstop problems to solve besides just creating laws and getting people to respect them.

"Indeed its why we need to clear out Yokosuka as soon as possible the faster it's done the faster we get to a more constant source of food" Taking another bite of his cake Nat thought about his recently purchased land perhaps it was because of how it was brought up but he had always admired the ability for a nation to self sustain itself. Western nations had mostly lost that ability and Britain was never truly self sustaining when it was the empire after all it was the empire which sustained Britain and its power but that was slightly different. Whilst he admitted that trade would need to be done with the people of the land for certain things unless they went on a war of conquest they couldn't be to dependant on them for certain things and one of those things was food. After all you may control all of the gold or steel or weapons in the world but the person who controlled food and water could outlast them all, since when could you perform actions or march armies without food. It was why he was desperate as soon as he could to take Yokosuka not just for his political image but also since if they didn't the people who didn't shop at Britannia would starve during winter and they were in June the start of summer he had no clue about farming and when to plant food but he was pretty sure that they were losing valuable time.

"True but we can always trade for more with the local people if we need to" Shiroe spoke quietly although he also admitted he also had no idea when it came to farming and it was for this reason why he was pinning his hopes on the people of the land since they likely did know what to do.

"It's doubtful there's a lot of adventurers and we eat far more than our counterparts and constantly; seasons don't mean anything to the average person who lives in a city all they know is that they have to head down to the local supermarket and buy food there. However that's only possible because the world has massive trade that allows for such things since somewhere in the world there is constantly growing food plus we have modern equipment and pesticides to help." What Nat didn't mention were the monsters of this world whilst he was correct that technology seriously improved food growth the other useful and highly important part of growing food is not having it trampled or destroyed. And monsters would easily destroy crops it was why he needed to wipe the entire area of the monsters that lurked in Yokosuka not just to protect the future farmers but also to protect the future produce. He could only imagine what would occur if a large army suddenly started moving and destroying anything in its path the only thing he did know is that if that happened even if they army was stopped massive amounts of people would die from starvation.

"Are you sure you're not just overreacting" Shiroe looked at Nat with some slight concern sure he could understand that the consequences of what the wizard spoke but wasn't it just a fact of worrying about every little thing when they had the more pressing concerns of the people of the land and dealing with the monsters which had abducted the women and children.

"We'll see come winter" As he moved his head to look outside one of the windows from his bedroom Nat couldn't help but realise that he would have to move quickly and efficiently in his plans. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that everybody would purchase food from him during winter and that was why ne needed farms because once winter hit and the food ran out people would start to seriously question how was he able to maintain a large stock of infinite food. Suffice to say he did not want a French revolution occurring one because he did not need that type of trouble and political nightmare not when he was dealing with what he had to at the moment and the other was because it was French. He wouldn't deny in saying that the snail eaters had contributed to the world but one of the only things that immediately came to mind was the metric system which everybody had since adopted after all only backwards uncivilized countries didn't adopt that method he gave a small internal smile as he almost physically heard the screams and yelling of a certain group of people but it was still created by the French bastards.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Shiroe asked slowly as he took another bite of the cake that had been prepared for him.

"For the moment though I will ask how are your lessons with Rieze" Pink quickly appeared on the older man's cheeks as he thought back to the lessons that he had been forced into by the younger member of the group. Knowing how the man typically reacted from his rather minor time with him he could tell that it wasn't due to some stupid type of romantic action like one would expect in anime instead it was rather obvious what the problem was.

"Let me guess you're not much of a dancer" Shiroe's blush grew slightly after hearing those words as he remembered his rather dismal performance which had involved constantly stepping on the woman's toes and him even falling over. "Truly you're that bad" There was no answer informing the wizard that he had been spot on with his assessment of the situation not that he could blame the man, ball dancing wasn't something that an average person typically needed and going by his memories the man had been more interested in his studies. "You're going to have to be good enough not to embarrass yourself by the time we're invited if you do it will look bad on us" Shiroe nodded whilst he didn't grow up in a rich family he could very much grasp the picture that to the elite appearance was everything and if he made a bad impression it could make things go negatively something that they could ill afford.

"I'll spend the time needed don't worry" Internally Shiroe doubted his own words personally he wished he wouldn't have to learn so many things and could assist the wizard in his plans for the city it annoyed him to no end that despite his original plan for improving the city nearly all the decisions were being left o a young teenager.

"See that you do Shiroe we aren't in a strong position and we only have a month and a few weeks before we are invited". Shiroe nodded as he looked outside and then to a clock on the wall realising that he had to get back to his guild before it became too late.

"I'm sorry but I need to get back to my guild" Bowing in the customary Japanese fashion Shiroe began to walk back towards the lift.

"Shiroe you and the rest can stay in some of my guest rooms that way you don't have to worry about taking Crescent Moon Alliance space" Shiroe blinked as he heard that whilst it was true that he and the rest of Log Horizon were sleeping on the floor via sleeping bags bought from Britannia he had never actually thought to ask the owner of the store if he had a spare room. Thinking about it briefly he couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of not having to share a Britannia magical toilet with several other people or wait for a shower. With his mind quickly made up again he turned around and bowed in respect thanking the owner of the store only to be forced to react quickly as some keys and instructions were given to him about where Log Horizons room was seemingly located. After that was done he carried walking into the elevator contacting the rest of his guild via the telepathic communication about their new place to stay informing them that he would meet them all by the entrance of the store before it closed.

Now alone Nat stood up from the table that he had been sitting at all the whilst picking up the box which held the vile stone that could apparently resurrect the dead with that in hand he quickly apparated to another floor that was reserved only for him.

He didn't waste time looking at the contents of the floor it was mostly empty besides the occasional object which in the most case was his new arsenal of weaponry. This was show cased as the large amount of fire arms were neatly stacked in one of the far corners of the room locked inside a walk in gun cabinet that was entirely pitch black. Walking to the opposite corner he quickly brought of one of the chests he carried on his person and placed the box inside the chest before than shutting the lid and placed the locks on it although leaving them unlocked. Summoning a knife he gently pressed the tip of the blade into his finger allowing it to pierce his skin revealing the red liquid that flowed through his body. Once this was done he pressed his left finger on the open lock and proceeded to run his finger down on the metal whilst he mentally enchanted the spell needed to keep he contents secure and then closed the lock. This action was repeated six more times giving the chest seven locks before he then got out another chest and placed the first chest into the second repeating the process this occurred several more times as well until the stone was enveloped in one box and six chests all of which were heavily enchanted to protect against thieves. With that done he used magic to seal his wound as well as disintegrate the knife he wouldn't dare banish it nobody knew where banished objects went other than the fact that they disappeared essentially teleporting and he wouldn't dare allow an enemy have access to his blood especially not after the tool used had been used in a blood ritual. Finally he apparated from his vault and back into his room where he appeared sitting on his chair in front of his desk where he got to work on his next set of plans and actions he had to take.

The problem was in general where to begin so many problems presented themselves before him almost as if they were peacocks strutting themselves in their multi coloured glory. The case was separating the issues into the highest importance and most pressing but even than it wasn't easy after all at first one would assume that compared to housing the nearly completely homeless residents of Akihabara that getting rid of the pests in Yokosuka was nothing. But that was before one realised that food had to be grown and that directly affected the persona that he was hoping to put forth as a kind business man that had given the people of Akihabara a greater sense of life and not just for adventurers but also for the people of the land. Then there was the care of modern weaponry whilst at this current moment in time he had the advantage since all he had to do was use a simple repair charm it was likely that other groups would find a way to repair the weapons. Then there was relations although thankfully that looked like it could be held off until the ball but the spies had already arrived not that they did a particularly good job of hiding it with those fancy rings of theirs.

And he also had to deal with the fact that a supposed lord who had intended to travel to Akihabara had gone missing if the letter he had received was to be true that spelled disaster if adventurers were involved. He had already noticed that not everybody was happy with the rules that were trying to be enforced some had made their displeasure clear and left quickly but others it seemed were going on more subtle routes that had him worried. Besides war with Nureha and Eastal there was also the chance that there would be a civil war ready to strike when things would be looking weak it was why he needed to desperately start building up his own personal force.

A future army and police group would be useful but they would be too visible and would have to take the demands of the round table not him and whilst spies were also good they did information gathering not protecting. Essentially he needed a guild for more combat oriented missions but he just couldn't hire random people of the street he would require people who could understand what he wished to do and were not likely to sell secrets or worse technology to other people. Some would happily leap at his offer and others wouldn't but even then he needed to find people with a certain set of skills, sailors would be vital to man the warships he had harboured but he also needed soldier's people who actually possessed military training and use to working in small groups. But added to that he also needed to find people who used artillery in the military as well as vehicles and pilots all the while doing it secretly and gaining their loyalty something that was no small task.

Thankfully money wasn't an issue due to Britannia's heavy income and his other plans of gaining money but at the moment it seemed like he was constantly poor as he desperately waited for his income to go high up enough after paying his staff to buy the next building.

Putting aside all of the city politics momentarily Nat was forced to confront another issue that would likely befall him in the future one that he would have to be incredibly careful off and one he utterly despised. That problem was marriage as much as he wasn't interested in romance let alone getting married he had to admit that whilst he wasn't handsome in any way being plain if not slightly below average he did have other qualities that would become known in time. First the most attractive thing about him would be his wealth; with lands under his command and a highly successful business that raked in a great deal of profit that would soon be joined by others he had planned his lack of physical looks would become less of an issue. Then there was power by the time the ball came round the other lords and ladies would know that somehow he had convinced the duke to not only give him titles but land something that was rather impressive. This meant that the smarter lords and ladies would realise that he could poetically make a good son in law and inheritor if the lord or lady had no children and were highly reluctant to let a woman rule. Aside from this was the fact that he was an adventurer even without his magic he could easily see the lords and ladies wishing for him to birth a child that would inherit the advantages that came with races something that only benefited as he was human meaning there would be no squabbles over any possible children he might have. Another point besides the first part was his age he had just turned fifteen and even if the other nobles did not know his exact age they knew he would be a young teenager making him in their eyes old enough to start thinking about having heirs. There was also the technological and military might he could offer in the future if his plans of recruiting and gathering modern weapons went well something that would more than likely have the residents of this land enthralled as well as terrified of.

This linked into the problem of who he was going to take to the ball with him he had no doubt that that the rest of the round table would be invited but he had been given the right to take somebody with him. This was major and had massive consequences already he had to rule out taking any other man since the nobles would look at his companion as either a romantic choice or some concubine. Personally he was highly limited in his options the person he chose would have to be well educated and taught yet alone being a woman of beauty and in his personal opinion a person who was intelligent and skilful especially in combat in case something went wrong. The problem was that he had no friends yet alone somebody he would take to such a high class event and without any of his old classmates who were similar to him with the payment of a vote or favour he could use to persuade them to assist him. There was always the option of going alone but that would look poorly on him and cause bad rumours that could not only damage his but Akihabara's reputation. However that did not mean that he didn't know anybody who could fit the bill in fact one person did but seeing as she was Crusty's second in command he would have to play off such an action carefully else damage the reputation he was attempting to build. Still he had to the end of July before he had to find a date and he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Taking out one of the spare maps he had about Yamato he placed his hand on the map before internally using magic to find his objectives. With a soft orange glow in several locations he was given the position of the powerful land weaponry with each of the glowing spots having words underneath it that stated what he could find there. He wouldn't act tonight instead he would sleep and regain his energy but come the next day he would move quickly to secure the weapons with his first immediate objective being the tanks followed by the artillery guns.

Britannia

106th floor

"So this is gonna be our new crib huh I can't wait" As ever the loud and annoying tone of Naotsugu was heard as he alongside the rest of Log Horizon made their way to the room where they would be staying until they purchased a home of their own.

"It's only going to be for a short while but yeah I guess until we have our own place this is where we'll be staying the night" Taking out the seemingly electrical looking key card he flashed it over the sensor allowing the door to open granting passage to the small and recently formed guild to enter and take a look.

It was rather luxurious for a guest room or at least that was what Shiroe thought when he first saw the place he would be staying in over the next several days. The design was similar to Nats room upstairs although this one was bigger and was separated into two floors the lower being for general purpose and the upper Shiroe guessed was where the bed rooms were located. The lower floor was seemingly split into four quarter each holding a different purpose and use. The bottom right hand corner closest to the door was obviously a kitchen combined with a dinner table as all the appropriate equipment was located for cooking and eating. The left hand side of the door was what appeared to be a living room as there were multiple comfortable chairs that were placed neatly around some by tables and others in a more communication friendly environment of a circle surrounding a circular oak table in the centre. Behind that was what Shiroe guessed was a games room as there were pool tables and other physical games like table football and table tennis as well as a few more finally on the right hand side was a study area obviously intended for those who needed to do work rather than relax.

"Oh sweet mercy hell yeah" Yelling loudly Naotsugu instantly went to inspect the games area when he spotted the pool table and picked up a cue. "Hey Chief fancy a game" Nyanta gave a small smile in return to the man as he headed to the kitchen.

"Maybe later for now I want to check the rest of this place out" With the small purr like accent finished he quickly made a look at the materials in the fridge before smiling happily. "My, my it seems Mr Tempest has been quite generous" The reason for these words was because the fridge had been stocked with food ready to be used and cooked. "How about I start to cook us something up before we go to bed"

"Sure thing" Speaking absentmindedly Shiroe looked over the study area with its wide flat tables and multitude of writing utensils but that wasn't the only thing as there was also a desktop computer that he could access. Quickly turning it on he entered in the password that came attach to the key card enabling him see what was on the computer; there wasn't much but it was a business model rather than a personal computer essentially meaning that besides some of the programs installed there was nothing else on the hard drive.

"My lord its incredible" That was when Akatsuki came flying down the stairs all excited up as she seemingly bounced from one place to another in front of her lord as she waited for his attention.

"What is it Akatsuki?" Curious he looked at the small purple wearing ninja wondering what could have excited her so much.

"The bedrooms are so large and each of them comes with its own on suite that has baths, showers and Jacuzzi's" His eyes widening Shiroe couldn't help but smile at the thought of dipping into a nice warm Jacuzzi especially after all the work he had been through currently. Briefly looking down at the desktop he followed the assassin upstairs as she then proceeded to show him the truly massive rooms that they would soon be sleeping in with king size beds and massive amounts of furniture to hold clothes but as he stepped into the on suite he couldn't help but agree with Akatsuki that it was the best point about their new temporary home.

"Oh I am so going to love it here" With those last words coming from Naotsugu who had decided to follow them the guild known as Log Horizon descended back down the stairs located at the centre of the room to the smell of Nyanta cooking.

* * *

Yeah i'm back sorry for taking time off i haven't fully recovered yet but i can write again without any problems nor will it affect my health. I would like to say thank you for waiting for me to get well enough to continue writing again hopefully there won't be more of these events in the future.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 24**

17th June 2027

Akihabara

The daily sounds of life could be heard as she finally made her way into what had once been Tokyo and was considered the heart of the nation that it had once belonged to. It had taken quite a bit of time for her finally arrive in Akihabara with Plant Hwyaden constantly hunting her down in all honesty she believed that the only reason she got a way was partly due to her level but mostly due to her military training as part of the JSDF. Still it was terrifying being in actual combat al the training and marching did nothing to prepare oneself for when they did actually have to fight for their lives or when you killed a person for the first time.

Purposely moving her mind of those topics she started to walk through Akihabara unlike Minami which had been cleaned away rather quickly making it appear more like the city it had been before it was before the plants got to it. Instead Akihabara was very much like how it appeared in the game green, overgrown, ruined from some type of explosion and also unlike Minami it seemed that the people had more freedom to do what they want as there were people lazing around rather than working. Looking up she saw the giant silver tree but behind that she took in the giant tower that had of all things a union Jack placed upon it waving freely in the wind. Whilst she would very much like to investigate the tower and see what it was about she had more pressing issues mainly considering food. Clutching her stomach as it ached slightly from not being fed in a few days she quickly made her way to one of the random adventurers gaining their attention before via waving her hand.

"Can we help you" Silver looked at the guy he was a male elf and as was common with people who played that race he had a bow and arrow on his person as well as being surrounded by several other players who were armed.

"Yeah do you know anywhere that's good to eat" She spoke quickly as she looked at the man praying inside that somebody in the city had learned how to prepare real food.

"Britannia's a good place we were going to head there soon but you can come with if you want" Smiling at the man in grateful she quickly did a quick count of how much gold she had on her, when she was completed she gave a small frown she only possessed a thousand gold but that couldn't be helped circumstances had changed and she should be thankful that she had anything at all.

"Yeah thanks for the offer so where is this Britannia" The man chuckled slightly as did he companions before he replied.

"You're new aren't you if you weren't there's no way you wouldn't know where Britannia is located" Seeing her confused look since he hadn't actually told her where they were going he decided to amend his statement. "Look for the British flag and you've found it" Blinking quickly as she realised Silver quickly turned her attention back to the giant building that stood next to the giant tree where multiple clocks were placed informing people of the time.

"That massive tower is a restaurant?" Her shock was evident as she followed the man as they started to head towards the building her eyes only flickering away from the giant structure to ensure she did not bump into anyone.

"It's a massive mall as well you can get TV's beds, toilets, cars and all other types of stuff" Silver's shocked expression continued as she thought about the items that she could possibly purchase in the future after she had gone out adventuring and slain some monsters.

"Really that's cool how did they get technology to work" The man shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"Don't know not even the staff know the only thing that is known is that the founder and owner is currently the only person able to do such a thing but the store doesn't charge too much money for things besides a few luxury items like drones and cars. Still it's a nice place reminds me of home if know what I mean and according to the Round Table the owner seriously helped in establishing the council." Finishing his speech the man simply looked at the woman walking with him towards the giant tower curious about where she had come from he spoke his mind. "If you don't mind me asking where were you before?"

"Minami" Her reply was short as she found herself reliving the days in that city especially after Plant Hwyaden had formed.

"Minami that's rare you don't hear from them for some strange reason, do you know why?" Sighing Silver couldn't help but get annoyed slightly although she understood why he was curious.

"We can't communicate with the outside world because Plant Hwyaden prevents it" The man frowned as she tried to remember where he had heard that name before and as such he soon enough remembered.

"That's the name of some small guild back there isn't it" Shaking her head quickly in disagreement Silver couldn't help but wonder just how old the information was.

"It use to but they've since taken over everything they even conquered the people of the land and got friendly with the bank enough to be given an infinite supply of money" The mans eyebrows went up as she thought about having such a cash injection.

"Wish I had that sort of cash it'd be nice not living on the street especially when it rains but houses are too expensive" Looking at the rest of his group he couldn't help but notice their annoyed and tired faces that came with not having anywhere to rest and call their own instead having to rely on capes to make it through the night and a soft set of flowers as a pillow.

"Why don't you use a tavern or inn?" Looking at the tattered clothing of the group Silver couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

"There's no space all taverns and inns are booked indefinitely some people are blaming the council but it's not their fault they just used their cash to buy the Guild hall so they could get some peace and implement laws so they're pretty scrapped for cash" The man sighed as the thought about his and the rest of the group's goal.

"That's impressive if they didn't have an infinite gold supply trying to raise that type of cash is really difficult" Absent minded she looked in the direction of the cathedral if the round table council were planning on buying important buildings than the cathedral was likely the next goal.

"Yeah but a lot of people are angry and as far as they see it the council are the only ones to blame since they're in charge now as for us well we're just trying to save up for a house and then we'll save up again for some furniture right lads" A small cheer emanated from the rest of the group as they thought about not having to sleep on the streets where they could get robbed or soaked to the bone since other groups refused to allow them to sleep in one of the buildings.

"Britannia is it a good shop" The man looked at silver before nodding as he recollected his experience in the store.

"Yeah they only set up shop recently but now they rival or a close to rivalling the old major trading guilds and those that get employed are paid rather well of thirty thousand gold a year and they even get to stay in that fancy tower for free. Wish I could get a job but I'm not cut out for working on tills" In all honesty thirty thousand gold wasn't that much for a person to earn in a game if they were a high level layer but for the lower tiers thirty thousand was enough to keep people fed and clothed in fact for a place like the UK it was just above the national average making the people middle class. Still depending on how much the store charged for things it could be either exploiting the market or being generous although she would have guessed the latter with how the elf was talking about it.

"Why are you in the city than?" The man frowned as he though back to the events this morning.

"One of our teammates caught something and we decided to stay in the city just in case after all we don't want to collapse whilst fighting a monster". That was strange or at least Silver believed it was to her knowledge players couldn't get sick but then again now that she remembered there had been several people who had thrown up in alley ways after drinking too much alcohol so she guessed it was possible.

"Fair enough at least you're looking after him" Internally Silver couldn't help but admit that she wished that if she was feeling ill that somebody would take care of her but then again she supposed that was a natural reaction to seek comfort during crisis.

"Well we can't exactly go full force if we don't have all our members' present" The man joked slightly although it was obvious that he was concerned for his teammate. "Names Yorick by the way" Blinking Silver accepted the man's hand shaking it firmly.

"Silver now come on we have some food to get" Yorick smirked as he thought about the taste of the food located in the giant tower it was just a shame that his teammate wouldn't be able to eat as he rested in bed with a fever.

D.D.D Headquarters

"Crusty have you seen this" Looking up from the reports he had been gazing at the sharp brown eyes of Crusty locked onto Rieze as she walked up to him with great speed her long blonde hair bobbing slightly as she did so. As he looked at her he quickly noticed that she was carrying what appeared to be more reports but that all changed when she got closer and thrust her arm out presenting the item.

"Now what's this?" He spoke slowly as he unfurled the document revealing it for what it was. "A news paper... Well I guess it was only a matter of time" With the familiar piece of media in his hand he proceeded to look at the main Headline only o frown his eyes narrowing as he did so.

 _ **Damsels in Distress**_

 _Yesterday a raid was carried out by the Round Table Council on several dungeons located in Yokosuka. The reasons for these raids are unknown however during the raid it was discovered that several hundred women and girls had been captured by a mix of goblins, orcs and several other creatures. According to the source the victims had been captured to be used as sex slaves and were repeatedly raped all over their bodies multiple times. Whilst the length of time of their capture is unknown as of currently we do know that the monsters did not care about age this is evidenced by the fact that children below the age of ten had been used in the exact same way as the older women had._

 _Thankfully the women and girls were saved and were brought back quickly to Akihabara where they received some much urgent aid headed by leader of the council and Guild Master of Log Horizon Shiroe. Besides him the guilds of Crescent Moon Alliance, D.D.D, Black Sword Knights, Honesty, The West Wind Brigade, Radio Market, Shopping Street Eight, Marine Agency and Grandeur. As for Britannia they single handily carried out the raid starting at 1:00 AM clearing out all caves and destroying them where they then escorted all of the women and children back to Akihabara where they could then receive treatment._

 _Unfortunately however it has been stated that many of the women had been so mentally damaged that it is doubtful that they will ever be able to live a normal life. Added to this many of the children and younger members have no family left leaving them orphans with nowhere to go and no way to survive._

 _In response to this attack the Round Table has decided that they will go to Yokosuka and wipe out any remaining monsters to prevent this type of event from occurring again as such they have asked for volunteers to assist them in their endeavour. If you wish to assist in this operation please visit the D.D.D headquarters and sign in the appropriate forms._

 _While these events are tragic and utterly brutal we can be thankful as a city that the Round Table exists to keep peace and protect its citizens even when faced with the gruelling challenges of this world. As such we wish them well and large congratulations to them for their efforts whilst we also hope that the victims of the attack will recover soon and well._

 _Good job Round Table_

Crusty finished the article slowly as he looked up at one of his second in commands the woman's face showed the same anger that he was experiencing as well as the frustration and shock however he also felt a small amount of pride. That pride soon turned to understanding as he realised what had occurred.

"Tempest he must have given out the information but why would he do that" Quickly he adjusted his glassed pushing them upwards on his face as he looked at the article again rereading it he tried to understand why the youngest member would release that type of information when he and Shiroe didn't have a plan yet. Also why did he ask for volunteers whilst it was going to be a big operation from a numbers perspective with so many guilds those people would be enough both in terms of power as well as his experience in leading to groups. "Where exactly do we get these applications from?"

"Excuse me boss we have a delivery" Putting down the Paper Crusty looked past Rieze towards one of the lower level players one who had been solo until the catastrophe where he had then quickly signed up to be part of his guild for protection.

"Who's it from?" He spoke calmly as his mind was distracted from what he had read a few moments ago.

"Britannia" Crusty turned to face his second in command looking for an explanation but like him she had no idea what Britannia could be delivering especially at this time in the morning before most people woke up.

"All right we're on our way" With stated he quickly rose from his throne in the middle of the hallway and made his way to the front gates the blonde sorceress following him.

"Are you Crusty?" Crusty looked at the woman she was dressed in the typical Britannia uniform of a red and black although she had a symbol of a letter and a pair of wings attached likely symbolising that she was part of the delivery service.

"Yes" With a small smile the woman handed him over a clipboard and a pen.

"Please sign here" Following the woman's instruction he ticked his name off and gave it back to the woman with that she walked back towards the lorry which had parked outside meaning that she had likely driven on the seemingly magically repairing roads. As he followed her round to her back of the vehicle he was greeted by the sight of her opening the doors and then stepping in and gabbed one of the electrical movers placing it under a pallet of cardboard boxes and then moved it towards the lift at the end of the van where it was then lowered. Following her as she than moved the pallet inside of his guilds base Crusty didn't say anything still confused when she placed the pallet down she then returned back to the lorry entering it again and got out another set of pallets.

It was half an hour later when she finally finished unloading her cargo and lugging it into the D.D.D headquarters all the while flanked by the two top members of the guild who didn't say a word. With her job done she quickly closed the back doors and got into the driver's seat igniting the engine and then driving off.

Now with the post woman gone Crusty and Rieze moved their way towards the pallets that were still string together with the strong plastic tape, grabbing a dagger from his inventory Crusty quickly slashed the tape over cardboard boxes allowing him to open one. As he read the piece of paper his eyes started to widen forcing his dagger into one of the crates he pried it open thanks to his enhanced strength and saw what looked like metal poles and a tent.

"That bastard he left us with all the work" He quickly realised what the contents were it was set of application forms, stationary, food and drink, gazebos, furniture and some other things.

"At least he had the decency to write and deliver the stuff though that leaves the question just where is he?" Rieze voiced her concern as she tried to think of what the teenager could be doing that he had to force the boring jobs onto them.

Military Base 

"This is Awesome" Nat yelled excitedly as over seventy tons of American steel ploughed through the over grown grass fields at an amazing speed. The M1A2 Abrams otherwise known as the American main battle tank thundered along as it was moved by a fifteen year old wizard who was as of this moment incredibly satisfied as he managed to make it go forward. It may have taken a few hours to work out how to accelerate and break since it wasn't designed like a car but he could honestly say nothing felt like driving a tank.

It was a feeling of pure power being protected by thick steel armour as well as having a giant barrel that could fire explosive projectiles at anything he saw not that he had managed to do that yet. He knew there were multiple jobs in a tank consisting of the driver, gunner, loader and commander that had knowledge ahs come courtesy of the anime Girls Und Panzer. Of course currently there was only him at this moment of time and no other people with him that he can dress in British uniforms and force them to drink tea as they practised with the machines.

Going over a bump he could feel the sheer speed that this machine produced over rough terrain bypassing anything as if it didn't have a care in its way or when he drove over and old car and felt as well as heard at the tank crushed the vehicle. Suddenly stopping the vehicle he then opened the drivers hatch and got out of the reclining chair standing on top of the tank before jumping up onto the turret and falling into the open hatch at the top.

Now inside the turret he was welcomed with the sight of the firing mechanism as well as the places where the rest of the crew were located, looking around he tried to figure out where the gunner sat the first place he noticed was a high chair that had multiple periscopes. Realising that this must be where the commander sat he turned his attention to another seat where there seemed to be a device that looked like a steering it was also directly in front of the commander and it wasn't located right by the breech of the gun preventing it from being the loader. Moving through the tank he soon sat down and grabbed the steering wheel and started to move it, thanks to the screen that was located next to it he could see where the gun was aimed with a small smile he stood back up and headed towards the loading area. Looking at the back of the tank he found a door quickly pushing it up he was able to see what he presumed were the shells quickly turning around he saw the breech but it had been closed. Not knowing how he tank work he looked around the machine before finding a lever on the left testing his look he saw that the hatch lowered revealing the hole for where a shell would be placed. Once again turning around he picked up one of the shells holding it in too arms before sliding it into the breach pushing it forward and then pulling the lever up again. After that he quickly got into the guns seat and pulled the trigger causing the shell to ignite propelling the ammunition forward with a bang where it promptly sped through the air and crashed into a building exploding with quite some power.

"Oh yeah this is cool" With a happy grin on his face he quickly rushed back to the loading position where he let the empty shell fall our and opened the hatch however this time he cast a duplication charm giving him a copy of a shell rather than one of the real ones. Repeating the same process as earlier the wizard fired tanks main gun whilst it sat down and did it eight more times after the first rotating the gun as well as lifting it up and down to change his target. Eventually when he was finished he got out of the tank entirely and stood back on the floor looking at the metal death machine with a fondness in his eye. Then he silently took out his wand enchanting the machine with a port key and then sending off back to his home in the tower he would have time to tinker with it later.

"Well that's one thing ticked off my Christmas list now I need to get a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird" The tank was nice in his mind but it was only one and if he wished to gain a strong modern military he would need more as well as the artillery that was located in this base. Facing the direction of the other tanks and equipment he placed his headphones on his ears and pressed play on his iPod allowing music to play because the shop American Military base had opened its doors and it was doing an amazing deal get everything free.

Later

Akihabara

"Whoa Shiroe what's going on at D.D.D there's like a whole angry mob" Turning his attention to where Naotsugu was pointing Shiroe looked at the headquarters of the powerful guild much to his shock there was a ridiculously large amount of people all yelling and trying to push their way to the front.

"I wonder what's occurred to make them this angry" Akatsuki spoke confused although she tried to listen in to particular words the crowd was screaming however so many were being used she couldn't pin point one exactly.

"I think we should go see what the problem is" Adjusting his glasses Shiroe alongside the rest of Log horizon made their way through the seemingly angry crowd to the point where they had to push past some people just to get through. When they finally made it they saw what seemed to be gazebos with tables and chairs underneath them all of which were filled by members of D.D.D who were working quickly to fill in some pieces of paper. As he looked around the back of the gazebos he soon found the leader of the guild itself and he did not look well in fact he seemed to be talking with some of his guild members as they rushed backwards and forth. Seeing who he was the members of the combat guild allowed him to pass what appeared to be a defensive line and walk straight up to the man.

"Crusty what happened" Turning his face to see a fellow member of the round table Crusty gave a small smile before he walked up to him although it must have been obvious what hell they were in if he was showing concern.

"That bastard Tempest told the local papers what happened with the women and told anyone who wanted to volunteer to come here it's been nonstop now for hours" Sweeping his eyes back to the group of people the villain in glasses took in the enormity of the amount of people; there had to be at least a few hundred people waiting in the group.

"All these people volunteered how many is there in total" The both shocked and slightly disturbed face of Crusty told a lot as he took in the numbers again.

"None guild volunteers are around Five Hundred, guild volunteers are around three and it's not even reached mid day" His face widening in shock Shiroe mentally did a count of how many people would be in this group.

"If this carries on we'll have an army of thousands" Crusty nodded silently internally however he was trying to think how he was going to sort them out as well as cursing the person who had thrust this job onto them especially without any warning.

"Yes I was already planning a strategy meeting soon you will have to come as well it'll be at five pm here" Nodding in acceptance that he had heard the time of the meeting Shiroe breathed out loud as he also realised he would have to plan a raid of such massive proportions. Of course what none of them noticed due to the massive crowds were the multiple people of the land who wore rings on their fingers all of whom were gathering information on this supposed raid and growing army. At the same time another group of adventurers listened in on the sides as they waited for instructions from their new queen.

"Join the group and complete the raid, we'll be able to see their strength" Nodding silently to each other the adventurers joined the crowd silently waiting to join the growing ranks of the sort of Akihabaran army.

"Sorry Shiroe I need to go my guild needs me" Quickly moving over to where one of the members of D.D.D. had called him Crusty left the villain in glasses alone with the rest of his guild for a few moments he took a look at the crowd and then he noticed one of the spies thanks to their rather obvious ring. Narrowing his eyes he joined the rest of Log Horizon and walked away from the massive group although a question burned through his mind.

"Just what are you planning Nat?" He could understand the premise of wanting to get rid of the monsters and making the council look good but for some reason he had a suspicion that there was more to this plan.

"My lord are you worried about the leader of Britannia again" Speaking with concern Akatsuki looked at the leader of her guild sometimes she truly worried about him especially with how much he thought about the youngest member.

"I'm just wondering what's he's up to he's not very open is he" Akatsuki frowned whilst she hadn't met him as of yet she did have a mental view of the person who both founded and owned the only modern store where he had promptly introduced real food before they could arrive. And in honesty she was worried about her lord since by the sound of things he had utterly demolished her lord's plans with the Crescent Moon Alliance forcing himself into the group and demanding special treatment.

"Oh worried about the kid again huh Shiroe with how much you think about him it makes me wonder are you batting for the other team" Before The knight of Log Horizon could carry on anymore he soon found himself flying high into the sky before twinkled. Shiroe chuckled as he watched Akatsuki glare at the man with a lot of hatred before speaking.

"My lord Shiroe is only interested in girls" Turning her head to face the man she than almost seemed to pout as she played with her thumbs whilst moving side to side slightly. "That's right isn't it my lord you are only interested in goals" Despite her movements Akatsuki spoke quickly and loudly as she tried to move her head top face the man with a seemingly worried expression her eyes showcasing her panic if he answered incorrectly.

"Yeah that's right Akatsuki but why are you so interested in knowing the type of people I like?" Blushing as she looked down Akatsuki gave a small smile safe in the knowledge that her lord didn't like men in that type of way.

"No reason" Blinking in surprise Shiroe just shook his head however behind them Nyanta gave a large grin as he looked at the girl as she moved her hand to the back of his cloak grabbing hold of it moving her closer towards Shiroe and just stood there.

"My Shiroe it seems you've found a cute little kitten" Looking down at Akatsuki her saw her instantly let go of his cloak and place her hands behind her back before standing up straight her face red from embarrassment of being caught.

"Are you okay Akatsuki I heard rumours that someone might have caught a fever, if you're struggling to carry on we can always go back" Glaring at the cat man as he carried on his broad smirk at her Akatsuki couldn't help but feel embarrassed stepping backwards quickly whilst waving her arms right out in front of her.

"Its okay my lord truly I'm fine you don't have to worry about me" Narrowing his eyes in worried Akatsuki said nothing but gasp in surprise when the enchanter placed his forehead onto hers. Nyanta struggled to stop a full blown belly laugh as he watched the petite girl turn as red as a fire engine all over her body. "My lord" Whimpering softly her purple eyes gazing directly into his the assassin of Log Horizon struggled to comprehend what was going on until all of a sudden Shiroe pulled his head away.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while Akatsuki you don't have a fever but if you're acting like this then it could be something different, Akatsuki" The words of Shiroe didn't reach the ears of Akatsuki as she wobbled on the spot for a few moments desperately trying to comprehend what had occurred before she lost all sense of her mind and toppled over backwards onto the floor utterly knocked out. "Akatsuki" Picking up the small girl Shiroe turned to Nyanta since he was the last one with them or conscious besides Shiroe himself. "Chief do you know anything" Nyanta smiled gently at Shiroe.

"Don't worry Shiroe she's just fine I've seen this thing before when she wakes up she'll be right as rain my man" Looking down at the body in his arms the enchanter nodded gently understanding what was being told to him though he looked at the man for more advice.

"All right are we still good to visit Maryelle" The response was a nod of his head before suddenly he snapped his fingers giving the man a smirk.

"Now that I think about it I need to go pick up some groceries how about you two go ahead and I'll catch up later" Without even waiting for a response the man quickly turned in the opposite direction a very happy smirk on his face as he left his leader carrying the only female member bridal style with him looking at her in concern. "Now let's see if anything sparks from this"

"IS she really fit to go on I know Chief said she was but she looks like something bad really happened to her then again Maryelle is closer than the tower and some shade might do Akatsuki some good" All of a sudden Shiroe felt a small movement looking down he saw that Akatsuki had moved her head to rest her head on his chest all the while she called up into a ball. "Wow she's cute just like a kitten" Blushing all of a sudden at what he had just thought Shiroe couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. "I should get to Maryelle maybe I caught something to" Concerned for the health of Akatsuki and himself the villain in glasses quickly headed off into the direction of the Guild Meeting hall utterly unaware of a small smirk that Crusty had given to him when he wasn't looking.

"Boss Shiroe has just picked up the assassin and is carrying her bridal style whilst she's curled up to his chest she could be a possible weakness... Boss" All of a sudden the man covered his ears in pain as he heard an incredibly loud angry scream that was powerful enough to whittle down some of his health points. After collapsing to the floor the man struggled to turn of the telepathic communication before falling entirely unconscious leaving his body laying on the ground in the middle of an alley allowing for some street children to quickly run over and rob all the belongings he had on him.

Minami

"Arrrrgggghhhh" Hanaka froze as she heard the scream of her lady without hesitation she quickly drew her weapon and rushed towards where here lady was located her nimble feet not making any noise as she glided over the marble floor.

"All of you with me" The guards looked shocked as they saw their personal pet assassin of their new queen but like her they had heard the scream so wasted no time in following the orders joining the scarf wearing assassin in running to their queens aid. "My lady" Busting down the door Hanaka instantly saw her lady and rushed towards her quickly taking in her appearance to see what the damage was however before she could speak again Nureha screamed something else.

"That purpled haired bitch" Hanaka looked confused as she saw her lady glare at one of the pillows on her bed before she suddenly created a ball of energy and fired it towards the bed causing it to explode.

"My Lady" Truly worried for her she spoke again but this time with much more force, blinking the black haired beauty turned to see her friend staring at her in worry. Calming down she then looked behind her and two the guards who looked at her terrified. Following her ladies gaze to the guards she quickly understood that Nureha didn't want them to hear what she was about to say next.

"Go" The guards needed no more encouragement as they ran away rapidly Hanaka tusked as she saw them seemingly piss themselves but they were Landers so what else could she have expected from those weaklings. Turning her attention onto the far more important matter Hanaka gave the woman a soft smile before placing her hand in hers rubbing the back of her hand slowly. "My lady, are you okay" Sniffing Nureha nodded slowly as she took a look of her assassins worried filled eyes obviously show2ing her concern.

"Yes I just heard some news I didn't like that's all" Internally Hanaka frowned there was only one type of news or subject that made her lady act like this and that was the enchanter Shiroe. Apparently he was a talented player and had given some tips as well as congratulated her lady causing her to fall in love with him as he had treated her so kindly compared to the rest of the people in her life.

"It was about him wasn't it" Nureha didn't speak instead just hugging her assassin as she thought dark thoughts about what she was going to do with the small assassin that followed her love around like a loyal dog even going so far as sleeping in his arms forcing her to carry her bridal style. Instead she just allowed her hatred for the girl to fester Shiroe wasn't hers yet but he soon would be and she would get rid of anyone who dared to stand in her way and she would use any means necessary to gain his love. As for those the others in that guild of his well she could more than easily give them what they wanted for the guardian he only had to offer him a harem of beautiful women where he could stare and do far much more with their panties whenever he wished. As for the cat well he seemed to enjoy the quiet life as well as going on adventures a nice little home with the ability to visit his friends including that little girl would sort him out. And as for the assassin if she needed she could always finer her somebody else to serve or love it may require breaking her heart but she knew how to do that the boys and males in her life had shown her very much how to break a heart.

"Its okay they can wait for later as for now we have a meeting soon don't we" Hanaka relaxed as she felt her lady place a comforting hand on her shoulder as well as giving a kind smile informing the girl that whilst she appreciated the concern it wasn't necessary.

"Indeed it's about our plans isn't it" Smiling in response Nureha took her hand of the assassins shoulder and walked out of the door allowing her black and purple dress to sway behind her. Hanaka didn't need any form of encouragement to go after her instead marching making her presence known to all so that they wouldn't dare attack them.

Later

"Your grace" Bowing her head in respect Nureha quickly took her place at the head of the table alongside her were the rest of the important people who ran Minami including the purple haired Indicus.

"You may sit I do believe we have a war to plan against Akihabara as well as the rest of Eastal" The others nodded taking their seats at the table with the behest of the queen and immediately started the tactics.

"We'll do it in august during the time of the goblin king event due to Akihabara still being concerned about domestic problems they'll be forced to send all their fighters. Once they land we start to siege Akihabara" Nureha nodded in agreement as she looked at the map that had been drawn up as well as the positions of their forces and the action they would take.

"How exactly do we siege a city that has protective barriers, enough land if needed to grow food inside the walls as well as a seemingly infinite amount of food" All eyes narrowed at the last report it was hard to believe but the sudden rise of Britannia had been strange, new, useful as well as terrifying.

"According to our reports no merchants ever enter the building to supply the business but still it is capable of maintaining a ridiculous amount of stock so large that it mean's their industry in so many fields has got to be a least ten times bigger than anything we have". Again the others went silent as they thought about the powerful little business every word ran true despite Plant Hwyaden starting an industrial revolution before hand Britannia apparently had more stock than everything they could produce and that included food.

"Economy" All eyes turned to the seductive queen as she smiled sweetly at them. "With the goblins the entire fighting force will leave to confront it however that leaves for a time a lack of income into the city since all businesses require the gold from the adventurers who do go out the walls and fight monsters". Realising what she was getting at one of her general carried on the explanation.

"That means if we can jeep them coming back as well as preventing anyone from escaping we can bleed them dry of gold forcing the round table conference into a position where they can't maintain the building" Nureha smirked evilly as she looked at the map her eyes looking at where she assumed the goblins would move.

"Indeed then we can simply waltz in and purchase it for ourselves giving us full control forcing them to surrender since if they don't wall we'd have to do is execute them and prevent them from respawning". The others looked at her in a slight amount of shock at just how easy she made the plan sound.

"Yes but that still leaves Eastal" The reply came from a person from the land but even he could start to tell where this plan was going.

"Who will be powerless to stop an army of ten thousand adventurers and over a hundred thousand soldiers, with the fall of Akihabara any resistance will crumble and the rest of Yamato will be ours as the survivors will be forced into exile" The man nodded as he heard Indicus's reply, normal every day people of the land couldn't stand a hope against adventurers and with an army of ten thousand they would only be capable of losing a war and as such they would likely surrender just to keep their lives. "Your grace there is one matter though" Nureha nodded as she heard who her maid was referring to.

"And what's that" Narrowing his eyes at the two women one of the lords couldn't help but wonder what they had been keeping secret from them as well as be important enough to possibly derail his plans.

"A strategist named Shiroe he's a rather talented man and he also has a pet gryphon once he catches word of the invasion he will be forced to retreat to try and stop the siege" Looking around at one another those who did not know about the villain in glasses doubted his ability but decided to take the women's words on the matter especially since they had taken over everything they had so if they considered a person a threat than it was highly likely.

"That is why we will be sending another army of a thousand to help keep him distracted by sea while we leave the rest of the adventurers here to deal with our event when it arrives" The lords who had been elected to join that had once been independent before being taken over by Plant Hwyaden frowned they didn't like the idea of leaving their turf so unprotected when they knew there was a large threat coming.

"I still don't like it we should strike Eastal and burn their food, starve the adventurers out of home" Smiling gently Nureha shook her head such a plan wouldn't work she knew that somehow with Shiroe in charge of defences they would be safe preventing their plan as such if she wanted to win they had to take Akihabara.

"Once the gate is open between Minami and Akihabara we can send some forces home to deal with any remaining problems and then bring them back again". The man said nothing instead just relaxing back in his chair as he thought about this plan and how he needed to protect his men.

"How long will such a march take the soldiers can't keep pace with the adventurers which would leave them vulnerable to any surprise adventurer attacks and we can't have them stationed near the border word would get out to quickly" Again Nureha smiled as she looked at the man the route that the soldiers would take was obvious.

"A few days and we will rest at night in the ruins since they are far more defendable although we will put up wooden defences as well" Her plan in her mind was sound the ruins of the man old cities would prevent any successive ambush and with the streets they could design the ways in so that they could box up certain sets of adventurers at a time. Added to this was the fact that they would be the defending side giving time to prepare a defence and use the old buildings to line them with archers creating a massive killing field. It would be simple defence yet incredibly simple since if they got past the first walls then the attackers themselves would be surrounded and annihilated utterly wiping out any resistance plus there was the secret weapon.

"Is it ready" Looking at a group of inventors at the back of the room the purple haired maid looked at the material covered object before giving them the nod to uncover it. "Gentleman and ladies this device allows us to wipe out the respawn ability of any adventurers within a certain perimeter of it, whilst it does expose us the perimeter is small so if we can box the enemy in we can remain immortal whilst the enemy becomes mortal".

The reaction was silent at first nobody spoke a words especially not the people of the land as they looked like the device; essentially it looked like a large decorative shrine that would be carried by four people. It was somewhat glamorous as it had golden gilding around it to give it a more beautiful appearance added to this were the white skulls which contrasted greatly to the back background obviously indicating that this was related to death. As the natural born inhabitants looked at the object their eyes fluttered very quickly to the adventurers a small notion of rebelling against their forced takeover however it was quickly squashed as a firm and solid glance from the queens pet assassin was sent their way.

"What's its range?" It was an adventurer this time who spoke as they tried to figure out how to place the device into their battle plans.

"Anything up to fifty metres and we can turn it on or off when we please" Nodding to indicate his understanding the man went back to the tactics and battle plan they had prepared for the upcoming fight.

"We won't be able to keep our presence hidden once we approach the border the Eastal spies will send word back quickly" As the report came into the group looking at the map again to where Maihama was located and then to the rest of Japan.

"We won't have to worry about their armies as the goblins will threaten their cities to much preventing them from raising an army and any army of adventurers will have to worry about controlling the goblins since when they break they'll spread all over the place forcing the adventurers to hunt them down" As Indicus spoke they all knew what it meant if they could time this correctly than they would sweep through Akihabara get control of the buildings and carry on with the conquest of the cities of Eastal as they would be far to separated as well as not having the help of the adventurers that they would desperately require.

"What about the round table even if an army goes to fight the council is made up of strong guilds?" It was another fair point in Nureha's mind the round table whilst not consisting purely of the biggest guilds did consist of strong and well respected ones all of whom had capable leaders that could likely take charge of a defence.

"The three trading guilds will have to work with the combat guilds to help supply and maintain their equipment plus the smaller guilds will likely join them as well" The logistics of such an event like the goblin king being undertaken so suddenly in her mind would force practically the entire round table to shift its weight added to that there would be the negotiations with the Eastal royalty tying them up there as well.

"And Britannia their leader is only known to a few people, we know practically nothing about their capabilities after all they have modern technology" And again their plans hinged on the mysterious guild it had appeared out of nowhere one day and had rapidly become one of the biggest and had a strong chance of becoming the biggest trading guild within only a few weeks something that had taken the other guilds at least five years each. Sure most of that economical strength lay in the technology and other modern things but to create so much so regularly and keep it seeming infinitely supplied showed a great wealth of industrial power though where it hid she had no clue.

"There's been no sight of a leader or anyone who could be considered to work high enough to contact them hell we don't even have a name or an appearance" A member of the group yelled as he recollected his spies failed ability to learn anything about the leader of Britannia something which could affect our plans.

"There is no point in changing our plans" All eyes turned to the fox trail beauty as she spoke calmly giving them a relaxing smile.

"Even should they gain an army to fight us the result would be pointless, by maintaining our forces in one massive group the round table will not be able to attack us else they lose everybody. Also there is not enough time for them to use guerrilla tactics, as soon as we enter the city we have won the battle since our deaths will allow us to respawn in their city. Also with our gryphons we can scout the area ahead whilst if we do see enemy forces we can quickly use cavalry to smash them, or force them to follow us". In her mind Nureha saw using the gryphons quickly spotting the enemy where straight after they would then alert the cavalry who would quickly saddle up and charge their forces decimating them as well as running down any one who tried to escape.

"We should also ensure that the adventurers rest at different cities before they march forward we don't want some lucky sorcerer infiltrating and devastating our army's ability to respawn with a single strike." Again they all nodded in agreement whilst their tactic was to overwhelm with brute force if necessary that didn't mean they couldn't be cautious and if Shiroe was able to command a defence then taking over would be far harder.

"What about our supplies, we are just starting to bring in crops if they are able to bypass our army than they may try do commit raids on our food and water supplies" yet again the Lander members of the council found themselves in agreement they had all seen what happened when armies started to starve, mass revolts, sickness, death, plague, desertion there were many things that could possibly turn the battle if they did this wrong.

"We have spies located in each of the borders settlements if there is any force that looks capable of such an action they will inform us and stop them if possible if not than we can spare some troops to intercept them before they arrive. Aside from that we will tell the farmers to be far more vigilant and report and strange behaviour plus we will be stationing a small band of adventurers in places who can deal with the problem". There was some small nodding as they heard the queen's plans as happy as they were to go back to war and reclaim Eastal neither side had ever won with both sides being just as brutal however their new queen brought many advantages.

"My fellow ladies and gentleman we should continue to discuss this further but until then we have a battle plan and should we perform it correctly than we will conquer within a few months at most". With those words stated Nureha delicately lifted herself from her seat where she was followed by her friend and quickly left the war room where she was followed by the others all of whom had different places to attend to and duties to get on with.

Military Base

As he looked at the pieces of artillery neatly stacked ready to be moved he quickly realised that there was no way he would be able to find full crews to manage these to their full potential however he didn't need to. Magic allowed for a wizard to play an instrument without even knowing anything about it simply point and think of a tune and while more complex than a simple instrument if he spent time upgrading and enchanting the weapons than he could possibly make the weapons entirely autonomous. Perhaps to the point where he could just tap a place on a map and the artillery would adjust itself and fire automatically using the magic to compensate and reloading could be done in the same way. In fact it wasn't a case of if it was a case of how long would it take and how long would it require his attention especially with so many pieces of ordnance although he could tell this would be the dream of any military commander.

Completely autonomous weapons, indestructible, unbreakable and easy to use all of which could be easily transported as well as minimising the amount of crew needed. In fact whilst all artillery needed was a single person to choose the target and press fire, tanks he could change to make them so they only required a single person to drive perhaps he might even make it so that a video game controller could perform all the actions.

"Quality shall forever diminish the effectiveness of quantity. To do more with less and to fight on equal or better ground than the enemy is what one should always achieve after all the Dark Lord has hundreds of servants yet even if large groups were to gang up on him they would lose for quantity is forever inferior to quality until it entirely removes the usefulness of skill and talent".

It was a quote he rather liked one that came from the death eater's book showcasing how useful skill and talent were, sure in a fight the point was to win and anything went but winning by sheer numbers was boring and drawl nothing to boast about. It was the same thing he noticed in TV or anime the fact that more than one person was required to defeat the villain, whilst it was likely to make the villain look powerful instead he just saw the hero as weak and pathetic not being able to deal with a situation. And so often they made the hero incompetent by being merciful to the enemy keeping them alive when they would only break out again later and kill more people defeating the purpose of incarceration. He perfectly understood the difficulty in physically killing a person but they didn't have to do it law enforcement could carry out the sentence but then the hero would keep them out of their hands of the law so they wouldn't be executed.

Truly it was a naive and selfish reason allowing hundreds if not thousands of people to die again and again because some people couldn't stomach the thought that there was such a thing as a necessary evil. And whilst he didn't know how he would react in that situation he would like to think that he would do the smart thing and kill the villain or decimate the enemy perhaps by sending out a message so that such a thing would not happen again and prevent more suffering.

But he did not need to kill at least not yet perhaps in the future but for now he would like to cling to his innocence but like childhood and so many other things he knew when the time came he would have to make a decision. Killing was not evil nor was it bad nor did in the stupid words of Dumbledore did it rip the soul in two destroying the person. Killing was normal humans had done it to survive when they were running after mammoths, birds of prey ate other animals killing them and nothing occurred because death was a part of life. A scary terrifying one since it was so mysterious and strange and as such sentient beings would be afraid of it however all killing did was hastening a person's journey to that event. If killing was such a crime against nature than it would feel like necromancy as well as the fact that all creatures that killed for whatever reason were evil.

It was morals, beliefs, differences that defined people gave them personality things to be proud of but they couldn't be smashed all together and expected to get along. Many things did not work with other things they were too incompatible and should be kept separate less they start to compete and cause violence which typically ended in the extermination of the other. Ideas and beliefs did not belong in the same place all over the world much how like a Lion did not belong in the arctic or a shark flying high in the air unless you were a film producer and decided to think that was funny especially when you added a tornado to the mix.

And it was why he had to be careful and plan the peoples of the land and adventurers were getting use to each other but there was still too much difference, at first they would tolerate one another but as time went on and different ideas clashed then there would soon be conflict. Eventually after the conflict ended one would be victorious and the other defeated however defeated sides could always rise up once again especially when events recurred. The result for this world and Akihabara meant that when war did approach he would have to stop another from occurring to change the ideology and beliefs to make it compatible less it occur again.

And that was why he worried about the rest of the round table he had seen their minds their memories who or what they cherished and it left them weak. He didn't doubt their abilities to fight and defend or to even pursue tactics to beat an enemy in a standard fight but they didn't have the cruelness that was required for war. They couldn't give the order to burn wheat fields, torture a person for information, call for an attack on innocent civilians to break morale they preferred to minimise the death and suffering that people would gain in the physical sense. He on the other hand would use everything against them there were no rules in war people got killed, hurt, tortured and other things and contrary to others belief in his mind there were no such things as innocents in war.

During war everybody was free to be attacked and taken advantage of to gain a better position, whilst the soldiers did the physical attacking others were linked to the war effort. Factories and worker created weapons, farmers produced food, governments led the enemy, religion tried to lift morale, children were the next source of labour and soldiers in a war, nurses and doctors healed the wounded so that perhaps they may fight again. And besides them the typical common person who worked an average wage and spent it on whatever they did also contributed to a war by giving the enemy the cash it needed to stimulate markets and to trade and gain money. In fact during war the only people he could see as innocent were those who had no value what so ever: The disabled those who forced to rely on assistance incapable of contributing and instead wasting recourses and man power by being required to be looked after when instead those supplies could have assisted those who did the fighting.

In fact cruel tactics were often used in computer games or hat was at least what he had learned as games where you had workers or builders would regularly be attack due to their importance in bringing in recourses or constructing buildings.

It was brutal, cruel, cold and void of any humanity however when shown the utter horrors of war people would work to avoid it hopefully allowing the ones who are born next to live through peace due to the sacrifice of others. In contrast when it is not when the effects of war are only light people are more likely to try again and cause another war causing more suffering to more people. It wouldn't be kind and looked down on in a very bad light but the faster the war was finished the faster things could return to peace and that's what most people cared about.

It was shown regularly during wars the longer it lasted the more troops focused on staying alive to return to their families whether to win or to lose. Sure they would miss their friends and companions but the respite that came with the end of the war and knowing that a person could try to return to normal. Plus he was pretty sure with war that people whether they won or lost like to know that they don't have to worry about soldiers marching through their fields, burning their homes down or many other things. Added to this were the scared or rather comfortable adventurers, they would not like a long drawn out war where prices for things could skyrocket or their houses could be destroyed. Instead they would just prefer to get it over and done with; endure a heavy bombing which flattens all homes its terrible but so long as the war isn't drawn out and it's a regular occurrence than they can manage it.

Personally he didn't particularly want to go to war and kill so many people but if it was needed than it would be done especially as he could not allow people to threaten his investigation back home. If a war did break out then it would affect that; forcing him to fight taking away vital time he could be learning the secrets of the world or making life more comfortable.

Still as he looked at the artillery pieces idly brushing his hand against ones gun he knew that he would have to fight in one and utterly crush his enemies but that left who his enemy would be. Eastal was possible they were scared and if they believed the adventurers could take over they may launch a defensive invasion, there was also Plant Hwyaden who likely wished to reunite Yamato and gain accesses to the best minds and recourses on the server but there were also the other smaller guilds who would prefer to treat this world as a paradise where they can enact their fantasies.

All he knew for now was that there was a war coming and he would have to prepare.

* * *

So yeah things are starting to spice up in Minami and i thought i would give a Shiroe x Akatsuki moment also Nat is starting to gather weapons and showing his doubts against the rest of the council.

 **POSSIBLE SPOILER DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO**

With Nat whilst he is very cruel and cold i dont want it to make him appear utterly heartless and he has stated before he doesn't want to kill however i see him as a person who will do it and the worst possible things needed so that it doesn't have to happen again. Its like the general British attitude after ww1 and before ww2 they dont want another war after what resulted in the first thats why if one does occur he would be cruel in hopes of preventing another one. I just dont know if i have put that point forward enough.

 **Future non Magic and Eldertales spoilers**

Whilst i write the first chapters of my other stories i have decided to update my profile and at least give a basic summary of what is going to occur you can choose to ignore it and thats perfectly fine its just a case that the first chapter in a few of them will not give the basic idea for each story and when not writing this story i will typically not write on somedays out of sheer laziness on my part.

Anyway hope you enjoyed

Ta Ta


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 25**

18th June 2027

Akihabara

Britannia

"Now tell me why I should hire you and your associates?" Silver sat quietly as she and her companion sat opposite the leader of Britannia. In all honesty he had not been what she had expect being young with average features if not slightly below, had she been back in the real world she might have commented on the colour of his eyes but in this game purple eyes was a rather popular choice. As for his clothing well besides the union jacks on his jackets shoulders he wore nothing interesting or special it was like she was talking to a normal person rather than what she hoped would be her future boss.

At his question tough she tried to think of an appropriate response this wasn't like an interview in real life where it was formal instead this seemed to be rather lazy with the interviewer even giving them tea and cakes. Not that she was complaining it was nice to feel comfortable rather than having to constantly keep her defences up something that the teenager apparently understood as he gave them a warm friendly smile. But that didn't help her situation she knew nothing about the person in front of her besides his name and now she had to think of some good reasons why she should be taken on at the company.

"I've taken part on multiple raids and was even a member of the Debauchery Tea Party" Speaking up clearly she watched him nod as he thought about that type of information and how it could assist him.

"The party Shiroe was in wasn't he, apparently the members of that guild became rather well known for both their nature and talent" She smiled as she remembered those times her, Naotsugu, Nyanta, Shiroe and all the others they really did have a tendency to get wrapped up in all types of troubles.

"And what about you any interesting tales or experience" The man next to her shook his head before replying with a sigh of what seemed to be disappointment.

"Nah me and the guys were just casual players we logged in when we could but we didn't do anything fancy like raids" After replying the man quickly helped himself to a slice of cake easting it slowly so it made sure he wasn't disrespectful.

"That's fair but I will have to ask you what do you think being combat members for Britannia would entail" The teenager or Nat as he liked to be called spoke softly from his nice black leather chair all the while flicking his eyes between the two of them constantly analysing them for any clues.

"I would guess fighting things but it doesn't sound like you do normal fighting" Nat dint react as he heard the statement it seemed that whilst he appeared to be rather dull in mental capacities it looked more like he was hiding what he could achieve then again he already know the power to read a person's mind and memories was useful like that.

"A good observation, whilst Britannia isn't a guild instead mostly being a business it does support my projects" That drew curiosity from the two as they wondered what he meant by that something that was orchestrated by the fact that they had leant in and were looking at him curiosity.

"And what are your projects" Smiling at them Nat had his wand ready to go at any moment, an escape was impossible due to the wards as was violence but the people before him could react poorly to his propositions.

"My main goal is to investigate this world so we can return home" The two guests nodded at that, going home seemed to be a rather important goal for a lot of guilds with some even pouring in recourses. "However in the meantime we are stuck in this world and therefore must adapt as such I have quite a few things I am attending to at the moment so I can increase the happiness and normalcy of people's lives. For an example Britannia sells everyday products that they could get home and whilst I do have more services incoming I also have other situations to deal with. That is where you would come in." Frowning at the child Silver couldn't help but wonder what exactly the kid was doing that required its own set of guards.

"You still haven't cleared what we'd be doing yet" A quick glance by the teenager was sent to the older and getting him to shut up rather than interrupt him.

"Essentially you would be my own personal army I pay you a certain set of gold a year and you follow out my instructions" The man nodded as he understood that essentially they would be taking on the jobs of mercenaries for a business likely meaning that they would be protecting the store or fleecing down other people.

"My main concern at the moment is a war" That shocked them to their cores as they heard the phrase forcing them to watch the teenager's actions as he sipped his tea before looking back at them. "As a member of the round table council I know what is occurring and it is likely in the future that there will be a war, however whilst the solo players and other guilds are powerful I need my own set of people who will assist me in my goals whatever they may be". The man started to nod his head as he understood the basic idea, it was starting to sound good he would do jobs that the small teenager gave him and he would be paid a certain amount each year something that he could save up to buy their own place.

"Their would be quite a few benefits, a company car each, residence in this tower until you find your own place which includes free food as well as access to the best toys" Thinking back to what the store sold Silver couldn't help but think of the drones and the small rover cars, microphones and other gadgets.

"What else would we get" Idly Silver watched as his eyes took in her state of appearance with her damaged armour that she couldn't afford to repair yet thanks to those dam bastards of Plant Hwyaden.

"There's quite a bit but first you have to understand that this job will likely include killing people" There was no react ion from the man other than a small smirk however thanks to his memories Nat knew that neither he nor the rest of his compatriots had a problem killing people instead just trying to survive. As for silver well she had killed quite a few people of the land when she had escape from Minami and headed towards Akihabara in the first place all in self defence but she had killed people who couldn't come back to life. "Secondly you will work in secrecy, you can do whatever you want in your free time but our operations are secret and will be kept secret there are a lot of things I need to keep hidden"

"Kid so long as you pay us a decent amount don't ask us to do some too bad and don't try to fuck us over than me and the rest will happily follow your orders and play soldier" Looking into the man's mind Nat was easily able to see that all the man really wanted was to just get off the streets and have some fun and if he was offered a decent paying job as well as accommodation and a sense of normalcy than he would leap at the opportunity.

"And what about you miss Silver" Silver looked at the teenager who was asking her to sell her services at first she had thought about joining up with Shiroe but decided against it which was why she had ended up at Britannia. Britannia could pay her a decent wage and she would be safe in the knowledge of having a job as well as warn the round table via the business about Nureha and the threat she posed.

"How is loot split out?" Blinking slowly Nat smiled at her gently.

"If it's something I'm in need of than I may ask for an object but besides that you get to keep what you kill unless of course it's a specific set of items I need" She nodded slowly it was a rather fair deal in her mind she got to keep any money made from the dead and only had to give up an item if her boss needed it, something she could understand.

"Very well I accept" With a small grin on the wizard's face he stood up and looked at the other two.

"Let me introduce you to the toys first and then we can sign a business agreement" The man who had escorted Silver to Britannia shrugged his shoulders as he pulled himself up out of his chair ready to join his soon to be new employer in visiting the new armoury. With great speed the three of them found themselves in one of the glass lifts before their possible new employer pressed a button allowing the magical lift to ascend up to another floor until it eventually stopped and the doors opened.

Neither of the group said anything as the wizard walked in front of the group before he stared into a set of what appeared to be binoculars that had been attached to a wall. Of course though it was obvious to the two of them that it was a retinal scanner ensuring that their employer was the person that they were though that wasn't the first test that protected this room. Straight after the retinal scanner a sharp metal pin extended out of the wall as well as a clear glass plate; pricking his finger he then brought his finger downwards and allowed the blood to drip a few times until the plate glowed green and retracted. Straight after that a keyboard and screen appeared where the wizard then typed in a combination which was then followed by a finger print scanner and then followed by a saliva tester. However this apparently was not enough as lasers appeared and took in his ability but not before he had been suddenly doused in water and then dried.

"What the fuck does he keep in there?" Silver didn't reply as Yorick watched the security systems with some alarm and honestly she couldn't blame him after all what could be so important to maintain so many defences around it. As they watched they then observed as a hand scanner appeared taking in the imprint of the leader of Britannia's hand before then retracting which was then followed by the sound of a door opening. "Seriously what the fuck has he hidden here?"

The rumbling and screeching sound of what they could only assume was a several hundred tone steel blast door opened revealing the contents within which was just another empty white room with a wall that looked like a door.

"You have got to be joking?"

Later

"It's about fucking time, seven of these fucking doors I don't know what you're hiding boss but it better be dam worth it" The angry and annoyed tone of Yorick was rather obvious as the final door opened, after the second door they had expected the prize; but no their employer was apparently a paranoid fucker. "I mean seriously boss forgetting how the hell you managed to apparently create a tardis and shit what the fuck is worth protecting with so many doors and steel and that's without mentioning the ridiculous amount of security checks". Nat said nothing as he smirked internally; he wondered what Yorick would have stated if he had shown him the full range of defensive features after all he had just shown them the short cut.

"My arsenal" At his words Yorick followed the kid through to see modern fire arms stacked neatly and in different sets as well as the appropriate bullets. Silver looked at the weapons with a face of shock before it vanished and walked over to where they had been stored and quickly picked one up followed by a clip pushing it into place and looking down the sights.

"Are these things for real" Yorick grinned as he picked up a shotgun and pretending to fire it although he ensured not to mess with it too much.

"Indeed you can test them out on one of the many ranges but besides that I have other things" Curious Yorick put down the weapon so did Silver joining the other two as they would then walk past body armour, explosive devices, drones and other sort of military tech until they eventually reached something else.

"Oh fuck are those tanks" The last word instantly got her attention and following to where Yorick was staring the female guardian looked and true to her more vulgar comrades words there were indeed modern battle tanks. Instantly Yorick was on top of the first tank looking at in detail checking out its many parts including the main barrel of the gun as well as the tracks that drove the vehicle.

"They're fully operational and only require one person" To indicate what he meant he quickly summoned one of the games console remotes he had used for these vehicles which in this case was the most recent Play station model. Curious Yorick got off the tank and stood next to the much younger member of the trio and then watched with anticipation as the wizard moved the joystick getting the tank to move forward.

It was with wide brown eyes that Yorick watched as the modern battle tank moved forward over the stone floor as if it was being controlled by an actual driver rather than a remote control. Then to his surprise he started to watch as the tank did some basic manoeuvres like its ability to turn tightly or how its gun barrel moved up or down and then straight after he watched as the gun turned to a wall and then fired.

Bang

Boom

Looking over to where the tank had fired he saw an explosion from where the tank had fired and smashed into the wall. His eyes averted instantly back to the person who controlled the tank as the teenager then pressed another button and the machine guns located at the top of the machine began firing. Straight after though Yorick watched as the tank started to reverse back to where it had been parked its gun pointing forward until it stopped and powered down indicated by the sound the vehicle made disappearing.

"So are you in" Smirking in response Yorick just extended his hand for the younger person to shake something which was taken the wizard where they then shook each other's hands firmly.

"You got yourself some soldiers now what are the rules with this type of stuff" Yorick smiled as the thought of driving tanks crossed his mind, it was rather obvious that both he and the others would enjoy working for the kid if they got to drive military vehicles plus there was also all the firearms located in this area.

"The equipment is only to be used with my express permission, since I'm the only one who owns it I don't need random people turning up and demanding to purchase a weapon. However I have multiple training areas and fields where you can practise constantly but again you can only use this equipment with my express permission" Yorick frowned he had wanted the ability to drive the tanks in his free time and go kill goblins and other stuff but instead the kid wanted to keep the weapons hidden so other people wouldn't try to steal from him. At least that explained why the weapons were so heavily guarded.

"What if me and the boys want to go monster killing?" Again the mental image of just turning up with a tank and running over some goblins was a very fun one especially with the upcoming raid on the Yokosuka peninsula.

"Again you would need permission in general I don't have a problem with you using it however it is a case that I can't let others know that I have this sort of weaponry. I mean after all what would happen if the Americans found out that I had guns; they'd likely try to buy all the tea and throw it in the harbour. Bloody ungrateful traitorous colonial bastards this is why people like Canada more" Yorick chuckled as he heard that it was nice to see that their employer had a sense of humour.

"So if we don't tell or show anyone about the weapons and equipment as well as hide the fact that we work for you then we could go monster killing with tanks?" Speaking slowly Yorick tried to reiterate the point and see if he could get the permission to go on a full scale blitzkrieg.

"Yes the group you will be working for will be Britannia's military arm doing specialist missions when I need you besides that however you can do missions and jobs as you wish so long as you don't tell them anything about what I am doing or what I have". He knew he had repeated the same point several times alr3eady but in his mind Nat knew he had to ensure that his employees didn't go crazy with their new power and broadcast it to the world and especially not to the Americans he rather liked his tea and he also didn't want to spend effort throwing them into Mount Fuji if they pissed him off enough.

"How did you manage to accomplish all of this, getting all the weapons and vehicles as well as hiding them?" Turning his head over to Silver Nat saw the more important member of the two; whilst Yorick was a mercenary and had friends Silver had actually served in the JSDF giving her important training. Aside from that she had briefly been part of a JSDF air force guild but they had since started mulling about two afraid of the monsters and heavily missing the ability to fly fighter jets.

"That's my secret and nothing you need to worry about just that all the equipment is in top condition" Silver nodded although she wasn't happy with the answer after all here was a person who had apparently managed to gain access to top military equipment without any difficulty. Then there was what his store sold with its modern products and gear like drones or clothes all of which were on a scale that nobody else could match not even Plant Hwyaden.

"How much is the pay?" That was another rather important question in her mind since while she would be allowed to keep all the items she killed and do other missions it was nice to know how much extra she would earn a year.

"Two hundred thousand gold each a year" Calculating the costs Silver couldn't help but frown, in the real world that amount would be exceptional but in a game where good high level players could earn that in a month if they grinded hard enough it would be considered an insult. But that two hundred thousand came with free accommodation and food as well as access to the best equipment after all what other guild had tanks and the income could more than easily support her day to day living. There was also the fact that with so many large guilds constantly fighting monsters even with them stopping to hoard monster fields there wasn't enough for a person to earn that amount any more. Plus she was in the same city as multiple other members of the Debauchery tea party and by the sound of it that was what Nat apparently wanted this group to be, a small elite force that did missions for one person but besides that had free reign over their normal lives.

"That's good for the situation now can we get some proper food I'm starving" Almost as if to emphasise her point Silver could hear her stomach growl desperate for food even though she had quite a few slices of cake and a nice cup of tea.

"Not yet I need to get some of your blood to allow you to get into certain zones or else you'll be restricted to those seven gates" Silver blinked there was a way to get in here without going through the tedious process of seven incredibly heavy doors.

"Why did we just pas though seven doors if we could have an easy way out" Smirking internally Nat quickly conjured a needle and syringe as well as a chair for them to sit on inviting Silver to place her posterior on it first.

"To show you the defences of what you will be guarding however with your blood I can streamline the process" Curious she was about to ask what he meant by that when she looked over to her extend arm and watched as part of it glowed.

After quickly casting a charm to indicate where the best spot would be to make and injection he then used magic again to control the needle. Trained in medical magic he may have been but he was not a person who worked with healing magic on an everyday basis therefore it was much safer to allow the careful control of magic to handle the process rather than, he fuck something up and kill the woman.

"Is the needle suppose to do that" The obviously concerned tone of Silver was to be expected as she saw the needle that was suppose to go into her body and collect her blood fly towards her in a carefully controlled manner.

"Yes you'll be fine" With her eyes twitching at the response Silver could only wait as the sharp and surgical metal of the needle carefully insert itself into her body all in front of the woman's eyes and then began to suck in her blood. It was a rather strange experience for Silver as she watched her life force be carefully extracted from her body and into a tube, she wanted to ask questions such as why did he need her blood but instead she just sat there watching until almost as fast as it went in the needle went out and flew towards the wizard where he placed it inside his jacket pocket. Realising that her mind had been momentarily distracted, she only watched as the teenager gave a quick flick of his hand and then suddenly the puncture wound that the needle had created disappeared. "Okay Yorick"

"Do I really have to do this can't we just use the retina thing" Yorick stared at the seat uncomfortably and then at the second needle that had appeared and was floating forward all of a sudden he had this strange feeling that he was stuck in a horror movie. "Actually now that I think about it I remembered I don't like needles" His much higher pitched tone was met by his actions as his eyes seemed to scan the nearby area looking for the way out only to discover that he was trapped. But then he remembered the giant war machines that the kid kept as toys and went to rush towards one of them when he felt that he couldn't move.

With an internal sigh Nat used his magic to trap Yorick in a telekinetic hold, he perfectly understood the man's fear after all it was essentially allowing a person to stick something sharp and pointy into the body which was generally a bad thing. Still with the man's body frozen he quickly gave a flick of his fingers turning him around so that the mercenary faced him before moving his finger again moving the man into the seat before forcing him down and extending his wrist.

"Fuck no what the hell are you man" As his panic toned voice echoes through the room Yorick could only watch in fear his mind going haywire as this child seemingly took control of his body all of a sudden.

"Its just an injection" Before the man could reply he was hit by a silencing charm and could only then watch as the needle made its way into his flesh and sucked up his blood into the container before pulling out. At the same time Silver went to try and move towards the wizard but she also found herself restricted as the power of the wizard stopped her body from moving as he then took out a stick. "Obliviate"

Sighing internally Nat couldn't help but wonder how badly that had gone sure he knew that people had a fear of injections but to react that badly well it didn't matter none of them remembered the injections and they were now smirking at him.

"Okay shall we get this contract signed" With Yorick's smug tone the three of them quickly left the armoury and into the glass lift where they picked up the rest of Yorick's guild and gave them the entire contract. It didn't take long for everybody to sign the contract although they did mention how they all got paper cuts dripping blood onto the page but Nat simply smiled at them and still accepted the pieces of paper. Of course what they didn't know was that the paper had been enchanted so that when they signed their names with ink the paper would cut them releasing their blood onto the page to make it magically binding.

"All right go down to the restaurant I'll sort things out with the system and you can have meals for free so long as they are of decent size and portion I will not have you gorge yourselves and get fat" Walking with the group to the lift he quickly got a response from Yorick.

"Yeah, yeah boss, just sort stuff out, I want to play with the toys when I'm done" A smart nod of his head was Nats response as he stared out into Akihabara taking in its landscape these were just the first people he had recruited but he needed several more and fro other types of jobs.

"You'll have access in twenty four hours for now though I have other concerns so I will see you later" With that stated the glass doors opened on the elevator allowing the wizard to walk out and leave the rest of the group heading down towards the cafeteria.

Entering the potions floor Nat was met by multiple cauldrons as well as shelves of ingredients, books and already made potions. There weren't a lot at this present moment in time with him being constantly busy but there was a decent amount, and a certain set of potions were more important than others. Those particular potions were the ones he had been using on everybody with his meetings; they weren't malevolent in nature like an imperious curse instead they were more for calming down people, making them feel relaxed and friendly. By subtly removing their defences it made them far more willing to listen to what he had to say about things allowing for conversations to go far smoother although he didn't do it at the council because he needed to see how people reacted normally without being drugged.

Plus whilst he did hope to make more potions in the future it was a time consuming basis and considering how little time he got to sleep as it was just planning and organising as well as doing up building and repairing roads well he didn't have the time needed for more complex potions. He also knew that it was due to this that he would never be able to sell potions since he wouldn't have the time to pick the ingredients let alone keep enough batches brewing all at once to keep the people happy.

Lastly at least for the moment it appeared that Roderick had this covered with he and the rest of his guild producing more potions especially ones that affected a person's appearance allowing those who were in the wrong gender to go back. Then again there were likely a small group of people who would willingly switch gender to their natural born one so they could experience things from a different perspective.

As he moved forward to the nearest cauldron he quickly used magic to summon a potions bottle dipping it into the container allowing it to be filled with some of the potion that had been created. Magic was somewhat of a confusing thing and yet it wasn't a person could give themselves infinite food or water by copying it however with potions that was not the case. Unlike mundane food potions like every other magical item generally could not be duplicated allowing for an infinite supply forcing those with magical abilities to have certain jobs however it didn't matter that much.

A decently trained magical could survive without money all they would need to do was find a place far away from muggle's and then promptly rob a muggle store of the necessities duplicating the items when needed. But that was why magical stores existed you couldn't duplicate dragon hide or other magical ingredients or gizmos since they had a seemingly built in anti duplication ability built into them.

As for why he was brewing potions when he still had a lot left from his last batch well it was mostly due to his belief of always being prepared, he didn't know when some disaster could strike but having potions ready was rather important just in case.

But then his thoughts lingered onto his new employees, they weren't anything special; Yorick and his lot were just average casual players who while perfectly fine with killing monsters did not make the type of cash to live a comfortable life. As for silver well after the Tea party she wondered around on different servers joining different guild and doing random tasks, when the catastrophe attacked she was asked to be a main member of Plant Hwyaden but refused not interested in the politics instead having more entertainment in the fun of the game. As for why she joined well she was low on money, incredibly bored and wanted to be part of a different guild rather than trying to put back the Tea Party piece by piece.

For how he was going to sort out the groups security clearance well that again was simple and he was about to do it first by apparating to his room where he kept the wards for ease of comfort although still heavily protected by magic. Now in his room all he did was walk towards his desk and find the ward stone which was hidden by a trap door which quickly moved open after sensing his presence allowing him to enter and descend the stairs into a private room where a large marble stone was sat. Walking over to the stone he quickly brought out the vials of blood he had got from his new employees before placing them inside a drawer which had suddenly emerged and then shut. With that action done the stone glowed red as it took in the life essence and responded to his commands of what they were and were not allowed to do essentially giving them the privileges that came with being a member of Britannia.

Quickly leaving the secret room and heading up the stairs Nat commanded the building to prepare the welcoming packet for when the new soldiers came up and had a go with the toys. The welcoming packet would contain a phone which would have all their numbers in as well as a map of the tower with instructions of where they were and were not allowed to go; it was rather basic and he may add more things later but for now other matters called his attention matters which had to be done or else the security of the city could be put in massive jeopardy

Later

Random Street 

There was no noise as Nat apparated in front of a rundown building, he didn't know what it had been before its destruction neither did he particularly care but he had chosen this particular building on one of his nights when walking through the city in hopes of getting to know it better. It was a large building and like most of the other buildings he had seen had likely belonged to some type of company that had used it as a base of operations in whatever they sold. But the reason he had chosen this building was mostly because of its location at the end of a road blocking off other places and with a large swimming pool behind it and a garden in front which was protected by a fence all around its premises. Actually now that he looked at the structure it appeared like it was a typical school from an anime with its grand scale and almost welcoming appearance which contrasted to other schools as they looked more like prisons than places of education.

It was almost a shame what he was going to do with it what he would turn this place of education into however it was a necessary sacrifice and when he and the rest of the council started to put money together for a school it was agreed they would choose the nearest one to the Guild Hall. As for this place whilst it may have been grand once it had since degraded only being used by people to take refuge from the weather or used for other types of behaviour. Then again the distance this place had made it the perfect choice for what his plans were since it was a good distance from the core of Akihabara and could easily be avoided, something that would be needed.

 **400,000 Gold**

 **Purchase Cancel**

Quickly purchasing the building he then pulled up the menu for the building and clicked ban on everyone forcing those who had been inside to suddenly teleport back to the guild hall. With his new business adventure bought he now had to change this place from a ruined old school into a place that people would enjoy. Quickly looking at his watch and checking the time he noticed it was around eleven o'clock, it was a decent time to start and with his boosted power levels he could likely get it done by two o'clock the next morning allowing it to be opened later the day afterwards if he found the right manager. With those thoughts completed he quickly started casting magic to hide the school from prying eyes what he was going to do would be considered horrifying in the modern world but he had a few reasons for what he was going to do most of which were for the benefit of the city rather than himself.

Still though as he headed inside of his newly acquired school which he would turn into something else he could never have once imagined that he would find himself in this type of situation. Then again the current set of events weren't normal and there were many problems that had to be solved and with any luck this could deal with a rather important one at least temporarily at the same time he wasn't planning on holding onto the business for long. Added to this would be the fact that with it being built and serving customers he would have to defend not only it but the whole practise in front of the council. Although he could perfectly understand the concerns of what people would think but like a lot of other things it was necessary even if he had to sacrifice a school to get it done.

19 June 2027

2:18 Am

Britannia 

Top Floor

It was with utter silence that Nat watched as the rain started to pour down onto Akihabara filling it streets with water clogging some areas up where it should have poured down into the sewers but due to most of their destruction such a thing wasn't possible. As for the reason he was up well he was normally awake at this time, the affairs of the city never stopped and unlike the other round table members he ensured constantly things worked as they should or created plans. And it was for this exact reason why he was waiting for some guests he supposed he should have called it, already he knew they had arrived and was currently taking a nice long bath before their first meeting.

This business venture he found himself in was not one he had expected to find himself going into but desperate times called for desperate measures and he desperately needed information. Plans and strategies were important in war as were a great many other things but they required information on so many levels such as who were the enemy, what equipment did they have , the plans they possessed. But not all information had to be related directly to an enemy army he needed information on general things such as the opinion of common people, rumours of many things or different things.

And for all his power he couldn't just keep ransacking people's minds for the knowledge, sure it was efficient but with so many other tasks to complete his own personal time that was used for spying had to be downgraded. Already he had plans for his next set of buildings and what they would do besides the apartments, in truth he would have liked to have started on other services especially free health care but it wasn't possible as of yet. He would need more money to sustain so many services and to do that he needed more income but he did not wish to raise prices unless he had to.

So many things had to be put in place and they all required significant sums of cash to purchase the buildings although that general price would significantly decrease once they just had to be maintained since he would only have to pay the cost of staff. But at this present moment defence had to come first not only to settle internal problems but also external plus if his guest's accepted his offer he could hopefully deal with multiple issues at once.

Still he knew that his guests were more than likely to accept his offer after all it was a rather good one and after hearing about their reputation from people in the local inn who should have been far quieter then they should have been. Plus what they didn't know was his ability to read minds allowing him to bypass any of their lies or bluffs, something that they may try to do due to their profession. His warning of their arrival was obvious due to both the wards and the ping of the elevator when the doors opened. Turning around instantly he looked at his guests in person taking in their appearance.

The two guests were both female and both Kitsune they were also incredibly similar although there were noticeable differences. There was also an age gap between them although it didn't look like much with the older of the two looking like she was in her early twenties whilst the younger looked like she was sixteen. Both of them would have been called incredibly beautiful with flawless creamy white skin, long legs and curves in all the right places they both also possessed rather large busts although the older looking one was slightly bigger. He didn't know what the size of the women were neither did he care his only knowledge on that type of information came when Kate had taken him shopping with her when he was younger asking him for advice what underwear looked sexy. Suffice to say Kate had been annoyed with him due to not being able to answer her questions then again he was ten and she was seventeen a year older than the age of consent in the U.K.

Of course he knew what these two women were; Prostitutes, Whores, Pleasure Women, Courtesans there were many words for them and the profession they worked in was called the oldest in the world for a reason. Instantly using legimency he quickly gained the information needed from their minds to have the basic information he required as well as doing his best to skip past a good chunk of their memories not particularly interested in their "Exploits".

The pair were actually a mother and daughter with the older being thirty one despite looking so long whilst her daughter was indeed sixteen. Akane the mother of the two had apparently been left abandoned being given to a brothel where she was raised, naturally this education involved sex a lot of sex. However being a foxtail or Kitsune as Nat preferred the tone she soon gained attention of the owner who apparently owned multiple brothels where he decided to educate her so that she could run the current brothel when she grew up. Apparently the owner was very fond of Akane because unlike the other women who were at the brothel just to earn a living Akane had become an incredibly pricey piece of merchandise and rather enjoyed the act of pleasuring people. When she was thirteen though she found herself pregnant with Kato eventually giving birth to the girl the next year when she had turned fourteen as if it was any better.

Apparently though and contrasting everything Nat would have assumed about the profession in this type of period the owner had found the news of the pregnancy brilliant since it gave him another Kitsune which was apparently rather rare. The rest of the memories showed him that Akane had raised Kato in the same way she was raised with it quickly being realised that Kato had the same lust for sex that her mother had. Nat ensured to quickly skip past the bits which later showed a rather disturbing amount of incestual love and with these two women it went far more beyond than the odd petting the head more lovingly then they should have been.

As for the reason why they were here, two incredibly high class and rather expensive prostitutes well apparently their owner had died and their son had lost the entire business gambling. The new owner apparently weren't as kind as their old one and so the two quickly left their temple of pleasure to come to Akihabara where they had heard Adventurers possessed enormous amounts of gold. But those dreams apparently were quickly dashed with the state the current city was in and while they did have enough money to survive on it wasn't enough to go back to where they had come from nor did they want to. And as for their views on the adventurers in the city they considered them to be far too cheap unable to pay for the top quality services they provided as well as the fact that the one or two adventurers which did have the money being rather lacklustre when it came to pleasure leaving the prostitutes bored and unfulfilled.

"Ladies can I offer you some tea and cakes" The two women blinked as they looked at the fifteen year old dressed in his casual uniforms offering them food and drink. What they were also confused about, was why they were wearing what adventurers had called smart casual clothing with a white top black skirt and high heels.

"Thank you" Akane spoke slowly as she spoke slowly her confusion evident all the while she looked at her daughter seeing the same confusion plastered on her face.

"Very good please seat yourself in front of the table and we can get to business" Akane gave a small smile as she thought about what business he meant, it was rather obvious ho this person was even if he hadn't stated his name. After all she was on the top floor of Britannia a rich business and part of the Round table something that was bound to give them a large amount of cash to pay for their services.

Walking towards the leather chairs Akane slowly slid her finger across the fabric feeling it all over her body whilst she looked around the room all the while her daughter did the same thing.

"This is a very beautiful room it's far nicer than the streets, I must ask how much did this cost you" She spoke slowly but with hints of lust in her voice hoping to try and tease the rather younger male.

"That isn't important and contrary to what you think I invited you here for, You are not here to have sex" Akane frowned as she eyes turned towards the much younger person, he wasn't anything special in the looks department being plain if not slightly under something she was unused to having generally only fucked those who were highborn and had the many advantages that came with it."Then why did you invite me and my daughter here to your tower if it wasn't to enjoy us" Sensually she purred out the last two words hoping to cause some kind of reaction and get the teenager off guard although it had no effect.

"Indeed while we are high class you are suppose to take us after a payment or do you not know how this works" Kato turned her eyes onto the wizard as she sat down on the leather chair comfortably although in a way that emphasised her assets as they were momentarily jutted forward however much to her annoyance the leader of Britannia didn't even luck her way.

"As I said before you two are here for a business offer, now you can stop flaunting your bodies and listen or you can leave and I will find someone who will" Akane and Kato looked at each other before smiling agreeing silently on their action something that was confirmed in their actions as Akane sat herself down although in a rather provocative manner.

Rolling his eyes internally Nat walked over with the cakes and teas before sitting himself down opposite the two women looking at them with a casual face before then silently offering them tea and cakes. The two accepted rather easily although they were rather adamant in showing just what they wanted by their way they slowly ate and drunk in a far more sexual manner all the while they had lustful gazes and were constantly glancing at a particular area of their body obviously expecting a reaction.

Dealing with the two women's antics were incredibly easy for him, first was the fact that he just wasn't interested at all, second was that he had seen far more sexual creatures. It was a general characteristic of Eastern Europe teams to bring Veela wherever they went in hopes of putting the opposing team off balance by sheer good looks and incredibly erotic clothing that just skimmed over the lines that was acceptable. After that was the allure when Veela tried to ensnare people's minds by pumping up their hormones to a point where all they wanted to do was rush up to the creatures tear off their clothes and mate with them as fast and hard as they can their minds completely lost to lust? Some people like himself were resistant or even immune to the natural charm with it having to be in high intensity to take affect but Occlumency was a rather useful ability for more than just keeping the mind protected as it prevented the allure from taking effect.

"And what is this business offer" Sweeping away some hair slowly Akane started to wrap it around her finger all the whilst her bright ruby red eyes locked onto the wizards frame.

"I'll put it plainly I give you a fully furnished brothel and money to pay workers or any other short term expenses, in return for you giving me information" Kato looked at the wizard in shock her bright sky blue sixteen year old eyes blinking in shock as she heard the offer that had been placed on the table quickly she looked to her mother the one who had raised her and was far more use to this. Akane however looked at the child in both suspicion and glee a whore and sex addicted woman she may be but she wasn't stupid and that type of offer was far too good although she didn't narrow her eyes instead just making them sultrier.

"And why would I accept such a delicious proposal when all you get is information I will have you know that me and my daughter are not slaves you can just buy once and fuck whenever you want. We are high class pleasure women, you will have to pay every time you want to play with us unless of course you're interested in marriage" Getting the message Kato joined her mother in giving her best sexy eyes all the while she gently roamed her body with her hands trying to entice the teenager to what he could have if he only paid for them. In response Nat only sipped his tea whilst his eyes never once left their nor did they show any sign or indication of lust or arousal in fact is Kato was to say anything he looked bored or much to the injury of her personal pride uninterested at all in her supple and large breasted body.

"We all know that prostitution is rife in the city especially at night, the moans make it quite clear" Akane smirked as her mind wondered back to hours before where she heard multiple whores as they plied their trade.

"Indeed it's a wonderful sound is it not, I remember when Kato here moaned like that for the first time" Instead of blushing like a normal person might have Kato only seemed to gain a lustful expression as she remembered how her head was in her mother's lap all the while some handsome twenty year old ploughed into her. Seeing the reaction Nat leaked a very small amount of his magical power it wasn't noticeable to the women in feeling it but it did do the job of getting them to think back onto the topic at hand.

"As a member of the round table conference it is my job to help run the city and one of the issues facing Akihabara is prostitution" Instantly Akane and her daughters face started to harden with their tails twitching slightly they remembered several priests who were not too fond of their activities calling them heathens and trying to have them killed.

"If you are planning on having us killed it will look bad on you" The slight growl of Kato's voice was ignored by Nat as he focused on the mother who was the older one of the two and seemed to be in charge.

"Personally I have no problem with people fucking whoever they want" What he didn't mention was he did have a thing against incest considering what it resulted in but since he didn't want to use spells to convince the two Kitsune he left that out. "However I will not allow it to continue on the streets, once you own the brothel I'm sure a great deal of people will attend working out for us both". Akane chuckled slightly as she heard that instantly knowing what he wanted after all she had seen it in many other cities.

"You wish to create a red light district somewhere specific, where us pleasure women can have our fun instead of the dirty streets" The older Kitsune smirked as she leaned in although she wished the wizard had allowed her to keep her normal clothes, it was far harder for her breasts to bounce when they were enclosed in this adventurer underwear and what was worse it wasn't even the sexy underwear she had seen in Britannia just plain white and cotton.

"Unlike my fellow members I have an understanding of the culture here; a lot of women rely on prostitution to survive. If it was out right banned and made illegal than a lot of women and children would starve to death, most of them don't want to work in the business but a lack of jobs prevents such action although some do rather like their jobs and would never quit until their beauty fades". There was a light chuckle in response from Akane as she stared at the adventurer licking her lips as she heard those words.

"My, my you certainly are the smart one; already you've figured things out. You know you can't get rid of prostitution so you want to put us all in one area to make the rest of the city look tidy, then by giving me and my daughter a brothel you give the rest of the pleasure women here somewhere to reside. And what do you want in return... information' deary I've worked in this business for a while so I know exactly what information you want. Plans, rumours strategy, blackmail all stuff that can be difficult to obtain; but people have so much looser tongues when they've been fucked good and hard. Some can even fall in love with the whores allowing themselves to be manipulated"

Nat didn't react as he heard her speak with her rather vulgar words, he could easily tell that it was her way of trying to get him to react especially since she seemed to have realised that unbuttoning her top to allow him access to her massive cleavage hadn't worked at all. He guessed he had surprised the two women with his lack of reaction; had he been anyone else, than the two would have caused their faces to blush red with embarrassment allowing them to pounce and have their way with them but instead he simply sat there with a calm expression on his face his eyes never leaving there's all the while he drank tea as well as eating a slice of cake afterwards.

"Oh so is that what he wants, he wants us and any future whores to get information from our customers and give it to him all in return for the ownership of said building". Like her mother Kato leaned in looking the wizard dead in the eye smirking as his plans were revealed. "Tell me how we know you're not lying and are trying to get a free fuck for empty promises because a few have tried that before and they haven't liked what happens when they try to mess with us" Instead of saying anything Nat just brought out his ipad and quickly opened up the gallery containing pictures of the brothel he was trying to sell. Taking the device quickly Akane tried to place her hand on the wizards hoping that the two of them touching skin would cause something to occur but alas before she could Nat quickly withdrew his hands from the device.

"And what's this?" Looking at the photos Akane leaned over so that she could share the device with her daughter. The first photo showed what she assumed the entrance was with great big green grass fields in front of a very nicely built structure that had many windows. Idly she wiped the image having seen some adventurers do it before revealing the next picture of the entrance way, it was rather beautiful and yet sultry. There was a desk and table on one side where she assumed people would pay but after that she saw things she was far more accustomed to with round seats that were large enough for people to have sex on. There were also poles extending down from the floor idly she assumed that it was some kind of adventurer thing. Flicking through the pages she was met with images of many private rooms that were obviously used for doing the deed although there were different types and looks as well as other rooms.

As he watched the two of them look through the property Nat couldn't help but give an internal sigh of annoyance. Creating the brothel had been a lot harder than he has assumed, with no interest in romance or sex he didn't have a dam clue about what type of things people found attractive nor could he access the internet or find a book on the subject as such he had delved into people's minds. He can't remember what he saw having used an oblivation charm on himself after he had established the place all he did know was that he had left a message for himself not to do so again. Apparently the Japanese mind on sex was far more disturbing than the average person (Apparently it had to do with tentacles for an odd reason) something he had found out as he had looked into many minds. Oh well at least he didn't have to worry about seeing that stuff again and he could maintain his innocence as his sister had once called it.

"This brothel it comes with a lot of equipment there are even private residences for whores separate from the main rooms." Nodding to Akane point Nat nodded from what he knew he had added them into to give the people who would work at the brothel some sense of privacy rather than staying in the rooms that people would constantly be having sex in.

"There is far too much stuff in here not mention the brothels size to be cheap" Giving a lustful look at the wizard Kato allowed her bright golden hair to fall down in front of her all the while her fox tails swayed happily side to side. "So tell me Mr. Britannia how much did this all cost you so me and my mother can think of what to five you as a reward" Licking her lips slowly she was surprised again when she didn't see the wizard react once causing her eye to twitch slightly in anger at being ignored.

"The cost of the building, Plus the renovation, equipment and money I will give you to start off comes roughly at one and a half million in gold" Time seemed to freeze for the two Kitsune as they heard the figure unsure if they had heard right their eyes indicating their shock.

"One and a half million all for some information" Speaking slowly Akane watched as their possible benefactor nodded slowly confirming that their suspicions had indeed been correct. "And we get a fully furnished brothel for us to own and run however we like and all we have to do is give you information that we would receive" Her tone was in shock but it was also starting to dissipate something that was rather obvious as the two Kitsune's tails began to move rapidly back and forth their excitement at the idea very obvious.

"Indeed although do be aware that the age of consent is thirteen" It was a warning a very subtle one telling the two not to cross him and by extension the round table. By giving the two of them this offer it would mark them on the map instantly as not only the first brothel but also the most upscale one, the most professional one, the wealthiest one as well as the most influential one. This would all be achieved because of its size and so in a sense Nat was offering the two of them to be the queens of prostitution the top foxes the people who ran the entire business essentially giving them vast amounts of power all in return for information. Again there was no immediate spoken response just a few chuckles that came from Akane which were followed by her daughter as they looked into his eyes attempting to see if he was serious and to their surprise he was.

"I like you I really do, giving us this amount of power and business all for spying on people who would frequent our brothel. Your cold and smart the others wouldn't have dared such a move to much of their pride on display even if me and Kato here had fucked them nonstop for hours" Looking into the dull purple eyes of the leader of Britannia Akane couldn't help but feel incredibly aroused. Yes she had practically been addicted to sex as soon as she knew about the act getting her daughter to be the same as well but even with her old owner nobody had treated her so well even out of their own personal interest.

"Do you accept my proposal, control of the brothel and two hundred thousand in gold for you giving me every single scrap of information you get" The two women looked at each other with lust as they imagined what they would be able to do which they then turned to the wizard slowly rising their mind hell bent on one thing.

"Touch me and this proposal goes out the window" Like always his voice was calm but it had the intended effects of getting the two rather horny Kitsune of stopping in their tracks although annoyed that they hadn't been able to do what they had planned.

"We do"

"Good but one other thing you will not tell anyone about me or Britannia's involvement and the same goes with hinting or giving any clues I do have a reputation to keep "Yet again the females nodded and then to their surprise a piece of paper and a pen appeared although the paper had been written out in an obvious contract form.

Without hesitating the two women read and filled in the form although they did cut themselves on the paper causing blood to fall onto the paper but they didn't mind neither did Nat as he also signed the contract and allowed a drop of his blood to spill on the paper.

"A pleasure doing business the device for giving me information is already located in the brothel as well as instructions how to use it. For now though the two of you can use a guest room here's the key" Quickly catching the key Kato couldn't help but wonder if the younger boy wasn't joking about his lack of sexual interest sure she could understand keeping professional in such situations in fact it was rather admirable but afterwards than was when the three of them were suppose to have sex together but instead he had simply handed over the keys and told politely to leave.

"Indeed we do hope to continue business with you in the future perhaps something of a far more pleasurable nature" Sighing as she realised that her words had no affect on the wizard Akane followed her daughter into the lift and eventually into their guest room for the night. As soon as they arrived their clothes were immediately torn off each other as they celebrated their new business deal in their favourite method possible. Had it not been for the enchantments the moans from the Kitsune would have informed all in the city of their activities however Nat was smarter than that and as such did not have to undergo hearing the sounds of two beautiful, busty Kitsune women ravaging each other?

Still his mind wondered onto his choice of priorities, spending six hundred thousand in gold just to deal with the problem of prostitution was not exactly what he wanted to do but it was the best chance he had of sorting out the problem in the short term. And Prostitution was becoming a larger problem, with many people starting to dwindle down to their final savings since they couldn't find a job or didn't venture outside the city they were turning to whoring out their own bodies just to survive. There was nothing he could do to prevent this at this moment in time since there just weren't the jobs to employ people yet alone the majority of the population as a result he was left with containment. If he could limit the act to one are he could hopefully create areas in the city that were used for different purposes instead of it all being clustered together. Plus with any luck it would take away the whores who were starting to hang around outside many businesses and guild buildings trying to entice people who were causing the amount of people to visit said placed to decline. Perhaps it wasn't the right move or action to take but with the importance of income which he used to not only pay people but invest into the city he couldn't risk it.

A hospital would be his first real public facility since he would still control it but not contribute any money or information towards him only favour especially as he would make it free. Still preparing for what would likely be a rather heavy drain on recourses needed preparation, at this current moment in time he could likely maintain a small hospital but it wouldn't be enough and the staff would quickly become overworked. That was why ne needed more income so when he did build public services like the hospital which would be followed by other things such as police and fire service that they could be paid well and maintained. Because whilst the rest of the round table councils were busy trying to expand their trade or guilds and using the taxes they collected to maintain or buy a few buildings they were mostly just leaving the rest of the city to itself.

Personally he didn't mind footing the bill for the many services he would provide since it would give him incredible leverage over his peers however it did mean things would have to progress at a slower rate. As well as that it also meant that increasing income would have to be more important than the public facilities and while in the future taxes may increase and allow the council to provide it own services until then people would be reliant on him. Still income had to come first and that was why he had created such a large investment with the two women since if prostitution was allowed to carry on near businesses and especially Britannia than it could spell disaster for all of Akihabara.

As for his opinion on the two women well he didn't particularly care for them not that he did for anyone besides his sister, they were business acquaintances they provided a vital service and he gave them a lot of things they could only dream about. As for their personal incestual love for one another that was considered bad even by medieval standards well again he didn't care the two of them had been raised as whores and given a lot of luxuries because of it. And if the two women had sex constantly on their minds he still didn't care it was generally stated that most guys constantly thought about it so if they wanted to have fun with people than it was their choice. However they were not stupid, reading the mothers mind he had seen (after he had quickly skipped the many sex parts) that she was quite competent at running a business and her daughter had also seemed to inherit that from her. Meaning that the possible future business was in safe hands and he didn't have to worry about a loss if information and the contract had stipulated and was now enforced by magic many things that would prevent telling or even hinting at who had given her the business it had also prevented a betrayal like giving false information or withholding it.

If he was lucky his plan would work and the establishment of a whore house would attract many of the participants in that trade to move to that area and it would allow for those who wished to pay for such services a much cleaner place to do so. Putting aside the consequences for the actual pleasure women and their families the results of banning prostitution on adventurers would be rather bad. They had all been taken against their will and most of them were still petrified not knowing how to act and scared they had taken to pleasure women to keep them calm almost like it was a drug such as tobacco or alcohol. Yes some would likely become addicted but for now there was a large amount of inactive powerful group of people who were managing to keep their anger low or wish to cause trouble by sleeping with prostitutes essentially lowering the crime rate.

Now as for why he had given over such a large investment without gaining any cash well it was due to his reputation. Unlike the real world menus showed many details about objects and one of them were buildings such as who owned it. With him trying to put on the appearance of a kind and caring person who had good moral values his reputation would shatter if people discovered he had been involved with prostitution in anyway. Now gambling strangely didn't have that same connotation he could likely get away with casinos if he wished to but for now it was better to stick to more pure business that wouldn't garner a bad reputation.

His actions with the two women however had more than the business deal benefits for him in fact the two women benefited the most since besides owing the brothel the statement that it made was very obvious. The two had been very cal about it but he had noticed it when he had informed them of his decision of giving women not only control of a brothel but also ensuring that it was women who had been born in this world rather than an adventurer. Firstly by giving the women control of brothel it gave them a status they normally wouldn't receive since they physically owned property something that marked not only great respect from others but perhaps inspire a more powerful equality movement by the Lander population. Sure it was a subtle one since the business was a whore house however it was likely they would create a great amount of money and therefore inspire other women to create their own businesses. Secondly was the fact that they were people of the land; compared to the first model point where it was a stigma against women owning property in Akihabara it was physically impossible to purchase or own property due to the magic. However by using his own magic he had bypassed the wards; by physically giving the women control of the property via the contract he had essentially gone through a backdoor since the wards had nothing to prevent him from doing such a thing.

Personally he was for both gender and racial equality among humans although not among all magical creatures especially the goblins due to their nature. However it had to be done in the right ways and with the right message and goals in mind not the stupid shit that existed now which was in fact incredibly detrimental for the equality. This was why he had acted in the manner he had it was subtle yet far reaching and when it came to his meeting with the Lander nobility he could state confidently whilst not talking down to the people in charge. The straight forward approach when it came to those negotiations would be rather detrimental and it was for this reason he had to try and get Maryelle not to attend the meeting that was sure to come.

Maryelle would be considered an amazing woman as well as beautiful but in the current social climate brining her to represent the round table when there were eleven other males would very much be considered an insult of the highest order. Now normally he would be fine with insulting people harshly but this wasn't the time where he tailed his sister when she visited Saudi Arabia with a friend forcing him to nearly kill a lot of people due to a few... incidents. Instead these people were important and very crucial in Akihabara's future plus they had the advantage of not being ruled by some barbaric beliefs on some stupid imaginary friend based on a book written several thousand years ago.

Yes the type of people who ruled Eastal were somewhat similar to what he was use though more powerful since wizards didn't own entire cities and d chunks of lands where they could train soldiers. However they didn't know him besides his reputation one which with any luck would become even better with the time he had between now and the meeting. Another advantage he possessed was that unlike the typical magical world where any politician with common sense learned Occlumency to defend them; these people would be unable of doing such a thing. Again though he would have to be certain of certain things; like he was doing with the two women in building up a spy base the two other side's consisting of Westerlande and Eastal already had one and he was behind.

Information would be crucial in the coming days and perhaps month's if they weren't able to get home, the rather poor performance by Eastal was rather simple to watch with their rings although he had a different feeling. While wearing rings may be obvious it was far too obvious for the time period instead he had a feeling that the average people wearing rings were a distraction, sure they would report back but it was the ones who were hiding and more than likely in the guild meeting hall. He would have to deal with these spies shortly but he had to be subtle about it, if whoever owned the spies realised they were being taken out then they would become suspicious instead he would have to turn them to his side and feed them misdirection. And if they refused well a well placed fidelus charm could do the trick.

The fiddelus charm was made rather famous due to the past wars with hiding information or places, even if it was difficult to cast he was sure he would be capable of performing such a spell now and erasing all living evidence of a person. True the more known a subject was the harder and more power was needed to cast but this however this wasn't the modern age where people were far more connected due to the internet instead people would likely live in small communities and even back during earths medieval periods the average wizard had enough power to hide a person from an entire village.

But perhaps it would be too much effort and a punishment instead it the better course of action was to discover the identity of the spy master and deal with them personally. Wiping their memories and implanting new ones would be easy enough to do plus it would look less suspicious than if a person vanished of the face of the planet entirely as well as taking far less power. Added to this he couldn't exactly allow a person who he had wiped of the face of the planet just go walk about, sure the fidelus kept stuff secret incredibly well but if the subject was shown people could still see them defeating the whole person. Added to this he would have to look after the people, which would mean holding them in a cell their entire lives or dropping them off on another continent which again was far too much effort.

No doing a fidelus charm was far too much hassle and ineffective for people instead it was easier and more effective to wipe out each person's memories of the events and use the fidelus charm for non sentient beings. It was one of the ways he ensured that the new owners of the brothel would not be sharing the information; by using a random person as the secret keeper and then wiping their memories the spell could be completed without fuss. Plus with the magic that stopped the women mentioning, hinting or speaking about where they had gotten the information he had also added a secret piece of magic which would kill them as a last resort should they be in anyway liable for that information being given up.

But even with a single brothel giving him information it wasn't enough far less than enough, adding the spies for other factions onto his side was good but even than it was a risk instead he also needed to make his own set of spies and where best to look than the poor. So often did people not care about the poor and people on the streets not caring about them in their ignorance and speaking or doing matters that should be kept secret and one of the best examples were children. Perhaps it was his natural thinking process or perhaps it was being inspired by game of thrones but children could so very often get into places that other people couldn't and while he didn't have the time to teach children to read and write he would not need to.

There was a device he had made recently he didn't have a name for it but it would be incredibly useful to any possible spy exploits allowing for a multitude of jobs to be done such as recording sound taking pictures recording people. Added to that the information could be then sent via a built in port key to him reducing the risk of being caught via opening the menu or sending a letter that could possibly be intercepted. It was the system in which the two new owners of the brothel would use to give him the information he would require and he had left instructions about its use in their office.

This gadget would be vital to his plans but he still very much found himself in the situation where he had to find the people who were willing to spy on him and not just in Akihabara but all of Yamato and in time beyond that as well. There was far too much information to gather and he didn't not have the time to gather it and this led to a rather large hole when it came to defence since you couldn't plan a proper defence without information. But his spies wouldn't be out to get purely tactical information on enemies or political information he also needed more general information such as how did a certain place feel about a certain set of people. Other things included were how economies ran in different places, popular people, technologies, possible contact with other civilizations as well as a great many other things. If he had to business or discuss anything with anyone he would need information to make them feel more comfortable just like how muggle companies were requiring potential applicants to know more about the business they applied to even if it mattered very little. It was likely because of how he was brought up but what did it matter if the average person knew everything about the company it wasn't important what was, was the fact that they could do their job well.

When he had interviewed people to work at Britannia he hadn't cared if they knew all about the company and the amount they might make all, he did was that they could do the job well. It was like the ever growing problem with higher education in the western world since degrees and the like were becoming far too common and there for be less special. Yes having people able to research topics was good and needed for certain fields but when people with degrees were fighting the average person out of school for a part time job in a restaurant it showed just how bad the standard had fallen. In the wizarding world one did not have that problem since the only way to get masteries in subjects was either by being an apprentice or researching independently sort of like an online university not by throwing people into another school that was cause significant debt and force highly educated people for some dead end job when they should have been working in a field where it required the highest of academic ability.

Plus one of the largest and damaging effects of encouraging everybody to go on to higher education is that it left other fields weak and lacking. After all when everybody is told that being a doctor or lawyer is impressive people want to do that but when years down the line when everybody had those degrees what they do when there aren't the jobs or other services. Balancing jobs was difficult but also important one couldn't get all its civilians into one type of job since it reduced the amount going into other industries like manufacturing or construction; they weren't as fancy or big paying but important to a modern society.

Nat blinked before sighing as he realised he had gone on yet another mental rant as he thought about the problems that society faced though he was happy that at the moment it would be quite some time before he had to worry about not having to worry about certain industries not having the right amount of people in them.

* * *

So yeah here is chapter 25 sorry it took longer than i hoped due to fanfiction going weird but its here now.

Well in this chapter we start to see Nat build up his own personal military as well as deal with another one of the problems that face the city. As for the new characters Silver and Yorick are more likely to appear than Akane and Kato since the latter two wont be getting much about them since their independent having only to give Nat information. As for oc character creation in general i dont know how that going to work out since i have had a massive amount wrote about Nat but the others are unlikely to get that type of thing so the characters may end up being bland as they again will generally be independent doing their own thing unless Nat calls them in.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 26**

21 June 2027

Akihabara

Guild Meeting hall

"All right just to recap on the strategy, D.D.D will take the main force through the centre of Yokosuka, The West Wind Brigade will take the west coast and the black sword nights will take the east coast. Honesty will all follow D.D.D as support while Log Horizon and the Crescent Moon Alliance will back up Soujiro whilst Grandeur and Radio Market will assist Isaac. Marine Agency, Roderick Firm and Shopping District 8 will follow behind with some back up as support to look after peoples gear as for Nat" Looking up from his position at the table Crusty met the eyes of the one round table member which had no fighting members or productive members like the other guilds did since they were only a business.

"I stay here and maintain the city as well as keep the peace" Nodding in agreement Crusty looked at the wizard with a small amount of derision.

"Without any fighting members you would be relegated to being a standard adventurer and we also can't afford to leave the city without management even for a short time". It was rather obvious to why Crusty had a small amount of derision towards him in this situation and it was due to how he had operated Britannia. Unlike the other guild members who could fight or produce objects Britannia was a business and its employees were use top working in a nice cosy building rather than out in the open country side where the soon to be battle was coming. As such it was bound to be assumed by Crusty that he wasn't serious enough about this situation since he was getting a large army to do the job he should have done for absolute free without taking part. Of course what the man didn't know was that with recent events and improving the defence of the city this gave Nat the perfect opportunity to work several things out.

"Hey we have nothing to worry about god knows that you are practically running the entire city as it is, the rest of us only supply muscle and votes" With his large booming voice Mitchitaka laughed as she summed up what had essentially been occurring since they had founded Akihabara's government and as a result got a few different reactions as a result. For Shiroe it was a gentle but intelligent smile as he recognised the fact that with the youngest member leading everything and going out of his way to make sure everything was simple and had plans as well as written documents it seriously reduced the amount he needed to do.

"Yeah its really cool according to Henrietta if it wasn't for Nat we would have so much more paper work to do" Smiling warmly at his friend Shiroe should have expected that type of reaction from Maryelle, a brilliant woman she may be as shown with leading the Crescent Moon Alliance but she was still very much younger at heart and therefore paperwork was the enemy.

"Indeed we are grateful, since we don't have to worry about meetings my guild and I have been able to focus on dealing more with adventurer problems such as the gender problem" Giving a curt nod in response to the man he accepted what the man had done as did the others, since Roderick worked in a type of pharmaceutical guild he had undertaken he task of getting the adventurers who had found themselves in the wrong gender or body type into a decent state of living. The wrong gendered adventurers had it far easier than the latter since the guild had been brewing gender swapping potions but those in the wrong body types had the worst of it with the largest example being the dwarf players.

Dwarfs Nat had noticed were quickly starting to become the race that people were giving less respect and attention to, and he had a feeling that there would be discrimination against them. The reason Nat could see this was that Dwarves were the shortest race in the game and in general they just weren't attractive at least not compared to the taller or average height size races. Added to this was that the average dwarf wasn't thin like other races instead being more round, that didn't mean one couldn't discern their body parts together but due to their high muscle mass thanks to the game they looked less human. Then there was the beard thing, while a lot of dwarfs had bought shaving kits in hoping to increase their chances or romance others hadn't allowing their natural hair to grow but this had the detrimental effect that there was a growing distaste for hairy dwarves for whatever gender. Yet another fact was the height, it was a proven fact that heightism did exist with shorter people being picked on more and he wasn't talking about those who were rather small like Goblin height but rather those who looked smaller than the average height. Suffice to say that dwarves may find themselves struggling more than they already did with such a large change in physique, dealing with this problem would be simple when it came to jobs and the like but then there was the dreaded romance issue.

Like the social issues that were found ten years ago the romantic issue was related to race but had kicked off when some celebrity had stated that they didn't find a particular set of people attractive. The celebrity had never stated that they didn't like a certain group of people in fact they were well known for charity work and having quite a few friends with that type of people but as they stated they just never found that particular race of people physically attractive. And as one would guess the enemies of humanity (SJW'S and the like) soon jumped on that bandwagon proclaiming that if you didn't date somebody from a different race because you didn't find them attractive then you were an enemy to social justice.

As a result of this and the fact that the shorter members of their community were now less likely to get taller partners due to their less attractive appearance since they were both shorter and pudgier. However that was a scenario for later right now they were recapping the strategy of how they were going to sort out the monsters in Yokosuka as shown by the fact that they were all wearing combat gear.

Besides the combat gear the fact that all of the second in commands or what could be accounted for officers in the guilds and groups were also in the room showed that they were ready to march was a pretty big indication.

"Indeed if I remember correctly the other smaller guilds will be slit up between us with the largest down the centre so they can help out either me or Isaac if we need it" With his ever gentle but still serious voice Soujiro confirmed the reason for why there would be a large force in the centre compared to the others since it would be used to reinforce the sides and was the most likely to face the toughest monsters.

"That's correct besides that though our goals is different than normal when we cleared out a dungeon, Yokosuka is a lot bigger and we want to try and push the monsters all the way down to the bottom of the peninsula so we can finish them off". With his glasses adjusted Shiroe explained briefly what the strategy was since it mostly consisted of attacking the enemy in a sort of line pushing down until the enemy was made into one large group where it would be surrounded on the bottom of the beach where it could be devastated by magic.

"Indeed now we have to remember that we need to stay in line we can't afford to leave a gap that would allow monsters to sneak past so keep track of the map and keep talking to each other. Stop and retreat if you go too far and then carry on" Nodding in agreement the rest of the council gave their approval top the plan keeping silent instead of interrupting so they could get this done well.

"Huh lets go kick some monster ass" Turning his large head Isaac grinned at Nat in a sort of competitive way. "Hey kid how does it feel that you won't do any fighting and that you have to rely on us powerful guilds to handle your problems, I bet it must be pretty embarrassing". Keeping calm Nat didn't reply he would allow the man this time to get his adrenaline up, he would likely need it with the coming fight and he didn't find it embarrassing in fact what the others hadn't realised was that they were essentially leaving him alone in Akihabara on his own for an unknown amount of time and he already had multiple plans he wanted to get done before they came back. But there were other things besides his current plans that he had in mind, but he wouldn't say them out loud and not before the army made it scarce to go fight his war.

"I'm sure I'll manage Isaac and I wouldn't wish to deprive you of your fun and besides I already did most of the work a few days ago" The stern look that his fellow round table council member sported obviously indicated that he didn't quite believe him or was more likely expecting the monsters in the dungeons to have respawned by now. There was no point in telling them that he had blown up the dungeons turning them into craters since they wouldn't believe him and it left them with several supplies.

"Hey it's not like he's providing no help after all he's providing some vehicles with equipment in them" Giving him a small but energetic smile Maryelle interrupted remind the group that whilst the leader of Britannia wouldn't be fighting he had still contributed in a small way.

"Still aren't you worried that people may run off with your vehicles" The rather obvious question came from Soujiro as he brought up the possibility that another guild or player would steal vehicles from the leader of Britannia when they would be left exposed.

"I've put in safe guards and even if they do get past them I can track them down easily enough" What was not stated was that if someone was capable of getting past his magical defences they would not have a good defence for when he brought his tanks in after all it would be car vs. magically remote control main battle tanks that had big guns on them.

"I'll take your word for it now don't try and screw this place up while we're gone" With that the leader of Radio Market quickly headed the other way making for his guild and the rest of the adventurers who had been stationed outside.

"You can rely me I'll see you in a week" With another large smile and a fast goodbye Maryelle quickly followed the smaller and older looking man outside so that she and the rest of her guild could start on their sort of raid.

"Trust me kid if anything goes wrong whilst we're away its on your head" Despite the somewhat aggressive tone it was obvious that Isaac was joking although there was some credible facts there since he would now be purely responsible for the maintenance of the city that they had made their home. Like with the others Isaac left alongside most of the rest leaving only Nat, Shiroe and Crusty in the room.

"You are going to protect the city aren't you with the main lot of adventurers gone there's going to be very few people who can go on patrol and look for monsters" Whilst he spoke softly Nat could tell that the enchanters comment was one used to try and remind him of his job whilst they were away since he would have to handle all affairs.

"I've already put a plan together, I'll use those who are staying behind to train up some part time volunteers so we don't have to worry about the situation and if people from the land do come and ask for a meeting I will contact you immediately" Taking a sip from his tea Nat allowed the worried questions come at him from what could be considered the three most powerful members of the council or as Isaac had started referring to them as: The strategist, Commander and Politician trio" It was a funny term to use since he personally would have used the word triumvirate as Crusty was the public face and leader of the troops, Shiroe was the brilliant strategist and he was the politician ensuring that the city ran smoothly.

"Good just try to keep the peace until we get back "Internally he sighed at the comment that Crusty made despite the city generally being rather peaceful even with all the challenges that it faced it was doubtful that anything absolutely major would happen. However he had prepared for the scenario before it was even announced and it had been what he wanted in the first place when he organised the entire raid.

"As I said before you will have a city to return back to" There was a deep long look from Crusty as his hard eyes attempted to pierce the dull violet of the wizards but it resulted in nothing than him shrugging his shoulders and sighing. With that done Crusty in his large bully armour joined the rest of the group leaving only Shiroe left.

"Shiroe If you find any information on getting back home I want to know and if you see any spies well handle it cautiously" Gripping his staff as he remembered the action of the people of the land over the last few days the enchanter nodded and accepted the wizard words reminding himself that there were still plenty of dangers. "Also try not to get yourself killed your mental stability is important and could affect your strategic skills" Unknown to Shiroe as he heard those words Nat's mind began to think on some of the issues he had discovered recently, there was no proof but if it was real then it was vital then they act in the right manner.

"Likewise the city is going to need your management skills" And with that Shiroe left the room leaving only the leader of Britannia as he sat on his own drinking tea while at the same time taking an illusion spell of an item revealing a book that soon opened itself and floated in front of him.

 _ **Another view of magic**_

 _ **A thesis by the magician of Mirror Lake**_

 _ **Normally when talking about magic people divide it into the effects it causes such as elemental like calling forth, Lightning, Ice and Fire or perhaps healing magic when one would help an injured comrade but there is more than those types of magic .Instead a different way to sort out magic by the effect it can have in terms of effecting a world stage or better known for its area of affect.**_

 _ **First there is action class which one replaces a physical action such as swinging a weapon to kill a monster with a simple spell like a lightning bolt. Combat class magic is capable of altering the result of a single battle such as a fire blaze attack something that is normally just considered a more powerful fire bolt for enemy spell by adventurers. After this comes operation based magic which can alter the course of two or three battles at a time then tactical type magic could allow a caster to conceivably bring down large structures such as a castle. Strategic class magic could possibly determine the outcome for a war and as such National defence the outcome for an entire nation with the scale going up in power such as the spells determining what occurred to a continent or even the world although there has only ever been one world class spell used.**_

It was rather obvious what this world class magic could be at least for Nat; that was the type of magic that had caused the catastrophe sucking him and several other people to this game which had since been turned into their reality. But there was also very subtle hint in the writing to what the more powerful type of magic was and in that sense the magical community back on Earth knew several world class types magic.

Now these magic spells were not the flashy loud and explosive types but far more subtle since nobody had ever possessed the power to destroy the planet in fact he would state that in terms of pure power for a single spell which wasn't feindfrye he would state that it was left at tactical class. However this type of power was left purely with the most powerful witches like Dumbledore and Voldemorts as well as him but still that amount of power in a single spell would take a decent amount of reserves and would be considered useless. As he had mentioned before Magic back on Earth wasn't a war hammer one could go smashing everything with instead it was a rapier thin, fast elegant and deadly but also used against single un-armoured opponents not for decimating large structures of stone.

As for the world class magic he could think of well that was time travel after all while all the time turners may have been destroyed especially with the risk that they contained the ability to cast magic that could manipulate time was world class. Then there was apparition while it wasn't powerful in on itself as the explanations stated it was magic capable of saving the world if a person can bypass borders or magic barriers. Plus there were expansion charms which allowed a person to create something bigger on the inside that could with enough of them being deployed allow a person to transport entire armies in a person's back pocket.

However he also gained a feeling that whilst some magic could change the world depending on what it did it also depended on the strength since in theory the catastrophe should have been a world class type magic by dragging people from every server. But that left the question of how much magic that would cost; there was no way he could become powerful enough even with the game assisting him that he could cast a spell so powerful to cover the surface of the earth. Instead that left rituals as the only way capable of performing such a deed and there was proof even back home that rituals could do far stronger magic than the standard spell.

Azkaban was the best example; according to the history books before the tower was transformed into a prison it had once been the fortress of a powerful and dark wizard although records were either hidden by certain people or destroyed. What the wizard did was create a ritual which brought down the most terrifying creatures the world had seen (That weren't humans) Dementors. Nobody knew what they really were and very few people were willing to get that close to them besides dark lords though some facts had arise from the creatures. Sentient possessing mouths enabling to talk although they never did and liked to suck up bad emotions making things even worse it was for this reason and many others why they were referred to as demons. But going of dementors it was stated that when the ministry attacked the tower they had never come across such vile magic before so much so that they permanently close or at least they hoped they close the entrance into the deeper parts of the tower to prevent anyone from accessing it. All that is known of that type of magic were dementors who were content guarding the tower or perhaps being close to the one place they could call home.

And then suddenly one day an idiot decided to release them into the wild and that was Minimiser Kingsley loved by the "Light" and despised by any of the "Grey and Dark" Factions due to his incompetency especially with dementors. Whether the creatures were preparing for an invasion or not it was far better to have an eye on them and keep them in one place whilst people tried to work out what they were. Plus what the minister and their backers had forgotten since most of them had been part of the D.A was that the average magical could not cast a Patronus yet alone a muggle. But of course they had forgotten allowing immortal soul sucking demons into the general public leading to multiple attacks all over the world and a right bollocking from the I.C.W as well as heavily straining relations with other magical nations.

How did this all relate to the current climate well the going theory was that a ritual was used and it made sense since rituals used a different type of magic and could be far more powerful than standard spells especially when lay lines were involved. Plus it would also likely work with this world since if the other stories of adventurers being called to deal with monsters were true. This was due to the question that people asked about films or other things and that was "Well if they're so powerful and want to deal with the situation why not just use their own power". Although that didn't mean there couldn't be excuses such as not knowing the magic or having restrictions but a ritual allowed powerful adventurers to appear without being ridiculously strong but powerful enough to deal with the problem.

On the other hand this universe was a game but since it had become reality there was likely an explanation and he had a theory that this Magician of Mirror Lake may hold the answers or at least have an idea. And speaking of magic one of his goals now that the council would be gone and therefore reducing the risk of him getting caught was to find where the wards originated for this city. Bringing out a map of the city he looked at three key points on the map, the cathedral, Guild hall and the transport gate. There was one thing that they all had in common besides being public services for Akihabara or at least before the catastrophe when something occurred to the gates. Those three buildings all had in common that they were built by the Alv people a race which had a history and allowed half alvs to get a deeper look into the games lore.

If he linked them up then he got a triangle that covered a certain area between them, normally in magic when building a ward network seven points would be used due to it being the strongest magical number but this wasn't magic that he was use to. There was a popular number and could very likely be used instead of seven as the amount of anchors for the magic to be used but that left a question of what could be used. Despite his enhanced power and senses there wasn't a tinge of magic that seemed to be anchored in such a way meaning that the magic was either incredibly well hidden or had run out preventing him from easily discovering where the anchors were located. In fact if the magic was hidden then it was a skill he wished to learn because as he turned on his mage sight he was met with the same typical sight he got and nothing anchoring or bright trails connected to anything like the cathedral and the moon.

Turning his attention to the crystals in the centre of the room in an attempt to concentrate he had an idea, thinking back to his visits to the cathedral from when he had visited the transport gates he remembered seeing other sets of large blue crystals. Looking at the crystal more closely he quickly stood up vanishing the items on the table before performing the same magic on the table, confirming his suspicions that there was now just a block of crystals protruding from the floor. There was no magic in the crystals nor was there any strange feeling that suddenly came over him and the crystals themselves didn't look special in anyway being more decorative and definitely not glowing with some type of innate power. In fact now that he thought about it the crystals in the cathedral and transport gate were not done in the same way instead in the cathedral it had been the strange stone crystal looking bed thing and at the transport gates the crystal had been interwoven with the physical structure.

Walking towards the flower looking crystal structure he gently placed a hand the crystal and began to pour magic into it however there was nothing. No reaction, no special affects, no whirlwind of power just magic being uselessly pumped into some rock trying something different he applied a small cutting curse to his finger and allowed blood to drip out but like before there was no reaction. Finally he tried the last thing he could think of which was a spell to reveal it secrets but again there was nothing, now contrary to popular belief where some thought that the reveal secrets spell would show what an object might be hiding behind an object it instead only revealed what the object itself hid within it. Essentially the spell did not work with a door by revealing what the door hid behind it instead it worked by what the door was hiding in it like a secret container.

With an internal sigh at his lack of progress he walked away from the crystal flower and allowed the table to come back to where it had been before. Another person would have perhaps tried to destroy or move the crystal but it was better in his opinion not to do so, if there was magic lurking damaging the crystal could be detrimental to his purpose. As such it would be smarter to leave the crystal as it was and speak to the back to try and make contact with the people who looked after the wards in all honesty it was time he met them. As for the other two locations on the map it was also best to leave them as they were since any possible damage could do some serious harm and for the moment at least he doubted the city was facing any particular threat so he could leave it for a short while.

Even with the matter of the cities wards dealt with albeit temporarily that left the wizard many things to deal with in the city such as training in tanks and fire arms with the rest of Britannia. However there was more to his plans then improving his own personal skills with the weapons he would be utilizing and putting in some effort to make sure that his new private military could function well. A few of them were monetary situations since the economic situation of the city was starting to improve slightly and especially with more people of the lands buying products via their spies. This extra cash would like the rest he was constantly spending and saving would be invested into more businesses but that left the types of businesses he wanted to invest in.

Britannia was utterly massive likely larger than any shopping centre back in the real world with an amazing range of products however it was a store that sold objects or products and he had a ridiculous amount of items. In fact he would say that when the economy started to pick up people would complain since in one store Britannia had cordoned off an entire market preventing competing on such a large stage due to the fact that would likely have to pay more than Britannia in many ways. Plus they didn't have a really big tower which alongside the park outside had become a massive meeting point as well as being considered the nicest place to be in the city although housing was still a significant problem.

The problem with housing was the sheer amount of people that needed to be homed; over thirty thousand if the reports were true, which was not something that could be done in a day. Another problem besides the large number of people in need of residence was the lack of places he had; the number of properties he would turn into apartments had more than doubled due to Britannia as well as the occasional income and good chunk of cash he had received when he blew up the goblin caves. But it wasn't enough, possessing fifty buildings to be used for future apartments was a very decent amount and doing them up took less time than other projects since he was going with a blank standard template. The prices of the apartments would be cheap not ridiculously so but enough so that those who had an income would be able to afford the weekly charge on the other hand this would prevent anyone who didn't have a constant income out of purchasing since he would not sell any residences. Making the money back from the apartments would take time but that left the advantage that with so many apartments and how in demand they would be that he would likely recover the money incredibly quickly enabling the purchase of more. Unfortunately the backlash would come straight after that; since the apartments would sell rapidly people would get annoyed that they couldn't own a home since there were no more available and likely try to cause a riot or perhaps even steal property.

People could be so annoying sometimes but that was the main danger of having people trying to steal land o Eins likely demanding that all citizens be housed by the government when there wouldn't be the cash. In fact he knew that the other trading guilds were putting serious amounts of cash into research projects the most famous being the metal ship that would be created especially with the declaration that it would be done by the end of July. It was ambitious and useful since it would likely cause people of the land to ask for more ships to be built giving employment to companies to build them and perhaps give others experience in sailing with metal ships an attribute he would likely need in the future.

However despite these possible good things there was one major problem with the city that connected to a lot of the other problems and it wasn't really one he knew exactly to solve. Money was important it always had been but the problem here was that it was simply case of some had it and some didn't with the general case being besides Britannia that those who did have money were the one who left the city and those who didn't not having any money. Putting aside the disaster this could cause one of the largest problems that people who didn't leave the city faced was that they couldn't get any money at all besides the odd bit of change. He knew a possible way to solve such a problem but again he was not a financial person or worked in jobs anything like that however the best shot he could see for solving this problem at least for now was the establishment of a bank.

He did not nor exactly how banks run nor did it interest him however he knew that banks gave out loans to people so they could buy houses or create businesses and that was what the city needed desperately. Without a reliable source of loans it would be a case that in time that those who didn't work for a business like Britannia or any of the groups which worked outside of the city would become penniless and living on the street. Banks while generally viewed in different lights due to the situations at the time (2008 Financial Crisis) did help people who would be unable to gain normally such a large amount of money saved up and therefore paying it back over a certain time was better off even if they did pay more. On the other hand banks likely possessed stupid amounts of money even when they started money since certain services were now expected to be free compared to Gringotts which still had at least by muggle standards real old charges such as charging a person to keep an account with them.

There was the bank in the Cathedral but it wasn't owned by Shiroe even as much as he wanted to only stopping him from allowing a person to enter not plunder their accounts. As many people had already discovered however the owners of the bank in the guild did not give out loans or anything like that all they did was store money and items nothing more nothing less. Result a lot of crying and shattered people since they realised they would be stuck on the streets forever barely surviving as they were too afraid to leave the safety of the walls and fight monsters even with immortality and this was the majority of the population of adventurers at about roughly twelve thousand out of fifteen thousand.

And as others might say there lay the problem, where the income of the city came from. For the moment at least all incoming sources of money relied heavily on the adventurers that went out of the city killed monsters got money sold items got more money and would then spend that money on items. Now this at least for the moment was sustainable since this world was based on a game meaning that magic coins appeared when things died but it wasn't enough not to sustain the city as it was at definitely not enough with the likely high immigration rate. The people of the land were the best bet for trade at least for the moment although other adventurer civilizations would be better since they would likely have far more robust economic situations than medieval people who relied on agriculture.

The thing was he didn't have a dam clue how to fix the situation. If people weren't leaving the city to go get a basic income of which they could spend or working in a business like Britannia which relied on those who ventured from the city then they had no chance of getting an income. As for creating a bank it was possible but he doubted it would go down well since they would have to charge a certain amount of a person's gold to keep the account because there was no way anyone in the city would be able to get the sheer amount of cash they would need to set one up without basic charges. And it had been made quite evident by the bank that they would not lend money out leaving only high level adventurers being capable of loaning out the cash available but that left its own problems. Despite laws being in place most of them at this current time were relying on people wanting to follow them as there just wasn't a police force in place relying on the powerful combat guilds to deal with situations.

As for the round table borrowing the money that was unlikely since the amount needed would be ridiculous and none of them had the type of knowledge of training required for economics. He had never taken economics when doing his GCSE's; as he had never thought it would be required of him due to multiple reasons. One of them was that while he would be a politician via inheriting his family's house and seat in government that would generally be just policy making and voting on decisions especially since he had no wish to run the magical government. The other was that there were trained people who did focus on the economy and they sorted it out plus unlike the muggle world where there were constant worries with the economy for magical's it rarely ever came up. In fact the only time money was mentioned in wizarding politics was when the goblins were starting to act up or some wizard/witch had started to own enough property to shut down the economy such as preventing people from purchasing potion supplies.

But again unlike the other problems that he could deal with since they were more what he was use to or point blank easier to handle an economy wasn't because if it was there wouldn't be the constant scares that people had. Still the fact of the matter with this problem was mainly due to a mix of laziness and fear, the fear of people not wanting to leave the safety of the city was rather easy to understand and it was a trend with all voluntary armies around the world since volunteers were starting to drop quite heavily. Now in general the money looked like it stayed within the city circulating between people instead of going into a black hole that would have once been the NPC's as they also sent on adventurer items but there wasn't enough to go around.

It was for this reason why he was desperate to find the ward anchors in the city so that if possible he could add or modify them to suit his means. Thankfully for now the wards prevented violence something that would at least in theory hope stop any riots when the poor players had nothing and attempted to steal things in mass. However it was likely that other wards would have to be put in place such as non stealing ones and none trespassing as he was hearing rumours of certain Adventurers walking into Landers houses without permission from the owner. Still his mind returning back to the economy as he confirmed what the only feasible course of action was and that was simply to tell the people who didn't leave the city and couldn't find job's that there was nothing they could do. Of course that didn't mean he had couldn't think of ways to help solve the problems especially if he remembered that he needed to speak t the bank.

If he could contact the owner than perhaps there was the opportunity that he could convince and in this type of situation where if the social problem wasn't solved would create massive disaster use far more force if needed. Force wasn't the route he wanted to take not with something this sensitive and consequential but it was a case that the economy had to be fixed in one of several ways.

First start up another bank and charge customers for holding money and then use that money to give to other people as loans, second speak to the person in charge of the bank and make them give out loans to people to buy houses. Third allow businesses to develop normally it would take time and be painful to those who don't have cash but with him investing in the city it created more jobs which in turn would likely lead to other being employed then leaving and starting businesses and etc. Fourth find a ridiculous amount of gold buried somewhere and use that to prop up private lending however the chances of something like that were okay he didn't know this was a fantasy world so he guessed it was possible although he hoped it wasn't guarded by a giant dragon. Fifth find a way to get people who aren't leaving the city to do so using some type of message and if not wait until people die constantly of starvation and are forced to go hunting purely to survive. Sixth was the worst which was simply to leave those who didn't work to starve, if they weren't being productive than they were a drain in recourses and at this current moment in time there was no way Akihabara could provide a welfare state.

Thinking about his options he decided that the best bet would be on two and three, forcing the bank to give loans out and allow the city to grow naturally as large guilds invested in the city creating jobs. Still it would require a decent amount of time and while he waited for things to get better he would have to keep an eye on the social situation of those who didn't have an income less they start to cause trouble later. Either way people were going to starve to death and when winter came they would likely freeze unable to keep warm when they winters blew at least he didn't have to worry about food a great amount due to magic although those who didn't purchase from Britannia should since they were rapidly moving through their supplies with their extravagant life styles. On the other hand though he was incredibly thankful that despite all the troubles they were facing he didn't have to deal with a ridiculous debt problem since if they were he doubted that any sort of government would be able to stay standing for long.

In the future it was likely that he would be paying for the majority of the services used by people but so long as he kept making a decent profit off his businesses and also ensured that the city kept itself in the black there would be less to deal with. The other round table guilds would also likely start investing in different parts to keep them afloat with there already being examples being shown. Roderick firm appeared to be top scientists and researchers exploring the situation and science of this world at the same time, Marine Agency were becoming competent engineers and manufacturers as shown by the metal ships that they would be creating. Log Horizon seemed to be concentrating on discovering a way back home, Crescent Moon Alliance were becoming the social guild since they were regularly speaking with people and putting forth ideas that people had essentially making them the ambassadors of goodwill. As for the combat guilds well D.D.D was becoming the main military branch of Akihabara due to its size, commander and competent members while Black Sword Knights' were keeping to their high level quota and therefore becoming a sort of elite task force; Then there was Soujiro and his lot who while doing their jobs also seemed to be acting like Crescent Moon Alliance a strong capable guild but more friendly than the others.

As he thought about Soujiro his mind turned to ambassadors and by extension the meeting that was coming up soon that he had been invited. The current situation was what he would wear already some people mostly Maryelle with her personality had demanded they wear uniforms to wear. It wasn't bad for political meetings with other people such as the people of the land but there had been a silent agreement that besides when it was needed everybody would wear what they wished. Now in terms of relating to the upcoming meeting he needed a different outfit, if he had been invited as part of the round table then he would have worn those clothes but he had been invited first and in person meaning he needed something a little more extravagant and suiting his position.

Unlike his peers who were just members of the round table council he had several other positions with the first and foremost being that he was a young lord one who possessed land and had even got other people to do his wars for him. Secondly was the fact that he was the leader of Britannia an incredibly rich business that held a monopoly on multiple fields, third was the fact that he was a member of the round table so he would have to represent Akihabara at the meeting as well as himself. Fourth was the fact that he was British and that came with a certain reputation which was then followed by fifth that as a new young lord he would be making his first debut so he would have to impress which typically led to looking fancier than one normally would for such a high class event.

For the style of his clothing the best idea would to look like a British Gentleman Officer from the time of Waterloo. Besides blending in with the uniforms that his staff wore the bright colours would react well with the typical more black and white colours of suits allowing him to stand out in the crowd something that for his debut he would need quite well. Added to this it would make good sense since his own family had come into being after Waterloo and with him in this new world essentially having to restart the family from scratch it almost made sense to go back to the routes of his family clothing although his ancestor had served in the rifles and not the regular infantry.

Putting aside his choice of attire temporarily he thought back onto dealing with his most pressing defence issue and that was spies. With nearly the entire round table attending this raid it left the meeting hall as well as several other locations exposed for spies to burst in and try to take information thankfully the trading guilds had left some muscle behind to protect their industries. As for Shiroe he kept his folders in the new home of is guild and he personally had nothing to worry about due to the protections he had put on his tower.

Silently applying an illusion around his appearance he made it seem that he was a normal person of the land allowing him to walk around without suspicion and with luck make it easier for other people of the land to open up to him. However he would not just walk out the massive doors that protected the council's chambers not that had a chance of giving off suspicion since the meeting that had occurred was a military one and therefore people of the land had not been included. Using his magic to quickly apparate he found himself standing alone in one of the corridors a notepad in his arms with a pen since they had been given to the workers free of charge by Britannia making their jobs easier.

As he began to take a random direction he changed the way he walked; instead of his more straight and sharp walking which gave the image of a noble but also a person ready for war he instead gave a smart yet timid posture like he was scared of what was around him. With his clip board in hand he put on an act of analysing all the walls for damages, dust or other things that related to general maintenance work something that apparently worked s nobody looked at him suspiciously.

As he made an effort of looking at a crack on the wall he noticed a group of adventurers moving in his direction. Taking this opportunity he quickly used subtle legimency and drove the point towards spying into their thoughts but came up with nothing allowing him to pull out and carry on his act as the adventurers calmly walked past him not even acknowledging his presence likely due to the fact that they still believed that people of the Land were NPC's. This type of activity carried on for several hours as he moved around doing a general look at the building whilst also reading the minds of any person he saw his use of magic allowing him to bypass another defence that they may have. Most of the people he did come across were Adventurers coming in and out and despite the fear they had none of them had any ill intentions just going about their general basis.

It was highly likely that there would be adventurer spies and they would more than likely be from Westerlande while People of the Land would be coming from Akihabara. As he carried on writing things down onto the check board he heard the sound of shaking kitchenware, subtly tuning his ears to it he started to follow the movements subtly as it became closer until it eventually rounded the table revealing a young girl likely his age wearing the same smart clothing that was expected of guild employees pushing a food cart. Like the others he had seen that day he quickly pushed into her mind for any information.

Images showed the girl was in fact a spy for Akihabara as she served adventurers food in their private rooms and subtly grabbing important documents and if they were small enough weapons. The information sent wasn't massively important so far only informing her boss about the powers of adventurers how the round table was governed including who was part of it; Most recently she had been informing her boss about the future raid that was going to occur. What had annoyed the girl though was her inability to get battle plans or the strength of Akihabara something that very much sent alarm bells ringing as that type of information could be used by certain people to try and invade the city especially with adventurers gone. As for her boss it appeared that she worked for a spymaster who in turn worked for one of the larger houses something that gave him important information.

As for what the girl got in return for spying on such powerful people well it was a small amount of gold but it was more than what most peasants would earn and in this type of era peasants would likely betray each other just for more gold due to how poor they were. Rapidly he decided on his course of action something that was shown as he kept his eyes on the board making it seem like he hadn't noticed when suddenly he lowered the note pad and walked towards the girl. Giving him a small smile in greeting he returned it his illusion having a better appearance than he normally did something that he used to his advantage since in a sudden lunge he grabbed the girl by her arm and apparated.

Bleagggh

Vomit left the girl's body and straight into a bucket that was provided before she looked up dizzy but then her eyes widened in fear as she took in his true appearance and who was looking at her calmly.

"Would you care for some tea and cake" The girl said nothing for a short time as her eyes looked around the room though they widened even further she she realised where she was due to the high up position large silver tree and Union Jacks hanging from the walls. However she did know absentmindedly that this were not the teenager's chambers due to the lack of comforts and more business oriented approach even if there was tea and cake offered in front of her.

"Mr Britannia what am I doing here" There was an obvious underlying fearful tone in her voice although as far as she was concerned that was the only tone that would be appropriate. She had been going about her daily business serving food to adventurers and getting paid for it while also trying to discover anything important to tell her lord's spymaster. It wasn't the best job but it paid decent and she got to wear fancy clothes unlike most of the peasantry although working at the building had its downsides mostly in the form of adventurers who gave her too much attention. If they had been a person of the land she would have at least fought but these were incredibly powerful people and she didn't want to be killed for refusing to have sex with them so it was easier to give in and get rewarded with money then be pinned to a corner like she had seen several others.

"I'm not going to harm nor kill you so please do enjoy the tea and cake" Looking at that face she began to feel her fear slightly dissipate as she saw a soft smile and hand gestures towards the cakes, slowly she moved her hand to where one of them sat before gently picking it up and bringing it to her mouth before chewing down slowly her terrified eyes still tracking the wizard who sat opposite her at the table. After he first bite she smiled at the taste and quickly began to eat faster enjoying the tastes and textures of the food that had been presented to there before moving straight onto the tea. It wasn't the first time she had tried tea one of the adventurers had asked them to stay with them just to talk normally although she did find it strange drinking something hot. "Please help yourself I can always make more if you get hungry" Nodding at the still calm and gentle wizard the girl began to feel her fear ebb away until eventually she didn't feel as scared anymore, looking at the wizard who had provided the little treats she gave a quick thank you.

"Mr Britannia why am I here?" Looking at the wizard she couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do to her, it was obvious that she had been caught spying and now he wanted to kill her wait her mind shifted as she realised that she was in the tower of Britannia and they were alone with a desk. Her face started to pale as she believed she discovered the reason she had been brought to the tower. Internally as Nat read her mind he rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to have sex with you I only wish to talk" The girl stopped panicking, turning her head to face the young teenager she could see that he had made no movement to get closer to her and use her body as revenge for spying. Focusing on the wizard the girl couldn't help but feel slightly calmer as she saw the wizard gesture towards the tea and cakes that had been left on the table. "Please help yourself" Normally she would have accepted her upcoming fate as an adventurer fed her so that it excited them more but this adventurer one of the most powerful people there was happened to be looking at her calmly.

"You're going to get rid of me aren't you" Looking at the resigned face of the girl Nat could see as her mind focused on her basic survival as in her mind she would have to leave the city and possibly be attacked by monster or worse she might be enslaved by some other people. Sighing internally again it was once again made clear to the bright blonde haired wizard that there were so many things that required sorting out and not everything would be easy.

"That depends on if you accept my offer?" Sipping his tea he made the girl wait as her frantic eyes began to look around the room more frantically as if she was expecting anyone to hear what would be said.

"What do you want, if its sex" Starting to unbutton her uniform she suddenly stopped and looked back at the wizard who was still looking at her calmly but this time he had gently placed his hand over hers.

"As I said before I won't harm you" There was something different in his tone the girl noticed he was still calm but his speech was softer and his typical calm gaze had seemed to gain some warmth to them all the while offering a gentle smile. "I know life can be difficult and that since the catastrophe you have been treated like cattle by some adventurers as well as feeling that as of this current moment that you don't want to be killed or abused." Sniffling the girl attempted to fight back the tears that started to roll down her eyes as she heard her story be told by a complete and utter stranger although one who had never looked at her in such a nice manner before. "What I want you to do is tell me everything you know about your spymaster and other things after that you will work for me" As the girls eyes stared into the dull purple of the wizard she started to feel hope that maybe she wouldn't be killed or raped not with those concerned eyes of his.

"What would I have to do" Nodding slowly Nat placed the girls hands inside his own squeezing gently around them to make the girl calm and then to the girls astonishment she felt her hands feel better. Unleashing the girls hand Nat allowed the spy to look at her hands which had seemingly lost all of the scars and wounds that had damaged them likely from the rape and other things she had been forced to do.

"You can continue sending information to the spymaster however I want to know everything you tell them the same with rumours and anything else you might here around the city and other places. As well as that when the spymaster gives you instructions I want to know, and in return" Stopping his speech he summoned forth a small bag of gold although it was larger than any amount of gold the girl had seen before in her life. "Every time you give information I will give you gold" It was almost hilarious how the girl's eyes lit up when she noticed the gold, like a moth to light the girl was interested and Nat didn't need magic to read her mind to know she would accept but he decided he could sweeten the deal. "Also those adventurers who raped you I am going to deal with them so that they can never hurt you again".

Her eyes glimmered at the leader of Britannia as she heard those words the idea that those who had wronged her would face punishment made her glad. As such she instantly accepted and promptly listened to the wizard who showed and explained a device that would allow her spying habits to go easier for him as well as signing a contract although the paper was rather sharp.

"Thank you so much" Nat continued his concerned smile for the girl as tears strewed down her cheeks before he conjured a tissue and wiped her face clean and offered her his hand. Without hesitation the girl accepted the hand of the kind adventurer in her eyes and soon felt the experience of being pulled through a tube and back to her work.

"Be careful now you don't wish to get hurt" The girl nodded quickly in reply. Nat watched as the girl returned back to her job so lost in the excitement that she forgot to ask important questions not that it mattered as she waved back to the wizard until she eventually passed the corner out of sight. When she was gone the wizard instantly acted as he started moving towards the correct room to deal with this problem.

The laws that they had put in place had been successful with some allowing people to work together more; but not all shared those same principals and unlike Shiroe he couldn't kick people out of the guild not that he wanted. With the rest of the council gone he could get away with much more such as applying force to those who broke the rules and one of the worst was rape and the people who had performed such a deed were going to learn why they should fear a wizard.

Stopping outside of the door he quickly recapped on the girls memories on who exactly had treated her in such a way and it turned out it was just a guild who had stockpiled some cash before the catastrophe allowing them to be lazy. That laziness and powerful strength in the game had made them believe they were invincible although they did fear the villain in glasses due to his power over the building. However that was why they had laid low and since the people of the land were terrified of telling people what had occurred to them they thought they were safe and perhaps they would have been if he hadn't of been here.

Approaching the door he decided against blowing it open he had a plan for what he would do to these people and it wouldn't be some type of nonexistent modern jury no he would enact law that was suitable for the time period and he would make it permanent. As such with a quick spell the door to the guild unlocked and swung open allowing him to walk inside to the sight of where the group of twenty resided all of whom turned their attention to him shocked and confused.

"Who are" Within moments Nat unleashed the power of his magic as he tied them up using magic and pinned them to walls before walking in the centre.

"I am here on behalf of the round table council, it has been revealed that you people raped multiple women threatening them with strength to hurt them if they refused and as such I'm here to give you punishment" One of the group started to laugh as he heard that even when he was tied up and had no escape.

"What are you going to do boy kill us we'll just respawn and who said we had to listen to your shitty rules in the first place" The cocky and arrogant tone was obviously from their leader as he tried to look brave in front of the rest of his guild.

"I will tell you now, this will hurt" Again Nat kept his voice calm and much to the horrors of the captives they discovered that their entire set of clothes had disappeared leaving them utterly naked. Before they could speak though they felt it heat burning hot pain looking back behind them they saw that they had been tied to a wooden pole with more wood underneath it and then the flames began to grow and burn even hotter enabling them to scream.

AHHHHHH

The pain was immense but that was when all the twenty felt it part of the fire had become even hotter and had taken on a more physical shape that was wrapping around their most private area like a tentacle covering it completely before the heat increased a hundred fold.

AHHHHHHH

Pain was all they could feel as their skin was burnt all around them the sheer pain causing them to go mad or wish to die but there was nothing they could do but scream because that was all they were capable off.

With a typical calm expression the wizard watched as the rapists were entrapped in fire and their entire bodies burnt to a crisp apart from their most prized area which was turned to nothing but ash in the wind. He controlled the flames not to kill these people but hurt and injure as well as critically wound and therefore when the rapists were starting to lose their minds he stopped the fire and allowed the men to fall on the floor quivering in pain. However he wasn't done with them since with their last bit of consciousness he floated them up until using dark magic like he had done with their "Tools" he cut through their charred skin sending more pain through them until it stated what they were on their chests back arms and foreheads and then when he was done he let them drop.

"As you were aware rape is illegal in Akihabara, I suggest not doing it again. Oh and tell your friends what happens to rapists to your friends" And with that Nat walked calmly out the room just like he had walked in his mind turning to other topics that he would have to deal with.

His actions towards the rapists had not been emotional at all but rather logical. By using the fact that the rest of the council was out on business he could get away with more things and one of the growing threats to the rule of the round table conclusion was a lack of respect since no punishment besides banishment had been given out. The others would disapprove of his actions especially with how harsh he was but there was no other choice for the scenario.

Fear had to be put into the hearts of the civilians as well as respect and love after all it was often fear that prevented a person from committing a certain act not because of respect but because of what would occur to them if they failed to comply. Banishment worked but it could also carry resentment and was too much of a punishment for general crimes and really didn't deal with the scenario. In contrast nurturing rapists and permanently scarring them would send a message a very harsh message one which would be spread around and be used as an example. Added to this was that it would show a message of strength to not just the residents of the city but outside after all this was a medieval era place and locking people up in cells wasn't effective and in his personal opinion prison should be about punishment not rehabilitation. As for his other choices well he had nothing since he couldn't imprison him due to a lack of recourses and without any system of courts placed in there wasn't another resolution besides banishment however his actions gave another fear into people.

With his actions the story would spread around what had occurred that rapists had been punished and the best thing was that he had chosen a specific crime that people wouldn't empathise with. This wasn't theft where it was for survival or murder in self defence no this was rape an action and crime that had no excuse and would therefore likely gain the support of the civilians rather than crush it. As for whether the punishment would stay attached to the body when it respawned or not was a different matter however with any luck it would as he had on purposely used dark magic to cause the wounds. Still it was only a matter of time until the people reacted to the punishment he had given the rule breakers all of which with any luck would deter others from committing the same crime and if it didn't well he could take further steps. If that meant working subtly by dealing with gangs and leaving them in their hideout for people to discover and talk about or capturing them and giving a public sentence and punishment either way a harsh reaction was what would be needed until the city could sort itself out.

On the other side of the spectrum he would likely gain respect by the people who worked for the round table especially if the girl told them how a kind adventurer had helped her. It was all an act after all he never cared about the girl but appearances were useful and support was required to run a government and having the people who worked inside the building and therefore the most likely to give information away to their lords on his side would prove to be incredibly useful. The girl would likely sing his praises and be more loyal for his action although she would do so subtly after all he had plenty of time to put things into her contract.

Love was a useful tool and more powerful than fear was but that did not mean that fear was not needed in society to rule. Love was used to stop revolts and get a population to follow instructions or orders, make a person willing to die for you and their country as they wished to defend their beliefs, put aside differences for the betterment of others as well as other things. As for fear well fear was needed to keep the people in line to stop them from breaking the law and taking advantage of others and here in Akihabara he had just seen an example.

Even with laws put in place they ran entirely on people respecting those laws since there was no legal framework and that was a massive thing to put in place. There were the law makers which were the round table council but there also had to be the police, Lawyers, Judges, Prisons and its guards alongside the other things that needed such as the money needed from the state to feed and look after those prisoners. Something that with all the current events going on was nowhere near to be put in place and the other guilds were too distracted with their own things to set up an effective court system. There would also likely be arguments about who would be in charge of such an important organisation especially since that could give one guild a lot of hierarchy over the others either way it would take time to be put in place physically let alone the political ramifications. By him taking physical action on behalf of the council by dealing with the rapists he would likely cause enough fear from others to stop their actions although others wouldn't and they would need a stern talking to.

As he kept walking calmly down the hallways using magic to prevent the damage and smell of the people he had just dealt with escape the room he couldn't help but think that he needed to do more. All his actions so far had helped after all they had set out the framework of the government and were just getting started but it wasn't enough there were so many threats one he could see and predict and others he couldn't. Every single second that ticked by was important, each second was needed to help him strengthen his position here so that he could eventually get to a point where he could spend his entire time discovering a way to go back home. As for now he knew the importance of having a strong position, the recourses, political power, information, possible allies, manpower all of it was important and he seriously doubted that finding a way back home would be easy.

Every second allowed Nureha to plan a possible battle strategy to take over if she wished whether with force or political manoeuvring and the same went with the people of the land. One did not read a book when drowning and at this moment Akihabara had barely managed to stabilise itself underwater but sharks were swimming all around and other creatures would likely get interested. As of this current moment in time he was testing the sharks keeping his eye on them the best he could as he attempted to swim for the surface it was why he had planned the entire invasion of Yokosuka.

Part of the plan was to get land for farming to act as a cover but the invasion had more strategic purposes mostly to figure out how the neighbours would react. The people of the land were important since they would likely be trading partners but feared or perhaps even believed that they had a right to the city they resides in. A strong military showcase would deal with any possible territory claims they might have and as for Nureha, It allowed him to see if would try to take certain advantages when it came to a war. After all the city had essentially been left defenceless with checkpoints mostly being abandoned, if the woman did choose to send more people in during this time it would enable him to see how easily she fell for certain tactic manoeuvres.

Personally he wanted the spies they offered a plethora of information and left them exposed where they could not be defended leaving them open to him. He doubted the spies would stand against him and even if he did it would be more than easy to make them disappear in their entireties forgotten to the world. So yes he wanted the spies to come into an unguarded city because it wasn't unguarded he had set up the entire invasion of Yokosuka as a trap for enemy spies and more than likely they would take the bait rushing towards the easy undefended prey not aware that something was even watching them and had led them there in the first place.

The simple fact of the matter was that there would be war with Nureha and he was doing more than just planning for it. Instead he had just moved the first piece the question was would Nureha notice or would she fall for his little trap either way time would soon reveal the answers.

* * *

Finally chapter 26 this chapter was both shorter and longer than i thought it was. It was longer because i thought there would only be a short amount with Nat and longer because i was planning on showing some of the raid but oh well.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 27**

22 June 2027

Yokosuka Peninsula

Log Horizon

"All right take that you no good goblin" Sharp steel made itself known as it quickly tore through the weak body that made up the green monster while the sheer power of the blow forced the lades straight through its shoulder and kept going on diagonally until it met air again. However this was just one of many goblins as the large and buff looking adventurer Naotsugu quickly blocked a swing coming at him with his shield before then thrusting his sword through the goblins abdomen killing it quickly.

"Assassination" All of a sudden a purple blue appeared behind one of the much more powerful orcs however before the creatures could react this purple blue had swiftly pierced the creatures neck with her weapon killing it instantly. Seeing the death of one of their race two orcs who had not been in battle went to charge the small woman only for that woman to do a front flip and slice their necks open before landing elegantly allowing her to see how the rest of her guild was doing.

"Are you sure you want to play with this kitty because trust me I bite" Like a ballerina dancer Nyanta danced around his bulkier opponents easily allowing him to avoid them and get into a position where he could thrust his thinner blades into somewhere important. This was shown when an ogre attacked smashing its club into the ground but the cat man dodged by twirling around and then jumping up with his enhanced strength up to the creature. With a swift set of movements the Log Horizon Swashbuckler had made ten holes in the creatures neck as well as thrusting into its shoulder, with such an enormous amount of injury it only took a few moments until the creature dropped down dead and turned into bubbles.

"Take this" Swiftly moving Tohya moved his katana to get past the goblins defences and slash straight through its unprotected chest before than thrusting while it was distracted into it heart. Like the rest of the creatures in this world the goblin quickly vanished into bubbles and money however that didn't mean that he was safe no instead he could see three more goblins charging at him and w without hesitation he raised his weapon and charged at the creatures.

As for the final two members of this small guild well they were standing behind the others so they didn't get hurt due to their poor defence but that didn't mean that they didn't help in other ways such as when the enchanter quickly summoned up some vines to hold an ogre hostage. From their position at the back they could see the whole miniature battle; there was Naotsugu who was fighting how one would have expected as he took attacks on his shield before than absolutely tearing through the monsters due to his immense game strength leaving many torsos and heads flying off. After that was Nyanta who was dancing around his enemies as if he didn't even care striking their weak points when they were exposed with pin point precision or even Akatsuki who was also dodging blows but unlike Nyanta who danced as soon as she dodged she instantly struck back her sharp blades slashing and stabbing as well as using any stealth abilities as soon as she had them. Lastly there was Tohya who while doing decnt6 damage and holding his own against enemies more powerful than him was shown to be the weakest combat fighter but that didn't mean that Shiroe or Minori had anything against the kid he was just a recent player after all. Soon enough the battle came to an end as Tohya dealt the last blow parrying an enemies attack with his katana and then slamming his curved sword into the goblins neck turning it into bubbles.

"That was fun now I understand why people like to play these games so much its really exciting" Speaking cheerfully Tohya turned around from the killing he had just done to walk back to Shiroe joining the rest of the group a small smile on his face.

"You're right little man nothing beats the experience of fighting a good opponent especially when it gets your blood pumping" Putting his hand in front of him the heavy armour wearing Guardian quickly made a fist something that was quickly copied by Tohya allowing the two to bump fists.

"You did really well Tohya for a beginner you show a lot of promise you two Minori" With a relaxing smile sent his way Tohya couldn't help but flush slightly at the praise although it did cause him to smile as he looked up at the man who had saved him and his sister from Hamelin.

"You really think so, I was just doing what I normally do" Rubbing the back of his head as he heard the praise the young katana wielder couldn't help but feel embarrassed after being praised for a physical activity especially after what occurred back in the real world.

"Shiroe isn't kidding you Tohya for a new player you're quite good and by sticking with us and learning the tips and tricks we have you'll soon be one of the best, capable of holding your own in raids and everything" Chuckling slightly Nyanta couldn't help but find it both funny and slightly adorable at how much the kids eyes seemed to sparkle at being called talented.

"Really all right I can't wait to get stronger and when we do we can all go on a raid together" Pumping his hand into the air with excitement the young samurai never noticed as his sister gave him a happy smile as she noticed how he was behaving in this world like he had completely forgotten what his life was like back home.

"Minori you don't have to worry you're also an excellent player" Looking up to Akatsuki who was looking at her in concern the girl blushed as she realised she had been caught looking happy for her bother.

"No everything's all right it's just nice to be able to enjoy questing for once rather than being stuck sewing all the time" Smiling gratefully as she remembered what she had been subjected to and her mind deep in through the young girl didn't notice as the older members of the guild frowned slightly.

"Don't worry Minori you won't ever have to do that again" With a soft and caring hand on her shoulder Minori blushed again slightly before smiling gently back at Shiroe as he saw his concerned face.

"It's just like Shiroe said we got you out of Hamelin and the Round Table will prevent that type of thing from happening again don't worry" Curious Minori looked at Shiroe the leader of the round table council and the person who had also created it allowing for some laws to be put in place.

"Uhm Shiroe what is the round table like?" Blinking the white cloaked enchanter looked at his younger guild member in a small amount of surprise and confusion not quite understanding why she would be interested in the round table.

"That's not a typical question why do you want to know Minori" Giving a quick internal sigh of relief Minori was glad that the man who had rescued her didn't find her question rude something that was easy to tell as he sounded confused.

"Well you see you and the rest of the round table work to try and make Akihabara a better place to live and as such I want to know what I can do to help" Giving a slight but gentle smile Shiroe couldn't fault the girl for her kindness and willingness to help others even going so far as to try and help a government when she didn't even know what to do.

"There's nothing you can do Minori everything is fine and being sorted out but I'm sure the rest of the council will appreciate your offer to help out as for the actual meetings themselves well they're rather boring just us all sitting round a table and talking." Replying in a way which didn't state the whole truth but enough to be believable Shiroe gave his short answer although there was little chance he would tell her what was really going on.

"Oh yeah tell us it can't be that bad" This time it was Tohyas turn to get excited about the politics of the city even if he had no clue about how any of it worked.

"Ahh I wouldn't get too excited it's just like Shiroe said, he and the rest of the council sit around a table for hours and talk about problems as well as what needs to be done to sort them. Although they do occasionally set in place a new law like that one from a few days ago that really shocked me." Chuckling as he spoke the heavily armoured knight couldn't help but remember his utter shock when prostitution had been brought up at the council; apparently at least according to Shiroe it was talked about for quite a while until there was a vote and it was decided that it would be allowed due to the current situation.

Apparently the reason why such an act was allowed was because the youngest member of the group had defended the practise since it paid a good chunk of women and their families. As much as Naotsugu wanted to disagree when he had heard Shiroe admitting that the wizard was right and explained it in a simpler way he could start to understand why it would be so detrimental.

"Oh it can't be that bad can it Shiroe" Giving a small nervous chuckle as he saw the somewhat mesmerised look on Tohya face he couldn't help but wonder if Tohya thought that politics was done the same way that normal fighting was.

"Its really boring Tohya as Naotsugu said we spend hours sitting around a table trying to solve problems that aren't easy to fix" Despite his soft smile Tohya frowned not really understanding what Shiroe meant as he rubbed the back of his head at the same time as giving a sort of challenging glare to the rest of the group.

"Oh that should be easy come on give me a question and I will easily solve it" With a slight chuckle Akatsuki couldn't help but find the boys youth and therefore naiveté somewhat amusing. As for the man in charge of the guild he simply gave a small sigh out before leaning more on his staff as he tried to think of a question that Tohya could try to find an answer.

"Okay Tohya here's one of the problems brought up at the last meeting, how do we get players who haven't been beating monsters money so they can start their own businesses" The response to the question was a quick smug smile in response.

"Easy you get the players to go leave the city and fight monsters so they can earn money" From his position Nyanta couldn't help but give the kid a sympathetic smile for his innocence on the subject believing it could be solved so quickly.

"I'm afraid that most adventurers are too afraid to leave the city due to the monsters so that plan won't work" Hearing his plan be defeated the kid couldn't help but look up at his mentor in confusion all the while subconsciously touching the hilt of his weapon.

"But why are they so afraid I mean we have super awesome fighting skills and we don't die so what's the problem with leaving the city?" Minori looked at her brother with a small amount of sympathy as she remembered what had happened to him and why he wasn't allowing anything to stop him from doing what he wanted.

"Little Man not everybody can face danger like this easily after all before the catastrophe we were all playing on a computer and none of this was real and while we can still come back to life we do have to die first and most people are afraid of that" Gripping the hilt of his sword Tohya couldn't help but remember that feeling of loss and despair when he had lost the use of his legs he knew what it was like to feel those emotions but he couldn't understand why people would fear them in this world after all this was a paradise for him.

"I still don't understand chief" Being a gamer Shiroe tried to think of many examples that could be used to illustrate the point he was using but couldn't think so and as a result instead tried something else.

"How would Nat describe it" For Shiroe trying to think like Nat was difficult he was mysterious yet harsh and realistic but at the same time understanding more than anyone else he had seen the problems that people felt. Plus there was the way he spoke he didn't speak like typical politicians no instead he was calm and clear but using real world but also imaginable scenarios to explain his point. Going by this type of thought process he tried to think about many real world jobs where facing fear would be needed but that it would also be a common one. Soon enough he came across his example or at least he hoped so. "Tohya think about it being a case of just being thrust into the army it may look cool from the outside but when you're a solider there's a good chance that you could die just by doing your job" As he spoke those words Shiroe alongside the rest of the group could only watch as Tohyas eyes widened as he started to understand why people would be so scared or at least he could understand more than he could have done so before.

"Oh in that case I would go ask another rich adventurer to borrow some money like from Britannia or something" Shiroe wondered if he should tell the younger member of their party this since they hadn't yet been capable of acquiring the building yet and he didn't want the younger adventurer informing any possible enemies of their current weakness. On the other hand he didn't see a problem telling him the process of how he got hold of the guild hall since it was pretty known at this point that he owned the building.

"You can't all the large guilds are broke or are near broke spending money on researching this world or building new technology" What the enchanter didn't mention was his complete lack of information on what the leader of Britannia was doing since nothing came to the forefront of anything popular recently.

"Oh in that case I would speak to the bank and see if they can let me borrow some money" Once again the smaller and younger member of the guild was met with shaking heads as they informed him that his plan wouldn't work.

"Sorry Kiddo but the bank refuses to lend money to anyone they're really stingy about it. Shiroe tried once already so he could purchase a house a few days ago, Nat was kind enough to give us the remaining amount so long as we paid him back with some money from our little raid here" Looking at the heavy armour wearing man the second female in the group couldn't help but wonder who this Nat person was especially if they had offered to lend money so they could buy a house.

"Uhm Shiroe who's Nat" As he went to speak Shiroe discovered that no words would come out of his mouth however before somebody could comment on this the ever loud and obnoxious guardian informed the two children who Nat was.

"Nat's the leader of Britannia and a member of the round table and the person we left in charge back at Akihabara to keep everything running" Like many times before Tohya immediately started thinking about the giant tower in the middle of the city as well as the amount of money that person had to make with the things he sold.

"Really that so cool Britannia is my favourite shop in Akihabara with all the cool things it sells like the drones and toy cars plus there's the awesome clothes and toys as well as the food that they serve in the restaurant" Nyanta chuckled once again as he saw they way that Tohya was acting around the group in fact it was rather hilarious as well as heart warming like they had all become a family with each other. "Do you think we could meet him Shiroe please I want to meet the guy who runs the best store in all of Japan"

"I don't think that would be possible" The flat tone of Akatsuki flattened down the mood of the excited kid a bit as he was essentially told no to going to a toy store though he had ideas that if he behaved well than he would get free stuff.

"And whys that Akatsuki" There was a bit of confusion in his voice as he thought about how cool this toy store owner sounded but to the older members of the group they had serious doubts about introducing people as innocent as them to somebody like Nat.

"It's better not to kid trust me Nat's a private person and he doesn't have any friends or at least I don't think so though Maryelle likes him if only because he does all the paper work" There was a short laugh from Shiroe as he remembered the large bosomed woman desperately muttering about the evil paperwork monster when she fell asleep in the clubroom from over working.

"Oh come on he must have time for young people like us and I'm sure he would be willing to give out free toys if you asked him" There were multiple reactions from Tohyas comments as he heard that some which were far more serious than others. Nyanta chuckled as he heard the kid's ideas of getting free things by using Shiroe while Akatsuki simply raised an eyebrow showing how doubtful his plans were. Minori seemed scandalised at the idea and Naotsugu seemed supportive however the most important reaction was Shiroe's since he had been around the leader of Britannia the longest and he did not like the mental image he had.

Nat was smart and not the type to play bullshit already he had shown his ability to manipulate people for his advantage although none of it had hurt anyone else at this current moment in time. It was a fact recognised by both I'm and Crusty that he was the one who led the talks on how to run the city implementing laws and changes that quite a few people disagreed with but he seemed to have a silver tongue with his natural ability for convincing people into what he wanted. His most recent example was that he had donated what Shiroe need to purchase a house that he and the rest of the guild wanted even offering to pay the full amount and they pay it back later in small amounts. He had accepted to take the partial payment since he didn't want to be stuck in the giant tower his entire time in this world but at the same time he realised that it had come with a price. By paying part of the amount on his house he had shown to be a kind person something that emboldened his reputation when Maryelle and the rest of the Crescent moon alliance found out since they had been told by Nat where they were staying inviting them and the rest of the round table council to help out. As such for Tohya to want to try and get friendly with Nat was a bad thing in his book the kid was innocent and blissfully unaware of politics however that would change if he was sent to hang around with the leader of Britannia.

"As much as I like to disagree with flat chest I wouldn't go messing with Nat he managed to take control of the entire council and run it effectively in fact that's why he was left behind since he seems to be the only person that knows how to do politics isn't that right Shiroe" With the attention drawn to the enchanter after the warning coming from the powerful and well defended guardian Shiroe was forced to admit some of his feelings about the mysterious wizard.

"It is true while I did help establish the round table Nat has been the only one who seems to know what's he'd doing in fact besides the odd time when we tell each other how our progress is going on our projects like the ship being built. Nat will often mention problems and solutions getting us to vote on them and then implementing them allowing us to get on with other things like training you up or buying houses" Instead of warning Tohya which was what Shiroe had wanted to achieve it only seemed to make him more excited as shown when he smiled.

"Oh so he's a nice guy who does most of the work so you can look after us and deal with other things" Silence was the response as those who had interacted with the wizard tried to think of a suitable response thankfully it was the cool headed cat which simplified the situation for the kids.

"While I wouldn't say nice he is very good at what he does and if it weren't for him than the round table council would be having a lot more trouble than it is currently" His face darkening as he started to realise that his sort of idol after Shiroe might not turn out like he had hoped Tohya began to focus more on the activity that they were currently on something which included a lot of monster killing.

Crescent Moon Alliance

"Freedom" Henrietta could only give a quiet sigh as she let loose an arrow from her weapon allowing it to go speeding through the air and impact a goblins skull turning the creature into bubbles before turning to her companion. Maryelle as Henrietta would have guessed was taking rather well to be let out of the city as she seemed to skip between different members of their guild giving them a quick healing spell restoring their health all with a happy smile on her face.

"Maryelle you don't have to be so excited all we're doing is facing some low level goblins" Reacting quickly to an orc rushing her position the blonde haired woman quickly took aim and let fly another arrow where it quickly impacted its skull causing blood to splatter from the attack before like all other creatures it turned into a mix of gold and bubbles. In contrast to this statement Maryelle just turned to her friend and smile incredibly happily all the while healing a member of their guild before doing a pose.

"Super Awesome Maryelle doesn't have to listen anymore because we're not in the guild where the evil Henrietta can't make me do evil paperwork all day when all I want to do is have fun" Sighing in response the archer couldn't help but face palm herself as she was informed of the real reason about why their guild leader was so excited.

"Seriously Maryelle you can't just use a raid to escape from paperwork; you are the leader of the Crescent Moon Alliance and a member of the round table conference you should hold yourself with more dignity" The response given to her by said leader of her guild was exactly the type of thing that Henrietta would have expected as she was met by the woman's tongue blowing raspberries.

"Work, Shmork I just want to have fun and enjoy my time here I mean we have access to the best beaches in Japan and we're in summer so now is the best time to go not spend their time cooped up in an office doing paperwork besides Nat makes it so much easier" With those words said the energetic elf soon went back to skipping round the battle field staying behind the fighting members as she than quickly healed them up before moving to the next.

"I swear I don't know what to say ever since the round table was established there's been more paperwork but for once Maryelle can seemingly understand it so that's at least one thing positive about Mr Dark and foreboding". She couldn't understand some people in books people were always attracted to the dark and mysterious character but it didn't happen like that here. Nat who happened to be their political leader as well as youngest member wasn't exactly the friendliest type although she would admit that he had a way of simplifying things so that it was easier to understand for the rest of the council since no one of them had spent any time in politics.

In all honesty she didn't know what to think about the young man he was hard working and intelligent yet he wasn't friendly only ever talking to them when he had something important to discuss. He was also good at keeping his movements hidden since they weren't able to track him yet at the same time he wasn't a person she would normally socialise with the only reason she had done so, so far was due to her position as sectary of Crescent Moon Alliance which happened to be a member of the round table conference. And that wasn't including the fact that he had threatened the entire plan for the round table conference when he had wrecked their plans during the meeting and had gained some rather large concessions. Apparently he also hadn't been seen talking to anyone either meaning that he likely stayed by himself cooking up whatever plans went through their heads. Shivering slightly Henrietta couldn't help but wonder for the fate of Akihabara with both Nat and Shiroe pulling at the strings of the city and trying to take control not to mention their different goals or rather more along the lines that Nat had far more planned for the city than Shiroe ever did and was constantly worried about far flung problems.

She hadn't believed his claims at working in politics when she had first heard the claim however she had become more willing to believe it. Unlike Shiroe who had planned on dealing with problems when they arose the youngest member was thinking far ahead of everybody else and also seemed to know what he was doing after all he had gotten them dance training so when they met the Eastal nobility they wouldn't embarrass themselves. But she had noticed something and so had Shiroe two and that was that he was thinking far less about the morals of the city like the others had and more about the practical approach of the city being as Maryelle had once stated. "Being such a downer"

One of the most obvious examples of this was when he had defended prostitution allowing people mostly women to sell their bodies just so they could make money it was horrible and vile. As soon as Maryelle had made an objection stating that prostitution should not be allowed and those who practised it be banished from the city her argument was quashed when the leader of Britannia stated that doing so would likely kill the people and it being more dangerous. In all honesty she doubted that such a thing would happen if the women lost their jobs as prostitutes then they could go find some other job to go work rather than laze around in a bed having sex all day. To think that the youngest member would actively support such an act when the mental damage it could do to the children was put in place and his reaction being.

"At least the children would be alive" Still that had voted against making the act legal but the British teenager had apparently said enough to convince the argument t and tip the vote getting the act legalised. Added to that was the reason why over as thousand adventurers were located on a small peninsula the reason was to go kill some goblins and orcs that had captured and raped some women after Nat had rescued them but apparently the business owner was of the type who should be involved in fighting plus he had to look over the city.

She wished she could try and convince Shiroe to try and take charge of the meeting but he had refused saying that the points and actions brought up were what was needed even if he didn't like them. Either way once this debacle with the orcs and goblins was done she would have to keep an eye on the wizard especially since he was one of the big three alongside the white cloaked enchanter and the blue armoured Guardian. Already those three had established themselves in their roles far faster than the rest of them had even their not official titles indicated where they stood with one another.

Shiroe the Strategist, Crusty the Commander and Nat the Politician those three had become the power triangle in the city keeping the peace, she felt safe with Crusty leading the armed forces of Akihabara he was well experienced and had a good reputation. As for Shiroe why he didn't have a good reputation especially with the current rumours circling around him and Maryelle he had proved to be misjudged and those who got to know him knew him to be while scary a nice person who was looking out for people. On the other hand Nat from what she could tell was only a recent player since nobody had heard of him and yet in the time of the catastrophe he had managed to achieve so much and had proved to be highly efficient as shown when he blackmailed them into signing the documents. He was like Shiroe in that way cool calm and collected but unlike the former strategist of the tea party Nat had shown no interest in getting to know them or make friends instead he focused purely on his job as well as what was practical instead of thinking what was the right thing to do.

Perhaps she was being paranoid about the young teenager but she trusted Shiroe far more than she would ever trust him not when she didn't know what his intentions were and leaving the city in his hands she had doubts about that too. Something she didn't know what but something made her uneasy about him being in the city alone without constant surveillance however Shiroe and the others had ruled it out stating that despite being a politician he couldn't do that much damage in a week.

24 June 2027

There was a silence as the leader of the Westerlande Kunie clan sipped his tea slowly while his eyes flickered to a piece of cake that had been offered to him by his host the leader of Britannia. As he looked at the teenager he couldn't help but be slightly impressed somehow and he wished to find out the answer this young teenager had managed to contact them. However for now he sat comfortably as the leader of Britannia sat comfortably opposite him all the way on one of the highest floors of the gigantic tower that seemed to contact the heavens which to his knowledge had been built in the time of Mythology.

"This is a good drink and food I have not tasted such things before may I ask the secret" the Half Alvs voice was monotone as he pondered on how these newcomers had managed to prefect a craft that was said to be lost when the Alvs had been decimated many years ago leaving the world without good tasting food.

"Thank you as for how you create such food I can always give you a demonstration but you don't use any magic in preparing it like using the menu" There was a very slight widening of the eyes as the man who was in charge of many important things recognised the word but seemingly understood it.

"The "menu" is adventurer for the sacred magic of the Alvs that allows one to learn about themselves otherwise known in the ancient tongue as the Character spell" Nodding politely Nat confirmed the man's statement as he tried to translate the different words that different civilizations had for things.

"Indeed but I take it you are more interested in why you are here than how to make food taste great" Slowly nodding as he heard that the man who had come to speak to the younger person made for another quick go at his tea savouring the contents as he tried to hide the true miracle that was nice tasting food and drink.

"That is correct we had long since assumed that we would only be able to contact you if we wished however your ability to send a message directly to us surprised and intrigued me greatly therefore I did not refuse your request." By Now Nat could only watch as the man continued to stare at him without emotion although it seemed to be more of a natural appearance rather than being some type of poker face that he would use on people.

"Understandable if somebody managed to contact me in a new fashion and bypass every defence I had I would also be curious as well as worried". There was a very slight twitch as the leader of the Westerlande Kunie clan had part of the reason he was hear revealed to him something which Nat perfectly understood.

"The Kunie clan in all its forms has remained hidden for hundreds of year but ever since the catastrophe or as your people call it the apocalypse things have been changing". The rather obvious statement was rather humorous to Nat but he didn't say anything after all it would be rude to laugh in the man he wanted to make a deal with in his face especially as it could devastate the good and positive relation he would need with the man and his family.

"The catastrophe changed everything, Adventurers becoming intelligent barricading themselves in cities all around the world, an increase in monster attacks as well as new monsters and if legends were to believed adventurers finding a source of infinite gold". It was rather obvious by the tightening of the half alv's eyes that he was aware of both whom and what he spoke but instead of allowing the man to ask the question he decided to wait the man wait by making more suggestions. "There are also rumours about new technology and miracles that hadn't been since the age of the Alvs or mythology enabling us super powerful creatures to become even more powerful"

"I have heard these rumours but the other Kunie clan does not work for us therefore were are not responsible for their actions" Kinjo watched as the strange human offered him a small smile it was obvious that they both knew what he was talking about and who they were talking about.

"I would hope not or my proposal wouldn't be of any use especially as I would have to deal with potential enemies of Akihabara and those that would support them". It was a simple threat but one that held a great amount of weight and Nat knew it, after going through the man's head he knew that one of the reasons why he and the other members of the family had hidden away was due o a fear of being hunted down since they controlled the gold supply in the area.

"And what proposal would you be offering" Kinjo was strict as he spoke as well as slightly afraid he had felt the magic on this tower. It was different to the magic that he had protected but it was slightly similar, strong, structured, disciplined it wasn't like the magic that adventurers typically used in destroying their opponent or temporarily making an object weaker or stronger instead it was like the magic the Alves had left behind.

While he couldn't feel the magic coming from the teenager in front of him it was rather obvious that either he or a person he knew happened to have knowledge that allowed for such knowledge in the magical arts. This worried him greatly unlike the other adventurers or people of the land who would likely try and force their way in with a battle this person could likely beat them without using ridiculous amounts of magical power. Kinjos mind focused on his people before he could always misdirect his enemies but he could tell this person already knew where they were located and their secrets he didn't know how but it was a dangerous thing. As for his response well he would have to agree if it was within reason and as much as he would hate to he would sacrifice his duty to protecting the Alves technology if it meant saving his people from a person like the one on front of him.

"I want you to show me where the cities magical seal is located and I want you to allow the bank to issue loans to people within a reasonable amount. As well as that you will make it that people of the land can purchase structures and other things within the city's boundaries." Silence reigned as it had done many times before as the guardian of Westerlandes gold supply thought about what was being asked about it.

"What would we get in return?" It was rather easy to see how much the man cared about his people going from his memories but more importantly than the technology or duties left to him by the Alves or the job of protecting his people was his family. The man was married and had children who were growing up and he could see that he was frightened for them with the increase in not only monster attacks but the power of monsters. Added to this were the adventurers who had appeared and were changing everything something that would likely bring war and destruction for them if they got caught in the centre. Apparently it was for this very reason why the other clan had sided up with Nureha out of survival and still retain control of the gold rather than it being stolen from them by a person who would likely use it for a future war with her enemies.

"Protection if you agree to my terms than should anyone attack or threaten you then you and your people can rest knowing that Akihabara will defend you and if it is needed you may reside here for protection or to hide." The man looked at the tea he had been offered and drank some more as his mind was once again turned to their possible destruction should something occurred in the challenging times that they faced.

"How can I be sure that Akihabara would assist us in such means" As the eyes stared into the dull purple of the wizard Nat couldn't help but be ever so slightly happy at the thought of somebody having a small idea of what they were doing when it came to politics and that type of business.

"Magic" Kinjo's eyes widened as he heard the implications of that but before he could say anything he was forced into a position where he would have to listen to the wizard. "We sign a contract and use magic to enforce it that way both sides know that the other will fulfil there job and until it is time to ratify the treaty both sides will know that the other has followed their terms of the bargain" Looking down Nat could start to feel the desire of the man to enter a pact and have an ally or somebody that would protect him and his family yet on the other his duty was also important and he didn't see that being threatened if he could return and prepare his kingdoms defences.

"I appreciate you wanting to talk to me in person however I will refuse my duties as the head of the Kunie clan are important and have not been broken in centuries therefore I decline your offer" Standing up straight from his seat the man gave the wizard a polite nod before starting to walk towards the door.

"Your dedication to your duties, people and family are to be admired truly you put their best interests at heart since it is your job but you've forgotten something" Turning around Kinjo started to feel the air grow cold all of a sudden although he couldn't see the source but it was soon made apparent when the wizard soon stood up and allowed his power to be felt.

"And what have I forgotten" As he felt the power from the wizard began to rise the Half Alv started to worry as he didn't feel any of the cities magical's barriers come into place nor any of the guards who enforced it.

"As a member of the Round table Council it is my responsibility to look after Akihabara and its citizens and I'm afraid I won't let you leave until we have an accord" Nats voice was still calm as he spoke to the man but unlike before this calm now also seemed to emanate a small amount of lethality almost as if it was a warning telling the Half alv what would occur should an agreement not be made.

Realising in that moment that his only way to escape would be now Kinjo tried to dash for the door however before he could move a strep he felt his body lock up and then forced to turn around and face the long blonde haired human.

"Neither of us want war and if anything you gain more than you lose, However if you are determined to go down this path than I will do my job and go to your people and burn it all down, Kill your people and family as well as take the gold supplies as my own. As I said before I do not wish for hostilities to occur between us but I will do what I have to do as would you were our positions reversed". Anger started to rise up in the Half Alv although it didn't show it would be a stupid move to do so tipping him off balance in a possible fight and he had a feeling if it came to that than he would lose especially as he had been trapped in this spot for some time. "So tell me leader of the Kunie clan will we have peace or war"

As he pressed into the man's mind Nat began to use another of the mental magic techniques one that was a favourite of Voldemort giving false images of things. It was easy to perform as he delved into the mans mind and showed people of his city burning his people mangle corpses killing in multiple ways and then finally his family killed in the most horrific way all the while ending with the gold supplies taken and he was forced to watch it all.

"Stop it" There was no stopping from the wizard as he saw the man clutch his head as he enforced the image into his head showing him the destruction of both his magic and his stockpile of modern weaponry. The utter carnage of such a war would not be pretty and there would only be one clear winner and once clear loser where as if the man accepted than the Kunie clan would be safe hidden within Akihabara's walls if ever needed and have a strong force ready to assist them if it was required. "Stop it please don't show me this" The images became more clear and he started to hear sounds and feeling as he experienced such horrible visions that the wizard was inflicting on him all the while he was clutching his head screaming for it to stop. "No please no I'll agree please just don't destroy us". And with that the visions the sounds and the feelings all went away as the leader of the Kunie clan was brought back to reality looking at the wizard his once emotionless mask broken to be replaced by one with fear.

"I don't want that to occur. You can prevent that all you have to do is sign this piece of paper and we can be allies instead of enemies." Despite the calm stare the temperature in the room had dropped below freezing with ice starting to form on the windows quickly encompassing it until it blocked out even the light from the sun. As for the leader of the Kunie tribe he was on his hands and knees his face frozen in an expression of permanent fear as he looked up at the younger human who despite not showing any emotion scared the shit. For a brief moment the half alv wondered if he could escape back to his people, perhaps he could defend them from the wizard but as the temperature plummeted and he saw his own breath as well as starting to feel his skin hardening. Looking down at his hand he watched in muted horror as he started to see his hand freeze over in ice and with that he looked up and saw despite the youthful facade and human appearance not a standard adventurer sorcerer but something more powerful something that in his terrified mind made him somehow that this person would only grow more powerful with time. "I know that despite the images I've shown you still wish to resist and again whilst admirable it will only end in your destruction.

Fwoosh

Rapidly going to cover his eyes as the entire room was set on fire and he could feel the heat start to burn at his skin he started to once again see the images of his people and future should he resist the offer and in the mind of the wizard work against them.

"I would suggest you submit" Again emotionless words but as the fire lapped at his skin and he couldn't hear himself despite how much he wanted to scream the half alv finally gave up the last bit of resistance. Grabbing the pen in front of him he quickly scribbled down his name on the parchment that had appeared in front of him where straight afterwards he then griped the accompanying knife and with a painful but muted scream he sliced his palm open and allowed it to drip onto the page.

And with his submission completed the fire disappeared as if it had never occurred leaving nothing burned or singed besides a half alv who was sweating from the experience he had just had and staring at the human with utter despair. In his painless mind despair hit like a dragon to gold as his mind caught up to his actions informing him of what he had just done. Stumbling backwards he tried to get away from the wizard however it was no use as he was soon met by the dull violet eyes of the teenager who had for the first time since arriving in this world had used any type of magical force to get what he wanted.

"You have good reason to be afraid if you had been an enemy the repercussions would have been far worse." Those were the last words the leader of the Kunie clan heard before all of a sudden a red light crashed into him and his memories were forcefully erased from his mind making the man who had seen a terrifying storm to forget it in its entirety and then new fake memories were implanted.

As he sat the man on the chair Nat couldn't help but nod with his actions they were more forceful than anything so far but compulsion charms wouldn't work on this man and at this current moment he would not resort to the unforgivable's. However that didn't mean there weren't other ways to get what he wanted and torture was an effective means when it was needed. While it may not have been the kindest or cleanest method of getting cooperation it was the only other one he had without just stripping the man of all control by putting him under the imperious and ordering him around.

As for the man's reluctance it was based purely on his duty to carry on guarding the magic used by the Alves before they were destroyed and if it hadn't been for that then he would have accepted. That was why he had applied force the man believed that perhaps if he gathered the powerful monsters which resided in his dungeon then perhaps he could keep it safe from adventurers. He could have been correct of he had been dealing with another person but unfortunately for Kinjo he was dealing with a different type of magic and had he refused after his torture then the events that was shown to him might have unfolded. Despite this Nat had no wish to burn cities to the ground and wipe out the Kunie clan by committing genocide instead it had all been a bluff a nightmarish bluff by using fear on his opponent but in the end he had likely not just saved the social stability of Akihabara but protected the Kunie clan.

War was coming he didn't know when but the evidence reported to soon most likely when the meeting with Eastal began as that would be when the leadership would be distracted temporarily. It wouldn't be a long distraction however Akihabara and the Ice palace weren't that far away only a few hours by horse and as such an army would have to move well within striking range before then. How one could hide such an army that large however without being detected was another matter entirety, Eastal may yet to have its conversation with Akihabara but there was no doubt that if they had knowledge of a large Adventurer host originating from Westerlande marching in their general direction they would likely inform Akihabara at least so they could try and get a force to defend themselves rather than get slaughtered.

If somehow such a move was pulled off however he would need the supply of infinite gold from the Kunie clan to prevent the capture of strategic value of targets such as the cathedral and guild hall. That was why his actions had a strategic edge to them by gaining semi-control of an infinite gold supply he could put himself in a position where he did not have to worry about bankruptcy. On the other hand there was a reason he hadn't taken the supply of gold and that was again due to the social standing soon enough people would realise that he had far more income than made sense and Shiroe would likely put the pieces together over time this way everybody benefitted and nobody had to worry about any particular person about gaining to much economical control until later.

Silently turning his attention to the man he had just threatened and wiped their memories his mind turned to the other important part of information he had managed to gain and that was not only information about where the ward anchors were located but how they worked. This should soon have to be his priority as he hoped to change them and put in some more useful ones that could defend the city in case of an attack.

Slightly later

"Thank you for agreeing to this pact truly this will benefit both of our people" Kinjo continued to look at the teenager with his emotionless mask the meeting had gone incredibly well with a lot offered on the table. First he would show the location of the cities magic seal anchor so that a member of Akihabara could look after it responsibly and then he would also allow the bank to start issuing loans to people so that they could purchase property and start businesses as well as changing the system so that people of the land could buy and own property making the city more equal for its residents.

In return for such an offer he would gain the protection of Akihabara for his people defending them from attack if anyone tried to threaten them giving them more freedom than they had for centuries. Truly it was a good deal since he would also maintain control over the infinite gold supply allowing his people to carry on their duty with protecting it as well as know that unlike their counterparts in Westerlande who had just given Nureha access to the vault they could still control the loans and gain more money if needed.

"Indeed this deal is good for my people and will allow both of our civilizations to prosper and as a token of our good will to the deal I will provide you immediately with the gold to purchase the cathedral as well gold to maintain both it and the guild hall so you need not worry about Nureha invading". Despite the lack of emotion in the words both sides knew that this was a tactical decision despite Nat stating that the round table would defend the Kunie tribe both sides realised that with an aggressive Nureha that the important buildings could not afford to be lost. Kinjo knew this to be true as despite the amazing power of adventurers they were still foolhardy more likely to rush to battle than thinking and were heavily reliant on the Cathedral as such if it was left than the Akihabaran adventurers could be whittled down until there were none left preventing them from defending the Kunie people. As such providing the funds would not only strengthen the relationship but prevent the Kunie people from being overrun by invading adventurers so long as Akihabara defended them. And what was several million free gold when he had access to unlimited supplies of gold.

"Your donation is incredibly generous we will not waste such a valuable gift go to waste you can be assured of that" Nodding head slowly Kinjo couldn't help but feel that somehow that he had prevented his race from being wiped of the face of this planet and all that it had required were some minor sacrifices. In fact as he thought about it he didn't know why he was so reluctant in the first place in the face of new threats he needed new and powerful allies he could only imagine what would have occurred should he have refused the offer.

The likely result could have been a war and his entire clan being wiped out by the foxtail woman as she tried to grab an even larger supply of gold to keep her armies well stocked. Either way he was sure that he had made the right decision and as he transferred the money to the leader of Britannia allowing him to purchase the cathedral he felt safe. Safe in the knowledge he had done the smart option.

Eventually when the man left the great tower of Britannia and headed back home he didn't notice as the colour of dull purple watched his every movement.

Late Night

"All right everybody that was good work now let's take a rest we won't be carrying on until tomorrow" With the final goblin turning into bubbles Crusty looked at the rest of their guild as hey decimated the remnants of a failed counter attack most likely in hopes of trying to defeat the powerful players when their vision would be impaired due to the lack of light.

"You were impressive as always my Lord" With a gentle smile the bulky guardian looked at his blonde second in command after his compliment.

"As did you Rieze you seem to really be used to fighting in real life now" A small amount of pink adorned the cheeks of the strategist sorceress as she heard her commanding officers words complimenting her abilities. Quickly walking to his side the powerful woman began following him to the local fire which had been set up in the middle of their encampment of tents. There were other tents and fires as well but this was the largest one respresenting where the command structure was as well as where the centre of the camp was located making it slightly easier for people to find their way.

"Its all thanks to you my lord by taking us out when we first arrived to learn about our abilities seriously allowed us to improve our growth and combat skills as well as learn how combat was affected". Chuckling slightly the leader of D.D.D thought back to when they had first arrived in this world like all the others they had been lost and confused but unlike the majority of people that had turned into excitement as the realised that the game that they had always wished to be heroes in was real and now they could explore it. Of course it was difficult at the beginning since they were not use to fighting in real life where their actual senses came into play nor did they have the casual luxuries of being located back home where they could fight casually with food by their desks and other digital contraptions that enabled them to fight more efficiently. But as with most things after some training and getting use to this world the two of them had quickly managed to get their combat skills up to a good standard where straight afterwards they had begun training the rest of their guild.

"You should give yourself more credit Rieze you are the head strategist of D.D.D and are more than capable of taking my place should something occur" Again here was a blush as the woman heard her crush compliment her abilities.

"I don't know my lord when it comes to politics I'm not sure if I would be able to get any input especially with how it operates" The happy face of the glasses wearing guardian changed to one of contempt as his mind focused on the person who currently led the game of politics.

"I will admit that no one on the council seems to know how to get more say but then again we are only taking part to make sure that peace is kept not got get involved with politicians and their fantasies" As he spoke his mind flashed back to the youngest member of the group the one who seemed to be the most interested in politics and by far the one who seemed to be in his natural element.

"Nat seems to be putting himself under the allusion that he is better than us and is ruling the entire city by his own forgetting that there is more than just his vote that counts" Idly looking at the blonde Crusty couldn't help but both agree and disagree with his friend ass he was forced to think about the situation.

"In a way you're right Nat has taken a lot of power and does run the cities politics pretty much by himself using us to only get confirmation essentially allowing himself to get more powerful but on the other hand no one besides him is really interested in playing politician" Frowning at the comment the blonde haired sorceress tried to think of a good argument about why they should try to take more action against the leader of Britannia.

"We should do something about him all these rules and regulations he wants to put in place with Shiroe idea it was just abut maintaining the peace but Nat wants more". Giving a gentle sigh as he grabbed a chair and placing it near to the fire his compatriot doing the same Crusty was once again forced to accept the reality of the decision.

"For the moment it's better to let him be at the moment. Unlike the rest of us he does seem to know what's he's doing even if it isn't something we don't agree on" As much as he hated it the leader of D.D.D realised that taking action against Britannia was a bad thing first unlike the other guilds they didn't have anyone who could fight preventing them from getting any sort of military strength that would enable them to challenge the leading the combat guilds. As for wealth while it was estimated that he was one of the richest people in Eastal he had been using it to help Shiroe purchase the buildings he needed after that was that unlike the rest of them Nat had worked to better Akihabara by getting them a meeting with the nobility of this land and while neither he nor the other members of the round table were interested in their politics having somebody who knew what they were doing was useful and could perhaps prevent a disaster.

"At the moment he's harmless any decision he wants to put through has to be run by us and I've checked there isn't a guild for Britannia so we don't have to worry about him becoming powerful militarily. Also with this raid we will likely gain the money we need to purchase the cathedral so he won't be able to buy it out from under us and there's also the fact that if there's any political problems we can always throw him under the bus". Rieze smiled slightly at that the idea of not having to worry about political fall out was a good one and even if the youngest member of the group was gaining more political power it amounted to nothing as he didn't have the muscle to take them on and the combined wealth of the other trading guilds was more powerful than Britannia preventing him from purchasing the cathedral. Instead for now it was better to keep an eye of the teenager and let him play his games in politics so long as they didn't threaten D.D.D and its members plus he was sure that if anything did happen he could rely on Shiroe to sort the problem out if needed.

"If you say so my Lord but it is still annoying that I have to teach everybody to dance for this upcoming ball" Giving a light chuckle s he hard that Crusty rose out of his seat and offered his hand to the woman.

"Well we have some free time why don't we carry one with our lessons" Gingerly taking his hand the strategist blushed but allowed herself to be pulled up allowing Crusty to place a hand on her shoulder as they got into the position to start practising. As they started dancing the two began to feel their worries over the blonde haired purple eyes teenager disappear after all what could he really do while they were gone.

* * *

So thats the Kunie clan done Nat is gaining more power that the other didn't think was possible plus he also showed a more direct side when he cant get what he wants by using force at the same time we also get to see how some of the other members view Nat


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 28**

25 June 2027

Akihabara

Power thrummed through the air as he walked down an old stone stair case his dull purple eyes glancing in every direction as he ensure that he was careful with where he was heading. This place indeed took on the appearance of a tomb as he looked at the old marble walls that decorated both sides of this location giving it a far more aesthetically appealing design than other tombs where they were typically filled with dead bodies and monsters like they were in most fantasies.

"Who knew there would be a dungeon underneath the city besides the old sewers and to think we're the only ones who know about it" Declaring loudly since he had been informed that he wouldn't alert anything in the tunnels due to his boss using some type of device Yorick smirked as he thought about the possible rewards that could come from being the first to complete such a task.

"Stay alert Yorick while we may not give ourselves away we don't know how effective these spells are" Looking over to her boss she gave a slight apologetic frown as she realised how that had sounded. "No offence boss" Raising her rifle and keeping it close as they got ready for any potential enemies Silver made sure to keep behind her guild leader while Yorick stood next to her with two of his friends. In the middle of this group was Kinjo who had decided not to stay at the tower of Britannia as he already owned a small property due to inheriting it as head of the Kunie clan lastly behind them were the other members of Britannia as they stayed at the ensuring that nothing got behind them and even if they did that they would have some warning about it.

The clothing of the group had changed as well instead of their normal casual attire or in the case of Silver no longer wearing her bulky metal armour they were instead now all wearing proper combat attire. Dressed entirely in black with a mixture of weapons in their hands and night vision glasses on their faces as well as the modern combat gear which had multiple pockets all of which had been enchanted giving all of them an infinite amount of grenades and other equipment as well as other enchantments to their gear like camouflaging and silence spells.

The group each utilised a different set of weapons with the Wizard using the assault rifle had had gotten use to locked on automatic mode one of the many advantages due to enhancing his weapons. Yorick was carrying a shotgun while Silver the only member who had actually served in the military forces was also sporting an assault rifle although it wasn't just her the rest of the group besides two other members were using assault rifles. The last two members of the group had instead opted to use a shotgun as well as a machine gun hopefully giving the firepower they would need for the upcoming task. Of course if they did need any extra firepower they were all carrying multiple weapons on their person each used for a possible situation they might find themselves in; such as grenades and rocket launchers, sniper rifles, rifles whether bolt action or assault, Sub machine guns, explosives, more conventional weapons such as their swords, bows and magical staffs either way they were armed to the teeth.

Of course did little to help alleviate the fears of some people however it should also be said that they weren't all terrified to death with them descending into a dungeon with only seven fighters. Still the true purpose of their visit was only known by two of them the person in charge of Britannia and the person who had known where the entrance to this dungeon was located.

"Hey boss why are we taking a person of the land with us isn't it dangerous" Tiger asked slightly confused as he walked behind the man although he was also starting to dread the fact that he was on a fucking escort mission.

"He's the only one with knowledge about this place" His short reply while true did little to inform the older member of Britannia why they were escorting the leader of the Akihabara bank down through what could potentially be a dangerous zone. Honestly the true reason was that ever since being given the job the Eastal Kunie clan had never once visited the ward anchors as it hadn't been necessary and as a result Kinjo had no memories for Nat to work off and just apparate to the place and deal with the situation quickly. Because of this he had called upon his small army to help him get to the end if this dungeon because while he was powerful Kinjo had mentioned powerful defences around the wards and with this being a game about slaying monsters that likely meant some rather big ones.

"That's fine jus so long as he doesn't get in the way we don't want to fill him full of holes on accident if we're attacked" The non amused look that Kinjo sent one of the troops his way caused the man to laugh slightly. "Don't worry we won't kill you we've had training" Rolling her eyes Silver didn't reply about the fact that they hadn't had anywhere near enough training yet alone the strict discipline of the military forced down their heads. In fact their entre training had been purely practical with a lot of stuff left out such as the military phrases that would be used with them instead focusing on weapons training and actual combat training.

"Yeah we got this any monster that comes our way we'll show them our big guns" The sexual innuendo aside Nat wasn't entirely sure if firearms would be entirely useful when facing monsters especially of the like he had seen in the more powerful players minds. According to his experiences from when he was a gamer Crusty had encountered many massive bosses and creatures that he doubted firearms would be able to kill even with massive enhancements to the weapons and ammunition.

"Still what kind of loot do you think we'll find in here I'm hoping for some new weapon or amour" The regular conversation of the group carried on as they talked about normal things as if they weren't almost invisible and carrying weapons that had seriously been enhanced.

On the topic of weapons Nat knew that the enchantments that he had placed on these weapons would have made a Republican cream his pants and begging desperately to get their hands on one. The recoil on the gun had been entirely taken away it had also been made light and carry an infinite amount of ammunition as well as that it would jam or get dirty as well as being fire and waterproof. Added to this the raw power of the weapon had been increased allowing it to easily punch through buildings it also came with the benefit of not having its bullets affected by wind or gravity meaning it would go directly where it was aimed. The ammunition had also been increased with the amount carried being varied these included fire, ice, lightning, explosive, impact, electronic, paint, pain, knockout, freeze, memory eraser, piercing and taser.

He had designed the different bullets for possible threats that they may come across and initiated a word command for the guns to change ammunition type instead of having to take out different clips. There were also some bullets that while they might sound like had the same purposes were to actually be used in different scenarios an example was the lightning, electronic and taser. Lightning bolts were issued to be used as a deadly deterrent acting like typical game magic did by sending a lightning bolt attack at the enemy, Electronic while not likely to be used anytime soon would act like emp's nullifying electronics like computers or possible androids if they existed while taser was used to give a non lethal electronic shock to an individual. Impact bullets were to be used on larger targets as they had more powerful force in them allowing them to do more initial damage where as piercing was to be used through multiple buildings or even through tanks and world war two battleships which had amazing armour and protection. Freeze bullets would be used to freeze a person in place temporarily and the other sets of bullets were rather obvious in their use but either way these guns were ready for any type of immediate danger that they could face.

As for the armour and clothing that was heavily enchanted essentially rendering the wearers invincible as it prevented the elements from affecting as well as negating impact, cuts, tears, piercing and other things.

"I get that you've never had a need to but why have none of your past leaders ever checked on the wards here?" Not surprised by the sudden question of the leader Kinjo turned his gaze from the people who were going to be protecting him from any possible attacks and their strange equipment.

"We were concerned that we would be captured by either the Kingdoms or an adventurer and as such decided not to travel as it left us more exposed" Nodding his head slightly Nat could understand that reason he had known that one of the main reasons that the leader of the Kunie clan had turned up was due to the fact he had sent a message directly into gold chambers leaving him both surprised and worried.

"Are there any notes from your ancestors about what this place was because this isn't any random old cave this place is rather clean" While she didn't say anything Silver agreed with the thoughts of her new boss during her time playing the game she had seen many dungeons of all types from caves to fortresses as well as many monsters such as zombies, goblins and dragons. Added to that half alls got more back-story of this world than any other race due to the games history and therefore a half alv leading them into a secret dungeon had to have some kind of new plot.

"None other than the place is supposed to be well guarded to ensure that the holy city was never defiled" Yorick rolled his eyes as he kept moving his shotgun side to side as well as looking up and down as if he was expecting an attack from any direction.

"IF that's the case then why are you leading us there shouldn't you be protecting your holy city" Seeing Nat nod ever so slightly Kinjo nodded slowly before turning his attention onto the younger human who had just asked the question.

"Due to recent events it has been decided to give the ownership of the cities defences to the round table since you are in a better position to look after them than we are" Huffing in response Yorick looked at his boss as they advanced slowly their eyes taking in the contours of an empty hallway as they finally reached the bottom although there was still some light shining down below lighting the path for a short distance.

"Interesting job you've got I just hope we can't get some good treasure out of this raid it's been a while since me and the lads did one that we could do due to our level." Curious as she heard that Silver moved her eyes over the hallway although she kept her ears on her companion curious to lean more of a low level adventurer's story.

"Which raid did you do?" Grinning at hearing the curious tone from the woman Yorick though back to the adventure and the boss before responding.

"It was a few years ago I think we're only casual so we don't play that often but we were going against this great goblin king. Honestly it was like nothing we'd done before there were thousands of them; I mean sure we had cleared out some of the lower level goblin hideouts but when we faced the goblin king sheesh that was the toughest fight we ever had kept dying" Laughing as he remembered the amount of time he had kept slamming the keyboard's buttons and clicking the mouse until his finger started to cramp the man couldn't help but remember the good time he had.

"Oh it was that event fair enough its generally considered one of the best events for new and mid level players to deal with plus its one of the more common ones for an event that size at roughly every six months or so." Behind them Kinjo nodded his head subconsciously as he remembered the past years with the constant attacks by the green menace every six months attacking villages and kidnapping people to breed with suffice to say the people of the land had gotten use to the occurrence.

"Indeed the kingdom of Eastal generally begins to recruit more soldiers during this time but there shouldn't be much problem this year according to rumours I have heard there is no goblin powerful enough to try and accomplish it this time" Grinning slightly as she started to understand what the strange half alv who they were escorting was stating Silver couldn't help but continue on the conversation.

"Oh you must mean the end of the events yeah I was reading on the message boards that quite a few people had complained about the event and as such it was one of the things being considered for the patch. Last I heard it was taken out since it was believed it wasn't threatening enough and the higher level players were just killing all the monster for fun rather than letting the low level ones doing what they want" Sighing in annoyance Yorick responded.

"That's crap punishing the lower level players because the higher ones had jack shit to do. I know we ranked up quite a bit from that quest it was rather good since we didn't play regularly. The annoyance slight amount of anger in Yorick's tone was rather obvious to the group as he heard that a quest that he could get a decent amount of experience had disappeared purely due to higher level players moaning.

"Yeah it was purely due to higher level players complaining that too many people were starting to pick up the levels rather than grinding months for them as well as the pay to win players who moaned about none paying players beating them". Despite not playing games and having very little experience with them he had heard of the pay to win hatred or disease as some players (mainly Ant) had told him about and it was rather easy to figure out why. Essentially it was people paying to win and since not everybody could afford the stupid prices that games companies were charging they couldn't carry on the game since those who did have the money would easily crush them due to better equipment.

"Oh I remember seeing that shit. Lots of self entitled pricks winging that the game wasn't fair since their cash mean nothing utter assholes the lot of them I hope they suffer in this world; see what their money gets them now fuckers" Behind him Yorick heard the rest of his friends giggle not only in amusement but also in agreement as they shared the same feelings towards the richer players who had paid their way to levels rather than doing it the hard working way.

"Oh I can't wait until we show those bastards our new equipment. I have a level ninety dragon sword that does plus one hundred fire lighting and ice damage" The mocking tone of the member was rather amusing as the rest of the group carried on walking secure that their boss knew what he was doing with his spells. "Yeah well I have a fucking machine gun take that mother fuckers bam, bam, bam, bam" Rolling his eyes at their behaviour but also letting it slide since there was no problem them the group having some fun Nat just kept up the appropriate moves for searching a house trying to find something to shoot .

"Yeah you like that how about I shove a rocket up your pansy ass" Another burst of laughter came from Yorick's group as they imagined finding one of the elite players and utterly smashing them with advanced weapons. Beside him Nat noticed as Silver rolled her eyes at the groups behaviour but said nothing either because she knew it wouldn't shut them up and more than likely drag her into the conversation or decided that paying attention to the local area was more important.

"Are they like this often your soldiers?" Letting out a sigh Silver slowly nodded her head almost as if reluctantly like they were a bunch of screaming children embarrassing their families and as much as the family wanted to run away and scream no relation they still had a job to do.

"Unfortunately yes I'm sorry if they offend you they're just doing it to keep themselves occupied" Not looking back Silver resigned herself to listening the words that spewed out of the group's mouth.

"Yeah once we get back from this raid and we finally show our new guns we can spend this cash and soon enough we'll have girls begging for us to" Before he could continue the soldier who was going to carry on his sentence about wishing to commit a certain act with a female found himself unable to speak. Looking over to the wizard Silver gave a small wordless thank you something that was acknowledged by the slight bow of his head he gave the woman. In all honesty Silver didn't have a clue how her boss did half the shit he did and while she was curious she wouldn't ask especially not with how private he was not to mention it was rather funny when he did the odd spell and only she noticed.

"You adventurers are a very open people; compared to the people of the land just what your place of origin was like?" Blinking for a small amount of time Yorick was about to explain how he has grown up and likely in a rather explicit fashion and as such Silver decided to beat him to the punch before he ruined the half alv's reputation of them.

"Different we grew up on an island off the mainland and had a lot more technology then the people of the land do that's why we're creating it here since we're so use to it. We also had four seasons and went to schools most for our childhood where we were taught maths, science, Japanese, English, History Geography and other things" Nodding as he tried to picture the type of atmosphere and place Kinjo was fascinated although he didn't say anything especially with the idea of going to a physical school where generally n the best attended from childhood

"Were you" All of a sudden a rumbling noise was heard looking back quickly the troops in the back watched with fear as the cliché of a door or in this case entrance to the dungeon stairs shut sealing them in.

"Boss I think we have a problem " Nervously laughing to himself Tiger a stupid name for a person but it was a little late now started to look around the area in fear as his night vision goggle outlined the local shapes of things.

"That's not the only thing we have company to our front" Quickly spinning around Tigers eyes widened as he saw himself looking at what seemed to be dead corpses walking towards them with weapons in hand.

"Zombies there's fucking zombies awesome" Wasting no time in opening fire the front line of the BEF (Britannia Expeditionary Force) aimed their weapons at the skulking corpses and opened fire unleashing led from their firearms and into the air with great force smashing directly into their brain killing them instantly as indicated when their bodies turned into bubbles. As controlled blasts of bullets ran through the air but making no sound for the creatures to hear the three in the front quickly noticed with a small smile that the enchantments placed onto them by the wizard had worked. "Ha look at these fuckers just milling about"

Yet again Yorick laughed as he watched the creatures get hit by the bullets and smash through their chests turning them into bubbles and items all of which were promptly picked up as the group at the back covered them just in case.

"Hey what's with these zombies" Turning her eyes over to the Half Alv whom they were escorting through this place Silver couldn't help but notice that if this was a game then the behaviour of the zombies was wrong.

"They are not zombies they are ghouls, corpses of dead enemies stored here to protect this place from attack and they are not the only thing that is likely to be stored here" Nodding slowly Silver turned her attention back in front of her not allowing the group to be put in danger due to her not paying attention.

"That explains the weapons and as for not attacking us I bet that's these spells you placed on us" Quickly flicking her tied up hair; Silver asked for confirmation as the group walked forwards all of their weapons pointed in different directions to make better use of their numbers.

"Correct we should be able to stay hidden the entire dungeon if we're careful but that means no using torches or lights since it will give us away" Nodding again the group scanned the area and gave fire as they saw the next set of ghouls approach covered in old looking armour and weapons although they were incredibly confused as they watched their comrades die. In fact to those who played the game it was almost like a glitch or using Skyrims sneak mechanics as they decimated group after group of ghouls all who couldn't figure out what was happening.

Nat found this rather funny as did the others since the creatures had no clue how they were being killed since bullets were so small leaving no trace unlike arrows as their bodies dissolved. However even so it was careless to get excited now from what he had learned off Shiroe Nat knew that dungeons could take several days if not entire weeks to get through due to their difficulty mostly due to bosses. Apparently the strategy for bosses was to keep dying until the plan worked or they thought of a new plan suffice to say it was inefficient but their goal was to avoid major bosses they were here to located the ward anchor that had been left under the city and heavily guarded.

As they headed deeper and encountered more heavily armoured and armoured ghouls he could start to understand why. The raw magic of this place was immense while similar to the magic he had felt in the guild hall, cathedral and even around the transport gate the magic in this tomb or area was far older and more powerful. The way the magic almost seemed to fizzle on his skin even though it was not visible was a big clue; even if he had not known what was kept in here by now it would have been made obvious that something powerful and likely old was waiting in this dungeon. However this did have a downside because while he was able to sense the ambient magic it was so strong that it washed away anything out like a strong odour that prevented anything else from being smelt.

"Stay alert we don't want to be ambushed it's a long walk down if we end up dying here" Hearing the stern order the normally happy and joking members of the group shut up and paid more attention; after all while they might like a good laugh they didn't wish to be torn apart and killed it was rather painful from what they had heard.

"Enemies ahead" Alerting the rest of his team to the location of a potential enemy Nat quickly unleashed some of the impact bullets the result being rather obvious since as soon as the bullet struck the ghoul it flew back in a mess of limbs as if it had been struck by a bullet train going at full force. The other ghoul's didn't have much time to react as they saw their fellow dead comrade zoom across the room as they all felt the same thing experiencing if they had been human their entire organs spraying out of their mouth as they opened their mouth.

"Oh that's nasty" His eyes twitching slightly at the massive blood splatter on the floor the man couldn't hello but have a small dose of fear as she remembered just what type of weapon he was dealing with rather than the long sword he had typically carried.

"Dude seriously this is like playing a zombie game with really cool mods on" Ignoring the loud proclamations that emanated from Tiger Silver couldn't help but agree that the raw damage done by this upgraded guns was far more terrifying than she had come across as part of the JSDF during her training or active service.

"Truly your weapons hold immense power from where do they hail" Grinning to himself Yorick looked at the Half Alv and with a cocky smile raised his shotgun so that the man could concentrate on it more.

"This is my boom stick" Resisting the urge to face palm Silver shot the next set of ghouls who had spawned in.

"Which idiot left Yorick with the remote" Nervously chuckling the other members of Yorick's gang pointed at Tiger as he ginned at her.

""Oh come on it's an awesome movie and I thought it was appropriate after all were in the medieval era with guns how could we not watch that film" Shaking her head the only woman in the group carried on moving forward muttering to herself about being not only the only girl but the only one who knew what the hell they ere doing in this type of solution.

"Oh come on you don't like you don't moan about boss over there" Giving Yorick a glare she responded.

"That's because the boss doesn't fuck around with everything like you do. I mean seriously when you were shown weapons you went fucking hyper like some children high on bloody sugar and don't even get me started on the fucking tanks the way you stare at that thing, it's like you want to have sex with it constantly" Instead of responding appropriately to the accusations Yorick just chuckled as he started to have mental images of tank babies especially how they would be adorable with their human bodies and the utter carnage they would cause when their tank head blasted anyone that got in their way. "Oh shit you're actually thinking about it. You messed up fuck" Turning his head to face the woman Yorick gave out a happy grin as he showed the woman just what he thought of her disgust.

"Oh come on we get to shoot guns and use tanks to crush fantasy armies how is that not fucking cool I mean seriously all the kids where I grew up couldn't wait to fire a gun and drive a tank pretending to be soldiers as they gunned down zombies" Laughing even more as memories of his childhood and his friends returned to him especially of them playing pretend soldier and killing the bad guys. "Boss you must understand right when you were a kid pretending to be a superhero and shit"

"No" That was all that was needed to be said especially as he didn't think that his childhood needed to be talked about with a stranger plus they wouldn't find his childhood interesting besides the magic. In all honesty what would he say that he spent his entire childhood being trained to not only be the next leader of his house where he should bring them to glory but as well as extensive physical and magical training alongside constantly learning both magical and muggle subjects leaving with no free time.

"Uh fine than tell me miss princess what did you do when you were a kid I bet you wanted to be the ultimate little princess" The ever so slight glare got the man to chuckle even more as he realised that he was actually right about guessing someone's past. "Oh you did I bet you dressed in cute little dresses and wore a tiara while also playing with makeup and having pretend boyfriends in school when you were a kid" Before he could say anymore however Yorick gulped nervously as he saw a gun pointed directly in his face with a pissed off soldier on the other end who could easily kill him since they got resurrected.

"If you don't shut up I will cut your balls and choke you with them then after you respawn I will tie you to a piece of wood and set you on fire" Nodding slowly so that she could see him performing the action as well as not take it as a sudden move Yorick slowly found himself in the pleasant experience of not having an assault rifle shoved in his face. Quickly getting back into the correct position so that the group could move on from their current destination Silver gave one last set of words to the man. "If you ever mention this to anyone I swear to god I will shove a pole up your ass" Behind Yorick Tiger snickered as he imagined the man in that type of thing because he had pissed of the woman.

"Oh so your into that type of play I see kinky" Internally sighing Nat waited in position as Silver quickly made her displeasure to Yorick known as she slapped him hard across the face before kicking his shins with her steel tapped boots.

"Ouch what was that for you psychotic bitch I just complimented you" Rolling his eyes Nat couldn't help but wonder if bringing those two along was a good idea . Sure they were good and thanks to Silvers training they now had some understanding of proper techniques but the amount those two argued ever since he had hired them was getting rather annoying. However the upside to this was that they provided some rather amusing commentary as they bickered and argued especially over general life like whose turn it was to cook dinner and the like or this chore and when the fights got truly interesting it was typically over what film they would watch.

"That was not a compliment asshole" Smirking from his position as he hid behind Tiger Yorick continued to tease the woman more.

"Oh I disagree it shows that you're willing to try new thing and are an open person what's not to like about that" Briefly stopping her glare at the man Silver couldn't help but gain a small amount of red on her cheeks as she heard the delinquent compliment her. "Plus you have huge boobs"

"That is it come here you mother fucker" More laughter emanated from the other male members besides Nat and Kinjo as they watched the two of them run around in a circle Silver trying to catch Yorick as he complimented her physical appearance especially the ones which were used in sex.

"Are they always like this" Looking at the two running around the tomb of a dead civilization Kinjo couldn't help but wonder if this was the true nature of adventurers so free and crass willing to say whatever they wanted. It was truly a different experience for him as he had been brought up to lead his clan and carry on with its duty of protecting it old magic and technology.

"From what I've gathered yes" Answering the man's question Nat finally decided that these actions had gone long enough and as such was time to get on with their quest. Quickly gathering up magic he created a loud booming noise similar to that of a large cannon being set of something that seemed to work if the way that the group paused and looked at him was anything to tell by.

"Okay enough dawdling we are still here for a purpose and I would like to get to it" With his deadpan voice informing the rest of the group of the situation the two instigators of the scuffle stopped and got back to work standing by the leader of their business and walked forward carrying on their mission all without a single word being spoken.

Later

There was a bright orange and red emanating from the end of the tunnel as they approached, they had felt the rise in heat for quite a bit beforehand but had been protected by the magical charms put on their clothes. However as they advanced forward and the light at the end of the tunnel glowed even brighter alongside the heat increasing it became more and more obvious what was at the end. Moving carefully and with less haste than they had before, the group pressed the right button on their night vision goggles allowing it to adjust to the amount of light that entered the device. Coming close to the edge of the door way the group stopped and looked down to see the incredibly hot molten earth move all the while glowing magnificent shades of orange and red.

"So there's a giant lava death-trap beneath Akihabara brilliant" Joking sarcastically Yorick stepped back instinctively as he recognised what the danger was of falling inside of such a place.

"That is going to hurt like hell if we fall in anybody got any bright ideas" While they spoke Nat scanned the other side of the massive boiling hot cavern his eyes searching for the hole on another side but this was in vain due to the heat of the lava blurring the other side too much. The solution to the problem wasn't hard as he cast the trail spell with the basic intention of leading him to where the next entrance was located. As his eyes followed the misty though they started to become slightly confused since instead of going into the wall on the other side it instead went directly down into the middle of the lava lake.

"Reveal your secrets" Speaking to himself he watched as part of the lava flow moved around of its own accord leaving what seemed to be a trap door underneath it that had not yet been opened but that wasn't the worst thing. "Great super daemon lava monster" If it hadn't been for the fact that the giant monster had appeared out of nowhere and was now burning the sides of the cavern causing it to collapse than the other might have opened.

Said monster would without doubt have been classed as a boss where many players would have had to work together to bring down the foe likely with them dying multiple times until they worked out its patterns. However a single glance from the wizard told him not to bother engaging it because while massive and powerful it hadn't yet noticed them plus there was bugger all that their guns would even hurt a thirty metre tall monster. Artillery could likely do some heavy damage but that was still debatable since it was made of lava rather than flesh plus he didn't know how long it would take for the monster to respawn even if he somehow did kill it. Added to this point was that he would rather have it defending this place after he had messed with the wards then spending ridiculous amounts of time putting up magical defences.

"Boss I think we need to go" Ignoring the terrified voice of one of Yorick's men the wizard quickly cast the door opening spell on the lava door leaving it open for him to get a close enough look inside before without warning he accioed every other member onto him and then apparated into the hole before shutting the door behind him.

"Shiiiit"

"Wooah"

"Ahhh"

"Craap"

"Wheeee"

Despite the group now falling down or really sliding down some type of tunnel all of them couldn't help but turn their attention to Yorick as he gave his excited feelings on the trip they were having all of them giving him a deadpan stare despite the situation they were in. Yorick for his part didn't care instead pretending to be back at home on a playground or water slide rather than some strange tunnel hidden underneath a lava river protected by a hundred foot tall lava giant.

As they slid down their night vision allowing them to see Nat who was in front barely had a moment to react as he drew his wand and fired of a blasting curse destroying a sharp blade that had just shot into the tunnel in front of them preventing him from getting skewered. As this happened the rest of the group could only panic as they realised that their leader was destroying some kind of threats and as they slid by the are Nat had just been they realised that they had narrowly avoided being killed.

"This is cool" Nursing his jaw straight after those words Yorick gave a confused but annoyed glare at Silver due to the fact that she had just smacked him for his childish reactions.

"Grow up you idiot this isn't a game" Internally Nat face palmed as he realised that despite the group of them being in a tunnel hurtling towards their possible death his two second in commands were about to go at it again.

"Growing up typically means becoming a man how about when this is all over I take you on the bed and show you what a man I am" Swinging at him Silver missed though that was more due to the fact that Yorick had been expecting it and as such dodged causing the woman's body to flip up due to her centre of gravity changing. Meanwhile as Yorick saw the large breasted and beautiful women sliding on her stomach her eyes looking directly at his groin he couldn't help but grin even more. "Why Silver if you just wanted my lollipop all you had to do was ask"

Ignoring the scream that came from Yorick as he was finally hit in the part he valued most the wizard kept on destroying or disabling death trap after death trap. Most of the death traps were cliché such as the boulder that had tried to drop on them or the fire that emanated from the floor but there were also the floor giving ways, angry Japanese hornets being let out of their cages and even attempts to drown them

"Kill them all" At the strange battle cry the sliding group looked in the direction to see little albino rabbits with glowing red eyes equipped with weapons and jumping into the slide now.

"Somebody watched too much anime" Refusing to hesitate the group quickly brought out their sidearm's so that they could aim better and began aiming at the rabbits trying to shoot them however due to a general lack of training as we as he scenario they found themselves in they were in accurate shit. Taking aim at one of the rabbits Yorick fired with an impact bullet missing however he watched in abject t horror as it blew part of the tunnel and revealed more glowing red eyed rabbits all of whom jumped in after them.

"Shit"

"Good job you prat now there are more of the fuckers" Still sliding backwards faster than any slide she had been on before Silver still found itself in her to tell her teammate what she thought of his actions all the while shooting more rabbits.

"Yeah well I don't see you doing better" Snarking back at the woman the man couldn't help but notice that despite the constant flashes of light that came from their leader that the general amount of light was starting to increase.

"Heads up we're approaching the end" Well Nat hoped it was the end because he was seeing a bright light although it was blocked in the centre by part of what he guessed was a wall either way it didn't matter. One quick spell later and what had once been a wall exploded in a loud thunderous noise forcing rocks and debris outwards in a fantastic fashion. This was followed by a blonde hair teenager shooting out the entrance then rolling as he touched the ground where the then stood up immediately his weapon in hand. The others weren't so graceful however.

"Fuck"

"Shit"

"Crap"

And so with a mighty thump the other members of the BEF found themselves in a human dog pile leaving them exposed and in pain especially for poor Silver who was on the bottom being crushed by the rest. However before Nat allowed them to voice any complaints the wizard turned around quickly with his assault rifle and opened fire unleashing a hail of led smashing into the albino rabbits as they slid through turning them into a nice red paste until eventually there were no more.

"Get off me you idiots" Reorganising themselves from their tangled up mess of limbs the group quickly got up and put their weapons in their hands ready for a possible fight.

"It appears that we are now in the place where the Alves kept secret however it is strange that we didn't encounter many more foes normally a trip like this should have taken at least a week rather than several hours". Finally pulling herself up Silver glanced at the area that she now found herself in and agreed with the head banker as they observed the decorative patterns that littered the hallways they found themselves in.

"Do you think we found one of those secret entrances" Looking back at his memories from Tigers comment Nat started to believe that this was a possible theory for why they were in the place they now found themselves in. Secret entrances were a kind of Easter egg that enabled people to bypass all the monsters and get straight to the difficult foes such as the floor bosses essentially allowing raid groups to do what they wanted faster rather than spending as ridiculous amount of time fighting weak enemies just to get to the raid zone. Of course they were rare and incredibly difficult to even locate but it would seem that he and the rest of the BEF had managed to locate one bypassing what could have been thousands of monsters and get into the main base.

"Its possible I can feel we're close" Staying silent Kinjo elected to just follow the wizard as he advanced forward his gun drawn ready to shoot down any possible remaining enemies and with how important these wards were it was likely they would be highly defended from the base.

"Hey does anybody else feel strange I don't know how to explain it but it's this weird thing I keep feeling" Speaking slowly Tiger looked at the rest of the members as they advanced forward he didn't know how to explain it but it was unlike anything he had felt before but also like it was a part of his body.

"Yeah me too anyone have a clue, boss" Ignoring Yorick's question as he focused on the ambient magic of this place Nat kept looking around every corner they came across with incredibly discipline ready to shoot any target they came across . Of course there was nothing as they advanced forward no empty rooms or doors at all but rather just multiple hall ways branching off and the feeling of the ambient magic getting stronger and stronger as they got closer to it.

"You are feeling the magic in this place it is likely that since you have never felt this before that you are unable to explain it" The calm but stoic answer of Kinjo got the group to watch the wizard confused as he didn't react in anyway almost as if he either wasn't troubled by the strange feeling or that he was incredibly use to it by now since it would be impossible to ignore.

"Well if that's the case what's all this magic coming from" Much to his annoyance Yorick didn't receive a reply nor did Silver when she asked the same question in fact much to their shock both the wizard and the banker remained utterly silent as they carried on.

20 minutes later

Pausing in front of the crystal door Nat waited for the rest of his group to arrive in silence all the while he took in the feeling of this magic more deeply. The magic here like it had been in the cathedral and guild hall was old not entirely ancient like the Romans, Greeks or Egyptians but it was till old and powerful with many uses. There seemed to be a last ditch security option for this place although he wasn't aware of what it was but now that he was just outside this room he was able to tell what this place had been before his arrival. A magical beating heart the amount of magic this place had just behind that door was more than he had ever felt in his entire life leaps and bounds of what even he had however it flowed in different areas just like a heart pumping blood through the body.

As such it regulated the amount of magic that some areas got such as the strength of the magical barrier protecting the city above, the power of the natural defences that this location had to protect it or even the rules that enforced who or who couldn't buy property in the city.

"Boss we're here are you ready to go" Nodding as his teammate the wizard got into position standing against a wall his weapon bared as Silver kicked the door down throwing a flash bang in before then advancing forward where she immediately began opening fire. Pushing himself off the wall Nat threw in a couple of smoke grenades using his night vision goggles to allow him to see through the smoke and engage what appeared to be stone statues with incredibly large swords unfortunately for them though explosive bullets beat stone blasting them apart and turning them into small little pebbles that littered the floor.

Now inside the room through and without any type of threats he could really start to feel the full force of the magic as it got pumped all around the city and right in the centre of this beautiful stone carved room sat a pedestal in of which he guessed were the runes. Wasting no time in getting to the pedestal the wizard alongside the banker rushed up the stairs silently before stopping where Kinjo than pulled out a small dagger he had been carrying with him.

After taking out the knife the half alv placed the edge of the blade in his palm before slicing down allowing his blood to fall onto the pedestal before he then started chanting in his own language. After the man had allowed his life essence to drip down onto a very old magical device and began the process of handing over the ownership of the wards he then passed the bladed weapon over to the wizard. As he accepted the knife Nat allowed his magic to flow through him this exchange would be monumental with control of the wards he would have full control of the city able to restrict or allow anything that he wished to do. That type of power would be immense and could be used for either good or ill and as time went on he could change the wards so that they could adjust with what was needed.

Still going back to the task at hand he accepted the dagger given to him and then like Kinjo had done he gently sliced his palm allowing his blood to start pooling out however instead of allowing it to drip he grabbed hold of the pedestal allowing the blood to be absorbed directly in. As the blood was absorbed into the old stone he started to feel the old magic begin hooking itself onto his magical core and the feelings of wards take hold of his senses enabling him to feel certain things. One of these things was the restriction against fighting in public as a group of people begin to fight and then as the natural barriers prevented the fight by enabling the magical guards to arrive and stop the violence by killing the people who had tried the crime.

"It is done the magical seal is now yours to command" Accepting the half Alvs hand Nat quickly healed both of their hands allowing the blood to flow back inside not even leaving a single stain of blood as the sliced skin healed over quickly like nothing had ever happened.

"Thank you for your assistance as I said earlier all you have to do is same home and you'll be back with your people"

"You are welcome I am also thankful for your offer of protection I hope that we will carry on our business in the future" Taking the hand held mirror Kinjo stepped back and then after muttering the words he disappeared using the form of magical travel to return quickly back to his people likely so that he could inform them of what had occurred.

"So boss what was all that about?" After respectfully remaining silent Yorick popped the question looking at the teenager confused as to why they were here although he didn't react to the portkey since he had been both shown and experienced that type of magic when working with his boss before. While he had been curious about the magic and wishing to learn more it did become rather obvious however that the wizard would not be sharing his knowledge on the matter instead telling him to just go along with things.

"It was just an agreement we had and the same goes for you now that we're here you can enjoy the rest of the day back in the city I'm going to be a while and you're going to get bored" Despite the calm tone Yorick couldn't help but have the small feeling that this magic that he was now feeling was somehow important and the main reason for why they were here and yet at the same time he really dint want to be here. It was strange almost as if his body was warning him that this area was dangerous and forbidden and as such was starting to make him quiver even though there was no obvious threat around.

"Okay thanks' boss I'll see you around" Activating his personal portkey Yorick soon found himself leaving the area alongside the rest of his group leaving for a brief moment Nat and Silver alone.

Staring at her boss Silver felt the same thing that Yorick did however unlike him she had a little more insight. During her play though of the game she had come across multiple dungeons that had the type of theme that this one had and they were always related to the mysterious plot of the Alves and their disappearance. It had always been a fun experience learning about the history of this world and yet she knew that whatever this place was located underneath Akihabara that it was important very important. Despite them managing to bypass the vast majority of this dungeons guardians they had all been powerful and if it had not been for the modern weaponry then it would have required more time to get to this point. As such she couldn't help but wonder what this place was for; however she found before she could voice her thoughts, that her mind started thinking about enjoying today's warm weather and grabbing an ice cream while she could and as such in this brief moment she used her port key teleporting back to Akihabara.

Alone and unhindered Nat finally had all the time and privacy he needed to learn and change the wards protecting the citizens and that just left him where to start. First he guessed was to remove the laws about people of the land buying property, it wouldn't have a major effect until later when people would be able to afford such places but now it meant that people could finally own their own home. However while this was good he couldn't allow anyone besides himself to buy up a ridiculous amounts of home and then start renting them out. He wasn't against competition but if somebody else got that much power than it could threaten the social stability especially if that power was used against the citizens or one of the Eastal lords attempted to purchase the city from under its adventurer owners.

Added to this he would also instigate laws preventing anyone from the Plant Hwyaden guild from purchasing anything within the city at all permanently protecting the city. As a result this would mean that even if the round table lost all funds this would prevent Nureha and her lot from taking control of the important buildings and stopping a siege from working.

The second thing he would do would be to put up proper magical shield defences like those used in the battle of Hogwarts. However it would be a case of which ones to use since a defensive array of such scale would require enormous amounts of power and while this place was powerful he seriously doubted that it would have the power to have many wards added. The reason for this was that besides massive amounts being sent around the city already leaving only a small amount to be used for new wards or more likely to be used as a small reserve power in the case of emergencies. And the idea of him single handily putting up a shield that large even with his enormous power compared to before just wasn't possible not unless he likely drained the magic power of multiple other adventurers to give him the sheer raw power that would be required.

As for the plan of pumping any more magic into the already built wards that encountered the same problem as putting up the wards themselves him not being powerful enough. Added to this there was no chance he could get the amount of people to donate the magic he would need without anyone noticing so it left him with a set of choices in what to do with the wards.

The first was to leave things how they were with only minimal changes but leaving the city defenceless from an actual assault especially when the mages started flinging fireballs and blowing up every structure that stood. While not what he would want to do it would mean that he wouldn't have to worry about any power fluctuations that could potential shut down vital services in the city and allow him to create and raise the shield when they were needed. On the other hand while he would save magic power and not put too much stress on the city it did mean that it required him to be at the city if anything occurred something he couldn't guarantee. The other option was to disable unneeded laws and rules using the power that would come from them to fuel the wards he would put up although looking at the ward scheme there was a chance that if he shut down anything that spare power could disappear entirely as it wasn't being used time requiring a certain amount of time before it could be placed back into anything new. Lastly and his preferred option although barely was to use the spare magic that was used in reserve to power the wards however the risk would be great. If anything did occur to the power of the wards such as a surge in use while other facilities were being used than the entire system could shut down.

In all honesty the choices facing him weren't good ones with the third one being the only one that was really viable especially for a war. As for the second he had gained information from Kinjo that if the wards were shut down all together than it would take ten years before there was enough magic built up to restart them. As such he wouldn't like to risk shutting down the entire system now when he was trying to upgrade it and change its purpose to task leaving the third option even though it was highly risky. To try and help solve the massive surge in power especially that a war would cause and thereby likely causing the entire system to short circuit and fail leaving them with no defences at all. He could spend time over the next month every day when he had enough magical power free of pumping a decent amount of his own power into the system and help create a small reserve for it to use. The case was against it was how vulnerable would he be left in that time as well as how much could he spare especially due to him recovering magic at a slower rate leaving him in potential mortal peril if war did come.

Still the first option was the same as the third only differing in when the shields would be put up and if he was distracted he might not get to them in time proving them pointless where as with putting them up now he could gain a better understanding on how much he could contribute for a reserve. Alongside the time he would gain to learn more about the reserve if he did it now or at least waited until it got dark tonight than he could make the modifications to the wards with less people noticing some kind of giant light pulsating. It would also allow him to gain far more power over the rest of the council members if he needed it enabling him to literally prevent anyone he didn't like from doing anything in the city.

With his thoughts going onto the council it was figuring out what to do, he knew that they either didn't like him or were wary of him since he had taken over the politics. They were also biding their time waiting to see if he would fuck up somewhere or try to put in some type of law that would enable them to act against him. For now he didn't wish to act against them, the government they had established was weak at the moment having to rely purely on respect and despite the strength of the guilds involved they hadn't really enforced the rules. At this current moment in time it was a case of strengthening Akihabara and its government if they started to fight between themselves than everything would fall apart.

Plus he strength wasn't as grand as he made it out to be his military at the moment was small and even with modern weaponry it was highly doubtful it would be effective against the top combat guilds when they would be expecting a fight. Economy was his strongest factor at this moment in time it was what had enabled him to gain a place on the round table and allowed him to enact his plans that he had put into place. Also with control of the wards he now fully controlled the city allowing him to prevent people from entering all together of doing anything he didn't want to be done but it still wasn't enough for him to rule. All members of the round table had a part to play and all knew that none of them could run the city purely with their own guilds; the smaller guilds were too small, while they were liked and respected they didn't have the man power to accomplish things instead representing the smaller guilds. The trading guilds were just that using their position to try and help large guilds trade with the people of the land allowing them to make more profit that they could invest in more technology products as for the combat guilds they would just rule with force putting down rebellion and forcing people to join their ranks later on.

As for him in Britannia he faced a few problems one was manpower as despite the amount of people he employed they only did a boring job as working at a store and his military had nowhere near the power to lock down the city. As for economy it was useful giving him significant power thanks to his monopoly on modern products allowing him to stop competitors or refuse service to people but it still wouldn't be enough as his income relied on those who ventured outside the walls. Perhaps if he wished to make things more efficient than he could try to create a shadow government and get rid of the round table and place himself in charge but that would require too much time and at the moment that wasn't something he had. Related to the point of manpower was favourability and respect, Crusty was powerful and had seen battle before, the general populace also liked him and was likely follow the man to war on the other hand he was mysterious and not a social person. No at this moment in time his strengths lay in being the only politician as well as having what would likely become the strongest business alongside control of the cathedral and the wards essentially making him rule the city already.

Even if the rest of the round table turned on him he had still won because while they had boasted about their accomplishments and was loud and proud he had cast an illusion over the rest of the council. Their reaction to Yokosuka was exactly as he planned and it had proved a very valuable piece of information and that was so long as there was an enemy or something that their morals regarded as more dangerous and evil than him then they would work with him. But he wouldn't get careless the winds could change dramatically at any time, he would have to constantly find enemies threats anything that showed his worth to the council cementing him as a reliable partner where the others did not due to their familiarity.

In essence all these points had the same theme to them which was to ensure the social stability of the people located in Akihabara and improve it if possible to gain popularity. So long as the others didn't endanger his plans than he would let things slide for now however if there was need to knock down some of the other council members a few pegs or too than he had control of enough recourses and key locations to shut down the entire city if needed. He just hoped that it wouldn't come down to that a civil war was the last thing the city needed to face now not with Nureha and Eastal sizing them up. No for now the others could go about their business but if it did become a threat than he could have a nice conversation with them over a cup of tea and some cake.

26 June 2027

Minami

"It won't be enough, even with our forces ambushing Akihabara, the AEF (Akihabara Expeditionary Force) and our ships blockading the Yokosuka straight that still leaves any remaining forces the ability to retreat north if they get wind of the attack early" Yet again the government of Westerlande sat round a table as they discussed their plans for conquering Akihabara and then after that the rest of Eastal uniting most of Japan under their rule.

"What would you propose" Looking at one of the other lords the general of the main force Indicus looked at the map of the island nation as she heard the flaw in their battle strategy?

"We need to send forces from the North down to prevent an escape that way as well as maintaining ships around the general coastline we can drop of adventurers if possible allowing us to ambush them" There was silence as the people in charge of the strategy looked at the map and counted their options in all truthfulness there was a major problem with this plan becoming ever more complex

"Where do we get the forces we've already detached twenty thousand commoners and two thousand adventurers from the main army to man ships and strike Maihama? If you want to get forces from the north attacking south than we would have to detach more troops from the main force and even more for the ability to hug the coastlines". Staying Silent Nureha looked at the map as she planned her strategy since it had been first designed it had changed quite a bit instead of just going on a purely offensive movement to Akihabara while sending another set of adventurers to distract the AEF it had now changed to carry out strikes on other targets.

"Detach an extra three thousand Adventurers to crew the ships around the coastline if they try to escape by water we'll know" Eyes widened as they looked at their queen and the change in tactics yet alone the amount of man power what was being taken away from the main force. "Also detach an additional thirty thousand men for ships they will raid the coastal cities and towns. As soon as strong force of adventurers comes to challenge them they will retreat back in their boats and sail to some new destination and raid there".

"But your grace that alongside the strike at Maihama will take away half of our entire strength assaulting Akihabara and what about the north how will we strike from the north we can't afford to lose any more man power". As all eyes turned to their voluptuous queen their minds begging for answers on how to solve the upcoming problem especially since the massive change to the plan would take quite some time to deal with yet alone in logistics.

"We won't strike from the North ourselves but instead we will use allies" The landers in the room blinked in confusion as did some of the adventurers as they couldn't think of a single ally that they possessed mostly due to them conquering everyone left right and centre.

"Hokkaido has since become a hub for players who have no wish for the current political schemes of Eastal and other places if we were to ally ourselves with them." Realising what would occur quickly the one in charge of the entire battle plan spoke up a small smile on his face as he realised that if this plan was pulled of correctly than they would win without doubt.

"Than ewe would likely have a large group of adventurers hammering the northern defences which means that even of the AEF does defeat our distraction than they will have to choose between battling north or head south". There were nods round the table as they could mentally see the events of the upcoming war in their favour and the devastating defeat of the round table conference.

"The AEF will likely head south that is where Akihabara and Maihama is located but if we are able to continue on with the research and create a mobile cathedral than perhaps we can force them to retreat to Akihabara" Indicus commented dryly as she took a glance at the map there plan was now one of great encirclement they were still going to keep their plan of trying to break Akihabara economically but by also hitting key trading ports and seizing the city that would lead them nobody to trade with and that wasn't even the whole plan.

"Correct but we would prefer to annihilate the AEF once that is completed or we push them to Akihabara than there won't be any force that can oppose us, allowing the troops on the ships to disembark and loot the rest of Eastal" Again there were grins as they thought about their much improved plans and the consequences although there was still a small amount of doubt in one of the lords eyes. "Lord Malvis you have concerns" Speaking gently Nureha turned to one of her supporters curious about what the man was so troubled about with this upcoming battle plan.

"Not a concern with the tactics themselves your grace doing it this way will prevent any strong opposition combating our plans as with the goblin invasion every city and town will be isolated. However would it not be better to go in as defenders of the people preventing them from being cut down and gaining their loyalty rather than burning their fields and poisoning their water supplies" Continuing her gentle smile Nureha complimented the change but shook her head in disagreement.

"No there is bad blood between Eastal and Westerlande they wouldn't accept me as ruler without force and the news that Maihama would fall will likely scare the rest of the lords into surrendering. Not to mention there have been mutterings of an uprising here by showing a crushing force of power we send the rebels hiding" Nodding his head in respect the man leaned back in his chair as he looked at the strategy frowning slightly at the other problem he had with it but he had already brought that up and been dismissed.

"Very well my lady however I feel it is my duty to still mention that do you truly believe that a thousand adventurers will be enough to handle the upcoming crisis with the rest of our army away it does leave us vulnerable" There was a silent glare from Indicus as he brought up the subject again as well as a few sighs from the rest of the group however the beautiful queen had ignored them instead continuing to put on her kind persona for the man who's constant questioning of her plan had forced her to revaluate her strategy and change it to make it more viable and deadly while also keep it to what she had wanted originally.

"One thousand will be more than enough; unlike Akihabara, which will be in a sudden hurry and act with haste as they try to look good for the Eastal nobility. We have planned and prepared this there won't be any problems of being overrun". Finally falling silent lord Malvis nodded one last time before deciding at least for this current moment in time to remain quiet so that the rest of the strategy could be rehearsed with the leading members of the government.

"It's a good plan but how do we get enough ships to transport that many people" Glaring at the man Indicus gave the response.

"Conscript everyone who has the skill and those who have either a useless one or not chosen one yet will be made to start building enough ships both metal and wood for our invasion. At the same time conscript anyone who isn't working to help build the ships we only have a short amount of time to build the necessary ships for the invasion. " With the dark glare being sent there way the rest of the nobility showed their obedience by bowing their heads not noticing the slight sadistic smile on the maids face or the calm but deadly gaze of Hanaka as she watched in silence.

"It will be done your grace now do we have any news about how the AEF has been performing in Yokosuka" All eyes turned to the queen as they expected a report from their spies about just how effective this quickly drawn together group of adventurers had been doing so far.

"They have wiped nearly all monster life from the peninsula and ships are able to get to Maihama more often now without trouble; they will likely have completed their goal by the end of today and head back to Akihabara arriving tomorrow". Nobody said anything as they quickly thought back to the initial projections of how long it would take them to clear out the entire area.

"Its a week faster than we thought but it still won't be enough to deal with us in the upcoming war. Do we know who the main players were?" Learning the main players of this makeshift army was important since when the war finally arrived they could figure out who they needed to deal with first possibly allowing for a full route as their commanding officers would be useless.

"The main battle commander was Crusty the leader of D.D.D and the Head strategist was Shiroe the other round table guilds besides Britannia became smaller command structures leading the troops in their area" Nodding slowly but also confused the rest of the group started to think about the store and its products. According to the information they had gathered the mysterious tower sold modern cars that apparently had unlimited fuel but they were also dam expensive since Britannia was the only place where a person could buy fuel forcing people into having to purchase the unlimited fuel option that cost a lot more.

"And what of Britannia's leader do we know anything about their activities over the last week" Indicus frowned as she remembered the most recently transferred information it didn't prove well for their initial invasion plans of purchasing the cathedral while the main force was out.

"We know that they managed to purchase the cathedral a few hours before our money came through preventing our purchase. Apparently he managed to get the money needed via a lone from the Bank meaning that the Eastal Kunie tribe will be supporting them instead of us" Once again Nureha was met by annoyed faces as her plans were put on hold slightly well it was a bit more than slightly.

"In that case your grace we will have to detach yet another contingent of the army to deal with the Kunie tribe. If they have a similar arrangement to our own than they would be given an infinite source of gold preventing any type of economic siege; If we want to take Akihabara we will have to take over the Eastal Kunie tribe" Sighs were the general reaction as Malvis stated the changes that would need to occur likely weakening the plans they already possessed to strike Akihabara. However Nureha looked at the young lord that had only recently come under her employ and smiled gently getting the dark haired young man to blush slightly.

"Well Lord Malvis what would you suggest we do with our forces" Looking at the map in more detail with many places labelled the young soldier quickly thought up of a plan.

"I would detach ten thousand men and one thousand adventurers from the main force and sail them around to the Kunie tribe's home; once there we will sack the city and force their leader to give up their gold supplies. Once that has been accomplished force them to march back to Akihabara with the siege the same thing the groups hitting Maihama as soon as the capital falls head towards Akihabara and join the siege. As for our Air Force I would recommend sending the entire group to hit the AEF. With the combined might of dragons and our most powerful adventurers alongside the death crystals and we can cripple Akihabara's fighting force but I would also recommend that as soon as the AEF is defeated that the dragons fly ahead to Akihabara and start burning anything that isn't important to the ground. As for our ships once the coastal cities and towns are destroyed I would then deploy the fleet to attack any ships sailing that did not bear our flag preventing any ships to approach Yamato as well as denying an possible rescue attempts being made whether from Yamato or outside of our shores. Added to this strategy I would then deploy the forces on those ships which aren't used to crew them back onto the ground and support any forces in the local areas or to attack any targets that they may be close to Also with possible support from the North adventurers there could sack cities coming south forcing any survivors to Akihabara and our main force ending them or forcing them to bend the knee. Once all remaining forces are located in Akihabara we will begin a large assault combined with the dragons we will turn the city to ash if needed also we have gained information on how to disable a magical seal allowing for us to fight within the city walls. Finally once Akihabara bends the knee I would have our remaining forces deal with any remaining goblins and rebels wiping them out with that main land Yamato would be yours the rest of the people will bend the knee and we can take Hokkaido with little difficulty. The plan is likely due to succeed since while our individual forces may be small they will still outnumber anything that Akihabara will throw at us as well as being better trained, equipped and have a cause to fight for.

A clap was heard in response immediately all eyes turned to their grace applauding him a typical sultry smile on her face as she looked at her new strategist he may not have been Shiroe but she would get him later. Moments after the other lords and ladies in the room started clapping at his battle tactics as smiles adorned these faces and their minds thought back on their new battle plan they couldn't help but be impressed.

"Well done lord Malvis you may be young but you certainly are deserving of your fathers title here come with me as for now the court is dismissed" Standing up quickly and giving a respectful nod in return the other members of the military planning group soon found themselves leaving the room even Hanaka since she knew what she had to do.

"Your Grace is there something you wished to speak to me about" Struggling to keep his eyes on his queens beautiful pools the young twenty year old struggled not to react as he saw his queen lay back on the war table in a rather sexual way all the while fluttering her eyes at him. Grinning in return to his reaction Nureha stood back up grasping the man's hand in her own before dragging him off.

"You proved yourself today Lord Malvis I'm sure your father would have been proud of you had he seen your accomplishment" At the mention of his father Malvis couldn't help but feel guilty as well as upset in his mind he should have been there to rescue him from those Eastal bastards.

"It is my pleasure to serve you your grace I only wish that father had seen me before those people from Eastal executed him for treason when you are the rightful queen of Yamato" All of a sudden the young lord felt a gentle hand on his face instinctively he saw the pale but incredibly beautiful woman looking at him with incredible concern in those beautiful eyes. Eyes that he couldn't help but love for their beauty like a beautiful jewel in the night sky and her skin that silky soft skin touching his being.

"I know and that is why I am going to reward you" Looking at the woman slightly confused due to those words since why would she reward him for only doing his job to her.

"Your grace?" Nureha smirked as she heard that innocent tone, despite the young man fighting and killing people he still maintained a certain innocence, one that while she wouldn't directly take from him however it would soon be taken from him ripping, anything away that might hinder his performance.

"Your father served me well for the short time that we knew each other and he would so often speak proudly of you as the next heir of his house" Malvis blushed slightly at the praise he was receiving from the beautiful woman in front of him. "Smart, strong, cunning and resourceful and more importantly a brilliant tactician in the making. It was because of your father that I gave you the mock battle plans and asked you to change them and when they go into effect allowing us to take what is rightfully ours you will be handsomely rewarded" Smiling to himself as he realised that he was serving his house proud but also sad at the loss of his father the young lord and strategist continued to watch his queen diligently.

"I shall forever be loyal to you, no matter what happens whether it be death imprisonment of being lost I shall forever serve you until my last dying day. ,y life is yours to command whatever the quest shall be I will not disappoint you for the things you have done for me and my family" Gently smiling at the young lad in return Nureha feel proud of her work she had a good tactician under her belt not as good as Shiroe the man she would make hers but one that with the limited recourses of Akihabara would enable her to take her deepest desire. She would make Shiroe's hers and anyone who opposed her would be turned to ash and even if the man rejected her at first she would make him love her. It didn't matter what she would have to do kill all his friends and guild burn down his city tear down his mind and restructure it with her being the most important thing in his life in the end it didn't matter because he would be hers.

"You are a fine young man Malvis Issei (Last name than First) and besides the qualities that your father signalled you out for you are also handsome I know that there would be a great amount of women who would wish to rip your clothes off and bed you for hours on end". Issei's face blushed bright red as he realised what his queen was saying especially as she licker her lips while her eyes raked over his entire body like a piece of meat. Sure he knew that he had always been considered handsome or at least that what his mother and father had called him but the queen was giving those strange reactions that the other girls gave him. For some reason that look made him feel weird but in a good way like if he acted on those strange looks than he would experience something he had never thought possible.

"Your father was a great man he built your house from the ground up and had you taught by the best intuitions so you could carry on his legacy however due to your strict training you were unable to enjoy some of the pleasures that life entails" Now Malvis could fell her hands snaking around his body and specifically around his legs and torso as they approached a door then he found himself walking straight through the empty door.

"Your grace?" There was no reaction as he felt a strong yank from his trousers by the beautiful woman leaving them to fall down however before speaking again he heard a chuckle. Instantly looking towards the direction that it emanated from the young handsome man found himself looking at seven beautiful naked women all staring at him lustfully.

"Continue to serve me well and I will reward you" With a small peck on his cheek the man found himself dumbstruck as his queen walked out of the room leaving him alone as the seven beautiful women descended on him their desire to make him a man.

"Your Grace?" There was only a chuckle in response from his queen before the door to the room was shut leaving the queen to her devices but strangely he didn't care as he found himself being utterly distracted by the sight in front of him.

"Come on lover boy lets have fun" And with that the still nervous young lord forgot about all other things as he partook in the queen reward.

Minami

"That went easier than expected men are such pathetic creatures to control offer him sex and there in your grasp" Looking down to where Hanaka had just landed Nureha couldn't help but sigh in all honesty she didn't understand her hatred for everything male sure the hatred for a person who was somewhat responsible for your families death was justified but not the entire species.

"if they were so weak Hanaka then they wouldn't have dominated world history until recently and more importantly I've seen the way you have been harassing the guards" Flinching as she looked at her friend Hanaka started to feel scared as she heard he queen berate her on her attitudes on things. "They are our soldier you can just threaten them and belittle them because they are male and what will you do when I bring my lover back will you threaten him too "By now the typical kind and caring tone that Nureha used to endear herself to people change to that of an angry woman but rather than boiling hot her voice had only been realised while her eyes stared daggers into her guardians face.

"If he dares to lay a single hand on your body I'll"

Slap

"You will do no such thing" Looking up the typical stoic expression of Hanaka turned to one of surprise never had she been hit but Nureha not once and never had she heard such firm and threatening words. "We are friends Hanaka we helped each other through our tough times but if you ever threaten my Shiroe again I will end this friendship the same way as we started with me killing you and you resurrecting back at the cathedral". Wide eyes looked at her fox tail friend the one who had allowed her to cry on when she told the story of how her family was killed and about how it was all that British bastards fault by humiliating her sister in a duel was now turning on her.

"I will not allow anyone to hurt you" Shouting back desperate to defend her actions she felt herself start to tear up ever so slightly she couldn't allow her friend to get hurt not after what had happened to her. "You are too important to me like a sister I never had I won't allow some enchanter from Akihabara take you away" Expecting to be yelled at again for her outburst the smaller girl found her head quickly smashed between her friends boobs where they started to take away her oxygen due to the size.

"Hanaka I appreciate that all you want to do is look after me I do but I can handle myself and I have a plan besides Shiroe is too much of a gentleman to do anything to harm me" Once again Hanaka found herself looking gat the kind eyes of her queen looking at her and without hesitation accepted the embrace bring her arms around the larger woman and cuddling up to her. "Besides this is your chance to permanently kill that boy who killed your sister you have more things to worry about".

"I know but I love you big sister please don't ever leave me not after what happened"

"I won't you can be assured of that" And with that the two of them ended their brief moment making up after an argument and their minds focusing onto what was important.

"In that case your grace I will make sure that your ship is prepared to depart for Hokkaido tomorrow" Giving a brief but deep Japanese bow the assassin quickly disappeared behind her scarf but smile broadly as she went to help her new big sister.

Maihama

"Grandfather you called me here" With a gentle curtsy the beautiful young teenager known as Rayneshia joined her father as he looked at the night sky overlooking the city they ruled.

"Rayneshia it has been decided that alongside your debut at the Ice Palace in August the leaders of the Round Table will also attend" Bowing her head in respect the young girl walked forward so that she could also enjoy the beauty of the night sky.

"I guess I shall prepare my manners and dancing than grandfather if we are to be holding such prestigious guests" Smiling at the girl he called his granddaughter Serjiad couldn't help but feel ever so slightly for the girl. With the world how it was she would never be able to achieve anything with her life besides looking pretty and eventually being sold off to the most important person to the highest bidder. She knew this as well and was likely one of the causes of her laziness and dislike of formal events something that should not happen but he allowed anyways.

"Indeed but be warned that the young Lord Adventurer we have me is different to the others and as such you should be expected that the others from the round table will not know the proper manners" Bowing her head in respect before giving her answer the blue haired princess thought about the events.

"I shall keep that in mind grandfather I thank you for your warning" And with that the princess left after a silent gesture from the duke allowing the man to think about other things like who would he marry the girl off to.

* * *

So we get to have a look of well a lack of Nats plans towards dealing with the others since hes more concerned about stability of the government that tearing it apart as well as a change in tactics for Nureha


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 29**

27 June 2027

Outside of Akihabara

Shiroe

The sound of heavy feet trudging through mud was an incredibly loud sound as a group of over a thousand people marched onwards eager to get home and escape the howling storm that had struck the island of Yamato. As the weather kept buffeting the powerful beings who had just torn apart several thousand enemies recuing slaves and gaining levels al so they could avenge the poor women who had been taken captive or perhaps enjoy a massive raid.

"My lord do you know when the endless rain will stop" Looking down at his friend and companion Shiroe couldn't help but feel sorry not only for her but as well as the rest of the large group most of whom hadn't brought any sort of clothing for this type of weather. Still if he wasn't so concerned about her well being specifically about her catching a gold he might have laughed however now was not the time to do so no when the entirety of his guild besides him was drenched through besides Tohya and Minori who he had decided could hide under his cloak in an attempt to keep dry and out of the rain.

"I think you answered your own question Akatsuki but I did give Nat a call and he told me that he's sorted us all out some warm food and clothing as well as good beds back at the Guild hall when we arrive. Behind her Nyanta gave a small dreamy smile at the mention of a warm place and food and he was half tempted to try and rush straight ahead to get to it but decided not to. For all his strength Nyanta was not in the mood to be rushing off to a guild hall in Akihabara and he couldn't leave his friends like that and especially not Serara with how much she looked up to him.

"Dude I hope it's a really big bowl of ramen" Just looking at his larger more muscled friend confirmed to Shiroe that the current storm and by extension heavy rainfall and wind which blasted their skin as if they were swimming through the arctic had affected all those heading back to their city. For even Naotsugu had a disappointed expression on his face as well as showing the considerable amount of cold he was feeling something that wasn't helped by the sound of the rain constantly tapping on his armour.

"Big brother Shiroe do you think we are going to make it" Wrapped under his cloak the two kids were likely the driest out of the group with him being the second thanks to his hood protecting his face from the horrible weather.

"Don't worry Tohya we're not that far away a few more miles and we should be in site of Britannia" A soft but grateful smile was his response before Tohya retreated back into the warmth of Shiroe's cloak the two of them more than happy to play children in this weather so long as it paid off.

"Man I wish we had a vehicle too bad they cost so much" There was no arguing that point Shiroe knew that both he and likely every other poor sod marching in this rain was dead jealous of the lucky bastards who got to drive a car with central heating.

"Yeah lucky bastards why didn't we ask Nat to lend us a vehicle if we had than we could be nice and warm rather than freezing our asses off out here while he gets t stay nice and warm" Moaning loudly the biggest man of the group couldn't help but moan as he considered the unfairness of the situation. He alongside over a thousand people had just gone and cleared out an entire peninsula over a week all so they could avenge some poor women.

"Try to keep happy thoughts my man the more you think about the rain the worse it will get so just think about that warm bowl of ramen waiting for you at the end" With encouraging words from the cat man in the group the guardian did what he was told allowing himself to imagine that he was in the guild munching away happily on ramen as well as being nice and warm.

"Oh Naotsugu" Turning his drenched head the buff adventurer soon found a massive weight that had latched onto his back that was also wet and pushing into him. "I found you Naotsugu now carry me back to the guild hall I don't want to get my nice clothes dirty" Pointing forward with less excitement than normal due to the weather the large bosomed elf known as Maryelle pointed directly forward as she mounted her favourite horse.

"Hey Maryelle do you think you could get off me" Desperately hoping not to have the back of his head mashed between damp clothes and body limbs even if they were rather beautiful the man carried on walking keen to ensure that he did not lose his pace of walking and slow down.

"No you're bigger than me and can easily carry me; so now you're my personal horsie you big lug" While he couldn't see it somehow the man knew that at that point the elf put on a mix of a lustful and devious smile. "You know Naotsugu they say one of the best ways to keep warn is to mix body heat but I know an even better way and we can do it as soon as we get a private room" Blushing bright red the man of Maryelle's dreams couldn't help but react ever so slightly to her invitation as he imagined such a scenario something that was helped by the woman's breasts pushing into the back of his head.

"You might have to wait Maryelle so far Naotsugu is thinking more about food than anything else" Pouting at the enchanter who had ruined her fun the blonde haired woman made a look at his crushes stomach as it rumbled before grinning at the man.

"Oh does big bad Naotsugu want some food I'm sure I can feed you once we get back if you're good" Grinning to herself Maryelle imagined the idea of a nice warm bed and food so much so that she rapidly found herself dosing off even in the middle of the rain.

"Well you're stuck with her now Naotsugu" Joking lightly Shiroe couldn't help but feel sort of sorry for the poor woman she was always so strong and happy especially in summer with how much she bounced around but in this weather and trudging back through the mud it was like she had been drained of all strength.

"Well aint that a pretty sight you two look good together" Looking over to Nyanta the guardian struggled to let out am exhausted laugh as he saw the soaked kitten.

"And you look like you need a good bath chief" With a mock look of shock the cat man put on act like he was all offended by the comment.

"I'll have you know that I gave myself a bath before we left it's not my fault that this storm came on all of a sudden" His feline eyes glancing up to the dark sky he watched as lighting constantly roared downwards smashing into the earth with far more force than anything he knew leaving trails of yellow blue and purple to contrast with the rest of the bleak landscape. Soon enough he was treated to a sight he had heard about but never seen as the lightning struck a tree cutting it in half before it burst into an amazing inferno.

"And that's why you don't stand under trees when there's a storm kid" Unfortunately for Akatsuki the twins couldn't hear her comment due to constant blasts of thunder and also couldn't see it since they were hidden under Shiroe's cape.

"Hey ,hey Shiroe" With the ever blasting sounds of thunder it was difficult to hear but all of a sudden the enchanter soon found himself looking around in the heavy storm until he eventually discovered where the noise had came from.

"Soujiro come here" Taking him up on his offer Soujiro alongside the rest of his group and the Crescent moon alliance joined Shiroe's group but there was a difference to them which was mostly that they were all wearing nice thick cloaks.

"Here take these my guild brought spare just in case" There was not a moment of hesitation as the entirely of Log Horizon each took a spare cape that had been offered to them; wrapping them around their bodies enabling them to start feeling warmer already.

"Soujiro my man you are one good friend my man" Smiling in return as he accepted the cloak Nyanta looked at the rest of the guild giving them a larger amount of people all getting soaked.

"Yeah we brought them just in case though we're glad we did if they came in handy to you and the rest of your guild since it looked like you were freezing." Smiling at his friend Soujiro took this time to take his place of walking right beside the leader of Log Horizon telling the man about his kindness although in a non arrogant way.

"The chief's right dude thanks for these hopefully we won't be freezing our asses of until we get back to the guild hall and have some hot food" Blinking at that revelation both the Crescent moon alliance and the West Wind brigade gave a happy but exhausted smile their minds turning to the end goal of their little skirmish.

"That will be good I know that our members will need some good food I take it that Nat is the one preparing it" Speaking strictly the second in command of the Crescent Moon Alliance couldn't help but concentrate more on who they had left in charge of the city rather than the food that they would get when they returned. For a whole week they had left the city in his hand while she doubted he could achieve anything serious in that time that didn't mean that he wasn't able to after all he had already shown that he could get a lot of stuff done within a month. Plus she nor the others hadn't been able to get information on the city since they were fighting constantly and sleeping or relaxing with any free time they had preventing the gain of important information.

"Yeah he said to be careful on our way back though apparently the storm is blasting some old buildings apart but they have it contained for now" All eyes turned to the enchanter as they heard that bit of information however with the current storm seemingly sapping up all their energy none of them could muster the strength needed to yell just talk tiredly.

"I hope so after the week we've just had none of us are in the mood to prevent the city from falling down due to a storm" Disaster was on the minds of all the people's minds while likely that the larger game structures such as the cathedral and guild building wouldn't fall down the older tower blocks that had been decimated in the worlds history would. According to the history the city was at least three hundred and fifty years old now when they were playing a game I wasn't a problem but now it was especially as the game incorporated parts of real life into it and as such, the buildings would likely be heavily damaged leaving them vulnerable.

"This isn't good if the buildings start tearing themselves down than quite a few people of the land could die" With her thoughts concentrating on the people who resides in the city Henrietta focused onto a different aspect than what the wizard would have done in the situation but she could only imagine what was happening especially as the wind picked up and became harsher combined with more thunderbolts.

"Its not so much the old buildings I'm concerned about" Looking at his friend with concern and worry Soujiro couldn't help but feel sorry for the man since the day after at the latest or as soon as he Shiroe would start concentrating on the city and its repairs.

"What's wrong My Lord" Besides the idea of entire buildings crumbling to the ground and killing people or damaging the local area Akatsuki couldn't help but wonder what worried his lord so much even as powerful lightning strikes smashed into more trees setting them alight.

"Nat already warned me but the rise in lightning strikes has started setting wooden buildings made by people of the land on fire, they extinguished it but with so many lightning strikes it makes me worry if they can contain the disaster before we arrive." Eyes widened in utter horror as they got what the man was going at ever since the people of the land had moved in they began creating small shacks on streets to make their homes. Some had made complaints to the council about it but it was shot down by the entire council as they simply stated that there was nothing else they could do and as such they stayed. Seeing this other groups had begun building small houses out of wood they weren't perfect but they were mostly dry and there was a general sense of ownership going around.

"In that case we have to hurry back if those houses are set alight than there's a chance that it could set the concrete buildings on fire and cause a major problem" Looking at the sky Naotsugu wished to protest especially about working in such horrendous conditions but even he could see that if they didn't act now then there was a chance that the city they were starting to call home could become a major firestorm.

" I'll call Roderick and Mitchitaka you get Isaac and Crusty and can you get the others Henrietta" Instantly understanding his plan the members of three different guilds all quickly called the other members of the round table hoping to inform them of their new plan to help rescue the city in case a disaster occurred.

Crusty

"I understand I'll tell the others" Ending the call Crusty his head absolutely drenched alongside his armour turned his attention to his two female second in commands who were looking at him in concern even though their hair was also a mess with their clothe drenched and sticking to their skin.

"My lord what is it" With their concerned and soaked faces he couldn't help but feel sorry for them likely desperate for a hot meal that Shiroe had conveyed earlier thanks to his earlier discussion with Nat.

"Shiroe spoke with Nat earlier and was told that some of the old buildings were starting to fall apart due to the weather but Shiroe's more concerned with the people of the lands homes going up in flames due to the lightning strikes" After hearing that information the three of them thought back to the city and the risk that would pose already an entire building had fallen and crushed children to death because of a fire however if the entire city burned then there would be nothing left.

"What do we do?" With hard determination Rieze turned to her commanding officer knowing that any action taken will be to try and help minimize casualties and fight any fires.

"You and me will find as many sorcerers' as we can the use of magic will be vital in fighting the fires, Takayama continue in getting everybody back to the city if you feel like it afterward try and help" Accepting her responsibility the blue haired woman nodded as she watched her leader go off with Rieze to gather horses and any sorcerers so they could ride towards the city.

Akihabara

As the heavy winds battered the old structures of humanity mercilessly it was with dull purple eyes that Nat looked at the potential disaster this weather could cause. The old buildings had not been left protected for quite some time leaving them weak in fact with no maintenance it was a surprise that they were even still standing so strong n the first place. However at this moment it didn't matter for while the storm battered exposed old fractured foundations with mighty wind the powerful down pour was starting to flood the city as the sewer system also hadn't been maintained. Had he been standing on the roads then he would likely have been up to his knees soaked and the water level was rising fast besides that the constant lightning was blasting away entire foundations allowing him to watch what appeared to be a scene from the film 2012 as entire sky scrapers began to buckle and then fall with tremendous force striking the ground.

"Boss another fire this time near the Lander settlement" Wasting no time he apparated near the hastily built wooden shacks only to see them utterly ruined by the water level as well as the screams of people as they tried to escape the oncoming tide. Ignoring the people for now he turned his attention to where a bright orange flame was happily engulfing the local burnable objects then with a quick snap of his fingers he extinguished the flames in their entirety allowing him to focus on the buildings. In all honesty there was no reason to allow the buildings to stay intact if though he could save them instead it was better just to save the people as by now the houses were ruined and he did not wish to waste magic on poorly built wooden shacks. Thanks to the increase in his powers he was easily able to conjure a large boat before using magic to slam the doors open to the local shacks and see the residents.

It was obviously a family and a terrified one at that, their eyes wide and petrified as well as standing on top of what had once likely been a table but was now straining under the pressure likely to collapse. There were no words spoken as Nat went immediately into action using magic on the entire group at the same time lifting them up before slowly lowering through an open door on the top of the ship. The inside had been enchanted to be far larger on the inside alongside having multiple comforts like some dry food, beds, clothes and blankets enough for the present moment to keep them calm while they escaped drowning in their own homes. Still no time was wasted as the wizard moved onto the next shack opening it only to see nobody in besides a few pets and lifting them up placing them inside the boat to join the others. This went on for the rest of the row of shacks as the people were rescued put inside the boat although there were close calls as the water levels raised drastically going from knees to waist height and still rising.

Cuurrrr

Instantly Nat turned his attention to the old concrete structure in the distance and watched as a large tower made of concrete and steel crumble in an earth shattering roar deciding to the ground with mighty force. With its impact shoving all the water that had once been the floor a large wave of water was create and started to head in a straight direction towards him and the ship. Raising his wand towards the oncoming tidal wave of water he allowed his magic to flow though him his mind creatively picturing the water repellent charm and then picturing that spell as a shield which covered the boat he was on before straight after casting a sticking charm to his feet preventing him from being washed aside as gallons of water smashed into them.

"Hey boss do you have any idea why the fuck the entire city is crumbling around us" The loud and yelling tone of Yorick entered his ear as he picked up the phone enabling to get an update from one of his people.

"The buildings haven't had maintenance in several centuries now that that the game is becoming real the buildings are collapsing very suddenly the storm is just what tipped them all" Perhaps he should have concentrated more on the buildings as he watched skyscraper after skyscraper topple either from the side or just directly below. The fact of the matter was that without constant repair the buildings were lucky to be standing with the last sets of rain and wind knocking out the towers last support until this storm struck sending everything toppling. As his eyes surveyed the area of falling buildings rising water levels and the constant rain with lightning smashing into everything it could setting multiple things a light he couldn't help but think of a joke. "Well looks like house prices have gone" The rather morbid joke complete the wizard realised that once the current situation of collapsing buildings had finished he would have to concentrate a lot of effort alongside the rest of the council rebuilding the city. Still at least it wasn't his fault.

However it wasn't just the sight of a city physically collapsing that greeted his senses it was also the taste, smell, sound and touch as well. Besides the humid musky scent of rain and overgrown city there was also the smell of fire burning and the building themselves added to that was the taste of the old material and death in the air. For what he could feel well there was minimal due to enchantments however if there weren't he would have felt the constant splashed of water on his exposed flesh or being drenched in rain. Putting aside those feeling he pressed onto to the other issue of saving the residents by now there was little he could do for the structures they would collapse and there were far too many plus the amount of time he spent on maintaining a single structure allowed more people to be killed. Normally he would focus on what was important leaving people to die as their physical worth was little but with everything coming down he knew that when this situation ended and there was little left standing that victory would be accounted by the amount of Landers still alive.

He was glad however that he had spent the last day putting protective charms on the key structures of the cathedral and guild building, it was likely that they wouldn't have been destroyed they already had magic worked into them and made of better material but still it was a protective measure. His mind briefly entertained the idea of calling Shiroe for help but there was no point as what they needed now was boats and people to man them. All of a sudden the smell of burning became more apparent especially with a loud bust of thunder turning his head he couldn't help but sigh as he saw what had once been an old wooden barrier be caught a flame. With that burst of thunder came the screams of people likely who had been caught on fire and were now desperately dumping into the water to cool themselves off only for more structures to start collapsing on them their material likely turning them into mush.

He wouldn't be able to save them all the city was too vast and with so many buildings collapsing down it was also to dangerous risking his own life. Hues of purple now focusing on a set of children who had jumped from on top of a building he quickly summoned them to him and his ship their small fragile bodies zipping through the sky and into the hold of his small boat. But that was not the end of his problems as he saw tails thick green reptile tails moving in the water only for the rest of the body to be revealed as they sprang from their hiding place underneath the water to devour an animal. It was obvious what had happened the amount of water from the sewers had likely merged with that above land through some kind of hole or gap allowing its residents to escape to the surface.

"Boss we have a problem the fucking crocs have escaped their making their way to those who are trapped on their way but we can't fight due to the barriers" Yorick came blasting through the phone again as he alongside other volunteers tried to save as many people as possible their goal to bring them back to the guild hall which was protected. This was bad incredibly so without the ability to kill the crocs who had escaped into the city that left a great amount of people exposed and as likely food since they would be in their element unless.

Apparating away back to his tower he quickly rushed into his stocks grabbing al the chests he had before enchanting them to fly all over the city and then open them at the bottom of this massive amount of water. As the chests and other containers sank to the floor their hatches opened enabling them to take in a massive amount of water something that started to occur as the levels of water began to decrease as it was sucked in by the chests. The result was that after about two hundred containers and half an hour the crocs became more visible due to the low level of water enabling people to see them better but that didn't solve the problem of collapsing buildings. Watching over the continually collapsing skyline of Akihabara Nat turned his attention to a familiar set of power those of the round table, realising that ne needed to coordinate the effort he accessed his telepathy.

"Shiroe I've dealt with the water problem for now rescue any survivors and have all sorcerers use magic to destroy falling debris" It was obvious by watching how the man reacted that he understood the plan as he relayed it to Crusty who was then likely shouting it back to the sorcerers on horseback whom immediately began splitting off and demounting before aiming their magic at falling debris and attacking the falling stone or by saving people on the street.

While the city hadn't finished collapsing yet however it was obvious that with the AEF returning that the casualty rate could be lowered with him coordinating at the top of Britannia as their eye in the sky. Still he was not looking forward to tomorrow.

28 June 2027

Akihabara

Round table conference room

"What is the total of the entire damage" Speaking tiredly Crusty looked around the rest of the table before his eyes fell upon the person they had left in charge over the past week.

"Eighty seven percent of all concrete buildings have collapsed, the wooden houses are nothing but ash and we lost a thousand people of the land. Aside from that we have contained the flooding but most streets are cut off due to the rubble and the other concrete structures are likely to collapse soon" Looks of surprise and shock came onto the faces of the other conference members while they had helped to deal with the damage they hadn't known the extent of the damage.

"Shit that means practically everything is going to fall down" His eyes glaring at the child Isaac couldn't help but wonder why that out of all the buildings still standing the tallest was unaffected just like the cathedral and guild building.

"We were neglectful in our duties the old buildings had been overtaken by nature as well as not being maintained for three centuries in all honesty it's a surprise that they didn't collapse the moment we entered this world." As the attention turned to the leader of Log Horizon the anger in the air became clearer with quite a few members likely wanting to blame the only member who had been in the city and as such been entrusted with its protection.

"True there was nothing any of us could have done and that storm swept in quite suddenly if anything we should be surprised that so many people survived" His calm but obviously angry tone was still obvious as Eins tried to think about what he would have done in such a scenario.

"Still one thousand people of the land are dead, that's an entire fifth of its population. But that isn't it with nearly every single building destroyed in the city where are people going to sleep, buy property from". Accusatory comments were made as the leader of D.D.D. stared at the head of Britannia he like many others had lost their property in the storm as the old structures gave way to the weather.

"Don't blame him as if it's his fault he couldn't have predicted the weather and the old buildings were destined to come collapsing down." Crossing his arms and staring back at Crusty, Mitchitaka e gave the youngest member of the group a reassuring smile although he was still met with the calm exterior show casing no emotion.

"Yes but the point stands nearly everybody has lost any property they had besides Nat here who seems to still possess a giant magical tower" Glaring at the kid wood stock the representative of Grandeur allowed his suspicions to be known rather clearly. "So tell us kid how exactly did you get a giant modern tower that was impervious to that storm where everything else crumbled to dust" All eyes turned to the wizard as despite what sides they were on they had all once wanted to ask this question and in light of the situation it was rather important they find out just how he was getting his power.

As for his view the choices he could take were rather obvious the first was that he apparated back to the ward anchor and use it as a base to repair the entire city in one go and then use it to wipe everyone's memories. However if he did that than a lot of magic would be needed forcing him to either disable the shields for a certain amount of time or other services. The shields could be brought down and then the city repaired however it would take up the entire energy of the shields and the obliviating would require a lot of power as well the two combined would cost more than the shield. Even if he did repair and obliviate the city that still left the structures to another storm plus he would have to recreate the cities defensive shields and he couldn't put in weather protection or strengthening charms up for the city as it would drain too much power. The second was that he revealed magic to the group and redid the city however the amount of time to not only rebuild but strengthen the buildings would take far too long. The third option was to runaway but he didn't wish to not after so much effort going into the city leaving the fourth and final option to him... lie.

"I got it in an event you see I found this book and I got curious so I followed it and long story short after collecting some crystals and killing a dragon I met this old wizard who I beat in a fight and I got the mage tower as a reward." Normally there was no way this type of thing would fly however they were still stuck in a game world and from going by people's memories an update had just been made giving the world more things so his excuse was actually not so farfetched.

"Where did you find this book?" his tone full of curiosity and being one of the more silent members of the group Soujiro had listened carefully but had already made his mind up on siding with Nat and the others that the collapse of the city wasn't his fault. After all how could it be Nat couldn't control the weather and he trusted Shiroe so the buildings were very likely to be unsafe in fact he reckoned that if Crusty hadn't lost his own property leading to his anger than he would have sided with the wizard.

"Roughly by the entrance of Britannia it was lying in rubble and I spotted it" Nodding to himself the leader of the West Wind Brigade could very easily believe that, being an experienced player he was use to quests and events popping out of things like books and notes therefore if Nat had been the first to find it than it explained his ownership.

"I take it then the reason the tower looks the way it does is because you could customise it" Grunting to himself as he realised that he had been beaten by a child Isaac couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that he hadn't gained control of the gigantic tower in the centre of the city. "All right I believe you the patch did say that new bases could be gained plus there was nothing you could have done for the city besides organising that rescue team like you did" Turning his head to face Crusty the read haired man gave the blue wearing armoured man a challenging but also slightly pissed off look. "Stop trying to put the blame on the kid and I don't know if you noticed but unlike you and the sorcerer's who just dealt with the fire from a safe distance the kid was on a boat rescuing people while buildings collapsed around him" The silent glare between the two most powerful combat guilds was obvious however it was becoming more and more obvious to Crusty that everybody was turning against him.

"Guys please stop it" Finally making her entrance into the conversation Maryelle gave Crusty a slight disappointed look. "The fact of the matter is the buildings weren't strong enough and they collapsed, Nat did all he could to rescue people and it's not his fault a storm came in nor that the buildings hadn't been maintained" As his eyes looked into those of Maryelle the warrior known as Crusty allowed himself to think without anger and think about it from the others side. In truth it was obvious that the teenager couldn't be blamed for what happened he may not have any knowledge on structures but with the world becoming more like their own or tit seemed that way than the strength of buildings was becoming important.

"Nat I apologise" Nodding in recognition to the mans apology the wizard couldn't help but wonder how angry the man would become if he realised that had he spent all his time looking after the buildings and strengthening them instead of other things that the city would have been spared. However for the standing of all the structures in Akihabara then everything else he had done would not have happened due to the time and magic needed.

"We have two main concerns for us to deal with now; the first is how this world is changing and the second is for rebuilding Akihabara from the ground up". Finally all eyes turned to the wizard as he began to take control of the situation again and address the problems that they faced. "As we've noticed this world is different to our own but it's also becoming like ours in terms of some qualities; before I warned about disease and other things well the collapse of Akihabara just proves it. Normally non important things are incredibly important now and we have to start thinking in both real and fantasy world setting first we should start with buildings and have all standing ones checks out. More than likely we will have to destroy any remaining concrete buildings to protect the general public." Sighs were the general reaction as the members of the council began thinking of plans as well as the monumental effort that it would take to clean up a collapsed city.

"But how long is that going to take?" Looking at the wizard Soujiro was seriously wondering about the manpower that would be required to start fixing the city to make it habitable, plus the first part of any plan was just to remove the broken skyscrapers.

"No idea but it would also depend on how we did this, if we our strength than it's very likely we can easily destroy anything quickly due to our powers" Adjusting his glasses Crusty thought back to the weeklong raid they had just completed and agreed with the assessment. In that week he had seen the power that he could deal with his weapons obliterating entire craters as well as the sorcerers being used as heavy artillery.

"We would have to first get rid of any fallen waste and leave it outside of the city if we don't we can try to recycle some of the material or just destroy it with magic" Adding his point in Mitchitaka also noticed that the wizard was straight away going into plan and organising action to deal with the problem.

"There's also the matter of material even if we do use some from the skyscrapers we would need vast amounts of stone clay, cement and other things" Looking at the map of Akihabara that had been presented before him Roderick tried to locate the closest areas to find the materials needed.

"I have a plan" With a small smirk Isaac turned to the youngest member indicating that he had his attention. "We will split of certain areas and focus on them; the strongest members most of which will consist of soccer's and warrior guilds in general will destroy and move the tower blocks. At the same time the crafting guilds will go and gather all the materials needed, as for transportation I'll lend some vehicles. While they do that I will locate some people who work in construction and begin to have a site plan to be made up using anyone that has a skill in construction, Maryelle while this is going on I want you to gather up as many volunteers as you can with no where safe to sleep people will likely be happy to support a building work if it possibly gives them a place to stay." Alert at her name being mentioned the blond haired woman nodded as she started to think about the best way to get a plan together.

"This could work with the entire city destroyed it will force everybody to work together for a common goal and by the end of this all residents should have a place to call their own" His green hair covering his eyes Eins wondered just what the true intentions of rebuilding the city was, They all would have admitted that it had to be done but with so much work needed to be thought about it could have taken months maybe even years before they had a plan in action. Yet within mere moments the leader of Britannia was bossing people around telling them what they would do and how they would do it and with such professionalism to. Frowning slightly he started to wonder just how much of a threat this person was at first he had dismissed him but the teenager had shown himself to be good with plans something that could pose a threat to his plans but for now it would be better to observe him.

"Indeed if we rebuild the city we can deal with quite a few problems at the same time such as bathing facilities but that still leaves the problem of cost however?" Blinking rapidly Eins began to wonder what the wizard was talking about so far he had implied that the city would work together as one for the betterment of everybody.

"The cost of the land the buildings sit on, I see" Finally after being silent Shiroe thought back to when he had returned to his property though now it was a pile of rubble and remembered seeing the cost to purchase the land.

"Getting that type of cash won't be easy I've looked the price of land is far cheaper than the buildings but there's still quite a lot of it to buy not to mention we just gained the amount needed for the Cathedral" His head deep in thought Mitchitaka liked the idea of purchasing and upgrading land but the council had agreed to put all its money into the cathedral due to safe keeping.

"Don't worry I sorted that out I bought the Cathedral" Silence was the reaction as all head faced the wizard in utter shock as well as a small amount of fear but from Crusty it was suspicion.

"How did you manage that while we were gone there weren't any events or large amounts of money flowing into the city?" Calm and collected Nat just sipped his tea allowing the group to wait a bit in frustration until he gently placed the cup down and looked at the group.

"I talked to the head of the bank and after an agreement I got him to give me the money needed to not only purchase the cathedral but also maintain all important buildings such as the transportation gate and the guild hall" Eyes twitched as the wizard finished his answer nonchalantly and then returned to his tea all the while his purple eyes flickered between each member watching their reaction. Shiroe was shocked but didn't seem to have a problem with it in fact most people didn't see the problem with him purchasing the cathedral besides Eins, Crusty and Henrietta who was still in the background.

"You just talked to the bank, how did you manage that I've been trying for a few weeks before we departed" The look on Shiroe's face would be one utterly treasured by Isaac as he saw what appeared to be a small amount of jealously as well as disappointment of being beaten to what the strategist had likely seen as a challenge.

"I sent a letter" Disbelief was obvious from Shiroe as he looked at the wizard trying to read his calm features for any hint that he may be lying but found none forcing him to sit down.

"You sent a letter how did you even get the address?" Now it was obvious that Shiroe was jealous as he looked at the wizard realising that he had been beaten to the punch of finding the mysterious people who controlled finance. A strategist he may have been but he was still a gamer and it hurt his pride that he had been beaten in such an important manner by somebody younger than him.

"I asked" Well technically Nat had just invaded the man of the poor sod working in the bank to get an idea of what home looked like as well as their civilisation and from there it was a case of a portkey and a hand written note.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA" Turning his attention towards the red haired man Shiroe couldn't help but wonder why the large man was laughing his ass off, nor why Soujiro was joining it trying to cover his mouth as he did so.

"Anyway back to cost I think in general we should use have both a private and public rebuilding of the city" Again Nat caught the attention of others and the immediate dislike from Eins as the green haired man realised what the wizard wanted to do. "While we do need to rebuild the city and provide houses once we clear away the skyscrapers we get patches of land that can be bought or sold. On public areas there would be a certain standard of house that would be made cheaper than anything else allowing people to purchase the buildings which would likely be a certain size and other things however private land could be built up separately to more specific qualifications such as guild bases and the like." Nodding along as he followed onto the plan Mitchitaka liked the plan of having too separate areas of land that could be worked up since it wouldn't at least in theory drain the people of too many houses and recourses.

"I get what you mean on public land, we build large building but have small apartments that people can reside in however if they want their own place they could buy land and then do it up. That would work since the poor will still have somewhere to sleep and it gives incentives for people to work harder at the same time we can create an entire construction industry boosting the economy and giving jobs" Giving a small smile Shiroe agreed with both the plan and Mitchitaka's statement in all honesty he knew that there wouldn't be the effort to rebuild the entire city free of charge but if they could provide enough houses for the residents and then sell of private land for development it would satisfy both sides.

"It does seem to work in both the long and the short, plus those who aren't working will no longer have an excuse about their living conditions. It also allows the people to know that while we do want to help them we won't own everything and force them to pay for all things" One of the problems that Crusty could see this plan working is because if the round table bought off all the land and then began giving it out or selling it than they would look like villains controlling every bit of their citizens lives. On the other hand if they just allowed the land to be bought by the highest bidder than the poorer members of their communities would be left out and cause a massive social dynamic which could bubble up late. Added to this by building up public homes it allowed any construction companies to mess up and get use to everything on less expensive housing rather than wrecking the more costly houses which could cause another problem with complaints.

"That's all well and good but how exactly are we going to all pay for this, People aren't going to want to work their asses of building nineteen thousand new homes without getting paid" Looking at the child politician sternly Isaac couldn't help but feel that the plan while good in theory was far to idealistic to work in practise.

"Besides the majority of the entire city getting their very own residence for the first time I will limit the residences to those who actually work. If a person is capable of working and refuses to do so than when the project is completed than they will not be allowed to take residence when it is over." Again there was silence as the room thought about the decision their morals as well as their personal beliefs swinging side to side on the idea of no work no reward. "Think about it the entire city needs rebuilding but if people are unwilling to work and allow other people to carry the weight on their shoulders than when the rewards finally arrive then they should be given any". With how the situation was some might have considered the action cruel especially those with more active moral beliefs who would help people out or not spite people but in terms of social order punishment and reward were vital. If the plan went ahead then they could sort out one of the key problems facing the city and for a minimal monetary cost as well as that it would build up a sense of shared identity. The shared identity was more important than the housing in the long run, when times got hard he could call people to help their community by their identity or make more controversial issues get through votes easier if the people were threatened. It had been shown in the past and even in the modern day how important that shared identity was especially for countries, while he hadn't been old enough to vote in the Brexit referendum he knew he would have voted leave because he shared the identity that he was British and that meant that nobody ruled over them besides them. As for punishment and reward it was obvious if people were not punished or if they were rewarded for not helping out the rest of the community than it would send a message to others that why should they help if they're just going to get rewarded in the end. For this society punishment and reward had to be put in place for the stability of the city or else it would crumble.

"That's fair if they don't bother helping out than they shouldn't get anything back" There were quite a few nods from around the table even Eins despite him disagreeing with the idea of allowing people to buy their own private sets of land. Personally if he was in control he wouldn't have private ownership but if he did have to allow it than only his most loyal and obedient citizens would have been able to access that rare privilege.

"Are you sure guys I mean I get why we shouldn't give housing to people who haven't worked but is it really fair that we on purposely exclude people from a community event" Despite her words it was obvious to all those at the table that Maryelle was entirely all for the idea of giving everybody housing no matter who it was.

"We can't Maryelle if we did than it would send a message to other people that you can live a good life here without putting any effort in" Speaking softly Shiroe felt sorry for his friend he knew where the blonde elf was coming from, they had formed to the round table to better people's lives here but the idea of on purposely excluding people did seem slightly cruel even though it was for good reasons.

"Back onto the matter of pay the truth is despite giving the free accommodation there is little else we can do. There isn't the money to pay an entire city the amount needed to build the amount of homes needed not only that not everyone can work since quite a few have to run stores or work for us in paperwork we can't just expect everybody to put down everything they are doing to help us. However we can't allow this problem to go unsolved for too long and build specific construction companies to handle the crisis it would cause to much anger. As it is we have to give people some kind of residence until we can create housing for people". " It was a bad situation and they all knew it while before the majority of people still lived in the streets they had made the abandoned buildings their home using them for cover and other things but with them toppled there was nowhere for nineteen thousand people to reside.

"So we have to rely on the charity of our citizens to help us sort out the problem " Adjusting his glasses the leader of D.D.D stared intensely at the wizard as he continued to sit calmly in seat looking at the map likely formulating plans. "While I'm not suggesting this I will ask the question, why should we do anything at all". As much as he disliked it he would admit that his younger colleague did seem to both know and be better at this situation while he was better at commanding the troops as well as having no interest in these types of meetings or ruling the city.

"Society collapses, the people who can will leave, those who can't will take over and use whatever means they can find to bully others as well as likely fighting over control of whatever residences there are. In short we can't ignore this" At first Crusty found this difficult to believe but playing himself in the people place he knew that if new houses were put up than he would leave and take the guild with him as there would be nothing more at this city worth his attention.

"I agree with the plan, This is one of our first true tests as leader of this city if we can't sort out this type of situation than we shouldn't even be here" Rolling his eyes as Soujiro stood up conviction in his voice Nat realised that the whole everybody standing up thing would happen again as they all pledged their support.

"Before you all do the power of friendship shit can we continue on with the plan first "Looking back at the wizard Soujiro quickly sat himself down and Maryelle who looked like she was ready to burst into the air to join gave a small frown as her fun was taken away. "Okay I suggest we start rebuilding in this section here, it appears large enough as well as being out of the way so when people move into nicer places they don't have to worry" Turning his attention to the green haired man Nat waited for the immediate verbal response he was going to get.

"So you want to throw the poor all in one place and allow the rich to have all the nice scenery as well as far away enough so that their high class eyes don't have to take in the sight of people poorer than them" Rolling his eyes internally Nat knew what the man had planned which was to build the same type of house everywhere and hopefully try to create a classless city.

"First, if we want to be efficient than we need to concentrate on one area if we start building houses all over the place than it will delay the construction by massive amounts. Second if you look at cities the shops are located in the centre third people not just rich, but poor as well won't appreciate having their poorer lives on full display." The glare that Eins continued to give the wizard made his feelings on the subject obvious however even if the others didn't like the idea of throwing the poor into the bottom of the city and leaving them there they didn't speak up to oppose such a decision.

"Nat is right we need to handle this situation fast if we try to throw up houses all over the place it will become a mess what matters at the moment is just getting the situation sorted out in the most efficient way then we can focus on economical differences" Carrying on his heated glare at both the wizard and enchanter Eins reluctantly stayed quiet knowing that he had been beaten ad any chance of blocking such action would be in vain.

Knock Knock

Eyes turned to the large wooden door as it began making noise curious eleven out of the twelve wondered who it could be after all they normally wouldn't be interrupted in such meetings especially the current one with the importance of the situation. Nat on the other hand had known who it was thanks to both a letter as well as a subtle text that had come from Yorick informing him of "fancy looking twats" as he had called them enabling him to understand who exactly had entered the now ruined city of Akihabara.

"Its an emissary from the leader of the People of the Land everybody dress smart" Taking the warning from the wizard directly to heart all of the people in the room began opening up their menus and quickly scrolling through them into they got into the apparel quickly selecting the newly created uniforms. In personal opinion the outfit did look like it belonged in a fantasy setting with its design compared to the suits and uniforms worn back home on Earth but still they looked smart. "Come in" With those words given the large wooden doors opened at the same time revealing the smartly dressed man holding a piece of paper of paper in his hand flanked by guardsman likely from the duke not that they would be of any use should a fight breakout.

"You are the members of the Round Table" Watching as the man moved his eyes onto each member of the table he easily was able to tell what he thought of some people, Crusty, Mitchitaka and Isaac gave the man a small amount of fear likely due to their impressive builds. Shiroe, Roderick as well as the other Merchant guild leaders the man had no ill opinion of him just nodding when it came to Maryelle as well as the other women in the room there was a small amount of disgust likely due to the social stigma against women during this time. Soujiro was rather funny to watch as the old man confused him for a girl at first but then changed his mind; the older members in the group were also given a respectful glance leaving only him left. There wasn't a massive surprising reaction like Soujiro did instead the man seemed accept his presence likely due to the fact that in these times people became adults at a younger age with boys fighting in wars at ages of thirteen and sometimes younger.

"Indeed can I help you sir" Raising from his seat gently Crusty put on a soft but respectful voice as he walked towards the old man until he was standing at an angle with the message deliverer so that the rest of the council could see him.

"On behalf of his Grace King Duke Serjiad you as well as the rest of your round table have been invited to attend the Royal ball beginning the first of August at the Royal Place of Eternal Ice. His grace humbly asks that you attend so that you may meet the nobility of the Freedom Cities of Eastal so that our two nations may improve relations and achieve a better future" While not showing it, the message was rather obvious to all of them sitting at the table that it had been rehearsed likely a way to try and get them to attend since if a person refused after such flattery than it would be considered bad mannered.

"On behalf of the Round Table and the citizens of Akihabara we thank you for your invitation and gracefully accept the invitation itself to the ball as well as the chance to improve relations between our two peoples" With a small respectful bow Crusty than accepted the scroll of paper and waited as the emissary and his soldiers turned around walking outside of the hall back into the corridors where they would carry on their journey into they got back to Maihama.

"Wow Crusty that was really cool the way you were so noble it was like you were one of them good job" Smiling under Maryelle's compliment the leader of D.D.D sat back down on his chair to carry on the meeting while at the same time stretching to hand over the message that they had been given to Shiroe since he didn't trust the wizard.

"I got to admit it you looked at him with that little meeting are you sure you went some type of king in a past life" Joining in on the joke Isaac laughed slightly as he watched the normally calm man who hated politics act like he was a born natural of course what one of them knew was that he hadn't chosen his words. Sipping his tea again nobody knew that while he hadn't used an imperious curse on the man Nat had used magic to essentially give a correct reply in Crusty's mind since while the man had attended university he did not know how to really address somebody of such birth.

"Their right Crusty you looked and acted as if we were at the ball already were you hiding a secret talent from us of anything" Mocking lightly the man Soujiro smiled before frowning as he realised that they now had another problem to deal with.

"I think we should now address that since we have been invited to the ball we only have a month to start building the houses" Now after being the bearer of bad news the entire group realised just how little time they had to rebuild the majority of a city all in all it looked like it would be impossible as well as likely taking months to rebuild.

"In that case shall we have a vote on the final decision of my plan to rebuild the city" Nodding the residents of the table sat down and pushed their choices on whether they agreed of disagreed.

Agree: 11

Disagree: 1

Abstained: 0

As Nat had expected Eins was the one to disagree mostly since his plans were being foiled by the majority of everybody else preventing him from getting away with the plans he wished.

"In that case we are adjourned and we should start work right now the more time we waste the more time the social stability of the city goes down. We will have to work twenty four hours and in shifts" With those final words said the wizard quickly made his way out of the meeting room where as soon as he was alone he apparated to the old broken buildings outside Britannia.

Ruins

As he surveyed the area that had once stood around Britannia he couldn't help but feel that the time was ticking. His lies about Britannia being a gist had worked but he was more concerned about the old wreckage, unlike the areas that would have to be cleared and then built up on he could easily repair the old buildings and make them strong enough to be lived in again and not topple over again. This would be vital as new building projects would take months of the minimum before they could be green lit due to the amount of work and time needed however these ones could be fixed and liveable in less all he would have to do is hide them..

The new amount of land only cost a tenth of the amount it did with buildings on top of them making them even cheaper as well as easier of making a profit from them later as for how he would explain about how all the buildings he owned were in better state than anything else was easy. He would lie to those like Shiroe who had paid attention to what he said he knew that Nat had been checking up on houses as well as making remarks about how the buildings might be safe therefore it wouldn't be too hard for Shiroe to mention that Nat had likely been reinforcing his own buildings just in case.

Still when he finally revealed his own property that could be rented there would be a large amount of suspicion sent his way especially since after the collapse of most of the buildings he had purchased a lot of the pieces of land for personal use. Of course that had left him without any money again but it still gave him a massive advantage when other people started to buy their own property. Now with all his money gone he wouldn't be able to donate his own reserves in rebuilding the city however he had implied in the meeting that he had taken out a rather large loan informing the other members that his hands were tied when it came to investment. And that was the brilliance of it the council would ask for donations of not only its members but also the general public as well however due to his choice of words implying that he was broke he didn't have to pay. Later on when the costs were totalled and they realised he had control of significant property all he had to tell them was that they didn't ask a donation of him leaving him perfectly in the clear with a large amount of property.

Turning his head to see multiple ruined structures Nat summoned his wand before applying a powerful repair charm to the buildings allowing them to be reconstructed back into the standard that they were created within their tall hubris. This meant that unlike strengthening the buildings so that they could stand against the water due to magic they would instead use its muggle construction to do the job. However he would also enchant the buildings just in case but that would come later since for the first few weeks he would have to use the majority of his power rebuilding and laying magic on the structures to keep them hidden. Later on though he could change the charm to make it appear that they were under construction as well as another charm to warp a person's sense of time so they wouldn't question why they were rebuilt in such a short period. Upgrading the other buildings would have to be done at a slower pace than his previously bought buildings due to all eyes being located on the public housing plan although he would likely get away with things since he was the one organising the plan. The consequences of getting caught using his branch of magic to help rebuild the city at this moment in time would ask to many questions so doing all the paper work was a lot easier as it gave him a good cover not to be on the actual site but rather away with all the notes and documents.

On the other hand he would have to do more than implement housing projects the storm had been unexpected and far more powerful than the ones before arriving in a sudden fury leaving utter destruction in its wake. With the housing project being put into place people's attention would focus on that but sooner or later people would worry about the next major event that could destroy their livelihood.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on the way you looked at it Nat had a good idea what that would be and where it would come from which in this case would be Nureha and her group. While he didn't know their plans especially with him being far too busy something that will increase now with rebuilding the city he could always keep security measures on the ways both in and out of the city. Before the storm there had been high walls made of well scrap and waste wood but there were controllable entrance and exit points something they didn't have any more. Between the heavy wind and the raging fires that old palisade like defence had been destroyed enabling anyone to walk straight into the city whenever they wished. At home this was normal since technology had favoured the attacking side over the defensive which was why castles weren't built since they couldn't withstand the power of modern weaponry. But here in this world walls very much had a point they kept people out especially monster as well as what would likely be attacking enemy players giving the city a line of defence but the storm had destroyed that.

From a purely tactical view point he would have had the walls constructed first but one had to include other factors especially social this was why houses had to be rebuilt first. There was no point building a wall if they had nothing to defend besides a few buildings. Plus the outrage that would occur with people when they heard that a wall would be built before houses would cause riots if they could happen but more than likely get the population just to leave in fury. That was without mention that the other guilds would not assist him in building a wall if their own houses and buildings had been destroyed leaving them and the rest of the people on the street. No the houses had to be built and quickly it was why he wanted to enlist everybody in the city not just to house them and deal with the social crisis they were facing but so that they could gain the necessary skills to speed up their work when building defensive lines. In this time of building the patrols around the city would be significantly shortened in not just length but also man power with them likely only going around the populated cores so that they wouldn't have to worry about monster getting in and attacking.

As for the buildings themselves, well finding people who did architecture wouldn't be difficult but he should also think about the city as a whole. In the city there were certain areas that could act as individual castles and towns, Britannia was one of these late on when the rest of the city was rebuilt he could have walls fortifying his tower and the property he possessed. Besides the defensive properties these had more physiological and social reasons as well, to the people who lived inside the walls in the more modern buildings it would make them feel safe as well as likely raise the worth of houses since the small castle would likely be considered a very obvious high class area of the city. In terms of social the idea of making a castle city would indicate to the people of the land that they were serious about the defence of the city as well as indicate to them that they were willing to respect their culture in a similar way. Besides making them seem serious a castle city would give them legitimacy, all the other lords and ladies owned castles signifying their wealth and power by making Akihabara into a castle city it would signal to the local political elite that the Adventurers were just as good as them when it came to ruling.

Changing his thoughts from what the consequences of the storm were he began to cast illusion magic over the rebuilt towers hiding them from view before than apparating back outside of the guild hall.

Outside the Guild Hall

Murmuring was loud as the population of the city both adventurer and Lander alike waited for their "leader" to inform them of their plans unknown to all of them that Nat was watching from the top of the building.

"We have come to an agreement that we shall rebuild the city" Immedieatly cheers went up at the announcement however that was soon cut off as the man spoke again. "Our plan is to create a new set of houses that will be shared by the population of the city however there are first conditions the first is that only those who can work on the project and do will be given accommodation. Those who do not bother to help with the reconstruction of the city will not be given free accommodation once everything has been built" Sighing internally Nat used the magic he did on Crusty earlier to take over the man's choice of words making it simple for people to understand.

"The plan is simple we will clear out an area and then build up some apartments that people will share. To make these apartments everybody needs to volunteer and help out whether that is gathering recourses, clearing out land or actually helping out in physical building of the structures. Those who help out will be given an apartment for their use however those who do not when they are capable will not be given anything at all. Now for those wondering about pay I have to tell you that besides getting an apartment at the end you will not be paid anything since we do not have the money. As for the idea of the council paying the bill we do not have that money and for those wishing for the guilds and businesses of the round table to pay such as Britannia or Marine Agency that is not possible nor fair to rely on those who are in charge to pay for everything. We will start tomorrow in terms of assigning people up and let me reaffirm that those who do not contribute to rebuilding Akihabara will not be given an apartment at the end. As for those of you have worked in the construction industry or those relating to it back home please head up into the round table meeting chambers so it can be discusses with the head planner. That is all." With those words said Nat apparated back into the guild meeting hall waiting for those who knew the industry to arrive so he could begin the building plans with them? As for his use of magic it was a variation of the confundus charm getting people to say certain words allowing the caster to influence what would be said.

Ten minutes later the doors to the guild hall with a collection of people who had worked in the industry all looking at the youngest member of the council in surprise.

"Ladies, Gentleman my name is Nathanael Tempest, head of Britannia and in charge of the rebuilding of Akihabara shall we begin" And with that the rebuilding of Akihabara had begun.

* * *

I wasn't too sure on this chapter but i watched earth without humans and i couldn't help but wonder however i did it in a way that enables Nat to build up more power but even then i,m not to sure.

Besides that i have finished the first chapters for the three stories and they will be called

Magic and Gods- Harry Potter+Danmachi (Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon)

Magic and Warships- Harry Potter+Kantai (Kancolle collection)

Magic and Remnant- Harry Potter+RWBY


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 30**

15 July 2027

Akihabara

Britannia

The sounds of heavy equipment being moved back and forth were heavily apparent as beeping trucks transported its cargo into the construction zone. Driving along the roads so it could deliver its contents the driver of said vehicle was careful to make sure that they didn't hit any of the recently put up scaffolds and therefore risk knocking down what walls were placed up for one of the new apartments. For the actual area that would become the new residential area of the city it looked incredibly different compared to just over two weeks ago when it was just a set of ruined of tower blocks. With the help of the majority of the population but especially with the help of magic, vehicles and more powerful players the area had quickly been divested of its waste enabling the first set of people to start laying the foundations for buildings that had already been planned.

Of course not everybody had been able to help all the time as some of them had small businesses to run with what little stock they had left but progress was being made incredibly rapidly. In fact due to the sheer amount of people it was becoming a case of too many however due to the help of magic with creating artificial light construction didn't stop. Normally such a thing would not be allowed due to what Nat would guess was disturbing neighbours as well as the dangers without light but those problems had been solved and the people were working shifts so they didn't tire themselves out plus with breaks spread out over different times it meant that other groups who could work less could take over ensuring that the work never once was paused.

The materials being used were mainly bricks and block as well being mixed with timber for the roofs of course getting hold of the material had proved to be a bit of little challenge even less so than one might have imagined. Finding and getting hold of the materials had been an easy process consisting of using point me spells to find old sticks of bricks as well as other building materials scattered in Eastal taking them and duplicating them as well as ensuring that every now and again a vehicle would leave the city to head to the heavily guarded clay deposits that also had a convenient kiln next to them. When asked the group who were gaining more traditional materials like stone he simply told them that the stone would be used for buildings in case there was only set amount clay that could be turned into bricks.

While very few people actively had a skills that related to construction quite a few people had since picked one hoping that after the initial set of houses that there would be a building boom where they could utilise their skills. Still that would be in the future and they had to concentrate on their current work something that to the surprise of everyone was coming along a lot faster than anybody had thought. Due to the sheer amount of people added with technology and magic part of the building plans had already been constructed so much so that they had been able to house about two thousand people. It would still take at least an additional four months at this pace however due to secondary skills in this world levelling up far quicker than the real world it was likely that the speed of construction would go up significantly. It was one thing he was thankful about this world once being part of a game since besides significantly empowering him it also allowed normal people to learn a skill and while not be world class they were still proficient in their job within days of hardcore continuous days.

Choosing who to house currently though had proved to be an annoyance but after a meeting with the round table the general consensus was to house families first before individual people. Naturally there had been a row over this but thankfully the majority of people had agreed that children should be given a place to sleep first due to their young age plus the people who did work on the construction site to get the house still helped.

As was expected of them the rest of the round table was constantly seen working alongside everybody else raising the morale of people knowing that their rulers were helping them. Well all besides him but he had to deal with the paper work or as Maryelle called it. "The black and white monster of evil and despair". As he read up on the progress being made on the construction of new housing he was reassured that he had made the right choice of making the woman one of the leaders since everybody both loved and respected her following her energetic lead. Of course not everything had gone to plan mostly of him having to deal with the group of people who were helping him plan out construction, he knew they meant well but the problem was that they wanted to follow certain regulations to the letter. If he hadn't been in a rush to get houses built and prevent the social order from collapsing in on itself than he would have agreed to plans such as not working at night but things were urgent and as such health and safety could only be followed to a certain point although it had been stressed that people be careful. There had already been about a hundred deaths all adventurers something that he was grateful about but all he could do in the meantime is send people round find out what went wrong and inform people not to do that again. He would not shut down the site it was too valuable and it would leave people with nothing to do as well as possible damage the community spirit he was trying to create.

Carrying on with his work his fingers typing up reports so he could keep track of things the wizard attention turned to other factors that were occurring in the city. He hadn't seen it personally but there were reports that that the transport gates were messing up, activating for very brief moments of time and then closing again, unfortunately the people who had observed it hadn't been able to tell him where they thought the transport gate was connecting to. While the lack of information was annoying it was still very likely who was responsible for such a thing; Nureha had been busy recently according to his spy network a massive construction project was also occurring at Maihama but instead of them where it was about buildings the fox woman was building ships lots of ships.

A large fleet of what appeared to be several hundred vessels could be used for multiple purposes but only two really sprang to mind and those were either trade or war. For some reason he didn't particularly think that Nureha wanted to trade with anybody leaving war something he was already planning for and considering what the woman had done to Hakone he could bet that an actual war would end up with a lot more dead. At initial thoughts such a large navy wasn't necessary as Akihabara had zero ships in commission and only one iron ship still being built as such they didn't need to crush their nonexistent navy. But that left transportation while Akihabara didn't have a navy it as well as Maihama sat close or right by water and therefore allow large amounts of people to be moved over a vast distance without having to worry about being intercepted or bad terrain. On the other hand Nureha would have to worry about storms especially since the last one had wrecked Akihabara and would also likely obliterate Nureha's fleet if one that powerful came again. If he thought back to what the likely strategy of defeating Akihabara was i.e. economical siege than the fleet would likely blockade the Yokosuka straight preventing trade by water. Added with a land siege than the economical prosperity and therefore the amount of time that the round table could hold on to important structures were limited. Of course though he had access to the Kunie tribe but that was further in land and would require a good amount of hiking to reach plus it was further north, with the large fleet and likely higher numbers Nureha could keep them pinned in a certain area and head for the Kunie tribe taking out their control of the important buildings. In fact the likely use of these warships was not to fight others but use them purely to transport troops faster than Akihabara could deploy enabling them to strike key positions before Akihabaran forces could reach. Ships also had the advantage of being difficult to hit since bows and magic had a certain range meaning that all ships had to do was stay out of range when not unloading troops and they would be invincible.

Still though using so many ships to transport people when they could just march them across in one large formation meant that they would be planning on attacking more than one area; since the woman would have needed only fifty ships as the absolute most to prevent sea trade coming to Akihabara. That left other locations such as Maihama where the Landers king resided as well as other nobles, then again a three pronged attack all at once would hamper the AEF's force to react to all threats. With a siege they would be restricted to Akihabara leaving both Maihama which was the capital of Eastal but more importantly for the city the home of the Kunie clan open to attack. Well normally such an attack would be difficult to deal with as the woman would likely have an army of Lander soldiers to assist in her plans outnumbering them in great amount. Added to this they would be restricted to only one area of combat at a time since the majority of people wouldn't fight and the AEF was small and in no shape of engaging enemies all over the place. Added to this were allies he had one but Eastal would also likely also be considered one by the rest of the round table and he would have to decide which one would be protected first leaving the other to be obliterated. Unfortunately for Eastal he was concentrating on Akihabara and part of its defence lay with the Kunie clan who gave them money to control the vital buildings something that if they lost the city would fall.

As such when it came to making the tactical decision the Kunie clan would come first since even if the capital was lost then the Eastal nobility could raise their armies and fight along the AEF. But yet things didn't make sense ships could carry large amounts of people and strike coastal targets plus there was only going to be a meeting of the nobility which meant that troops would stay where they were protecting their respective cities. Nureha likely knew about the upcoming meeting but still a large battalion of troops heading towards the ice palace or being seen and therefore signals would be sent to the leaders and they would retreat back to their castles away spreading them out and making it harder for them to hit. If the woman wanted to decapitate the head of Eastal it would be at the meeting however it would have to be subtle a large force would be noticed instead assassins would have to be brought in. Yet that would still be risky multiple members of the round table would be there and they would likely bring a few members as a message that they would defend themselves like when a person of importance had bodyguards.

Or his belief could be wrong perhaps the woman had no interest in striking the nobility of Eastal when they were all grouped together and instead wished to strike at the cities without their defenders and take them over. That was a far more effective strategy, with the size of the AEF they would only be capable of managing to strike one group of attackers at a time and they weren't assured of victory. In that battle time more could come and encircle the AEF and send them back to Akihabara where they would be under siege or another group could escape and carry on attacking other cities.

People of the land while weak compared to adventurers could still kill one with enough force and power but that would take significant amount of numbers and an attacking army with just one thousand and five hundred adventurers as back up could wipe out all opposing force. Yet if that was the case it would still be more effective to just march the army rather than transport them across the sea having to create entire fleets in a short amount of time to deal with it.

Turning his mind back to the Kunie clan he knew that besides the magical agreement they were the more important set of people if it came to war. But still if for some reason he couldn't assist them they would be left relatively undefended since while monster bosses for raids were good against small amounts an army of a thousand or more adventurers would smash though it like a bullet through glass. That would leave the Kunie clan with no defences he had seen the mind of Kinjo and besides a few warriors the people were not defended and in case of a war besides him and his small lot of Britannia it was doubtful that the AEF could reach them in time to help before they were wiped out. As he focused on the defence of the people who guarded Eastals wealth he began to have an idea one that could significantly help the Kunie clan and also help him in return, now all he had to do was allow the magic flow through him and picture what he wanted. Smiling at the result he apparated.

Kunie kingdom

"Your grace I thank you for coming to see me on such short notice as well as brining some of your warriors and their general" Looking at the young human Kinjo couldn't help but wonder why he suddenly had to arrive with no warning just appearing at their front door and saying that he needed to talk to the leader of the Kunie clan their general and some of their warriors. He would admit to himself that he was worried by specifically asking for warriors that meant that there was some kind of threat at large.

"May I ask why you appeared so suddenly?" Looking at the wizard the much older but still young looking man tried to find out what the adventurer wanted, he may have had a good relationship between Akihabara well between him and the wizard due to their agreement but that was purely a business transaction.

"I have things to discuss with you and your general as such I believe that we should get straight down to business" Nodding to the young human he motioned towards a set that was in the centre of the table although he also noticed that the wizard was carrying something on his shoulder in some form of bag. Putting it aside for later he alongside his general also sat down at the table with the few warriors that his people had standing at the sides ready to defend them if it was needed although he doubted it would do much good.

"What do you wish to discuss" While keeping his face calm Nat decided to be direct it was faster and instead of dancing around subjects it could be dealt faster plus he had other things to sort out such as the transport gates.

"War is coming" Much to his credit and to Nats pleasure Kinjo didn't speak instead remaining silent allowing him to carry on unlike the round table who interrupted at any possible moment. "Nureha is likely to attack in august during the Eastal nobility ball, While I have no evidence I suspect she will target Maihama, Akihabara and here" Nodding his head as he took in the fact Kinjo now knew why he was being warned so that they could prepare their defences for such an event. "Due to reports I have belief that there will multiple simultaneous attacks, as such it will mean that Akihabaran forces will likely suffer a siege in the city preventing our reinforcements to help you out. I however will assist you but even then I may be delayed and what forces I bring will be at the very most thirty against what would likely be a minimum of a thousand adventurers and a small army of Westerlande soldiers though again, they will likely number above ten thousand" While the man didn't show it Nat was easily able to tell that the person who looked after the gold was panicking at the numbers and trying to discover a way to defend themselves.

"I thank you for your warning in advance" Nodding in return Nat replied calmly but in a way to give the man hope.

"While I will assist, I thought that I would help put in place some defences to help you hold back the tide of course under the condition that you do not inform anyone about this" Nodding his head Kinjo couldn't help but start to feel right about his choice of signing the agreement he had also heard of Nureha and knew what she had done and therefore what she would likely do to them. By gaining an agreement with the only other powerful adventurer group he had a chance of keeping his people alive and it was showing that at least with the youngest member of the group that he was serious about their agreement.

"That is agreeable" Keeping his gaze onto the wizard he saw him take the strange bag of his shoulder and onto the table opening it up slowly to reveal some kind f strange device. It was mostly made out of wood that had been crafted into a certain shape; on top of the wood was a metal barrel that extended a little further than the woods. As the wizard passed it to him he noticed that there was a thin metal rod that was part of the device that could be pulled out, another part of this strange device was the odd metal contraption on the right hand side with a small little level enclosed by a metal circle.

"This is called a Brown Bess Musket, it is a weapon known as a fire arm and works similar to an arrow by the use of force to propel and object" Looking at the strange wooden and metal weapon Kinjo couldn't see how it operated like a bow or crossbow due to the lack of string and no arrows besides the strange stick at the bottom. "It is a ranged weapon and designed to be used in mass numbers due to it inaccuracy however with your permission I could give you a demonstration" By now the weapon had been passed on to Kinjo's general who was looking at it curiously but not impressed.

"It doesn't look particularly frightening just a fancy stick with metal on the end" Despite the words given the man passed the weapon back to its creator enabling him to hold it properly. With a silent nod from Kinjo Nat stood up before opening up his inventory screen where he had prepared some targets and quickly set them out in the room.

"I will warn you that the weapon gets loud when in use and if you have noticed the many different targets will enable you to see just how effective this weapon is" Again there was silence as the keepers of the gold including the warriors watched the young human stand up and walk to the other end of makeshift target range wondering how exactly the weapon worked.

With the weapon in hand Nat prepared himself to fire, first he pulled out one of the cartridges out, quickly biting f the end allowing him to pour a small amount of gunpowder into the pan. Once this was done he closed the hammer and placed the butt of the musket upwards enabling him to put the rest of the cartridge down the barrel with the gunpowder at the bottom. Following this action was him taking the ramrod and pushing the cartridge down where afterwards the ramrod was taken out and then placed back into its holder good and tight before bringing the gun to bear and cocking it. The last two steps consisted of him pointing the weapon at his target with him aiming down its sight and then squeezing the trigger unleashing a loud noise.

Bang

Jumping slightly back on his chair Kinjo watched in utter surprise as the strange weapon just unleashed what seemed to be a small magical explosion. The man didn't have time to react though as the teenager than repeated the same process he had done with the weapon, first he loaded it messing with the metal on the side; than he flipped the gun up put the rest of the magic pouch into the barrel pressing it down with a metal stick than putting that stick back and then raising the weapon up and unleashing magic. This happened two more times until the teenager had fire a total of four shots each aimed at a different target before he rested the gun with the barrel facing upward and him looking at them.

"If you want to have a look at the damage your more than welcome to" With the invitation Kinjo got of his seat and made his way round though nowhere near as fast as his general and warriors as they all sped round to look at the resulting damage. As he looked at the first target he could honestly say he was surprised the amount of damage shown had been small but he had never once seen the projectile compared to an arrow however the results spoke for themselves. Moving onto the next target he saw that it was a set of leather armour a set which had a whole straight through it, than he moved onto a set of medium armour which also had been penetrated by the weapon. Finally the last result was the big buff armour that only the physically strongest could wear and blocked attacks from most damage had also just as easily as the others had been penetrated leaving a hole.

"It went through armour" The surprised yet curious tone was easy to tell from his general although it was easy to understand; all armies tried to discover more powerful weapons which was why knights existed since they could take a lot of damage as their armour protected them. However this weapon called a musket had just went through every type of armour with complete and utter use like it hadn't even existed. Now that he turned his attention to the wizard he perfectly understood why this weapon had been presented to him, it was powerful able to punch through armour and it was fast far more so than an arrow or bolt. He doubted that with so few warriors that it could defeat an entire army of adventurers and their power but this weapon would seriously enable them to fight back harder and longer perhaps long enough for back up to arrive.

"This musket is a fine weapon we would like to purchase as many as you can create as well as ask that you show us in their use. We will pay one hundred thousand gold for each musket as well as an extra amount for the materials needed to use it as well as five million gold for you to train us in their use" Internally Nat smiled as he thought about how much cash he could make from just this transaction, muskets weren't had to make since they were in general relatively simple. Unlike modern guns which had loads of parts added to them that had to be assembled and disassembled the musket consisted of few parts allowing him to conjure one.

With his massive increase in power it was easy for him to permanently conjure not only muskets but also the ammunition they would need with the same thing happening to gunpowder. Plus he had seen the king's mind and saw that he wished to have two hundred of the weapons since that would be one for all his warrior's as well as a backup for all their warriors. Plus he wanted a total of five hundred bullets for each gun, if he charged one thousand gold for each cartridge than that was an additional million gold.

"I accept I'll, charge one thousand gold for each shot and five thousand gold for a bag that can carry fifty at a time, as for training I can show you how to shoot the weapon and some basic tactics for its use" Looking at his ally Kinjo accepted the outstretched hand accepting the handshake that came with business deal.

"I would like two hundred muskets, two hundred ammunition bags and five hundred cartridges for each musket" Nodding as he shook the man's hand Nat started to add up the sheer value of this exchange something that wasn't registering in Kinjo as he had control of what amounted to as infinite gold. Still to Nat it was obvious that the man was going to accept Kinjo and his people were threatened and they were torn by their duty and their people however with his deal they could do both defend their people and maintain their gold rather than having to give one up.

"When can the weapons be delivered?" Looking over to the general and the excitement of his soldiers at the prospect of using such weapons the wizard quickly went through his mind so that he could know who he would be dealing with.

"Tomorrow you will have the set of equipment as well as my time to help you train in said weaponry" Nodding slowly Nat watched as the man went into his own menu and accessed a different screen which likely controlled the flow of gold before choosing the select amount. Moments later Nat had his own menu pop up with a trade transaction for one hundred and twenty six million gold accepting it ne turned to the man in charge of the Kunie tribe. "I appreciate the rust you have in me to pay the full amount"

"Our alliance was a good choice, I am grateful to have you as an ally" Returning the kind words and despite not being an aggressive person he was looking forward to gaining these weapons as it would enable his people to fight better against attackers. Added to this by purchasing weapons from his ally it strengthened the relation they possessed enabling them to be put in a position where they can become stronger something that will directly benefit them. Lastly while Nathanael hadn't explained anything about the weapon he could easily tell that it wasn't magic now that he thought about the steps used to fire the weapon, another hint that it wasn't magic was its effect. If the musket had been magic than there would have been far more of a reaction in terms of explosions or seeing things on fire where instead it just ripped through the armour and life size looking dolls they were attached to.

"Is there anything else you wish to speak about" With the musket put away and the targets back in the wizards bag the leader of the Kunie clan wondered what else the wizard might want to do besides selling them powerful new weapons.

"I would like to put up some wards to defend your kingdom, of course you would be given full control of what can be put up as well the control of the wards themselves" Blinking as he heard that the man thought back to his time visiting Britannia, while he didn't know what the wards around the tower did he knew that they were not ones from the Alvs and had been tied by the person who owned the tower. If he could also gain wads around his kingdom or even at the entrance then that would allow for more time to be held out before they had to fight which could allow the civilians of his kingdom escape possibly allowing the women and children to survive. "That is not it though as with your permission I can use a form of magic that would allow a certain amount of people at a time to escape from here and arrive at Britannia in a safe house preventing them from being killed. The best thing is that it would be completely free" As it seemed to do quite often silence reigned again however unlike before Kinjo was looking at Nat with emotion in his face as he knew that the wizard was not lying. The leader of the Kunie Clan had both seen hand experienced this magic first hand and for a stranger to willingly allow his people to flee under his heavily protected castle and escape torture was unheard of.

"You would allow for such a thing, to save my people in this case of a war" By now the man was looking at the wizard with both hope and thankfulness, Kinjo knew in a war that they would lose and be wiped out. The adventurers and invading armies would likely ransack their home and then enslave the women and children, with the benefit of advanced weapons they could hold out for back up and with wards they could hold out longer but for a person to say that they would even take in the civilians with no cost meant that he would not have to worry if things went poorly.

"I would" Smiling at the wizard he nodded and regained his stoic composure however it had become clear to all those sitting at the table what he would choose.

"Then I would very much be willing to have some for your wards and accept your gracious offer of looking after my people should war arrive"

"Good then however I have to warn you with things at Akihabara t the moment my time off is limited but I can still put up quite a few defences now let's get into what types there are" Listening closely the man and general listened very carefully as he listed of the types of wards that could be put in place. Most were defensive in nature such as shields which would take the impact of attack whether magical or physical, others could disintegrate people who stepped into them as well as others acting as warnings. Other wards consisted of changing the very elements o ones will by flooding tunnels with water or lava, to sudden pitfalls or perhaps even stone statues that could attack those who would harm the people of the Kunie clan. Another type of wards would mess with the minds of attackers making them attack their foes or there could be a thick fog that they would be unable to see though that the Kunie clan could.

As a result ten minutes later Nat could be seen with his wand out shooting jets of magic into the air and a shield starting to form not only around the entrance where possible attackers could come from but also the main living area so it would give people more time to escape. In fact it would take the wizard the whole day as he wouldn't get back to Akihabara until 2am the next day however thankfully with his new massive reserves of magic he was still able to create the order of weapons before he went to sleep.

16 July 2027

Kunie Kingdom

"Okay from this day until I stop training you, you will refer to me as sir am I understood" In front of Nat stood the entire army of the Kunie kingdom a total of a hundred warriors all of whom had been gathered so that he could teach them how to use a musket.

"Yes" Not bothering with a propter salute Nat didn't care about the half-hearted reply since these people weren't professional soldiers like in the modern day and neither was he. The first thing he decided he would do with these weapons is give them a short demonstration of the weapon so they knew what they were holding in their hands.

"Okay first I will show you a demonstration of the weapon, Then will tell you some facts about the weapon, after that we will beginning training with tactics to come afterwards" Seeing the group of soldiers nod their heads he quickly called them over so that they could see what he was doing something at the soldiers from yesterday were very quick to do.

Again like the day before he had set up some targets and with utter silence and speed he quickly loaded the musket and brought it to fire once sending the majority of the group jumping backwards slightly. After that came three more shots each like yesterday against differently armoured targets before bring them round to have a look at the damage caused by the weapon.

"As you can see the weapon is powerful enough to puncture through the thickest armour and it will tear through flesh and bone, suffice to say if you are hit by one of these and you survive it will fucking hurt" Turning their attention to their new training instructor the warrior all got back into a line holding their guns in their hands as they had been instructed with a few even wishing to try and take out one of these cartridge things and have a go. "The musket is powerful but it is also not a toy and not magic anybody who is strong enough to lift the gun and knows how to operate it can fire the weapon. Luckily for you the enemy doesn't have muskets but they still have magic and archery which hurts quite a bit" A few laughed at the little joke but the majority of the group didn't instead just looking at their instructor as he looked and informed them of their new weapon.

"The weapon is called a musket and works as a ranged weapon but one in general to be used in mass. Unlike bows where a person can with quite a bit of training generally know where they will hit for most ranges, the accuracy of a musket is limited to about one hundred and fifty yards but with however this rarely used and you will likely only fire at enemies within fifty yards." The reaction to this announcement was to be expected, archers especially professional archers had more than twice the range of one hundred and fifty yards but for their instructor to state that fifty yards was best was worrying in that time an archer could put several holes through them or a person with a sword could easily rush them. "This is worrying but allow me to teach you and you will understand the first part to learn about this weapon is what it is made of. Now if you can all see me I will name what each piece of the weapon is called and what it does" With all eyes locked on to the wizard they then watched as he put his gun in the foreground and began pointing at a certain part listing of its name.

"This metal tube is called the barrel, this is where the majority of gunpowder goes alongside the ball" Tapping the metal tube so everybody knew what he was on about he had a quick look around the people's faces so that they understood what he was talking about. "At the end of the barrel is the muzzle on top of that this piece of metal sticking up is your bayonet lug, this is what that sharp piece of metal attaches to but I will show you later. This metal stick underneath the barrel is called a ramrod, this is used to push down your balls once they are in, these other sticks of metal is called the ramrod guide pipes and are used to help you push down you ramrod after use back into its position. Now this piece of the wood is called the fore stock and behind that is the swell where one is will usually hold the weapon. After this we have the firing mechanism and this includes, the trigger, trigger guard, pan, hammer, frizzen and frizzen spring, besides the trigger and trigger guard the rest if generally known as the lock on your weapon. Behind that is your wrist, comb, butt stock and butt plate" Going slowly so he could make sure that the people he was teaching him could understand he ensured that he did not turn at an angle and prevented other from learning.

"Now while you likely want to learn more, you will first have to learn each part of the musket, until then you will not be using this weapons to practise yet alone in combat. You have five minutes talk to each other and say what you think" Placing his own musket so that the barrel was facing up he then gave a quick cleaning charm to the inside of the barrel getting rid of the material inside. After this was done he then magically created some pillars around the area with the names of different parts on them, if he was going to train these people he wanted them each to know rather than their voice being drowned out in the crowd if he asked them what the name of a part was. His plan seemed to be working as he watched several groups form and begin pointing at parts of the weapon saying their names, some got parts right and some got others wrong however since they were warriors there didn't seem to be problem remembering the names of parts in general.

"Okay now that you've had your five minutes it's time for a quiz, what is this part of the musket called, to give your answer move to the right pillar" Seeing the pillars located all around them the warriors moved to where they thought the name of the part was called. "That correct the name of this part is called the hammer" Looking at the group who had moved over to that pillar he saw a small amount of pride in their faces however it wouldn't be of much use as there was much more to learn and in such a short time. "Okay what is this part called" Tapping the front of the barrel he waited to see where the people would go and wasn't surprised when he saw two main camps located at barrel and muzzle? "It's the muzzle, now what is this piece here" Kicking the bottom of his musket he waited to see where they would go. "Correct it's a butt and I'm going to tell you guys something now and that is if you want to fire these weapons you need to step up because you will not be shooting until all of you learn this. Musket combat requires teamwork and it cannot be done with just the best so those more knowledgeable help out your peer" The name calling of parts happened for more time as he constantly called out the parts and had the group move to the correct pillar, eventually though the group had as a whole moved to the correct pillar each time. Than after making sure that the group got the names right as a hole twenty five times he nodded and called them back into line.

"Okay now we are going to learn how a musket works" Catching the interest of the warriors he picked up his musket of the caves ground and then began to go through the loading process but far slower so he could explain. "A musket works by using an explosive material known as either black or gunpowder; this is done by keeping the powder in a small confined area and then setting the material on fire. Now as you can see even without loading the weapon that the likelihood of getting an open flame to the bottom of the barrel looks impossible doesn't it" Nodding their heads the warrior's listened silently as they watched the wizard stick one of the cartridges in his mouth and bit the end off before pouring some of the material into the plan. "Well that is why we have the firing mechanism or lock, on the side of your musket by the pan is a small hole, now this hole is just small enough to allow the gunpowder in the barrel to reach the pan and therefore light the rest of the powder in the barrel. However there is a problem, to load the barrel I have to tip it up and if I do that the powder will go on the floor and is therefore pointless. As such we bring the breach down to cover the powder and stop it from escaping, also keeps it dry since if the powder gets wet you're not firing. After you have loaded the pan and shut it you bring the hammer to half cock and this is shown by the position it is in, after that you bring the gun upright and pour the rest of the powder in. Straight after you put the ball in and make sure that the ball is put in the right way, anyways after that you take your ramrod out stick the thicker end down the barrel and push the bullet to the bottom. Once that is done you put ramrod away bring your musket up, ensure that the butt goes into your shoulder because when this gun fires it will kick back due to how this weapon works. Back onto subject you than fully cock your musket aim down the barrel and pull the trigger"

Bang

With smoke coming out the end of the barrel the wizard than turned back to the warriors gauging their reaction to the instructions that came with firing such a weapon. Seeing none he brought the weapon back into position and got ready to repeat the process, he only had a short time to teach them how to use the weapon and therefore by the time he was finished he had to know that they could fire the weapon competently. "Again another demonstration".

Bang

"Okay now you are going to practise but you will not fire just go through the motions of firing so show me what is the first thing you do" The next set of steps was like the first with none of them firing the weapon and Nat watching from his position to see if anybody was struggling. After more time had passed and the warriors were starting to get the trick of pretending to load the weapon he then stopped them. "Okay now before any of you actually load a rifle I want one of you to feel what it's like to actually shoot because unlike what you're use to a musket kicks when fired". Pointing to one of the better members of the group he called the man out. "You come here" Pointing to himself the warrior stepped forth as Nat nodded confirming his statement, from his closer up position he then watched as the wizard went through the loading procedure again all incredibly quickly before holding the gun out to him. "Take it" Accepting the musket he held it out in front of him and aimed at one of the targets at the same time he moved his fingers close to the trigger waiting excitedly to fire the weapon. "As you can see the butt of the musket is not in his shoulder and class this is important, if you do not secure the weapon properly it could kick out while you are firing and go into your face smashing your teeth". At that announcement there was a few blanching at the consequences of failing to use the weapon in the correct way. "Now pull the trigger slowly"

Watching the young half alv the wizard witnessed as the beginner pulled the trigger for the first time shooting off the small musket ball while also having the recoil hit him. The result was that while the man had stayed still it was obvious that he hadn't been expecting that type of reaction and was now looking at the weapon in surprise.

"As I said firing a musket is unlike any type of weapon, and the reason for this is because of how it works. On bow or crossbow once created stored up tension by pulling the string back and then placing a bolt to arrow onto it, once the string is let go of that tension is released quickly resulting in the arrow being thrown forward. However a firearm works by creating a force with explosion, if you watch gun powder in the open area is no danger to anyone" Showing his point the warriors watched as a small trail of gun powder was poured onto the floor and then set on fire. Some flinched expecting it to explode but then returned back to normal as they just watched the strange black material burn normally. "Now when one puts this powder in a confined space it prevents the force and reaction from going all around it turning it from a highly flammable powder to a powder which has enough force to propel objects. Anyway once the powder is lit that force will send the ball in front of it flying at tremendous seed which is part of the reason why it is able to puncture armour" With the brief science lesson out of the way he quickly took his musket back from the warrior and into his own hands placing the but over the rifle.

"Now some safety tips never look down the barrel of a musket you do not know if there is something down there and if something happens you're dead. Also a misfire is when you have pulled the trigger but the gun doesn't shoot if this happens be very careful. Your first step is to pull the trigger several more times if this doesn't work than you follow these steps. First check your pan if there is still powder there than check your flint and frizzen to make sure that they work, if there isn't powder than put more powder into the pan and fire again. If this doesn't happen than you need to clean out your gun immediately, while it isn't practical in a fight and you can try again there is a chance that you can injure yourself." Again there were some looks of fear as the warriors started to realise that this weapon more so than any other they had used possessed the ability to hurt its user through no fault of the user at all. "Okay I am going to have you fire three shots but one at a time and in a line so I can check that you are following procedure as well as ensuring you don't get hurt. Okay form up and first one walk over here" Understanding the orders being given the first of the Kunie warrior walked up with his musket in hand, raising the gun of the ground for the first time he then proceeded to go through the motions without a cartridge. Behind him the solder could start to hear some complaints but a sharp look from the wizard shut them up.

Quietening up the complainers he watched carefully as the first soldier went through the basic motions, he had no trouble with this as it showed he had listened was being careful instead of rushing to shoot the gun off. The man was slow compared to him with the time it took him just to bite the end of the cartridge and pour a small amount into the pan before than carrying on with the rest of the loading process. Soon enough though as the man brought the weapon to fire he gave a quick instruction.

"Feet shoulder width apart and put the butt into your shoulder" Following his advice the warrior readjusted his stance and then aimed down the barrel before pulling on the trigger firing the weapon. "Again, cartridge, pan, cock, barrel, ramrod, cock, fire" He spoke slowly so that he could keep the man at a faster pace something that would be needed if they ever had to fire, this seemed to work slightly as he was faster than his first time and fired his second shot before moving onto his third and final shot. "Good next" With that the process of teaching the students carried on as the man moved to the back of the queue allowing the warrior behind him to step forward and show the wizard what he could do.

Kunie Palace

"I must ask how the training going is" Looking over to the wizard the leader of this hidden gem of a kingdom wondered how well his small band of warriors was doing.

"They're not bad but they will have to practise, however that is the advantage of a gun since it takes far less time to train than with another weapon" Putting a piece of his dinner in his mouth Kinjo couldn't help but agree, he had watched warriors before be trained in the past spending years on the proper techniques for a sword or bow and then here was this weapon. The weapon was heavy, not particularly, appealing, loud as well as not being capable of giving too many shots in a short space of time however it did have two advantages. One was the devastating power the weapon had enabling it to just punch through armour and hit the person hiding behind it while the second was the sheer ease of use in training. He wasn't stupid as to think that his warriors were at a professional level however compared to any other weapon the amount of time that would take seemed to be small allowing larger armies to be trained up far faster than traditional ones. Training a warrior took years of extensive training in all types of weapons so that they were competent and as such the best warriors were typically the wealthy however this weapon changed that. With raw power and ease of training Kinjo couldn't help but wonder how society would react knowing that the age of rich knights galloping around was over since they could be shot by a simple musket man. And yet despite the dangers that this weapon possessed e couldn't help but be thankful as its use significantly evened the playing field as according to the wizard that the weapon should be able to kill if not deal a significant amount of damage on adventurers.

"How long do you think that it may take before they can be as good as you in speed" Looking over at the leader of the Kunie clan Nat have a gentle shake of his head.

"It's doubtful most well trained soldiers can only do three shots' in a minute and I can only do four since I've been using the weapon my entire life" Accepting this fact Kinjo started to think about the best possible ways to use such a weapon in a fight. It was obvious by the speed that they couldn't be too close else they get decimated by an enemy as soon as they got in range but they also needed to be capable of firing continuously and quickly to try and keep the hordes of enemies back.

"I see, I hope you can leave the warriors in a position where they can train before you have to leave" That was the other problem Kinjo was facing the trainer for his small army had very little time to help and as such would likely leave them to their own devices within a few days.

"If I had more time to assist than I would however like you I also have a city to help" It was obvious to the Half Alv what the wizard was talking about how could he not his main alley had their place of residence topple to the ground and now they were desperately trying to rebuild homes for people to reside in. However this left the problem of having no walls to defend them leaving them vulnerable to attack something which affected his people even more as without the walls they had less ability to stand against Nureha.

"On that front I would like to offer disaster relief money. In hopes of strengthening our relationship as well to look after the kind people of Akihabara who have pledge to help our people and as such we cannot allow our relationship to be damaged". Nodding in respect Nat accepted the money, it was easy to tell that this was a sort of bribe from the man to help ensure that their assistance was still valid something that a broken city generally couldn't do.

"I will put it to good work on behalf of the city of Akihabara I thank you for your kind donation" In his mind Nat could see that this money could be used to pay off people of the land to build a wall around the city as well as different sections of the city. Without doubt there would be opposition from other people in the round table who would ask that that the money be spent on its own citizens to pay them for the work they were doing. It was a nice little idea for the unemployed but a pointless one all the less; one of the reasons why was because he would have to split the gold up between such a large group of people. Therefore, the amount that the people would be paid wasn't worth much, after that was the fact that all the people had signed up so they would have a place of their own to say something that both sentimentally and physically cost a lot more than any small amount they would get. Thirdly was the fact that he needed to start building up more defences than what the city already possessed, this mainly came in the form of walls or if even all he was capable of getting was the foundation of the walls than it laid out the city's boundaries. As of this current moment besides the odd few buildings still standing Akihabara was mostly green and incapable of being told apart from its surrounding areas.

In time the city could be turned into a far more beautiful place, in fact with the growing emergence of guilds and political power there seemed to be precedence for large fancy bases. Britannia at the moment was by far the flashiest but it acted as a front for his store. It was practical at least in the beginning but in the future he would like to make his tower bigger with physical extensions and make it look like a proper castle that was designed to act as a fortress. Of course that would mean later on he would have to turn his tower store and residence for employees into an actual castle and as such get rid of the store and move it to other places but that was in the future.

However for him to be capable of building such a large castle he would need a good chunk of land something that was now available due to his entry in the arms trade. Besides his personal future castle and the likelihood of other guilds having their own castles there still needed to be good medieval walls to try and stop Nureha from just attacking the city with ranged fighters.

"I assume you do not have much time to stay with us and carry on the warriors training" Shaking his head at the question Nat looked at the calm but worried half alv as he wondered if his men could get to a high enough quality in time.

"I'm afraid not only two more days and then I will have to leave you" Nodding his head gently at that the man who lead the Kunie kingdom began to think of the best ways to use the weapons in case his allies down south were unable to assist him.

"In that case I look forward to watching you assist our people" Nodding in agreement the wizard gave a subtle piece of magic over his drink and took a sip before returning the political smile.

"Indeed"

20 July 2027

Hokkaido 

The sounds of violence and screams were by far the most things that echoed through the bright sky as adventurers went butchering another caravan of goods. The leader of this group was the large man known as Demicas and he showed no mercy as a lone child a person of the land charged at him with a stick in hand. In fact he didn't even recognise the kid's presence as he kept ploughing into the kid's mother holding a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming all while her son watched. Beside the woman lay a mix of flesh and blood the last remnants of her husband before he had his head explode in the man's arms.

As such with tears in her eyes she could only scream as her son her one and only child as well as last member of her family fall down dead in a heap of blood as the top of his head exploded in a pulp due to the larger mans strength. With that her eyes lost all hope turning red as she tried to scream herself hoarse but the larger mans hands prevented noise from escaping her lips, all the while this happened the woman prayed desperately for a person to defend her maybe those adventurers in Suskino. However the woman would have no such luck as another member of the barbaric adventurers approached and used her mouth while the rest of her group was given the same treatment. Those who were male were killed quickly or slowly it didn't matter but they were being killed where as the female members of the group were now being raped over the battlefield where they had just witnessed people be butchered by the barbarians.

It would only be hours later when she would have any kind of rest from this treatment as her attacker had taken a liking to her using her body for their own gain teaching her that the world had no such thing as justice. It would be during this resting time, beaten, exhausted, stripped naked as well as many other things that she witnessed something she thought was impossible and that was a women in power.

Nureha ignored the sounds and smells of the camp as she and her followers moved forwards their eyes only very gracing the appearance of the captured women who were now being used for a different purpose in life. Behind her she knew her guards were ready to attack if something should occur and up in trees Hanaka was ready to strike down anyone she deemed a threat, all in all she knew she was safe.

"Boss we got company" Turning his large head over to the group approaching the group Demicas took in the appearance of the leading woman. Dressed in black and purple with pale white skin as well as looking incredibly delicate but also incredibly beautiful with a number of high level players beside her it was obvious to tell going by the rumours that her name was Nureha.

"Yeah what do you want" Smirking lecherously at the woman's ample bust the man known as Demicas quickly discovered that he liked the look and body shape of this woman far more than the people of the land he had been using for his own amusement the past day. It turned out that since players could choose their body images they had far larger than average in certain areas as shown with most women something that the black haired woman in front of him had also done. "If you want to fuck I'm down". In response the dark haired woman only smiled gently as she stood face to face with the leader of the black iron guild.

"I'm afraid not you see I came here to offer you a trade one that I'm sure you will accept" Normally Demicas would have given some backhanded comment and tried to get the woman into his bed whether by force or not as shown with his use of the women he had captured and enslaved. However this timer was different as he had the leader of Westerlande which was rapidly gaining in power, this had also meant powerful players and while he ambushed them with their small contingent it was obvious that for such a powerful group to talk to him then they wanted something.

"What can I do for you" With a gentle smile Nureha walked closer to the man giving him a small sultry smile before she spoke to him again.

"We want your guild to invade Eastal we will give you a specific time" Demicas looked at the woman questioning if she was joking however he didn't bother if she had been than she wouldn't have travelled all this way up just to speak to him.

"What's in it for me?" His eyes flicking over to the rest of the group he debated internally the pros and cons of capturing them and using them for his own purposes.

"I wish to take control of the whole of Eastal but Akihabara and the Round Table stands in my way." Growling Demicas knew exactly who was in the round table and rescued that small girl weeks back, they had travelled faster than they could follow and the next thing he knew was that a government had been established under the white cloaked man. "The local lords of Eastal are having a meeting soon and Akihabara has been invited but you see the goblin king event is coming up and the adventurers are too distracted to deal with the problem". Hearing that the man took the group into his personal; tent and listened to Nureha and her plan for taking over Eastal as well as rewards of being able to take what they want.

"Sounds good but I want that fucker Shiroe and Nyanta to myself "Grinning at the woman Demicas couldn't help but imagine the things he would do to those two people who had humiliated him.

"You can Nyanta but Shiroe is mine" Giving a silent glare afterwards the leader of Minami waited to see how the man would react to this. Getting the man's help would be useful for her plan and she didn't intend on letting the man keep the things he stole after all as soon as Eastal was conquered she would either force him and his guild to submit or they would be destroyed. However that still meant that the large man would be able of keeping some things to himself for a short while and one of those things that he desperately wanted to take was the one thing she desired above all.

"No I want that four eyed enchanter prick if you want me to help you in your plans "Attempting to try and stare down the large breasted woman Demicas tempted to find weaknesses in the woman something he could exploit the situation with. Yet as he tried to he couldn't help but feel that trying to screw over this woman would end baldy for him, he might not be a strategist or a politician but he listened to his instincts and in this case it was warning him not too fuck over this woman. As such with a mighty huff as he realised he had lost this argument despite him and his guild seriously outnumbering these people he nodded at the dark haired woman as he consented to her plan. "Deal" Smirking at the response Nureha gave a short whistle to the people outside, a few moments later after this was done Demicas watched as two rather beautiful girls were pushed in their hands bound.

"I thought I would give you a gift for your support, these two are the only survivors of a village that had harboured a fugitive I thought that you might enjoy them. And if you're curious the read haired one is called Sakura and the other is called Himari please use them as you will" With horror encrusted on to their faces the two girls were passed onto the larger man who gave them a very lustful eye as he took in their beauty, Demicas made a mental note to keep the two to himself for as long as he could.

"Now this is a gift, you'll have our help when you conquer Eastal. It'll be a whole of fun" With his mind full of riches, violence and sex the leader of the Hokkaido based guild couldn't help but start to count the days until they got to ransack cities and do whatever they wished.

"You made the right choice now if you excuse us we have to leave but please do enjoy your gift" With that Nureha turned around eventually leaving the camp and climbing on top of their dragons ready for the flight back home. While this happened Demicas quickly stripped his new gifts of their clothing before having his way with them not caring about their feelings just revelling in the freedom of this world.

22 July 2027

Akihabara

Guild Meeting Hall

"Let me get this straight you want to run a camp for players under level fifty it improve their skills at the same time we have our meeting with the Eastal Nobility" All around the table people were looking at Maryelle as she proposed her idea to assist the people of Akihabara.

"That's right we're in summer and the people need to relax all there's been here since we've arrived is boredom and despair or just work people need to relax" Smiling happily at the thought of the sun Nat couldn't help but wonder if she truly did want to do this for the lower level players or for herself as an excuse so that she could hit the beach. Then again knowing her it was likely both getting out of work both physical and paperwork something she tried to do regular and use that time to help other players using it as an excuse so she could splash around.

"You want to go so soon don't you think you could have warned us earlier" That was something Nat agreed with Crusty on the sheer timing that Maryelle had chosen wasn't particularly good, if she had said something earlier than the logistics of it could have been made possible but now it would be a case of throwing things all together.

"I'm going to have to say no Maryelle, there isn't enough warning to change the construction logistics without delaying the building process by quite a while. Also there's the point that if we give you and the others those weeks in the sun than other people will start complaining unless they are also given weeks in the sun with no work, That just isn't something we can afford not with winter coming and we need to finish these houses by winter otherwise people are going to be fucked this Yule". Immediately and expectantly the overly happy blonde seemed to lose her spark as she was told that, it was obvious to all that the woman was a fan of fun events like festivals but every time she had wanted to do something fun it had to be pushed back as something else took precedence.

"Oh I don't know it could be fun and the people have been working hard what does it matter if everyone gets a few weeks off while we're in summer it just means everyone will have to work extra hard after they come back". Coming to the elf's aid was Soujiro as the handsome man thought about spending some enjoyable time on the beach having fun. "I know it would beat these boring old meetings and don't you think that everyone deserves a break, we should take it while we can" The majority of the table seemed to agree tot his statement as they nodded their heads in agreement although Nat noticed that the two people who seemed to be on his side were Isaac and Crusty whilst Shiroe looked unsure but still leaning towards having a holiday.

"Yeah I can get behind that, it summer here and we should get enjoyment while we can" With a happy smile on his face it was obvious to Nat that he had lost the main leader of the merchant sector of the group to the ideas of a nice warm day on the beach enjoying the sight of beautiful women walking up and down in bikinis.

"Shiroe what do you think" Looking towards Crusty since he had been the one to signal him out the white cloaked enchanter briefly looked at Nat before frowning.

"I think Nat has a point there are some situations that need sorting out like the homes however I think we should go with Maryelle's plan the level fifties need to become a higher level to allow them to support themselves in this world and they can't do that if there building houses all day." With that said Nat knew he would lose the vote, unlike him the people were still looking short term and having a game mood set they also weren't as concerned about the threat from the west as he was. It also seemed that his last point had struck a chord with both Crusty and Isaac as they needed on the points of not having their lower levels building houses where instead in their minds they should be training.

"Yeah those weaklings need to train not wasting their time n house creation" Nodding in response it was than Eins who finally said the words needed for the decision to be made.

"I take it we should vote than" With no outward reaction from the wizard the vote was quickly tallied enabling the people to see how they had voted on the issue.

Agree: 11

Disagree: 1

Abstained: 0

"Well Nat it seems that there's going to be a training camp now it's on you to sort out everything. As for the rest of us I think we need to go and get started on preparations for this camp" And with that the rest of the council rose from their seats and headed outside likely so they could begin organising the trip and how it would work which would mean giving the wizard a sheet of names when they figured out who was going.

"Shit" Now in silence Nat carried on drinking his tea as he had to quickly think about the upcoming war with Nureha, the war was one of the other main reasons why he didn't want the camp to go ahead it was too soon and would leave the next generation of fighters exposed. Added the fact that a lot of people would want to go and that could leave a good amount of potential recruits in an emergency left sitting ducks rote be slaughtered by a more powerful enemy force. Besides that was the point that he would prefer to concentrate the defences for Akihabara in one place as they didn't have the numbers to engage the enemy in small groups, in fact even in a large group they couldn't fight against Nureha if she gathered up her forces in one area. Added to this were the spies, he had managed to get rid of a good chunk of them either by black mail, banishment or turning them to his side but he doubted he had gotten all of them.

An event like the one Maryelle proposed would easily be relayed back to Nureha and it wouldn't take much for a small detachment of powerful adventurers to crush the lower level players. Besides this was his concern with the housing, the other members of the round table were not thinking they still hadn't got into the medieval era and they were still taking things for granted even after the entire city had collapsed due to the weather. As he thought about the situation he couldn't help but wonder if it was worth keeping the round table intact or just letting it fall into disrepair, had he had the ability he would have taken control by himself but he lacked that ability. Yet he was still in the Round Table, improving the lives of the citizens of the people doing what had to be done all the while the others concentrated on other things with even Maryelle not truly caring about the politics. After that came Eins the man was a threat being left alive already he had heard rumours around the people of a communist uprising against the rich and powerful, it didn't have any traction as of this current moment but should it be left unchecked than the damage it could cause would be catastrophic.

In that case perhaps he could use this war to his advantage; quite a few members of the round table were useless or too dangerous risking the social situation. In a war if he could put someone like Eins into a position where he could be killed and not respawn than he would have to take it, this would also have to go with his supporters and other people who were a threat to the city. In essence if he was able to play this war straight than not only could he destroy Nureha but also get rid of Eins, He didn't think many people would miss Eins nor some of the other smaller guilds. Plus in the aftermath of the war he could find new powerful guilds in which he could perhaps levy favour with and the best thing would be that nobody could blame him for the deaths of people since that's what happened in war. Then there was the case of Eastal, due to adventurers not going out attacks on their people had increased more inciting hatred against them but it was also because that they didn't have powerful super human's willing to do jobs for them in return for pay. As such like the round table if certain lords were wiped out leaving only their heirs than perhaps a friendlier Eastal could be what they returned to. Of course depending on how the good duke saw Akihabara than perhaps even he could be replaced with his grandson, a child would be far more likely to help Akihabaran politics if he had some fun.

Another advantage of winning this upcoming war would be that with the collapse of the Westerlande political structure than it would be left open for either invasion or merging. It would be hard to do at first but when the people of Westerlande looked at their option of either having Akihabara or Maihama ruling over them than they would likely choose Akihabara. Then again this would cause resentment and likely cause another war down the lines with Eastal due to jealously, and if they won that war then the people in Hokkaido would likely be terrified of attacking and might attack. If that happened than he could use it as an excuse to conquer Hokkaido and finally reunify Japan, the question of course would be how many lives would that cost and who would be the next enemy to defeat.

Personally he saw the next set of dangerous enemies of a united Japan being either China or Australia, with this world there was no international law and as such people would likely try to conquer everything they could lay their hands on. Japan had the advantage of being an island nation but it still first had to be united and secondly it would need access to more natural recourses and old military technology. Perhaps when Japan was in a strong enough position than he could focus his entire time researching a way to get home but at the moment he had more pressing matters to deal with matters that when dealt with would allow him the peace to deal with getting home.

Still there was only a very short amount of time until the first war started and they wouldn't be ready not with anything, if the people of Akihabara wanted to be able to eat and not freeze to death in the upcoming winter than this war would have to be ended as fast as possible. Every moment that materials and manpower was taken away from rebuilding the city was a potential person who died since nobody seemed to understand the importance of the situation that they were facing. Again that left his concerns onto the other members of the round table; he was being given a unique position to change the table by getting rid of anyone he didn't want to rule the city.

Getting rid of the people would be easy, using magic he could subtly relocate people to different continents and wipe their memories not to mention that according to one of his spies there were rumours of a device which stopped a player from respawning. If this information was correct than it gave the enemy a massive advantage as not only would they outnumber the AEF but it also gave them the ability to permanently kill its members dropping its already low count to near non existence if they engaged in giant battles. However they couldn't do guerrilla tactics as all Nureha would have to do is prevent people from respawning something which would stop people from risking an attack since it could prove useless.

No it was obvious if this war was going to be on by them than they would need to divide the enemy troops and utterly smash them with modern equipment. At the same time the enemy's important buildings would have to be toppled as well as getting a hold of their technology and the assassination of their leaders and key strike zones such as their cities. Essentially the AEF as well as another voluntary forces would have to act as a distraction likely losing their lives so he and the rest of Britannia forces can hit the enemies vital spots quickly and without encountering resistance. If Nureha wanted to play with giant armies than he would do so with Special Forces, when she struck the AEF he would decimate her supplies, burn her farms, bury her forces alive in the Kunie Kingdom or drown them in the oceans. Splitting her forces might work for Nureha enabling the woman to strike multiple targets but it left them exposed to modern technology as well as a group of people who could literally turn up at any time and wreck havoc before any reinforcements arrived. It was just a case of knowing where the woman would send her troops and smashing them before they knew what happened and then hit another group before the first group could even recover.

Of course this war would start when the ball started something which he had to admit that he still faced a problem but he had quickly discovered an answer to his lack of date. He was surprised he had just thought of it but his response would simply be to go alone and when anyone asked say that his date had suddenly caught a type of illness preventing her from attending. It wouldn't be too difficult for people to accept such a thing as illness with medieval people was generally a cause of panic as well as perhaps making him more attractive for other lords to speak to him. As the only independent lord he already would make interest but arriving dateless and his choice of woman on deaths door would likely make him an attractive person to rich people who might talk to him just to see if he would be willing to marry their daughters.

Nat knew he was willing to make sacrifices to achieve his goals after all he had been instrumental in Akihabaran politics but he would not give them everything. Marriage was one of these things he was fifteen and while such an age may be acceptable for a medieval time period there was no way he was going to get hitched not when he had his freedom. If this meant actively making enemies or offending people by not marrying them than so be it, yes he preferred to work subtly but he knew that time as coming to an end. Besides the establishment of the Round table he had now began to work with people outside of the group especially when he had started the building in the process, The Round Table conference would be the next hit to is secrecy while the thing that would out doubt destroy it would be the upcoming war with Nureha. For all his stealth operations that he would have to do the news would spread fast of any victories he would gain likely making Nureha send a specialised group to try and hunt him. At the end of the war he would likely have gained a reputation something that would make him even more attractive in the eyes of other nobles with them likely wanting to use his possible fame and influence to boost their own power as well as ensuring strong heirs to their small kingdoms. Still as he reflected on the secrecy he had he smiled, it had been nice to not be bothered by everyone and underestimated by his opponents and he knew he would miss it. But unfortunately all things had to change and he was well use to fame and the fucking reporters who tried to got an interview and that he constantly told to fuck off or he would get legal measures put in place against them.

With his mind still on the matter of war that left him with one of the glaring weaknesses of Akihabara and that was the transport gate. The earlier reports had been worrying, with the gate reactivated Nureha could march her army straight into the city and bypass the wards he had put up and take the city. The only solution to this would be to destroy the transport gate and prevent such an event from happening, there wasn't any way he could add more regulations to the gates without draining the already straining wards. There was also no point in posting guards as they could be bribed or killed leaving his defence pointless as a result the gate had to go permanently or else he risked a massive security breach which could enable them to lose a war and have thousands slaughtered. As for going about this he would have to use illusion magic mixed with explosives, The others still doubted his words about Nureha and the very idea of him destroying the transport gates would cause and uproar and turn the people against him. However if he was able to pin it on some imaginary people playing around with magic and they just so happened to hit the gate with enough power than it may be believable that the gate was taken down by mistake. Indeed with the collapse of the main buildings in Akihabara due to the storm than people could find it easier to believe that the storm had weakened the structure with a loose spell being the thing that did it in. On the other hand there would be the rise of conspiracy theories but they always came and he didn't have time to deal with them so long as they didn't start causing trouble. With his next actions chosen he quickly apparated back to his tower so he could grab the explosives needed.

Akihabara

Transport gate

"Oh Naotsugu I've been waiting to spend some alone time with you, I hope you missed me because I certainly missed you" Turning his head the large and powerful man known as Naotsugu barely had time to react as a fast yellow blur suddenly jumped onto him limbs wrapping around his own before a face just stared into his eyes. It wasn't hard to tell who it was as the beautiful blonde haired woman known as Maryelle wrapped herself round tightly around the person she considered hers, basking in the presence of his strong and muscled chest the woman looked up at the taller man and battered her eye lids at him.

"Oh hey Maryelle" Smiling in return the guardian of Log Horizon did nothing to stop the woman from attaching herself to him as he had grown quite use to her rather affectionate displays with people but especially him. It was strange though he didn't know why but when he saw her hugging other people it made him jealous there was also the fact that he liked the way she treated him with all the hugs and kisses as well as jokes of being his girlfriend it made him wish it was true and she was serious. "What did you call me out for today" Strangely Maryelle had asked to see him alone but also to wear casual clothing something that the woman was doing however straight after her question he noticed that the elf's cheeks went slightly red as well as her finger constantly pressing against one another.

"Well the things is Naotsugu I spoke to the round table about my under level fifty training camp that I spoke to you about and it was approved. So I thought that we could go celebrate you know just the two of us" Instantly she was met with a broad smile from the man as he was told about her success something that he had seriously hoped for since as a volunteer instructor he would be able to visit the beach.

"Awesome, No I can go visit the beach and see hot girls in their bikinis" With that in mind a small amount of drool came running down as he imagined beautiful girls wearing revealing swim wear that punctuated their body. In his mind there were so many outfits to chose from all of which helped a girl bring out her feminine appeal and all of which made his want to fantasise about what lay underneath and what he could do if he managed to get that far with a woman. Behind him though Maryelle pouted as she realised that her love interest was thinking about other girls when instead he should have been thinking about her and how if he behaved rightly how he would be rewarded. "Yeah sure let's go celebrate just the two us"

"Right come on than lets go" With a happy smile on her face Maryelle went to rush off her hands enclosed with Naotsugu's but before she could she felt her stop as her want to be boyfriend hadn't moved and was looking around the area in confusion. "Naotsugu what's wrong".

"Its those guys there flinging magic all over the place" Changing her face's direction she was then allowed to see what Naotsugu saw which in this case was a set of adventurers most likely sorceress playing around seemingly having a magic duel in the streets. They couldn't hear anything that was being said by the group but the sight and sound of magic being unleashed and then smashing into the local debris caused explosions which threw up a lot of ash to start scattering around. The two continued to watch for a bit although they did have to dodge the occasional fire bolt as the fighting due came closer and the sight of the guards appearing above them but that was when it happened.

One of the sorceress shot a strong high level explosion spell but missed his target, as a result the fast high speed spell smashed into the transport gate with an all mighty roar and a black loud of smoke covered the area leaving all those in it temporary blind. This lasted only a shot while though as s wind spells was sent in dispersing the wind with a gale but at the end all those in the local area looked in horror as the once proudly standing transport gate was now in ruins.

"Quick someone find the culprit and inform the round table they need to know"

Minami

"He he I have you now" Chuckling to himself the mad magic user couldn't help but think of the glorious prize he would be given by his new queen when he managed to open and hold the transport gate to Akihabara. Over the last few days he had been getting close enough so that he could see the portal light up but then it faded again proving useless in the upcoming war. However he had learned from his mistakes and this time he was sure that he had managed to sort out the problem enough so that his queens armies could walk straight though the portal and take the city.

As a result because of this he had finally discovered what had been missing from his calculations, his solution was this new powerful crystal he had asked for. Yes with this crystal he would have enough power to open up the portal and allow it to work by itself, many days had gone past before he realised that the portal needed some kind powerful magical energy boost to kick it into motion. Once this was done the portal would be able to connect to the rest of Minami's wards and began absorbing the magic allowing the gate to constantly keep open without an outside source. The problem had been finding an outside power source that could give the charge needed, they had tried using raw magic from adventures but there wasn't enough; they had used magical weapons and artefacts all of which weren't good enough. But then he had received the news that one of the other branches of magical research and development had created a set of artificial crystals that might be powerful enough to power the gate.

As such he was here now in front of the transport gate ready to connect to Akihabara with a set of cables attached to this black crystal, the cables seemed to have constantly moving bulges in them but he didn't care it was likely where some larger amounts of magic was located. With glee on his face the mad man watched as the portal began to flicker alive, it was slow at first but already it was showing more progress than the other times he had tried. This flickering soon stopped though when instead it was replaced by a full portal just appearing before his eyes allowing him to look into the other city.

He was confused he had been told that the city was made out of towers which had since been overgrown but there was nothing besides a plinth on which the Akihabaran gate was located on and some rubble all around it. Besides that though he saw some people walking around the area dressed in typical adventurer clothing, however he didn't have time to comment on it as he saw something that panicked him. Two magic adventures were fighting and unleashing their magic in every direction some narrowly missing the portal, he wanted to rush into the portal and scream at them for being so careless after all his work but his instincts were not entirely gone as rushing into the portal could potentially kill him.

Thane it happened, before the man could even go back and report his success to the queen a spell smashed into the gate however known to only one person this wasn't real but an illusion. However this didn't matter since as soon as it struck a thunderous ball of red and fire was emitted blasting and incinerating anything near it so much so that the man didn't even get a chance to scream as she was soon caught in the explosion being turned into a red mess of goo before turning into bubbles.

The next thing that occurred was that the frame of the transport gate in Minami was shredded into peices chucking parts of its construction high into the air at supersonic speeds, moments later one these pieces would crash into a church as people prayed to their gods collapsing the roof. Another one of these pieces would go flinging through the guild building destroying the bank, another pieces happened to smash directly into the cathedrals resurrection bed leaving another crater. Other pieces would strike places in the city killing some people of the land and injuring others, By the end of the day when the total was counted up one hundred and sixty three people of the land had been killed never to return and the adventurers who died were not able to respawn, as a result the entire kill county was four hundred and fifty six.

Akihabara

Britannia

Boom

With a cup of tea in his hand Nat watched in silence as the transport gate exploded with tremendous force, kicking up a dust cloud and sending large chunks of the old structure into the air. He was not afraid of any damage or injuries as he had ensure that he enchanted the material to land away from people and to narrowly dodge the buildings left standing. It was obvious that this would have a meeting about soon nut that was why he had used the illusion and ensured that Maryelle a round table member was there to see it. The table would believe her of they saw a bunch of people messing with magic blowing up the gate not to mention the fact that he had used magic to ensure that no explosive marks would be discovered making people think that it was sabotage.

He knew that without doubt he had done the correct tactical move, if the rumours were true that the gate had been flickering than it was a threat and if it hadn't than it was still a threat. Draco Malfoy had once brought in death eaters into Hogwarts using a vanishing cabinet allowing him to bypass the defences that had been put up, he wouldn't be so stupid and if he had to stage a terrorist attack to stop an invasion then so be it. He would allow the people their peace and parties and he could handle the defence of the city of course it would mean that they wouldn't get a say, he had tried after all for people to take the threat of Nureha seriously. As of now there was no time to waste with pleasantries, the rest of the council wanted an easy life only interfering when it would go against their comfort. Plus all that time he spent on them was a waste as he could have used that time to build defences instead he had tried to get the people to cooperate and help out.

This was it there would be no more discussions on defence that would go nowhere instead he would take action and he would do it his way starting with the river to one side. Building up new walls would be difficult without the use of magic to speed up the process but creating a moat was easy as the power of adventurers easily enabled them to create ditches large enough for a river to flow. It wouldn't be perfect but it could prevent regular people of the land from just walking straight into the city and butchering its citizens.

Akihabara

The sound of explosions was what met Shiroe as he tried to investigate what had just previously happened, everything had been fine and then boom the transport gate was destroyed and now Nat was blowing holes into he ground with magic. In All honesty Shiroe was confused why Nat would just be randomly blowing holes in the ground when an important part of the city had been destroyed; actually now that he looked at it Shiroe could see that the giant crater seemed to be forming some kind of moat with a gap left between it and the river.

"Shiroe if it's about the transport gate I already know, I'm just getting something done while I can" There was no doubt in Shiroe's mind that Nat was trying to accomplish something but building a moat around a collapsed city was not normally the thing he would have associated with the leader of the Akihabaran politics.

"In that case shall we go" Looking up at the white cloaked Enchanter Nat nodded before gripping his staff, it was just a stick he had transfigured to look pretty but it would do the trick. With one side of the moat finally completed he walked alongside the man heading towards the building where they would discuss the recent news of the transport ate being destroyed.

Guild Meeting Hall

"Thank you everyone for turning up so fast and I'm sure we all know why we're here" Raising his eyebrow up Isaac decided to make a joke.

"You mean the transport gate becoming a makeshift firework display than yeah but what's also with the explosions on the edge of town" For the last question Shiroe gave a very slight look at the wizard indicating that he wanted Nat to explain his actions on why there were craters in the ground along a straight pattern.

"Yes Isaac, now according to information two adventurers were seen using magic against each other around the gate until one missed and blew up the gate by accident" With that said all eyes turned to Maryelle who had been the only person present at the scene of what occurred and at this current moment in time seem petrified at being called out.

"Its exactly as you said me and Naotsugu were hanging out when these jerks started fighting until they accidently blew up the gate, I think the guards got them after the explosion though" Pouting as she looked down it was obvious to any that knew the woman and her crush on the Log Horizons Guardian that she was annoyed that her date had been sabotaged by some brats.

"Do we know what the culprits looked like?" Eyes turning to the wizard as she asked the simple question the rest of the council shook their heads as they had not been there.

"They were wearing black cloaks and looked young like you but besides that nothing" With the short reply that left the group with very little information on why they had to track down and ask about the scenario as well as the damage they had done.

"What about casualties?" With a small sigh of relief Shiroe was glad of the number since it had only been two weeks when the city had fallen in the storm killing thousands of adventurers and over a thousand people of the land. If there had of been any casualties from such an event then there would have been outrage as well as worry that the round table wasn't doing its best to defend them.

"None luckily the debris managed to avoid anyone there aren't even any injuries besides the initial shockwave of the blast but they were healed immediately" There were more sighs of relief at hearing that as well as some smiles that people were doing fine but there were still frowns over why people would play around with magic in the city and especially around one of the most important structures in the city.

"Do we have any idea why people would attack the transport gate?" With his hand underneath his cheek Eins was confused over just why if this was a deliberate attack why the transport gate would be the target and nit the cathedral or guild hall.

"There have been rumours that the gate was flickering and showing another location, there's also been a rise in anti foreign sentiment since the new housing project has been seen as an attractive thing about Akihabara. At the moment people have to travel by land but if the gates were made operational again then it could allow massive amounts of people to walk though without having to go through customs." With a carefully but believable statement put forth the group went into thought, everything Nat had said was true as the population was rising and the idea of being able to live in a city that would have many rich adventures as well as being given a free house was a very attractive thing to people of the land. Then there was the rise in anti foreign sentiment, this had been something shared between both groups in the city as they didn't wasn't strangers coming to the city and didn't believe that Akihabara could support that many people.

"It's possible if they struck the guild hall and cathedral than there would be a larger reaction but the transport gates haven't been used and won't change life if they were destroyed. Plus the gates would symbolise an easy way into the city so blowing it up would make sense but there's still the fact that why would they send kids to do the work" Frowning Crusty looked up at the map in front of them, so far no one had any hint that there would be a terrorist attack in fact the majority of the population was located in one place most of the time. Even then the people who weren't building were still relatively located in the same place like Nat who was at Britannia dealing with paperwork or the people who owned and operated shops.

"You're forgetting that people have the identity of their avatar's they could be in their mid sixties and we wouldn't know so the physical age of adventures' mean nothing" And there was a problem that Nat realised the council faced, normally a person's physical appearance could help narrow down reasons for their actions such as if they were children maybe it was for fun or a dare as they weren't mature. An adult however might do such a thing for a political statement but with physical ages meaning nothing it prevented initial motives from being informed although in this case Nat knew who was responsible.

"In that case we should go ask the people if they saw anyone wearing these clothes to help us find them" Speaking with enthusiasm in her voice although Nat didn't know how she managed to maintain it even with another batch of rumours going out around her however he would chalk it up to just her being her.

"Indeed in that case we'll ask around or more clues but that leaves the second thing, does anyone know what is with the constant explosions outside of town" Seeing that he had to put this matter to bed or else get the round table annoyed at him Nat quickly replied.

"I'm expanding the rivers around the city. At the moment transporting things in bulk by ship is easier and faster therefore we can increase productivity, it would also mean that we won't have to send someone walking to the docks constantly" Of course that was an utter lie, Nat was making a moat around the river so he could protect it and firmly mark out their territory but it also did have the advantage of increasing trade in the city.

"That's not a bad idea, it's been annoying walking back and forth you have my support" With that said Mitchitaka alongside the other merchant guilds began thinking of how this could increase their wealth and so all followed Mitchitaka in agreeing to the plan of making a moat around the city.

"I don't see a problem with it, the rivers outside of the old city boundaries plus it will help us combat guilds get some more money if the trading guilds are increasing the profits. You have a real knack for this kind of stuff kid keep up the good work and remember if you ever need bodyguards come to me first" With a respectful nod sent to the red haired man Nat focused on reading the minds of the other groups all of which were either in favour or didn't have a problem with a new moat being put around the city. Even Eins was in favour as it would allow for more ships to dock with the city and allow him to spread communism to different parts of the globe.

"If we have everything solved than we should get back to work" With that said the quick meeting was dismissed but before Isaac could leave he was quickly caught by the wizard.

"Isaac I have a job for you" Looking at the smallest member Isaac couldn't help but give a small smile the offer of a job meant payment and with the cash that Nat would earn from his business than it would be a rather good amount.

"What do you want?"

"I have a plan to expand the city in the future using water ways and the like, for the moment though I want you and your guys to help me with digging holes and as payment how does three million sound" Smirking Isaac was really starting to like the kid.

"You got a deal what do you need us to do" Bringing out a map of the moats he wanted built Nat began to explain how deep wide and other things he wanted.

30 July 2027

Boom

Boom

Boom

With a silent nod as he watched the high explosive shells smash into the water, Nat couldn't help but wonder if this would be enough to protect Akihabara from a naval blockade by Nureha. For his defensive strategy he would use the artillery, they had been placed in bunkers with enchantments that would enable them to work automatically all he would have to do was set the enemies and friends list. For these defensive batteries he had chosen several places, one was at the tip of the Yokosuka peninsula allowing him to attack any ships that would sail to close to shore this alongside a minefield which had the same enchantments would hopefully prevent a blockade. Beside there however he had placed more batteries as they got closer to the bay which Akihabara was close to, the main groups of guns had been placed in Akihabara itself located on small islands that were in the moat with others being placed within the cities own boundaries. He hadn't given any to the Kunie kingdom as they wouldn't be effective since they lived in caves and needed a decent amount of room to be used efficiently plus he didn't want to enchant the entire cave system to not collapse from modern artillery.

Aside from that though he also kept guns on him ready to deploy if needed, and he had just finished his secret airfield as he had managed to talk to Silvers friends got them to join him giving him a total of five fighter jets. The new pilots hadn't had much time to practise and were initially doubtful of the idea that they could fly in this world, but after a quick demonstration and offer of good pay they came onboard willing to fly in the name of Britannia.

Other defences he had put up over the last few weeks had insisted of seriously strengthening the wards around the cathedral, guild hall and Britannia, in theory they should be able to hold off a strong attack. On the other hand he had never once put up wards around a place that would be under siege by what could be several hundred incredibly powerful mages at once, combined with the power of the other adventures than the threat was elevated even higher but that was against a small force of a thousand. Of course he hadn't left the cities wards alone, in the case of a battle all operations bar the Cathedral and Guild would be stopped with the rest of that power being put directly into the shields. There were now also mine fields located around the entire empty perimeter, alongside machine gun next as well as a rapidly built wall and gate at the only entrance which was the bridge.

The Kunie kingdom had also managed to get up to a skill where they could use the muskets without constant surveillance, they wouldn't be perfect and would still fall but it could help them hold of the enemy when the war started. The question left with was what else could he do with so few hours between now and when he met with the kingdom of Eastal for the ball. There would be little time for him to spend away with such a massive event not to mention everybody's eyes following his every move and choice. There hadn't been enough time to protect everything but the most important areas leaving the newly There hadn't been enough time to protect everything but the most important areas leaving the newlky built homes in Akihabara at risk if the shield fell built homes in Akihabara at risk if the shield fell, However the cathedral, Guild Building and Britannia had all been made into miniature castles for the people to take shelter in.

In all honesty he didn't know if this would work, there hadn't been a war like this before and he didn't have the information that he would have liked to know but there was little time before he would find out. This trepidation was something he was use to, before every wizarding duel he had he never knew what would happen but not it was bigger but with this scenario he understood why people feared the wait before the battle than the battle itself. He didn't know when that attack would begin, he dint know where or who would be struck he didn't even know their numbers of their strategy all things which would come in time.

As he looked out into the sea ahead of him the waves gently going up and down with the occasional ship on the horizon he realised that the thing he needed before this meeting was peace. Worrying would affect his judgement and could cause errors and he was stupid enough to stay up all night and panic going over every single bad thing, if he could clear his mind and get some sleep than he would be ready for tomorrow he just hoped that the rest of the round table would also react calm when they arrived. With a small smile he looked at what food he had on him and then using magic began to set it out allowing him to eat a small meal by himself looking out to see as the sun set behind the waves.

31 July 2027

Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice

The sound of the engine stopped as the vehicle was turned off, soon after the key was taken out before the door was opened from the inside allowing its occupant to step outside. Walking towards the vehicle were the servants who had been sent to collect the clothing of this person and take it to the room that they would be staying, if one was observant then they could have been able to tell that some special occasion was going on at the castle as the servants were dressed more luxuriously than normal.

Stepping out of the car the owner gave their name and was told the room that they would be residing in as well as that he was just on time as his party invitation was for slightly later than the other guests. He would be the last one to arrive today but not for all people as the round table would arrive tomorrow and enjoy several days of parties and political speeches that would seem incredibly expensive but worth the cost due to it only occurring once a year.

With him being left alone by the servants he made his way to the entrance of the party that was being held, head held and his entire noble lineage on display to those who saw him. It was time to finally introduce himself to these people and he would not embarrass himself, his families name, his country and queen or the Ancient name of Ravenclaw.

Inside the party halls lord and ladies wearing all sorts of luxurious dresses and smart fixing tuxedoes spoke together drinking wine and occasionally taking a small piece of food that was left on the side but had a guard stationed near it to prevent any assassination attempt. If one knew the current lords and ladies then they might have seen particular people talking or the young heirs to families who were trying to woo some of the young women, following with the young women some had decided to congregate around the edge of the room talking to themselves.

"Have you seen Heir Hyodou he's such a lecherous man" Staring at one of the more handsome young men in the group Princess Rayneshia couldn't help but agree with her friend's assessment. The young heir had become rather famous with his meetings often bragging about his sexual prowess with women and that he was going to have a harem of girls even when he was married.

"Indeed it seems that Heir Hyodou has yet to learn discretion, it is not an acceptable thing for such a man to spout such things when in the presence of ladies" With her elegant response the blue haired girl turned her gaze away from the young teenager, she had no wish to talk about such an imbecile and sex obsessed man than again most men were sex obsessed they just tried to hide it.

"He's never going to get a proper lady if he behaves like that" Apletta one of Rayneshia's only three friends gave her opinion, Apletta was a year older than her and had brown wavy hair that was tied into pig tails something that she had stated made men incredibly attracted to her. As for her other friend well that was Fuevel and she possessed dark blonde hair currently tied into a ponytail while she wore a dark blue dress that helped accentuate her developing curves as she was only thirteen currently.

"Say Princess is there anyone who catches your eye" Put under the spot Rayneshia didn't show her sigh as she was asked that, as a woman it was doubtful she would ever get any power or be able to accomplish anything in fact she would be lucky if she was allowed to pursue any activity by her future husband. It's why she had stopped trying as nothing would ever be accomplished, men ruled and the women were sold to make heirs.

"No there isn't anyone here" With a little smirk on her face Apletta looked around the young lords and ladies attempting to see if she could find anyone she would like to be married to.

"What about heir Isekai, he's handsome, rich and is a brilliant warrior what else could you ask for" Shaking her head Rayneshia sometimes wish she had her friends lack of information and ability to stay happy, it was the dram of all little girls when they grew up to marry a handsome man and have children. "Not to mention apparently he's rather skilled in the bedroom there's even a rumour that he has an absolute massive"

"Feuvel, such language should not be spoken about we are ladies we do not fantasise about a boys experience" Suffice to say Rayneshia's quick response showed her opinion about that particular subject and as much as she knew that her life would have no meaning besides being given away and expected to have children with some stranger she didn't know, she still had some respect and ideas of what was acceptable in society.

"Oh come on Rayneshia, we're all going to get married soon and don't you want to know that your future husband is skilled enough" Despite the teasing on the blue haired princess the girl ignored the comment instead wanting to talk about things that were of a less sexual nature something that her younger friend seemed to recognise. "Oh your no fun, I know when I get married that I want three children, two sons and one daughter and they will grow up to be big and strong or in my daughter case beautiful" How Feuvel managed to stay so positive and dreamy about the scenario Rayneshia would never understand, the idea of being use as breeding stock since that in essence was all that they were disgusted her but there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Oh did you hear the rumours apparently there's a new lord making his first appearance today before the round table arrives tomorrow" That instantly caught the attention of the blonde haired girl who looked at her senior brown haired friend in interest.

"Really, what else do you know" With a small face with showed that she was in the middle of thinking Apletta tried to remember any of the details that would help her and her friends gossip about the new arrival unfortunately though nothing came up.

"Nothing besides that he's young other than that that though there's nothing to go by" Looking at the floor in disappointment, Feuvel was a little annoyed that there hadn't been any more information.

"Oh that's a shame I was hoping for something to talk about what about you princess do you know anything about the young lord" Like Apletta did before the blue haired girls face went into one of thought as she remembered the conversations with her grandfather about her future, besides marriage this had included the ball which would have a new lord.

"If I remember correctly, Grandfather said he was an adventurer who had bought the Yokosuka peninsula of him, His name was Nathanael Tempest. I even met him once but it was brief" Instantly the other two girls eyes went wide as they had new information to gossip about and more importantly they had a person who knew more information than anyone else in the room besides the Duke who was busy.

"Really what's he like?" With incredibly curious faces invading her personal space Rayneshia decided that it would be best to give the girls answers rather than have them bug her constantly and cause nonstop problems, not to mention the fact that she would have to leave her comfortable position at the side of the ball where people would only rare come up to her.

"It was only for a few seconds, But he's young I would say around my age, he wasn't handsome but could wear those adventurer clothes right in fact I think that's why everybody here is wearing them". The reason for everybody wearing adventurer clothing wasn't really known other than the fact that one lord had seen an adventurer wear one and liked the look of it, then by word of mouth its popularity had spread resulting in many servants being sent to Akihabara and to a massive tower to buy expensive clothing.

"Oh that's a shame it would be nice to see another handsome face, but what about his personality was he kind was a he sweet talker and was he romantic" Shaking her head Rayneshia disappointed the blonde haired girl again as he fun was ruined, Nathanael for the brief few moments that they had met had been polite and smart saying hello giving his reason as to why he was in the castle and then leaving.

"I didn't speak to him long enough to know but I would say he's polite" The girls blinked at that, to them the idea of describing a boy had a lot more than one word for their personality such as was he string willed when it came to fighting was he kind and picked flowers not just polite like a guard was.

"Oh in that case he sounds boring how about a different topic like these new dresses" At the mention of Apletta's comment Feuvel's eyes sparkled as she looked around the room taking in the beautiful arrange of colours and designs that the nobility was wearing and all of it had been from Akihabara that strange place where the adventurers lived.

"I know these dresses are so pretty who knew that those adventurers could create anything so wonderful and those suits that the mean wear, they're so smart yet done need all the fancy colour as previous ones did not to mention it compliments their swords" On the mention of swords Rayneshia did do a quick look around the men that were located in the ball, despite the new clothing making the swords look slightly out of place it was still a reminder that these people would fight to the death over something like honour. On the other hand it did get annoying as she had already had to deal with several young lords wanting to show her their new sword and about all its amazing qualities like the steel I used or the monsters they had slain with it. Oh how she hated it all these guys showing her weapons it just meant that when she got married she wouldn't be allowed her days of laziness in bed instead she would have to be present with her husband carrying out duties. Before she could continue there was a clinging of metal and glass, as a result people started to turn their attention the duke who was standing at the centre of the room.

"My Lords and Ladies I thank you for your attention, now as you may have heard we have a guest joining us tonight before the Round Table of Akihabara. You may have heard of him through rumour but while he is the lord of an Independent Yokosuka we have decided to keep close bonds in hopes to foster relations" And with that said the duke gestured towards the large doors at the front getting the announcer ready for the introduction as well as so that the lord and ladies could whisper excitedly amongst themselves. Soon enough the large doors opened revealing a person all the while the announcer gave the introduction to said person.

"Your Grace Duke Serjiad, Your royal Prince and Princess and Lords and Ladies of the court may I present to you Lord Tempest Nathanael. Lord of the independent Yokosuka Peninsula, Founder and Owner of Britannia as well as member of the Akihabaran Round Table".

There was silence as the occupants of the hall took in the appearance of this new lord who had been invited to their party, he was young having only turned fifteen under two months ago however what grabbed people was his clothing. Besides the boring face something that disappointed the females in the room as they were hoping for a new handsome lord to try and chat with and maybe flit with and the long bright golden hair which was neatly tied into a single ponytail behind his back with a black band. It was very much the clothing the bright red top half of his appearance that made him stand out amongst the crowd, Unlike past Lander Noble clothing which could sometimes be referred to as bulky and littered with patterns such as roses and lions this was both elegant and simple. A bright red scarlet jacket that had gold buttons, the secondary colour of the jacket was definitely gold but unlike land clothing where it had been done to show of wealth this one was done instead to help give the red. As for his lower half there were black trousers with a darker red stripe going down them connected to brightly polished shoes; however the more combat oriented people noticed the strangely shaped sword attached to his belt. Unlike their swords, that looked strange with their clothing this sword happened to mix perfectly with this choice of clothing so much so that anyone could say that unlike other noble clothing the adventures clothing looked military in nature.

"Your Grace, Your Royal Prince and Princesses and Lords and Ladies of the court I thank you for your invitation to this most special occasion" With his right hand placed upon his left shoulder and his left hand on the bottom of his back Nat bowed to the people in the court before than raising himself up again while keeping his eyes on the Duke as a sign of respect.

"You are most welcome Lord Tempest, Now I wish you have fun while you stay with us here at this conference" In all honesty Serjiad was struggling to recognise the adventurer that had saved his grandsons betrothed that night, the smaller younger boy dressed in casual clothing had been replaced with a finely dressed young man who showed the absolute respect to the people. In fact despite the clothing and the known background of the child he would have suspected that this child was in fact just a normal young lord who was making his first appearance during an Eastal ball.

"I will ensure that I do so" With a fake but warm smile on his face Nat waited a few minutes in the spotlight allowing everybody to take in his image as was customary in Eastal nobility when a new lord or lady presented themselves. After that moment was done the festivities carried on with the sound of nobility discussing politics and other things to each other; at the same time, the nice empty space which had surrounded him was closed off immediately as the nobility began moving towards him. Waiting for the first group to approach him Nat prepared himself; the first night would be the hardest as he was just introduced but tomorrow most of that pressure would be taken off as the Round Table arrived for their very first meeting.

"Lord Tempest pleasure to meet you, I'm Lord Hyodou and this is my son Haruto" Looking at the two people in front of him Nat very briefly locked eyes with the two people seeing into their minds and discovering their desires and goals. In this case it seemed that the lord was only giving a friendly greeting and trying to get a read on him before he established any plans.

"Likewise Lord and Heir Hyodou I thank you for introducing yourselves it is always good to see well mannered people" The small compliment was a common thing that he would be doing throughout the night, it was doubtful that the man would feel praised by it instead it was a greeting used at the beginning of balls especially when that person is new.

"Your words are kind Lord Tempest now I hope you don't consider me rude for asking this but what did the announcer mean by that you were independent?" The man was curious and the boy three years older than him didn't seem to have any interest in the conversation instead his eyes were focusing on several beautiful women who located at different places in the hall.

"It is as it sounds, I made a deal with his grace that for the price of half a million in gold as well as clearing out the entire peninsula of its monsters than not only would I be given the land but I would be independent free of any outside influence" It was an a testament to the fact he was now in a political situation that Lord Hyodou didn't show any reaction, unlike the other's in the round table wore their hearts on their sleeves the political nobility of Eastal showed nothing of the like.

"That is quite an impressive feat to become your own king and at such a young age as well" Nodding gently in return at the man he allowed him to carry on speaking. "Not to mention that your business if providing nearly ever body here with its attire, Truly your abilities are rather remarkable" It was a gesture at his age, to an older person who had just become lord it was still impressive but the man was not complimenting him on his talents in on itself but the fact that it was so surprising for his age to accomplish such things.

"I was taught well before my father died in the meantime the job of elevating our house lies on my shoulders" Of course his father wasn't dead than again with him being in a new world he could never know if that was entirely true but until he got back home than his family was practically dead and nonexistent and therefore using that could get him out of serious hurdles that he might otherwise have to face.

"Well I'm sure he would be proud in the meantime though you have other's to entertain perhaps we could speak later Lord Tempest" Smiling at the young polite man Lord Hyodou couldn't help but be slightly jealous, This stranger had only been here for a matter of a few small months and had managed to gain his own independent kingdom where as his son Haruto was spending all his days chasing after women when he should be spending more time training.

"I would like appreciate that Lord Hyodou in the meantime look after yourself" With a mutual nod from both sides the two members of the Hyodou family walked away leaving Nat alone to deal with the next set of lords.

"It's always nice to see a new face at these balls and congratulations on becoming independent I did not know that was even possible" The next speaker was an older man a person in his mid forties and had both children and grandchildren on the way, for his appearance he was a strong man but not strong enough to wield a brutish weapon like a war hammer. Instead the man like most of the others in the room used a sword however that wasn't important, no what was important, was the name of the man.

"It took some work Lord?" Leaving the question open he took in the man's dark blue eyes, besides him just looking into the man's mind and looking at his history such as the wars he had fought in against both other intelligent and non intelligent life forms; The man's once bright blue eyes had turned dark from he violence and acts he had to do yet he wasn't a cruel man on purpose instead he believed in doing what had to be done a concept he agreed with.

"Yes excuse my lack of introduction I am Lord Kobayashi I control Yokohoma, We have corresponded once about a month ago" Nodding straight away Nat knew who this man was, with control of Yokohoma this man was his immediate neighbour who controlled the largest and most profitable port in all of Eastal. That also meant that when the AEF had marched down to the Yokosuka peninsula that they had to go through his territory something that could have sparked a war of between landers and Akihabara.

"Indeed Lord Kobayashi and May I say on behalf of both myself and the Round Table that I thank you for allowing our soldiers to march through your land and deal with the monster problem we faced". Taking in the young man Lord Kobayashi attempted to read the young man unfortunately for him he couldn't detected any ill intentions from the boy besides genuine gratitude however that didn't mean he wouldn't stop observing.

"Your control of Yokosuka has benefited us both; I do not hear complaints from ship captains about being over taken by goblins and orcs. Your efforts has managed to make us both rich, you in land and titles and me in wealth and that is without mentioning the gold that your people bring to my city when they wish to buy fish or other materials from abroad." Again there was a fake smile on Nat's face as he heard those words, of course wherever adventurers went gold was surely to flow but a trade city like Yokohoma would get far more than a random village as they had taverns, whore houses, markets and other things.

"That is good to hear Lord Kobayashi, according to rumours citizens of Akihabara regularly visit Yokohoma for many things so much so that I hope it fosters a good relationship between our people" There was one thing which had yet to be discussed by the pair but both knew it was important as it could seriously affect their relations so much so that a trade or even real war could break out.

"In that case Lord Tempest I have to inquire about why Akihabara has large rivers surrounding it that connects to the coast and are wide and deep enough for the largest vessels to sail through" And there it was, with the new rivers around Akihabara it allowed trade to go directly to the city rather than having to transport it on land and then roads. For the citizens of Akihabara it worked well especially for any new steamships being built as they could be protected by the cities wards something that wasn't capable before but for the people of Yokohoma having a large and far more gold rich city suddenly open for naval trade was a potential disaster.

"Part of the reason my Lord is trade however another reason is that for the city to grow with our current plans we need to move vast quantities of objects quickly and with so many people working at once t isn't easy. As such we have a lot of rubble and waste materials that could be bought by other lords however due to its bulk and weight transport by ground is not efficient and therefore ships are the best and most affordable option". The man attempted to stare down he young wizard in an intimidating way, hoping to try and figure out what the boys true intentions were however strangely unlike many of the other lord the boy didn't even look intimidated in the slightest. In Lord Kobayashi's mind he could pin it down to both experience and the safety that the adventurers could easily win a war against the people of the land meaning that the only choices left to him if he ever needed to take action was blackmail.

"I see, Well for both of our sakes I hope that this wont prove a problem for us, after all trade between our two cities is of the utmost importance, " Again the lord tried to give the wizard another intimidating stare which achieved nothing not even when he subtly placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Instead of reacting to the man's movements of going for the weapon Nat simply kept his expression calm while continuing to keep his eyes locked onto the mans. It was obvious that the man was worried about losing his wealth something that made his family one of the wealthiest in Akihabara, it was also obvious thanks to magic that if adventurers hadn't been so powerful compared to people of the land that Lord Kobayashi would have marched a small contingent of troops to Akihabara to demand answers.

"So do I good relations are the point of this ball is it not" giving up on his intimidating stare tactic the lord nodded.

"Correct now if you excuse me I have to talk to my daughter" Following the man's gaze he saw an older woman than him likely thirteen with long blonde hair and green eyes that she had inherited from her father talking with some other young men the same age as her.

"Of course Lord Kobayashi" With the man who intimidated the other lords gone that left Nat open for other lords to come forth this time though he could easily tell what they wanted by reading their minds, still he would have to let them off their ideas of marriage to enhance their houses.

"Lord Tempest I am Lord Nakamura and these are lord's Takahashi, Wantanabe and Ito" Connecting the names to the areas that they ruled it was easy for the wizard to figure out that these were mid level lords, the way he was sorting the families out was with power. High class lords like the last two typically held large amounts of land, wealth soldier and political power, mid class and low class lords held the same but had less than high class lords. Personally he would be classed as a low high class lord; the reason for this, would be due to him owning the Yokosuka peninsula which while smaller than then even some mid class lords was incredibly important. He also had the wealth of Britannia behind him, a good chunk of land in that city as well as being a member of the round table and being on god relations with the duke if he was not only given independence but also invited to this ball.

"Gentleman is there something I can help you with?" Already he was formulating a reasonable excuse as to why he could reject these men's daughters without his level of lord being pulled into this spoken engagement.

"Yes Lord Tempest you see we noticed that you did not bring a partner with you as well as it being mentioned that you were not married." Keeping his calm expression up the wizard acted quickly before the others could speak as every moment he wasted talking about marriage was one eh could be using to increase his standing in the political world although he doubted it would do much good.

"My date sadly caught an illness at the last moment and I couldn't find anyone who was sufficiently qualified to attend this ball with me. As for my marriage you see where I'm from there is a tradition that people do not get married until they reach forty years of age" Instantly the lords showed their shocked reactions at the age but before they could express it vocally Nat carried on with his attack hoping to get rid of the marriage issue while he can. "The reason for this tradition is so that parents were wise enough to raise their children properly as well as to give a person freedom before they are eventually tied down for the rest of their life. As for your daughters I'm afraid that this tradition is rather strict and unique to where I come from even the other adventurers don't come from the same place as I do so you could not question them on it" It was complete and utter bullshit and despite how well he was making it sound he had subtly cast confundus charms on the lords in front of him making them frown as they realised that the young lord was not going to be available for marriage until quite a bit later in his life.

"I'm sorry to hear about your date and as for your traditions I wish you well with your freedom and hope that you find a suitable bride in the future" Just like the last two the group of four lords walked of hoping to find somebody else to talk to and leaving the wizard alone again to the many other politicians that were located in the room thankfully the next one wasn't interested at all in his lack of marriage partner.

"So you can't get married until your older, ha I'm so jealous I have to marry this girl in a few months" The next person was older than him by three years yet it was obvious that unlike the politicians who were trying to advance their houses through many different methods that this person was more interested in daily fun. "Oh where are my manners names Jonathon Wolf but you can call me Jon" Looking into the teenagers mind he realised that the family that the boy was from was descended from some foreign lords located in what used to be Canada.

"As I said to the other lords it is part of our traditions as we strongly believe that wisdom comes from age and experience therefore to advance our house we need to teach the lessons that we have learned rather than teach them obsolete knowledge". In response Jon laughed as he heard the comment but at the same time he looked at the new lord's outfit but his eyes stopped when he saw the sabre on the belt.

"That's an interesting sword would you mind having a duelling match with me tomorrow" Yet again thanks to magic Nat knew that the teenager only really wanted to enjoy his childhood with fighting and other things before he had to get hitched and be tied to a castle making children forever. It was why he was instantly jealous of not only him but also adventurers as they were free to do whatever they wished something that most people could only dream of.

"Certainly what should the rules be?" Accepting a duel and wining could help raise his status and perhaps if he was good enough other lords may want him to teach their children in return for favours something that could be incredibly useful after the war.

"Blunted steel at midday, no armour" Thanks to his knowledge Nat knew the reason for the rules without armour; Jon wanted it to be more casual than normal as well as to see his technique fully without having armour to slow him down.

"Very well I accept, is there anything else you would like to talk about" Almost like it was an anime the boys eyes began to glisten at the chance of gaining more knowledge about a particular comment, and whi9le he didn't want to be hitched and tied down he was not going to miss this opportunity.

"I was wondering if you could talk about adventurers and their customs I'm really interested in their culture" What wasn't mentioned was that Jon wanted to be the best swordsman there was something he thought would only be possible if he learned from an adventurer which was why he had instantly come to him so he could improve his skills as well as make a friend.

"I can only tell you a short amount today as I have others I must introduce myself to but tomorrow we can discuss it further if you wish" Again the teenagers eyes glistened as he finally found someone willing to talk to him about the topic he found so interesting, but he wouldn't waste tie and as such asked his first question about adventurer society.

"Why are adventurers so powerful?" As he heard the question Nat tired to think of a suitable answer that would not cause problems in the future, the whole game character thing wouldn't work as the boy wouldn't understand it. This was where the possible problems came in, with all senses in the word Adventurers were superior to people of the land, physically, scientifically, creatively the problem with outright sating this was obvious as it could cause resentments within the two sets of people leading to a possible future war something he didn't need with one already on the way. Yet it was the truth and his normal no bullshit response but with the sensitivity of the matter there was no way that they could put it plainly however he could try and make it confusing.

"Adventurers are powerful because when we were created we were given a special ability that allowed us to level up faster so we could fight the monsters of this world" This seemed to be working as the teenager nodded at that; looking into the young man's mind he realised that the people did realise that the level of a person allowed them to fight stronger foes which was why adventurers were the ones who typically dealt with powerful monsters.

"I understand is there any way to get a hold of this special power" Shaking his head the reaction from the excited person of the land was obvious as he looked down at his feet in disappointment as he realised that it was unlikely he would ever become as strong as an adventurer.

"I'm sorry, I had heard from another member of the round table who is exploring this issue and so far he's managed to discover that people of the land require six times the amount of experience as an adventurer" Once again the dejected look on the teenagers face was even more prominent as the rough amount of work he would have to do became even more clear, after all if an adventurer trained for a year to become a certain level than it would take a Lander six years. In those extra five years the adventurer could have levelled up so many times and the Lander would never be able to catch up unless the adventurer purposely slowed down for them.

"I did not realise that the gap between us was so large" Peering into the man's mind again Nat would have ensure that this growing jealousy did not turn into resentment as not now but possibly years down in the future if he and the other adventures hadn't escaped yet the man could be a challenge. There was always the possibility of wiping the teenagers mind but he would then ask the same questions of the round table and would perhaps get a less polite response that could escalate the process of the young man becoming an enemy of Akihabara. If that happened and the safety of the city was threatened than Nat would have to put the boy down like he was planning with Nureha and her lot.

Killing other beings with souls was something Nat never thought he would ever have to do in his life, of course he had considered possible circumstances in which he would use his magic to kill rather than maim but most would be linked to war. Another goblin Rebellion, Magic Muggle War, Another wizarding war and if anyone attacked his sister the last of which was the one he was most concerned with and still was. However with this war he knew it would have to be ended quickly and efficiently or else more needless suffering had to occur and to allow him his way home and to carry out his duty as a member of the round table he would cut down his enemies without mercy, hesitation or guilt. It didn't matter who the enemy would be wherever it was Nureha and her ilk, Eins and his communists, the bandit's guilds on the island of Hokkaido or any other threat either way if they threatened his way home or the peace and stability of Akihabara he would kill them. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to kill this teenager.

"With constant training you could become better not to mention that person on the round table he hopes to find a way to make people of the land and adventurers equal in strength" Hope seemed to sparkle in the young man's eyes as he thought about this potential event, the ability to fight as fast or strong as an adventurer and go out on missions to defend his land was a dream come true to him like out of the old stories he had heard as a child.

"Do you know when this will become possible" Again Nat shook his head allowing more disappointment to fill the young landers heart as the goal he had always wanted stepped out of sight straight after teasing him, all in all it was like some kind of punishment he was told good news and then bad his heart was lifted and then quashed all the while the boy younger than him kept calm as they spoke.

"Research had just begun but with us trying to rebuild Akihabara it will likely be months before we can carry on with that research and that is without mentioning all the other tasks that need to be completed before winter as we have only begun to place our roots down" With a small but brilliant idea in his mind Jon thought of the perfect solution to help with the problems that the Akihabaran were facing.

"In that case what if I sent you some of my people to help with the reconstruction then once it's done faster your researcher can get back to task and not have to worry about repairing the damaged city" To anyone who would have paid attention to Jon's desire of becoming an adventurer this move would have become obvious yet to Nat he could only see more problems with bringing in people.

"I'm afraid we can't do that you see our building sight is cramped enough and by inviting more people to help out things will only get tougher" What wasn't mentioned was the difference in building techniques, again the wizard wasn't any architect or what field of study it was but to his knowledge stone masons of the medieval era weren't likely to know how to properly lay bricks.

"That truly is a shame, please do tell me if your people make any progress in that field if they do I will pay handsomely for any news possible. Also I look forward to our duel tomorrow" With his typical calm expression Nat watched as the young man walked off to talk to some random lady leaving him just enough time to spot a target he could talk to. As his eyes briefly scanned the room they soon noticed a set of flowing blue hair, recognising who this person was immediately he began to walk towards her.

"Your grace it's a pleasure to see you again especially at such a prestigious events" Focusing on the young new lord before her Rayneshia gave a curtsy in return to Nat's bow although she wished she didn't have to.

"Yes well it's only natural as I am the princess of Eastal" Entirely Rayneshia face palmed herself as she realised the words weren't really normal and came off as a bit haughty something that wasn't going to leave a good impression.

"Indeed you are however I can tell you don't want to be here in fact I can tell that you don't like anything to do with these types of events" Instantly the blue eyes of the princess locked onto the purple hue of the wizards eyes as she realised that her whole feelings towards the events had been discovered.

"Really Lord Tempest where did you get that idea?" With a fake new smile pointed in the direction of the wizard the blue haired girl could only hope that such an action would either intimidate him or make him think that he was wrong with his accusation.

"I heard you that day we met that you just preferred to laze in bed all day plus I can read your body language and you don't want to be here" Conceding defeat on this topic the princess gave out a small sigh, her two friends had since left her to go flirt with some attractive boys likely in the hopes of getting a good marriage between their families.

"Yes well this sort of event is boring when all people do is just stand around and talk constantly about boring things and I have to listen like I can actually affect matters" While he didn't say it Nat had experienced that feeling as well, when he first attended magical government maters he had hated it as his family neither had the political clout nor anyone of importance to get anyone to listen to a single word his family had to say. As such he could more than easily understand the princess's annoyance and wish to give up as it was doubtful that they could ever change things.

"How did you know that did you read my mind" Edging back slightly Rayneshia looked at the adventurer not knowing just how close that statement had been, Nat however didn't react instead just giving her a smile.

"Of course not while those who possess magic can do quite some powerful things with the gift they are quite incapable of peering into a person's mind and learning their secrets" Just as he had expected that seemed to calm the blue eyes girl down as she realised that despite how accurate the wizard was in her mind he did not have the ability to invade her mental privacy. As she looked at the young man she could say that the rich clothes he wore made him appear smarter than the time she had first met him yet he didn't match up to the same standard as other people in the room who had generations of good looking people to enhance their genes.

"Oh that is good news" Looking at Nat carefully and seeing that her friends had wondered of flirt with other males she decided that it would be best to talk to the polite lord who seemed to understand her rather than risk her time with some stranger. "May I ask why adventurers haven't been seen far away from Akihabara for a long time" As much as she didn't care as this type of thing didn't affect her the princess had very much heard the constant complaints from other lords and ladies who were struggling to keep things under control in their land due to a lack of seriously powerful people.

"After the apocalypse adventurers changed in many ways but one of the main reasons is due to fear" Rayneshia blinked unbelievably at that the words that had come from this new lords mouth seemed like a lie plain and simple and easy excuse not to answer the question.

"I can't find myself believing that a group of incredibly powerful beings like yourselves who fought monsters for years would be afraid" The reaction was to be expected after all if he didn't have the magic as well as the general knowledge that he had than he would also have doubted such news but it was the truth. "Plus there's the cathedral every time you adventurers die you come back to life again so there's nothing to be scared off" Looking at the girl he decided that an example would be used to help illustrate his point.

"Princess imagine if you were on purposely stabbed with a dagger and you survive, now that dagger would still cause pain and you would remember it perhaps you wouldn't want to be around daggers because of what they did. Now escalate that pretend you have been brutally murdered in any way imaginable, when you wake up in the cathedral you remember the pain the feeling of being killed and other emotions. Now perhaps you are fine with what happened and go out again and get killed but every time you die it has the chance to affect you and eventually you will snap. That's why people don't want to leave since while they can come back to life people don't want to be killed."

Eyes widening Rayneshia tried to picture that type of scenario, she had always assumed courage was that a knight would do his duty but the idea of being killed over and over again in many ways started to make her feel unwell. She was no warrior or person who faced danger everyday but she could relate to the experience of something bothering him every day until she wanted nothing to do with it, and with the young lords explanation perhaps it was possible for an adventurer to experience fear and not wanting anything to do with it. Still as she thought about it she couldn't help but wonder was that an excuse; while she did not know adventurer culture had they not signed up for this danger. To face danger and death everyday was an adventurers job like it was her job to wear pretty dresses and attend boring meetings or for a blacksmith to work with armour and gold so was getting sick and tired of their job not a betrayal of their culture. The foundation of the round table had been one of the many things which had worried her grandfather since the apocalypse, before adventurers had never banded together instead using the old city of Akihabara as a staging post but things were different now.

According to the rumours the old city had been torn down by the gods. Some had said it was wrath against the adventurer's for the apocalypse yet Maihama had also felt the storm and the people in their fair city had also worried about their homes yet it was the incredibly old structures from the time of Mythology that crumbled to the earth. Plus they were rebuilding, again according to rumours with adventurers were working alongside the people of the land to rebuild the city and give all a place of to live. Before the storm visitors had stated that Akihabara had been while old a lively place where people were generally happy and in the centre of the city was the great tower of Britannia, apparently this tower had incredibly large bells in them as well as massive clocks that would chime the bell at different times informing the people of the city when it was time to have fun. Most recently there had even been stories of some of the adventurers leaving the city so that they could both train the younger and weaker members of their group but also so that they could enjoy the warm summer sun that was likely to visit Yamato soon.

"I think I understand but Lord Tempest do you think there is any chance that I could visit this city of yours one day" Lazy as a princess she maybe but with little in her future perhaps she could see how these strange visitors lived and maybe hope that perhaps her own people would follow them.

"There is nothing to stop you coming from whenever you want however if you mean to experience the city properly with a member of the round table than it would likely be best if you waited until we have rebuilt these new hoses as otherwise you won't see many people" Frowning slightly Rayneshia knew what he meant with the majority of the citizens building new homes for themselves the old barely blossoming spirit of the city had gone and wouldn't likely bloom until later when things were safe.

"I shall keep that in mind and send you a letter when I wish to visit lord Tempest until then though I'm stuck here with nothing to do" Following the girl as she walked out of some doors and on to the balcony the wizard was met with the sight of the city glistening with torch light but the real beauty was the sky. Black as space ever was the beauty came from the many stars that glistened in the night sky many light years away. It was almost funny in his mind how many muggle raised magical didn't even think that wizards had been to the moon or into space when it was very much the opposite.

Apparition wasn't limited to just places on Earth instead it was mainly limited to power and distance, for him he could easily jump from one side of the earth to the other but compared to the moon that was a tiny distance. Yet to leave the planet's atmosphere all he would need would be a picture of space close to Earth and then just apparate to that location, of course that left the problems such as a lack of air the freezing temperature and other things. But suffice to say it wouldn't at least on Earth be hard for him to leave the planet and as for visiting the moon well besides a suit all he would need would be a very well done magical compartment and send it off in the direction of the moon while he stayed inside it. Thankfully very few magical's were stupid enough to try such a thing as the risks were massive but if muggle's ever learned about magical's they would likely get them to be astronaut due to the simplicity of leaving the planet. Still he wouldn't particularly like to arrive in space via that method instead he would prefer the metal can with incredibly fast propellant. The same could not be said for submarines, he didn't give a shit what anyone said, he would not put himself in a tin can several metres under water where creatures lived.

"If you visit it will be doubtful that I will have the free time to show you around so you'll likely be stuck with another person most likely Crusty" Rayneshia blinked as she heard the name, she alongside other people of the land knew that adventurers had strange names but for a person to be called Crusty seemed strange.

"Where did he get his name from?" Rayneshia by this point was leaning on the balcony her eyes stretching across the landscape like she had done before although now it was less of an interesting view and more of something she was doing to try and hide her face.

"He gave it to himself as for why you'd have to ask him. As for the man himself well I think you would get along it probably be more entreating than anyone you have here" Raising her eyebrow slightly she turned to the new lord slightly suspicious as she recognised the situation they were in.

"Are you not going to try and court me?" It was a legitimate question in Rayneshia's minds, typically when younger men wished to speak to her alone it was so that they could try and court her for marriage. So for a person roughly the same age of her to be in a private location with her and not even once look at her with any kind of desire was a mix of emotions, it was nice and relaxing as she didn't have to worry about offending some lord but also slightly annoying because to not even be looked at in any romantic way made her feel insecure about herself.

"No As I said to the other lord people where I'm from don't get married until their over forty for different reasons however when you meet the other adventurers you should know that we come from different places and don't follow the same traditions as I do" nodding slowly Rayneshia began to understand as well as feel jealous; she could only hope to stave off any marriage until she was twenty at the absolute latest but for a culture not to marry until they were so old was like a breath of freedom one which she would never be able to take.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you taking away my lazy time" Her eyes widened as she realised she had been so blatant about what she did during the day, of course there was the fact that Nat could tell her feelings and emotions but for her to say that to him it could cause problems later down the line. "Please didn't repeat anything you heard to anyone" Looking up at him Rayneshia tried to glare the wizard into submission however he didn't even react just ignored her as he ensured that he had a good strong purchase on the ice balcony.

"You don't have to worry about that princess I won't tell a soul anyway I have to go more lords and ladies I have to introduce myself to" Pushing himself away from the wall Nat turned around and walked back inside the large hall rejoining the large group of lords and ladies leaving Rayneshia on her own.

"Your grace I must thank you again for inviting me to this party of yours it truly is a splendid event" Walking up to the older man Nat gave a quick thank you to one of the waiters who was carrying drinks around Nat grabbed two glasses of whatever the alcohol was. As he walked up to the man though he quickly cast some silent magic to change the contents of his glass from some type of wine to a red shaded apple juice; part of the reason for changing the contents was to stop him from getting drunk and putting himself in potential danger while another part was due to the fact that he didn't drink and didn't like the taste of alcohol.

"Well its very good to see you Lord Tempest you look very handsome in those fine clothes" Accepting the glass of red liquid the ruler of the realm began his conversation with the newest young lord although technically he was a king.

"Thank you but I still think you're going to give me a lot of competition with how well you look tonight" The duke chuckled as he heard that, for a brief moment he allowed his eyes to wander around the hall and spy some of the more beautiful members of the female species.

"If only I was several decades younger, Anyway it's been some time since we last spoke and you've done quite well for yourself" A respectful bow and smile was sent to the man as Nat received the compliment, the comment was quite true as despite the odd setback he had faced ever since purchasing the land that HMS Ark Royal was docked to he had done quite well.

"Yes well it takes a lot of hard work especially at the moment with rebuilding" Frowning slightly Serjiad stroked his beard, while the storm hadn't affected his city like it had the old adventurer city it still had a good economic blow.

"That was a shame I hope you do well it's a shame not seeing you adventurers in the city" No more had to be said than that for Nat to know what he was referring to. With both adventurers and people of the land spending the entirety of their time building homes so that they could live it stopped the majority from even leaving the city to hunt monsters or even trade causing giant problems from Maihama as this as the second time that the gold from adventurers which made a good amount of their income a year was disappearing.

"Yes well we are working as fast as we can until then we need all the people we can" While not being rude it was a clear message from Nat to the duke that he shouldn't ask for adventurers to start visiting as not only did they need the manpower but also as a way of telling the man that he wasn't in charge of Akihabaran affairs.

"Do you perhaps know when you might be finished?" Nat didn't even have to look into the mind of this man to figure out he was not only worried about the economy of his kingdom but also at its well being since without adventurers attacks on villagers had increased especially by goblins.

"If we sustain our current population and building speed we should be finished by the end of the year"There was a sense of panic from the older man that Nat noticed it was likely that the apocalypse had created massive problems with attacks however if the majority of adventurers in Akihabara wouldn't be able to work until the next year than it spelt even more disaster for Eastal. This led to the other problem that adventurers from elsewhere could move in and start charging ridiculous amounts for their services and with no competition people would have to pay.

"Is there anything that Eastal can do to help your rebuilding efforts" Nat perfectly understood the situation the duke was worrying about and if their positions were reversed he would likely offer help now so that normal trade relations can carry on without a hindrance.

"It won't be today or tomorrow but the day after my colleagues in the Round Table and I would like to discuss a trade deal, we will still concentrate on rebuilding but a trade deal would be beneficial to both of our economies" Looking at the wizard closely Serjiad wondered just what these adventurers would want from a trade deal, normally these things came with a reduction of taxes and other things but with so many products being sold from Akihabara he had to find something that his people could sell in return or else they would have a huge trade deficit.

"I will think about it until then though I believe we should enjoy ourselves" With that topic dealt with Nat knew that the second topic coming up would be about his future marriage something he knew he would have to explain to everybody here until enough people knew and passed his fake traditions around. "Now I noticed that you spent time around my granddaughter may I ask what you think of her?" Looking at the wizard intently the Duke tried to find any cracks in the adventurer's expression hoping to use it as something to exploit and get the conversation on his terms.

"She is beautiful, young and appears to be a proper lady I'm sure that you raised her well and that she will make a great wife to whoever becomes her husband" What Nat left out was the word trophy in front of wife because as much as the man loved his family it was still obvious that Rayneshia would become nothing but a trophy wife for some knight or lord to make heirs with.

"That's good but how do you find her personally" The intention of the man was clear he wanted to gain back the land he had sold as well as gain access to his fortune for the kingdom as well as hold political power in Akihabara. It wasn't entirely a bad plan but it still relied on him marrying Rayneshia and then having a child who would inherit his land as well as other positions.

"I'm afraid I won't be available for marriage until I'm forty due to the traditions of where I came from" speaking gently it was vital to Nat that he nipped any rumours of marriage now as they could prove disastrous. "I will however say that one of the other members of the round table may take a liking to her though especially a man called Crusty" Serjiad's eyes widened slightly as he heard the name, he alongside other members of the political circle had tried to learn about who was in charge of the recently put together organisation that ran Akihabara and all reports pointed to one man. Apparently he was a large powerful man and great warrior and leader who led his group on many successful battles resulting in a good amount of wealth.

"Truly perhaps you could tell me do you think he would get on with my granddaughter" Thinking about Crusty Nat couldn't see a problem with Crusty not liking the princess in the future and if the two of them were to get married it would be beneficial for both Akihabara and Eastal. On the other hand his marriage or him even dating the girl would likely cause quite a few heart breaks; it wasn't hard to notice that all of the members of the round table bar him had some links to people romantically. Shiroe was pursued by Akatsuki, Henrietta and Minori, Eins was going to get married soon, Isaac was seeing a lander woman he had saved during one of their raids, Mitchitaka was quite friendly with a woman he worked with having met when they started to build the steam ship. Soujiro had his harem although Nat was wondering how long it would take until somebody told the women that he was gay, having seen the man's mind he realised that Soujiro while respecting women saw them more in the traditional way with it being his job to protect them and instead having developed a crush on the same gender. Maryelle obviously had Naotsugu with the two going on dates and would likely get together when they went to the training camp all it would take was a good solid step from the blonde haired elf and they would be an official couple. The rest of the round table was seeing or getting married as somehow none of them were married or had a girlfriend back home which only left Nat and Crusty but the leader of D.D.D had his two lieutenant's that followed him around and blushed constantly when he praised them.

As for him well he had nobody and that was just the way he liked it, no time wasted for people that he could spend on other things, no one he had to look out for, no one he had to spend money for, no one he would have to worry about if something happened. Nat knew if one of those cliché moments came when a person was threatened and he couldn't sort out the situation than he would allow the person to die since in this world there was nobody he considered even a friend. His worrying about the Kunie clan was purely economical they made good business partners and as for the princess there was no way he would marry her. He preferred his personal freedom and having a relationship would get in the way of it not to mention the constant arguments and compromises that had to be made and all for what... sex he honestly couldn't give a shit about that. There was only one person he loved and that was his sister but even than it was only sibling love and nothing else and he didn't want anyone to harm his sister its why he tolerated Ant because he had seen his mind and memories not to mention the threat of what would occur if he did anything to his sister.

"With some courting than the two would be a great match" Stroking his old white beard the leader of Eastal looked at the new lord, he had wanted Rayneshia to marry someone her age but it was very clear that Lord Tempest had no interest in that type of event due to his countries culture. Still while he had not seen or met the man of Crusty the warrior was still widely known and respected as well as also being rich and having experience with politics and as such could be a good match to help unite the two peoples.

"I see we will have to wait until tomorrow to see what will happen then. For now enjoy the rest of the party" With that conversation over Nat rejoined the party and spoke to several lords about issues that they were facing and the current political climate with some laughing about the rumours located in Westerlande. When the party ended he alongside the rest of the guests returned to their accommodation at the large fantasy castle or in Nat's case he locked the door behind him cast an illusion and then apparated back to his own bed in Britannia.

1 August 2027

Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice

Strolling down the light blue ice that made up the giant castle Nat made his way towards where the training area was located. In all honesty this gathering was a strange experience during the day the various lords and ladies would meet up and discuss anything in private or openly with others or even the duke and at night they would have a party. Because of this posh clothes were worn at night when the parties were in full swing rather than during the day when normal business was being carried. It didn't matter at the moment to Nat as he walked forth with his sabre at his hip he had promised a duel today and he would deliver besides it gave him something to do since he would be stuck at this castle for several days.

Coming out of one of the walkways he found himself in the sun standing on a balcony with what appeared to be the training area below something that was confirmed when the sounds of battle were heard. The two people fighting were dressed in armour and were using two handed swords each; this very scene was one of the largest demonstrations between the difference of power with adventures and people of the land. Adventurers wouldn't struggle with the weight as the landers did due to their immense speed and with their superior speed there would have been a lot more strikes than had been shown. These abilities were incredibly useful because having practised himself Nat knew that the sheer strength and lethality of his blows were far higher than they would have been in real life however he wouldn't hold back in this duel.

Deciding to watch the fight of the two swordsmen as they clashed against each other with their full plate armour he made a note to see how they moved. While he was a trained swordsman it was with the sabre, as a curved sword the weapon was used for slashing and against non armoured opponents since at the time of its popularity firearms had made armour obsolete. This meant that their fighting styles were different the two handed swords had a lot more power and would cleave him in two if they struck where as his sabre was meant for fast deep cuts and one handed grip limiting the amount of power that he could put in a swing. On the other hand it was easier for him to move with his sabre especially with dodging and weaving than it would be with the large bulky weapon not to mention the very large swords looked uncivilized.

"Lord Wolf good afternoon" Recognising that he had been called the young lord looked at the newest person who had since slipped himself of his flashy scarlet clothes and was instead wearing black casual clothes.

"Lord Tempest thank you to agreeing it's not every day that I get to face a different fighting style yet alone an adventurer" Picking up one of the swords from behind him Jon gave the sword to Nat allowing him to take the weapon and inspect the blade. "I thought in the name of fairness that I would allow you to see my blade to ensure good chivalry" Following the man's action Nat pulled the sabre from his sheath and handed it to the man allowing him to run his hand along the magically blunted edge.

While this happened Jon also took in the design of the blade, it was unlike any sword he had seem, at first glance it appeared to be a strange version of a Katana with its curve but than that monition as quickly carried away. The curve on this sword was far less pronounced than on a katana plus the tip of the sword was more pointed than a katana allowing for thrusting, then there was the width of the blade which was thinner than a normal long sword. Added to this was the fact that the weapon was obviously only to be used with a single hand however that hand had far more protection than a normal long sword would as the guard went around the hand and could probably be used to hit someone on the face with. Finished with the blade he gave it back to the owner who placed it back in its sheath on his width before turning to continue watching the current fight.

"Its an interesting sword I cant say that I've ever seen one like it" The lords eyes also watching the two heavy armour wearing fighters he noticed that the match was coming close to the end as one of the fighters had gained the advantage and was hammering away at his opponent.

"It's called a sabre and unlike other swords, you're not able to unscrew the pommel and end them rightly" Blinking slightly confused Jon couldn't help but feel that there was a story behind that last bit, he had been taught to grip the blade and fight with it like that of necessary but never had he once been taught that a person could unscrew the pommel and kill a person with it. He wondered how such a thing would work, did a person just throw the pommel at their attackers face or did they proceed to run at them and hope to bash their brains out. Either way it didn't matter because with the sound of metal smashing against the ground the match between the two nights before had finished with one of the knights two handed swords pointed at the others neck and demanding for the other to yield.

"Well it's our turn now I hope you're ready, you need to impress the ladies who have come out to watch us" With a wink to some of the ladies that stood scattered around the balcony and other places Nat joined the man in the field and got into position. The women weren't what he was concerned about he had noticed them ages ago no what he had to concentrate on was Jon, like him the boy had been raised as an heir and to use a weapon the only difference was he had far more training with the sword than he did. On the other hand he was a natural prodigy and needed less time to learn and get good at things but since he would be fighting without his enhanced speed and strength in the beginning it would allow him to test his skill.

His mind concentrated on the fight the two warriors faced each other Jon with his long sword in one hand and shield in the other whereas he had his sabre in his right pointed towards Jon in a position to block any attack given. The fight begun with the two circling each other and the many observers noticing in their minds that Nat was at a disadvantage as besides Jon having a shield his sword was thicker and heavier than Nats sabre.

Feinting to Nat's left Jon sung his shield however the wizard didn't fall for this trap and instead slashed at the man's left only to be blocked by the shield, straight afterwards Nat bent his head to the side as the long sword made a swing for him. Not letting up his attack the sabre swung through the air hoping for a head shot only to bounce on the shield and be brought away to deflect a strike to the right where it then moved for Jon's right leg. It wasn't hard to recognise for Nat what the main problem he was facing, Due to his career as a magical duellist his sword training had been limited to opponents with one sabre in their hands the problems with this was obvious, medieval swords were thicker and heavier whilst they also used a shield for extra defence.

Not allowing this to bother the wizard Nat decided to go on the defensive, speed was his greatest advantage but with the shield especially a large kite shield he wouldn't be able to attack from the front instead having to look for gaps in protection. Jon didn't have this problem however as he cut and thrust at the wizard, to the lander it was obvious that the sword the wizard used was not one that was typically used against his arrangement as the adventurer was easily able to move his blade despite his smaller frame. The first attacks made against him had not been of any use as his large shield had protected him from the slashes and thrusts but he knew that it was only his shield that allowed him to counter attack.

The shield in Nats mind was the first and main problem against Jon's long sword alone he could easily duck and weave any of the man's blows and get between his defences whereas with the shield any attack would be blocked and left him open. The lander also knew how to use the shield since unlike movies the defensive weapon was kept close to him rather than being thrown to the other side and leaving him open for attack. Unfortunately he didn't know how to deal with this; his fight against the golems even with enhanced speed and strength relied on magic as a secondary weapon to catch them off guard something that while possible here as it wasn't against the rules would not be taken to kindly.

That didn't mean he could improvise he had noticed that Jon didn't ever attack with the shield instead preferring to use it purely for defensive reasons added to this the man's sword swings were slower than his own so if he could get past the shield. Taking the offensive again Nat slashed and stabbed at the man parrying or deflecting any sword strike that came at him before finally he saw it a slash for his chest came and instead of reflecting the blade this time he specifically punched into the blade knocking it away. Not wasting a moment as the man went to recover from the blow he slashed straight onto the man's wrist hitting it hard with blade that while it wouldn't break or fracture would cause some serious bruising. Seeing the man drop his sword from the impact and pain opening the man's guard open Nat jumped onto the shield knocking the man back before gambolling onto the ground past the man's shield coming straight up and slashing him hard across the ribs knocking the wind out of him.

"Do you surrender" Having watched to many films Nat instead stood behind the man's head as he pointed his blunted blade at his throat, from here the man couldn't kick or punch him and trying to strike him with a weapon would be difficult. Nodding in return Nat instead went to his knees before then placing his free hand onto Jon's wrist and using multiple types of magic at once cast an illusion of him using healing magic, this action was then later followed on his chest taking away the man's pain.

"That was very brutal" Stating his opinion on the tactics that the younger lord had used Jon couldn't help but question where this body had trained to be so willing to use martial arts with his attacks rather than the quick movement of the blade. In response to his comment Nat slid his sabre back into its heath before giving the man some information.

"War has one rule. You live or you die" With those words of Windom stated the victor of the fight walked away from the group of fighters as they started to choose their opponents. His use of magic had been made sure to look like an adventurers plus just leaving the man heavily injured like that was a poor decision as for his training he needed to improve. The shield was his main problem but the weight of swords was another he often had to use more strength to deflect blows coming at him since the strength of attacks was more powerful than his own. Without any hesitation if he ever faced an adventurer the same level or higher than him who specialised in swords than he was fucked if he couldn't use magic.

As for the rest of his day he had nothing planned and would therefore likely have to spend him time with some lord or other but since at the current moment they were all talking to each other it was doubtful he would get an audience with anyone important. To combat this without staying in his room all day he found a nice quiet area in a balcony conjured a relaxing chair before sinking into it and reading one of the books he had brought along with him. If by some chance one of the other lords did wish to speak to him than they could but with their meetings it would best to leave them alone to finish whatever deals they were coming up with.

Round Table

"So this is the palace of eternal ice in person, its far more beautiful than it was in the game" Adjusting the round glasses over his face Shiroe now dressed in his highly decorative dark blue suit looked up at the beautiful castle; beside him were the other members of the round table, Crusty, Eins and Mitchitaka alongside Akatsuki, Henrietta and Takayama Misa who was one of Crusty's second in commands, they alongside Nat who had already arrived the night before would act as Akihabara's representatives. As for the others they either had too much work to do at Akihabara with its rebuilding or had gone with Maryelle to overlook the new training.

Still as he alongside the other's walked forward he couldn't help but feel that eyes were watching his every movement as not only guards tried to wonder if they were a threat but also as the nobles tried to wonder how they could exploit the people to their advantage. As his eyes scanned the local buildings he noticed that they seemed to be wearing something a little too smart as the rest of the nobility was wearing more casual clothes and off in the distance he could hear the clashing of metal as knights fought each other. As they moved forward the group started to walk slightly closer together as well as try and located where the other member of their group was located, Nat had been the one who got them the initial invitation and as their main political leader they would have to stay close to him.

"Well it looks like we have people's attention" There was no denying Henrietta's comment as all eyes seemed to glue on them the strangers of the court and leaders of a single city as such this type of behaviour was expected yet it did set Shiroe on edge slightly.

"Well all we have to do until later is to smile and wave for now however I think after introductions we should try to find our last member" Speaking calmly Crusty also scanned the area, unfortunately for him he knew very little about the leader of Britannia and as a result of this he didn't know where the blonde haired purpled eyed teen could be located. When he did find the teenager though he wanted to know everything that he had found out and could be of use to them after all, the7y were essentially in enemy territory and in his mind Nat was their spy to gather more information.

"Yes I do wonder what he's been up to with the rich and powerful" The ever suspicious Eins commented as he hid his disgust for the people residing in these buildings, the quality of the clothing and the smell of freshly baked bread annoyed him to no end. Of course while the others talked about their meetings and trade deals he could find allies at court to help him spread his ideology and create a freer and more noble society where the people had control of the means of production. This would be his first step Nat had been by far the most dangerous enemy of his ideology gaining wealth, land, power, influence all within a shorter time period then he had gained it as well as being it being in far more abundance, Very few buildings were standing during that storm, the cathedral and guild building had been old and built strong with magic yet Britannia was also the same. How was it fair that while normal people suffered during those winds and heavy rains that the base of the richest person in the city stood still like it was nothing ignoring the very wrath of nature itself.

Added to this was the meeting they were attending now, Mitchitaka and Nathanael alongside the others wanted a trade deals to improve their profits and what would the average person get besides just some small job loading and unloading things off a ship. It hadn't taken long for Nat to start putting in plans to increase his wealth even more by building deep ditches around the city for quite some time as well as building a wall around the bridge to keep people out. It was despicable people should be allowed to come to Akihabara and live a good life not be kept on the outside like they were second class people. When asked about why the wall and gates had been built he had simply replied that it was for protection against undesirable people and to help control immigration since in the young teens mind they didn't have either the responsibility, ability or recourses to look after a growing population. But what confirmed his fascist beliefs was that they needed to look after their own people first and get their house in order before they tried to sort out other problems.

It would take time but today would be the first step towards not only permanently killing Nat as well as the other fascists such as Shiroe and the others from power but also implement a true communist government. After all who could stop them the people would side with him, why would the people want personal wealth when people could just become higher than others in social rank and importance just because they had money. Of course he would have to act soon while Nat had no military power and could easily be killed he did have control over the cathedral a vital point for anyone wishing to control the city of Akihabara, he had gained this with wealth through the bank however any details after that was kept secret in the name of privacy. What did privacy matter when people were equal after all people should work for each other not for their own personal gain that was something that Nat and the other guilds but especially the trading ones didn't understand.

What had Britannia do for anyone besides take their money in return for important daily necessities, while at the same time that money wasn't given back to the people instead it was just used to buy power to exploit them more? Mitchitaka and the rest of the trading guilds were also the same stealing peoples hard earned gold and splurging it on useless crap or when they did invest in something worthwhile like the steamship it was completely under their control. That ship was to belong to the people of the world not some large muscled man who cared if they had designed and gotten the recourses and other work done to make it the ship was to important to society and shouldn't be kept selfishly to themselves.

Unknown to Eins however Nat had long since spotted their arrival and was looking into their minds trying to figure out their thoughts and plans and as such he had come across the green haired mans plans. He had noticed that Eins was becoming worse he didn't show the extent of his beliefs in public but he had gained a rather large amount of following that they had managed to keep secret of about five hundred adventures and over half the people of the land who were disenfranchised since they hadn't been given their homes yet. With these even more radical ideas though it was very much clear that in his coming war he would have to put the man down like the dog he was and ensure he never returned if not than more chaos would reign. It was just a shame that he wasn't powerful enough to obliviate the entire population of Akihabara who knew about the twelve round table members rather than a preferred eleven. Still getting rid of both him and his more radical supporters could be achieved especially if he could get a hold of one of Nureha's supposed death machines.

As for meeting up with Crusty and the others he would wait until later when the party started it would be interesting to see how they coped and he had his own things to deal with. Perhaps he could convince Rayneshia to be the one who escorted her into the room by doing so he could show off to the other lords and ladies as well as piss of Eins just for fun.

"Well we'll find out later wont we" Approached by as set of guards with a more fancy looking man in front the group of adventurers coalesced into one big group so they could hear better as well as make themselves look suspicious by being so spread out.

"Are you the members of the round table?" Looking at the group was a bored looking man who took in their odd suit designs, for the lander these suits were strange even compared to normal adventurer outfits especially as the entire kingdom of Eastal had purchased them as their formal outfits to wear. Taking the lead on this matter Crusty stepped forth a small smile on his leaps before giving a bit of a bow to show some respect to the person who had come to collect them.

"Yes I am Crusty and these are my colleague's thank you for inviting us" The bored lander just took in their appearance besides this Crusty it was obvious that the rest had no idea what the correct protocol was as they looked around strangely. It was very much unlike that other adventurer who had come the night before and had dazzled the crowd with his clothing compared to this rather bland set of blues and greys.

"His grace Duke Serjiad welcomes you and asks that you follow me so I can give you an escort of the palace as well as take your belongings to your rooms. If you would follow me" Accepting the man's offer the group of adventurers began to follow behind the person of the land and the few guards he kept with him as he talked about the long history of the building. While this occurred Shiroe kept his strange confused smile up as he realised he could have learned all this by reading a book on the subject.

"And here are your rooms, you may take the time to change in here before the party begins later, it will also be at this time when food will be served" At this announcement Shiroe was very pleased that he hadn't brought Naotsugu with him, he himself was feeling hungry and a small look at Henrietta and Akatsuki kept the same. Thankfully however the two women knew not to complain as doing so would be considered rude and that they would just have to wait a few hours when they would be incredibly hungry, Naotsugu on the other hand would likely begin a crusade for food something which he doubted the residents of Eastal would take well. "And now it is time for me to leave you" With the butler looking person walking away the direction they had come the members of the Akihabaran political team continued to stand outside of the doors to their rooms while they thought of the next course of action to take.

"Shiroe would you contact Nat and get him to come over then we can talk about our plans for tonight. In the mean time, let's just stay in one room together after what Nat told me before its considered rude to be walking around the place without a formal introduction" Nodding Shiroe along the rest of the group all headed into one of the large rooms that had been left for all of them to reside in during their stay at the castle.

As Shiroe looked into the room he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. After he and the rest of Log Horizon had stayed in one of the apartments in Britannia with its size and ad capability this room seemed more like a standard hotel room. There was a bed on one side a wardrobe and some drawers on the other alongside tables and chairs with a writing desk in one side, there were pictures in the rooms of what seemed to be old rulers of famous people in Eastal past but none of them could recognise anyone. However that didn't mean they wouldn't be entertained as they had a drone of which they had "borrowed" from the construction site that they had been working on.

Setting the drone on the floor Mitchitaka began to control it as the device lifted into the air out of the room and gave them live feed of the castle and its grounds. Mitchitaka didn't know why Nat had used drones besides likely using them to have an Ariel view of the construction zone perhaps to fi9nd dangers or see how things were going but he was sure glad that they were there. Due to this he along with the others would now explored from the air anyway the local area giving them hopefully something to do to while they bided their time for the ball to start.

"Can you get hold of him" Shaking his head Shiroe tried to call their wayward politician but every time the call went up it was hung up on informing the group that Nat had no wish to speak to them at the current time. "He could be in a meeting with somebody it's best if we wait until he comes to us in the mean time lets discuss our plan" With a slight bit of annoyance Mitchitaka handed the drone to Akatsuki who began taking control of the device flying it over the heads of those in the castle.

"Okay now that we're here we have to remember that the people of the land are going to be suspicious of us and we have to set a good example if we don't want to mess negotiations up" Taking out a small piece of card out of his pocket Mitchitaka looked at in annoyance, In Japan it was customary to give people business cards as in some aspects it was a representation of themselves however with the prior warning from Nat they had learned that this wasn't going to work with the Nobility. In fact Nat had told them that while the people of nobility did have Japanese names and built Japanese style housing a good amount of their culture was Western something that was quite different to their own. Of course that didn't mean everything was different as the people still gave bows to be respectful but most preferred to Western method introductions leaving Crusty as the most knowledgeable one of their small group besides Nat.

"If I remember correctly Nat said we are to refer to the duke as Your Grace and the other nobility as Lord and then their last name or My Lord/Lady. We also need to wear the fancy suits with a sword on them where as the girls can only wear dresses" There was a small scowl from Akatsuki and Misa with that however again they had been informed that with this time period women were not expected to be warriors with their entire existence being about sold off to produce marriages.

"I am not some pretty doll I am my lords ninja" Ignoring the annoyed response from Akatsuki the group carried on remembering the rules that they had to go by and what could happen if things went wrong which wasn't something they wanted to know.

"We also need to get information on the local lords, if we want to have a trade agreement with just more than Maihama then we're going to have to speak and learn each lords intentions" With Mitchitaka's point made Shiroe was glad that Nat had gone off ahead of them. With any luck the amount of time that Nat could learn about these people would be gratefully useful when they came to discussions with other groups. Of course however that was even if they could contact Nat in the first place as he was remaining silent and not accepting his telepathic calls.

"There's also the case of Princess Rayneshia, we need to try and befriend her if possible" Speaking slowly as he remembered the description of the princess Crusty was trying to work out why Nat had made such an insistence of him the leader of D.D.D becoming friends with royalty. Then again he never knew Nat's political plans but he didn't care so long as nothing bad happened Nat could plan and scheme as much as he wanted in fact his plans and schemes as suspicious as they were had a tendency to help Akihabara. Blowing massive rivers and canals around the city had first sounded crazy to him but after the explanation given it did make a lot of sense as it would help trade in and out of the city and trade was becoming a more profitable avenue for fighting guilds. Yet he couldn't help but wonder why Nat would want him to become fast friends with the princess and it was because of this intense thinking that he never notices one of his second in commands looked down slightly in anger and annoyance as he thought about not only another woman but a younger woman.

"The princess will likely be protected by guards and not be allowed to see any guests especially us until after today" With her assessment of the situation Henrietta alongside the other adventurers couldn't help but sight as once again they realised that there was nothing for them to do for several hours.

"Well we might as well make ourselves comfortable until later although I will have to ask does anyone know where we get hot water from" Slightly confused the other members of the visiting group followed Mitchitaka's gaze to look upon an old looking bath tub. With no taps or running water it likely meant that they would have to get a maid or butler in of some sort to run their bath as none of them knew where to get boiling hot water from.

"Huh just like living in the past aren't I right" There was no laughing to Mitchitaka's joke; part of this was due to the fact that the joke hadn't been funny and the other part being since that was exactly what they were doing. Even with the new buildings currently under construction in Akihabara very few buildings had active toilets and Nat had very clearly stated that there was no way he could afford to give out so many working taps and sinks leaving most buildings with just an intricately designed system of pipes until the money was raised for a proper set of toilets to be put in.

"It wasn't funny" In contrast to the traders comment Atkatsuki's short and flippant reply had gained a few chuckles from the member with Henrietta going into her fangirling mode where she tried to hug the purple wearing assassin.

Nat

Finishing a book about the principals of naval warfare Nat looked back into the open area above the ice palace, His choice of book had been planned to help him to deal with the future problems he would likely face with Nureha's army. Unfortunately it had covered modern naval warfare with missiles, radar, sonar, submarines and aircraft carriers suffice to say that for the current moment it would be worth little as he didn't have an active modern warship. With his attention being the inevitable land war he had focused on learning about how to properly use the artillery and tanks he had gained as well as the best ways to direct the five active fighter jets he had access to.

In theory like he had done with the tanks and artillery pieces he could get ships, aircraft and submarines to act exactly like video games with a remote or a mouse and keyboard if they preferred. The case was then finding suitable gamer pilots and captains; briefly he had entertained the idea of getting random people into Britannia and telling them that it was a game but decided that would be a less than stellar idea. With how bad gamers were he would likely have to worry more about his own equipment than the enemy as such more members of Britannia would be required for now though he would stick to his small amount of members and make sure they were equipped properly for operations.

Added to that besides the five jet fighters he had spent a very careful amount of time around to sort them out and allow him to mix magic with several million pounds worth of flying technology to ensure it worked properly. Thankfully due to magic and knowledge it had been done so allowing for the jets to now be immune to damage, fire, wind, water have infinite fuel, ammunition and rockets as well as improve the electrical systems alongside this was the jets maximum altitude and speed. All in all the aircraft were far more efficient and deadly with the pilots being incredibly happy with the changes and happy to work for him. There were also a few extra upgrades that he had since also applied to the jets and tanks making them even more deadly, all in all without if those jets got into a fight the enemy was fucked and he already had his first set of targets in mind.

With his mind turning to more concerning events however he had to think of a good excuse to allow Duke Serjiad to ensure he could escort princess Rayneshia to the ball tonight. Currently his plan was to speak to the duke and tell him that by allowing him to escort his granddaughter he would not only show an image of the Adventurers alongside people of the land but also as a leader walking alongside another potential leader. Having gazed upon Rayneshia's memories he could tell that the girl wanted to do something with her life but with the current society she couldn't do so, if however during this war with Nureha that the current ruling group were to be killed than it would open up many doors.

Serjads grandson was the next in line and he was also young but there was no chance that the people of the land would allow the boy to be near adventures to be manipulated. Rayneshia on the other hand could easily get away with being away from the capital, with the right people dead and the correct amount of circumstances than it could be possible to make her the new queen of Eastal. With her as queen there would likely be a civil war however with his support alone the war would be won in Rayneshia's favour if one then added the might of Akihabara then Rayneshia would have to owe them quite a lot in favours. Added to this if he could get Rayneshia and Crusty into a relationship than it would cement an alliance even further between the two groups, of course that left him possibly having to deal with Crusty; then again this war would show him the efficiency of modern weaponry in the game world and if that always failed he could actually use his magic for combat rather than boosting pieces of equipment.

Again his mind turned to the current business of the political game and how he needed to advance himself further as such he shrunk the book he had been reading into his internal pocket and then stood up. It was time to ask the princess if she would allow him to escort her and he would leave the rest of the council to see how they reacted after all he had to know that they could sort stuff out without him.

After walking through the many hallways of the elaborate ice castle the dull purple eyed wizard soon found himself coming across the guarded door of the princess. Like he had expected with so many visitors and the chance of assassination occurring located on both sides of the princesses door were two guards equipped in heavy armour with their hands on their swords. As soon as they realised that he was coming towards them they went to pull out the blades but before they could move silence and illusion charms had been cast soon followed by stunning spells impacting the guard knocking them unconscious where they then had their memories erased.

"Princess Rayneshia" Turning her bored face immediately to the door the blue haired girl looked at her unexpected guest as he stood there giving a polite smile like there was nothing wrong with the situation. Her eyes moving towards the door slightly confused she was sure she had asked not be disturbed unless it was an important matter so what could the adventurer noble want.

"Lord Tempest is there a reason you're bursting into a girls chambers unannounced" Her tone was slightly one of anger as she had hoped to spend her days lazing away in bed where instead she was now looking at a person who would disturb hr normal personal time. Also another reason for her tone was that the adventurer had made it clear he knew what the real her was like meaning there had to be no sense of formality between the two of them rather honest and open discussion.

"Yes I was rather hoping that I could escort you tonight at the ball" Blinking a few times Rayneshia looked at the door and then at Nat before giving a sigh, She had wanted to avoid tonight despite her grandfathers insistence but now that she had been formally asked she had to go otherwise Nat could then say he had invited her to the other guests. If this happened the other guests would wonder where she was preventing her from taking one of her well deserved lazy sleeps on the other hand if she accepted and got him to accept some conditions than perhaps she could skip some time at the party.

"Very well but you have to accept that you will only escort me and that is it and that you won't try to keep me at the party it's bad enough with the other lords constantly wanting to talk to me". With a small nod Nat left the annoyed princess allowing her to carry on with her day of laziness which would more than likely involve her going to sleep before then being forced awake by her maid. As for him well he would spend this time off to enjoy himself, being capable of reading a minimum of a hundred pages an hour he could get through the odd book or two allowing him not to worry before this war smashed down the front door.

In the evening

Music sung sweetly through the air as a recently constructed orchestra played their song specifically one of the in games songs which this world had been left with, around the rest of the building the second night of this ball was ahead in full swing as lords and ladies still dressed in fancy clothes spoke to each other. In general the people were happy as they laughed at jokes and replied politely to questions all apart from a certain group of people were spending a great amount of time on their own.

"This is uh pretty" Not knowing how to refer to such an event Mitchitaka alongside the rest of the group waited along the edge taking in the sight of multiple lords and ladies not knowing how to act. He had never been a formal event person instead being the tough but soft business man who wore casual clothes and worked on personal projects that could get dirty not pomp and cleanliness.

"I don't feel so good" Moving his head back and forth Shiroe tried to locate the other member of their group who had still not appeared yet. In all honesty he was starting to worry Nat had been their main political lead despite the fact that the council disagreed with quite a few of his plans such as the allowing of Maryelle and her training camp. He had expected to see the young lord dressed in the polite tuxedo costume perhaps talking to the odd person yet he could locate him anywhere and he was too afraid to ask one of these strangers for help.

"Just think of everyone as a briar weasel, that might help" Behind him Crusty who compared to the rest of the group looked smart and civilised sipping a glass of wine smiled at the group as he tried to give ultimately useless advice to his fellow round table members. Beside him was Eins who while also dressed smartly did not show a happy and content place in fact to those who could read people it was obvious that he very much disliked everything he was experiencing.

"I don't think that process works for everyone milord" Behind Crusty with her unimpressed face was Misa, dressed currently in green the normally tough second in command of D.D.D looked very out of place for where she was. If one knew her than the very fact that she had her hands collapse together in front of her made the woman seemed incredibly subdued when instead she would have her hands to her side or holding a weapon.

"I really look awkward I mean I really look weird" With a familiar voice making itself known Shiroe turned his attention to Akatsuki, like the other women that had attended it was incredibly strange for Shiroe to see them in such fancy clothes yet as he looked into those dark purple eyes that complimented his personal assassins light blue dress he couldn't help but smile. "Don't I" Those last words in such a weak and vulnerable voice however had immediately attracted the attention of Henrietta as she moved in for the kill ogling her as she wanted to take Akatsuki home and hug her like she was some small doll.

"You don't look weird, you look adorable and beautiful like some kind of fluffy blue berry something. I just want to gobble you up, my little blueberry" Unseen to the two women were the looks of horror that were shown on the rest of the Akihabara contingent as they watched two of their members act in such a way that was public.

"I think you should leave her alone for now so we can concentrate on the matter at hand" His long hair framing his fancy clothes Eins broke up the little public demonstration, it wouldn't be good if they couldn't make a good impression something he could ill afford for his plans. If the main contingent looked bad than it would reflect on all of them preventing him from putting the peoples revolution into place, if he couldn't get access to proper recourses than the rich evil nobility would still remain in charge. With the comment done there was a small amount of teasing that was directed to Shiroe as Akatsuki retreated to him hugging him close as she tried to escape from Henrietta of course that had only left Crusty wondering how Shiroe had been able to organise the round table with his lack of calm.

"Oh please Shiroe a political bigwig like you should have no problem escorting two lovely ladies to the ball but that just leaves where the last member of our group is" At the mention of the wizard the anxious of the adventurers grew again, they had wanted to use Nat as the personal; political shield but as they hadn't located him and were unable to contact him it appeared that they would have to do all the heavy lifting himself.

"Speaking of which where is our last member of the flock" Blinking slightly at the strange term for referring to the leader of Britannia Shiroe couldn't help but wonder just how truly dangerous Nat was. Unlike the rest of them Nat hadn't taken part in the Yokosuka raid and fought instead being left in charge of the city as such nobody had ever seen him fight a strange concept as all the other members had been in a fight so they had presumed that Nat was their level. However as he thought about it the leader of the tower couldn't remember a single time in which he had seen the wizards menu screen showing the persons level, name, guild, race, class and other sets of information. Because of this he couldn't help but wonder perhaps Nat wasn't as physically powerful as the rest of them and that he had somehow managed to become a key member with only money and words without having the ability to back anything up. Still his instincts told him that Nat was still powerful he didn't know how powerful but he was powerful likely enough to hold his own in a fight if it ever came down to it.

"Well if he doesn't come down soon we're going to have to start without him "With a small amount of trepidation Mitchitaka alongside the other's soon changed their attention towards the old man who was walking towards them calmly yet it was still obvious just who they were. With armoured guards on either side and the man in the middle dressed in fine clothing with expensive jewellery the presence of the duke was obvious and as such Crusty who was the leader of this group prepared himself for the conversation.

"Thank you for joining us tonight. I am duke Serjiad Cowen, the duke of Maihama and the capital of Eastal and the league of freedom cities" Walking up to the man Crusty gently touched his hand to his chest before giving a bow as a sign of respect almost like he was a proper nobleman who had been brought up his entire life in this culture.

"Your grace thanks for inviting us. I am Crusty the representative of Akihabara's round table conference " This approach seemed to be tolerated by the duke however due to Shiroe's lack of paying attention he made a fool out of himself as his body positioned changed to one of shock and surprise. As a result of this all the other nobleman instantly noticed this and realised that this was the person to talk to if they wanted to get information about Akihabara and its goings on since the man would make a fool out of himself.

"Uh and I am Serjiad your grace it is indeed a pleasure to meet you" Up from above where the rest of the round table couldn't see a person with dull purple eyes shook his head internally as he saw the problem Shiroe had created. To the side of him his escort had also noticed the mistake Shiroe had made although she didn't particularly care as she simply wished to be away from this place as fast as she could.

"If you don't mind would you care to follow me to a place we can sit down so we can discuss our various topics" Nodding gently Crusty followed the man to a nearby table and chairs as the representative he would be the one handling the meeting as Nat was nowhere to be seen. When Crusty did sit down he began to explain their situation to the duke unaware that he had the attention off all the nobility in the room as they slowed down their movements and tried to over hear what was being said between the two groups of people.

"I see so your guild are like nobility, without land of their own to rule over" Simplifying the explanation the ruler looked intrigued at the adventurers of course however he didn't mention the fact that one person did have land to rule over. After all he knew the new king of Yokosuka since he had given him the land and the adventurers had then sent out a force of over a thousand to go and fight the monsters that were located on that land. "And I take it the guilds design policy through discussion and debate" What none of the other round table members mentioned was that typically it was one person stating policies and most people agreeing although there had been against the Akihabaran defence plan something which the majority of the round table disagreed with. "The structure seems comparable to the way we run Eastal on a smaller scale of course"

"Correct your grace" Quick and calm Crusty carried on his act of somebody who belonged in this environment giving the man a fast response rather than some type of convoluted excuse filled with political jargon that he didn't know. As such due to his inexperience he didn't notice the very small slight that was made against the round table with its size coming into question allowing for the ruler to show off some pride for Eastal and the way it was run.

"Well than I'm already noticing a problem with our original plan to grant a noble title to only one guild master" Again what none of the people pointed out was that had already happened with Nat as before the council had already been established he had proven himself and gained a decent reputation with the old man to be not only given land but also independence. "It would cause needless friction"

"Okay Shiroe as we expected we're attracting a lot of attention to ourselves" Despite Henrietta's true words it was obvious to those who knew how the politics worked that it was normally the responsibility of a new political person to introduce themselves by going up and asking about business rather than having the old players come to you. The only reason why the duke had approached them was due to the importance and difference in culture which the people of Eastal believed could end up in a catastrophic war which would kill hundreds of thousands and sop to prevent that they were being careful.

"We're getting attention but no one's talking to us" Turning his head ever so slightly Shiroe couldn't help but feel his awkwardness grow, even as he stood behind Crusty politely he still felt out of place at this fancy part consisting of fine wine people and clothing. If anything he wished he was wearing his normal battle gear so he could reduce these feelings by stating he was a body guard however that option was not available. Still with Nat gone he could at least be thankful that Crusty seemed to know what he was doing well so enough that if he didn't know better he would have assumed that Crusty was a member of the nobility rather than an adventurer and leader of one of the most powerful guilds on the Yamato server.

As the conversation carried on Shiroe alongside the other members of the Akihabaran contingent noticed that the attention of people had changed, following their eyes upwards he as well as the other members of the group caught the flash of multiple dresses and a bright scarlet uniform. As their eyes followed the group of six down they noticed that the three young women who were all young only teenagers were dressed in beautiful dresses consisting of the colours blue pink and peach. The bottom two ladies had a butler on their hands as they gave a small curtsy however the one located on the pink dress was very familiar to the Eastal Nobility yet the people who worked with him couldn't recognise him.

"Who do you think the one in red is" Due to his curiosity as he looked at the bright smart scarlet dressed person Mitchitaka missed the small looks of disbelief and shock on the native nobility as they didn't believe his claim that they couldn't recognise one of their colleagues.

"My granddaughter is the one in the centre wearing the lavender and her escort tonight is your other colleague Lord Tempest" Henrietta's eyes flew open as she knew who the duke was talking about, she had seen the leader of Britannia and he never wore anything fancy just black clothes and a jacket yet this person was truly something different. There was no casual appearance to this person no this person seemed to scream nobility from his very core, from the way he dressed in such fine colours to his graceful but strong movements there was no doubt in Henrietta's mind that this wasn't the leader of Britannia but someone else.

"Wow your granddaughter's really pretty" Ignoring Mitchitaka's second comment Crusty took in the image of the beautiful blue haired girl who was currently walking beside the last member of their group and towards them. For once though Crusty could honestly say that without any sort of battlefield skill he could help but feel that Nat was showing off as they made their way towards them.

"What's her name" Asking gently Crusty focused on the beautiful smile that was located on the girls lips, without doubt she was an interesting girl and he would like to know more such as how did Nat a casual person manage to walk in with the princess of Eastal. It didn't matter much now but he had a good amount of time to pry the knowledge from certain people and Nat owed them for not responding to any of their calls forcing them to act on their own something that could have gone really badly.

"Rayneshia" The name was foreign as were quite a few names from the nobility but then again so were a few of theirs as they were a mix of names and would have hated to have seen the consequences with somebody who had a stupid name introducing themselves. He could only imagine the look of horror on the nobles face as some player introduced themselves as Ballsdeep69.

"Your Grace, Crusty, Shiroe, Mitchitaka, Eins, Henrietta, Misa, Akatsuki" Saying hello gently Nat looked at their surprised faces of the rest of the council, truly it was a strange experience for them to see him dressed so finely. They had only ever seen him in black casual clothes refusing to wear the badly designed in his opinion Akihabara uniform, the only people had seen him wear something different to this was his soldiers who had helped him delve into Akihabara's underbelly. "May I introduce Princess Rayneshia" Taking another curtsy the blue haired girl looked at the faces of the adventurers, with all her honesty most of them were better looking than the person who was escorting her and they all looked rather powerful. But despite this, she could tell that they weren't last people and would likely wish to discuss things with her at a later date.

"My princess it is an honour to meet you. Truly you are as beautiful as the rumours say" Bending down towards the younger girl Crusty gently picked up the hand of the girl before placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles causing the girl to blush slightly. Thankfully in her opinion none of the other members of the round table introduced themselves in such a way preferring just to give a bow or curtsy depending on who they were.

"Thank you Lord" Still retaining a bit of her blush Rayneshia missed as Nat and the Duke shared a short yet meaningful look at one another like they were communicating some type of message mentally that nobody else knew about bar them.

"I'm afraid I'm not a lord but you can call me Crusty" With a gentle nod like she had done earlier Rayneshia paid her respects to the rather handsome man in front of her not noticing the very slight twinge of annoyance in Misa's eyes however Nat did and with a very short but purposeful gaze he quietened the second in command of D.D.D. This was a meeting that couldn't afford to be ruined and Nat would not allow some annoyed woman ruin this meeting just because she alongside her fellow second in command of D.D.D wanted to be more than friends with their superior. "Perhaps I could have a dance with you later if you would be so inclined" With a short nod from her grandfather alongside Nat Rayneshia decided to graciously accept the offer that she was given knowing that it could look bad if she had refused.

"Perhaps we might speak more later Lord Crusty but for now I have my first dance" With those words spoken the wizard slowly took the princesses hand and moved her towards the dance floor and got into position amongst other dancers as they waited for the music to begin. Thankfully it didn't take long to happen so with the theme from Eldertale playing in the background the two fifteen year olds began to dance with each other while the rest of the round table spoke with Duke Serjiad

"You seem to like him, Rayneshia is it his looks perhaps" Blushing ever so slightly as she moved her body to the rhythm the princess of Eastal glanced back to the man sitting with her grandfather. There was no hesitation in her mind that the man was handsome and definitely strong epically if one looked at the body he possessed large hard muscles and calloused hands that likely came from swinging a sword round all day. Still she wasn't just some easy girl the man may be incredibly good looking but she wouldn't just fall flat at his feet because of them, no if he wanted to make good relations with her than he would have to learn about her.

"I did not say such a thing about Lord Crusty" Instantly realising what she had done she looked at his face to see his typical clear expression, even when they began to get into more complicated moves the young lord showed no problems as he led the dance. Over to the side the other dancers after a few songs had moved to the edge allowing them to take the spotlight something which seemed to be appreciated by Duke Serjiad as he looked at the blue haired girl proudly.

"She's done quite well my Rayneshia don't you think" Alongside the old man were the other members of the guild who had their eyes locked onto their fellow round table member still showing some signs of confusion and shock. To them the Nat they had only ever knew was boring and only wore black clothes and his style of speech and day of living was incredibly casual yet here he seemed to fit in perfectly. The bright scarlet clothing made him appear to be some kind of Noble British Officer from the Victorian era, added to this his normally loose hair was tied up in a rather elegant ponytail fastened by a black ribbon hanging on his back and preventing it from getting in his ay even as he danced around the princess. In Shiroe's opinion he couldn't help but feel that the red uniform looking clothes suited him brilliantly, despite the lack of attractive facial features the uniform did help to emphasize the younger adventures trained and honed body while also concealing it.

"She's an incredibly talented girl you should be proud" With a small but grateful smile Serjiad could understand why Nat had stated that the best possible match would have been between his granddaughter and the leader of D.D.D. While the handsome man still had some problems with his noble decorum it could be changed in time added to this with the strength of the guild he commanded the power of Eastal would be heightened. Yet he could also tell that the young man had no interest in politics and while he could act the part of the noble actually being one was a different affair and in this small completion the leader of Britannia was in the lead.

"As is your colleague for one so young his is remarkably capable I'm sure that in the next few years he would make an incredible leader" There were only two noticeable reactions from the older group the first was a smile from Crusty as he accepted the praise on Nats behalf and the other was a small frown from Eins as he realised the danger that could occur in the future. Around the edges as his eyes locked onto rich nobles some he had briefly spoken to he noticed their frowns and staring like he was some kind of monster then again when the uprising occurred these people would be dead

"Yes despite his age he had shown the ability to get things organised" Despite his misgivings on the boy and his preference of playing the political games Crusty would admit that Nat easily pulled his weight and was good at his role in the council. Not all members of the council had a job that related to the actual round table but some did, the combat guilds were the one who went on patrol and kept areas close to the city safe for weaker players. Roderick was often seen using his guild to research the problems that people faced such as the wrong gender problem as many people had picked an avatar that was the opposite gender to what they were in real life. The solution had been rather simple with only one potion being needed and so Roderick had volunteered his guild to gather the recourses and help people out with their normal everyday living. Nat on the other hand kept logs and thought of proposals as well as how to implement them into modern life, there were disagreements on things but in general the entire council knew that each meeting there would be a clear structure and points could be explained easily if needed.

"Well I am glad he was able to act as an intermediary between our people" Crusty knew what the man meant it had been the youngest member of the round table who had given them instructions on what to and what not to do so they didn't screw anything up. Of course he had then thrown him and the rest of the guilds to the wolves of politics while get got to dance with royalty, however in his mind Crusty knew that if a physical fight was ever to happen for control of the city he knew he would win.

Unlike the boy he was an experienced gamer who had a large guild at his back if needed where as the boy was only good for playing political games never once fighting and getting other people to fight their wars for him. Despite this he didn't get why Nat didn't just try to rule anyway instead of keep going to him and telling him this and that like he was the one in charge, it would be far simpler for the blonde haired human to give commands and others to follow.

Thrown to the wolves was an interesting choice of words in Nat's mind as he carried on to read Crusty's mind even from this distance, the leader of the combat guild seriously believed he had been left to deal with the problem by himself with no support. It was due to this fact that Nat could tell that despite the act he put up and the amount he disliked politics, the heavy armour wearing level ninety player could never truly enter this game as by now he should have realised. Crusty was a front, as the leader and the face of the Round Table the man got the rewards and praise when something went wrong but that also meant when something went bad he was the one in the fire. His time in the shadows may be coming to its end but even when he was known he could always turn things from behind the scenes, praise or people caring about him weren't what he wanted and with the attention of being leader it was far too dangerous especially with the war that was coming.

By now any war plans that Nureha had would involves smashing the leadership of the round table and while there were twelve members Shiroe and Crusty were the most famous where as he was the least. The distractions the two of them would make on the battlefield would be undeniably helpful as not only would they host the main force but also the people who were vital to holding a war. As such when Nureha will fight viciously to get to them even bringing in her own force, He and the rest of Britannia would lay waste to every single one of her resources. Either way when the AEF was decimated and Nureha looked for joy she would realise that while she had destroyed a single army of only a thousand adventurers every city had been destroyed every crop burnt and then afterwards every soldier she had dead. Wars needed sacrifice and if Crusty the lovable hero and leader of Akihabara was to be killed well it would make him a martyr and people would be incredibly more susceptible to doing actions that would incite revenge against the people who had killed their beloved leader.

Despite the short term benefits of losing Crusty ultimately the long term affects would be far worse, Crusty was loved and was also a proven battle commander. If this upcoming war dragged on then it would be best allow him to take command not to mention the possibilities of another war. His small group of people would best be used as Special Forces, smashing important positions, capturing or killing certain people they would also likely be performing specialised jobs allowing for the main force to handle the bulk of the work while he and Britannia dealt with the most vital of operations. That was without mention Crusty's reluctance to get into politics something which was incredibly useful to him at the moment. The amount of disagreements in the council was increasing but there was no move by anyone to try and gain more political power besides Eins but he was planning on doing so by force. As such Crusty alongside, Shiroe, Mitchitaka and Maryelle were the most important people in the round table to keep alive. As for the others they ranged in importance with Roderick becoming the most important of the rest of the group due to his time spent in research and development and Eins well with any luck Eins would be dead soon.

"Indeed shall we carry on with our discussions your grace" The rest of the night was relatively uneventful, Shiroe was dragged into the spotlight and forced to dance as the rest of the people of the land watched in interest he had only managed not to screw everything up due to Henrietta using her bard powers to sort out the problems. As for Nat and Rayneshia they separated after the first few dances and went on do their own things until it was time to finally retire to their rooms. By the end of the second day of the ball Nat had only spoken to his colleagues once during the day and that was when he had greeted them.

2 August 2027

Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice

"Good morning I prepared some breakfast" Stopping briefly as he rubbed his tired eyes Shiroe gazed at the outside table in the morning sun to see their fellow round table member sitting at the end of the table.

"Oh um morning" Accepting one of the offered seats Shiroe sat down in his smart Akihabaran uniform only to then notice that Nat was instead just wearing a typical shirt tie and blazer making him look like a modern day business man. "How are you today?" With a bit of a yawn Shiroe began to take some toast off the centre and then began to butter it before eventually taking a bit of a bite.

"Well I have a few meetings later so it's doubtful I will be able to stay long but as a member of the round table I presumed it would only be polite to spend some time with my colleagues" In response to Shiroe's rather light breakfast Nat instead had a full English in front of him making for a very large plate of food in front of a smaller person than Shiroe was although unlike the older man the wizard was eating with the proper decorum.

"Well that's a shame I was hoping we could stick together today since we didn't have any time yesterday" Both people turned their heads to see Crusty walk towards them with Misa in tow both of them wearing their proper uniforms which resulted in a very brief stern look from Misa towards Nat but that was ignored.

"Yes well business call's and I have a lot of trade deals to sort out" After saying that the last three members of the group came out dressed in their professional uniforms making Nat appear to be the odd one out although he didn't mind after all he was representing more than just a city today. "Please help yourself you'll need your strength today" Internally Shiroe couldn't help but find it strange how Nat was acting, typically the younger spoke plainly but honestly which generally meant the direct approach without niceties yet now he was speaking calmly as ever but also courteously however the current scenario that they faced was likely the cause of this.

"It would seem that the people of the land took our cooking secrets back with them" Idly Nat wondered if the man known as Shiroe had been paying attention because the last time they had checked they had freely published that knowledge and with the cook books that Britannia sold there was a rather large increase in the amount of cooking being done.

"If I get what you're talking about then we're affecting this world directly I mean" Wanting to bash his head against the table Nat couldn't help but wonder if Mitchitaka hadn't been paying attention to what had occurred since they arrived. Cooking, technological advances, establishment of the Round Table, Britannia, the complete and utter destruction of Akihabara then followed by its current reconstruction. All of these weren't subtle things, they were large obvious and rather world changing each in their own way and with the war coming the land of Yamato would definitely be changed either for better or for worse.

"We are and we have to ensure our next steps aren't destructive" With a sip of his tea the purpled eyes wizard momentarily moved his eyes to the west whether Akihabara was destructive it didn't matter what did was the people who would soon likely be on their borders and attacking leading to a full scale war. "So we need to learn what we can and tread lightly while we're doing it" With her part of the conversation over Misa smiled at Shiroe however unknown to the majority of the people of the round table was the person who was watching them from above.

As Nat focused on the strange man he could feel that he possessed magic and a certain older variety than normal, as his eyes met with this persons eyes despite the longer range in distance Nat was instantly able to go through the man's memories and knowledge. Apparently this was the mage of Mirror Lake and he had a lot of important knowledge one of which was a potential game changer if his theory on adventurer rebirth was correct.

"Please do excuse me something's just come up" Standing up slowly Nat quickly finished the rest of his breakfast before walking away he not only had meetings to go to but also to an interesting man. Looking slightly annoyed that as soon as he had been able to try and speak to Nat Crusty just followed the young man with his eyes as he walked away leaving them alone to talk about their current situation.

"So you think we're going to be able to speak to him properly at all so far he's been distant" With a small chuckle Mitchitaka couldn't help but find Misa's comment funny than again it had typically been Rieze who accompanied Crusty to all of the round table meetings so she was the one use to his personality.

"Ah don't worry Nats never been close to anyone, he works hard and if something's come up it's probably something important we'll likely be able to speak to him later if its needed". Finally as Mitchitaka lost sight of Nat as he rounded the corner he paid attention to the beautiful woman in front of him. "Anyway we have to worry about what the people of the land are going to think of us and how they're going to react" What none of the table noticed however was that as soon as Nat had rounded the corner he apparated onto a balcony far above them to speak to a certain eavesdropper.

"Can I help you" Turning around instantly the half alv stepped back in shock as he saw a person who had just been on the floor appear by magic directly in front of him. This person called lord Tempest looked at him calmly as he had only seen the young boy do but there was still a threatening feeling to him.

"Uhm well yes you see... How did you do that" With excitement in his voice the half alv began to move towards the wizard but before he knew what had happened the hand of the young man gripped his arm and then he felt his stomach swirl. "Oh what was that" On his knees the mage of Mirror Lake gripped his stomach as he allowed the contents of his stomach to flow onto the floor of his own personal library ruining the stone decor. Moments later though he felt his strength return to him, pushing himself up he could only watch as the young man waved his hand and the sick ceased to exist leaving a perfectly clean floor behind. "Interesting such an interesting use of magic you must teach me how to do that"

The man received no answer however since as soon as his eyes locked onto the wizard Nat began pushing to gain the memories of the man learning and researching the many things the man had learned but also what he had guessed himself. The implications of some of the man's theories were rather large especially that Adventurers would lose their memories one by one each time they died or that a person could use a normal game skill to affect the world if done in the correct way. With all the knowledge inside his head Nat quickly waved his hand and erased the man's memories of him and his encounter. The mans original plan had been to tell Shiroe as he was apparently the more academic minded one however he had been spotted but that didn't meant that Nat wouldn't allow the plan to go ahead.

Shiroe had a far greater influence and friendship with the other members of the round table than he had and by using him, to bring this knowledge to bear it meant that he wouldn't have to deal with constantly suspicious gazes. Of course though this complicated the upcoming war since not only would people have to worry about being killed they would also have to worry about memory loss. Leaving the man where he was in his personal room Nat apparated back into the palace of eternal ice so he could have a meeting with one of the many lords that were in the building.

Meeting Room

"Thank you lord Hawk for the meeting may I ask what you wished to discuss with me" The man in front of Nat looked at the young teenager carefully before he spoke.

"I was hoping we could come to a few business arrangements, one between the Round Table and one between us" Peering into the man's mind the desire of the man was to buy products from Britannia much cheaper then there were in the store in bulk so he could then transport them to the other continents for a very high profit. It would work well for the person of the land however if Nat had actually paid a single thing for his products then he would have been making money.

"Lord Hawk my products are incredibly rare so I'm afraid I cannot sell you anything under the basic price so I can pay for the costs and gain the amount of product needed"The Lords face fell as he heard that and realised that his original idea of getting rich of adventurers wouldn't work at all of course what the man didn't know was that Nat had used magic to push past the subject of a trade deal with Britannia without the man knowing.

"In that case what about a trade deal with Akihabara. There are some fine silks we have imported from the continent if you're interested" It was a rather pitiful deal Lord Hawk was struggling significantly with no decent income something that had been made worse as he had lost his families main source of income with a bet leaving the family close to financial collapse. Nat may have considered a deal if the man or his family had been influential in some way with Eastal politics but he had nothing of value at all not only that a lot of other lords would be watching this meeting afterwards and he knew exactly what they wanted to know.

Could adventurers play at politics, if he chose to help the lord and give him a favourable deal despite it being obvious how bad a position Lord Hawk was in then the rest of the other lords would descend on him like rabid beasts. If however Nat abandoned the man to the wolves as the last person who could have helped him than he would protect Akihabara and his own interests as the other lords wouldn't attempt such one sided deals.

"Lord Hawk I'm sorry to say but I've looked into your current financial position and with how things are in Akihabara at the moment I have to tell you that on behalf of not only Britannia but also Akihabara that there will not be a trade deal" Getting up out of his seat Nat kept his eyes forward as he walked out of the room never once turning his attention to Lord Hawk as he collapsed on the floor crying. Nat doubted that the man would be alive in twenty four hours, he had been desperate to not only save his house but also his family and he had failed them resulting in what would be the destruction of his house. If the man was lucky than the man's daughters and wife would be taken as concubines or sex slaves and the son would perhaps be able to squire under another knight but after that the family had no income and wouldn't not last.

So as Nat walked through the hallways which were filled with other nobility he kept his head up high and ignored the stares of respect that came from the nobility or the crying from the now broken man he instead moved towards his next meeting. Back on Earth house Tempest had been a small insignificant house with nothing to offer which was why his family had always been careful never to get into the wrong situation less they lose everything because they very much could have been in the same situation that Lord Hawk found himself in. And like he had done to lord Hawk the other magical nobility wouldn't have cared if their family was destroyed, it was after all the survival of the fittest in the world of politics and Lord Hawk had lost permanently.

Crusty

"I must say that you are a rather talented battle commander your people are lucky to have you walking slowly Crusty smiled at the compliment he was given by one of the lords as they talked about battle plans and strategy. This meeting had been going on for half an hour and had occurred when he had run into the lord on his own hoping to play a game of strategy and soon enough Crusty had agreed to play against him.

"Thank you for the compliment you weren't bad yourself" As he moved alongside the man he noticed that on the part of the castle below him he noticed a familiar face, dress and hair all belonging to the same person he had seen yesterday when she was escorted by their fellow round table member. Sitting alone by herself with nothing to do Crusty smiled as he finally found an excuse to get out of this meeting.

"How about we have a few drinks of sunny wine I brought a few bottles with me" Stopping as they reached the curved stairs that would take him down Crusty gave a polite bow.

"I'm sorry but I have other arrangements" Slightly confused the lord looked down only for his eyes to widen as he saw who Crusty was referring to, realising that a conversation with royalty was a very sacred thing the lord quickly left in a hurry mentioning how he did not wish t interfere with Crusty's business.

From down below Princess Rayneshia had been watching the event's happening up above her unfold with some interest, it was between one of the man lords which were currently littering the castle and would give her false praise and one of the adventures. If she remembered correctly the man's name was Crusty and had been the first person she had been introduced to last night by her escort of Lord Tempest. Crusty was definitely handsome with his ,large muscles and broad chest but that didn't mean she would throw herself at the older man like a lot of the other noble ladies had been wanting to do an that was without others talking about how much they wanted to take him to their room to have some fun.

"Princess Rayneshia it's an honour to meet you I am the adventurer known as Crusty it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Despite the friendly yet ever so slightly stern voice of the man in front of her she couldn't help but feel intimidated as the shadow the man cast and his glowing white glasses seemed to lock their gaze onto her.

"Okay so what did you mean by your plans" Questioning the man Rayneshia couldn't help but wonder what did this adventurer have up his sleeve after all Lord Tempest had shown that he was rather adept at playing the game going so far as to escort her to the dance.

"Oh please do excuse that milady that was merely to get rid of my shadow I hope you don't mind" Smiling back at the man as she had been taught to ever since she was a child she kept her private emotions separate to what she actually believed about the situation.

"No of course" Speaking gently her true thoughts were along the lines of "He's not a bad gut but he is annoying"

"You were just thinking about how annoying I am right" Instantly Rayneshia's facade broke as she realised that yet another adventurer had been able to break though what she had thought was a well crafted mask. As she looked back up at the man she noticed that the dark shadow had appeared again and the man's glasses were glowing menacingly white as if Crusty was a demon ready to kidnap her like a villain. "And I'm sure that when our eyes first me you thought he's going to bother me isn't he" Worrying openly now as she had no defence at all against the handsome man who was grinning at her as he realised that he had managed to beat her in such a verbal duel so quickly she tried to give some kind of response.

"H-h How did you" Placing her hands on her cheeks Rayneshia hadn't yet realised but the expression she made allowed her to look like a chipmunk.

"Let's just say that's it's a little gift I have" With her hands still on her face Rayneshia couldn't help but feel betrayed, Lord Tempest had clearly stated that adventurers did not possess the ability to read minds yet right here this stranger had been able to tell exactly what she was thinking. Panicking slightly she wondered what else the man knew about her did he know about her rather lazy behaviour or how she acted when it came to pyjamas or other lords. "Would you care to join me for tea. All these lords have been running me ragged all day"

"Well I uh" Still in shock the princess of Eastal was unable to come up with a response as the subject of the conversation changed and she was now suddenly invited to enjoy tea with a stranger who had been invited to this ball to discuss business affairs with other leaders.

"I understand the prospect doesn't please you but right now me and my friends are really under the magnifying glass. If the two of us were to take tea together it might give both of us an excuse to skip some events that other people have planned" Yet again the intimidating white glow of the mans glasses were concentrated on her making her feel incredibly uncomfortable as she tried to think of the correct response. On one hand if she accepted she could miss out quite a few events with the other lords and ladies enabling her to have an easier time whilst on the other she would have to spend that other time with Crusty a man who she couldn't help but feel was bad but not in a cruel or evil way just manipulative.

"I uh Uhm I guess that's okay" With her fake smile on her lips that she had a good feeling that Crusty had already seen through she accepted the offer. With a sigh she raised her self up from her nice comfortable seat to join the annoying handsome man as he thanked her for joining him and headed towards a nice secluded area where Crusty would then order tea.

Eins

"So let me get this straight you want us to support you to try and take over the adventurers " Smiling happily at the group of three men across from him Eins kept his cool as he began negotiations with these rich people not that they would be when the revolution was over. "What would we get out of this deal?"

"Rather beneficial trade deals for one such as a lack of paying taxes for your merchants, a mutual defence pact so that your people may be safe during times of strife and a lot of power that would come with my victory" Eins could tell that the three lords in front of him were very much interested in his deal, they weren't powerful families but he still had enough recourses and man power to help contribute to his plans without drawing suspicion.

"What about you adventurers actually going out and doing your job for once, ever since you hid in that city of yours villages had burned, women raped, food destroyed and taxes decrease" Eins hid his disgust towards the lord who had said that it was obvious from the way he talked that he had no care for the villagers only adding them into his sentence as a token gesture to make him seem more kind to his people than he actually was.

"That can be arranged but the adventurers will not go out unless forced and for that to happen you need me to control the city so that they will leave either willingly or not" For a brief moment there was a look of doubt on the three lords faces as they thought about the consequences of having multiple adventures going through their land with nothing to return to.

"We're going to need more than that or have you not heard what's happened in Hokkaido. Up there where adventurers are free to do what they want you people are stealing every single thing you can find as well as sinking all transport ships. Yet you want to force adventurers out of Akihabara with nothing left. If you want our support in your plan then you are going to need to find a way of controlling your people" Fighting hard not to glare at the man Eins couldn't help but note that had this country been communist than the lord would have been executed for such rudeness then again when the revolution came the man would be one dead corpse of thousands as they destroyed the nobility and people of power.

"I have measures in place to control the situation in fact I have plans on meeting another person who will very much be of great assistance to our plan" He had heard the odd rumours as well, as much as the rich corrupt leader of Britannia wanted to guard against her Eins was very much inclined to not only met but also work with the queen of the West. Her position of queen couldn't be able to stay forever but with her power he could take the whole of Yamato and more before eventually killing her and taking the title of leader allowing him to guide the future of Yamato.

He could see it now the tower of Britannia on fire the corrupt capitalist pigs such as Nat, Mitchitaka and Roderick beheaded and then have their heads on spikes while people like Crusty and Shiroe would be thrown in gulags due to supporting Nats intentions. As for Princess Rayneshia and the rest of the nobility they would join Nat's head on a spike then again the young ladies had never had to work a day in their lives. If instead of killing them he gave them to the people they could then have a purpose in life to keep other people satisfied as they were forced to pleasure the common person a most fitting punishment for nobility. He also guessed that Nureha could also join that group and perhaps Maryelle after that he and his legion of communists would take over the world until everything was in their grasp and could be controlled fairly and equally.

His attention turning back to the current meeting Eins continued on tying to get support for his plans of world domination.

Later

"Obviously some of these conflict and it would be really bad form on our part if we only show up at one of these" The day had been finished, the meetings had ended and for the first real time during the conference all members of the Akihabaran group were sitting in a sitting in a single area. As of currently they were discussing their current plans since they had been invited to multiple events all of which would conflict due to their timing.

"Its not difficult, Shiroe will meet with the academics, Crusty will attend the ball with the knights, Mitchitaka will spend time with the merchants, Eins alongside the girls can represent us at the main party and I'll handle the politics" All members of the group turned to look at the wizard as he sat alone with a cup of tea in the corner, With Nats current idea going around their heads most people agreed besides Eins.

""Are you sure you'll be able to handle the politics it's going to be quite boring are you sure you're going to be able to sit through it" Nat gave no traction as he heard Eins pitiful insult, all the man was trying to do was separate him from those who had wealth so he could speak to the nobility instead for his great communist plan. Also had the man not noticed that since the establishment of the round table that he had been one of the main members nearly always controlling policy and getting his own way he could rather easily hold his own?

"Does that plan sound to you" Taking his glasses of temporally to clean them Shiroe nodded as he realised that he would be able to end his time with the more interesting set of people.

"Yeah sounds fine to me and Crusty should be brilliant at the gathering knights I'm sure that the dance would agree with him" As he watched Shiroe and Crusty Nat seriously wondered why on Earth there had been an effect for glasses so that when they were fiddled with, they glowed a menacing white as well as making a strange noise. The other adventurers in the room however didn't look fazed by this in the slightest like it was normal thing in fact with how often this glass glowing seemed to occur he wondered how long until the two of them made it a private game between themselves.

"Actually that sounds like a fine idea"

"I'm fine with that business is more my suit anyway and I know I can really on short stuff here to sort out our political woes" Before Mitchitaka could chuckle at his own joke the table suddenly gave way beneath him sending collapsing to the floor in front of the group. "Lousy table" Pulling himself up the man walked next to Henrietta and the others.

"I'll handle the table" With Nat's quick comment all members agreed not to tell the current owners of the house as it could be considered bad form.

"Are you sure you're all right with that Crusty you'll be spending most of your time flattering and dancing with noblewomen" With a small amount of concern Henrietta worried about her friend, for all of Crusty's strength and leadership ability as well as acting skills he wasn't one to sit down for long periods of time instead having to be constantly on the move.

"Lately I've found a shield so effective it's nearly unbreakable. I'll be better than okay thank you" Smirking at the group Crusty was hoping for some kind of confused response but instead Nat just gave him a much unexpected response.

"If you and the villain in glasses could stop fucking around with your glasses it would very much be appreciated" Blinking momentarily Crusty, Shiroe and Henrietta all turned to face the wizard before flashing their glasses making the sounds come up constantly in a hope to annoy him. Unfortunately for them, Nat didn't react any more than that instead keeping his usual cool facade up that would without doubt annoy them.

3 August 2027

Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice

"Lord Tempest I was hoping I could speak to you" Turning to face one of the armoured knights who was approaching him Nat was able to quickly gain the information from the man's mind that he wanted both himself and Crusty to attend a sparring match. The dangers of this were rather prevalent nobody on the round table had any real idea how he thought but by going to a sparring area with Crusty it would mean that his swords skills would be on show.

"With respect sir unless it is urgent I must be on my way I have a number of meetings I must attend" Naturally this had disappointed the knight as he bowed his head as his potential invitation was rejected although done in a respectful way rather than being ignored as some other lords had done.

"I'm sorry milord I didn't know that you had other matters to attend to" With that spoken the man walked away likely to go ask some other person to train against Crusty, in his opinion it would be a rather eye opening experience for the troops. Of course, he couldn't help but wonder just how many of the people would be able to walk straight afterwards since while Crusty was calm out of combat he could act very much like a monster when he was fighting face to face with people. Not to mention that the man would have to actively control his strength less he start destroying the capital with his adventurer powers.

However not all things were bad when it came to that man like both he and Serjiad wanted Crusty had taken an interest in Princess Rayneshia and so between the two of them had carefully spend their time getting the two to bump into each other. From there the two would often speak and go out for some kind of meal or tea before eventually leaving for other appointments but sooner or later they would meet up again. Truly it was a strange getting to play match maker with an old man as they tried to get the two of them together.

"Lord Tempest I was hoping you could join me as we ensure our future prosperity" Joining the old man onto a balcony he alongside the grey haired man watched from a higher elevation as Crusty showed off in front of Rayneshia. It was almost funny with how much he didn't notice his two second in commands even as they did things far less subtle like pretending to trip into the man or in Rieze's case attending the small fancy dress party they once had dressed as a sexy bunny only to still get no reaction.

"Besides ensuring that the two stay alive and well I think that the two of them are doing the hard work for us" Serjiad nodded as he watched his granddaughter, like most people he wanted he granddaughter to be looked after well and have a good life. He had initially hoped of marrying Rayneshia off to Nat as he was wise, young, rich, powerful owned land and was a noble however with Nats traditions from where he was that wasn't possible. To deal with this though the adventurer had stated that Crusty should be the one he tries to get with Rayneshia as they would be a better match; with his wish to have good terms with the adventurer he agreed.

"Indeed perhaps by this time next year they would have ended their courtship and got married" There was hope in the duke's eyes Nat noticed however with the war that was coming and not knowing what would happen during it the best thing to occur would be to keep Rayneshia safe and at the moment the best place for her would be either in Britannia or with Crusty.

"Well she accepts being courted than perhaps she could also serve as an ambassador between our people" Serjiad nodded if the girl was to become an ambassador than perhaps it might shake her out of her lazy mood and make her a better person not to mention that there would be no one better to send as an ambassador. With Crusty as Rayneshia's husband she would likely spend nearly all her time in the city of Akihabara so getting use to it earlier could help as well as giving Eastal a say in Akihabaran matters.

"I shall put it under consideration in the mean time I believe we both have places to be" Nodding his head gently in response Nat left the balcony allowing the ruler of the realm to watch the potential couple in peace. A marriage between Crusty and Rayneshia would be vital if they won this war with Nureha than the people of the land needed to know that they could trust adventurers and as such if the princess of the kingdom married a war hero than it would be incredibly useful for relations between the two different sets of people.

Dance in the night

"Maritime information" Standing at the side of the dance hall Nat alongside Mitchitaka were discussing what had occurred during the day. Most of it had been boring with a few trade deals mentioned or rather empty threats or even marriage offers to Nat for multiple reasons however what had been mentioned to Mitchitaka made him wonder how the man had reacted. Of course he knew everything he needed since he had seen the man's memories but he was not in the mood to wipe the man's memories instead it was simpler to just discuss the topic between them with some privacy wards set up.

"Yeah he wanted to know how we could create some big ships which could be transported over the pacific" While Nat didn't say anything he knew what that meant, the people of the land had managed to infiltrate Mitchitaka's base and discover the steam ship he was building otherwise there would have been no question on the subject.

"Don't tell them anything. so far we're the industrial base of Eastal if we go revealing our secrets we're going to lose a good chunk of our economy before it even begins" There was a small amount of shock as Mitchitaka looked at the wizard he had expected something different but being a business man he could understand the sentiment. Akihabara was rebuilding from the storm after that though, they hoped to use their burgeoning industry as their main income however by giving their secrets they could ruin Akihabara's future industry and by extension economy.

"What about transporting goods for the nobility then?" As much as he understood the wizard's sentiment the larger man hoped that they could still have some trade with the local people even if it did have to be under scrutiny.

"So long as the ship, its blue prints and the crew remains your own there shouldn't be a problem" Mitchitaka agreed to that while essentially he had been told that he couldn't produce steam ships for the nobility that didn't mean that he couldn't use his new ship to his advantage. With that in mind he would have to talk to the lord and ask how much cargo he wanted loaded and how far to transport it.

"I got it with the new canals it's far easier to get things on ship especially since we don't have to go through monster controlled forests anymore" The creation of the canals had been a real money saver for Mitchitaka before they had to constantly pay some combat guilds to escort them there and back as they carried vast supplied to the ship. Now however with a series of wide deep canals that appeared to be more like rivers in appearance it was incredibly easy to fill their new ships up with materials and goods and other people had noticed as well since come traders were flowing up this new canal system to trade. "Anyway where's Crusty?"

"He's out on the balcony getting to know his shield rather well" Mitchitaka grinned as he realised that there was more black mail material to be had, Without saying a word the large man left the younger wizard in hopes of finding Crusty in a conversation with the princess. Now left alone again Nat went back to the normal activities of talking to the other lords about various matters and not reacting when he felt the mage of Mirror Lake appear outside and take Akatsuki and Shiroe with him.

4 August 2027

Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice

"Honestly I was expecting more nobles to ask us for troop" From their seemingly private Balcony the members of Akihabara ate slowly while they discuss the events of the following day. As they had been expected it was tiring forcing many of them to fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow preventing them from giving a proper report until the day afterwards.

"Yes most of them want technology sharing or trade agreements" eyes focused on Misa as she was the one who was seemingly treated as the newcomer to the politics getting everybody to listen to her as she tried to understand what was going on.

"They knew all about the steam engine" Thinking back to the discussion Mitchitaka had last night with the wizard he started to agree more and more with the terms, It would allow him to have a strong hold on maritime cargo transportation without allowing the people of the land to try and break into the industrial field that was currently being produced in Akihabara.

"And we know that they had spies crawling all over the place in Akihabara" While he didn't show it Nat felt a small amount of pride as he knew that unlike the other guilds Britannia had no secret knowledge that they could give them something which had been mentioned in quite a few of his private meetings with other lords.

"Knowing about it doesn't mean that they can make one" Looking concerned the leader of Log Horizon couldn't help but keep his mind focused on the events of the previous nights. It was just a theory that Reagan had come up with however if it was true then there were more dire consequences of people dying the case was wondering when the best time was to tell them and who he should tell first. Nat and Crusty seemed best as the other two main leaders they had a right to know and Nat especially so if he was to incorporate it into everyday life of the city and prevent a panic.

"Shiroe's right its nothing to worry about it now" Crusty spoke again agreeing with the point that the villain in glasses made where as Mitchitaka being the business man was able to see a little further down the road.

"What about a few years from now" That led to an uncomfortable silence as all members were forced to confront the possibility of having to stay in this world for years or even worse the rest of their lives here. For some it was a joyful opportunity due to multiple reasons and nearly all the round table preferred the easier life that Eldertales provided on the other hand Nat knew he wanted to get home something that was starting to look harder than he had originally planned.

While not entirely lashed to this new land the other members of the round table preferred this world to home and if given the choice would stay here the problem with this though, was that they were starting to set permanent roots down. Britannia Yokosuka his new navy and guild were only temporary they were nothing but tools to be used so he could find home and when he was able to he would abandon these tools here to return home where he belonged. On the other hand Shiroe and the others were just looking for a way home for the other people but Nat could feel that with time they would stop looking and concentrate on their new lives. As such it was a case of his time running out until the usefulness of the other guilds depleted and he would have to ally with other guilds who held the same goals.

"We'll deal with it when we have a solid base in the meantime our main goals should be about the immediate future" With Nats words entering the conversation the rest of the group seemed to snap back to reality and carried on the conversation talking about what each lord wanted which most of the time was the specific bit of technology or trade deal.

5 August 2027

Training Beach

The air was calm as Maryelle laid on her bare stomach on top of a towel, The training camp had been a big success and now there were talks of multiple new possible guilds forming as for those who didn't belong to a guild to have plans to form one they would all admit that the camp had been rather useful allowing them to pick up skills. However since most of their training took place in a dungeon it allowed the higher level players some time off which was what Maryelle was doing right now with plans to seduce her Naotsugu.

"Hey Naotsugu do you think you could rub some lotion on me" From his current place in the sea the buff Log Horizon guardian locked his eyes onto the large bosomed beauty and couldn't help but blush. Maryelle had taken no time to fit into something far more revealing as her swim suit was more skimpy than would be considered normal yet as he took in the woman's curves he wouldn't deny that he seriously liked it. Quickly taking the offer the large man rushed out of the ocean in just his own swimming shorts before walking up to the woman a large smile on his face as he was allowed to take in the incredible beauty of the elf.

"Sure where do you need it" Changing her tone from her normal playful one to that of a lustful one she looked at him intensely holding the bottle in her right hand as she lifted herself off slowly allowing for Naotsugu to have a very quick look at her assets.

"Everywhere I want to play in the sea so you need to rub in quite a lot" Naotsugu wouldn't deny with a quick flash of Maryelle's, the woman's lustful tone and the fact that she wanted to rub lotion all over her body that his body started to have physical reactions something which Maryelle noticed and smiled at. "Come on Naotsugu I want to play" Gulping the large man squeezed the lotion onto the woman's back getting a slight whimper from Maryelle due to the temperature however that soon changed to small moans as she felt the tough hands begin to massage her back.

"Hey Maryelle is this okay" Maryelle replied yes as she took immense pleasure in feeling her mans arms kneed every part of the back of her flesh, She had decided that today would be the day he became hers and hers alone. Over the camp she had seen other girls look at him in the same way she saw him and there was no way she would allow that. It was for this very reason why she would take him today not only would she show those other girls who wanted a piece of her man but to reward the handsome man for always looking out for her.

"Yeah that's perfect" With a small moan she wasn't able to see her beloved face as he blushed brightly while he needed her skin all over, deciding that she wanted to entirely sure that she had covered herself in lotion as well as get Naotsugu even more hot and bothered she started the next phase of her plan. "Oh Naotsugu could you do my cute little bum as well I need to make sure that I'm covered all over" The large man seemed to glow bright pink as he recognised that the beautiful woman as asking him to touch some private areas of her body.

"Are you sure that's okay Maryelle" With a small amount of nervousness Naotsugu seriously hoped that the woman wasn't lying and that she did want him to cover her entire body in lotion he was only glad that Maryelle couldn't see him as he reacted even more and his thoughts turned less pure from protecting Maryelle's modesty to claiming it as his own.

"Yes you're going to have to remove my bikini" With a satisfied smile Maryelle knew she had him since after a few moments of hesitation she felt the material around her lower half be lowered down her legs slightly. With a frown she ensured that there would be no going back for the man. "All the way off my legs.

"Are you sure what if somebody sees you" At the moment the two of them were the only ones there since the kids were in the dungeon and after speaking with Nyanta Maryelle had made sure that the adults would be far into the forest doing other tasks.

"No one's going to be around for hours" There was a small response from Naotsugu in a small voice which showed both excitement and fear.

"All right" With that the knight quickly moved the laws pieces of apparel that the woman had on before then putting more lotion in his hands before with a small amount of hesitation he placed his hand on her rear and began to massage it. The result was more moans from the woman and then when she knew that she had him she made her move.

"Naotsugu" Calling his name Maryelle got on her knees and before Naotsugu had known what had happened his swimming trunks had been forcibly removed from his body leaving him completely naked before the woman.

"Maryelle are you okay" There was nervousness in the knights voice as he allowed his eyes to greedily take in the buxom blonde elf's appearance instead of getting a spoken reply though the next thing he felt was Maryelle's lips on his. He froze momentarily as he tasted the favour of Maryelle's lips but as she kissed him more he realised that he wanted this he had wanted her and so following her example he kissed her back. Eventually they pulled away for air both looking lustfully at each other with Maryelle above Naotsugu.

"Naotsugu you big meanie when the other girls looked at you, you did nothing didn't you realise that you belong to me and I belong to you" There were a small amount of tears leaking from Maryelle's eyes as she told him her feelings about how she loved him and when it started as well as wanting to get married and if it was possible to even have a family together. In return Naotsugu with a happy smile said three words.

"I love you" The next set of hours between the two would be spent alone on the beach as they had sex for the first time although both had forgotten that adventurers had far more extensive stamina so they would be at it for hours.

"My, my congratulations you two" As Nyanta and the others came back from their mission the cat man noticed that the two adventurers were smiling incredibly contently and that Maryelle was now hugging Naotsugu's arm between her arms. Having both seen and been involved with romantic engagements before the man could easily tell that not only had Maryelle's plan succeeded in seducing Naotsugu but that the two hadn't wasted their time in getting closer to each other.

"Hey chief thanks for dealing with that problem of ours" Walking up to the man the elf hugged him tightly thankfully for the man she had since showered after her and Naotsugu's engagement. Nyanta wasted no time in returning the hug as he patted her proudly on her back before he gave a knowing smirk to the lucky man who had gotten together with this woman.

"I'm very happy for you I'm sure that you and Naotsugu will be very good together" Letting go of Maryelle the cat man then walked up to Naotsugu before squeezing him tightly as well the two of them showing a brotherly moment. "Good job Naotsugu on not screwing this up I hope you'll continue this in the future" With both a happy grin and a smirk the guardian of Log Horizon looked towards Maryelle a very loving smile on his face as he realised he had made the right decision.

"I'll try not to its just a shame that Shiroe and the others couldn't be here" Looking down at the lack of his friends Naotsugu couldn't help but wish that his dearest friends were her to help celebrate what had happened and he knew that Henrietta would also want to congratulate Maryelle. Thankfully like he always seemed to have Nyanta had a few words of encouragement for him.

"Don't sweat it my man once we get back to Akihabara and the others are finished with their meeting then we can have a full party". That definitely cheered Naotsugu up as he could picture a giant part with large amounts of food going round as well as dancing and other celebrations. Added to this now that he had got together with Maryelle that meant he could now push for Shiroe and Akatsuki to get in a relationship. It wasn't a case of he didn't like Minori since he had noticed that she harboured a crush on the guild master but he didn't think she would be suitable she was a too young probably in the middle of her teens at her oldest where as Shiroe was in university. Plus that was without mentioning that the leader of Log Horizon saw Minori as more of as sister figure than a potential love interest.

"Well in that case let's hit the beach" With a loud cry from Maryelle the group of adventurers cheered before rushing to the beach hoping to have fun in the sun while they could before they would eventually have to go back.

"What the" Before Naotsugu could continue he and the rest of the group all saw as what appeared to be blue creature shot up from the ocean and never seemed to end. The creatures were tall and carrying weapons unlike the rest of the adventurers who had put their to one side so that they could enjoy the sun something that they were regretting.

Due to the shock of an ocean army appearing out of nowhere a few of the lower level adventurers didn't have time to defend themselves before they were surrounded and then promptly skewered to death. Screaming in agony ten adventurers died on the beach soaking the golden sand with blood before their bodies disappeared to be reborn at the nearest cathedral which was all the way in Akihabara. This seemed to be enough to shake the others out of action as the entire group rushed from the beach while Nyanta, Shouryuu and a few others quickly rushed back to grab their weapons and equipment before charging straight into the fray of enemy monster hoping to give the other's time to escape.

The battle, carried on for a small amount of time before those who had run away had gained enough time to get away safely rather than be skewered by the blue skinned fish monsters. Later the group would move back to the group's initial base outside of the dungeon joined by other adventurers as they tried to think of a proper plan and what to do as well as inform Shiroe and the rest of the round table what was happening.

Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice

Walking alone down the halls Nat instantly noticed that Shiroe was receiving a telepathic call curious he listened in via magic hoping to try and work out what the man was sup to.

"Yo Shiroe everything's gone nuts down here the beach was just invaded by an army of angry fish monsters and there another giant army of goblins heading down the mountains" It was at that moment that Nat knew what he had been missing this entire time the part of the strategy he hadn't been able to account for. An army of goblins and other monsters would act as the perfect distraction force while Nureha moved her troops without doubt the AEF would be forced to move to confront the main force of monsters leaving them defended. While he didn't know how l9ong until a possible attack would occur he did now know he could have Britannia ready. Taki9ng out his phone he made a call.

"Silver activate operation Neptune" Hanging up straight afterwards Nat immediately apparated back to the Akihabaran meeting room soon enough the rest of the council would be informed on the decision.

"Shiroe I hope there is a reason for why you've called us here so urgently, I was rather enjoying some tea with the princess" Sat around the table was Crusty and the rest at the same time Nat subtly waved his hand activating a new communication system he had enveloped revealing thee faces of the rest of the round table and others. In essence it was a magical version of Skype and everybody could see each other.

"Thank you everybody for speaking with me in this emergency communication. I'll be brief the summer training camp had spotted a massive army of goblins and other monsters heading in land towards some cities. Our current conservative estimates are three hundred thousand" Everybody was quiet as they heard the sheer size of the hordes that they could be facing at the same time there were looks of horror and disbelief.

"Three hundred thousand you have to be joking Shiroe" Mitchitaka looked at the villain in glasses with utter disbelief there had never been even two hundred monsters in one go as they all spawned in but for a force of three hundred thousand to appear out of nowhere.

"How did we not notice this" Eins asked the question that they were all thinking and more than likely that the people of the land were thinking as there would be no way they would not react top this.

"We've been stuck in Akihabara since we arrived as such we haven't had the information or thought about any events. Added to this the world had been changing since the Apocalypse there was a massive rise in people of the land so it's likely the same for monsters either way we need a plan" With the war on his mind Nat knew that despite the power and danger that Nureha faced the army of goblins had to be defeated quickly if not then they would rampage through the land and kill all the people of the land. "I would suggest acting quickly, every moment we dawdle people will die the more people die the less money the nobles have and the lower their opinion of us goes. As for why we need to do it, despite the nobility we need their money for trade and for many other things if we leave them to be destroyed than we all lose." There was no debating Nats words as he gave his opinion on the situation before finally he said some words which while being true to their very core were not ones expected.

"As of this current moment we are at war"

* * *

So sorry for how long this chapter took it just kept getting longer and longer


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 31**

5 August 2027

Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice

"I don't want to hear a single word of complaint from anyone we are getting involved if we don't then we won't only lose the people of the land but that horde will turn on us. While they are out we can strike and hit the goblins but as soon as they reach Akihabara there's nothing we can do." All around Yamato as the leaders of Akihabara listened to Nat's plan they couldn't help but feel slightly reprised as the calm but firm orders were given to the rest of the group commanding them on their next course of action. "Those at Akihabara will ready their guilds at the same time everyone besides me at this meeting will rush back to Akihabara to consolidate forces. Once they have returned Crusty will lead the joint armies of Akihabara and Shiroe will be the main strategist, Mitchitaka when you return have what ships we have ready to head out I want our army to deal with this threat as soon as you can." Again silence just seemed to reign as they heard the plan that was given to them by the youngest member of the round table. "I want those that are here to depart this very moment I will deal with duke Serjiad and the politicians in the mean time those who are on the beach should try to find a good place to hold out and defend if not see if you can fly back to Akihabara".

"Why should we listen to you" Yelling angrily over the holographic projection Isaac suddenly froze, all he could feel was death it seemed to surround him like it was going to kill him and as much as he wanted to resist he couldn't. He wanted to cry and to hide away from this feeling to make the strange belief that he would die at any moment disappear but he couldn't. Just before he soiled himself though the feeling stopped leaving him panting with the others looking at him in concern but it was at that moment when the man knew who was responsible. "All right we got it" With a tone of obedience the typically tough man realised he had been defeated by a mere child.

"Good in the mean the mean time let's hope we can sort this problem out before it gets too bad" With that said the holographic projection disappeared leaving Nat alone with the other members of the Akihabaran delegation looking at him in shock. "I wasn't joking about my plans if we want to win you need to move I'll handle the political problems" All but Crusty left who just looked Nat in the eyes trying to read him before he could speak though the wizard gave the man some encouragement. "If we don't kill those goblins now then the people of the land will be killed which will mean that your dear princess will be captured and raped used as some kind of breeding animal. Would you like that Crusty to see her used by filthy disgusting creatures for the rest of her life as nothing more than an animal to give pleasure to goblins". The staring stopped and with no words said Crusty left his chair and then promptly afterwards the room to pack leaving Nat in the position to bargain their involvement with the people. Now alone the wizard picked up his phone his pilots should have had enough time to be ready by now and he would strike first.

"Silver begin Operation Dresden" Confirming that the woman had heard him he turned the phone off before then like the others leaving the room in a hurry while giving a small outward sigh. "And so it begins"

Akihabara

Five people sat in front of a TV watching a film together enjoying their relaxing life, it hadn't been all fun and games when they had originally entered the world after all there weren't any functioning toilets of showers. Things did start to improve with the foundation of the Round Table though although the storm had practically ruined it but their big break had come from one of their friends called Silver. The five of them had been having some fun outside of the city buy killing some creatures but they couldn't help miss the feeling of back home the technology, the comfort the ability to fly fighter jets as their main job. Then out of the blue their friend called Silver had contacted them saying that she had an employer who wanted to speak to them and they would find interesting. Their employer was a certain Mr Tempest who after a quick introduction had stated that if they worked for him they could fly fighter jets, naturally they hadn't believed him but after showing the modern aircraft and allowing them to fly they had accepted. So while they practised with their new magically enhanced fighter jets they were constantly waiting for the orders that would tell them they were going to make an actual airstrike rather than just training where they gunned down the occasional monster.

All of a sudden they felt their watches start to vibrate, it wasn't a subtle vibration but one which would wake them up and alert them to whatever was happening this was then followed by a whining alert song before then it changed to other noises.

"Operation Dresden is in effect" There was no hesitation from the pilots as they rushed out of the nice cinema leaving their popcorn and other sweets where they were standing leaving a small amount of mess. As soon as they got inside of the attached warehouse they saw the fighter jets sitting there glistening with the cleanliness they maintained all pointing towards the entrance to the hanger allowing for a rapid take off. Quickly climbing up the steps the pilots already wearing their flight gear due to it being contained in their watches which transformed their choices when necessary ,they got into the cockpits as the hangers began to open. Their start ups were done within a few minutes since their jets had unlimited fuel, ammunition, rockets and all the other stuff allowing for rapid responses if needed something which was being done now.

Finally with everything checked out the pilots accelerated their aircraft allowing them to fly off the nice flat tarmac lifting off into the sky before if they could have been seen or heard by people they were gone from view and sound. This had been the very moment that they had all been waiting for and it had finally came they would be allowed to actually test out the proficiency of these newly enhanced deadly machines past what should have been possible.

Pacific Ocean

"My queen our spies have reported that the guilds of the round table have begun to mobilise its members most likely they have finally recognised the threat that the goblins possess" Nureha smiled as she continued to gaze in the direction of Japan, having managed to create her entire fleet early the entire army had departed from the city giving them an advantage in terms of speed.

"Good soon enough the AEF will leave to handle the threat leaving us in a position to attack them. What about our advance forces have they deployed the death caskets and telepathy jammers" The lonely grunt nodded his head as he gazed upon his glorious and beautiful queen, As their queen had promised soon all of Eastal would be theirs and all of the soldiers would be given their own land as thanks for their effort in the coming war.

"Your grace I also have news that the last set of death caskets and telepathy are ready to be transported from port " With a nod of her head Nureha dismissed the soldiers, the last set of death caskets and telepathy jammers were spares just in case which was why they had departed without them since they weren't required for operations. According to the reports her spies had gathered it would be tomorrow morning when the AEF departed and later that day when they eventually arrived until then though they would have to wait at sea before any force moved forwards with their plans.

"It won't be long now my precious Shiroe, soon you and I will be together forever" Nureha could just imagine the future together the two of them as king and queen ruling over Yamato, they would be strong and powerful with hundreds of thousands as the soldiers and armies not to mention what the two of them would get up to together. She could only imagine the cloaked enchanter's chest but what she really wanted was lower down, she didn't have it now but once this war was over she could enjoy herself on him whenever she wished.

It was a shame that she didn't know what was heading towards her capital city at over twice the speed of sound packed to the brim with weaponry.

Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice

"My lords and ladies I can very much understand your disbelief and anger however things have changed and there is no responsibility for adventurers to fight goblins. If you do wish to have a suitable force to face this threat than either use the Izumo knights or you are going to have to pay the city for our services" Calmly as ever Nat looked ahead of him as many people yelled angrily at the problem and how their towns and villages would be destroyed, With the other member of the round tables gone to start battle plans it was up to him and calm the situation.

"So you would black mail us for our very own survival" Yelling angrily as he waved his finger at him Nat could very much tell what the current situation is up to. Around the edges of the room though Nat noticed that the princess was looking incredibly concerned, a quickly look into her mind told him that she was worried where Crusty had gone.

"It would be nothing different to usual before the apocalypse, and as for those of you wondering where the rest of the delegation is they have returned back to Akihabara to prepare it for an invasion" Anger spiked even more as there were calls of traitors, untrustworthy as well as the few that proclaimed that they were all going to die.

"So as soon as a threat comes you people just retreat back to your little city do you" Focusing on the ugly lord Nat realised he was planning on trying to get a strategy on what the people of the land would be doing. Unlike the people of the land Akihabara had no large walls which could be defended instead it had a barrier some deep moat canals and a single gate over the only way into to the city.

"There is an army of over three hundred thousand and your spies have already informed you of our defensive strength so we are taking time to defend ourselves while we can". There was no form of any denial from the people of the land as they heard the accusation brought before them since it was entirely true. They wished to possess the strength and technology of adventurers to progress themselves something which would seriously advance them if it wasn't for the fact that they were facing a two pronged war. The one they knew about was the goblin war and as bad as Nureha could be was not the most dangerous threat, Nureha if possible would try to save some cities and towns forcing a surrender in contrast the goblins would just destroy everything that they came across.

Nat had no doubt that with this two pronged war that they would have to take on Nureha while Shiroe and Crusty dealt with the goblin problem. In essence he had the easier job since while there were likely thousands of adventurers and tens of thousands to deal with they were sentient. Most likely they would attack key strategic points and rely on a certain set of ambushes spreading their troops out to accomplish more objectives at a time. All he had to do was lay traps at these points and hope that the power of modern technology combined with magic could make a notable affect on the enemy.

"I would suggest that you contact the Izumo knights quickly or rush back to your cities and raise your armies before combing them since otherwise you don't stand a chance" Annoyed stares and glanced were shown his way but the lords were not so stupid as not to take the wizards words under advise, whether they cared about the peasants or not didn't matter what they did care about was their wealth. As such every moment they wasted here debating among themselves the more time they gave their goblins.

"Quiet" The loud roar from the ruler of the land caught not only everybody's attention but forced it to focus on the man in complete and utter silence as he locked eyes on the wizard hoping for some honesty. "Can you not summon up your army; even Akihabara will be attacked without adventurer support"

"We don't have an army everybody who went to Yokosuka was a volunteer if you wanted to raise a force to attack the goblins you would need to ask them yourself and likely bring a big bag of gold upfront" Serjiad frowned as he heard that there was no way that he would be able to pay for an army of a thousand adventurers and with the Izumo knights gone their best defenders the ones who could actually fight the adventurers they were left defenceless.

"I see" Turning around the man looked to his lords before giving a proclamation. "Lords and Ladies I suggest you return home now and gather your armies then march them here so he can create a combined force to deal with this goblin threat". Recognising what had happened the other lords and ladies left the room dread evidence on their faces as they realised that they had a very slim to nonexistent chance of defeating the goblin menace. With all the lords' gone Rayneshia walked quickly from her position over to where Nat and Serjiad were standing a hesitant yet determined look on her face.

"You said that adventurers would have to volunteer to fight" Nat approved of her plan as he saw it on the other hand it could strain relations between Akihabara and Eastal not that it mattered since both of them were at war.

"Correct if you were to visit Akihabara and asked yourself for their help than perhaps the people might listen to you otherwise the other adventurers will just consider the round table a war mongering people. He could see no harm in telling the princess this there was a very real desire to save the kingdom from goblin invaders, not to mention not becoming some kind of sex slave for them where she would be forced to breed with them for everyday of her lives.

"I see in that case would you mind if I accompany you back to Akihabara" Serjiad looked at her daughter shocked but also in anger as well as disgust, he did dearly love her but she was talking about going in front of another nation and begging for help since they couldn't be able to pay before he could voice his rejection he felt faint. "Grandfather" Guards rushed forward to help the princess gently picking up the old man up likely from fainting as he realised just how bad the current situation was leaving Nat and Rayneshia alone.

"If you come you'll be giving up your luxury life there's no way your grandfather will allow such an act without repercussions, Then again with the amount of goblins you'll likely be safer in Akihabara" Rayneshia paused as she heard this, she knew she wanted to raise an army and fight back the goblin hordes but would the consequences be worth it. Her grandfather would never allow her to go to Akihabara and ask for help meaning that of she did she would have to be severely punished for going against orders yet if she didn't then without doubt everything would be destroyed and everybody she knew dead or enslaved. If that happened then she would never get any lazy time in her life again only a few short days until the armies were defeated and her taken as a prize whereas if she went with Nat to Akihabara.

She would have to work as an ambassador but she would be safe in the city plus there was a lot of different clothing she could try as well as that she could spend more time with Crusty who seemed to understand her. Blushing she tried to think of other things in why she should go to Akihabara and raise an army but in the end she realised that it was what she needed to do.

"Okay let me pack my things and then we'll go" Nodding his head Nat followed the princess to her room with a quick flick of his wand all the girls possessions wee neatly folded much to the princesses personal maid surprise. After that he then did the same thing with the personal maid as she decided to go with the princess alongside his own equipment and the three of them got into the range rover Nat had arrived in before rushing of to Akihabara to rejoin the other members.

Minami

The skies were beautifully clear a lovely day with bright blue being the main back drop of the city as people went around their normal business. Most of the cities usual residents were gone since they were on warships ready to spring a trap on an unsuspecting opponent. This was due to partly because of the calm but also partly because there was nothing that would have been able to sense their aggressors in the first place. The residents had no warning of any kind before chaos erupted suddenly.

Flying above the clouds were five fighter jets, it hadn't taken long for the machines of war to cross distance between eh two cities, firstly they flew allowing them to go in a straight line unhindered then there was the fact that the fighters weren't going a large distance with the final fact that lastly the distance between the two of them had been significantly decreased with the apocalypse. As such it had only been a very short time since the fighters had taken off and already they had reached Minami.

Under the invisibility and other privacy spells they didn't have a single chance of being detected truly making them stealth fighters not that it mattered as the enemy wouldn't have had the ability to fight them in the first place. As soon as the city came into range they quickly began to look for their two major targets once this was done and recognition of the target the fighters fired their missiles directly at both the cathedral and guild building.

Streaking through the sky without a care in the world not that they would have been capable of having one in the first place since they were missiles the weapons of destruction also enhanced by magic flew at mach seven for s very short time. Colliding with an all mighty roar into the buildings the enchanted magic which had been filled to the brim with tremendous amounts of explosive material the missiles exploded.

Boom

Windows shattered all over the city and every living being was thrown back fifty metres with utter brutal violence smashing into all manners of things. The people of the land were stuck with such force that when their heads impacted the hard stone floor of the city they just pulverised sending chunks of brain matter all over the place. As for the few adventurers remaining they were momentarily deafened and couldn't feel anything s their blurry eyes tried to look up as they felt massive amounts of pain from the shockwave.

As for the buildings when the explosive lit it went with such ferocity that anything within a within a hundred metre radius bubble was instantly vaporised leaving not even a hint of life or civilization just a large crater in the ground where two old buildings had stood. The buildings for the next hundred's of meters around were decimated just crumbling down like nothing instantly flattening some civilian's if they weren't already consumed in the fire ball that went out of the city. After the next set of hundreds of metres, buildings just collapsed and killed more people as the fireball didn't extend any further but the shockwave from the blasts had sent all manner of objects careening into the air like a hurricane smacking into things and people. In fact due to the sheer force of the shockwaves these items acted as cannonballs blasting through walls and people tearing them to shreds.

Observing the damage from the so called Dresden bombs the pilots couldn't help but both be terrified but also watch in utter awe. These missiles were not nuclear of any kind instead they had been specifically taken by Nat and given a massive amount of internal space via magic before then just poured to the brim. Each missile was worth a lot of time and gun powder which as why they were only to be used on major target since they each had ten thousand metric tons of gun powder. The result had been utterly devastating as pieces of rubble just flew high into the air and were quite visible before eventually falling back to earth again like a set of meteors that would destroy anything in their path. Even the ground was unaffected as besides the giant craters from where the missiles had struck the ground had cracked and divided like an earth quake had smashed into the city and all around people were dead.

Fortunately for the pilots they couldn't see the individual people or the screams and crying as they tried to rush over to dead people, children desperately trying to get attention from their parents as they laid dead only for said parent to turn to bubbles. Other people who had not died instantly were suffering from serious injuries such as amputations, their skin burnt off to the burn impaled or just sliced badly and then there were the sights of parents just hugging their dead children in their arms as they disappeared.

Unfortunately for the people on the ground the pilots had their orders and now that their main targets had been destroyed they had to commit to the second part of the plan. Firing their next set of missiles the pilots were glad that due to magic they now had infinity like a video game as they didn't have to rush back and be reloaded.

When the next set of missiles hit they exploded with less force but still they were deadly as the power wiped people of the face of this new earth killing and destroying anything indiscriminately. With both the jets and missiles invisible the people on the ground had no chance to retaliate or shoot down the missiles or even have the ability to run away as one moment there was nothing and then the next the area exploded with a loud boom.

Soon an order was given for two of the five pilots to specifically target all life while the rest concentrated on the buildings. The result was rounds being fired from the fighter's gun ripping through people no matter who they were while at the same time missiles crashed into those people and turned them into nothing but blood soaked chunks of meat some of which slapped into people's faces or landed on them.

The slaughter would last a whole hour by the ended of it Minami didn't exist anymore as it was nothing but ash, blood and the odd body part of life which hadn't been taken when the people were killed. When this was done the fighters moved from Minami onto the next city by the end of the day at midnight every single city and town was nothing but a memory.

Akihabara

The range rover pulled up neatly outside the guild hall meeting building once it had done so the three people who had sat inside quickly came out dragging the interest of a few people. The long blonde haired teenager was not the object of their interest though instead it was the beautiful blue haired girl with a gentle face and eyes whilst accompanied by a maid.

"We seem to have drawn some attention my lady" Cautiously, Rayneshia followed her maids view to some adventurers who were staring at them at them strangely although a few were speaking to themselves about something or other. Having grown use to this she could probably tell that they were discussing that they wanted to do certain things with her body but before they could continue she suddenly found them quiet. A quick gaze to Lord Tempest had her confused he had not said a word and yet she couldn't help but feel that he was the one protecting her from the abuse. If she had of known what had occurred then she might have feared him since with a single application of magical power he had made all those who whispered to themselves about the princess shit themselves out of fear.

"This way, Crusty will likely want to see you" The two of them followed the young lord, on their way they noticed that the people of the land bowed to them in respect while the adventurers just looked at them were confused but then shrugged it off. As they made their way upstairs Nat opened the large oak doors which held the entrance to the round table council room revealing many more members of the group that led the city.

"Ah Nat" Crusty blinked as he saw the girl behind him he had only seen her hours ago and yet here she was in the capital with them at night. Quickly regaining his composure he smiled at the girl making her blush much to his amusement.

"Princess Rayneshia what are you doing here" Crusty frowned when Nat answered immediately not even giving the girl time to speak. At the same time the wizard moved towards his seat.

"She's the Eastal ambassador to Akihabara. You Crusty are going to take her with you to fight the goblins; since we're all going to be busy fighting our own separate parts she'll be safer with you. In the mean time she wants to ask a favour of Akihabara so allow her to speak and somebody also get her a chair" Finally sitting down Nat began pouring himself a cup of tea a she waited for the inevitable conversation that would happen with Crusty and Rayneshia as the too seemed to have developed a crush on each other despite the short amount of time. With his somewhat strict orders to the group he could hopefully improve relations between the two of them, it wouldn't be immediate since Crusty was a gentleman when it came to romance and Rayneshia still had her doubts but the likelihood for the two getting together was high. If things went incredibly well than perhaps by the end of the year Rayneshia would have a very special announcement to make as for Misa and Rieze Crusty's two second in commands he would have to keep a careful eye on them to make sure that nothing bad happened.

"Don't you think we should have a say in this" Looking at the wizard slightly annoyed that neither him nor any of the other members had been consulted on this Soujiro voiced his complaint. On the other hand while Crusty was also annoyed at having no idea this would happen he wouldn't lie that he didn't dislike the idea of being able to spend more time with the princess. If they actually got to a battlefield he could show her not only his personal strength but leadership abilities allowing him to hopefully move up the social hierarchy.

"I think it's a rather brilliant idea, in the mean time Princess Rayneshia what would you like to ask Akihabara" Looking at the blue eyed girl closely the leader of D.D.D wanted to know what the girl was thinking although by the current situation it was rather obvious. With over three hundred thousand opponents ready to descend on the people of Eastal there was no chance that the people would survive though the situation. In fact even with the support of the AEF there was the high chance that people would die and cities would be ransacked making it clearly obvious to all members involved in the strategy that no matter what they did a good chunk of Eastal's population would be dead soon.

"I would like to formally ask for your assistance in defeating the goblins, I know there isn't anything I can give you in return and that you have no obligation to help but please on behalf of the people of Eastal help us. You're are only hope" For a brief moment Nat had the image of a famous film in his head as heard those famous words being said with the intention clear.

"Well I'm convinced what do you guys think" Smirking as he looked around the room as at the other members of the round table council Crusty tried to read the faces of the other members, unlike before when Nat had essentially ordered for this movement now was the time when the majority of the council actually decided on matters. It didn't take long.

"Crusty you already have me" Smiling at the villain in glasses Crusty knew he could count on Shiroe plus he would be essential in the planning of strategies while he carried them out. After that came the typical clichéd part when everybody said yes before they then turned to Nat who was still sitting despite everybody standing up on their feet again.

"Sit down for fuck sake and plan a strategy instead of wasting bloody time" Like normal, Nat's words had cut through them and the rest of the members sat down and went back to the strategy that they would be using to beat the current threat that they faced. Thankfully though this time Shiroe did have a strategy already thought up and began to inform the group of their plan.

"The plan will have two stages and will act in a pincer movement; Crusty will take the Steam ship with the majority of our forces and join up with Maryelle and the others. Once they've done that they'll head south and engage the main enemy force from the rear at the same time I will take a small group of high level players and act as a distraction when Crusty has regrouped the task force and I will regroup with Crusty" Mitchitaka nodded at the plan with their lack of numbers any battles they did have needed the full strength of the AEF just to hold on otherwise they would be butchered very quickly.

"Who's going with who" Turning towards Isaac Shiroe began to give the answer to Mitchitaka's question.

"Isaac you and your guild will come with me to form the distraction everybody else will go with the main force led by Crusty and Nat will stay here to maintain things just in case". There was no objection from Nat personally he wanted to deal with Nureha and he would have made sure anyway that he was left behind. He would allow the others to play with the goblin army and hopefully keep them distracted long enough for him to destroy the ruler of Westerlande, once the dark haired big breasted woman was permanently dead as well as the rest of her army he could then turn his attention on wiping out the goblins. Until then his small force of tanks and jets would be solely focused on finding the woman within a few hours every single city and town in Westerlande would be destroyed and by the end of tomorrow the same could be done for every village where finally after that incendiary bombs would be used on farm land and turn it all to ash.

He could send his jets to go and sink the warships that Nureha was on but he would rather use them for specific missions and there was no guarantee of a dead body. Nureha after all would likely be surrounded by powerful mages and wiping them out would be easier on and where they were trapped for tanks and artillery not to mention that the jets should be used in case there was a massive aerial threat. Once he figured out where Nureha would attack he could lay a trap for her and then strike until then though he would be patient not to mention he could take his time with this war.

As dangerous the threats of Nureha and goblin armies were he could very much use them to his advantage, it would be incredibly easy for him to wipe the woman's armies of the map and end the war by midnight but he couldn't get what he wanted. If he delayed his actions he could allow for certain events to happen, If Klein's was just killed in the street than it would be murder but in a war just a mere casualty one among hundreds if not thousands. Added to this the AEF needed to show its teeth and get its hands dirty not only to show off to the people of the land that they could very much defend themselves but to also allow a cohesive military group to form. If Akihabara found themselves facing another powerful foe having some actual war experience would benefit them greatly.

In all truth despite the numbers of people and monsters hurled against them it was nothing more than a nuisance when the artillery and tanks started firing there would be nowhere to run. For Nureha and the goblins as well as any other enemy of his this was their chance to shine and gain territory among other things well at least in their view since in actuality they were just lambs walking happily into a slaughter house. By the time they realised their mistake it would be far too late.

"Do you not remember the last thing that happened when he was left in charge the entire city collapsed are you sure there isn't somebody more responsible" Nat didn't react to Eins statement and his plan was rather obvious. The green haired man wanted to reside within the cities alone so that could start to implement policies and other things all increasing his power at home with nobody to stop him. However with this plan the man was nowhere near in a position of strength to refute the plan since doing so would not only make him look weak but suspicious since unlike Nat Eins had a decent sized amount of people which could be used to fight this war. Then again the man's plan hadn't been a bad one he had used his previous week alone in the city to seize a good chunk of power and more importantly the most important structure in the entire city. Eins on the other hand beside gaining support for his cause had very little to gain as without the permanent death of him or Shiroe he couldn't take an important building though if the man had a choice to kill out of the two of them the communist would likely choose him as he held the cathedral. Quite frankly it was a case of whoever controlled the cathedral controlled life itself.

"I thought we all agreed that it wasn't his fault" Mitchitaka crossed his arms as he looked at Eins lately he had noticed that the man wanted to try and push through some laws which could seriously hinder business. The most major one had been when the green haired man had stated that the round table should have ultimate control over every single business and any money that was earned from them should be given to all citizens of Akihabara. It was rather obvious that the communist had lost that vote with everybody against him.

"Agreed and despite your opinion Eins Nat had shown himself highly capable of running the city when needed as such we won't need to worry about anything happening" The other members of the council nodded their heads in agreement as they heard the plan in all honesty they would rather have their police leader stay back since not only did he organise the politics that the city was run by but he had shown no talent for combat or war. Not to mention that out of all of them he was the best one to become an administrators and run the entire city when needed something he had shown already with the rebuilding of Akihabara by using all the people in the city to help. "Princess Rayneshia give us an hour and you'll soon have your audience in the mean time Nat try to build up some defences while you can"

Looking into Crusty's mind the wizard was able to see that the powerful man didn't really think that the AEF would be able to destroy the goblin hordes before they reached a city and by extension he had a good feeling that they would reach Akihabara. If that did happen than besides the one and the rather deep canal moats that ran around the edge of the city as well as the artillery than the city had only one last defence before the city fell and that would be the wards that Akihabara possessed.

Even with the wards though Nat wasn't sure how long the city could survive, it would take a large amount of power but it was still manageable with the sheer power of the adventurers as with enough numbers they could overrun his limited heavy guns. Once they had passed by the external artillery that left the internal artillery which was protected by the barrier, even if that barrier was taken down however the amount of casualties any attacking army would face would be extreme. Outside of Akihabara for about half a kilometre was just plain green flat land with nothing to hide behind allowing for devastating blows from artillery fire to rain down and smash the attacking soldiers.

Essentially any attack of Akihabara would be like a world war one trench skirmish and while the attackers would have far more health they didn't have cover and with operation Dresden in effect they wouldn't have anywhere to hide. There was little doubt in Nat's mind that those green peaceful fields would soon be stained with blood and craters. This type of trench warfare would cripple the men's morale, if they were forced to march across an open field with large deep moats every now and again all the while suffering from heavy never ending artillery and machine gun fire than people would crack. If the morale of the attackers was smashed before they even reached the city then there would be a reprieve from war for the physical city of Akihabara allowing for hospitals and emergency care to be provided for people.

"I would suggest leaving as soon as the adventurers' are packed the sooner you depart the faster you can get to Maryelle and save the rest of the villagers" Briefly there was a look on Crusty's face which indicated that he was taking the advice und advisement and figuring out if this could be done hoping for answers he looked to the owner of the steam ship.

"Can we leave earlier" Now it was Mitchitaka's turn to think about the supplied that he had and how long it would take to supply the steam ship. Normally such a thing could take a full day but that was in a relaxed pace this time it would be in a rush with people speeding round one another as they had to file all manner of items such as food, clothing, tents, blacksmith equipment. Despite the demand he turned to Nat a look on his face.

"Nat if you could lend us your motor equipment than its possible me and the lads recovered some shipping crates recently" Thinking about the possible equipment the wizard thought back to where it was stored once he had it in mind he gave his short reply.

"Once this meeting is over come with me and I'll get you what you need. As for everyone else round up people if we can depart before sunrise then we're doing well" Now with a sense of urgency all people in the council began moving with some telepathically communicating to other people and asking for help to Nat and Mitchitaka who had rushed out of the building and into Nat's range rover driving back to Britannia to get the heavy lifting equipment needed such as cranes and forklifts. There was no subtlety to their movements as everything was being done quickly and loudly allowing for spies to report back to Nureha of the sudden movement but without doubt the hardest job fell to the Princess as she had to try and help gain support for her cause.

Outside the guild hall

Whispers were loud as a large number of adventurers swarmed the area all asking each other what was going on the only thing that they did know though, was that it had been arrange by the round Table Council as evidenced by all but two of the members who were currently in the city up on a stage standing in a line on front. Strangely though the people could tell that whatever had caused this meeting it was big and was forcing a lot of movement as heard by the constant noises of vehicles in the generally silent night. Finally Shiroe stepped up in front of the group dressed in his blue armour and possessing a serious expression on his face as he seemed to guard a beautiful blue haired woman. With a snap of his fingers light flashed into the sky illuminating the area showing of all the people who were dressed in their full combat gear ready to take on a quest.

"Everyone thank you for making you're way here especially on such short notice. I'm Shiroe from Log Horizon, The situation ahead of us is urgent so I won't waste your time. We have engaged an army of over three hundred thousand goblins in the northern Kanto Hills, there advance is not only threatening the league of freedom cities of Eastal but also to that of Akihabara itself. If we stay here than Eastal is very likely to be wiped of the map entirely as every city guild and village is plundered and destroyed. We are very capable of defending Akihabara from an army of goblins but if we do this then there will be no more quests or special items or even people to grow food and sell it to us. The fact of the matter is that if we do not defend Eastal then we will not only lose financially but also in other ways and come winter we will all starve"

As Shiroe spoke Rayneshia couldn't help but find herself both worried and impressed as the adventurers already began thinking of battle strategies, reading maps and logistical support. In fact it was so impressive that she couldn't help but wonder just how deadly these adventurers were to form an army so quickly and as the round table hoped to move them out by sunrise with no warning whatsoever.

"On the other hand we could just stay here there is nothing for us to gain and allow for Eastal to handle their own problems by themselves rather than relying on us to handle their own problems. However there is somebody here who I think we should all listen to first" Finally shown in the spot light the princess of Eastal couldn't help but feel incredibly anxious as she walked up to the pedestal. She was in a strange city with a strange culture that was owned by a set of strange people who were incredibly powerful and could easily decimate the entire Eastal military if they want not to mention that unlike her none of them were nobility besides Lord Tempest but he came from a different place to these other people. The immediate reaction to her being revealed was a large cheer but this didn't nothing to temper her nerves as she tried to think of the correct things to say to these people that would get them to fight for her cause.

"Everyone it's nice to meet you I am an envoy from my Grandfather the High Lord Grand Duke Serjiad Corwen the leader of Eastal's freedom cities. I am Princess Rayneshia Corwen; I am here to make a request of you all today. It goes beyond Master Shiroe's explanation. All of the Yamato chain is in great danger and we can no longer call upon our guardians the Izumo Knights, this situation had put us into a position of having to deal with the assault from the goblin armies on our own. I hate to be the one to tell you this but neither my grandfather nor the court have come to a proper decision on the course of action we need to take. Not only that during our recent diplomatic conference we actually tried to force you into our own duties to protect our cities. We were prepared to demand this of you that the adventurers like always were going to accept our orders without question. For this I'm... I am terribly sorry for this assumption and also I must apologise to you once again because I have another selfish request to make of all of you. We have nothing to offer in the way of compensation for what I'm about to ask, when I start to look around at all of you I start to understand there's nothing I can offer when you're already so prosperous. You're already free in the truest sense of the word and I can't give you anything better than that, but please as a daughter and heir of the Corwen family I have a duty to my people to protect our city. I'm not very brave and I'm lazy an ornament with a title, but in spite of that I'm going to fight. In the end I have no choice all I can offer is my thanks and I can only hope it's enough, will you fight by my side in the name of you're goodwill peace and freedom. If so I will do everything in my power to protect the adventurers, please, please help me"

There was silence for a few moments as the speech came to an end and that was when the first loud thumping noise was heard as one person slammed their spear into the ground. This was then followed by other people doing the same thing and then followed by horns and other instruments in fact Shiroe was pretty sure he could hear somebody playing bagpipes somewhere. Cheering followed soon afterwards with chants of princess over and over this was then followed by Crusty making the announcement.

"This shall be the round tables second military venture, the round table has issued this quest and all players' level forty or above are welcome. If you wish to join please come forward I crusty will lead the forces "More loud cheers and screams followed as the people recognised the person who would be leading them into their second battle and had gotten use to the man's fighting experience.

"And I Shiroe am the strategist, the first group is a forward strike group volunteers stand bye I will contact you with further orders as for everybody else you have one hour to stock up on supplies since the emergency of this crisis requires us setting off as soon as possible dismissed. With that stated the group of adventurers all quickly rushed all heading to various stores to buy what they needed in bulk while those who already had enough supplies and were fully kitted out followed Crusty to the ship and began to load themselves on board.

With the stars glistening above them the machines worked incredibly quickly as cranes and forklifts raced around to move shipping crates all over the area onto the ship as it got ready to depart. Normally such a thing would have taken far long but with the help of machinery as well as a semi wartime spirit production was up massively hopefully allowing for the ship to be fully stocked soon. Internally Nat had just applied the charms needed to expand the insides f the ship which would allow for all the people and cargo to sit comfortably. Besides the adventurers the ship had to carry things like food, clothing, repairing materials other crafting supplies as well as building supplies and many other things which would all be needed.

Even with the different setting than he would have liked Mitchitaka would definitely say that he sight was heart warming within a matter of hours the ship would have left port for the first time and made its way into open water. On the other hand by using the ship for this purpose he was able to determine how effective the ship would be at its job before it became too late as he ensured that there would be engineers aboard just in case. Before he could carry on marvelling at his guilds creation the first set of adventurers had arrived and seeing hat there was some spare space they promptly walked on board and were shown to some quarters preventing them from getting in the way of loading materials.

Eventually hours later when every person had retrieved their gear since Nat had left the odd poster around the last few weeks stating that a large raid was coming requiring people to be ready to leave rapidly. Now that they were all aboard and below decks in newly built bunk beds to allow them to rest Nat stood alongside the other members of the round table besides Shiroe and Isaac who had departed a few hours early due to them having a smaller force.

"Mitchitaka as it's your ship I thought you would like the honours" Slightly confused at first why Nat was giving I'm champagne at first revelation kicked the large man in the face as he then figured out what he had to do. Soon enough the man smashed the bottle of champagne against the hull of the ship christening the ship and asking for luck and safe travel with that done Nat said his last words to some of the people on the ship. "Fight well as for Akihabara it'll still be standing this time that is unless the weather comes back" There were a few chuckles at that joke but after a few goodbyes were said Nat then walked down the ramp of the ship and watched it as it began to pull away taking the last members of the round table with them alongside the Princess.

Now alone as the ship finally got out of sight Nat went back to work, Operation Dresden would be in effect for the next few days limiting air cover if he needed it but otherwise he was in charge of defences. He had to get to work immediately by building some walls against the moats with that he had an additional layer of defence and it was also time to change the cities functions. Apparating inside the ward anchors he then began to divert all magical power directly into the wards protecting the city, this did have the advantage of shutting down other less important wards but it was better this way,

If he maintained the anti violence ward then when the shields collapsed the anti violence ward would disappear however if he put its power into the min protective wards then he could lengthen the amount of time the city could hold out for during an attack something that he pretty sure that the citizens would prefer. At the same time he confirmed the target parameters if any force that had ill intentions towards the city approached the artillery would fire and destroy them ruing a person's day.

As for everything else while he was now in charge of the city besides focusing attention on building some new walls he would likely also have to travel back to the Palace of Eternal ice and carry on with the political discussions. If it hadn't been for the sheer scale of the threat than there was the likelihood that others would have stayed behind to deal with the threat however with over three hundred thousand goblins the AEF needed every strong adventurer and competent leader as possible. Not that it bothered him anyone politics was his field and it gave him an incredible amount of power that the other members hadn't realised then again when this war was over he wondered how many of them would even be alive.

Nureha was the more dangerous opponent in general the only reason they had to dispatch their forces was because if they didn't than a lot more people in Eastal would die as they were destroyed by the goblins something he was hoping to prevent. As for operation Dresden he could only hope that that its point of being so deadly and shocking prevented communication from reaching Nureha as everybody would be killed before they had a chance.

Either way though this game of chess was on and, he had taken the first move.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 32**

Chousa

"Run retreat further into the city" Screaming was the main sound that was heard as people from all walks of life abandoned their homes in fright heading towards the inside of the city where it was safer. As the people desperately tried to protect themselves many of them stood no chance as a hail of arrows fell from the night sky smashing straight through peoples bodies killing them instantly. The person who had screamed this order was Naotsugu as he alongside the rest of the small adventurer contingent were pushed back rapidly by the horde of blue fish men.

Clangs of steel, sounds of magic and the occasional sound of a bow string was heard from the small group of defenders as they struggled to fight back against the ever oncoming horde of seas creatures. Slashing his swords through yet another monsters head Naotsugu whose face and armour were now soaked in blood due to the amount of killing being done could only turn his attention to one of the new players his eyes going wide at what he saw. There was a low level player dressed in light armour fighting for his life however the fish creatures attacked in numbers and was soon surrounded, the kill was quick as the adventurer tried to block with their blade but was then ran though the chest with a fishmans spear. Collapsing to his knees the adventurer looked at their chest in utter horror as they was a large hole and a weapon protruding out of it but before he could think any more an axe was cleaving through his neck decapitating him on the spot leaving a pile of blood and bubbles.

"No" Rushing forward the level ninety began to hack and cleave his way through multiple opponents killing them all instantly due to his higher level all the while he tried to move towards some of the other players. Unfortunately the stragglers which had remained at the front were too far away for him to reach and while they did put up a good fight killing many fishmen the lower level adventurers didn't have the level or the backup to keep them alive and so soon enough they were killed. But the worst was yet to come as no matter how much he or Nyanta who had noticed the same problem tried to fight against the endless horde their eyes could only watch in horror as well as anger at the scene in front of them.

A low level female adventurer was rapidly disarmed since she was vulnerable having briefly seen her other colleagues die she expected a quick death but to her horror she was soon dragged by her feet backwards. Kicking and screaming desperately she tried to escape but it was to no avail as soon her clothes had been ripped off her body and she was staring at the fish men as they approached her. No rescue came for the young pretty girl as the monsters defiled her in the open as some kind of toy and all her bravery and thoughts were crushed as she was taken back to be used as a member of the monster breeding program.

"Tohya" Flipping over a small group of fish men Nyanta jumped in the way instantly skewering a few of the fish men before he landed in front of the younger member of Log Horizon."Go head back and meet up with Maryelle and the others take your sisters and the others with you" There was no sense of the typical calm relaxing voice that usually emanated from the cat mans mouth just raw and undulated anger as he butchered creature after creature. "How about you fight someone who can fight back you stupid Sushi" Slashing and thrusting Nyanta moved back slowly alongside the rest of the higher level players as they gave time to those who had already gotten behind them time to retreat. The people who had been in front of them had to be left behind as the sheer volume of light blue filled the entire city destroying, killing and raping everything that had once been there. When he finally saw that the others had gotten away he called to Naotsugu after confirming the news he alongside the rest of the other adventurers broke off their defensive stand and rushed backwards behind the second layer of walls that guarded the small internal part of the city.

"Is everybody all right" With heavily noticeable worry in her eye Maryelle alongside others checked overt those who had been at the front, it would be bad if they got injured since they were there only defence. When one of them spoke she turned her attention to Tohya as he leant on his sword panting heavily while looking at the wards.

"I think we're good, Hey Rudy how about you" Like Tohya Rudy and every other new player was struggling to stand and catch their breath all the while panicking as they heard the wooden doors to the internal area bang constantly. The others looked rather banged as well besides the level nineties however that was to be expected giving the level difference as unlike their exhausted team members the older players were just preparing for action.

"I'm fine just a few moments and I'll be ready to blast their foes into oblivion" Unfortunately for the young blonde haired teenager he turned to look at the terrified expressions of the people who had lived in the city. All the guardsman had been liked leaving only the adventurers alive to protect them something which didn't make those people feel any better as they watched their so called defenders run.

"I'll tell you I wish we had some sorcerers some fire power would be rather groovy around now" The doors continued to bang viciously as the monsters prepared to kill all of them taking a break from the action. There was a small grim smile on Nyantas smile as he heard the door began to smash piece by piece until some bits had come of entirely revealing the monsters. An arrow was loosed alongside a fire bolt from Rudy but this had proven to be a terrible choice of action; upon smashing into the goblin the small explosion had set fire to the door as well as blow its hinges off allowing for the stampeding goblins to burst through.

"Hey chief want a competition to see how many we can kill"

"I'll take you on that bet loser buys dinner" Laughing grimly Naotsugu with the other fighting members that were level ninety and engaged the enemy soon though despite the strength of these players and the monsters being funnelled the fishmen bypassed the defenders and attacked the lower levels. For half an hour the group fiercely defended the entrance way however a storm of arrows broke their formation and killed a few of the lower levels allowing other fish men to rush behind them and start butchering the civilians. Tohya turned his attention to look at the horror but that proved to be a fatal mistake as she soon had a wicked looking sword rip though his skin and pierce his heart through his ribs .Briefly the boy heard his sister call his name but the last thing he felt was when one of the creatures burrowed its sharp teeth into his neck and pulled splattering it in blood. After Tohya came the other members as they were soon beaten and killed mercilessly or in worse situations as the attractive females were disarmed and then pinned to the ground as the monsters took advantage of them.

After a few minutes all the defenders lay either dead or were being turned into breeding cattle which was then followed by the people of the land most of whom prayed before they met their deaths.

Akihabaran Steam Ship

"Lord Crusty what is the matter" Rayneshia looked at the handsome mans worried face with his finger in his ear he seemed to be concentrating on something yet as time went on the man only tried to contact others to no avail. Soon he had given up and as staring deeply into the water while his fingers fidgeted around the top of his war axe showing his frustration and worry.

"I just tried to contact some members of Akihabara but they wouldn't answer me" Crusty had been hoping to contact Maryelle and the others so that they could have a quick retreat yet no matter how much he tried the people wouldn't answer his calls. Normally he wouldn't be worried but in the last set of reports it had been mentioned that a few adventurers had been killed by surprise also with such a small amount of adventurers just a detachment of that three hundred thousand army could easily wipe out all the defenders.

"I'm sure they will be fine if they area anything like you then you're friends should easily be able to handle a few goblins in a town" Trying to cheer him up Rayneshia couldn't help but be worried as well.

"Yes well they should be able to handle themselves and are probably too caught up in fighting at the moment. Either way we should be landing anytime soon once we do we'll pick up Maryelle and then head back and collect Shiroe" Rayneshia just continued to look out to sea a bit more while she would never doubt the strength of the adventurers she couldn't help but wonder did they really have the strength to fight off such a large force. She wasn't a battle commander but she had heard rumours that the amount of monsters had grown by at least a thousand times since the apocalypse and now they were very much at war.

"I can't believe I was so stupid" Looking down the princess began to recollect on her actions she had tried to defy her grandfather and ask for help in fact the only reason she was here now was because when he collapsed Lord Tempest had brought her to Akihabara. It wasn't all bad the culture was very different but also very liberating but she also felt like a liar she had made false promises to the people of Akihabara stating that she would protect them even when she had no power to do so. In fact she had even allowed herself to be dressed in battle gear and would now even have to join the fight and fight monsters the problem was though that she had never done such a thing before instead she went around doing her lady activities such as sewing and reading or looking pretty.

"Oh how so" Smirking at the princess the leader of D.D.D couldn't help but enjoy the princesses company she was different to the other girls he would typically speak too. Unlike Misa and Rieze his two lieutenant's she only put up a professional faced preferring to be lazy whenever possible allowing him to sleep near her to pass the time where as the other two would occasionally pester him to get the work done.

"Is shouldn't have ran off like I did leaving my grandfather when he has bad health and disobeying his orders as well s running straight into battle without the smallest amount if training. When he discovers what I've done I'll be banished for sure" Grabbing the princesses shoulder he turned her so that she could face all the adventurers onboard, they were going about their own business most were talking and the occasional one was reading but they were still behaving like they had done in the past.

"Look at what you've managed to achieve with only a few words you managed to get all these people to follow you. While you don't have any political power the people believe in you and will follow you even into battle when there is nothing to gain its quite impressive really" A blush appeared on Rayneshia cheeks as she heard the compliment and it couldn't help but maker her think. Lord Crusty was right that she had no real power but it was nice to have people to follow her that without having any obligation to do so people wanted to risk their lives for her and her people. It was due to this that she confirmed her convictions that once this war was over she would do what she could to help people in the world have a better life then they already had and the best way for that to happen was to protect the adventurers and their culture as it provided such freedoms that all people desired.

"Very well Lord Crusty" She was stopped from touching his hand with hers by the arrival of Misa who was holding a notepad and a pen on it to Lord Crusty.

"My Lord I need you to go down below deck and meet with the water master and sign off on these please" Accepting the notepad Crusty said goodbye to the two women before he left them and headed downstairs so he could talk to the water master about who needed what. Now left alone with the princess of the kingdom they had done to war for Misa took her time to say a few words to Rayneshia.

"He's a good man my lord Crusty I do hope you make him happy in the future if not then you will have the entirety of D.D.D hunting for you" Terrified the blue haired girl only wiped her eyes as the next set of words came in a professional manner far from the threatening tone that had just been used. "I have given you a guard of twelve adventurers they will keep you safe otherwise I would prepare yourself as we will be making landfall soon". With that Misa walked away intent on staying with her lord so that when the fight began they could stay together.

Later

As the steamship got closer to its destination gasps could be heard all along the people on the deck as they looked at where the town of Chosua had once stood. Smoke billowed out from the top indicating that some kind of fire had been unleashed and there was also the sound of chanting and yelling in a horrible monster language. As they got closer the pungent smell of death wafted through the air and hit some of the adventurer's noses, some immediately rushed to the side of the ship and threw up realising the contents of their lunch as the sheer smell of death made them sick. Other covered their mouths and another group after that just stared at the target with grim faces as they started to realise what had happened that was when the call of numbers from up above in the mast was yelled.

"Five thousand fishmen" There was a look of panic on some of the adventurer's numbers as they realised the amount, the adventurers numbered just over a thousand as Lord Shiroe had taken a small group as a task force over land to act as a distraction. Apparently this as so that Crusty and his group could strike the enemy from the back and nip at the enemies heels.

"All right everybody we're finally here. Now most of you were at the raid on Yokosuka and we saw what happened there when monsters took their prey this time we are going to stop them before something like that occurs. Also these monsters are nothing but filth beneath our shoes lets go butcher them so not a single goblin is ever alive after we have met them in battle" From her position Rayneshia couldn't help but look at her crush in fear, no longer was he the nice man who had treated her to lunch and their occasional interesting conversation instead he was the leader of an army and he looked incredibly blood thirsty. In fact with clear excitement his face as the idea of meeting the enemy he looked more like some type of evil villain ready to slaughter the heroes rather than the kind man who was going to protect her kingdom from disaster. "Okay follow me and kill them all" With blood lust in his eyes the leader of D.D.D in his heavy armour leaped over the ship Aragorn style before rushing up the coast to start slicing though monster after monster this was then followed by the rest of the army in a loud yell.

Upon their arrival, the fishmen were confused as they saw a metal ship pull up but that turned to understanding as an army of adventurers jumped out of the ship and rushed towards them with their weapons drawn out. Soon the adventurers had started slicing and tearing through the few defenders who had been left on the coast killing them brutally and with ruthless efficiency with their incredible power.

Nureha

"My lady the man Akihabaran task force has landed" Nureha smiled darkly they had fallen straight into her trap, with her leading the main task force they should be able to wipe out the entirety of their power before the sun went down. Turning to her captain she smiled at him gratefully all the while thinking of the true prize, according to her spies Shiroe had left with another member of the round table conference. Their job was to set up a distraction with a small amount of people so that Crusty could attacks their forces from behind too bad for them she knew this

"Good as soon as strike their force directly contact the other groups and have them begin their assault for the mean time captain steer us towards victory" Shiroe would be hers soon the AEF would fall in a single day allowing her free access with her actions to take him. He would be hers soon enough and if he tried to resist she would just killer his companions either way he would soon learn to live her and then the two could live happily ever after as king and queen of the entire Yamato chain.

"As you wish your majesty we should be there within an hour" Nodding her head the leader of Westerlande allowed her gaze to focus on those who had followed her, they would be entering combat soon and without doubt a few of them wouldn't be coming back alive. With her death caskets she hadn't been able to get them to choose select people instead having to rely on areas of affect leaving her own people vulnerable. However with a large host of monsters one side and her adventurers and soldiers on the other the small AEF would be dealt with.

Even if somehow the AEF did manage to escape then their beloved city would fall before their could reach it and the money that was given to them by the Kunie clan would be gone. Nothing could be done to save them it was just a shame that she did have to kill them having more adventurers would be useful when she conquered other parts.

As for how things were going back home she had contacted the group who would fend off the army lizard men when they came attacking. Already they had located a base of operations and were bracing themselves for the inevitable assault that would come sooner or later at the same time Minami would only contact her if it was needed. It was due to this fact that she hadn't had constant calls to confirm that everything was fine allowing for no contact to be considered normal.

Chosua

Sounds of battle could be heard everywhere as the adventurers ripped through the ranks of the monsters, the battle was incredibly easy for the adventurers. Despite being outnumbered five to one adventurers had far more power meaning that each adventurer only had to kill five goblins to do their part of the battle. Unfortunately the last people who were off the boat they didn't get any time at all to fight as the small amount of space was taken by the first group who were advancing rapidly up the hill.

Soon enough, the adventurers left by Crusty had forced their way up the hill and into the city leaving destruction in their wake as the sheer power from their attacks blew craters out of the ground or toppled entire buildings. But as Crusty finally pushed with the others into the most protected area of the town his eyes widened and sheer horror was etched onto his face as he saw the sight in front of him.

"Maryelle" Rushing towards the woman Crusty picked her up bridal style as he took in her appearance; her clothes had been ripped to shreds leaving nothing to cover her modesty. She was coated in a light blue transparent substance which was obvious to figure out with where it was located. As he tried to shake her awake he saw a brief moment of recognition before whispering his name and then passing out in his arms. Looking at the others who were in the same situation he called upon some people to take the women and girls back to the ship so that they could be looked after.

For a few moments everything within five miles heard as a loud bellowing blood thirsty scream ripped through the air in obvious anger and then it attacked. No longer was Crusty attacking out of his love for war now he was a brutal machine butchering and slaughtering every goblin he saw with such ruthlessness and hatred that all around him began to move. Besides Maryelle who had been a dear friend of his there had also been members of his own guild who had been treated to the same attack that the beast's had committed.

From her position behind Rayneshia couldn't help but want to hide, while she had been scared of Crusty before with his bloodlust now he was a monster hell bent on the complete and utter GENOCIDE of the monster and their races. And like the nightmares she had heard about this man moved forward feeling neither pain nor exhaustion as he walked forward and let blood cake the entire surroundings. However before she could think more on the matter further she got confused as all of a sudden dragons flew over head with rides on their backs.

These dragons began depositing what could only be referred to as caskets of some kind as they were deposited in different places all over the place. Keeping her eyes on one of the dragon riders she could only help but be confused as she saw multiple ships heading straight towards them at speed but her attention was then turned to multiple women who had obviously been through a horrendous ordeal as they were carried into the ship.

Keeping her eyes on the ship for a few moments longer she had no warning as when after the women had been rushed into the ships hold multiple balls of magic smashed into the ship. The shockwave was the first thing she felt as she was thrown off her feet and sent colliding through the air into she landed in some tree high up where she immediately fell unconscious with a loud thump to her head. As such she didn't have the opportunity to watch as thousands of people descended on the island and attack the AEF from behind.

Boom

There was no warning as those who had been close to the ship rocketed through the air of the explosion and those still inside were vaporised instantly by the sheer amount of raw magical energy. Momentarily everything stopped as they turned to face the once mighty steam ship as it was vaporised and then they saw something they weren't expecting. Large black sails carrying the symbol of Plant Hwyaden advanced upon them quickly with unnatural speed.

For a brief moment there was people talking in confusion as they tried to figure out what Westerlande was doing however that changed since within moments the fire breathing dragons descended on them unleashing their bright orange flames. Screams and panicked action began to emerge from the lower level players as they were more susceptible to the monster something which was made obvious as they were covered in flame their face and skin melting.

Instantly the brief shocked expressions turned to realisation as the fist members of the Plant Hwyaden jumped from their ships and landed on the beach before charging to engage the members of the AEF which were at the back. This small number began to expand as the adventurers unloaded and were then followed much to other peoples horror as people of the land began to join the fight. Added to their troubles the fish men had seized on this opportunity and charged the front line of the adventurers.

Now it was official the AEF was trapped with no way to escape and so under the false belief of them respawning they charged towards the forces some leaping in the air as they did so. The now surrounded AEF began to take hit after hit with many lower members being killed instantly since unlike the AEF which had comprised of anybody from level forty to above the attack force of Nureha had only been permitted to high level players.

This began to show quickly as the lower level players were killed in brutal ways from having their entire bodies cleaved in half to exploding via a magical arrow. Others were pierced by spears but the situation only became worse when the NAF (Nureha Attack Force) worked as a single cohesive unit rather than single fighter allowing them to decimate the group. Even Crusty's group which while generally experienced had never fought against such a large force like this and it became more and more clear as they were forced up the hill and more members were sent back to fight them. The situation only began to get darker however as the soldiers from Westerlande began to lose their arrow into a squashed battle group.

Crushing a fishmens head underneath his boot before than ripping the head off another with his giant axe the leader of D.D.D looked back to the situation behind him. They were losing badly and the same could be said for the front and what was worse was that they had now all been pushed back into the city limits allowing for arrows and magic to bombard them heavily. He had seen what had happened to the ship but there was no denying that he had bigger concerns, if they stayed as they were now all of them would die and there would be no survivors.

Desperately he looked for the princess but much to his horror he couldn't find her anywhere he looked like she had been killed or worse captured. As he looked around he joined the rear line to fight the high level players falling beside his second in command Misa as she too also tried to fight for her life. With a yell of pain he could only observe in abject horror as more members of the far weaker group fell with people plunging their swords and other weapons into other shoulders, then turning his face to Misa he realised that if there was no order they would all die on this field and have to respawn at Akihabara.

"Break off the assault and run away try to get to Akihabara if it's possible" Looking at him in shock Misa couldn't honestly believe that her lord was telling the dwindling AEF to run all the way back to Akihabara. Before she could speak the other members head this plea and began to break of the assault before running full pelt as fast as they could ducking and weaving between the many attacks that came their way. Crusty noticed Misa's fear as he looked at the approaching group of people it wasn't the fact that she wouldn't see him again but that death still wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Misa go with Rieze I'll try I'm going to find princess Rayneshia" Looking at his stern face Misa realised that the man was serious and that while she and Rieze could help, Crusty needed people to look after the guild until he arrived at Akihabara. As much as she hated to do it she bowed her head in respect before saying her final words to the man she had feelings for.

"Very well my Lord fight well I will see you back at Akihabara" With a blood thirty grin on his face as he relished the opportunity for a good fight the leader of D.D.D activated one of his swords giving enough time for Misa and the others to retreat whilst he and a few other volunteers continued to give battle allowing them much needed time to run.

Crusty was relishing in the battle the feel of adrenaline pumping through ones veins was by far one of the greatest things a person could experience, So as he constantly moved his oversized war axe from side to side he made his way forward. It wasn't easy and a lot of the opposing players were at a good level yet it was obvious that they weren't as skilled as he was something he took advantage of as he crushed the skull of one adventurer underneath his axe. He had no idea where the princess was and he started to feel more pain as magic bolts ripped through him along with arrow and other abilities began to hit him. The attacks would surely damage his health but she should be good enough to find the princess and there was no risk to himself or so he thought. Due to his bloodlust making him ignore the pain and the massive amount of forces he wasn't able to track his health and so when an ability pierced through his armour forcing blood to cascade out of his back like a fountain splattering all over the ground he didn't know that he had doomed himself. With the sound of a mighty smash the man turned into bubbles giving other players experience and items before they then rushed forward to destroy the rest of the defenders. Against such numbers the rest of the AEF members who had decided to stay were cut down never to respawn again as the death caskets performed her duty.

"Your Grace the attack has succeeded we have managed to decimate the main force of the AEF. We reckon that over the next few hours we should be able to cut down their numbers more as such no more than fifty at maximum should be able to get back to Akihabara" Looking at the man kneeling before her Nureha watched with a pleased smile as the force of dragons and other adventurers began to rush into the surrounding area with their minds on the goal of wiping out the remaining defenders.

"That is good we have won a good victory hopefully by the end of the day, the Kunie Clan will be wiped out and under our control while every coastal city is ruined and Akihabara is under siege". Her general smiled as he began to tell her the even better news that he had been given, news that without doubt would make the woman exceptionally happy and was an utter crippling blow to Akihabara.

"My Lady I have also come to tell you that the current members of the Round table have been killed in the battle" Smiling at him even more Nureha told the man to speak up so she could plan her strategies more carefully now. "Crusty, Maryelle, Mitchitaka, Roderick, Charasin, Woodstock and Akaneya have all been killed the only remaining guild members not to have been killed in this battle is Soujiro and Eins who broke off during the retreat"

"Brilliant you may go now general and join the fun" Nodding his head the general sped to group up with the rest of the attackers as they hunted down the surviving members of the group leaving a very happy Nureha behind. When she was finally alone Nureha allowed her true emotions to run wild as her face went bright red.

"Oh Shiroe I won isn't it brilliant soon we will be together forever and when we do oh I just can't wait I'll show you a world so full of pleasure that you will never want to leave me" With her face bright red Nureha couldn't help but want time to move quicker, in a matter of less than an hour and the first battle of the war Plant Hwyaden had eliminated over half the members of the round table conference. According to her spies that left only the leader of Britannia to represent commerce and trade while Eins, Soujiro and Isaac were the muscle leaving Shiroe as the only member of a small guild. "I might as well join the fun. Hanaka" Suddenly the ninja appeared beside her queen looking stoic as ever despite the smell of death on the battlefield. "Come" With that the two began moving towards the main pursuit force while dragons hovered above and began to move the death caskets away from the town and towards where people were fleeing.

City on Eastal Coast

The bright sunny day was normally for most guards a rather relaxing day as they got to watch from the castle walls the relaxing sea go in and out. While not as common as somewhere like Maihama which was further south then they were the guards did also get to watch as ships came in and out of harbour typically carrying all sorts of goods from around the world. The city the guards were protecting wasn't an important one which had natural recourses of large amounts of food however it coped and had grown because it had the land to do so. The only problem was that the current lord was out of the city to attend the ball at the palace of eternal ice.

Occasionally they would get entire fleets of ships come docking in at once since the waters could be incredibly dangerous with pirates and monster forcing groups to stick together for protection. As such none of the guards had any negative opinions as they saw a fleet of ships come over the horizon with a different symbol than they had seen on other ships which usually docked. Before they would have put more guards on watch but ever since the catastrophe and the fee odd events their lord had forbid that action as quite a bit of compensation had to be paid to the odd merchant for making them wait so long.

The guardsman eyes did follow the ships as they moved in the water before docking, at this range it was difficult to tell who the people were not that it mattered. Perhaps swords being attached to their sides should have been a warning clue but people always had body guards on their ships so it didn't particularly matter or seem out of the ordinary guards. Alarm bells only started to ring both literally and figuratively as the dock inspector was beheaded and a sudden army of people rushed off the boats and began to rush towards the front gates of the city killing all in the path.

"Close the gates" Desperate people passed the guards as they were shut quickly in hopes of preventing the attackers from entering the city but to the horror of all a powerful fire bolt spell as sent rocketing through the air before pulverising the front gate and the stone work on top of it with a mighty bang. Fear ran through the guards as they realised just who they were facing, there was no way that a person of the land had that much power leaving only a certain set of people who would assault their home. "Its adventurers its fucking adventurers"

More yelling followed as some of the cities defender's tried to run desperate to save their own lives in the face of unbeatable odds. However others didn't and charged the forward group of attackers but it was all for nothing as the ordinary people of the land soon found themselves skewered on multiple weapons. With the main layer of defence gone and other guardsman rushing desperately towards the entrance the poor citizens rushed desperately towards the citadel in some kind of hope. With adventurers and soldiers of Westerlande pouring through the front gate houses and stalls began to burn as the magic used against the inhabitants of the city set the entire city ablaze with magnificent red light.

Entering the city the leader of the attack force grinned it had been so incredibly easy to decimate the weak defences that had been situated to defend the city allowing them to take the city. Turning his head he saw a young woman she was a pretty little thing and their queens orders had been to sack pillage and rape if they wished, walking towards her he saw her eyes widen in fear. He licked his lips as he thought about the enjoyment he would get out of this raid, truly his queen was both wise and generous beyond belief.

The sacking of the coastal city took longer than the slaughter of the AEF but it like every other city attacked on the eastern coast of Eastal soon fell to the might of Plant Hwyaden leaving corpses lying in the street if they didn't shatter. Houses were looted of their contents before being sold and those who weren't either killed or raped had metal irons slapped around their wrists and informed that they would now be slaves for Westerlande. From there they were brought back on ships and without any care were thrown into the hold before being locked up.

Ryan smiled as he walked besides his mother it was a nice day in their city and he had a day off from his job of working at a stall due to some meeting with his boss and a merchant. Other boys may have ran to try and get a peak on the guards as they practised Ryan knew that without doubt he wanted to be a knight when he grew up. Without doubt it was the greatest job in the world getting to fight people as well as talk to adventurers so much more exciting than being some merchant when he grew up. However his mother had insisted that he become apprenticed to a merchant so that he could start to earn money and he had done so.

The job wasn't easy he was being taught to read and write as well as mathematics so that he could look after the finances most of the time and when he wasn't learning that there was minding the store itself. So many people came to their stall to buy their goods as well as every now and again buy something that their products had to offer. Still despite the boredom that entailed with being a merchant the pay was good and was allowing him to support his mother allowing him to have a day off in the first place. So as they walked along peacefully down the road of the main market street they were very much scared when the warning bells sounded.

Tugging his mothers skirt he attempted to pull her to the castle where they would be safe only to hear a loud earth shattering bang a few moments later. With ridiculous speed the old heavy wooden doors came flying off their hinges and flew over Ryan's head before crashing into the area behind him. Splinters were sent flying everywhere impaling themselves into people's body parts while a few others just turned to bubbles a symbol of divinity telling them when a person had died.

Picking his mother from off the floor he turned his head towards where the gate had once been only to see the entire gate house obliterated and nothing but ruins but that wasn't the scariest thing. Figures leapt high into the air before then landing on the old walls that protected the city before then they suddenly descended on the guards. Ryan wasn't able to see everything in close detail however he was able to tell that that it was the guards who were losing the battle as they fell to the ground as dead lifeless husks.

"Mother come on" The attackers had breached the city now and they were moving towards them, desperately he tried to drag her along with him however the sounds Ryan had created in doing so had grabbed the attention of one of the attackers. With a heavy splat Ryan screamed as his mother's head was pulverised by an arrow before right in his arms she turned into bubbles. Rage overtook him as he saw the man who had killed his mother in cold blood, picking up a knife which had likely been used for cutting fruit by one person or another. He charged towards the man his hand raised but he didn't get far as the murder had spotted him and with an amused laugh he loosed another arrow this time it shot straight through his heart. Gurgling for a brief moment Ryan knew no more as he was returned to where he had come from nothing but a pile of bubbles on the floor, his blood joining the pool that many others were helping to create. So like the rest of the city would be one young boy only the age of eight was massacred by an attacking army never to live another day on this world or to fulfil his dreams of being a knight who would defend the land. Instead Ryan would simply be one of many numbers of dead people when finally someone did a count of the city.

Kunie Kingdom

"This is it gentleman from here we will fight until kill all members of this pathetic kingdom and take their treasures for our own. Now who's with me" With a mighty roar a mighty host of adventurers rushed into the home of the Kunie Kingdom and met the foe headfirst. What met what was a black knight with stood guard in the large cavern? Normally adventurers would have a tough fight on their hand but with some rules which once regulated this land becoming weaker it allowed for such a huge force of adventures through. Obviously this was a surprise to the knight who instantly summoned its defenders but even so with so many opponents attacking him it wasn't long before he fell. After all bosses had been meant to fight at the very most a hundred people at a single moment in time not thousands. There had been no strategy used only pure numbers with many arrows and magic being utilized the fight the threat until it was destroyed leaving loot and treasure for some people before they carried on.

"Your grace our reports indicate that the enemy have already destroyed our guardians and are heading for us directly" Kinjo frowned as he heard that he had been suspecting the guardians to give them at least a day for his people to escape instead they likely only had a few minutes. He could rely on the wards put up and guns bought but an open passage to his people would allow the attackers to butcher them. Instead he had to play for time and get his people away.

"Blow up the tunnels and order the full evacuation and ready the warriors" There were no questioning remarks as the plans ahead of them were known to his generals but even so as his people moved to the portkeys provided he knew that his home would fall. His best hope then for the survival of his people was that he did make the right choice in his ally and that lord Tempest wouldn't betray him to the enemy or abandon him. With fear in his heart he moved from his throne and watched as his people quickly ran away from the threat he could only hope that they would survive this ordeal especially the children.

"Yes your grace it will be done" With orders given out the general of Kino's army raced out of the front gate into the caves before calling out to all the warriors. The response was quick as those who had sworn to defend the kingdom with their lives ran towards their general where they grabbed their muskets before then quick marching down the tunnel to where the enemies were located. Finally when they arrived they hid behind a corner to prevent them from being spotted until the wards that the human had placed around their city eventually fell.

Yelling could be heard from some adventurers as they drew their weapons and legged it down the thin hallways, their minds were focused purely on the killing they were soon going to be allowed to do. With no care in the world the attackers met contact with the ward of the powerful young wizard and much to the horror of those behind them they vaporised into ash killed by the magic that had been placed up around the city. The group stared at where the magical barrier was located, unlike when it had come under brief activation or other types of magical barrier this one was invisible.

Cautious one brave adventurer poked the barrier with their spear instantly the spear turned to ash which pranced merrily up the spear before latching onto the adventurer where like the others who had come before them the man turned to dust. At first there were mutterings of confusion but a sudden hissing noise forced them to look up straight into falling lava which ate at their bodies. This wasn't the only magical defence however as next large pikes coated in deadly poison jutted out of the walls and pierced the armour that the adventurers and soldiers were wearing. Yells could only then be heard as a block of stone rose up from the ground and began to push the group forward slowly towards the magical barrier.

Almost as if recognising their fate the group of attackers worked as one to try and push back the wall of stone with all their strength when the group realised this had failed they began to use magic and attacks only to no avail. Soon enough with screams of agony as they were consumed by lava or killed by loose magic and attackers the group which had dared to assault the Kunie Kingdom met the barrier and became no more. Then due to other wards planted around the cave system the next group rushed their memories s gone of what they had just heard and soon experienced the same fate of being killed in a painful and brutal way.

Eventually though with the wards hindering thoughts about striking the magical barrier the attacking group after respawning retreated as they realised that they couldn't get past the defences which had been put up. That was until they then decided it would be easier to just use magic and attacks to blast a hole in the mountainside which was accomplished easily due to the power of the players. As soon as a hole into the city was revealed however a blast of explosions was sent their way as the defenders of the city utilised their new weapons in combat for the first time.

Maihama

"Your Grace do you truly believe that we can defend Maihama if the adventurers fail" Standing stiffly as he was asked a question the lord of Eastal couldn't help but look out to sea as he thought about the troubled times that they faced. Ever since the apocalypse things had changed, monster raids were more common as well as the amount that were in the group. There was also the obvious parts which were the adventurers, they were far different now compared to when they had simply been mindless entities taking quests and dealing with their foes. It had always been a mutual agreement but now that they had gained their intelligence they were far more dangerous than they had already been something which was shown by the level of technological advancement. Within a short period of time they had established themselves a government which according to his spies had been able to keep the peace via the combined efforts of the most powerful guilds.

Without doubt they were a threat to Eastal and its people, before the adventurers had always been powerful with them being able to casually slay monsters that would have taken small armies and they did it with such occurrence. Naturally this had led them to using their power over the people of the land by trespassing into people's homes and stealing their belongings something which couldn't be stopped. The knights of Izumo were gone so if the adventurers wanted to they could easily take over the land and subject everyone to their will like the new queen of Westerlande had.

He like the other lords had a near panic attack when news of the new queen reached them, it wasn't the fact that she was female and therefore unfit to rule but the fact that a common adventurer had lend a bad of other adventurers to conquer a kingdom. Naturally he and the other lords that he presided over worried about this same predicament too, there was no telling how long those incredibly powerful people would stay in that city alone allowing the road to burn around them. For this reason he had invited them to the ball allowing for what he hoped would be a friendly bond to foster between their two sets of people.

If this was done then they could rest safe in knowing that the likelihood of a surprise was minimal alongside as acting as a deterrent against foreign powers. Any army that was made up of people of the land would be dubious to fight such powerful beings without their own personal support as otherwise the Lander army would be flattened. Their general naiveté on what was happening was obvious to many of the young lords and ladies indicating that before recently none of them besides Lord Tempest and Crusty had been playing the political game.

Crusty was handsome and tough a real woman's man and would therefore make a brilliant husband especially as he was the seeming leader of the group. As for Nathanael he seemed to be utterly at home in this environment giving fake smiles like the best of people and even getting to lie straight in the face of some of the more experienced members of the group. The lies hadn't been small and important but rather some well know things but either way it indicated that the boy had a tongue crafted of the final silver.

"If not than we have to be prepared that is why I have organised extra guards for the city". With the looming threat of a goblin invasion no money could be squandered and without the time necessary then the walls he would preferably liked to build couldn't be completed. That was one of the great things about walls they kept people out who you didn't want in as well as give a sense of security and actually provide a defensive use. Well the walls would serve a defensive purpose until some adventurer just used magic to smash it down with no care for the amount the wall cost in the first place. Also walls unlike guards didn't moan about pay of run away when the enemy attacked instead they stood there and allowed people to hide behind them as the bad people attacked.

Speaking of which for some reason the black fleet which was heading straight towards their city worried him greatly and even more so as he saw the ships strike their banners. It was an indescribable shape at this distance but the colours were blindingly obvious as a dark purple was layered on the sails as they moved in. Only one set of people in the duke's mind held those colours and considering the amount of men on the deck a lot of which had their black armour on he could easily guess that they were under attack.

"Sound the alarm we are under attack, I need to get my grandson out of here" Running for what felt like the first time in forever he called the guards to arms ad to follow him as he hoped to get to the heir of Eastal before it the situation grew darker. So with the thundering feat of guards behind him Serjiad burst into his grandsons and his betrothed room to see them playing together smiling.

"Milicas" The boy turned his attention to his grandfather a look of complete confusion on his young face as he tried to work out what was going out. This was followed by her betrothed as she concentrated on the guards which had followed her future grandfather in law up the many stairs of the fortress.

"Grandfather" Excited to see the old man the child quickly stood up before running over to the old man and enveloping him in a hug. Serjiad smiled as he saw his child was safe then suddenly he could feel incredible pain in his chest and his knees collapsing on himself. Falling to the ground with a thud the king of Eastal could only barely watch as one of his guardsmen easily dispatched the others with ruthless efficiency that dint belong to a person of the land. As he felt his grandson grip his body and begin to cry not recognising the danger that he was in the old man could only watch as the guard's armour was transformed into typical adventurer clothing except it had a very recognisable mark. "Milicas run"

There was no denying who this assassin worked for; Plant Hwyaden was one of the greatest concerns Eastal had with Westerlande. It didn't matter much anymore because he felt himself slipping away into the otherworld where he would be able to see his wife again. Despite all this he desperately hoped Milicas would escape the line of succession was needed and if his grandson died than there would be a civil war for the country. That if it wasn't destroyed by what looked like an invading army of Goblins and adventurers. He tried desperately to tell his grandchild to run away again but the poor boy was so confused that only the sound of the murderer broke though to him.

"Hey boy look here" Doing as he was told the child knew no more as the oversized sword cleaved through the boy's body vertically cutting him in two from the top of the body to the bottom. The girl was the only one left in the room but like the others she soon found herself killed as a sword decapitated her head from her body splattering blood backwards before like her betrothed she turned to bubbles. Now with the future of the entire kingdom gone Serjiad passed on his body like all others transforming into bubbles that flew off into the distance indicating his death.

Walking away from the body the assassin simply moved along the halls of the castle slaughtering any he found no matter who they were. The orders given to them by their grace had told them to not leave any prisoners and ensure that every city fell to them; it was just a shame that he wasn't part of the elite task force which had been sent to wipe out the AEF. Those people would at least have put up a good fight but instead his orders were to take the capital of Eastal and more relevant to him be disguised in the castle and then kill the duke when the invasion began. Feeling tired of the mindless killing after several hours he returned back up the stairs of the castle before then leaning back comfortably as he watched the sacking of the city. In fact now that he looked at the scenario it would make a really good painting perhaps he should hire someone when all of this was over and then give it to her grace as a gift.

Yokosuka Straight

"You may begin operation downfall" Looking at the message the admiral of the fleet accepted the orders before than ordering all of their ships to head to the Yokosuka straight. It had been decided that some of the attacking forces would go through the Yokosuka straight to give a forward fighting force allowing the rest of the army to catch up and have trenches alongside other useful equipment all ready set up. Therefore it was the admiral's job to escort this forward force through the Yokosuka straight and onto the banks surrounding the city.

"It will be done your grace" With the order given the ships headed at full speed towards the Yokosuka straight. Things were going fine at first the straight was ahead of them and the water were nice and calm perfect for sailing especially as there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was almost a shame to do war on such a type of day but the rewards all of them would be given were immense, things like land wives, husbands and gold as well as many other desirable items. With a smile on his lips the admiral was unaware that a certain magical device had gotten wind of them and was relaying their location directly to the heavy artillery guns that were located on the straight.

With the magical radar telling them where the enemy was located all along the front part of the Yokosuka straight, guns begin to lock onto the enemy before waiting to fire. According to the instructions given they were not to fire until the last ship was directly in front of their guns as it would allow them to ambush their targets.

Sailing through the straight the crew was rather relaxed at first he had thought there may be some kind of defence but as he had been informed there was nothing to attack him. As he turned his attention to the rest of the fleet specifically to the back ship he noticed with a smile that they were making good time and that in a few moments the ship would be in front of the peninsula.

"Hey do you here that" It was just one of the cat people talking to the other as they looked up in the sky bored out of their minds, within a few moments however all people on the ship stopped as they heard a high pitched whistling noise. Looking at the sky everybody tried to concentrate on the whistling but couldn't discover it only to no avail.

BOOM

Wood crumpled and splattered everywhere faster than the speed of sound ripping and tearing at the nails materials of the ship as it was turned into a gigantic firework. Fire consumed roared as it began to consume the ship like hungry wild animals with the first piece of meat they had seen in weeks, a magnificent shockwave blasted apart chunks of the wood and sent people colliding and crashing through the air and off the ship whacking face first into the water. Splinters as large as cats crushed sailor's organs as they butchered their way through flesh and bone alike all the while the explosion from the initial blast were set ablaze peoples skin if they were close and disintegrated them if they weren't killed immediately than limbs were blown of their body like meaty piñatas.

Surfacing out of the water and hoping to tread the admiral barely noticed through the blinding pain that his legs had become nothing more than meaty stumps and were burning like hell as the salt water got to them. In fact as his vision began to but he could start to hear more explosions they were in the distance on shore but they were never ending and firing constantly. Right after he began to hear sounds of rat a tat tat tat, rat a tat tat tat, these sounds weren't of large heavy shells being hammered into the ships but rather that of machine gun bullets as they speared into the bodies now aligning in the water. More pain consumed him as the once calm blue water blasted read with fire burning on the water's surface something which had been considered impossible beyond all belief but now it was happening. As he took his last set of breaths the man could only watch as thousands of men were slaughtered in brutal ways leaving all sorts of entrails behind. After an hour the guns stopped and the fire disappeared but only because there were no survivors left leaving the bay and straight to run red with blood.

Soon enough sharks that were miles away from shore would smell the large amount of blood and come to investigate it where they would find dead bodies that they could chew on. At the same time the death caskets which the ship had been transporting fell to the bas floor removing that threat temporarily.

North Eastal

"All right lads we finally get to have some fun" Yelling excitedly Demicas cracked his knuckles as he along with the others advanced on the first little village. It was a quaint little thing not much inhabitants and consisting mostly of farmers but that did count in the slightest these people were bound to have some money that they could take. There was a look of friendliness on the villagers as they saw them approach obviously the fools must have grown to use to the soft southerners from Akihabara if this was how they treated adventurers when they arrived. No matter they would all learn soon enough.

"Hello how can I help you ughh" A look of horror spread across the man's face as Demicas large meaty hand encircled his throat before then tightly he applied pressure until eventually just as he had wanted the man's neck snapped. Screams were heard as a young woman saw them kill the man drawing attention to her and the rest of the group. Taking pleasure in this, Demicas walked quickly to the paralysed woman.

Quickly the woman realised she had been caught by the larger man but before she could scream any more due to the fear coursing through her; the larger man applied his hand onto the woman's skull applying enough pressure until with a sound of crunching bone the red blood and brain matter exploded outwards. Shaking his hand of the red mess Demicas simply smiled as he looked at the buildings and the people here, the villages should have respected them and paid them tribute not that it mattered. Now with a psychopathic smile on his face he gave the order.

"Kill them all leave no survivors" With a mighty roar of approval the group charged into village and began the mass murder of innocent civilians.

As the darkness of night fell upon the land known as Yamato many things were changed. Old cities burned like giant bonfires like some tribute to a god of fire, green fields turned red with the dark liquid of sentient beings blood. The capital of Westerlande's enemy had been brought to ruin by the power of adventurers, guardians of the sacred gold fountain lay as corpses as they suffered under siege by their once friendly sister clan. The mighty and well respected leaders of Akihabara had been reduced by more than half and were scattered across the land, while a strong force marches to capture the villain in glasses all the while the North burned with barbarians chasing along their lands.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 33**

"Nat I've just got word from Soujiro apparently the entire AEF was wiped out besides a few people" Shiroe's worried tone broadcasted in Nats mind as he looked at the Cathedral waiting for somebody to come back. However there was o telling how long it would take on average at least a day passed before people came back to life and it was one by one rather than multiple at a time. If all of a sudden over a thousand people had to be resurrected than there was no telling what the cathedral would do to handle that type of strain. There was very much the possibility that the entire magical system could shut down including the wards with such a large amount of energy needed.

On the other hand that could only occur if the poor sods did come back something he had doubts would happen. Thanks to his location of a more important spy one which had arrived just before the wards went up and when he and the others had been at Maihama he had discovered that these death caskets were very much real. The mans memories showed adventurer prisoners being killed in the presence of one of these caskets only for him to never come back dead for ever. The implications of such a device were massive since without doubt the enemy with their larger numbers and advanced magical technology could wipe out everybody in the city with no way to fight back.

However this was not entirely bad news the memories also indicated that there was no way to control who died with it instead being an area of effect type thing. Instantly his mind begun to think of a strategy in how to use these devices to his advantage with the amount of manpower they possessed and weaponry they had. Soon enough he had his strategy.

Akihabara would be turned into a giant fortress and the entire war would be fought from there. The wards around the city were powerful and could hold of large amounts of enemy bombardment not to mention the fact that anything consider harmful by him would be disintegrated if it tried to enter the city. That prevented the death caskets being used on Akihabara; already he had established artillery guns around the city to bombard the relatively flat and empty ground which he had also mined heavily. Any enemy hoping to take the city would be entirely exposed to not only artillery fire and mines but also to machine guns and snipers. Added to this layer of defence was the multiple large deep moats that surrounded the city preventing any straight way to the castle something which benefitted him greatly.

At some point the enemy would have to build either makeshift boats or rafts all of which would have to be constructed and moved leaving large targets for his artillery to strike. If the enemy constructed these rafts and bridges at the waterside they would be in a heavily exposed position which would enable his guns to take advantage of and blast through them before they even created their project. Where as if they made the boats and bridges away and out of artillery fire then they would still have to transport them over land and mines still making them an obvious target.

However even if they did get past all eleven moats each fifty metres wide and two hundred metres deep as well as one hundred metres apart giving the entire defences over a kilometre and a half of country for the enemy to cross. Then they would still have to bring down the wards where artillery and machine guns could still pick them off one by one until they eventually retreated. More than likely the enemy force would keep their death caskets nearby the main force for easy of movement with little thoughts about the defensive abilities since they outnumbered Eastal so greatly. With this in effect he could freely targets enemy forces and kills them permanently, when they eventually got wise to this then they would move them either out of range of his guns or by moving them forward.

Once this happened he could send in some magically controlled helicopters to move them secretly back into the enemies lines and begin shelling them again. However that did not mean that he would be lax with his other weapons, he had worked to gain five fighter pilots as well as tanks and other types of artillery besides guns they would each be used in their own special way. When the siege did occur than he would apparate his tanks behind enemy lines and begin mass slaughter there and when the enemy reacted he'd retreat. As for his air force once they were done destroying Westerlande he would turn them onto the enemy attackers and bomb them even more.

If things went well than Nureha might send the entirety of her army to Akihabara which was brilliant since could deliver a hammer blow to them. His invincible tanks would push the enemy forward into open terrain where his guns could fire and mines blast them apart also allowing for his pilots to bomb them and currently being magically upgraded helicopters to use mini guns against them. When Nureha discovered that her cathedral was gone she would panic and may even go so far as to either retreat her entire army to another one of the kingdoms in Yamato to respawn or to ask for peace. .

In the first scenario he would have the air force make a few quick bombing runs to destroy the other cathedrals before hunting down from the sky the rest of Nureha's group. As for the latter decision he didn't play fair as soon as she was in the open he would take her out permanently fuck the rules of engagement. War was something that one had to win as the consequences of loosing were drastic and it was for this purpose in his view that in defending the city of Akihabara that anything was allowed. Cheating, war crimes things that others would consider dishonourable were perfectly fine after all honour was a fool's prize and glory was of no use to the dead.

The enemy could object all they anted to a use of unfair tactics but in the end it achieved nothing because as history had always shown the side who won were the ones in the right. Any despicable action he did could always be stated that it was necessary for example the entire infrastructure of Westerlande would be gone soon. When the enemy did return home it would have nothing, no food no houses no business just a flat land with no civilians and soon order would break down into chaos and hatred would be turned back to Akihabara. However by wiping them out then there would be no one to return home and complain and allow anger to rise and hatred to grow since there just wouldn't be anyone to do so. These actions could always just be described as preventing another war from occurring by being brutal enough to prevent the enemy from becoming too powerful again.

Nureha would likely be relying on food from Westerlande since in war food had a tendency to be destroyed by both sides, with what could be utter destruction of Lander cities in their ignorance of their supplies they would soon starve. Westerlande would be nothing but ash preventing any supplies to the troops and the initial raids on cities by soldiers could very much wipe out the food stored. Then again it wasn't winter yet and most food was being brought in for harvest separating it into large amounts all over the island preventing any large stockpiling.

He on the other hand had access to infinite amounts of food and so long as he increased the power going into the spells that stopped people questioning about how he kept the food then Akihabara would never starve. As for control of the Cathedral his rather expensive business deal would enable him to hold the city to at least the end of the year, when that time came then without food or water than attacking armies would be under more pressure. With empty bellies dead friends and an impossible city to take, they would either abandon the army of turn on each other for the last set of supplies.

In essence his strategy was to use the enemies own siege against them and win via attrition rather than by actual battles. After all, the mark of ones ability was not to crush an enemy in battle every battle fought but rather to destroy them without engaging them directly. His plans would strike at the enemy moral and weaken them via constant bombing, lack of food, lack of progress and the utter death of their teammates all the while he would show the enemy that they were doing well. After all what could be a better image to show an enemy who was suffering than a joyful city that didn't even seem affected in the slightest.

As for going on the offense while it was possible it left Akihabara exposed in case anything happened as Britannia was the last set of defenders for the city and due to this was why he couldn't afford to go out and rescue the other. The wards for Akihabara were incredibly strong however they would not last for eternity under constant bombardment, he would prefer to be in the city and pick out specific targets if it was required.

This wasn't mentioning the political consequences; he had already decided to abandon the entire nation of Eastal besides the Kunie clan. If he was to also abandon the one place he had to defend than there would be no point in fighting offensively when he could defend a well protected area. There was a reason why he was focusing on defending the lone city of Akihabara because that would be the only place where recourses were kept and the physical ability to sustain large amounts of troops without a direct connection to the city was doubtful.

Plus while the city was still in ruins food could be temporarily planted where old buildings had been since the city was not small by any means giving enough land to live off under the wards and protected by artillery. Not to mention the fact that playing defensively was easier, you had the advantage of it being your home ground, fortresses and other well garrisoned areas forced the enemy to attack certain points on mass. Then again his plan did rely on the enemy not having access to food something which was forced upon the enemy by burning fields and destroying food sources before they realised that the entirety of their own was gone.

As for physically attacking his small numbers meant that it had to be done in surprise and in tight areas where the enemy couldn't move freely since soon enough the enemy would run away from them. Once that occurred, it would be a game of cat and mouse something which would take his attention away from more important matters. No his best choice was to hunker down in a well defended position and wait them out all the while destroying every single food source on the entire island chain there was. The only question was how many people were going to die, he did posses the power to attack and destroy the enemy by locating and attacking each individual group one by one but Plant Hwyaden did serve another purpose.

Three hundred thousand goblins were attacking Eastal something which Plant Hwyaden would have to deal with if they wanted control of the island. By fighting the monsters they allowed Akihabara to re-gather its strength. Even with Britannia fighting Akihabara couldn't fight Plant Hwyaden in an open battle not with how long it would take his artillery to set up and the risk to friendly forces that would be enacted. Without doubt his greatest strength was modern weaponry but it relied upon open areas with no risk to allied casualties something impossible to achieve since most fighters in this game fought with melee weaponry.

"I see, Shiroe you and Isaac fall back to Akihabara it's too dangerous to leave you exposed" While he couldn't see their faces he could very much tell what their faces were, shock, confusion as well as mistrust about why he would tell them to come back to the city rather than to rescue their teammates.

"Why would we do that shouldn't our main concern be to rescue Soujiro and the others?" As per normal Shiroe was being calm yet Nat could tell that he wasn't liking the instructions that were being given. Not to mention Nat could very much tell that Isaac was doing the typical who put you in charge thing. In response Nat briefly thought about the consequences before deciding that beside Eins it was too dangerous to lose anymore members of the guild but again he couldn't leave the city in case something happened.

"I caught a spy Shiroe; apparently Plant Hwyaden had created death caskets which permanently kill adventurers when they're in a fifty metre radius of it. Ask Soujiro and the others if they saw those caskets if so then they need to get out of there before it's too late" There was no debate or answer for a while just a deadly silence that Nat knew meant that Shiroe was getting information from the man that they were in contact with at the field eventually enough time had passed and Nat heard a barely audible whisper.

"They're dead they're all dead" With that Nat knew that the man had figured out what had happened to the group, then he heard the man talk to Akatsuki and while he couldn't hear anyone besides the enchanter he knew what was happening. It was relatively easy to tell what type of action the man would take after that as his now angry voice bellowed through the communication. "Sorry Nat but you're not in charge I'm going to rescue the others before they get hurt" Immediately after the telepathic call cancelled preventing Nat from speaking leaving him to look out at the city of Akihabara from the top of his tower.

"Shiroe You're a bloody fool" He had expected this the man was going to try to pull of some kind of heroic move to save his friends and survivors with the small group that he and Isaac had left. There was nothing besides an imperious curse now that would stop the man but even then it would take time since he would need to go to the man's base cam personally as he hadn't been there himself yet preventing apparition. Not that there would be any point though the man would likely have been lone gone by the time he arrived, there was no doubt about it now the likelihood of Shiroe and the others surviving were near non-existent.

Looking at the city of Akihabara he could feel the weight of the situation reach his shoulders and bear down his frame, the protection of this city now was up to him. Most of the council were dead and soon so would the rest of the council, He had no army, no happy followers and he was the last known of the group not to mention his young age. Yet the safety of the people here and ultimately his way home relied on this old tattered city, only two results would be open to him at the end of this war. Life would have him rule Akihabara alone and without support on the other hand Death would mean every single person in this city would be gone never to see the light of day again cut down by invaders.

This war would be brutal and people would die in the hundreds of thousands but he had one responsibility as a member of the Round Table conference he would defend Akihabara from anyone who wished to harm it. Shiroe and Isaac had abandoned the city to him and had abandoned its people for an impossible quest on the other hand he would stay with the people and he would fight to defend this land and the people in it whether or not he actually gave a shit about them.

Ping

"Boss there's a lot of halve Alvs just popping up in the basement do you know why" And so it began Nat mused the war was finally thrust upon the Kunie clan if they were wiped out and lost control of the gold then it wouldn't be bad for Akihabara in the short term. He could hold onto to certain buildings for months but eventually even his money would run out and when that happened than the city would start to fall apart via a lack of law and order. This could not be allowed at all.

"Yorick get everyone we're going to war" The man blinked but with a nod of his head went down the elevator his phone appearing in his hand as he began to contact the other member of Britannia. Soon enough he and the other last members of Britannia would fight there very first battle in defence of Akihabara, if they won then the city might be saved where as if they lost than the city was doomed. This entire war could revolve around this single battle over control of the Kunie clan; he only hoped that he and the others were good enough to repulse the attack before a nail was hammered into Akihabara's coffin.

With the thoughts of battle on his mind he opened up his inventory and began to equip himself with his weapons and body armour, it wasn't anything as scary or majestic as some of the fantasy weapons and armour here but it would do the job and in this case it was what was needed. Finally picking up his assault rifle he walked into the lift and headed to the basement where all the others would be located.

Ping

Looking at the others who would be fighting with him he did a quick check to make sure that they had the right equipment, while there was always the possibility of coming back and retrieving more if needed he would prefer not to. They possessed infinite amounts of ammunition, food, water and anything else that would be needed for an actual fire fight as well as their body armour which would have to prove useful. After his check he discovered that they did all have the right equipment and now that that there were thirty of them they could deliver a decent fight if needed. The entire group had been separated into squads of six so that they could undertake needed jobs such as securing special areas rather than having to pick out certain people each time he needed to send people away. However his mind focused on something else and he decided that for their loyalty to him that they deserved to know the truth of the situation that they were in.

"Okay no bullshit I'll tell you the truth. The enemy possesses death caskets which will permanently kill anyone within a fifty metre radius once they die so no respawning, Also if you do respawn my research indicates that you will lose memoires of your life back in the real world" With their faces mostly covered by black scarves leaving only the eyes visible it made it harder for the wizard to see what the reactions were but they were still obvious. Fear was one of those whether it was for permanently dying or because of the loss of memories the fact of the matter showed that there was a real risk that they could lose something important to them. "With your loyalty you have very much deserved this information before the other members that said does anybody want to back out" Unlike the typical cliché moments when all of the soldiers saluted or the heroes made a speech about sticking together there was just silence. "No good".

"Speech" The first call was followed by others in a rather amusing way to try and get the leader to give them some kind of heroic speech that would inspire them to keep fighting onto the very end of their days. Of course Nat being Nat was rather blunt about the circumstances.

"We fail, in a few months we lose the city and you will all be killed if you escape then you don't get good food or accommodation or toys or pay. Okay speech over grab the rope" There were some people rolling the eyes as they grabbed the rope presented to them when that was done Nat gave the word needed to activate the magic spell on it and then they were gone in an instant.

Shiroe

"So villain in glasses how do you think the battles going" Turning his head the infamous enchanter looked at the very bored Isaac as he sat in a chair playing some kind of game on his DS to pass the time as they waited far on the outskirts of the large goblin army. They had moved quickly to get to this location had to utilise flying mounts to make up the vast distance so that they weren't trudging up mountains. All ready on their way they had seen the odd goblin scout party or some kind of monster, they wouldn't have been difficult to defeat but they would have wasted their valuable time as they set up a command post.

"I'm still waiting for a reply the last message we had was that Crusty had landed and that they were engaging an army of five thousand strong" Nodding his head Isaac continued to play a game of Mario only for him to grunt in annoyance as he was eaten by a giant man easting plant. It was at times like this that besides the kids young age and more dominating side when it came to politics that he did like the leader if Britannia. Not all the time, with him constantly telling them to prepare for a war with Plant Hwyaden and Westerlande as well as try to form a military for defensive purposes rather than leave the defence of the city down to the guilds. There had even been some times that a few members had believed that the kid wanted complete and utter power over the city yet despite that he couldn't help but wonder slightly that the city might be better off with him in charge.

He definitely had disagreements with the kid but it was him who had started the rebuilding of the entire city the day after it had collapsed forming a strong and coherent plan that would benefit all involved. He had even made opportunities for combat guilds as he had stated that by increasing the amount a group made from trade could mean that warrior guilds could have more income by protecting that trade. There were also his talks of opening up schools, police, fire stations alongside hospitals and doctors as well as sorting out the sewers underneath the town and how to get trade deals.

"That's good for them I'm just looking forward to when me and the lads get to sink our weapons into some goblin bodies" Laughing at his own joke the red haired man couldn't help but imagine the sights and sounds of a proper war. This fight with the goblins was something that a lot of players had dreamed of a proper war where hundreds of thousands of enemies rushed forward and players had to defend the castle from an invasion. The only difference was that they had no castle to defend and that they had to do a lot of logistics something which bored the hell out of him.

"Yes well I can't help but wonder if something's happened because somebody should have reported in by now". Normally Crusty was very efficient in communicating anything that was going on so that Shiroe could form a strategy to deal with it even if he was several thousands of miles away and couldn't see a dam thing.

"Crusty's probably just fine in fact he's likely better being able to fight thousands of goblins at once it probably his wet dream, now get in the fucking tube you stupid fat Italian. Ignoring the last comment Isaac's words didn't feed him with much enthusiasm he didn't know what but something felt wrong like it was distracting Crusty from contacting them.

"Perhaps but hopefully we'll get some news soon" For a few more minutes Shiroe went back to his paper work as he looked at the logistical supplies for the current campaign and how likely they could hold out. Apparently there were some more volunteers who wished to join up though that wouldn't be a problem since as soon as the ship could turn around and head back to Akihabara and pick up the new volunteers and take them back to the front lines.

"Thinking about the war my lord" Speaking slowly Akatsuki joined Shiroe sitting at his side and attempted to look at the documents before she gave up in her entirety , paper work was not the work of a ninja. It was strange she thought she hadn't seen him this concentrated on a subject since the last military excursion the AEF had made but even then that was a minor one compared to fighting three hundred thousand goblins.

"Yeah, I have no doubt that we'll beat them but it's a case of time there aren't as many nice areas to engage them in big open combat forcing us to nip away at their heel's it's okay but" Before he could finish his concerns on the current war tactics his personal ninja interrupted as she realised what the main problem was something that all those who didn't work in strategy and tactics do when they figured something out.

"But if we don't have a large battle than a good amount of goblins can still reach Akihabara and cause panic since we have been fighting the wrong end" Shiroe nodded as he watched Akatsuki's eyes follow down the map of the expected goblin march and roughly how long it would take before they were on their own city.

"Correct we attacked the back first, because there's less protection there and the enemy is less likely to split of reinforcements to help them out preventing us from getting too heavily outnumbered. On the other hand it means we have to fight fast and constantly deal enough hammer blows to them before they can reach Akihabara the problem is though, is that we can't afford to lose speed in our attack.

"Otherwise we would lose our momentum and out attack would be worthless" Looking proud at his personal ninja Shiroe congratulated the girl even as his mind turned to the other people who at this current moment time should have defeated enough goblins and their allies to make contact with them and tell them how it was done. Suddenly much to his relief a telepathic call screen appeared in front of him, at first he was a bit confused as Crusty was suppose to be the one who contacted him then again there was always the possibility that he had asked Soujiro to sort things out. He accepted the call immediately.

"Oh hey Soujiro how's the battle going" Because of how the telepathic system worked Shiroe was unable to hear the sounds and battles of death that surrounded the samurai as he dashed across the open land and desperately tried to dodge arrows and magic spells. Instead he could only hear Soujiro's alarmed and surprised tone.

"Bad Shiroe we were doing fine at the beginning retook the town and had rescued Maryelle and the others however straight after we were ambushed by another set of players called Plant Hwyaden. Shiroe there's left than fifty of us and Plant Hwyaden is chasing us we need backup" Shiroe's eyes widened considerably at that there was no reason for Plant Hwyaden to attack their people especially not during a massive attack. Akihabara had nothing or worth taking besides Britannia but if they wanted that then it would be a smarter idea to target Nat than to attack a force of over a thousand adventurers.

"Where are you" Such an attack would have o be thought about later for now he had to worry about saving his friends while he could, the risk of a person losing their memories was too great and he didn't want anyone to suffer that. A persons memories were of the upmost importance and if they lost them the one thing that tethered them to the real world it would be devastating beyond belief.

"We're heading south they have dragons Shiroe we need help now, they blew up the ship and all the other members bar myself and Eins are gone." Shiroe started to worry as he noticed his friends tone shift from that of a worried one to that of fear and he could start to hear the man grunt as he was likely locked in combat. Soon enough he realised that he needed to help Soujiro out before it was too late and Plant Hwyaden got to them.

"I'll be there soon in the mean time contact the communications I need to talk to Nat" There was more grunting from the man as well as he defended himself from attack after attack as all sorts of enemies closed down on their position. The reply was a short okay and soon enough the conversation had ended where a few moments later a call was put through to one of the communication members who had been placed so that they could communicate with squads if needed. In the mean time he needed to talk to Nat and try to find how best to take action.

Contacting the current defender of Akihabara Shiroe lost any hope as well as felt his stomach grow cold as he was informed of the death caskets, if what the youngest member of their group said was true then they were in deep trouble especially Soujiro. With a dreaded heart he asked Soujiro about if he saw strange caskets flying above their heads something which was confirmed by the man after that he asked something which hit his heart like a thousand knives.

"Soujiro are the others dead" Soujiro not knowing how dangerous these consequences were gave a simple yes forcing Shiroe to collapse onto his knees. There was no reason for Nat to lie to him about such a device he had nothing to gain so as the realisation struck him faster than a bullet train he buckled under what had happened. His mind turned to his friends all those people he had lost, Nyanta, Naotsugu, Maryelle, Henrietta the two twins all of them had been killed in an actual war and they hadn't even known.

Anger boiled inside of him all of his friends were gone with no reason and no purpose and now they wished to kill his last remaining friends that were on the run and close to the verge of death. He refused to allow more innocent people to die by the hands of that bitch Nureha; he wouldn't allow Soujiro and the others to be slaughtered by their hands. And what came next after the AEF all of Eastal would they also be doomed to die because of some mistake that he had made because as much as he hated it he hadn't listened to the one person who had warned them time and time again that a war with that woman was highly possible. His anger only became more inflamed however when he heard that they should stay and defend the city rather than going out to rescue the survivors it was the morally wrong thing to do to not protect ones friends when they needed their help to just leave them to die. Shutting down the communication he looked at Isaac who was definitely interested in the conversation.

"So what we doing villain in glasses" For some reason Isaac couldn't start to help but get worried when he saw Shiroe turn from a normal warm looking friend to one that looked like he was about to kill everybody in the room slowly. It wasn't right that look in Isaac's mind for the man to have that look it didn't suit who he was yet he couldn't help but wonder what was so bad to make him drop his calm facade and look around so angrily like he wanted to destroy everything in sight.

"We're going to rescue Soujiro and the others get your equipment because we're leaving now" Unlike normal Shiroe practically ordered their advance with harsh commands and anger obvious in his tone. Akatsuki tried to reach out and touch her lord but before she could do so she felt a power hand on her shoulder turning around she saw Isaac giving her a small frown.

"Any more details on why you're in such a mood prissy pants" There was no response from the enchanter instead he just walked away angrily before blowing his whistle summoning his griffin to him. Behind him Akatsuki rushed to join up with her lord yet despite her constant calls the man seemed incredibly distracted instead just giving orders to pack up and prepare for battle.

"My lord what has happened" Before she could carry on with her desperate line of questioning the young woman felt a powerful hand on her shoulder holding her back. Looking into the eyes of Isaac she only noticed worry as well as a small amount of understanding in how he wished to be left alone at this current moment in time.

"I'd leave him alone for a bit whatever has pissed off the villain in glasses is going to have it rough but for now he just needs to relax so give him a little privacy until he can let loose some steam" Akatsuki wanted to argue but a stern look from Isaac stopped her instead she just helped the others as they began to pack the equipment away into their inventories before finally summoning their mounts and flying away following the white cloaked enchanter into battle.

Kunie Kingdom

There were no sounds or special light that occurred when the group of fighters arrived instead one moment there was nothing there and the very next moment the group arrive within some old caves that had people running all over the place. It was quite obvious that nobody knew what was supposed to be happening besides the likely fact that that their lives were on the line. All of a sudden a series of bangs came from one area of the cave recognising this as gun fire the group quickly moved in that direction.

Moving past all the people that were screaming for safety Nat alongside Silver, Yorick and the rest of the fighting group could make out the more distinct sounds of muskets being fired. This was then followed by the smell it made, soon enough they saw the muskets but that was when they took in the main threat and the scene that the warriors had been defending. Most of the warriors had since been killed, bloody muskets littered the floor alongside other blood marks which painted the small battle ground all the while adventurers rushed forwards hoping to kill the last survivors if possible.

Nat was the first to fire unleashing the led bullets from his rifle directly onto his enemy where they smashed into the opponents skull sending blood and guts spewing all over the place like a water fountain. Directly afterwards the rest of the group unleashed their firearms and joined him shooting down waves of enemies as the fast moving pieces of led cut straight though armour and then promptly exploded with force sending limbs flying like piñata pieces. Grunts and screams were heard next alongside the constant sound of death as they burst into bubbles preventing the people behind them from using their corpses as bullet sponges.

Constant fire was then soon joined by grenades which with mighty roars shook the entire cavern sending spikes of jagged rock down impaling some of those who were in the tunnel either killing them or hurting them badly enough to distract them. Within minutes of constant bullets smashing through their skins and rupturing their organs the entire group of adventurers who had been in the front were now all gone as they lay dead. It was in this brief moment of respite that they were able to speak to one of the few remaining warriors.

"How many are there?" At this moment in time Nat and the few mages who did know healing magic were beginning to treat wounds as best as they could while other members watched over them. There was no doubt that the enemy would get word of the attack on their forces and send in a strong force to push them back so it was a case of minimising casualties as best as they could.

"At least eleven thousand" Yorick swore as he heard that, their attack had likely only cut down thirty members of the enemy so not even a dent had been made into their ranks. More questions were then asked about how long they had been fighting and the amount of dead they had turns out it wasn't pretty as nearly all the warriors were dead their blood splashed like paint all over the caves. When Nat was finished helping out the immediate casualties he stood up before looking at the groups and the makeshift tunnel that Plant Hwyaden had created to bypass the current defences.

"Squad 5 and 6 stay here keep treating people and defend the are in case everybody else with me" No disagreements were made instead the group followed his orders as they formed into their groups and rushed into the forward caves their weapons ready to fire at any enemy that presented a challenge to them. They moved quickly through the initial set of caves everybody covering each other under their invisibility although things did change when they heard noise coming from up ahead.

Turning the corner they saw a few stragglers who were talking about going back to the main attack force and helping out, the current state of defences were poor allowing for an easy takedown. Looking through the sight as he targeted the man's head Nat gave the spoken order and as one the group fired their guns allowing a stream of bullets to pulverise the skulls of multiple stragglers transforming them into nothing but bubbles and the odd spray of red mist on the wall. No more talking was done afterwards instead moving quickly and invisibly the four forward groups dispatched group after group silently as they advanced forwards until eventually they reached the main group.

A large cavern had been made their base of operations, at one point boss monsters would have likely called this place home but right now it belonged to a far larger force one of which was surprisingly complacent. With spoken commands the groups made their way to certain high positions around the edges before then pulling out machine guns from their inventory at the same time smoke, flash and sound grenades as well as grenade launchers were also equipped. Whilst his happened Nat moved silently to each way out before he quickly cast some dangerous magic over the way out as well as subtly plant explosive charges all over the camp. Once this was done he joined one of the groups and brought out his own machine gun. As soon as he confirmed that the entirety of his group was read he brought his finger to his watch and tapped the device igniting the explosive charges

Boom

Colum's of dirt blasted into the sky like an erupting volcano blasting sharp pieces of rock from what the material was made of as well as steel and armour as it was shredded by the blast and turned into deadly splinters. So power was the sound of the explosions in such a small environment that the blast echoed and pulverised the ear drums of any low level adventurers or people of the land before there were then more seeing explosions.

Grasping their eyes and ears people didn't know to react as their two main senses disappeared those who weren't straight away affected could only wonder what was happening when thick grey smoke filled the entire area. The worse part however came after as nonstop pieces of metal flying faster than the speed of sound lodged themselves into people, there was no warning or sound about these bullets made when they fires instead only the sounds of bullets smashing through flesh and the collapse of body. Those who were blinded by the flash grenades could only feel as bodies fell on them and disappeared before straight afterwards for the tiniest of moments they felt something with great force smash into their bodies and then they were gone.

One hour later silence finally took hold as the smoke cleared and the grenades and bullets stopped whizzing through the air instead the attackers could see the result of their work. Bodies littered the ground of those who had yet to die but were still choking on their own blood gargling as they tried to look around with limbs blown off. Blood was like a deep crimson lake several centimetres thick as the corpses filled it, shattered bodies tried to crawl through this scene some crying out for friends and it was only when the smoke cleared that some were able to see the horror of what had happened.

None of the members of Plant Hwyaden were in any strength to fight back instead they could only watch in utter defeat as what looked like footsteps moved across this thin blood lake and to people. A dying soldier who had their legs blown off and was facing the dirt didn't see as the leader of Britannia pointed a pistol at his head and then promptly pulled the trigger. One of the soldier his breaths shallow, watched as one by one those who hadn't been killed by the initial confusion and attack jolt in a single direction as a bullet passed into them. The only mercy any of the Plant Hwyaden members received was a couple of bullets which ended their misery and lives allowing them to die since with their cathedral destroyed they were weak and helpless.

"Squad 3 and 4 finish up mopping the survivors one and two you're with me lets end this fight" There was no emotion from Nat as he continued to walk through the red life giving liquid his assault rifle still in hand, more than ten thousand people had been in that caves and those who weren't blown apart by explosives or shot down by guns would have been killed by the disintegration wards around the exits. As Nat lead the last two squads out of the killing field not even mothering to watch as the last few survivors were shot through their heads he focused on what would likely be a group keeping guard. Finally he and the others would discover these survivors and like the others they would be decimated by advance magic and technology since while adventurers could take multiple bullets these guns had infinite ammo and soon the caves were permanently stained with the colour red and the smell of death.

Later

His eyes flickered all over the large cavern, his face full of fear and he just wanted to throw up the contents of his stomach as he saw the result of Britannia's quick work. Kinjo had never felt this before he had personally fought in wars and killed people as well as seen battlefields littered with corpses yet the scene inside of this cavern was worse than anything he had ever seen. Blood dripped from the roof as well as the occasional bit of internal organs and his shoes were likely to be forever red as the sheer amount of blood began to seep into the material. In the mean time the defenders of his him were sitting comfortably enjoying a few snacks and some drinks not phased slightest at the scene that had occurred. However by far the most terrifying thing was the still calm expression on the young teenagers face as he took in the scene, it shouldn't have been possible to not be affected by ones first kill yet the child didn't care about the fact that thirty men had just butchered over eleven thousand people.

"The caves should be secure now your grace you don't have to worry about losing your home to these invaders" Kinjo's eyes still flickered over to the other members, some were placing strange pieces of paper in their mouths and then lighting the end of it. After a few second of observing he then saw that the man took the paper out and then let lose a large amount of smoke from his mouth as he looked at the battlefield or more accurately the pool of blood.

"I thank you for your assistance in this matter" Bowing his head he kept his eye on the leader of this group without doubt they had shown their power wiping out such a large force of enemies with minimal effort. Yet it also placed an even larger fear plunging directly into his heart, Lord Tempest has sold them state of the art weapons called muskets and while they had been useful in holding of the enemy allowing them to kill a decent amount considering their small numbers and lack of skill it was nothing compared to the weapons of these people.

Their guns had been faster firing, silent and more dangerous with foes being set on fire or electrocuted not to mention the fact that these people had the ability to turn invisible. With horror he recognised that if these people wanted then they could quite easily wipe his people out and turn them into nothing but a memory and there would be nothing that they could do to defend themselves. Plant Hwyaden had attacked with thousands of people and they hadn't been a threat in these small confined spaces instead they had worked to Heir Tempest's advantage filtering the attackers one by one preventing him from having to look behind him.

In contrast his warriors had nearly all been destroyed and that was only a hundred, there was no denying the fact that Tempest was a secret power. Like his name sake he came out of nowhere and dealt massive destruction obliterating all in their and then they would just leave for people to pick up the pieces to try and cope with their new life. Before he could carry on thinking he was interrupted by the leader of Britannia.

"You're welcome as for your people their safe and I'll send them home in the mean time we need to get back, anyway good luck with the rebuilding" With a scared smile on his face as he took in the sight of this monster he noticed the other members of the attack group take hold of a piece of rope before disappearing. With his temporary notice of them he wasn't fast enough to notice as Nat pulled his wand out and cast the obliviation spell wiping his mind of all knowledge about modern firearms. With that done Nat headed back inside the main Kunie Kingdom area he had to take away their memories about how he and the others had destroyed the enemy less that information be passed onto somebody else who he didn't like. When that was finally done, he apparated back to his tower for a shower and something to eat.

Shiroe

No time was wasted as the wind blasted into their faces, as the last combat ready people of the AEF it was their responsibility to rescue the other members and ensured that that they got home safe and soundly. For this reason there was a general steady silence in the air as they flew on mounts above the clouds in hopes of avoiding enemies, If Nat was correct in Shiroe's mind then time was of the essence.

Behind him he could feel Akatsuki leaning into his back hugging his waist tightly so as not to fall off, if he was honest he liked the experience she may have been small but it felt right having her so close to him like this. He didn't know exactly how to explain it but with the short amount of time that the two of them had know each other properly in this game he would say that they were quite close and he was annoyed at himself for bringing her with him. He had tried on a few attempts to not get her to come with him however she had refused and stated that she had sworn an oath to protect him from all of his enemies and faithfully serve him as her lord.

From up above as the griffin flew he was able to use a map alongside some landmarks to work out where they were and where Chosua was. At the speed they were currently going they would get close soon, thinking about his strategy he knew that it would be risky. Despite his anger at Plant Hwyaden for killing his friends he knew that he still had to protect his remaining friends, all ready he had lost so many people all of whom were dear to him and if the report from Nat was correct then he would never see again. And that was why he had to protect Akatsuki less she also die from this war one that with hindsight he wished he had listened to the leader of Britannia especially as he understood the hidden reasons for not sending out the summer camp.

Thunk

Boom

Screech

His attention was ripped away, focusing it on the griffin behind him his eyes widened as Isaac's griffin was turned to bubbles leaving both him and one of the other members of the attack force without a mount. From there all anybody could do was watch with morbid horror as the man began to plummet to his death but before anyone could go in for a dive and save the man more arrows and then fireballs whizzed directly though the air like anti air guns ripping into their mounts.

"It's a trap" A black cloud suddenly emerged from the trees below then followed by a red cloud gripping the rains tightly Shiroe tried to attempt a dive. It worked at first but the first cloud of black and then red was followed by another, narrowly missing the first black cloud of arrows the villain in glasses barely had enough time to widen his eyes before his griffin was skewered like a shish kebab. Then he was falling plummeting technically, looking around him no one else's mounts had managed to survive the sneak attack and like him were falling all around.

As for Akatsuki she was concentrating on a tree likely so that she could use one of her skills but before she could do so there was another cloud of black and red and all the Enchanter could do was brace himself. With a scream of pain the man couldn't think as arrows slammed into his body puncturing it like needles did to a cushion, he wasn't dead but he could tell that his health was getting lower. Despite the pain he tried to think of his friend he called her name but then he simply saw her appear in front of him.

"No" She was deathly pale and like him red all over but unlike him who had managed to defend himself slightly with his cloak and prevent any arrow hitting anything too important Akatsuki wasn't the same. Littered with arrows as she had been attempting to use her ability the most noticeable damage to her as Shiroe noticed with utter horror was that a rather nasty looking arrow had pierced her heart and despite the injuries elsewhere this was where Akatsuki had focused on as she gripped that arrow. Moving desperately the enchanter brought out a healing potion; going into a dive he sped up towards his friend even as she went paler from blood loss and the affects of the arrows being poisoned.

Suddenly he hit some turbulence ant the health potion was ripped out of his hand and sent spinning away into the distance never to been seen again. Gripping the girl's body close to him he attempted a healing spell, with a small smile he realised that it seemed to be working her face was gaining some colour and her health was going up. All around him other members of the AEF were in the same position covered in arrows or scorch marks as they headed towards their deaths below them they could see what were suppose to be the survivors of the original task force desperately hoping to break their way through the enemy ranks and rescue the falling members. However it was for nothing as one by one the falling people could their comrades be cut down and turned to bubbles even the most experienced members, that if they weren't burnt to death by dragons and their riders.

"Shiroe" A small smile graced the man's lips as he saw his friend they were now incredibly close to the ground but if he could heal enough of her health than perhaps she would survive. "I love you"

The two collided with the ground.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 34**

7 August 2027

Forest

It was cold, the wind brushed across her face as her light blue eyes began to open for the first time in over a day, the sky above was black with the stars and moon shining brilliantly down upon the land. With a groan she felt pain in her leg, moving her eyes to look at why it hurt so much she hissed in pain as a massive bright purple bruise marred her once delicate skin. As for the rest of her while she couldn't see it she could very much feel something was wrong with her body as her head began to throb all the while he back was killing her.

Gingerly she raised her right hand her eyes getting rid of some dirt and sot which had affected her; once this had been completed she looked around her current position. Leaves were everywhere to the point where they stopped her seeing anything below her current position but despite this her mind began to catch-up with her informing her of where she was. Located in a tree she realised that she had been blown high into the air when the Akihabaran ship had been destroyed from there all she remembered was her flying quickly into the air before she crashed into a tree.

Her eyes widened as her memories of what had been happening before came back to her and she now knew exactly why she hadn't woken up in her nice comfortable bed by her own personal maid. She had pleaded with Akihabara to help save her nation and they had done so without a second though to her own safety risking their lives without any type of payment only for all of a sudden to have their ship destroyed by an unknown assailant. Scrunching herself up into a ball as she rested on the branch that had saved her life she tried to hear any type of sound from the adventurers yet there was nothing.

She allowed for more time to pass before she realised that there was nobody close by, it was eerily still the area and sent shivers down her spine as she tried to wonder where the adventurers would be. Normally at this moment in time there would people nearby and searching for her yet there was nobody and a strange smell in the air, it wasn't long before she decided that she would have to find them herself.

Taking in the sight of the ground she blanched as she realised what she had to do but undertook the task anyway as with a hiss of pain due to her leg she angled her body so that she could start to find a decent handhold to go down. Gripping this hand hold she then began to lower herself down as she found other dents in the cave that she could place her feet in and slowly lower herself down. Things were going fine for a small amount of time but then she encountered the problem of that there were no more branches of dents in the trees trunk for her to use. Staring at the ground she remembered something that Lord Crusty had said to her once and bunched herself up applying pressure to the trees trunk before leaping away.

She landed with a thud and another hiss of pain from her bruises that she had before she leaped and the new ones that she could feel forming on her knees as she hit the floor. She allowed herself a small rest to try and recover from the pain this lasted for about five minutes until she pulled herself onto her feet and tried to think of a good direction to go. As she had never been hunting or astronomy she didn't which way to go but instead elected that the best choice would be to try and find some type of clue that could help her as she moved.

"Crusty, hello" She called and called as she moved around in the forest hoping for some kind of answer but none ever came leaving the forest silent as the moon shone down upon it. Wind blew against her skin and she shivered the armour she was wearing didn't really do much to cover her bare skin from the cold nights and wind as it made itself known especially as there was nothing to cover herself with. The months were approaching winter so the average temperature would me much colder than they were when she typically went outside even so however she was thankful that there was no rain as that would have made the current situation even worse.

Becoming more aware of her surroundings she noticed the smell of smoke in the air, it was heavy and done on a scale that she had never smelt before. There had always been smoke at the palace of fires but the amount of smoke currently was incredibly powerful to her nose and forced her to turn her attention to the direction where it felt strongest. The power of the smoke was confirmed when she looked in that direction only to see a large thick plume of smoke ascending into the sky.

She didn't know why but she felt attracted to that smoke and for this reason she wasted no effort in making her way towards it as if this black plume would reveal answers to her. Strangely enough it did since as she moved closer she noticed something that had been thrust into the ground; approaching the item she recognised that it was a sword. The sword had droplets of blood that were still running down it but other than most of the blood had dried onto the blade.

Instantly her hand darted back to where her sword had been only to not feel anything, focusing her gaze she recognised that her sword was missing entirely. The sheath that the weapon had rested in was still there but the sword that Lord Crusty had bequeathed to her was gone entirely likely lost when she had been used as a ragdoll and went crashing through the air. Either way it was lost, she was no idiot and with the danger of monsters lurking in this forest or perhaps other adventurers she needed some type of weapon to defend herself.

Gripping the swords handle she then promptly pulled it out, the sword was just a regular one handed sword however with their lack of training and strength she gripped two hands around the handle giving her a better chance with the blade. Without doubt the sword was heavy far heavier than anything she had lifted before in fact then again however she had never been taught to build up her strength like other common girls who had to work on farms. Instead she had been taught how to sow and look pretty for her future husband meaning that she couldn't put on too much muscle otherwise she would be considered ugly and would not please her future husband.

Now though she regretted it as if she ever did get into a fight the chances of her being able to defend herself were incredibly slim and that was against a weak creature. Back when she was taking part in the assault on Chousa she had bodyguards and she would never have to actually fight just stay close to inspire people by here mere presence now however she was totally alone. She carried on walking towards the plume of smoke despite her natural instincts stating fire run away on the other hand her mind was telling her that if there were to be people nearby then they would be situated near the smoke o try and put it out.

Like when she had first woken up the forest was still quiet and the smell of smoke was heavily prevalent but as she kept moving towards the column of smoke she took in the presence of badly burned trees. Black and covered in ash these trees had the top where their leaves were located burnt and nonexistent in fact looking around her as she carried on she noticed that the earth was also blackened by fire. Besides the soot and ash though she began to notice more and more weapons just laying around the area in all sorts of fashions.

Swords, bows and staffs there was obvious clues that some type of battle had happened here but what gained her most attention was the strange shape that was located by one of the trees laid on the floor. Cautiously with her sword out front she made her way towards this strange shape, she waited for a few moments trying to see if any part of this object was moving it didn't. Feeling slightly more brave, she lowered the tip of her newly discovered sword and tapped the strange shape hoping for some kind of reaction.

Nothing happened at all, with a small frown she walked up to the strange shape on the floor before gently poking it. Suddenly she stepped back in fear as a red liquid began to trickle down onto her already dirty blade staining it more, her eyes were wide with fear as she realised that she had likely just stabbed a person. Yet nothing happened, fear began to escalate as she walked closer her mind knowing what happened to this person no matter how much she didn't want to believe it. Waiting a few moments she then used her sword to roll over the strange shape ad instantly she gripped her mouth as she saw the sight in front of her.

It was a corpse of a dead person likely an adventurer as she managed to pick out the strange design of clothing that they had been wearing, this set of clothing however was stained red with blood but the worst part forced her to turn her gaze away and onto the floor. The head of this person had been caved in leaving nothing but a red past where the skull had been, the right side of the face looked better than the left where the person had obviously been struck but it was still ugly. The impact of the blow had knocked the adventurers right eye out of its socket leaving it attached to it by trails of nerves; parts of the brain were visible which hadn't been mused not that it would do much use to these people any more.

Pushing herself away she tried to attempt to control her natural's body's reaction of throwing up the contents of her stomach but that was when the smell reached her nose and she couldn't hold back. As she managed to hold her hair back while she fell to her knees she looked back at where the plume of smoke was rising, it was obvious that she was approaching the old battlefield but it was also becoming obvious that something had gone horribly wrong.

She picker herself up again ignoring the pain all over her body and grabbed her sword which had been left on the ground, there was no indication that anybody safe was nearby. Still as she mo0ved forwards she couldn't help but worry not only for herself but the man and the people who had followed her into battle all so that she could save her kingdom from an invading army.

She desired to call out his name and then when she found him call him a selfish bastard for leaving her alone in the woods taking away her lazy time, however as she kept moving on through the charred remains of the forest and noticed more and more weapons with dead bodies she doubted that was the case. In fact no matter how hard she tried there was nothing she could do that could lift her spirits up instead it was constantly going into overdrive about what could be lurking around this place and could it kill them.

Eventually she managed to make her way out of the forest and onto the beach that she had landed on some time ago although she didn't know how long ago that actually was. At first she would have thought that it was a familiar beach but it wasn't not in the slightest, the beach she had landed on was clean besides a few fish mean with tridents this beach however was a complete and utter warzone.

Bodies littered the ground not only of villagers and adventurers but also of fish mean and goblins, weapons also laid all over the place covered with blood and as for the area itself that was also coated in vast amounts of blood. Besides that though she saw massive chunks of metal sticking out all over the place impaled in the ground most likely from the explosion that had sent her flying, other bits were also lying on the shore washed up from the sea. Then there was the town, Chosua had been on fire when she and the others arrived but it was a small manageable fire now however it was nothing but rubble. Buildings obliterated and obvious scorch and ice marks which had probably been used by magic, arrows were also impaled into objects and the occasional dead body which again made her sick.

Despite the feeling of utter dread washing over her she continued to walk over pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket and placing it over her nose in order to try and get rid of the smell that came rotting corpses. With that done and the calm sound of the waves going in and out as they brought more objects back onto land whether it be people or objects she began to walk along the corpses and stare at their cold lifeless faces if they lay on their back and their backs if they weren't.

At first she didn't recognise the faces of the people after all she had only known them for a very short while yet her heart nearly stopped when she recognised one of the victims. They hadn't been anyone important but they had spent some time around her and Crusty now though their head was bent back by gravity and their hands were gripping a large spear which had been left embedded in their chest allowing their blood to spill out stain their clothes.

She shivered again the winds were getting colder as she was by the coast now not to mention the constant paranoia that her mind was going through wasn't helping. She kept thinking that at any moment something would rush out and attack her, with another shiver though she thought back to the idea of clothes. She didn't know why Lord Crusty had been so adamant on wearing this type of armour, the clothes were far too thin and only served to over her body up rather than to keep her warm. There were also to many gaps where she could feel the wind brush against not to mention that there wasn't particularly enough armour if anything she would now say that the man had been trying to dress her up as some type of sexy princess of worse some kind of whore. She could also see that evil man do such a thing and when she asked him why she had to wear this he would simply say to improve her reputation and help her get rid of that stern boring side of her and enjoy life a bit more while she was young.

Putting that aside for now though, she realised that she needed warmer clothes, if she didn't get any than in all likelihood she would freeze to death in the night. Thinking back to the ship that had taken her and the rest of the AEF to this beach she remembered that it had been stock piled with clothes, food, water, blankets and other materials all of which could help her in this current position. Normally she wouldn't ever steal anything not that she had to being a princess but now she actively had to take something from people with nothing to give in return despite this however she didn't feel as guilty as she probably should have.

Instead as she approached the chunks of metal at the beach she managed to notice quite a few things that would help her survive in this place while she waited for people. The first was some warmer looking clothes than she already possessed, picking them up she placed them into her inventory like Lord Crusty had showed her once. After this was done she opened up her inventory screen and then chose the clothing and equipped them, the result was instant as she could feel her skin protected by warmer adventurer material that had been purchased from Britannia rather than the cold steel which had frozen parts of her body. One of the greatest joys she felt was the fact that the wind wasn't blowing on anymore direct skin besides her face but even then she quickly raised her hood giving her more protection from the cold.

After giving herself new clothes, she than began to notice some of the food that the adventurers had brought, this notice was obviously recognised by her stomach as it grumbled in protest of not being fed in so long. There were some ingredients that she recognised were used in cooking like meat and vegetables however they were useless to her as she had neither a fire or utensils or more importantly even the knowledge to cook in the first place at all. On the other hand she did see one of her new favourite adventurer foods; chocolate without hesitating she quickly grabbed a bar of the brown goodness and undid the wrapper before stuffing it into her mouth and scoffing it whole.

She moaned ever so slightly as she felt her stomach settle down from hunger ever so slightly, however it still wasn't enough, naturally she started to open more packets of chocolate and other food before placing it in her mouth and eating it. Besides the chocolate she also noticed some fruit like apples and strawberries, remembering what Crusty had stated about chocolate running ones teeth she began eating those as well. It was a little while later after she had gone through multiple pieces of fruit and chocolate did her stomach feel slightly better, she still felt hungry and was craving a proper meal but no longer did she feel that she would pass out from hunger.

Wither her stomach temporarily satisfied she started to think of the best possible plan to either find the adventurers or to get back home since it was rather obvious by the lack of noise that nobody was here. The problem was that she didn't exactly know where here was besides it being called Chousa, the adventurers had used a map as well as a compass to make their way here yet she had none of these tools. On the other hand though if she remembered correctly than they had sailed up the coast in one direction so if she could take the other direction than eventually it would lead her to either a town where she could get help or even Maihama itself.

That however left the question of how long would it take she didn't have the money to pay for any services and with her hair in a mess and no fine clothing it was doubtful that anyone would believe her story of being a princess. If that was the case she needed to either borrow money which was doubtful or steal something she could use as money but there was no one else here besides the adventurer equipment on the floor. Turning her head to focus on it she started to think of thoughts that she had never had before.

The adventurers had left all this equipment here with nobody to guard it, and with how the local area looked she had a feeling that they wouldn't be back to retrieve them after all adventurers could just create more. She felt guilty but she needed to go back to Akihabara and find the adventurers maybe even Crusty since there was no way she could venture inland as she wouldn't survive. Not to mention wouldn't they be happy if she brought back some of their supplies it was better than some random monsters picking it up and then stealing it for their ugly brethren.

With this in mind she made her choice, with the menu screen in front of her she began to pick up multiple objects; these consisted of items like food and clothing, blankets, medicine weaponry, bottles of water and the occasional piece of gold that she found laying all over the floor for no apparent reason whatsoever. Finally when her entire inventory was full she selected a cleaner sword which was both lighter and had a scabbard, attaching it to her waist she looked at the ruined scrap of the old ship and worked out the direction she needed to head in. Then with a sigh as she realised that she wasn't going to be able to enjoy her lazy time for a while she started to head up the coast in hopes of finding someone rather than something.

8 August 2027

Coast

Relaxing were the rules she would describe the coast, relaxing and beautiful, she didn't know how long she had been travelling for or what time it had been when she had woken up in a tree with her hair all in a mess and her body aching all over but now it was the day. The sun had rose in its magnificent glory over in the east and for once she could honestly say that she had never been more inspired by the sun in her life. The way it just repeated its actions day after day giving people the ability to see in the day time and go about doing whatever task they were doing. Right about now she guessed that Crusty and the others would likely be eating breakfast somewhere as they got ready to fight the goblin hoards yet it still didn't explain why she hadn't just stayed there even with the totting corpses and strong wind that made her shiver.

Something had happened at that battleground something which explained why she couldn't find anyone at all yet alone the master warrior lord Crusty; she frowned for some reason thinking about him made her incredibly worried. This confused her the man could be incredibly annoying at times using her as an excuse to get out of work but also showing her amazing things as well as tease her and force her into situations like he had when he had got her to choose the winner of a small competition to be the one who escorted her to the dance. Yet at the same time he was kind and warm a person who seemed to truly care for her and made her laugh sometimes as well as pushed her to do things, not once had she even imagined raising an army and going to fight an army of goblins yet with him she had done so incredibly quickly. Not to mention he was incredibly handsome with his sharp features and deep eyes which showed a seemingly endless pool of military combat experience something that he had utilised to fight the goblins. Then there was also the other fact that she could only now feel with her being lost and alone, he made her feel safe like nobody would touch her and at this current moment she really missed that feeling. With a blush she started to think back to what some of the other girls had stated about knights and their fairy tale heroes she had never imagined it to be true but Crusty really was a knight, an annoying one at times but he was a nice man.

The same could be said of all the members of the Round Table that she had briefly met; they had made her feel comfortable in Akihabara and answered any questions she had as well as invite her to places. Well all besides Nat for some reason he gave off the impression that he was different form the others and it showed he was the most confident of the group and was incredibly at home in the political landscape unlike all the others. She couldn't guess his intentions but he seemed more stern than the others with his calm expression being able to stop anyone from reading him, she had only caught a small glimpse as he gave orders. Like everything else he did it was calm but there was a small tension in the air which surrounded him for the tiniest of moments which stated do not argue with me, all in all she could guess that wherever these adventurers came from he was actually from some sort of political background unlike the others. Not to mention unlike Crusty as well as the others who were willing to show off their combat skills whenever they were asked Nat attended a single battle and then left some words of advice before walking away. Despite her concerns however she trusted both Crusty and Shiroe, if those two believed that the youngest member of their group was responsible enough to hold their city than she would trust their decisions. After all they had known him for longer and according to Henrietta when they had shared a brief conversation he had been left in charge of Akihabara before where he had kept things stable before that storm came in and collapsed the entire city around them.

Perhaps she was being selfish but she couldn't help but wonder that if the adventurers were so powerful why hadn't they found her, Crusty with his ever teasing gaze would be searching for her constantly. The other members would likely have search parties out but still they hadn't found her even with their flying beasts like griffins she knew they possessed them yet she hadn't seen a single one in the air. This worried her immensely because her mind couldn't help but go back to the landing ground, the horror there was unlike anything else she had ever encountered. The dead bodies the blood soaking the sand the poor soul who had been killed by a spear as well as the chunks of metal that Nat would have likely called "Some stupid fucking Modern Art" all of it encountered that after she had been knocked unconscious by the tree that something terrible had happened. She also admitted that she had walked away from the site as it scared her like if she remained somebody would discover her and that person would be friendly in the slightest.

She knew that monsters lurked in forests killing any that couldn't defend herself and in this case without her bodyguards she couldn't defend herself. If something like a pack of wolves came and attacked her she would be ripped to she's and just become a carcass for the creatures to feed themselves on. That was if she was lucky she and every other girl were told storied what happened when goblins found beautiful girls all alone and while she hadn't seen anything like that she had heard about the first Akihabaran expedition. A few of the women had returned to their homes in different villages around Eastal with one or two of them heading back to the capital where they were called before her grandfather. From there they were told to inform the nobility of their ordeal and what they could remember about not only being in captivity but more importantly when they were rescued by the adventurers.

The picture they had painted when they spoke was not pretty and had many noble ladies gasping at the brutality of the creatures for using women as nothing but sex slaves. However there were more concerned faces when they were told the strength of the adventurers when they barrelled down the small peninsula and slaughtered every single goblin, orc, troll and anything else that was down there. According to some spies sent later the adventurers had left some incredibly large craters in the ground from where they had attacked the creatures. And that brought her attention back to the first battle her memories were short due to being blasted into the sky but under Crusty the group of adventurers managed to slaughter the first wave of fish men. They likely would have advanced further but something had happened which left the old town as nothing but a burning piece of rubble where bodies littered the ground likely leaving a brilliant meal for some creatures like wolves to gorge themselves on.

She didn't know how far she was along the beach but she knew that sooner or later she had to meet up with someone or see a village and town just somewhere she could sleep in a bed for a night before making her way back to Akihabara properly. She frowned again as she realised that Akihabara was now to be her home, with her actions of running away to the city to raise an army without her grandfathers permission she had disgraced her family. It may have been the right thing to do and she would still do the same action without a second thought but by openly defying her grandfather in a place where others could see and spread the news it would give the impression to others that she didn't care about her grandfathers order sand openly defied him.

Actions like hers could easily foster rebellion something which could be disastrous for the entirety of Eastal and her family. The largest force of goblins that Yamato had ever seen was on the move and with adventurers gaining intelligence and now being able to outcompete the people of the land in such a short term it caused large amounts of tension. If her grandfather failed to defend the kingdom in such a crisis it would make him appear weak and with their society weak rulers were either killed and replaced or manipulated. The latter would never happen as her grandfather had a strong mind however the first option was far easier since the kingdom of Eastal could not beat the goblins in a fight and they also didn't have access to the Izumo knights for protection. The adventurers were the only option they had left for their people to survive and if she had to sacrifice her role in her family for her brother, grandfather and people to survive than she would do so.

Plus there was the fact that Akihabara seemed far more accepting of women there was even a woman on the round table though she had to meet her and they had also sent a woman called Henrietta as well as Akatsuki to represent the city. This would be considered an insult to the nobility yet their natural abilities had impressed them not to mention the adventurers had access to brilliant food that came in all sorts of types. The shop called Britannia also had an amazing selection of anything that a person could want in life, it had only been the smallest of trips while Shiroe and Crusty had taken her to get some casual clothes for her stay at Akihabara but it was wondrous. It was a shame about the lack of houses and stalls but the leader of Britannia was managing that to and with group effort was solving the problems rapidly. She really wished that she had more time to look around Britannia before she was put on a boat and told that she would be going into a warzone but she liked what she saw.

Clang

Clash

Her blue eyes turned to her right as she managed to hear sounds in the distance, having grown up in a castle where knights regularly practise it was easy to tell that people were fighting however people weren't suppose to do it on the open road. She was both curious and scared; perhaps it was bandits they had been given more freedom to act with the adventurers staying in their city alone no longer patrolling the roads. Or perhaps it was part of Crusty's group and they could tell her how to get to him. Drawing her sword to be careful just in case she moved towards the direction of where the sounds had come from, to do this she moved from tree to tree using them as cover while she looked for anyone who might find her. Soon enough she came across a big bush which would hide her from anyone who would look in her direction, she promptly took advantage of this bush and watched the people fight.

Actually she changed her mind this wasn't a fight it was a slaughter, a wagon had been turned on its side and lying on the floor with its own blood pooling around it was a horse that was neighing weakly as arrows protruded from its stomach. Her fear only escalated however when she saw the rest of the scene, a man picked himself up from the floor before limping to his wagon in hopes of picking an item up. As soon as he touched the wagon though an arrow shot through his skull killing him instantly and shattering him into bubbles. A scream came after instantly as a woman likely the man's wife went onto the floor looking at where the man had just been, her appearance was anything great and that was the likely reason why soon she collapsed to the floor holding her chest before she also turned into a pile of bubbles courtesy of an arrow. Immobilised by fear the princess didn't make any noise as she watched in horror as the cries of a baby were heard obviously waken up from the entire ruckus that had been made. The cries got louder and louder obviously irritating the murderers as one of the group picked the child up roughly by the head before dropping it onto the stool of the wagon. The next moment the cries ceased entirely as the sound of an arrow hit wood, the Princess closed her eyes and bowed her head giving the family a small prayer mentally as she watched the murderers laugh and then walk off.

She slinked back closer to the coast as something was made incredibly apparent to her, the people who had attacked the family were adventurers. There was no sort of uniform and their sheer size and power of their weapons would not be found on simple bandits whom her guard captain had stated only carried cheap materials. The other thing that was made apparent was the fact that the roads weren't safe at all; in fact the roads were likely the most dangerous place to be on since that would be where people would look. Another thing that struck her with dread was the sheer brutality of those people they had butchered an entire family man woman and child all the while laughing truly they were despicable people who she would tell Crusty about when she found him. On the other hand she felt terrible she had done nothing to help those people citizens of her grandfathers kingdom all she had done was sit back and hide allow a family to be killed because of her inaction. She tried to defend her actions there was no way she could have survived an encounter and even if she had she would have been taken prisoner and likely used for certain purposed by those people. Yet despite this it did nothing she felt utterly guilty for not helping them and she could almost feel their accusing fingers pointing at her asking why she didn't help them.

She shook her head in a desperate attempt to take away the guilt but it didn't help her in the slightest she still felt guilty for not helping those people when she had a weapon. As for those adventurers she was wondering why would the kind people who had offered to protect her home do such a thing. Surely they couldn't be after money they had a lot from their quests and those who owned shops were starting to become more wealthy since the catastrophe, it also couldn't be to gain experience those adventurers would get nothing from killing a small group of helpless people so that could leave only one option. Cruelty, were these adventurers just really cruel people who enjoyed killing innocent people and hit it behind their helpful exterior killing anyone they wished. It made sense she and every other person in Yamato had heard that Adventurers cared nothing for them, barging into people homes and stealing their possessions all the while the citizens could do nothing but watch.

On the other hand she had heard that in general that crimes from adventurers had stopped since they had kept themselves to that city of theirs as well as those who did venture out seemed to realise that it was wrong to break into people's houses and steal their belongings. It was like the sudden gain in sentience had made them nicer people than before there were even talks from Crusty that Lord Tempest wished to open up a hospital. She had no idea what a hospital actually was but from what she had gathered it was like a giant apothecary where doctors worked and sued medicine to heal people and most strangely at all Crusty stated that it would be free to use for all of Akihabara's citizens. Naturally she wondered how would this even be possible doctors and physicians were incredibly expensive to the point that only the rich could afford one so she wondered how would Lord Tempest pay for such a huge amount. Not to mention how would it work most physicians worked alone so the idea of keeping so many in a single place seemed strange, after all wouldn't they just get in each other's way than again with how organised and advanced adventurers were they would likely sort it all out and embarrass the people of the land again with their abilities.

She smiled slightly as she realised that despite her incredibly small amount of time at the city that she had in fact come to like it and wished to see it grow in the future. As for the adventurers that had attacked that family more than likely it was a bunch of rogue adventurers and as soon as she reported it to Crusty there would be the equivalent of guard looking for these people and bring them to justice. She had no doubt about that and it would likely happen since she didn't see any of the Eastal lords sending out their own group of guards to try and capture some potential incredibly dangerous targets.

Later

She didn't know how long she had been walking before she finally caught a glimpse of some type of salvation; it was in the early hours of the afternoon going by where the sun was in the sky. With the heat that blasted down upon her on this warm day her eyes managed to locate a stack of wood in the distance forcing her to smile, the reason for this was that as she approached closer she was able to work out that this stack of wood was a building of some kin. In her mind she could already see some type of old man who would be willing to allow her to sleep in a bed for a short amount of time allowing her to rest her tired and weary body all for a few coins.

With the promise of some rest in the future she hurriedly made her way to the front of the small single floored house, it was nothing special but it would be better than nothing and allow her to get out of the blazing hot weather she had experienced. Walking up to the front of the house she noticed that it had been left open, that was a bit strange but there was always the chance that the owner was away somewhere.

She waited a short time for the owner to return but she could feel her strength draining away from her body and her eyes drooping, she realised that soon she would be asleep and besides this wooden walkway in front of the house she had nothing to sleep in. For this reason she walked into the house and saw something she wasn't expecting to see ever.

Multiple beds lined the small hut with chests at the bottom of them as well as what seemed to be a table and writing equipment at one end, finally at the other end was a small cooking area that could be used. Strangely though all of this seemed to be in really god condition, she didn't waste any time though she could feel her body trying to collapse from under her and escape to the dream world. Choosing a bed she quickly piled in and rested her head onto the pillows and covered herself up yawning before her eyes closed and she fell to sleep instantly. Already she knew that if she was in a person's house she could always be woken up and then sort the problem out with a person later, thankfully for her she didn't wake up until the sun rose the next day granting her a good amount of much needed sleep.

9 August 2027

Akihabara

Water hammered the city as it feel from high above, dark clouds thundered and lightning struck around the city, Within the old city people dashed quickly to keep themselves out of the rain however a larger and more concerned group waiting elsewhere. They gathered like a cloud as they waited in anticipation outside the Cathedral waiting for a magnificent white light to come and bring back certain people from the dead. It never came however no matter how much people waited desperately, to any that were observant they would be able to feel that there was a growing realisation that something had happened.

Three days had passed since the AEF had confronted the goblins at Chousa, three days since they had been wiped out entirely leaving only the youngest member in charge. In those three days while nothing had been stated the people were beginning to realise something was horribly wrong, over a thousand adventurers had gone north to assist their comrades in Eastal and as of yet no contact could be made with them and nobody had respawned. The only thing they did know was a few last messages given to them by some players who were out on the front, while it didn't say exactly what had happened to them one message was very much clear.

Plant Hwyaden had attacked the AEF and somehow cut off communication with the rest of the players, some believed optimistically at first that they had been captured but others knew better. The people who had been part of the AEF and was in people's friends list had vanished without a single trace preventing any sort of communication left in the dark. It wouldn't be long before there was a general consensus among the citizens that somehow Plant Hwyaden had managed to permanently kill them off. So even as lit candles began to be extinguished in the flame while other people tried to cover them up there was a general growing sense of dread in the city. Meanwhile up in the tallest tower the last leader of Akihabara looked at the city below.

Disaster was looming, Nat could see it he had kept the information about death caskets an absolute secret and had already announced to the citizens that the last message he had gotten was about Plant Hwyaden attacking and then silence. It had kept the populace quite for a bit but soon enough conclusions would be made and when they came to the ultimate conclusion the social stability would break down. With all the leaders bar himself gone as well as all the muscle Akihabara was a place that ran purely by respect with no actual way to enforce the rules and soon enough with the shields protecting Akihabara alongside the Cathedral and Guild House being the only things still active riots would start.

However he had already taken steps to quell the damage before it destroyed everything, with the knowledge that all the AEF was dead it was obvious that soon more radical groups would try to take power. These weren't the groups who wanted to have a parliament no instead it was Eins communists, Anarchists, Fascists as well as other guilds who had already gone to the extreme and wanted to take absolute power. With a looming threat of possible invasion and siege he could not afford to have these people weaken the stability and allow for chaos to run wild or worse have them be contacted by Plant Hwyaden.

For this reason, his operatives were already working on placing them into a sleep that they would never awake from and threaten the safety of the city. One by one the active members of this group would be found, and then executed via a few bullets; he would leave those who were sympathetic to their cause alone since at this moment he did not have the support to be interning certain groups of people. Once these people would be taken out their hideouts would be arranged to give the impression that these people had been preparing for a secret excursion to find the other members of the round table council. It wasn't perfect and some people were bound to suspect his hand in the disappearances but as of yet he did not have a negative reputation if that happened than a revolution was at risk.

He needed to keep power in the city but he couldn't afford to make people fear him and want to overthrow him something which would again throw the city into chaos then again it would still be difficult as he controlled the wards and Cathedral as well as the now recently purchased guild meeting hall. The extreme groups like communists and Fascists would try to take over violently something which could now be done and it was why he had to take them out before they had the chance to gain enough support from them to become a truly credible threat.

While he dealt with them he still had to contend with the other issues that arose and made people take the more extreme options when it came to politics and that was the social problems. He was still carrying on with the houses as it was needed and when it was announced by the leaders of recently y established construction guilds that he had been the one purely responsible for putting this plan into action it had tilted the public perspective in his favour. However there were other problems and one of the biggest was economical, while he had secured the vital buildings of Akihabara not everybody had large sources of gold stacked away like he had and had to rely on jobs. The income of the city had relied on the combat guild's leaving and fighting monsters before then spending their cash in the city but with most of them gone and with the city about to go under siege the money in the city currently would be all the money the city would have for the foreseeable future.

With a siege came panic, people would hide their gold to keep for when it was needed less they risk not having it when they did, sure enough with time those who didn't have money would resent those that did. This could raise tensions in the city as well as crime not to mention that even with his more powerful charms on Britannia the citizens would start to suspect how he could feed a store as well stocked as is constantly. He knew to handle this that he would have to dismantle his replication spell on the food and other products to stop suspicion as well as implement rationing. As soon as the news of the siege hit people would flock to buy as much food as possible and that would leave others to starve which again could lead to massive disasters and riots. He had no idea how long this siege would last for however his current no magically enhanced stores without any "true preparation" could probably last to the end of the year with rationing afterwards he would have to find new sources.

Of course though Akihabara would only win this if they stopped their enemy from not only feeding but also from drinking, already he had taken some of the natural animal inhabitants of this land. It was enough to maintain a small population from scratch after the war but as for every other animal and edible plant it would have to be destroyed and the same for water it would have to be poisoned. He needed the enemy to break and die with any luck the goblins could then perhaps smash the weakened and broken Plant Hwyaden giving him a far easier opponent to handle. On the other hand if Akihabara did win this war than there would be a long arduous rebuilding, not only for its society as people would have to take on the moniker of adventures and regain the economy but also of the land itself. Land would be destroyed, plants and food burnt as well as animals nonexistent not to mention gathering what few survivors there would be and brining them to Akihabara to help rebuild.

Without doubt if he was successful than there was a dark future ahead of them, Akihabara would be weak and any outside attacker would see a virtually barren island ripe for conquest. As for the people themselves he had a feeling that if there was a parliament he wouldn't be elected come the end of the siege as he would not make peace with Plant Hwyaden and that would likely anger a lot of people. Some like him wouldn't surrender others would wish to appease Nureha at the start however as time wore on people would lose their reliance and would just wish to return to normal life. Not having to worry about their children starving or things like disease was an important thing to them and if they could have a less dangerous life in trade for security than they would have it.

The coming few months would truly be a test for the city and his own abilities, should he fail then everything he had worked towards over these last few days would be lost and not to be seen again. And for this reason he should have a backup plan one to be put in place if everything did go wrong besides his best efforts, his best plan would be to take the warships and technology he had acquired and sail to the other side of the world. His choice of country to rebuild in would be obvious this words version of Britain would provide a good starting place. He may have to start everything over again from scratch but with the possible result of the coming events it would be better there than this current island that was going through mass pandemonium.

Gazing upwards from the city and then to the horizon where the heavens poured with might force he saw the beginning of these hardships. A mix of lights flickered on the horizon, white, green, red and other colours didn't have the same colour and distortion as flame did indicating that magic had been used to create them. Behind though were the typical colours of light that was made by fire and held in torches, with such a large host of light slowly making its way towards them the owners of this light was recognised. Nat waited watching them carefully as they got closer while they already were in firing range he would rather wait until a larger group had emerged rather than strike the front line.

Taking some of his powerful binoculars he took a closer, they were soaking their old fashioned cloth apparel clinging to them like a second skin revealing those who were only wearing light their rather fit bodies. As well as this they carried weapons in their hands whether it were staffs for magic, bows and arrows or other over sized melee weapons, they were confident as they kept moving forward likely believing that the canals they would soon come across would be shallow.

All ready his guns had picked out the targets and had prepared themselves to fire on the enemy all they needed now was an order to fire. Nat waited longer allowing the group to be unhindered as they approached the first canal obviously planning on walking through it like a stream. He kept calm as he accepted a cup of tea as it hovered over to his position floating in the air happily before the cup then lifted off its small plate and into his hand where he then took a small sip.

Splash

"Ahhh its de ugh"

Boom, Boom, Boom

Hidden by enchantments the guns let loose hell firing high explosive shells screaming into the air past the speed of sound before then whizzing fiercely towards the opponent and then cracking the ground as it unveiled its payloads. Plumes of fire rose on the horizon as the intensity of the high explosion blasted apart it surroundings sending chunks of earth and splashed of water colliding into the ground while obliterating any piece of flesh nearby. Arms as well as other body parts ascended in to the air with mighty blood red stains coating it surroundings in the colours in the liquid like a fine rain only for it soon to be cleaned of their body as the drops of water came over their bodies and wiped them clean.

Panic over took the first people at the river as they looked upwards from their positions on the ground getting covered in rain water while mud, blood and other parts began to plummet back to earth. Dazed people patted their eardrums as they began to hear things again only to then scream loudly and intensely as they looked at their torso only to see entire limbs had disappeared from their bodies. Others who had been lucky enough to not suddenly have parts of their limbs ripped off them joined in the screaming to as they felt their faces be splattered in blood or felt a strange weigh on their stomach to see just chunks of red paste on them. Some of these people simply tipped their heads downwards and towards the floor balancing their body in a crawl position before they then vomited up the contents of their stomach. As for other people there were brief moments of some terrified expressions of people as they floated in the water desperately hoping for help as they remembered that either they couldn't swim or that the amount of stuff they were wearing was stopping them from swimming and was being dragged underwater by the liquid.

Boom, Boom, Boom

Explosions rattled the ground as it pushed apart anything within its way decimating them into small chunks which was then spewed all over the place. A sudden mounting horror struck the attackers as they realised that they were being attacked by the defenders, in their mind it was by well hidden mages using fireball magic. Despite the advancements in magical technology that Westerlande had made it didn't suspect the idea of artillery as besides the detonation at their end there was no sound of artillery fire.

"Charge" It was a brave attempt by one of the attackers as they tried to encourage their allies running headfirst into the cold waters of the canal and then trying to swim across it. For the moment though it worked and with a war cry of "For the Queen" they threw themselves towards the enemy kilometres' away which while not looking anything as grand as it had once still showed life.

Nat watched bored as he continued to watch flashed of light strike the terrain and send chunks of what was once land into the air like a mighty catapult assaulting the castle. Now that the initial strike had begun he knew that there would be survivors so he informed the machine guns the open fire allowing them to spew multiple pieces of led into the surrounding area. As these pieces of small metal pulverised the enemy front line he could see that the rather reluctant members of Nureha's army back off as they looked at the water with uncertainty as the ever increasing amount of dead bodies that either floated or were turned to bubbles. Fear was etched onto some incredibly easily but their moral broke when shells landed in the middle of their groups and splattered their bodies like jam all over the place calling for a quick and screaming retreat.

The group of adventurers at the back looked at this and seeing the front line be hammered by constant magical artillery they decided that with dark skies wet weather and a lot of defences and not enough men that it would also be a good idea to back off in the mean time. The front however was neither in such a privileged position to be able to run away or deemed those who did as cowards and recklessly pushed forward ultimately to their death as high explosive shells and bullets cut them down.

After half an hour this brief incursion had been finished, thousands of bodies lay dead most consisting of people of the land however this made sense as they were the larger less protected group. Most of the bodies had vanished like they typically did in a swarm if bubbles and cute music but others had remained behind as a reminder of what had just occurred. With a small sigh Nat placed his cup of tea down before equipping his own equipment and then apparating to the sight of where the battle had just occurred.

Even now with the broken bodies that covered the felids Nat knew that there was at least some who had either hidden themselves or were still inured and wanting to get help. With ease and simplicity he approached the closet dead body then he raised his gun at it and pulled the trigger putting three holes into their chest. The body had already been a corpse but it was better to make sure in case where afterwards he then approached the body after that one and repeated the process. After a small amount of time he heard a scream for help, he approached. The one who had called out for help was crawling around the dirt tears in his eyes as he looked helplessly at his surroundings, it was obvious that the man had been unlucky as shown by his legs just being two bloody stumps barely hanging onto his torso by a few threads of skin. There was no hesitation from the wizard as his simply chose his target and then promptly pulled the trigger unleashing a few bullets that smacked into his back pushing him forward for the briefest moments due to the force before his head fell forward into the mud. There was another cry for help and a moan of pain turning his attention on to them he made his way to finish of his enemies.

He had no wish to kill so many people he had never wished to kill a person in his life, he had hoped that this sort of action wasn't needed but he knew it would happen again. Conflict was the one thing which present in all sentient beings and it would forever be so, this likely wouldn't be the only war or battle he would fight where people were killed. Many more were going to be killed as the future went on; he had to ensure though that for the sake of Akihabara as he had the duty to protect it by being a member of the round table council that the city was still standing and protected from its enemies no matter what had to be done.

The future would be quite difficult, the citizens would have heard the shells exploding in the distance however he didn't need to worry. When everybody was dead he would remove all traces of the battle. Worries and opinions would run high as soon as they were under siege something he could use but for now if the people learned that he had just killed thousands of people for no reason with powerful weapons than the citizens would turn against him. Had he been back home on Earth he never would have had the power to hide something like this but now he could and as a gift from him why not allow the citizens to have as many peaceful days as they could. Ignorance was bliss and it wasn't the feelings of being in battle that scared you more rather it was the waiting always the dreaded waiting. When minds pictured everything that went before and made the person anxious as they go by stories compare that to actual combat however when a person's natural instincts cut in. You never had a chance to consciously think it was always unconscious everything you did, whether it was to stand your ground or run away or even a split second choice of tactics it was all made unconsciously. By keeping the news of an imminent attack to himself with no proof than he helped to calm down the panic even as some of the smarter people realised that one was inevitable.

After all soon those people would be living under constant attack and knowing that at any moment they could be killed and never come back holding on to their precious memories of when things were calmer and kinder. Soon they would likely know hunger as he would have to take away his infinite supplies of food and other items from his store and ration them out something which would cause fury. Either way the few months of peace that Akihabara had known would be over very shortly and when eventually peace did some gain the world would be a very different one to the one they knew before.

Finally when he had ensured that nobody besides him was left alive and he had gotten rid of the bodies via magic he looked up towards the moon as its brilliant bright white light illuminated everything including the rain drops which avoided his clothes due to magic. This was only the beginning of the war but soon enough he would likely have the full wrath of Nureha coming down across him all the while he would have to be a cliff that stood against the waves.

* * *

Since Magic and Gods has been cancelled I have an idea for a story to replace it head over to my profile and vote if you're interested


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 35**

10 August 2027

Plant Hwyaden base

"Your Grace we have received word from Maihama" Nureha's eyes locked onto the messenger as he kneeled on the floor in front of her. Besides herself there was the rest of their own little council sitting around a table while the fabric of their tent ruffled due to the powerful wind. There had been a storm the previous night and it had yet to go away, in the assistance they could hear the sounds of thunder echoing after lightning had struck the ground. At the same time the constant sound of raining hitting the canvas was apparent all the while candle lamps lit the inside of the tent since they couldn't use magic forever.

"Go on tell us what you have learned" After the initial attack on the AEF she had wished to alert the few who remained in Maihama so that they could keep track of each others progress. It hadn't been a major issue at first but on the day of the attack she hadn't received any word from two of her attack forces what so ever. That had concerned her, the group that had gone to sail through the Yokosuka straight hadn't reported and neither had the group who was to attack the Kunie clan. The latter of which concerned her the most since that was the only way to get the city of Akihabara to fall, if they failed then Akihabara could hold out indefinitely.

"Your Grace" The messenger gulped audibly as he looked at the queen with fear, it was never an easy job being the messenger they had a tendency to be specially targeted by attacking armies or just killed by their master because of the news they brought. Obviously the man's hesitation and fear had been caught as Nureha narrowed her eyes at him, normally the messenger was quick to deliver the news however the knowledge he had gave her a very bad feeling. "The leader of the home guard Crimson Night Slash, stated that the entire city of Maihama is gone" Nureha narrowed he eyes not at the man as much as she wanted to crush her enemies she wouldn't hurt a messenger for delivering bad news. However while she had a strong feeling what the messenger meant some of her Lander representatives didn't.

"Gone what do you mean gone" Gulping again as the messenger looked at the lord who was looking at him fiercely he couldn't help but wish to be out of this situation before he could carry on though the lord was shut up by Nureha.

"Be quiet, let him speak it's not his fault that he delivers certain news if you have a problem with that than you can make your way to the executioner" Now the lord gulped as he looked at the queen, she was strangely protective of the everyday person it was for this reason why they followed her. Despite her ways of going around this war Nureha had won the people to her side and they lived her like no other ruler had been loved almost like they were slaves to her will. Once she had finished reprimanding one of her lords the woman then gave a gentle smile to the messenger; instantly making him feel better than he had been before. "Now darling why don't you tell us the news don't worry we won't bite" A shot glare was sent at the lord who had yelled at the messenger making the man cower in his seat.

"According to Crimson Night Slash the city isn't even standing its nothing but rubble, everybody is dead and bodies litter the floor, nothing is left your grace" Nureha's eyes widened as she heard that, Crimson had been the one in charge of protecting Westerlande while they were gone. Their goal was to hold back what was the every six month incursion of invading lizard men however dread started to fill her stomach, she had never expected the amount of goblins there were currently, it was far too high. Her mind began to think of her lack lustre defences believing she was so safe to attack north when she had only been expecting a very small amount of lizards allowing her to leave only the weakest of the adventurers behind with no Landers to help them.

"Impossible those dam lizards don't stand a chance against our forces" The same noisy lord from before shouted in disbelief as he heard the news on the other hand Nureha looked troubled. Crimson might not have been a powerful adventurer being only level fifty however she trusted the woman. There would be no reason at all to lie to her but still that left the question how on Earth did Maihama apparently get destroyed, the AEF was small and decimated and had never gone south in the first place. As for the members of the round table the only one left was the leader of Britannia but he couldn't do anything stuck in that tower of his.

"Your Graces there is more, according to Crimson Night Slash every single city, town and village has been destroyed with all farms and fields destroyed" There were serious looks of disbelief on the lords faces as they tried to take in this information, the likelihood of this actually occurring was slim to nonexistent there had been spies sent all over Eastal to report the slightest amount of movement of armed services. Not to mention they would have received word of an attack days ago, Nureha shook her head and listed to her advisors.]

"Preposterous, this is nothing but a trick at most some people have managed to capture Crimson and force her to say something" Everybody nodded their heads even Nureha it just wasn't possible for that amount of damage to be done in a short time without somebody noticing and reporting it in. Instructions had been left that in the case of an attack Nureha was to be informed and nothing had the capabilities of striking so fast and so well as to prevent communication obviously it was some type of plan hoping to get her to pull her forces back.

"I'm inclined to agree this is nothing but a desperate move to force our troops back, I say that we should continue our plans of sacking every city in Eastal before we head for Akihabara only when they have no one to trade with can we finally force them out to confront us". More heads nodded with the plans already over there short time they had done incredible damage to Eastal taking and capturing every single city and major town.

"Indeed we have enough supplies coming in from the south to last us so we should continue the scorched earth policy and prevent anyone from raising a proper counter attack" There was general sense of accomplishment from the leaders of the military as they had made such amazing progress and ignored what was obviously a poorly planned resistance trap. It wasn't even a good one proving that whoever had taken Crimson hostage was terrible at this kind of business since if they had wanted to cause a panic and divert troops back south then they would have stated that an army was attacking.

"In a few more days the last village will fall and then we can get the goblins to follow us to Akihabara while we wait for our Northern friends. This war is going to be over by Christmas with Eastal conquered and us happily sipping wine underneath the Christmas tree" Cheers sprang up from the group as they looked at the map of Yamato there was no denying that they were winning and at their current pace their prediction would come true. Eastal would be conquered, Akihabara would become the new capital as it would be in the centre of Japan an when spring came the next year they would begin the invasion of Suskino.

"To a glorious Christmas" Lifting up her wine glass Nureha clinked hers with the rest of her subordinates there was nothing to worry about, the planned diversion that the enemy wanted hadn't worked. Not to mention even if the there was a group of soldiers trying to destroy Westerlande food they would soon be dealt with. As for Crimson though she would have to wait until after this war was finished when she decided on her fate, she had left the woman in charge of the defence of Westerlande and even if she was forced she gave a message that could have hampered the war effort. Not to mention it could have been one of those momentary confusion spells that was cast on her by an enemy lizard mage which mixed up her words.

"To her grace Nureha may you forever lead us to victory" More toasts were given to the woman as she walked out of her tent soon her other spies would return news from the other two battle groups on what they had been up to. As for now she wouldn't focus on the war, she had something much better to keep her occupied.

Unknown location

Darkness was the first thing he registered as his eyes opened, not quite so dark where a person couldn't see anything but rather the type of dark that hindered your senses enough to prevent you from recognising where you were. The next thing he recognised was that wherever he was he was rather comfortable, rubbing the material underneath him he recognised with some familiarity that there were bed sheets. He was confused where was he the last thing he remembered was that he had been shot down by an archer of some enemy army.

His eyes widened instantly as he attempted to push himself off the bed and what would likely be the floor below, as he pulled though he jolted and fell back forcing his mind to focus on his joints. With a quick look to his hands he saw that his wrists had been tied to the bed he had been in wit rope the same was done with his legs. He tried to escape but his movements only tightened the rope more pulling his body above the body until he couldn't feel the soft material anymore and the covers that had kept his modesty was gone.

A slight breeze from nowhere brushed against his skin at the same time a brief light shone in illuminating a figure, unfortunately however due to where the light was positioned he wasn't able to make out any facial features only a very basic shape. The figure had been incredibly curvaceous and so was likely a woman she also possessed fox ears and nine tails that had appeared as soon as she was alone. Before he could think anymore though he was interrupted by a beautiful and sensual voice.

"My love you have finally woken up" His eyes followed the figure as she moved around the area before then seemingly lighting candles wherever she want lighting the area up. Soon enough despite his naked bound and gagged state he was able to see the woman clearly. She was without doubt beautiful with her dark luscious black hair that fell down her back, beautiful carved face and creamy white skin as well as deep purple eyes and unbelievable amounts of curve that was only possible due to the adventures being in their game avatars before they had come to this world. Her black and purple frilled dress was also intimidating but went rather well with the silver crown that lay atop her head.

"My Love oh how I have waited for this day to be with you and it has finally arrived" Her eyes were staring at him lustfully, soon she approached him and trailed a long delicate finger up his chest to his neck before she soon leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sure you remember that day when you met me, I was only a low level player who was always a social outcast. I picked up gaming by accident and I loved it but I was struggling on my own in the beginning but then you came along and gave me lessons. You taught me everything I know and complimented me on my gaming ability my first real compliment and it came from such a nice man"

Shiroe tried to think back to the times when he had helped out this woman, it was entirely possible in the past he had helped out a lot of players in terms of tricks and skills before he decided not to. People always wanted to use him because of his experience and that was it, he had been nothing but a confident boost to people who wanted hymn in their party for bragging rights. Before that though he had helped out many players and so it wasn't impossible that he could have helped this woman but the fact remained he didn't remember it probably because he thought nothing of it and therefore she wasn't important to him at all.

However given his current circumstances he was wishing that perhaps he could remember her, if the last thing he remembered was being shot down by members of Plant Hwyaden and the next thing he knew he had woken up as a prisoner than he had a good feeling who this woman was. He couldn't speak because something was stopping him from speaking but the most likely person this foxtail woman was had to be the leader of Plant Hwyaden and the new queen of Westerlande Nureha.

His mind started to turn to rage as he realised what this woman had done to him, she was the one who had ordered the attack on the AEF and destroyed it as the group attempted to protect the people of the land. According to the reports he had gained from Soujiro as he flew towards the man in hoping to rescue him had informed him that dragons had been used but what was worse had to be the information that Nat had given him.

He didn't know how the kid had managed to locate the Plant Hwyaden spies but at this moment in time he couldn't care and in all honesty he hoped that the kid killed them for what their group had done. As for this woman she was the worst of the group she had been the one who would have ordered the attack and therefore have his friends killed. If he had been captured by her than that must have meant that she wanted information out of him as one of the big three he was fairly influential. However he wouldn't give the woman any information if anyone would have survived the attack than it would be Akatsuki and sure enough she would go and find Nyanta and Naotsugu to try and form a rescue mission to save him.

"My love are you okay" Nureha smiled lustfully as she bent down and whispered in Shiroe's ear making him shiver at the sensation, She could already tell what her beloved was thinking after all she had been gathering information on him for a while. She knew the way he voted in the round table conference who he had spoken with at the Eastal ball bur more importantly she knew who he had cared for and who cared for him back. "Oh there's no need to be angry, you can just relax this war will be over soon and you will get to stay by my side as my lover" Shiroe glared more at the woman as he couldn't do anything not even as the woman slowly crawled her hands over his exposed chest and to a certain part of his anatomy.

"There's nothing for you to be concerned about my love, the AEF is gone, soon the Kunie kingdom will be taken out and I will have access to the gold that looks after your buildings" Shiroe's eyes widened as he heard that something that Nureha noticed instantly, she too was slightly shocked she had assumed that Shiroe had been responsible and was not taking the credit to be humble. "You didn't know oh that's adorable my cute sweet lover didn't even know about the money you received from those bankers. Tell me darling who got you that money" By now Nureha was licking his neck while Shiroe tried to move it away but it was to no use as she simply exercised the power she had over him and got into a better position.

"Oh well it doesn't really matter the only one left of your little group is the leader of Britannia, let me guess you never once trusted him and left him at the city" Shiroe glared at the woman as she seemingly managed to figure out his intentions with the youngest member of the group. There were multiple reasons he preferred not to have Nat at the front lines one was because he didn't have any forces for him to command, secondly he had never once shown his combat ability and third he was shown to be sneaky and backstabbing using his wealth to buy his place on the council. The last part was the most concerning to him since when they had done the Yokosuka raid they had expected to the city to be exactly as they left it, not including the collapse of the city due to the storm the kid had managed to get control of the Cathedral.

"You don't have to worry about the guild hall anymore while I can't buy the thing yet one of my subordinates will take it since took the purchase of you when you were sleeping. After all I can't have you helping my enemies lover not when I'm so close" Before he could attempt to speak even with the gag his mind shut down as the woman stopped what she was doing and took a few stops back. He tried to look away as it happened but nothing he tried worked instead he could only watch as the dark haired woman slowly shed her clothing in a sensual manner until like him she was utterly nude before him.

"Do you like what you see my love because I've saved myself for you all this time just like you have been for me" Walking forwards Shiroe could only watch with mixed feelings due to his hormones going into overdrive as the woman picked up a blindfold and placed it over his eyes after that he heard some smug words since Nureha finally got to do what she had always wanted. "Come now my love time for some fun"

Ditch in the ground

He groaned as he woke up from his uncomfortable position, slowly he sat up straight and allowed his eyes to look around the hole he had slept in the previous night. It was brown muddy and had multiple creatures running around like spiders, worms and flies, the place wasn't petty but it had managed to save his life the previous night.

Turning his gaze to his chest he gingerly began to pull up his shirt revealing his skin but more importantly the bright red gash that went from his left shoulder down to his right hip. He grimaced as the memories of how that scar came to him; he alongside Soujiro and the others had managed to escape from the main group of the AEF and were looking for the safest way back home. Things had been going well and Soujiro had managed to inform Shiroe about the situation then from what he could work out Shiroe had tried to launch a rescue mission which went poorly.

He, Soujiro and the others tried to intervene and help their fellow Akihabaran people when they were shot down but it was all for nothing as Plant Hwyaden was on them in an instant. It was a short battle and one they lost quickly, the group who had come to save them crash-landed on the floor and had three things done to them. Either they died from the impact which happened to quite a few one of the most noticeable was Akatsuki as she acted as a cushion for Shiroe to just survive the fall. The second choice that happened was that they were killed by Plant Hwyaden or some were captured and to be used as sex slaves for people with one of the most noticeable being Shiroe as he was taken away by a rather stunning dark haired woman who seemed to be salivating at the side of him. Soujiro being the typical ladies man that he was had also been taken prisoner likely to be used by the women of Plan Hwyaden to scratch certain itches hat they possessed.

Most however were killed, He had also been taken hostage and was to be sold into slavery but there was a makeshift escape plan as they approached the base camp that Plant Hwyaden used. The plan went terribly Soujiro and a few others attempted to fight back and run he was among them, soon enough after reaching the forest one of the Plant Hwyaden members found him and attempted to kill him bys lashing across his chest. Obviously it had failed since he had fallen backwards down a large ditch that his attacker likely expected to kill but didn't.

That left his current position though; he was in the bottom of a ditch somewhere in a forest and a good distance away from anyone who could destroy Plant Hwyaden. On the other hand this scenario had many advantages, with all the other powerful members of the Round Conference either captured or dead preventing his plans it left only him and that dam capitalist pig Nathanael. He didn't know why they had left the capitalist in charge of the city with his young age, the kid had never once fought with them instead he simply resides in that tower of his all day likely sipping some expensive wine. Not to mention how he exploited the people under him, when the catastrophe occurred the people didn't have evil organisations controlling the wealth from themselves yet in a short time the child had changed that.

Britannia was a monopoly which people couldn't compete against, singlehandedly he controlled the food, clothing, technology, water, transport, book and many other types of business within that tower. Added to that to increase his power even more Nat had managed to get control of the cathedral leaving him sole control of who lived and died. What was worse through was that his power came purely by money and he had forcefully coerced people into help creating his business empire after all what other reason could there be for normal adventurers wanting to work in a supermarkets selling things for other people.

If that hadn't been bad enough when the Round Table Conference was created Nat managed to place himself as the political leader of the group and due to this push capitalist pig agendas. Calls from himself and those who believed that the people should have control of not only the banks but also all the property including the cathedral was promptly ignored and given a calm yet snarky reply. Even before then when the city had come collapsing down the child had denied any possible sort of general ownership of the entire city instead stating that the people should work together to build homes in of which once everybody was housed that people could then purchase land.

Shiroe and Crusty were also to blame but not as much as the capitalist dog who had been left in charge of the city, unlike last time when they had gone to war in Yokosuka under the pretext of saving women this war would have had them gone for months at a time. And that was another thing after all the people had gone to fight for that child to clear it of enemies not once did he ever give land away or hand it to the people instead it just stayed in his greedy little hands.

However he would change that, with the other indisposed he could return to the city and gain control of the city and give it to the people to rule. Sure there would be other capitalist pigs that hid in the city and would try to stop his glorious revolution however like their corrupt Britannia leader they would end up dead and be remembered as nothing but tyrants for the future generations. He could picture it now, the red flag hanging from Britannia tower, the ultimate symbol of communism over capitalism. And finally he Eins would be the leader of this glorious revolution that would sweep the nation for eternity and like Stalin, Lenin and Mao he would be remembered as a glorious and generous man.

Firs though before he could go back to the people's city he needed to escape this ditch or cave that he had managed to find himself in. Looking upwards where the sun was shining he could see that there was a straight vertical drop to where he was instead of some nice sloped ramp that he could crawl himself out of however that didn't mean that he was helpless. Bending down he stored power in his legs before jumping up, He jumped up higher than any normal human should have been able to do but then again he wasn't a normal human he had his game avatar as his body now enhancing his skills such as jumping to exceptional heights. As he flew upwards for a short time he grabbed onto a ledge before then repeating the possess of jumping until eventually he managed to get to the top of the ditch and land on the soggy wet floor in front of him.

Eins sighed again as he felt the rain splash against his face, like the day before it was cold wet and windy, fortunately though this played in his favour since people were less likely to catch up to him. Bringing up his mini map from the menu screen he was soon able to work out where he was and where Akihabara was. He wasn't too far away only a few days, with a goof pace he would be able to take the city before Plant Hwyaden managed to burn it all to the ground and destroy the glorious cause of Communism. It was just a shame that the people would have to wait so long before they were liberated from the tyranny that they found themselves long but they would rejoice when it was over. After all Communism could never be destroyed so when the corrupt child was gone he would lead the true sons of the red army to destroy the invading armies of Plant Hwyaden and decimate them where afterwards he would spread the glorious revolution to the rest of the world.

Rayneshia

When finally the sun dawned and came back around Rayneshia was able to make more sense of her surroundings as she got up. The strange building she had slept in was still the same without a single other person residing in it, naturally she found this strange after all shouldn't the owner have come back by now. Even if the owner had been a huntsman then they would have returned home to the structure and woke her up before berating her on why she was sleeping in another person's bed. However there were no clues that anybody had been in, no muddy footprints or clothes, no notes and as she walked over and checked the door it was still locked.

"Strange I wonder if Lord Curtsy would know what this building is" The man was annoying but rather knowledgeable as well as well travelled surely he would have come across this structure in his time. In the mean time however she could only hope to guess what this place was guessed for, besides her first thought of it being somebody's home she couldn't help but feel that it wasn't right. There were no hints of personalisation or even any wear or tear to the building rather it was kept in rather good shape almost as if people had actively maintained it for some reason. As her eyes searched around they soon focused on a piece of paper that had seemingly been nailed to the door of the structure, curious she walked towards it and began to read the writing that had been left on it.

 _To whom ever is reading this thank you for staying at the overnight lodge house, please feel free to use the facilities we only ask that you keep the place clean and tidy for the next lot of people to use. We know how difficult it can be adventuring without a comfortable place to rest your head at night especially with monsters around that is why we created this lodge house. You will be safe in here over night also, if you need to access an anvil or other facilities please use the trap door underneath the far right corner as you walk in to access them. When you leave the lodge please remember all of your items as there is no guarantee that you can get them back; in the meantime enjoy the facilities. Again we thank you for using this lodge house._

Rayneshia blinked that was a strange message but she understood what it meant, whoever had built this lodge house had done so with the intention for weary people to have a safe place to sleep and store their items. It was a rather kind gesture and once at this moment in time she was incredibly thankful for, on the other hand she had never heard of these rest stations so perhaps at a later date she could fin who was responsible. Again though that would have to wait until later in the meanwhile though she would treat herself to the facilities that had been left here.

Taking the offered advice she found the trap door in the top right and climbed down the ladder into the basement which very much didn't look like a basement in the slightest. It was large far larger than the top of the building but unlike the top which was nice and relaxing this area was far more practical. She explored for a small amount of time until she discovered what had to be the bath that had been left as well as a strange device that could apparently wash clothes. At first she didn't trust the machine but after seeing the Britannia Logo she realised that whoever had created this place had purchased some of the advanced Britannia technology. 

Remembering that she had locked the door to the building the princess of Eastal stripped herself of her clothing before putting it in the machine and following the instructions and turning it on. From there she made her way to the private bathroom and locked the door again preventing anyone from peeping on her. With her ability to look at herself properly in a mirror for the first time since the battle at Chousa she could see just how badly she looked.

Covered in dirt and blood she had scratches, cuts and bruises all over her body as well as looking filthy the worst of which was her hair which had since become frazzled. She groaned as she realised that she had a lot of work to do not just to rid herself of the current mess that her body was she no longer possessed that beautiful body that she had to maintain as it was covered in dirt and twigs. However if she worked hard and managed to keep herself in a decent condition until Akihabara then perhaps she wouldn't need any major treatment to her hair and rest of her body. She sighed as she thought about how much her maid would scream and yell at her for getting in such a condition but at this moment she just frankly didn't care in the slightest.

From there like with the washing machine she began to follow the instructions that had been left out and activated the shower since it seemed like the best option as she did not want to bathe in water while she was covered in so much filth. Things went well and she moaned in comfort as the warm water began to slide down her head and neck, already she could start to feel the filth wash off her. Chunks of dirt and the occasional twig came out of her hair and dropped into the bath once she was sure that she had sorted out her hair she then began to brush off the mud on the rest of her face and body until finally she began to use soap to clean herself properly which was then followed by the shampoo that had been left behind.

As she showered she started to think about Crusty more, she was concerned for his safety after all she had woken up in a tree with no signs of the man and the appearance of a major battle. He had fought so bravely when he first jumped off the ship followed by the rest and she could only imagine what he would do when he heard the ship get blown up. He was a very kind if not annoying man always making time for her and pulling her out of boring meetings, she could easily understand why other girls desired him. He was a knight with exceptional talent with a sword, spoke and acted like a gentleman as well as being rich, famous, handsome and a brilliant leader and tactician surely he would be the one that every lord would wish to marry their daughters or sisters to. 

He wasn't like the tall lanky one called Shiroe who hid behind those menacing looking glasses and had no sense of decorum messing up on his greeting. Neither was he like that other man who was also large and tall but seemed quite bashful and out of place in fact the only other one of the group who was seemingly not out of place was Nathanael. However what did the child have that the others didn't, he was a supposedly decent fighter with a sword but Crusty was exceptional, He was rich but the other merchant man supposedly had more money, He was young but that just meant that he was inexperienced and wasn't ready for marriage. As for his looks well besides the older and small looking gentleman he was the ugliest member of the round table conference and it hadn't been him who had attended the meeting with the scholars. Even in terms of manners the boy was still met with Crusty and unlike him Crusty hadn't asked to escort her to the ball and also had good conversations with her. As well as that she had also managed to learn that Lord Tempest generally wasn't liked by his peers with them generally considering him to be too bossy and not contributing much besides ideas for how politics should work. The green haired man called Eins had stated that he bought his way into the conference rather than earning it by gaining a monopoly on all important goods preventing people from competing. All in all from what she had learned Lord Tempest was the worst member of the round table group and despite acting like a lord was supposed to be a terrible person who she couldn't trust. All the actions he did according to Eins who was well liked by his peers not in the round table was to ensure his own power and he cared nothing for no one else's problems. It was for this reason why he had not stepped in the ship and gone to fight since he would betray the group.

Still despite this if anybody had a way to get into contact with Crusty than it would be Nat the only case was making her way to the city. Who knew what types of monsters lurked in the forest that she had managed to find herself in, the first group that came to mind were goblins something which had became a threat of unimaginable size. She wanted to know how did an army of that size just suddenly form and move without nobody noticing in the slightest, it had taken a group of adventurers away from the main group to spot the large group heading south. Either the adventurers were just plain lazy or the guards or watchmen of her grandfather's kingdom had truly failed at their job of looking out for threats and then reporting them. Not that it mattered anymore the AEF had been created on short notice and then put on a ship to fight the enemy only for the ship to blow up and her to be knocked out leaving with her no idea of what had happened in the mean time.

As she kept washing her body allowing the water to run down her beautiful body she started to wonder how her grandfather would implement the new technology into Eastal. Surely other lords besides himself would want the help of the adventures even more so since adventurers in Westerlande had conquered the kingdom and claimed it as their own. Adventurers were more advanced than they were far more so creating new pieces of music, art, literature, food and technology alongside many other things that people of the land could have only dreamed off. But this was having a price she had heard the whispers of malcontent among members of nobility about how they should declare war on Akihabara and take everything they owned as their and then used the adventurers to create new technology for them

Without doubt such an event would end terribly the adventurers easily outclassed them in a fight and what was sores as she had witnessed they all seemed to have training in strategy something that the average soldier didn't. Even if one made people of the land and adventurers equal the people would still lose since the adventurers had far better training and years of active experience fighting enemies. Perhaps that was why grandfather had been so adamant on making friends with the adventurers to prevent a war from breaking out since surely at the end of it the people of the land would suffer and the nobility would be killed. That was once of the many risks of being born into nobility she had been told since people would be jealous of her and would try to kill her since she represented something that other people would never have in their lives.

Upstairs

Bob was bored, he had been sent ahead of the small raiding group to find a good place to stay or to relax. The past few days had been rather eventful for him he had been part of a group which was to raid the water towns and steal anything they could, At first things had been going well he and a few other goblins was able to rush a few hooman towns after they had been struck by other hoomans and tae what they wanted in women, booze and food. However things had been starting to dry up, the towns and villages they arrived at were nothing but destroyed burning piles of wreck with nothing worth to steal as it had been burnt. Why Hoomans wanted to destroy food was beyond him when they could just steal it but what was worse than burning food was that whoever these hoomans were they were killing all the good looking hoomans.

Naturally the death of perfectly good hoomans was unwarranted and pissed him off after all hoomans and the other hooman races were far better looking than they were. For one they were far taller, secondly the she hoomans had such beautiful skin and big breasts that were fun to play with and lastly was the fact that they just made better sex than other goblins did. Already he and the other goblins had vowed that when they found the hoomans responsible for killing all the other good looking hoomans they would exact their goblin revenge on them.

Still that left why he was out alone and a decent distance from the rest of his colleagues on as beach, well you see Bob had been recognised as a great warrior and due to this was typically sent on scouting mission. For other goblins if they got caught by a guard then unless they acted very quickly than they were as good as dead however as an elite goblin Bob could kill guards and other creatures. All ready he had demonstrated this ability when he had broke into a rich she hoomans house while the other hoomans were attacking and had his way with the woman until the hoomans broke in and then promptly shot him through the head with an arrow only to than shoot the now defiled woman.

So it was due to this that while he preformed reconnaissance that he hoped to find a town or village to attack which hadn't been destroyed by the other hoomans. After all why should just he enjoy the she hoomans his fellow brethren were also in need of entertainment plus if he took slaves than he could earn his way up the rankings higher and maybe even one day be goblin king. Yes he would like that very much if he could be goblin king than he would own all the she hoomans not to mention he could command the other goblins what to do, he would also be bigger and tougher more imposing than the rest of his kind was like he had been before those two hoomans had burst into his home and killed his people.

He still remembered that day clearly the strange young hoomna who used magic to kill him in many ways, it was painful but perhaps it was best thing ever done to him. Magic hooman had forced him to be stronger to fight tougher and kill more plus thanks to magic hooman destroying his home he had finally managed to enjoy she hoomans as much as he wanted. On the other hand being killed again and again got annoying especially since no matter how hard he tried nothing ever seemed to work. He had even been killed by giant spiders ugly and stupid creatures had once eaten him and that was the worst death he had, unlike the other times when he had been burned alive or had his head chopped off or even when he had his stomach slashed open and allowed his guts to fall out nothing was a painful as that. Being wrapped in white spider stuff and then injected with the spider tail spike only then to have his blood sucked out of his body drop by drop to feed some ugly mother fucking creatures.

But those days were behind him now, at the rate he was advancing he would soon be one of the greatest goblins of all times forever remembered as Bob the great, He could just imagine the future generation of goblins learning about how he Bob the Great had gone from a lowly Goblin to leader of all goblin kind. He would be a great leader he would capture many she hoomans so that all goblins could enjoy them and after he had done that he would conquer this land and make it into a land for all goblins. All he had to do now id destroy the filthy hoomans and take everything they owned. But first Bob was hungry and that building up ahead looked good.

Perhaps the building would have food in it, if it did have food than he would steal the food and kill the owners before having a rest and carrying on with his mission of finding a nice place. Walking to the door of the strange structure he noticed that it had been locked, Bob would never understand why hoomans were so insistent of leaving things in chests where people could steal things. With goblins anyone could challenge anyone else for anything they wanted whether it was food hoomans treasure if you wanted something than you took it. Of course that meant that you didn't want to go around stealing from the wrong goblin, when you annoyed the wrong goblin there was always a fight to the death in a big arena where other goblins gathered and betted their stuff on who would win. Of course some people would refuse to pay up and were so then punished by having to fight against other non payers to the death until eventually only one was left and they could rejoin the clan.

In contrast Bob, had learned that hoomans had far more rules about what they were allowed to do with their life. However it didn't matter soon the hoomans would all be destroyed and made into slaves to serve them as far as they saw fit. As Bob looked around the strange building he found nothing strange but then he froze as a small scent wafted into his nose. Walking up to the source he saw that it had originated from one of the beds but what was more important was that it smelt recent. Bob licked his lips the scent was hooman but especially that of a she hooman, all ready he could start to picture the fun that he could have with a good she human. If he was really lucky however the she hooman would be incredibly pretty and one he could capture for his own amusement but that still left the case of where was she.

Sniffing loudly the goblin managed to track her scent; stalking it with lust in his eyes Bob soon discovered that the scent had lead to a strange corner. At first bob was confused there was nothing in this corner that could produce such a smell but as his eyes began to glaze over the surroundings he managed to indentify a latch. Yanking the piece of iron upwards Bob looked downwards to see some stairs where he could smell that the hooman had gone to also he could here noise. Sliding down the ladder the goblin found himself in a far larger area however he didn't care about the strange devices that littered the room, at this moment in time only two of them seemed to be activated. The first of which was a strange white thing where clothes were bouncing up and down behind glass for some strange reason, Bob did care it was another hooman device on the other hand the other device smelt much more promising.

The she hoomans scent got stronger as he approached a room where he could hear something constantly hitting the floor, at first he was confused but then he realised that it must be rain since rain was the only other thing which made that noise. Idly Bob wondered what the she hooman would be doing in there but it didn't matter their weapon had been left outside of the room just a standard sword that hoomans liked to use nothing special like those powerful hoomans owned.

Prying open the door of this strange room open Bob was treated to a glorious sight, in front of him was indeed a she hooman but this was a beautiful she hooman. Long blue hair creamy skin and while not massive as he had of like them well sized breasts, the she hooman was incredibly beautiful in fact she was the most beautiful hooman he had ever seen. Bob Smirked the she hooman would make a very good prize so good in fact that he would not share her with the other goblins; they would try to steal what was his. What was even better for Bob though, was that the hooman was already completely naked and somehow bathing herself in the water as it poured out from the top of the room.

Without delay Bob placed his small axe on the ground he would not need it not when the pretty hooman didn't even know he was there, this was soon followed by the rest of his clothing which with the shower continuing to make noise the hooman wouldn't know what got to her. Advancing forward with the she hoomans back to him Bob admired the girl he would soon make his slave, he had gotten exceptionally lucky with this one in fact compared to those other hoomans he had seen this one must have been some type of nobility. Bob growled pleasurably at the thought for some reason the noble she hoomans were always better looking than the other hoomans they also had a tendency to make much better sex slaves as well. With that in mind he looked upwards expecting to see his unwitting pray however the response he got was one he didn't mind either.

Rayneshia froze in terror as she heard the growling sound, turning around as soon as she could she came face to face with a completely naked goblin staring at her lustfully growling in a way that only goblins did. For a brief few moments she panicked what did she do there was nowhere to run behind her she was trapped in this bathing room after all. On the other hand if she just stayed there then the filthy disgusting goblin would capture her and use to his advantage, her first plan was to scream for Crusty to beg for help from the knight but then she remembered that she didn't know where he was.

It nearly broke her in that moment the one time she had truly utterly needed him here to help her and he was gone nowhere to be seen, then she started to have a brief internal panic she knew what this creature would do to her. I would rape her first here before then taking her back to its friends where she like other women would be used as nothing but toys to sate their pleasure for the rest of her miserable life. Then for some strange reason she could hear the words of the leader of Britannia that he had once said to her during one of their very brief conversations.

"The only person you can forever really on to be there with you is yourself, It's all well and good waiting for a hero but to believe that one will always come to your assistance is naive and will likely get yourself killed or worse. Therefore your grace all ways act, if you're stuck against a wall then run forward towards the enemy since its better than just dying laying down, running forward for the briefest moment may distract them and buy you a precious moment that you need" She didn't know why she was thinking of the youngest member of the round tables words but she couldn't deny that they reflected on her current situation. She was trapped, Trapped in a bathroom with a perverted monster who wanted to do nothing more than use her body to pleasure himself however the situation wasn't as bad as she had assumed. The goblin was unarmed and just staring lustfully at her, perhaps if she could get past the creature than she could get to her sword and fight the beast off.

She dashed forwards, taken by the strange action Bob didn't pay attention to the slippery floor thanks to the shower and so when he went to grab the princess his foot slipped slipping him up. With a mighty smash Bob was barely able to comprehend what had happened as his face slammed directly onto a shelf that was situated by the shower with great force cracking open bobs skull. With he impact came another fall and like when he had smashed his face against the shelf Bob then fell backwards cracking his head on the floor below him. Had he been a normal human or a normal goblin than his skull would have caved in and he would be dead instead however he was left in ultimate pain as he felt the blood drain from his head. Before Bob could comprehend anything else however a sword slammed into his throat sending blood all over the floor as the blade then decapitated the goblin turning him into bubbles.

Rayneshia whimpered as she stared at the blood marks all of a sudden she could start to feel the small breeze on her nude body and instantly she wrapped her arms around her body in hopes to feel warm. Quickly she found a towel and wrapped it around herself giving her something to keep her moderately warm as she thought more on the situation.

She had nearly been raped by a disgusting monster, the only reason she was even alive was due to the floor being wet and slippery giving her the opportunity she had needed to escape. And she had killed the filthy creature her, she who had never once trained with a sword once ion her life or even been in a battle let alone hunted anything had just killed a goblin. Crusty hadn't been there for her when she had needed him the most instead he was somewhere else and due to this she couldn't help but recollect on Lord Tempests words; she had been the one to kill the creature her not anyone else not her grandfathers soldier not the adventurers not Crusty, her. She and she alone had prevented what had happened perhaps she wondered if this meant that she could also affect other things like the rest of Eastal.

She had once promised to assist the adventurers with all her political power even though she knew she had none but perhaps that had changed. She would still need time but she could help the people of her country even with a pack of wild monsters ravaging the land she would just need help.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 36**

13 August 2027

Outside Akihabara

There was a slight chill in the air of Akihabara as Eins finally took in the sight of the city; it had been hard work evading all the soldiers from Plant Hwyaden. While camp wasn't on a high alert since the likelihood of anyone attacking them as doubtful one thing that had been incredibly obvious was the amount of soldiers amassing. It was hard not to miss them as groups began to walk into the camp and then set up supplies with the elders of these groups taking meeting with their leader that whore of a woman that they called Nureha.

The odd patrol that did pass seemed to be rather lax with what they mentioned, however since they spoke normally about how they would so assault Akihabara. While the specific details hadn't been said what was common knowledge was that somehow the annoying kid at Akihabara and therefore the only one who could have led an assault mission had somehow decimated two small armies and badly injured another. Naturally as one would guess this had started to cause a small stir in the soldiers and tactician after all something like the kids actions couldn't just be done without some kind of secret.

It had made Eins curious as well if there was some kind of way he could discredit the capitalist scum than that left him as the only person who could be left in charge of the city. Of course it still made him wonder what the child could have used to supposedly destroy entire armies; his mind was lingering on the idea of some kind of magic device or spell. Ever since the adventurers had been dragged into the world magic had become more powerful than it was since it hadn't been ruled entirely by game physics as was shown during the Yokosuka raid and other battles. Before when they had played the game on their computers their spells and attacks would do just that however now entire craters could be formed by a powerful swords man or even entire castle walls just turned to rubble by a strong fire bolt.

They were more powerful than they had been before and it would be this power that would put him in a position to take over Akihabara and then eventually the world. This world would not prosper under capitalism after all the common person was just a slave to their lord who would work the entirety of their life, This would only escalate when they went into an industrial revolutions as they would then be thrown into factories and then work until they collapsed and died all so they could provide some lazy pigs to get money for nothing.

The revolution would have to start soon if the child was allowed to live much longer than he would latch his claws into every person's life by owning everything they needed to survive. Not to mention he would always defend the people's rights to free speech, whenever he had proposed that a ban o certain things being said so as not to offend a person's feelings the little shit would then adamantly defend the rights as well as declaring that if they tried than they would have a civil war on their hands. Apparently it was the brat's belief that the people would not accept having protection against being offended and that it would cause a lot of hatred and anger destabilising the city. It was all a lie of course people always chose security over freedom; which was why in the future when he declared that no one would be allowed to say anything racist or sexist or the things like that why the people would back him and take down the corrupt capitalist.

No noise was heard and no scream of pain was given instead without any sort of notification Eins slumped face first into the mud before the first canal bank his blood pooling around his now dead corpse. Not that he could have protested as he was dead but if he had been alive the green haired man would likely then have screamed as his body was engulfed in flames so hot that the mud turned evaporated while the body was turned into nothing but as which was then consumed by the strange fire.

And like that Eins was dead.

Nat

The day was relatively calm for Nat as he looked at the progress of the city, so far the amount of houses was increasing although there was some difficulty as the more powerful members had gone and been killed however work still progressed. At the same time Nat looked at the notes he had made on his computer looking at them carefully as he tried to make up plans.

With the war approaching and new information from one of Nureha's spies after they were contacted not by the queen of Westerlande but by one of the adventurers who had been left behind to guard the kingdom. Grave was one thing that the news could be called, the lizard men had spawned in even greater numbers since the area was referred to as the medium level area of the map with the highest being Suskino. The result from the report was that over half a million lizard men had spawned and slaughtered the Westerlande forces and anything else that had been left.

That same spy had learned that while Nureha had heard the report they believed it to be a lie and nothing more than a false message; thereby in their mind the decision to ignore the calls for help was an intelligent one. It was all but since after looking through the spy's memories he saw images that allowed him to apparate to where the lizards were gathered and it wasn't a lie.

Lizard men were generally considered to be twice as powerful as goblins were and so with an army of over half a million combined with the goblins army than Akihabara was facing what in a sense was nearly one and a half million goblins. Of course the actual amount was over eight hundred thousand but if one then added Nureha's group to that then the numbers were still large and to a point that he was having serious doubts about holding the city.

In fact with the reports coming in from the odd refugee who arrived and was then promptly taken by him and had her entire existence erased so as to keep the social stability than he doubted that there was any point of staying in Japan at all. The round table was essentially nullified, there were nowhere near enough people to fight the invading armies if they broke down the shield and there was also a lack of experiences officers who could help plan a defence. Because of this he had changed his plans in their entirety and wished he had done so sooner.

Akihabara and Japan were lost they would sooner or later fall and when that happened he didn't want to be there when it happened. He could all ready tell that his actions were partly responsible for why the city would fall, by destroying all of Westerlande he had essentially given a free pass for the lizard men army to just head north to Akihabara. There might be the occasional town or village in the way that would slow them down for a few hours at most but besides that there was no way to halt the advancing armies.

What concerned him the most was the possible alliance between Nureha, Goblins and Lizard men; a partnership was not entirely out of the question and together they could easily crush Akihabara, after all even his modern equipment was limited in number. When that happened there would be no where for people to run the once old city of Japan would be a slaughter house with very few people surviving until the remaining sides butchered one another.

His plans were now rather simple, repair and magically enhance the warships located at Yokosuka, fill the ships with all his belongings and equipment, sell some modern guns to the Kunie for a large amount of cash, before finally getting Britannia onboard his ships and head out onto the ocean. As for the citizens of Akihabara they would be left behind to act as a diversion so he and the rest of Britannia could get away.

Moving all the people onto the warships was possible but it would cause a stir and with Plant Hwyaden out there they would soon be slaughtered so it was better for them to stay in the city. Until he had repaired the ships though since he wanted to take as many as he could since there was a total of one aircraft carrier and twelve destroyers, he only needed one to escape but modern equipment would likely be limited with warships being the most; having those ships would be a great advantage in the future.

Still the ships required a great amount of magic being performed on them which was why his time was being spent constantly upgrading them so that they would be able to sail again. With his enhanced magic thanks to the game it was being done a lot quicker than he would have been able to had he been back on earth with his original magic core but still there were multiple things he had to fix. The engines without doubt were the first things that had to be fixed, if he couldn't repair the ships entirely before he had to depart than he could still repair them later but for now the most important thing was to ensure that the engines worked and that there weren't any large gaping holes in them.

After the hull and propulsion systems the next thing would likely be navigation systems in essence while weapons were important he had to make sure that the ships could sail first before he even thought about activating weapons systems. That left the other thing though he had to install a set of magically enhanced computers into the ships to act as the main steering mechanics. Thousands of people worked on air craft carriers and hundreds on destroyers all of whom were needed to make the ship work, with a lot of magical engineering he could make the ships work like vehicles in a computer game where only basic controls would be needed since magic would handle the rest.

In all honesty he was impressed with his work he had already managed to get HMS Ark Royal alongside four other destroyers in sailing condition with another four destroyers in a position where they could be sailing and the last four destroyers half way done. It was magically exhausting work since he not only had to repair all the electronics but he also then had to enchant them with runes to allow them to handle the strain of magic and not short circuit.

He would prefer to be at the warships currently but he had already used three quarters of his magic and with Nureha and her army causing havoc he wanted the ability to handle himself in a fight if it was needed than be defenceless. Still that didn't mean that he couldn't file reports and work out what needed to be done when his magic had regenerated enough to carry on with his work, he knew though that once every ship could be sailed than he would start to solely focus on particular ships to make sure that they were combat ready staring with the Ark Royal.

Not only would the ship be by far the most expensive since after a bit of research he had learned that it was one of the Gerald Ford class carriers that cost 17.5 billion dollars for the lone ship and the research and development that went into it. It was a very expensive very powerful ship and the single handily most capable aircraft carrier on the planet either on Earth or on this planet, Then again there wasn't much competition with things like this when America had such a vast amount of wealth and spent more than the next seven nations combined on defence. S o quite frankly if a country besides the US could build their own proper aircraft carrier yet alone a super carrier even if it was below in quality was quite an achievement.

The best thing though about the US defence spending though, was that since they were in a post apocalyptic world that they had left their toys all over the place for people to grab. In fact there were likely people in different parts of this world who had already started to find this equipment and take it for themselves, some equipment would be easier to repair and maintain as well as use better than others which would be land equipment. Tanks guns and cars as well as likely artillery would all be taken where as things like warships and planes would be left alone since the skills needed to utilise them would be lacking and incredibly expensive. Than again knowing some people they would likely repair a fighter jet try to have fun with it only for them to destroy it with their stupidity.

He had already sought out the help from professional pilots because while he could always just use a joystick to control the aircraft like in a video game. When it came to aircraft he had remembered Ant saying that on average aircraft was generally harder to control since there more things to worry about like elevation. In comparison with his ships all they needed were basic directions since they floated and the same went with cars they were ion a solid floor there was no need to have to control the elevation and the angles to prevent things like the wings getting torn off. In the future if he had spare time he would like to learn how to fly fighter aircraft because quite frankly it looked awesome but it would have to wait until he had free time.

When he eventually left Japan and headed towards his new destination he knew that he would have to start everything back up from the beginning. Britannia had made him lots of money but that would have to be packed up and recreated again, this would be a shame but it would have to be done but before even that he needed to have a new destination in mind.

Wherever he went would have to be a good distance away from Japan since any survivors of the oncoming slaughter might recognise him and spread rumours. The place he would be would also have to be surrounded by water and have the capability of growing food but also be a decent enough size so that it could be unified quickly but also be close enough to other nations for trade. Only one place came to mind that fit these descriptions brilliantly and that was his home nation of Britain.

Yes his home nation was the perfect place to begin anew all though this time things would be done differently. Unlike here where the round table conference had failed to achieve what was needed due to constant bickering and people not believing anything he said he would instead take utter power. Democracy could be put in place later but he would not allow his home country to fall to chaos and if he needed to be more aggressive with his approach to things than he would do so. He would act as conqueror and unite not only the Britain but also Ireland and like before they would be part of one country although he would be stricter.

He would take away the autonomous powers of each country and have it ruled purely as a single nation, as it was the modern day U.K had massive problems due to the different governments going by different rules. It wouldn't be looked on favourably by some especially the nationalists in each country and more than likely he would have the most trouble with the Scots and Irish. However since it would be his more country he would be far more ruthless in his efficiency, rebellions would be crushed by him personally. However that didn't mean that he wouldn't allow the other countries to not be proud of their country just that they would be part of the Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. He would take away the United part since it instead had a tendency to do reverse psychology since it made people wonder why they were united and it generally mean that certain places had autonomy. It was like the USA the states had certain rules and could have different laws and regulations for things only having to change them when the main government said that it had to.

Before he could continue with his thoughts he gave a small smile as his detection wards informed him of an interesting situation. Walking to the other side of his tower he brought up his binoculars just to confirm what he was told and much to displeasure they were true. There in the distance was none other than Eins, how he had survived Plant Hwyaden he would find out soon but it also provided him with an opportunity he would not slip him by. He apparated.

Now behind the man he looked into his eyes and use magic to access his mind learning all the information he needed, once that was done he pulled out his pistol and allowed the man to walk a few steps forward until he was in front of him. Now that he was behind his quarrel he wandlessly cast privacy charms before than bringing his gun to bear on the back of the man's skull before than firing instantly. The man fell forward as the bullet cracked his skull and destroyed his brain killing the man instantly forcing his body to stop its motions and collapse entirely on the floor. Just to be safe though Nat shot the man nine more times in the skull he really wanted this man dead. The body turning to bubbles Nat smiled slightly he had ensured the safety of the city from a bloody communist uprising.

It was a necessary thing that he had done, he may abandon Akihabara soon once his ships were ready but until then Akihabara was his fortress. The city would be nothing but a distraction taking the impact of the enemy time after time until finally it cracked but until that happened the city bough him time for his secret plans. If Akihabara was to fall however that did not mean that his plans would be in any initial danger, with his ability to apparate he could perhaps gain extra time just at the ships before the enemy sent search parties after him. Either way no matter what happened he needed to buy enough time for himself to escape Japan with all the equipment and belongings he had gathered.

The U.K would also likely have equipment but far less than Japan would since it was a major base of operations for the US in their attempts to control Far East Asia. The biggest station of weaponry to his knowledge though would be Okinawa which he would have to rob when he left Akihabara for the U.K. Thinking about his plans he needed to think about the best way to reach his home nation which focused on sailing either one of two directions.

He could either sail East docking at Hawaii and then the US for a short time before then heading south and go through either Panama canal or go even farther south past Argentina and make a quick trip to the Falklands. From there he would sail north again likely docking at the U.S east coast before finally heading directly for Portsmouth. The other way would be to sail west past China and India then pass by the Middle east before heading through the Suez canal into the Mediterranean and then through the straits of Gibraltar. After that it would be a simple case of sailing past Spain, Portugal and France before finally reaching home.

He was leaning towards the West as it would have a shorter time span but the disadvantages were that he would be sailing nearby a lot of countries and since sea monsters existed it was likely that they would lurk near shore. Then again, in the case of an emergency sailing closer to a lot of countries with decently warm waters rather than straight across the pacific or even going by the Alaska Strait which would likely freeze people to death was a good back up plan. Not to mention if something did happen to his ship he could always walk all the way to France and then just find a spare ship before finally retuning home it wasn't something he could exactly do if was stuck in the Americas.

There were also equipment issues by sailing close to a lot of countries he could always venture in land and steal some stuff every now and again or trade things not to mention he could get a better idea on the current political situation of what was once considered the known world. Yes going west would be the smarter idea not to mention that from what he had learned most players preferred to play in their home continents and knowing the Americans any conflict there would likely involve the other side having guns too. However he would also have to keep in mind that going west would likely force him into conflict with pirates though if he did have a fleet of one carrier and twelve destroyers that wouldn't be much of a problem.

Going East wasn't as good an idea as going West, neither he nor anyone he was planning on taking were sailors so even with the assistance of magic embarking into the pacific was a very dangerous game. While it was likely that sea monster would lurk close to shore without doubt the largest and most dangerous would reside in the most open water and going east would require him to cross not only the Pacific but also the Atlantic. He would rather not try his luck especially since he didn't know how strong these sea monsters could be but after encountering that lava monster underneath the city he really had no interest in fighting a gigantic monster in their home turf.

The only real advantage of going east would likely be the ability to gain more warships form the US especially their carriers. While he didn't know exactly where they would be located in the world he would guess that there would be one at Hawaii, one on the US West Coast and one on the US East coast. Again he had no idea but since this world was based on a video game which meant Easter eggs and if he tried to remember what countries the US considered allies than he could think of other locations. There would likely be one locate somewhere in the Mediterranean though his best guess would be Israel.

Nat blinked before he realised his mistake, apparating back to Britannia he brought out a world map which had been located in this version of Earth making it somewhat relevant. Quickly with the image of the United States carriers in his mind he cast a silent location charm and sure enough it worked much to his pleasure. Red dots appeared on the map telling him where the large ships were located and as he has suspected he now possessed a map of all the US carriers in the world. Like he had predicted all the places he had guessed for the US carriers to be were accurate. Besides these locations however the other carriers were located in Australia, Djibouti, Portsmouth, Liberia and finally Colombia.

In essence it seemed that the ships were located in positions to look after certain locations in the world however it was also done it seemed to reflect some of the modern day politics. Single handily the most covered area on the world was the Pacific Ocean since there were four carriers all of which could be used to control that area of water. HMS Ark Royal would have likely been used to look after the South China Sea as well as the Indian Ocean, the carrier in Djibouti would also have likely covered the Indian Ocean as well as the red sea and Arabian Gulf. Liberia would likely cover West Africa and half of the south Atlantic with the Colombian ship covering the other half as well as the Caribbean and South Americas east coast. The ship on the US East coast was likely to cover the north Atlantic with the ship based at Portsmouth to protect the North, Baltic, Norwegian seas and the English Channel ac ting as a strategic choke point to Russia while the ship in Israel handled the Mediterranean.

Thinking about the destroyers that he had gained control of red triangles joined the red squares most of which were generally located around the carriers but there were some ships that were seemingly operating on their own wherever they were located. Either way going by the map it looked like that on his trip back home he could pick up three extra carriers alongside more destroyers improving his naval strength. In fact now that he thought about it he wouldn't mind spending more time in each of the locations to get the ships before anyone else could grab them and even if they did grab the ships well than he would just have to take them himself. It might be considered theft but at this moment he didn't care about that what he did care about was the possible idea of people of the land or even adventurers just using the ships as nothing but places to squat or worse as scrap metal.

When each carrier weighed over a hundred thousand tons there was a lot metal just sitting in one place and he would not allow that to happen to such powerful machines. In fact now that he thought about it there would likely be other groups of people trying to form their own countries and if they saw advanced warships even if they couldn't use them than they would lay claim to them. It was not something he would allow and if anybody got in his way of claiming not only those carriers but also the destroyers than he would eliminate them.

However before he could think about getting control of the other carriers he needed to think about the information that he had gleaned from Eins mind. Nureha was planning an attack by the looks of things and while she didn't know who had managed to decimate so much of her manpower she did know that Akihabara was likely the source.

It seemed than that everything would be coming to ahead within a short period of time he just hoped that his ships would be finished by the time he finally had to leave this island. The only question that he could really think about was that would he leave before or after the shield came down leaving the civilians of the city to their own devices. In fact now that he looked around the city for what could be the last time it was peaceful he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

Al the work that he had put in to get power and build up this sorry excuse of a city to try and improve it only to abandon it a short while later. It was like when a person was in the middle of doing something important only for something to come along and mess with the progress that had been achieved forcing them to start again from the beginning. Although this time when he finally did reach Britain it would be an outright conquest rather than forming some annoying council to manage a lone city.

As for the citizens of Akihabara in a sense when the shields were brought down and the enemies came in and killed them it would give them relief. Not when they were being killed no that would be frightening instead once they were dead never to reopen their lives they wouldn't ever have to worry about things ever again since their body would be extinguished and just black as there was no heaven or hell just death.

It had been a somewhat interesting adventurer in Japan and he had learned from it but he still hadn't found a way home so if anything he could consider this island as nothing but his first steps or the first act of a long dance. Japan would fall but he would rebuild stronger and somewhere new until at least he could return home where with any luck he would be able to put all of this behind him as he prepared for what was likely a future civil war in magical Britain.

Still that was in the future and he had to concentrate on the present and the present was that Nureha would soon be marching her combined forces on Akihabara. With over a force of eighty thousand plus the goblins as well as the half million lizard men down south then without doubt Akihabara would have to brace itself for a long battle that was if Plant Hwyaden didn't destroy the lizard men and the goblins when they arrived not that it particularly mattered. As things stood at this current moment in time he could leave for Britain at any time the only things preventing him was gathering up his equipment and leaving the other warships behind.

Oh well going by the location of Nureha's main base camp she would likely attack at tonight when the hours were darkest in hopes of getting a surprise attack. It wouldn't work though not when his artillery had proved itself not to mention that Eins hadn't heard of any construction to do with ships or bridges to cross the large canals that had been put in place.

Rayneshia

Things had been getting worse and worse for her as she progressed and her heart was starting to weigh heavily in her chest as she moved on towards her future home of Akihabara. Since killing that goblin in the shower she had hurried her pace in hopes of finding anyone that could help her find Crusty or even know who he was. Yet her plans kept failing her dreams getting quashed every time, all the villages or towns she came across were also destroyed nothing but smouldering piles of rubble and dead bodies the attackers long absent.

At first she had wished to believe that it was only goblins however she had learned the hard truth, Westerlande which had been taken over by Nureha an adventurer that ran the guild Plant Hwyaden had taken over and invaded Eastal. It explained why no settlement was left untouched since if it had just been goblins than the larger towns with stone walls should have been able to last longer against the onslaught however with adventurers in play there was nothing that could be done.

What was even worse is that she had discovered from eavesdropping that Maihama had fallen and been destroyed with the entirety of the nobility killed including her little brother and her grandfather. Naturally she didn't believe it but as she continued to head south only to see more and more destroyed settlements and butchered people she couldn't help but feel that it was becoming more and more true. After all the people hadn't seen her so they wouldn't have lied to her in hopes of breaking her spirit, however she couldn't help but panic. If Maihama was gone where would she go besides Akihabara and Crusty but this made her only more frustrated.

Why wouldn't Crusty defend Maihama where was he and why wasn't he with her, defending not only her as a good knight should do but also to protect the kingdom. If Maihama was gone as these people said then what did she have left who did she have left besides some ravaged old city that belonged to some adventurers who were more powerful than she would ever be and she also knew that it was doubtful that she would ever be a member of their society no matter what Crusty said, there were too many cultural differences to allow that to happen.

Yet as she had just admitted to herself it was all that she had left, and if she wanted to survive in this world then she would have to hide within the arms of those who had offered to take her in after she had defied her grandfather in hopes of defending her home country. At the same time if her home city had fallen she couldn't help but feel relief, relief that she had not been in the city when it had fallen that she would not be treated like some of the other women she had seen who were used as nothing but playthings not only for men but also for some other women and as a princess she would likely be given givens special attention by certain individual's.

In all honest she just wished that she had been allowed to stay at Akihabara where it would have been comfortable and safe, she wasn't a warrior and she didn't belo0ng on the battlefield. Bringing her was one of Crusty's ideas even if it was to inspire the troops us teeing a person could do that much it would only be if they actually did something and she hadn't done anything at all in the slightest. All she had even known was that when she grew up she was to be a pretty girl and marry some lord or other and have their children while she lived her life happily attended by servants.

If anything she couldn't start to help but feel that the adventurers were the ones responsible, ever since the catastrophe they had been the ones running people of the lands lives. Pillaging, stealing and thieving had shot up and those who would normally act to control those had retreated into that city of their like it was some giant castle only never too seen again. What made things worse was that Akihabara had a large population that could have been used to fight the goblin menace but most had just stayed in their newly built homes not even bothering to listen to the meeting even when their leaders had said that they needed to fight as it benefitted them. In all honesty she wished times to could change to how they were before the catastrophe when life was peaceful and when the adventurers did their jobs acting as mindless zombies to be given orders it would be much simpler and there would be no threat of invading adventurer armies.

Rayneshia couldn't help but sigh more for herself as she read a sign, Akihabara had never been that far away from Chousa in the beginning and the sign confirmed it with any luck she would be arriving at the city within a few days. However even so she couldn't help but feel angry, all the other signs to places had been destroyed or vandalised while Akihabara's was left fine perhaps it was more favouritism of course what she didn't know was that the sigh had been lefty intact so that new soldiers could know where they had to go instead of getting lost as all the other signs were now useless. With nothing but burning rubble and corpses there was nothing to be gained from these destinations especially when Akihabara was now the lone standing city in the entire of Japan.

And if that was the case she needed to head towards the city and get protection from Nat as he was the one who had been left in charge although the more likely thing was that Crusty was already there and she would only have to speak to him for her to gain protection. As she headed forward though she forgot to check out her surroundings and before she knew what had happened someone had knocked her out cold before than picking up her body and moving towards their base.

Plant Hwyaden

Shiroe continued to glare as he looked at the woman who was now getting dressed; ever since he had been captured by Plant Hwyaden all he had ever done was have sex with the crazed dark haired woman as she used his body to satisfy her own needs. When that wasn't happening however than he would have armed guards to ensure any other activities that he might have to do like going to the toilet or eating just to ensure that he didn't run away. Besides this though he was tied t the bed and sometimes washed by some maids to make sure that he was ready for his queen however what was worse was that he had heard that some of his friends had been captured and were being subjected to the same treatment.

Soujiro was the main one to suffer apparently and if he hadn't liked the attention before when he girls had been throwing themselves at him well now it was even more doubtful that he was liked. Nureha was a seemingly sadistic woman after their first time together although saying it like that gave the wrong impression she had tortured him with information about what had happened.

They had indeed created devices which could stop a person from respawning within a certain perimeter and it was this device that they had utilised to destroy the AEF leaving Akihabara undefended. He remembered the look of passion the woman had on her face when he had tried to attack her when she slowly and tortuously told him how each of his friends had been killed and that he would never see them again. Like he would have expected from a manga though she then asked him to join her side where together with their joint recourses they could rule the whole of Japan as the ultimate power couple.

He had refused but Nureha had simply smiled in return before stating that he would come round to her side eventually as would all the others, in fact Nureha had seemingly managed to locate the one thing that could possibly destroy his spirit even more than it was allowing himself to bow down. She would strike Akihabara in a single blow and decimate the city bringing down any in Japan who could stop her since while there was the Silver Sword Knights in Hokkaido they would never be powerful enough to beat Nureha.

Instead his hopes had to rest with the youngest member of their group, he was doubtful though; those who would fight at a moment's notice had done so and were wiped out in only a short time. Now Nat would have to defend the city with lower level players who were unlikely to want to assist in the defence of the city due to their fear in fact if there was a notification than many would just surrender. Besides this Nat had no support, Britannia was large and powerful in terms of its income but from what he had learned Nat was a very new player in the game and due to the fact that he stayed alone in that tower of his all day he didn't have the friends or support to allow him to rule effectively.

That didn't mean though that Nat would be entirely unable to defend the city but it was still unlikely that he would be able to defend it with the lack of manpower or weapons and while the deep canals could prove somewhat useful they would not last forever. When finally Nureha and her group reach the city it would be a massacre and Nat had never once really shown his combat or leadership skills instead he just preferred to offer suggestions and let those who were leaders do the actual thinking. It was why the three of them Shiroe, Crusty and Na were considered the big three since between them they ran most of the decisions and it worked out rather well.

Crusty who had been an amazing warrior and liked by the general public made for a great representative that people knew had not only a good reputation but was always willing to show what they would do for them. Not to mention he was one of the few people who could effectively command an Army type raid, as for him well he was the master strategist who was always able to stay thirty seconds ahead of his opponent and predict the enemies moves in combat as well as what were their weaknesses and strengths. Finally there was Nat who wasn't the tactician or commander but rather he was the politician and was able to understand what the mood going around the city was and how to make things better, he worked to get the round table into a position of strength by getting an invitation to the Eastal ball and improving relationships. He was good and very talented at handling the nastier side of what had to be done but due to his privacy he wasn't exactly the one that should lead instead rather he was the one who could organise an get things done.

The kid was generally reliable and it this was school he could likely be the student president not because of being liked but rather because he would know what would have to be done and could speak with those who needed to be spoken too. It was doubtful that he would be liked but more than likely recognised by others that the place had calmed down a lot and ran smoothly, Crusty would have been the popular kid that everybody wanted to hang out with and get to know with him being able to get anyone to do anything. He on the other hand would likely be a member of one of those smaller groups who people would be cautious of at first but would like once they got to know him.

The problem that was left now was that without the popular kid and the helpful but useful kid could Nat the person who doesn't have the support but rather talented at his job kid be able to defend a city from overwhelming force. Nureha had spoke about how they would strike Akihabara soon but no more than that however going by the sounds of the outside the attack would very likely be soon within the next day type thing. If only he could escape and try to help Nat defend the city show that at least one other member of the council supported him than perhaps the city wouldn't fall but even if it did that that the people could be evacuated. For that to happen though he would need the help of Akatsuki.

His mind temporarily froze as images of the small but beautiful purple haired girl flashed into his mind, he could still remember the last words she had said to him before they had both crashed into the ground. His heart seemed to clench tightly she said that she had loved him at first he thought she meant as a friend or as a brother but now that he thought about it he didn't want that to be true. Akatsuki was strange in some regards after all she had an obsession with being his personal ninja, she had sworn this on the first day of the apocalypse and had gotten closer to him since then rarely leaving his side unless he asked. Now that he knew her feelings he recognised that she did have feelings for him , the amount of times she would stare at him for longer than needed or the constant concern she showed when he got the slightest amount of damage in battle.

Constantly she worried about him and if he was honest it felt nice to have a person who cared so much about you that they would constantly look at ones wounds to make sure that they were okay. It was nice to have her head lean on his shoulder sat time she she was feeling sleepy and she had also looked incredibly beautiful and cute when she had smile bashfully at the Eastal ball. He would also admit that he had feelings for her she was such a kind and nice person well except to Naotsugu when he was being a pervert but she he had also shown constant interest in anything that he did as well as tried to understand what was happening unlike the others who didn't have a clue and left it at that.

It was only now that he understood her feeling and because of it he could feel his anger rise even more because of what his captor had done to her. If he ever managed to escape his current situation he would have nobody to hang out with as all of his friends were slaughtered in a fight and the one person who was not currently in the clutches of Nureha was soon about to be attacker by the woman's armies and would be distracted for what was likely to be quite some time.

He tried shaking his hands hoping to be free of his restraints and then send another friend request to Nat to try and warn him but it was useless the woman had tied him up pretty well preventing any kid of escape. He could only start to imagine the casualty reports with the amount of innocent people killed just go glorify Nureha's stupid ambitions that she was seemingly so obsessed wit.

Nureha

"Get your hands off me you worthless adventurer" Nureha looked down as she saw the blue haired teen princess glare at the man who had seemingly captured her while they had been on patrol. Normally she wouldn't have cared about her army bringing home slaves for their own personal use but this girl here was important especially with her blood.

"Thank you, you may now leave us I will see that you get a reward for your efforts" Nodding her head to the man that had captured one of Westerlandes most wanted she began to rub her fingers across the beautiful blue haired girls chin. In response the girl just continued to glare at Nureha as she had been gagged by another member getting rid of her shrill voice and stopping what would have likely been a shouting session giving them all headaches. "Hello darling, I am Nureha queen of Yamato"

It was a bit of a bold title for the woman considering the fact that she hadn't yet fully conquered Eastal but then again seeing as she was so close it might as well be true. Nureha smiled as she looked at the noble girl, she was so beautiful and while younger than herself and a bit of a late bloomer it was still rather obvious that in a few years Rayneshia would become an incredibly beautiful woman. Before when she had been the princess of Eastal than she would have very likely been incredibly well desired by men all seeking her for her good luck but none of that mattered anymore. Because as her subordinates began to tied her hands behind her back, preventing the girl from attacking she explained the current situation to her.

"Now Princess I am going to tell you you're situation and you will listen otherwise things will happen to you" With a very brief look to her right as she followed Nureha's eyes she saw something she didn't want to happen to her as she saw what was obviously a slave be abused by some people as they used her for their own pleasure. In response Rayneshia whimpered she did not want to be treated like a slave it wasn't the life for her not when she should have a nice relaxing lazy day to do whatever she wanted. "You're my prisoner now, there will be no escape and if you do attempt to then you will be given to the men as a punishment for your action" Rayneshia shivered as she averted her eyes back to the terrible scene that she had seen before. "You're family and city are destroyed, there is no one to go back to, you will wait and not make a noise or fight back if you do than you will be abused. Don't worry little girl you'll be fed and clothed just make sure not to piss me off. Because if you piss me off than you will not like what I do to you"

With that said the short speech was over and the princess of Eastal soon found herself being dragged away by Hanaka as she was taken to a separate tent that would be used food prisoners. While still gagged and not able to speak Nureha's personal assassin tied up the girl before leaving the tent and returning to her masters side where in her mind she as needed the most.

"My generals have you confirmed our battle plan" Looking over a map of Akihabara and it surroundings the Queen waited for an explanation and answer to her question. She wished to have Akihabara as soon as possible, quite frankly the sooner they attacked they less time they gave for Akihabara to shore up its defences allowing for an easier capture of the city. In contrast even if was only a few hundred adventurers fighting in a city would be harder than in flat open terrain.

"Your grace we have a plan however you should know that from what we have learned about the first attack it could be costly" The wooden carvings that demonstrated where the soldiers would go were in a line around the city, from there the general began to explain their plan while moving the pieces to act as a visual aid to the Queen. "We will begin the attack with a full encirclement, this will force whatever few fighting men Akihabara has to either defend on front or defend all the fronts with small and non problematic amounts. After this task has been completed, we face what will be the hardest part of the invasion which is the large and deep canals. They can't be crossed on foot so we have built boats to try and prevent any bridge from being a choke point, not to mention each boat will have to be used several times so it makes it easier to defend than multiple bridges. Akihabara used fire bolts to attack our troops last time but a few good shield uses and we won't have a problem. In fact if we use the cover of night and prevent torches from being lit than we will attack in the quietest hours of the night and take them completely by surprise."

"How long do you think the attack will take before we can get to the city" The general paused as she looked at the map, he had learned strategy but he had never attacked a place that had been designed like Akihabara before. The troops Nureha's army against would be subpar but with so many wide and deep canals that acted more like rivers it meant a logistical challenger he had never had to tackle before. Bridges would be more efficient than boats but with such a large force there was always the chance that somebody would spot them and with the distance needed to travel it wouldn't be an easy feat.

"With complete surprise six hours, the canals will be the hardest part however if we were to use the dragons to airlift in pre built bridges than far less than that. However if we did that then they wouldn't be capable of setting the enemy on fire. That was the other plan send the dragons in as a first wave and make them behave like they were mad than in the confusion of everybody worrying about their houses being on fire the army would move in.

"Go for the more offensive plan Akihabara doesn't have the ability to defend against us all we need to do is take out their mages and the city is ours" Nureha could already picture the scene by this time tomorrow Akihabara will have fallen and she alongside the rest of Plant Hwyaden would rule most of a united Japan. Once that was done she would then turn north and destroy the barbaric northern guilds located in Hokkaido before conquering that however compared to the jewel that was the capital of Japan Hokkaido wasn't worth much.

"Very well have everybody prepared I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield tonight" With that she left leaving the generals to work out the war plan all the while she thought of a good way to entertain herself than she remembered that Shiroe wasn't going anywhere. Licking her lips Nureha knew that she was going to enjoy her prize as much as possible before she had to go out and fight.

Akihabara

Britannia

Night had fallen hours ago and now most of Akihabara was asleep quietly, at the top of the large looming lit tower however Nat had felt the large group moved towards the city and surround it. He could already tell what their strategy was to try and get to the city not that he would make it easy for them. As such when the order was given for the troops to go forward Nat responded with firing the Artillery.

And so the Battle of Akihabara had begun

* * *

 **BIG ANNOUCEMENT**

After thinking about the story for a while i know that it is coming close to the end. I dont dislike the story or anything but rather i,m seeing it like TV season, as such when the story ends i will likely take a few months away from the story so that i can recharge my energy and think of ideas for the next story. That wont be for a while though but this story will in my mind be ending on chapter 40. I just thought I would give some indication in advance.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer I do not own Log Horizon, Harry Potter or anything else I may reference

Magic and Elder Tale

 **Chapter 37**

14 August 2027

Outside Akihabara

Moonlight shone down upon the land as Nureha and the rest of her army encircled the city from a distance, after finally managing to destroy the people of the lands pathetic excuse of armies they had finally set upon their prize. Akihabara was the adventurer city in Yamato where on Earth the real capital of Japan sat, as such not only was it roughly central in its location allowing for better control of the land surrounding it. The problem though, was that it was the starting city in Yamato meaning that all the newly spawned characters who had survived the tutorial area in Taiwan, this meant though that while Nureha had the far more powerful players Akihabara had some players of their own to fight back with.

On the other hand she had done a good job stopping information flowing to the city preventing them knowing exactly when she would strike something that she was hoping would hit the cities morale. It was always the waiting before the battle that got to most people and caused them to lose sleep something that her general's and told her to do as it would weaken their enemy's position. Whether it worked or not was up for debate but from what she had learned from the last lot who has assaulted the city they weren't powerless in fact it was rather the opposite.

If they had managed to push back an entire army in such a short period inflicting massive casualties than she should be concerned added to this was the fact that another two of her armies had disappeared. The only clues that her spies could find was that the ships which were supposed to have entered the Yokosuka strait had pieces of them washed up on a beach followed by damp corpses who had been there for a while. As for her army attacking the Kunie clan her other spy has told her that they were all killed and that their blood dripped from the ceiling of the caves like water did. How Akihabara had managed to inflict such damage she didn't know but obviously some people in the city were incredibly competent so much so that if she found them she would get them to her side. After all if this group of people could decimate two armies and likely seriously damage a third, this was a group of people she wanted on her side rather than fighting against her.

The attack would begin shortly and when it did her soldiers would move past the large canals until finally they reached the city and when they did there would be nothing to stop them moving in and destroying all of their opponents. When that was done Akihabara would be hers and would then become the new capital of a United Japan who she would then rule as Empress. So as the final groups of soldiers got into position on the other side she gave the order to one of her generals to begin the attack of the city.

"Launch Attack" The command was rather silent since nobody wanted to risk giving their current battle plans away via waking up the sleeping defenders. When the armies first began to move forward everything went fine and it continued like that for a small amount of time, they managed to advance to the first river and then while those who had attacked a few nights previous looked towards the city in fear they soon were in boas crossing the river. Afterwards they landed on the second bank without any trouble and even managed to get to the river on the second bank all the while the boats that had been used to deliver the first lot were sent back to get the next group. Only when the entire army had finally crossed the river; leaving them trapped between two deep wind rivers whose current suddenly went from calm to incredibly fast did the trouble begin.

From high above in his tower Nat had long since spotted for the intruders but giving the enemy some ground so that he could ambush them and he did so with just a thought. He gave permission for the artillery to pick their targets and fire while at the same time activating the land mines and smoke generators he had also added. Soon enough the environment of the attackers had changed from that of a calm if not very slightly chilly night to a rather strange one as thick grey smoke rose from the ground blocking the view of all the attackers.

"Hey what's going on" One of the soldiers called out to the others but before they knew what happened a shell struck the ground around his location and detonated. With the power of explosives the proximity of the attack pulverised the man's arms blowing it off with such force that the owner of the arm was smashed into the ground before dissolving into bubbles. With the thick smoke nobody could see this happen so when his blood splattered onto another soldiers face that soldier than freaked out promptly causing him to fall in to the canal. With powerful currents he soldier in all their heavy armour was promptly dragged into the dark depths of one of the many defences that Akihabara had choking his lungs out with water as he desperately moved his hands around hoping that somehow it would save him. It didn't.

"Sorcerers use your wind spells" Nureha's general gritted his teeth all he could hear was a sharp whistling sound echoing in the sky above him before ten the sounds of explosion rattling all over the place illuminating different places in the fog like fireworks. What the genera l saw he didn't like limbs were being thrown left right and centre like they were some type of confetti but before he could think any further he was launched into the air as a shell impacted too close to his horse freaking it out.

The general screamed as he bit his tongue, the pain in his arm was unbelievable and the moving his damaged neck to face it he could see that his arm had been bent in unnatural shapes and forms. In an instant he realised that his arm had been broken by the impact but as he struggled with the agonising pain and tried to stand up he watched with a bit of relief as the thick fog disappeared as some of the sorcerers did indeed use their magic to get rid of the wind however he immediately wished he hadn't.

This wasn't a battle the general realised in that moment it was a god dam blood bath, the whistling magic smashed against the solid ground and ripped through men tearing through their armour and turning them into mince meat. At the same time more powerful bangs originated from the soil ripping legs straight out from people permanently disabling them if they ever managed to live not that they would survive the blood loss that they were undergoing. Those who weren't being turned into fleshy remains via powerful explosives were being impacted by something that had enough force to impact them and kill them with enough force if the jolt of movement backwards was any indication.

Calls could be heard from all people of a retreat to be heard and like one would have expected from untrained modern soldiers they simply lost their morale as the Lander soldiers were butchered into tiny chunks. As for the adventurers the lower level ones were experiencing the same situation however the more powerful members were dealing surprisingly well with the attacks but even so if one looked close enough it was obvious that even they were being overwhelmed by the sheer ferocity of Akihabara's defence.

Nureha didn't even flinch as a shell struck the soil a few metres too her right kicking up dirt into the air as she simply looked at her attacking force with worry and despair. The situation looked like that of a second world war film where bodies were piled everywhere being either dead or dying, blood was like random red paint that someone had just carelessly splashed all over the place all the while limbs had become piñatas. Turning her attention to Akihabara she realised how her other armies had managed to be defeated so quickly.

Whoever was in charge of Akihabara never once used magic to destroy her armies instead while she and the others had been focusing on magical development the leader most likely the leader of Britannia had been gathering weapons. How did she know this well being an experienced player she knew what people could and couldn't do allowing her to recognise attack patterns, one of the main things was cool down periods and there was no chance that even magic could attack this far away from the city without being noticed not to mention the explosion didn't act like fire magic did. Also if one looked at the injuries sustained by some of the other soldiers they had clear bullet wounds.

She paused as she continued to look at the city ahead of her; any attack would be far more costly than she had ever imagined it would. All soldiers would have to make their way over flat open terrain that was split by multiple deep fast moving canals all the while hoping to avoid, bullets, mines, artillery and rockets. As shown with the lower level members of her army the attack as suicidal and was already leaving heavy casualties in the forms of multiple bodies just littering the ground all over the place. Even the higher level adventurers were now struggling since the attack was being focused on them and while more powerful the accuracy of the attacks was ridiculous with multiple shells burying themselves into people's chests before exploding.

"My lady watch out" Pushed to the ground Nureha barely had time to recognise that a shell had narrowly missed her skull as Hanaka had leaped on top of her preventing her demise. As she looked at the spot she had just been in and then back to her quickly falling army of which half had already been cut down she realised she had to leave now. Giving the order she watched as Hanaka rushed off to follow her orders leaving her to look at the sky in hopes of finding her dragon riders but it was all for nothing since at that moment the last dragon was turned into red mush as a rocket collided with its stomach.

Britannia

With the numbers quickly thinning down due to magically enhanced artillery among other things Nat watched bored but aware of his surroundings as the would be attackers ran away with their tails tucked behind their legs. What was slightly amusing is that since the sorcerers were focusing on running away rather than their job the smoke had come back again preventing his enemy from seeing Akihabara as well as anything beyond a one metre radius. With this happening the survivors who were dwindling under the constant onslaught since most weren't powerful enough to take more than a few blows before they were killed kept bumping into one another.

Nureha would never be able to take the city by force it was far too well defended due to his magic; all the weapons had infinite ammunition while the artillery reloaded far quicker than was normal for a human crew. Quite frankly as he watched the bodies cover the floor soaking the ground in their lifeblood while the moon shone above him he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. He had hoped for a little more challenge for greater tactics to be used against him but it was of no use not when he had designed the city to withstand seizes of great strength.

Still whatever the result of this war was win or lose he would be leaving for Britain once those ships were finished, too much of the Lander population had died to make the nation of Japan sustainable. After all South Japan was destroyed by him while North Japan had been decimated by Nureha leaving the fact that even if Akihabara won and rebuilt that the grassland needed for food would be destroyed and there just wasn't enough people to sustain the city.

However his mind reverted back to the dying soldiers, if this event ever got recorded in the annals of history it wouldn't be remembered as a battle but rather as a massacre since as many more soldiers desperately tried to get away from the fighting their numbers decreased even more. The boats that had been made were destroyed first preventing their escape leaving a few foolish idiots to jump into the canal in hoping that they could swim away. Instead they simply perished drown going to a watery grave. What came next was to be expected as other soldiers with no means of escape simply went to their knees before putting their hands together in what was obviously a praying moment most likely so that they would enter heaven. Soon enough a shell landed in front of them and silenced them forever the exact same treatment was given to all no matter what they did whether it be saying a final goodbye to a loved one or friend, praying or making a desperate attempt.

Finally a few hours after the initial scene the guns finally fell silent as all of the enemies were either dead or out of range but Nat would guess that in total that Nureha likely had only a quarter of the force she had initially held at the beginning of the battle. However it was not how many soldiers that Nureha had left that was on his mind but rather that of the civilian populace as they stared at the now red fields in the distance.

War was never quiet and this war had likely woken up everybody in the local area and being curious they had went to investigate only for them to likely see the horror surrounding them. From his position up high and cosy in his tower he simply watched as the canals waters calmed allowing those who possessed boats to cross the canals and move forward. Some would work out why there were so many broken bodies however most would likely try to give arid and assist these people, he would allow it but only since as soon as the enemies touched the shield guarding the city they would then be vaporised.

Besides this though he also watched as he saw his employees moving rapidly over the water and to the bodies when like he had done a few nights before began locating the survivors and putting an end to their lives forever. Gunshots rang out in the silent sky and looks of horror became prevalent on other citizens faces as they saw just a group of people dressed entirely in black with no discernible features execute the survivors one by one. Anger became obvious with some people as they drew their weapons and planned to attack the members of Britannia but as soon as they did Nat through a magical automation process kicked off their name from the list of people who could respawn at the Cathedral. From there the attackers were soon put down and like Nureha's group was promptly killed which both emboldened and scared the civilians but soon enough it was made very obvious that those who attacked would soon join the corpses on the floor.

Come tomorrow there would be a meeting with the people but for tonight at least a battle had been won.

15 August 2027

Guild meeting hall

"What the hell happened last night" Sitting round the table were twelve people only one of whom was an original member of the round table council the other eleven had only recently been elected by the people to represent them and ask questions. In this case a relatively young man stared at the leader of Britannia slightly curious as to how somebody so young had managed to build up such a powerful store in such a short amount of time.

"Plant Hwyaden had declared war on Akihabara and attacked in the night hoping to take us off guard" Replying calmly Nat recognised quickly who were going to be the most annoying members of the questioning committee. The reason he had asked for people to represent the people was because he needed to cool down the situation quickly and it was doubtful he could wipe the memories of all the people who resided in Akihabara.

"And do you have proof" The question was stupid but after reading the man's mind Nat knew he harboured a strong respect from Nureha in fact it was so strong that he would very much want to give the city to the woman and was disappointed that the woman had lost so much of her armies.

"They surrounded the entire city when everybody was sleeping and had their weapons equipped, there was nothing peaceful about their behaviour" The man simply frowned as he heard that and tried to think of a reasonable excuse as to why what Nureha had done was simply a friendly greeting, completely forgetting the fact that when one surrounded a city with troops it was generally considered the opposite of friendly behaviour.

"And so you managed to utterly destroy their armies and not once ever consider taking prisoners" This person was seemingly thinking about the death and destruction that was dealt to the enemy and being a moral person couldn't understand why he didn't accept some of the surrenders. "In fact there were people actively killing the survivors, how the hell do you explain that or any of the weapons used against the people, its utterly unfair to use weapons like that on people who have spears is should be considered a war crime" Of course this moral person happened to be the unrealistic type of person who only cared for morals and never for logic. Nat promptly kept his calm face though as he kept his gaze on what he would call an utter idiot who should never be allowed to reproduce.

"There mercenaries from America that I hired, their goal is to protect the city and as the last member of the round table, if you mess with them I will have you treated as an enemy of Akihabara" The air grew cold so cold in fact that ice started to freeze over the table as those who would oppose Nat looked at him in fear as they realised they were not dealing with a weak willed child. "You are entitled to your opinions and to express them but we are at war and I will not have the safety of its citizens put at risk due to your beliefs. Once this war is over thins may change but for now get in my way at your own peril" The calm voice that Nat spoke with but instead of it just feeling neutral there was a very cold and sharp edge to it like a person was holding a very sharp blade to their throat which at any moment could slit their necks open.

Most of the groups backed off at the power as they realised there was nothing they could do, Nat was the leader of Britannia and with no other members of the round table was the one who was the leader of Akihabara. A few who had met him before when it came to the construction project though noticed that unlike before Nat was not joking every now and again instead he was very serious. Before the others could voice their complaints however the leader of Akihabara informed them of their current situation.

"The day Crusty and the others landed at Chousa to rescue Maryelle and the others they were ambushed by Plant Hwyaden. Plant Hwyaden has created devices which permanently keep an adventurer dead these were used against the AEF to deadly proficiency and wiped them all out. Since then Plant Hwyaden has scoured all of Yamato and destroyed every single city, farm person and animal that they could find we are the only ones left. Last night the Americans decimated most of Plant Hwyaden however I have received word that the army of goblins is heading towards us from the North while Westerlande has failed to control its lizard problem that now marches north. The Americans used a lot of their supplies in last night's sneak attack and will not have the capability of giving any forward assaults this will force Plant Hwyaden into a siege. Our supplies have been cut off there will be no excuse and any surrender will see us all dead the only way we can in this is by outlasting the enemy since they forgot to secure their lands which have now turned to ash. There is only one place in all of Yamato which had the capabilities of lasting through the winter if careful and that is us, Plant Hwyaden in contrast was too arrogant and it will cost them."

The civilians looked at the supposed leader of Akihabara sin silence and a small amount of amazement as well as other emotions as they were told what was currently happening. In all honesty quite a few wouldn't have believed it but the kid spoke in such a manner that there was no indication of humour what so ever and as such it forced them to obey. What was stated next by the current defender of Akihabara was more amazing.

"As the leader of Akihabara it is my job to protect and maintain the social stability of this city, as such rationing will now be put in place as well as strict laws for this war. Anyone who consorts with the enemy and tells them strategic information will be executed and with the cathedral in my hands you will not be coming back. The people of this city will not suffer because of the selfish desires of others, the city will also be put under martial law nobody in or out even if you do escape you will be promptly be found and killed by Nureha. Third all adventurers will have to train for three hours a day when the enemy finally reaches us they will get past our defences and then we will have to fight to defend ourselves, the goblins will not take prisoners. Lastly I can very much understand and any hatred towards these actions but the matter of the fact is that the rest of the council is gone and with it the peace that you enjoyed as such you need to fight to survive. Come Spring the enemy with any luck will have starved to death and these rules will disappear but for now they are for you own safety. IF you're wondering who will enforce these rules it will be up to the Americans I hired".

There was utter silence among the other members of the table however due to subtle compulsion charms on most of the members they nodded their heads in the fact that they had submitted. With the amount of high level opponents he had killed his level had increased rapidly to the point where he was roughly level seventy. But that didn't matter at this current moment what did was the fact that he was going to make an example of the would be traitors of the group

"You can't do this, you're the traitor I say we should join this Nureha woman and take it from you high level players". Five of the member stood up and glared at him in resistance, reading their minds Nat saw that they would be a threat to the safety of the other citizens and thereby extension his own plans something he would not allow. As the leaders of this small rebellion drew their weapons and looked at with intention to kill the wizard simply pushed a button on his watch and continued to sit back quietly.

"It is my job to defend this city your actions endanger it and for the betterment of the city I cannot allow that" Before the rebels knew what happened the rest of Britannia barged in without warning kicking down the door before they aimed their weapons at the rebels and promptly pulled the triggers. The rebels went down quicker all of them turning from alive people into corpses all of whose dead eyes stared at the other members of this not really round table conference. Afterwards Nat stood up and addressed the survivors.

"I never wanted this to happen but when spring comes with the enemy dead we can rebuild properly however we cannot do that if the city falls down all around us. And for what it's worth I'm sorry that this ever had to occur" With those words said Nat got out of his seat and walked out of the room with the rest of Britannia or as they would be referred to the Americans. His actions were bound to cause some upsets but he had no intention of killing everyone who disagreed with him, the people would still be allowed to speak freely and he would not take that from them. He would only keep these laws up so long as Plant Hwyaden and the others carried on their siege when it was done it would end than the people could do whatever they wished again. Yet even so he wished it had never come to this but Nureha had forced his hand and he had to make a choice for the social stability of the city and that was to either reveal his forces and technology or to reveal his magic.

Technology was easy to believe as other groups could repair equipment so having working weaponry wasn't difficult to believe however his magic would cause a massive problem. The people would keep demanding to know more about his magic and have it used to benefit their lives like he was some tool to be shared by people. And even despite the work he had put in the work he cared not for the people his only goal was to return home and escape from this curse home. He had seen the weakness of Akihabara's leadership it had done well for the short amount of time in peace but they had been foolish to ignore war and now as consequence the islands of Japan would have all its sentient races wiped out. In time of trouble a strong leader was needed to unite the people otherwise it fell into collapse, sometimes one did come from democracy but when strife did occur the moderates were seen as to weak as both sides wished to distance themselves from the other.

Still he didn't have to worry too hard about the future, Akihabara was the only place that would really know what happened and so long as the people and evidence was destroyed when he left he wouldn't have much of a problem. It was a shame that so many people would have to die just so that he could return home without threat but that was the way the world worked, the strong ruled and the weak knelt. In this case he was the strong one; he had all the plans and technology, he controlled Britannia and its financial strength and with no other round table members around there was nobody that could challenge him. Even if they did go against him in hopes of getting rid of his power then he would simply topple the wards and with some skill might even cause the amount of magic that flowed in the city to build up and explode destroying everything.

Unlike Voldermort and death eaters he had no wish to rule the city he had only helped found the round table so that he could get the political power to defend himself. But now things were falling apart since even if Akihabara survived what would they have left besides a barren and destroyed set of islands with no to little population that would take them decades to recover if not centuries. He didn't even care if people called him a monster none of those people meant anything to him the only person who ever did was his sister and as someone once said in some movie "Is there anything you wouldn't do for your family".

He would return back to Earth and then to his sister where he could watch her marry Ant since as much as he was protective of his big sister Ant was still a good guy. Ant may be away due to being a soldier but Ant was trustworthy and was the only person he would allow to date his sister the last few that had tried and made unwanted advances actually anyone who had tried to make unwanted sexual advances and it wasn't something like catcalling but actual sexual advances soon found themselves as nothing but potatoes. He didn't give a fuck who ever the person was who tried to make those types of advances he treated them all the same such as when some big Hollywood actress had found her attractive and kept trying to hit her up. A few days later after she had returned to Hollywood she was found dead after she had hanged herself courtesy of her going mad due to him using some magic to make her hear, see and feel things which weren't there.

It was partly due to this why he had to return to Earth so that he could defend her, not from Ant the two were clearly in love but rather from those fuckers who kept trying to use her to satisfy herself. And that wasn't mentioning the fact that Ant seemingly liked him and was relieved that went he went away on tour somebody would defend the woman he loved and wouldn't try to make an advance on her. In fact Ant had even one mentioned the possible idea of the two of them heading to the states so that he could learn to use a modern firearm just in case something happened. What there wasn't any mention of though, was a sort of silent agreement between them was that once he was properly trained he would then likely purchase a weapon and via magic smuggle it back in the country. In all honesty if the government knew that Ant would been involved in a possible serious offence it could have ruined his career but it was nice for Nat to know that Ant was in fact serious about his sister. For that reason he promptly stated that if people ever found out than he was to tell him and then he would sort out the problem through magical means.

Of course though any group which would be sent to capture him personally he would have to be made up of an elite team consisting purely of magical. His home was magically hidden and anyone approaching with hostile intent would be vaporised so trained cure breakers would be needed to bypass his wards but as soon as that happened he could just apparate away.

Anyway he was off track and it was time for him to return to the situation at hand which was how likely there was to be a revolution. The answer is that it was likely people didn't like to be caged up in places and with only a few members of Britannia trying to keep the peace in the entire city there were bound to be places that will missed. Equipment though would also be another thing with many wishing to get hold of modern weapons indicating that it was a good job that he had kept the tanks n reserve. One could only imagine what the people would do if they learned that they could drive an active working tank for the first time in their lives with no repercussion.

But that led back to Nureha and why didn't he go straight out and attack her now that she was weak well the answer was simple, he could forever use her as a threat to keep the revolution down to a lower chance. If the people feared him more than Nureha than the people would work against him however if they feared Nureha more than they would be more likely to work with him. So long as Akihabara stood still and stable it bought him time for him to upgrade the ships and leave where as decimating the enemy without another obvious one to replace it would turn the people against him. When the lizards and goblins arrived than he could point to them and say look new enemy be scared of them and I will keep you safe until then however he needed something to unify the people.

It didn't matter where a person stood on the political or religious spectrum in times of peace there would be small groups fighting each other over who they thought was right and wrong over similar view points. But when a larger threat came around and threatened all those people than they would band together to fight this new threat since they all agreed that this threat was worse than any of their similar squabbles. This could be seen in the cold war that while different countries in NATO had different policies and beliefs in how things should be done the one thing they agreed on was the Communists were bad and should anything happen they needed to fight together to protect themselves. Then same typically happened in elections with the most notorious being in 2016 a lot of people didn't agree with the points of a person vying for the top spot in the party they wanted to vote for however the one thing they did agree was that they didn't want to opposing side in power.

People constantly condoned stupidly in his personal belief that the human race was ran purely by fear in policies and that people should always make their decisions on being open and fair living by moral standards. Those people could go fuck themselves. Fear was partly responsible for the world had, back when people were living in caves people would have likely wanted to live in groups since besides being a social species the idea of being entirely n your own was terrifying since what happened if a creature attacked while you were asleep in the night. It was fear which kept people safe or attempted to do so, a weak person is less likely to get into a physical confrontation with a strong person because no matter how smart you were with physics that strong dumb person can inflict heavy pain and there was nothing that you could do. Fear was single handily one of the most useful emotions there was as it could make a person stop in their tracks or perhaps reconsider their course of action or better yet get people to lash out at a threat before it become too strong to deal with. No fear shouldn't be scorned as this stupid primitive emotion that people most of which he had noticed lean to the far left believed it was, instead it should be used appropriately and when needed.

So long as the people feared what lurked outside the city more than who was in the city than for their own personal protection they would try to stick to new rules not that he wanted to be tough on people. There was no need for secret police and to be murdering anyone who had a different view left right and centre, he was always a proponent for free speech even if it was the worst thing a person could say since everybody had the right to an opinion.

Camp Hwyaden

Nureha glanced angrily at her troops all of whom were resting with nearly all of them looking terrified something that was to be expected given the circumstances that they faced. The plan had been well designed however it had utterly capitulated as soon as it had gone into effect, somehow those bastards had known that they were coming and had prepared a defence against them. She wasn't as foolish as to believe that every person would have been asleep in fact she had expected a few people to still be awake at this time of day.

What ahs had not expected however was for the enemy to have possession over modern artillery and even worse knowing how to use it. She hadn't been able to count the amount of weapons used against her but there had to be a minimum of a few hundred artillery guns that had fired shells down onto her men. For the lethal accuracy that had been used the defenders musty have been some type of mercenary band although where from would likely remain a mystery. Either way the fact of the matter was that she alongside the rest of her group would never be able to do a frontal assault again.

Having lost three quarters of her army in a single night due to incredibly rapid and accurate fire as well as all of her dragon riders there was no way she could get t the city. The wide and deep canals that had been placed around the city had done their job spectacularly well slowing not only their process but also trapping them in places that would be easy to be attacked. With flat open terrain on these islands there was nowhere to hide leaving them in clear sight of the artillery which had somehow not been affected by the smoke. It was a brilliant plan as she actually wished that she not only had the mercenary group the leader of Brittanie had obviously hired since they were the last member of the round table. But she also wished she had the strategist who had come up with the idea of the canals that had just given her so much trouble in crossing.

She had just taken her frustrations out her lover who had still yet to break under her loving care going so far as to goad her about what have must been a serious loss going by the sounds of artillery exploding. She had soon shut him up when her body had descended upon his in the meantime however she needed a new plan to deal with Akihabara. To try and help her with some idea's she had called for her subordinates although she didn't know how many of them were even alive considering the chaos that had dominated the night previous. Soon enough however a messenger the one she had sent out to go grab her generals returned although this time with a solemn expression on his face.

"Your grace I have sent word but I have ill news, all members of your council have either perished in the battle or since then died in the night" Nureha paused as she heard that before she promptly told the messenger that he had done a good job and allowed him to go on their way leaving the woman alone to collapse into one of the chairs at the battle table. Her eyes darted to all the little pieces that had dotted the board representing her men and strategies.

Smash

Sweeping the wooden pieces of the map table and into the sky she began to stare at the map deeply while anger showed on her face. One night was it had taken, one night for the leader of Britannia to nearly destroy her army and put an end to any offensive plans she might have for the capital of Tokyo. It had taken her months to build up the strength to get the troops she had needed to launch ah offensive strike at Eastal and pulverize them only for in a single night to have her ambitions crumble before her.

There was no possible way for her to get to the city with an offensive move, her army would be blown to smithereens and with the tremendous casualties she had suffered it wouldn't be a surprise if they revolted at the prospect of another charge. If she wanted to strike back at Akihabara it wouldn't be done by directly attacking them instead she would have to attack them in other ways that could eventually cripple them enough to surrender. The question was could she really work a siege with twenty thousand soldiers and four thousand adventurers, they couldn't become too obvious of a targets since all the mercenaries would have to do would be to move their artillery closer and fire on their positions.

To commit a siege they had to prevent the enemy from getting access to supplies and starve them out slowly, wait for their stomachs to groan in pain before eventually they would get tired of starving themselves and beg for surrender. Once that occurred she could walk right into the Tokyo and finally claim her prize, it wouldn't be too difficult since all of Eastal was on fire preventing the inhabitants to he lone city to grow anything outside its small boundaries of the old city and the islands that surrounded it. In the mean time she only had to wait for supplies to come to her where she and the rest of the group could relax happily on the knowledge that their enemies were suffering. With her mind made up on her next course of action she summoned her messenger again and told him to bring the best set of candidates for new officers so that they could carry out her new scheme.

A few hours later Nureha walked somewhat happy around the camp until she came across one certain cage that was holding a person of some importance a small time ago but none anymore. She continued to stare at her with hate in her eyes but she could say nothing as her mouth had been gagged leaving her in a rather miserable position. Feeling bored and annoyed since she had apparently worn Shiroe out again seriously that man needed to build up his stamina she decided that she would try to have a small amount of fun by tormenting the poor girl.

"Hello princess I just thought I'd tell you that there's nothing to worry about we're just going to siege the city of your dead boyfriend and in a few months they will simply surrender. Now I'm sure your concerned about them after all they are the only people you have left with your family dead so I thought you might want some information on them before it's too late." With that Nureha began to state off what was going to happen in the future at the same time as saying that the people of Akihabara hadn't thought about the future and as such, would soon collapse under the siege that they were under. Finally the last part that was stated was that she was going to be given to her northern ally as a sex slave as she had no value anymore besides her physical appearance.

Finally when night fell the Siege of Akihabara began.

14 November 2027

Cold winds blew through the old streets of Akihabara, the once lively city centre that had been the core had since turned into an abandoned part of the city. People dressed in warmer clothing to try and help deal with the much colder weather moved back and forth however unlike a few months previous there was an obvious concern on their faces. It had been a two whole months since the city had gone under martial law to try and keep the peace as well as prevent violence from escalating inside the city.

The lack of food was evident in stores as all bar Britannia had closed due to no food getting in as they hadn't thought of the future. People who had been brave enough to leave the city never came back with the most likely answer being that they had been captured by the enemy. Trade has stopped since nobody returned forcing the city to rely purely in the currently that it had before the siege went underway. Naturally the citizens tried to hang onto their money for as long as possible all the while Britannia had lowered the price of its food to compensate for the poorer members.

It was working at least for now since most people cold still afford to eat but that would be coming to an end soon and as cruel as it was people would start to starve to death. To prevent people from getting suspicious the magic on food had disappeared preventing itself from creating anymore which was noticeable as shelves were starting to empty. Alongside this customers had a limit on what they could purchase preventing anyone rich person from purchasing all the food they could like they had done with other stores. Also food scraps were no longer thrown away directly into the bin but fed to the poorest still everyone knew it wouldn't last past December when winter would still be in effect all the while nobody wished to talk about it.

Despite food and monetary problems, one common sight was the Americans that patrolled the streets of Akihabara carefully with their modern guns. When the city had first heard that they would be undergoing marshal law there was outrage and fear especially so as they knew that the Americans had artillery that could potentially be turned on them if they spoke out. However most of the anger died down when it was discovered that the citizens would be allowed to go about their business like they had done so beforehand. Never were they thrown around or treated like filth instead most of the time the Americans had little if anything to do only occasionally breaking up fights and making sure that they were okay. In essence it was almost like it had been before with the other members of the round table expect there were far less people patrolling yet they were far more deadly.

Actually with the three large armies all parked outside in the distance which had somehow managed to come to an arrangement the Americans were typically treated rather well. It was something Nat was incredibly thankful for as he sat at the top of his tower looking into the distance with some binoculars hoping to see what the enemy's next plan was. The past two months had been mostly boring besides the two occasions when the Goblins finally caught up to Akihabara and charged the same with the Lizard men, after their initial attack they simply stayed back knowing not to get into range of the artillery.

Now all they did was mostly sit on their asses all day around the city, just so that they could pick off anyone who left the city not that anyone did anymore. Besides that though he could see that with the winter starting to set in with shorter days and longer nights that their ability to fight was broken. Not so much Nureha and her group but the goblins and Lizard men were at this point on the verge of collapse due to a lack of anything edible, at the rate things were going both species would have no other choice but to attack Plant Hwyaden in return for meat especially since they had already killed their past prisoners and slaves for whatever purpose they served just to sustain themselves.

The likelihood of a forward attack on Akihabara did also increase however with short food supplies as a last ditch effort but it would still ultimately be in vain as the wards were still strong and despite the few differences to people's lives, people were generally happy. He couldn't say the same for Nureha though, when the army of lizards turned up it must have come as a terrifying surprise as she realised that her people hadn't been lying to her and that she had in fact lost her access to Westerlande food.

That would have severely damaged morale especially since the soldiers would now know that by destroying everything and everyone that they were only one of two groups who were made up of sentient beings on the islands of Japan. News had come in later that a man called Demicas had lead an attack in the north but after feasting on the food up there had moved south in hopes of gaining something to eat. The result was that likely Nureha would have been pleased at the increase of manpower until she promptly realised that she was now loosing even more food something that put Nat on edge.

While he didn't know the exact amount Nureha would be close to running entirely out of food in only a few days. When that happened they would starve to death. With the last remaining food in Japan located at Akihabara and not a single trading ship approaching the land of the rising sun it meant that Nureha would have to take the food by force or die tying. That only left the question of when would she begin her attack, she could try another forward assault but that wouldn't work instead she would have to bring in some type of super weapon in hopes of tearing down the shield and its defences.

Potentially it could work especially since now the canals on the ice were beginning to freeze over allowing for an army to rush up but he still possessed his now limited artillery. His warships were finally finished and ready to be sailed at any moment the only thing that he was doing now was loading them up with supplies although he did so slowly so that he could keep track of Nureha just in case. As for the other members in Britannia his warriors they had all accepted his offer to go with him when they left and had packed their belongings where they had been placed on the ship.

As he watched the city below him and then to the canals he seemed to gain a strange feeling yet he knew what it meant. Finally the final attack had begun, the next few hours would change the fate of Japan whether win or lose this battle he alongside the rest of Britannia would take their leave now before everything went to shit. Pressing a button on his wrist watch he called all of the soldiers back while apparating any last few pieces of equipment into an magically enchanted chest once this was done he turned around and gave a look at the empty room.

It was a shame had had to abandon the tower it had been good to him however everything was in place; an emergency bell had been rung to inform the citizens of the attack, from there all inside Britannia shutters came down leaving a path for the members of Britannia to get to him as they rushed back to the tower eager not to be left behind. In the store which had now been deserted of all personal possessions as well as defensive magic the few people who were shopping began to panic some so much as to start sobbing.

To anyone who was paying attention to the black mass that was the attacking army they would have seen a lack of discipline not that it mattered as finally the cities defenders began abandoning the place that they had once called home. It didn't particularly matter though as soon everybody within the city would be dead as they fell against the enemy all they could do was run towards Britannia or one of the other buildings as they sought somewhere for protection. Much to those few who believed that they would be safe horror they didn't see or hear the artillery instead only witnessing soldier running away from the battle to Britannia

Nat looked around the room as each member of Britannia grabbed hold of the rope all the while any family members they may have had did the same; it was one of the benefits of working for Britannia an under him as he allowed his employees families to come with them as they hoped to create a new life somewhere.

"Does anyone else feel hot" Everyone nodded as they r5eailised that the temperature of the area was indeed rising fast before anyone could answer however the earth seemed to pound. A quick look down from the nearest window and Nat was able to realise what was going on as a large area of lava had seemingly appeared. At the same time the banging continued until with a loud crash the wards that had once protected Akihabara shattered into dust. Turning his attention back around to his employees he did a quick headcount to make sure that that nobody had lost anything thankfully everyone was already there and so with a bit of relief he also grabbed the port key rope before saying the magic words sending all of them directly to Yokosuka.

Camp Hwyaden

Nureha looked at her fellow adventurers suspiciously as they finished telling her that they had completed their plan for infiltrating the city of Akihabara. For two months she and the rest of her group had been resting out on the edges of the artillery as they waited for the city to run out of food and eventually surrender. Only that had not happened as the people in the city while under martial law faced no real problems with only a few outcries of anger at the current leadership style that they were currently under.

She and Plant Hwyaden had only realised the folly of her plans weeks ago, she still remembered when those bloody lizards marched towards Akihabara for the first time. She had hardly believed her eyes after all how could she the lizards were supposed to have been kept under control via Crimson however that had only led her to the conclusion that the woman had not been lying and that everything she had said was true.

It impossible to keep this from her army as they would easily be able to spot the tall lizard humanoids brandishing weapons. She had nearly faced the entire desertion of her army if it hadn't been for the fact that Akihabara was the last place on the Japanese islands as such the army had remained to fight but purely for survival reasons. If the army left than there would be nothing to sustain them meaning that they would keep dying of starvation over and over as they respawned not something that they particularly wished to experience.

Despite this though, support for them were dwindling and with all food nearly gone than there would be nothing to keep order in the ranks before they rebelled. For some reason the goblins and Lizard men both had the same problem leading to a sort of truce between the three sides until the city's walls fell and it became a free for all for all the supplies. The largest of the targets would be Britannia as that was seemingly the place where all the food was located.

"You may begin the attack now we don't have any time left to spare" Unlike before, when her generals may have disagreed with her due to tactical reasons this time everybody knew the dire situation and was for this reason why any plan was generally considered a good plan. No more instructions had to be given as everybody promptly left the battle tent to get prepared for the upcoming battle while the special squadrons for this task proceeded to make their way to their designated position.

When they arrived the adventurer squadron soon began climbing a ladder that went underground all the while they were equipped in their shiny high level armour with powerful weapons in their hands. This was the last plan they had, to tunnel underneath the city and use the giant lava boss monster that lurked beneath the city to destroy the wards from within allowing the warriors from opposing sides to move in and conquer said city.

As they had expected the journey was rather uneventful besides the odd number but with thirty two of them there was no threat not until they had passed underneath the cities barrier where they could then start to feel the raw heat of their target below.

As they had been told from some old book they had discovered which was what they guessed to be a lore book for the new DLC there was very much a giant lava monster standing in a massive river of lava. It made sense in a way considering Japans location in the world with it on the ring of fire plus there was apparently a super dangerous dragon boss lurking in Mount Fuji.

There wasn't much talking as the g4roup promptly got the creatures attention and then began their diversionary tactics, they didn't possess the strength to defeat the boss however it didn't matter as son enough they had directed its attention upwards to the city that lurked above it. Soon after though the group were promptly caught in the giants hands and burned alive in the lava. Of course what the poor sods didn't know was they Nureha had known this would happen from the beginning as she had ensured that her best fighters were kept back for the real fight.

Soon enough the monster began pounding on the ceiling forcing its lava to spread out its hand and turn the other earth to lava melting the ground above its head until it began to give way. This process caused massive changes in temperature for the city until eventually with enough power the cities wards couldn't withstand the power from such a powerful monster even if it did take several hours to complete. Soon though with the sound of heavy thunder like the artillery had been nights before Akihabara faced its most deadly threat yet.

With the floor bursting away from the giant like a tidal wave all in Akihabara froze turning their eyes onto the red hot titan standing in the middle of their city. Screams emanated from people as they attempted to run away while smaller lava monster pursued them, however there was little they could do as streams of lava burst from the titans hands engulfing and destroying all it touched. Those with more wisdom than other rushed away from the city hoping that the frozen canals would save them but as soon as they approached there were met with the fury of the armies the had long been besieging the capital.

If anyone had been in a safe position to watch then they would have called the scene tragic as well as terrifying as the titans reduced the city to Ash igniting the old tree into a burning piece of shrubbery. All the while the once disciplined armies had turned on each other creating anarchy s they tried to pillage the city of its recourses. Unfortunately for the sentient beings however before they could reach Britannia it was soon hit by a ball of lava knocking it to the ground with an amazing crash. This was soon followed by the cathedral and then the guild city building as the land went from a cold frosty city to a molten landscape.

Nureha collapsed to her knees from her position as she looked at the ruin of the city, she had long known that the plans had many risks to it but she had hoped that it could be contained something that was far from the truth. Her mind sparked with ideas of what to do, there was no chance that she could win in a fight against the monster instead she had to recue Hanaka and Shiroe then run away maybe North to Suskino.

Before she could carry on though she jolted forward as she felt for the briefest moment tiny little pieces of metal thunk into her body than all she knew was nothing her life force extinguished. Behind her Nat apparated back content in the knowledge that the woman alongside her pet assassin was killed.

HMS Ark Royal

With Japan now truly lost the leader of Britannia sat down at the captain's chair of his lead warship before giving the order to sail.

THE END

* * *

That is correct this story is now finished.

I had wanted to write more chapters but nothing came to me, I did want to write more for this chapter but again this final chapter I struggled quite a bit.

Finally I will have a poll on my account about what your favourite part of the story was so I can knew for any future stories.#

Thank you for reading


End file.
